Naruto Sedai 7, Puraimaru no tatakai (Battle of the primordial Forces)
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: World Wars, Natural disasters, supernatural assaults, what have they together? Death and destruction! And those who know what comes forth out of this combination, have already made their move to save the world. The war has finally begun, the worlds stands on the edge, will the Light win, or the Dark triumph? Will the Humanity be saved or will it perish in the flames of hell? ( 16)
1. Unexpected Invitation and Silent threats

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

_**1**__**st**__** Arc: Rise of the Generation 7, Omens of Calamity!**_

**(Opening: Destiny-Galneryus extended overture version)**

**Chapter 1: The Seers of time, Chunin Exam 2****nd**** round, Dark Omens, a non rejectable invitation.**

**Part I: Prologue, a few months earlier, in a faraway Land, beyond the great ocean, in the Town of Origin:**

_`"7 Children, near the same time, 10 have to be born, 10 children, be the world´s spine, after 7 times of mourn!"_

Countless of centuries had gone by, ever since this old Prophecy has been spoken.

It was the 6th Generation of Mankind, the Era of the belligerent Ninja-Nations, which rose up millennia after the great Catastrophe, which almost ended the planet´s life for good.

Even though our planet survived, the war back then had made the planet, for countless of ages, unable to live upon.

Very few Places had been saved from devastation back then, one of such a place was the Ancient Continent, **Gensan no Kuni,** a relic of ancient times, from long before the age of our Planets recovering began.

Since the oldest of days, has been a mysterious Clan his origins here.

It was the race of the **Edemah Ruh**, in the new Language better known as **Jinkan no Senkensha**, _the Seers of time_.

A race, superior to Humanity, once as peaceful as nature itself…, but beware of waking their wrath.

For similar as the nature, even this clan could be merciless, if enraged.

They were blessed by nature with extraordinary power, the power to create and to manipulate nature itself, they were acknowledged in the usage of the elements and they helped the Planet to prosper.

The race has been hidden themselves before the humanity, even though they had the righteous supremacy over the Planet….., some of them even said that it would have been better for the Planet, if they actually would have taken upon this right.

However the Clan, who usually loathed violence against other beings, kept themselves hidden and shrouded in legends and myths, observing the course of nature from the shadows.

What they saw didn´t pleased them, for humanity used to destroy the Planet for their own selfish needs, pested the earth we all were born from, making it inhospitable for future Generation to live upon.

The Edemah Ruh had to act, if they wanted to save the Planet, and so with their forces, given from nature and the planet itself, they gave birth to three beings, which were to act as Pillars of the Earth.

Born with a mind and the ability to learn, the beings however soon found the mankind, as well as the Edemah Ruh, which had let them rule and devastating the Planet for so long, as unable to further be allowed to live upon the Planet.

And so, in centuries of biding their time and saving up their forces, growing in process, they prepared to bring death upon all living beings on the Planet, to give the Planet time to recover, before they would rule upon it.

Very few of the Edemah Ruh still remembered these beings, and that they had been created by their very on race, they were called Demons, monsters, Aliens…, but were they but the Planets wrath itself, the embodiment of the disappointment and the scorn of mother nature.

They were our all punishment, for thinking we could all rule the world after our own desire.

With massive Battle-cries, unheard and invisible to Mankind yet too powerfull not to be unnoticed, they came upon them like Natural disasters.

Lands burned, empires fell and Continents broke apart, mankind was shaken in it´s very core, and soon the need for habitat and resources caused the humans, as in ages before, to fight for the last bits of habitable spots on the planet.

The war which arose was bloody and drenched by destruction and death.

In the end only 2,5% of Humanity survived, for the still living eldest of the Edemah Ruh, which realized their failure of not having created a natural Health system for the planet, but instead created weapons themselves, decided to save a portion of humanity.

Their goal was to, if the Planet ever would come to rest, raise a new kind of mankind, a mankind which would rule the planet in awe and respect before Nature, a mankind they would guiding more offensively, showing them that neither them nor the Edemah Ruh, but mother Nature alone was in control of their lives.

However, the Edemah Ruh knew they first had to deal with the three beings they had created, meanwhile grown to sheer cataclysmic Titans.

The Edemah Ruh knew, that these beings should no longer exist on earth, if they wanted the Planet to be saved.

For the three Titans began to drain their energy from the planet itself, sooner or later letting it dying out, robbed of its fuse and bound to fall apart.

However had these three essences grown long too strong, to easily being bound or sealed again, in the end the only outcome out of this battle, which cost many lives among the Edemah Ruh, had been the destruction of the planet Earth and the planets around, for their massive unleashed forces affected the very galaxy around them as well.

The three titans were defeated, one even more than the others, for he was near dead, however the Edemah Ruh paid a terrible price.

Not only was their home destroyed and their clan had being decimated on a large number, but also Mankind was decimated to a few who survived the Battle between the Edemah Ruh and the three titans.

The usage of the forces of Nature being used as a weapon, was something which was never being intended by Mother Nature or the planet, as he gave them these powers.

Of course Mother Nature, who once gave them the gift of life and the power to guide, took bitter revenge for this sacrilege, even if it has been to save her.

The Edemah Ruh were bound towards the Planet…, even when their bodies died, their souls remained, chained upon the earth, they could not easily die as before anymore.

They only could die by dissolving the rest of their forces, which were directly linked to their souls, or by being erased due to someone else.

Even centuries long they could survive without a body, being Spirits without physical appearance, however they could only survive this way, as long as they held them away from death and the 4 gates of Purgatory, if not they would have to obtain a living body and take control upon it.

It was hard for them in the beginning, especially as they had to use their forces of the soul, as tribute in order to recreate the Planet, out of the Elements and the shattered pieces of the planet.

It cost them much force and some of them even died, vanishing forever into nothingness, their souls erased for all time.

Their bodies, which were nothing more but empty non-usable shells anymore, were piled up and left to rot by the Humans, in a land where nothing grew and flourished anymore, **Fukan tochi no kuni** (_Land of the dead earth_).

However stuck in these dead bodies still portions of the old forces, which the Edemah Ruh once bore, portions which could not be used anymore, due to not having a physical body anymore.

Out of the rotten bodies, the forces and the remaining forces of the demons, a being, half Plant and half demon, arose from the ground, a being, which rose higher and higher the more force it accumulated.

This being later was known as the Shinju, the divine tree.

Humans came and felt the immense power in this tree, and some wanted these powers for themselves, but not one of them was strong enough to hold these massive powers in check.

In the end, after countless died trying, we began to guard the Tree, allowing no one to come across it anymore, scaring everyone who dared to come near away, but as we had to see, millennia's later this had proved as futile.

Meanwhile, the defeated Titans were left in space, while the remaining Edemah Ruh and Humans searched, on the land they saved, for a new Galaxy to live in, in order to recreate their planets, but the Titans didn´t gave up, thousands of years later they were to appear again, for after acummulating back their forces they made their way to the new world, to erase the last remains of the old world.

Humanity long forgot the war back then, after having reproduced their population on the _new Planet Earth_ and beginning a new Era, the Era of ninjas was born, out of the war which the Edemah Ruh had to see upon their own Race.

In order to survive most of them used animals as bodies, or creating their bodies themselves.

However no matter which body they took upon, humanoid or not, they never felt as in their own bodies, however the usage of a body was mostly only used in order to reproduce.

However some even went so far as to reproduce with animals and Humans, which granted some parts of humanity new forces, even though most of them never knew about these forces, for no one of them was strong enough to awake them.

The mating with animals had the consequences that these offspring became intelligent as well as self-aware of their state as a higher being, than simple animals.

They began to develop personalities and some even developed the ability to speak like normal humans, others even managed to use the forces of Nature.

The old secret forces of the Edemah Ruh weren´t just monopolized by their race anymore, even though they kept their abilities still hidden from Mankind, fearing for them to fall back in their habit of fighting for resources and habitat.

However the population with Animals had also it´s consequences, since each animal has it´s natural enemy, and some of the Edemah Ruh could not keep their new animalistic instinct in check that well.

This caused the strongest of these Edemah Ruh-animal tribes to fight under each other, to quell this fighting, they had separated in different realms and each of these realms was to be ruled by one element, one tribe for each element of nature itself.

The Planet had found a new System of surviving and so it gave half its forces off on the new created Edemah Ruh-animal Tribes, one each of these tribes was entrusted with the surveillance upon an element of the planet and some even with additional tasks.

**The Rabbits of Paradise, the Jackals of Inferno, the turtles of water, the Phoenixes of fire, the Toads of wood, the Gryphons of wind, the Snakes of stone, the Arctrixes of ice and the Tigers of Lightning** were born and so also the _**Council of the Elements**_, which was made of the leaders of each tribe, which were known as the _**Wild-Sages**_.

However it didn´t lasted long before jealousy and mistrust began to rose under the different tribes, for some of them felt in disadvantage to others and others felt as superiors to their fellow tribes, minor conflicts soon escalated in brash battles and some of them even into wars.

The greatest of these wars had been fought between the _Rabbits of Paradise_, those who were tasked with the surveillance of the good souls and the light of the world and the _Jackals of Inferno_, those who were tasked with the dealing of evil souls and the darkness of the world.

One each of these two tribes conquered against each other and more than once they fought bitterly for supremacy upon all the souls of the world, which fuelled the power of their folks.

The war escalated and soon the balance of the world was brought out of its natural flow.

The brawl unleashed massive forces which also affected mankind and animals alike and not long after, they too were drawn into battle, falling back in their habit of warmongery.

The Rabbits and Jackals began to use Humans for the battle, as their tribes threatened to go extinct…, they blessed, or more cursed, them with their own extraordinary powers, creating the first Sage Tribes under Mankind.

One of these Human-sages later created the Otsutsuki Clan, the Clan of Rabbit-sages, which triggered the spreading of the so called Chakra, various forces mixed together, across the world.

The war ended in the near annihilation of both tribes, be it the Humans or the Edemah Ruh.

In the end the Council of Elements, in order to finally quell the fighting, decided to divide the forces of inferno and Paradise.

They stripped the remaining Edemah Ruh, of the Rabbit- and Jackal-tribe, of most of their powers and sought for a race of Edemah Ruh animals, which could better deal with it.

And thus the realms of Light, Darkness and Purgatory were born and so the three new races rose upon the remains of the old Tribes.

The Cats of Darkness, the Foxes of Light and the Dragons of Purgatory.

However it didn´t lasted long as the forces of Purgatory, and so the forces to control souls, became too much for the dragons to handle, after Mankind found back their knowledge about the arts of war.

The massive massacres and territorial wars, which the new created Ninja-nations and other armed human nations, caused, brought many souls to be freed from their bodies by forceful release, mainly by murder.

That led to them, without the knowledge of the other tribes, to divide Purgatory back in two realms, Paradise and Inferno, long time this System worked out fairly good, the Dragon-population grew and both clans mixed together.

However two of these Dragons were manipulated by the remaining Rabbits and Jackals, who were furious about being stripped of their powers, and thus the old conflict soon began from anew.

And all of that happened behind the veil of illusion, which was weaved by the Edemah Ruh themselves, in order to leave mankind oblivious about their existence, as dragons, Phoenixes and the like.

For them the Battles were most likely depicted as Natural disasters.

The Two Leaders, the Wild-sages, Kōgenryū of the Paradise-dragons and Armageddon of the Inferno-dragons, where pested by the malevolent intent of the two Ex-tribes and they fought in bloody brawls.

In a bitter battle, those two Dragons forced their own folks to battle against each other, families were ripped apart and brothers killed brothers.

In the end the sole survivor was a new-born Dragon, born by parents of each of the two clans, which refused to fight each other, a being made of both, Inferno and paradise, the very first and currently last Wild-Sage of Spirits.

The Council of elements however, felt sceptical about this new development and wanted to leave the dragon alone to die.

However, the new race which has been tasked to take care upon Purgatory, the **Crows of Twilight**, asked for tolerance, as the young Baby-dragon was not to be made responsible, for the sins of his brethren and ancestors or the manipulation of the Rabbits and Jackals.

The tribe of the wise Crows had surveyed the course of the world and the few Tribes, since their own birth as a tribe, living as Chronologists of the world under the tribe name, **Mezame no Jinkan** (_Guardian of Time_).

They divided the force of light and darkness within the task of leading souls and merged it together to create the element of Twilight, they were to handle good and evil on this Planet and keep the balance.

The dragon, which later was called in the old Edemah Ruh name, _Vidadore delcas Dracon_, short **Vidadrac** (_the dragon who survived_), as he was to be old enough, should then be tasked to lead the souls to the afterlife, nothing more and nothing less.

The Council accepted these conditions after much arguments, but decided the crows should to keep a closer look on him and were to be made responsible if something happened which would throw over the balance of the world.

And ever since this day, the Dragon held on his task as the righteous observer of Souls, until the day when a new **Tamashī no** **Watashimori** (_Ferryman of souls_) gets born.

Either from the Dragons or from the Crow.

However the three Titans weren´t defeated, over the course of the millennia they assimilated every bit of power to rise back upon the land.

A few Centuries after the Dragon-war, the sage of Rabbits, Kaguya Otsutsuki, one of three last remaining Rabbit-sage, managed to take upon the power of the Shinju through eating its grown fruit and ran amok later on.

The Titans lured towards the new world, through the boost of miasma, the hatred and malevolence of mankind against their god-/demon-queen, which was completely accumulated by the Shinju and later on released, as Kaguya's sons fought against the Juubi, as well as the Ninjas began to abuse the, out of Juubi´s force born, Jinnchuriki for their wars.

The titans once again brought calamity over the world, but the race of the Edemah Ruh, humanoid or animalistic, had nothing to set against them…, however they got reinforcement, as the Ninjas acknowledged the Danger and decided to fight alongside of them.

Above all the Senju-Clan fought to keep the planet safe, but they weren't strong enough.

The Crows of Twilight, at the last 500 years before the Titans resealing, then decided to repopulate with help of the Senju clan, the to that time strongest Ninja Clan, creating the ancestors of the Uzumaki Clan, a race with the power of the Edemah Ruh and the Knowledge of various sealing techniques and war-arts from the Ninjas.

With their help it was possible to bind the demons long enough to defeat them, after a millennium of war, as the forces of this Uzumaki Clan were edged in the very blood of the Clan members and they had learned to seal demons and other beings.

The strongest Titan of them was killed and the other two were slain in four pieces each, separated from their forces and souls, with each piece being sealed within another containment and send away from earth.

The dead Titan was meanwhile sealed, together with the evil souls of his brothers, within a separate containment, which was held, bound and guarded on Gensan no Kuni, to make sure they never could break out again.

However was the containment not strong enough to completely hold the evil influence of these beings away from the outside, some of it slipped through and began to pest the world slowly, step by step.

The planet had taken considerable damage and also the Edemah Ruh had once again many losses to claim, their number had been decimated drastically.

They weren't strong enough to repair the Planet, so, with help of the Uzumaki-clan, they used a Time traveling Jutsu, to fly with whole Gensan no kuni 1.000 years back in time, and changing the reality of the past.

However since then, the Titans somehow managed to always awake right after 2.000 years, in order to terrorize the world.´

"However the last time was 2.100 years ago, but 1.100 years ago a few of the Hell-gates broke opened and the world was flooded by demons, according to our investigators back then, a radical group tried to gather evil souls and energy for some shady purpose!" Grandmother Chika, the eldest of the Mezame no Jinkan clan, stated, as she read in her Chronic.

"Well we luckily could stop them, so I would say we managed this fairly nice!" The giant crow, on which back she flew through the air, stated.

"Maybe but we wouldn´t have done this without Tir-Ehen´s help!" Grandmother Chika replied as she looked at the boy lying next to her sleeping peacefully, just as she had ordered him to do.

They were on the way towards Gensan no Kuni for an important meeting with their former Family, even though they were treated as outcast by most of the Clan.

The very cause of this has lying 600 years in the past, an unfortunate and gruesome part of the sleeping Boy´s past.

"Yeah without his help we would most likely not have been able to defeat them, even with what came afterwards!" The crow stated.

"Rughian be silent, you know that we do not talk about this in his presence!" Grandmother Chika stated with a sharp hiss.

"_My Poor grandson, I made you go through terrible times, I made you see and experience gruesome things, just because I misread the prophecy and our clan misunderstood the meaning of the last war._

_They threw you into combat, in a war and at a time for which you weren't prepared in the slightest._

_If only I would have trained you from day one, maybe it wouldn´t had to come so far back then_!" grandmother Chika thought.

"I hope you can someday truly forgive me for my failure!" She mumbled, as she stroke a strain out of the boy´s face, he stirred a bit but remained sleeping.

"We aren´t far anymore, I already can see the shield, soon we will be there, but is it alright to bring Tir-Ehen along?" Rughian asked.

"It´s necessary, if the Clan-leader is right and the** Saigai Kane** (_Disaster Bell_) began to ring, than it directly concerns him as well, hopefully we still have time before it´s too late, we have to build up our army, they after all are 100 years too late from their usual Awakening!" She replied to him.

"I guess you are right…, i´m just concerned over him, what if they once again try to hurt him?" Rughian asked.

"I will defend him, but I hope that 600 years would have been enough for them to learn to keep their Wrath in check, regarding the Situation we are in.

Still you are right, this could be a trap, but why now, after 600 years, they could have done that earlier.

In either way it was real luck that their Crow found us and gave us their message, otherwise we would have been in **Herim Tarun **(Eye of God)by now and we are the only ones who freely can pass the Shield!" She replied to his question.

"Anyways, i´m gonna take a short nap too, wake me up when we arrive, got it?!" Grandmother Chika stated.

"I will!" Rughian replied while he flew over the endless desert of Gensan no Kuni, towards the _**Musei tamashī no tani **__(Valley of the silent souls)_ towards their old Home-village.

A place they hadn´t visited since about 600 years.

**Part II: Chunin Exam 2****nd**** Round. **

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure, in the Forest of Death, 19 Years after the 4****th**** Ninja World war:**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

Silence ruled in this one single moment of pure concentration, not a single leaf was moving, the wind seemed frozen, it was as if time itself stood still.

Every fibre of my Body was like under electricity.

My nerves were as stretched as an Archers bow, as I concentrated extremely hard.

I (16) breathed in and out, concentrating on what my Father had teach me, the feeling of presences, by their Chakra, through my Sennin modoo.

"So?" Sarada Uchiha (16), my team mate of Team 7, asked me.

"In the direct surrounding are no opponents, I will look over Byakugan!" I responded whispering.

Using my heritage inherited by my Mother, I was able to see for 5 Miles straight and on a 360° radius.

"Nothing, we are save, for now!" I said to her, after some time of scanning the area around us.

"Oh thank god!" Sarada said, before she sat herself on the ground and breathed up, she looked quite beaten, though our third member, Senpou-san and myself did not really look any better.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned, scanning her cuts and wounds.

"Yeah i´m fine, why do you ask?" She asked with narrowed eyes, she always assumed that I think of her as being a weakling, just like this time as well.

I took out some bandages and my medical pocket, approaching her, in order to patch up her wounds.

I disinfected her scratches and cuts and treated her bruises, still I hesitated to touch her, but she said nothing to it, so I went on.

I took and smeared a salve on her hands, which had been burned by her own Katon Jutsu and patched up her legs, which had been wounded by the opponent's jutsu.

While I was helping her out as best as I could, I even thought to have seen, but my eyes probably are playing games with me, that she blushed a bit due to my soft touch.

I held her hand in a way in which I best could patch up her arm without hurting her more, than the wounds already did.

I used the best of medical Ninjutsu, I had learned by mother, which I could craft.

I was long not as fond in them as Himawari though, I was more the Attacker, Defender and Barricade-breaker, while she was fonder of the duties as Backup-support, Medic and Sensor/Espionage, in many of our mutual missions.

One could say whatever they want, but no matter what we never let friends down and we are always concerned about them, and mom always wants us to be prepared for the worst case anyways.

That's why we always have a fully prepared medical case with us, wherever on mission or not.

I truly had a hard time to learn some medical Jutsu from Mom, who had learned a bit from Sarada´s mother.

Ever since we started the Team 7 ,under Konohamaru-Sensei, I stopped being carefree and daydreaming, as well as pulling of jokes, as I always was as we weren´t even Genins.

No, now I was more concerned about my friends and my Teammates´ wellbeing, than about the successful accomplishment of a mission, still we always, in a way, managed to accomplish our missions successfully.

It´s something my father had teach me, who had learnt this by his Sensei, Kakashi-san, who then again learnt it by his Teammate, Obito-san and his Sensei, my Grandfather, Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of the 4th Generation.

My Father had learnt this, as he was as old as I was to that time.

While I was thinking of trying harder to learn medical Ninjutsu, I finished to patch up Sarada-san.

"So, I am finished, try to relax a bit, with stress nothing will heal good, you had to take much in earlier, so take it easy for a while, okay.

I´m really sorry that I couldn´t defend you effectively, I swear next time I will defend you girls properly!" I said, as I began to treat Senpou´s wounds, before starting with my own, with some help from Sarada and Senpou.

"Thanks, but seriously, you don´t have to always try to shield us from each attack, we have become ninjas and a team, because each of us have individual abilities, with which we are able to defeat our foes and accomplish our missions!" Senpou scolded me, with a soft tone and a friendly slap on the back, to which it hurt more than before, seriously this girl has enormous forces.

"Thanks for patching me up Bolt, I guess I should be real glad, that was nice of you, but Senpou´s right, we are not weak, only because we are girls, you know.

You should trust us more, seriously, this was nothing, just a little scuffle not more!" Sarada said adjusting her Glasses, while looking away blushing.

Seriously, it was often very hard for us, even for Konohamaru-sensei, to assume of what she was thinking, just like right now.

Even though I like her eyes and the way she looked to the side, when blushing, her cold analytic glance, when she uses her Sharingans, was something, not even I could stand long enough.

At least not long enough, to read her thoughts, before shifting my gaze, not that I fear that she would put me into a Genjutsu.

I think it was more a trauma after being constantly watched by her father, whenever we went out together to go grabbing a bit at Ichiraku or to a concert, of our mutual favourite group, together.

"Whoa hey, you girls, you know exactly that I never thought or believed that, I know you girls better than most other people and I am the last to say that you would be weak.

Still it didn´t looked like nothing though, even Sen and me were beaten up pretty rough by them, before we managed to escape.

I´m glad we made it out without much more severe wounds, but hell these guys were really strong!" I said, I was no weakling, many of my class comrades could sing some songs about that.

Still, we, means Sarada Uchiha, Senpou Rock (16) and I, Bolt Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage, managed to get away with a few wounds and the Heaven-scroll, stolen from them.

Together with our Earth-scroll we almost accomplished the test so far, still there was a difficulty in it.

"I hope the others managed to get their scroll too, honestly it would be really bad, if we cannot get them one before the time runs out, which is tomorrow afternoon!" Senpou stated out loud, what I was thinking about.

She logically spoke of Mirai Sarutobi-sempai´s team, Team 10, consisting of Chouchou Akimichi, Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka, the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio of our generation, our best friends and our closest allies, even in this test.

At the ambush at those Suna-Genins, we unfortunately had to retreat and parted in two different directions, this way we couldn´t see if they managed to get a scroll or not.

"I bet they did, I mean after all, they are as strong as we are, not, theres no way that they will fail, however, let´s make a strategy, just in case they do didn´t managed to steal one.

Did you see the other Scrolls, those guys had with them, there was also a Heaven-scroll which our friends need, if we meet these guys again, we might be able to get the needed scroll for Shikadai´s team!" I explained and they nodded in approval.

"Now that we know their abilities, it might get easier!" Sarada stated and we nodded, thank god that her Sharingan awaked before the Chunin exam.

This way she was able to learn the abilities of our opponents, and with Shikadai´s brilliant mind, we can instantly create a strategy against them, this will get as easy as a cake.

"We better meet up with them, so we can speak about the strategy!" Senpou said and used Inojin's mark to connect her mind with the same.

"But still they are extremely strong, not to compare with most of the current Genins of Konoha or other villages!"

"Sure, they were Suna-Genins after all, they are well trained I would say!" Senpou said, as she began to stretch, I shifted my glance blushing.

To be honest I was really lucky to be in Team 7, since I had the chance to be in the same Group as Sarada and Senpou, the two are really beautiful girls, at least in mine and our friends´ eyes.

Honestly, I don´t think I was in love with anyone of them, at least I hope I was not, more for my own health and wellbeing as for any kind of reputation.

Anyways, Sarada would probably stomp me into the ground, for any lecherous thought she was thinking I would bear in my mind.

Somehow, out of good reasons, I truly believe she would kill me the moment she would find out, that I like her a lot, perhaps more than other friends.

There once was one of the other Genins who had developed a crush on her and practically stalked her for several months, annoying her to no end.

As it went too much for her, she stomped him in the ground, so hard that he left the academy the day after she told him off, later he was never been seen again, I think he even moved from Downtown to Uptown-Konoha.

Well then there was still Senpou, she´s really nice and beautiful, kind smart and a real friend…, but honestly, as nice as she is, I doubt I would survive a relationship with her, she has so much power that she often, though unintentionally, crushes my rips with her stormy embraces and bear hugs.

There are many who were and still are suspicious about our kind of relationship, in and outside of the team and always think there is more.

But there isn´t more than close friendship, we vowed to defend each other always, no matter against what.

Still, having a girlfriend, of the same attitude like they have, would not be that bad, wouldn´t it, I honestly have no idea.

But seriously I am young, my feelings for girls are not that strong yet, to me they simply were the closest and best friends I ever was able to make.

We once swore to be in the same team and to always take care about each other, at least so I thought before we found out about the Chunin Exam, and me about the last test, the test I feared the most.

Still, I think everything will be alright, at least I hope.

"Inojin and the other will meet us near the tower to discuss our strategy, we better should hurry, if we still want to sleep a bit before tomorrow comes, its soon night anyways!" Senpou said and we nodded, packing everything away, we orientated ourselves by running up in the tree-crowns.

While we ran towards the spoken location, I was thinking about a strategy.

Each of the girls is having useful and strong abilities, Sarada for example:

She was a great analytic, being able to precisely predict the Opponents movement, ever since she awoke her Sharingan, and she´s extremely strong anyways, thanks to her good genes and teachings, same as I and Sen.

Senpou was a nice Girl and even though she came more after her father, by being able to attack extremely quick with her Taijutsu, she was, different from Rock Lee; since she was able to use Ninjutsu as well, preferably weapon summon Jutsus, like her mother Tenten Chōponchi.

And me, Bolt, well thanks to my Byakugan, my Jukken, my Taijutsu and my increased senses, as well as my Sennin-Modoo, inherited from both of my Parents, I was able to sense the opponent from maximal 5 miles away, in a 360° radius.

"We got the Heaven-scroll, now that we have both scrolls, all what´s left is to get towards the tower as quick as possible, to help Shikadai´s team to get theirs, but logically without falling in another trap!" Sarada said, after we came down from the trees.

"Yeah, I'm glad when this Test is finally finished!" Senpou said sighing.

"Yeah!" I said weakly.

"Hey Bolt, what´s the matter?" Senpou asked me, scanning me off, concerned.

"I-It´s nothing!" I said, not willingly to spread my own fear among the others.

"Well it surely does not sounds like nothing!" Sarada said.

"C´mon what's the matter!" She asked.

"Well you see, Dad told me all about his time of doing the Chunin Exam and every time the last test was a fight against another randomly chosen student.

I fear that,…, well…, what if I have to fight against one of you guys, I don´t want to be the one to send one of you back to school or to break Team 7 apart!" I said to them.

Ever since the Chunin Exam had begun, this was my greatest fear, that I might be the one to have to fight against one of my friends, I would not be able to fight seriously against them.

"You are my Comrades and my closest Friends, without you I don´t want to be a Ninja!" I said to them blushing, they shifted their gaze blushing, while I almost saw the gears turning in their brains.

"Well, we neither want to leave you, how could we leave you all by yourself, I mean if I had to fight against anyone of you, I might not be able to truly fight seriously.

Konohamaru-sensei would go into early retirement, when anyone of us would fail this test, he announced this, you remember?

I mean we cannot let him down, he believes in us, or else he wouldn´t have subscribed our team for the Chunin exam, not.

I practically can see some grey hairs spreading on his head, if we would fail, hell Mirai Sempai wouldn´t ever live this down to him!" Sarada said with a smirk, Senpou and I had to chuckle at this.

It was very likely that Mirai-sempai would greet him, every time, with a smug grin if we would fail and her team would get through.

Beside of having become a super Jonin only recently, she was to take seriously in battles.

Still thanks to the fact, that she was only 4 years older than us, she truly was a goofball at times.

"No matter what happens, we won´t leave you Bolt, well at least not freely, if really the time would come that we have to fight against each other, then I rather would give up than hurting you guys just for my own success, what kind of friend would I be!" Senpou said and she fist bumped me.

"Thanks for this Sen!" I said and she nodded with a smile and a thumb up.

"Me too, even though I want to be Chunin, without you guys it just no fun!" Sarada said with a smug grin but a slight blush was to see on her cheeks.

"Alright then let´s promise, if two of us have to fight against each other, we will both give up!" I said and thy nodded.

"It won´t be so bad being a Genin at all, I mean after all my Dad and Sarada´s father had been stayed as Genin, while all their friends had become Chunin or even Jonin.

Still they later simply made them Jonins, since their battle power was way too strong to be counted in a normal Scale.

The current rank they have, is also said to be the rank of a Sannin.

Hell as Dad was as old as we now, he even beated the Sandaime Raikage, and together with his friends managed to even reseal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the goddess of Chakra, something almost no one, beside of the sage of the six paths and his brother ever managed to do, thanks to their extreme abilities.

They long had overthrown the power of the old Kages, both, Sarada´s father and my Dad, are on the level of the Sage of the six paths, as they were not older as we now!" I said and they were buff.

"Really, I never knew that?" Sarada said in awe, it was a well hidden secret, which, beside of Kakashi-san, Tsunade-san, Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun, only my Father knew.

Tsunade and Kakashi, the Hokages before my father, told them to never tell it to anyone, also due to the fact that most of the ninjas of the Shinobi alliance didn´t even believed it, due to being caught in the Genjutsu of the Tsukuyomi.

No one beside of the participants, knew of the battle against the fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

"Yes he does not really like to speak about this fact, but he was two years away to train with Jiraiya-sensei, from the Sannin, while all of his friends, mean our parents, became Chunin and others even later Jonins, but soon after the war, both were promoted by Kakashi-san to Special-Jonins!" I said and they looked shocked.

"Remember, five years ago, he had been the sensei of Mirai-sempai and many other children, even from other befriended villages, who came to our village, because they wanted to be, especially, taught by him.

I think he was one of the most popular Senseis in history.

And honestly, just imagine him being in the Chunin exam, especially here!" I said shivering.

"He would probably have blown up the entire forest at some point!" Sarada said.

"And probably beaten the poor Genins to death in the Arena!" Senpou said nodding.

"I bet that was the reason they didn´t let him in here anymore!" We said sweat-dropping in unison.

"Anyways now that this is settled, we better get going; the faster we meet up with the others, the faster we might end this damn test!" Sarada said.

"You speak my words, Sis!" Senpou stated, as she walked, fully pumped up with the power of youth, further away, I chuckled at this.

I surely was glad to be in a team with these two power-ladies, many had made me a head about that fact, but if they would know how this really looks like in the end, they would not dare to speak or make any nasty remark.

"Alright, let´s go!" Sarada said, as she looked at me with a smug grin and I nodded with a smile and so we made us back on our way.

Not knowing what for a danger was about to await us and our friends.

**Part III: Omen of doom.**

**A few months earlier, in the Town of Origin.**

**Rughian´s Pov:**

It didn´t lasted long as we arrived in the Valley of silent Souls.

"Here we are, everybody please get off my back, and we hope the flight with Rughian Air pleased you!" I stated, as I bended to the side, while one of my wings stood away towards the ground, so that both, Grandmother Chika as well as Tir-Ehen, my Partner and master, could slide down.

"Hmm hasn´t really changed the last time I was here, still empty as always!" Grandmother Chika stated, as she looked around.

"It´s similar to what I had thought of it, you´re right, it hasn´t changed as all, it´s still a dead land!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"Well guess we should get going they surely are waiting for us!" Grandmother Chika stated.

"Correction, they are waiting for you, I am forgotten by them, I bet very few still know me, or if they do, they will treat me with outmost hostility,… not that I haven´t deserved it!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"Stop painting Devils on the wall, we haven´t even met a soul by now, who knows maybe they have forgotten or forgave you!" Grandmother Chika stated optimistically.

"Yeah, though I can only hardly believe this!" Tir-Ehen replied sarcastically.

"Guys I don´t want to interrupt, but we have a tight schedule you know!" I stated and they nodded, as they set in motion.

The Earth shook as small earthquakes, middle-strong I would say, let the mountains and the desolation around us shivering.

Here and there the ground ripped open and created valves, for the planets energy, which only we and the Edemah Ruh could see, to stream out.

Earthquakes were though nothing new to Humanity, who were oblivious of their real meaning, at least for this time.

Countless of severe Earthquakes had happened throughout the history of mankind, one severer than the last one.

This was nothing new to the folk of **Jinkan no Senkensha** _(The seers of time),_ who inherited the knowledge of the Humanity from ancient times, long before the Era of Ninjutsu and Ninshu.

Knowledge of times, long before the world was plunged into Chaos, long before the first of six Purges, an all-2.000-years returning unwanted Ritual.

Still even today, not many of the youngest knew what this Earthquakes really meant, only the eldest ones knew what was happening, as they recognized the sound, which was accompanying the dooming noise, the sound of an ancient Bell.

The sepulchral tone of the **Saigai Kane** _(Disaster bell)._

A bell, which stood high up over the roof tops, right in the middle of the town called **Saisho to saigo no machi** _(Town of Alpha and Omega), _high up in the **Unmei no Kane-tō** _(Belfry of doom)_ and which was said to only ring, when the Countdown of the apocalyptic Battle, known as the **Millennium Wars** has begun.

"So they begin to awake once again, seems as well as we are running out of time, this time, it seems that many factors had gone wrong in the past, above all the break of the first 2 Gates 600 years.

They are 100 years too late from their usual awakening, I almost had hope that they would never rise up again…, oh how foolish was my wishful thinking, still I can prophesy dark times to come for sure!" The hoarse voice of Grandmother Chika, spoke to us as we walked up into the town.

Everywhere we could see how people, more ghost than physical being, ran around in hurry to bring their reserves for bad days, into the secure dens, deep under the earth, some elder People grabbed all of the ancient scrolls with their history and brought them into another , supposedly, secure place.

"Fools everywhere, do they truly believe that this would help, our Land is long dead, the old natural defence force, which it once had, fades away, this time for sure, the destruction will most likely also hit here.

No stone will be left unturned, especially since their Prison is not so far from us!" Grandmother Chika stated as she looked with a sad nod at her former folk.

Tir-Ehen meanwhile looked straight ahead, willing to attract as less attention as possible, even if it was invisible to the outside, I could feel that he was quiet nervous to be here again.

"Stop, who are you?" The guard in front of the Shed which we intended to simply enter, asked as he walked right in our way.

"Are you that gaga, that you not even recognize me, Rashuga?" Grandmother Chika asked with a threating hiss.

The Guard shivered, both in fear and respect.

"I´m most sorry dear Eldest, I was mistaken!" Rashuga stated sweat-dropping, as he let us going through, but stepping right into Tir-Ehen's way, looking at him with outmost hatred.

"What do you think you´re doing, dirt bag?" Rashuga asked, but Tir-ehen simply ignored him.

"Why you….!" The Guard shouted as he was about to punch Tir-Ehen, I was ready to jump right in, since my partner once swore to never fight against a Clan-member again.

"He´s with me…, this concerns him as well!" Grandmother Chika stated with an imperial voice which let the guard jump right back, as he suddenly recognized the masked hunchbacked, person in front of him.

She simply pushed him away lightly and still he almost crashed through the door.

"I…, I see!" the Guard only mumbled as he stood back up and went out of our way.

"Come, Tir-Ehen!" Grandmother Chika stated and together we walked into the shed.

"**Erenor tarunor Neherit** (_damned you shall be, angle of Death, pitch black crow_)!" I heard Rashuga mumbling, as Tir-Ehen walked through the door.

Before I entered, I glared through every fibre of his soul, which let him shivering and freeze.

"Know your place…, guard!" I whispered in his ears, before I entered.

"Aah Mother, wise elder Chika and Rughian it´s nice to see you again, how long has it been?!" The Chief of the Mezame no Jinkan Tribe asked, with the most fake smile which I ever saw in my life, as he greeted us in his shed, ignoring Tir-Ehen´s presence fully.

Not that the same did anything to stand out anyways, although he was as good as not even present to the Chief.

"600 years my dear Nasrith, since the day as you chased me, Rughian and your own Son out of the land!" Grandmother Chika countered with a glance of outmost disappointment.

A critical hit to Nasrith´s pride and nerve.

"I see, snappy as ever aren´t we mother?!" He asked with a groan of annoyance.

"Depends on how much you piss me off already!" grandmother Chika stated.

"Shouldn´t you greet your son as well?!" She asked with a glare.

"I have no son anymore and if I had him still, I wouldn´t know why I should greet such vermin!" Nasrith stated with hatred in every word.

"He is still your son and you know exactly that he was not to blame for what happened…, if anything it has been you and the rest of the village, I told you he was not ready yet you hadn´t allowed me to teach him!" Grandmother stated, with the very same hatred.

"HE KILLED MY WIFE, HIS OWN MOTHER AND MANY OF OUR BEST WARRIORS!" Nasrith screamed in wrath, hatred and sorrow.

"SHE SACRIFICED HER SELF TO STOP HIM LONG ENOUGH; FOR ME TO SEAL THE DEMON WHICH TOOK CONTROL OF HIM; INTO HIS BODY AND GET HIM OUT OF THERE.

ANSWER ME NASRITH MEZAKAN; WHO´S FAULT WAS IT, WHICH DROVE HIM INTO THIS CORNER…, IF YOU, AS I TOLD YOU, WOULD HAVE LET ME TEACH HIM IN OUR HIGH ART OF SPIRIT GUIDING AND EXORCISM; IT WOULD NEVER EVEN HAD TO COME SO FAR!" Grandmother screamed with outmost authority.

"I never could stand your shady practices, which you once wanted to force on me, they took away the woman I once fell in love…

Still I learned to love her even with this blemish, I loved her and this vermin took her away!" Nasrith, calmed down, stated.

He fixated Grandmother, still refusing to look at Tir-Ehen, who gazed out of the window with a melancholic and remorseful look in his eyes.

"It are the very same shady practices which saved this very Planet for so often, from being completely destroyed, and which you called for advise by your very self, same as you called for your son, who is the only one out of our Clan with real chance against the Titans!" Grandmother stated at him with a reproachful glare.

"I never called for this vermin to return!" Nasrith shouted.

"Don´t you dare to raise your voice at me young boy, I am still your mother, even if you banished me out of the village, and I don´t allow you to speak so ill of my grandson, who had to go through so much, pulled through hell by his father who had no clue what to do himself!" grandmother stated.

"I see, we still cannot agreed…, geez…, anyways let´s speak about the real matter at hand here!" Nasrith stated, calming his very temper.

He still was ignoring his very own son, who stood at the window, seemingly ignoring everything which was going on in the shed, however I knew better, even if he did not concentrated on it, he could hear and memorize everything.

"The awakening of the `**Zetsumetsu no gishiki**´ (_Ritual of Extinction_) has begun, so as it has been from so long ago.

The Day of the Seventh Millennium War, after the Titans first outbreak, after having appeared for the very first time, 20.000 years ago.

The Prophecy should be fulfilled this time, for _7 times of mourn_ have already passed, it is the 8th overall appearance of them.

The day of rewind is coming soon, when we, should this planet be saved from total destruction this time as well, travel with the new seal for thousand years back in time.

The days of the final Battles have soon arrived, we must prepare our forces, when the war comes we have to be prepared and stand as one!" Grandmother´s voice said, as she looked at her legitimate Grandson, with a heavy heart.

"How long do we have, honoured Elder?" Nasrith asked in a stiff manner.

"7 Months at least, regarding the slow beats of the Saigai Kane and as long as nothing triggers the hell-gates´ breaking to progress faster.

Also it matters on how strong they will be this time; after gathering enough power together, they might break out by themselves and attack us before we can be prepared and this time, there is perhaps nothing to easily stop them, as you know has our Clan almost been extinct in the last Millennium war.

450 members, myself, Rughian and Tir-Ehen excluded, might still be alive, and as much as I could see with my eyes are you guys estranged as well.

And even as strong as Tir-Ehen is, he alone cannot defeat them all, the Prophecy from our Ancestors spoke of 10 Children and 7 should be born to the same time, so we have to find the other 9 Children!" Grandmother Chika stated as she walked over to Tir-Ehen and put an arm over him.

"7 times this World has already being destroyed and devastated by **Luziferius, Geaya and Chronos.**

7 times our friends of the Uzumaki Clan had to use their forces to turn back the time_._

7 times we failed to bring an end to this cycle, even though we used our own existence-force, killing numerous of us, unable to ever be reborn.

We shall no, we must not allow a 8th time, for we are the last remaining ones to fight!" The Elder said, as she placed a last glance out of the window, over the Desolation of the last wars.

The Valley of silent soul, which reached from the south-coast of the giant continent, towards one of the 10 Chain-pillars, which held up the prison of the 3 Towers in the Giant Rock ball, the _Chibaku Tensei_, as the ninja´s called it, somewhere between the large **Desert of eternal cries** and the **Scorch desert**.

She sighed a last time, with as much as sorrow her old heart and her current state of existence, as Soul in the false body, could allow her, before she turned back to face Nasrith.

"Why is it happening so late, I ask myself if it perhaps coheres with the last Demon-war, as 2 Gates broke down and flooded the world with demons, perhaps they didn´t managed to accumulate enough power!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"Possible, but we might never know the truth, all that´s important is to be prepared when they come!" grandmother Chika stated and under heavy burdens on her shoulders she sat back in the circle and stared into the flames.

"It is the punishment, a curse we are living under since so long, a curse to us, in order to atone for the sin of creating godlike beings we couldn´t even control in the slightest.

Instead of creating the saviours for Mankind and the Planet, we only created weapons of mass destruction which sees us and mankind as vermin who destroys the Planet and who needs to be exterminated!" grandmother Chika stated as she took out a pipe and a little box with pipe-weed, preparing and igniting the same.

She took a deep suck before letting the smoke back out and started to speak from anew.

"Our folk was and still is…, more or less…, a folk, with the power to create things and to become things, using the entire power from Mother Nature given to us.

Our whole being was bound to serve the earth, our all mother, and ever since the beginning of the world, we held our force hidden from the rest of humanity.

To our mother we should have returned, when the time comes for us to die, however, ever since the sin we committed, we are cursed to live as we do by now.

Now the only thing which is bound to earth is our soul, even when our body dies or rots away and with it our forces, our soul remains chained on earth to die in a gruesome way with no salvation in sight.

Flickering away like the light of a dying candle, erased as if it never had been lit in the first place.

We have to go against nature itself, in order to survive, by using bodies of living beings possessing them, or creating artificial bodies for ourselves!" Grandmother Chika stated as she took another suck of her pipe.

Tir-Ehen meanwhile sat himself between me and his grandmother, on the opposite side of the fire, away from his father, which he didn´t even looked in the eyes.

"To the time as they mutated to their former Titan form and they first attacked humanity, not one of us had an idea on how to prevent our world to be erased by them, for they constantly sucked out the planets force, in order to grow stronger and taller.

We searched for a way to prevent our all demise.

We tried our best to defend what we love, for we had no knowledge how to defeat a being, we though had created, but which long had evolved.

However as you might can imagine, had we no solution, no matter how hard we searched, there was no other option but to fight against them, together with the Humans.

Fighting was our final solution, if we wanted our beloved Mother Earth, our world, to be saved.

We fought as hard as we could, so long before our Leader of that time, my Husband, Tir-Noharin, managed to get a force from the slain pieces of the two weakest foes of them three.

A force, stronger than ours, but also of a darker nature, which he wanted to give to our folk.

A Force which, as evil as their original hosts had been, was as bright as the sun in our eyes, they were a key to defeat them.

The force, extracted out of the eyes of the demons.

Through this he managed to get the Chitosegan, the eyes, which penetrated the fabric of time, space and existence.

Called the almighty eyes, the strongest power, able to effectively dispel the entire attacks the Demons casted upon us, by seeing them from looking 60 minutes into the future.

A force like no other, for also we elder could only muse about the future!" grandmother Chika stated as she looked with a meaningful glance at Tir-Ehen.

"One of the eyes is in Tir-Ehen´s possession, the other one however has been lost since long time ago!" She stated, while Nasrith looked with rage at his son, which avoided his father's gazes.

I thought to hear something like, _honourless piece of dirt_, out of Nasrith´s mouth mumbling.

"However not everyone but only the strongest of us, were able to effectively use them, and even them couldn´t hold this force up for too long before resting them, meanwhile some of the eyes have spread but they must have grown weaker from before because many people can use them as much as I have seen.

The real power and potential of these eyes has not being ever woken again, but alone Tir-Ehen and Kaguya and her brethren managed to do this!" The elder spoke.

"It is truly amazing to see an hour long into the future at will, but what brings it to dispel attacks from the foe, when the own attacks have like no effect at all, Grandmother Chika?" I asked curious, and the elderly woman nodded.

"It was the same question also my husband asked himself, therefore he had been seeking a long time, for another way to fight them, and through his eyes he found a solution.

And so we became the power, to craft mighty energy weapons, created out of the evil force which remained in the other slain pieces of the three Titans, during the war; it was only thanks to our strong souls and our forces given from nature, that the dark will, weaved within their force, could not affect us.

For any normal human this power would have been deadly instantly.

The powerful chains, blades and Spears, able to overcome the fabrics of Time, Space and Existence.

Now we had the perfect armour, a shield able to block every attack, and a weapon able to effectively hurt the attack caster!" Grandmother stated and her face showed us a glance, as if she was back in the battle, I bet she remembered every second of it.

"With this we managed to seal two of them, bound by our Chains, but the last and strongest was too strong to be sealed, and so we made a momentous decision, by piercing the chains, blades and arrows through its heart, killing it in process.

With a last boost of power before dead, he broke the seals of his fellow siblings, before falling down, stripped of all his force.

However we were almost sure that the Titans would find a way to resurrect him again.

The two of them meanwhile used their power, fuelled with wrath for their slain brother and through sharing the remains of the power their brother gave them, to unchain themselves and to destroy our world in a terrible attack to the core of the Planet.

The Planet Shattered to pieces in a violent explosion and destroyed not only himself but also many Planets and stars around.

A deep depression was laid upon our folk, who somehow managed to survive on the piece of Land, on which we now stand, we failed to save our world, mankind and the nature which our mother gave us.

Having nothing else to lose, beside of our own, now worthless, existences anymore, but perhaps something to win back, our leader ordered his clan to gather its forces together a last time.

They split the clan, for one part used its complete power to create a new world, a new planet full of life, animals and mankind was resurrected again with the memories from before the world´s destruction, ready to keep on living.

This part was later the one who mostly repopulated itself with the Animals of the world, after possessing animals in order to live.

The rest of us, who later remained in humanoid form physical or not, used our forces to re-seal the two Demon-gods, we managed to destroy their bodies, splitting each one into four pieces.

However these acts took most of the forces, which we had stolen from the demons.

With our own remaining forces, we sealed them with in our planet.

Only millennia later we came on the idea of simply creating eight giant containments, out of the remaining pieces of the old world, the pieces of the shattered Planets and the stars which still floated around our new planet.

One for each part of their slain bodies; afterwards, we sent them far away into all directions, far away from our new world as new Planets.

To that first time however the Titans used their remaining forces, which were sealed together with them within our planets core, and the gathered force from the planet in their bodies, to destroy our newly resurrected planet yet again, as they rose upon the land once more.

They created an army, consisting of the milliards of humans which they had killed, brought out of time from the old world and mutated to monsters, creating legions of undead and minor to larger demons, which fought against us and tried to prevent us from sealing their masters' souls.

Holding strong against them, we managed to seal their masters deep within the core of our strongest Sealing Technique, called **Kamigami no hitsugi no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Gods-coffin_), a stronger version than a simple Chibaku Tensei, it´s so to say a dimensional prison!" The elder spoke.

Everyone nodded and shivered, sunken in painful memories, having heard or read this sorrowful story more than once; for the pain and destruction from that time, had repeated itself too often, thought Grandmother Chika was most likely the only one to still clearly remember everything about it.

" During the Second Millennium War most of us lost their bodies and our souls remained on earth but unable to do much, as I told you guys before, we possessed humans and made their bodies our own, in order to later repopulate with the Senju-clan, creating the Uzumaki-clan.

However before the war broke out, we managed to save the first new-borns and our own children, born from our very own clan, by sending them away from the battlefield.

The curse set in motion, as soon as we killed the Titan and sealed his brothers for the very first time, during the first War, but as long as we had our bodies we could live as normal Edemah Ruh, but our bodies began to grow and age just like those of the humans, the bodies of our babies and new-born grew even faster than those who had been adults before the war.

Even when they looked Adult, they had the intellect of a 20 year old human.

Our Children had a year at most, in our time count, which means 100 human years, time to find a partner and giving birth to children with mixed blood, or else they would never have the chance to give birth to normal children.

These half-humans bore our secrets and our abilities, as well as having inherited the forces we had stolen, sealed within their genes, but not much of our old knowledge was left to them.

Most of them merged under the humans, but with every Generation who mixed the blood with other bloods, the forces became thinner.

The only solution would be to marry within the Clan, sharing their own bloods, holding it pure.

Those Pure-bloods were also most likely chosen as the human Sages by the Wild-sages, many strong and powerfull Ninja-clans came from them.

Such as the Otsutsuki-Clan, the Rabbit-sages called their kind together during the times of war and under the survivors were also a few of these few half Edemah Ruh.

Most of them managed to reach other humans, which took them in and cared about them, adopting them as orphans, people in faraway lands, save from the Battlefields, so we at least hoped back then!" The elder spoke.

"But what is about the curse you spoke, shouldn´t they suffer under it too?" Nasrith asked.

"As I said, the Curse forced us to our current existence, of bodiless ghostlike beings, even though the Demon-army killed us, couldn´t we die, we are stuck here on earth, we cannot die easily, but we also cannot really living.

You could say that in the way we truly are Ghosts, we don´t really need food, air or any other earthbound needs when we are in this form, we are but mere Echoes from ancient time, bound on this world to witness its rise and fall.

Even though we claim to others to feel, can´t we feel truly anymore or at least very little, we fake our non-existent feelings, for us to be able to express ourselves upon other races and nations, who are coming across our village.

But deep within us we don´t feel anything, for we have no real live anymore, nothing to lose but our existence, all we are, are eternal vessels for the memories of old time and those memories to come.

And all that drives us on is the wish for redemption, to bring an end to this cycle and so also of this kind of existence!" Grandmother Chika stated a she sucked on her pipe.

"The Curse of eternal regret is upon us, and we are bound to witness, how everything that we have and had gets erased and rewind, we cannot really progress further, over and over again we see how Empires rise and fall, for all eternity if we cannot stop the cycle, or when the moment comes when this world ends!" grandmother stated as she walked through the house outside in the back-court of the shed, she looked up in the stars.

The elder smiled, watching the beauty of nature and the universe, but it soon turned back in a grimace of sorrow.

"_Once we were numerous but that's long ago, we are no longer the 40 million men strong Clan, that once created these beings_!" I hear her mumbling.

"Once, before the first of the six previous purges, we found out that we too still could become kids, but we also found out that these kids were suffering under an even worse curse, for they were born already bodiless, and let´s be serious, which normal human, in their right mind, would be able to love ghost-like beings like we are.

The curse left us no choice but to possess humans or animals, if not we would likely someday be extinct.

Just as the curse said, our own successors would be cursed as well, our children, they became body-less people just like you and I, so to say, born ghosts!" The elder explained further.

"However, since 1.600 years there have been 2 children of us being born with corpses, Tir-ehen and Chikara..., by the way where is she?!" Grandmother Chika asked.

"Not here, since a long time..., where is she?!" Tir-ehen asked.

"Not here as you said and i wont tell you were she is, so you don´t even need to open ep your foul mouth to ask!" Nasrith spat.

"Anyways we come off topic, we were about speaking how we rewind the time after defeating and sealing the three Titans at different places.

This way the world had been saved, but the dark influence they had never really wavered, the Shinju, as if through a miracle, managed to survive as well.

We left it live, because we though that someday we could use it as power reserve, if they would ever Break out.

But as you know it came different and Kaguya Otsutsuki Clan managed to get the fruit, with the entire collected force inside, in her hands and accumulate our entire forces.

However only a few people knew, was that she was the daughter of the Wild-sage of Light-Rabbits, who fell in love with one of the Half-Edemah Ruh women of his Clan, giving birth to a Child with exceptional power, so mighty powers that she was able to take over our entire forces without even dying on it, however the forces slowly pested her heart and drove her to insanity and paranoia and a terrible god-complex.

The only other being which could rival her in her cruelty was her younger Brother Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

Between them it gave a massive hatred for Kaguya was stronger than Momoshiki, as being the first born and blessed with the forces of her father the most, while her brother had but a much darker heart and no regard for other people´s lives, to be honest he had an even worsen god-complex than Kaguya.

In order to gain the power to overthrow his sister, he did even assimilated his own kind.

As they were both equal strong, they fought for supremacy over their Folk.

Kaguya, felt threaten by her brothers ability of absorbing Chakra and turning his own kind in nothing more but pills of pure power.

She opened a gate and fled together with her maids through it towards our world, it was to a time as beside of us **Crows of the twilight**, no one else of the Edemah Ruh were here in this world, each of the other Races were in their own realms.

Kaguya had inherited this ability from her father and was beside of him the only one.

While Kaguya searched for power, great enough to kill her brother if necessary, she observed him over _Other-world Mirror, _a mighty instrument to observe one dimension from another.

She had to witness how Momoshiki and his subordinate Kinshiki, murdered half of her entire folk, in order to become strong enough to defeat his father and take him over.

This way he would have been able to open the gate and find his sister.

Out of fear Kaguya broke the taboo and ate the fruit of the Shinju and so took over its immense power, but also its malevolence.

But she still was afraid and paranoid, so she decided to create an army out of mankind, to fight Momoshiki should he come through the gate.

She was long feared as demon herself and in her paranoia she believed to have enemies everywhere.

Especially as she had to witness that her both sons were born with Chakra, she though that the more she nursed them the more Chakra she would lose.

In the end she was so far as to be ready to kill them, a maid who could no longer watch her princess´ insanity, took it upon her to bring the two sons far away and rose them both up.

As both were old enough they rose against their mother, seeing the whole cruelty she brought over the world which was not even hers to begin with.

We should have stand against her, but we were too less to defeat her army and our Wild-sage himself rested his forces after having to fight against the resurrected Dragon-wild-sages, Kōgenryū and Armageddon, he barely survived and won the battle and later he had to seal them.

But we could not come in Contact to the other Wild-sages an ability, which can only be used by the Council of Elements!" Grandmother Chika stated and I was fascinated, this story I heard the first time.

"Hagoromo and Hamura prepared for a battle and we made it to our mission, to defend Humanity from their Brawl.

It lasted long but in the end, even with help of the Shinju itself, Kaguya was defeated by her own sons and sealed her away, but managed to leave a part of her in this world, which was to trigger her release.

Momoshiki saw this through his own Other-world Mirror, and lost interest on conquering her land which she had built up during her stay in our world.

He then made it to his mission to overthrow his own Father, and so he kept on assimilating his fellow Clan-members for strength.

It should last though a millennium as we now know, that he and his subordinate managed to do that, and they encountered a Shinobi called Sasuke Uchiha, who managed, with help of his comrades to once defeat Kaguya in Battle and seal her a second time, this time however in the 3rd Hell-circle, which picked Momoshiki´s interest.

Then on the search for her origin, the shinobi came across the gate to the Realm of the Light-rabbits, he went through and encountered Momoshiki and Kinshiki, but managed to flee.

Momoshiki, meanwhile have killed his father and mother, followed him, to obtain his powers, but he saw how strong Sasuke had been, so he needed power and sought after strong ninjas, encountering sooner or later the Seventh Hokage which was the Jinnchuriki of the Nine-tails.

However encountering both, the Hokage and Sasuke has been his and Kinshiki demise.

Ever since is the folk of the Light-rabbits without a wild-sage or leader and as such near it´s extinction.

Kaguya´s sons meanwhile had founded their own Clans, out of which also the later Senju clan came, with which we created the uzumaki Clan!" grandmother Chika told us and sucked on her pipe.

"Anyways, back to after the Kagyua-war.

A few Centuries after that time, the whole incident back then triggered the early awakening of the Two still alive Titans, it was their first awakening after having been sealed, and the beginning of the endless loop.

We managed to seal their souls, separated from their bodies which were stuck in the planets around us.

The world was destroyed and we had to turn back the time with all the seals coming with us.

It was the second destruction of the world, in order to prevent a mass panic, we erased the minds of people; everybody else had only memories, about the time, shortly after the war with Kaguya.

The Two souls were, together with the dead body of Luziferius, being sealed within the new created Fuinjutsu, **Kamigami no hitsugi no Jutsu** (_the Jutsu of the God-Coffin)._

However, different as from before, were the additional seal Chains, around the ball-shaped Jutsu, being crafted out of the existence-force of many of my clan members, who gave their last force to save our children, mankind and the planet.

Creating the Kinjutsu, **Tamashī shīru kusari no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul-seal chains_) where one offers the own soul, to create Chains to seal someone or something, it was the completed version of the Uzumakis **Kongō Fūsa** (_Adamantine Sealing Chains_).

These chains however weren´t as strong as the ones, our clan could have crafted, as we still were fully alive, with the power, stolen from the three Titans themselves.

The chains only managed to hold for exactly 1000 years before they have to be renewed!" The Elder explained.

"Which is not at all easy, it cost much of our lives and it last a long time, since they logically fight against the seals!" Tir-Ehen.

"Exactly, you are right my son.

Therefore the two managed to break out again, 2.000 years after we and the Clan of our successors managed to seal them.

The war we fought, once again lasted a millennium and still the world was devastated yet again, before we were able to reseal them and turn the time backwards for 1.000 years with the reality of our time.

But as if in a bad dream, they managed to break back out, this time however only their souls and forces, after 2.000 years.

Ever since we are trapped in a loop, 2.000 years peace rules, then they break out and fight for most likely a Millennium, which makes 3.000 years, we seal them and bring them back in time for 1.000 years and change our reality with the reality back then, to live another 2.000 years in peace!" grandmother Chika stated.

"But how do we do that even, I mean how is it possible to replace a reality from the past with our present one?!" I asked confused.

"With the forbidden Jutsu **Genjitsu hanten no jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Reality Reversion_), it's a complex Jutsu which can only be used by a group of skilled Sages and it´s way too complicated to explain.

It exists a Healing-Jutsu with the opposite effect, to replace the current self with a copy of the self from 24 hours ago, it comes in handy if you for example have to heal a patient with severed limbs, however the injury must have happened before 24 hours or else it´s permanent no matter what.

But it are very few people on this world who can even still use this Jutsu, it´s one of these so called Lost Jutsus, it's called **Iyashino kako no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the healing past_)!" Grandmother Chika explained and I nodded in awe.

Anyways we can now speak about endless stories from the past, fact is the Bell´s ringing which is for us all a call to arms!" She told Nasrith and Tir-Ehen.

"I see, so we will have to fight…, no matter how?" Tir-Ehen said, as he stepped next to her.

His eyes were fixed on a certain point far away into the desert, his voice was monotone, same as his gesture, but I knew him long ago to know that he was nervous and near freaking out.

"_Maybe the Bell only began ringing thanks to the Earthquake, it´s not said that they will reappear_!" He mumbled, trying to calm his own heart.

"No my son, this is impossible, I know your concern, believe me I do, I have seen these damned beings for far too often, to not know the Omens of Calamity.

The Bell was crafted out of the bones of the Two Titans, in which still a piece of their force is remaining, it reacts, when the two of them begin to wake up, that's why the bell only does ring to that time, first slowly but with the awakening, the rise and finally the breaking of their chains, the bell slays stronger and faster, no matter how strong a storm is or how dire an earthquake gets, it will remain silent, when the two are sleeping.

It is as if something had called out for them to awake, the last time has been before the last demon war 1100 years ago, you remember, Two hell-circles forcefully were broken through by someone….

At least I think it did, I don´t know for sure what happened back then, since you never speak about the past…

However what we also didn´t knew back then, was that the Titans only stirred up but not fully were awoken and yet we understood the ringing as a new rise of them and I guess that also was the reason why They send you to war without listening to my advices and pleads.

Someone really fucked up back then and in the end it was all blamed on you!" The Elder said, as she looked at the same spot before looking at the corner of her eyes, with narrowed eyes, fixating Nasrith.

"Elder, what happens if we cannot find strong and worthy warriors of this clan you told us about, this Uzumaki Clan?" Tir-Ehen asked.

"Then this world is doomed, and this time, for all eternity my son!" The Elder said.

"No matter how, our mission must be a success!" She stated with a strong but also old voice.

"I can see him before my inner eye, the one who might can rescue this world, the one who perhaps can bring an end to this cycle!" she mumbled, seeing the picture of a smiling young man, with shining, almost burning, hair and a young man with powerful eyes.

"What are you thinking about to do, Elder?" The chief asked his mother

"Send envoys in all corners of the world, they shall search all warriors of this clan which they can find.

These warriors, who would be able to help us bind or kill these Two Titans, I have such a bad feeling that this time, something even worse than before will happen.

we must find them, even though the clan has been extinct, there should be some surviviors somewhere throughout the lands.

Also send envoys to the Edemah Ruh clans, here in our world, get them together no matter what!" The Elder said, as we walked out of the shed, she looked up in the sky, seeing things we could only muse about.

"Of course, I will quickly tell them!" The Chief said, before he vanished inside of the village.

Beside of the monotone ringing of the Disaster Bell, nothing disturbed the silence, which laid upon this land.

"I hope that we soon will met us, young men, for you two may be the last hopes of this world!" Grandmother mumbled.

"Do you think they will really help us?!" Tir-Ehen asked his Grandmother after a while.

"Hard to say, they haven't forgiven yet and with the current situation of the broken Clan, it´s hard to say they even want to do something, the way I see it, they prepare anything to flee from this Planet, leaving it behind to die.

Geez this Nasrith, I really once hoped he would take upon my heritage…, in the end his poor son had to sacrifice himself for it.

He sends you into battle as unprepared as a toddler and then has the nerve to blame you for all the misery that came forth of it…, I honestly don´t understand that boy anymore…, anyways, I think I should prepare our own army, in the end the best is to take things in the own hands.

I will seek advice by lord Vidadrac, in order to notify all the Wild-sages and their folks.

Tir-Ehen we need a new location, a new base of operations, you think you can handle it?!" Grandmother asked him and he nodded.

"Leave it to me!" he stated.

"Thank you my son, and you Rughian, can you perhaps bring me towards Lord Vidadrac´s realm, my old bones won´t obey me anymore!" She asked me and I nodded.

"Of course mistress!" I said to her.

"Thank you my dear, later on you have to hep Tir-ehen, i will contact you when i need to come back, Tir-Ehen be careful and don´t overwork yourself, you still have to search the Uzumaki clans for me, you should probably start your search in Uzushiogakure.

It has been the old village of the Clan, however due to an unfortunate disaster a few years ago, the village has been fallen to ruins and most of the Clan perished in the flames!" She explained and he nodded in understanding.

"I will do as you say Grandmother Chika, no fear I can handle this!" Tir-Ehen stated, in his monotone voice but with strength in it.

"Then I will go now, when you are back you find me in the Giant Crater in the Land of Mountain, Rughian knows where it is, I count on you my friend!" He said to me.

"Of course I won´t disappoint you, Tir-Ehen, I will come hep you and if she calls me, i will bring her back home a swift as I can, no fear!" I replied and he nodded embracing me.

"Goodbye Rugh, Goodbye Grandmother!" He said embracing us both before letting himself falling from the cliff, before transforming and flying away over towards Herim Tarun.

"Well then let´s go, we have to hurry as well!" grandmother Chika stated and I nodded before transforming back in my giant Crow form.

"Rughian, did I ever taught you the song of hope, the one that our folk has been sung, ever since the first Purge so long ago?" She asked me, as she looked over to the mountains behind the valley.

"I know it mistress, although Tir-Ehen taught it to me!" I answered.

"Then I will sing it once again to you, and I hope you take it all in you, for this song is the last song which our ancestors sang for us

It is the blood of our folk, which we once shed, in order to save this world.

The message Tir-Ehen has to send the clan, they will perhaps remember what lies written deep within their blood, every member of our clan, had the story of our world being carved in his or her DNA, so they also have a part of it and a part of our possible future, as well as the Prophecy!" The Elder said, before she sighed, looking in the night sky, siting near the Cliff, embraced by my wings, to keep her warm, she began to sing.

"_Soon we will be here no more _

_You'll hear our tale _

_Through our blood _

_Through my people _

_And the eagle's cry _

_The bear within will never lay to rest _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Three Titans came _

_Saw the blessed land _

_We cared, you took _

_You fought, we lost _

_Not the war but an unfair fight _

_Sceneries painted gruesomely in blood _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land _

_Our souls may join again the round _

_Devoted we searching, for our blessed land_

_And then eternally, we will live there again_

_Our home in peace 'n war 'n death_

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!"_ And with these last words, the elder remained silent for a while.

"Let´s fly Rughian!" Grandmother Chika stated and I nodded, letting her up on my back.

"Our folk, that bore the force of this world since we were born, the force to create, to be and the force to see, beyond the centuries of our past, we are no longer what we are, but we might still have a chance to be.

If this world is saved, we can be how we once were, hopefully, maybe then, only then, our curse might be lifted.

I have waited for the one to come, the one to rescue us all, and he came as it seems, but if he is ready, this remained unseen to me, I gave my everything to make him strong, I hope it was enough.

Fly my son, fly and fulfill your mission, find the Village hidden under the Leaf!" She said and watched after the Tir-Ehen in his animal form, who flew far away in the sky.

I rose, with some wing beats up in the air and so we too flew away, in the opposite direction, towards Tir-Ehen´s master, the wise and old Lord Vidadrac, though he was younger than Gandmother Chika, who´s over 20.000 years old.

**Part IV: Chunin Exam Round 2 /part 2: Months afterwards in Konohagakure, in the present time, Bolt´s Pov:**

The Situation couldn´t be any worsen.

"Dammit!" I said, as I felt the pressure on my back.

"Did you really though, you could get away so easily?" The leader of the Suna-Genins said, as he stood before us, he was a tall boy from around my age, with many muscles and unfortunately also as much of brain.

"It was rather easy to track you down, we just had to follow the Chakra left on the scroll!" His partner said, a boy of the same stature like Senpou, minus her boobs, unfortunately way faster than her.

The last was a sadistic looking girl, who smiled by every pain filled shout we made.

"Seems like they underestimated us Jubal, and what are we doing with people who underestimate us?" The leader asked.

"We Show them who they are really messing with, not Irunari!" The one, who held me down with his sand forces, stated.

"Exactly, Jubal, and how do we show them, Rain?" he asked the girl, who had Sarada in her grasp.

"By letting them bleed!" The girl stated, quite too excited for my taste.

"Exactly, well then, let me show you what happens to babies, who try to mess with us, time to beg for your life!" Irunari said.

"First the girl here, who´s so proud of her Taijutsu, how about we break every single bone in your body, on that not even Taijutsu will be used by you anymore, that you will be as helpless as a toddler, Hiahahahaha!" Irunari laughed, as his sand wrapped around Senpou and threatened to squeeze the soul out of her.

"Aaaah!" I heard her screaming, as she spat blood.

"Let go of her, you miserable assholes!" I screamed, only to be punched in the gut by a fist made of sand.

"Yes this is what it means to be a true Ninja, to be able to kill and to enjoy it!" Rain laughed.

"Uaaargggh!" Senpou screamed, as she spat more blood, more and more flew over the sand.

"Let go of my friend!" I shouted in fury, trying to free myself from the Jutsu I was held, being crucified on a cross made of stone.

"Oh you are quite lively, well I will finish you off personally, but later, now to the other girl, hmm, how shall we do it, maybe cut her open and let her bleed to death!" Irunari laughed, as he crafted a knife out of sand and stone, while raising Sarada up in the air, her hands cuffed over her head, her feet were cuffed by chains attached on the ground.

That bastard began to cut her clothes open, I saw tears in her eyes, tears of pain and embarrassment.

I made me furious, and even I could only watch, for now, I gritted my teethes, even though the others told me not to do something, I really wanted to punch them to the moon.

"You Bastard, let go of her!" I screamed, as I saw Blood flowing over the sand.

"Well now to you, I think I might as well kill you with my own bare hands!" Irunari said, as he approached me and was laying his hands around my neck, he squeezed hard.

"Well, well, how does it feel to stand to close before dying, can you see your life so far before your eyes, or perhaps the light at the end of the tunnel, tell me, I really want to know!" He said, with a psychotic smile.

I tried to use chakra but it instantly got sucked away.

"Give up, your chakra won´t help you anyways, the more you craft, the stronger this trap gets and the stronger it sucks your chakra out!" Jubal laughed.

"Take the damn scroll and leave us alone!" I managed to say, under massive pain.

"Oh you think we care about this dumb test, we only assigned in here, to be able to kill Ninjas from everywhere and to steal their Jutsus, we even had to transform into these dumb forms, to not get caught!" Irunari said and gave us worthy informations, informations we didn´t even thought of finding.

"I see, so the Chunin exam yet again was infiltrated by fiend ninjas!" I mumbled.

"So now die, take your last breath and die!" He shouted, as he squeezed my neck so hard, so hard until it suddenly…

"Crack!"

"Haha you killed him, you managed to break his neck with your own hands, you are so strong Irunari!" Rain laughed, purred and snuggled up to her love interest.

"Pofff…Pofff…Pofff!" Suddenly my corpse vanished in a cloud of dust, same as Sarada and Senpou´s bodies.

"Huh, wait what the, what is happening here?" Irunari asked.

"You Guys are really stupid, did you really thought that you could kill or even hurt us so easily, I beg your pardon, you were only our little guinea pigs, to test our own abilities of information research, and we truly found out more than we wanted!" I said from out of the shadow.

"What the, I cannot move, what´s going on here Irunari!" Jubal asked fearfully.

"Is this a trap?" Rain asked terrified, as she witnessed how suddenly cuffs made of ink held them down.

"Huh wait what´s going on, dammit Rain what are you doing, are you betraying us?" Irunari asked his Teammate, as she began to roam through their pockets, emptying the same.

"I-I-I don´t know, my body is moving by itself!" Rain stated fearfully, sweating buckets, while emptying the pockets to take out four of the many scrolls the supposed to be Suna-Genins had gathered together.

Suddenly she fell unconscious, so it looked like.

"Rain!" I heard her friends shouting.

"We thank you dearly for this!" Suddenly Rain woke back up, her voice changed to the one of a boy.

"Rain, Rain what´s with you?" Irunari asked fearfully.

"Oh no fear she´s fine, she just has no power over her body anymore, I will tie you guys now up and help you to relax a bit!" Rain said, as she walked over to a tree and cut a thick branch of, with which she went back to her comrades.

"Sleep tight, my comrades!" She said before slaying the branch multiple times on both heads, slaying them bloody and unconscious in the progress.

"Huh what, what happened, Iru….. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Irunari, Jubal, what happened?" The returned Rain shouted in horror, before she was knocked out by a storm-wind, pushing her with high speed in a massive tree, letting her fall unconscious.

"Dammit this was awesome guys!" I said, as I stepped out of my hideout.

"I have to say, your strategies always work Shikadai (16), compliment to your skills!" I said, as I fist-bumped him.

"Your Kagami-bushin in combination with Henge no Jutsu is not of bad parents either, they hold much more out than the usual ones the Jonins can do, how did you made these, I really would like to learn?" Shikadai asked.

"It's a secret, Shika, sorry but it´s a Neo-Uzumaki Hiden, made by my Sister, I won´t share it unless she tells me I may!" I said with a smile and he pouted.

"Anyways you really managed to create perfect copies of your team mates!" Inojin said, with a smirk.

"Even though i´m not really sure if you managed to completely create a clone of Sarada-san original-like, I mean, how did you do this anyways, to recreate her curves almost perfectly?" He asked me curiously as he snickered.

"Years of observation, my dear friend, I´m since years in the same team as her, so I was able to witness her evolution to a woman first hand!" I said laughing, bluntly without any ounce of shame, not noticing the said girl, who looked in fury with a deadly aura behind us.

We only recognized it, as we heard the cracking of knuckles, felt the glare and the deadly aura behind us.

"Wack!" Suddenly, a well-deserved left hook was placed on our back-heads.

My eyes teared up a little at this, but I knew all along that we had deserved it.

"i´m sorry Sarada-san, I should not have said that!" I said, as I bowed before the goddess of fury, the aura seemed to grow even more.

"You are perverted Pigs, Bolt, Inojin…., but still, thanks to you, Bolt, we are all alive, but did you really had to let it go so far.

I mean this guy almost would have seen me naked, same as you guys, if this would have happened, a simple back-head-slash wouldn´t have been enough, to punish you!" Sarada looked at me unforgivingly with a growl.

"I´m sorry Sarada, but note that I wouldn´t have let it come so far!" I said, as I took her by her hand and looked deep in her eyes, to show her of how honest I was about this.

I thought to have seen a blush on her face, for about a second, before she gave me a real stern look, and took her hand out of my grasp.

"You better keep your words!" She said, as she pointed her finger at me.

"Hey I always keep my word, that was my father´s ninja way and it is also mine, as long as I live I will do anything to defend my friends!" I said with an equal stern look at her.

We were buttheads since our birth, even thought we were friends we truly could get heathen up in arguments, but a fight between us lasted usually, not any longer than 2-3 days, before we cannot ignore us anymore and give it up apologizing both

"Hey, hey, you two lovebirds stop it, we got to go or else we might get ambushed yet again!" Chouchou Akimichi (16) said, with a stern look at us, earning a glare by us both.

"Shut up, fatty!" We both yelled, blushing embarrassed, although I instantly regretted what I said.

"So what, I´m just well feed, look at your own bodies, not a gram of muscles on it for heaving things up, and you call yourself a man.

And you, not even a gram fat, slim as a skeleton, not a bit of own body protection, one beat and you two would whine, lying on the floor crying!" Chouchou easily said, unfazed by the heavy insult, but instead simply gave it back on us, while she poked us.

"Dammit, if I would be as fat as you, I would have to be ashamed of myself!" Sarada said in a fit of anger, after being called a skeleton, a taboo word for her, still she went kind of overboard with this.

I had to stop her, before she truly says something, which she later would regret; beside of our constant bickering, we six were real good friends, and this friendship shouldn´t end here, especially not now and here.

"Now Sarada, stop it, before you regret it, don´t you dare to fall so deep, as to make a friend crying with something like this!" I said to her, finger-snapping her hard on the forehead, to which her wrath instantly flew away.

"OOOW, Eh, uhm, sorry!" She said, embarrassed and adjusting her glasses.

"But I hate it to be called a skeleton, it´s not like you don´t know this!" She said pointing at Chouchou, while we walked in the towers direction.

"Well stop call me fatty, not that I care much but still, anyways, I know that an Uchiha wouldn´t ever fall for a Senju Successor, and I mean you and Bolt, crass imagination, really!" Chouchou laughed and they all did as well beside of Sarada, who blushed and me who I felt a sour taste on my tongue.

"Well thank you, dearly, glad you are more unfazed by the fact that someone calls you names than me being mobbed by you guys!" I said, angry and my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it´s alright, as I said I know I'm chubby, and even if I am oversized fat, I still will be able to stand straight in a storm, while most around would simply being blown away.

Father always says, that it takes a lot to move a mountain, if he´s unwilling to move!" Chouchou said, and somehow I prayed my thanks to the heaven, that she always took jokes or insults about her (a little chubby) curves, with a simple counter-argument.

"Well it doesn't matter, you could be big boned, or be the model type, you know, skinny with no appetite, short, tall, black or white, as long as you feel alright, you can leave your body physics outta side, logically as long as feel like your own!" I said trying to rap a bit, just like uncle Killer B and she smiled with a peace sign to me.

"You are right, Bolt!" She said and laughed, I blushed, she always had such a friendly and happy smile, it made every wrath in our hearts, fleeing with flying colours.

"As long as I feel myself alright, you all can go buck yourselves!" She said, laughing loudly.

Did I forget to tell, that she had eat the irony with a spoon.

"Yeah right thanks, glad you are happy!" I said sarcastically, as I went forward.

"Hey guys look we are there!" Inojin (16) said excited.

He always has been the driving power between the three, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio of our generation, still as you have seen, he was a pervy as me.

Must be the bad influence of Mirai-sempai, who likes to, in the summer, appear before her team, extremely light dressed.

Konohamaru-sensei wasn´t any better, he often went in the hot spring, just to watch the girls, but hey we are boys in puberty, what the hell do you expect.

"Soon we will be able to see what is in these scrolls!" Inojin said, as he ran forward, as we were near the Tower.

Suddenly a sudden bad feeling crept up my spine.

"Inojin, Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late.

With all speed I could manage, and this was quite fast if I really turn up, I ran towards him, and was in a second at his side, ripping him away in the towers entrance, just in time.

"Baaaaaaammm!" A massive explosion went off.

"Cough, cough, oh holy shit!" he shouted, as we saw the hole which had been created inches from our feet away.

I passed out by the mere thought, of being blown into heaven already yet.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Goddammit that was rescue in last second, if you wouldn´t have been Bolt, I would have been ripped in thousand shreds!" We heard Inojin saying, but he got no answer.

"Bolt?" He asked.

"Shit, guys I need your help, quick, we got to bring him inside, he needs medical help real quick!" Inojin shouted, as the dust was fading away.

There he laid, blood on his forehead, unconscious.

"Bolt!" I shouted in fear, beside of our constant bickering, I liked him very much, more than anyone else of my friends.

"Oh no, Bolt!" The others shouted, as they went past me, I was paralysed with fear, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Watch out, there could be more mines hidden!" Inojin shouted and they stopped.

"Wait a second!" Inojin stated, as he looked around.

"Shikadai, use your new tool to blow the dust away!" Inojin said.

"How troublesome, but yeah, would be better, I have no intention to be blow into oblivion yet!" Shikadai said in his typical lazy manner, before using Kuchiyose no Jutsu to let a big fan appearing.

"A present from my mother!" He said.

"Ninpou, Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" he shouted, creating a strong Storm-wind, which blew the dust away.

"Oh Damn!" We said shocked, everywhere around the Tower, a giant mine field was planted by someone.

"Chou, can you destroy or deactivate them?" Inojin asked.

"Of course, you guys are not the only one who learned some new tricks.

Kaimetsu kaminari fīrudo no jutsu _(Jutsu of the paralyzing thunder field)!" _Chouchou shouted and used her Raiton based Jutsu, with which she set the soil in front of her under an electric current.

"Wait up, use this, Inku kyōryō kensetsu no jutsu (Jutsu of the ink-bridge construction), one of the Jutsus my father showed me, nice not, anyways, ah Bolt, he´s waking up again, c´mon quick!" Inojin shouted and out of his scroll a bridge, made of a painting, appeared.

I finally could move again, as I heard that Bolt was okay, I got to get a grip on myself, I was the medical kunoichi of our team after all.

"Awesome move, Inojin!" Chouchou said and we all went over the bridge.

At least we tried to.

"Oh no, you little bastards are going nowhere!" We heard it behind us.

"Dammit these guys from earlier, run!" Chouchou said and we ran over the bridge.

"Ha as if, die!" The Bitch of Suna shouted, as she threw some Kunais at us, who began to multiply themselves while flying at us.

"You think you can easily hurt my friends, Shanaroo (Hell no)!" I shouted in a fit of rage, as I used the right Finger signs.

"Katon: Goukayu no jutsu (Fire release, jutsu of the burning fireball)!" I shouted using the jutsu to burn the Kunais.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as a few managed to come through.

Even though I was able to use this Jutsu, had I not the right amount of Chakra, at last not on a normal way, to later stay conscious, and more than once I burned my own hands or lips.

I felt how everything went black and I prepared for the impact of the Bomb, plastered on the Kunais.

"I´m Sorry Mom, Dad, I failed the test!" I mumbled.

"Baaam!" I heard a massive explosion, as the whole minefield around me exploded but I felt no pain, no, instead I felt a rush of power, which made me wide awake.

"You think that I let you hurting and blowing up my best friends, forget it, you make me angry, and you wouldn´t like me angry, Dattebasa (Believe it)!" Bolt shouted holding me bridle style in his Arms; he was covered in a massive orange aura, which seemed like fire, almost, more like a moving shield, I noticed that I was covered in it as well.

His eyes had changed to bright red, almost demonic like, his Pupils had become slits.

I tried to figure out what had happened to him, by looking at his Chakra flow, but what I saw shocked me to the core, this seemed to be and also seemed to not be Bolts chakra, as if something was inside of him, something separate, that coexisted together with Bolt.

"Could this be, the Nine-tail´s Power, did Bolt inherited a piece of this Massive Chakra!" I thought in awe.

I heard and read much about Bolts father in the bibliotheca, so I also knew about Bolts father, The Hokage, being the Nine-Tail´s Jinnchuriki.

"Kyūbiko _(Nine-tail-Fox)_!" Bolt shouted, and the Chakra seemed to react to the call, with a massive roar, as if it had an own mind, could this be….

"A second Kyuubi!" I whispered in awe, as well as in fear.

I was amazed, as I witnessed how Bolt was covered in this Chakra that had the form of a fox with Nine tails, but significantly tinier as the one of his father, which I only heard of.

It was incomprehensible to me of how he still could remain conscious, it was as if he had his Bijuu, if it really was one, fully under control.

"Hey Sarada!" he said and I looked at him, only now I recognized that I still was in his grasp.

"Y-yes?" I asked fearfully.

"Please don´t tell this to someone, it is a secret, not even my parents know about it, I don´t know what they would do.

Kyūbiko is not evil as you maybe fear, it is in me since my birth and has always been my friend, it mostly sleeps and only wakes when I call him, and I only call him when I feel that it´s the right time, this was the right time, if not Inojin would have died in this explosion, same as you right now.

It helps me to defend my friends, you don´t need to know more if you don´t want to know, just please don´t hate me now!" Bolt explained, as he sat me on the ground, while we were shielded all around from a huge dust cloud.

I was amazed of how affectionate he speaks about Kyūbiko, as if it was a pet.

"I won´t tell the others!" I said and he looked with a cute smile at me.

I blushed, even more as he took out some bandages to treat my burnt hands, from my Jutsu from earlier; I slightly miscalculated the power I needed, as I was in a rush.

Bolt helped me to stand up and I leaned at him for testing my footing.

"I will treat this here as a secret, if you keep everything concerning Kyūbiko a secret!" he said and I nodded.

"I will wove it!" I said and he smiled.

"Are you okay, I gave you a charge of Kyūbiko´s Chakra, I hope it will leave no side effects later, sorry that I made you to my Guinea Pig, but I am currently learning in secret, on how to control his chakra!" Bolt said.

"I´m okay, thanks for saving me, I owe you one!" I said, as I re-adjusted my glasses, and stepped back on my own feet, the feeling of falling unconscious was blown away, my head was all clear.

"Well shall we beat these guys, who dared to injure our friends, up?" I asked, as my glasses flashed, I smirked easily, as I awoke my Sharingan.

"But of course, with gusto!" Bolt said, being, literally, fire and flame for this.

"**Burējingu inferuno ken no Jutsu** _(Jutsu of the burning inferno Sword_)!" Bolt shouted, creating a sword of fire.

"I defend my Friends with all my heart, with all my body and with all my soul, never will I give up, that is my Ninja-way, Dattebasa!" He shouted, while he shielded me from all attacks the Suna-Genin used through the wall of dust.

And let me tell you they certainly weren't stingy with their attacks, however the Jutsus they used, that I was certain of, were way too strong for being from a Genin; expect of course us.

A terrible suspicion came into my mind.

"Chidori!" I shouted, engulfing my hand into fire red sparks, it seemed to be stronger than ever before.

"Wow, your chakra is awesome!" I said in awe, as I felt this new power.

"Yeah but as I said, I don´t know if it will hold any kind of side effects!" he said weakly.

He cut a massive fire ball in pieces, with rapid slashes, feeding its own sword on the chakra of the attack.

This way the blade enlarged even more, he went in attacking stance, ready to charge on our enemy.

"Bolt be careful, I think these guys are no Genins, I think they are fiend ninjas in disguise, probably Jonins, this would also explain what they meant earlier!" I said, as I went in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I came to the same conclusion, for this they managed to recover way too quickly, I mean it were some severe wounds we gave them.

Hell Inojin practically beated them to death, as he was in the corpse of this women, and Shikadai made the girl flying through a massive tree, they recovered too quickly for normal Genin!" Bolt said and I nodded.

"Anyways, are you helping me, Sarada?" He asked and I blushed a bit.

It was the first time, since we were in a team, that he asked me, or anyone in particular, directly at the beginning of a battle to help him, he usually runs head forward in the danger and only later asks for assistance.

This had a real heavy meaning to me, it meant that he trusts me blindly, I cannot disappoint him now.

"Sure thing, Bolt, let´s show them with whom they are messing!" I said, with my trade mark grin, the dust cloud began to fade away.

"Are you going to open a year´s worth?" Bolt asked me.

"Perhaps, depends on how strong they really are, when they don´t disguise themselves.

After all we know, this seems to be no ordinary Henge no Jutsu, or else it would have already stopped, the moment we knocked them out earlier!" I said and he nodded.

"Their attacks are coming rapidly, one after another, which means that they have more chakra than a normal Genin.

The way they talked about wanting to kill Genins or ninjas in particular, tells me that they are either out of a forbidden village, or Nukenin in a massive disguise, anyways it would be bad, not only for the other teams but for the whole exam if we would leave them roaming and attacking other teams, I still remember the stories my mother told me about Orochimarus attack at Konoha, where Konohamaru-Sensei´s Grandfather, the Hokage of the 3rd generation, died.

She said that Orochimaru and a few of his man used a strange kind of Jutsu to disguise as ninjas they had killed earlier, stealing their faces.

I have such a bad suspicion that these guys were using the same Jutsu, what you think?" I asked Bolt.

"Probably, but it gets us nowhere to just muse about possibilities, we have to find out the truth anyways.

Honestly, it would be really bad to have to fight against them in the test, best would be if they fly out of the test before, don´t you agree?" Bolt replied.

"You speak my words!" I answered.

"Guys, cough, are you alright?" Shikadai asked, as he fanned the dust-cloud away, without using a jutsu.

"Yeah we are, how about you guys, are you alright?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, Chouchou has only minor injuries at her back though and Senpou has maybe a sprained Leg, as she tried to shield her!" Shikadai explained, still trying to see something.

However, bolts tail was swayed up new dust.

"Alright, bring them inside and open the Scrolls, if I assume right, after what my father told me, the Jonins responsible for us, will appear out of one of them.

They shall ask for help, maybe also for my Father, we will try our best by stopping these guys!" Bolt said with a hard voice, which allowed no contra.

"Sure thing, Leader!" Shikadai said, and went away.

"Alright now I can freely fight, did you hear Kyūbiko, time to turn this up!" Bolt said and once again, he was covered in this fiery Aura.

It was amazing to see, and the waves of power made the air around us vibrating.

"Ready Sarada?" He asked, at me with a smile.

"Sure thing!" I said, replying with an equal smile.

"Well then let´s go!" he shouted and jumped, at top speed, through the cloud of dust.

I had effort to get after him, no matter how fast I was naturally.

"Haaaaaaa!" Irunari shouted, as he came at us.

As assumed had his whole body changed, he was much taller, and overall looked older, but also gruesome in a way.

He had that non caring, evil smile I often see at our enemies during our missions, these peoples have no scruple, to sacrifice their own teammates in order to kill their prey.

People say that dad was once the same way, I do not know wherever this is true or not, nor do I really care, my dad is my dad, a loving father, who however isn´t often at home due to his missions, I know him no better.

I know my dad isn´t really, what people are calling, a well seen guest in the village, I guess that why we are living so far from the village´s centre, far in the outskirts of the old village.

Still it had many advantages, we could train without minding the noise, nor having to always take care about people who might wander across our `garden´, means the forest behind the house, while practicing long range attacks.

The few people who even come near our home, are those my mother, my brother and my Father are working with, and logically my friends, beside of them no one else ever dares to come near `the cursed villa´.

But still, even with this, I love my life, ever since Bolt more or less dragged it into the light.

"I will shield you, defeat him with Chidori!" Bolt said over something like telepathy.

I would question that later, I bet it was due to the Chakra he gave me.

"Alright!" I thought back.

"Raaaar, die you little pests!" Irunari shouted, as he attacked with his sand.

Bolt blocked the same of, with a shield made of fire, while I jumped over his back, upwards and pierced my hand right through Irunari´s shoulder, blasting his arm of in the progress.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgggghhh, you little fuck!" The same shouted in pain, as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Irunari, dammit, you miserable bastards!" Rain shouted in wrath, as she and Jubal attacked from both sides.

"Our combo!" Bolt shouted, and I blushed a bit, but I instantly understood, beside of the adrenaline I remained concentrated.

It was a combination we once created in a mission, in which we had two opponents of different Chakra elements, it was extremely effective to this time, and Konohamaru called us a dynamic duo.

Ever since it was our finishing move as long as we know it will work.

I ran towards Bolt and he to me, recognizing the spinning sphere in his right hand, it was really hard to use and even more one handed.

I can sing a song about it, I was trying to copy it, let me tell you, even with my Sharingan I was not able to copy it, at least not as perfect as he and his father and sister can.

Somehow, for others, other than Kakashi-sensei, it was easier to craft both handed, but Bolt managed it fairly easy, even easier than his father if he´s not in Bijuu modoo.

"Now!" He shouted, as we were almost past each other, I grabbed his free hand, we spun around our axis, rapidly, before jumping each back in the direction we came from.

Both our opponents had no chance to escape, but in case it would happen, I used my Sharingan to detect their movements, neck-breaking reflex-movements were now futile anyways.

"Chidori!" I shouted, as I blasted a hole in Rains shoulder, after adjusting my own movements to Rain´s, who tried to in last attack dodge my attack and tore even more away, as by Irunari.

My Sharingan was strong, but the price I had to pay for them was almost too high, I got them as Bolt had been deadly wounded, while he shielded me from the attack of a fiend ninja, during an ambush at the starlight festival 2 years ago.

I never forgot it and I also never had been able to stop apologizing for it, whenever Bolt gets hurt in missions, no matter how often Bolt said it was not my fault.

Back then, I was so scared that he would die, and somehow my Sharingan just activated, while sitting in the hospital, all alone fearing for his life, crying my eyes out.

It was the day I found out that I was in love with Bolt, but it was also the day where I found out what it means to be a living target, and what it means towards my friends who are standing by my side.

It was silly, we went on a date together, more out of coincidence but still, and in the end it almost resulted in the death of him, my most beloved person beside of Katsuo.

During that ambush, Senpou was shot in her leg, and Bolt saved me by taking the bullets who were aiming at me, right in his head.

It was pure luck that he survived it, I think in the same moment as I saw him falling, my Sharingan activated.

"Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!" I heard Bolt shouting, as he, at the same time to my attack, practically pulverised Jubal.

"Baaaammmm!" They flew backwards.

"Aaaaarrrrggghh!" they screamed, as they crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with those children, how can they be so strong!" Rain gasped in pain, her right side almost completely torn of.

It was a real riddle to me, how she still could be alive, less conscious.

"You should have known better than to attack our friends!" I said to her, a demonic Aura around me, not less thanks to Bolts Chakra he gave me.

"Dammit, these eyes, I thought there was no damn Uchiha alive anymore!" Rain said, as she spat blood.

"Well seems like you are deadly wrong informed, dad and I, we are alive, very alive!" I said threating, using **Chakura no Mesu** (_Chakra scalpel)_, with which I cut her muscles through her other shoulder, not minding the screams a bit, this way I disabled her to use her left arms and so her left hand.

"Well this has been done, and now, you tell us all you know!" We said.

"Ha as if, you won´t get something out of me!" Rain shouted.

"Well you know, actually we don´t really need two persons to find out what you guys are up to, one is good enough for that!" I said as I pointed my Chakra scalpel at her heart.

"Whaaa wait, wait a second, I tell, you, I tell you!" Rain whined.

"Well that´s what I want to hear!" I said smiling.

Suddenly I felt a wave of massive power coming at us, a familiar feeling whenever the Ho…..

"Bolt!" I shouted and he understood instantly, concentrating on hiding Kyūbiko back in his body.

Howeverthis also enabled the still, more or less, alive Jubal, to use a kunai, attempting to pierce it through Bolts heart.

"Watch out!" I shouted, fearing for the worst.

But before my words even were out of my mouth, Jubal had been disarmed and grabbed by his neck, by no other but Chouchou´s Father, Chouji Akimichi, a mountain of a man.

Friendly at every normal day, but scary , really scary when enraged.

"You Bastard, you hurt my beautiful daughter!" The same screamed, borderless outraged.

"Sarada watch out!" Bolt suddenly shouted, and I only looked in time, to see a smiling Rain, who wore an evil smirk on her face, still I thought it was too late.

"Shōten bakuhatsu no jutsu _(Jutsu of the Ascension explosion)_!" She shouted.

"Haaaaah!" I heard Bolt´s scream, as I was ripped, in a massive and quite hurtful grab, away from Rain, seconds before the same exploded in a massive detonation.

We, means as I recognized only now, Bolt and me, were blasted far away high up in the air, before crashing on the ground, I bet that will get some scars and rips broke as well as I assume.

"Aaaah goddammit!" I heard Bolt moaning in pain as we landed hurtfully on the ground

I groaned in pain, while I tried to open my eyes, only to see, that I was lying right upon him.

I had landed with my butt, right on his back-head, pushing his face in the soil, to say that I was tomato red, was an understatement.

I was sure my head would break up any minute, and release a fountain of blood.

"Would you have the kindness, to take your well-shaped rump of my head?" I heard in my thoughts, as I saw him being enveloped in Kyūbiko's Chakra.

Which explains why he was able to suddenly grab me and rip me away from the explosion, despite the fact that he was practically a hundred meters away from me and Rain.

I still blushed deep red as I quickly stood up, not to the least because he called my butt a `well-shaped rump´ but I had to mentally note, that this situation was not to blame on Bolt, but entirely on myself, for being careless.

"I´m sorry!" I said, as I helped him standing up.

"Oooh my head, this really was by a hair breed I would say!" He said, as he sat up, rubbing his back head.

He was bleeding out of his nose, however I was unsure, wherever this was because he had pervy thoughts or because of the fall.

"Are you alright Sarada?" He asked me, coming out with the medical case again, though he truly need it more than myself.

Still, I liked this part of him, that he was always concerned about his friends, even me, even though I knew much of medical jutsu myself.

"Yes, you saved me again!" I said blushing, as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Of course, as often as you want!" He stated smiling his killer smile, I blushed cutely.

"I owe you big time!" I said smiling, as I flinched as he disinfected my wounds.

"Bolt, Sarada!" We heard and looked to see our fathers running up to us.

"Bolt!" I said fearfully, as he still was enveloped by Kyūbiko's Chakra.

Even though he wanted to keep it as a secret before the adults, he only looked normally towards his dad, I don´t even know, if he really was aware of his current state, or what kind of a reveal this would be to the village.

"Are you okay?" Bolt´s father, the Hokage (35), asked his son.

The way he asked made me looking quizzically, he asked like a normal father, being concerned about his normal son being hurt, as if he was minding the current appearance of his son not a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Kyūbiko's fast reaction!" Bolt said, watching every facial movement of his father.

"Kyūbiko?" The same asked confused, before noticing the red aura.

"I see, well I have to thank him then, I guess?" Mr Uzumaki said.

"Wait you don´t tell me to get rid of him, or that he is evil, or that he is an abnormality or that he is Dangerous, that he might destroy the village when he runs in a fit of rage?" Bolt asked confused, while I watched the scene out of my father's (35) embrace.

"WOCK!" suddenly a mighty beat was directed towards Bolt´s head, by his Father, the same instantly had tears in his eyes.

"OW, what the heck was that for?" Bolt shouted at his father.

"For what of a kind of monster are you holding me?" His father shouted back at his son.

Everyone was silent, it came close to the silence of a graveyard, beside of Irunari´s whines and Jubal´s groans.

"Do you really think that I would be angry for something you could not affect in the slightest, for something that has been born with you, that is a part of you?

All I understand, when hearing about him, is that he´s capable to protect you and your friends from danger, I can only say, I'm glad that you have him by your side.

However I honestly have to say that I am truly disappointed with you, that you wanted to keep it a secret from me, less that fact that you think I or even your mother, would tell you to get rid of him.

Sigh, really is my reputation in your eyes, sunk so low, oh my, anyways, do not worry, I knew it from the start on anyways!" The Hokage said.

"Wait you knew about him, how so?" Bolt asked confused.

"Kurama can see him, as a matter of fact and even communicate with him over a long range, it seems that both are interacting in the same dimension, while they are in us, you are my son after all.

It´s only logical, that we have a connection between our Spirits!" Mr. Uzumaki said nodding.

"Wait, if you knew about it, weren´t you one second long worried about this?

I mean he is a Bijuu after all, a second Kyuubi even, I thought you of all people, would be the first to panic about this case?" Bolt asked confused.

"Of course I was, with Bijuus one does not necessarily joke around, they might be all really friendly if you take the time to get to know them, but they still are dangerous beings.

If they are not fully being able to control themselves, they might destroy a small village in a sudden fit of rage, there you are right, still, I trust you and Kyūbiko.

I knew I might could be dangerous for you or the village, however I wanted to see of how it evolves over the time if it lives in an environment like you do.

Hell Hinata and Sakura almost ripped my head off, as I asked them for permission.

Also was I not able to predict, how this would have affected you, I mean psychically as well physically, since in a way, you are the first, literally, born Jinnchuriki.

Of course I also spoke with Gaara and the others Kages over the possible risks, but also about the things I would do, if anyone would try to hurt you.

We all decided to remain silent about this, until the day to tell you in a way that you would understand and accept it.

However, I had no idea that you knew since your childhood that he was in you, let alone, that you could interact with him, that's truly outstanding.

Honestly, I for myself never knew about Kurama, 12 years long, since my birth, I was oblivious about the fact and of why people looked at me as if I had a dire sickness, also thanks to the 3rd Hokage, who forbid to talk about it.

Therefore, the greatest reason, at least for me, was, that I didn´t wanted you to feel, in any kind, different than other children, I know all too well, in what this can result!" Bolt´s father said, closing his eyes, over my Sharingan I saw his mimic shifting, as if he just remembered something unpleasant.

"Father?" Bolt asked, looking concerned.

"Huh, what's the matter Bolt?" The Hokage asked concerned, as Bolt looked worried at him.

"Does Himawari, has one too?" Bolt asked and now that he pointed it out, it hit me like a brick to the face and I paled, hell I didn´t even considered this until now.

"No, at least not that Kurama or I could sense, it seems your sister came far more after you Mother than after me, and not only because of her look, you know that.

Since you are the firstborn you came more after me, it had been only logical that you might got more of mine and Kurama´s Chakra and DNA!" Bolts father explained.

"Pheww, then I am glad!" The same said, but his father still looked worried.

"I was not done yet son, she has no Kyuubi in her, but a similar being had a strong influence on her, it happened 3 years after her birth, she befriended a little white fox, a rare race, here in our surroundings.

She called it Kitsune, it still was a baby fox, having lost its mother; Himawari began to care about him, becoming its new mother.

However a few years later, the Fox, now grown, was killed, as fiend ninjas attacked the village, the poor little animal fell victim to a ninja using **Kawarimi no jutsu** (_Jutsu of replacement_).

For Himawari this was a true shock, it left her in a trauma, perhaps you still remember, you were 8 at that time!" Bolt´s father explained.

"Anyways, out of unknown reasons, the ghost of the fox seemed, to never truly have vanished from her side.

If she becomes truly emotional during a battle, her chakra becomes bright white and takes on the form of a one tailed fox, strong enough to get her characteristics of Kitsune.

Such as the eyes of him, Blue with slit-pupils, the red fur marks it had, are becoming visible on her face, she becomes canine fangs and claw-like nails!" Bolts father said, however I cannot remember to ever have seen something like that on Himawari.

"Anyways, I never thought nor would I have believed, that Bijuus were able, in a way, to become offspring.

Still, it also never happened that a Jinnchuriki gave birth to a child!" Mr. Uzumaki said.

"But Mr Uzumaki, I mean, Hokage-sensei, hasn´t your mother being the former Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi before you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she´s right, how does that come?" Bolt asked.

"Well I guess you can explain that this way, since yes, my mom, as a Jinnchuriki gave birth to me, but different as from me, was Kurama still under a seal, and later has been forcefully being sealed within me, so it was not a proper birth, as a Jinnchuriki, not like by you.

As you have originated in your mom's belly, Kurama was a free Bijuu, free from all seals and free from all hatred, staying freely within me.

So it seems, that next to genes also a piece of Kurama had been shared with you, out of which Kyūbiko originated, so in a way it is a piece of Kurama, which evolved, creating an own personality.

And the reason that it has not become evil, is for the first, that Kurama is not evil or hateful either, at least not anymore.

For the second reason, as I said earlier, because your mom and I loved you from the very first moment on, and you as well as your Bijuu grew up in a loving environment!" Bolt´s father explained.

"I see, well i´m glad I don´t have to hide him anymore!" Bolt said and suddenly a little fox appeared sitting on his head.

"Looking closely, one could see that he still was stuck halfway in Bolt´s body.

"Biko!" I shouted in a pleased tone, while sunning in the noon sun.

"He Says hello, nice to meet you!" Bolt translated.

"Nice to meet you too Kyūbiko, thank you for helping my son!" Mr. Uzumaki said, as he caressed the little fur ball.

"Bikooooo!" the little fox shouted happily, enjoying the caressing very much, lying flat on Bolts head.

"Really, thank you; he says that since I let him seeing so much of the outer world, it would be the least he could do to repay it, and that he can´t imagine a better partner!" Bolt said, as he caressed the little fox between his ears.

It really looked as if a mini Kyuubi was sitting on His head, still it was bigger than average foxes, its head alone was as big as the one of Akamaru, still it did not looked, as if he was all too heavy, for Bolt didn´t even broke in sweat while carrying half its body on his head.

"You know I often have a Black shirt on, and Kyūbiko looks with his eyes out of my body, this then looks as if the eyes are printed on the shirt, but since he also moves the eyes sometimes, this creeps the people out!" Bolt smiled sheepishly and the Fox on his head snickered as well.

"Wait that means, that every time I say I feel watched, it was him?" I asked and Bolt nodded blushing.

"Yeah, sorry about this!" He lamely said, I knew all along that he was amused to no end by this fact.

"He always says you are quite beautiful!" Bolt says and I blushed deep red.

"Th-thanks Kyūbiko!" I said, I was not in the slightest prepared to be called beautiful by a Bijuu.

"Anyways, I really would like to know who has sent you here?" Mr. Uzumaki asked Jubal, who was brought by Chouchou´s father, Chouchou meanwhile leaned against her mother for support.

Looking around, I could see our parents, while mother was at Senpou´s side, treating her leg.

"Would you mind to tell us why you wanted to kill my Son and his Friends!" The Hokage asked, with a worse hidden wrath.

"This won´t be necessary, our goal has been reached, you came out, Hokage!" Jubal said afraid.

"Carefull boy, don´t even try to do something funny, or I will break you neck, like I snap a small branch!" Chouchou´s father threated, it was to take serious when an Akimichi says this.

"He said that I should give you this, if I meet you, and that we shall test your and your children´s ability!" Jubal explained, as he pointed at his bag.

"I think he means this, be careful, Hokage, we don´t know what´s inside!" Miss Akimichi said, as she gave Bolt´s father a scroll.

"This is it, this I got from him!" Jubal said.

"From whom?" The Hokage asked.

"We don´t know his name, all I can say is that he is extremely strong and that he has long red Hair, the rest of him was covered, but his eyes were ice-cold!" Jubal said.

"Alright, everyone back away, I will now open the scroll!" The Hokage said.

**Naruto´s pov:**

My nerves were stretched to the extreme, as I slowly opened the Scroll.

It was a tiny one, not even long enough for a whole Text.

But to be honest, beside of a few words, nothing stood on the scroll.

"I will come to get you, be prepared, it will soon start, the Bell has rung!" I read getting confused.

"Well that is not really instructive, it sounds like a treat to me!" I said narrowing my eyes at Jubal.

"Really, I thought that it was pretty much instructive!" I heard, a voice behind us saying.

"Huh?" We all turned around, to be greeted with an unique sight.

"Good afternoon, Hokage from Konohagakure, Konoha-ninjas , Konoha-kids!" The voice said, as the man behind it looked at us, still he seemed to entertain no desire to kill, he even bowed before us.

"Dammit, you guys are a really lame, didn´t I sent you ahead five days before, with the scroll and the message to give at the Hokage and I am still faster here than you, well as expected, one cannot count on Nukenins, it´s better to do things by myself!" The person, as described from Jubal, stood right here before us.

"You, thanks to you, my friends are killed!" Jubal screamed.

"Well this would have happened sooner or later, wherever through me or through others, anyways, you are of no use to me anymore, so you might as well die, at least you are a bit of money worth!" The man said, as he used a finger sign.

"Tamashī shīru no jutsu (_Jutsu of the Soul-sealing_)!" he said with an evil glance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Jubal screamed, as suddenly his soul was sucked out, it looked gruesome, his eyes turned back in his head, his mouth stood wide agape, while the air around him vibrated.

"Burn for your Sins!" The man said.

Jubal´s soul, which was somehow to see, went into some strange kind of burning seal, drawn in the air by the man.

"So, one Nukenin less on this world!" He said, as he took a grave plate out of his backpack, while he was scanned by the eagle eyes of everybody, one false movement and everyone would attack him right away.

But he made no mistake, to be honest, he seemed to not even mind being scanned from head to toe, he simply kept on roaming in his back pack, all calmly and uncaring.

"It looks as if you often do this, are you perhaps a Body Hunter?" Dad asked, I looked at the man and scanned him off.

His red hair was short and messy, similar to mine as I was young, his recognizable ears were fully packed with earrings.

He wore black pants, a white pullover, under a grey jacket similar to Kiba´s as he was young

His eyes had a penetrating gaze, though they looked completely normal, not in the slightest suspicious, I also could not find any negative feelings about him.

All in all, he looked like a true tourist here on this place.

"Kind of, I chase Nukenins and kill them, as long as I have no own use for them!" The man said with a warm smile, as he showed us the sign of the Shugonin Juunishi, the 12 Elite Guardians of the Daimyou, which also Asuma once was member of.

"Hokage, be careful, they wanted once to destroy Konohagakure!" Everyone went in fighting stance around me and the kids.

"Hoho, no fear I have no intentions to attack you Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagakure, at least not now or in near future, if I have no reason for that.

Our all live stands shortly before the destruction, so killing you or destroying Konoha would be rather contra-productive anyways.

I was one of 2 apprentices, who wanted to join, as the battle between the members unfolded itself, we kept ourselves out of the whole thing!" the man said.

"As the Daimyou asked me to stay in it, to be one of the two to help to raise the whole group anew, I hesitated, I originally had only joined to be near Chiriku, the monk, for I wanted to learn from him.

After I heard about the death of Asuma, Chiriku and the Fuurido, I left my duty for I had no purpose of being in the group anymore.

The man I wanted to learn from had died so I had no reason, to stay in, anymore.

I only know from a Boy called Shikamaru Nara, who was asked by the Daimyou to join, but even that boy refused, seriously, the Era of this group truly ended in the first generation.

You know the best, the battle of both parties, was at the day where actually our final exam was scheduled!" The Man said as he began to chuckle, before suffering at a laughing fit.

"Then first, tell me who you are?" I asked him, as he seemed to have calmed again.

"I am Shigure Uzumaki, crunchy 60 years old, I knew your mother Kushina, and just so you know she was my Sister, which makes me your Uncle!" The Man said.

"Prove it!" I said and he nodded.

"Woah, not a move!" The others said as Shigure wanted to use a finger sign.

"Guys how am I supposed to prove my membership to the Uzumaki Clan, if you stop me before I have done anything!" Shigure said, losing his patient.

"Go on!" I said, while I pushed Sasuke backwards, as he was ready to jump at the man.

"This is the mark of our Clan, the Uzumaki Hiden!" Shigure shouted, as suddenly Adamantine sealing chains, made of chakra, crashed out of the ground, searching like snakes for something to seal.

"This Chakra is different, but these are definitely the Chains of the Uzumaki clan, I was long enough being sealed under them, to blindly be able to feel them!" I heard Kurama saying.

"I see, and what are you doing here, better said, why did you sent these Nukenins to us?" I asked him suspicious.

"I catch Nukenins, but I also sometimes force them, with the Jutsu from earlier, to work for me, for example when I have an assassination job from the Daimyou.

If they aren't as dumb as these guys here, they are quite useful, this time I send them forth with the scroll, for I had to do something important first, but honestly, if I would have known that they are so lame, I wouldn´t even had needed to use them, but oh well.

Anyways, are you ready?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"Ready for what?" I asked Suspicious.

"Probably saving the world!" Shigure stated sweat-dropping.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said.

"No, don´t tell me that Neherit hasn´t already appeared before you, really is everybody lame or what?" Shigure asked.

I sighed, this would get us to nowhere, at least not here, and the whole Exam has been aborted anyways, as soon as Inojin summoned Konohamaru Sensei, and explained the situation.

This situation wasn´t at all normal, since no camera showed, how those guys had planted the landmines around the tower during the exam, so they had to have planted them before the Chunin Exam began, even though the Field was under strict surveillance.

"Sigh, i´m tired for now and I don´t want to discuss this all now here, in the middle of a dangerous area, if you want to speak then come to my Office, for now I just want to bring my Son away from here!" I said to Shigure and he nodded.

"Of course, I understand, well I also would like to get to know the village and perhaps grab a bite at Ichiraku, my Sister was sent here as we were little, ever since I haven't seen her, I want to go to her grave, I want to once again become a piece of her family.

Too long we had been separated, and in the end she died without me knowing!" Shigure said, as he looked around, a look of true sorrow in his eyes.

"I bet my Daughter would love to see Konohagakure!" he said, as he looked at a certain spot.

"Daughter?" I asked him.

"My Daughter Sarin, she´s in your Son´s age!" Shigure said, as suddenly a roar was to hear, he looked behind him.

"Daddy, look what I have found, please can I keep him!" A voice of a young girl spoke, as the same went towards us on the back of a giant lion.

"Sarin, come and say hello to your cousin!" Shigure said and the girl jumped of the back of the lion and bowed, the lion was completely calm, as if he was afraid of the girl at his side.

"Good afternoon, I´m Sarin Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" She said and blushed before snuggling up to her father.

"Just look the way your dress is looking now, didn´t I said that you should be carefull Sarin!" Shigure scolded his daughter, which blushed furiously.

"Yeah but you know, I had to teach Camelot some manners, he tried to claw my back!" The girl said and I saw Shigure sighing in annoyance, I could feel with him.

"She´s a little storm-wind, not able to stand still, not even around other people, beside of enemies!" Shigure said smiling.

I understood him very well, I glanced at Bolt who stood next to me, the same scanned Sarin of, looking for a possible treat.

"Enemies?" I asked.

"She´s helping me to find the one who destroyed Uzushiogakure and extinct the Uzumaki Clan, almost completely!" Shigure said.

"Ever since her mother, my wife, Himari Uzumaki, died in the flames of slaughter, as they attacked our village, I care for my daughter and tried my best to give her a living.

However, since the sight she had to see, she only knew revenge anymore, she had to watch how her mother died in the flames, same as everyone else.

She and a few others were the only ones to survive, Weeks after the ashes had cooled off, we tried to build Uzushiogakure back up again, but we couldn´t do it, cause the two families that had survived this night, beside of us, went away having lost almost anything besides of their lives.

One went towards Amegakure, they thought that Konoha had betrayed them, as they didn´t helped us even weeks afterwards.

That Konohagakure stuck in an own crisis, the attack of the Kyuubi, and the destruction it brought with it, 35 years ago, we didn´t knew about.

I was out on duty for the Daimyou, with the other Ninjas of the 12 Elite Ninja-Guardians, as they attacked our home.

My Teammates and I came too late to save our village and even though we tried our best to save our peoples, many of them died, even those who tried to help perished in flames.

Ever since, I could not bring her off her revengeful intentions, due to the fact that I shared the same, she even began to secretly, behind my back, to train on how to be a Ninja, injuring herself often, so I decided to train her as a kunoichi.

This way she helps me often by my hunts!" Shigure said.

"But still, she is a little girl after all, I never knew about anyone else of our clan to have survived, besides of the two families, so long until I heard your name the first time, it was after Pain of Akatsuki attacked Konohagakure.

I heard you were the Hero that killed Pain, I was amazed, I went to Konoha to see you, I thought with you I might be able to reawaken the Clan.

But as I saw the destruction which the attack had caused, I was terrified, still I knew that now you had totally different problems.

So I went away again, I decided to keep on raising Sarin, I tried to give her a good living, but I have no idea in which way I could succeed in doing this, in making her strong enough for the dangers of the world.

I bet she would love to roam through your town, to see different things than dead corpses and blood for once, to feel like a real child!" Shigure stated, before sweat-dropping and sighing.

"I guess, I truly failed as a father, I cannot even bring myself of my wishes for revenge, how would I ever be able to stop Sarin!" He said.

"Well logically I too would like to see a bit of the town, my sister learned to love and in which she died, logically only, if you give us the permission, to freely roam through your village, believe me I have no intentions to attack, Nephew!" Shigure said.

"I first got to prove this side of the story; so long you and your daughter will be escorted on your roams, as well as watched by anything you do, Jonins will follow by every step you make in our village, so long until your Story has been throughout being proved, understood?" I said with a stern voice.

"Of Course, this is your good right to order me to do this, I mean after all I also could lie, but note that everything I said is the truth!" Shigure stated.

"By the way, you say you are the Brother of my Mother, older or younger?" I asked interested.

"I´m her younger Twin-brother by 2 minutes, we are, or better said, would have been in the same age by now!" He said.

"But then you would be 60 years old not, how come you look so young?" Bolt asked confused, getting a back-head slash from Sarada.

"Hohoho, well that´s easy to answer, it´s because we pure-blood Uzumakis have an excellent longevity, we always look half as young as we truly are.

My grandfather was close to 100 years old and still looked like he would be 50 years old, he was the old Leader, Ashina Uzumaki!" Shigure said smiling amused.

"I see, anyways, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, would you mind escorting Mr Uzumaki to the town!" I said and they nodded.

"Everyone we go back, for today the Exam gets aborted, if they could enter here so easily, it is to assume that others might come in too, all Genins be kept for a thorough identity check, I will tell the other Kages what´s the matter!" I said.

"Roger sir!" They saluted, before they were about to go, I went over to my Son.

"What about…?" Sasuke started, as I went past him.

"If it´s okay for you, I will take your daughter to me for the time, I first have to check Shigure´s statement, about his affinity to us Uzumakis!" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, let´s go home!" I shouted and they all nodded before disappearing.

Before we went home, I was paying a quick visit in my Bibliotheca in the Hokages office.

Where I searched all things together we could find, honestly, I for myself never have been in Uzushiogakure, I never had the guts to go, why not; I didn´t even knew myself.

Still, I too had the dream, to one day being able to raise th Uzumaki Clan from anew, just the way Sasuke wants to raise the Uchiha Clan from anew.

I hope, that someday I will be able to see, how my ancestors had lived and that I might have the force, to relive their teachings and lessons, to master all the abilities my Clan had.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was afraid, not about the situation we were in, but more about the situation over all, that fiend Nukenins could get so easily in our village and cause so much havoc, we might live in a time of peace, but there still were always some minor conflicts with renegaded ninjas.

However they rarely attack the hidden Villages.

"This is bad, really bad!" I heard father mumbling, as we walked back home, reading in a book he got out of his bibliotheca, we, means Sarada and me, transported the other books he had taken with him.

"Father, about the Chunin exam, what´s going to happen now, I mean after all the 2nd test has been aborted, not?" I asked him worried.

"No fear Bolt, the Chunin exam will be paused for 2 or more days, as long as it will take, for Ibiki to interrogate all the other Genins, after this interrogation, the test will be repeated.

So all those teams who didn´t managed to get towards the tower´s entrance, before the test has been aborted, will be able to have another chance!" dad said.

"I see!" I said a little disappointed.

"Why so down Bolt, I mean, those who had made it there, before the abortion, are logically through with the test, means you guys, Team 7 and Team 10, too.

After all you and Senpou managed to enter the tower, even though you did this more or less unconscious.

If more than one member of the team managed to get over the tower´s entrance, its only logical that they accomplished their mission, you are one of 6 teams who managed to already end the 2nd test!" My father said and so was not really surprised, that we yelled of happiness and joy.

"Yes!" Sarada shouted in happiness, I smiled at her and she smiled back, with tears in her eyes.

"We did it!" I said smiling, before I suddenly was embraced, I blushed and crawled my neck, as Sarada looked at me with a cute blush.

"Yes we did it, thanks to you, we are still alive, Bolt!" She said and I smiled.

"Nothing to thanks, it´s only natural that I protect my friends, anyone who does not respect the rules is a scumbag, but anyone who does not respect his friends is an absolute scumbag!" I said wisely and she chuckled cutely, making me blushing.

"True words, my son!" Father said.

"Words of wisdom, I would say!" Sarada said.

"They came from my father, the 4th Hokage!" father said smiling.

"From Grandpa, cool!" I said, as I ran forward, as we were near the Uzumaki Villa.

"Last one home is a lame duck!" I shouted smirking.

"Oh wait you, I will not lose!" Sarada shouted, running after me, I could almost feel the self-pleased glance of Dad.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Sarada to stumble, she ran right in my back, the tower of books began to sway dangerously.

"Bolt, what´s up, what´s the matter?" She asked rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"What is this?" I asked mumbling, as I heard a flute tone.

"What the matter Bolt?" Sarada asked confused and concerned.

"_Soon we will be here no more _

_You'll hear our tale _

_Through our blood _

_Through my people _

_And the eagle's cry _

_The bear within will never lay to rest_!" I suddenly heard a voice singing.

"Hey do you hear this?" I asked Sarada and father.

"Yes, but from where!" Father said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Sarada asked confused.

"Don´t you hear this?" I asked and she looked even more confused.

"No nothing!" She answered, this was confusing me now.

"_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Three Titans came _

_Saw the blessed land _

_We cared, you took _

_You fought, we lost _

_Not the war but an unfair fight _

_Sceneries painted gruesomely in blood _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!" _The voice continued to sing, accompanied by the melody of a Cedar Double-flute.

I sounded like the voice of a young man, perhaps in my Age.

"_Our souls may join again the round _

_Devoted we´ll searching, for our blessed land_

_And then eternally, we will live there again_

_Our home in peace 'n war 'n death _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!"_ The Voice sang in a foreign language, but somehow I still was able to understand the meaning behind the song, deep within my soul.

While she did, we tried to sense from where it came, listening to it.

"Gyyyyaaaaahhh!" Suddenly we shrieked up from the scream of an eagle, who soared high up in the sky.

It was of no kind we ever saw before, here in our Region.

Watching it flying, we followed its dive, which landed right before us on an electricity pylon.

There it sat for a while, watching us closely.

"Is there something to see, what are you guys looking at, shouldn´t we hurrying up and get these books home?" Sarada asked still confused.

"_She cannot see it I guess, is this a Genjutsu_?" I thought to myself.

"_Are you the Uzumakis from the Village hidden under the leaf_?" The voice from earlier, who had sung, asked.

"_I cannot sense anyone being near here, I don´t think this is a Genjutsu, but what is it then_?" I thought, trying to find a clue.

"Who are you, where are you?" Dad asked in the direction of this strange Eagle, maybe he had found out something, I decided to survey the Eagle as well.

"What are you two talking about, there is no one beside of us, are you guys getting schizophrenic?" Sarada asked, with annoyed tone in her voice.

"_Are you Uzumakis_?" The Voice asked again.

"Yes we are, so what, c´mon show yourself?" We asked.

Suddenly the eagle flew up in the sky and came down right before us where it transformed into a human, however this human was quite strange.

He looked more like a ghost actually, being surrounded by a strange aura, he looked like someone who stands in a shadow.

"Who are you?" We shouted, going in fighting stance.

"Guys this is your last chance before I go my way, leaving you and your dumb games all alone, tell me, what´s up?" Sarada screamed enraged at us, with a raised fist.

I took her free hand, to which she blushed furiously and gave her a bit of my Chakra.

"Bolt what the, eeh, where does this guy come from?" She asked.

"He has been there the whole time, did you really didn´t saw nor sensed him?!" I asked her.

"No, not at all, I swear a second ago that guys wasn´t there!" Sarada said dumbfounded and afraid, normally she could clearly feel the chakra of other people in close surrounding.

It was something terrible, for sure, if not even Sarada could sense him.

"As I thought only Uzumakis can sense his presence, hear his voice and see him, however if we give our Chakra to others, they can see and hear him as well!" Dad said.

"So who are you and what do you want from my family and me?" He asked the strange man.

"_you can call me Neherit Mezakan, and I come from beyond the great ocean, out of a land far away from here, it is called Gensan no Kuni (_**Land of Origin**_), in your Language_)!" The Boy said.

"Never heard of it!" I said.

"_We don´t interact with the people from other islands, Lands and continents, before the time has come to do so._

_Our continent is surrounded by a giant barrier, which automatically leads ships far around it, also is it not to find on any Map outside from Gensan no Kuni_!" The boy called Neherit, said.

"_I´m sorry, but I have to prove your power, I have to see if you are worthy for becoming the new leader_!" Neherit said, as he went in a fighting position, none I ever had seen before.

"Everyone, get in position!" Dad shouted, the Books long laid stored, inside of a scroll.

"_**Kage henkan no Jutsu, Hogo-sha Ryū** _(Jutsu of the _Shadow transformation, Guardian-dragon)_,_ I call for you_!" We heard Neherit saying.

Out of the shadow, casted in a side alley between two Skyscrapers, something moved and walked out.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, as this giant thing stood before us, it was as big as Gamabunta.

"It seems like the people around us can see this, but what is it!" Sarada asked, as we recognized that the people around us ran away screaming.

"Nothing good!" Dad said, as he bit in his finger.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu, Gamabunta I need you!" Dad shouted and out of the ritual marks on the ground, the giant toad emerged.

"Hey Naruto, how are things, I was just talking about you, how may I help you?" Gamabunta asked.

"Gamabunta I need your help, you have to try to stop this thing, we meanwhile will try to defeat it´s master, do you think you can do it!" Dad said.

"I don´t know, I clearly can say that this being is made out of a shadow, it´s not like I would fight against something physically, it´s as if you try to fight against air!" Gamabunta said.

"I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee that I can stop it for long, or even at all!" He said and Dad nodded.

"Understood, in that case we just have to defeat it´s master, before it can harm the town!" Dad said.

"Dad can we help you somehow?" I asked.

"I don´t know but it would be best to try it!" Dad said and I nodded.

"_Let´s start then, Tamashiton, Yūrei paredō no_ _Jutsu_ (_**Soul-style, Jutsu of the Ghost parade**_)!" The Boy said, as suddenly strange beings appeared out of nowhere.

"Chidori!" Sarada shouted, as she attacked one of them only to run right through it.

"What the…, dammit!" She said, as she was almost being attacked by one of them.

"Watch out!" I shouted, as I jumped between the attack and her, shielding Sarada from the beat of this Oni-like being.

"Thanks you saved me, but how, I mean I wasn´t even able to touch it?" Sarada asked.

"No idea, but I hoped that it would work!" I said weakly, the beat was really hard.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but it´s impossible for me to grab this thing, let to even hit it with my Jutsus, I am here completely useless!" Gamabunta said towards dad, as he jumped for the fifth time right through the Shadow-being.

"I see, yeah I guess you can go back home than, thanks anyways, Bunta, I really appreaciate your help!" Dad said and Gamabunta nodded.

"See ya!" He said and vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Hmm, seems like we are standing before a real riddle, but to every riddle there is a solution, I won't give up, I will defend my Family, my friends and my Village, after all I am the Nanadaime, the Hokage of the 7th Generation, Dattebayo!" Dad said.

"That's right, we are Uzumakis and we never give up Dattebasa!" I shouted out loud, being healed by Sarada´s medical Ninjutsu.

"_Well then, show me the Power of the Uzumaki Clan of Hi no Kuni_!" Neherit shouted, as his Ghosts attacked.

"Chō Oodama Rasengan!" I shouted, as I attacked four at once.

"Baaaam!" With a loud noise, the Ghosts were blown in all directions.

"Chidori!" Sarada shouted, attacking another one.

"Huh, no way, why again!" She shouted, as she slipped right through the ghost yet again.

"Why does it not work when I attack?" She asked, as she jumped backwards towards me.

"No idea, Fuuton, Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted, aiming at another group of ghosts, blasting them away.

"Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire-style, Jutsu of the great Fireball)!" Sarada shouted, attacking with another chakra element.

"Dammit it has no use!" She shouted in horror, as the ghost kept on running at her, as if the fire does not affect them.

"Goddammit!" She shouted, as she backed away in fear.

Why isn´t it working when Sarada attacks,….., wait, could it be,…., perhaps, I got to prove it.

"Sarada, use your Katon Jutsu one more time!" I shouted.

"But it has no use!" She whined.

"Just do it, trust me, I´m a professional!" I joked, she looked at me confused, but then nodded.

"Okay I will trust you, Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She shouted using her attack again.

But just like earlier, the ghost simply ignored her Jutsu.

"See it does not work!" Sarada whined.

"Keep it up!" I said, as I used my own force.

"Fuuton, Cho Oodama Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted and threw my Jutsu right I Sarada's Fireball, this activated a Chain-reaction.

The Fuuton was strengthen the Katon and created a new combination jutsu.

"Oh wow it works!" Sarada shouted, as I landed next to her.

"But why, why does it works only with your Rasen Shuriken?" She asked sweat-dropping.

"It has nothing to do with your skills Sarada, not at all, I think it´s of the same reason, why only an Uzumaki can see that boy.

It must hang together with the Special Chakra of us Uzumakis, perhaps only Jutsus, crafted with this Chakra, can affect him, who knows?" I said.

"That may be true, my attacks, no matter which element I used, had no effect at all, but yours always hit them right in the black spot!" Sarada explained.

"Anyways, how about we name this new technique?" I said and she nodded.

"How about, Shakuton, Chō Kasai ken tatsumaki no Jutsu (Heat-style, Jutsu of the Great Fire-sword tornado)!" I offered.

"Hmmm, yes I think this is a nice name!" She said smiling.

"Seems like dad is finished too!" I said as I looked over to him, where he just had defeated the Shadow creature, by using flashbangs, creating such a bright light, that the shadow simply vanished.

"_Impressive, impressive indeed my dear friends, I didn´t though you would get so quick behind my strategy, less that you would be able to defeat a shadow_!" Neherit said.

"_I must say, this fighting style was really outstanding, and smart too, indeed, one can only defeat my Jutsus with the same Chakra base_!" He continued.

"Chakra base, what do you mean by that?" Sarada asked, annoyed I would say.

"_In a family, it is very common that the children have practically the same chakra base, means the same chakra temperature and aura, like their parents, there are some people out there, who are able to feel Chakra and be able to differ it from person to person._

_It´s said that the Chakra from Parent and Child react to each other, even can enforce each other._

_The Uzumaki Clan has, usually, a warm and sunny Chakra base, the Leader-Bloodline even has a fiery aura!" _Neherit explained.

"I see and how do you know this?" Sarada asked with narrowed eyes.

"_The Mezakan Clan, the Clan I was born from and the Uzumaki Clan are blood related, for the Uzumaki Clan resulted out of the Senju Clan connected with the Mezakan Clan, early in their history, decades after the fall of the Juubi._

_Naruto Uzumaki, you are a direct descendant of Ashina Uzumaki, the former and last Leader of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan, it is your destiny to become the Leader of the Uzumaki clan._

_However there is one difficulty, there are still some other candidates, who would be able to become the leader as well, they´re older, wiser and perhaps also more acknowledged in the traditions of the Uzumaki Clan._

_Due to Ashina having never been able to announce a proper and worthy successor, you will have to fight for the throne of the leader._

_But anything to the right time, for now I still have to do a final test_!" Neherit said, before suddenly some massive black balls appeared out of thin air.

"Be careful we don´t know what will happen now, but I have a bad feeling!" Dad said to us.

"Naruto/father!" We heard it coming from behind.

"Hinata, Himawari, don´t come here!" Dad shouted, trying to warn them, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"_Hmm, this chakra, can it be_?" Neherit said and we all jumped back, at where mom and my sister Himawari were standing.

"_Hmm, it seems to me, as if she is more of her mother's Clan, still Uzumaki Blood is flowing in her veins_!" The Ghost-like man said, as he scanned Himawari who looked afraid towards him.

"You won´t hurt my children!" Dad shouted and used his Bijuu chakra to form a massive Rasengan.

"Naruto, what´s wrong!" Hinata shouted, not able to see Neherit.

"Hinata, stay back, there is a being, a person, only those with Uzumaki blood or Chakra can see and fight him!" Dad shouted.

"Please defend Himawari!" Dad shouted.

"Understood!" Mom said.

"_Uzumaki family, the day is soon there, too long have I searched for you, months long I followed rumours and traces as well as the tiniest bit of bread-crumbs I could find, in order to get you guys in my hands before the others do, even though each second is precious, for we are running out of time, you have to come with me_!" Neherit stated, as he raised his hand.

He attacked extremely quick, shooting a Black sphere at us.

"Haaa!" Dad shouted and threw his own Rasengan in the ball.

The explosion was massive, however it seemed as if it didn´t effected our surrounding.

"What is going on!" I heard Dad shouting, I looked around.

Only to see, that we were surrounded by a Strange kind of Barrier, the People around us seemed not to notice, and, as if naturally, walked around it.

"What is going on here, where did your attack went?" Mom asked, as Dad jumped right in front of her and Himawari, wanting to protect them.

"Only Uzumakis can see and attack him, or those who have our chakra, also it seems that we are stuck in a barrier so that none of our attacks, affects our surrounding!" Dad said to mom as he grabbed her hand and gave her his chakra making her able to see.

"_Indeed, Naruto Uzumaki, as I said this is only a test, it´s not in my intention to harm your village at all_!" Neherit said.

"And what will happen if we beat you out of this Barrier!" Sarada and I shouted, as we attacked him with Shuriken.

"Physical attacks weapons and Taijutsu have no effect, and Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, unless they are crafted by Uzumaki Chakra, are equally useless against me!" Neherit said.

"haaa you think?" I shouted.

"Yes I do!" Neherit calmly said,

"Well, we will see!" I said, from behind him.

"_Huh, but how_?" Neherit asked baffled, at what he saw, his cold and analytic face changed.

The Shuriken we had thrown were in reality none other but Sarada´s and my real self, as soon as we transformed back, we used our Combination attack again, hitting him right in the back and shooting him out of the Barrier which shattered to air.

"Ha how does it taste, to be beaten, once again with our combo?" I laughed.

"_I underestimated you, a fatal fault of myself I admit, but this won´t happen a second time, **Tamashiton, Seizen-sō no jutsu **_(_Soul-style, Jutsu of the living funeral_)!" Neherit stated calmly as before, I had the assumption that he had not many interest in this battle.

"Hokage, this Shigure vanished!" Suddenly Sarada´s parents and the other Jonins that had been responsible for Shigure and Sarin´s escort, appeared right out of the side alley, which stood between Neherit and us.

"Stay back!" We shouted but it was too late.

Three new Balls came flying at them.

"Dammit, Rasengan!" Dad shouted as he wanted to shield them.

"Himawari, Mother!" I shouted, as I jumped, wanting to shield them.

"No Bolt!" I heard Sarada and Himawari, as well as my Mother shouting.

Before we knew, I was enveloped in one of the black sphere, the other one caught Himawari and pushed Mom away.

Even Sarada, which had charged after me and caught my outstretched arm, with which I actually wanted to shove her back, had been caught with me.

"Woooop!" With a strange sound, we seemed to dive into another dimension, from inside this Sphere, our surrounding were visible.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" We shouted, as we seemed to fall endlessly, towards the deepest point of this surrounding darkness, which suddenly appeared.

Suddenly we stopped and as we asked ourselves what just happened, we fell on a cold, stone like surface.

"Ow not again, why is it always me?" I asked as I felt someone falling with his or her ass on my back-head and another one was falling right in my back, pushing me hurtfully in the ground

"What is this here?" I asked, looking around as I was able to move again, the weight had vanished.

I looked to see Sarada and Himawari, who looked around fearfully but also bushing, now I knew who had been landed on me.

The spot we had landed was illuminated by light which seemed to come from nowhere in particular.

"No idea, but I don´t think this is a Genjutsu, or else it would have no effect on Sarada!" Dad said, as he went into Sennin-Modoo.

"Be careful, we don´t know what will happen here, less what might lurk in the darkness!" he said, as we went in fighting stance.

"Hey Guys, I see, so you arrived here as well!" We heard a voice behind us.

We turned around to see Shigeru, his Daughter Sarin and the last Person we ever thought to see here.

"Karin, what the hell are you doing here?" Dad asked the woman with red hair, similar to Shigure and Sarin and with a pissed look on her face.

"Well I could ask you too, I was lying, calmly in solitude on a meadow, in the forest somewhere, a bit away from our camp, minding my very own business, as suddenly someone attacked me.

We fought and suddenly I was hit by some strange sphere, then I arrived here, all alone, after a while, these guys arrived and now you, your kids and this Kid, arrived here, by the way where exactly is here anyways?" Karin-san asked, narrowing her eyes, especially as she looked at Sarada, what was that woman´s problem.

Sarada meanwhile was in a state of utter shock at the sight of Karin-san.

"I see so you had too such an encounter Karin-san, and you Naruto-Kun?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah kind of, we arrived here on practically the same way as you did I guess!" Dad said.

"But why, what is the purpose behind this?" Sarin asked equally confused as all of us.

"I bet he will soon explain it to us!" Dad said, as he looked around.

"Neherit, where are you; come out you coward?" he shouted.

"_I´m here no need to scream, I see you all have already made the acquaintance of each other, anyways…_

_Welcome, welcome to the Grey dimension_!" We heard the loud voice of Neherit, echoing through this empty space.

"Where are you Neherit?" We shouted.

"I am here, Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Neherit´s voice came from behind us, clearer as before.

"Where are we and why did you brought us here, c´mon speak up!" I shouted going in fighting stance.

"Weapons won´t help you, especially not here!" Neherit stated as calmly as before, minding the pointed kunai not a bit.

"For the last time, where are we?" Dad asked, losing his patient.

"You are in the Grey dimension, a Gateway to the afterlife, so to say, the waiting-room for the Beyond!" Neherit said as simply before.

"Huh, what?" Most of us asked for this was too high for us, I mean how this would even be possible.

"The Grey dimension is a world between life and death, a world in which can only being entered by very few people alive, this here is so to say right in front of the gates to death.

the laws of time and space are completly rewritten here.

It is a world, which only the Uzumaki Clan, who has been created out of alive members of my clan allying with the Senju Clan, can enter, also, only you can see us, who we are stuck within it.

Me and my Folk are bound to the earth, as living ghost, unable to move further in existence, we cannot die on a normal way and aren´t allowed to be reborn either!" Neherit said cryptically

"Uhmm but how come, I am no Uzumaki, I am an Uchiha!" Sarada said and we nodded.

"It is very unusual that a Person other than the Uzumaki Clan´s member, can enter this realm alive.

Normally one must have the Chakra or at least the blood of the Uzumaki Clan.

However it might be that you have a little amount of blood, of an Uzumaki Clan member in your veins, this would explain, why you were able to enter as well!" Neherit said, and I understood.

She got my Chakra, as she grabbed my arm, I unintentionally gave her my chakra as I actually wanted to shove her out of the line of fire.

And then there was still that day, as she had been almost killed of blood loss in that one mission together, a year ago, I was giving her my blood over transfusion, since we had the same Blood group.

"Anyways, why are we here!?" Dad asked.

"To listen to my story and then to decide, wherever you want to help us or not!" Neherit said.

"And why did you attacked us then, isn´t that rather contra-productive, when you will ask us for helping you?" Karin-san asked annoyed.

"You 6 are the last Uzumakis who are really alive anymore, its only logical that I have to first be sure of your power before taking the effort to ask you.

I was sent out to find you and I travelled for 4 months straight, the entire Lands around, but I couldn´t find you before now or anyone else who might has survived from that time, I guess you could say you are the sole survivors of the massacre, some more than others!" Neherit stated as e looked at Sarin with a strange glance.

"But we need your help, for it also decides over the fate of the world, you and we are living in!" Neherit began to tell.

"Who is we?" Shigure asked.

"We is my Clan, the crows of twilight, the Mezakan Clan, my folk is but only one of the various other tribes of my race.

My Clan is an ancient and a cursed Clan, cursed by mother nature, for a scorn which our ancestors had made during the past eras.

We are bound to live our lives as I do, partly here in the Grey dimension and partly on earth as ghost, unseen we are roaming under the Humans, some of us used animals as new bodies, others created their bodies artificially, by letting possessed humans using our forces to create them.

We Mezakan however had another method, the Soul sharing, sharing our soul with a living being we can interact in the physical realm, willingly or unwillingly.

As I made myself been only seen by those with Uzumaki Blood or Chakra, but I also can make myself physical for others, if I want.

But currently I am at growing an own artificial body thanks to the DNA of a living being, which I took a liking in, so to say a Clone, which I can possess without regret.

But for the moment I live from possessing humans from time to time…, anyways i´m coming of topic here!" Neherit said in a monotone voice.

"As of why I brought you here, well my folk needs your help as I already said.

Once my Clan was consisting out of numerous members, as numerous as the other Clans, but that´s long ago, ever since the first until the last Time Shift, our number has decimated in a terribly and scary way.

We can only craft a new seal for one more time, before my Clan is near extinction!" Neherit explained, but we only looked confused.

"What seal, what are you talking about?" We asked.

"…, Oh right I forgot you young people probably won´t know anything from us anymore, and due to Ashina dying in that Catastrophe, he probably had no time to tell anyone who was there back then, I wondered if Mito might have taught it to her granddaughter Kushina but I guess not!" Neherit mumbled as he thought about something.

"Shigure has your mother ever told you about it?" He asked Shigure, who only shook his head.

"Only legends and folklore, nothing proved or real, I guess Lord Ashina only said it to the elders and probably the next Leader, but as you know he died before being able to choose a successor.

It has been a gruesome night back then!" Shigure-san stated and shuddered before the very memories he, so I assume, had of this night.

"I see, and you Karin, had your mother ever told you about it?" Neherit asked Karin-san.

"…. No we had better things to do, perhaps surviving, since we lost everything in this night, even my father.

I had been only a year old but the fire the deaths and the screams branded itself in my very soul, even if I cannot clearly remember it, I have still nightmares about it!" Karin-san stated shuddering as well.

"I see, well I can relate to that feeling…..

Anyways, I think the easiest way, to tell you, is to show you what I mean!" he said and suddenly visions came in our minds, accompanied with massive headaches and an immeasurable pain.

Countless of feelings from wrath to mere suffering and endless despair, washed in a few seconds over me.

"Aaaah!" I shouted in pain, as I saw these gruesome pictures before me, they seemed to be all around, but it weren't Illusions, no it were memories.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sarada and Himawari shouted and I grabbed their hands, to somehow ease their pain, I looked at Neherit, who only looked at us out of cold and hard eyes.

"What are these things, what was this feelings and what were these pictures we just saw?" Dad asked after the Headaches stopped, the pictures still flew like over canvases around us, but they became slower until they faded all away.

"These were the memories my Grandmother once gave me, she fought and survived all of the Millennium wars, saw terror, despair, hatred and all other kinds of feelings, these 7 wars were called Millennium Wars because they all lasted around a Millennium to be won, and they always had a 2.000 years of peace between each of this war.

Also no matter what they fought during the war, it always came down with the same last three end-villains to defeat and seal away, and it cost countless of lives to do this, our as well as Humans and all living beings.

Our Planet had been broken and destroyed multiple of times always being near its death, we always used a massive Lost Jutsu to turn back the time for 1000 years exactly, overwriting the past, when the Demons break out, with the Present, where they were already Sealed again.

7 times this has happened and no matter how we fought, we never were able to finally kill them!" Neherit explained.

"But who is them, these three end-villains you spoke off, who is bringing up this war!" Shigure asked in confusion.

"The three Titans, Luziferius, Geaya and Chronos, originally they were created by our Ancestors to rebalance the forces of the planet and nature, which the humans of the past had destroyed through their greed, hatred, wrath and their massive territorial wars.

But these three essences soon saw only bad things anymore, having consumed too much miasma, created out of negative feelings, they hid, and bided their time, accumulated their forces to grow, stronger, taller.

As they appeared before us all, they long had evolved beyond our ancestor´s control.

They decided that the planet had to be completely renewed and to create something new, the old had to be destroyed, so their logic.

Of course this never had been in the intention of our ancestors, and so the generation after them called to arms in order to stop the Titans.

But we ever just managed to only kill one by now, Luziferius…, however he is not exactly dead, at least so I think, I am sure he is able to be reawaken again if he has enough power and as much as I see it, are his brothers at collecting this power, whenever they wake up.

But the weapons we once used to defeat Luziferius, are long gone and to handle them is costing us an immeasurable price, our soul-energy, the more we lose the closer we are to being erased.

The only thing we still have are the Chitosegan, the mightiest, and also the origin, of all the other demonical eye-powers, or how you call them, Dōjutsus, which we once stole from Luziferius.

However is from that eye-power only one pair existent, one eye is in my possession, the other one is missing since many centuries, once stolen and never found back.

The eyes which resulted out of mixing them with different bloodlines, created different eyes and their powers had, with every generation, decreased.

For example he Rinne-sharingan, it was originally the second strongest Eye-power, but ever since Kaguya Otsutsuki, a sage of the light-rabbits, an ex-race of the Council of Elements, mixed the eyes with the bloodline of a normal Human!" Neherit explained.

"Wait Kaguya Otsutsuki and a Human…, the Kaguya!" Dad asked doubtingly.

"Yeah, it´s hard to believe for those who don´t know, but it is the truth, Kaguya once fell in love with the prince of a faraway land, marrying him would consist in a large Army, which Kaguya needed in order to defeat her brother, Momoshiki.

It is a tragic and melodramatic story.

But here is the short version:

The prince was the brother of the King and the banished arch-prince from a faraway Land, which used the force of a mythical ore to bring forth wonders, in his past.

However the arch-prince sold the ore, without the knowledge of his Brother, to different nations, to let them wage war against each other.

However in their hands the powers of the ore went out of control, resulting in the lands downfall and him claiming these lands, after later conquering it.

After getting to know all this, his Brother, who had always ruled peaceful and in co-existence with their neighbouring lands, was now, thanks to this scorn of the peace treaty, near a war with their neighbours.

So full of wrath, he banished his own brother, and his conquered folk and loyal followers, far away from his land.

So the arch-prince travelled, in order to build up an army to defeat his brother and bring the land under his Control, and someday came across Kaguya´s land, after learning of her great powers from lore and rumours.

The arch-prince became interested in them and plotted to somehow steal them, with the force he bore.

He faked his love to the princess and naïve and needing of an army, as she was, she believed him, soon they became married and she awaited twins from him.

But whenever he kissed her, he sucked a minimal amount of her force out of her, just so much that she didn´t noticed it.

However the more force he took, the more this force corrupted him, for a normal human was not able to handle it.

In the end the Demonical force of the Shinju pested his heart and then one night he attacked his wife, and wanted to kill her for her powers, with a knife.

Logically Kaguya killed him, however only his body died, his soul remained and was bound on earth, to atone for his sin, she cursed him to seek for the souls of the dying, as a death reaper, a Shinigami, which had to hear on her call.

This trust-break caused her to close her heart and kill or punish everyone who came to steal her forces!" Neherit stated and Shigure-san suddenly seemed to have an idea.

"But of course, the Shinigami from the Dead demon consuming seal!" Shigure-san explained.

"Exactly him, the former Clan of the Rabbits of Light, ruled over the realm of Paradise and had the mission and the ability, to lead good souls to the afterlife…

At least, until the day as they went to war with the Jackals of Darkness, who ruled over the realm of Inferno, and once had the mission to lead the evil souls to the hell.

Countless conflicts before cause a massive rift between them and in the end it escalate to this war of light and darkness, which also affected the human world.

During this time both clans almost extinct each other and were forced to use humans for their war, they paired and repopulated with these humans and so created the folk of Rabbit-sages and half-human.

The war lasted for a very long time, so long until the war was finally ended by the Council of Elements, as it also affected their realms and both clans were banished into their own realms, only the Wild-sage, the leader, of the respective Clan was able to open a gate and walk through it.

However Kaguya was not only princess of her land but also the daughter of the Wild-sage and one of these half-humans and so she inherited his power of dimension-traveling.

Momoshiki hadn´t this force but most likely stole them after killing his father for Power and the rule over their realm!" Neherit explained and sighed.

"Anyways i´m coming off topic again, so, Kaguya was giving birth to Hamura and Hagoromo, so it was only natural that both inherited their mothers Chakra-called force.

A Maid of their mother, saved the both kids from being killed, as Kaguya found out that they inherited her chakra and so had weakened her, in her paranoia she remembered her husband, whose children it were after all, furious she searched for them, but the maid managed to somehow keep them hidden, perhaps by fleeing out of the land or the continent.

But Chakra was not the only thing the kids inherited.

Hagoromo inherited the Rinnegan and Hamura, his mother´s second Eye-power, the Byakugan.

There already the Rinne-sharingan was weakened to the Rinnegan, although the forces of the Sharingan were still within it but not as strong as before.

Hagoromo then had Kids himself, once again with a human woman, weakening the blood even more, which made his oldest son, Indra, only inheriting the Sharingan.

Hamura however, married the daughter of the maid, with which he and his brother grew up together, who saved him and his brother from their mother's wrath.

The maid as well as her daughter were from the light-rabbit Clan and so not entirely human.

Which made Hamura's kids inheriting the Byakugan over generations and populated in their own clan, so the blood was spread without weakening it.

A custom hold in the Hyuuga clan for decades as well, until 16 years ago at least, as Boruto Uzumaki was born, as a half Hyuuga!" Neherit stated and looked at me.

"Anyways back to the three Titans, as I said before, they attacked this world in order to destroy and renew it, long before the Shinobi and the Chakra had been existing.

My folk, usually a peaceful and wise folk, blessed with the knowledge of using the Elements of nature, decided to fight against them, erasing the scorn our Ancestors had made, as they attacked our Planet and the Rest of Humanity!" Neherit said.

"Thousands of years my folk lived in peace and knew on how to solve conflicts without fighting, they wanted to teach mankind but they usually just hunted us down as aliens, magicians or whatsoever, at least in ancient times.

They listened not a bit at our warning and in the end they were the main reason, of why the Titans ran amok.

But the war against them went on, we as the only once blessed with these powers, were forced to go against our nature, our traditions and believes, we were born in order to found the nature, balance the elements and the flow of natural force, but now we used it to fight a being we had created by ourselves.

Logically was Mother Nature furious about this and cursed us, our souls as I said are bound on this world, unable to be reborn when our bodies die and rot away.

We are bound to vanish someday, when our soul-force is gone.

During the war we thought that if we would getting defeated, the planet was not to be saved and it mostly did look like this.

We fought as best as we could, our numbers decreasing permanently.

The pain you felt earlier, was the pain and the sorrow my folk was feeling to that time, the pain which my Grandmother had to feel and witness, only thousand times reduced.

As she once gave them all to me, I was lying in coma for 3 months, it was to learn and feel, to understand and to know what was to await, it is essential for a Sage of spirits to take upon the pain and wrath of the lost souls, so that they could be reborn in peace!" Neherit explained.

I gasped similar to all the others, the pain was really intensive, but to think that this was only a minor part of the real pain he had to feel almost made me vomit.

"My ancestors were shortly before giving up and retreating, the situation seemed to be futile.

So long until our Leader made a final decision, a decision which should help us in this war, he used the own power of the demonic Gods against them.

He was sucking the energy out of the slain pieces of them and sharing the force under his folk, enabled our born forces to shift into overdrive, this way we had more chance to fight them.

Still our abilities were never ever before being used to kill and destroy, but only to defend and create, still with this new forces, we managed to set two of them under massive Chains!" he continued to tell, the story had took us in its spell, ever since it started.

"The third one, Luziferius, the strongest of them, however was able to constantly destroy these sealing-chains, so our Leader made an momentous decision.

He attacked the Luziferius and managed to rip a pair of eyes out of its head, it had numerous of them, hundreds, perhaps thousands, and they all formed two giant eyes, similar to the eyes of a fly.

The Leader then managed to convert the powers of these eyes on his own, creating the Chitosegan, the Millennium-eyes, and the first and as I said before the origin of six of the most powerful Dōjutsus in this world.

This way he was able to see what the Demon saw, existences, the pure life-force, the soul and the entire lifetime, past and future, that runs through every living being.

He was able to see through every hiding we decided to take, as if his eyes were everywhere, even looking in our minds.

The eyes allowed him also to see, what the other eyes of the demon saw in their radius and so he also could dodge every attack, as well as block or completely throw the attack back at the caster with tenfold intensity, just as if one copies the attack!" Neherit said and somehow it reminded me, on what dad told me about the Rinnegan of the Rikoudou Sennin and Sasuke Uchiha, Mom´s Byakugan, and Sarada´s Sharingan.

It showed features of all three great Dōjutsus.

"However Luziferius also seemed to see thousands of miles away as he casually shot attacks far away, my Grandmother said that they all thought, that he might missed to aim right.., only later they found out that he had attacked the armies of the humans from other lands which were on their way to the battlefield.

These eyes, and the stolen forces enabled our folk to get a whole new advantage in this battle, the leader wanted his strongest men to be able to get the same advantage and so he managed to rip a few eyes more out of the three demons heads.

However only the 5 strongest of his men were able to convert and use these forces, however each one of this 5 men, maybe due to coming out of different bloodlines, awoke different forces in their eyes.

At the same moment they converted the force, the **Akuma no Roku me** (_six eyes of the demon_) had been born:

_**The Chitosegan**_ (Millennium Eye); it enables a person to use the combined ability of communicating and interacting with ghosts and souls, able to summon them out of the realm of the beyond, or even to bring them back to live in their own body.

Furthermore it allows the bearer to enter or see into other dimensions normally impossible to reach, it also has to a certain degree similar abilities like the other Dōjutsus, and it is the strongest one for being the original one.

For the time being I am bearing one eye of this pair.

_**The Rinne-sharingan**_ (Eye of the moon); it enables to see and manipulates the nature of forces/energy of all kind, for example it enables Life-forces and the soul to enter or leave a being at will, it is also able, to a certain degree, to create dimensions ruled by the caster; it is the 2nd strongest of the Dōjutsus and once was wielded by Kaguya.

_**The Nikkōgan**_ (The Sun-eye); it enables to see and manipulate the time of everything, also it is able to see atomic particles and manipulates them into energy, ready to use for the bearer to cast Jutsus or enforce them; it is the 3rd strongest of the Dōjutsus and was only able to be awakened by the leader of the Uzumaki Clan, it once belonged to my uncle, the founder of the Uzumaki Clan.

_**The Tsukarigan**_ (The Moonlight-eye / _Tsukiakari= Moonlight_); it enables a person to block any kind of physical attack, be it Kenjutsu or Taijutsu, even Ninjutsu, beside of such as Soul-style jutsus.

Also I is able to return the attack back to the caster or complete negotiate its ability, it also can turn chakra nature disadvantages into advantages, when combining them together.

It can emerge out of almost every Dōjutsus, since it had no real physical appearance, it only uses an eye-power and lightly alter its design a little.

The only requirement is to completely end a blood-feud, which one would normally suffer under itself; it is the 4th strongest Dōjutsu.

_**The Kesshōgan **_(The Crystal eye); it enables to manipulate the life-force of others or of the bearer itself, also it enable to see the world miles away, clearly and better than every Byakugan.

It grants the bearer analytic abilities, able to even predict the motivation of persons, furthermore can cause Genjutsu and it can, to a certain degree, negotiate or counter the abilities of other Dōjutsus, it is therefore the 5rd strongest and most one of the rarest to get.

_**The Byakugan **_(The All-seeing White eye); It enables to see through all solid things and smokescreens in a radius of 360°, also it increases the range of the visible area to a maximum of 10 miles.

Another advantage is the ability to use high-speed reflexes, it also has the ability to show forces in living beings, wherever life-forces or chakra; it is the 6th strongest Dōjutsu.

These were the six eyes created out of this act, all the others who tried to convert the forces on their eyes, went blind, or mutated and were corrupted, due to the evil power within the eyes.

Man of those who tried got useless on the Battlefield or became enemies!" Neherit explained and we were buff.

"_So these eyes did not come with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, but long before her, when I shall be honest, I think I know this Kesshōgan._

_It sounds like Ranmaru´s Dōjutsu, if this is the case, I better get him here towards Konoha, before anyone will try to abuse his ability someday, against us or any of the allied forces_!" I heard Dad mumbling, I wonder who this Ranmaru shall be…, perhaps a friend of him.

"The war lasted many centuries, our clan was blessed by the nature with longevity, so a decade for the rest of the world, felt like a year to us.

But eventually we, as well as our opponent went tired of fighting, they began to attack the world with everything what they got, but in the end we managed to weaken them, they hid and reassembled their forces same as we did.

However after the war, the dark forces which had been spread into the atmosphere on the planet, caused the Humans to become hateful, greedy and warmongering, even more than they usually were.

Simple conflicts easily turned to wars and anarchy, which sometimes even bordered out into massive world wars and slaughters, all the souls which were lost were accumulated by the three Titans, before they rose once again to the battle.

Our leader, now an old man, then decided to end the war once and for all, as the titans came back, so he made the momentous decision, throwing our every believe and former creed down the drain…

Instead of trying to seal the Titans, they attacked them and pierced our all Chains and weapons we had created out of the stolen energy, at them, but in the end the only one who fell was Luziferius, after numerous of my race gave their lives for it.

Through this act, Luziferius fell in a death-like sleep, as I said I don´t really believe he´s entirely dead, but before he fell he broke the seals of his siblings with a last blast of his power, jamming the cast of the seals.

The Two attacked, full of wrath and hatred and created, out of the humans died in the previous wars, who unfolded thanks to their dark influence, into killing machines, armies of mutated monsters, who attacked and killed many of us.

Our curse had taken action as we killed the Titan, so as our bodies died, our soul remained, already chained, on the battlefield

Using their power, fuelled with wrath for their slain brother, the two remaining Titans destroyed our world, our planet, shattering it to pieces!" Neherit said and let a bomb shattering, from which we would not be able to get well soon.

"W-w-wait they destroyed the planet, but how, I mean, this is an entire Planet, how are they able to easily destroy it!" Karin asked.

"My dear Karin, these beings are so powerful since they were draining all the energy out of the planet and the atmosphere, in the end they even went for the force of the galaxy as if they were Vacuums.

At the very end of all of this, the planet was robbed of every fuse it ever had inside of its core and was only an idle pile of dust, stone, plants and water anymore, but as the atmosphere left, even that died out, nothing was to live anymore.

But the Titans weren´t done with just that, they used the entire force they had stolen and caused the planet to blow up in splinters, tiny pieces, just like a bomb explosion, only an unmeasurable amount more violent.

It was like a supernova, despite our planet not being a star.

I don´t even know, how my ancestors managed to safe a portion of Humanity from this devastation, but they did, somehow.

They brought them all far away into the universe, far away from the galaxy we once originated from, into safety, on one land they could safe before it all ended, together with splinters of the planet.

They called the land Gensan no Kuni, the land of Origin, the land where I was born.

However The Titans too had saved themselves a land, in order to build a new world, the land on which we later sealed them, **Norowa no arechi** (_wasteland of the damned_).

They had out powered themselves almost completely, as they shattered the planet to pieces in that supernova-like explosion, it is impossible for me to comprehend how they managed to survive this.

But they did, they somehow followed us, in order to destroy the last traces of the old world and mankind as well as my race, erasing it from existence.

All I then still know from what my grandmother and the memories told me, was that my Ancestors used the land and the splinters of our old world, as well as the stardust around us and created a new galaxy.

New stars, new planets, a new Sun and a new earth, they sacrificed half the lives of our race, in order to pull that off, over 100 million souls lost forever, to shape a new world.

They used the ultimate lost Jutsu, **Sekai no tanjō no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the World-birth_), the mightiest Jutsu, we ever knew of, it´s written in the soul of each of us Edemah Ruh by mother nature or which deity ever created our old planet before and yet we know that one alone is not able to ever use it, it´s the force of a God, literally!" Neherit stated and it was dead silent.

"You´re kidding right?!" Karin asked.

"It´s all in the memories, I have no influence on them, but if you know that at every second, somewhere in the wides of the universe a new galaxy is born then you can think that it is quite imaginable.

Maybe we also just came across a new born galaxy and settle down on a derelict planet, shattering and creating it new together with our splinters…., geez I don´t know, fact is…, the Three Titans came back after many thousand years, to destroy us, but we managed to seal them after a long and gruesome war, to kill them they still were too strong and too tall, they are as tall and large as a mountain.

So we sealed them, 2000 years long we finally had our peace, but then they reappeared, once again a new war unfolded, we fought defeated them and sealed them again and turned the time to the days before they began to destroy anything, overwriting the past, and ever since it happens that they come back after every 2.000 years to kill and destroy us once and for all.

And as things are standing they will begin to wake up soon again!" Neherit told us and I fell backwards on my as most of the others too, Himawari crawled over to me, I sat down and tried to comprehend the just heard.

"What happened afterwards!?" Dad asked.

"You mean after the new planet was born and we defeated and sealed the Titans, well live went on, we tried to continue as best as we could, we Edemah Ruh began to reactivate the deserted planet with help of the minimal of rest energy which was still stuck within the splinters of our planet and our own forces and so we managed to cultivate a new Nature on this planet.

The Bodies of the humans, which were left on the battlefields and which we still could find, we gathered together and created a giant mausoleum within the rocks of a canyon and a mountain, the **Musei tamashī no tani**_(Valley of the silent souls)_ and the Holy Mountain **Kyūkei Tamashī no yama** (_Mountain of the dormant souls_) where my old Village lies at the foot of the Mountain.

Our bodies, which were left on the battlefield, however had rotten during the war, our blood and our force, naturally born and the stolen one, sunk in the ground of the Battlefield, nourished by the energy of our new planet the alien energy of the planet, with which we completed ours, like a jigsaw puzzle, gave birth to the Shinju!" He told and suddenly it dawned to us.

"So that means that your force and their force merged together with the force of this planet…, is the Original form of Chakra, am I right?" Dad asked.

"Indeed it is, let me continue, this is what happened during the years we lived on the new planet as the Titans were still far away from the planet.

Many Centuries of peace and minor conflicts followed, 20.000 years to be honest.

Then came the time of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, after the war of light and darkness, she broke the taboo we had made after learning the truth about the Shinju and how the forces within, could change people, she took it and ate the entire fruit of the Shinju tree.

This granted her our whole force, the force of the planet, both ancient and alien, but also the stolen force of the demons which came from the eyes or rests of their bodies which rotted away with our bodies on the battlefield.

The forces slowly began to corrupt her into a being which was not human anymore.

The Paranoia of her fear of ending as a Chakra-pill for her brother Momoshiki, drove her so far, as to fight her own sons, born with the same force, however with more of our and the natural force, than the demonical force.

The Chakra transformed her, as she merged with the New Shinju, to become even more powerful, however the demonical force was now double so strong, and so she was transformed in the Juubi and the Great War of the Ancient took its toll, which lasted a 100 years of battles!" Neherit explained.

"Wait so if we shall be concrete, you are saying that Kaguya ate human flesh?" Himawari asked and she had to almost puke.

"More or less, the years of being set out to the natural and the alien energy, converted our bodies and the Titan´s into Natural material until it became a mix between wood and flesh.

The fruit grew thanks to the amount of evil miasma which still was stuck in the pieces of our old planet, so to say it cleaned the atmosphere, and reached ever so high to get more of it.

On its height one could see of how well the atmosphere had been cleaned, but ever since the Kaguya War and the Ninja wars, the amount of demonical force and natural force increased dramatically.

Then the Juubi was released yet again, 19 years ago, it cleaned the atmosphere of most of the old demonical forces, but through its attack shot a new version of it out in the world.

The aura is not to see with normal eyes, only we can see it, who we live in the grey dimension, the Uzumakis however can see it with a special lens embedded in one of their masks, the Ghost-mirror.

After the Kaguya War 900 years of peace followed, the Juubi had been sealed in the moon, and its force had been sealed within the Nine Bijuus.

During the years before and after that time, our Children who still were alive, had spread out over the new world, starting numerous Clans.

They also found friends and allies in the Senju clan, one of the two strongest Ninja Clans in the world, with which they later created the Uzumaki Clan, `_**Jikan no uzu no chiiki shakai**_´, as we call him, the Clan in the vortex of time!" Neherit said and I was buff.

"Yes that might be true, it always was said that the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan had been distant Blood-relatives, but not one book could tell more about this!" Shigure said and Dad nodded.

"Indeed, however books are not always differ the truth from fiction, if you want to know about the past, just ask my Grandmother, our elder the Itako Chika, she lives far longer than I do and so also has seen far more than all books of history can tell!" Neherit said and we nodded.

I recognized, that the fiend positions we had earlier, has been long gone, all of us sat on the floor listening to the history of this mysterious boy and about the even more mysterious clan he shall come from.

Even as incredible and impossible his story sounded, weren´t we the one to judge of what happened thousands of years ago, we just saw these memories and felt the pain, even if it was weakened.

"Then the two Demon Gods arrived, with the blast of a meteorite they crashed into our planet and almost instantly began to destroy the lands around them

Having refuelled and accumulated their forces, they were too strong for us alone to defeat, and so after a millennium of war, the second of the so called Millennium-wars, they managed to fairly destroy the world making it inhabitable.

But due to being physically no longer part of the world of the living, we had no power to re-create the world as before, also due to having no resources for that, no one wanted to sacrifice again millions of souls.

The world seemed to be lost forever, 1.000 years long the world had been split in thousands of pieces only hold by gravity!" He told and we paled.

"Yes we truly though that this time our all live has ended, we remained in a deep depression about it.

However as we found out that many Humans had survived against all odds on the planets new surface, we were overjoyed.

With help of the survived Uzumaki clan and the Senju as well as many other clans and Nations, we managed to defeat them both and to reseal them, this time however we took precaution, we managed to split the soul from their bodies and crush the bodies in four pieces each, each of these pieces had been then sealed within containments created out of stardust and meteorites pressed together forming giant sphere-like containments, it was the first time we use the God-coffin Jutsu.

The seals held the dead body parts under chains and we send the containments far away into the orbit.

The souls and energy of them both, as well as the dead body of Luziferius we sealed in the god-coffin here on earth, to have knowledge about their awakening and to strengthen the seals and if necessary put them back to slumber.

Afterwards we overwrote the past, where the Titans went lose, with the current present of the Titans being sealed, we went back in time and the planet was whole again, just as if never something had happened.

Everyone was happy.

However, stripped of our live as physical beings, and our number having decreased massively after the last seal we had crafted, around 14.000 years ago, we were only able to seal them away for 2.000 years.

From that day on, we were `normal´, well you know what I mean, without force, unless we get a body.

Or we fight in a realm in which we can become physical, like here in the grey dimension, a dimension where life and death lie close together.

We though we finally could breathe up, and had sealed them for good, however had we no idea, that they soon would break out again. It happened now so often on their own accord, but since the last war something had changed.

It seems to me and my Grandmother, that someone is working on breaking the hell-circles to free them!" Neherit stated and we did not trust our ears.

"Wait what someone is truly trying to wake them up freely, who could be so crazy to do that?!" Sarada asked.

"No clue, but apparently they already tried it 1.100 years ago, during the demon war, they managed to open the gates of the first and the second Hell-circle, in each circle from which it gives exactly 9, are 3 gates guarded by a mighty demon.

That they managed to break 6 gates proved their skills, but we luckily could stop them before they progressed further and maybe woke the Titans before the time.

But 4 months ago the Saigai Kane, a bell crafted out of the Titans bones after the first war, which reacts to the Titans awakening, began to ring and a few days ago my informant told me that the bells rings as fast as to that time.

That time we managed to bring the all the demons back in the hell-circles but one, the first gate-guardian, Mōryō!" Neherit stated and Dad looked nervously to the ground.

But in order to still close it, we asked the Senju and the Uzumaki Clan to craft the last seal with us.

It´s stronger than the 2nd gate-guardian of the 3rd circle, which is already quite strong.

All we can do is to hope that we can find them and stop them, before it´s too late.

If we don´t manage to defeat the Titans this time, they will destroy our world once and for all!" Neherit explained.

"I see, that would be really bad, I think I speak for the entire mankind here, we cannot let it come so far!" Dad said, and we all nodded, we listened to what Neherit said.

"Unfortunately, had I searched for 4 months straight, since I have been sent by our Elder, but the only Uzumakis still alive were you 6 Uzumakis, 5 if we consider, that Himawari-chan has more inherited from the Hyuuga clan, as from the Uzumaki clan?

And my clan has also shrunk significantly towards not more than 50 families and a good portion of them are only Children!" Neherit told us.

It is still unclear of how much they can help us, but I hope for a lot of help from their side.

Anyways, enough with the chitchat, my Problem is, that we have too less helpers found, my elder already said that most of the Clan had been extinct as ever before, in this timeline.

However I never thought that it was this worse, I honestly have no real believe that we will make it just with you 6 alone, however, our Elder has trust and faith in you, so I will try to believe in you as well.

But you have to travel quickly towards my land, the demons already begin to wake up again, the constant earthquakes are sign for it as well.

We might have only 3 to 2 months anymore before they begin to stirr, then it will not last long before they fully awake and break their seals, if they do, the world will experience a war which we might not survive this time.

This is our last chance, we will try our best to destroy them once and for all, and if we all fail, well, it would definitely be better not to do so!" he said and we all knew he was very right there.

"Wow that's really some intense shit!" I said and Sarada looked even more terrified than I was, even though I for myself was near crying, Himawari already had started and dived into Dads embrace.

I took Sarada´s hand and she looked at me with a pained smile.

"I don´t want to lose anyone of you, if the time to fight has come then I will fight to defend what I love, even if I get killed.

I mean we just got told that the end of the world might come in 2 or 3 months, so we still have plenty of time to train, i´m certain we going to kick those Demons in the ass, reseal them, built up the whole Uzumaki clan from anew, and if, only theoretically spoke, we should not be able to defeat them this time, but only to seal them for another 2.000 years, our future generations at least have more chances as we right now!" I joked to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Do we even have a chance, I mean we are only six persons and far from being a dynamic team, most of us don´t even truly know each other, do you really think we might succeed?" Dad asked Neherit.

"A tiny chance there is but it´s still more than nothing, You, Mr. Shigure and Miss Karin are all three extremely strong and your Children are also quite strong for their age, as much as I could survey!" Neherit said to us.

"Wait so you watched us the entire time!" Karin-san shouted blushing and furious.

"Only if you fight, I am no voyeur, it´s not like I would be able to even feel anything, such things are unnecessary and uninteresting for me.

Feelings are only a hindrance in my occupation of high-sage of Spirits!" Neherit said coldly and casually, while Karin-san looked quite disturbed.

"Anyways I also thought about the problem of our combat-power, but I think I have a solution to this problem, however it will, perhaps, not be ethically accepted in your sense of understanding, so it´s up to do to decide wherever I should do it or not!" Neherit explained.

"What are you going to do?" Dad asked.

"I´m going to… bring some people here, some who had slumbered for a long time!" Neherit said cryptically.

"Geez…, you won't get me a clearer explanation right…., well, I guess as long as it will help us to save our world, you can bring whoever you want, but you better don't betray us!" Dad said getting nods off us.

"Alright then this will have been cleared then, I will now bring you back to your world, you already have been in here way too long, it might get you powerless for a few hours, forgive me the rough way you had to take, to get here!" He said and suddenly the Space bended.

Before we could comprehend what was happening, we stood back at the street before our house, exactly where we had been first attacked by Neherit.

However it was already evening, how long we might have been away.

"I hope mom didn´t worried too much about us!" I said.

"I hope so too, anyways about you guys, what are you going to do for now!" Dad asked Karin-san, Shigure-san and his daughter, Sarin-san.

"Well I don´t know what you are doing but I will now search a nice hotel and then I will think about the just heard, you have no idea how crazy that was, as this guy attacked me out of nowhere.

And now I am here in Konohagakure, I actually had sworn to never come near here, since I am still wanted by the 5 nations, but oh well, now that I am here, I might as well stay for a while in hiding, but I should get away as fast as possible!" Karin said uneasy.

"You better be careful Sarada, Dad told me that she was always after your father!" I said to Sarada.

"Will be, she´s somehow suspicious to me, but now I know that we are nothing alike, as I once thought!" the same replied, scanning Karin with narrowed eyes.

"Well I still wanted to show Sarin the town a bit, but I will also stay until tomorrow, to truly discuss what we can do!" Shigure asked and Sarin nodded.

"And you Neherit?" We asked, looking at him, while he looked up in the stars.

"I still have to do something important, something that might can double our chance a little bit, but I would like it if we can all meet in at least two days a bit outside of town, for the test to determine the momentarily Leader of the current Uzumaki clan.

Means a battle royal between you 6, to see who will be able to awake as the bearer of the Nikkōgan (_Sun-eye_)!" Neherit said.

"Nikkōgan, what´s that, wait wasn´t that one of these eyes you told about?" We asked.

"Indeed, the Nikkōgan is an ancient eye-force, with it one is able to penetrate the veil of time, means one is able to see the past as well as the possible futures of a person, so to say, one can look through their soul and mind, through reading in the blood of beings.

For the future it heavily depends on the decisions of the one who´s blood is read, so it enables to predict what they will become, where they will go or what they will do someday, if they follow the same route they are going.

Furthermore it is able to (re-)create life by turning back the time of individuals, but not only of injuries, even death can be redo, however only if injuries and the death are not more than 24 hours existent, for it exchange the physical state from 24 hours ago with the injured state of the present.

Also the eyes are able to slow the time of the entire surrounding in a radius of 10 miles down to slow motion, beside of the bearer of the eyes.

Also to turn time back for about 24 hr and to still know what happened in the future, one does not get affected by the time-turning.

However these kind of abilities also require a massive amount of Chakra, to be used.

It can only be awoken by the strongest member of the Uzumaki Clan, who has inherited the blood of the Leader, it has been once awoken by my Uncle, who gave it over to his son, who later became the 1st leader of the Uzumaki Clan, shortly before the battle with the Titans.

Afterwards it has been seen on several of the Following leaders of the Uzumaki Clans, those who had been known as heroes, until the times of the second sealing, in every timeline he or his strongest descendant wore it.

Ashina-san had it too, however, ever since his death, the eyes have been lost, I really hope that one of you will be able to re-awake them, this way you can see the entire past of our Clan if you should still not believe me!" Neherit said.

"Well it´s not that we do not necessarily believe you, it´s just that we want to prove things before speaking with other nations and perhaps start the 5th Ninja World war!" Dad said.

"Anyways, as I said I still have some things to do, there are some candidates to bring with!" Neherit said cryptically, before he went away.

"What do you think about him, Naruto?" Karin-san and Shigure-san asked my dad.

"No idea, but the memories we saw were real, I felt it in my heart somehow, all the pain seemed to be so real as if my own body was pierced through, sliced open or blown into oblivion, simply killed in every possible way, as if I was first hand in the war to that time.

Somehow I just believe Neherit's words, I mean it would be not the first time, something unthinkable happens and leads to a war, just remember the last Ninja World War, I felt the pain and the sorrow of thousands of humans in my heart!" Dad said.

"I felt it too!" I said while the others nodded as well.

"Anyways as you heard, we shall come once again together in two days, Shigure-san, Karin, Sarin-chan, I will trust you for now, but I wish that you won't disturb the peace of our village, understood.

Also I will not pursue you Karin, but I cannot guarantee for everyone else in this village.

The easiest way for you would be to come to my villa, we have enough place you know.

If this war is to come, then we will have far better things to do, than to fight under each other anyways, I hope I can count on your cooperation!" Dad said and they nodded.

"I also don´t want to have trouble with you guys, I just want back to my friends, and I want to be a bit alone, but thanks for the offer!" Karin-san stated.

"Are we still standing under surveillance?" Shigure asked.

"I will have to check your story first, but I'm certain that soon you will be free to roam through our town as you wish, but for now you better rest your forces, I will book a hotel-room for you guys!" Dad said.

"Thanks Nephew!" Shigure said.

"Yeah thanks man, it will do me good to, for once, being away from Suigetsu and to have some peace from all the crap he constantly pulls me through, we had a fight lately and I don´t want to be in his company for a while!" Karin said.

"You are still going around with them, I though you would run towards Orochimaru instantly?" Dad said.

"No I don´t really have any plans, I mean since Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure, I have no believe to ever come together with him anymore.

Not that it matters, I matter so much to him, that he left me and the others on the Battlefield like broken tools, without a second glance.

Still then again I also have no idea what to do all alone, I don´t really want to go back to Orochimaru, therefore I am glad not to know where he is, as long as he keeps his distance to me.

For this I even endure the company of Yugo and Suigetsu, what does one not do for not being lonely and all alone!" Karin said, sighing, as if it was worth the weight of the world.

"Still as said, it´s good to get a clear head from all their bullshit, for once!" She smirked.

"Alright,… well anyways, we better get home, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke must be worried sick!" Dad said to Himawari, Sarada and me and I was shocked.

"Your father is going to kill us, I mean we have been away for hours as it seems!" I said to Sarada.

"Probably, but I bet mom will be way more furious!" She said sweat-dropping.

"That does not even ease me fear in the slightest you know, if anything it frightens me even more, your father I can handle, but your mother is a whole different story!" Dad stated and I nodded.

We said goodbye to the others and made an appointment to meet in two days, on the external training field out of town.

"Alright, at guard, be careful, your mother is probably furious and ….!" Dad said, as we came to our house, standing at the porch, but he was interrupted in a ugly way.

"Wooook!" With a mighty beat, Dad was punched, together with the door, backwards on the wall at the entrance, across the entire garden.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI; BORUTO UZUMAKI; HIMAWARI UZUMAKI; SARADA UCHIHA; WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A voice screamed and in the door stood no one else but Mom, and the state she was in, was that of a furious goddess of wrath, her Byakugan were activated and she had deep eye rings.

It told me, that we definitely hadn´t been away for just a few hours.

"For the last two days I cry my eyes out, believe that you be dead, not a single sign of life from you, and then you dip here at once calmly on, and all you can do is to rip off such a lousy Speech, about me being angry and furious…., I was sick with worry, goddammit!" Mom screamed, as she stood in the front entrance, eyes turning back normal but puffy red from crying, the Face distorted in pain, sorrow and wrath.

"Sarada!" We heard it coming from the back of the house, and in one second flat, she was in the arms of her mother.

"Where have you been, I thought you were dead, Hinata suddenly called, speaking of you and her family being vanished in thin air, if we wouldn´t have seen Shigure and his Daughter vanishing before us, we wouldn´t have believed it!" Sakura-san shouted, crying her eyes out similar to mom.

"Ow, dammit, you still have a hard Beat, sweetheart!" Dad said, as he stood up from the pieces of the destroyed brick wall and the shattered door, being helped by Sasuke, who looked with something like mild understanding at him.

"I understand your fury guys, but please, let us go inside, we have to tell you guys something important!" Dad said and we nodded.

Mom and the Uchiha adults looked confused, as we entered and closed the door, before using technics to make the house soundproof.

What we had to tell them, would definitely shock them to the core for sure.

And I knew that they might don´t believe it at first, therefore I know, someone is going to sleep on the couch tonight, and I know that two are going to have to sleep with mom.

**(Ending song: Kimi no Uta- Abingdon Boy School)**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Naruto story, I hope you like it.**

**As you know do all the Canon Original Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing beside the OC´s and the Plot for this Story.**

**I am sorry for if I confused you with the history of Neherit´s clan, anyways, logically is this Story not canon, that means that every jutsu or special force you have seen, that is not in the canon story, has only being created by me for this Story. **

**Also are most Japanese Words being translated via Google Translator, so i´m sorry if the sense of the words has been wrong.**

**For the Song Grandmother Chika and Neherit are singing, is an edited version of Nightwish´s Creek Mary´s Blood.**

**Warning Spoiler: The here in this story called song, the Blood of time, will play, alongside of other Jinkan no Senkensha Songs, a big role later in the story, during the climax.**

**The Sun-eye, and many Characters, like Shigure, Sarin and Neherit, or beings, like Kyūbiko and the Three Demon Gods/ Titans area also not Canon.**

**Anyways I really hope that you like this story, please read and review.**

**This story got a little edited and advanced from the first publish.**


	2. Nikkogan, Complexes and the daily life

**Naruto**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 2: The Dangers to come, Rites in the dark of the night, Lovely complex, the Battle of selection begins.**

**Konohagakure, the Uzumaki Villa, 1 day after the Meeting at evening, Naruto´s Pov:**

It´s quiet convenient, that as a Hokage you also have a room where really no one can enter beside you, it makes you able to clear your head or to research about things in secret.

The Secret Chamber of the Hokages, an unknown chamber within the Hokages office, unknown to anyone but the Hokages itself.

A place to calmly research anything I could find about my clan, ever since I had become Hokage, I had been looking for a possibility to find out more, about the Clan my mother came from.

Jiraiya Sensei once said, that what a human makes, is not only the ability to look forth into the future and to believe in it, but to honour the past and remember it.

"_However I never knew or got teached anything about my clan, and ever since I am Hokage I am so clamped in my time, that I cannot even effectively read all the books_!" I thought to myself, as I was done checking the Family tree for the 3rd time.

"So, Shigure was right, he is my Uncle, and there still had to be an older sister, Aunt Umi Uzumaki, but Shigure meant that she is died in the destruction too.

What a pity, it would have been nice to meet them, however who would have known that she actually is Tsunades Mother, which in clear text makes Tsunade my Cousin as well.

Even Jiraiya is like me to a part an Uzumaki, as being the son of Tobirama Senju (Which truly surprised me) and, lady Mito´s sister, Lady Meiko Uzumaki.

Sarin is my Cousin too, there is no doubt anymore, However, here stands that She has been Born to the same time as me, only a 4 years earlier, but she´s clearly only 16, I bet this is a mistake.

However I better ask Bolt and Himawari to secretly act on her, so that her wish, no better said, her craving for revenge might not take on worse forms, I wouldn´t like to have a second Sasuke, or even a second Nagato.

I´m really glad they are alive, its being quite lonely to know that beside of my Children and myself, Karin would be the only remaining one of our Clan to be alive anymore, Perhaps, only perhaps we might be able to rebuilt our clan to its old Glory!" I said as I stretched myself, I was sitting in my room reading various books, the Konoha Ninjas could save out of the burning ashes of Uzushiogakure.

To say that it were less information that I found, was an understatement, out of 100 books which had been saved, perhaps 10 tell about various versions of Neherit´s story, others simply tell about Natural disasters.

A few aspects are similar, but it always differs in the ending, in not one of these books stood that the world has been destroyed, that I has several times being ripped to pieces, as if the people to that time just didn´t wanted to believe, that there was no solution to this problem.

"Guess there leaves no other choice, I have to travel towards Uzushiogakure to see for myself if nothing else has been survived anymore!" I said as I looked up on the ceiling.

"Argh, just why does it has to be so hard to find out more of my Clan!" I said as I rocked back and forth.

Even though half the Konohagakure symbol is made from the coat of arms of my Clan, not one lesson in the School was about my Clan or its History.

It was as if my Clan more or less, went into oblivion, hell if I shall be honest, before a few years even I didn´t really though much about finding things out.

"Argh, I'm so tired of this shit, why can´t the world be in peace forever, why must always be someone there to bring up new fights and slaughters!" I mumbled as I closed my eyes to think.

Soon the others would come here, it has been 1 day since we met Neherit the first time and already things went downhill a bit I would say.

The Chunin exam had continued again after the interrogation has been finished, the second try of the 2nd test will end tomorrow noon and the third test will start in a month, hopefully.

"And after the test today we have the announcement of the finals, our leader Battle under us Uzumakis at the afternoon, and right after this the Kages of the other lands are coming for a meeting, about the emergency plan!" I said.

I sighed and leaned in my seat.

"Once again I have no real time for my family, geez, this isn´t really how I expected it to be, as I dreamt of becoming the Hokage, still I wouldn´t give this place of for nothing!"

It has been actually 3 days passed since we vanished in the grey dimension, 2 days Konoha has been without Uzumakis and so also without a Hokage, and those guys, those dumb elders, made me a head, of not being allowed to simply, without saying something, make holidays.

Honestly, I can understand why Tsunade hated those guys so much in the past.

"I still don´t get it, how can a few minutes, not more than a half hour at least, in this dimension, cause us to lose two entire days in the world of the living ones.

Even as Neherit had predicted, we were extremely exhausted afterwards, thanks to the Grey dimension sucking on our life-force, right in the storytelling towards Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, I simply fell asleep.

Much to the annoyance of my listeners, as I woke up in the middle of the night, I was lying on the couch and my Children slept on the side of Hinata.

I guess more forced but still, it was such a peaceful sight to see, Hinata was having Bolt in his arms and Bolt was having Himawari in his arms, I wished to get in this cute picture too, so I laid myself next to Himawari.

As I laid there I thought about how it has been five years ago, as I just became Hokage, I had so less time for my family all of a sudden and even today I was often not there when I really wanted to be.

Most of the time the works just piles over my head, and every time I suffer on a Burnout syndrome, Hinata looks at me with this sorrowful glance I hate so much, it makes me feeling terrible, because I let her go through this.

I still remember 4 and a half year ago, as I just had started my duty as the newest Hokage, she felt left out and wished for me to come home, but I, I just kept on making excuses.

The fight that time was worse and I truly want to avoid a similar to ever unfold again.

Being Hokage was not at all easy, now I also knew why people always laughed at me, as I told them about my dream as I was young, I was not at all mature enough to ever be suited for it, to be honest it was a real surprise to me, as Kakashi said he wanted me to be his successor.

I don´t admit it to others, but I truly believed that it would be Shikamaru Kakashi would ask, but still, I'm glad that it has become me and with Shikamaru on my side, nothing truly could go wrong, could it.

However the Title of Hokage had also many advantages, and I mean not the gratis food my family gets from the town-people, no I mean that since I have become Hokage, I also had access to the private Bibliotheca of the Hokages.

This way I have gotten acess to top secret material, about techniques or reports, even stories about certain Clans, there I found practically everything I needed to know.

Ever since the beginning of my Hokage duty, I was reading, in every free minute, about my Clan.

From the history, old and early, towards the different sealing Jutsus, knowing that they might get needed in future battles.

I began intensively to learn them, but now that I know of what would awaits us, I knew that I would need them more than ever before, but I feared that it might not be enough to save the world.

"I hope we can solve these problems, but I'm sure, with the friends and allies who stand behind me and got my back, we will surely fight until the end, whether we will succeed or not!" I mumbled as I once again was looking at this mountains of books.

"Huh, what´s that?" I mumbled, as I found something interesting.

"Carefully now!" I though, as I was pulling it out of the staple of books.

"Wow a photo album!" I said, as I looked at it, as soon as I saw what it was, tears went in my eyes.

"Kushina and Minato -a Lifetime of love, for our son, on that he always knows that he has been loved!" I read the title.

Opening it, the first picture was with Father, Mother and Sensei Jiraiya, it was clearly to see that mom was pregnant with me.

On the next page Dad was standing next to mom, he has been just become the Yondaime Hokage, next to them once again stood Jiraiya, but also Tsunade and Sensei Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

Many Picture with only them, or with other important persons followed, even with Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Sensei Kakashi, even Kosuke Maruboshi, the eternal Genin.

Several people had been on the fotos, from which I only knew because they didn´t saw me as a monster as I was a little child.

Even Sasuke's Mother was on a photo.

So in a way we were connected even before we were born.

"Mom, Dad, Jiraiya!" I said sighing, as I stroke over the picture.

"Knock, Knock!" It clapped on the door and it opened a bit.

"Daddy, mom says that you should come down to eat, and that the others are here too!" Himawari said, as she stuck her head inside.

"Sure I will come!" I said to her before I stood up, dried my tears and was about to turn.

"Huh!" I said, as I felt Himawari, embracing me.

"Don´t cry daddy, be happy!" She said, looking at me with a worried glance, she must has noticed my tears, she always was so sensitive, even with her 14 years.

"No fear I was not crying, I was only tired of reading, and anyways let´s get down, shall we!" I said and she nodded, but embraced me for a little while, I knew that in the last few days my free-time, I could spent with my family, was once again cut short, mostly because of the Chunin exam-finals preparations.

She was missing me at home, same as Bolt and Hinata, I wished I had more time for them, but I did my best.

For now I simply embraced her and held her close to me, she smiled with a pleased expression.

"Well my little sunflower, shall we?" I asked her, she nodded and so we went down to greet our guest.

Everyone had come, even Karin-san, from which I thought, would come as the very last person, as uncaringly she always was in the past, looking for own benefit every time she was asked or ordered something.

While we ate, the kiddies were sitting together, chatting happily, Sarin-san easily fitted herself inside the group.

The food was delicious, no matter what I ate in the past and no matter which ramen I tasted, Hinata´s dishes surprised me over and over again, they were tasty, healthy and fully satisfying my stomach.

As the main dish was over, we sat and chatted for a while, soon we came on the main theme of the evening.

"I found the old Family tree, to the times before the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and also info's which could prove, more or less, Neherit's story!" I said to my listeners.

"So you are saying, that what he says is true and that there truly are such Demons, able to destroy the whole world at will?" Sakura asked me, still a little confused about all what I told them, after getting all the books I knew which spoke about it.

"Actually yes, they were all sealed within three Towers, known as the **Jigoku saigo no en 3 hashira** (_The 3 pillars of Hell´s last circle_), which has been once again sealed within a gigantic **Chibaku Tensei** (_Planetary devastation_) a good 6000 miles in the diameter.

The three towers are sealed within the very centre and have a Diameter of exactly 1000 miles, means the way from the outer shell to the shell of the centre counts 2000 miles.

It takes most of the East coast of the continent, which lies under its massive shadow, it is uphold in the air through so called Chakra Monoliths, massive rock like stone plates which stand in a circle under it, I don´t really know how they work, it´s not said in the Books.

The seal around the three towers, which is still in the Chibaku Tensei, is a piece of the desert on which Neherit´s Clan and the early Uzumaki Clan have made another seal, consisting of the 9 Circles of the Hell, inclusive of its Gates, so to say you have to walk through hell itself to even get close to the main-seals.

The whole Wasteland around the Chibaku Tensei is called `the desert of eternal cries´ 5000 miles in the diameter nothing but sand and massive sandstorms, uphold through the strange gravitation!" I explained.

"Matching name I would say, I guess before you are through it, you are cooked quite well!" Sasuke stated.

"Quite matching, according to a few travellers of the Uzumaki Clan, who went there to prove the histories truth, is this Desert really existent and not a figment of imagination.

However, the mere entering of the desert is being deathly, a massive Sandstorm is swirling around this Desert, so it´s hard to enter anyways, and all orientation is gone in seconds, for a normal ninja, it´s almost impossible to make three steps, once they have entered, before going insane.

It´s an incredible difficult, powerful and massive Genjutsu, not able to break in any way, so to say it is the very first seal before one has to enter the Chibaku Tensei, if one actually manages to even get that far!" I explained while Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Shigure and Hinata, as well as the children, means, Sarada-chan, Sarin-chan, Himawari and Bolt listened closely to me.

I asked for the Three to come, after I was able to find the books in which everything we needed to know stood, Shigure came instantly, so Sarin, only Karin I had to smear some Honey around her mouth for her to come, not at the least because of the gratis food.

"Just note that it is not at all so easy to get towards the towers, as it might sound.

The sandstorms are showing you massive illusions of beloved but dead people.

The cries of eternally tormented dead souls let your heart skipped before fear, and the constant call of their own name, as if someone calls your name in death agony from all directions, it is not able to block out.

It's made, so that you gradually lose the orientation, as well as your mind at some point!" I told and they all shivered in terror.

"That sounds awful!" Hinata said concerned, clambering herself on Bolt and Sarada.

"It is, actually, from 50 people who ever had the guts to enter, only 4 were said, to ever managed to come back out, however more dead and insane, then alive!" I said and they began to sweat.

As much as it sounds like a horror story, it is until now the entire truth, at least so it stands in the books.

"No matter which way I turn it, the way towards the Towers sounds to be extremely dangerous, and I would love to leave the kids here, however, if Neherit is right, then are we the only Uzumakis left who could probably re-anew the Tower´s seal and the seal around them.

Still all of this are only Telling's from others, long in the past, so it might as well be completely different.

However according to Neherit´s Elder, the Disaster Bell, which only rings when the Demons begin to awake, has rung 900 years too early, exactly a millennium after Kaguya Ōtsutsuki has been sealed the first time.

Therefore no one can imagine, what for an massive side-effect this sudden phenomenon has, we have only 3 to 2 months to get there, so only a few days long time, to make a final decision, wherever we take the risk or leave it!" I explained, not only to their parents, but the kids as well.

"But I guess we all know, what might happen, if we decide to leave it!" I said and they nodded.

"Dammit, I wish there was a far easier way, but there isn´t anyone, I honestly don´t like the idea of bringing Bolt, Himawari, Sarin or anyone in such a danger.

However I guess, ever since the last war, 19 years ago, we should know better than to underestimate such threats, and to search for easy solutions!" I said and they nodded.

"So if I understand this rightly, if these demons might wake up again, we will stand before the Fifth Ninja World war, if not before the instant Destruction of our world?" Bolt asked stammering.

"I´m afraid that´s exactly what will happen, however we cannot let the world getting destroyed then, we have no power to turn back the time of an entire world for 1000 years backwards.

So if they really should unchain themselves, we have to fight and kill them, once and for all, or else our world won´t exist any longer, as Ninjas, of Konoha, no, as Humans of this world, it is our mission to ensure the future of tomorrow´s Kings!" I said and most understood.

"What you mean by that, you mean the Daimyou´s?" Sarin asked.

"No, here in Konoha we live the Will of fire, which says that a Ninja has to always believe in his duty to defend the King, means the future generations of our village.

That is what it means to defend tomorrow's kings!"

"If I can help, then I will going, what´s the matter of living in a world and becoming Chunin or maybe even Jonin, if tomorrow the world would end.

If there would be nothing we can do against, then this would be meaningless, wouldn´t it!?" Bolt stated, with a strong and honest voice.

"Nothing that men do is ever meaningless, my son; it might only don´t make sense to the masses.

Everything that ever existed, have been made, or being born after a certain meaning and for a certain purpose, wherever to the good or the bad!" I said and he nodded.

"Now, we could sit here and ramble endlessly about Pro and contra of doing it or not doing it, and about what to do.

I guess for now my Children and friends, we all should make an honest and final decision, about wherever we should take the risk to fight for our world, or to say that we have no chance at all, anyways, and if we shall take the risk, we shall think about strategies about what we shall do to increase our chances.

Sleep a night over it, tomorrow we all going to meet up with Neherit at the outer eastern training field!" I said and they all nodded.

Ending the theme for tonight, we began to spoke about other themes, especially about what happened in the two days of our absence, and about the Chunin exam.

Sooner as we thought, late evening has come, and the Kiddies almost fell asleep while chatting.

"I guess it´s far over the sleeping time, tomorrow will be a busy day, so everybody time to go sleeping, we see each other tomorrow, Goodnight Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada-chan, Karin-san, Shigure-Kun, Sarin-chan!" I said, as I led them to the door.

"Bolt, Himawari, say goodnight to everyone!" I said to my own children, who politely came and bowed.

"Goodnight everyone!" They said, still it lasted a while before we really said goodbye, standing near the door.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Well I guess we might as well going home now, if we really shall chose wherever to go or not, then we will need all the power to think we can manage also because of Katsuo, he knows of nothing, I have to tell him when he comes back home in 2 days!" Sarada said.

"You right on this, he has to know about this threat, also about how you will chose, I guess we better also tell our friends, it wouldn´t be okay to let them in the dark about such a massive threat!" I said and she nodded.

"Phew, many to take in not, so much has happened since yesterday, first the attack at the Chunin exam, then Neherit's attack and the news about the coming Disaster!" Sarada said.

"You mean 2 days ago!" I said sweatdropping.

"I honestly can't go over the fact, that these few minutes we had been in the grey dimension, cost us two entire days.

Luckily they cannot begin with the third test, as long as the Hokage isn´t available, to give his okay!" Sarada said.

"Yeah right, i´m glad for that too, I heard that it will last a month of preparation before the Finals will begin, I bet, now with this new threat, dad will be completely occupied with planning and organising!" I said and she patted my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright I'm certain of it, and, just in case, something happens, we will do our best to defend those we love, not?" She asked.

"True words my friend!" I replied.

"Well we better hurry home now, guess you are sleepy not Sarada?" Miss Uchiha asked her daughter, who nodded.

"A little I am, I have to admit, anyways we see each other tomorrow, Bolt, Himawari, until next time, Sarin-San!" Sarada said and turned around, about to go out of the house.

"Hey, Sarada-san?" Himawari, which had been quiet silent for a few hours by now, suddenly said, fidgeting and blushing.

"Yeah, what´s the matter Himawari-chan?" Sarada asked curious.

"Would you like to sleep-over tonight?" Himawari asked out of the Blue, surprising us all.

"Uhm well, I don´t know, I guess ,…!" Sarada tried to explain herself, but was a loss of words, as she looked in Himawari´s puppy eyes, even though I clearly could imagine what this all was about.

It happened again, though it was not like I hadn´t expected that to come, she was just too sensitive about such things.

"…Oh well, why not, I just gonna ask my parents if that´s okay with them!" Sarada said, not able to stand Himawari´s puppy glance and her quivering lip.

Still, the girl was 14 by now, I think she should learn to suck such things up, still, I honestly, could need a bit of comfort too, so this time it was not that wrong to ask Sarada-san.

Maybe I say this out of self-benefit, but still.

Ever since both knew each other, Sarada was like a big sister to Himawari, this fact hasn´t changed ever since, it was the same relation like I had with Sarada's brother, Katsuo.

A little genius in terms of jutsus and so on, similar to Itachi, Sarada´s Uncle, only that he never lost his proper respect before his older sister, who still could beat his butt, faster than he likes.

He was holding me for his idol and always greeted me with big Bro, not that I really mind, actually I even like the fact that he sees me as someone to look up to, one step closer to being the future Hokage.

Going over to her Parents, Sarada discussed the matter with them, I could see the worry in her father's eyes, and still he was subdued as his wife spoke with him and our parents.

"Everything is alright, they allowed it to me!" She said, as she came back after a while and Himawari was very happy and I had to admit, I was very glad Hima-chan asked.

"Yeah awesome, Sarada is going to sleep over at us!" Himawari said and high-fived me.

"Awesome, will be cool as always!" I said a bit too excited, because I thought to have seen Sarada blushing.

"Well no fear, your daughter is save by us!" My father said to Sarada´s Father, trying to wipe away his worries.

"The Last time you claimed that, you guys were gone for 2 whole days!" Mrs. Uchiha said, fuming, pointing at my Dad who backed away and hid behind Mom.

"Hey, it was neither our fault nor our intention, to get Sarada-san in any kind of danger, it unfortunately happened, but we made it harm-free back after all, I mean that also counting, isn´t it!?" Father said, while mom looked at him unforgivingly as well.

"Guess your mother will blame my father forever for this, don´t you think so too!" I said sweatdropping at the scene; it was as if they all were the kids, rather than us.

"I fear so, even though it truly wasn´t your guys fault, mom and Dad know this, but I guess unless they haven´t seen Neherit, they won´t quietly believe it and say yes and amen to it!" Sarada said, and we all sweatdropped.

"You know why you going to Sleep-over and you going to know, how this will probably look like in the end?" I asked her whispering and she nodded.

"Didn´t happened for the first time, didn´t it?" She responded.

"I guess you are right on this one, for this it´s way too obvious!" I said, looking at Himawari who was jumping up and down, all too happy.

I remembered the last time Sarada went for a Sleep over, it was to a family crisis.

Thanks to my father´s sudden constant hard work, after becoming Hokage five years ago, mother more and more felt unloved, kind of being left out by dad.

Dad always made excuses, because something always seemed to get between him and us, not one day was passing where not another duty came up for him, and more than once, the work seemed to go over Dads head.

Mother feared, for him to get a Burn-out syndrome, and also for our family life, Dad was barely home to that time, even the food went cold, mom more and more felt unloved.

So one day, she made us visiting the grave, while she went inside of the Hokage tower, shoving everybody away, who dared to get in her way, entering the room, even though he was in a meeting with the other Kage, she snapped and yelled at father that we wouldn´t be any important to him anymore, that his work would mean more to him than his family.

She silenced everyone, even the other Kages in her rant, my dad, took it all in, quietly, without saying everything.

He let her the time to yell anything of her soul, as she was done, he began to explain himself, that the world might be at peace, but that for this peace also thing had to be done and that sometimes things are going over his head.

He told her that he loved us all but that he has not only a responsibility over us but also over the entire village.

However, mom, was so angry at him, that she constantly interrupted him.

It was a worse fight, even though Dad tried to be as calm as possible, his nerves were stretched like an Archers bow, but it just kept on getting worsen.

As soon as his patient broke, a storm of yelling went lose, unjustified accusation flew around, the fight was sounding until the street.

It was a fight, from which the Kages still speak and joke about today, but they all got to see how a married live of a Hokage truly looks like, not easy at all.

It was a worse fight, more worsen as when I accused this to him, sometimes as I was younger.

It went on for a whole week, the mood at home, whenever dad managed to get home, was rather frosty, and every mention of their fight, went under in tears, in these days, Himawari was afraid that something terrible would happen, I too did.

It was then, as she asked for Sarada to sleep-over and then she came to Sarada in the night and searched deep comfort at her side, rather than mine, I too had to search for it, I have to admit.

She had cried often in the night and after I couldn´t stand it anymore to see her this way, I came to Sarada as well, and so Hima fell asleep curled up between us both, after hours of crying her heart out, I think it got her the feeling, as if she was sleeping between mother and father, more or less.

Together we cared about Himawari and shared our love and care to her and so she managed to overcome mom and dad's fight, while we assured her that the both would not divorce, even though times had been extremely frosty between them both.

It did not stopped, until Dad suffered on a burn-out syndrome at the end of the week, just as mom had predicted, even though they had fought only hours ago, she rushed at full speed to the hospital to be at his side, while Sarada´s mother came to watch over us.

She was 9 years old to that time and ever since Sarada and I decided to care for her and to defend her no matter what, to make her and Katsuo, Himawari´s best friend and Sarada's brother, becoming strong enough to also sometimes stand up for themselves.

Also tonight, Sarada would be Himawari´s anchor in the current sea of darkness, the fear of another war was in everyone's heart, ever since the many deaths during the last war.

Even though we kids of the Generation after the war, only knew stories about the last one, either being told from Mom and Dad or from Konohamaru-sensei.

We never plaid war-games, wherever with other kids or on consoles, since we got to know and had being taught by those who were first hand in it and who managed to survive it.

No one would like to risk another outbreak of such massive battles, but it was not only the fear of war and death or battles and dark futures to come.

I guess the greatest fear in her heart, momentarily, was the fear of failing, wherever it would be in the re-sealing of the Demons or in keeping everyone save.

Himawari was very sensitive if it comes to failing a test or such things, even more than Katsuo, who worked hard to get his father´s, mother´s and especially his sister´s recognition.

Even though we never scolded her for this, failing was only prove that she was human, since we all are bound to fail sometimes, and the strength to stand back up after failing, is what makes a real Uzumaki strong.

Kakashi-sensei once described, a few years after her birth, Himawari´s heart as a peacefully, silent lake, a single strong gust of wind could bring forth massive waves in it, stirring up things, which normally remain hidden and sleeping, he also said that she was as sensitive as also curious about the world and a real family girl.

Quite matching I would say.

"So what do you think, will you sleep at her side alone first or shall I come instantly?" I asked Sarada after a while, she blushed at this.

"I don´t know, I guess that depends, on how shaken she is from all of this!" Sarada said, while she looked at Hima-chan, who ran up towards the upper level of our villa-like house.

"Well it´s surely much to take in, in the end, it depends on you if you even would allow me to enter your girl´s room, to sleep next to you guys!" I said but she only looked confused.

"I mean you know it, Sarada, I am an adolescent boy and you an adolescent girl, it´s not that we are little kids anymore, I don´t want you to get the wrong idea of me being a pervert when I embrace you.

you often claim I would be one, but it´s not like that, and let´s be honest the last two times you tripped on me, was entirely your fault!" I said and she blushed, remembering the two times she fell with her butt on my head.

"Just note if I come in, it entirely goes me for you girl´s wellbeing!" I said and she finger-snapped my forehead.

"Silly, of course I know that, if it would be in the slightest, different from that meaning, I would shoot you to the moon for sure!" Sarada said, with a stern glance at me and I sweatdropped.

"Who do you think I am, I am not a pervy animal, you know!?" I said sighing.

"I know you are not, I honestly think about you as a nice boy who´s always concerned about his friend, but has a talent to jump into awkward and misleading situations!" Sarada said and I blushed deep red, same as her.

Was this what she truly thought about me, a nice boy, wow.

"Bolt, there is someone on the door for you!" I heard my mother saying from downstairs.

"Who can that be, especially now, to this time?" I asked myself, as I turned around.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"Will be back soon, wait for me Sarada-san!" I said, as went down towards the Front Door.

"Okay, I will meanwhile look after Himawari-chan!" Sarada responded, entering the room.

"Do that!" I said, as I went downstairs towards the front door.

"Yes, ah, Uuuuaaahhhh!" I shouted, as I was thrown over.

"Boooooollllttttt!" No one else but Senpou screamed, as she jumped at me with a flying embrace, tears in her eyes.

"How could you, where have you guys been, you were gone, without a word, for 2 days!" The poor wildcat said.

"I would love to tell you, if you kindly would get off me already!" I said, almost suffocating, this girl has muscles in places never known, and I more and more lost my breath.

"Alright, sorry!" She said and went off me.

"Air, oh you wonderful oxygen!" I gasped for air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see if you are alright, my parents only now told me, that you had been back since today, I was out, training till late, so I couldn´t come earlier!" Senpou said, still embracing me, it felt like the embrace of an Anaconda, with big boobs.

"Come on upstairs then, Sarada is here too, she´s with Himawari!" I said and together we went towards the others, Senpou clinged on me, as if she feared for me to vanish in thin air yet again

"Stop clinging so much, it´s almost impossible to walk this way!" I said to her, but she shook her head in no, I sighed.

"Hey guys!" Senpou said, as we entered Hima´s and mine Chamber, where Himawari and Sarada already sat on my bed, patiently waiting for me.

"Hey Sen!" Both said, although I found Sarada's smile a tiny bit faked.

Was she angry and if yes, why, I don´t know what I shall have done now?

I had no inappropriate pictures on my half of the room, nor did I have any dirty magazines, I was, practically every day, surrounded by two beautiful Girls, I don´t really need dirty stuff like that.

Inojin was jealous about that fact, even if he covers it behind a mask of carelessness.

"How are you, my Parents said me, you suddenly vanished in thin air and I only recently got to know that you are back, you didn´t even called me!" Senpou asked, with that typical curious look on her face.

"We are fine, but it was a scary experience for sure!" We said sweatdropping.

"But where have you guys actually been, the whole town went havoc?" She digged further.

"In another Dimension!" We responded.

The silence that followed this statement was pressing.

"…..You´re kidding right?" Senpou asked after a while, sweat-dropping.

"Are not!" We shouted at her.

"We really were in another dimension, a space between life and death!" Himawari stated loudly.

"Hima-chan, you too?

Seriously, if, and I mean this hypothetically, you really managed to somehow enter another dimension, why the hell had it to be a dimension between life and death, couldn´t you find a nicer place, perhaps the sweets-dimension?" Sen asked and really, in some aspects she was as dense as her father.

"As if we had chosen to vanish!" We said, facepalming in unison.

"Anyways, you have to tell me, everything that happened, c´mon, you owe me, I feared two whole days long for your wellbeing, you have to tell me, also as atonement for not calling me!" Sen said, as she painfully rubbed her face at mine, with tears in her eyes.

Not that it was uncomfortable, not minding the pain, no, since as a girl she had very soft skin and a nice body, I would say.

If one does not mind her hard beats and kicks, her, literally, Bear hugs as well as her unlimited weapon showers, if she loses her cool, she was truly a perfect symbiosis of her father´s and her mother's Genes, Rock Lee the Taijutsu expert and Tenten the weapon specialist.

Calm and hasty, Strong and deadly in terms of weapon-usage mixed with Taijutsu, bad combination.

"If you really have to know!" I said sighing, looking at Himawari and Sarada, they had such a disgusted side-glance at me.

Just what the hell did I do wrong?

Taking the spare futons of Himawari and me out, I folded them out for four persons, since I practically was able to predict, that Sen would beg to stay here, and as I know it, she might already have spoken with her parents anyways.

That was always the case, she planed everything through before even asking someone and she had a talent for providing others with a fait accompli.

"Well then, take a seat and prepare yourself, this will last a long time!" I warned her.

"Sure go on!" She said, as she placed her well trained behind on the futon next to me, her weights on the legs, beat with a dull sound on the floor.

These things were extremely heavy, I once tried to pick one up, I almost broke my hand on that, but Sen actually walked around all day with them.

And so, with a little break as mom brought up some hot Chocolate and cookies, we told everything we knew.

While I was practically riddled by Sarada and Himawari´s angry glances, just what the hell is going on in them?

Was it something I said?

**Meanwhile somewhere out of Hi no Kuni, at a small island a day earlier, at night:**

The Night was dark and cold, the dawn had yet to come, but it wouldn´t really make any difference, out here in the desolation of the village once known as Uzushiogakure.

"What exactly are we doing here?" A person in a dark red cloak asked.

"We are here to resurrect some old friends of you, even though they won´t probably recognize you, and , to be honest this would be better, if not they might would attack you, that's the reason you are wearing sunglasses!" The ghost, attached to a controlled ninja, in front of him, answered.

"Neherit, that was your name not, tell me, why did you brought me back to live?" The cloaked person asked curious, ever since he awoke, he had no clue of just what happened to him.

"Believe me my friend, I did not called you from the dead, to play around with you, like this Kabuto guy.

I need your help, out of all of them, are you the only one with a Kekkai Genkai such as this, at least for now, we will need it in the future.

You are as near as anyone can be, thanks to being to a certain degree a Senju, as being an Uzumaki and half Uchiha thanks to your father, so your blood is quite pristine to the original Sage!" Neherit said to his company.

"And also you are the one to know best where I could find all of them Bodies!" Neherit continued, while walking through the ruins.

"Why did you only woke me up, why did you refused to wake him back up?" The man in black said.

"My force of **Bochi no kaze** (_Cemetery wind_) is able, with a certain limited amount of time, exactly a year, to fully resurrect dead peoples, by binding their summoned souls back into their own bones, if the corpse is still completely compatible and mostly intact as well as being held alive.

By you, which corpse was completely intact, beside of the eyes, it was rather easy to revive you, you just were a bit bad feed.

Just look at it like an atonement for the sins you committed so long ago, the world needs you.

As for why I hadn´t resurrected your friend, well, I don´t mean this cruel, but I don´t need him, at least not yet.

Maybe if things get worse I will resurrect him, if I still have the possibility, but right now, I focus on only reviving the necessary people!" Neherit said.

"And what would be if I refuse to help you, I have been used enough in my life, I won´t allow to be used yet again!" The Person said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I could also rip the soul back out of you if you like, I gave you this live my friend, it´s up to you what you want to do, but I intend to also resurrect your old sensei, what would he think about the fact, that you refuse the chance to bring the world peace, same as you always wished for!" Neherit said and the man closed his eyes sighing.

"I have a limit of 100 resurrections, and still, I need to have a corpse to use this jutsu or practically any difficult jutsu at all, **Chikyū ketsugō no rensa** (_Chains of earth-bonding_) allows me to bond my soul with a living being and to take a small control over its body, but if I stay too long in such a body, the normal soul of it will vanish, being pushed out.

I already have resurrected 2 peoples before you, this Jutsu only brings pain to those who ask me to use it on dead friends or family members, perhaps not instantly, but as time progress, the transience of a lifetime becomes only the clearer.

Since the jutsu works for only 1 year, for you included, it is only a temporarily freedom, still if false used, one year can bring forth massive changes in the world, you of all persons should know this.

Right now, I am about to resurrect another 6 People, very needed in this battle, I fear of a war to come and if it does I rather be prepared, it might be unorthodox and even highly unethically, but if it allow me to double and threefold our chances for this world to survive I will take all hate upon me afterwards!" Neherit explained.

"Anyways, we have arrived, here it is, a mighty place for this ritual, being inherited from our clan towards the Uzumaki Clan, well then I will now begin.

Please be silent, I have to concentrate, and by every means stay out of the circle, until the Jutsu is finished, or else it can be that the souls, will rip yours back out, understood!" Neherit said.

"Sure go on, do whatever you have to do!" The person said.

"First this, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Neherit shouted, as suddenly 6 corpses arrived in a circle, all strapped on beds, held alive by machines.

"Then this one here, this one there, and this one here, then this one comes there, this one comes there and the last one here, alright, I am all set!" He said as the corpses have been placed in the certain spots in the rune circle.

"Alright , let´s begin.

_Souls of the dead ones, hear my call, I wish to see you once again, before the great fall._

_Death cannot be overcome for too long, it only can be tricked for some time, but not for long._

_So come to me, Ghosts that I am calling, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, your souls shall come to me, from heaven falling._

_Come to me, you souls, come rising from your graves, to prevent our world, to once again stand in flames._

_**Taju Bochi no Kaze**__ (Multi-cemetery wind)_!" Neherit shouted, the Ritual place began to shook, like an earthquake, from high above, a sudden noise came down and the place was encircled by a massive tornado.

However this was no normal storm, no it was made of souls, thousands of them, suddenly golden chains appeared out of the storm, each was connecting with one of the six Corpses, while bright light spheres came down the chains, the souls were returning to their bodies.

The whole seal was enlightened by the six corpses, so strong that one had to squint its eyes.

"Revival complete!" Neherit shouted, as the light died out and so also the Jutsu was over, the strong soul-storm began to fade away, the souls separated again, flying away in all direction.

The bodies began to slowly move, first moving fingers and eyelids, they would be able to completely move after a while.

"Are they okay?" The cloaked person asked curious, coming out of his hiding, behind a big, broken pillar.

"Yes they are, however the body must first re-accustom to have a soul, moreover, they have not move for nearly 20 years, so they are extremely rusty in terms of motoric skills.

It was a lot of medical expertise required, but thanks to the chakras of this ninja, who I currently vacant, I was able to bring both the heart and the circulatory system of the body back in gear, as well as reactivating the cells.

Now that they again have their souls, they will soon be back as before, so I also told you that you should change your Akatsuki clothes, for as soon as they wake up, you'd only be killed by them in your old dresses.

And we really have no use for that at the moment!" Neherit said with a smile.

"Beside of Naruto, there is no one that knows about your true identity, your friend took your corpse with her and hid you well, all who knows about the whereabouts of your corpse are not able to speak about it anymore.

So no one would suggest you, to have been the leader of Akatsuki….. Nagato Uzumaki!" Neherit said to Nagato.

"So Konan has died as well, what a pity, I would have loved to see her again, my old friend, tell me have you killed her?!" Nagato asked, as he understood what Neherit meant, he was getting angry.

"No, that man called Tobi, the guy with the mask, who was in your organisation, has been the one, I would even love it to have her alive and helping us, perhaps I will think about bringing her back to life as well.

"For now I will have to get the strongest Shinobi together, so you have to tell me about where you have left Jiraiya, for this I will revive Konan and if you two are ready to help us, I might think about reviving Yahiko as well, do we have a deal?" Neherit asked.

Nagato was looking up in the starlit sky with as much of melancholy, a just resurrected individual can bring up.

"Alright I will help you, I just hope you won't fall me in my back, I don´t like to be betrayed, never again!" Nagato stated.

"I understand, anyways, now that everyone is here, we might as well call the rest of those to arrive!" Neherit said, as he took a flute out.

"The Melody I will play now is called: **Hogo-sha no Yūrei no shōkan** **merodī **(_Summoning Melody of the Guardian Ghosts_), it is able to lure and teleport the Bijuu to a certain meeting point, means in this case, right here!" Neherit said, as he began to play the flute.

Suddenly mighty gates appeared within the sky and the lake, as well as in the walls and the rocks.

Out of these gates no one else but 7 of 9 Bijuus arrived.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Son Goku asked.

"I would love to get to know this too!" Matatabi stated.

"Welcome, Mighty Guardian Ghosts of the New World, Tailed Beast of Rikudo Sennin!" Neherit answered.

"I summoned you here because of an important task I have for you, I need you to re-join your partners, and help to save the world!" I said to them.

"Hohoho, and why would we do that, it´s not like you humans ever asked us to help you guys before, beside of him, there is only one person I fully trust with my life.

Naruto Uzumaki, the only Person who never saw us as mass-destruction weapons, but as true beings, able to feel, so why shall we think, that you are any better than the rest of the world!" Matatabi asked, hissing in annoyance.

"Because also your guys existence is being placed on this Game´s Battlefield, if the world dies, you die as well, to these guys over there however, its not really, that scary since they have been dead for about 20 years already, and I only recently revived them.

Honestly, I have not used my Existence-force to now hear any kind of dumb complains from you, you will help us, if not, I will erase your existence by taking all your Chakra, to create something worthier out of it!" Neherit said, but everybody beside of Nagato laughed.

"Boy, you speaking with Bijuus, and even with seven of them, it´s not like they will listen to you, as long as you are not Naruto Uzumaki, or Rikkoudo Sennin, You should know better than to underestimate a Bijuu, let alone their Jinnchurikis.

I don´t know for which purpose you revived us back into the world of the living, but let me tell you, it not always runs according to you plan!" Han said, and same as the others, was underestimating Neherit's abilities fully, not for the least since he still stucked within the Ninja´s corpse.

No one of these beings, or newly resurrected humans sensed the familiar force, the primordial force they actually had been made of.

"You funny dude, I don´t know how you managed to summon us, but I will gladly go my way now, I have nothing to do with the rest of the world but myself, too long I was seen as a weapon, always hunted by mankind, and always hated.

They see us as monsters and weapons, but aren´t they the bigger monsters than us!" Kokuoh (Gobi) said, before he turned away and was about to run away, as fast as he could.

"You little prick, don´t think I let you go so easily, you won´t come freely, well, then I guess I have to force you to your luck, it´s not like we have much time to fool around.

The time which is remaining to us all, is precious, it might be the last free and peaceful time we have, before a war of unknown expanses might break lose and if we want to leave it at this state, then we better do something for it!" Neherit explained with a frown and a dark aura, by which the chills came to everyone, even the Bijuus who watched him.

"**Sōru- Chen **_**no shīru **_(_Soul-chain_-_seal_)!" Neherit yelled and suddenly out of his hand a mighty black Chain appeared which pierced right into Kokuoh´s soul.

"What the hell!" The same asked as he recognized that he could not walk for one more millimetre away anymore, without feeling as much pain as possible.

"Force it, just force it, go on and you will feel pain beyond what you ever have believed, the chain is directly connected to your soul.

If you try to run away, it will instantly rip your soul out, all what made you, then you are nothing more than a dead mass of Chakra!" Neherit said, with a creepy grin.

Before anyone could say more, he took a quick charge and pierced the rest of the chain in hand right into Han´s body without damaging the same.

Instantly Chakra was transmitted towards Han.

"I feel so strong somehow, as strong as when I was a Jinnchuriki!" Han mumbled.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Kokuoh Screamed in rage, before six more Chains appeared in Neherit's hands, connecting towards the rest of the Bijuus.

"You left me no Choice!" Neherit explained.

"What exactly do you want to do with us, why did you brought us back to live, do you want to make the Ex-Jinnchurikis back to becoming Jinnchurikis, in order to fetch a new war!?" Yagura, the ex-Jinnchuriki of Isobu, better known as Sanbi the three-tails, asked.

"I would like to know that too!" Yugito Nii, ex- Jinnchuriki of Matatabi, better known as Nibi, the two tails, asked.

"Actually, I will, same as myself is doing it momentarily by this ninja, bind the Bijuu at the Jinnchurikis, just like Kokuoh to Han right now, not the other way around as the Jinnchuriki process is working.

That way they are mostly free, since they aren't kept under seals, but still under greater control, the Person they are bound to, serves as a limiter to their forces, and kind of as a Chain on a wall.

You cannot vanish too far from your Jinnchuriki, or else your soul will be ripped out, this process works also in the turned way, if the Jinnchuriki tries to run away.

Even if your Jinnchuriki gets killed, by the way the Bijuu cannot kill its own Limiter, for he develops no will to do this, the Bijuu will remain alive.

It's different from being a full-fledged Jinnchuriki, the Bijuu is externally bounded not internally, as long as the Soul of either of two are existing, you have nothing to fear.

The invisible bonding Chains also serves as a Chakra-transmitter towards their **Ningen no patina** (_Human Partner_).

The Bijuu remains conscious all the time, however, as long as this person is alive, means the body isn´t going to be ripped completely and irreparably in pieces, no one else can capture the Bijuu.

Convenient, not?

So you guys are save for the duration of the mortal-contract, in this case a year, since the Guys I just revived won´t live more than exactly a year!" Neherit explained, while binding he Bijuus at their former Jinnchuriki.

"By an alive person who lives for a long time, this would be able to stop the Bloodshed over the Bijuus for these years, since only extremely strong Ninjas will be able to become partners, so that means they are also hard to deal with anyways and not so easy to kill.

This form of contract might as well better the relationship towards the Bijuus, instead of weapons, they are now equal Partners!" Neherit explained.

"Equal partners you say, but we are still seen as weapons, even after the war, they tried to catch us, and seal us back into humans!" Matatabi hissed in anger.

"Well, you just have to make it clear to them, try to speak with them, tell them that you are living beings and no weapons.

You have to make them clear that you are beings with feelings as well, you shall be able to decide by yourself, wherever you want to help a nation or not, instead of being seen as weapon, try to be seen as a guardian god!" Neherit explained.

"A guardian God?" The seven said.

"Yeah, I mean, If you just keep on killing everyone in sight, you will never be regarded as something different than a mass-destruction weapon, won't you?

However if you are able to find a human friend, who cares for your wellbeing and who likes you for the being you are, not what others want to see in you, then you are able to someday lay of this ungraceful surname!" Neherit said.

"But it´s not like there are plenty of Boys like Naruto Uzumaki, who sees more in us than gruesome killing machines, the most humans are afraid of us!" Chomei said.

"Well you simply have to find a person you want to be attached, a human you can see as a friend, or at least as a partner, same as Kurama has Naruto and Gyukō has Killer B.

This way, it´s easier for you to adapt to a role as guardian ghost over a certain region, so to say, rather than be seen as a pure weapon for the five Nations!" Neherit said and the Seven though about it.

"You have a point, actually, if we don´t mind that we practically hated mankind, the fact that most of us were angry at our former Jinnchurikis, who were the closes humans to us, for continuously suppress our own selves under seals.

Those who shall be our partner, as they claim, ignored our own will and desires, shut us away from the light, always we were only abused by humanity, how are we ever to become friends with them?" Matatabi asked hissing

"They see us as means for power, and even the humans who will become our Jinnchuriki are not better in this, as soon as they are connected to us, they are getting hated and avoided, what's the point in becoming our partners or friends, if they will be hated that for, later their hatred will be brushed off on us.

I know this all too well, I had plenty of such guys, in the end, they made me responsible for their misery, as if I asked for being sealed, I don´t need that bullshit!" Shukaku shouted.

"I beg your pardon, even Kurama, the one who had the most of hatred against humans, managed to overcome this hatred and became friends with his Jinnchuriki, same as Gyukō and killer B, these guys are the living example that Human and Bijuu can be friends and trust each other.

The Chakra one gets, is pure power, of course would a normal human being die instantly on it, or at least gets extremely sick.

I admit, not many people are able to become your partners and many truly only are seeing a source of power in you; therefore I will, for now connect you to your old Jinnchurikis, afterwards I will speak with the Chiefs of the village, about a Jinnchuriki-election test!" Neherit explained.

"Jinnchuriki-election test, what shall that be, isn´t that what they all do anyways?" Saiken asked.

"Not the one you know, where a person gets brought to you and you are simply sealed within that person; afterwards that person get avoided and sat under custody, with no ability to be free, to roam the world, where no one cares about their own psyche, their feelings and their fears.

No, the test I want to create, is a test in which the Jinnchuriki- candidates are getting not only tested by Humans, but were also the Bijuu itself has a saying in it.

He can select the one he thinks, is most fitting of all of the candidates to become a Jinnchuriki, so it also won´t be a human with an unstable personality.

If you can find, under the candidates, a human you think of matching your own personality, and if you will be able to become, at least partners, wouldn´t it then be easier to work together?" Neherit said and most of them closed their eyes in thoughts.

"Imagine.

You can select that person as your new Jinnchuriki, you are able to live, laugh, fight and play with each other, a human you can care for, and who in return trust you and who´s giving you the feeling of being wanted and needed, wouldn´t that be nice!?" Neherit asked.

"Indeed it would be, but how can we bring the humans to accepting such a thing and honestly I don´t like to be, once again, sealed within a body!" Chomei said.

"Logically, I will show them how to use the Power of the soul chains, the way you are being connected to your Jinnchuriki right now.

So that no one has to be sacrificed as a Jinnchuriki, without being able to object anymore, and no one has to die anymore when the Jinnchuriki gets taken from that person.

As I said it´s not easy to find a perfect partner for you, but for now, you guys, as having been the long-time Jinnchurikis over them, are able to use their power the best, since you are completely adapt to them, I would say!" Neherit said, addressing the six Ex-jinnchurikis.

"Honestly I don´t really like the idea to being used in any way, actually I only want to have my peace, I admit, you have really guts to speak so easily before the seven of us, however, how can we be sure that humanity will not betray us yet again, what if they don´t buy your sayings?" Kokuoh said, narrowing his eyes.

"I admit, I too do not fully trust the humans, however I know many, who can be trusted, anyways it´s not like I don´t let you guys on a very long leach, not, I mean you can use all of your force, still you Partner also can negotiate your abilities at will!" Neherit explained looking at Kokuoh, who looked with an angry stare at him.

"So you still restrain our powers, I knew it, you claim to say that humanity will stop to force us, but aren´t you exactly doing the same thing, you force me, who I didn´t wanted to do that at all, towards an half dead being.

I don´t know what is going on, or what will happen, I don´t even care for what a purpose you called all of us here, I just want to be let alone, I just want my peace, all of you Humans, stop to bother me.

How can you say,that you are in any way different from the rest of Humanity, you too forced us here, it was you that bounded me towards that guy, without me being able to object, You claim for understanding, and friendship, for being able to not being seen as a weapon, but you, you are just the same like everyone else.

I care a shit about humanity, you know what I think, I think if I simply kill you, I will be let in peace for the rest of this world's time, shall we try that!" The angry Bijuu shouted, his hatred on humanity never had been flawed off; ever since he was ripped out of Han, then used as a weapon, then freed from Madara only to then again being sealed by Sasuke.

Therefore it was no wonder, that he attacked Neherit, wanting to eat the ninja, the person he saw directly before him.

But Neherit, as being able to easily manipulate chakra, simply stopped the raging beast by pushing his hands against its snout, stopping his run, he not even had to move a millimetre, even though Kokuoh´s attack caused a massive impact.

"Dammit, what are you?" The Bijuu screamed enraged, trying to bite Neherit, driving the same backwards.

"Kokuoh calm down!" Han tried to reason the Bijuu, but the same was blind with rage.

"Seems like I have to first give you a lesson in manners, you will regret the fact that you were underestimating me!" Neherit shouted as, he punched the wild Bijuu right in the face, Kokuoh was thrown easily backwards.

"How in the world, how is this possible?" The Bijuus asked confused.

"You should not underestimate me, my dear babies; You have been created out of the Juubi, who has been created out of the Shinju mixing with Kaguya.

The Shinju has been created out of the dead bodies of my Folk and so also out of its Force; therefore you could say that I am quite stronger than you, for I am able to use the primordial force behind the Chakra!" Neherit explained.

"And as for you being created out of Chakra, it´s really easy to manipulate your strength!" Neherit said.

"Ha but I bet you won't be able to win against two of us at once!" Matatabi shouted, attacking Neherit from behind, while Kokuoh attacked from the front.

"HAAAAAA!" they shouted, each one shooting a minor Bijuu-dama at the ninja.

"Haha this will have done it!" Matatabi shouted same as Kokuoh, who grinned.

"Was that all?" They heard a voice as soon as the dust was gone.

"No Way!" They all shouted.

"**Doton, Doryuu Jouheki** (_Earth-style, Rampart_)!" Neherit shouted, as suddenly, a giant Plateau crashed out of the ground behind the village, high up in the sky.

"Huaargh!" Suddenly both, Matatabi and Kokuoh, were lifted in the air and being thrown right on it.

"What is going on!" The other shouted, as they were lifted high above in the air, even Chomei, who naturally could fly, had no control over his own self.

Each one landed on the giant Plateau, alongside of their Jinnchuriki.

"Alright people, time to get some shit done, you want to fight, for me to prove who truly stands at the longer lever here, not.

Very well, all who are seeking for a beating, come at me, and quickly please we have not the whole night, I have to get tomorrow back towards Konohagakure!" Neherit shouted.

"You will regret to have offered this to us!" Son Goku shouted, as he tried to beat Neherit with his bare fist.

"Ha, too easy!" Neherit shouted as he blocked the attack with his bare hand.

"Haaaah!" The other Bijuus shouted as they too all attacked the tiny Ninja.

"Hahaha, really is this all you can do to me!" The same laughed, blasting the hands away, and so their owners on their backs.

"Well then, do you still want to fight?" Neherit asked.

"Hah, now you going to die!" They all shouted, as they all loaded up Bijuudamas.

"No one can survive so much high pressed Chakra, you better retreat Boy!" Fuu shouted concerned, but it was already too late.

"Even if I don´t like to force you to it, you see for yourselves that your temper is able to destroy whole lands, therefore your powers must be limited, or else you will burn the world down by any tiny fit of rage, it´s an easy task for me to take you guys down.

It is a necessary evil you have to endure, if you ever wish to live in peace with humanity, you need a guardian which looks over you, which keeps you from any harm cause by humans but also keeps any human from harm caused by you.

So you better are going to save your forces!" Neherit said but was ignored as the massive Chakra spheres were fired, coming dangerously closer to him.

"You won´t listen I see, well the, see what you get from it, by yourselves!" Neherit shouted, as the massive attacks crashed against him, all at once, causing the whole Plateau to vanish in thin air.

"Baaaaaam!" With massive, earth-shaking thuds, the Bijuus slammed back on the ground.

"Hahaha, that's what you get when you mess with Bijuus!" They shouted.

"If this was your strongest attack, I really have to ask me if it even is necessary to ask you to help us!" A voice emerged out of the cloud of dust and the giant crater that once had been a giant Tower like Plateau.

"For against what you will be fighting, if the world will go really downhill, is an evil which managed to erase half of my Entire clan to its time of Glory, that where far, far over 20.000 people!" Neherit said, the body he used had been fully being destroyed.

The only thing that stood there was his Soul form, the glance and the expression he wore, caused an ice cold chill to spread over everyone's spine, after this demonstration of power and endurance

"They managed to kill far more than 20.000 of your kind?" Matatabi asked afraid, backing away, as she witnessed first-hand, that none of her and her conspecifics 'attacks had any affect at the true being, behind the mask.

"Not killed, erased!" Neherit said.

"What´s the difference between that!" Fuu asked, confused same as the rest of them.

"Killing means the separation from soul and Body, which means one can actually force it to separate or bring soul and body back together, just like I did with you guys!" Neherit said, pointing at Fuu and the others.

"However, erasing means killing both soul and body, the soul vanishes as if it never had existed!" Neherit continued to explain.

"And what are you then, you seem to be no ghost nor are you really alive, aren't you?" Han asked.

"Indeed, you are right Han, I'm a soul which is stuck between the worlds, me and my folk cannot go further in existence anymore, at least not that I know!" Neherit explained, to the shock of everyone.

"But still, we too can be erased however is it very difficult to erase a person or a living being at all!" He continued.

"Erasing a person means, that one steals the whole Existence-force of that Person and either feeds on that force, or simply let it vanish, but it´s different than stealing life energy, killing a person in progress.

Existence force is nearly impossible to erase by any known means, our enemies use Godlike forces, still only one of them three, is able to erase a person´s Existence-force!" Neherit continued.

"Our Enemies which we will have to defeat, should they wake up, they have the combined power to erase the world and with it, everything that ever existed on it, means you too, any form of energy gets erased.

The world and everything around it vanished as if it never has been existed, the only reason my Folk survived the first Purge, as we call it, was because we were blessed by our own god.

And also because we later stole the force of the demons, converting it to our own force, this way we could not fully vanish by their attacks, for they cannot use attacks which would erase themselves.

My folk has been cursed by their strongest one, to an existence between life and death, only being held alive by our remaining existence-force and our pure will to live on, as long as it takes to save the world once and for all.

We are beings, being forced to watch the world's destruction and rebirth every time, unless we manage to break this curse and end this repeating loop.

We all have to fight to keep our world save, because these things don´t have any sense of mercy, that's why we need anyone in this battle, anybody who has great powers also has a great responsibility towards the world.

You can claim, that you don't care what happens with the world, as often as you want, but note, that if the world goes under, you go down with it!" Neherit said.

And everybody looked down to their feet, knowing deep down that he was probably right.

"If we shall be honest, there is no other option than to fight, isn´t there!?" Matatabi asked.

"Indeed there is no other option, as I said I leave it to your free decision to choose, wherever you help us, joining the worlds alliance or you want to fight for yourselves.

However, you better choose wisely, if thanks to your doing the world goes down yet again, I will make sure to take you guys' souls with me!" Neherit threated with a creepy smile, a smile which made every one of them believe his words, without any contradiction.

"Anyways I will now go back to where I came from earlier, I and Nagato still have something to do, you are free to do what you like so long, but as soon as I call you over the flute, you will have to follow us.

I will bring some old friends with me, so be prepared to be summoned anytime!" Neherit said, before he took Nagato´s hand and vanished in thin air.

"Hmm, what do you think about this, Yugito!" Matatabi asked her old Jinnchuriki.

"I don´t know, all I can say is that I feel myself really alive, not at all the same feeling as when I was being controlled by Madara Uchiha.

Well, even if it is just for a year, this power is real, this live I was given is real, if I can see like this my daughter again, then I will help them, it´s not like a year with you will kill me, isn´t it!" Yugito said and Matatabi nodded.

"Wait you have a daughter?" Matatabi asked.

"Well, Killer B and me, we were kind of naughty as we were young, for we were the only ones who didn't hated each other, thanks for being Jinnchuriki, you see.

I never told him that I was pregnant, and as I recognized that I was targeted by Akatsuki, I gave her free for adoption, shortly after her birth.

I knew an old pair, living in the outskirts of Kumogakure, I met them on my travels, they never knew that I was your Jinnchuriki; therefore they trusted me, as I gave them the custody of Miharu-chan.

I explained them that I was targeted and that I could not care for a baby this way, but I loved her, I wish it would have come different, I wish I could have told Killer B about her, but I knew that he, sooner or later, would have been targeted as well!" Yugito explained.

"Yeah, I see, I must admit, I misunderstood you, you are actually not that bad of a person!" The blue fire cat said.

"I see things standing on storm, but this time, we too might as well be hopelessly overwhelmed by this!" Matatabi mumbled.

"If it is for only a year, I guess we might as well come together, I mean we had been so long together, all of us with their respective partner, it´s like Matatabi´s Jinnchuriki said, not as if one year more would kill us!" Chomei said.

"Actually I don´t really like being a Jinnchuriki, and I don´t necessarily want to go back on being hated and avoided, especially not by my homeland and the place I once called my home.

I mean it was them who made me to what I was, it´s not like I once asked for it, what is the purpose of being a weapon, chased and hated by anyone.

Hell I never really was allowed to roam through the world, I always was kept hidden from all eyes and under constant watch, within Takigakure.

There has been only one time I could go away, as I participated in the Chunin exams; but after that I was back on being watched, avoided and hated; really I was better off dead!" Fuu, Chomei´s Jinnchuriki, said sadly.

"Fuu…., sigh, it might not always has been easy between both of us, but hey, it´s not like I didn´t felt your pain and sorrow, I can understand your feelings.

Let´s simply see it as an opportunity to travel the world, I mean you are held for dead right, so no one of Takigakure will try to get you back, I thought it was your dream to go out and see the world and actually, I though you would like to see that Konoha boy, this Naruto Uzumaki, again!" Chomei said

" Oho, are there perhaps some romantic feelings involved!" Yugito said, while Fuu blushed deep crimson.

"What do you want to say with that?" Fuu shouted at her embarrassed.

"Oh please we all saw that you liked him, even though you saw him for only a few minutes!" Yagura said, while Fuu blushed furiously.

"Stooop ittt!" She shouted embarrassed.

"It´s not like that, I just like the fact that he was as old as I, I mean all of you were so old, so it was nice to find a Jinnchuriki in the same age, I thought we might can become friends, but unfortunately I died before truly getting to know him!" Fuu said.

"Anyways, what shall we do now, as Chomei rightly said, we are held for dead, there is no one who´s going to search for us!" Han asked.

"No idea, but I cannot smell the fires of War or the pressure of Hatred in the air, it seems to me, as if they live in peace so far, so going back to our village wouldn´t help it either.

I guess we might as well just chill a bit here before we are summoned, however I ask myself why exactly we have been already summoned if nothing bad has happened yet!" Son Goku said.

"Guess you are right and questioning it won't help anyways, you saw how strong this boy really is, so he might as well force us to anything, but when Naruto Uzumaki needs us, then I am ready to fight, he saved us from Madara Uchiha!" Roshi said.

"But to think that we have to fight against beings, even stronger than us, I never thought this was possible, before the Juubi came, but these things are the very Origin of Chakra, according to this boy!" Kokuoh said, still enraged over this simple defeat.

"Well, if Naruto truly needs our help, we might as well help him I guess, i´m curious what has been become out of him and his ambitions to become Hokage, furthermore I would like to see what has happened to my pupil Hotaru, last time I was not even able to say goodbye to her!" Utakata said, looking up in the moonlit star-sky.

"Well I guess, we will see soon what has happened to anyone, whether we like it or not!" Shukaku, who, momentarily, was the only one without a human partner, said.

**Meanwhile back in Konohagakure, early morning of the next day.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I really ask myself how this could happen.

"_Maybe Himawari was too hot and went out of our embrace_!" I mused, as I still tried to comprehend the current situation, it was, honestly, not uncomfortable, as long as everyone sleeps.

And especially as long as this idiot does not becomes too cocky.

"Bolt you are such an idiot, but that's what I like on you!" I mumbled, blushing.

As I said it was not really uncomfortable to be touched by him, still I was only 16, I am not ready to go that far, at least not yet.

Unfortunately was this here a trap, set up from Himawari-chan, that I am certain of; it was like a finger trap, the more you try to pull the stronger the trap gets.

However, I was not able or better said, I had no intentions to push this here forward, for, as soon as I had brought his arms as far as for me to come out of his embrace, without waking him, his grip became tighter yet again.

"I bet it has grown to Hima-Chan's crap, on such an idea can only she come!" I mumbled.

"Enjoying the embrace, don't you?" I heard the chuckling voice of the girl in question, who watched the scene from afar.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, while Bolt began to cling again.

"Oh c´mon, I have seen your glance as Senpou clinged on him, so I thought I might as well help you guys a bit out, I mean it´s not like I don´t know that you have a thing for Onii-chan!" She said, as she smiled sheepishly.

"Well thanks, but this will be an awkward waking for sure, it´s not like my heart is ready for this!" I whined and blushed in embarrassment.

Bolt´s hand caressed my belly under the shirt, I had honestly no idea what he was dreaming about, but I bet it was a dirty dream, that´s for sure.

That dummy, I almost can imagine what he´s dreaming of, ever since that one time, where he saw me half naked in the Bathroom.

His hand went higher, and the more it moved, the more I sweated, I just couldn´t believe what was happening, and Hima-chan watched every move, with that dirty and creepy smile.

Even though Bolt´s touch was soft and lovingly, I still was not prepared for something like this.

"In your case I would do something quick, he begins to wake up and to strip you!" Hima-chan said, chuckling evilly.

"MMmmm,…. Sarada-chan,… not so wild,…. be patient,… I will make you feeling good!" Bolt mumbled in his sleep, drooling and panting hard while caressing my belly.

"Ohnononononono!" I shouted and ripped myself as best as I could out of his embrace, however, this way we just landed in a very inappropriate manner on the floor, his hand unfortunately clinged on me, and so it came as it had to come.

My Bra was ripped off, his left hand landed on my boob, and the right was pulling on my pyjama-pant.

"Argh, noo, get off me Bolt, you pig, Idiot, Baka!" I shouted, trying to shove him away.

"What the….!" Bolt asked half asleep, groping my breast, caressed my hip and opened his sleepy eyes, only to see that he laid right above of me.

"Huh, Sarada, what the…., what are doing her in my bed….?" He asked, half asleep.

"Uuuuh!" I made, blushing deathly embarrassed, with teary eyes, his hands felt like they touched me everywhere, still they felt as soft as a brush.

"Huh…,yawn, what´s going on…..Oh my, what happened, I-I-I didn´t meant to, i´m sorry, I…..!" he tried but it was too late.

"Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I shouted and punched him right in the face, with full force, means fist clad in chakra, which made him flying in his Wardrobe.

"59 seconds, your reaction is too lame!" Himawari said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Owwww, goddammit, I apologized, why did you do that?" He asked, as he went back out, of the remains of the wardrobe´s door, he wore a nice pair of bulges on his head.

I covered myself with the blanket, bra ripped off, panties halfway over my hips, blushing deep red, tears streaming down my face.

"Sa-sarada!" Bolt stammered baffled, and approached me concerning, but I backed away.

"No comment or I kill you!" I said, tears flowing and theethes gritted.

"I see, so this was what happened, I´m very sorry about this!" Bolt said and bowed before me, his head on the ground.

"I cannot be a bride anymore!" I cried and mumbled in deep embarrassment.

"Don´t say this, I will take responsibility, if you can bear with me!" Bolt said, I blushed in wonderment.

"Bolt-san, what are you saying, do you even know what this means!?" I asked in pure shock.

"I´m very sorry, Sarada-san, if you can bear with me, I will do anything to bring back your pride!" Bolt said and I began to chuckle, this was so Bolt, he would even go as far as to make this claim true.

I instantly am regretting what I had done, since I knew very well, that he actually couldn´t something for the situation either, no, it was all Himawari-chan´s fault.

"I´m sorry too, I really shouldn´t have punched you, please accept my apologies!" I said bowing as well, before I looked at him, still blushing.

"No you don´t have to apologize, I am responsible for this so it´s my duty to repent for it, how about a super duper deluxe menu at Ichiraku on my costs!" Bolt said.

"Yeah why not, but…uhm… B-bolt?" I asked blushing.

"Yes!" Bolt asked smiling.

"Do you mind to let me dress first?" I said, embarrassed to show so much skin.

"Yeah, I mean No, wait why no, I mean…. I better will go dress myself!" Bolt said and hasted behind the separation wall.

I had to chuckle by this, this really was so Bolt-like.

"Well this wasn´t that bad I would say, still, your reaction time was almost a whole minute long, it was as if you like being groped by Bolt-nii-chan, every other girl would have punched him twice to the moon, in the same time!" Himawari said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"You oh wait I will let you pay Bolt's ramen, and I will tickle you to death¨" I said as I attacked her.

"No, Sarada, ahahaha, please, stop, I give upahahaha, I'm sorry, I give uphahahaha" Himawari laughed out loud, waking up Senpou.

"What happened?" She asked half asleep, she had been fallen asleep halfway through the story.

"Nothing!" I said blushing deep red, grabbing my bra.

"This was embarrassing; I punched him even though he was not to blame for it, he even said he would do anything to bring my pride back,…. wait, but that would me he…he…!" I mumbled blushing deep red, while I dressed.

"Hey guys, i´m done, I will go down and look if Dad and Mom are already up!" We heard Bolt saying.

"Yeah, uhm B-bolt, i´m sorry about earlier, I didn´t meant to punch you so hard!" I said, as I bowed regretful.

"No, no, no problem, I was at fault anyways, I should have known, that something like this might happen, I bet this was planned!" Bolt said, with a smile as we spoke, bodies covered behind the separation.

"I´m sorry if I have touched you in an inappropriate manner, while sleeping, I'm really sorry, note that the offer for Ichiraku stands!" he whispered to me.

"Did you have a dirty dream perhaps?" I asked him curiously.

"I´m sorry, I already forgot what I was dreaming about, I guess the beat made me forget it!" He said and I nodded, a tiny bit I was disappointed, wait, why was I disappointed, because I couldn´t feel his gentle touches anymore?

"Well then, I will go look if they are up!" Bolt said and I nodded, being ripped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I will come soon!" I said, and looked as he watched, I scanned him, and more his backside, with a flustered blush and a burning longing in my stomach.

However I also noticed something different, something which let my skin catch fire and my brain overheat.

"Is this, what I think it is?" I thought starring at his lower midsection and his well-shaped behind, before he vanished through the door.

"…. Baka…!" I smirked, a little teensy bit I was glad he feels so for me.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I rushed out of the room and towards the toilet.

"Goddammit, how could this happen, this is really bad, I hope I did not speak in my sleep!" I mumbled as I closed the door behind me, I sighed, as I sat down on the toilet.

"_Dammit, Himawari, why did you do that, what if I would have touched her down there, she would never ever forgive me if I had, would she_?" I thought.

"I couldn´t possibly tell her what I was dreaming off, if she would know about that, she would never speak a word with me anymore.

It has to remain a secret that I dreamt about her, she shall never get to know about this dirty dream I had; she would kill me for sure!" I mumbled, as I went downstairs, thinking about it.

"Just what was I thinking, allowing such a dirty dream to unfold in my mind, not that I wouldn´t like to do this and that with Sarada.

Goddammit, she is very hot for Konoha´s sake, the boner I had earlier was evidence enough, I can be glad that she did not recognized it, or did she.

She is hot, cute and a wonderful kunoichi, but alone the imagination of being punched towards the moon, towards this Toneri guy, made me shiver.

I had absolutely no intention to see this Eyeless bastard, that tried to destroy the world, with help of destroying the moon, letting it fall upon us.

Even though he helped, in a way, to bring Mom and Dad closer together, which resulted in mine and Hima-chan´s birth.

I guess that was the only thing he did right, back then.

"Hey is anybody up?" I asked, as I arrived downstairs.

"Ah Bolt, good you guys are up, I already asked myself what happened, as I heard the scream of Sarada!" mom asked.

"Yeah we kinda had a bad waking, anyways, where is Dad?" I asked her, as I embraced her.

"He has gone out early, on a Conference with the other Kage, according to Mizukage, have many fishermen's, seen that the Bijuu have met and fought against each other, last night, in the old destroyed Uzushiogakure, the Island which once has been controlled by the Uzumaki Clan.

According to the fishermen, who managed to hide and watch, they have been summoned by a Ninja same as their old Jinnchuriki, who have been, with an unknown Technic, being resurrected out of the realm of the death!" mom said.

"So this was that, I felt through Kyūbiko, that something had calling for him, last night!" I said.

"Yeah Naruto said something similar, that Kurama heard a luring flute-melody, or something like this, anyways, the Kage are all worried, that perhaps Shinobi from different villages will try to catch them to use their power to launch attacks at the united nations, for example Otogakure and Orochimaru.

Ever since he has been resurrected during the 4th Ninja World War, he has been vanished from our radar ever since, he is a gruesome Shinobi with even more gruesome methods to achieve his goals.

Your father is very worried about this, also because he wants to speak with the Kages about a better way to select Jinnchurikis in the future, also to look for a different kind of seal, so that the Former Jinnchuriki don´t have to die anymore when giving the Bijuu to the next one.

He is also very concerned about the opinion of the people, he wants to revolute the world, so that Jinnchurikis will have a better social stand, rather than being hated and avoided by everyone, even their own land who made them to what they are.

I don´t really know how he wants to do all of this, but I think that he and Killer B, thanks to being friends as well as Jinnchurikis themselves, they know best what to do about this!" Mom said and so I knew my Dad, he was always concerned about Future Jinnchurikis and the Bijuus.

Ever since my birth, perhaps even before, he feared that people and nations will create new Jinnchurikis, and so raising new hatred, grudges and contempt against those to become Jinnchurikis, as well as against the Bijuu´s themselves.

"I see, so he will be busy all morning!" I said.

"Perhaps, I heard, he also wants to speak with them about an emergency plan, since some time, many earthquakes have shaken the land of Earth and the land of Lightning as well as the realms and islands between them.

He has a hard job, that's for sure, but especially now, should this what that Neherit says become true, he has probably no free minute anymore and I fear that he will suffer a new Burn out, the last was very worse.

He is our Hokage, but he cannot forget, that over all of his duties, he too is only human!" Mom said and she wore again this worried glance.

"Anyways how are the Girls, did they are awoken all already?" Mom asked.

"Coming!" We heard Himawari saying and everyone came down the stairs, while I was preparing the table.

As Sarada and I met, bumping in each other, we blushed and spun around, gazing in each other´s eyes.

"Sorry again!" We both whispered in each other's ear.

"Senpou, your parents called, your Dad is on a Mission and your mom had to open the Shop early, according to her, things are about to get round again, there should come a massive delivery of new weapons for her to sell!" Mom said and looked a bit worried.

"This don´t suit me, all signs are standing on new Battles to come, I know, for a Shinobi peace is as good as it is futile, but still, I rather have my dears save and sound, than to have to mourn at their early funeral!" Mom said and we all knew what she meant.

We knew she appreciated and was proud about our all wish, to protect our village, but we also clearly knew that not only she, but all mothers were suffering every time we were on missions, I knew that they feared for every-time that we are away, we might get hurt or have to fight, or even worse that we might get killed.

"No fear mom, I will keep everyone save, you won't have to go towards a funeral of us, I won´t allow this!" I said to her embracing her strongly, same as Himawari.

"Yes mommy, we are all Top ninjas, we promise, that we will defend the king, that we protect the village, and that we always come back, as safe and sound as to the time we went away, so no fear Mommy!" Himawari said pressing herself on mom, who shed some tears.

"My Babies, no matter how old you will get and no matter how strong you truly are, as a mother I will always be worried about you, but I know I can trust you my dears, Mommy will always love you!" mom said and cried, while we all did our best to comfort her, after a while she calmed down.

"I'm sorry but whenever you go out for a mission, I have to think about the possibility, that someday I might get a call from the hospital, saying you fell during a mission, you have no idea how it is for someone, to suddenly feel the emptiness, friends and families, who were on our side hours ago, just aren´t there anymore.

It was the same with your Uncle Neji, in the first moment he stood next to me, and in the next moment he lied on the ground saying his last words, making his last glances at me and Naruto, I had to see how the life vanished out of him.

I don´t ever want to have to see this again, I never want to hear that someday my babies just aren't there anymore, that I never can hear their voices, hear the thuds of their steps in the house, that I never will be able to see those bright blue eyes gazing up to me with childish innocence.

When I think about that very moment, I just want to hold you and keep you from ever going out again, in the deepest of my soul I just want to close you in my arms and never let go until I die.

But your father is right, as a mother I shall have faith in my Children no matter what, I´m sorry that I'm a bother to you!" Mom said.

"Cut the crap mom, you are neither a bother nor will we ever see you as such, you are our mother, you bore us in your belly, gave birth to us, fed us, taught us the world we are living in, and you always were there whenever we needed you, it's only logical that you are worried about us, same as we are worried about you.

That is exactly what we love on you, your sensitivity, your softness, your kindness and care, we love you the way you are and no matter what, we will always stay on your side, through life and death, war and peace, we will stay by your side through all the times!" We said.

"I thank you so much,... oh my look at the time, I guess you will train afterwards a bit, Bolt, Himawari, not?

Then you need a strengthening breakfast, for sure.

Well then c´mon, let´s eat!" Mom said after a while, her tears dried and her mood was back up from 0 to hero of the Kitchen, and so we practically fell over the food, like wild beasts.

"So, what´s up, what are you guys doing today?" Mom asked, while she calmly and politely ate, just as one would expect it from the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and the wife of the, still uncrowned, Head of the Neo Uzumaki Clan.

"Well the Chunin Exam will had their second round repeated and will end today at noon, The Hokage has meanwhile the first part of his Kage meeting, then he will announce us the Chunin exam Final´s condition, afterwards Neherit wants us to meet at the outer Training-field.

Afterwards he´s going to the second part of the Meeting, and that might last a bit.

Konohamaru-sensei is momentarily in a meeting with the other Jonins, same as Mirai-senpai!" Senpou said.

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma sensei´s Daughter?" Mom asked.

"Yes she has been promoted to a Jonin, a few weeks ago and was instructed as the new Leader of Inojin´s team, after Shikadai´s father became the new Body guard and advisor of your Father, Bolt, as the old one, Shizune-san, retired.

According to Chouchou is she, beside of her young age for a Jonin, very talented and a strong fighter, just like her mother, after all it was the Hokage that taught her as her Sensei!" Senpou said.

"I see, well seems like you have a lot of free time today, anyways now eat and wake up for real, and then you have to prepare for when Naruto calls you towards the Training-field!" Mom said.

"Mommy are you coming with us?" Himawari asked.

"Of course, I have to beat Neherit up after all, if something happens to you!" She said with a smile, which let the ice-cold chill crawling up our spines.

It was mom´s most badass rape face.

After a while we were done eating, no matter where or what, Mom´s food was the best.

"So I guess we might as well meet up with the others and train a bit, it´s not like it would be for nothing, if we want to succeed in the finals, we need every free minute we can get, not!?" I said to Sarada and Senpou and they nodded.

"Bolt, may I come with you?" Himawari asked.

"But of course, I would love to hear your opinion on our new techniques!" I said.

I was always glad, when I could spent some time with my beloved little sister, also I was able to make sure that she was not being mobbed anymore.

It was very worse, as she came in the Academy for the first time, everyone in her class expected, that she has extra lessons since she was the daughter of the Hokage and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and that she would be super strong.

However, as soon as they got to know that Himawari was only a little over the average, not enough to be called a Genius, they began to make fun of her, calling her stupid, dumb and a disgrace for the Hyuuga clan.

This hurt her very much, but no matter how much she begged for them to stop, they just didn´t.

Beside of one person, her best friend Katsuo, the whole class made fun of her, it went on for five months, she never said something at home, because, so she said later, she didn´t want to look weak before mom and dad.

It went on, so long until it escalated and until the moment that I found out about the truth.

It was that one day as both Himawari and Katsuo were being mobbed again, behind the school, by some of their classmates.

I was waiting for her to get her home, since it was dad's Birthday and we still had to prepare anything.

Everyone was gone but her, even though the school had been out for a half hour already.

Using my Byakugan, I found her behind the school building, being encircled, together with Katsuo, by a group of upper students.

They were about to throw small rocks on them, before I jumped from high above and used my, from my Hyuuga genes inherited, Jukken Taijutsu, to craft a shield.

It was the first time for me to use **Hakke Shou Kaiten** (_Eight Trigrams Palm of the Hand, Heavenly Spin_), I never did it before and it still was too weak to be used in a serious battle, but it was enough to shoot the rock back to their addressor.

I think everyone can imagine how angry I was at them, and I truly was inches away of strangling them; if not Sarada would have showed up, I might actually have done it.

Himawari cried the whole way home, saying that she was sorry for being a bother.

Logically I tried my best to comfort her, and thanks to Sarada helping me, it worked.

On my question why she never told anything about it, she said that she didn´t wanted to make our parents feel ashamed of her and that she knew she was a disgrace to our family.

I think it was the first and only time, that I slapped Himawari across the face, I still remember Sarada and Katsuo´s shocked faces.

I was angrier as ever before at her, I yelled that Mom and Dad rather would commit suicide, than to ever feel ashamed of anyone of us both.

I said goodbye to Sarada and took Himawari back home to my parents, so that they could tell her first-hand what they think about her.

It was a tearfully scene, Mom cried, Himawari cried and Dad and I tried our best to comfort both.

Dad stated that Himawari, not only by her looks, was very similar to mom, as she was young.

He called it the `Hyuuga Heiress Underestimation Syndrome´.

According to him, was Hinata like a sleeping Volcano, she looked (and still looks) harmless and not dangerous at all, but as soon as a certain trigger is pulled on her, she goes high like a bomb.

By mom it was the fact, that when someone threated or mobbed her beloved ones, she truly goes berserk and becomes as strong as a top Jonin.

My poor sister is very sensitive if it comes to hurting or being mean to others, that's mostly why she didn´t really fought back against the mobbing, or told me about it, she knew I would spank some asses.

She hates violence of any kind and always tries to go at things diplomatically, she had a thing for using Dads **Chiryō-no-Jutsu** ( _Therapy Jutsu_), however, if it comes down to it, she is also willing to fight, in order to protect those dear to her.

A treat which made her a strong and important member of the Konohagakure 8, which is consisting of, Sarada, Katsuo, Senpou, Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou, Himawari and myself.

**Some time later:**

It was shortly before noon as we met up with the others.

They were already waiting at the trainings field.

"Hey, guys, how are you!" I said happily, while they looked with half enraged expressions at us.

"How we are, dammit we were worried, you guys were gone for 2 days without telling us, and you didn´t even called us yesterday!" Chouchou spat in anger.

"Well it´s not like we really had a choice, dad told us to keep shut about it, until he would be able to prove the rightfulness of what we had encountered!" I said and they nodded.

"False information can cause dire situation in battles, dad always says so!" Shikadai said nodding.

"Exactly what dad meant too, after all your father is the right hand of our father!" I said.

"Anyways, shall we train a bit before the big announcement?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Let´s train again the combo sets we have created, just in case that we need them, I mean , they all speak about that there might be single battles, but I think I heard dad talking about tag team battles with Uncle Kankuro!" Shikadai said.

"Yeah, Darui-san said the same to mom, at least I think that was what they were talking about!" Chouchou stated.

"I don´t know anything concrete, however, as long as I don´t have to fight against anyone of you, I am all glad, and if we fight in tag teams, then I know who I will go with!" I said, glancing over towards Sarada, who blushed.

"My, my, the love birds again!" Chouchou teased, while the other chuckled.

I blushed at the mere calling of lovebirds, I remembered the early morning all too well, same as Sarada so it seemed; she was blushing deep red.

"Well shall we start, how about we make Tag team training battles, we will have to spent some time with this now anyways, we won´t be able to do much together as a group from now on.

For we do have to train our Combo-compatibility with our Partners, this gets better the most, when we train in pairs, don´t you think so too?" Inojin shared his thought.

"I think you are right, if we can concentrate only on our partner combo-compatibility, we will be certain to make a good performance later in the finals.

Logically doesn´t that mean, that we cannot meet each other, no it is necessary to know how the training of everyone is progressing, so we also can hang around for a while, so to say as a break from training!" I said and also quickly though about what I was saying, as I saw Himawari´s sorrowful glance.

"On that we will have the Chunin wests, bare on our hands!" We shouted.

"No matter what, we will cheer for you, not Katsuo!?" Himawari asked her friend.

"B-but of course, H-Himawari-chan!" Katsuo stammered blushing.

"Thanks guys, well then, let´s go!" I said.

"We go first, shall we!" Chouchou asked Shikadai, with a grin.

"Sure if that´s your wish, the earlier we do it, the faster we are done and can go back on chilling!" The same said, with his usual be-lazy-be-happy attitude.

"Well then, prepare the field, please!" Shikadai asked.

"I´m on it sweety!" Chouchou said flirting, as she used her Raiton forces to cut some pieces out of the ground and began to lift them up in the air, by magnetizing them.

"Alright a bit higher,…yes that's enough!" Shikadai said, before the rocks were high enough to throw big shadows on the ground.

"Alright here we go, **Kage keisei no Jutsu, Pinbōru no Kensetsu **(_Jutsu of the shadow-forming, Pinball construction_)!" Shikadai shouted, using his shadow based Jutsu to form constructions.

They were looking like a giant Pinball field, out of the shadow the rocks threw on the ground, the Shadows were connected to the underside of the rocks, holding them up in the sky, even without Chouchou´s Float-Jutsu.

"Wow!" I heard Himawari saying, as she watched this in awe.

"Alright, am done so far sweety, I´m going over to phase two!" Chouchou announced, flirtingly.

"Yeah, do that Chouchou!" Shikadai said, as he went in the right stance, lifting himself up with his own shadow, which he had connected to the whole field.

"**Rōringu-kyū suisei no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Lightning-sphere comet)_!" Chouchou shouted, as she used her Raiton in combination with her **Nikudan Sensha** (_Human Boulder_), making herself a Railgun projectile.

"Haaa!" Shikadai Shouted, using his shadow Jutsus to shoot Chouchou high up in the sky.

"What are they doing?" Himawari asked me confused.

"Well it´s so, due to her normal speed as the Human Boulder, her speed gets even more increased, to 30 Mps (Miles per second), if she sets the electro-magnetic force-field of the earth, right under her, with her Raiton out of function.

This way, her speed get so fast, that she can crash into things without hurting herself, also it works like a drill, drilling holes and tunnels in the ground, in this case it is to throw up some rocks.

Enough for Shikadai to craft all necessary things, like bumpers, Acceleration rails and so on, out of the shadow they throw, creating the **Kage Pinbōru Pitchi** (_Shadow Pinball Playground_).

This way she is able to overrun her opponent with high-speed, without having to stop.

It´s good for training, to train their abilities, but in a real fight it is, due to its two phases to be crafted, rather unpractical, then they simply remain at Phase one, cutting rock, throw them in the air and creating a ring made of their shadows, around the opponents.

All what Chouchou then has to do, is either crushing her prey, like right now…!" I said, as Chouchou came with high-speed down on the ground, destroying the whole field around her in a radius of 400 meters, still the shadow-construction didn´t moved a millimetre.

"Or to use the flexible shadow-walls of the ring, to throw herself from side to side, her top speed in this combo is 50 MPS, it is inevitable!" I finished my explanation.

"I see, so the opponent, one time being caught within the Ring, has no chance to escape, for Chouchou is too fast to be dodged!" Himawari stated.

"Exactly, from this combination of Taijutsu and Raiton use, no one can escape, this is our Lethal Weapon, Chouchou Akimichi!" I said, as we tried to follow Chouchou's movements.

However we soon gave up, feeling extremely nausea, due to her being too fast to catch with human eyes.

"C-cool!" Himawari said, eyes spinning.

"Well, the next ones are Senpou and Inojin!" I said.

"I-Inojin-s-san, g-good luck!" Himawari stammered, with a cute blush, while Inojin showed her the flash-tooth and a thumb up.

Katsuo looked as unstrung as me, towards this scene.

"What the hell has this guy, what I don´t have?" I heard the poor boy asking himself.

"Bolt, would you help us?" Senpou asked me.

"Sure, Kagami-bushin no jutsu!" I shouted, creating Clones of me.

"Alright here we go!" We, means my Clones, shouted and went to attack Senpou, who also had created Kage-bushin of herself, to defend Inojin, who began to draw all kinds of Weapon summoning Notes, for Senpou´s, special Taijutsu, **Amādo-ken no arashi no ken **(_Armoured Storm-sword fist_).

She was using her fists as well as her feet, to rapidly decimate the number of my Kagami-bushin, I had a bad feeling in my throat the more often she managed to slice the ones of my Kagami-bushin.

In approximately 3 minutes she managed to defeat approximately 30.000 of them, while I kept on casting them, until I was so exhausted that I broke together in the bank.

"Time out, stop, I can no longer keep this up, I need a break, please!" I shouted in exhaustion.

"Well Bolt, less eating ramen, and more training, that´s how it goes!" Senpou stated chuckling.

"She didn´t even broke in sweat!" I mumbled, goddammit this girl sure has power.

"Well to load my accumulator back up, I need food in particular, and ramen is just the best to this!" I said.

"You Uzumakis sure love ramen!" Shikadai said sweat-dropping.

"Of course we do, as a true Konoha Uzumaki, you do have to have Ramen in your blood!" Himawari said with a pout and we all chuckled on this.

"You sure are right Hima-chan, well then, of towards Ichiraku!" I said and they all nodded.

"Sarada, Bolt wait up!" Himawari shouted as she rushed between us, smiling.

"You going to pay for Sarada, Himawari, as atonement for earlier, understood!" I said, with a stern look.

"I haven´t forgotten what happened this morning!" I said to her and she nodded blushing but also giggling evilly.

"What happened this morning?" Chouchou asked, creeping up from behind, making us shivering and sweat dropping.

"Uhmm, well, nothing important at all, you know…!" We said blushing gazing aside.

However it was Chouchou we were talking towards, she will not stop until she has all the details, and she knows ways to get them.

"Tell me,…. Everything!" She said threating and excited.

"Sorry, see ya!" I said grabbing Himawari and Sarada´s hand and rushed at high-speed away from this gossip girl.

"BOLT UZUMAKI STOP THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHAT´S GOING ON!" Chouchou shouted, running after us.

She was not slow, if you may assume, not at all, ever since she got older until today, she slimmed down from her former baby fat and wasn´t `that chubby´ anymore, still, she loved to eat, just like her father, and she did it often.

To be honest she do has some hot curves, if I may say so, she was adorable, kind and lovely, at least in my opinion.

I know her since our childhood, ever since She, Shikadai and Inojin were in the same pre-school class as me.

I never truly saw me as one, who like to be surrounded by fangirls and boys who only want to polish up their image.

I rather liked to hang out with the `outsiders´, like they called Inojin, Shikadai, Chouchou, Senpou and Sarada, friends I fully can trust and who don´t let me hang when things go downhill.

Friends to steal horses with and who rides with me into the dawn.

"Bolt, this is your last chance, believe me, I will chase you guys through the whole town!" Chouchou shouted enraged.

If there is one thing she hates the most, then it´s definitely being left out on gossip, between the girls.

She always has to be up-to-date and she mostly was the first to have heard something about someone, the typical Gossip girl.

The second thing she hates, was when someone tries to steal her food, then she goes berserk.

It happened only one time that I saw it, to the time that we hit the third grade, a few classmates meant they had to make fun of her figure, call her mean, I mean really, really mean names and on top of that, they stole her bag of chips.

If you ever come across an Akimichi, never, I repeat, never make the mistake to steal their food.

If we wouldn´t have stopped her that time, promising to buy her new chips, she might have punched them to the hospital and get herself in trouble.

Unfortunately our Classmates loved to tease us to the bones, hoping that we actually do get in trouble.

However since our first and mutual successful B mission they never tried it again, for we progressed far better in becoming Ninjas than they did.

With the time, they began to stop being ninjas, beside of a few other Clans, no one seemed to want to become Ninja anymore, most of them even said that the profession of a Ninja is dying out, that it has no future anymore.

But we from the Konohagakure Eight, never stopped being and living the life of Ninjas, we are a sworn round, and this will remain until the day that we separate to start our own families, still, I am certain, that we will stay friends forever.

"Finally, we are here!" I said, as we arrived before Ichiraku´s Noodle shop.

Ever since Ayame came together with Kakashi-san, even as he still was the 6th Hokage, Teuchi-san began to enlarge his business a bit, it was now even bigger and he could fit far more Guests inside, than before 10 years.

"Hey Teuchi-san, three big portion ramen deluxe please!" I said, as I sat down.

"Ah Bolt, Himawari, Sarada, next to the Hokage one of my most beloved guests here, how is it, I heard you managed to get through the second test of the Chunin exam, all of you, Congratulations!" Teuchi said, as the others arrived too.

"Booolt!" Chouchou wheezed in a creepy manner, for her, not meaning it bad, this probably must have been like running a marathon, since it do were approximately 25 miles from the training field towards the Noodle-shop.

"Finally I got you, and now, tell me anything, every single dirty detail!" She said with fiery eyes.

"Sure, after our meal, my dear!" I said and she nodded.

"I keep an eye on you, if you dare to escape before telling me, I will make you pay for it!" she said and we chuckled.

"Anyways, I think if we keep up like we do, the Chunin final will be a piece of Cake!" I said.

"In any way we will press both thumbs for good luck, you guys truly deserve it!" Ayame, who appeared from behind the counter said.

"Thanks Ayame and…. whoa wait, what is that?" we asked in unison.

"Well what do you assume?" Ayame chuckled at our glance, as we scanned her grown belly.

"Is it truly what we think of?" Himawari asked.

"Yes of course, it´s a child which will soon be born, I'm pregnant in the 4th month!" Ayame stated, visibly happy.

"Cool, but, what about… you know?" Senpou asked.

"What, ah, but of course, Kakashi asked me last week and I said yes!" Ayame stated, blushing and if even possible, went even happier, as she showed us the diamond ring.

"Yay, Kakashi san and Ayame are going to marry and have a baby!" Himawari said happily, she loved wedding, ever since she was on Kiba-san and Tamaki-san´s wedding but even more she loved taking care of Babies, like the soon to be born Inozuka-Twins.

"Well Congratulation, ah and Ayame!" we said.

"Yes, what´s the matter guys,… uhm, guys?" She asked sweat dropping, as we looked at her with penetrating stares.

"If Kakashi-san is walking up with a damn mask on his face, we will punch him to the moon, tell him that!" We said in unison.

It was true, in all the time since we know and saw him, he never took of his mask, which was damn annoying, if you speak with him.

"Well I hope he does not bring it along, but I also cannot force him, can I?" Ayame mumbled.

"Oh c´mon, you have to be more assertive in this!" Senpou said.

"A man must also respect his wife's wishes, or do you want to kiss him, while he has his mask on?" Senpou said.

"No not really!" Ayame stated in thoughts.

"Anyways when´s the schedule!?" Sarada asked.

"Next month, after the Chunin Final, we talked with the Hokage about it and he meant that we shall do both, the party, if you shall have succeeded in the Finals and the Wedding together, this way we could party double so hard!" Ayame said and I facepalmed, such an idea can also only come from dad, but I guess he only seeks a way to spent some time with the family and friends, rather than constantly working till late.

"Anyways, I heard that today you will get to know what's coming in the Finals, dammit I am so excited, I'm glad you came so far right away!" She stated.

"We too, believe us!" Chouchou said.

"Anyways, it was delicious just like always, thanks for the food!" She said, as she was about to pay.

"Let it go, I will pay, I still haven't paid you back for the last mission, as you saved me!" Shikadai said.

"Th-thanks Shikadai!" Chouchou stammered blushing, I scanned her from head to toe, the way her eyes moved with every of Shikadai's gestures.

Perhaps, we still get out of her interrogation at some point.

"I am full!" Himawari said.

"Me too!" Sarada said.

"Me either, well then, I will pay Himawari´s and Himawari, as I said earlier you pay Sarada´s food!" I said to her and she nodded.

"Well I pay your food, it told you 3 days ago, that I owe you one!" Sarada said and I was about to object, but she stared at me, which made me shut my trap instantly.

"Sure if you like so!" I said to her.

"Haaa, your relationship is so wonderfully uncomplicated!" Chouchou said.

"You think?" I said, without thinking myself.

"Hahaha, busted, I knew something has happened between you!" Chouchou said, Sarada and me blushed deep red.

"C´mon, tell me, how far have you gone?" She asked interested.

"And you and Shikadai, how far are you?" We asked whispering.

"Whaaa, what do you mean?" She asked flushing red, faking ignorance.

"Oh c´mon, it´s obvious that you like him!" I said.

"Maybe, at least I don´t have to play an act then, I know you have a thing for each other, you just won't admit it to yourselves, that's all, not, am I right or am I right!" She asked us, but before anyone could say something more, the Voice of Konohamaru-sensei called us.

He and Mirai sempai stood outside of Ichiraku´s on the street.

"Ah there you are, I knew I might find you here, c´mon you all, the Final´s announcement will soon begin!" Konohamaru-sensei said and we nodded, each of us paid the food.

"Himawari, please go home and wait until you are called up to the field, no deviations, go straight home, got it!" I said to my little sister.

"Sure Bolt, I'm not a little Kid anymore!" Himawari said, pouting, which made us chuckle.

"Katsuo, go with her, make sure she really goes home, ah and if you fail on this, make sure to get punished!" Sarada said, with cracking knuckles.

"I trust you with my sister's safety, Katsuo, you better don't disappoint me, you know!" I threated and the boy nodded fearfully.

They waved goodbye and went home on speedy toes and so we rushed towards the Chunin tower, led by our Senseis.

"So how´s the situation?" Sarada asked.

"Luckily no too many teams managed to get through, so we don´t have to make Preliminaries!" The Senseis said.

"I see, so how does it look like, how many teams of which village are still in the game?" I asked Konohamaru-Sensei.

"Well there are, 4 teams of Sunagakure, 3 other teams of Konohagakure, 5 teams of Kumogakure, 3 teams of Iwagakure, 2 teams of Takigakure, and 1 team of Hoshigakure, so 60 persons with you six.

Your Father decided to make something special this time, however even I don´t know yet what it is.

Most of the Jonins have arrived already, for the last meeting, alright stay here, as soon we are ready you will be called in!" He said, as he led us in the waiting room, which was packed full with Genins from everywhere.

Beside of the usual Villages, there was for the very first time a team of Hoshigakure at the Chunin exam, their leaders, so according to Senpou´s mother, were old friends of her, her husband, Uncle Neji and Dad.

Hokuto-san and Sumaru-Sensei, Sumaru-Sensei would be, according to what he told dad, being announced to become the next Hoshikage.

His last mission before this, was to guide his Team through the Chunin exam and come back successfully.

They seemed to be strong though.

"Anyone we know?" I asked the others, as we looked around.

"No, at least not good enough, to call a friend!" Shikadai said.

"I see, well guess we better relax now, I bet it won't last that long!" I said, as I pulled a chair before sitting down, the others followed my lead.

I should be right, not 20 minutes later the doors opened and we were lead in a big hall, where a mighty statue of two hands forming a Finger sign was standing in the back of the hall.

Right in front, all the senseis of the remaining teams stood alongside of Dad.

"Welcome my dear participants, until here all of you have succeeded in the first two Tests of the Chunin-exam, it was sure not easy, not for the least thanks to the unfortunate abortion we had to take, I wanted again, in the name of the entire village of Konohagakure, excuse me for the interrogation we had to take, many of you asked of why this had happened, I shall gladly explain it to you.

Unfortunately, with all the other Participants, also three Nukenins, disguised as Genins from Suna, managed to enter the entire Chunin exam so far, fortunately, they could get caught before doing any more damage.

What exactly their goal was, could still not be cleared yet, however , thanks to some sources, who met and survived an ambush of them, first hand, they wanted to disturb the entire Exam on a gruesomely way.

Several Teams had taken damage through them but none of them got too severe wounds, which our medical teams could not fix, logically we also could not disqualify those teams who had fallen victim to them.

After the interrogation, which, thanks to your cooperation, was being able to be finished in one day, we were able to repeat the test and could so select the last Teams.

All of you, again thank you for your cooperation!" Dad said and we all clapped.

"Anyways, now enough of the past, let´s go on to the future, as you know will soon, in a month to be precise, the Chunin exam Finals begin.

For those who are their first time at a Chunin examen, note, that the last test consists out of a Battle, one-on-one, at least so it was, however, since so many participants have made it through, we have to decimate the number a bit!" Dad said and we all sweated buckets and everywhere I heard murmuring, Konohamaru-sensei said, there would be no Preliminaries.

What was dad up to?

"However due to having to have postponed the Finals for a few days already, the Council of Konoha and Sunagakure, in a mutual decision, had decided to make the last Test, a Tag-team Battle.

Currently, 60 participants are still in the game, so each one of you has to find a partner, so that we have 30 pairs.

Unfortunately will this bill not work, since your usual teams are made of 3 members, which means that you have to take the initiative and merge your teams from time to time, with team mates from other villages together!" Dad said and let a bomb shattering, right in our faces.

"This has logically also another purpose, than to simply even the numbers.

Sometimes in a life of a Ninja, there comes the day where you have to make mutual mission, together with other teams of different villages, however it isn´t always said that you have any kind of information about the abilities of your new teammates, but still you have to learn to trust them blindly.

This is also the duty of a Team leader, to be able to find out the abilities of your teammates and to be able to craft strategies based on these abilities!" Dad explained and many of us nodded, this was indeed true.

"The teams you can make individually, however you also have to teach others a bit about you, so that they can decide.

If you have your partner, we would like you to fill your name and the name of your chosen partner, in the computer over here, the Battles 2 vs 2 then will be randomly chosen, and this is then the Battle plan for the battles in one month.

Use this time to get to know your new partner, as best as you can, and to train with them, for if you are in the arena, there is no time to ask.

I can only advice you, use the time given to you wisely!" Dad said.

"Well then, all that is left to say is, good luck and may the best win; we meet again at the 1. July!" He stated and everybody clapped.

It gave some murmur, while everyone tried to find a partner.

"Well guys, shall we?" I asked and they nodded, and so we six put our names on the list as following.

Shikadai Nara- Chouchou Akimichi- Team Akinara.

Inojin Yamanaka- Senpou Rock- Team Yamanock.

Bolt Uzumaki- Sarada Uchiha- Team Uchimaki.

"Guess we can now relax for maximal 3 days and afterwards we go on training with our partners, what do you think?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, after all those battle and all what has happened lately, I really need some free-time to just chill a bit!" Sarada said.

"You speak my words Sis!" Chouchou stated.

"I have no objection!" Shikadai only meant.

"Well guys I don´t know, I mean the earlier we start training the stronger and better we get not?" Inojin said, trying effortlessly to convince us to begin training earlier, he truly was a working–animal.

"Chilling is nice, but Inojin is right, as long as we have the power of our youth on our side, we should not let the days pass while doing nothing, a least 5 hours of training a day, this is the minimum, okay?" Senpou stated, fired up.

Beside of some moments, she was more level-headed than her father.

"Anyways what shall we do now?" I asked my comrades ignoring both claims, as best as I could.

"Well I wanted to go bathing before your great match, and also, you still have to tell me all the details, Sarada!" Chouchou said and we both sweat dropped.

"Okay I guess we all can need a chill bath, before the time has come, so how about we go to the hot sources, as soon as I get called, I will call you so keep your handys near you, Girls!" I said and they nodded, and so we made our way to the Bathhouse.

**2 hours later:**

2 Hour had past until we were asked to come towards the outer Training field, by Dad himself.

As we made our way through the town to the field, we had to see, that the whole townspeople seemed to have gotten wind from the battle and it seemed, as if it has become a folk-festival all of a sudden.

Everywhere we saw stands, with foods or games, bet-offices and so on, there was practically no corner where not a stand stood.

"Just who the hell has announced what's going to happen here?" Dad mumbled, fairly annoyed.

"Well after all it´s not always that the Hokage participates in such a spectacle!" Mom said.

"Guess you are right there, but seriously, it could also went over without all of this!" Dad said sighing, while we came closer to the training field.

"Ah Hokage, over here!" We heard Shigure´s voice.

"Shigure, Sarin-san, good afternoon!" Dad said happily, to the man that came up to us.

"Mighty full here, isn´t it?" Shigure said, looking around.

"Quite!" we stated.

"Seems like someone has announced, that something big would go on, in our town!" Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah seems so!" Shigure said chuckling.

"Is Neherit already at the Field?" Dad asked.

"No, still not, at least as far as I know, I told them that they shall call us out, they even built a Tribune around the field, crazy not?" Shigure said.

"Indeed, I see, well then, we might as well enjoy the festival a bit!" Dad said, as we walked through the streets of the town.

"I think we might do this, Sarin, why don´t you go with Bolt, Himawari and their friends a bit around, amuse yourselves a bit, before the fight begins!" Shigure said to his daughter.

"Well, if I may!" Sarin asked me.

"Well I have nothing against it, any objections?" I asked my friends but none of them seemed to be neither for nor against it, they simply didn´t know her, that's why they were carefully with her.

"Guess everything is okay, so far, well then off to amuse ourselves!" I said and they all nodded.

And so we made our way over the festival, which was called, the Uzumaki-Battle royal.

After a while I noticed that Sarin was slacking off on speed.

"Sarin, what´s the matter are you not feeling well?" I asked concerned.

"….. uhm guys, is it really okay if I come with you, I mean I don´t want to be a bother to you.

I´m sure, I also can amuse myself a bit alone, I don´t want to ruin the mood with my presence!" Sarin said.

"Girl, what are you talking about, it´s not like anybody can kill our mood, hell, we don´t see you as a bother, we are glad that you would like to be friends with us, but you also got to take the initiative at some point.

I mean, we don´t really know who you are, so we are a bit carefull, neither do you know who we are that's why you rightfully not trust us either, at least not instantly, it´s only natural.

I think we rightly can say that we really would like to get to know each other better, so please go on, tell us a bit about yourself, where do you live, what do you like, and what you think?" Chouchou said, taking the initiative.

"I see, thanks, for not seeing me as a bother, well, where shall I begin.

I´m Sarin Uzumaki, 16 years old, nice to meet you!" Sarin-san said, blushing.

"Hi, Sarin, I am Chouchou Akimichi, I´m also 16, nice to meet you too!" Chouchou said, in her typical friendly manner.

"Geez how Troublesome, anyways, I´m Shikadai Nara, also 16, and with Chouchou and Inojin in a team, nice to meet you!" Shikadai said in his everlasting lazy manner.

"I´m Inojin Yamanaka, I´m 16 as well, nice to meet you!" Inojin said excited.

"I´m Senpou Rock, 16 and in the springtime of my Youth, nice to meet you Sarin-san!" Senpou said and energetically shook Sarin´s hand.

"I´m Sarada Uchiha, but we already met yesterday, anyways I'm 16 too, and this is my Brother, Katsuo!" Sarada said to her with a smile, who tried to be friendly, it was more a mix of threating stare and creepy smile though.

"Hi I am Katsuo, I´m 14 and Sarada´s brother nice to meet you Sarin-san!" Katsuo said politely.

"And I'm Himawari, but you know that already, I'm 14 too, nice to meet you, Sarin-san!" Himawari said excitedly, even more than Inojin-san.

"And together we are the Konohagakure Eight, 8 like the number of people we are and 8 for the eternal friendship we had sworn with blood!" I said, even though the blood part was a lie, more or less, at least it was not freely that we had bleed.

"I see, you are a sworn group, that´s nice, I wish I had too friends I could call my clique, unfortunately do I have none.

My father and I, we often moved, across the land of fire and the land of whirlpools, we never staid long enough at the same place, for me to even get in touch with people, the only people I know were the victims of my dad´s job!" Sarin said and now that I heard it from herself I really felt sorry for her.

As her father said 4 days ago, that she trained to be a kunoichi able to kill and take revenge on the murders of our Clan, I knew that she must have lived a lonely life.

"Well we, only if you want of course, would like to become your friends, not guys?" I asked my friends and they all nodded in unison.

"No one should be alone, everybody needs somebody beside of the parents to feel loved, I have my friends and Nii-san!" Himawari said.

"You can have friends too, we will show you how to get in touch with people!" Himawari said in her lovely childish manner.

"Thanks Himawari!" Sarin stated blushing.

"Anyways, where shall we go now?" I asked.

"How about we go back, I have such a feeling that it soon will start!" Sarada said.

"C´mon dad the match will soon start!" We heard a boy saying, who was running past us.

"Guess you are right, as always Sarada!" I said and she blushed.

"Tell me, are you guys perhaps together?" Sarin asked bluntly, looking between Sarada and me.

"Eeeeeeeh!?" We asked confused, our faces flushing deep red in 2 seconds flat.

"Ahahahaha, see, even a newbie like Sarin-san knows instantly what´s going on between you two , the only who don´t believe it, are you two!" Chouchou said to us, while we casted our glances aside.

"But we are not together, there is nothing going on, really!" Both, Sarada and I said in unison.

Chouchou however smiled with a smug face, and a gleeful smile.

"It would be so sweet and romantic, seeing my brother and Sarada together, I mean they are real close friends and I mean, really, really close.

They are simply perfect for each other!" Himawari-chan stated smiling evilly.

"Hima-chan, you too!?" Sarada shouted blushing.

"Ahahahah!" Everyone laughed but the two of us, who just couldn´t stop blushing.

The imagination that Sarada might have a thing for me, was too beautiful to be true.

"Anyways we better get going or else we are too late!" I said trying to change the topic, as I walked forward.

In the walk, while looking around, Sarada´s eyes met mine, for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to me, we were locked, before we shifted our glances blushing even redder.

I practically could see the kiss-faces Himawari, Chouchou and Senpou made behind our backs.

"_Bolt and Sarada, sitting in a Tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bolt with a Baby carriage_!" All four, Hima-chan, Katsuo, Chouchou and Senpou chanted happily.

"Raaah, cut it out, guys!" We shouted embarrassed.

I had enough of it and in a sudden rush of adrenalin and embarrassment, I took Saradas hand and fleet with her over the festival towards the trainings field, our friends and Sarin hot on our toes.

"Ah nee, look who´s there, as if this isn´t Queen Uchiha-Bitch!" We suddenly heard and stopped dead in our tracks.

"Her Jester and the whole bunch of losers are here too!" We heard a voice coming from a side alley.

"Tobisuke!" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, looks like someone new has failed in making friends and decided to join the scum!" The tall grown boy, one year older than me, said, as he marched with his troop out of the side alley, straight towards Sarin.

"Carefull Tobisuke, you better don´t make the mistake to underestimate us!" Himawari said, knowing him too, she shielded Sarin instantly.

I think he was one of those few people, Himawari, who usually was the Love and the Kindness itself, hated.

"Did you heard that, the tiny Uzumaki pussy tries to defend her, funny not?" He said.

"Stop insulting my sister!" I shouted.

"Oh cut the crap Bolt, you know how it rolls, you keep on denying us our share from when we were at school, you remember?

I was being nice and let you guys earn some money, since you are lagging far behind with your payment, however today is payday!" Tobisuke Akahito, the biggest bully in Konohagakure, stated, accompanied with the last scum from the street.

"We owe you nothing, now leave us in peace!" Chouchou shouted.

"Shut up you fat Pig, I was talking to my good, old friend Bolt here!" Tobisuke threated.

"Stop insulting my friends, my real friends!" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, so I´m not your friend anymore, how cruel of you, why did you say something like this, we used to be so close, and yet, today you push my friendship away from you!" Tobisuke said.

"Stop it Tobisuke, you might be right, we used to be friends, but ever since that day, our friendship has been dead to me.

I told you once that you better change, before you regret it, however, the way I see, it seems as if you only have gone worse!" I spat in disgust, as I scanned that tall grown guy and the group of men on his side, which consisted of thoughts and bullies all along, the last scum so to say.

He looked at me with a threating glare.

"Stop digging out the old crosses, I had them thrown off my back for so long, stop stapling them back, that´s not nice from you Bolt.

It hurts me in my heart, to know that you still think I was responsible, and you know what happens when I don´t feel alright, I might snap and accidently hurt you!" He said.

"Like you hurted Sayurie-san?" I asked and hit the nail on the head.

"I told you, don´t speak about her!" Tobisuke shouted fully enraged.

"Why, because you finally admit that it was you who killed her?" I shouted in hatred.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Tobisuke shouted, as he tried to strike me down.

"I will end you here Uzumaki, this time you won't get away, they paid me many for getting you, get him Guys!" He shouted, as his men went after me.

"You won´t hurt my friend!" Chouchou shouted and threw herself on one of Tobisuke´s companions.

"Get of me, you Fat Bitch!" The same shouted trying to punch her.

"What, why?" He asked, as he was caught in Shikadai's Kagemane no jutsu, being completely immobilized, before being slain down by Inojin.

"No one is insulting Chouchou, or any of my friends, this way, you bottomless asshole!" Shikadai said, threating.

"Haaaah!" One of them shouted, as he ran towards Shikadai with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Baam!" Another one went down, as he collided with Chouchou´s expanded fist.

"You won´t hurt Shikadai, understood!" Chouchou shouted, blind of rage.

In the blink of an eye the whole alley we were dragged within, was filled with the sound of beatings and pain.

"Let go of Senpou you miserable prick!" Sarin shouted, as she used brute force to push one of these guys in a wall, she might look harmless but she sure had some strong skills.

"Thanks Sarin-san!" Senpou said, thanking her.

"You said you would like to be my friends and friends help their friends, not?" Sarin said.

"Exactly, so, back in the turmoil!" Senpou shouted and for the next few minutes, we were in a storm of beats and kicks, trying our best to keep Tobisuke's men from Himawari and Katsuo, however our tries should be futile.

"Stop it, or else these whores will die!" Tobisuke's voice shouted, echoing through the dark lit alley.

The fight stopped instantly, as we saw that he had Himawari and Sarin in his grasps, threating both with a knife to the throat.

"You fucking coward, let go of my sister!" I shouted, before I was punched in my gut.

"You bastard!" I coughed.

"Shut up you fucking upper-class prick, I will show you how it feels when you guys look down on my family, you shall feel the same pain we do, on that you never forget where your place is!" Tobisuke said, in a psycho-tone.

"Now die, Uzumaki!" He said, as he was inches before slicing Himawari´s throat.

"Aaah Nii-chan help me!" the same cried tears of fear.

"One step Uzumaki and she´s dead!" Tobisuke shouted, as he held her up with her hair, tearing hurtfully on her.

"Let her go you bastard!" I screamed in wrath.

"You need to be teached manners Uzumaki, say, `Please, I beg you, forgive me Tobisuke-sama´, kneel down before me and perhaps I will let her go!" Tobisuke laughed.

"Never, my brother won´t ever kneel before someone like you!" Himawari shouted, trying to get free by force.

"Haha, quite lively the little one, however, you speak too much!" Tobisuke shouted, as he took the hilt of the knife and hit it in Himawari´s face.

"HIMAWARI; HIMAWARI!" I screamed out of the deepest of my lungs.

"Hahaha, if only she would have keep her trap shut!" Tobisuke laughed, throwing Himawari in a pile of garbage.

"Aaah!" The same shouted pained, eyes full of tears.

I was barely able to contain my wrath, but his men still had Sarin in their grasp.

"So weak, you are so weak, Uzumaki, look you couldn´t even defend your little sister, but I know how you feel, someone as weak as her, would have rather being aborted by her birth, she´s so useless to the world!" That Bastard laughed, Himawari cried tears of bitter sorrow and pain.

It was enough, I couldn´t control my anger any longer, Fuck that damn Law.

Honestly, in looking at it, it was fair to say, that I cared a shit what might happen with me, if only I could save my beloved sister from harm and humiliation, nothing else interested me anymore.

"GRRRRROOOAAARRHHH; TOBISUKE!" I growled, as a shockwave rushed along the alley.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed at him, engulfed in Kyūbiko's chakra.

"One step and she´s dead Bolt!" Tobisuke shouted threating Sarin with his knife.

But instead of fear I saw strong determination in her eyes, she glanced over to me, and with a meaningful glance she looked straight in my eyes.

As if she told me, with a deeper kind of communication, that I shall not care what´s going to happen to her, but that I shall attack.

"Ha!" Tobisuke shouted wanting to end Sarin´s life by piercing the knife through her heart.

"Argh!" His man shouted, as Sarin easily freed herself, and knocked her tormentors out, absolutely professional of course.

I, in the meanwhile attacked Tobisuke with my Jukken Taijutsu fuelled with Kyūbiko's Chakra, doing ten times the damage as usual.

The Rowdy flew backwards through three massive brick walls, out of the alley, over the street through the mass of peoples, in the one behind.

"Grrr!" I shouted, that bastard remained unconscious but this was not enough for me.

As I wanted to go after him, beating the crap out of him I was stopped.

"Bolt stop it, remember the Law, and he´s not worth it, we have to take care of Himawari!" Sarada and Sarin said and grabbed my arm.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" I shouted, my heart was pounding, pumping adrenaline through my veins, like the tank fuel through his pipes to the motor.

My claws scratched the plaster of the wall next, while I was falling on my knees right before Himawari laid, crying, I took her in my arms, while she clambered on me, she was crying of pain and sorrow.

It lasted a while before my wrath flawed off, but with Himawari´s help it went soon better, while Sarada was using her medical Ninjutsu on her.

"Dammit, if only I was faster, I might could have saved her from harm!" I shouted pounding my fist in the wall, blood flew but I barely felt any pain.

"Bolt-san, I am sorry, if I would have reacted faster, I might could have keep him from getting Himawari in his grasp, I´m very sorry!" Sarin said looking down.

"No, thanks Sarin-san, but this was entirely my fault, I shouldn´t have provoked him that much, especially not with Sayurie-san!" I said.

"What exactly was there with this Sayurie girl anyways, did you both were in love with her or what?" Sarada asked, innocently though.

"It´s not like you think Sarada, there was nothing going on between us.

We were friends, Tobisuke, Sayurie and I, at least I thought we were.

Tobisuke was a little rowdy back then, two classes over us, back in the third grade, he did nothing big, only even more pranks than I did.

However his dad was in constant trouble with the police, selling drugs and other forbidden things to kids and other dubious persons.

Tobisuke however never stopped loving his dad, he never really cared when he got in trouble, he was my idol back then, I don't even know anymore why, I just know it was the greatest fault I ever made in my life.

Even though he was a no good, everyone seemed to like him, he had a totally own charisma, somehow.

That was to a time before I stopped trusting my so called friends, my class-mates and only my real friends, you guys.

Tobisuke was known to often two-timing on his various girlfriends, and it often went bad if they found out.

Still, out of for me unknown reasons, Sayurie seemed to have fallen in love with him, even though she knew him first hand, she was his neighbour.

After a while they truly came together, but it didn´t lasted long before he was two-timing again, Sayurie found out but forgave him, something I couldn´t understand.

But it seemed to me, that she went under the category, of love makes blind.

Long-time nothing bad happened, they seemed to be couple like anyone else, until the moment as Sayurie began to fall more and more for him, even going as far as to constantly stalk him.

However to me it looked as if she went worse, the more she was with him, she didn´t slept well anymore, she often had seizures, saying her head breaks apart.

All in all it seemed to me, that the more she was with Tobisuke, the more she went sick.

It went on for half a year, Sayurie, even though I tried to speak with her and even trying to stop her at some point, irrationally had begun to purely increase her obsession with Tobisuke.

At some point, I looked to me as if she was dependent of him, somehow.

However Tobisuke long had enough of her, but instead of telling her what was going on, he tried to push her away from him, just increasing her maniacally obsession.

I was ripped between both, on the one side, I didn´t wanted Sayurie to be hurt for she was still a true friend after all, on the other side I could understand Tobisuke, that he tried to bring her off him.

As Tobisuke finally snapped, he ended his relationship with Sayurie; the poor girl's world broke from one day to the other.

It was a hard time, I wanted to comfort her but she kept on pushing me away, I was concerned about her wellbeing.

After she didn´t showed up for a week at school, without an excuse, I was sent to look after her, so I went to her home.

But her Parents told me that she was missing for several days, and that they already had asked my Dad for help.

Weeks went by, then she was finally found, unfortunately dead in the lake behind the town.

According to the autopsy she has been drowned, being strapped on a rock with a rope, right in the streaming, however in her blood was an unknown substance, drugs as they later said!" I told them.

"Yes I remember, mom said something like this to dad, I think she had been by the autopsy, she spoke about a girl being murdered by the Ujaiya Lake!" Sarada said.

"Yes this was her, Sayurie Ichikawa.

It never had been found any kind of evidence, the Water had washed away every single one of them.

Not a day later, Tobisuke went from the school and was never seen again in school!" I told them.

"We had no evidences, but we all were sure that he had something to do with the murder on Sayurie, however the interrogation had no evidences, that he was involved, instead his father was arrested, for the drugs were the same he sold so often.

Sayurie was the unhappy daughter of a rich Judge, so it was likely that he had sold her them, at least this was what the people mused.

However the Ninjas had no right to use any kind of Ninjutsu to gather informations out of his brain, for he was no Ninja.

As you know the damned Law for the safety of the normal townspeople, made from the Hokage of the Sixth generation, Kakashi-san, Dad hasn´t been able to bypass, as long as there were no evidences, no ninja could get any information out of him, without violating his rights!" I spat.

"Therefore, the case of the murder on Sayurie has never been solved completely, but it was said that Tobisuke's father died in the cell and I never have seen Tobisuke again, until today!" I told them.

"It lasted not long and many people forgot about Sayurie and Tobisuke, and went back to the routine.

Expect of me, I, long time after this, still remember her smile and still today I bring fresh flowers to her grave, on every birthday or on every day I feel myself weak.

Ever since this day, I swore to myself, that I would defend every friend I have or ever have made, from any kind of harm, that I never would let a friend down anymore, no matter from what.

Yet today I was not even able to help my own sister, as I saw that face and heard that voice, all the pain and sorrow I felt, came back up, still today I finally was able to do, what I hadn´t the guts to do back then!" I finished telling.

"This is really awful Nii-chan!" We heard a weak voice coming from my lap.

"Himawari, how do you feel?" I asked, looking at my beloved sister concerned and full of worry.

"I´m fine Bolt, I feel a bit groggy but this will be soon better, I promise!" Himawari said smiling weakly.

"Himawari, I'm sorry, I failed as your big brother, I could not keep you from harm!" I said, kneeling before her, head down in apology.

I kneeled not for long though, before I felt a gentle hand caressing my hair.

"Oh Nii-san, you don´t have to be sad, I still live, that's all that count, and thanks to you guys they didn´t went away so easy, who knows what else they would have done, not only to us but the other people!" Himawari said, before she took my head to her Chest and caressed it.

"You can never fail me, after all you are my BBBOE!" Himawari said, while I looked confused.

"BBBOE?" I asked.

"Haha, that means `Best Big Brother on Earth´!" Himawari said chuckling, while her smile and her unwavering trust in me, caused my tears to flow.

"Himawari!" I said, crying and embracing her dearly, but gently.

"I promise I will become stronger, strong enough to better defend you!" I said to her.

"I know, Nii-san, I know!" Himawari said as she kept on caressing my hair, it calmed me greatly.

"Guys!" We heard a voice from behind us.

"Konohamaru-sensei, Mirai-Sempai, what are you doing here!?" We asked happily.

"We heard from some visitors about some rowdies being rampaging in a side alley, but I guess you already took care of it!"

"Sigh why it are always you eight, who are involved when something goes wrong in Konoha?" Our senseis asked in unison, sweat-dropping.

"That´s what I ask myself since years, Sensei!" Inojin said sweat-dropping.

"Anyways, we will take care of this here, Neherit has arrived, you shall come to the Training field!" Konohamaru-sensei said and we nodded.

"Hima-chan, I´ll carry you piggyback!" I said and she nodded with a smile, before she was helped by our friends to climb on my back.

"What happened to her?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"I accidently fell and sprained my leg!" Himawari lied, before anyone could say anything.

"I see, well anyways you better get going, they will not wait any longer! " Mirai-sempai said, believing her naively, since Himawari practically never lied.

That's why it surprised us all, that she even dared to lie right in Mirai-sempai´s face.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"To be honest, this truly has spread like a wild fire, I mean yesterday nothing stood here and now everything has been build up.

As if they would have started to construct each and every attraction since a week ago!" Chouchou said and I nodded, as we walked through the streets.

"Sure amazing how many people came, only to see how you Uzumakis beat each other up, only to win a crown you don´t really know yet!" I said and Bolt nodded.

We went on for a while until we arrived at the training field, instantly we wondered about the Newbies who suddenly arrived with Neherit and one who stood very close to Bolts Dad, whispering something in his ear, as if both knew each other a long time, suspicious.

But even more did the Woman next to him astounded me, she had such a royal appearance.

"Somewhere I have seen this woman before, but where?" I mumbled.

"Sarada, can ask you a favour?" Bolt asked, as he slowed his speed down.

"Sure go on, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Can you take care about Himawari?" He whispered, I nodded looking at the girl, which had been fallen asleep while being carried around on her brother´s back.

"Sure thing, no objection there, I would love to do this!" I said and he nodded thankfull.

To be honest, the bond both shared always surprised me, it was deeper than the deepest point of the ocean and stronger than any forged steel.

It also amazed me how fast Himawari was able to fall asleep within Bolt´s embrace, I always asked myself if this might only hang on him, due to being her brother and one of the closest people to her heart, or on her feeling secure and loved within her embrace.

"B-bolt, may I ask a favour!?" I asked him blushing terribly red, useless to say that Chouchou and Senpou looked with a wolfish grin at my back.

"Sure what´s the matter, Sarada?" Bolt asked awaiting an answer.

"….N-nothing!" I said, blushing even more as he looked at me.

"Now c´mon speak up, what´s going on in that Smart head of you?" Bolt said.

"No it´s too embarrassing!" I said speeding up, practically running away, leaving Bolt rather confused, Chouchou and Senpou laughed their asses of, and the others simply seemed to be even more confused than Bolt.

"Now what was that, don´t just run away from me, Sarada?" Bolt asked, speeding up as well being hot on my toes.

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

I amused myself greatly, to see how Sarada tried to be soft and lovey dovey with Bolt, was just the cream of the cream of the hilariousness.

"Say are they always so?" Sarin asked confused.

"Naww, only since a few years though, before it looked exactly the other way around, Bolt was the one who tried to speak with Sarada, while she didn´t really got what he meant.

I guess, we all know more or less, that the two definitely have a thing for each other, only for them both it´s not quite clear, they are buttheads, they always had been, but I think that the two of them slowly begin to fall more and more for each other!" I said to her.

"I see, but Himawari-chan was right, they do look good together, the three of the look like a family, if one would not mind the fact that Himawari is only 2 years younger than them!" Sarin stated her thoughts.

"Exactly what I also always think of, it really looks like Himawari is the one that brings both closer together, well, after all for Himawari Sarada is kind of an older sister, she loves and respects her and she loves and respects her brother very much too, even more than anyone of us.

Both are a born entity, I still remember the day as Himawari came in our school, she was instantly ringed by the boys, useless to say that Bolt , during the break, practically killed them with glares while he held Himawari close to him.

However I think Himawari even enjoys this attention of her brother, since her father is constantly at work since being the Hokage.

Bolt seems to replace him a little, and one really could say that both have a clear Siblings-complex.

I think he's cute and cool this way!" I explained to her.

"Yes I guess I have seen that!" Sarin said.

"And you, are you also in love with Bolt?" Sarin asked me and I had to take this in before I laughed so hard that tears filled my eyes.

"Me in love with Bolt, buahahaha, sorry but this is the best joke I ever heard!" I shouted.

"But I though you found him cool and cute?" Sarin asked confused.

"I never meant that this way, though it´s not like it isn´t true to some point, but no, I stand more on the calm and smart type, who also knows the joy of simply lying down and watch the sky passing the earth!" I said and, more unintentionally, my glance fell on Shikadai for at least half a second.

"I see, you like Shikadai!" Sarin said.

"Uhmm, well, if I deny it I might lie!" I said baffled, my face flushed red and she chuckled.

"Well who do you like?" I asked chuckling.

"There is none beside of my dad, all my friends are dead, the died in the fires!" Sarin said with a sorrowful glance, and I instantly stopped smiling.

"I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to rip some wounds open!" I said and she waved off.

"It is a long time ago, since that day, and it is not to change anyways, it do hurts, still, we have to move on not, no one should dwell in the past for too long, or they might get obsessed with it!" Sarin said and I understood her well.

I might not show it, even not to my friends, but the constant mobbing from others do gets on my heart.

More than once I wanted to beat those guys to the moon, but I always feel better when I see how my friends defend me, especially when Shikadai does it.

Then my own hatred flaws off, and it only rest love and admiration for my friends.

"However, there is still that unwanted hatred that you just cannot get rid off, I feel it whenever I see those faces before me.

The faces of my mom and my friends, the faces of the townspeople I spoke only the day before with, when I hear their screaming voices in my ears.

I just can't get rid of these pictures, as long as I feel this silent hatred in me!" Sarin said, her sorrowful glance was replaced by small droplets of tears.

"You know, I might cannot understand your pain, the way someone would understand who had to go through the same, but I will try my best to help you, to be there for you!" I said to her, squeezing her shoulder gently and she nodded , wiping the tears away.

"Thank you Chouchou!" She said and I laid an arm around her shoulders.

"But first we see of how much you can burn Bolt´s ass, would do him right, he has been awfully cocky in the last time.

I know this isn´t really fair, since he has already gotten a hard beat to his pride, but still, he shall show us if he really means it with becoming stronger!" I said.

"But he is already quite strong, although I think he has hold back, that last beat was definitely stronger than all the attacks before!" Sarin said.

"You are right indeed, this was not even half of his power, unfortunately are we, nowadays due to the law, not in the possibility to use Jutsus on the normal folk anymore.

Therefore we have to fight with bare Taijutsu and the only who can do this better than we all together is Senpou, Himawari and Bolt may be able to use Jukken thanks to being half Hyuuga.

Unfortunately is Himawari in this far stronger than Bolt, means if the opponent manages to catch Himawari, Bolt´s only possibility is to fight with brutal strength, just like earlier.

However this brutal strength is also once again based on Chakra, which means normally it is a Jutsu, same as my **Baika no jutsu** (_Jutsu of expanding_) or Shikadai´s **Kagemane no jutsu,** so basically we went against the law!" I said and she looked quite angry.

"This is really bullshit, when the normal folk attacks you with Knifes and what do I know, you cant really do anything against it or else you have to go against the law?" Sarin said enraged.

"I know what you mean, however, fortunately for us, does it gives this nice law-gap, where it says, that if a Ninja or a civilian is being threatened with a weapon, we are also allowed to use Jutsus to stop the culprits!" I said and she smiled.

"So no matter how, the Law cannot get us, at least not this time!" I said, smiling as we went behind the others.

"Ah we arrived!" I said, as I recognized that the noise increased itself.

Before us a big tribune stood high upwards from the ground.

"Fancy for being only recently build!" Shikadai said.

"How troublesome, I truly thought we might get this done, a quick match between them and everything is alright, but now we even have to pay for seeing Bolts match!" Shikadai said.

"No problem its my share, after all this is all thanks to us Uzumakis being too popular!" Bolt said.

"Well then I will pay my share too, since I am an Uzumaki that participates too!" Sarin stated.

"And just so you know, you might be a friend, but don´t think I will go easy on you got it!" She said at Bolt.

"I don´t expect less from you Sarin-san, on that the best will win!" Bolt said cockily.

"Well that will be surely me, but good luck anyways!" Sarin said.

"Thankfully you are a ninja and a strong one too, so I don´t have to hold myself back at all, be prepared to get your flank burned!" Bolt said smugly.

"Alright guys, bets towards us in the bet-office!" we heard a voice directed towards us, only to see Udon-sensei and Moegi-sensei, Konohamaru-senseis old Teammates.

"Bets…. just what the hell are you guys doing, Senseis?" We asked sweat-dropping.

"Ah everyone, how are you?" The senseis said.

"Ready to kick some ass!" Sarin and Bolt said in unison, glaring in friendly rivalry at each other.

"Bolt, I hope you are winning, we all expect much of our Konoha Uzumakis, the quote stands 40:1 that either you or the Boss will win!" Moegi-sensei said happily.

"I do hope I get my share, of that money you make!" Bolt said to them threating.

"Of course, no fear, as long as you or the Boss wins!" Moegi said with shining eyes, while Udon was counting the money.

"Of course, and he´s doing it like a Boss, right guys, don´t take it personally Sarin but for us Bolt is just the absolute burner!" Sarada said.

"Sure no fear, I will soon turn your decisions!" Sarin said confidently.

"Well we will see!" Sarada said, while Katsuo nodded.

"Bolt wins and then,… Ichiraku!" Himawari mumbled half asleep.

"By the way, where are my Father and Shigure-san anyways?" Bolt asked

"He and Hinata-san are by the training field down there, same as Shigure-san and this Neherit guy!" Udon answered, his eyes never leaving the money.

"Thanks, well then see ya later!" We said, as we made our way near the trainings field.

"Hmmmmm,…, there they are!" Bolt said having spot his father instantly, he was momentarily talking to someone, who stood close beneath him.

**Naruto´s pov:**

I was amazed and astonished beyond measure, as I saw suddenly Nagato and an unknown Woman showing up out of nowhere, together with Neherit.

"So this was what he meant, as he said, that he still had to do something, but how is that possible!" I mumbled to myself.

"What is it sweety?" Hinata asked me, while she was massaging my shoulders like a pro.

It felt so good and she did it so damn gently, I loved the feelings how her hands were kneading my skin.

Dammit if only we weren't in public.

"Nothing dear, I just though I saw someone I know!" I answered her.

"Hey Dad!" We heard, seeing Bolt and his friends walking up on us, while Bolt had a sleeping Himawari on his back.

"Hey Bolt, how is she, Konohamaru contacted us!" I asked my son.

"She´s alright just asleep, thanks to Sarada!" Bolt explained, as Sarada took Himawari f his back while Hinata took her in her arms.

"My poor baby!" She said, caressing Hima-chan´s hair.

"I´m sorry father, I was not able to defend her well today, but I promise I will become stronger, strong enough to protect her!" Bolt said, to me as he kneeled before me.

"I am glad that none of you has been hurt too much and that all of you are alright, that's the main thing!" I said to Bolt and I ruffled his hair.

"Well seems like we soon will start, thanks for the massage dear, guess you might now sit yourselves, the show is about to begin!" I said to Hinata.

"Yes my dear, Bolt please be careful, you too dear, don´t go too hard on him, you hear!?" Hinata said as Bolt stroke over Himawari's head, while the same nuzzled closer to her mother.

"I will Dear!" I said.

"No Dad, if I cannot even block your attacks at full power, how will I ever become strong enough to defend those dear to me, I want you to fight me with all your strength!" Bolt said, his voice hard and not allowing any contradiction.

"Bolt, please, don´t do it, it was worse enough that you guys got attacked before your great match, you don´t have to think you need to repent for anything, please!" Hinata said, but I silenced her with a hand.

"Naruto, please?" Hinata whimpered, but I looked at my son, his face was full of determination.

I saw the fire of love, care and willpower burning in his eyes, I knew that glance; it was the same Hinata wore, as she faced Pain during his assault on Konoha to defend me, a glance, so full of believe that everything we say was irrelevant, as long as he can do what he aims for.

"You have the same eyes, those eyes I fell in love with, the eyes of your mother, I see so much of you in her, her strengths, her weaknesses, her care and her love.

Very well Bolt, if it is your wish to fight me on full power, I shall grant it to you, but note, that as soon as I see that it is too much for you, I will stop attacking.

I may be the Hokage, so I have to look and to stay strong in all situations, I am a Shinobi who has a pride to defend, but moreover, I am a father who loves and cares about his children, hurting you is hurting me too, I hope you understand this!" I said to my son.

"I understand, I too will give my everything, I too will fight until the point, where I could probably kill you, only there I will stop, for you are my father and I respect you the most.

I also respect the wish of Mother, she wants neither of us to get hurt too serious, but she also understands that we are Father and son, if the Son will always lack behind the father, how will I ever be able to defend those dear to me!" Bolt explained and I nodded.

"Sarada-san, may I ask you to lend Bolt a hand, he had to fight much earlier, but for this Battle he has to be in top form, if he want to do as he claims!?" I asked Sarada-chan and she nodded.

"Leave it to me, sit down Bolt!" She said and forced the boy to sit down, while she ordered him to take of his shirt.

"Oh my, my Baby!" Hinata gasped, as she saw Bolts body, beyond the pullover and his Jacket, many bruises and cuts had been hiding, waiting to be treated by a gentle hand, such as Sarada-san´s.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I sat silently in thoughts, as Sarada treated my wounds, with a gentle touch.

"You completely exaggerated again Bolt!" Sarada said to me, worried and reproaching.

"Did not, to defend my friends and Family, I will do anything, even die for!" I said, with a hard voice.

"You are needless to us when you are dead, that would only bring us pain and sorrow!" Sarada said, with a strong yet soft whisper, it sounded full of sorrow though.

It was silent for a long while, while the reality around us seemed to fade, all I felt was her gentle touch, all I heard her breathing.

Sounds and feelings I could get lost in, if I wouldn´t think right now.

"Sarada, if ever the time comes, that I might not live anymore…!"

"Stop saying this Bolt!" Sarada interrupted me harshly, her voice sounded pained, she seemed, already yet, to be near the tears.

"Let me finish, if I ever shall die, please make sure that Himawari does not hurts herself, care for her, more than I did, I beg you!" I said and long time I heard nothing, until I suddenly felt her arms around me and her forehead leaning on my back.

"Don´t say something so sad, Bolt, you know I would do it, but I also would do anything to defend you!" I heard her whispering, while I felt her tears rolling down my back.

"Let´s defend our friends and families, together!" She said and tightened her embrace, I nodded slowly.

"Let´s do this!" I said with determination, grabbing her hands.

"Bolt, I think it begins!" We heard Shikadai saying, which brought us back to reality.

He stood next to Chouchou and the others and looked concerned at me, Sarin has already went at the side of her Father.

"Alright guys, I hope you cheer for me, will ya, no fear I will win this thing for you Sarada!" I said with eyes of determination while she blushed cutely and nodded.

"Go and win, I know you can do it!" She said pressing both thumbs for me.

"_Test, test, is it on, can everybody hear me._

_Welcome to the meeting, as you might have seen, have two more guests in the rows of the Uzumakis arrived, may I , for those who don´t know it, present you, Nagato Uzumaki and Lady Mito Uzumaki, revived and back in action_!" Neherit said and my chin crashed on the ground.

"Lady M-Mito Uzumaki, you mean the very first Jinnchuriki of Kurama?" I asked dumbfounded, but not only me but everyone also looked quite disturbed.

After all, Lady Mito was dead since many years.

"_It´s her indeed, I feel her Chakra_!" I heard Kurama stating through Kyūbiko.

"I see, so you are Kushina´s Son and you must be the little Shigure, Kushina´s younger twin-brother, nice to meet you, note that I am surprised as you all, to be alive again!" Lady Mito said to Dad and Shigure and looked with a warm grandmotherly smile at us all as we all met up.

Even though she looked like a young woman of perhaps mid-30, we all knew that she was actually far older, at least three times older, in a way I now can imagine from where Granny Tsunade has this jutsu, to look younger as one truly is.

"_To those who couldn´t see me before, I allowed the others to give you our Chakra, through the special rite which is carved on this field and around the tribunes, so you can see me, as soon as you enter._

_So you can see, that I am indeed here and not an fantasy of the Hokage, it was necessary, for you to believe me_!" Neherit said with loud voice and everybody murmured.

The Kages and Ex-Kages in the 1st row, sitting at secured and from the public separate places, nodded.

"_So, now we have only thirteen more guest to meet before we can begin_,_ maybe you still know them, for they are also ingredients, as well as witnesses, for the later meeting of the Kages_!" he continued before he took some kind of flute out.

"So he´s going to call them here, what is he trying to pull, it's dangerous enough to be around one, but seven at once, I don't know?!" Nagato-san said sweat-dropping and Dad nodded.

"Yeah but still, Killer B and me are still here to fight them if things get too hard, we defeated them once and we likely will do it twice!" Dad said.

I loved my better senses, providing me with nice information.

He seemed to know this man, better than I thought, still there was something, which made me being suspicious about him.

Neherit meanwhile played a tune on his flute and suddenly massive rings appeared within the sky, on seven spots over the outskirts, and out came no other but the Seven Bijuus each but Shukaku, with their Jinnchuriki.

"What's that for an array of Shinobi and Civilian, and where the hell are we here anyways?" Chomei, the seven-tails asked.

"You are here in Konohagakure, so you better behave, all the momentarily Kages are here and you still know what happens, should you try to course havoc, I hope you haven´t forgotten!?" I heard Neherit saying.

To say the people were in panic at this sight, was an understatement, they were so terrified they could not even move, on forward the Kages.

"This, this is impossible!" Chojuro-san, the Mizukage of Dad´s generation, said, at the mere sight of the old Jinnchurikis of his home town.

"Yeah this can´t be, I mean, we saw how they have been controlled by the enemy in the war before they were beaten by Naruto and Killer Bee, how is it possible that they all live again, don´t tell me that Neherit has used **Kuchiyose-Edo-Tensei **(_Impure world Resurrection_) as well!" Darui-san, the current Raikage, said.

"Nothing is impossible, if men knows how to make it possible, and just so you know, I don´t need such simple tricks like **Kuchiyose-Edo-Tensei** to fully resurrect a dead being, with **Bochi-no-Kaze** I am able to resurrect a being by using the Body!" Neherit said.

"How did you knew, where they were, not even we knew it!" the current Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi stated.

"The right Sources my dear!" Neherit said cryptically, while I saw Dad glancing over to Nagato-san.

I knew it, that guy was suspicious, he must have something to do with it.

"But why did you brought them back to live?" Gaara-san asked.

"Well, this is easy, for the 1st reason:

It would be likely that the enemy, we will soon have to fight against, will go against them, capturing them in order to break the seals, we have talked about earlier that day.

2nd reason would be, that it is easy to control them, more or less, if we have humans they are bound to, I think you all know this, since many of your villages had Jinnchurikis.

However since I didn´t wanted to bound them on someone new, someone innocent, I resurrected their old partners.

They are matching the best to them I would say; they also serve as limiter to the Bijuu´s forces and can, if things get out of control, completely negotiate the abilities of their respective Bijuu.

However this resurrection will last only a year, so I hope that we later, after the Leader-election-battle, have enough time to discuss what to do, if the mission will last longer than a year!" Neherit said, as he went, with something invisible in hands, towards Gaara.

Kankuro, one of his Bodyguard and older Brother of Gaara, went before his brother in a defense manner.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"Relax I ´m not going to hurt him!" Neherit easily said, unfazed, while he went to Gaara and stabbed the something, into his body.

"What did you do, speak up, you crazy Ghost!" Kankuro yelled, attacking with his Marionettes, which simply flew through Neherit´s body.

"What the, is this this Kamui ability, like that Tobi-guy used in the last war!?" Kankuro asked confused.

"No, different as from Tobi, whose real name was Obito Uchiha, I am a born Ghost, physical attacks won´t hurt me at all.

Anyways, don´t worry, I just gave him back to an old Friend!" Neherit said, as he went back in the middle of the Circular rite, where the training field was.

"_Hey, I never said I would come back to this guy_!" Shukaku yelled.

"Tss, as if there would be any other person able to stand your powerful Chakra, and any way didn´t I said that we have no time for any of your complains!" Neherit said and Shukaku was silent instantly.

"He managed to throw the Five Tails of, without moving a millimetre and later he defeated each of them, all at once!" Nagato explained to my Dad, as I looked dumbfounded at Shukaku´s sudden reaction.

"Anyways, we have no time to lose anymore, my Brothers and Sisters of my Clan had investigated about the reason, of why the seal seems to break earlier than ever before.

It seems that there is an renegaded group of powerful ninjas of various nations, similar to the Akatsuki, who try to release the demons, which are acting as Gatekeepers of the nine Circles of hell, breaking the same in process, and so also the seals that are binding the Three Demon gods.

They managed to take control over some powerful beings, the Reibi, also known as the zero tails, a dark being which is as powerful as a tailed beast, it feeds on dark emotions, such as hatred, desperation and wrath.

Also they seemed to have already released one of those Demons, a demon called Mouryu and several other dark beings, it is, according to my source, to assume, that they managed to break the three gates of the First Hell-circle and so three of 27 seals, which also causes the massive Earthquakes lately!" Neherit explained.

"I understand!" Dad said.

"Yes, we heard about a group that searched for powerful beings as well, we once always looked out, that they won't come between our plans!" Nagato whispered towards Dad, very quiet still, I was able to hear.

Now I was sure that this guy isn´t Kosher at all.

"The Group known as **Sekai Seifuku no wazawai** (_The scourges of World-conquest_), a Name you should all know!" Neherit said and most of the High rank Ninjas nodded.

"It is the name of the Five Elemental swords, the most dangerous and most powerful weapons on our planet, forged out of the Bones and the power of the Genryū, the five elemental Dragons!" Neherit explained.

"I thought the Ryū-Clan was in charge of them!" Tsunade said.

"They had been, indeed, however should we not forget that there were once two fractions of the Ryū-Clan, the good branch-family, that tried to keep the seals and the power of the Genryū under control and to guard the dragon Blade!" Neherit explained and I noticed how dad's fist tightened.

"Akari-san, Kuroma-san!" I heard him mumbling!"

"The bad branch, that wanted to use the Power to conquer the world, expanding the realm belonging to the clan.

Long ago, long before the first Ninja World War, the 6 Lands, Hi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni and Tetsu no Kuni worked together, to defeat the bad side of the Ryū-Clan.

It was a gruesome slaughter, yet it was necessary to keep the peace on the planet.

However not long afterwards, thanks to the drastic actions of the Bad side, also the good side of the Clan, has been targeted by the hatred of the rest of the world.

In another gruesome Slaughter, almost all members of the Good side had been killed, many came to seek revenge, and others seek for the power of the five swords, until the 6 Lands forbid every further interaction with the Clan.

Afterwards the Five swords had been sealed by the Uzumaki Clan, and in order to keep it under seals, a few of the Uzumaki, married within the remaining families of the good side of the Ryū-Clan, giving birth to descendants able to guard and reseal the five swords if necessary!" Neherit explained to the Kages, who were in awe.

"Again the Uzumaki-Clan, I still remember, they were exceptional ninjas, masters of the sealing of beasts and demons!" Oonoki, the ex Tsuchikage, stated

"Indeed they were, Oonoki-san, as we know, it was necessary to seal those swords away, for everyone that ever has touched them, was bound to the will of the swords.

The will to be worn and to seek the power for World conquest, however, to wield these swords, one must have, similar to the **Ryujin** (_Dragon Blade_), the treasure of the Good branch of the Ryū-Clan, exceptionally amounts of Chakra, just like a Jinnchuriki does, so it is only a matter of time before they seek for the power of the Bijuu, therefore I brought them here, for the time being.

According to my fellow clan members, that had been sent out alongside of me and now act as my expanded eyes and ears, the signature of the Chakra they possess, is identical to the remaining Chakra which still is stuck in the ruins of Uzushiogakure!" Neherit stated towards us and our chins crashed down.

"So that would mean that….?" Shigure began.

"Indeed, it is to assume that it has been them, who destroyed the village, after they searched for knowledge on how to break the Seals of demons, or how to seal/tame them.

And Uzushiogakure, who was well known for its Fuuin-jutsus, not for the least for being able to even seal the Bijuus, had just the needed knowledge, wherever it was over powerful weapons or beings!" Neherit explained.

"This is awful, to kill an entire Clan, only because of something like this!" Tsunade-sama stated and her fellow Ex-kage colleagues nodded.

"It is sad and awful indeed, however I assume, that there, in Uzushiogakure, they also must have learnt about the three Demons, for the Uzumaki-Clan held every knowledge, about the demons and other things they had sealed and about our Clan, under custody.

The Uzumaki Clan was an essential member in the Group that sealed the Three Demon-gods!" Neherit explained to us.

"Wait Uzushiogakure has been destroyed, how many have survived!?" Mito asked with a sorrowful voice.

"What you see here, is the very rest of the survived Uzumakis!" Neherit said, with an equal sorrowful voice.

"Oh no, my beautiful children, my beloved home, destroyed!" Mito broke together, while Shigure and Dad rushed to her side.

"Grandmother/Great-grandmother, are you okay!" they asked both in unison.

"I´m okay, i´m just so full of sorrow, my poor friends, my beautiful Kumi, my sweet daughter, did she survived?" Lady Mito asked.

"Unfortunately has mother, as well as our sister Umi not survived, same as Grand-Aunt Meiko, they had been at a meeting with Lord Ashina in Uzushiogakure, during the raid.

My Wife died there too, I could only save my Daughter, Sarin-chan here.

But, to the same time, did Kushina died here in Konohagakure, during Kyuubi´s outbreak, she and Minato-Kun left Naruto here, all alone.

I swear, if I had known about him, I would have instantly taken custody, but I didn´t knew about him, also I too thought , in the first months, that Konoha had betrayed us, but later I learned about Kyuubi´s attack.

However I still never heard about Naruto-kun, for I avoided to visit Konoha, knowing that Kushina was not there anymore, I hated that thought, I loved her and Umi.

If I had known about Naruto-kun, before, I would have done my best to raise him, however as I said, I didn´t knew about him until the months, after Pain of Akatsuki attacked Konoha, Forgive me, Lady Mito, I failed you!" Shigure said.

"I forgive you Shigure, I know that this whole situation must have not been easy for all of you!" Lady Mito said, as Dad and Shigure helped her up on a Chair brought for her.

"But how many of us have survived the attack?" She asked.

"Nagato here was one of the two kids whose family survived the Attack first hand, there was also a girl called Karin and her family, all in all, 10 persons, survived the raid back then, but as I said, Kushina died later too together with Minato-Kun to save their Village and their son, leaving Naruto all alone, unfortunately!" Shigure said, as he nodded towards Dad.

"So you are Minato and Kushina´s son, you look strong, very strong indeed, I can feel Kyuubi´s chakra in you, so you must be the Jinnchuriki not?" Lady Mito asked him.

"Indeed I am Dear Great-Grandmother, but I'm also the current Hokage, the Nanadaime!" Dad said, pointing at his Hokage hat.

" I see, I know your father also had the wish to become Hokage, ever since I knew him, tell me, before your parent´s dead, did Minato, managed to fulfil his dream of becoming Hokage?" Lady Mito asked.

"Indeed, he had been the fourth Hokage, who died to defend his village against Kurama, after he sealed one half of him in me!" Dad said.

"How was it as Jinnchuriki?" Dad has been asked, by the young looking elder.

"It was hard, at first, the first few years of my life, I had no idea about my state as the Jinnchuriki, no one ever told me, thanks to the third Hokage having forbidden to speak about it.

I had no idea why the people hated me, before I heard out of certain circumstances about it, after this day I finally could understand the peoples fear and hatred against my person, but I didn´t let myself down.

Au contraire, knowing why they hated me, I was determined to show them that I was not weak, that I would be able to become the Hokage, a wish I had made in order to gain the respect of the People.

Later in my life, I understood what being a Hokage really meant, thanks to many people, it means that I shall be the one to never give up on defending my village, my land and my family; the People who live in it, I am the Chief of those who seek to defend our King, the children, the future of our world.

I had to become the role model of the Will of fire, and I worked hard to achieve this goal, my friends which I considered to the people closest to my heart, those who are closer to be a family to me as anyone else now, since five years I am the Hokage and still I learn new things.

I will endure every pain, every danger, if I can defend my whole family, this does not only means my own personal family, but the village and everything in it.

But over all this I still am a Jinnchuriki, I know how we feel, how we live and how we suffer, each one of us.

Mother spoke of you, she said you once told her how to compensate Kurama´s hatred, with filling the vessel with love!" Dad said to Lady Mito.

"I said this indeed to her, I have to say, that Kushina has born a nice son, well tell me, you said you have a personal family?" Lady Mito said.

"Of course, Hinata, would you like to come with Himawari to us, Bolt you too!" Dad said and I nodded.

"I will be soon back Sarada, guys!" I said to her and the others nodded.

"This is my Wife, Hinata Hyuuga!" Dad said introducing mom to Lady Mito.

"It is an Honour to make your acquaintance, Lady Mito!" mom said, politely bowing before the resurrected elder.

"A Hyuuga, I see, and so polite, my son you made a really good choice, I can sense a strong and loving heart in her, ah and these must be your Children!" Lady Mito said as she looked at Bolt and Himawari.

"Hello, nice to meet you Great-Great Grandmother, I´m Bolt Uzumaki and this is my Sister Himawari Uzumaki!" I said, as polite as I can, while we both bowed before her.

"So full of pride of being an Uzumaki and so polite, I see a great potential in you my son, perhaps the potential to become a Hokage, and you my dear, you look like your mother, so cute and lovely.

I sense great love and Kindness in you, you will be an excellent mother I can assure you and I feel an enormous power in you, just like in your brother, it's almost concurrent to the one of him.

I see the great potential of becoming an exceptionally strong Kunoichi my dear!" Lady Mito said with a Smile and we blushed, I felt my cheeks burning bright red, by all this praise.

"Thank you dearly Lady Mito, we will try to not disappoint you in future, it is my greatest will to protect my village and those dear to me!" I said.

"And I wish we could all live in peace someday, a world without conflicts, I will keep on working that for!" Himawari said.

"I am glad you are so enthusiastically, my dear children, I still remember how Hashirama once claimed these wishes, and still, even until your generation these wishes are being hoped for.

Ah and you must be Sarin-chan, you look a little like my Granddaughter, Kushina, if I may say so, and, ah, I see, my dear poor Child.

I don´t know if you know it, but your future is very unclear, but I can see, that with great love given to you, you too can someday achieve something great, you have the potential!" Lady Mito said to Sarin who nodded in something like deeper understanding.

"I thank you for your words dear lady Mito, I seek to become as strong as you were, perhaps even stronger!" Sarin said and Lady Mito nodded smiling.

"I would really love to see you achieving this goal, my dear!" She said before she turned around.

"And you are Nagato, I see, you look strong as well, you have a certain power which is very old and mighty, I hope that you use it only for good things, but your Future looks like mine and Sarin´s, rather unclear to me!" Lady Mito said to the tall Young man.

"It´s an honour to me, Lady Mito, but I know that my Future lies deep in the fog of unknown yet, I have made my goal clear to myself, I have to revive a certain person and I will do my possible to achieve this goal!" Nagato-san said, but it was more the way he said, as if he had to atone for a sin he had committed.

"A Person, which one?" Lady Mito asked confused.

"Actually I have the choice between two people, which one I choose, will I have to decide at the end of my way!" Nagato said cryptically.

"I see, anyways, where is this Karin-san you spoke about, I haven´t seen her around here?" Lady Mito asked.

"You are right, I asked myself this too!" Dad said.

"If she does not come, she don´t want´s to, we have to respect her wish!" Neherit said.

"I see, it´s very sad, I would have love to get to know her.

Sigh so these are all who remained, Our Clan really has almost completely extinct, will we ever able to bring our power and Glory back.

How are we able to ever live up to our name again, as the Key-Guardians of the world, all those men and women who died in the flames of war, all the souls of my Clan, why did it had to come so far?" Mito asked, as tears fell from her eyes, it was something most of them people, who knew her, had never seen before.

The nice old lady, was known to have a dignified air around her and to keep herself calm and composed most time of her Husband's reign.

She also was called the Empress, after all she was the oldest sibling of two daughters from Lord Ashina; the old Chief of Uzumaki Clan was therefore Dad´s Great-great-grandfather.

Lady Mito´s sister, Lady Meiko was said to have married Lord Tobirama Senju and they had a son, many years after their marriage, to the time as Lady Tsunade has been born, but not much is known about him, perhaps out of Caution.

But I think dad said that it might be his old Sensei, Jiraiya-san.

Lady Mito, also known as the empress of the Uzumaki-Clan, was known to only have cried 2 times in her life, today and as Hashirama Senju, her Husband, died.

"So father too and Meiko!" The poor woman said.

"The Flames of war and hatred took us our Clan, we have to learn about this and to try to rebuild our Home, someday in the Future!" Lady Mito said.

"It was no real war; it was rather a Dohatsuten no Jutsu, being used by a renegade member of the Tsuchigumo-Clan!" Neherit said.

I noticed how Dad´s fist tightened even more.

"Perhaps the same person was sent, from the Scourges of World-conquest, to steal the jutsus and to kill every witness!" he mused.

"Anyways as I said, we have to first search the leader of the Uzumaki alliance!" Neherit explained.

"You mean the new leader of our clan, the one that makes it, I will teach a special top-secret Jutsu, the most secret of the secret Uzumaki Hiden!" lady Mito said with determination.

"**Kami no narashi no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the God-taming_)" Shigure mumbled in awe.

"Indeed, the jutsu to control all of the beasts, demons and Weapons we Uzumakis ever had sealed, only an Uzumaki and the real Leader of our clan, a Warrior of pure heart and exceptional strength, directed to protect rather to conquer, was and is ever able to use this jutsu.

The last one who was able to use it, was my Father Lord Ashina Uzumaki, he gave me the Secret in custody and only I know where it lies!" Lady Mito stated.

"Very Well, then we better hurry up, I think our public will get nervous already, they paid for a battle, guess we should give it to them then.

For this, we will need the Secret Uzumaki Kekkai, **Shīru Hogo-sha no gishiki **( _Seal Guardian Ritual_) as arena, an ancient rite to determine the Leader, this Kekkai prevents anybody in it from dying, so you can fight with all force you have.

The one to win, means the last one who manages to stand, is automatically declared as leader.

The Leader awakes the Nikkōgan, a Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan, the conditions for this is in the Blood of every Uzumaki Clan member, but it only can be awaked in the Rite and if all condition are fulfilled!" Neherit explained.

"However one can use this kind of force, only if one has enough Chakra to do that, so practically only a human, with exceptionally chakra, can use all the abilities of these eyes.

The strongest advantage, through the awakening of the eyes, is the fact that it enables, to use practically all the forces and abilities that my clan used to bear, only in a reduced way!" Neherit said and everybody was in awe, the Bijuus shivered almost non-recognizable.

I thought to hear Shukaku mumbling.

"Not another of their sort!" I asked myself, if it had to do something with what Nagato said to Dad, about them all having been defeated by Neherit.

"That's almost too good to be true!" Nagato said and Dad nodded.

"Neherit, what if, by any chance the last match isn´t able to be won, when both opponents are equal strong!" I asked as I thought about it.

"It is not usual, and it doesn´t even happen very rarely but it has happened too at some point, anyways I guess then the two will share the Reign, or the one with the most remaining Chakra will win!" Neherit said.

"Anyways, let the game begin, if you are ready, walk inside of the Arena, as said before you cannot die, but I wish for you to know that one time entered, one cannot get back out until one is either defeated or the winner is determined!" Neherit said.

And we nodded.

"Do I have to enter?" Himawari asked afraid, I nodded, she had to take much in earlier, she was not fully over the damn and I feared for her safety.

"No, Half-bloods, like you and Bolt-san, who also bear Hyuuga and Namikaze blood in you, don´t have to if they won´t.

Only purebloods have to enter if they have decided one time to enter, it then is demanded of the decency to participate, it's like signing a contract!" Neherit explained and Himawari sighed in relief.

"I, I don't really like to participate, if I have to beat up Onii-chan and Father without a better reason, also I don´t feel strong enough to even stand a chance at all!" Himawari said and Neherit nodded.

"Himawari, it was the right choice, you are still not over the dam from the attack earlier, it´s okay, I will win this for you, I promise!" I said to her and she nodded but I saw her tearing up, as soon as the public began to laugh and call her coward.

"These Bastards!" I hissed through gritted teethes.

Hima-chan went back to Mother and began to cry, perhaps she thought to be scolded and called a coward from her too, for not participating, this was the last thing I, or anyone of our friends at this, would dare to do.

"Bolt are you okay?" Sarada asked, as she came up to me.

"How dare they laugh at Himawari?" I said, clenching my fist so hard that I bleed out of the palm.

"Bolt?" Sarada asked concerned.

"Just wait, I will show it to you, all of you, how strong the Konoha Uzumaki family truly is.

By my blood, I swear to win this for you Himawari, even if I have to blow up Dad!" I spat in disgust towards the insults.

"Sarada, guys, please take care of mom and Himawari, comfort her a little, and tell her, that her Big brother is going to kick some asses and shut some mouths for her!" I said.

"I-I…. sigh, I will do, j-just… Bolt, please… be carefull, you hear!?" Sarada said and I nodded.

"Relax Bolt, we care about Hima-chan, she will be in best hands.

Go and show them what real Ramen-power means!" Chouchou cheered.

"_Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Konoha´s mighty Lightning Bolt, strongest of them all._

_Bolt the hero, mightiest of us all and never shall he fall._

_He´s the flash, the purest light, Konoha´s mighty Lightning bolt._

_He will win this battle blindly, that shall to you all, be told_!" Senpou sang, while the other echoed her text.

"Haha, thanks guys you really know how to cheer me up!" I chuckled, while they tried to pose like cheerleaders.

"Bolt you know, most of us expected you and your Dad to give your anything, which you also announced to each other, the poor Himawari, as strong as she is, and I mean she can be really strong if she turns up, she would, perhaps, not hold it out long, more because she has to hurt others, and especially your Dad and you, in order to achieve the goal!" Sarada tried to explain.

"I Know, Himawari is soft, caring and lovely and that are her greatest strengths, she has this way, to speak with people to convince them to stop what they do wrong, almost same as dad but still not as powerful.

Still, she always had been sensitive to failing, or thinking she did, therefore she usually quickly begins to cry, she often claims to feel worthless but neither of us ever thought so of her!" I explained while they nodded.

"Himawari may be soft and caring but I know, she always was and is a strong and important member of our clique, she is the arbiter and the mascot as well as the heart and soul of the Konohagakure 8, not guys!" Chouchou stated and they all nodded.

"No fear Bolt, she will be in best hands with us, we will make her smile again, all you have to do is going inside this arena and to burn some flanks, got it!" Senpou stated and I nodded happily, I was glad to have these guys, just what would I do without them.

"Probably die of boredom!" Inojin said out of the blue.

"Did you just read my thoughts,.., stop it that´s creepy Inojin!" I said crept out, before I turned and was about to go towards my fellow Uzumakis.

"Bolt, wait up!" I heard Sarada saying, I looked behind me.

" Yeah what,… whoa!" I said in surprise, as she kissed me on both cheeks.

"A Reminder on your vow, don´t you dare to lose, got it!?" She said and looked deep in my eyes.

"Sure thing, this will be a piece of cake, as I said, I won't hold back in this here!" I said and gave her the Flash-tooth and a thumb up.

"Well then, does anybody else want to quit?" Neherit asked, breaking the awkward silence between the Uzumakis, as they had watched the entire scene since Himawari´s depart.

"Nope!" We said and were ready to fight.

"As I said you can fight as hard as you want, give it all what you have, if you have a special power use it, you cannot die!" Neherit said and so we, Bolt and Sarin as well, bravely entered the giant Ring shaped arena.

A mighty Dome has been created, out of golden Chains, while an invisible force field between it, managed to hold anything inside in it and everything from outside out of it.

"You can fight on Tag or as a real Battle Royal, note that there has to be a combat of the last two ones, even if they are in a Tag team, before you fight you have to determine whit whom you want to form a tag team, there are only two allowed in each team.

Furthermore has the Battle a time limit, the time gets set on exactly 5 hours, if then not a straight winner has been announced, then the one with the most amount of remaining Chakra will win!" Neherit explained the rules.

"I will go with Dad!" I said instantly and Dad nodded.

"Sarin!" Shigure said, while his daughter nodded.

"Which means Nagato and Mito have the choice, want to tag or want to fight separate?" Neherit asked.

"Well I guess we might as well tag, don´t you think so too!" Mito said.

"It would be an honour for me!" Nagato replied politely.

"Let´s show the living ones, how fresh a resurrected can fight!" Mito said, packed by the battle-fever.

"We show them the real Kurama-Kyūbiko combo, not Dad!" Bolt said.

"But of course and it has been long time since I was sparring with you Bolt, so you better survive until the last round!" Dad said and I smiled before looking serious.

"We will win and then I will fight against you Dad, then we will see, which one of us is the strongest, don´t you dare to hold back, got it!" I said and he nodded with a thumb up.

"Of course not, I will go all out on you, if you wish for it!" He said to me, with hard and serious voice.

"We will win this in the strongest father-daughter combo in the whole world!" Sarin said pumped up.

"But of course, my dear daughter!" Shigure replied.

"_Well then the teams are set, the timer has been installed, I would say, let the Battle begin_!" Neherit said in his microphone.

"_Ready, Set, Go_!" Neherit shouted.

The ground began to shake under the cheering crowd and a Gong was slayed as the timer started.

**AN: hello and welcome to the second Chapter, as you might have noticed has this chapter being edited, as well as having gotten advanced.**

**I will rewrite and edit the current chapters a bit, so it also can be, that the Chapters which are currently on the site, will vanish and being replaced with a more detailed one.**

**I also thought that I will write four chapters, who speak about the month the three teams will take for their tag-team practice, going a bit in the relation between each team members, as well as showing how Himawari and Katsuo are coping with the whole situation.**

**Also what will come, is how most of the adults think about them and their relationships with one another, I hope I have your understanding.**

**Sincerely, you're The Storyteller and his Books.**


	3. Missions, Memories and Mushyness

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 3: Missions, Battles and the normal Daily Life.**

**Part I: The Story continues- Battle Royal, Turners of time.**

**Naruto´s Pov:**

Two and a Half hour already passed since the battle began, Bolt and I had spoken about using our strongest technics to attack, in order to finish this quickly.

I could tell him a bit about the powers of Nagato, but I wanted to hold him of the same, for I had my own chicken to pick with him.

While I was holding Nagato and Lady Mito of my Son, he tried to defeat Shigure and Sarin alone.

But no matter what, the two teams of them held strong against us.

It lasted a long time before we could find an opening in one team.

After 2 and a half hours, Shigure and Sarin finally ran out of chakra and force, as Bolt attacked them, with two massive attacks, attacks he managed to create all by himself.

I admit, I could not be any prouder of him, or maybe?

**Flashback, Bolt´s Pov:**

It was a hard piece of work against Shigure and Sarin, they were a real rehearsed team.

"Ha, at this rate I'm just going to lose more and more of my chakra, but it will bring me to nothing!" I though as I observed Sarin and Shigure´s movements.

"What´s the matter Bolt, are you giving up!" I heard Sarin´s obnoxious laughing voice.

"As if!" I shouted back.

"Dammit got to think about something, really quick!" I said as Sarin was aiming for me.

"Kagamibushin no Jutsu!" I shouted, creating a wall of clones who fought against Sarin, giving me time to use that.

I copied Shikadai´s stance, whenever he thought about something, to connect with Inojin´s mind transmitting mark, I just hope it works here, so behind the Kekkai.

"_Inojin, are you there_?" I asked in my mind, thinking strong of him.

It was no jutsu but a strong mental bond we had with each other, caused through our all friendship for so long, I might only get enforced through Inojin´s jutsu but still.

I have no real idea how it works, but sometimes I am just able to predict what my friends are thinking.

"I hear you loud and clearly Bolt, what´s the matter?" The same asked.

"Has Sarada watched the match of me vs Shigure and Sarin?" I asked.

"_Yes I did_!" I heard Sarada´s voice in my mind.

"_Any ideas_?" I asked.

"_Well I don´t know if it helps you in anyways, but with your current strategy you are not able to defeat them, if you attack one you are attacked by the other one, and this too quick to dodge or to craft a Bushin to shield._

All you can do is trying to use your time-space ninjutsu for your advantage!" She stated.

"I see, well then got to try something different!" I replied, thinking of a strategy.

"_Did you saw their holsters, I don´t really know why, but it seems to me, as if their kunai and Shuriken holsters are not getting any emptier, no matter how many they use._

_I don´t know if this helps, but I hope so!" Sarada said._

"_Unfortunately is the Barrier disturbing my sharingan, so I can´t tell you about their attacking patterns, but Himawari sees more or less through, more than I do!" Sarada said._

"_Bolt, I see it clearly, I think she has a jutsu or some kind of skill with which she is able to always duplicate her Shurikens!" Himawari stated._

"Well hope we could help you and… wait, dammit dodge to the right Bolt!" Sarada screamed in my mind.

"_Kibakufuda, get out of there_!" Sarada´s voice shouted in my mind and I obliged.

I jumped far away from it, bracing myself against the explosion I opened my eyes to see Sarin and Shigure standing right before me, a 100 meters away.

"So, their holsters never get empty, well then let´s see!" I mumbled.

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" I shouted and created clones of myself.

"Again with this strategy, aren´t you getting any tired of this clone jutsu, at this rate you will lose our bet!" Sarin laughed.

"Ha!" I shouted, as we all shot a kunai each at Shigure, only for them to vanish in thin air.

"Ha, that was nothing, right back at you!" Sarin shouted and answered with an own shower.

I dodged the attack, only to see my theory being true.

The kunai with the red band has come back to me.

"I see, so she uses my own Kunai, rather than their own, clever, but this way she gave me the perfect strategy.

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" I shouted, as I used another bunch of them, five stayed at my side while the rest attacked Sarin.

"Ha, I think I told you this won´t help you.

Just admit it, you are too lame Bolt, my father and I have as well as won, and after this we will defeat your father.

It´s a shame, I honestly thought you had more in you, so as the son of the Hokage, but this was quite disappointing.

Guess you do only have a big trap but there's nothing behind it, isn´t it?!" Sarin said self-confidently.

"We will see!" I said my eyes becoming yellow, the pupil went tinier but still round.

"**Sage art**\- **Kaijarashi no bai Rasengan no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the double firestorm Rasengan_)!" I shouted, as I used one hand and two Clones to craft a normal Rasengan, the other two are crafting a Rasen shuriken enforced by my Katon jutsu.

"You are still to lame!" Sarin shouted, as she dashed at high speed towards me.

"Ha!" My Fifth clone shouted, as he shot another kunai at Sarin.

"Haha, thanks, Bolt!" Sarin shouted as she caught the kunai, just as planned.

"Thanks Sarin, for your stupidity!" I shouted, as I used my Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport right at her side, crashing both the Rasengan and the Rasen shuriken into her, before either, her father or herself, could react.

"AAARGGH!" Sarin shouted, as she was blown, thanks to the massive firestorm-power stream, right in the kekkai´s border, falling and remaining unconsciously on the ground, before she was sucked out of the kekkai by Neherit.

"One out, one more to go!" I said, as I aimed at Shigure.

"Hmm, you are strong I have to admit, to be able to defeat Sarin so easily, but I know your technique now, you won´t get me so easily!" Shigure said with an devilish smirk.

"Ha, we will see!" I said confidently.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" I shouted and they went to attack Shigure, as I went in my Jukken stance, while loading my attack.

"Haaa, to easy!" Shigure shouted as he was destroying my Kagebushin one after another, but it was actually planed, right before he managed to get the last one, my Kagebushin behind us shattered to dust and I was engulfed in Chakra.

"Alright here we go!" I shouted, as I used my sage mode to attack him, with **Sage Art-Fushichō kumite** (_Phoenix-Battle_).

Each punch shot of a burning wave of hot air, the stronger and faster I attacked, the more the sparks flew, until my hand was fully ablaze in fire, igniting Shigure's clothes and skin, until I was able to hit his chest.

"AAAARRRGGH!" The same shouted as he coughed blood.

"You better give up, you are unable to fight anymore!" I said.

"Ha as if, an Uzumaki never gives up, especially not this one here!" Shigure shouted, trying to attack under massive pain.

"I told you I will go all out, I won´t hold back which means I won´t show mercy on you, even when you are as beaten as now, I will finish you off!" I shouted, as I went in a certain stance, to use one of my strongest Taijutsu attacks.

"**Hi no tori Ni hyaku no habataki tsubasa **(_Two hundred wing beats of the Firebird_)!" I shouted, as I attacked him so rapidly, that only a storm of flames was to see.

"UAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Shigure screamed in intense pain.

"Haaa!" I shouted finishing my move.

Shigure feel to the ground like a cut-down tree, breathing hard.

"Two out, Two more to go!" I said.

"Biko!" I heard Kyūbiko shouting, I turned around to see Kurama being under Lady Mito´s Adamantine Chakra Chains and dad struggling with Nagato.

"Ha I won´t make it so easy to you, Kyūbiko!" I shouted and it replied back.

"Biiiikoo!" It shouted, infusing me with its Chakra.

I unsheathed my Flying guillotine and let mine and Kyūbiko's chakra flowing inside of the Blade disk, alongside of my Fuuton chakra; Wild-Sage modoo and Kyuubi modoo combined is a very badass combination.

"**Hakai-kusari no jutsu, puraimaru kamigami-shuriken** (_Jutsu of the Chain-destruction, Primordial God-Shuriken_) I shouted, as I used the Blade-disc, a special model especially made for me from Tenten-san, and shot it off to destroy the Adamantine Chakra Chains.

Flashback end, Naruto´s Pov:

Mito and Nagato were way harder to beat, that's for sure, I knew that since the beginning.

Lady Mito still had the Chakra stuck in her seal on her forehead, in which she had gathered massive amounts of Kurama´s Chakra, during her time as Jinnchuriki, which enabled her now to use its Chakra constantly.

Nagato used his Rinnegan and Kuchiyose animals, to see our every move, however I don´t really think that it´s a good idea to show these eyes of, especially here, in company of all the eight other Bijuus and all the people he had once killed, but also revived as I must say.

But in the end we managed to defeat them, after another half hour with an enormous series of Rasengans of practically each kind, crafted by many of my Kagebushin and the ones of my son.

Flashback:

"Haaaaaa!" I shouted, as the chains Kurama has been under where cut in pieces by my Sons Blade-Disc.

"Nice move Bolt, thank you, please try your best to defeat lady Mito, I still have to settle some unfinished business with Nagato!" I said and Bolt nodded, before we made a high-five.

"Well then, show me what you have learned in the last 20 years Naruto, show me the power, which has aimed to create the peace our master once had wished for!" Nagato shouted and I nodded.

"Kurama, are you Ready?" I asked.

"Of course I am Naruto, it will be an honour for me to kick the butt of that brat!" Kurama shouted.

"We have beaten his six paths once, so we surely will defeat that guy alone another time!" He continued.

"Alright here we go!" I shouted, as we attacked this guy with a rapid-fire of small attacks.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Nagato shouted, summoning his many Animals.

I practically could feel the glances of the people watching us, I still know how most of the people are recognizing one or two of those beasts.

"Haaa!" I shouted, as I used Kurama´s claw attack, to slice them in several pieces, letting them vanishing in thin air, however they just kept on coming

"It would be better for your own self, if you would not dare to summon your six Pain bodies here, people will go rampaging!" I said to Nagato.

"I have no Pain bodies anymore, remember I was dead since 20 years, I killed myself through the use of this Jutsu you remember!" Nagato, fighting now face to face with me, while Kurama was holding all the beasts of us.

"I do remember, still there is someone you haven´t paid for!" I shouted, as I used Kuramas chakra to create a giant Rasen-shuriken.

"I am willingly to repent for my sin, but in my way not in yours!" He shouted.

"We will see, Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted as I attacked.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin** (_Blocking Technique, absorption seal_)!" Nagato shouted using his technique to suck up my Jutsu.

"Ha!" I shouted, as I threw a Hiraishin Kunai at him, which flew right through his seal shield.

I teleported myself right in it and hit Nagato with the full force of my jutsu.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Nagato shouted, but before my Attack fully could hit, he used the body replacement technique.

"You think this is so easy!" I mumbled, as I teleported again.

"Huh!" Nagato, sitting before me, behind a Rock, asked confused.

"HAAAAAA!" I shouted, as I used my forces to crack his ribs.

But before I touched him with my left hand.

"**Jikū shōheki no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Time-space Barrier_)!" I shouted using my jutsu of restrain, this way he was not able to change places with a replacement anymore.

"Uuuaaarrgggh!" he shouted as he was blown all over the field by my Chō Oodama Rasengan.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato shouted, trying to blow me away, only to be attacked by Kurama, who threw him high up in the sky.

"Ha!" I shouted right in his face, as I appeared right behind him, engulfed in Kurama´s Chakra.

"No way!" Nagato shouted.

"**Dai Kyuubi Chakra Rasengan** (_Big nine tailed Rasengan_)!" I shouted attacking him with the massive attack.

The destruction the explosion brought was enormous, a giant Crater has been crafted, in which Nagato laid, fully immobilized, his body unable to move a single pore, beside of the mouth and his eyes

"How is this possible?" He asked afraid.

"**Hiraishin Rasengan** (_Jutsu of the flying thunder god, second step, Rasengan Combination_), I attacked the moment your Shinra Tensei had hit me, Bolt used his Hiraishin Kunai, I had gave him earlier, to throw at my command.

This way I was able to use the interval of five seconds, where you are without a defence, to attack, I analysed our fight over the last 20 years and so I was able to create a strategy against it!" I explained.

"I see, the High-five earlier!" Nagato stated.

"Exactly I gave him my Hiraishin marked paper to wrap around one of his Kunai, he then only had to throw it and I only had to teleport myself right behind you, before your attack fully could get me!" I explained to him.

"Clever indeed, you have become even stronger than ever before, i´m truly astounded, and also glad, that Jiraiya-sensei, has left such a wonderful and strong student, rather than the wretched brat I had been!" Nagato said.

"As I told you earlier, you had been wronged and mislead by someone else, if perhaps we would have met under different circumstances, we might have become as close as Brothers, you are an Uzumaki after all, Uzumakis have to pull on one thread, not!?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes, this is also what my mother always told me, I wished I have more time to become your friend, to repent for all the sins I ever had brought upon me!" Nagato said.

"Now let yourself being threaten by Neherit and the medical ninjas, and watch how we defeat Lady Mito and then fight against each other, my son and myself!" I said as I turned around and walked up right next to Kurama and my son.

And so also the mighty Nagato had been defeated.

Lady Mito, frowned, after she saw that she was now fully alone against us two.

"I see, guess I have to fight against the two of you now, well then, don´t you dare to hold back just because I am a woman, the wife of the First Hokage and your ancestor, fight me like you have fought the other three, understood!" Lady Mito said loudly.

"Of course, we won´t hold back before you, be prepared!" We shouted back and attacked.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" We said both in unison, creating each a Bushin.

"Ha, you don´t think you can defeat me with such an easy Jutsu!" She shouted, while we were loading up our forces for two massive Bijuu Dama.

"Ha!" we shouted, as our Bushins threw their kunais, simultaneous.

"I might be a woman, but don't think you can get me so easily!" Lady Mito shouted, as she blocked them of all at once, they fell and stuck right before her in the ground.

"Huh?!" She shouted, recognizing that there was another set of each two kunais, in the shadow of the first ones.

"Ha!" She was dodging them by bending forward.

However this was her mistake, in the haste she did not recognized that it were four Hiraishin kunais, or maybe she did but could not react to it anymore.

"Bijuu-Dama!" We shouted firing our attack, from her right and her left side.

"You forget I had been a Jinnchuriki too, I know how to suppress its force!" She shouted, as she was about to block the attack with outstretched arms.

"Haaaaaaa!" our Bushins, which had been the Kunais, she blocked off, materialized and punched her straight in the face, catching her off guard.

"No way!" She stammered stunned.

The Bijuu-Dama struck her right in the sides and the explosion catapulted her straight upwards into the Kekkai ceiling, with such a massive pressure, that we were afraid that she might not had survived it.

"Uaaaah!" We heard how she fell down, staying on the ground as immobilized as Nagato has been.

"Two Kyuubi´s are too hard to fight, even for me!" She stated in the near-unconsciousness.

A massive red Hand, crafted by the Kekkai picked her up and transported her out of it.

"_Sigh, this felt good, to defeat my tormentors for once, finally I could repay all the years I was under Mito´s chains and the time I had been used a Weapon by Pain´s Gedou Mazou, but I guess I now have not much Chakra left, Naruto, you better bring it to an end!" _Kurama said, I nodded standing before my son.

"Guess it's only you and me now, Son!" I said, as I stood against Bolt, who wheezed in the same exhaustion as me.

"I honestly have practically no Chakra remaining Kurama and myself are tired, it might reach only for one more shot!" I said to him.

"Ha—ah, me neither, Kyūbiko is also almost out of it, same as me, guess it´s time to decide the Battle then!" Bolt said, breathing in.

"Alright son, I want you to face me with all that you got, remember I won't hold back, even if you are my son!" I said and his eyes shimmered.

"Neither will I, Uzumakis never going back on their Words!" he said.

"Alright here we go!" I screamed loudly as I released all of my chakra as well as Kurama´s chakra, same as Bolt used his entire Chakra and Kyūbiko's.

We formed two gigantic Bijuu Dama with a complete balanced Power of the Nine Bijuus´s Chakra, which was still stuck in us.

Now it would be shown what was more powerful, a Friendly relationship with eternal trusts through a Bijuu and his Jinnchuriki, or a complete born symbiosis of two born entities in one corpse.

"**Pāfekuto kyojin Bijuu Bakudan** (_Perfect Giant Tailed-Beast Bomb_)!" We shouted, as we shot it off, before, with a last boost of Chakra, shielding us from the impact to not take too much damage, we might not be able to die, but we also don´t have to lose some limbs, at least not again, that would be worse.

However the worst might definitely be, that I might sleep on the couch tonight.

Sarada´s Pov:

The noise was ear-deafening, I really asked myself if the Kekkai even was able to hold this power out.

From the former training ground was nothing to see anymore, only a meteor-like crater had appeared, both Bolt and his father lied in the crater unconscious and bleeding, we hoped that nothing more severe had happened, at least that was what we were hoping for.

But as I looks, it is even worse than this.

After the Kekkai had been erased by Neherit, we all rushed to their aid.

"Bolt, Bolt, wake up!" I shouted, as I used my medical Jutsu to heal his wounds, I felt his pulse and was glad that it still was there, even if as faintly as now, I used my best possible medical ninjutsu alongside of Mom.

"It´s alright, I think he´s out of danger now, but he´s still unconscious!" Mom said to me, before going over to Lady Tsunade and Bolts Father.

I tried to wake Bolt up again, but it seemed to have no use.

We were surrounded by our friends and senseis, all of them wore worried Glances, Lady Tsunade and Mom used their forces to bring Bolt´s father back, out of the unconsciousness and the near death, it seemed that he truly was near dying, he had a massive cross scar on his chest, from which massive amounts of blood were flowing.

Bolt´s mother and Hima-chan stood at their side crying, as both were laid next to each other.

I know I should be worried about his father too, but right now I had only eyes and thoughts for Bolt.

"Don´t do this to me, dammit, you truly exaggerated, wake up, wake up you idiot, wake up, wake up, goddammit… WAKE UP YOU MISERBALE PRICK!" I screamed, as I used **StSooh** (_Slap the Shit out of him_) on him.

"Uaaaaaaaahhh!" he breathed up, hitting my head, as I was about to make a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, of the forceful kind.

"Owwww!" We shouted both in pain, rubbing our massively jingling foreheads.

"What was that, did you tried to kiss me or strangle me, get your brain Straight and decide on what you want to do, I was sleeping peacefully, why did you had to slap me!?" Bolt asked sarcastically, before he seemed to notice my tears.

"Hey, what is, what happened, are you okay?!" He asked, as he took my face in his palm, he had that concerned look on him again.

Why was he concerned when he has been hurt, why, why always we other, why didn´t he ever cared what happened to him.

"You are an Idiot Bolt Uzumaki, how could you do this to me!?" I shouted, before embracing him tightly, while he looked confused at me.

"Anyways who has won?" He asked, as always ruining the mood, I sighed.

"I don't know, probably your fath…., Bolt your eyes!" I suddenly shouted.

"What´s with them?" Bolt asked, before I held my hand-mirror in front of him.

"Boah… looks cool!" Bolt said and we all sweat dropped.

His Iris looked a bit like the Uzumaki Clan logo, white with red, only with a pupil in the Middle and four arrows turned to the inside of the iris, his eyes however were completely Black, another change was that his hair began to get red.

"What about Dad!" he asked.

"I don´t know, he doesn't seems to have woken up since now!" I responded worried, as we looked at him.

He still laid on the ground, Mom and Lady Tsunade tried their best to stop the bleeding.

"Dammit, I cannot feel his pulse anymore!" Lady Tsunade shouted.

"You bastard, didn´t you say one cannot die in this Ritual!" Mrs. Uzumaki screamed at Neherit.

"Well one cannot, as long as one has chakra in its system, if the Chakra runs completely out one is as helpless as a toddler!" Neherit explained.

"Geez, he truly exaggerated this, c´mon, move out of the way, I wake him up!" the same stated as he showed Lady Tsunade out of the way.

"Well then here we go!" He shouted, before he hit right on the Hokage´s chest, with his bare hand.

What are you doing, get away from my husband, you kill him!" Bolt´s mother screamed.

"No, wait, his pulse, it is back, and , it´s normal, as if never something has happened to him!" Lady Tsunade stated as she felt the pulse of the Hokage.

Wait, what the,….!" She shouted.

"What, how worse is it, please tell me Lady Tsunade!" Mrs. Uzumaki asked afraid.

"Dad!" Bolt and Himawari cried.

"Hokage!" The public shouted.

"Naruto!" the closest friends, all parents of us, shouted, their hearts ached for an answer.

"Well, how shall I tell you?" lady Tsunade said.

"Just do it, please, how worse is it, will he ever be able to go, has he massive injuries, what is it?" The People asked.

"Well He´s…!"

"He´s…?" We all asked.

"He´s sleeping!" Lady Tsunade stated.

"He´s sleeping peacefully, as if nothing has happened at all!" She stated.

"Wait what!" We all asked falling comically.

"Huaaargh, OOOOWWWWW!" Suddenly we heard the Hokage´s voice, yelling in pain.

"Aaaaah, Sakura, why did you do this?" he shouted.

"You idiot and here we were all worried about you, and all you do is Sleeping, Idiot, Baka, dumbass!" Mom shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, do you have them?" Bolt asked bluntly, disturbing moms rant.

"Of course, I guess at least, who do you think I am?" His father said, while even Bolts mother, my mother, Lady Tsunade and everyone around us, sweat dropped, as they came over to us, to congratulate.

Even with this massive scare, we all were glad they weren't hurt so bad.

"What exactly did you even do Neherit?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Well I took some life-force from the earth he lies on and gave it to him!" Neherit explained, as he moved the Hokage with a foot, to show the ground under him; it was completely withered.

"Wow!" we said.

"So now only this here and it was, as if nothing has happened!" He said as he put his hand on the withered ground and suddenly the dead grass began to be filled back with life.

"Anyways, now let´s see!" Neherit stated as he stepped towards bolt.

"Look at me Bolt!" he said and Bolt did as told.

"Alright, the Blood has begun to boil, it will soon begin!" Neherit said.

"What, what will begin?" Bolt asked confused.

"Your transformation into a real Uzumaki!" Neherit responded.

"Honey, your hair begins to redden!" Bolts father said to him.

"Same as yours Dad!" Bolt replied, looking at where his father was sitting.

"You´re right but why?" The Hokage asked, looking himself in the Mirror held up by Himawari, who sat in his lap.

"That's the effect when the Blood of the Uzumakis begins to fully awake, its only coming as long as you use the Nikkōgan, they, same as the Sharingan, are useable eyes and not like the Rinnegan , permanent activated!" Neherit explained, who went towards us with the other Uzumakis, Nagato-san was practically riddled by everyone´s glance.

If eyes could kill, he would have already died a million death´s.

No one had a clear evidence, not even me, but we all could practically think it to ourselves, ever since these beings with the Rinnegan appeared.

We were certain, before us stood no one else but the seventh Pain.

"How is it to see with these eyes?" I asked Bolt curious, taking my own of the person which once destroyed our Village, long before our birth.

"Awesome, you look at a person closely and you see everything, what this soul has encountered, even over the mortal death, means I can see the past of your soul, the former lives!" Bolt responded, while he looked at me.

"You have formerly being a lioness, the one of the Alpha!" he said.

"Really!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Rrrrrr!" he said, making a cat´s paw, at which I burst out in laughter.

This was Bolt as he lives and breathes, he always could get a laugh from me, no matter what he did for it.

"_Ahem, anyways, as it seems do we have two winners_!" Neherit announced to the Crowd.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagakure and his Son Bolt Uzumaki, both have become the new leaders of the Uzumaki Clan_!" he said in the mic and everyone cheered loudly.

"Guess you won our bet Bolt!" Sarin said, as she looked at us, she had some bruises and cuts but over all she looked quite good for being literally fired, same as her Father.

"Yeah Guess so, I am hot for the money I can get, thanks to the Bet office of Moegi and Udon-sensei, I will treat all of you to a meal at Ichiraku!" Bolt stated with excited eyes.

"Booolt!" Senpou shouted and embraced him pushing her big Boobs in his back, her embrace as always way too tight.

"I´m so glad you're survived, congratulations!" She shouted loudly.

"Senpou let go of him, he just won a massive battle while being wounded to no end, let him rest a bit will you, anyways Congrats Bolt, you truly fucked them up!" Chouchou said in her typical manner.

"Nice fight, Bolt, but don´t you dare to get smarter than me now!" Shikadai smiled.

"I wish I could have drawn you finishing move on Sarin, but I was too excited to watch, anyways Congrats Bolt!" Inojin said.

"Big Bro/Nii-san, you were awesome!" Himawari and Katsuo shouted excitedly, with shining eyes and big smiles, they embraced him stormily.

"Aww thanks guys!" he said, as our friends congratulated him.

"Say, Sarada, doesn´t my red Hair looks weird on me, I mean I am so used to have it blonde and now I am ginger all of a sudden, I don´t know how to feel about this, how do you feel about this?" He asked concerned.

"No, I actually like it, but note that I like your hair in its normal way too, it´s not only your hair that admirable you know!" I said blushing and just as I said this, his now red hair began to get yellowish again, same as his eyes changed back to the usual blue.

I was a loss of words for a few seconds, before blushing deep red, as he shook his blonde gold.

"This way, I like you the most!" I said absentmindly, gazing at his Yellow hair and his bright blue eyes, who looked at me curious with a raised eyebrow.

Only now I recognized what I had said and blushed terribly red.

"Waaah, eh, I, I, … oh well never mind!" I said, looking aside blushing, everyone laughed and we were embraced by everyone.

**Naruto´s pov:**

I looked smiled at the scene in front of us.

"Bolt has become an Adult in terms of power and responsibility, I felt this in his attack, today and a few days ago, he put his whole power and all of his heart in it, same as when he is trying to defend someone!" I said to Hinata.

"Did you really attacked him at full force earlier?" She asked me worried, but also curious with a strong and justified suspicion.

"Not entirely, it was definitely more than necessary, but not full force, you could say ¾ , full force is only for enemies, but he don´t have to know this.

If I had attacked him with full power, I definitely would have killed him, I already wounded him beyond believe, I never thought that the day would come, that I had to hurt my own Child in such a way, attacking him at full force would have been something, I would have never been able to repent for .

He is strong and he has driven me to defence, I had barely enough chakra to shield both of us!" I said.

"Wait you shielded both of you!" Hinata asked me.

"But of course, but I say you something, argh… ughhg… haaaa, Bolt, he is perhaps even stronger in terms of learning progress, than me at his age, I bet he will be even stronger as a Hokage as me.

But don´t tell him this, at least not yet, he shall always aim to be better, no matter what, becoming stronger means that he also is able to more effectively defend those dear to him.

I too will remain on becoming stronger!" I replied to her and she nuzzled up to me.

"Hey Honey?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah what!?" She replied.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch today?" I asked.

"Maybe, but only if I can too!" She stated and I smiled before kissing her dearly, and passionate.

"Uhm Guys, can you please stop going at it!" We heard Bolt and Sarada saying in unison, as they looked at us, closing the eyes of Himawari and Katsuo.

"Oh ehehe, well, I guess we can, but do we want to?" I stated cryptically, with a meaningful glance, while we adults laughed and the kids rolled their eyes.

Bolt was surrounded by his friends, while Sarada was helping him up on his feet.

Losing his balance, Bolt almost fell forward and almost right on top of Sarada.

With a quick reaction, he caught them both fall and held her in his arms, like in a romance movie-scene I would say, it only misses other clothes, a rose in his mouth and Tango music, then it would be perfect.

Sarada, after being helped, seemed to laugh before she embraced Bolt tightly, while the same caressed her hair like a cat, perhaps to comfort her.

"They are really cute together aren´t they!" I said to Sasuke, as I saw how Sarada looked worried at Bolt´s wound and kept on treating them.

"They do, but I hope he don´t wants to play games on my daughter, I wouldn´t like to necessarily hurt him!" The same answered, more absentmindly starring daggers at Bolt.

"Hey, he´s my son, he wouldn´t ever dare to play games on the girl he likes!" I said enraged.

"I hope for you, since it´s exactly what bothers me, that it is your son!" Sasuke replied unfazed.

"And what do you mean by that, well, I can understand you, I also not wish that your daughter plays any games on my son!" I stated and he looked enraged at me.

"As if my Daughter would ever do that, she is well mannered and she would never cheat!" Sasuke shouted.

"As less as my son would I assume, just face it Sasuke, you cannot say that my son would play any games on your daughter, without me claiming the vice versa!" I said and starred deep in his eyes.

"If your son hurts her/if your daughter hurts him…!" We both began.

"Then I have to hurt him/Her!" We continued.

"Sasuke-kun, uhmm, well, if you touch my son, I might have to kill you, and I don´t want Sakura-san to be angry at me!" Hinata said and I knew her threat was serious business.

I still remember the renegaded Kumo ninja group that tried to get Himawari, it were the same that once tried to get Hinata, she killed them all alone.

"You better believe her, Dattebayo, everyone who goes against our kids has lived the longest time in peace!" I said, to him with a penetrating glare.

"Remember the oldest of the Hyuuga elder, he´s only able to suck his soups through a straw anymore!" I whispered to him and he shuddered.

The whole town, more or less, knew about this night as the _3__rd__ Birthday Affair_.

"Touch my children and I will touch you, understood?" I said threating and he gulped.

"I could say the same!" He said but I knew that my threat was way scarier than his, even though we meant it equally honest.

"Anyways what now?" We asked Neherit.

"Well we still have to find enough seal-casters and strong Fighters, before we truly can act against the Demons, if they reappear, but I guess the best for now would be, to stop those idiots from the _scourges of the World-Conquest_, to breaking the seals in pieces.

They already managed to break through the first seals, the desert of eternal cries.

Also is it to assume that they have begun to break through the three gates of the first Hell circle, if they keep on going, the Demons will manage to get out already earlier than the predicted 2 or 3 Months!" Neherit answered worried.

"But for now you better rest a bit, we will meet at the Kage Meeting later!" He said and we nodded.

"_Well seems like we are in deep shit again_!" Kurama said sighing.

"Seems so buddy!" I said in my mind.

"Anyways what do you hold from your son, he´s strong for sure, he managed to easily craft the Perfect Giant Tailed-Beast Bomb, and still remaining conscious and most of all, alive!?" I asked him as I looked at My Son, while Kurama looked at a different view.

"_I would say, I have a fine junior born, I just hope, that the others don´t kill me for this_!" Kurama said sweatdropping, as I recognized the other Jinnchuriki to come towards me, while the Bijuus stood around us all.

"Hey man, what ya doing, I see you just keep on going, must be the vitalised essence of youth, always seeking for peace, love and truth!" Killer B came to me and we fist bumped.

"It´s going, just trying effortlessly to blow up my son!" I said jokingly.

"Your fight was awesome, no doubt about it, man this giant Bijuu Bakudan, truly was the hit!" He kept on rapping.

"Yeah thanks, good to hear!" I said sweatdropping.

"Hey Naruto, waaah you really grew up!" Yagura said as he had to look up to me, I smirked.

"Thank you, I see you still look as tiny as before!" I joked evilly with a laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" He shouted in anger, as he tried to pack me by the collar, but he even had to jump.

"You heard me, hah, anyways is god to see you guys, and this time fully alive, i´m astounded!" I said.

"In which way is this good, now only new wars will come, …., although it´s nice to think about it, it has been years after I last destroyed something!" Kurama said sarcastically, before going over into a gleeful smile.

"Stop it will yah, its just right if we have peace, exactly like Jiraiya Sensei and Nagato wished for it!" I said.

"_Yeah, yeah whatever, say why does this girl walks constantly around you, as if she´s searching something, to me it looks as if she looks at your behind, does your wife likes this_?" Kurama asked and I looked outside to see Fuu indeed circling around me, scanning me off.

"What´s the matter Fuu?" I asked confused.

"Wow, when I look at you now, I can clearly see that a lot of time has passed since the 4th Ninja World War!" She said looking at me, much to the anger of Hinata, who went over to us.

"Can you please stop it, my wife is going to get really angry at you!" I said.

"Wait you married?" Fuu asked, a note too loud.

"_Sounds like she´s really disappointed about this_!" Kurama snickered in amusement.

"Honey, wouldn´t you like to present your friends to me!" Hinata said with a worse hidden angry tone, scanning both, Fuu and Yugito, off with her Byakugan.

"Of course honey, well these are Shukaku, the One-tails and Kazekage Gaara, the Young Woman here is called Yugito and her Bijuu is called Matatabi, the Two-tails, this tiny Boy there is Yagura and Isobu, the Three-tails!" I stated.

"Who are you calling a tiny boy?" Yagura shouted, while I simply ignored him.

"Here we have Roshi and Son Goku, the Four-tails, Han and Kokuoh, the Five-tails, this Man is Utakata, his Bijuu is Saiken the Six-tails, the Girl, you are looking so angry at, is called Fuu, with her Bijuu, Chomei, the Seven-tails and last but not least, Killer B, the Jinnchuriki of Gyuki, the Eight-tails!" I explained.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto´s wife!" Hinata said, as she shook everyone´s hand and fist-bumped Killer B, after some hesitation, at least two of them she knew better.

"And how do we call the little one, the one who´s in your son?" Utakata asked with narrowed eyes.

"He´s called Kyūbiko!" I answered honestly.

"It seems that, by Bolts Birth, also a piece of Kurama has been inherited by my son, which grew alongside of him for the past 16 years, still it is a piece of Kurama after all, which means that even in the young years, of its own personality, Kyūbiko is, as we just have proved, as strong as Kurama himself!" I explained.

"_Take this suckers, take it all in and deal with it, I am the first Bijuu to have gotten an offspring, I have a son now too_!" Kurama said with a smug grin, right in the face of his fellow Bijuu comrades.

"Eh yeah, well that's mainly this, just note that there are now 2 Kyuubi!" I said and they looked worried.

"_Is that really safe, I mean, one is already hard to deal with_!" Shukaku asked.

"_Why, you little…!"_ Kurama shouted, before I cut him off.

"Of course, we have asked us the same, but different from all of us, is Kyūbiko actually a born piece of Bolt, means he has him better under control as we ever will, and Hurting one of both result in hurting the other one as well!" I explained to them and they nodded in understanding.

Each one has heard the silent treat I said to Sasuke, and each one of them, knew better than to mess with me.

"Anyways I heard that you have been resurrected for one year, I hope the battle will not last long so you might can do all necessary things before dying, which is truly a pity!" I said to them and they nodded, being worried as well.

"I will see to find Hotaru, last time I couldn´t really say goodbye to her and I have to show her the one or the other Jutsu, I hope she´s alright and not too angry with me!" Utakata said.

"I too will try to find someone, I will look to find my Daughter, I hope she´s alright!" Yugito said and looked with a shy side-glance at Killer B.

"Wait daughter, don´t tell me you have been Pregnant before you died!" The same asked in disbelief.

"Actually yes, before I have been killed by Akatsuki, I gave birth to her, I then hid her, let her by a befriended elder pair, who have no idea about her heritage and about my true identity, a place I always went when everything was too much for me.

I knew that sooner or later Akatsuki would also go against you, I could not bring it over me, to get her in danger, even if it meant that I never could tell you about her.

Also, I didn´t wanted her to be made as a Jinnchuriki, same as I had to be, you know for yourself how hard the life is, I don´t want my Child to experience the same!" Yugito said and broke in tears, while Killer B took her in his arms.

"If only I would have known, I would have been able to be there for her, what if something has happened, no matter what, you should have tell me about her!" Killer B said with a stern glare and Yugito nodded.

"I know, I should have, i´m sorry Benjiro!" She said and B blushed deep red.

"Benjiro?" I asked confused.

"Well of course, or did you though B is my name, this only because of A´s father, to have an A-B Combination, I had to hide my name for this, only the closest people to my Heart know how I really am called!" Killer B, Benjiro said, flustered, before taking Yugito´s Face and kissed her dearly and gentle.

_(Benjiro: Enjoying Life)_

"You know Yugito, I hate to always have to pretend to only know you as a Ninja and not more!" Benjiro told her.

"I know what you mean, I really would love to finally can stand up for my love and relationship with you, everyone should knew it, on that no one ever badmouths about Jinnchuriki anymore, we are also only Human, we too have feelings, same as our Bijuus!" Yugito said.

"You were the one who brought me out of the darkness of hatred and Loneliness, you showed me the light, and that I am most thankful for!" Yugito said nuzzling in Benjiro´s embrace.

"But you know, 20 years have passed since we last saw each other, I am now 56, I am an old geezer, would you even be able to….mhm,….mmmmmm!" Benjiro tried to ramble but was silenced by Yugito, with a kiss.

"I don´t care how old you are, as long as you stand by my side!" She said to him and he nodded.

"Forever, I promise!" Benjiro said, as he went to his knees.

"Actually, this ring here I have held for 20 years, I wanted to give him to our next meeting, unfortunately did you died, before I could give it to you, but now, I have gotten a chance back and I wont let it slip away again.

Honoured Yugito Nii from Kumogakure, will you make me, Benjiro Kira from Kumogakure, the greatest honour on earth and marry me?" Benjiro asked and we all were buff, even Hinata, but I guess she also was a tiny bit glad.

"Yes Benji, I want to marry you!" Yugito shouted and kissed him in a stormy hug, all of us hollered and cheered gaining the attention of the public, not for the least of the Kages and Ex-Kages.

"_Wait I only recognized this now, but that would mean that in a way, also Gyuki and Matatabi have done it together, well, how do you cope with all these tentacles, never knew you stand on such a fetish, Fire kitty!" Kurama laughed with a smug Grin._

"_Stop it, you are not better_!" Matatabi shouted, flushing, if possible deep red, which was well to see, thanks to her blue flame-skin.

"_You even have born a son_!" Gyuki nodded, blushing too.

"Well in my case it only happened, because my Jinnchuriki had unsecured intercourse with his wife, while I slept within his body, free from all seals that would have bounded me, so I am not really to blame for it!" Kurama said with a smug grin.

"Anyways, what are you guys going to do?" I asked the others, ignoring the bickering of them three.

"Well I guess I might just travel a bit and find a nice place to die in peace!" Roshi said.

"Perhaps I will try to master the jutsu, I had tried to master before I died the first time!" Han said.

"I don´t know exactly what to do, perhaps I will try to find a person, who might actually later mourn about my death, for all my life I was hated and feared, even though I never wanted to become a Jinnchuriki!" Fuu said, sulking.

"I mean these assholes make me a Jinnchuriki and then they keep on hating me, spitting and throwing rocks on me and even, that is the cream of it, keep on avoiding me completely.

Only my constant observers are more or less on my side, as if I had asked to become a Jinnchuriki goddammit, the only guy that might have liked me more or less was Shibuki, but I bet it was only because I once saved his life as we were younger.

Goddammit, I bet no one even cared that I died, am I right or am I right…. I bet not one person from Takigakure, participated in the Shinobi Alliance, I just know I am not important at all to them, only because of Chomei perhaps.

Anyways I have decided it, I will never return to that place again, I will make my wish come true, travel the world and make a hundred friends!" She stated, and suddenly a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"I can imagine how this had to be for you, you poor one!" Yagura said, smiling at her, while we were more or less crept out by this smile.

"The boy is right, I felt this way too!" I and Gaara said in unison.

"What do you always have with Boy, I am 20, I am an adult man, it´s not my fault that my Body did not grew more, you dicks!" Yagura shouted enraged at me and Gaara.

"Wait you are twenty, i´m twenty too, c´mon let´s be friends alright!" Fuu said naively.

"Uhmm sure!" The 143 cm tall man stated, baffled with a blush as he saw Fuu´s honest smile.

"I still haven't managed to accomplish my goal, but I know, before I will die again, I will make a Hundred friends, starting by the eight of you!" She said happily, before grabbing Yagura´s hand in happiness and dancing, without any bit of shame, in a circle around.

"I see, well I hope you can fulfil your goal then, seems like you all have made plans already, anyways, seems like we better prepare to chase after this '_Scourges of World-Conquest_´ group, before they chase after us!" I said and they nodded and went back to their Bijuus.

"Ah before you go out on the world, I would like you all to come to the Kage meeting later, to discuss the matter with the future Jinnchuriki, also you have to tell me everything about the war, especially about the Juubi and the Shinju okay!" Neherit, who walked past us, said and we nodded.

"Dad, are you going to hold a conference later?" Bolt, who had listened to us, came and asked me with a sad glance, having heard what Neherit said

"Yeah I have to, sorry that I can´t train with you, but I guess this is a good opportunity for you to learn, how to use your eyes!" I said to him and out of the sad look he wore, a gleeful smile emerged.

"You are right, I will train right away; guys are you going to help me?" He asked his friends, as he ran to them.

"But Bolt….!" I said but he already had ran away to his friends.

"Oh well guess I can tell him this later!" I said smiling, before I turned around to meet with the other Kages.

**A short while later at Conference of the Five Kage, Naruto´s Pov:**

"Guys I guess we might as well continue, where we have ended!" I said.

"Before anything, I want to speak about an important matter, concerning future Jinnchurikis!" Neherit said.

"As you all now know, are the current Jinnchuriki, minus Gaara, Naruto and Killer B here, all alive for only one year, which means in clear text, after this year, wherever we managed to save the world or not, they will shatter back to dust and their soul goes back to the afterlife.

Therefore we have to speak about successors, however do we, means the Kazekage and the Hokage as well as all the other Jinnchuriki and myself, have some points to clear before that.

**1****st**** point:**

From now on, humans, as well as the Bijuus themselves, are choosing in a mutual test the new Jinnchuriki, only if the Bijuu accepts the new host, and the host accepts the Bijuu, you are allowed to make him to one.

Also the Jinnchuriki has to have a certain, acceptable age, so that never again, a baby or a little kid, who cannot defend themselves against it, will be used against their will as a weapon, held under chains, like you did by so many of them.

Gaara and Naruto, who became Jinnchuriki shortly after their birth.

Fuu and Yugito, who became Jinnchuriki at the age of Two years, to only name a few.

Psychically unstable persons are, of course, out of question.

**2****nd**** point:**

From now on, the Bijuus are not to be internally but externally to be bound, or if possible, they will be bound like Naruto to Kurama and viseversa, without seal that kills the host by a removal or without a seal at all, but only by friendship.

I will likely show you the** Chikyū yūkai tamashī· shīringu kusari no Jutsu **(Jutsu of the Earth-bounded Soul-sealing Chains), if you wish.

**3****rd**** Point:**

From now on Jinnchuriki, are to be seen as an upper class Ninja, not like a person one can treat like crap, hate and spat on them, like they often had to live like.

You, who aren´t them for yourselves, just keep on making Jinnchuriki, but not one of you have even an idea, how I is to live like one, most of you cannot imagine it to themselves and that is the worst possible life to live.

Only those like Gaara, Yagura and Naruto, who managed to reach the rank of a Kage, are also able to choose successors without being ignorant to their state of mind when they become one, for them three once were or still are jinnchurikis themselves.

All in all, the social stand of a Jinnchuriki has to be raised to the same level as a Kage, for it will need power, endurance and guts to become and stay as a Jinnchuriki.

**4****th**** Point:**

The Ninja who becomes a Jinnchuriki, is not to be bound by something like rules, who says they are not allowed to go out of the village but have to remain in a Cell.

First and foremost, a Jinnchuriki is human and has to be treated as such, he is not a tool that you close off after use, but a living being with feelings and a right to live.

Therefore shall it also be allowed to him, to love and marry; shall the selected partner wishes so, this is from now on an essential rule.

**5****th**** reason:**

Also can, when love between two Jinnchurikis concerning a village or even two different villages blooms, these be accepted as legal.

Same as the offspring of these children, however the custody stands, like by every parent, by the two Jinnchurikis themselves and they are to blame if something goes wrong.

However is no one of them to be pre-sentenced, as long as the guiltiness hasn´t been proved, the person has to remain not guilty.

If anybody has a problem with these five rules, if anybody of you all wants to claim his ignorance to these rules, then he should now speak, or remain silent forever!" Neherit said.

It was silent for two minutes.

"Very well, from now on these Five rules are essential for living and holding Jinnchurikis in a Village, they will be in build in the **Shinobu no sekai no kihon hōsoku** (_Fundamental Law of the Shinobi world_).

This Shinobi world is momentarily represented by the befriended and allied Lands of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Iron, as well as the allied Ninja villages and lands of each of these 6 lands.

Does everyone agrees?" Neherit asked, also speaking with the Successor of the Land of Iron, Mifune´s son, Shizuru, who had been called over Videoconference, same as Shibuki, leader of Takigakure, who was practically riddled by Fuu´s hateful glance.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure am agreeing with this decision!" I said, with a honest and serious voice.

"I, Gaara Sabakuno, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure am agreeing with this decision!" Gaara said as stiff as always, but also with a glimmering in his eyes.

"I Darui, Godaime Raikage of Kumogakure am agreeing with this decision!" Darui-san said.

"I Chōjūrō, Rokudaime Mizukage of Kirigakure am agreeing with this decision!" Chōjūrō-san said.

"What if we don´t agree!" Kurotsuchi-san asked and all eyes were on her, it was a normal question, but the meaning it had, was more dangerous and more difficult, than every other question, she asked in her life before ever has been.

"Hmm, Well let´s see,…., hh, oha, well let me demonstrate what will happen then!" Neherit said, before he performed some strange hand seals, seals I never have seen before.

"**Tamashī no kagami no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul mirror_)!" He shouted, as he summoned something, looking like a massive mirror, which appeared out of nowhere.

"Let´s see, no, no, ah there!" He said, as suddenly something like a live picture of a camera was to see.

"What is this, who are these peoples?" Darui asked, equally confused as all of us.

"So is anything set?" One of the people in the mirror said.

"Yes, everything is ready, I heard they have their meeting and are going to stay in Konohagakure for a while, the security will be hard and it will not be easy to get in, but we will.

We going to steer them up a bit, peace is futile, peace is bad, only in war we Ninja can truly bloom, aren´t you agreeing!" The man, who sat in front of the others said.

"Yes Boss!" They all replied.

"What are you trying to show us?" Kurotsuchi asked narrowing her eyes.

"These guys are just planning to raid Konohagakure to either kill you or making it look like as if Konohagakure is breaking the peace contract, let me show you what I will do with people, who are going firmly on my nerves and in my way, or trying to destroy the peace that finally rules the world!" Neherit said as he used a fireball, which he created out of nowhere, while pushing it through the mirror, into the person, through which one´s eyes we saw through.

"Huaaaargh!" The Boss, which eyes we were looking through, suddenly coughed hard.

"Boss, what´s with you!" The vision switched to someone else, to see what their eyes was seeing.

The boss, was ablaze in fire, coming from his inner self, screaming his lungs out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed in intense pain.

"Explosion!" Neherit said calmly.

"Baaaaaaaammmm!" not far from the village something exploded, just as the house the Boss and his men were sitting in, did as well.

"Oh shit!" The Kages shouted as the glasses of the Conference room shook lightly, the explosion was not far from the village.

Gaara just sat there frowning, no reaction was to see from him, or at least none we hadn´t on ourselves.

"Compressing chakra and ruling it is as easy as a cake, everywhere where Chakra exist, I can influence!" Neherit said with a threating tone.

"I Kurotsuchi, Yondaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure am agreeing with this decision!" Kurotsuchi said hastily, being bathed in sweat.

"I, Shibuki, leader of Takigakure am agreeing with this decision!" Shibuki said, equally sweat bathed as Kurotsuchi.

"I Shizuru, leader of the Land of Iron am agreeing with this decision!" Shizuru stated.

"Wonderfully, everybody has agreed, Lord Shizuru, as the son of Lord Mifune, who once witnessed the creation of the Shinobi Alliance, I would like you to witness this historical day, where it has been decided that Jinnchurikis are having a better future, where it has been decided that no innocent life, has to be sacrificed anymore, for the Villages´ greed for power.

Very well, all what´s left is to speak about the war, I had asked you to tell me some details and you did, from what I now know, has there been a being called Kuro Zetsu, which shall have influenced the world of Shinobi to become what it is.

"Well then, I now have made myself a clear picture about this, and I can rightly say that Kuro Zetsu is long not destroyed, oh contraire, it just has begun to be born!" Neherit explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Darui asked.

"According to the previous and the current Hokage, who both had been in a direct confrontation with it, I got a good Picture about the ability and psyche of this being.

I can tell you openly, that what you have seen as Kuro Zetsu, was not the will of Kaguya as it claimed, but the will of the Demons.

In the beginning of this meeting, in the early morning, I told you all about the history of my clan and the purges and the Destiny that might awaits us.

Also I told you, that the Shinju has been born out of my clan´s rotten bodies, their ancient forces and the stolen forces of the Demons, combined itself within the Shinju´s fruit.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, which had to be one of our successors, from a clan mixing with those new-borns, we once had shared throughout the world, dared to do the unforgivingly.

The Princess broke the Taboo and consumed the Fruit, mean our bodies and the entire force in the fruit, means both, Divine and Demonical forces.

The Divine forces hundred-folded her born powers, the demonical instead corrupted her, creating an own personality, Kuro Zetsu.

He calls Kaguya Mother because she was the host for him to grow.

As Kagyua created **Mugen Tsukuyomi** and caught everybody in it, she fed the Shinju with energy, but so also the Hatred and the deepest darkness had been consumed in it, creating a new Mass of absolute evil.

As Kaguya then merged with the Shinju to reclaim the chakra her sons had inherited, the Demonical forces took her over and Kuro Zetsu´s goal has been accomplished.

He created a new body for himself and possessed it with help of the Dark force, gathered through the hatred of Mankind.

The Juubi was born, a miniature version of one of the three Demon Gods, with this he wanted to break the seals, however he had not counted with Kaguya's unsatisfiable greed for power, which came with her corruption, her will took the Juubi over, who starved for the power of Kaguya´s Sons.

Just before Kaguya had been sealed, Kuro Zetsu split himself of her, however he also, unwillingly, split his own self into two, his will and body and his force and soul, Kuro Zetsu and the Reibi!" Neherit explained.

"Wait the Reibi, but how is that possible!" I asked.

"As you know very well by yourself, since you Naruto had fought against it, is the Reibi as strong as a Tailed beast even though he has no tail.

That's because he is only a mass of force, created by the hatred of Mankind, gathered together by the Shinju and as such also can only take this much amount of hatred and energy.

The Unmeasurable hatred and energy of Kurama to the time he fought against it, was therefore way too much for him to contain and he exploded, but as all souls he did not vanished complete, as long as the Demon gods dark influence remains on our world, same as Kuro Zetsu!" Neherit explained.

"And this means what exactly!?" Chōjūrō asked.

"All you had sealed was just a piece of something far bigger!" Neherit told us and we were both, astounded and terrified.

"So basically you are saying, that this Kuro Zetsu was the personificated evil, born out of the dark forces and the Hatred of Mankind being contained for centuries in the Shinju and has been released by Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Exactly, yes it was the Princess which literally had opened the box of Pandora, the Shinju, though having grown to purify the world, was in the end used for the power to reign the same.

The evil influence and the evil force of the Demon Gods, which we thought to have sealed, had managed to break out again, and now that the Juubi had been reawaken not long ago, the shinju who had fed himself again on the hatred of Mankind and fired it´s evil forces in all directions of the earth, pested the world with the entire force it once had caught to purify it.

Kaguya was also just a means for the purpose to awake the demons.

No wonder that the evil force had begun to call out for its origin and that they responded.

This means that as long as we cannot get rid of the dark influence brought through Kuro Zetsu, we have no chance to stop their reawakening!" Neherit said and all of us paled, even Gaara.

"So it is to assume that he has corrupted once again someone, to break the seals for him.

I have to investigate more about the seals, however, Naruto you said to me earlier, that you fought against a Demon called Mouryu, is this right?" Neherit asked me.

"Indeed it is, but why?" I asked.

"If I assume right, then this means that these bastards have already reached the Second Hell-circle, for Mouryu was the last Gate of the first Circle, you said that he had been freed for about hundred years before he had been sealed and then he managed to free himself, not so long ago.

No wonder that the Disaster Bell rings so loud already 900 years too early, the Seal gets weaker and weaker!" he replied.

"But how is it even possible, that they have been able to get through the Desert of Eternal cries?" I asked.

"You forget that the Seals have been casted by our Clan and the Senjus Clan, and you of all persons should know how easy it is nowadays, to bring dead people back.

With Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, a technic based on my clan´s **Bochi no kaze** (_Cemetery wind_), the Uzumaki clan once knew the secrets about this technique but no one had enough power to use it alone.

So someone must have created this abbreviated technic, and somehow this Orochimaru you told me about, must have gotten to know about this technique at some point, perhaps exactly there, in Uzushiogakure, shortly before its destruction.

So it´s likely, that they must have resurrected a bunch of Uzumakis, in which both bloods are flowing!" Neherit said and suddenly it dawned to me.

"No… no you don´t mean that…?" I stammered almost falling of my Chair.

"Exactly what you think of Naruto, I came to the same conclusion just now!" He replied and so agreed with the greatest horror possible for me.

"What do you mean, what has happened?" Darui asked.

"There is only one reason why they destroyed Uzushiogakure and so the Uzumaki Clan, to later revive them back with the Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, to control them against their will.

Uzumakis, who had been well trained in it, are completely resistant against Genjutsu, for many demons they had sealed in the history, attacked with Genjutsu!" Neherit said and if possible, the entire atmosphere in the room went ice cold.

"There is only one person who knew about this Technique other than the Second Hokage!" Oonoki stated and the veins on his head were visible.

"Orochimaru, well it is to assume, after all Orochimaru joined Akatsuki exactly a year before Naruto-san´s birth and the destruction of Uzushiogakure, so it´s only logical that he got in contact with Kuro Zetsu, so it is to assume that Kuro Zetsu still lives and has contacted Orochimaru after the war, maybe he had even contact before the foundation of Akatsuki, who knows?" Neherit explained, there was a strange glimmering in his eyes, as if he knew something, something he either won´t tell or still have to prove.

Honestly, Neherit was a riddle to me and I don´t know if I really can trust him, but the much he told us about sounds rather plausible, we will see.

"That bastard, that what he meant as he said that he waits for someone, to become the Wind that turns the windmill!" Tsunade shouted hitting the table so hard that I splittered.

"That bastard, he was in it the whole time, which means he is also responsible for the extinction of my Clan, grrrr, Udon!" I shouted.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, what´s the matter?" The spectacled boy, which stormed in the room at my command, asked afraid.

"Every Jonin and Special Jonin, as well as the Anbu will have to come in a half hour at my office, for an urgent briefing, give word to them, immediately!" I said and he nodded before storming back out.

"Very well, I will try to find as much of information I can get, about this and other things, you guys meanwhile prepare anything for a raid party at our enemies, then we should met again, but note that these guys from the _Scourges of World-Conquest_, might not be so easy to beat and still, I don´t know how many enemies we will have to face!" Neherit said.

"Can´t you see them like you did with those criminals!" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not when a barrier of exceptional Chakra or even a different kind of power is existing around them, and it is sure that they have such a thing.

Getting through the Desert of Eternal cries and starting to break the seal of the 9 circles of Hell, is not easy without massive amounts of chakra!" Neherit explained, before he turned around and left the room to do whatever he had to prepare.

"You better take precautions with which we can easily double our number of warriors, if things are getting ugly!" He continued, as he stopped at the door before vanishing through it.

"As Neherit said, we might have to fight against the Reibi, the being which gets stronger through hatred and dark emotions but note that there might actually also be the Ghost soldier army of Mouryu, I will contacted Shion, High priestess of the Land of demons and a personal friend of mine, to take measurements and to investigate about him, I hope we will also find some things out about this.

We don´t know what for enemies will be waiting for us, however can we be sure that they will be at least , as strong , when not even stronger, than the Akatsuki.

We better strengthen our troops, also should we better look out for exceptional Shinobi or persons you know.

Neherit is right, at least on this, we better take precautions with which we can summon a large variety of Ninja´s if things are getting ugly, so to say a teleportation jutsu like the Hiraishin no jutsu, to teleport from A to B.

For now we just have to get the strongest Ninjas together for the search and the later raid, and then we will meet up with Neherit, this might last a few days, since you guys have to go back home, before you can do anything!" I said to the other Kage, who nodded.

"We have to absolutely prevent a fifth World war to unfold, no matter in which form it might come!" I continued and murmurs raised but it seemed that the Kages approved to my plan.

"Yes, and even if they will be able to get back out, we might can prevent a too big destruction if we can kill them early enough!" Darui, the Raikage of my Generation said.

"But will we be able to do that, you heard Neherit, they have to their time of glory, destroyed half of his entire Clan, means far, far over 20.000 peoples as Shukaku said, they have to be extremely strong.

If you consider that Neherit alone already could block both Matatabi and Kokuoh´s attacks, with nothing but the bare hands of a controlled ninja.

According to Shukaku he even fought against Seven of Nine Bijuus all alone, without even gaining a scratch for himself, the Controlled ninja however was not so lucky!" Gaara said.

"Well we won´t know it if we don't try, all in all I really would like it if we might defeat these renegades, before they actually manage to free the Demons, and who knows what they want to do with the third one, what if they manage to revive him, re-awaking him from his dead like slumber?" I asked.

"Then we will be at the end of our all travel I guess!" Darui stated.

"Frankly I would be more comfortable at heart, if we could smother the danger in germ, a war like 19 years ago, I really do not want to relive!" Kurotsuchi, the current Tsuchikage said.

"Neither do we!" Chōjūrō, the current Mizukage, said.

"It displeases me while to get them all out of retirement, but I think we can agree that we will need quite possibly the forces of our predecessors, who still have enough fire for two of us, I hope you are okay with this, your power can really double ours!" I said to them all and the others nodded, so also the Ex Kages.

"For now I think we can let them be so far, it would be better if we order some Anbu, Kinkaku Butai and Oi-Nin towards this 'desert of eternal Cries´, with Neherit as Leader, since he knows as the only one, how to break the barrier to his Land.

So we might see how things are standing there, and if Neherit truly speaks the truth, so we might get some more information about the progress of the unsealing of these Demons!" Gaara said.

"You don´t really trust Neherit, well I cannot say I do too, still, it is undeniably that some very strange things are happening lately, beginning with the Earthquakes near the Land of lightning and the Land of Water, who seem to come from somewhere far out on the Kirinoumi Ocean!" Darui stated.

_(Kiri no umi= sea of Mist)_

"Neherit stated that the continent he lives on is secured by a giant force-field which makes the Island invisible, also shall it bring the ships to simply drive around it!" I said.

"But yeah you guys are right, still somehow something just makes me believing him, and I researched his history in the few Books of my Clan which had been saved, not many tell concrete about the end of the world or the erase of every existence, but about an repeating great Cataclysm cycles which happens every thousand years and which begins with massive earthquakes which seem to come out of nowhere!" I said as I showed them the books.

"According to my ancestor, Lord Ashina Uzumaki, the days of destruction begin with the alignment of all 9 planets, when our Planet stands exactly in the middle!" I explained.

"I have already contacted our observatory, and they could confirm me, that exactly such an alignment will happen in the next 3 to 4 months, as you see, many factors are standing up for Neherit´s story, but to be really sure about this, I will ask Lady Mito about it.

Still we should always have a plan in the backhand, but for now we better do as said and gather our men and informations together!" I stated and they nodded.

"Well then, I think it´s best when you all travel back home and take preparations for the departure of the allied forces, also we should reawaken the smiths, we likely will need weapons!" I said and they nodded.

"Surely we will need them to fight, also if this Neherit do only jokes with us, as I said before, who guarantees us, that he is not behind this whole shit and manipulates us all!" Darui said.

"This might be a justified doubt, still, as I said before, something just makes me believing him somehow, I don´t know why, I cannot sense myself being under a Ninjutsu and Ao-san isn´t seeing anything am I right?" I asked, the man of Kirigakure.

"No, at least no dōjutsu you shall stand under!" Ao-san replied.

"Anyways, in expectation for some well forged ideas for a mutual plan and a soon meeting, I thank you all dearly for coming!" I said and they nodded polite, we all bowed before each other.

"Naruto, what's this?" Gaara asked, as he went past me, gesturing to my shoulders.

"Just some minor wounds I got from the last attack in the Leader-selection-battle!" I said, as I played it off.

"I see, your son sure is really strong, in more than one way, I saw that too in the first test, I think he might be a good Chunin, if not even more!" Gaara said, looking out of the window towards the field where my wife and my Kids sat with their friends, same as Matsuri-san, Gaara´s wife.

"Yes, but as long as no one tells him that instantly, that he might already has surpassed me an might be stronger than me, he will keep on aiming to get stronger.

Just as I planned, he has so much potential to become stronger than me and my father ever have been, as Hokage, I hope he someday become the Hokage too!" I said.

"He surely will, I cannot imagine anyone else for the time being, by the way, I might also become a father soon!" Gaara said blushing.

"Really, Congratulations then, now all the problems and all the yelling's will start, you know how it goes!" I joked and he chuckled.

"Kind of can remember that very well, I just hope I won´t ever get in such a situation.

Sigh, yes my beloved Matsuri is pregnant, in the 5th month, I just hope I survive that, people always talk about it with worse memories, so long until the baby is there, then they just say that I was worth all the stress!" Gaara said and I nodded.

"It´s pretty much like this, but I tell you, what they say is right, as soon as you hold this new life in your arms, you just know that everything you ever endured in your life was worth for this one moment.

"Anyways, Boy or Girl?" I asked curious.

"A girl, we decided to name her Shana!" Gaara said, and even if he looked happy, I saw a sudden sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto, do you think I will be a good dad?" He asked me.

"Sure you will, I have heard from Shikamaru how you always looked for Shikadai, as he was a baby, whenever they came visiting you and Matsuri in Sunagakure.

Hey I managed it quite well I would say, so you will make it even better, you are a genius after all, you proved that more often than I count and want to admit!" I said and he laughed.

"Just always remember, the life of being a Father or a Kage is very similar, when someone tries to hurt your family, just beat their ass into the oblivion, care about your family and they will care about you, on their whole own way!" I said and he nodded.

"Guess I have to tell Hinata about it, so she can give Matsuri some tips then!" I said with a smile.

"I guess that would help her much, me probably too!" Gaara said, smiling as well.

"Wow, I think it's the first time I truly see you smiling after a long time, I think the last time was at your marriage with Matsuri-san, 5 years ago!" I said, with an own trademark smile.

"Guess you are right, Matsuri also says I should smile more, she thinks that this way I might become happier myself, but when I smile, the others always become suspicious of me!" Gaara said and I had to laugh out loud.

"Really, sucks to be you, I guess?!" I laughed, before we exited the conference room.

Saying Goodbye to the others a last time, before we would meet again, Gaara and I went back to our families, also for me to speak a stern word with Bolt, for him to not use this new power all too careless.

**Meanwhile on the Trainings field, Bolt´s Pov:**

"These eyes are really awesome!" I said in pure excitement to test them out, still I knew what my father would say, that I don´t use them all too careless.

Not that I wish to go blind anyways.

"They truly seems to be strong, if you can see that I was an Alpha´s Lioness!" Sarada said blushing.

"A very majestic one to be honest, I never saw such a well-cared fur, and such a smooth walk, every movement is well placed and fully calculated, just like yours in battle!" I said.

"I wish I could get it out of time and keep it, so I can caress its fur all day long!" I joked and I saw her blushing.

"Seems like you are just the same, even with new eyes and hair, still, I must congratulate you, Bolt, you just proved to be as strong as your father and you have the potential to become even stronger!" Mom said, who sat together with her friends.

She sat with Aunt Hanabi, Sarada's mother, Mrs Uchiha, Inojin´s, Shikadai´s and Chouchou´ as well as Senpou´s parents, even with Mrs. Sabakuno from Suna, together to speak and to watch us train.

"Aww chucks Mom it´s nothing, I just train every day to someday become a Hokage like dad is!" I said.

"I see, I still remember the time, as you were young, where you hated them, I thought you might still dislike them!" Mom asked.

"No, they are strong, and they protect everyone, if I can be as strong as Dad, then I can also protect everyone!" I said and smiled and she did too, before embracing me.

"Then I am glad that you like Hokages!" She said and I nodded, i was about to return to my friends.

"Bolt, please stay here for a moment!" mom said, as she searched something in her pocket.

"Here I wanted to give this to you, if you would ever have been able to defeat your father in a real match!" mom said.

"Wait defeat, I thought we were equal strong, that no one of us has lost but that it has been a draw?" I asked.

"Naww, you father says that, so that you won't stop getting stronger, he always wishes that his own son become stronger than himself, logically also Himawari chan, I always hope she becomes stronger than even Neji-Nii was!" Mom said whit an honest smile.

"Anyways where do I have it?" Mom asked, as she practically dived within her backpack, suddenly I felt an immense dark feeling creeping up my spine, I looked around.

"What´s the matter Bolt?" Mrs. Uchiha asked me, as she saw my nervousness.

"Something feels off, I feel as if we are watched, by something different, something evil!" I said, as I looked around.

"Swwwoooosh!" Suddenly I heard a noise, very faint, it was as if a kunai was flying through the air, the noise became stronger and louder, as if out of one Kunai thousands would become

"From where, from where!" I looked around, but then it dawned to me.

"Upwards!" I shouted but it already was too late, thousands of big Kunais came down on us, bigger than the usual size.

"Kyūbiko, please help me!" I shouted and I was enforced by his Chakra in one Second flat.

"HIMAWARI, use **Hakke Hogosen tenohira **(_Eight Trigrams, thousand protective palms_)!" I screamed to her and she nodded, using her Jutsu.

She had far more talent for the Hyuuga Clan´s jutsu as for father´s jutsus, more than I might ever get, still I too was not so weak in them.

However by me it was viseversa, I was way more font in Dad´s jutsus then in moms, must be the genes, still both of us even managed to advance the Hyuuga-styled Taijutsu, a thorn in the eyes of the Elders.

I had a little suspicion that Himawari also had gotten a bit of Kyuubi´s Chakra inherited, but if father says that she has no Bijuu, but something different in her, I would trust him on that.

Also that this 'Different thing´ would be save enough for her.

"Shit!" I shouted, as I used my own Chakra in the Sennin Mode and mixed it with Kyūbiko's Chakra to craft my Jutsu.

"**Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**!" I shouted and held it over Mom and her Friends, shielding them, while I was looking over Byakugan for the attackers.

"There they are!" I saw them clearly, they prepared another weapon salve.

"Oh no you don´t!" I shouted.

"Mom!" I said and she understood.

She used her Jutsu to shield her friends, while I used mine to throw in the direction of the attackers.

"Dammit, they vanished!" I said, as I watched over Byakugan view, how they vanished in thin air.

"Hey, is everybody okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we are alright, thanks to Himawari!" Sarada said, while Himawari was happy, until she looked at mom, I had a evil suspicion as I saw tears in her eyes, I spun around.

"We too!" mom said but she had some severe wounds.

"Mom!" I said afraid, as I saw how she clutched her stomach in which five big Kunais stuck.

"Guess I am not as strong, as I was anymore, but at least I was able to shield you!" She said smiling before she fell on the ground.

"Breath, Hinata!" Sarada's mother said, as she used her medical Jutsu.

"Dammit, Sarada help me!" She shouted and her daughter ran towards us.

"What happened?" Hima asked and her breath stopped, as she saw mom lying on the ground.

"Mom!" She said tears forming in her eyes, as she fell to her knees before mom.

"Mooom!" She cried bitterly, while mom fought with the unconsciousness to remain alive, a sight which made me seeing red around the corner of my eyes.

"Himawari, Bolt, I beg you, please, stand strong no matter what, and always listen to your father, help him to manage the village.

Keep your friends safe, and always remember, saving a friend is worthier than accomplishing a mission.

Missions are coming and going, but friends are staying, hopefully, a lifelong!" Mom said, tears in her eyes as she stroke our faces.

"Dammit, we lose her, Hinata don´t sleep in!" Sarada´s mother shouted with own tears in her eyes.

"HINATA!" We heard it and I saw dad running up, with tears in his eyes as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Mom said trying to move her head.

"Dammit, mom, there is poison in her blood, quick working one, I don´t know of which kind!" Sarada shouted.

"Goddammit!" Sarada´s mother screamed.

"Hinata don´t you dare to sleep in, listen to me, listen to my voice, you going to be okay don´t die, what shall I do without you, without you I cannot live anymore!" Dad shouted holding mom's hand.

"But you have to, for Boruto, …., and…,and… Hima-wa-ri-…!" With last force mom spoke Hima-chans name. before she stopped breathing.

"Noooooooooo!" We shouted all five, while our tears flew endlessly.

"NOOOO MOMMY; MOMMY; MOMY!" Himawari shouted , it pained my heart to see her this way.

"These bastards, they hurted my mother and made my little sister and my father, and my friends crying, I won´t take this, I won´t allow this, I KILL THEM!" I shouted, as I activated my Nikkōgan, I had no idea how to do it, or if it even would work, I just hoped out of the deepest of my heart that I just did.

"Bolt what are you doing?" Sarada asked, as I was engulfed in massive chakra.

"I´m going to attack them, before they can!" I said and I simply wished to go back in time.

"Bolt don´t do it, you don´t know if…..!" Suddenly the world seemed to stop dead in track, before it began to rewind.

"So this is how it looks like when the time of the world gets turned around, anyways the attack lasted for about 10 minutes so I will go back for 40 minutes, gives me 30 minutes to get them before they get us!" I said with a grim expression.

"Stop!" I shouted, as I managed to get at the point I intended.

It was a while after the Match with Dad, some hours after it.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt; BOLT!" I heard it coming.

"Waaah! "I said as I heard Sarada´s voice ringing in my ears.

"Bolt are you alright?" Sarada asked, as I looked curious around.

"Hima-chan!" I said loudly.

"Yes Nii-san?" She asked me curious and concerned, for I rarely raised my voice at her.

"Go get Dad, no matter what, don´t let anyone stop you, tell him that I need to speak with him instantly!" I said to her.

"But Nii-san, the Conference is….?" She asked.

"Go, quickly!" I demanded shouting and she nodded rapidly, leaving us on speedy toes alongside of Katsuo.

"What have you seen?" Sarada asked me, while the others looked confused at me.

"We going to get attacked by ninjas, mom is getting badly hurt, she even dies.

The attackers escape, I won´t let that happen, they are about forty miles away!" I said to them.

"But how, how do you know this!" Chouchou asked me.

"I came back with the power of the Nikkōgan, if we act now we might capture them and can press them out, perhaps they have something to do with our enemies; they at least wore headbands of different nations!" I said to her with a hard voice, allowing no contradiction, while the others listened.

"Mom, I have to tell you something important, I hope you believe me!" I said and so I told her and the parents anything and they were more than just shocked.

"We will now do so as if we train over here, mom, you and the parents are sitting over there on the bank and act as if you chat a bit.

Mom and myself, we going to observe the enemy, if they are about to make a move, then we will attack faster than they can!" I explained and they nodded.

"Alright, let´s do this!" We said.

After 10 minutes Himawari was back with Dad, who used his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Bolt, what´s the matter, why did you sent Himawari-Chan and Katsuo-san, I had an important Meeting?!" Dad asked.

"Do as if you ruffle my hair, I will explain it to you!" I said and told him everything, while he did as if he was ruffling my hair.

"Someone is going to attack, thousands of kunai, big ones with barbs will raining from above, in 20 minutes, mom gets killed if we do nothing!" I said to him and he understood.

"The Enemy, where is he?" he asked.

"40 miles away from here, around 50 or 60 men, using new age automatic gun-weapons and Kunai-throwers, how shall we do it?" I asked.

"You shield the others, leave it to me!" He said his eyes blazing with fury.

"Dad catch them alive by possibility, maybe they know something about the desert case!" I said quickly.

"Okay will do so!" Dad replied.

"Be Careful!" I said and he nodded.

"You guys too!" he said and we nodded before he vanished in thin air.

"Hima-chan, when I shout 'Now´, use your **Eight Trigram, thousand Protective palms **technique and shield our friends, I will shield mom and your parents with **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**, okay!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright let´s go!" I said, as I went to mom.

"Are you sure about this Bolt, did I really died?" Mom asked me.

"I am sure about this, I saw how you died before my very eyes, your last words were mine and Himawari´s name.

Mom i´m so sorry, last time I couldn´t save you because I used my attack to shoot on the enemy, this way I couldn´t defend you, now Dad will care about the enemy and I can shield you properly!" I said confidently.

"How long, Bolt?" Sarada asked me.

"10 more minutes!" I said.

"What shall we do?" mom asked.

"You wanted to give me something, before we were attacked, you others spoke with each other!" I said.

"Ah yeah, this is what I wanted to give you!" Mom said as she took out a head band, similar to the Konoha headbands, only with a sign, looking like the Konohagakure symbol, both normal and mirrored combined, but also like a mirrored Uzumaki sing, two horns over a trapez with a spiraled flame sign inside.

"Is this?" I asked and she nodded.

"Your father and I Imagined it, it shall show the connection of the Hyuuga clan with the Uzumaki Clan who is living here in Konohagakure, DNA which is flowing in you and Hima-chan!" mom said and I blushed.

"Sssssswwoooosshh!" I heard it.

I looked upwards.

"Himawari, Now!" I screamed, before casting my own Jutsu, as before the Kunai rained down on us but we managed to block them all of.

I looked over Byakugan, only to see Dad how he used Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken on his enemies, using it with Chakra threads to be able to direct its flight, then he came with one man he had caught, back towards us, the rest died in the attack.

The Kunai rain died out with them.

"Alright, I think it´s save!" I said, as I stopped my Jutsu after the last kunai fell down on us and nothing happened after a while.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked.

"No we are fine!" They said.

"Are you really fine, don´t you dare to joke or play something off, got it?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Yes we really are okay!" they said.

I looked at everyone, and also at mom, Himawari and Sarada, especially at them.

"Are you okay?" I asked Mom again.

"Yes I am honey!" She said but patiently let me scan her from all sides.

"You were right Bolt, they were all of different nations, Nukenins all along, they stand all in bingo books.

It seems to me as if something has controlled them, the Jonins are gathering their corpses, from the money we will finance the first few actions we will take!" Dad said.

"You have reacted well my son, thanks to you no one was hurt!" he said and ruffled my hair.

"I know, still without these eyes mom would not live any longer, I would have been to blame, I owe her live to this eyes!" I said with a sad glance.

"I know but you have got them for a reason as you just saw, I am proud of both of you, You and Himawari, you managed to save your friends!" Dad said, as he kept on ruffling mine and now also Hima´s hair.

"I will now bring this guy to Ibiki and you all come back inside of the village, there you are at least safe!" Dad said and we nodded as all of us rushed, as fast as we could, back inside.

"So, I go telling the Kages about the situation, Hinata can you bring Bolt and Himawari home, please I will ask to double the guard, and then I will have a long talk with this guy here!" Dad said, after we entered the village, he grabbed the ninja with his chakra arms by his neck.

"I will see you tonight, this might last a bit, i´m sorry honey!" Dad said and kissed mom.

"I understand, no fear I will keep them all save!" Mom said.

"I will help her!" I said confidently, before I was embraced.

"Bolt I cannot say more than thank you, you saved us all again!" Sarada said and kissed me on the cheek, I think I was about to overheat, everything went black.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Woah Bolt, easy man!" I said, as he fell unconscious.

"Geez, how was that with defending everyone, how will you do this if you are out cold?" I asked him sweat dropping.

"I think traveling back in time and still using such a massive Jutsu as a Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken, was just too much for him, or it was because your kiss is a lethal weapon!" Mrs. Uzumaki said a bit too amused, for being targeted only minutes ago.

"We better bring him home!" Himawari stated worried, glancing concerned at her brother while stroking his hair like a cat, seems like this is genetically, he often has done that by me to comfort me.

"Can I perhaps come with you; I would like to stay at his side?" I asked blushing.

"But of course, if your Mother is okay with this?" Mrs. Hyuuga stated, I looked at mom who nodded.

"Then it is set!" I said confidently.

"I will bring your clothes this evening, Sarada!" Mom said and I nodded, not really listening, my eyes focused on Bolt who was picked up by Inojin and Shikadai.

"You really like him, don´t you!" Senpou asked me, as she stepped next to me with a worried glance.

"You too don´t you?" I asked, more as a matter of fact, than as out of jealousy.

"As a friend yes, no fear I won´t steal him from you!" Senpou said and I blushed deep red.

"Stop being stupid, it, it-it´s not like that!" I stammered.

"So,… is that your answer, I though you like him very much, like, really, really, really much?" Senpou asked me, with a raised bushy eyebrow.

"I guess it´s because we were always together, ever since he saved me from the darkest pit of loneliness!" I said.

"He´s very close to me, no matter his attitude and crazy acts in the past!" I continued, with a worried tone.

"I cannot imagine life without him though, I might fall back into the dark pit I was brought out from by him!"

"Do you love him, Sarada, I mean really, really, love him?" Chouchou asked in a serious tone.

"I don´t know if love is the right thing to say, I feel deeply for him, but I have no idea how he feels, or if he even would like it, to feel something more than friendship for me.

I don´t even know, if he even ever thought about this, I mean he is the descendant of the Senjus and I am an Uchiha, I don´t think it´s possible for us to ever truly come together… but for now I am fine to only be friends with him!" I explained to my best friends.

"It lasted a long time, before my parents came together, as long as it took Bolts father and mother, even though they all knew each other since the Ninja academy, some even before.

Love, this still has time, at least I hope it has, it happens when it happens I would say!" I said to her.

"I see!" Chouchou responded, sucking on a lollipop.

"And you, what about you girls?" I asked blushing.

"Well there certainly is one, but I don´t know either if he even loves me more or just because our parents like each other, still I know that I feel deeply for him, I think he does too for me, but as I said i´m not sure!" Chouchou said, looking at Shikadai.

"I think he likes you!" I said to her and she nodded slowly.

"Possible, well as you said, love has time, at least we hope!" Chouchou stated.

"You are right, well and you Senpou, who´s then your beloved one, if not Bolt?" I asked curious.

"There is hopefully only one you can fall in love with, not, just say it!" Chouchou stated, ready to go in a real bitchfight with Senpou, if things turn out like she fears.

"It´s Inojin, sigh, but honestly I don´t think he even realizes me to be a woman, I mean he never said I would looked beautiful, always just good, cool, strong and so on, but whenever you come in the same room as him, his eyes practically glue on you, Sarada!" Senpou said sadly.

"Woaaah, wait you won´t say that he has fallen for me!" I asked confused.

"I think so, at least according to the glances he gives you!" Senpou stated.

" You are sure, I mean, I never recognized any looks?" I asked confused.

"How can´t you recognize his hot feverish glance at you, I would overheat by the sheer thought of being scanned by his eyes, scanning each millimetre of my body, stripping me with his eyes!" Senpou stated drooling and daydreaming.

"Well, now that you say me this, I need mind and ear soap, a lot of it, this sounds really creepy, like a stalker!" I said, kind of grossed out, I glanced at Inojin and truly saw his glance on me, such an intense stare.

I looked straight in his eyes before he gazed at the ground blushing.

"Brrr, this is really creepy!" I mumbled.

"It´s not, goddammit, Sarada, I wish I were you, stop complaining about it!" Senpou stated full of jealousy.

"As if I care if this guy is watching me, he shall just stop doing it!" I said and suddenly I felt weird in my skin.

I looked, only to see him staring at me again.

"Brrr!" I shuddered.

"Girls stop it okay, we clear this later, for now all you have to do, Sarada, is to care about Bolt and to get him up real quick!" She laughed at me and I smiled as well.

"Will do so!" I said saluting and so we arrived, minutes later, at the Uzumaki Villa.

"Good Luck you Lovebirds!" Chouchou said chuckling.

"Oh wait you, I will make you pay later, just wait!" I said to her.

She chuckled and went back home with the others.

"I hope he will be alright soon!" Senpou said, as she too turned around.

"Phone me when he´s up okay!" She said and I nodded before Bolt´s mother closed the front door.

"Himawari-chan can you bring me some wet towels!" Mrs. Hyuuga asked her daughter.

"Alright Mommy!" Hima said.

"Sarada can you help me to lay him on the couch?" She asked and I nodded heaving him up on it.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, as I laid him down, he sure was heavy but also lighter than I actually thought.

"Yes, he´s just exhausted, it was the first time for him to time travel, right after such a massive battle with his father, and Neherit said that it requires a lot of chakra to even do it.

It´s only normal to collapse, after using so much Chakra, what he need now is some calm to sleep!" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Well Mrs. Hyuuga..!"

"Oh my, not so formally, Sarada-san, you are under friends here, just call me Hinata-san!" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Uhmm, well, Hinata-san, is it then really okay for me to stay here?" I asked her worried.

"Yes, I guess what he needs now the most, is a caring hand!" She said with a smile, while Himawari was laying a wet towel on his forehead.

"But then he would need rather your hand, or Hima's, I am not really the one he needs now, don´t you think so!" I said worried, I was known to not be much careful, I was more the coarse motor skills-type of girl.

One also could say, that I was more or less a Tsundere, as Bolt often playfully claims, he aimed right in the black spot I would say.

"Oh I think you will do just fine, I lay the wellbeing of my son in your hands, Sarada-san!" Hinata-san said and I blushed equal as much as I sweat-dropped.

"Oh my!" she said and chuckled.

"No need to be afraid, Bolt´s robust, in a few hours, maybe, he will be back on the track, babbling nonsense, doing stupid things and still making us laughing, loving and admiring him!" She said smiling.

"Well then I leave you two alone, don´t do anything that I wouldn´t do!" She said and exited the room, I blushed furiously.

"Why did I had to ask?" I mumbled as I put a wet cloth on Bolt´s forehead, his head in my lap, after I sat myself on the couch.

"You poor, you had to do so much, more times than I can count you saved us all, you are truly amazing, Bolt!" I said, I didn´t said this often enough I guess, but it was the truth.

He truly was amazing and I wished to someday be as strong as him, not that I was weak but I felt myself slightly slacking behind him, Dad was constantly away and mom had no time to train with me, so my lone training didn´t helped much to it, all who were left to train with me, were Bolt and the others.

I liked training with him thought, but it always showed me how much more clever and how stronger he actually was, somehow he always found a way out of dire situations.

I looked at the sleeping face of the boy I admired so much, no matter how many time had passed since this time, as he helped me to get out of the pit I was in, I felt myself being more and more drawn to him.

"Please become stronger and fulfil your wish to become Hokage, so I can be….!" I stated, before I leaned in to kiss him on the lips, i stopped as I recognized that we were watched.

"Be what…!?"Himawari-Chan, asked from between the slide doors, with glimmering eyes full of anticipation.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" I screamed, I had totally forgot that she was there.

"Hehehe, enjoying your alone time with Nii-Chan?" she asked as she brought some towels and a Bucket of cold water.

"Uhhhmmm, no I was… I was only… I only wanted to…, uhmm!" I tried to say something, but I was a loss of words.

"Heheh, I better let you Lovebirds alone for now, heheh!" She chuckled evilly, as I heard her going out of the room.

"She´s really a little devil!" I said, remembering that this girl was only 14.

"Geez i´m so stupid!" I said to myself, blushing furiously.

"Sarada?" Bolt asked weakly, his eyes were fluttering open, before he was falling back asleep.

"Shssh, don't speak, sleep a little!" I said to him, as I stroke my hand over his hair, returning his caressing from earlier.

"Get well soon Bolt!" I said, as he fell asleep, his sleeping face made me sleepy as well and faster than I knew I too fell asleep.

"Bolt, you are great!" I heard myself mumbling, before I drifted into a deeps sleep.

**Early wake-ups and Past is what makes the Future**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It was early in the morning, as I woke up, thanks to something which blew a wave of heat and mild wetness on my cheek.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I tried to focus my sight, I looked forwards to see Sarada´s face right before me.

"How come…?" I asked, as I recognized that I had slept, head in her lap, while she fell asleep right over me, the wetness and the heat on my face came from her breath.

"Gosh this is somehow strange and lovely at the same time!" I said, as I wiped the wetness of my face and began to poke her stomach.

"Huuh!" She made and only barely went awake, before falling back asleep.

"Honestly I don´t really want to wake her up, if she sleeps so deep!" I mumbled.

I looked at her face and the more I looked the more I began to notice, just how lovely Sarada looked when she was asleep.

"She´s so beautiful, so stunning, totally breathtaking… if only I could… but no, this wouldn´t be right…, especially when she´s sleeping, I really won´t like to wake her up, however I cannot let her breath more on me, or I might overheat here!" I mumbled, as I kept on poking her stomach.

"Hmm huh, what´s the matter?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Time to wake up Sarada-Chan!" I said softly.

"Huh Bolt, what are you doing in my room, how did you even get in here and…..?

Wait, where the hell am I,I-I don´t think that's my room, isn´t it?" She asked sleepy, after finally deciding to wake up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while she looked around.

"Wait, but of course…!" She shouted, being suddenly wide awake.

"Oh no, now I know it again, you fell unconscious and then we brought your home and then….!" She stopped dead in her tracking, blushing deep red.

"And then?" I asked confused and curious.

"Nothing, it´s nothing really!" sghe stated blushing deep red, just what happened when I was unconscious.

"Oh gosh, I must have fallen asleep on you, while I actually should care about you, i´m very sorry!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Naaw no problem, it was cute, somehow!" I said and she blushed even more.

"Wait just a second, did you just said, I went unconscious, but how?" I asked her, only now reciting what she actually had said.

"Don´t you remember anything?" She asked me worried.

"No not really, I still know that some enemies attacked and that mom was hurt and… wait mom, what´s with her, is she alright?" I asked her fearfully, trying to get up.

"Relax everything is alright, we all are unhurt, thanks to you!" Sarada replied, pushing me back on her lap.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw her dying, don´t tell me that was a Genjutsu!" I said confused and worried.

"Don´t you remember anything?" Sarada asked me worriedly.

"Not clearly, why, what happened Sarada, c´mon tell me please!" I demanded and she nodded.

"You travelled back in time to warn us about the attack, this way no one had been hurt, don´t worry we are all alright!" She stated with an honest voice.

"Really, geez then I am glad, wait what about the attackers?" I asked her, trying yet again to get up.

"I said relax, your father caught one and they are probably have interrogated him all night and… waaah wait, it´s already morning, Mom and Dad will be worried sick!" Sarada suddenly said, panicking.

"I must go home, i´m sorry!" She shouted before she abruptly stood up, completely forgetting that I still had my head on her lap.

Useless to say, that I hit the ground rather hard.

"Uaaaah, ooww, geez give me a break, its early in the morning, I wouldn´t feel good when you go so easily without a guard, especially after what happened yesterday!" I said to her, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me confused, I think she still was more or less asleep or just completely confused.

"I mean that there´s probably no soul out there, at least not this early!" I continued, as I stood up, being robbed of my comfy pillow.

"Shoot you are right!" Sarada said, thinking about it.

"Then you come with me!" She said with determination, grabbing my arm.

"Can I please dress before that?" I asked, as she was about to drag me out of the room, I was only dressed in my sweaty clothes from yesterday, as I just noticed, I smelled like crap.

"Waaah, eh, of course sorry!" She said, before she let go of me

We walked upstairs and she patiently sat herself on my bed, face flushed.

"Geez, so energetic already in the morning!" I mumbled, as I went in the bathroom, washed myself, went to the toilet and got dressed.

"Alright, i´m all set to go and…!" I said, as I went out of the bathroom after a while, fully dressed of course.

I stopped in the door, as I saw that Sarada was back to being fast asleep, lying on my bed, somehow this was the cutest and loveliest sight I ever saw, when she free from all pain and loneliness, could sleep peacefully.

Still now it made me also a tiny bit jealous.

"Sigh, haha, why did I even care to wake up, if you just keep on falling asleep?" I asked myself sweat dropping, as I gently sat myself next to her.

Looking at her, I once again had to witness, that she was so breathtakingly beautiful, I though never had the guts to tell her.

I took her head in my lap, and began to caressing her hair as if it were a cat, she murmured something unheard in her sleep, before curling up nearer to me.

"Does she sleep?" I heard it coming from behind the separation wall.

"Yeah she does, did we woke you?" I asked, as Himawari appeared behind it.

"Naaaw, I was already awake, she was up till late, after I woke her the first time, I heard her speaking about all kind of things to you, even though she knew you were unconscious!" Hima-chan said.

"Actually I was the whole time awake, before I fell asleep again!" I said honestly, blushing and crawling my back head.

"Why didn´t you said so?" She asked me confused.

"I like her voice, especially when she softly speaks with me, rather than her usual harsh and cold tone!" I replied and she nodded in understanding.

"Do you like Sarada?" Himawari asked me curious.

"Woaaah, what are you…!" I tried but was harshly interrupted.

"Bolt, I am not blind, stop holding me for being dumb and oblivious about it, I think the only one that cannot see it yet are you two, so quit playing games and just tell me already!" Himawari said annoyed and I sighed.

She was right, somehow.

"Well, I guess I like her, very much to be honest, yeah, maybe a little, tiny bit of pre-love feelings are mixed within, but for now I would be more than glad to keep the relationship we have, without it changing.

Or at least until the day or the point in our life comes, where we truly can tell, that it´s actually mutual love what we feel and not a mere crush or being attracted towards each other, only because we are so close to each other!" I told Himawari, while I kept on stroking Sarada´s hair, little I knew she was not fully asleep and could hear anything I was saying, more or less.

"How does it even come, that you too like each other so much, I never understood that, even though I liked it.

I mean you two bicker around, most of the time, you are also completely different poled, from as much as I have seen in the years since I know her!" Himawari said, tilting her head in thought and confusion.

"I guess, it´s because I was her very first friend, back in elementary school, you see, still today the name Uchiha is not everywhere liked to be heard.

I guess that's mostly because of the war, since the people still know that it were Two Uchihas, coming from Konohagakure, who had started the war, Madara and Obito Uchiha.

It is even said, that the Clan is cursed and since Sasuke was the last of this Clan, the people seemed to always fear that he would go mad just like them.

I honestly have to say, from what I heard from the adults, including Sasuke-san himself, as well as from Dad, was he, even though he helped to end the last war, far away from the fame.

He should even have helped, at some point to even start the war, but wherever this is the truth or not, does not matter to me.

Father never said a bad word against him; if he was insulted, Dad always defended him against the badmouthing, no matter what.

I felt the same way, and I mean it´s not like you fear or dislike Katsuo, not?" I asked her.

"No, of course not, why should I, he´s really nice!" Himawari said to me.

"Exactly, for Dad Mr. Uchiha was as near to his heart as maybe only a born brother can be.

And I feel for Sarada deeply, I want her to be safe and to know that i´m always there for her, if that is what means to be in love with her, then I shall be damned if I am not!" I said with honest voice, my gaze never leaving the sleeping Sarada.

"Nii-san!" Himawari said with shining eyes and a bright smile.

"Anyways I came far of the topic.

Where was I, ah yes, well since Sarada was an Uchiha, people had many prejudice against her.

So as Sarada came in the Kindergarten, all Parents instantly tried to keep their children away from her, because of the worse rumours which were spread, she was practically isolated from the beginning.

Everyone avoided her or made fun of her, and even hurt her to a certain point, out of nothing but cruelness and prejudice.

They then made fun when she cried, teasing her to the blood, more than often she snapped and punched the boys and girls, the kids then huddled together to go against her, however I always said everything to the teachers, so they could not get her often.

Unfortunately did even the teachers, at some point, not wanted to have anything to do with her, this way she grew up rather isolated, lonely and kind of embittered.

I was in another class, so I could not help her as much as I would have liked to, she seemed to be powerless, when she was alone under wolves so to say.

Even in the pause I saw how she sat in solitude at the balance, while she was watched with glances, as if she had the pest.

I never knew her very well to that time, for she never really spoke with me, I only knew that she was the daughter of my Dad´s friend and that he asked me to look a bit out for her, as best as I could without getting in trouble myself.

I felt sorry for her, being so fully isolated, I tried to speak with her class comrades, but they didn´t listened to me, they kept on laughing at me and they just kept on going, as I said, the teachers were mostly no help at all.

It was in the first year of elementary school, as I came in the same class like her, while I went instantly along with everyone, she mostly stayed for herself, soon being fully isolated again.

I knew that this time I had to help her, however didn´t I knew how, nor how deep she already has been sunken in the sea of loneliness.

In the class she was known as the lonely wolf and after a while the first mobbing attacks started and soon the whole class began to mob her, just as in those years before!" I continued to tell.

"How awful, the whole Class against her, the poor Sarada… wait but that would count you in too, not, you said the whole Class!" Himawari asked fearfully.

"Did I said the whole class, well it was right, mostly, we had a teacher who didn´t cared about her state at all, no one seemed to do so, well beside of one person, one single boy, who saw her the way she really was and tried to befriend her, help her, tried to show her that he cared, no matter what!" I told Hima-chan.

"Do you know who that boy had been?" I asked cryptically.

"That was you, not?" She asked me with shining eyes and a smile.

"Yes pretty much, I don´t want you now to see me as a shining hero though, who instantly managed to break a whole into her walls, no, it was way more difficult than that.

It was more like a giant hall, fully bathed in darkness… one first had to search for the walls to break, so to say.

While everyone avoided her, I tried my best to get to know her, but thanks to being shunned by practically the whole school, she became a true shut-in, staying for her own, hidden behind her walls most of the time, trying to go out of the way of every possible fight, less any possible conversation at all.

She went often in the bibliotheca to peacefully read, I think the librarian there, was her only constant caregiver in the school, however the woman was not from this village, but only came in the second year in our school.

So one cannot really be sure, if she too would have cared about Sarada, if she would have been there from the beginning on, but still, she gave her more care, than anyone else of the adults, in the years before.

Well beside of me who tried desperately to befriend her, but she trusted me not at all and therefore ignored me, most of the time, or she snapped at me that I shall get lost and leave her in peace.

I think that she had bad experiences before I truly met her the first time, experiences which let her refuse to trust every one, beside of her parents and that Librarian!" I said, as I thought about it.

"I had once a friend!" It suddenly came from my lap, a voice pained, yet softly, as if she remembered something.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, afraid of having hit a critical hit.

"A while!" She only replied, I looked at her, to see tears in her eyes.

"I´m sorry I shouldn´t have revive the past, especially when you are so close to listen and when I know that it will hurt you!" I said to her, laying my forehead on hers, she touched my cheek with her hand.

"No fear, I am not mad!" She said, while I looked into her eyes, black like coal, yet peacefully like deep water.

"It was not really my intention to blurt all these hurtful memories out, nor, as I said, didn´t I wanted to be seen by anyone as the hero of the hour, or that I only did it because my dad asked me to do it.

I did it because it was my own will, my own desire to help you, you got to believe me, Sarada!" I said to her and I felt how she nuzzled towards me, she sat up and laid her head on my chest.

I was kind of buff to see her being so affectionate, still, I had to admit, that I liked it, more than I probably should, especially right now, when tears were falling from her eyes.

"It´s okay, I think she deserves to know how much you helped me, also how much I have to owe you!" Sarada said, while I kept on continuing to stroke her hair.

"You don´t owe me anything, if by any means I owe you more than I can count, whenever I got hurt, it was you that helped me out, I think I never really repaid you!" I said, but she silenced me with a finger to my lips, I kissed it and she blushed cutely.

"Hey you lovebirds, you are trailing off, I know it hurts you both, but now that you started you can´t really keep me hanging, can´t you!" Himawari pouted.

"Yeah right, where was I, umm, uhhhmmm!?" I tried to remember but suddenly I heard her voice, speaking softly but I could feel and hear the inner pain out of it, it ripped my heart in shreds.

"Once in the Kindergarten came a newbie in our class, she was very popular, for her kindness and friendliness, from the very first moment on she befriended everyone, and as she came to me to befriend me, the others said that she better shouldn´t get involved with me.

Asking why, they said that I was cursed, and that if she don´t want to be hated, she should just avoid me like everyone else.

However she was thinking nothing of it, she did managed to befriend me at some point.

I was glad to have a friend, but as I latter had to see wasn´t I even able to hold one friend, to defend her from the others kids in our class.

Our friendship was a thorn in their eyes, so it seemed.

Shortly after we befriended, they began to tease her and call her names, she got mobbed with me and the more they mobbed us, the more she got angry with me.

Until she one day told me with tears, to never come near her again, I never got to know why but I guess it was all too much for her, from that day on she spoke no word to me anymore, in the second year of Kindergarten, I heard that she had changed the schools and so I lost my very first friend, the friendship forever that we had sworn was suddenly not more than lies.

I never saw her again!" Sarada told us.

"This is so awful, why were they so cruel to you, I mean, it´s not like you are cursed or mean at all, no one of them knew how you really were!" Himawari said with tears in her eyes and got her hair ruffled by Sarada.

"Prejudice my dear, even I have it at some point, but still, it can become something really ugly, if excessively lived out.

After these days of pain and sorrow, I had real trust issues and became, as from your brother described, a true shut in, reserved and whimsy girl, not only at school, but even at home.

Thinking that everyone were just liars and cheaters on friendship, that everyone was just trying to hurt me even more.

So, as your brother came to me and tried to befriend me, I thought that it just would work the way it worked with my once best friend.

That's why I ignored him for 2 years straight!" Sarada said and I nodded with a pained smile.

"It was really hard to show her that I was not joking in my words and that I really meant, what I was saying!" I stated.

"Yes you are right Bolt, I thought you too would be only joking, but different from the rest of the class that instead ignored me too, he just kept on asking me questions, annoying me to no end, keeping me away from my peace and my books.

One day I had enough and snapped at him, more than I ever did before, but instead of being angry, do you know what he did?" Sarada asked Himawari.

"No, what?" The little curious girl asked but also trembled in excitement.

"He laughed, he laughed and smiled and said that he was glad that I finally answered, that he feared to actually have gone mute, without him knowing, and that everyone were just faking to hear what he was saying.

At this moment I had to laugh out loud, I couldn´t anymore, I laughed harder than I ever did in my life, it was no hateful or false laugh, no it was an heartfelt laugh.

It was the most stupid thing I ever heard, for he talked constantly, texting me full with whatever came in his mind.

I think it was the first time in years that I laughed out loud, logically did everyone looked at me, and though I completely had lost my mind.

He smiled on me and introduced him, it was the first time I really listened to him, I recognized that he actually was my Neighbour and the son of my Fathers best friend, I lived practically all my life next to him, but never recognized him, while he did all his life long.

Afterwards, I began to stalk your brother!" Sarada said blushing.

"Wait you stalked him/me?" Himawari asked curious, same as me, I never knew nor did I recognized it.

"Yeah, the more he spoke with me, and the more he smiled, the more the craving grew, in which I wanted to get to know who and how he actually was, so I began to stalk him, also after we finally decide to become ninjas and even ended up in the same class, together with some of his true friends.

On these days I found out about the lack of attention from his father, same as I did, I also found out that he never met one of the friends at school beside of his true friends, he always made excuses to our classmates but them four.

Whenever I met him, he greeted me normally, looked at me and spoke with me.

I thought it was too good to be true and after a month I brushed it the next day off as a simple extra-long and weird daydream of mine or a mood-swing of him!" She continued.

"But it was none!" Himawari stated knowingly.

"Indeed but I just kept on believing it thought, as I said I had worse experiences before that day, I though he too would leave me alone, well until I came in the class, as soon as Bolt spotted me he came up to me and held his hand up for a High-five, I was completely baffled by this, but greeted back.

I was buff, he was actually looking in my eyes, without shifting his gaze, he touched my hands, without making a false grimace or shuddering, he was pure, purer as the brightest diamond, and he was the light I frequently, in secret, had searched for so long.

In the Big Break he held me a place free in the cantina as everything was full; you know, usually I had a table where I sat, all alone in solitude, the whole two years long, never I saw anyone sitting at the same place!" She said and let her head hanging.

But it instantly grew a smile on her face, her tears stopped and her cheeks became a rosy tone.

"However, ever since this month, Bolt insisted that I should sit with him and his clique on one table, it were all kids from different classes, who had nothing else in common, despite of the fact that their parents where friends who knew each other since their own childhood.

Beside of the fact that I knew close to no one in Bolts clique, they all took me in rather quickly and without a prejudice.

I was most thankful for this.

To that time only, Chouchou was missing until some years afterwards, she was the second last to enter, right before Senpou.

The only thing Bolt and his clique had in common, was the fact that they all wanted to become Ninjas and that they all could get along more or less with each other's, not many scholars of the school had the same wish of becoming Ninjas!" Sarada explained.

"As you know has the School system changed ever since the moon-fall case had ended, there was the Traditional Ninja Academy for those who wanted instantly to become Shinobi and there was the normal elementary school one had obligatory to attend at the age of 5 years, the school could be followed further for those who were unsure of what to do after their Graduation.

After the first two years in the elementary school, at the age of 7, one was allowed to attend the Ninja Academy, and one had 3 years of lessons until the age of 10, then one could take the test to become a Genin for the first time!" Sarada explained and Himawari nodded.

"Anyways, as I said even though I was an Uchiha, they accepted me instantly as one of them in their group, and ever since then, I had true friends, friends who cared about me and cared a shit about what other people and students thought about them.

In this group of outsiders, I was able to be as I really wanted to be and not to remain silent all the time, if I didn´t liked something I could openly told them, without being shunned for it or being suddenly avoided, they accepted it and bore it in mind.

As I said, at first it were only Bolt, Shikadai, Inojin and me, with the first years at the Academy, Chouchou and later also Senpou entered.

Both having gone through similar things as me, to be honest they all had been gone through hard times, most of their lives.

Inojin was often teased thanks to his almost unnatural pale skin, which lacked the pigmentation, through his genes, thanks for his father to live most of his life in the underground in the Anbu-ne.

He often was called Vampire or Alien, for he didn´t really like the light of the sun that much, for he easily got a sunburn, thanks to the lack of pigments.

It was Bolt that asked my mother to create a sun lotion for him, which could completely block the UV-rays, just like sunglasses.

Also many people though he was gay, since he had a girlish side, for his parents loved either flowers or to draw.

It was Bolt that discovered his true personality, that he was very manly in his own way, also that actually he was a really nice boy, even though he had a foul mouth at times.

He had this crass and sometimes annoying tick, of stating whatever he thought about, out loud, even though he knew the consequences very well.

He was, as much as I know, Bolts first true friend!" Sarada said and looked at me.

"Yeah kind of, I mean at least he was honest with me, that I always could be sure of!" I stated.

"Others always tried to sweeten their words for me, even though I could care less about their shit, Inojin was the only one to speak clearly and without a lie with me, that's however only one thing I like on him as much as it annoys me sometimes.

The second thing is that he has good eyes, he sees things other cannot see, that's also why he draws so well, if he would have become an artist he would be quite prominent by now, that I am sure of as well!" I explained and both, Himawari and Sarada nodded.

"Well then came Shikadai.

Shikadai was the exact opposite of Bolt and Inojin, lazy and annoying to no end in it, whenever they had to do something in the group, everyone avoided to come with him in one group, for he mostly was so annoyed that he either slept through it, or had already done everything, letting the others doing all things left to do, like cleaning tables or rearranging the material.

He had no motivation at all, no real drive, and many suspected that he simply was dumb, maybe fallen on the head as a baby, still, he was the smartest of us all, as smart as his father and his grandfather; as long as it wasn´t too troublesome for him, he would do whatever it takes to accomplish a goal.

Bolt, though not as smart as Shikadai was his constant opponent in Chess, whenever both found the time or the drive to play.

Them both, are like your father and Shikadai´s father together, the Smart and the Strong!" Sarada told and I nodded again.

"I only managed to beat him 10 times, out of 100 plays, he is an extremely good and quick strategist and his plans, set or mustered up in seconds, often saved our asses on mission.

A test said that his IQ is even higher than his fathers, he really is the man with the head, while I am the man for the rough things!" I said smiling and I could see Sarada blushing and scanning me off.

So long until her eyes met mine, then she gazed aside and blushed even more, which in return made me blushing.

"Hello, the next one please, how did Senpou and Chouchou got in?" Himawari asked, annoyed for the many pauses.

"Ah yeah, well Chouchou was the next to enter, she was often, approximately as much as me, being teased and mobbed to the bone, for her weight and stature, as well as the fact that she was an Akimichi and half of a Kumogakure member.

Many families still held grudges, especially against Kumo, and Chouchou was the one who got it off the most.

Same as many people still are holding grudges against us Uchihas, in early years I was not even able to go in a supermarket without being watched by dirty looks, as long as I paid they didn´t said something, others even completely refused to let me in or buying something!" Sarada said and we nodded sadly, we all had seen such scenes in the past.

"Also had many children prejudices against her clan, that was always so and might unfortunately also always be that way!" She said and I nodded.

"I hate these prejudices, where everyone always thinks that other clans are more worth than others.

Personally, I think that each clan has their strengths and weaknesses and still are they all, what is making Konohagakure so strong.

People just cannot understand that being an Akimichi, an Uchiha, or even an Uzumaki is meaning to be strong in our own ways.

Both, the Clans of the Uzumakis and the Uchihas had almost being extinct, still we held on life, became strong to defend our friends, our families and our village.

Same as the Akimichi Clan, they might be not so thin or so famous and most people think of them as bothers in battle.

But actually they are true trump cards, they are fierce and they are strong, stronger than most other clans.

But their greatest treat, is that they are all mighty friendly, I cannot count any of their members who hasn´t helped someone in need out at some point, and they cook food, which is delicious to no end!" I said and they both nodded.

"There you speak a true word, anyways where was I, ah yeah.

It was Shikadai that helped her through these times the most, as much as I know and he was also the one who brought her in the group, I think this was also the reason why she fell in love with him!" Sarada stated, but this was new to me.

"Wait she fell in love, wow, sure I knew she liked him, for he was her first friend right before Himawari and I got to know her, but still, well it though also doesn't really surprises me!" I said while Himawari had such a strange glance at me, as if she would say something, but decided to gulp it down.

"And how has Senpou got in?" She asked instead.

"Well Senpou… well you know her, she was strong and fierce but not really fond in Ninjutsu, not that she completely was unable to do it, mind you.

But thanks to her early senseis, Gai-sensei and her father Lee-san, she was very well known in Taijutsu, her greatest trump, still even today many people have the dumb prejudice, that a Ninja without Ninjutsu isn´t a really Ninja.

This hurt her pride, more than once.

Also she was called a tomboy, because of being so strong and the bob cut hair, however she had as much of a boy as I do.

People always made fun of her because she wasn´t truly girly like, she constantly trained to become stronger and faster, still she as her own girlish sides and moments.

However as she was young no one truly gave her any credit but her parents and Gai-sensei, so long until she met Bolt.

He told her that he liked her Taijutsu and her fierce and strong will, on the question of why he does not looks down on her, like all the others, he told her that his father never looked down on Lee-san, but that he even admired him and that he was also a tiny bit jealous about his skills and unbreakable will.

Bolt told her that it doesn't matter wherever one can Ninjutsu well or not, that the will to endure all Hardship to become a ninja nevertheless, was what was counting in the end.

This way Senpou was able to train herself and her Taijutsu to the max, and she even managed to make the test, especially made for the Taijutsu experts, which has been created by her own Father and Bolts father, as he just had become the Hokage.

Since that day, Senpou almost loves the Hokage, since he even went to Congratulate her for her endurance and her succeeding in the test, as the very first one to take, he told her that he knew two peoples, during his current life, who were masters of Taijutsu, and that Senpou had the potential to overthrow them both, these words encouraged her to give her 200% every day!" Sarada explained.

"I have no real evidence but I am sure that your brother had his finger in this test too, don´t you Bolt?" She asked me with a smug grin.

"Maybe!" I only answered, faking ignorance.

"All in all, ever since I really got to know your brother, I became a bunch of friends and I was able to live the life to the fullest, together we then decided to become ninjas, just like our parents had been, luckily we all came in one class!" Sarada told.

"So in a way, Nii-san was the hero in all of your darkest days, your all anchor in a sea of Loneliness, your all Knight in shining armour!" Hima-chan said and we both blushed deep crimson.

"You could say so, all I know is that most of us owe Bolt the friendship we are living in right now!" Sarada replied, face flushed, looking aside, but wearing a cute smile.

"The boy who was the entire opposite of me, helped me and others, to leave the shadow of our own past and loneliness and practically dragged us into the light, into true friendship, just like your Father did with my father and many other people, former being enemies!" Sarada said with admiration.

Suddenly she shrieked up.

"By the way, we have to go!" She said to me, as she remembered why we even woke up, she wanted to jump up and haste for the room door, as Himawari called out on her.

"Woaaah easy, what´s the matter, Sarada, why so stormy?" Hima asked.

"She forgot to tell her parent´s, that she´s here!" I said to her, while she tilted her head in bright confusion.

"Huh what, Sarada did you forgot that you actually even asked your mother, so you could stay at Nii-sans side?" Hima-chan asked.

"Wait what, I did?" Sarada asked dumbfounded, blushing deep crimson.

"Yeah, you begged my mom and she said that you may come with us, if your mom would be okay with it, your Mom even brought you clothes for changing yesterday evening!" Hima said, gesturing to a box and Sarada was confused.

"How can I forget something like that?" She asked herself, as she sat herself back on the bed next to me.

"Anyways what shall we now do, since we are already awoken, as you know, we have only a month preparation, however I for myself don´t really have any drive to train, at least not today, I feel a tiny bit nausea anyways!"

"Well then we better get all the others together, don´t you think so!" Sarada stated, as she rose from my lap.

"I don´t think so, as I know Inojin and Senpou both are definitely training, and Chouchou or Shikadai, god alone knows what they are doing, and still we all had decided to focus on tag-team training anyways, means each tag team is training for themselves, until the big day!" I said.

"I see, you are right, guess this month is only us then!" Sarada said, before she blushed deep red as she just recognized what she said.

"Well, there is still the Starlight festival, at the end of the Month, we could go all together, or each team for themselves, what do you think!" I asked, however Sarada was in her own world already.

"Uhmm, Sarada?!" I asked dumbfounded.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"The Starlight Festival!" I said blushing deep crimson, my mind was trailing far, far way in the past.

To a memory which was both, rather unpleasant, yet as sweet as sugar, a memory which showed how heroic Bolt truly could be, more with words and gestures than in a fight.

It where memories of the very same day, in the Starlight Festival 2 years ago.

"Sarada, Sarada, Hey Sarada!" I suddenly heard a voice, which ripped me out of my memories, which sunk back in the darkness of my consciousness.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to see Bolt with a worried Glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Always he was concerned and worried about us, sad when we felt unhappy, when we were hurt, no matter how much he was for himself, it was a characteristic to kneel before.

"Yeah i…. Groooaaaarrrhhh!" I was interrupted by a loud grumbling of our stomachs.

"I guess we are all a little hungry since yesterday was again so hasty, so first things first, let´s have some breakfast!" Himawari said.

"Alright, Operation Breakfast, start!" Bolt said happily, as he rushed down the stairs towards the Kitchen, to prepare the Breakfast.

This month was bound to be good, I just knew it.

"Wait I have first to dress and wash myself!" I said as I rushed inside, carefully locking the door.

I don´t really wish for a scene like 4 months ago.

"Well I also cannot say that I didn´t enjoyed these few seconds!" I thought, as I remembered Bolt´s half naked body, as he was coming out of the douche and wanted to use the toilet, while I was washing myself, half naked as well.

I think he lost more blood, by the nosebleed he suffered, than by the punches I gave him.

"A whole Month, Bolt and me, alone!" I mumbled, near daydreaming, as I was walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed and combed.

I made my way downstairs, Bolt already had rushed down.

"Don´t you get too cocky, young girl, don´t do what I wouldn´t do!" I heard Himawari´s voice whispering in my ears.

"Waaah I would never… wait who are you calling a Young girl here, you are way younger!" I said to her but she only smiled with a big one and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, I speak with you, and what did you mean, with saying, don´t do what you will be doing, you are only 14 goddammit, what are you doing with my Brother, when the two of you are alone!" I shouted, running after her while she was laughing.

And so the first day of the month, with Bolt alone, began.

**Part II: The Month between- Side Akinara: Memories of the Cloud-gazers and a Chip´s-bag full of love.**

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

It has been 5 days since the Training-month had begun.

Ever since, Shikadai and I were constantly training, but today we both wanted to take a break from hard work, just to lay down, open up a chips bag, or two, and watch the clouds moving.

I was waiting for him, for he still had to help his mother cleaning the house.

I was lying in the grass, letting the summer sun shining on me.

I admired this place, for it was a quiet one, only since I met Shikadai the first time, I got to know that this was a piece of the Nara Clan´s Forest, but he gave me the permission to come here at any time.

Even after many years, this place still looked the same as always.

It was a hill, a bit outside of Konohagakure, hidden by a Waterfall, cliffs and forests, a place where no one ever came along, beside of the animals, mostly deers, me and Shikadai.

One could overlook whole Konohagakure from here, and so also the rest of its Surrounding.

I still remember how I once found this place, it was as I was only 8 years old, I was constantly mobbed due to my weight and my constant hunger for something to eat.

So I one day, as it was all too much to bear anymore, I ran away from the village, eyes filled with tears, I was not looking where I ran, I simply ran wherever my feet would bring me.

It was not easy to be an Akimichi, since we have the hunger in our genes, so to say.

People always kept on making fun about my Clan, that all of us were fat and slow, logically was I to that time not able to hold much of these insults out, before I either snapped or run away crying.

It was to one of these days, as I met Shikadai the very first time, outside of school, even though I knew that our parents were good friends, did I never really cared about him.

I was known in my Clan for mostly staying for myself, trying my best to make me invisible, even in class.

Unfortunately didn't I quite fitted that role, I was fat to say the least, fat and Black, and that seemed to be reason enough for the other children to tease me to the blood.

More than once I was running away crying, and somehow I always found myself back here.

On one of these days I was found by Shikadai, lying here, watching the clouds, while crying all the tears left to cry, and musing about ending my life and so all the pain I felt in my heart.

At first I was embarrassed that he saw me crying, I tried always my best to remain cool about the mobbing and only to cry here.

I also didn´t quite know what to think of him, he never was someone to mob me, but he also never seemed to care about anything anyways, he mostly slept during lessons, even during Lunch.

But this day I should get to know, a side of him I never saw before, I should get to know, what for a mighty cool guy he actually was.

**Flashback, 8 years ago:**

It has happened again, I had been run away from the village, and ended up here, on my favourite place.

Mobbed and teased, being spat on and splashed with mud, the school truly was a hell, to say the least.

I always had been the outsider, ever since my birth I didn´t fit in this village at all.

"Why, why is there no one helping me, dammit, it´s not my fault that I am always hungry, I cannot change the fact that I am Black and that I am a half Kumo.

Why don´t they get that in their cement heads, I am who I am and I cannot change this fact, why do they still have to mob me, tease me to the bone, why are they so mean with me, I never did something to say.

Tell me, someone, anyone, tell me why no one cares?" I whined, as I looked up in the sky, the tears just kept on flowing endlessly.

"Grandpa, is it right to just suck things up, no matter how angry I get with them, they just keep on going until the tears come.

Am I really too fat, am I just the blob of the Class as they say, shouldn´t I rather give up on my wish to become a Ninja, I mean I will be a bother on the battlefield to anyone anyways not, I am just a fat girl, I have no skills to ever be as great as you, not, just give me a sign, if I shall be false in this.

If I shall not give up, either on life or on my dream, please show me a sign, show me one person that cares about me, more than my parents!" I shouted towards the heaven.

I always loved the histories of my Grandfather, Choza Akimichi, he was a fierce and powerfull Ninja of our clan, it was my wish to become as outstanding as he was.

But as it looked like, this dream would never be fulfilled, I was fat, slow and not agile, I had no special skills and whenever I tried to defend myself I ended up being shunned for it, if I tried to fight back they came on masses.

My teachers were all dicks, one even laughed at me, stating that if I get mobbed and pinched I just had to run faster, if possible.

After this this dick burst in laughter, I then punched his guts out in rage, getting myself in big trouble, I was inches of being thrown from the school, this was not even a week ago to be honest.

For someone who looks from afar, I might look like someone who is simply is watching the clouds, that I cry, no one would ever know, it would just go like every day.

I would go home late, then mom would scold me for being too late to eat, I would say I have no appetite and go back in my room, where I just keep on crying in my pillow and eating all the sweets my dad has buy me from other lands.

"And I just would go on becoming fatter and fatter, so that everyone just keeps on mobbing me… it's not like I simply, from one day to another, can stop eating, I love food, and I love it to eat, more than I should!" I said sorrowfully, to be honest I hated my life, more than everything.

And I hated the fact to be an Akimichi, not because of the name, but the reputation and the constant hunger, due to my genetics, if I look right, beside of mom no one is slim in my Clan, even I am fatter than her already.

"I think I might as well vanish forever, beside of mom and dad and a few others, no one would really care a shit anyways, it´s not like I have friends, it´s not like anybody would miss me afterwards!" I said to myself.

I had often plaid with the thought of ending all the pain, what was the matter to growing up teased and mobbed for something I couldn´t change, why was I the only one without friends, why was I being outcast by them.

"Am I really too fat?" I asked, as I looked at my belly, I admit I was chubby, like really, really chubby, but it actually never had bothered me personally, at least not before all of this began, so I still couldn´t understand why people just kept on going over it.

Maybe it´s because my mom was a Kumo-ninja, or the fact that I was black, somehow there are enough reasons for people to hate me.

"The whole world is against me, I think it is definitely better to die and being reborn, as something beautiful, something different, than letting things staying as they are!" I mumbled, as I took out the kunai from mom, I had stolen from her.

"One slice, one quick sting, a little blood and anything has an end!" I said, as I was about to slice up my artery.

"Okay, now, you can do that, don´t hesitate, if you want all the pain to be gone, just do it Chouchou, one quick slice and the pain will fade away!" I said to myself, gulping, to build up the courage to do it.

Honestly, no matter how often I told it to me, I was anything but ready to die, still I also didn´t wanted to keep on living like this.

"Are you a women or a mouse, do it!" I yelled at myself, the coldness of the blade was to feel already at my skin, all I needed to do is to slice.

One quick pull over my wrist and the pain ends and will fade into darkness.

"Alright, alright, now, Chouchou, do it, do it, DO IT…. Let´s go!" I screamed, as I began to slice slowly, I felt the pain and the blood running, I only had begun as suddenly I was not able to move anymore.

"What the heck…?" I asked, as I recognized that I was completely paralyzed.

"Nnngggn, ngggnn!" I tried my best to move, to slice my wrist and to end it.

However I couldn´t, even worse, I recognized how an invisible force began to drag the kunai away from my wrist, by my own hand lifting up, I recognized that it was about to throw the kunai away, over the cliff.

"Haaaah, haaa!" I heard the wheezing of someone, who seemed to stand behind me, I hadn´t even recognized anybody near me.

"Who is there?!" I shouted demanding to know.

"Geeez, how troublesome, I was coming to shill a bit, I didn´t expected to have to keep someone from killing himself!" I heard the unmistakable lazy slang of no one else but Shikadai Nara.

"What are you doing, let go of me!" I said, now also recognizing what was stopping me.

It was the Nara-Clan´s **Kagemane no jutsu**.

"Haaaa, as if I let you kill yourself, especially here on my favourite chill-out place, I would get killed by dad, if I ever would leave a fellow comrade in misery!" he said.

"Haaa, as if you know anything about me and my misery, you never cared a shit about me, so why now!?" I said, pushing the Kunai back to my wrist, with all might and force I could bring up, the power he used to hold against was incredible though.

"Well I never knew you would cry your eyes out, you always looked so strong, sucking everything up as if you couldn´t care less about what others are saying.

Yet you are sitting up here crying, showing a side no one knows, and even attempt to kill yourself, which way do you think, I should react then, huh.

Of course I will keep you from doing it.

If there is any chance to help you, then it´s my duty to help you!" Shikadai said.

"Your duty, well I didn´t asked you for it, just leave me alone, I don´t want to live this way anymore!" I shouted at him in anger.

"Ever thought of changing your life then, rather than ending it?" he asked me, while he kept on pushing my hand away from the wrist.

"As if I didn´t tried, how many times do you think I tried to hold a diet, or to change my look, but nothing, I cannot keep myself from eating, and I look like I do, I cannot change much about that.

DON´T YOU THINK I DIDN´T TRIED MY BEST TO CHANGE MYSELF; SO I MIGHT SOMEDAY GET ACCEPTED BY SOMEONE; BUT NEVER; NEVER SOMEONE COMPLIMENTED ME ON IT; EVERYBODY JUST KEEPS ON BOSSING ME AROUND; MOBBING ME BECAUSE I AM FAT AND BLACK.

ALL I CAN DO IS PRETENDING TO NOT CARE A SHIT; EVEN THOUGH I JUST WANT TO KILL THEM ALL; ALWAYS I GOT TOLD THAT I SHALL NOT FIGHT; THAT I SHALL NOT PUNCH OR HURT SOMEONE; OR GET IN TROUBLE.

BUT THERE IS NO ONE, WHO EVEN TRIES TO HELP ME; WHEN I GET HURT!" I screamed, breaking in tears yet again, it was more words spoken between us than ever before.

Beside of good morning and good evening, we never had spoken much with each other, so this could be considered, as the very first real conservation between us.

"Why didn´t you ever said something?" Shikadai asked.

"As if such things need words, you have to see it, dammit, you are in the same class like me, and you never saw how I suffered?

Which fucking right do you have, to even try to stop me then, huh?" I screamed at him, as his force began to weaken.

"Dammit, no I won´t let you end your life here, Dad told me to look out for you, I find it troublesome, I mean a women should be strong enough to stand for herself, at least that´s what mom always says to Dad!" Shikadai said; through gritted teethes.

"Well this might count for your mother; Nara, but not for me!" I shouted, as I tried again to get closer to my wrist.

"Dammit, my chakra fades, I cannot keep it up any longer!" I heard him wheezing hardly.

"Stop trying to save me, you don´t need to play the hero for anyone, just let me die!" I whined, starting to cry again, the more he tried to stop me, the more my decision to end my life faded away.

I began to think about it, if his words are not right, goddammit.

"No, I cannot give up on this, there is nothing left of worth, what shall I do, why shall I keep living in this hell?" I shouted with a pained heart, as all the memories of my inner pain broke to the surface.

All the mobbing, all the mean names, all the mud balls and water bombs that hit me, all the stones that crashed at me, only for being half of a Kumo ninja.

All the bad glances I felt and saw directed at me, all the time I wanted to fight but was not allowed to.

All the years of pain and tears, where no one cared about it, where even the Teachers looked away.

All the times I tried to change something and all the times I failed on it.

"No one likes me, no one recognizes my efforts, no one cares if I am happy or unhappy, and everyone always calls me mean names and look at me as if I have the pest, why do they think I am anything less than them, because I am Black, because I am fat, because I am half of a Kumo-ninja?

I know I am not beautiful, I know I am just the blob to them all, and I know I am too slow and too fat to be a ninja as Grandfather has been!" I cried bitterly, still trying to push, but with less force than before.

"This is not true, you are beautiful!" Shikadai shouted.

"Stop lying, I don´t need your false words, they are like salt in my wound, stop paining me with the venom of your lies!" I screamed, wanting nothing more than becoming deaf and strong enough to end it.

But was it really what I wanted, didn´t I asked my Grandfather, more than often, to show me a sign, show me a person that might care about me, didn't I just asked minutes ago for the very same thing?

"I am not lying, I never had the guts to tell you, because you always seemed to be annoyed by me.

I admit I also was kind of afraid of you, you always were getting angry really quick, and you kept on breaking the noses of the boys, like twigs in a storm.

You kept on yelling with so much rude words around you and you more and more remembered me, on how my Mom is with my Dad.

I was scared, but nevertheless I found myself being drawn to you!" Shikadai shouted, over-toning my cries of sorrow.

"Why, why should someone like you fall in love with me, less liking someone like me?" I asked, but what I heard now, made me so buff that I lost any force to resist against his jutsu.

"Your smile, I love your smile!" he shouted loudly.

"What….., my, my, my smile, but, why, how, I never smiled before, nor in your company, how can you fall in love with my smile?!" I said dumbfounded, as I lost my entire force at once, the kunai flew right in the tree on the opposite side of the cliff.

"Whenever you look at the clouds you have such a pleased smile on your face, I saw it often in class, I used to sit always on the bench above yours.

Also, I have to admit, that my father told me to watch out a bit for you, so I did, I followed you around, on silent toes.

Whenever you came here I heard you crying, I felt worse to never have said something, but I also could see that you didn´t trusted other people so easily.

You yelled a lot at others, you had a hard punch and you seemed to be constantly angry, but whenever you came up here, you change to 360°, whenever you calmed you laid down and watched the clouds.

The expression, the smile of pure content of seeing the clouds floating freely in the sky, letting time passing and erasing the memories of the day so far, the smile you wore, was of the person, the Chouchou, I fell in love with.

The Chouchou that knows, that beside of the darkness in her life, there is always a dot of light in it, a dot worth to be watched!" Shikadai said, as he forced me to turn around, and to walk towards him.

"I once asked my father, why he had married my mom, even though they constantly bicker, fight and yell at each other.

He said that no matter how difficult a woman can be, each one has a smile, a pleased and carefree smile, which is worth to see, worth to endure all the hardship with them only for seeing it!" Shikadai said, before he stood right in front of me.

I was embarrassed, that he saw me crying, and that there was nothing I could do, for hiding it.

I blushed furiously, as he caressed my cheek, I recognized that he stopped his jutsu but I had no power to move away from him, au contraire, the more I looked at him, the more I was drawn to him.

"But I am fat!" I whined.

"So, I rather like girls who know the worth of food rather than eating and throwing up, only to hold their figure!" He said.

"But I am Black!" I tried yet again.

"So, that makes you standing out of the crowd, in a good way, we have too many pale-faces here in our town!" He said with a smile.

"But I am a half Kumo, people hate me!" I said.

"So, I am half Suna, people also hate me, it´s not like me or you being anything less than an full blood Konoha!" He stated caressing my cheek.

"Chouchou, I have watched you often and long enough to know that you have the heart on the right spot and that you are sensitive yet can be fierce as well, that's what I like on you, this and your beautiful smile!" Shikadai said and I blushed deep crimson.

"So basically you say you stalked me?" I asked baffled and blushing.

"I guess you can call it this way, not really freely in the beginning, I have to say, but also not quite unwillingly, since a while!" he answered honestly, blushing as well.

"I think I might came just in time, to prevent you from doing the world´s most stupid thing ever, did you even once though about how sad your mother, your father and the whole Akimichi clan would be, if you die.

Not to speak from me.

Not only for the fact, that they would lose their next heiress, but also a strong member, with a potential to becoming even greater than your Father and Grandfather!" Shikadai said, taking my hand which made me even redder.

"What I'm trying to say is…., wait,… is it that… dammit,… a-a-actually, I am not so fond with long speeches and difficult lectures, I just tell you what is clear.

I like you Chouchou, please don´t hurt yourself, less commit suicide, if you won´t do it for your own sake, please do it for mine and the one of your entire Clan, I beg you!" Shikadai said, looking deep in my eyes with his, where I saw true concern.

Only now I recognized, that it were the same eyes he always had watched me with, but also with a certain glance of admiration.

I blushed full of embarrassment for my own stupidity.

"To be honest, I didn´t really think I had the guts to do it anyways, I was really afraid of dying, but I thought that it would be the only way to end the suffering, I am most thankful that you kept me from doing it, I owe you big time, Shikadai!

Thank you so much!" I stated, wanting to bow, but instead was being embraced, I began to overheat.

"Naww, you don´t need to, you know, if only you promise to never do it again, then I am glad already.

I promise you I will be there for you, if you ever feel the need to cry again, feel free to come to me and drag me up here, I will gladly come with you!" he said and I nodded as I leaned my head against his chest.

"What do you say to this, we forget this whole thing here, all this suicide bullshit and go grab a bite at Ichiraku, I am quite hungry and I guess you too, not!?" Shikadai stated and only now I felt myself starving as well, which my stomach, as on call, had to signal with a low growl.

"Guess you truly are hungry as well, well then let´s go!" he said smiling, and I blushed, as he still was holding my hand.

Somehow he seemed to have shone brighter all of a sudden, as if he had a halo or something similar.

I guess I really starve some food, I already get hallucinations.

"Well then, here we go!" He said and he went forward, holding my hand.

"_Grandfather, I thank you, so much, I will never try something so stupid again_!" I thought, as I looked back up to the stars, who had begun shining, the sun was about to set down, to lay to rest.

It lasted a while before we entered the village, by early evening.

"Shikadai-kun!" We heard it from in front of us, calling from Ichiraku, right in front of the restaurant.

"Ah Bolt, good evening, and Himawari-chan is also here!" Shikadai said as we entered, he sat himself next to the blonde Boy with the whisker marks on his face, who sat next to a purplish-blue haired younger girl, with equal whisker marks and just the same blue eyes like the blonde boy.

"Who´s that for a beautiful girl at your side, perhaps your… you know?!" The Blonde boy said with a smug grin.

I blushed deep red, as he called me beautiful, beside of Shikadai, Mom, Dad and a few of the Akimichi kids, no one ever called me this way.

"Geez stop it will you, anyways, Bolt, Himawari, may I introduce, but I think you already know each other, this is Chouchou Akimichi, Chouchou these are Bolt and his little sister Himawari Uzumaki, friends of mine!" Shikadai said, and I was in awe.

I honestly never though, that I might ever make the acquaintance of the son and the daughter of our Hokage, less would I have thought that they ever would to hang out with us, the normal folk.

"Nice to meet you Chouchou-san!" Bolt and Himawari bowed politely, I was amazed by their manners.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said politely, bowing as well.

"Hah not so stiff, I tell you Chouchou, they might be the children of the Hokage but they are real troublemakers!" Shikadai stated chuckling.

"Aww stop flatting me you lazy smartass, you are as much of a troublemaker as me, after all, who has making the most plans for our mutual pranks, you of course, am I right Himawari?" Bolt-san said and his sister nodded excitedly.

I blushed as I saw how much Shikadai amused himself, while bickering and laughing with Bolt-san, totally different as from his usual self in class.

"Chouchou are you and Shikadai together?" We heard the soft voice of Himawari-chan asking, I think I never was redder in my life though.

"Sis, didn´t I say you shouldn´t ask such personal questions!" Bolt scolded his sister, before turning to us, with another smug grin.

"Well… are you?" The same asked, if not more curious than his sister.

"Well….!" I said but trailed off, after a loud whistle of joy, as soon as Bolt and Himawari spotted their meal coming.

"Ramen!" They shouted in unison, fully happy and without a further word, they began to eat.

"Guess we might as well keep it a secret for now, it´s not like anyone has to know about it, what do you think?" Shikadai asked me whispering.

"No I guess you are right, it´s okay if it stays under us for now!" I said and he nodded with a smile.

And so I gained my first few friends, true friends who took me the way I am and always might be.

**Flashback end:**

I smiled at the memories, life which had begun so bad for me, slowly turned better, step by step.

I learned to compose my cool side at any time and to only cry in company of Shikadai alone, he was my anchor in the sea of sorrow.

And no matter how many years passed since, I will always remember the words he said, as we kissed the very first time.

"A meal without wine, is like a day without sunshine, and you are my most favourite one!" I mumbled.

"I remember, I found the speech as I was the day before, at your home for a visit, your father was trying out some speeches for Kiba-san and Tamaki-san´s wedding!" I heard it behind me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I asked.

I kissed him, as he sat down next to me and bend over to my face.

It was a long and heartfelt kiss.

"I´m fine, I brought some snacks and drinks, how are you, is everything alright, you seem to have cried?" Shikadai asked concerned.

"What, oh my, no, it´s nothing I just remembered some old times, the first time we truly met each other, right here!" I said and he nodded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, I was really afraid that I would lose you that day, I was glad I could convince you to stop it!" He said, as he sat himself and pulled me in an embrace.

"The best choice I ever made in my life, I would say!" I said, as I snuggled in his embrace.

"It was a long time ago, since we last had time for only us both, at least so fully alone, up here like this, it feels like an eternity!" I stated to myself, as I was watching a big cloud passing my field of visions, it looked like a giant chip.

"Sure it is, I think it was 4 months ago, as Inojin broke his arm and leg during the mission towards the Temple of the Light foxes, as I was with Bolts team fighting against this giant Ninja-Cat!" Shikadai stated back.

"Sure, was some heavy shit, which happened back then, I really thought we would be done for real, that time, but thanks to Bolt and Himawari, we all survived yet again!" I said, as I remembered as beside of Bolt and Himawari, no one else of us could fight anymore, from Sarada i dont really know what happened, since Shikadai saw Sarada fighting, as he and Bolt switched the Teams.

For in the Team, we from Team 10 had to Support on their Mission, was Bolt´s sister.

So he personally wanted to make sure she was save, the two have a real strong Siblings complex, but thats what makes both so adorable.

"The three of them are really amazing, but mostly those two, I cannot count how often them both, Sarada and Bolt, have saved our asses, especially Bolt, how many wounds and bone-breaks did he already took upon him, just to keep us all save, and all we can do to repay him, is paying the ramen he eats, it´s really a pity, that this is all he ever wants, same as Himawari.

Sarada is not better, all she ever wants is books or weapons!" I said.

"They are simple minded, if they want something really bad they just buy it by their own, they were, since I know them, no one to constantly bicker about something they want and can´t get.

There is like no ramen meal, nor a book at all left, which they didn´t have eaten or read already!" Shikadai stated, sweat-dropping.

"Guess you are right, still, i somehow feel bad, i mean they constantly are risking their own life for us, we have to do something on equal worth,... i know, this time, the Starlight festival will become a success, so their date, it will not run like the Last time, 2 years ago, as they both have been gone out together that day and were attacked, Bolt almost died that day.

We will constantly watch over them, we will be their fucking shadow, and this time, no Nukenin, and no mob of townspeople will attack them, as true as i sit here, i will prvent this from Happening and i will ensure that this Date will become the biggest sucess, we wever had made.

They want love between each other and well holy fuck, they deserve this love more than anyone, and i promise, by my life, they will be able to get this love, they are desperately wishing for!" I stated passionately.

I felt how he took me even tighter in the embrace and began kissing my neck, it felt good to feel his skin on mine.

"You are right, this truly is the least we can do, to repay their friendship and their sacrifices, well seems like we have to speak with Senpou, Inojin, Katsuo and Himawari then!" he said while kissing me on every free spot on my head.

It felt so erotic and I felt mighty aroused, still, we never went further as to kiss and grope a little, I was still a bit afraid to show him my fully naked body, but he kept on saying that he found me beautiful.

I hope to someday have the courage to show myself to him and that he won´t lose his interest on me then.

It was silent for a while, the clouds passed and the summer breezes rushed over the hill-top.

I began to hum a melody, before beginning to sing.

"_I close my eyes, the lantern dies_

_The scent of awakening, wild-honey and dew_

_Childhood games, woods and lakes_

_Streams of silver, toys of olden days_

_Meadows of Heaven_

_The flowers of wonder and the hidden treasures_

_In the meadow of life, my acre of Heaven_

_A five-year-old winter heart in a place called home_

_Sailing the waves of past_

_Meadows of Heaven_

_Rocking chair without a dreamer_

_A wood and a spring without laughter?_

_Sandbox without toy soldiers_

_Yuletide without the flight, dream-bound for life_

_Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden _

_Until I see the first star of fall _

_I fall asleep and see it all:_

_Mother's care and colour of the kites_

_Meadows of Heaven"_ I ended the song.

"Beautiful as always!" Shikadai said and I blushed.

We remained silent for a while, while he caressed my hair like a cat.

"You know, I don´t really like to do this anymore!" I said.

"What, coming up here and chilling, or being alone with me?" He asked confused and I thought to hear a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"No, no, I mean the hiding, I mean they are our friends after all, I don´t think they would judge us, as a matter of fact, Sarada and even Bolt as well as Himawari and Sarin-chan, all of them suspect that something goes on between us.

I might as well have more or less gave some hints out.

But no matter of how often we deny it to them, they just keep on asking, they are not blind Shikadai, of course they will sooner or later know it for real.

I think we might as well make it official to them, also to our parents, don´t you think so too?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I am also tired, to always have to deny it to my father and mother and always finding excuses of why I want to meet you.

If we can simply tell them, that we are together since eight years, they might finally understand that I don´t want a girl from Suna!" he stated.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Sigh I know it´s really bothersome, but my mom tries desperately to ship me with some Suna girls, her Brothers have chosen, as If I can care less about someone I never in my life met, or if I even would be able to fall I love with such one.

I told her to stop it, but even dad cannot fully bring her of it.

I don´t know wherever she is trying to tease me to admit my love to you, or if she is serious about this shit!" He stated with venom in his words.

"I know how you feel, my father is also beginning to look for a boy in the Akimichi clan, thankfully he hasn´t found anyone yet.

I think it is high time, to proclaim the whole truth, before they matchmaking us behind our backs with someone!" I stated, looking over to the Kunai of stupidity, as we call it.

The very same kunai I once stole my mother, to slice my wrist, and which, since eight years, was stuck in the tree, having long become a part of it.

Shikadai nodded, looking towards it as well.

"I won´t give you off to any one, never!" He said as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you honey!" I said, as I laid my head in his lap. Being fed with chips by him.

"I love you too, my sweet butterfly!" Shikadai said, as he kissed me, the last chip of the bag between his lips, I bit it off before my lips touched his.

We made out for some time.

I would love if things would stay like this, if this threat of a new war, would never unfold itself.

Just the two of us, sitting on this meadow, eating chips, kissing, laughing, and gazing into the sky, for all eternity.

A never-ending love story.

**Part III: Bonus Story, Mission folder 1. : Uzumaki/ Uchiha juniors.**

**B-Rank Mission:- **

**Bolt, the Flying Guillotine and the wind foxes, Himawari and the sacred Light-foxes in danger.**

**C-rank Mission:-**

**Sarada and the lord of the Ninja Cats.**

**A few months before the start of the Chunin exam, Uzumaki Villa, Bolt´s Pov:**

"Nii-san!" I heard a faint voice calling.

"Hmmm… Sarada-san only a little more ...don´t stop!"

"Nii-san, wake up!" The voice kept on calling, it seemed to get closer.

"Only five minutes more mom, Sarada´s just at the right spot now!"

"Nii-san, hurry, you have to wake up, you will be late on duty!" The voice kept on calling, beginning to annoy me.

"Yes, yes, yes Sarada-san, more!"

"NII-SAN!" Someone shouted, approximately right in my ear, for it was too close all of a sudden and logically I was wide awake, all too sudden.

"Uaaaaah!" I shrieked up, so fast that my head started spinning.

"Uuh, now I feel sick!" I mumbled, as I fell back in my bed.

"Finally, I thought I had to go search for a bucket full of ice-water!" No one else but Himawari said, well more pouted, while she stood before my Futon.

"What is going on, why did you woke me up?" I asked confused.

"Well, first thing, you overslept, second thing, there has been a package been delivered for you, from Tenten-san!" Himawari stated.

I looked groggily at the time, only to be even more wide awake than I already was, the day started shitty I had to admit.

"Oh dammit, I will come late, Sarada is going to kill me!" I shouted, as I practically jump-dived in the bathroom, also to get this boner away.

Damned you shall be, my adolescent brain in puberty.

"Nii-san?!" Himawari asked from behind the door, while I was washing my face and my upper torso.

"Huh, what´s the matter Hima!?" I asked her.

"Were you dreaming about Sarada-san?

You kept on calling her name and you even moaned in bliss!" Himawari asked shyly, while I blushed deep red.

Got to find an excuse, quickly.

"Uh well, yeah kind of, I dreamt that she would give me one of her special massages.

You know, as a medical Kunoichi she has skills, were even the hardest man would be putty in her hands.

Those hands, they are so skilful and she is too, her massages are so damn relaxing, and it just feels so good!" I said drooling in bliss, meaning massages of a pure different kind.

Way to go, Bolt!

"Sounds like you talking about Sarada-san personally, rather than her massages.

To me it sounds like you love being touched by her!" Himawari stated, obviously buying nothing of what I said, the obvious and I went bright red of blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about, Hima, it´s not like that!" I stated but she rightfully did not buy it a second.

"Oh Nii-san, you are so dumb at times, why can´t you simply admit it!" She stated, sticking her tongue out on me, before she walked out of the Bathroom.

"Whoa wait, admitting what and what was with this tongue, young girl?" I asked confused, but she had been vanished downstairs already.

"Geez, just what is going on in her head again?" I asked myself, as I dressed.

I mighty overslept, and I just knew I would get an earful to hear when I get at the training field, especially from Sarada-san, I had more fear about her lectures than those of Konohamaru-sensei.

"Bolt are you up, Sarada-chan called, she sounded rather enraged, I think you better won't let them wait any longer, I made you a Bento and I put some drinks in your backpack, make sure to go as quick as you can, you know how she can get!" I heard mom calling from downstairs as I stepped, fully dressed and awoke, out of mine and Hima-Chans shared room.

We had the choice of getting two separate rooms, but Himawari insisted to stay in a room with me, out of unknown reasons.

I hadn´t any objection to it, I liked the constant company of my beloved sister, call it a Siblings-complex but so it was and might always be.

We liked our closeness together but still sometimes we too searched for a bit privacy; so father simply build movable separation walls inside of our room.

We mostly only used them, if someone is sleeping over at our house, like Sarada-san or Katsuo, her brother and Himawari´s best friend.

"I will go right along!" I said, as I arrived downstairs in the Kitchen.

"Dad is already gone isn´t he?" I asked and mom nodded, knowing that I was kind of disappointed about that.

"He had an early meeting with the messengers of the Daimyou´s of our allied Lands, so he had to leave early in order to prepare anything!" Mom explained with a sorrowful glance.

"I see, well after all I overslept, so I am to blame anyways!" I said to myself, even though I was a tiny bit sad.

"Ah, a package has arrived for you, from Tenten, did you ordered something, as you were at the dojo the last time?" Mom asked me curious, but also a little worried.

"Yes kind of, a few months ago I found weapons I could use to create a new style of the Rasen shuriken, I spoke with father about it and he helped me to train with fake ones which we got from Tenten-san, as best as I could, for the last few months.

Last week he said, I was ready to use the real weapons!" I said, it was the truth.

I would never lie to my mother if it comes to dangerous things, such as weapons.

"Can you show them to me?" Mom asked and I nodded, I had not secrets before her, at least not in terms of Ninja accessories.

I packed the new weapons out and showed them to her.

"What are these, curved Blades?" Mom asked, confused observing the things in the package.

"Not quite, although you might be able to used it that way too, if you use Fuuton-chakra, but the original use is this, please step back, I will show you; Himawari, be careful it is dangerous, don´t come near me for a moment!" I shouted over my shoulder through the house, for her to hear.

"Understood, don´t hurt yourself Nii-san!" She replied loudly, being upstairs in our chamber.

"Alright here we go!" I said, as I unleashed the true form of this weapon.

The blade, as mom had thought, expanded, getting larger and less curved.

"Srrrrrr!" A small but extremely sharp and flexible metal blade ran rapidly alongside the blade-like rails, and formed a spinning Circle, with the cut-force of a Chainsaw.

"What is this, I never saw something like this before?" Mom asked, as she wanted to take a closer look.

"Be careful, it is extremely sharp, as sharp as a razorblade and as fast as an accelerated Chainsaw!" I said to her and she nodded, taking a step back.

"It is a blade-disc, which spins through tiny motors in these rails, it works through the normal chakra flow, but if I put a bit more in it, and put the other one around, I am able, to craft this here!" I said, as I used the second and the only broken rail.

"The Chakra I let flowing through the first rail, is accelerating the spinning disc, so fast that it begins to float between the two rails, also it sharpens the blades through Fuuton based chakra, it is now even sharper than before.

With the second, the broken rail without a Blade-disc inside, I can change the form of the Wind-chakra on it, creating a shuriken around the disc!" I explained to mom as she looked in awe, together with Himawari, who had joined her after finishing herself, to go out on duty.

"Wow Amazing, I see, thanks to the disc inside of it, it does not only flies straight forward, like the Rasen Shuriken, but it also can fly in curves!" Mom said.

"Indeed and it even returns like a boomerang, due to be bound to my chakra, I got the idea out of a movie I have had seen some time ago.

Dad was excited and used this idea to also create a new Jutsu, he wants to show and teach me as soon as he had mastered it; so he said, I think he mentioned a so called Fuuma-Clan, and spoke about Chakra threads!" I said, proudly at mine and my father´s progress.

Both we had a few mighty Jutsus in petto, not for the least since Dad once had gotten a charge of the Chakra of all the nine Bijuu, during the fourth Ninja world war.

This was enabling him, to also use the other chakra-natures, prior to Wind-style, a speciality he had inherited towards Hima and me.

"Yes this is typical for your father, he comes on the strongest Jutsus in the strangest situations!" Mom laughed.

"Anyways I think you better get going now, or else everyone, especially Sarada, will probably lynch you!" Mom said and I sweated buckets full, I almost forgot.

"Right, I better hurry up, any ways thanks for the Bento and the drinks, I will be gone now, have a nice day, you too Himawari, be careful on your mission, that you come back to us in one piece, did you understood?

I won´t accept anything less, than a fully unharmed team and a successful mission, or else I might punish you for it, by letting you paying three maximum deluxe Ramen special, understood!?" I said, as I dispelled the chakra from my weapon, before hugging Himawari.

Through this the weapon deactivated itself, the disc went back, unfolded, in the rails and they looked again like hand-scythe-like weapons, before I attached them with their holsters on the sides of my hips.

_(__AN: look up the weapon in the Chinese film, The Guillotines, from 2008__)_

I kissed mom on the cheek and Himawari on the forehead, while she hugged me tightly.

"It will be done brother, but be careful yourself too!" Himawari stated returning the kiss, on my cheek.

"She´s right, be carefull too honey, especially with that new weapon of yours!" Mom stated, returning the kiss and hugging me tightly.

"I will, well see ya, have a nice day!" I said, before I rushed out of the house.

"Up to a new day, full of adventures!" I stated letting the coming summer-warmth shine on my face, as I departed from our villa.

**Himawari´s Pov:**

I was all ready to go out on my mission, the first B-rank mission, for this I trained 4 years long, with my father, my Mother and my Brother.

I was nervous, still I knew, this time I could show what stuck within me.

"Okay Honey, got everything, fully stuffed medical case, drinks and snacks, kunais, smoke bombs, blinding bombs, kibakufudas, etc.?" Mom asked, after we witnessed Nii-sans cool new move.

"No fear mommy, I got everything!" I said to her, while I was taken in a Bear-hug.

"Be careful my little sunflower, please promise it to me!" Mom said, she wore this worried and sorrowful expression that we all hated so much to see.

She always did it, when someone of us was to go out on missions, also by Bolt´s first B and A rank mission, still we knew she just was worried and no matter what we would say to her, she would always be, as long as it takes for us to be home again.

"No fear I will be, I was trained by you, Dad and Bolt, I might not emotionally be prepared for whatever might come, but at least are my instincts and my jutsus being made to perfection by you all, and I am most thankful for it, whatever happens I will try to come back home in one piece Mom, I promise!" I said to her.

"I know you will, i´m just afraid, what if something will happen, what when you get attacked, I will not even think about it!" Mom said.

"Then don´t think about it okay, just note that I will be back in approximately a week, as soon as our mission is over, I will send you a bird, okay!" I said and she nodded, her eyes still full of tears.

I might not fully understand all of her worry yet, but maybe when I am older and I have children by myself.

However I knew her worry, basically, whenever Dad or Bolt are out on missions I am afraid for them, thank god that they have to stay in the Village, for the time being, the preparations for the Chunin exam are rolling on, I heard Dad saying so to Mom yesterday.

And Mirai-sensei and Konohamaru-sensei said that Bolt and his friends might participate this time.

"I´m so excited!" I squealed in anticipation.

"Sure you are, but I beg you, be careful and always think about what we have taught you, saving your friends and teammates, is nobler than accomplishing any mission, no matter what others are saying.

If the situation might come up, where you have to decide wherever to go on, accomplish your mission but setting your teammates out on danger, or when you see that your opponents are too strong for you and your team alone, remember that you rather keep your team alive.

This is a rule that not only your father or his father has made, but also lady Tsunade and Kakashi-san.

You shall know, that no matter what others tell you, the wellbeing of your team shall always stand before the accomplishing of any mission.

And you are the Medical Ninja of your group, so be extra careful, did you understood!?" Mom explained and I nodded taking her lesson deep within me.

I knew she was right, but I also knew she wished that we would be successful, and I did not learned so hard to fail in this mission now.

I might never get a B rank mission again, if I suck this one up.

"I understand Mom, say hello and goodbye from me for Aunt Hanabi and the others!" I said, knowing that Mom had a meeting with Ojii-san and the Elders of the Hyuuga clan.

"I will, but I guess most of them will ignore it, dear!" Mom said with a frown and I was sad about this news, not that they were new to me though.

I knew that many of them, more the Main family, did not accepted anyone of us, Bolt and me; exactly like the fact, that they cannot perform the **Kago no Tori no Juin** (_Caged Bird Curse Seal_) anymore, thanks to Kakashi-san and Dad´s rule as both became Hokages, still the Branch family was happy about this rule.

I still remember how angry Bolt was and still could get, whenever someone talked about this seal, he said that the elders once tried to give me the very same seal, as I was Three years old, they shall have kidnapped me in the night, when everyone was sleeping.

It shall have been bolt, who should have noticed my absence, who said it to Mom and Dad, asking Kiba-san and Shino sensei, they traced the kidnappers towards the Hyuuga district.

Dad, fully in wrath mode, shall have destroyed half of the district, attacked numerous members of the clan who wanted to stop him, through his Shadow-clone and transformation combined technique, to use as a disturbance to most of the members.

His real self meanwhile, managed to get towards the main-hall, by using the seal of the **Hirashin no jutsu** (_Flying thunder god_) he had casted on my left wrist, where the elder was about to put the seal on me.

He brought me away, back home with the same technique, in the arms of Mother.

Full of wrath he should have returned to the main hall and should have beaten the elder to the Hospital.

He shall have stated that he would likely kill everybody, who dares to touch me or Bolt or perform any kind of seal on us ever again.

Still until today no one could give an evidence that it actually was Dad, for he was too fast to see, and the elder was alone with me and Dad in the main hall, so claim stands against claim, even Kakashi-san could not do anything against that.

Ever since, Dad and the whole Hyuuga-Clan, minus Mother, Aunt Hanabi and Ojii-san, were on a war foot with each other, even though no one could be sure of it.

However a week later, both of us, Bolt and I have been officially thrown out of the Hyuuga Clan, this made us kind of sad, because this meant that we had to leave the Giant House of the Hyuuga Heir and so also had to left Ojii-san and Aunt Hanabi.

However we also were not sad in the same instant, I think Dad was just glad that they would not try a second attempt.

Ever since, we are only for Aunt Hanabi and Ojii-san Hyuugas, for the rest of the Village we are Uzumakis, not that we were any less proud about that.

It meant, that we are free to live the life as we wanted, not as someone else force us to.

Dad was the Heir of the official **Shin Konohagakure - Uzumaki no ichizoku **(_New Konohagakure Uzumaki Clan_) and Bolt would be the second one, no matter who he would chose as a wife.

"Anyways I got to go Mom, I will see you in approximately a week!" I said, as I was about to go out.

"I hope so, I will wish you all the luck of the world, my precious treasure!" Mom said, embracing me from behind.

"I will come back, no fear, well then Sayonara and Arigatou Mother!" I said, before I dashed out of the villa.

The Giant house we live in, also known as the **Saikyō Hokage no bira **(_Villa of the strongest Hokage_), was the payment of the village, Dad has gotten from its villagers for defeating Pain, ending the war and stopping the moon to fall, all of the Villagers, means also all the ninjas, as often as they could, helped to build it up.

The building started after we had to leave the Hyuuga Villa and it has been finished 5 years ago, exactly to the day where dad had become the Hokage, before, we all lived in the house of Dads parents.

Dad, Bolt, mother and I had no idea about the building of it, which was also why the Villagers tried their best to keep us away from it, as long as it lasted to be finished, for the villa, including of the giant Garden alone, was normally inevitable to meet at some point.

This catapulted the building-time often backwards, also since not all ninjas could constantly remain at the construction site, due to their missions.

Another factor was, that it might would have been suspicious if the whole town misses, even we would have wondered sooner or later.

So it lasted in the end 6 years for the giant villa to be build, a quarter of the entire wealth of the village has been used for it.

100 artisans from different branches were used to completely finish the work, while 20 gardeners constructed and planted the whole garden.

At the end of it, as We finally got called on the site, the first thing Dad and Mom said was logically 'thank you so very much´, the second thing my dad shall have asked them all was, if they all have gone nuts, that the villa was way too huge for one family alone to live within.

But Kakashi-san said, that Dad might chose to someday raise the Uzumaki Clan from anew, and then he might need an even bigger house than the main house of the Hyuuga Clan.

So they have already build the necessary house for us.

Therefore, since 5 years we are living in a part of the giant house, while ¾ of the house are standing alone and empty in silent solitude, until someone would use it.

The entire villa could fit 8 small families, al of them have their own part of the villa, fully equipped with everything to live.

Momentarily only Ojii-san and Aunt Hanabi, together with her fiancée, Konohamaru-sensei, are living within it alongside of us.

Due to its giantess, it was a long way towards the main gate of the villa, if one walks calmly, or does not jump around ninja-stylish.

In the garden many fox families have found a home, since it lies near the forest, same as Kurama-san, the giant Bijuu loved to sleep the whole day in the garden, if nothing strange occurs.

The Villa was, together with the villa right next to us being shielded by a mighty Kekkai.

The little villa right next to ours was the Uchihas Villa, it was long not as huge as ours, since only few People, alongside of us, helped them to build it up.

Dad effortlessly had tried his best, to convince Mr. Uchiha to move in our villa, but he always denied us the pleasure, saying that such a giant villa was nothing for him and his family.

We were sad about this, for we all didn´t wanted them to feel like anything less, especially Bolt was afraid that Sarada might be angry at us, sometime later we got to know that they all helped to build the house as well.

It lasted some time, before I finally passed the gate to the border of our home.

"Ah Himawari-Chan nice to meet you, how are you this morning!" One of the Gate guards, a shinobi of the Anbu, asked me.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm sorry but I got to go, Neko-san, Kitsune-kun!" I said and they nodded.

"Be careful on your way!" Neko-san said.

"Will be, until next time!" I said as I ran towards the meeting place.

To be honest I was first quite disturbed by their appearance, but since I began to invent names based on their masks, I could get along with the fact, that they stand on different posts in and around the Villa.

"Got to go quick!" I said to myself, as I rushed through the streets, I ran around a corner, but unfortunately I bumped into someone.

"Oww, i´m sorry!" I said, before I recognized the person I had bumped inside, it was one member of the Hyuuga´s Elder court.

"Humph, watch your step Uzumaki!" He only said, before he vanished around the corner.

"Bleh!" I said sticking my tongue out on him, I knew he could see me with his Byakugan.

It was not always easy to be so popular, less to be hated by someone.

I can tell you stories about that.

Everyone always has high expectation on us, and if we show them, that we too are only normal like they are, minus Dad being a Jinnchuriki, they all got disappointed, very quick.

I was long not as strong as my brother and I hated to cause any violence on others who were not my enemies, therefore I was an easy target for mobbing.

But Onii-chan always boxed me out of it, literally, however thanks to me mostly crying when he helped me, because he always came and I didn´t wanted to bother him with my own weakness, I soon got the nickname, Crybaby Uzumaki.

I hated that name, I wanted to become strong, so I did not always have to depend on Bolt, but yet he always helped me no matter what and even though I didn´t wanted to bother him, I was glad that he always helped me out.

**Meanwhile by Bolt:**

"Argh, Sarada-san, I already said I´m sorry!" I said, as I was tore by my ear towards the training field seven.

"And yesterday I said, that you should not dare to come late, didn´t I?" Sarada said annoyed, I could understand her, really, but she should understand my pain right now too, or not?

"But you know, I had to say goodbye to mom and especially to Himawari, she has her first B-ranked mission today, so I had to tell her again, what the creed of our Family is!" I said, which actually the truth was.

"And I had to show mom my new weapon!" I whined.

"You have a new weapon… nooo, don´t tell me you had bought them!" Sarada asked me sweat-dropping and face-palming, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Sure I did, I did not trained so hard with faked ones to retreat on that idea, I bet it will pay off someday!" I said with a smug grin.

"What kind of weapon is that, Bolt!" Shikadai asked lazily.

"You will see, it is awesome!" I said excited.

"Yeah, especially when it has cut off our heads, didn´t I told you this is nothing for you, you idiot!" Sarada shouted at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, I said I trained with them, with Dad!" I shouted at her.

"I see, so it was you who kept me awake at night since months, until last night, way to go, thanks to you I was slacking off on training, because of insomnia!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"What has the one thing to do with the other one?" I asked her.

"That you are the idiot, in both of them!" Sarada shouted and tore on both of my ears.

"Ah yeah, right back at you!" I said, as I tore on both her cheeks.

We were Buttheads and as such no one would stop tearing until it really hurts, or until we have something different to be angry off.

"Geez the lovebirds again!" Chouchou sighed.

"Shut up!" We shouted in unison, blushing deep red.

"Chouchou´s got a point there!" Senpou stated.

"I said shut up!" we shouted yet again in unison, getting even deeper red.

"They are so right, both of you, you really are the perfect pair of Lovebirds!" Inojin stated.

"You really want to die today, don´t you?!" Sarada and me shouted, fully enraged and approaching Inojin, who sweat-dropped and backed away.

"Geeez, stop it you Lovebirds, we got no time for this!" We heard a voice behind us.

Our eyes flashed, as both, Sarada and me, spun around to shout at the next one.

"Sensei, not you too!" We shouted at Konohamaru-sensei and Mirai-Sempai.

"Sempai what do you mean by that?" Chouchou asked, ignoring us completely.

"We got a mission for Team 7, it's a C-Rank mission!" Konoha-sensei, as we call him often, said.

"A C-rank, sigh what is it this time?!" Sarada and I said in unison, getting giggling and chuckling noises from our teammates.

"You have to retrieve a paw-print for Nekobaa, unfortunately she has lost one, during Tamaki-san´s move to Konohagakure!" Mirai-sempai stated, as lazily as Shikadai often.

"Actually, Kiba-sensei wanted to overtake this mission, for Tamaki is his Fiancée, but the Hokage needed him for another mission, so he gave us this one!" Konohamaru-sensei stated.

"And where´s the hook in it?" I asked.

"Which hook?" both Senseis asked.

"Bolt´s right, it is a C-rank after all, so one difficulty must be in it at least, or else it would be a D-rank, not?" Sarada said and most of them were buff.

"Wait, did I just heard out of your mouth, that Bolt´s right?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"So what?" Sarada asked confused.

"Save our souls, follow my lead and run, the end of the world is near!" She shouted.

"Aaaaah!" they all ran around like idiots, well beside of Shikadai, who was probably as annoyed as we were.

"Do you know what´s going on with them?" Sarada asked me.

"They probably ate something wrong!" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just ignore them!" Shikadai said.

"We would, unfortunately can´t we begin our missions if they are dying laughing, can we!" Sarada explained.

"You got a point there!" I mumbled.

"Anyways, can you go on please, Senseis!?" We demanded loudly.

"Ahem, yes, well the paw print we have to find is about Nekomata, the Cat lord of the Ninekos, the ninja Cats.

A Giant being, also known as the Animal Lord of Darkness, according to the Information the Boss gave me!" Konoha-Sensei said, referring to the Hokage, my Dad.

He was his, more or less, Mentor in his own childhood days, most extra crass jutsus he had from my father, so in a way he also had been the apprentice of the Hokage, same as Mirai-sempai.

"Ah yeah, well I guess it cannot be any crazier and no more difficult, than catching a damned Ninja Ostrich!" I said sighing, remembering the last mission all too well.

Ever since six years, we constantly had to catch those damned birds, who were trying to fulfil their father´s last wish, driving us poor Uzumakis to absolute wrath, even Himawari had the pleasure to meet one or two of them.

"I think Naruto-sensei said, that it is even more difficult than that!" Mirai-sempai, being roughly 4 years older than us, once has been one of the Genins father had trained as their official Sensei, before she became a Chunin and later Jonin.

"What for pleasurable outlooks!" We said sweat-dropping in unison.

"Anyways we already lost too many time let´s go on!" Konoha-sensei said.

"And what are we going to do?" Shikadai asked his sensei as my team was about to go.

"We have a B-rank mission, we are the support for Kiba-sans Team, on their mission to the Land of Rice-fields!" Mirai-Sempai stated and my Eyes flashed brightly.

"Can´t we change missions?" I asked her.

"Why so?" Konohamaru-sensei asked confused.

"My sister is in Kiba-sensei´s Team, I want to be sure of her and her teams´ security, Dad told me about this Land, it was the land where this Orochimaru guy had his hideouts for his sick experiments, no one knows where he is momentarily, but he still could be there.

I won´t have a peaceful second, knowing that Himawari might run right into the heart of Danger!" I said.

"Hmmm, I understand, geez, it´s troublesome, but yeah if Mirai-san is okay with it, we can change one person of each team!" Konoha-sensei stated lazily.

"If you promise to listen to my orders, I will take you happily in, we really can need one person more with a Byakugan.

Shikadai please switch places with Bolt san!" Mirai-sempai stated, as lazily like her Cousin.

"Hey, Bolt wait, you can´t simply… I come wi…!" Sarada stated but was interrupted.

"That´s not possible, sorry!" Konoha-sensei said.

"Whaaat, why not?" Sarada shouted enraged, while Senpou and Chouchou snickered.

"Because Nekobaa stated, that only an Uchiha is able to get the Paw print from Nekomata, so you as an Uchiha have to participate on this mission.

I only let Bolt go, because it´s about his sister and Shikadai´s forces of Shadow binding might be handy to get our mission quickly done, if anything happens to Team 10 or Kiba-sans Team, we will come for help as fast as we can anyways!" Konoha-sensei stated.

"….Okay!" Sarada stated, rather unwillingly.

"No fear Sarada, I will handle things there, so don´t be sad, you will have me sooner back, than you might like!" I stated with a smug grin and I thought to see her blushing.

"Just promise to come back in one piece, all of you, got it!?" She stated, with a glance full of concern and a bit of sorrow too.

Even though she said this for no one in particular, her eyes fixated me, so strong that I blushed but kept on staring in her eyes, those black oceans I could get lost in.

"No fear, Sarada, we will keep your sweetheart far from danger and other girls!" Chouchou stated smiling brightly, crashing all sweet fantasy with her wrecking-ball like reality.

"Waaa, stop it, we are no Lovebirds!" We replied, face flushing.

"I never said something about lovebirds!" Chouchou said with the smuggest of smug grins.

"Waaaah eh, eh….eh!" We were a loss of words from blushing.

"Hahah, well then, we better hurry up, if we want to get our missions done, everyone be careful on your way, you too Mirai!" Konoha-sensei stated

"Hai!" We shouted and so we rushed out of the Village.

**Meanwhile with Himawari-Chan:**

It has been 6 and a half hour ago, since we passed through the gates, according to our Sensei, we should be at the location in approximately two days, I have to admit I was a little nervous, even more than before.

"So kids, our first B-rank Mission, I know you are excited but please, don´t lose your head and always keep a cool one, even in bad situations!" Kiba-sensei said.

"Hai!" We replied.

"Our mission is to defend the temple in the **Hikari kitsune no gurōbu** (_Grove of the Light Foxes_), which lies deep within the **Seinaru mori **(_Sacred Forest_) in **Ta no Kuni **(_Land of the Rice fields_), against temple raiders.

According to the messenger of the Land of Rice-fields, have several important Fox statues being stolen, these statues have been crafted to hail towards the servants of the Kami Inari.

However not all statues have been stolen already yet, therefore the monks of the Temple are fearing that the raiders might come back, in order to get the remaining ones.

Our mission is mostly to prevent this from happening also shall we, by possibility, look out for the missing Statues!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"But Sensei, why is this then a B-rank mission?" One of my Teammates, Ganto-kun, asked.

"Because the Land of Rice fields is also where Orochimaru and Otogakure had its hideout, ever since the last war, he has been vanished from our Radar, therefore we don´t know exactly where he is, or what he might plan again.

He shall have stated towards Lady Tsunade, that he has no intention to be the storm himself anymore, but that he rather waits for someone else to become the wind, that turns the wind-mill.

We don´t know what that exactly means, but alone the fact that we have to go to the same place he once hid himself, is dangerous, therefor are we not alone on this mission, we have Team 10, Mirai-sensei´s team as a support, they should be here soon!" Kiba sensei stated.

"For now we can wait a bit I would say!" he said sitting himself on a branch, Yuudai, his dog, better said the son of Akamaru, his former partner, was sitting on his head, same as once his father should have done it, according to Dad and Mom.

"What do you mean with waiting, we are already here, Kiba-san!" a voice stated from somewhere.

"What, already, wait say the Parole first!?" Kiba-sensei shouted, going in defence state as Mirai-sensei appeared with her team.

"**Bōru inu no tame no, shinju buta no mae ni** (_Bowl for Dogs, pearls before swine_)!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"Ah thank god, I thought we would already being ambushed by the enemy!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Looks like you really have no faith in your team, I know I have a little change in mine, for this mission at least, but I bet that I can count on him no matter what!" Mirai said, gesturing over to a boy I never have seen before.

"Hey, Setsuna-kun, come and say hello!" Mirai-sensei stated and the boy who was sharing water bottles to our team and his own, came over.

"Good afternoon, i´m Setsuna Kuroshi, nice to meet you, I hope that we will get along well!" The boy said, as he was bowing before us.

He was tall, looked a little like Inojin, but had entirely black hair, also he had bright green eyes, somehow he was suspicious to me, but he seemed to be very nice.

"Well you got manners boy, anyways I hope too for a good cooperation, nice to meet you, anyways it's still a long way until our first stop, we better hurry if we want to be there before night-time!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Hai!" We said and so we made ourselves back on the way.

**Earlier that day, Bolt´s Pov:**

"A disguise?" Mirai-Sempai asked confused.

"Why would you need that?"

"Well what would you think, would happen, if I appear before Himawari, as a member of the support team?" I asked.

"I cannot follow your thoughts, what do you mean?" She stated confused.

"Well of course she would be angry and sad.

You know how sensitive she is towards failing in something, she always gives her 200%, no matter what.

Coming along as a Support, she, in her thought-patterns, would directly think that father would not trust her a bit.

She would think, that I would have been send by Dad, to take things over, if she fails!" I explained, I knew my little sister all too well.

"I see, so that's why you are going to disguise, but in who?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"In a boy I once have met during a mission and befriended, his name is Setsuna Kuroshi, he is a carpenter apprentice in the Land of Waves, the son of a Friend of Dad, Inari Kuroshi!" I said, as I transformed.

"I see, Himawari doesn´t know him, I assume!?" Mirai-sempai asked, scanning me off and I nodded.

"Exactly, it is the perfect disguise!" I said.

"Since I know him well, I know how to act, this way I can help her, without having to show her that it´s me!" I said.

"I see, but then you have to be careful, if we should fight you better don´t get hit, or else everything will be futile!" She said to me.

"No fear, what I use is no ordinary Henge no jutsu, its Lady Tsunade´s **kamereon no meisai no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Chamaeleon camouflage_), as long as I have Chakra the Jutsu will not end, so long until I end it with **Mokushiroku no jutsu **(_The Revelation Jutsu_)!" I explained.

"I see, well, I cannot say I am all for nor am I against your idea, I will simply observe, and that you won't do something stupid with this Jutsu!" Mirai-sempai stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Groping on Chouchou perhaps, or trying it by me!" Mirai-sempai stated trying to pose.

"Chouchou knows me good enough to have no fear, that I would do that, and I know myself good enough to not have a thing for o…!" I said but was interrupted harshly, as Mirai looked with the best of her rape-faces at me.

"It would be better, very much better for your future, if you never end this phrase!" Mirai threated and I shut my trap instantly.

"Ahem, anyways, its also a good opportunity to use my newest Jutsu, or my newest weapon!" I said.

"Wait a new Jutsu, again, you had a new one 2 months ago, how do you do that?" Mirai-sempai asked with curious eyes.

"Thanks to my Kagebushin it is quite easy to learn new Jutsus in days where others need years.

Anyways my Jutsu is called, **Fuuton- Kaijin Kaze kitsune no jutsu **(_Wind-style, Jutsu of the Phantom-Wind-Foxes_) it´s based on Kakashi-san´s **Raiton- Raijū Tsuiga** (_Lightning-style, Lightning beast tracking fang_), it´s a senjutsu technic, crafted with the wind and air around me, it is practically inevitable since air exist everywhere, I just have to mark my opponent and my Wind beast will haunt him, for as long as it takes for him, to get caught by it!" I explained.

"For this, Tenten has created me this special-metal fan!" I said, as I showed her the good thing.

It looked like a normal tiny fan, just of the type the ladies always got in their pockets, for hot and sunny days.

The metal is Chakra-leading, so I am able to use Sen Chakra, as well as Kyūbiko's Chakra, with it.

"Geez you Uzumakis, always greedy to become stronger than you already are!" She said and sighed.

"Anyways, we better hurry up, or else we won´t be able to catch them!" Mirai-sempai stated to us.

We all nodded.

"Hai!" We said and Chouchou as well as Inojin stood up and so we made ourselves back on the way.

"_I just hope Sarada and the others are okay_!" I thought, I had such a bad feeling, since it was a C and not a D mission, getting a Paw Print of this Nekomata seems to not in the slightest be as easy, as it might sound.

**Meanwhile in Sora-ku, with Sarada:**

I rarely saw such a dreary Place like this one, I mean it´s hard to believe that the entire place shall be populated by Cats, still, here it shall be, where the Ninekos-Bastion lies, according to Nekobaa.

**Flashback: **

"Nekobaa, how are you!?" Konoha-sensei stated, as we, after approximately a good 6 hours managed to get towards our location.

"Hello Konohamaru-san, it´s nice to meet you again, we haven´t seen each other for years, I hope everything is alright back home, I heard that Tamaki wanted to send Kiba-san but that the same had to take on another mission for the Hokage!" Nekobaa stated and our sensei nodded.

"It´s going well, we lately are quite busy with many missions but overall things seem to keep on being peacefully, anyways this is my Team for today, these are Senpou Rock, Sarada Uchiha and Shikadai Nara!" Konoha-sensei stated, introducing us to the old Lady.

"I see nice to meet you, so you are Sasuke´s daughter, let me look at you, my, my, what a beauty you have become, I still know as I was able to hold you on one arm, you were so tiny, but you had a strong grip I have to admit!" Nekobaa said, as she took my hands and scanned me.

"Oh my, you look like in a lot of worry, what is on your mind my dear, maybe I can Help?" She asked.

"It´s about a friend of mine, he has switched the teams to help his sister´s team out by their missions, however they are going in fiend territory, towards where once my Fathers sensei lived, Orochimaru, I fear for their safety!" I said, being full of worry.

"I see, yes, I heard about the whole story, that time as your father came here a few years ago, long before your birth, He wanted to equip his team in order to chase after your Uncle, Itachi.

Sigh, it I gruesome what happened between them both, I knew them since they were 5, both of them, I never really understood how it could come so far.

It is a misery, but when I look now at you, how you are standing here in front of me as a young woman, then I truly have to say, that I am glad your father survived his bloody trip for revenge.

In time the Uchihas always have been good customers of mine, and it would be an Honour to me, to supply you too with my ware, anyways, I know that your friend will be able to make it, no one goes freely to such a mission, but if your friend does, then I am sure that he must be quite strong and also concerned enough to go for support.

Tamaki researched for me a bit, about this whole Orochimaru-thing, and my Ninekos are telling me news from other lands, so I am also always up to date about coming dangers or so.

According to them, this man called Orochimaru seems to hide himself near the border to the Land of Rice-fields, but they don´t know where exactly, as much as I know for now at least.

Say Kid, that friend of yours, is he only a Friend or… you know…your special someone?" Nekobaa asked and my cheeks heated up.

I looked around, the others were busy wondering about all sorts of weapons in the vitrines.

"Uhm, well!" I began but was interrupted.

"No fear my dear, you don´t need to say something, your eyes are showing me anything, what´s his name?" She asked, I found it strange to tell her so much but somehow she had something which made me trust her.

"Bolt Uzumaki!" I said, blushing deep red, this was something I never would tell anyone.

"An Uzumaki, I see, this is a Holy connection you are about to go in my dear child, it happens rarely that a Senju successor and an Uchiha successor are falling in love with each other!" She said and I wanted to object.

"But if they do, something strong is to be born out of it, that's for sure, my little friends told me that it once gave a family in Amegakure, consisting of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki, who shall have gotten a son, with tremendous power.

However I have no real information what has later happened with them, it seemed to have been to Hanzo´s years of reign, long before Pain came there!" Nekobaa stated, a bit too loud.

"Wait if you knew that Pain was in Amegakure, why didn´t you never told us so!" Konohamaru-sensei asked enraged, having heard the conversation, at least the last part.

"My Dear Konohamaru, as you might know, since, except for the Uchiha and a few people, no one cares about that I'm here, I'm also not a soul answerable to.

If someone wants something from me, he must ask me first, and pay secondly, this goes as well viseversa!" Nekobaa said in a harsh tone.

"No one cares what is happening to me, out here all alone, all by myself and my friends, beside of Kiba san, Tamaki and the Uchihas, so it is not like I have to tell anyone anything not!" Nekobaa stated, before she took a strong suck on her cigarette and let a cloud of biting smoke out.

"Anyways, I already told you all, what I know about this Orochimaru and his current Hideout, so you better succeed in this mission.

After all, this was the payment I had to do, as I had made as deal with your Hokage!" Nekobaa stated.

"I see, anyways I have to tell this informations towards the Hokage, how about you going to tell my team, what this Mission is about!?" Konoha-sensei stated and Nekobaa nodded.

"Anyways, as you know is the mission about getting a new Paw print of Nekomata, the lord of the Ninekos, unfortunately the old one has been vanished ever since we had the movement from Tamaki´s things towards Konoha, after she came together with Kiba-san.

I can tell you this won´t get easy as it might sound, for giving a Paw print to anyone, is for a Nineko similar as to giving up its pride, so it is also with Nekomata, he is not for nothing the strongest Ninja-cat there is.

The Nineko-bastion lies far on the outskirts of the Town and is defended by an whole legion of Ninekos, however there is an easy way to get in.

Take these with you, I made them stronger than ever before, they give of an reaction towards the sense of smell of the Ninekos and cause an Genjutsu on them, so that they believe that you are Ninekos just like them, perhaps only the most high ranking members and Nekomata will be able to overcome it!" Nekobaa stated, as she gave us Cat-ears, tails and Paws to wear.

"Wait, is this really necessary!" Shikadai asked, kind of annoyed.

"If you don´t want to be caught instantly, you better do!" Nekobaa replied with a stern look.

I looked at my set, it were Black ears, a black smooth tail and paw-gloves.

"Sigh, well I knew there was a hook in this plan!" I mumbled, as I put them all on.

"Click!" Suddenly the sound of a Handy Camera was to be heard.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Senpou standing in front of me with her handy directed to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, as she took another two photos.

"I´m sending some photos at Bolts Handy, of you in cat attire, I bet he gets a nosebleed and begs to be able to come back in our team!" She stated and I blushed deep red, crap.

"Stop this, don´t send them!" I said.

"Sorry I already did!" She said with an devious smile.

"Hey Shikadai!" Senpou said, addressing the annoyed boy.

"Huh!" the same looked and was banned on photos as well.

"Say Cheese!" Senpou snickered.

"These ones I will send to Chouchou!" She said.

"Geez stop this will you, this is not for fun!" Shikadai said.

"Click!" it made as I took my own photos from Senpou.

"Alright I will send them now!" I stated.

"Wait, where do you sent them?" She asked afraid.

"To Inojin of course!" I said with a smug grin and I saw her blushing deep red.

"Serves you right!" Shikadai only said.

"Guys stop fooling around we got a mission to accomplish, I want to be ready to support Team 10, as fast as possible, when they need us!" Konoha-Sensei stated as he returned.

"Alright off to the Cat Bastion!" He said.

"Hai!" We shouted and so we set off.

**Himawari´s Pov:**

We had been running for hours and we seemed to come near the border of the Land of Rice-fields.

"Alright at guard guys, I just got a message from Konohamaru, according to Nekobaa, Orochimaru shall be hiding near the border to the Land of Rice-Fields, which is all of information he has gotten!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"I see, so we have to be extra careful, since we don´t know at which border and where exactly he might be hiding!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Did you heard that guys, no unilateral actions understood, that counts mostly for you Ganto!" he said to us and we nodded.

"Alright, night is coming up, I guess we better stop for tonight and go back on our track in the early morning, what do you think Mirai-san!" Kiba sensei asked.

"I guess you are probably right, who knows what might lure out there in the dark for us; anyways, my team takes the first guard!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"Alright, Ganto, Himawari, Setsuna, we are going to search for wood, you others please set up our camp!" Kiba-said and we all nodded.

We went into the forest, which was already quite scary, so fully bathed in darkness and only illuminated by the moon.

"Okay we will part in teams of two persons, Setsuna and Himawari, you go to the left, Ganto and I will look at the right, if anything is happening out of control, use these Signal fires!" Kiba-sensei stated and we nodded.

"Alright let´s go!"

"Hai!" We shouted and so I went after Setsuna.

"Be careful, many animals are nocturnal, also those who you don´t see directly, like poisonous spiders, snakes and other animals, but also ninjas or bandits like to attack in the dark of the night!" Setsuna stated as we walked after a while, I still was suspicious about this guy.

I couldn´t really understand of why Kiba-Sensei would pair me up with such a stranger, not that most of my Team mates where any better.

Ganto for example loved to run and attack first, before even considering the danger he brings us in, Kiba-sensei stated that he was similar to my father, in their early years, I couldn´t quite believe this though.

Lorena and I always have to back him up, or pull him away from danger, much to the anger of Kiba-sensei, it was often because of Ganto that we get in trouble.

Lorena was not different, she was the typical girly girl, who won´t do anything to get dirty, I honestly ask myself why she became a ninja, instead of becoming a Hairdresser.

Honestly she was just as annoying as Ganto, whenever a mission runs well, it was always them two, who thought that it was thanks to them that we succeeded, and they loved to punch this unjustified claim right in my face.

Not rarely Kiba-sensei had to yell at them though, stating often that it was my doing that made the mission a success, this was a bit of gratification for me.

Sigh, I wish I would have at least Katsuo in my Team.

He´s talented, smart and calm, careful and kind, not like those Brats who hold themselves for so much better.

"Hey careful!" Setsuna stated, as I was about to run right into a tree.

"Huh, how does this one comes in my way!?" I asked confused, as I recognized that the tree stood completely on the path we were walking.

"I guess that we are not alone!" Setsuna whispered in my ear.

He had his hand on my shoulder, and even his stature right now, the way he looked around us to watch for danger, was almost the way,… but now way, this can´t be, not, how would he know about my mission, and hasn´t he a mission for his own team today.

And even if, why would he disguise himself as someone else, does he think I would be mad at him, because I would think that he would be here to control my progress, or to overtake the mission if I fail, geez this is so typical for…

"Bolt!" I whispered.

"Huh, did you said something?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I didn´t said anything!" I lied.

"You are a terrible liar, Himawari-chan!" Setsuna said, and now I was certain that I was right, this guy was Bolt.

No one ever knew when I lied, as long as it wasn´t obvious, no one beside of Bolt, who somehow was able to always say when I was lying, not that I do it often though.

I looked over Byakugan, doing so as if I scan our surroundings, I also casually scanned him and I was right, he might be able to disguise himself with a jutsu, but his inner self he could not disguise, I saw this Chakra and its flow too often, to not recognize it´s irregularity before other People, the irregularity caused by the inherited Bijuu-force in him.

Should I tell him or not…

Hmm I guess I will look how long he can uphold this masquerade, as I know him, in danger, he would not be able to uphold it long.

"14 men, hiding on a radius of 300 meters around us!" He stated, as he sat himself on the ground to concentrate.

"How do you know this?" I asked him, setting up a confused look.

"I am a Sensor-Ninja, I might be a Kuroshi but I also am part of the Yamanaka Clan!" he stated, his voice did not, in the slightest, gave any evidence of a lie.

Bolt was perfect in lying, he trained this skill as we were young, during his prankster time, I was always in awe how he could force other persons to simply believe him.

I guess Sarada and I were the only ones who, more or less, could decipher when he was lying.

"Get ready Himawari-chan, here they come!" Setsuna-san shouted.

He grabbed in his pocket and grabbed a kunai.

"If I say, now, please duck, okay?" He asked.

"Roger!" I shouted taking my own Kunai out.

Here they are.

"Now!" I Heard Setsuna shouting.

"Hai!" I shouted, ducking myself to the ground.

"**Kaze no ha jairo no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the wind-blade gyroscope_)!" Setsuna shouted and turned himself with immense speed, around the own axis.

His kunai filled with Chakra enlarged and so was able to slice everything in a radius of 100 meters, a Jutsu Bolt often used to compare to his **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**, which, as he says, is even weaker than mine.

Through the spin, wind was rising, which sharpened through the Senchakra Bolt used, creating a Shield made of thousands of wind blades, which let nothing through.

"Aaarggh!" I heard the screams of the men who collided with this shield.

I could imagine what was happening to them.

"Look with your Byakugan how many are remaining!" he ordered me, and by anyone else I would surely have snapped, alone thanks to this demanding tone in his voice, but it was Bolt, in disguise, so I had to do as he asked.

Also that it might save our lives this time.

"7 are remaining, walking around us, hoping for an opening!" I said.

"I see, well then please set of the signal lights for Kiba-sensei!" Setsuna (Bolt) said and I nodded.

Using all my force to start the firework, which flew through an opening in the wind-dome´s ceiling Bolt had created, before closing it again.

"Seems like they try to get away!" I said, as I looked with my Byakugan at our enemies.

"Oh no they won´t!" he shouted as he used another bunch of hand seals.

"**Ha arashi arīna no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the blade-storm arena_) Setsuna (Bolt) shouted and suddenly a mighty storm came up which began to get even stronger.

Suddenly all the noises of the outside, like of twigs breaking, stones shaking and the wind howling, all of this just silenced, as if it never existed.

"What´s Going on here?" I asked confused.

"We are in the eye of a hurricane!" Setsuna stated.

"Tell me Bolt, do you even try to disguise yourself!?" I asked him.

"Huh, I don´t know what you mean, Bolt is with his team to their mission, as much as I know, I am only the replacement for Shikadai, who went sick since yesterday evening, something about the last mission he had with his team!" Bolt said but lied perfectly.

"Oh Bolt, stop playing games, I already checked you with my Byakugan!" I stated annoyed.

"Didn´t I said that you shall not do that on people, or do you plan to become a voyeur!" Bolt asked as he sighed and released his jutsu, becoming his own self again.

"But there has to be a reason, why you looked at me with your Byakugan, through what did I exposed myself?" Bolt asked curious.

"The way you looked around, hearing with your better senses, you heard our enemies before I was able to recognize them, I bet you already knew how many there were, don´t you?" I asked him.

"Positive!"

"Setsuna, Himawari!" We heard it shouting through the storm.

"It´s Kiba-sensei and Mirai sensei!" I said.

"Alright stay right next to me and duck!" Bolt said and I nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I pull the bag together!" he only said before I suddenly heard the sound of twigs breaking, bones as well as stone shattering.

Screams were filling the night.

The noise kept up for a while, before it suddenly disappeared, I opened my eyes, which I had closed as the wind rushed around us, only to see that our enemies laid unconscious, or perhaps dead, on the ground.

"Setsuna, Himawari are you alright?" Kiba-senseis asked, as he came running up to us.

"Yes we are!" Bolt said.

"Huh, Bolt what are you doing here?" Kiba-sensei asked.

"Where is Setsuna, don´t tell me you killed him in your attack?" Kiba-sensei asked, panicking.

"Uhmm Kiba-sensei, I know everything, you can stop with your masquerade!" I said to him.

"What are you talking about, Mirai san, help me finding out who is Setsuna!?" Kiba-sensei asked, before addressing Mirai-sensei.

"Umm, Kiba-sensei, could it be that you had no idea that I am, better said was Setsuna Kuroshi!" Bolt asked, tilting his head to the side in bright confusion.

"Wait what, you were, but how, I didn´t smelled anything familiar on you!?" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Woaaah really, seems like this Jutsu really works on everyone, beside of those who know about it or who know me and my behaviour all too well!" Bolt stated and I was in awe, Kiba-sensei was said to have the best nose in all of Konoha, but if not even he could find out that Setsuna was Bolt in disguise, this Jutsu truly must be amazing.

"How did you managed to trick my nose?!" Kiba-sensei asked.

"I just used Lady Tsunade´s special camouflage Jutsu, I once asked her to teach it to me for fun, helped me out on many occasions though!" Bolt said blushing.

"Wait, don't tell me… You… so it was you who spied on us girls, in the Onsen, more than once!" Mirai-sensei shouted in enragement.

"What, I have no idea what you mean?" Bolt said, still blushing.

"Wait that means whenever I was accused of voyeurism, it was in reality you!" Kiba-sensei stated, both were ready to lynch my Brother, who backed away.

"Hey, wouldn´t it be better to find those guys Hideout, also someone has to return to the Camp, to make sure everything is alright!" I said, more out of truth, rather than trying to save Nii-chan, if he had done what I think he did, then he just deserved this punishment, however I was worried about the others.

"Guess she´s right!" Kiba-sensei stated while tearing Bolts Slip high up, while the same was near the tears.

"Well who goes back!?" Mirai-sensei asked.

"Hmm, how about Scissor-Paper-Rock!" Kiba-sensei replied; I sweat-dropped, are they serious.

"Alright, here we go, Scissor, Paper, Rock!" both shouted.

"Dammit I lost, I really wanted to punish him a little, oh well, we will continue when you come back in the camp!" Mirai-sensei said, after choosing rock, threating Bolt with her best rape-face.

"And we will see where this guy's Camp is, Yuudai, please pick up their trace!" Kiba-sensei asked his Puppy Dog.

"Sure thing!" The same stated, different as his father, Yuudai was able to speak same as Kakashi-san´s Ninken, no one knew why this was so.

Perhaps Yuudai was smarter than his Father.

"bzzz, bzzz!" Suddenly something vibrated in Bolt´s pocket.

"Bolt I think you just got an SMS!" I said to him.

"Huh, ah thanks I will look!" He said as he took his Phone out.

His reaction, to whatever he saw was amazing, first it was confused, then he went deep red, and then he had such a dumb look with a drooling tick as expression, he even began nose-bleeding.

"What is it, huh, Woaaahhh!" Kiba-sensei stated, and flew backwards due to nose-bleeding.

"Just what the hell have you two there again, I hope Mirai-sensei won´t see this!" I stated as I walked around to see what was going on.

"Oh, My, God!" I shouted.

"Is this…for real!?" I asked him, even I became a nosebleed at the picture I was seeing.

Sarada in Cat-girl mode.

"It has been taken by Senpou minutes ago, it is so Moe and Kawaai!" Bolt stated, his nose-bleeding never ended.

"I will make this my Screensaver!" he mumbled with a pervy smile.

"Hmm, according to my nose they are a group of 30 People, means 16 are remaining when we count the 14 killed ones of it, I have their trace, follow me Guys… uhmm Guys!" Yuudai stated and looked confused as he saw Kiba-sensei being K.O thanks to his nosebleed.

"Alright I go in the middle, I can smell humans and Animals, Himawari you have a greater range of your Byakugan than Bolt, according to what I know, you run before me and check our front, Bolt you are behind us and check our backs!" Kiba-sensei stated, conscious and back in action and so we all nodded.

"We will, Dattebasa (_You better believe it_)!" We stated in unison and so we made our way towards these guys´ hideout.

"_I hope you are alright, Sarada, and don´t you dare to get hurt, but moreover, don´t you dare to forget to bring this cat-girl attire with you back home, Nii-san will love it_!" I thought as I followed my Sensei´s Ninken.

**Sarada`s Pov:**

"Aaaachooo!" I sneezed.

Dammit Senpou, I bet Bolt was speaking about me right now, he surely has seen these photos, and he with his adolescent and dirty mind, would definitely make it to his screensaver.

Still it was tempting to think he could think this way about me, but the hell I will admit this to him or anyone.

"Alright, guess we are here!" Konoha-sensei said as we stopped at a near forest, before us, right behind a large bridge was the Giant Cat Bastion, which looked like a giant Maneki-Neko.

"Well then, time to get this on the roll, kore!" Konoha-sensei stated and so we made our way over the bridge, we were about to go through the gate as suddenly...

"Ohe, stop right there, Parole!" The Nineko guard before us shouted.

"Eh Parole!" Konohamaru asked, sweatdropping.

"Yes the Parole!" The guard said.

"Uhmm Catmint!" Our sensei tried.

"Nope that was the one from four months ago!" The guard stated narrowing his eyes, we got to distract them, real quick.

Suddenly a light-bulb went alight in my mind.

"Konomaru don´t tell me that you completely forgot to ask Nekobaa for the current parole, dammit, we were four months away and you forget the most trivial thing, goddammit, how in the world are we supposed to know it now, and how shall we get the report for Lord Nekomata from Our Mission, don´t tell me that we have to go all the way back to Nekobaa, I want to sleep in my bed for once, I will kill you if I have to sleep one last time for this month one a tree!" I shouted loudly, in an attempt of quick reaction at our Sensei.

The rant was to hear about all over the bridge, to the inner court of the Bastion.

I Yelled loudly, also because it was true, he never asked Nekobaa about any kind of Security measurements, even though he knew that the Bastion shall be high secured.

"Uhmm but Sara, I know I should have asked, but I though Sen had asked already!"

"Why it does always lies on me to ask such things, you are the oldest of us after all, goddammit I swear when the boss yells on me I will give it back to you hundred fold!" Senpou shouted, quick thinking too.

"Guys can´t we simply go through, I beg you this goes so since the last four months, they find hundreds of things to bicker about and I have to cope with them, all I want is to get back home to my wife, my kids and moreover to my bed and my peace, I haven't really slept for five days straight and believe me, they can go on like this, all night long!" Shikadai stated and the Guards sweat-dropped.

"Alright, we will let this slip but note this is the only time, the Parole is Cat wash!" The guard said and they rolled the gate upwards.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one!" Shikadai stated.

"Don´t worry, by such teammates I would definitely flee too!" The guards mocked and so we went past them, bickering loudly about this and that, before we were out of sight.

"Good thinking Sarada-san!" Sensei said but I hit him anyways.

"Oww, why did you hit me, I thought this was only played!" He whined.

"Well it´s true, you never asked which security measurements they have, you idiot!" I ranted.

"Ahem anyways, where shall we now search for this Nekomata, I mean this Bastion is really big, I bet the inside is like a giant Maze!?" Senpou asked.

"Well I bet he´s high up in the Bastion´s `Head´, dammit if we had Inojin too we might could use his Drawings to find the way.

"Well we better get in, before we starting to grow roots here, I guess we better do as if it were the first time, that we had made an Mission specially for Lord Nekomata, so that after being four months away, we logically would have forgotten the way to his office!" Shikadai said and we nodded.

"Guess you are right, alright everyone let´s get this mission done and then we will get back to Konoha to be able to act as fast as possible as a back-up for Mirai´s team, if they shall need one!" Konohamaru-sensei stated and so we entered the bastion, unknown of what will expects us.

"Bolt I hope your guys mission is easier than ours!" I mumbled.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Dammit those guys were lame!" I mumbled, as I was investigating in the Camp of the thieves, to be honest we had really easy play with them.

"You sure are right, they are too easy beaten, but as it looks these truly are the thieves we were searching, which means that the temple is not far anymore!" Kiba-sensei stated, as he picked up one of the stolen Fox statues out of a wooden box.

"Well seems like this Mission might get easier than we thought!" I heard Himawari Stating, while I was reading in a letter-scroll which I just found, she was fresh written.

"Guess you are mistaken there Imoutou!" I said as I scanned the paper again.

"What do you got there, Bolt?" Kiba-sensei asked and I handed him the Scroll over.

"A Letter from the boss of this Guys, towards, wait… Orochimaru, what has he to do with all of this!" Kiba-sensei asked confused.

"How about we ask our captured ones!" I suggested and he nodded-

"Well, care to clear things up for us!" We asked the only conscious member of the Temple raiders.

"Pah, I won´t say something!" the same stated.

"Are you sure about this, we also can send you towards Konoha, we have our investigation and interrogation specialist Ibiki Morino and Ino Yamanaka there, I bet they would love to take a look in your brain!" Kiba-Sensei threated, while the Thief began to shiver, but he remained silent.

"Pah, Sensei seriously, I bet we will find out anything by ourselves, how about , I will make him a head shorter in one second flat, without making too much of a mess!" I stated, unsheathing my Flying Guillotine, letting the blade-disc out, with a sick psycho grin, creeping the living daylights out of the Man.

"Stop, no, please, let me live, I will tell you anything!" The man stammered, being so much more talkative all of a sudden.

"We are, better said, we were a tiny but rich Clan of Shinobi, but ever since the Last war we lost on missions and therefore we soon had to give up on being Shinobi, we left our home to travel through the world, but nowhere we were needed, so we began to live the life of thieves to rent.

On one of such an occasion we met this guy called Orochimaru, he said he would pay us 30 million Ryo if we would steal the Fox Statues for him, so we did as told, we wanted to get them to him tomorrow noon, so we could get the money!" He stated.

"Orochimaru said so, hmmm, do you know of why he need the statues?" Kiba-sensei asked.

"Sorry I have no clue about this!" The man stated quickly.

"Are you sure about that?!" I asked him, with an unmeasurable gruesome expression.

"A-a-all I know, Is that he said, that if all Statues where missing, hopefully IT would appear!" The man stammered in horror.

"IT, what is IT?!" We asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don´t know, but according to rumours shall a ghost live within the Temple, which only appears on Full Moon nights, like in 2 weeks, perhaps it´s him what that Orochimaru Guy meant!" The thief said.

"Thanks for the Information!" Kiba-sensei stated and hit the thief unconscious.

"Well then Kids, we better get back towards the others, if these guys were in contact with Orochimaru, we might get in trouble!" Kiba-sensei stated and we nodded, we took the wood box into scroll, for easier transportation.

"I hope this mission won´t get any worse!" I stated.

"_I hope your mission at least, is progressing better than ours, Sarada_!?" I mumbled, as I looked up to the stars.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

Shikadai´s plan fully succeeded, we managed to get towards the Boss room of this Dungeon, so at least was Senpou saying.

To be honest we still stood before the giant door, waiting to get our Audience by the Lord of the Ninekos.

"Do you think, we still can pull this stunt off, I mean as soon as they get to know that we are no cats at all, they will be hunting us down and we are here on unknown terrain, while these cats know every single corner of this bastion!" Sen asked me whispering, as we sat in the waiting room.

"No idea but we better do, or else this mission was all for nothing, it is a dumb one anyways, I mean, getting a paw print of Nekomata, the Boss of the Ninekos, how difficult can that be, sure he has many guards but still, they are cats, we are humans, of course we are in terms of Jutsus more capable than they are, they are perhaps more skilled in agility Taijutsu, but still… what could possibly go wrong!" I stated to her.

Oh how wrong I should be.

**A Few moments Later:**

"Didn´t you said nothing could go wrong!" Senpou stated, as she laid on the ground, caught and tied up like a package.

"Well I can be mistaken too sometimes can´t I!" I said annoyed.

"Well, well, it has been years, since the last time some Humans dared to enter this Bastion, I have to say that I am astounded, that you managed to get so near me, without being caught; let me ask, I can thank Nekobaa for this pleasant but unexpected joy, can´t i!" The Giant Cat, standing menacing before us, stated with a toothy grin.

"Tell me, what gives me the pleasure to make your acquaintance?" The Cat-lord asked.

"We are here to receive a Paw print from you, unfortunately Nekobaa lost hers by Tamaki-sans Move towards Konoha!" Konohamaru stated honestly.

"I see, so you thought you simply could enter my Bastion and get it from me Hahaha, foolish humans, didn´t Nekobaa warned you, I am no one to easily mess with!" The giant white Cat stated and we stared at Konoha-sensei.

"No we didn´t knew about this, I unfortunately forgot to ask her what kind of Nineko you are!" Our sensei stated sweat dropping.

"Hehe, well now you know… unfortunately for you my dear guest, can´t I let you go so easy, not after you caused this sacrilege, to enter so easily in my Bastion, aiming to take my Pride, my Paw-print!" Nekomata said, with a huge Cheshire grin.

"You will have to earn your freedom, Guards, get them to the Prison and set up the Neko meiro (Cat Maze), it´s time to finally get something enjoyable in this bastion, it has been awfully boring in the last years!" Nekomata ordered and we were transported off, the ropes we were tied up with, seemed to be made of a special Chakra resistant material.

"You can try all the way, these ropes won´t get off, they can only being untied by a special jutsu only we Ninekos know!" The guards stated, as they brought us through a corridor, walking downstairs towards the Prison-cells.

"So here you can stay until you are called for the games, out of caution each one of you is going to be locked up in another cell!" The guards said, as they showed me in a cell and my Teammates in others.

"What´s this Neko meiro about anyway?" I asked.

"Oh it is a really popular game in here, a hindrance parkour, where you have to be extra agile and have a lot of good reflexes, many of our top guards are participating to test the players, mostly it are Cats who have fallen from grace before our Lord, it is the ultimate test to get back ones pride, just let me tell you, it´s not at all as easy as it might sound.

Who Knows, perhaps our lord will grant you freedom, if you are able to succeed in this game, anyways you better not fail, well then good night, you better sleep now, you will need all of your forces!" The Guards laughed, as they loosed up the Ropes.

They were shoving us in the cells, before rapidly closing the cells door, and activating some kind of switch, I tried to use my fireball Jutsu to burn away the door, as soon as I could use my hands again.

However my chakra was instantly sucked up by the door, I then tried to punch it open, with all force I could bring up, however beside of the sudden intense pain in my hand, the door didn´t even gained a scratch, as if it feeds on chakra to ensure its own stability.

"Goddammit, Konoha-sensei, in just what did you dragged us here again!?" I shouted enraged.

"Hey how I am supposed to know, that this guy is so big and so strong!" Sensei asked me annoyed from the cell next to me.

"Isn´t it the mission of the Team leader, to ask for the most trivial information about a mission!?" I asked him.

"Dammit Sarada, I am only human too, I too am allowed to forget something sometimes, don´t think I don´t know that now is the worst of times for that, but it unfortunately happened.

"Geez, now we are caught up in here, and I bet we have not even any kind of connection towards Mirai-sensei or anyone else not!" I mumbled, checking my handy, it had no bar at all.

"Dammit, this is the worst day ever!" I said as I looked around in the cell, it was not really appealing however also not uncomfortable, I had a small table and a chair, as well as a plank bed.

"Well guess we can only try to escape as soon as they are opening the doors, guess we might as well sleep a bit!" Konoha-sensei stated, and I heard the plank-bed squeaking.

"Are you serious,…, goddammit!" I mumbled in bright annoyance.

"Sarada-san, do you think we will find a way back home!" Senpou asked, sounding worried.

"I hope, so, I really do!" I said.

"_Oh Bolt, I wish I could see your comforting smile right now, if only you would be here too!"_ I thought as I looked up to the stars, through the window in my Prison Cell, before I fell asleep after a while.

I shall not be ready for what I was about to encounter, not at all.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was looking upwards to the Sky, the others of my Team were sleeping already since several hours, quite soundly to be honest, while Himawari and Her team where having guard duty.

"The day was quite turbulent today wasn´t it?" I asked my little sister.

"It sure was, first your waking and then all this running, before we were ambushed by these guys!" she stated.

"I just hope that tomorrow think will get more relax!" She said, as she sat herself next to my improvised bed.

"I sure hope this too!" I replied as I was looking at her, we smiled at each other before we were looking up in the sky.

It was silent for a long while, I almost thought she has fallen asleep.

"Nii-san, do you think Sarada is alright?" She asked.

"I hope so, I am quite worried thought, however we speak about Sarada, no matter what, she always finds a way out of every situation, after all she´s a proud Uchiha, and she´s strong, I have to know this, after all I am here teammate!" I stated and she smiled.

"I guess you are right, she won't simply give up, no matter in which situation, she always comes up with a strategy, she´s almost like Shikadai, though far more good looking!" Himawari stated and I chuckled.

It was silent again, although not uncomfortable.

"Bolt, why did you disguised yourself first?" She asked out of the blue.

"Well, actually I didn´t wanted you to think, that I came to control you, I thought you might feel like I was waiting for you to fail, only to overtake and show you how much more better I could make things!" I said and she nodded.

"If you think so of me, I have to say, you really are stupid, as if I ever would think this way, I am glad when you are here, I fell a little more secure with you on my side, Nii-san, I could never feel annoyed by your presence, after all you are next to Mom and Dad my most beloved person!" She said and I sniffed, being moved to tears by her words.

"I guess you are right, I should not have disguised myself out of unjustified claims, I should have come at you all unmasked and honest, telling you that I was here to keep you guys safe!" I said.

"However in my ears, this sounds like an excuse because I don´t would trust your own strength!" I said in though.

"To me it sounds as if you are simply worried about me and this is the greatest gift you can give someone, Kindness and Care, being worried about someone means you like this person much!" She said and I nodded.

"Say Bolt, do you like Sarada too!?" She asked in childish innocents.

"In a Way, yes I guess I do!" I replied.

"How much!?" She asked cocky.

"Hey, stop riddling me with Questions, you better watch out for any kind of danger!" I stated.

"I am doing this right now, so c´mon tell me!" She begged.

"Alright, alright, well I like her a lot I would say, I am always concerned when she get´s hurt wherever through her own self or through others, also I am worried about her when I am not close to her, just like now, I tend to become overly pessimistic thinking of the worst possible scenario, so long until I see her again, all lively and safe.

In these moments I just have this urge, but I control it very hard, to hug her and hold her tight!" I said and she looked at me with shining eyes.

"Seems like you like Sarada, really a lot more than I thought!" she stated and smiled.

I chuckled and kept on gazing in the stars.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I had a strange dream, I though to see Sarada crying, all alone in a dark place, only illuminated by a few candles.

"Bolt" I heard her whimpering.

"Sarada!" I replied, before everything faded away and went black.

And so I slept, not in the slightest prepared, for what was about to come, not that I was the only one though.

**AN: A new Chapter is done, hope you like it, The Bonus Story will continue in the next Chapter, as you know I will make chapters about the month until the Chunin Final, from each, supposed to become, couple one, before it goes over to the Chunin exam.**

**So all the current Chapters will vanish one by one and come back in later chapters and in alternate version**


	4. Foxes, Cats, Humans and the true Love

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 4: Foxes, Cats, Humans and the true Love.**

**Part I: The Bonus story continues:- The Secret of the Fox statues, Toad Vs Snake.**

**Sarada and the Nekotsuki Gang, like Romeo and Juliet.**

**Border to the land of Rice-Fields, Himawari´s Pov:**

It was deep in the night as it happened, to say I was prepared would be a lie, and to be honest not one of us was.

Everything seemed to be peacefully, over Byakugan I was not seeing any threats coming at us.

To be honest, it rather seemed as if any life in the forest, beside of us, would avoid the place, where we were having our camp.

As if we had an infectious illness.

So it was rather unexpected for me, to suddenly find something nuzzling to my side, moreover something I couldn´t see with my Byakugan, even though it stood right before me.

But that this tiny being was here, to drag us into one of our greatest adventures, I didn´t know yet.

**Flashback, a half hour ago:**

"Huh?" I asked, as I felt something pulling on my knee.

I looked down but saw nothing over my Byakugan.

I brushed it off as nothing at all, perhaps only my muscles who began to relax, so I resumed to look forward.

"Huh, what the…?" I asked, as I felt the pulling yet again, I looked down but still I couldn´t see something, I decided to look with my own eyes.

I stopped the Byakugan, only to see the small figure of a tiny white fox leaning on my leg, tongue lolling out of his mouth in anticipation and his tail was waging happily from side to side.

"Hello my little one, where do you come from, and how is it possible that I cannot see you, over my Byakugan!" I asked, as I watched this tiny little fox, who was trying to climb up on my leg.

"Here let me help you!" I said, picking him up gently and laying him down on my lap.

You might now say I would be naïve, maybe I was to some point still, I felt that this tiny animal was no threat, I rarely was mistaken when I looked for potential threats.

It looked like a normal Fox to me, beside of the clear fact that it was snow-white, somehow it seemed to be fluorescent, since it shone quite bright, it even wore a red scarf around its neck, also it had no hidden weapons as much as I could say.

However, it also didn´t looked as if it was much alive either, at least when I was looking through my Byakugan.

I just simply saw nothing, as if this being don´t really existed, or at least has no compact body, perhaps I can see him or her, only on my visual level.

Still I didn´t think it was a ghost, since I was somehow able to touch it, I looked again over Byakugan, but I still couldn´t see him or anything that looked like a body, sitting in my lap.

However, I couldn´t see myself being in a Genjutsu or any kind of jutsu being performed on me at all, either.

"I really ask myself where you come from!?" I asked as I gave him a piece of my bento, I was about to eat.

"Myam, this is good, thank you very much, Miss!" Suddenly the tiny fox said, much to my surprise, I shrieked so loud that I fell backwards.

"Kyyyaaaa, what are you!?" I asked backing away, eyes open wide in shock, before I was hearing foot-steps.

"Himawari, are you alright!?" I heard Bolts voice behind me.

"Nii-chan, everyone, i´m sorry for waking you, I just was so surprised all of a sudden!" I stated honestly.

"What happened?" Kiba-sensei and Mirai-sensei stated in unison.

"It was him, he suddenly started to talk, and this caught me mighty of guard!" I said pointing at the white being.

"Huh, well this is something, I haven felt his presence at all!" Bolt stated, being in Sennin mode, perhaps he had let one of his Shadow-clones assembling nature chakra.

"I don´t smell him either!" Yuudai stated.

"Are you sure it can talk, aren´t you imaging things?" Chouchou asked dumbfounded.

"Am not, I swear it can talk!" I stated, but they did not buy it.

"I think you should rest a bit Hima-chan, you are up since hours; it´s our guarding time anyways!" Inojin stated.

"I-Inojin Sempai, I swear I am not joking!" I said stammering in embarrassment.

"Seriously this is not funny, Himawari-chan!" Mirai-sempai stated, yawning.

"But I am not joking, it really can talk!" I said near the tears, no one is believing me.

"Ah, geez it´s crybaby-time, geez you disturbed my peaceful beauty-sleep, you hollow nut!" Lorena stated, before getting a back-head slash from Nii-san.

"Careful young girl, I am still here too, and I say I believe her!" Bolt stated.

"Nii-san!" I said in happiness, at least one believes me.

"You bastard you are hitting girls, how could you, now my hair is a mess!" Lorena shouted.

"I don´t remember to have hit a girl, all I can remember is, that I stuffed the mouth of a pain in the neck.

Do you remember that I hit a girl Sensei?" Bolt asked Mirai and Kiba-sensei.

"Can´t remember that!" Both stated yawning.

"Oh, why you...!" Lorena started but was overtone by my Brother

"Anyways, I never though dogs can talk, before I got to know Yuudai and Kakashi-san´s Ninken, I also never believed to ever do a conversation with a toad about sweets, but there I was doing the exact same thing only 5 months ago, with Gamatatsu.

So if you ask me that I believe that a fox like him can speak, than I gladly say yes, I believe it!" Bolt said crossing his arms, standing next to me.

"The Kids are right, of course I can talk; after all I am a Light-fox, a servant of our Mistress Lady Inari, the Wild Sage of Light!" The fox said to us and now also our Team mates and Senseis were caught off guard.

"The fox, it really talked!" Kiba-sensei and the other stated in awe.

"That's what I am saying the whole time!" I stated with crossed arms and blown-up cheeks, pouting.

"But what is he, a Kuchiyose animal, a Jutsu!?" Mirai-sensei stated.

"I-I don´t know, I cannot see him over Byakugan so it has no real body, still I can touch him, somehow!" I stated, as I caressed it´s head.

"I see, well then, he´s really a cutie!" Bolt said, as he caressed him as well,…, better said he tried to.

"Huh, but how is this possible?" Bolt asked, as his hand slipped right through the head.

"How is that possible, is that you?" Bolt asked as he started a new attempt and another one, narrowing his eyes at every time he failed.

"No, it´s not me, it just happens!" The Tiny Fox stated.

"Himawari touch him again!" Bolt demanded and I did as told, I caressed its head without slipping through.

"Well that's funny, seems like only you can touch him!" Bolt stated as he, in the same moment tried to touch the fox.

"Is this really real or are we in a Genjutsu!" Ganto asked.

"No, at least not that I can see over Byakugan!" I stated.

"She´s right, I see nothing too!" Bolt nodded.

"See I told you, these Byakugan are good for nothing, they can´t even see if we are in a Genjutsu!" Ganto whispered to Lorena, only to get both a Back-head slash by Chouchou.

"But what is he then, is he a ghost?" Mirai-sensei asked.

"I am a Light-fox, as I said already!" The Fox said, a tiny bit annoyed, as I assume.

"A Light-fox, what´s that?" We asked.

"I do admit, we are Ghost like beings, at least in this world, our true body is remaining in our world, as long as we don´t find another matching body in this world.

However doing that would transform us into beings of this world, our ghost remains within this new bodies and lives on.

However, one time part of this world, can´t we no longer go back to the world we came from, as long as we are stuck in this Body.

We Light foxes are Servants of our mistress, Lady Inari, the Wild sage of Light, as I said before!" The fox stated.

"The Wild Sage of Light, what in the world is a Wild Sage?" I asked completely confused, same as the others.

"I don´t really know either, all I can tell you is that they shall live here in the world as well in our world, for since time began.

It´s said that they are mighty beings, who are monitoring the flow of the world, somehow; also it is said, that all 10.000 years a new one is coming in place of the old one, and that they rarely look alike, at least by some of the different races.

Still it is also said that a Wild sage, at the end of his Life, takes in a pupil to whom he or her trains and reaches all of their force and wisdom over, this pupil however hasn´t necessarily to be a direct family member, even Humans can, as much as I know, become a Wild sage at some point!" the tiny fox says.

"I see, and Your Lady Inari is such a Wild Sage you say?" Bolt asked.

"Yes, indeed, she is a beautiful and strong Fox-goddess, which is guarding upon our forest and the people of the land of Rice-fields.

She is helping them in need, whenever they need us; as long as they believe on her at least.

People who are not believing to her or any of us, we can also not help.

And the less people believe in us, the more it lacks us on the ability to manifest herself in this world, especially our mistress!" The little fox stated.

"I see, well it is logically, nothing can help you when you not believe in it!" I said and the fox nodded.

"We, her Servants, still are needing relatively little amounts of Moonlight and believe in us, to manifest.

Thanks to our bodies in our world being so small, but hers is huge and therefore she can only manifest at the light of the Full moon!" The fox said and now we understood.

"So this was IT, what this Orochimaru meant, but what does he wants from her!?" Kiba-sensei mumbled.

"I don´t like that man, he is evil, more than once he tried to capture our Mistress, whenever she manifested, but every time she was able to flee back in the **Getchōseki no kyuden **(_Moonstone Palace_)!" The Fox stated sadly.

"By the last of these attacks, she was hurt by something, something evil which began to change her, to the worse, it seemed to be an infection.

She had been sick for a long, long time, and after she was cured, so we though, she lost all energy rule, all drive to help others.

She became selfish and prissy, somehow she turned to 360° form her natural care and kindness and the love she once spread!" The little fox stated sadly.

"Very few of us are remaining, many had quit the duty and stopped being Light-foxes, they vanished in the forests during our manifestation becoming simple foxes, unable to talk anymore and unable to use the power of the moonlight.

From the once large numbers have only 40 of us remained.

But her life spirit was not the only thing she lost, due to that attack, she also lost her beloved baby, her little Daughter in the same night, she went missing as this Orochimaru attacked them, during her manifestation in this world.

Weakened, the Mistress had to return to her domain, full of sorrow, wrath and hatred, she ordered us to go out in the world and to search for her daughter.

My folk searched far and wide, but we could not find her and bring her back, we didn´t found one trace of her whereabouts since all these years.

We feared for the worst, so our mistress, more than once our Mistress closed herself in her domain to cry in solitude.

It seemed that nothing was able to heal her broken heart, still I won´t give up until I have found her Daughter and until I was able to bring a heartfelt smile at my mistress´ face!" The look of the Fox went even sadder, if possible.

"Ever since this last time, so long ago, did she fell in a deep depression and so she is lacking every strength and will to watch over anyone, wherever it are us Light foxes or the Humans.

She is to the strong conviction, that every human is evil and rotten to the core and that she has no obligation anymore to help and guide them, the duties she once fulfilled carefully, were becoming meaningless to her.

She is in this state of depression, for several years already, for 11 to be exact, ever since that day her Daughter, Princess Kitsunee, the loveliest of us all went missing!" The Light fox said and his glance was one of pure Melancholy.

"_Kitsunee, somewhere I have heard this name before, but I do not remember from where_!" I thought to myself.

"The beautiful and lovely princess, oh what I would do, to see again her loving smile, my whole life i would give up only to know that he is alright!" The little fox said and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Are you perhaps in love with her?" I asked him, but he looked quite shocked at me, however I also saw his face redden around his cheeks.

"Who would not be, she is super sweet and so beautiful, still, I am a simple Servant, I am no prince.

Less am I from any kind of royalty or upper social stand in the Hierarchy of the light foxes, also was she only a baby at the time, so I will be way too old for her now anyways.

Her beautiful smile was what made me falling in love with her.

But even if she would be here now, all adolescent, is it us not allowed to have such indecent thoughts; the Princess is destined to marry whoever her mother chooses!" The fox said blushing deep red.

"That's so typical from You Himawari, one does not simply ask such questions!" Nii-san stated, trying to lecture me.

"Aren´t you the one, who´s the most curious in these things.

Haaa, he´s curious about romances but still does not admit to be in one with Sarada-chan!" Mirai-sempai asked Bolt, sweat-dropping.

"I told you, we aren´t together, nor are we having any romantic feelings for each other!" Nii-san stated enraged, blushing deep crimson.

"You are only lying to yourself Bolt, juts admit that you are firmly in Love with Sarada!" Chouchou stated and Bolt turned around, arms crossed and walking away, his head was steaming from overheating.

"Ahem, anyways, it seems as if you have a strong affinity to Foxes, I can smell a lot of fox odor on you!" The little Fox said clearing his throat, sniffing at me.

"Hey I have washed myself this morning, don´t tell me I smell funny, that´s so rude of you, you, you…!" I said embarrassed and enraged.

I was shoving the fox of my lap, where he had sat the whole time since I sat back up from my surprise, he tumbled to the ground but hopefully not so painfully.

"Taron, my name is Taronimos, called Taron, at your service!" the fox said, as he stood back up, before bowing apologetic.

"I was not my intention to mock or hurt your pride, not at all, I only meant that I smell the odor of my conspecifics on you, so it means that you must have met or somehow gotten in contact with one of us, at some point in your life.

The trace is old, very old to be honest, but still strong on you, perhaps that's the reason of why you are the only one to be able to touch me.

Usually, in this world only other Light foxes are able touch us, this is strange it´s the very first time, that I experience something like this!" Taron said.

"Also I feel a tremendous power sleeping deep in you, only to be woken when you are in deep need for it!" he said cryptically.

"Perhaps you are referring to Kurama´s power, can it be, after all Daddy is his Jinnchuriki?" Bolt asked.

"Kurama…, oh you mean the nine tailed Shadow Fox, no, I don´t think this is it, the Kyuubi, as most call him, is a gruesome and monstrous being, full of hatred and wrath and so is his power, one could say that it is the embodiment of evil!" Taron said and I saw how Bolt´s hand clenched, but he said nothing.

"No, something different, something pure is what I feel in you, something Foxish nevertheless, but pure!" Taron said cryptically.

"Are you sure you are talking about the same Kurama, the Kurama I know is a friendly and ticklish being, sure his grin sometimes might be fearsome but overall he is really nice!" I said and Bolt nodded in approval.

"It seems we truly speak about different beings, anyways, it was this pureness in you that lured me out, I don´t know in which way you are connected to this Light fox.

However, I can see great care, love and kindness in your heart, so I don´t think that you have hurt him at some point.

I beg you please, help our mistress out of the depression, show her that not every human is evil, and show her that there is still hope for her, help us finding her daughter, I beg you!" Taron asked me with a heartbreaking whimper.

Still I hesitated.

Could I really promise him to be able to help him, less bring his Mistress out of her depression and wrath, or that I would be able to find the Princess.

"_Still the codex of a Konoha ninja says, that we have to help where we can, no matter if it is a part of our mission or not._

_If we see injustice in this world, it is our personal mission to not close our eyes before it, but face it and get rid of it_!" I though, as I looked in these blue eyes full of anticipation.

The sad look he had in his eyes was so heartbreaking, that I could not deny my help to him, I knew what Nii-san would say to this, but I hope he understands me.

I looked at him and he nodded, knowing that I thought about it too.

"Alright I will try to help you, as best as I can, it is part of our mission to ensure that no one is going to steal the fox Statues anymore.

However, if Orochimaru tries to catch your mistress through such an act, then we have to stop him anyways, I hope this might show your mistress that not every human is like that Guy!" I said to him and his sad look changed to a happy one.

"We will do this not Bolt, Sensei!" I asked and they nodded.

"I Thank you dearly, miss, oh my, I don´t think I caught your name before!" he said and I could likely hit myself for this.

"Where my manners are, I am Himawari, Himawari Uzumaki from Konohagakure!" I said.

"Hime-wali!?" Taron asked confused.

"Well you simply can call me Hima-chan if you like!" I said blushing.

"Alright Hima-chan, then it is set, I will show you the way to my home, and you help us to bring Lady Inari out of her depression.

I know it is much asked from you, and I know you will try everything you can, regardless of being able to do it or not, but be ensured, that our thanks will be forever with you.

Who knows, maybe our Mistress has a reward for your efforts afterwards!" Taron stated as he jumped of my lap to the ground, before he whistled a tune.

Out of the wooden box with the statues inside, many light-foxes emerged, big, small, tall short, no matter which size, all of them stood up in one row.

"We will lead you the way, so you all better follow us, if we shall get back home in all hurry!" Taron stated, and so we made our way through the forest, after we removed the camp.

I looked up to the stars, asking myself what the others or Bolts team might do now, I looked at Bolt who did just the same.

I hope for him, that Sarada was alright.

**Meanwhile in The Cat-bastion at night, Sarada´s Pov:**

I don´t know, how long I was lying on the plank bed, listening to the snoring of my male Team mates and Senpou's silent breathing.

I could not sleep, many worries and dark thoughts were making every attempt, to fall asleep, futile.

I asked myself if I might never will be able to see Bolts smile, the faces of my Parents and Katsuo and the comforting speeches of my friends.

That I might never feel the motivating and comforting aura of Bolt, and that I might stay in here forever, never feeling his gentle careful touch.

That I never will seeing his hot, feverish gaze looking in my eyes, not shifting his glance a second, when we are both drowning in to the sea of our mutual glance, when I was witnessing his pureness.

I wished to see him, to feel his closeness and to be able to drown once again into my infatuation to him; if only I would know, that it was a mutual feeling we both feel for each other.

There is so much I would like to tell him, so much I regret right now, like never having the chance to show him, how much he means to me.

I knew I could not bear for long to be separated from My Family and my Friends, and especially I could not bear it to be separated all too long from Bolt, without driving insane.

I admit, no matter how much we bicker and how much we often fight and no matter how different we might be poled, I liked him the most, of all my friends, perhaps of all the people in the world.

For he was the first, outside of my family, who really cared about me.

"Oh Bolt, if you only would be mine!" I stated, as I imagined his cute smile, his feverish glance at me, his sexy voice and the tasty body of him.

A Body to die for.

I long knew that I had a crush on him, a strong one, heck, let´s be honest, I was hopelessly in love with him.

But whenever someone tells me this, I try desperately to deny it, why that´s so, I cannot even totally say myself.

It is somehow so embarrassing, to hear it from others, rather from myself, as long as I have no certainty that he might feel the same way.

"Oh Bolt, if only you would be here too, then in would at least not feel so alone!" I mumbled, I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I remembered his words he said only this morning.

"_No fear Sarada, I will handle things there, so don´t be sad, you will have me sooner back, than you might like_!" I though back at the jump my heart made, as he said this with all confidence that he had, it was a claim which I just had to believe to become true.

It was kind of mean from me, to think so much of him, and only of him, since Konoha-sensei, Senpou and Shikadai where here too after all, being also captured in here, sharing the same mess I was in.

Therefore I should think about them and the others too, I guess.

But the only one, I truly wanted to be with together in here, at least so I felt deep down, was Bolt.

The First three persons I would like to have with me, if I ever would be stranding on a lonely island, would definitely be, Bolt, Himawari and Katsuo, without them three I just wouldn´t feel whole, at least not whole enough to survive a second.

I laid down in silence for a while, trying to blend out every unnecessary thought and noise.

Through the Window up on the wall, the moonlight shone through and illuminated the cell.

I took out the heart-shaped medallion I once bought, and where I had Bolt´s picture in it, no one knew about that.

Everyone assumed that I might, or better said should, have a medallion with a picture of my Parents and Katsuo, as well one of my whole team in it, not that I don´t have such a medallion too, I hung next to the golden heart shaped one, in a platinum frame like medallion.

Still, the one made of gold was entirely used for only Bolt´s picture.

Honestly I often asked myself, if I might be obsessed with Bolt, like really obsessed; for I had many things in a box in my room, which had his photo on it.

Five years ago, as his father became the Hokage, he had to pose, alongside of his family, for several product lines, sold for the benefit of several institutions which had been newly build here in Konoha, such as the Uzumaki Orphanage, the Konoha Uzumaki Hospital, etc.

Even the Dojo of Senpou's Parents has been officially being inaugurated by Kakashi-San, to the end of his era as the Hokage 6 years ago, as well as logically Bolt´s Parents and us, the Konoha 8 and our parents, as the first scholars.

From this promotion-tours I have a few goodies, all in all I had a true Bolt collection at home, even a Bolt Plush and a Bolt **Dakimakura** (_Hug Pillow_), something no one, not even my parents had a clue of and so it shall stay.

The box was in a secret place, only I knew of and only I would ever be able to open it, I created a seal, which only react on my Chakra.

Knowing that I might long had lost my mind, as well as my heart, on Bolt, I tried my best to keep myself cool and composed in his presence, when in reality I simply wanted to squeal, embrace and cuddle with him.

Simply getting as much of Body contact with him, without it becoming sexual.

I was afraid my parents might get me in the psychiatry for this obsession, still, I loved Bolt so much, it was unbearable at some point, to not tell a soul about this.

I often had nightmares about anyone wanting to keep me away from him, from my Light and whenever these bad dreams came, something terrible happened to Bolt on our missions, as if they were predictions of evil.

To be honest, it was not the fear that anyone might find my Collection, or that my friends find out about my love/obsession to Bolt or that they might make fun of me.

I was more afraid about what Dad would do, if he finds out that I am in love with Bolt, he always was so overly protective, even more than mom at some point.

By mom I was not so afraid, that she would have anything against it, I think she begins to understand my feelings too, the one I was most worried about was definitely Dad.

But the greatest horror for me would be, if Bolt would reject my love, I think I was more afraid of this, than of my dad finding out about me being in love with Bolt.

Still all of this love/obsession mostly began 2 years ago, as he showed me the sweetest side he had, it was at that moment that I truly fell in love with him.

I knew of how much I felt for Bolt, still, I was not able to tell him, even though I think he likes me too a lot.

Still, there was one more reason which let me hesitating to tell him, the third worst reason.

I always told me it was the fear of being shunned by the whole town for it, I mostly stood in a bad light by the people anyways, for being an Uchiha, or better said Sasuke Uchiha´s child.

I also knew a lot of people, to whom my friendship with Bolt was a thorn in their eyes.

If we now officially would date, I fear that these suckers would go rampaging and try to break us apart at some point.

Therefore, in a way, the situation and the friendship we have is the status quo to me.

"Geez, why is love so complicated!" I sighed, as I turned around.

I tried to erase every though and finally be able to sleep, but it should be even more futile as before.

The whole thinking about Bolt made me horny, like really horny, believe it or not, even I, Sarada Uchiha, Bookworm number 1 of Konohagakure, also was only a healthy 16 year old, adolescent girl in Puberty, with an adolescent and at times quite dirty mind.

"Dammit, I don´t even dare to relieve myself, what if somebody hears me, I know as soon as I begin and think about Bolt, I cannot stop myself from moaning and drooling!" I mumbled to myself.

It was not often that I did it, mostly only to relive some stress or if I was really, really horny after thinking about Bolts sweating muscular body, still, I always was a mess later, I once also almost had been caught by Katsuo, as I did it in the Bathtub, this was the greatest shock for me, I had a near heart Attack.

However, feeling in such a way, because I love someone very much, that I have to masturbate when I get too horny, thinking of him, is normal isn´t it?

I mean when I look in the newspaper and in the TV of how many shit other kids of my age are doing, like smoking, consuming Drugs, drinking excessively much alcohol, or even some of them getting pregnant at the same age like Himawari and Katsuo are now and so on, I can say I am fairly normal, or not?.

However there was one fact I could not deny at all, no matter how often I tried to deny any feelings of love to Bolt before others; there would be no boy I rather would letting touch me, than him, and that was my problem right now.

"Goddammit, why the hell am I now so horny, I shall stop thinking about Bolt´s muscular body, his wonderful, soft skin, his Tender fingers, his aphrodisiac of a voice, his...!" I thought but was interrupted harshly, as my fingertips were about to reach under my panties.

"Clonk!" Suddenly the noise of the door brought me out of my thoughts.

I quickly put my skirt back down and took my fingers away.

I looked to see a tiny Orange paw, gesturing me to come.

"Miss, meow, we are here to rescue you, please follow us!" A meowing voice stated, I didn´t bought it though.

"And where would you like to bring me, am I the first candidate to be placed in the Maze?" I asked the voice, with venom and justified doubt.

"Wait, meow, they want to place them in the maze, dammit, this is worse than Lady Chibineko thought, we have to bring her towards her, as fast as possible!" Another voice stated.

"I know right, meow, Miss, please, you have to believe us, we are not from the Bastion-guards, we were ordered by our mistress to bring you directly to her, as soon as possible, we beg you, the guards won´t be knocked out for all to long!" the first voice stated.

"How can I trust you, I bet you too are just trying to get me even deeper in this mess!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Geez, I guess there is no helping then, we got to get her away from here, as fast as possible, time for Plan B!" the voice stated, and it sounded not good at all, it suddenly had something far dangerously in it, it sounded not at all as polite as before.

"Wait Pan I think this is a bad idea and…!" a female voice tried to say but was overtone.

"Get her guys!" The voice stated.

Suddenly a bunch of blurs, too fast to see with human eyes, entered, I only had time to activate my Sharingan, before I already had to dodge their attacks.

My arms were clawed open and my hair surely will be a mess afterwards.

"We are Sorry for this, meow, but you don´t leave us any other choice, miss!" One of the female voices stated, still, their attacks came so rapidly that I had no time to see, where it came from.

"It is not like we want to hurt you, but you have to absolutely come with us, meow!" Another voice, another female I assume, stated.

"Hah, as if you get me so easily!" I stated, dodging their attacks, I recognized that they only attacked with Taijutsu, still their reflexes were even better than Senpou´s.

"Tire her out!" I heard the voice stating.

"Ha, as if!" I shouted, as I saw an opening, I dodged and ran to the other side of the cell, out of the door.

"Sarada, what´s going!" I heard my Team mates shouting out of their cells.

"I won´t let you get me so easily, **Jutsu of the great fireball**!" I shouted, aiming at the few cats who stood before me, ready to attack.

I breathed in and was about to attack with my Katon-fireball, as I felt some intense pain.

"Dammit, I´m sorry but you leave me no choice!" I heard the voice of the Orange Paw stating behind me, I was shocked, I didn´t even heard his steps, before I could use my jutsu I was knocked out.

"Dammit, she´s strong for sure, thanks to your good reflexes Pan, without them, we surely would have been grilled!" I heard faintly, while I was drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

I tried to fight against it but it was futile.

"Stop telling tales, we have to hurry, I bet the ruckus have woke up the other guards, they soon will get here, we have to bring her towards mistress Chibineko!" I heard the voice from earlier saying, before I finally blacked out.

**Meanwhile with Bolt:**

We were running for some time now, always after these strange ghost foxes.

"Hey, are you guys sure about this, I mean it could also happen that they lead us to our death, I mean, these things are practically some kinds of ghost lights, aren´t they!" Inojin asked worried.

"In a way they are, but I cannot feel any kind of evil intent on them, to be honest I cannot feel them at all!" I replied.

"I guess all we can do is follow them, after all with them also the statues of the Foxes are running away, in a way!" Himawari said and we nodded, knowing she was right.

It was really crazy, but the more ghost foxes came out of the box, the less statues remained in the box, just as if the statues were indeed these beings, who were running before us momentarily; somehow even though it made no sense to us.

"I guess you are right, our mission is to bring them back to the temple and to guard them, and if they get us towards this temple then I would say, why not, just follow them!" I said, I was none to be naïve, but I also knew when something didn´t seemed quiet kosher.

The current situation wasn´t kosher at all, at least not for me, therefore I remained close to Himawari´s side, if things are going rough I will do my best to keep everyone, but especially Himawari, safe.

Still, honestly, by all the stories I got to know about this Orochimaru, be it either by Dad or Lady Tsunade, then I truly could imagine him to go such lengths, to get the power of this Wild sage.

If this being then should be as powerfull as Taron says, then the power Orochimaru would gain would be enormous.

"How far is it Taron?" I asked the fox before us.

"Not far anymore, a little over ten miles perhaps, then we arrive at the border to my Home!" The fox replied.

"I see!" I mumbled.

"Nii-san, are you sure we can do this, I mean, we have like no clue where Lady Inari´s daughter shall be, also do we have no clue how to bring her out of her depression, and what if this Orochimaru is there, we have no idea how strong he is, or perhaps has become in the last years!" Himawari stated and I nodded.

"I know, still, we have promised them to do anything in our power to help them and it is our mission after all, more or less, so by possibility, we have to succeed in it anyways!" I stated.

"Let´s simply make the best out of this situation!" I said as we ran through the forest.

"I guess you are right, we will see what happens if we arrive there!" Himawari replied and I nodded.

"We will see, I just hope we make it!" I mumbled looking up to the stars, imagining Sarada´s face.

"Bolt!" I heard it echoing in my heart, as if her Voice is calling for me.

"At Guard guys, we are tailed!" I heard Yuudai suddenly shouting.

"Dammit!" I shouted, activating my Byakugan.

"Dammit they are all around!" Himawari shouted.

"This evil feeling and this smell, no doubt, they are Oto- Nin, I can smell a faint trace of Orochimarus odor on them!" Kiba-sensei shouted.

"It is the same smell I once smelled on Sakon and Ukon!" He stated.

"I see, well then we better defeat them, I bet they are after the box!" I shouted.

"They are definitely after it!" Mirai-sempai stated.

"Inojin, please locate their positions as best as you can and transmit it to my mind!" I said to him, as I took out my Flying Guillotine.

"Alright, give me a second!" Inojin said.

"How far behind are they?" He asked Himawari.

"Around 7 miles on 360°, they got snake´s on their sides who follow our traces!" She said.

"Alright, first aim at the snakes, if we can kill them, they are not so easy to trace us and we might have an opening of a small time window, before they summon new snakes; afterwards you aim at the ones in front of us!" I demanded from Inojin.

"Yes, sir!" He said playfully before stopping on a tree and concentrating.

"Got them!" He said after a while.

"Alright, transmit them to me!" I demanded and he did as told.

"Alright I got them, step back this will be quite dangerous now!" I said, as I activated the Flying Guillotine.

"Kyūbiko, you got to help me in this!" I mumbled and the Bijuu in me, a part of Kurama´s power, which had been inherited to me and developed an own personality, nodded.

The others only though I had inherited Kuramas power, but that I had a second ninetails in me, no one but Himawari knew; I told her because I didn´t wanted her to ever be afraid of me.

I was engulfed in Kyūbiko's chakra, which allowed me to detect the enemies' evil intent, it worked in a way, better than my Byakugan.

"Gotcha!" I shouted, as I filled both Chakras, the Sen-chakra I had saved and Kyūbiko's into my Flying Guillotine.

I swung the rails around, releasing the enforced blade-disc.

"**Hakai-kusari no jutsu, puraimaru kamigami-shuriken**!" I shouted, as the dark red Shuriken flew through the forest, decapitating the snakes, before flying, through my will and my chakra, in a circle around us, towards our enemies who came from our front.

Inojin transmitted their position at me as soon as he had found them.

"Alright we can go on, the snakes are dead and our front is open, the rest is retreating!" I stated and they nodded and so we resumed to run towards the temple of the Light foxes, following Taron and his conspecifics.

"Yuudai, are they following us!" Kiba-san asked after a while.

"No not anymore, Bolt´s attack truly made them shitting their pants, no fear if something comes I will alert you!" The Puppy stated.

"Thanks!" We said and so we went on, running through the night.

"I tell you Kiba-san, they are ready, just look the way Bolt can command them and how they follow, he is the born Leader, just like his father.

He is able to combine his and Inojin's forces, to successfully take out our enemies, I mean you guys used to participated on your first exam early after you managed to succeed from the academy not, at least after what I heard from Naruto-Sensei.

Mine and Konohamaru´s team trained for six years.

And you see how good both are working together at many missions, not for nothing Naruto-Sensei has often used both of our teams on many missions alone and we always succeeded even if we had some collateral damages at time.

If they aren´t ready for this, then no one is!" I heard Mirai-sempai saying towards Kiba-sensei, after it was silent for a while.

Beside of Ganto´s monologues and Lorena´s whines, which were firmly interrupted by Back-head-slashes from Chouchou and Inojin only them both spoke silently with each other, still not quite quiet enough for my better hearing.

"I know, still you don´t have to ask me for this, you must speak with the Hokage about this, after all he has to make the plans, but I can tell you, I am sure that they will succeed in it too, how many B and A missions did they made, mutually counted, by now?" Kiba-sensei asked curious.

"4 A-missions, 6 B-missions, 32 C-missions and 60 D-missions, only 15 missions were unsuccessful in the whole six years, all others were successful!" Mirai-sensei stated full of pride.

"Only 15, in six years, well this is really something?!

My team had 32 unsuccessful missions, in four years!

All in all we had made 34 C-missions, 45 D-missions and this here is the first B-mission, I really hope we might succeed!" Kiba-sensei stated, I looked at Himawari to see her being sad, I bet she heard Kiba-sensei.

"However, to our defense I have to say, that most unsuccessful mission were because of a lack of true teamwork.

I don´t want to speak badly about them, but praising them I also can´t really do, well beside of one of my pupils.

Sigh, Ganto-san is often successfully blowing every cover we ever took and Lorena-san has a strong inability to get something done straight, without whining.

Seriously, the only one who really does something right is Himawari, if I shall be dead-honest.

I wish I had Sarada-san´s little brother in my team, I bet he and Himawari would be a perfect team!" I heard Kiba-sensei stating.

I looked yet again at Himawari, only, with joy, to see, that she was smiling and I think I even saw her blushing a bit.

I cannot say if it was due to being praised by her sensei, or about the mere thought, of being in a team with Katsuo-san.

"All in all I would say that the Chunin exams of this year will be quite hard, I heard that Suna and Konoha want to make the exam this time and the tests shall be harder than ever before.

I heard that, according to the Hokage, many Animals have being imported to the Forest of Death and that Yamato-sensei used his forces to enlarge the forest from 20 miles to 40 miles in the diameter, so it is way harder than to my time.

Also shall the first test, according to what I know, be monitored by Kankuro-san in Suna, this is somehow disturbing, honestly I never could get a like in this guy.

It are even talks with Iwagakure on the run, to make the last test there, however, as much as Naruto said to us, is nothing being clear on this, at least for now!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"I think no matter where they have to be, our teams will give their very best to succeed!" Mirai-sensei stated proudly.

"You are lucky you know, as I said, I wish I had at least Katsuo-san in place of Ganto-san, then I perhaps would be able to get my kids in the following Chunin exam, but as it looks now, this will perhaps only work if I try to collaborate with Sasuke´s Team, perhaps I can convince Naruto to let a team participating, consisting of the three best Genin of three different Teams, then I could place Himawari with more capable teammates, who knows?" Kiba-sensei stated.

"You think this is possible?" Mirai replied in thoughts.

"To be honest, my team, as it is now doesn´t and won´t work out at all, as I told you before, Teamwork is something Ganto doesn´t know about and perhaps, as much as I see it, never will, and getting herself dirty on mission is the biggest horror for Lorena.

You know, I really ask myself why they wanted to become Ninjas in the first place, Himawari is the only one of them who truly knows what it means to be a true Ninja, and who has the potential to become a great Kunoichi.

That's why I often set her in charge for doing all necessary things while I check our surrounding.

Sigh, I know this might sounds cruel to practically anyone…!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"But the other two truly hold back Himawari-chan, on her potential, to ever becoming a Chunin!" Kiba-sensei said and it was the first time in my whole life, that I heard a teacher or a Sensei saying that any of their pupils would hold another one back.

Mirai-san gasped in shock and I saw that Kiba-san was sad about his own words.

I looked at Himawari, only to see that she was in deep thoughts.

"Himawari are you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"I am, but I guess I will ask Dad, to maybe transfer into a new team, just as Kiba-sensei said.

It's true after all, out of 34 C-missions we only succeeded in 2 of them and most of it was pure coincidence.

This here is my only and last chance to show my skills to Dad, if I succeed in this mission I will ask him, if not I have no right to complain!" Himawari said and a single tear left her eye and rolled over her cheek.

"No matter what sis, I will help you, I will do anything in my power to make sure that you can succeed in this mission!" I said to her.

"Thanks brother, but I have to do this alone, if I always have to depend on you to get anything done, I will never be any better than Ganto and Lorena, then I have no right to call me a Kunoichi!" Himawari said.

"No fear Hima, we know you are a great Kunoichi, already yet!" Chouchou stated, as she came over, having heard what Hima said.

"I know that you always give your best, I am sure you will succeed in this mission!" Inojin stated and Himawari blushed deep red.

"We are soon there, only 3 miles before we are at the Border of my Home-forest then we still have to run for 10 miles!" We heard Taron stating.

"At guard something is rapidly coming at us!" Yuudai shouted.

"Dammit, Himawari!" I shouted and she nodded.

"Byakugan!" We shouted, as we activated our eyes.

"What in the world is this?" Himawari shouted.

"How far is it, I can´t see a thing?" I said, as I wasn´t able to see anything yet, damned shall be my lack of Hyuuga genes.

Why am I the only one to only see for 5 miles away, when Himawari is seeing for 10 miles?

"Approximately 8 miles away, but it comes rapidly, dammit this thing is Huge, looks like a Giant Anaconda!" Himawari shouted.

"Goddammit, this is Orochimaru!" Kiba-sensei shouted in horror.

"Dammit, we got to get away from here, as quick as possible!" Mirai-sempai shouted terrified.

"Gather together!" I ordered, having a sudden brain storm.

"What are you going to do?" Kiba-sensei asked dumbfounded.

"Just do as I say!" I shouted and they nodded gathering together.

"Taron you guys too!" I shouted as they surrounded us.

"Kyūbiko, help me, please!" I mumbled and I was engulfed into its chakra.

"Thanks buddy!" I said.

"I hope it works, I do this the first time in years!" I said, as I bit in the tip of my thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" I shouted.

Suddenly we were catapulted highly in the air, with a massive noise and many smoke.

"Hey, brat, what did you brought me here for, I was just about drinking Sake with my Brother!" No one else, but my father's Kuchiyose partner Gamabunta, stated, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I guess this was a little too much!" I stated, as for real I actually aimed to get Gamakichi here, which was easier to handle than the others, but honestly in our current situation I was not to be picky.

"Brat where am I here, where the hell have you brought me again…., hmm, funny, you are not Naruto or did you got tinier again?" The Toad-boss asked.

"Uhmm no sir, I am Boruto `Bolt´ Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki is my father, i´m sorry for summoning you, I actually aimed to summon your son, Gamakichi, however I am also glad that you are here, I think we need your Battle force the most!" I stated, as I pointed forward.

"Hmm, I see, I think that's Manda, or at least it´s a Snake from the Ryuuchidou, I don´t really care about their names anyways, still I can feel the evil intent behind its summoning, this chakra belongs to Orochimaru if I assume.

I thought that bastard has been killed, by Sasuke Uchiha, guess that's not true too, very well I shall grant you my power and cooperation for this time, Bolt Uzumaki, at least you have more manners than you father, as he summoned me the first time!" Gamabunta stated.

"Thank you Toad Boss, Sir!" We all echoed.

"Wait, who the hell are the others, who are sitting on my head?" He asked quite annoyed, with narrowed eyes.

"My team and my friends, we have to either defeat this Orochimaru, make him retreating or we are fleeing with flying colors, it depends on you, of which action you think we should take in this situation!" I said.

"Boy, how good is your talent in using Wind Chakra?" Gamabunta asked.

"Quite strong, if I may say so myself, why?" I asked.

"Ever used a Collaboration-jutsu?!" Gamabunta asked.

"Often, with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, or my friends!" I said.

"Alright we use **Fuuton: Gama Teppou** (_windstyle, Toad Gun) _to blow the forest away!" Gamabunta stated.

I nodded, I often did such training with the two Toad children, to craft mighty attacks in our Missions; it truly saved my head the one or the other time.

"Alright, you better don´t miss the right moment!" Gamabunta said.

"Yes Sir!" I stated as I waited to feel his chakra building up.

I looked over my Byakugan only to see that the Snake of this Orochimaru guy was near, only 3 miles and he got us.

"2 miles!" Himawari stated after several minutes.

"He´s really fast!" I said, as I thought about many strategies at once.

"1 mile!" Himawari stated after another few seconds.

"_Dammit can we really do it, I hope we hit him, but will he even be able to be blasted away by such a simply technique_!" I though afraid, I was no one to easily underestimate a strong opponent, if I almost can feel how powerfull they are.

"Here he comes!" Himawari shouted.

"Guys, I need you to buy me as much time as possible, when he´s in the air!" I shouted and they nodded, preparing for the ambush.

"Brat, give me the Box!" I heard the deep voice of the pale skinned man before me.

His eyes had murderous glance full of evil intent in them.

The Giant snake on his side used some kind of Poisonous liquid, which it sprayed on us, at least it tried.

"Now!" I thought and as if with a mental link, Gamabunta spew his chakra enforced water gun, which I enforced with my wind power to high-speed, creating kind of a water laser.

It blew away the poison and simultaneously decapitated the Giant Snake, Orochimaru was standing on, alongside of a good Portion of the entire forest behind it, while catapulting our opponent high up in the sky.

"What the…, how can he be so powerfull… interesting?!" He said, as he dodged the Raiton Jutsus of Chouchou, as well as Inojin´s Ink beasts.

However he was no able to see that some of the beasts had been transformed Kagebushin of me, which de-transformed and used **Fuuton: Rasen shuriken**, being engulfed in Kyūbiko's chakra, right into Orochimarus back, to shoot him back to the ground.

But before he could hit it, he was engulfed, being paralyzed by my jutsu for a few seconds, into another Jutsu.

"Hah, just as planned!" I mumbled as I saw it right before me.

"**Katon: Haisekishō** (_Fire-style, ash pile burning_)!" I heard Mirai-sempai shouting, being brought with my **Hiraishin: Dorai no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the_ _Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder_) to one of my Kagebushin, right behind Orochimaru.

Mirai-sempai was engulfing the surprised Orochimaru from behind, into a huge cloud of chakra infused Gun-powder, before igniting the same.

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" Orochimaru shouted in pain, as he went ablaze and fell downwards right within a huge explosion, with several Rasenshuriken at his toe, ready to strike him down.

"Alright let´s get out of here!" I shouted, as I teleported Mirai-sempai back on Gamabunta Head.

"Good idea, everyone hold on tight!" Gamabunta shouted and with a few huge and wide Jumps, he brought us out of the Danger-zone.

An even more massive explosion went off, as the Rasenshuriken hit, seconds after that a massive firestorm went ablaze.

"Seems like we have to report yet again some Collateral damage!" Mirai-sempai stated, while we all sweat-dropped at the scene, a huge crater has been crafter, right in the middle of the forest.

"That was really nice sempai, you truly caught him off guard!" I said and the other nodded.

"Well it was thanks to your strategy Bolt and Chouchou and Inojin´s fore-work; with which I was able to get him from behind!" Mirai said with a Thumb up.

"For the few minutes you had, to react, this was really a well-timed strategy, I truly must say this was really Shikamaru Level!" Kiba-sensei stated and I blushed deep red.

It was a common fact that Shikadai´s father was known as the greatest strategy and intelligence mind in Konoha and the right Hand of my Father, also a member of the **Hokage Goei Shoutai** (_Hokage Bodyguards_), alongside of Sasuke-san, Lee-san and Shizune-san.

According to Dad was he also a candidate for the post of the Seventh Hokage, so to be put on the same level as this great man, was truly an honor.

"Oh c´mon guys, it was only quick thinking, if Shikadai wouldn´t ever had showed me how to quick think, we would have been fucked, so most of the credit goes right at him, I am only his pupil!" I said waving it off blushing.

"No, Bolt, take the damn compliment for once, not many people would have muster up such a plan like yours, in the few minutes you had, as Orochimaru had been attacking from atop his Kuchiyose animal!" Mirai-sempai stated and they all nodded.

"Well if you mean?" I stated blushing by all this praise.

"Anyways is he following us?" Kiba-sensei asked.

"No, it seems like he is either unconscious or has retreated for now, still we should be at guard.

One never knows what might happen!" Himawari stated.

"Now we are here, we are running over the border to my Home forest, only Humans we let or the Monks of our temple can overcome this barrier, but it gets weaker when my Mistress appears, for we have to weaken it, so the light off the full moon can hit her Statue unfiltered, that is very important for her manifestation!" Talon explained.

"Well I guess from here on out we better go back by feet, no offence but with your giant appearance the enemy will easily find us, Gamabunta, and I think there is still a Sake waiting for you anyways, as long as your Brother has not drank it all!" I said bowing before him.

"I really hope he didn't, anyways, it was nice to meet you Bolt Uzumaki, perhaps we might see each other again, well then Sayonara my Friend!" Gamabunta stated and bowed too before he vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Hmm, I don´t get it, Dad always claims that he´s such a difficult guy, but honestly I find him rather easy to handle!" I said to Himawari.

"Seems to be thanks to your Charisma!" She stated giggling cutely.

"Perhaps!" I replied.

"Well then we still have to defend you all for the next Two weeks, say when does your Mistress appears the next time?" I asked.

"Every 6 months, she can only manifest herself 2 times in a year!" Taron stated.

"Well then we simply have to look afterwards for every half year, that Lady Inari´s visit will become a success before she goes back to her world, but for now, we better try to survive this one time!" I said and they all nodded.

"I ask myself what Sarada-san does momentarily?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah me too!" I said honestly.

"I bet she´s alright and even if she will be in danger, it´s not like she has not some strong comrades and a strong Sensei at her side to help her!" Chouchou stated with a sheepish grin.

"No fear Bolt, your Sweetheart will be alright!" Inojin said smiling.

"For the last time, she is not my Sweetheart, she´s just a friend…!" I said.

"For now yes, but face it Bolt, we all know you got a thing for her, same as she has one for you!" Mirai-sempai stated.

"Did I missed something?!" Kiba-sensei asked confused, we all looked at him strangely.

"Nothing!" I shouted, blushing deep red, to hear it from others was just so embarrassing.

"Oh Please, sigh, Bolt and Sarada are having a thing for each other, that is an obvious fact, the only two who still don´t believe it are them both, out of unknown reasons the two just cannot admit it to themselves , that they are long over the border of more than simple friends and teammates!" Mirai-sempai explained her claim.

"I tell you guys, there is nothing going on between us!" I said trying to once and for all clear things up.

"Oh Please, if you still believe this you are only lying to yourself, Bolt, it´s blindly to see that you like Sarada a lot and it´s even more than blindly to see that Sarada feels deeply for you too, that's a fact!" Mirai-sempai stated with narrowed eyes and I was inches before denying it yet again, but if I shall be honest, Mirai-sempai sure was right, wasn´t she?

Who the hell am I still trying to fool here, the more I had contact with her, the more often I gazed at her and the more often she embraced me and smiled at me out of pure joy, the more I fell in love with Sarada.

Honestly I had enough of always trying to deny it, still, I had no idea if Sarada truly would feel this way for me, and as long as this hasn´t been cleared, I won´t tell anyone about my Love for her, no matter how obvious it shall be for others.

"You know what, why the hell am I trying to even deny it, it´s not like you guys actually believe me a word anyways aren´t you, so just believe whatever you want to, I won´t say anything to this anymore!" I stated pouting.

"Imagine, the ugly Uchiha girl and the Son of the Hokage, what a scandal, they don´t match together anyways, the Uchiha-nerd is way too dumb and Ugly and so mean and way too stupid, to ever be with such a High-society man, as the Son of our Hokage!" Lorena stated and Ganto laughed his Ass off.

"Right, the strange Nerd is always reading book, even walking around with them, my mom says that she shouldn´t have ever be born and that the Uchiha Clan would have better died out with the Criminal- Brother!" Ganto stated, while I and the others stopped dead in our tracks.

"What was that, I think I didn´t quite catch that, how did you called Sarada?!" I asked them.

"Bolt, Don´t do it!" Kiba-sensei warned.

"Are you deaf or what, we said she is dumb, ugly, stupid and strange, isn´t she!" Ganto stated laughing out loud, while Lorena joined in.

The more they laughed, the more blood trickled down from my hand which has been clenched in a tight fist.

"Now Guys, stop it yeah, Sarada is not as you think she is...!"

"Abnormal, mom says the Sharingan are dangerous tools of murderers, and that that Uchiha Itachi was a sick Psycho who killed his entire Clan for Fun, isn't that right?!" Lorena stated.

"Say that again, I dare you!" I said calmly, while in my inside my Blood boiled like a volcano near the eruption.

"You should go to a hospital and exchange your ears to new ones, they are really bad!" Ganto stated.

"Ganto that´s enough!" Kiba Sensei shouted.

"Hey, could it be, that you really love that ugly, stupid Dork, Bolt-san!" Lorena stated and I moved forward.

"Bolt don´t you dare!" Mirai-sempai stated, trying to step in my way.

"You guys are really stupid, can´t you two for once shut your mouth if you got nothing smart to say?!" Himawari asked them both equally enraged.

"Oh shut up you ugly Crybaby!" Ganto shouted annoyed.

"I double dare you to say that again!" Himawari shouted, pulling up he sleeves.

"Stop marking the big girl, crybaby, everyone in our grade knows that you are in love with that Uchiha boy, how was his name, Pinkie Uchiha!" Lorena stated, referring to Katsuo, Sarada´s Brother.

"Dammit Shut it your two, Himawari is right you just don´t know when to shut your trap!" Chouchou stated full of disgust.

"No one rattled on your Cage, stupid fat chocolate cow!" Ganto shouted, getting a back head slash from Inojin and Kiba-sensei.

"Oww, why do you hit us, Baka-Sensei, Alien!" They shouted.

I grit my teeth, while Mirai-sempai stopped me with a hand to my shoulder and a soothing speech I didn´t even heard at all.

"You are really stupid aren´t you, I tell you, this way, if you keep up being so dumb and without respect over other older Ninjas, you will never be Ninjas yourself!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"So what, I never wanted to become a dumb ninja anyways, my parents forced me to this, I would rather be a millionaire, living a carefree life, than running around and throwing with knifes around!" Ganto stated.

"He´s right, there is no benefit in risking one's life only to fulfill a mission, it`s better to run way by danger than to go against it, one better gives up, or else one only dies, where is the benefit in dying, only so that someone else might live!?" Lorena sighed.

"Baaaaaaaaammmmm!" A Loud explosion was to hear, as the tree right behind Ganto and Lorena splintered in pieces, being punched right above their heads.

"You little brats have no fucking idea, what it means to be a Ninja at all, you think we are just running around and fighting out of fun, you think that our missions aren't important, that you can fool around and run away by every single glimpse of danger.

Well Holy Fuck, let me tell you what got wrong there!" I stated as they were shocked beyond believe, I heard out Sensei´s breathing out in sheer shock.

"A Ninja is someone who works for the government of the own land and village, a Ninja fights to protect others, no matter the sacrifices.

In order for such dumb idiots like you and your parents to live, true ninja give their lives every day, to ensure the peace in our world to be uphold.

A Ninja always faces a possible defeat, but a true Ninja knows that he shall never give up and try his best until the very end.

If you cannot endure all pain, and all the negativities in this job you shall just leave and never ever again, dare to speak bad about a Ninja!" I stated enraged beyond believe, still I fairly held my true anger back.

"And where is the Benefit, you only get a small payment for bringing your life in danger, nothing to ever get rich from!" Ganto shouted.

"It´s not everything about money Ganto!" Kiba-sensei tried to reason his pupil.

"And how did the Hokage made so much money to build such a giant house, I heard he and that Uchiha man are best friends, I bet they threated the People to get more taxes from us Poor people, really, on such an unfair man I shall bring my respect, I beg your Pardon, the Hokage seems also to only be a loan-shark!" Ganto shouted and we all gasped, I was shortly before exploding.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (_Eight Trigram Air Palm_)!" I heard Himawari´s voice shouting.

Ganto flew several hundred meters through the air, before landing right in the trunk of a tree.

"Ganto, you witch, what you did to him!?" Lorena shouted at her, as she rushed at Ganto´s side.

"I will suck down that you guys mob me, but if you Insult my friends and my Family one more time, I will stomp you into the ground, you miserable, useless pieces of shit!" Himawari threated through gritted teethes, Byakugan activated and standing in the Hyuuga stance.

"You little, useless whore!" Lorena shouted enraged, in the same moment, as I punched a tree full force, making him cracking before he splintered in tiny pieces.

"Be grateful that it was only me, who punished you, Ganto, if my Brother would have done it, we would have to scrape you off the trunk!" Himawari stated before turning around and high fiving me and the others.

"Geez you guys are really troublesome!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Kiba-sensei, I have a request!" Himawari stated, stepping before her Sensei.

"Yes, what kind of request?" The same asked.

"I made up my mind in the last half hour, and I would like to change the team after this mission!" Himawari stated with eyes full of determination.

"I knew you would say that, well I will look what I can do, but I am certain you will be able to get your will on this, so as things are standing, this team will go downhill anyways and I don´t really know, if I still want to have these two as pupils.

Anyways let´s stop this conversation and focus on our mission, we are soon there, now if you would, please!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Ah and guys, if you should insult my Friends and Family and especially the Uchihas, ever again, make sure to know that I will gladly lead you to the Nirvana!" I said with a creepy smile and they nodded fearfully, both have pissed their pants.

"Eeeew!" the rest of us stepped away, each with sheepish grins.

"To think that of all potential combination, it must be Bolt, Naruto´s son, who falls in Love with Sarada-san, Sasuke´s daughter, this is truly amazing and also crazy at some point.

I honestly never really thought that there was anything going on between them, but now that I see it and think of it, whenever I met them two, they had always been together, either with Himawari chan, Senpou or Katsuo, but also often alone with each other!" Kiba-sensei mumbled.

"This truly was such a Bolt-like reaction even from Himawari, seems like the Uzumaki-kids truly feel in love with the Uchiha-kids!" Mirai-sensei stated, while Inojin and Chouchou snickered behind mine and Himawari´s backs.

"Geez cut the crap!" I shouted enraged and they finally shut their trap.

"And now keep shut, until we have arrived!" I stated annoyed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Inojin stated mockingly, before I gave him `The Stare´ which shut him up rather quick.

Afterwards it peacefully was quiet for the whole rest of this rather rough ride, giving me time to think up strategies, if we might encounter this Orochimaru yet again.

**In the Catmoon (**_**Nekotsuki**_**) Hideout, Sarada´s Pov:**

"_Uuuh, my head, it hurts_!" I thought, as I woke up to some voices, who were having a heated dialogue.

"_Did, you really… so far… no other possibility… won´t trust us …!"_ I tried to focus myself on anything, still I was not able to do much, my body felt as if it weights a ton.

"Guys I think she´s waking back up!" the female cat voice, which I heard earlier this night, said.

"Alright, at least she hasn´t token too much damage, but she sure was heavy!" I heard the voice of the cat, who earlier tried to lure me out of the cell.

"Smack!" With a loud noise a slap was to hear.

"Oww, why did you hit me Kona!?" The voice asked.

"Are you an idiot, you can´t tell a girl that she´s heavy, how indecent are you, you prick!?" Another Female voice stated.

I tried to focus more on my hearing, but it hurt my head to even think about doing that.

"Honestly I ask myself, how you manage to live with this indecent prick, he always says what comes to his mind, wherever it is good or bad, how can you cope with that, Kona?!" I heard the first female voice speaking, I began to see, as I forced my eyes open, still everything was blurry.

"Most of the time I don´t really listen to his babbling, he´s a nice guy, he too has his good sides to some point, even if he is kind of annoying at times.

Still, I love this guy, for how he is, not how I might would have had him and he has skills Deida, skills, most cats would dream of, if you know what I mean.

But overall you are right, he is an indecent prick!" The voice of Kona stated sighing.

"That really hurts somehow, Kona!" the male voice stated, with a pained tone.

"Well i´m right after all, aren´t I!" The voice of Kona stated.

"So basically your reason to be with Pan is, because he amuses you, in a way, and because he´s good in bed,…oh well… let each person their desires!" The voice of Deida said, with an annoyed huff.

"Anyways I guess our guest has finally woken up, you sure she won´t have any side effects, Pan?" Another voice asked.

"No Saso, I am sure, perhaps only a bit of Neck pain but nothing which cannot get rid of, through a well massage!" Pan said.

"Well you don´t really had to bump her head on that one street lamp, that one tree in the Park, the wall outside in the stair house, the door to this room, hell you guys even managed to bump her head on the chair she is sitting on!" Deida´s voice stated annoyed, while Kona´s voice sighed.

After several attempts to focus, I finally was able, to fully get my eyesight back.

"Where am I, Why am I here and moreover who the hell are you?" I asked, as I looked at a group of multicolored cats, of all sizes and races.

I recognized that I was strapped on a chair, but it was not of the same rope as the Bastion-guards had used earlier, still I could not move my hands a bit.

"Uhm well you are here in our Hideout, the Catmoon, the former best restaurant in the city of Sora-Ku, we are the Nekotsuki Gang and you are here to speak with our mistress, Lady Chibineko, she has a favor to ask you!" Pan, which seemed to be the leader of the group stated.

"Well it´s definitely a funny way, for asking a favor!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"See, I told you she will be angry at us!" Kona stated at Pan with narrowed eyes.

I scanned the cats of, there was a red one lying lazily on a windowsill over the radiator, a white-silvery colored, who looked around for some food, while holding a small twig in her mouth, as if she fear to let it go.

Right before the chair, I was sitting on, stood a blonde female cat, Deida, which seemed to feel kind of annoyed by something, perhaps Pan, she had long, hair-like fur on her head bound together as a pigtail, while the rest was hanging over the half of her face.

Next to the blonde stood a Russian Blue female cat, Kona, with a white rose behind her ear, who narrowed her eyes at Pan, the leader, who was an Orange colored tall male cat, with something looking like black piercings in her ear, he had lilac eyes, very unusual, as much as I know about cats.

A skinny Egyptian Mau, with grey-blue shimmering fur, sat next to him, narrowing his eyes at me, smirking evilly.

Next to the red one laid a brown-beige furred male cat, with some kind of headscarf around his head, he seemed to be the oldest of them all, as his fur had some grey spots, and his back was full of minor to large scars.

Perhaps from many fights with other cats.

"I´m waiting?!" I asked annoyed.

"See, she´s angry, it´s only because you had to speak about her weight, you are so an idiot Pan…!" Kona scolded her boyfriend, while Deida sighed and shook her head in disbelieve

"Anyways where are our manners, hi my name is Deida, these are my best friend Kona, this here is our current leader and the greatest indecent idiot there is, Pan.

The Gray cat with the twig over there is called Hid, the Scarface over there is called Kaku, the evil-looking skeleton over there is called Kisa!" Deida stated chuckling.

"Who the hell are you calling a Skeleton?" The Bluish Egyptian Mau asked enraged.

"The red lame-ass on the windowsill, is going by the name Saso.

Unfortunately is someone missing, our actual leader Ita, he sits in the prison cell deep under the bastion, deeper than you have been, in the high security area as the sole imprisoner!" Deida stated and all of them wore depressed expressions.

"And who is this Mistress you have told me about?" I asked curious, caring less about their problems, at least for right now; I had plenty of own ones.

"She should be coming soon!" Deida stated and as if on call, it knocked on the door.

"Parole?" Pan asked, as he looked through the Door-spy

"**Ita o kaihō, hitobito o kaihō** (_Free Ita, free the folk_)!" A sweet voice stated.

"You may enter, Mistress!" Pan stated, as he opened the door.

A cloaked, person, or better said, a cloaked cat entered the room.

"May I introduce you, our mistress Lady Chibineko, isn´t she just the sweetest thing?" Deida stated, as she brought a pillow for the cat to sit, while Pan took off her Cloak.

Under it was a beautiful white cat, with some colorful dots in beige and brown on her fur, she wore a red Kimono with a Yellow obi; she had a dignified and aristocratic air around her.

But the biggest difference to all the other cats in this room, was definitely the fact that she had two tails, just like…

"You are Nekomata´s Daughter, aren´t you!?" I said, as I recognized the face.

I saw her sitting next to her father in the audience hall, at first I thought it might be the personal servant of Nekomata, but now that I see her two tails, I was certain of it.

"You have a good grasp, Young miss Uchiha, you are right I am Chibineko, the daughter of Lord Nekomata!" she said and bowed before me, she was quite polite, completely different as the rest of the cats in this room.

I bowed, as far as possible, too.

Just what has such a fine cat to do with these guys?

"Pan, I beg you, can you please release her from the chair!" Chibineko asked.

"Are you sure, she tried to grill us earlier, who knows what she will do, once she comes free?!" Pan stated.

"Well you guys weren't quite squeamish with your attacks either!" I stated with narrowed eyes.

"Pan, please!" Chibineko asked and Pan sighed.

"If you are so sure about this!" Pan stated.

He sighed, before he used his claws to cut the ropes away, I plunged forward, shoving him out of the way, as soon as all the restrains were off me.

"Dammit!" Pan shouted.

"No one comes near me!" I shouted, as I held Chibineko in my grasp, the cat was quite calm though, for just being taken hostage, as if she knew it would come so.

"Lady Chibineko!" Deida shouted terrified.

"So, and now you march back to the prison and release my friends as well, I don´t care about this dumb mission anymore, buck that dumb Paw print, I only want my Teammates back and then we will go home!" I stated, threatening Chibineko with a hidden blade, the metal-wire which was stuck in my wristwatch.

Ten meter pure wire, ready to cut and to tie up.

"Dammit, a hidden weapon!" Pan stated.

"Please let go of her!" Kona asked afraid.

"Only if you get me my teammates!" I shouted.

"That won´t be possible!" Chibineko stated calmly.

"Why not?" I asked enraged.

"Your escape out of the prison wasn´t as precise and calm as we had intended, we could not make a replacement for you, so that the guards won´t recognize something.

Through your rough escape, things resulted in the heavier guarding of the prison cells, a cat won´t be able to get in there so easily, less a human, but even more difficult it would be to get out again; less with three humans at one´s side, without hurting anyone, and still, I am the cat Princess, so I have a responsibility to my folk.

I cannot let it being hurt, not even for helping your team mates to escape, i´m sorry!" Chibineko stated.

"And what now, you want to die, I care a shit about what will happen to you cats, you have enclosed my friends in prison cells, goddammit!" I shouted at them all and Chibineko flinched.

"We are sorry, really, but the guards also have no choice, they cannot stand against the orders of the king of the cats, or else they will be thrown into the jail too, most of them have families to feed!" Chibineko said.

"Can´t you talk to him, stimulate his conscience, or at least trying to change his mind, aren´t you supposed to be his daughter?" I asked annoyed.

"Indeed I am his daughter, but unfortunately is this not possible, at least not anymore.

Everyone who tried to change his mind or who revolted against his orders, has been thrown into the prison-cells, so also Ita!" Chibineko replied, and at the call of the leader´s name, everyone went in a deep depressive look, even Chibineko.

Suddenly my curiosity was awoken and my wrath began to fade away.

"Ita tried to help me, and for this he has been thrown into jail, we tried to free him, but we have been slain back by the guards, afterwards they brought him into the deepest and most secured part of the Bastion!" She began to tell.

"You must know, it was not always so, before many Years Father was respected and loved for his care and kindness over our folk, but ever since this cat came to us, my father turned around to 360°.

His former Kindness has turned to an imperious character, what once was care has turned towards cold calculation, everything to his benefit.

It began 5 years ago, ever since this time, he also forbid any Human to ever enter the Town, Nekobaa, a good friend of mine, had to move out of the City last year, after she was chased out by my Father.

The Influence of this cat has somehow obscures his senses, I am sure that my father doesn't know what he is doing!" She stated.

"But who is this Cat you are talking about anyways?" I asked.

"We don´t know much about him, only that he is called Kuro Z and that he has arrived shortly before the king´s change to the worst!" Deida stated worried.

"Unfortunately am I and my friends here, the only ones who believe this, all the rest of the folk, who is suffering under my father's strict reign of terror, is angry and more than once, revolutions had to have been brutally slain down, by the influenced Guards.

After all this time, Nekobaa finally managed to get a Message out, for the whole desolated area around the town and the Bastion is being guarded by Cat guards, there aren´t many birds who ever come here, therefore it is not quite easy to smuggle a message out.

Every Cat gets thoroughly interrogated before entering or exiting this Areal.

You had luck for Nekobaa was able to create a teleport-point with help of a Hiraishin no jutsu seal on a Kunai, which has been used by Hina and Denka, who got the Kunai from the Hokage, in order to get you in here without the guards knowing.

But now your friends are stuck within the prison cells, I bet that Nekobaa hadn´t counted with this!" Chibineko stated.

"So you saying that this whole mission is a fake!" I asked, after I let her go, she sat back on the pillow and I myself back on the chair, everyone was keeping their distance from me.

"In a way yes, I asked Nekobaa to help me find a way how we can bring father back to his senses, she then told me that there only has been two people who ever were able to defeat my father, something no cat before was able to do.

She told me about the Uchiha-clan, which in old times stored their Ningus in our town, by Nekobaa being the guard and store keeper over them.

She also told me that you Father and Your Uncle had been the only ones who ever manage to defeat my father in a fair battle!" Chibineko stated.

"So she asked for my team, because I am an Uchiha and she thinks I have what it takes, to defeat your father am I right!?" I asked.

"Indeed that´s what she said, that's why I was glad that you managed to get as far as that I could see you, I saw your special eyes, even though only for a second, which gave me certainty that you are an Uchiha!" Chibineko stated, before she bowed before me.

"I beg you, in the name of my Folk, please help us to rescue my friends as well as yours, help us freeing father out of this evil influence and make him see what he does to our folk!" She asked me with teary eyes, as she and all the others bowed before me.

"_Can I really promise this, that I will be able to help her, I mean this guy managed to easily defeat me, not that I wasn't caught in a surprise attack and restrained by this Chakra blocking ropes, but still, it´s not like I will come all too far, with only a pair of two-tomoe Sharingan, won´t I?_

_Still, Father as well as Uncle Itachi shall have defeated him already, as my father's daughter and a proud member of the Uchiha clan I cannot be chicken out by this._

_Nekobaa and these cats, as well as Konoha-sensei, Shikadai and Senpou, they all count on me._

_If I would not help them, if I now would flee like a coward, trying to only safe my friends and let them dwell in their misery, how would I be able to look in Bolts face ever again_?" I thought.

It was silent for a few moments while I weighted the pro and the contra, I knew that I had to do something, who knows maybe I truly will get some advantage, if I manage to make some of these cats to my friends and perhaps even my Kuchiyose partners.

I had no real intention to have a slug as my partner, even though Lady Katsuyu is really nice, and a Snake would only freak Bolt out.

He likes to caress mine and Himawari's hair like a cat, so perhaps he likes cats.

"Alright I will help you, as best as I can, but note that I am perhaps not as strong as my father has been, during his time as he defeated your father!" I said and Chibineko looked up with teary eyes.

"We will forever be thankful to you, if you manage to bring my father back to senses, I will ask him personally to give you a Paw print, so that your mission still will become a success.

I also wanted to first apologize that we had to trick you in here, but your Father and Lord Uzumaki stated that it would be too obvious, if they would arrive here, since my father knows their faces.

But by an unknown Genin team, with a fake Mission, my father would not become so suspicious, also not Kuro Z!" Chibineko stated.

"Wait, Bolt´s father and mine knew about this mission, why did no one told us anything?" I asked enraged.

"Your father said that it would be easier to play an act if you truly believe it to be the truth, therefore Nekobaa should not tell you about it, until you see it for yourself what has become of my Father!" Chibineko stated.

"Anyways, we have approximately 2 weeks before the maze is fully installed, these days we will use for your Training!" Chibineko stated.

"Wait Training, what are you talking about, we have to free my friends?!" I shouted.

"And how do you want to do this, you might not know it, but even if you are human with exceptional skills, we are cats and therefore able to unlock the cell door, so without our help, you won't be able to get them out of the cells anyways.

As humans you don´t really have anything to fear if you get away from here, but we as cats will be targeted all our life until they get us, if we simply help you.

No we have to bring Lord Nekomata out of the dark influence, only then we can force him to release your friends!" Deida said getting nods from the others.

"Well then, let´s go, what are we waiting for, let´s defeat your father, and Kuro Z, and everything will be alright!" I stated as I jumped up.

"This will be not so easy as you think, Miss Uchiha!" Chibineko stated calmly.

"Sarada, my name is Sarada, and why shall this not be so easy!?" I asked but was interrupted in my conversation.

"Wait, you are called Salad?" Pan asked me laughing, and said just the wrong thing.

"Huuuaaarrrgghhh!" The same shouted, as I strangled him.

"DON´T CALL ME SALAD!" I screamed at him.

"There you see it Pan, just shut up for once!" Kona stated as I was done, Hid poked the fainted Pan with his twig and Deida mumbled something about indecent idiot and bucking Goofball.

"Anyways, many years have passed since my father was defeated by yours, so it's only logical that he trained more and he is now near invincible, he defeated all the other Cat Lords and is now the undisputed King of Ninekos , the only which might pose a threat to this position, are my Childhood-friend Ita and the Fire cat Matatabi!" Chibineko stated.

"You said this name earlier, but who exactly is this Ita and how does it comes that he´s in the jail anyways?" I asked her.

"Ita was my Childhood friend and the son of the Commander of the Bastion Guards, well over the years that we had been together I fell in love with him, and even our fathers always supported our relationship, well before a half year ago, as the Climax of my father´s brainwashing had been reached, he wanted me to marry Kuro Z, all of a sudden.

Of course Ita and I were not at all amused, we tried to speak with father and as that didn´t worked we tried to flee, as everything went too much for me, but we were stopped by the Bastion guards.

Ita, who always has been a friend of the right, truth and the free will, tried to bail me out of this marriage.

He called my Father for a duel, if he would win, my father would have to let me and him go, if my father would win, then he could do whatever he wants with Ita.

Ita was strong no doubt, but my father has become a power charge of evil forces, enforcing his Genjutsu force, showing Ita some kind of gruesome illusions, he never spoke about it but it had to be really gruesome.

Anyways, Ita, tried to fight against it, but was hit unconscious by my father and therefore lost the battle, afterwards my Father threw him in the jail, accusing him of high-betrayal, and he would have to show his worth in the Cat Maze!" Chibineko stated and everyone was silent.

"But what exactly is this Cat Maze anyways?" I asked still a bit confused.

"An obstacle course, with deadly weapons and traps, a cat will have many difficulties with it, more than once cats have been coming out crippled and some even died on their wounds afterwards, a human with bad reflexes has as good as lost, and even with good reflexes, it is still hard to overcome all the obstacles, believe me!" Kaku, who had been silent for the whole time stated.

"You know this quite well I would say, as if you had been there?" I asked and he nodded.

"Twice, I barely came out alive the last time, Nekobaa, who is an old friend of mine, healed my wounds, patched them up and so saved my life, she kept me at her side as I lost everything I had, before we had been chased out of the town last year!" He said, as he showed me his scars, under the Headscarf was a large scar over the back of his neck.

"I have been a proud soldier and the advisor of my Lord, before all of this happened, 5 years ago, and only because I believe the same as Lady Chibineko, I joined the Nekotsuki gang!" He said.

"All of us worked in the fortress, more or less, so we saw the drastic change firsthand, Kona here was the court-gardener´s daughter, Deida was the daughter of the pyro-technician, who was responsible for the fireworks of the festivals.

Saso was the court-mechanic, however he only worked when the machines of the Fortress were broken, such as the cannons or the mills and so on, Kisa was the old chef of the Fortress, and always responsible for creating the sushi-masterpieces for the large dinner parties.

Ita and I were best friends and sons the Commander and the sub Commander of the Bastion-guards

Hid was our sensei!" Pan stated and all of them wore sad expressions remembering the old days.

"Anyways, in order to defeat Lady Chibineko´s father, you first have to learn how to fight like a cat and how to defend yourself against our Genjutsu, only if you are able to overcome this training, you have a slightly realistic chance, to hopefully not get defeated in the first 10 minutes!" Hid stated.

"We have built up a large dojo in the basement, where we can train!" Pan stated.

"I see, and I understand this but what about my friends, I cannot simply leave them in the jail, all alone without a sign of life of me, mourning over my loss!" I said and they nodded.

"I will give them a message of you, if you want, I have my tricks to get near them!" Chibineko stated and I was glad.

"Alright, I will try to learn everything I can to defeat your father, free him from Kuro Z´s influence and free your friend and mines!" I stated and they cheered and embraced me.

I chuckled, in a way they still were cats and so I began to caress their heads, but once I started it was hard to stop, now I know how this feels for Bolt.

It feels really good to hear the purr of them.

"Achooo, achooo!" I suddenly sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold down in the prison, or do you have and allergy against Cats?" Pan asked.

"No I guess someone´s speaking about me !" I stated.

"Bolt!" I mumbled.

"Bolt, is that your Boyfriend?" Deida asked and I flushed deep crimson.

"Noo, he´s not!" I stated quickly.

"Well it looks like it!" Pan stated.

"No it´s not true!" I shouted embarassed, hitting him on the back-head knocking him out.

"Whoops my Bad!" I stated.

"No fear, he is robust, in a few minutes he will be alright, anyways it´s time to rest a bit, tomorrow we will begin the training, from now on you stay in here at any time of the day, until you mastered the** Pansā Kumite **(_Panther Battle_), got it!" Hid stated in a harsh tone.

"Understood!" I said saluting.

And so my work filled days should start, and I had no clue what will lie ahead of me.

**Part II: Present days: The Month between- Side Yamanock: Operation youthful Makeover and****The perfect Motive. **

**A Date like no other.**

**Senpou´s Pov:**

"UUUWaaaah!" I yawned after I woke up, trying to swipe the sleep out of my eyes.

It had been exactly one and a half week since the Trainings month had started, in this time I hadn´t seen anyone of the team beside of Inojin, to whom I had a strong crush on.

Logically the same had no idea about this, not as if he really cares about that anyways, he was too occupied with googling after Sarada after all.

"Sigh, honestly I have no drive to stand up!" I mumbled as I sat in my bed, a little dizzy from being roughly woken by dad, with one of his ah-so-youthful speeches.

Honestly, youthful was the least I felt right now, I more felt like I was a hundred years older.

"Just another boring day of training!" I mumbled as I looked outside, even though the sun was shining and the summer was about to come, was everyday just the same as the previous.

Since days we did nothing else but training, training, training, and there was no real end in sight.

I always liked it to train and to prove my skills, either to Dad or to Mom, but lately it just felt dull, and I lost every interest in it.

Mom meant that I might have out-burnt my power-reserves for this month.

Dad, meant that I might simply need a rest, of all the intense youthful training I had with Inojin.

Honestly, I think it rather has to do, that I feel kind of sick in my skin.

"_But it´s nothing wrong with my skin, isn´t it_!?" I thought, as I poked at my belly or my arms.

"Feels normal!" I stated, well, I don´t really knew what I would have expected anyways.

"Sigh, why do I just feel so unmotivated?" I asked, as I finally stood up.

I went in the Bathroom, to wash my face.

"_Hmm, I don´t feel sick, and I don´t look like i´m getting sick at all_!" I though as I looked in the mirror.

I was greeted by the exact copy of my father's face, the only difference was, that I had a more round face and rosy cheeks, at least that was what Mom always said.

"Perhaps I just need a strong tea to really wake up!" I mused, as I went back in my room, yawning, still only dressed in my undergarments.

"hmm!" I looked myself in the mirror of my room.

"hmmm?" I twirled around but saw nothing wrong, just the same as I always was seeing, when I wake in the morning.

"Hmm, naaah, I don´t get it, just what is wrong with me?" I asked loudly, as if the answer would fall right before my feet.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Well I guess pondering about it won´t help anyways, won´t it, I better get dressed and look if Inojin´s ready?!" I stated, as I went to my wardrobe.

"Hmmm , which one to wear?" I asked as I looked around.

To say that my possession on clothes and accessories was decent, was practically a joke, I had like nothing different to wear than the 7 green tracksuits, one for each day of the week.

Due to being trained hard by dad, at my own wish to become such a great Ninja like my Mom and my Dad, during most of my childhood, I had much muscles and, besides of my D-cup chest perhaps, not much sexappeal.

I had no real time to do girlish things, until the age of 8 I still was an A-cup, and as such I had often being mistaken for a boy, I guess this kind of nagged a bit on my pride as a woman.

Still, I never really held much about lip-gloss, nail varnish or Makeup in general, I never had an interest in using that, not even Mom did, as much as I know, or at least she does not do it often.

"Who knows maybe I should try it, only to see how this would look like!" I mumbled as I mused about it.

"Naww, better not, I have no idea how to do this anyways, I better get ready so I can get Inojin for training!" I stated, as I brushed the thoughts off.

I dressed in my tracksuit, fixed my Konoha-belt, combed my hair straight, before going over to the Kitchen, where Mom sat and was reading the newspaper.

From the direction of the dojo I could hear some loud voices, those of my Dad, Bolt and Sarada, the two of them often came here to train their Taijutsu, both were as strong as me, said Dad.

Not for the least that Sarada has had a special training in **Pansā kumite **(_Panther battle_) and had awoken her Third Tomoe in her Sharingan, only a few months ago during a mission.

And Bolt was to a half Hyuuga, he has learned the Jukken Taijutsu by his mother and Aunt and so he had good reflexes anyways, with Dad´s training his reactions were only increased.

"Ohayo, Okaa-San!" I greeted my Mother.

"Ah Senpou-sweetheart, had a good sleep?" Mom asked, as she stood up and took her self-made extra-spicy curry out of the refrigerator, to heat it up in the microwave for me.

"Kind of, still, I feel somehow without any motivation to do anything today!" I stated honestly, as I embraced her from behind.

"Do you feel sick, you had been feeling so since two days, as much as I noticed, not?!" Mom asked and I nodded.

"I don´t feel sick though, but it´s just no fire in my oven, and somehow I don´t find the door to shove new charcoal inside of it!" I stated.

"What a poetic speech my dear, anyways it´s not unusual for someone to have no drive from one day to another, I think you have a routine-sickness!" Mom said.

"Routine-sickness, what do you mean by that, I am not sick, I have no fever and my eyes are also alright, my head also doesn´t hurt….!" I stated confused.

"No, no, not that kind of sickness, what I mean is that you are tired of the routine you have been doing since two weeks.

I mean the waking up, getting dressed, eating, going over to Inojin, going to train till late evening, coming back home, eat dinner, get washed and go sleeping and the next day you do it all again.

With increasing time such a routine becomes boring and uninteresting, because nothing new happens, it are just the same boring things you do every day.

And at some point your body just don´t feel like doing this anymore, so you have to change something in your routine.

For example you could going another way to Inojin's house today, who knows, maybe you encounter something completely new!" Mom stated and somehow her words made sense.

"I will try that then, thanks mom you really helped me!" I stated and kissed her cheek, before I took the curry out of the microwave as it was done heating.

"Well then, Itadakimasu!" I said with a smile, the talk with mom brought a bit of my spirits back.

She was right, I had to change something.

After I was done eating I washed the dishes, before I prepared and was ready to go out.

"I will be back at evening mom, wish Dad a good day from me, okay, see you later!" I said and she nodded.

"Be careful dear!" She said and I nodded smiling.

"Will be!" I said and closed the door behind me.

"Well then, off to Inojin!" I stated in a happier mood and was about to run the way along the street.

"Wait, silly me, I wanted to take a different way today!" I stated, as I remembered and so I was running over the rooftops of the town, instead of running on the streets.

Inojin was living with his parents at the edge of the Upper town, above the Hokage Mountain, where his mother has a bigger flower shop than the old one of her parents, which has been destroyed during Pains attack, and his father had here a famous painting atelier.

Honestly I didn´t get why this Nagato, who, as much as Sarada and Bolt see it, might be the seventh Pain, is allowed to live within the Uzumaki Village, less roam through the village freely, not that he actually does that, since he knows that nobody will have to have anything to do with him.

Still Bolt´s Father is the Hokage and he is Strong, so I think he must know what he does.

But Beside of Nagato also the other Uzumakis, like Sarin-chan and her Father, Karin-san and Lady Mito, had gotten a living in the Uzumaki Villa offered by the Hokage.

I think that Bolt and Himawari are glad, to have so many people in their house for once, since normally only their Grandfather and their Aunt are living with them, together with Konohamaru-sensei.

One truly could speak of the newly rise of the Uzumaki Clan, so far.

**After a while:**

"Good morning!" I said as I, after a long run over the rooftops of the city, arrived in Mrs. Yamanaka´s flower shop.

"Oh Hello, Senpou, how are you, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, smiling at me.

"I´m fine, i´m here to get Inojin, is he ready?" I asked.

"Wait didn´t he called you?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked me confused.

"Uhmm, no, why should he?" I asked, equally confused.

"That damn little prick, I knew he would forget it, raaah…. Calm Ino, calm, sigh, well he has gotten an urgent call for a mission, I told him to give you a call, so you don´t have to come all the way for nothing!" Mrs. Yamanaka explained, after almost snapping.

"Ah I see, well we can´t change it anyways so it´s okay, was a good exercise for me!" I said, brushing it off as nothing.

Still my heart stung a little, I always was happy to see Inojin, especially when he sweated, these nice sweating spanned muscles and his perfectly shaped behi….

"Uhmm, it may be sudden for you, but if you like I could use some help in the flower shop, I´ve got plenty of orders to do, if you have nothing more important to do of course!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated, bringing me out of my dirty daydream.

Proof that I was still a young girl in puberty, rather than a hard working muscle-brain.

"Sure I can help, but I am not so fond in terms with flowers or plants in general!" I said honestly.

"Oh no fear, if you don´t know something I will gladly show you!" She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka!" I replied.

"Oh my, you don´t need to be so formal, just call me Ino okay!" Ino-san said smiling and I nodded.

"Will do!" I said and so I helped her to make flower-arrangements, or preparing the cut flowers, while planting the flowers in the soil in the greenhouse, I learned much about many kinds of Plants from Ino-san.

"Ino-san, if I would be a flower, which one do you think I would be?" I asked out of the blue, as we came on terms of characteristics of flowers who match the human personalities.

"Hmm, let me think, I think you're either a blue iris, which stands for creativity and boundless energy or an Anthurium, which is considered quite exotic and as a symbol of strength!" She said, as she showed me the flowers.

"They look beautiful!" I said smiling.

"Just like you!" Ino-san said and I blushed.

"Oh stop it you, i´m not that beautiful!" I said sadly.

"But of course you are, who says you are not beautiful, truly must be blind!" Ino-san said with a frown.

"But it´s true, I rarely get complimented for my look, mostly only for my fighting skills, until I was 8 years old, people constantly had mistaken me for a boy.

But ever since my chest began to grow, it are less people who think of me as a boy, still it has never someone come to me, only to tell me that I am Beautiful!" I stated and she frowned even more.

"Hmm, well this is a pity, really, I tell you Senpou, you have so much potential to be a beautiful woman, a little rouge there, a bit of eye shadow, perhaps another hairstyle and skadooch, a beautiful flower is born!" Ino-san said, as she looked at me.

"Perhaps, but I have no real sense for makeup and such things and even if, it´s not like I have any matching clothes, I only have these tracksuits and honestly it was all I ever really needed!" I stated honest.

"You know what, I think it is time for a Makeover then!" Ino-san said loudly.

"Eh wait what, why, it´s not like it will change a thing, it´s still me!" I said irritated and highly confused.

"Tsss, tss, tss, I will tell you what, most guys, perhaps not all but most of them, like girls who are creative with themselves, who don´t always look the same way but who also like to show their female charm, from time to time.

And as I said earlier, you have potential girl, really, I can imagine it... still you are right, the tracksuits truly disturbs such a picture,…, hmm how about this, we will finish the arrangements and afterwards we go on a Shopping and Makeover tour in the city.

I will gladly show you a bit of the world of the Female Charm, logically only if you want!" Ino-san offered and I thought about it.

Mom did told that keeping a routine for too long time is bad for the wellbeing, she meant this more psychically, but still, maybe a new look will help me to feel better in my skin.

"Well, I got time so why not, I think, yeah, let´s give it a shot!" I said, smiling happily.

"See that's what I mean, we truly have to bring this Smile to bear!" Ino-san stated.

"Say, Senpou, I know it´s personal, but, are you perhaps in love with someone?" Ino-san asked, out of the blue and all too sudden.

"Eh what!" I asked as I, completely baffled by this sudden question, let a vase falling.

"Oh my!" I said as I saw the mess.

"I´m sorry Ino-san, I will pack this away instantly!" I said blushing in embarrassment.

"I see, haha, so you are!" Ino-san stated, a bit too amused.

"Someone I know?" She asked.

"In a way, yeah, I guess!" I said blushing deep red.

"And, did you told him already?" She dug after it.

"No, still not, I think he don´t even really notice me properly, or at least not as a potential girlfriend, I guess for him I am only a friend, someone who is simply there!" I said, a bit saddened.

"Oh my, but it sounds as if you really like that boy, well, I bet after the makeover, he cannot different but notice you, that I am sure off!" Ino-san stated.

"But if he only likes me because I have changed myself, wouldn´t that mean that he is quite superficial?" I asked afraid.

"Not if you show your inner values outwards towards him, don´t fear we will only do as much as you want it yourself, so it´s up to you of how much you want to change your surface, just don´t try to become something you truly aren´t, if you do that you only will lose yourself!" Ino-san stated.

"I guess you are right!" I said, after I had cleaned the mess I had made.

"Well, I guess we are done here, just let me dress myself in something better and then we can go!" She said and I nodded waiting in the showroom.

"There I am, well then let´s go!" Ino-san said, as she came back after a while, she truly was breathtaking beautiful, especially in this purple Two piece dress.

She wears her short purple, sleeveless blouse, and elbows fishnets, her long skirt who is reaching her ankles, underneath mesh leggings along with high-heeled sandals.

"You look so beautiful!" I said absentmindly.

"Really, well thank you!" She said smiling.

"I just have to tell Sai, that I am going out!" She said and together we went in the atelier next door.

"Sai, sweetheart where are you?" She shouted loudly.

"I´m here, in the store!" We heard a male voice, before the owner of it came out from behind the counter.

"Oh hello Senpou-san, nice to see your here, I thought Inojin had called you, that he has an urgent mission today and can´t go train!" Mr. Yamanaka stated.

"Yeah I know, I guess he forgot to call me, but I had a great time helping Ino-san in the flower shop, I learned much about flowers!" I stated.

"Really, well then I am glad, anyways did you needed something honey?" he asked his wife, who nuzzled at his side.

I blushed at the mere sight of it, they looked as if they still were fresh in love with each other, even though they are married since 17 years.

I ask myself, if I might look the same way, if I ever would be able to date with Inojin.

"No not really, I just wanted to tell you that I go out shopping with Senpou, as a reward for helping me in the shop!" Ino-san replied at her Husband's question.

"I see, well then, have a nice day, just don´t give too much money out, we soon have to stock up our food store, ah, by the way, if you are in the city, can you perhaps bring some tubes of these colors with you, I really need them, actually I wanted to go myself tomorrow, but if you are there already, you might get me some!?" Mr. Yamanaka asked his wife, giving her some money.

"Of course, leave it to me!" Ino-san replied, as she kissed her husband right before me, I shifted my glance to the ground, blushing deeply.

"Well then Senpou, here we go!" She said and, while grabbing my hand and smiling full of youth and happiness, we went out on the street.

"Operation youthful Makeover, start!" She said with sheer élan.

**Meanwhile with Inojin: **

It surely was not easy to be popular, especially not by the kids of rich parents, to which I once had to be the bodyguard of.

And just one of them, Mr. Yasori Kunihisa, a good friend of our Hokage, had asked, especially for me, to come to the Birthday party of his daughter, as an actor, with my Living pictures, as she calls them.

"Thank you Inojin-san, you really helped me out here, and especially on such a short-term!" Mr. Yasori stated.

"It was nothing, I really liked to do that, after all Umi-chan is one of my good friends!" I said honestly.

"But was it really alright, I heard that you had to train for the Chunin exam?" he asked me.

"I have trained with my partner for almost two weeks straight, I guess one day without training won´t kill us in the arena!" I said lightly.

It was true, for I might die even before the exam, I totally, in the rush at the morning, forgot to call Sen, to tell her that we would not train today, I bet mum will snap at me, when I get back home.

"You think so…., well you have to know it, anyways I really wish you luck for it, and give my thanks to Naruto-san, alright?!" Mr. Yasori stated and I nodded.

"Will do so!" I replied before I said my goodbyes and made my way back home.

It was early afternoon, as I arrived in the Konoha forests.

"Hmm?" I asked as I saw something shimmering, I looked to find a near cliff from which one could see over a near Valley.

"So beautiful!" I stated, as I took my special scroll out.

"Summon!" I stated, as I summoned the contents, my paint box, in which I had everything I needed to paint a portrait, and a painting canvas with an easel.

I looked to find the perfect perspective, before I began to paint.

I lasted a while before I was done with the biggest part.

I first had to sketch the scenery, before it began to change due to the passing time, then I burned the colors of the nature into my eyes, by observing the color-play of the sunlight which hit the nature around.

Luckily I have a photographic mind and a better perspective, at most things around me, than other people.

The last part was to find the perfect position for my perfect motive.

"How shall I draw it, horizontal, sitting, leaning on a tree…?" I mused, as I looked at all my sketches I ever had drawn of it.

"Hmmm, hmmm…., hmmm, yes, this, this is it, that´s how I will do it!" I exclaimed excitedly, as I found the perfect position to draw it.

"Then I will draw the shadow, so and so, and then only this here,… and voila it´s done!" I said after a while.

I admit I was a quick painter, if it comes to do so in a fight, but by portraits like this one, I liked to take my time to draw all the details.

Unfortunately does this eat many hours, to get it right and more than once I lost the track of time, just like today too.

By the time that I was done with it, I had to see that it was already late afternoon.

"Dammit, mom´s going to kill me, but hell, it was totally worth it!" I said, as I packed all my painting material back in the scroll, before I continued my way, as quick as possible.

Still, as I arrived at the main gate it was already evening.

"Ah Inojin-kun, your mom asked after you, she said I shall tell you that you shall get home quickly, ASAP!" Sensei Izumo stated.

"Yeah she was really furious, because you weren´t home already!" Sensei Kotetsu said, shuddering while he remembered it, I clearly could imagine it, the way mom snapped.

"I see, well I guess I only have deserved it, for losing track of time, anyways I better get home, there´s no benefit in trying to prolong the unavoidable, I will give my report to the Hokage tomorrow!" I stated smiling weakly.

"Stay strong boy!" The Two of them stated, smiling equally weakly.

"Will do!" I stated and so I made my way back home, running as fast as possible, every missing minute will only add to moms rage.

It lasted another 20 minutes, as I finally arrive before our shop, I braced myself as I entered.

"I´m home!" I shouted.

"Finally, you almost missed the dinner, come one in, there´s a friend who eats with us tonight!" mom stated and I was confused.

Usually I would get a massive telling-off by mom, when I come back home so late, especially when I almost, or when I actually, miss the dinner.

"Okay, I only going to wash my hands!" I said, as I walked in the bathroom.

I quickly swiped the rest of the color away, before I stepped in the kitchen.

I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth wide agape.

"Wha, whaaa…!" I was a loss of words, right before me stood the most beautiful girl I ever had seen in my life.

"Close your mouth boy, that´s so impolite, anyways, won´t you like to greet our guest politely!" Mom asked.

"Of course, of course, hello my name is Inojin Yamanaka, nice to meet you!" I said politely.

"Why so formal, Inojin?" Came the question and yet again my mouth fell agape.

"Wait, Senpou,… is that really you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Silly Boy, who else shall it be!" She asked chuckling.

"Sorry but for a moment I truly didn´t recognized you!" I said honestly and she giggled cutely.

She was beautiful to say the least, downright gorgeous would match the description better.

"Well yeah your mother helped me a bit by a Makeover!" Sen stated.

Makeover is good, she looks as if he has been fully new born.

She suddenly wore light makeup, she had Extensions in her hair, creating a long and voluminous lateral Ponytail.

Instead of her usual tracksuit, she wore a lightly green dress with a red Belt and a west in a darker shade of green, she wore black ballet flats and Orange knee socks.

To be honest it was the very first time that I saw Senpou wearing such clothes, and in my adolescent mind many indecent thoughts and pictures appeared.

But one thought was completely clear to me, I never knew that Senpou could get any cuter than she already is.

"You look gorgeous!" I said.

"Better than before?" She asked, innocently.

And absentmindly as I was right now, I just had to answer it, of course I answered it wrong.

"Much!" I said and I completely ignored moms warning glare and her sigh as I messed everything up.

"Clonk!" Before I even really understood what just happened, her chair hit the ground, and a rush of wind blew right in my face, I felt a bit of moisture hitting my face.

Before I had the time to turn around, I already heard the bell of the shop ringing.

Damn that girl was really fast.

But exactly as fast as Senpou was out of our home, so fast I felt a striking pain in my cheek, which heated up like a burning fire.

"Inojin, you indecent Idiot!" Mom yelled, louder than she ever has done before.

"What…, what just happened!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"How could you, Senpou really loves you and for you she tried to make a change for once and all you can say is that she looks much better than before, how indecent can you be.

Now she thinks that you never saw her as a girl, prior from today.

Dammit, do I really have such a superficial son, must be the genes!" Mom ranted and it looked as if she was ready to explode at any second.

"She, she changed herself…, for me… but why!?" I asked confused.

"Because she thinks that you never saw her as a girl, or a potential girlfriend, and with you lame claim, you just confirmed her thoughts!" Mom shouted.

"She thinks of you as a very important person, you are the boy she has a crush on, but she feared that she looks not girlish enough, for you to notice her and now she feels her inner fears confirmed!" mom said, as she sat herself.

"But, but why, I never said that I don´t think that she is not enough girl for me, I mean she´s perfect the way she is, she don´t have to change only for my sake!" I said to her, trying to explain myself.

"If that´s so, why do you always only look at Sarada-san then, huh, explain it to me, or better said, explain it to her!" Mom shouted and I was shocked.

"That´s what she thinks, that I compare her with Sarada, hell I never said that I like Sarada, at least not in this way, she is way too scary and fearsome, as if I ever could fall in love with her.

I, I, I´m sorry mom, but I have to clear that, I cannot eat something now, I´m sorry!" I stated, as I stood up and rushed outside on the street to follow Senpou´s track.

**Ino´s Pov: **

"Geez and for whom I did now cooked?" I asked myself, as I tried to calm myself.

I packed the meal of them two into the Microwave and cleared up the table.

"I just hope he does not makes an even greater mess right now, geez, he really is like his father in old times, claiming things without thinking it through!" I ranted as I picked up Senpou´s chair.

"Geez he even forgot to store his equipment away!" I stated, as I saw his backpack standing in the doorway.

I took it and made my way to his room.

"I really hope that all of this didn´t nagged on Senpou´s confidence, perhaps I shouldn´t have offered her the Makeover, but who would have known that my son has become as superficial as I was when I was around his age!" I mumbled, as I stopped before the door to his room.

I only wanted to give her more confidence as a woman, but in the end it looked, as if I have taken all of the confidence she actually had.

It´s the direct opposite as with Sakura, that time I wanted to give her confidence as well and in the end she gained even more than I had.

"Oh Inojin, I hope you don´t mess things up right now!" I mumbled, as I entered his room to pack his backpack away.

"Clonk!" with a dull sound, the backpack landed on his futon.

"Huh!" I asked as something rolled out of the backpack which had opened itself, as it landed on the futon.

"What´s that?" I mumbled, as I picked the scroll up that had landed before my feet.

"The perfect motive!" I read, as I looked at it.

"Hmm, well I guess a quick look won´t hurt!" I said, I wasn´t one to invade my sons privacy, but I also was a curious cat by heart, unfortunately.

"_Oh, it´s a summon scroll_!" I thought as I opened it.

"The beauty of this motive, bursts every scale, dammit now I am really curious, I just hope it´s not what I think it is, Summon!" I said, as I summoned the scrolls content, I feared that I might find some dirty magazines, but what I summoned was something I didn´t in the slightest would have thought of.

In a cloud of dust a sketchbook appeared right before me.

"Hmm…, oh my!" I shouted, as I opened the book.

"Well this is really unexpected!" I mused as I looked the book through, on every page I could clearly see that he had sketched Senpou, her smiling face, her sleeping face, the way she looked the way she stood, all in all he had sketched her in different poses and life-situations.

"Somehow this remembers me, on how his dad used to draw me in many different life situations, he too had a sketchbook!" I mumbled.

"The most beautiful motive in this world, is a smile that comes from the heart!" I read the text under one of the sketches, it showed Senpou how she smiled.

"I see, so it was exactly the opposite from what Senpou believed, who would have known that my son had a crush on her!" I said smiling, as I stored the sketch book back in the scroll and the scroll back in the backpack.

"Don't you dare to mess this up Inojin, a girl like Senpou you won´t met a second time!" I thought, as I went back in the kitchen, to make a tea to calm my heart and my nerves.

I went to the cupboard and took Sai´s old Sketchbook out, which he had gave me as a gift for my 20th birthday.

"_They are so similar, in more than one way_!" I thought smiling, as I roamed through the pages, sipping on my tea.

**Meanwhile with Senpou:**

I ran out like the wind, all I wanted right now was to get away from the stinging pain in my heart.

I should have known it, this whole Makeover was an entire fault.

If he only sees me as a girl when I completely change myself, how shall I ever be able to see if he likes me the way I am.

"_Why did I do something so dumb, change myself, ha, as if something like this makes me more girl than I am, if people only see me as an odd girl, as a Tomboy, then so it shall be._

_I don´t need to change, in order to feel myself more female and everybody who has a problem with that, shall just leave me alone_!" I thought, as I ran over the roof, tears falling from my eyes.

Why, why has it to be, why has my first crush to be in a boy, who does not even notice my bare self as a Girl.

I didn´t really looked where I ran but before I knew I was on my favorite place, the rock portrait of our Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

The only man who ever complimented my skills, as well as my female charm, beside of Bolt perhaps?

I sat myself on the portraits Headband, observing the town, while I let the tears streaming.

I was not at all ready to face anyone, and honestly I didn´t wanted to see anyone for a while, so I logically hid myself behind one of the rock hairs of the Hokage as I heard Inojin´s voice shouting for me, he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Senpou where are you, I know you are here somewhere, I could feel your Chakra here!" I heard him saying, dammit I totally forgot his tracking abilities.

Still I remained in my hideout, I was not ready to face him, especially right after he showed me, how little he really thought of me as a girl.

"Senpou I beg you come out, I got to speak with you!" I heard him, his voice was coming closer.

"Stop right there, I don´t want to see you!" I shouted.

"Senpou I beg you, it was a misunderstanding, I didn´t meant to say that, i´m sorry!" He said.

"How can anyone misunderstand this, it was clearly to hear that you only like me and notice me as a girl, when I completely remodel myself, isn´t that right?!" I shouted, while my tears kept streaming and my hands becoming sweaty, I blushed from sudden rage, hurt and sorrow.

"I never said that and you know this.

It´s not that I didn´t notice you as a girl, I was just baffled because you looked so much more beautiful than you already had, it was simply a shock for me that you from one day to another go completely girly.

I always knew you as a girl who liked to wear tracksuits and train the living daylights out of me and our comrades.

You always were so determinate to show that you too can be a great ninja, without knowing all too much about Ninjutsu, and you truly are a great ninja to us and especially to me!" Inojin stated, as I heard how his voice came closer.

"Not as great as Sarada I assume?" I asked with bitterness in every word.

"What has Sarada to do with all this?" Inojin asked, confused as I assume, but he cannot fool me anymore.

"Oh don´t you think I never noticed your googling after her, the hot glances you gave her, the blushing whenever she looked in your direction.

It´s obviously to see, that you like girls like her more, who know on how to play with her female charm!" I shouted.

"Well i´m really sorry if you think this, but I never was interested in Sarada, and I also never knew myself looking at her with any feverish glance, if I look at her it is more an fearfully and scanning glance to measure her rage and temper, I looked far more often at you to be honest!" Inojin stated as a matter of fact.

"I always try it, to suck unnecessary commentaries down, but whenever I see her flirting with Bolt and going all embarrassed over it, when someone points her infatuation towards him out, then I cannot different but teasing her, but that was never meant as me being attracted to her!" Inojin explained and I was shocked, could it be, did I really misunderstood this.

"How can I be sure, that you don´t trick me?!" I shouted.

"Because I love you Senpou, I always did!" he said and I was even more shocked.

"But why didn´t you ever said something then!?" I asked behind tears of joy.

"You always trained and you never seemed to care much about crushes and love in general, I was afraid of being rejected, that's why I admired you from afar.

Whenever I had the possibility I watched you, without you knowing, I love your smile, the smile that comes from your heart.

I love the way you look, when you work out with all the determination and all the fire of the youth in you.

I love to draw you, you who don´t need to pose to be beautiful, to be photogenic, a cheer on my photographic mind for I have been able to find my perfect motive, the girl I fell in love with, you Senpou!" Inojin stated, and his voice was really near now.

"Please Senpou, I didn´t meant to hurt you, believe me!" He said as he appeared on the headband.

"Inojin, why are you coming here, I though you are afraid of heights, when you don´t have to concentrate on our missions?" I asked him.

It was funny, whenever we are on a mission he manages to somehow blend his fear of heights out, but whenever we are not, he trembles and shiver when being higher than five meters.

Not that the mountain was not dangerous enough, from up here it goes 150 meters straight downwards.

"Well I do feel somehow sick, but if it means that I can keep you from jumping, I will do!" He said and I looked confused.

"It never was my intention to jump!" I stated baffled.

"Eeh what!" he asked, as he blinked his eyes in bright surprise.

I thought to hear a Scratch sound of a Gramophone, just seconds before he lost his footing and broke a piece of the headband away.

Useless to say that he broke through and fell downwards.

"INOJIN!" I screamed in horror, as I jumped after him, I caught his arm just in time, with my other hand I managed to stop our fall by grabbing the edge of the headband.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Not really but thanks, but…. What now?" He asked as he recognized that we hung here quite bad.

Wind was howling and swirling around us, swinging us from side to side, which hurt on my bandaged hand.

"I will try to swing you, so you can grab on the headband!" I shouted downwards.

"You think this is a good idea?" He asked fearfully.

"It´s the only one which comes in my mind, I might be strong but you aren´t really a feather, if I may say so!" I stated, sweating buckets.

The sweaty hands and the wet bandages, wet from sweat, blood and tears, wouldn't hold us up her for too long, before I lose my forces.

"Alright I will swing you now!" I shouted.

"Okay!" He shouted and so I began to swing him back and forth.

"And now, hold on it tight!" I screamed as I had enough swing to fling him upwards, he managed to grab the head band.

"I Got it, I got… uaaaahh!" he shouted as he broke away, same as me.

"UAAAAAAHHH!" We shouted, as we were about to fall to our death.

"Dammit, why does it have to end here, there was so much I wanted to do with you, if I ever would bring up the courage, to tell you how I feel!" Inojin shouted while falling.

"Maybe we have more chance in the next life!" I stated.

"But I wanted to show you how much I love you in this life, I wanted you to see that you are a beautiful girl and that you have your very own charm.

Believe me, you don´t need to change to have my attraction and admiration, not that I don´t like it thought, mind you!" Inojin shouted.

"You are amazing, just the way you are!" He said, as he tore on my arm and pulled me in an embrace.

"Oooh Inojin!" I stated as I shed tears of joy, while embracing him tightly.

"I´m sorry that I misunderstood you and I am sorry for causing this situation with my runaway, I should have stayed and talk it over with you, rather than running away and hiding from you!" I stated.

"Don´t talk about this now!" he said, as he looked in my eyes who were shining with love.

"I love you Senpou, and I regret it the most that I never had the guts, to tell you before today!" He said and his forehead hit mine as we turned in the air, I just recoginzed that I was above him, which made me blushing madly.

"I love you too Inojin, forgive my stupidity!" I stated, as I, in a rush of love and regret, took his face in my hands and kissed him bluntly on the lips, to show him how much I felt for him.

We turned yet again for 360°.

"Swoosh!" Suddenly we heard something coming at us, ripping through the wind and I felt a strong pull at me and him.

"Swoosh!" I heard it again and from one second to the other, I felt myself no longer falling.

"Eeeh!?" We asked confused.

"Are you guys alright?" We heard a voice, as I recognized myself lying over someone's lap, while Inojin was lying over me.

"Uwwaaah!" I blushed and pushed him away in embarrassment, only for him to hit his head on the ground.

"Inojin!" I shouted afraid of having hurt him badly, I crawled on all fours, still shaky from our fall, towards him to check up on him.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I looked around, only to find myself right on top of the house of the Hokage's offices.

"You are out of danger!" The voice stated and now I recognized it, I looked only to see its owner, my eyes went as big as tennis balls.

"Ho-Ho-Hokage-sama!" I stammered blushing, full of embarrassment and of confusion.

"But how?!" I asked, while I was holding Inojin, who was unconscious.

"I came out to clear my head for a while, from all the Paperwork, as I saw your dive and heard your screams.

I jumped through Kurama´s forces and managed to grasp you two, before you reached the ground, then I was teleporting us back on the roof with my **Hiraishin no jutsu.**

Guess I made it just in time!" The Hokage stated.

"Thank you a hundred times and sorry for bothering you!" I stated blushing, bowing before him.

"No need to be so formal, it would have been a great loss for our village, to have lost such outstanding Ninja-offspring like you two, and after all we are Konoha-ninjas not, we always help each other!" the Hokage stated with a friendly smile.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed and he smiled even more.

"You better go check this in the hospital, are you alright or shall I call your parents?" Hokage-sama asked me as he pointed at my bruised and bloody hand.

"I think this would be for the best!" I said as I felt the pain.

"Well then let´s get inside, if you stay out here you will likely catch a cold, it´s still not summer after all!" The Hokage stated and picked up the unconscious Inojin, to bring him inside.

"What were you two doing on my head anyways?" The Hokage asked.

"I tried to find some comfort, by watching the downtown, the stars and the moon, before I was about to settle a misunderstanding with Inojin.

He came after me and broke through the headband, I grabbed him but almost fell downwards as well.

I then tried to swing him upwards only for both of us to lost our grip and fall down, we are sorry for destroying your Rock-portrait!" I said honestly.

"Don´t be, i´m glad you are alive, that's all what counts, however, well I don´t think I have to tell you that the edges of the mountains are dangerous, especially by night, that's why there is a high fence before it!" The Hokage stated sweat-dropping.

"I know, still it´s my favorite place to think and to calm myself, whenever I am upset I get up towards your Portrait and watch the town!" I said blushing.

"Well I think I should feel myself flattered!" He smiled at me.

"Let me tell you, I also have a favorite place up there, on the head of my Father, the Fourth Hokage!" he stated and I was in awe.

"Your father has been a Hokage too, for real?" I asked, I never knew that, at least not precisely, I only always heard rumors about it, but had no firsthand facts.

"Yeah, I also only got to know it as I was as old as you now, the third Hokage had forbid to speak about it, out of still more or less unknown reasons!" He stated a bit annoyed.

"You know after I was born, my Parents died while defending the village from a controlled Kurama.

They died and left me behind, ever since that day people saw me as a monster, even though I never knew why, to that time at least, at the age of 12 I finally understood why I had been hated all my life.

Because I was made to a Jinnchuriki shortly after my Birth, I never had a saying in it, so I also didn´t knew why people judged me for only this, it was not as if myself was a monster wasn´t I, still people never understood how I felt the whole time, no one did.

From that day on, as I understood what had happened to me, I trained hard to gain the respect of people and to one day become Hokage.

I trained hard and fought many battles, helped where I could, through this I slowly, step by step, gained the respect of the people and finally I managed to fulfill my dream!" The Hokage told me and it was as the same story, I more or less heard, but never really could prove.

"Since 5 Years I am the Hokage and I have overtaken many responsibility, the responsibility left behind by the Third Hokage, my father, the Fourth, Granny Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and Kakashi-sensei, the Sixth Hokage.

I tell you, it was not easy in the beginning, not at all, I made many pranks to gain attention, just like Bolt did to get mine 6 years ago, as I began to get trained by Kakashi-sensei in order to become the next Hokage after him!" The Hokage told me while we went into his office.

I looked at the pictures of the Hokages before him, only to see the one of the fourth Hokage and in a way he was right, he really had many familiarities to the Seventh.

"Yes the dream of being Hokage, a high-flying plan and at times I felt myself unable to achieve it, still as much of suffering I had to endure, I tried to never lose this goal out of sight.

But all of this, I would never have achieved without my friends and without the woman on my side, Hinata Hyuuga.

Without them I might have died the one or the other time, never being able to achieve anything.

Love and friendship are the greatest gift in this world, with them you are able to move a mountain.

Through your father I learned what it means to bear iron-like determination and steel-like endurance, he worked hard to achieve his dreams, and in a way he was the same as I.

In him I found another best friend, though kind of weird at times, did he remembered me on myself more than once and it was often him who gave me the spark to go on, when I remember his will to go beyond his limit to achieve his goal.

Not for nothing I asked him to become a Bodyguard of mine, for I knew his power and his will to defend those dear to him!" Hokage-sama stated with a glance at a photo, which showed him and all of his friends as they were young and as they are now.

He stood right next to His wife and his dearest friends.

"Anyways I will now call your parents, can you look over him for a second?" The Hokage stated, as he laid Inojin on a couch.

"Yes sir!" I nodded, as I sat myself next to Inojin and put his head in my lap.

The Hokage left the office to go phoning our parents, it was silent in the room, beside of our breathing.

"You silly guy!" I stated, as I stroke over his face.

"You know how afraid you are of heights, so why did you came after me?" I asked him before he stirred.

"Senpou?" He asked.

"I´m here Inojin!" I replied.

"Are we still alive?" He asked, as he tried to focus his eyes.

"Fortunately yes, the Hokage saved us in last second!" I answered.

"What happened, I cannot remember!?" He asked, must have been the shock.

"You said you loved me!" I stated chuckling.

"Oh good, I thought I was not able to tell you before I fell unconscious!" He said.

"Well it was romantic and scary in a way, I have to admit!" I said chuckling.

"I see, just note that I truly meant it, I really loved you all the time and I don´t know who told you that I was attracted to Sarada-san, but note that that´s not at all true, I am way too afraid of her, at times, to ever fall for her!" He stated.

"I guess I really misunderstood your glances!" I said, quite embarrassed.

"No problem, just, the next time where we ever have a fight and try to make up with each other, promise me that we do this on solid ground!" he stated.

"Why should we fight?" I asked him confused.

"Well as a pair one does fight from time to time, still one always tries to avoid a fight!" Inojin stated and he stood up.

"As a Pair, wait you…, you still want me, even after all what happened right now?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"Senpou I meant to tell you this for years but never had the guts to ask you, but I won´t run from it anymore.

Senpou I love you, I really do, would you like to go out with me, would you like to become my Girlfriend?!" Inojin asked and tears of joy streamed yet again over my face.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes!" I said stammering overwhelmed with love and joy.

"Senpou, I will never get you in such a danger anymore, I promise!" Inojin stated as his forehead gently hit mine, his hand caressed my cheek with careful, tender and gently movements, leaving a sweet burning sensation on my skin.

"I promise to never make you facing your fears like this anymore, I swear!" I replied, as I nuzzled in his gentle touch, I gazed in his eyes.

"Senpou, I love you!" He said as he came closer.

"I love you too Inojin!" I said, as I closed the gap between our lips.

I pressed my lips on his and with a tender sensation we kissed for the second time, this time however on solid ground.

"INOJIN/SENPOU; ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" The Voices of our Parents shouted, as they burst in the room.

Useless to say that we practically jumped of each other, blushing furiously.

"Oh my, I guess we disturb here!" Mrs. Uchiha stated, as she came inside seeing me in an embrace with Inojin.

"Eeeh, eeeh, uhmm, well this is…!" We tried to explain, stammering uncontrollably.

"No fear I told them already!" The Hokage stated, which made me even more blushing.

"Inojin /Senpou!" Our parents shouted as we were embraced tightly.

"No fear we are alright, the Hokage saved us!" I said and they nodded looking at the Hokage.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" they all said.

"It´s nothing, I couldn´t let this cute pair dying after all, what for an Hokage and moreover what for a kind of human would I be, if I would have let them getting killed, right after admitting their love to each other!" The Hokage replied.

"So you finally told her!?" Ino-san asked her son.

"Yes, after all this years I could finally tell her, I really thought our last hour has come!" Inojin stated.

"Honey you look so marvelous!" Mom stated as she looked at me.

"Yeah, but I decided to only take this look to important days, I rather will stay to myself and wear my normal look, i´m sorry Ino-san, you took so much effort in making me beautiful, i´m most thankful for this!" I stated.

"Bullshit Senpou-chan, I did nothing but bring your inner self to the surface, but beautiful you had being from the beginning, after I finally got it, that you meant my son, as you said that I know your crush in a way, I felt dumb, because I was afraid that I did the wrong thing yet again.

Same as I once did with Sakura, only that by her it worked far too well!" Ino-san stated sweat-dropping.

"What´s that supposed to mean Ino!?" Mrs. Uchiha stated annoyed.

"Uuh nothing!" Ino-san said sweat-dropping.

"Anyways I am glad that nothing bad has happened!" The Hokage stated with a smile.

"Yeah we had much luck that you had been on the roof, if not who knows what would have happened to us!" I said, as I bowed.

"A million thanks, Hokage-sama!" I said.

"As I said, no need to be so formal.

You are a beautiful girl Senpou, if I may say so, and as such you are only right to play with your female charm, just promise me, the next time, don´t do it while being in such a dangerous place, will you!?" the Hokage stated smiling, as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I Promise!" I said and he nodded smiling.

"And as for you, Inojin-kun, it is not good to tell yourself that you are not good enough for your crush or that you feel afraid of being rejected, if you are in love with someone, you should take your entire courage together to tell it to her.

If you don´t do this, it will come the time where you might regret it the most, just like almost today.

Let me tell you both something about my childhood, you two know the history of how Pain destroyed our village?" The Hokage asked us and we nodded.

"During my fight with him, I heard a girl saying that she loves me, that she always had, even long before I became famous, long before people showed me respect, long before I managed to gain friends.

It was Bolt and Himawari´s mother who told me this, as I was literally pinned to the ground by Pain.

She stood against Pain, even though she knew that she had little to no chance against him, I told her she should run away as fast as possible, but she just remained at the same spot.

She tried to defend me and stayed against my will on the battlefield.

As I asked her why she tried to save me, she stated that she loved me, always, that she had wished to walk beside me, to be with me.

She said that she always cried and always gave up, but that she saw me train hard to gain respect, and that I never gave up no matter what and she saw my determination to make my dreams come true.

She told me that my confidence in myself gave her the force to work hard too, so that one day she could stand next to my side.

Then, as she attacked, she was almost killed by Pain.

In the few seconds where she flew in the air through Pains attack, millions of thoughts raced through my brain as I followed her dive with my eyes.

But one thought was clearer than every other thought.

It was the thought of pure regret!" The Hokage stated and everyone was silent and had down-casted expressions.

"I regretted to never have noticed her crush on me, I noticed to never have fully listened to her, to hear her out, beside of her stammering, whenever she tried to speak with me.

That I always got quickly annoyed by it, even though I actually found this characteristic cute on her.

I regretted that I always chased behind someone else, behind someone I never was meant to be with, instead of turning around and embrace the love which came from her.

The moment she hit the ground was the most horrible moment of my entire life, because it meant to me, that I almost lost the most precious of all things I ever was able to find during my life, the girl that loved me, for who I was, who I am and who I might be.

That Girl was Hinata Hyuuga, my wife and the mother of my children.

If she would have died that day, Bolt and Himawari might never had been born!" The Hokage stated and I gasped, it was the horror per se.

A world without them both…, I could not even imagine that.

"Long time after that fight and the war that had come afterwards, I thought that, despite of her love confession to me, I had no right to be with her.

That she had deserved someone safer, someone who don´t always bring her in danger and who might be better for her than me.

It was then as someone came and almost stole her, from me, from the world, where someone was yet again at taking her away from me forever, and almost succeeded in that.

A good friend, better said the girl I always had chased after, until that one day, then taught me the worth of what was offered to me, and I recognized that I just never knew, what I might would have gotten, until the moment where it would have been gone.

It was right after the last real hard battle I fought, that I finally said the words to Hinata, which she always had longed for, for all her life.

And she gave me something I had longed for all my life too, you know what it was?" The Hokage asked smiling, with tears in his eyes.

"No, what?!" We both asked curious.

"She gave me a loving family, the warmth of people the closest to my heart, as I told you earlier Senpou, I grew up without parents and without friends, without a loving family.

I never knew friendship or Love, before I managed, through my will to never give up, to gain them.

Until I was as old as you and Inojin now, I never knew what real love was, even though I just would have to turn around and grasp those hands directed to me, and the heart who echoed out to me.

More than once Hinata has been hurt during our childhood, be it by her cousin Neji, Pain, during the war or in other different matches on missions.

Afterwards, as she was finally mine and I remembered all these times, I recognized that more than once during all these times, I thought that I might just had lost what I never knew I got!" The Hokage stated.

"Don´t you make the same mistake as I did, though I still had many luck in my relationship to Hinata, tell your crush how you feel, or you will surely regret it someday, if you don´t do it!" He said and we nodded.

"Hmm, honestly, now that you do have admit your love each other, I rather give this speech to Bolt, don´t you mean Sakura?" The Hokage asked jokingly.

"Perhaps you are right!" Mrs. Uchiha stated.

"Just don´t let Sasuke hear this, you know how he stands to this!" She replied jokingly.

"I really ask myself what his problem is, it´s not like there are so much Boys who even dare to develop a crush on your Daughter.

I am quite glad that it is Bolt who did, after all he knows how to value love, care and friendship!" The Hokage stated and Mrs. Uchiha nodded.

"That is sure, I really would love to see them both together, they make a really cute pair, just remember as they were babies, whenever they were sat in the same crib, they always fell asleep holding each other's hand!" She chuckled.

"Yeah I remember that, and Sasuke always flipped instantly, waking both up, and in the end he always was getting a nice back-head slash by you!" The Hokage chuckled evilly.

"Well what do you think Senpou, Inojin, would you like to help us, to bring the two lovebirds together, I mean, it is obvious that both have a thing for each other, not!?" The Hokage asked us.

I looked at Inojin and we both nodded.

"Well then, operation Matchmaker is about to roll on!" He laughed.

"Anyway, I think we all should go home now, it´s already late and I too want to finally get home to my Family!" The Hokage stated and we all nodded.

"Hey, Senpou…, uhmm, you, you think we might can meet tomorrow?" Inojin asked as we were leaving the Office.

"Sure thing, we have to train after all?" I said.

"No it´s not what I meant..., I mean..., do you..., I mean..., would you like..., uhmm, dammit, Senpou do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow!?" Inojin stated loudly, after stammering for a while.

The silence which suddenly ruled was deafening, all eyes were on me and Inojin.

"Sure, when shall we meet?!" I asked.

"Uhmm, well, eeeh, how, how about at 1:00pm, I will get you if you want?" Inojin stammered.

"Suits with me, shall, I dress like this or shall I go back to my usual style?" I asked.

"I think that is at you to decide, I honestly like both styles!" Inojin said and everyone broke out in a cheer.

Everyone was glad and happy, so we did not expected the scratch sound which came.

"Wait a second, how the hell am I now going to explain to Himawari, that Inojin is off-market, last time I checked she too had a crush on him, not that I approve much to that crush anyways, but still, I would hate to see her unhappy!" The Hokage stated, an expression of sheer horror and sweat-drops were on his face, so much it was worth to fill buckets with.

"Well that's a problem!" We all said trying to think about a solution.

Still we all knew, that it would not come around many tears and an unhappy girl.

"Bolt´s is going to kill me!" Inojin mumbled and I could imagine this to me.

"Himawari will be jealous and angry at me, that´s for sure!" I stated nodding.

"We are so fucked!" We both mumbled in unison.

**The Next day, 10:00 am, Inojin´s Pov:**

I woke up early, to get myself in the very best shape possible.

"Mom, did you washed the Black shirt I told you yesterday!?" I asked through the house.

"It's on the chair in the living room, honey!" Mom stated and I went to the living to pick the t-shirt up.

"Thanks mum!" I stated, as I rushed back in my room to get dressed.

I tried to comb my hair straight, but in the end I gave up, simply tying it in the usual lateral pigtail.

It was way easier to let it loose, as I still had short hair, but now, people surely would mistake me as a girl if they don´t look from the front, can´t have that.

I was long enough called gay in my childhood, before I met Bolt and the others.

"Well then this one and the money bag and i´m done!" I stated, as I was fully dressed.

"Ding dong!" Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Honey can you get this!?" Mom asked.

"Coming!" I stated, as I went to the front door.

I might have expected Senpou to be here early, or at least one of the elder neighbors to ask if the Shop is already open, however the ones who stood before the door, were the last ones I counted with, and I still had no idea what to tell them.

"OH hey guys!" I said smiling weakly, as I looked at Bolt and Himawari as well as Sarada, each of them wore a sour expression.

"Hey Inojin, we heard what happened yesterday, glad you are still alive, may we enter for a minute or two!" Sarada asked.

"Uhmm sure!" I stated, as I said yesterday already, there was no benefit in prolonging the unavoidable.

"Mom, Bolt, Sarada and Himawari have arrived, we are in the living if you search us!" I said to mom.

"Alright, but don´t forget, you have a date in 3 hours, so don't you dare to get yourself killed by them and go out with time, so you don´t have to let Senpou waiting!" Mom stated, I practically felt Bolt´s angry aura and Himawari´s sad and disappointed glance stinging in my back like sharp knives, as soon as the words Date and Senpou were stated in the same sentence.

I was kind of glad that Sarada was here, I bet she was here to stop Bolt, from potentially strangely me.

"Well c´mon in!" I said, as I led them to the living room.

"So, uhmm, there we are, that´s our living room!" I said, slightly nervous.

"Well I guess we simply get this over with, the faster we are through, the faster I might strangle you!" Bolt stated, his eyes were filled with rage, I took a step backwards.

"Bolt, didn´t we agreed that we first let him speak, before anything happens, also you promised me and your mother to not hurt Inojin!" Sarada stated saving me, at least for now.

"Sigh I know, I know, honestly it also came for me rather surprising, I didn´t intended to tell Senpou my feelings for her, at least not so early.

Still, in that one moment as we were falling I regretted the most to never have told her, so I did it then, while we were about being crushed on the floor.

I just had mighty luck that your Father was there and saved us, Bolt.

For if not, we wouldn´t have this conversation right now, then you might rather stand before Senpou's and my grave, mourning over the rest of us, that has been able to be scraped up from the street!" I stated and I saw the rage fading, little by little.

"Inojin-san, do you love Senpou-san?" Himawari asked, with a sad but kind of understanding glance.

"Yeah I love her much, and honestly I don´t intent to lose her again, for nothing on this world…, sigh, Himawari, I know that you got a crush on me for several years now, and I feel mighty flattered by this, believe me.

But I was just not the right one, we are just not meant to be with each other!" I stated and I had to look in Himawari´s sad glance, to be honest, it really broke my heart to see her so, it truly killed me inside, I liked her smile but hated her sadness.

I saw how Bolt´s fist tightened, he wore an expression of mighty suppressed wrath.

"But hey, you are young and you are beautiful, I bet there will be a lot of boys who would love to go out with you, and yeah I bet there might also be at least one Boy, that also suits Bolt.

It might not be me, but I know that you have deserved one who is at least equal in a way to me, if not even better, you just have to wait, my dear, and who knows, perhaps you will find him sooner than you might think, who says that he´s not waiting just around the corner!" I stated taking her face and gently lifting it by her chin.

"Please don´t be sad, I might not be with you, but note that I will be always there if you need me, I will be your second Big Brother, only if you like of course!" I said.

"Do you promise to always be there when I need you the most, do you promise to never stop our friendship?" Himawari asked with tears dripping from her eyes.

It was unbearable to see her, the little sensitive sunflower.

I took her in my arms and she began to cry, while I rubbed her back in comfort.

"I Promise!" I said with loud and honest voice.

"Well now that that has been cleared, may I finally strangle him?" Bolt asked annoyed.

"Bolt stop it, okay, they just comfort each other, be patient!" Sarada stated and suddenly I had a real bad feeling.

"Well then, I am going back home, I still have to go to Uncle Neji´s grave this afternoon, with Mom and Katsuo!" Himawari stated, as she stood up.

"Alright I see you next time, just remember, the Yamanaka Flower Shop is always open for you!" I said to her and she smiled, finally, she was so much cuter with a smile.

"Thanks Inojin-san, well then, see you guys!" She said.

"Be careful on the street and don´t go missing, make sure to get home early okay!" Bolt stated, as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Will do Nii-san, don´t be too harsh to Inojin-san alright!" She stated and he nodded.

"I won´t be that harsh, but he has to get a grim reminder!" Bolt stated and Himawari sighed as well as Sarada, I only shivered to this claim.

"Well then Sayonara, Guys!" She said, as she went out of the living room.

"Sayonara, Mrs. Yamanaka!" She said, as she went past the kitchen.

"Sayonara, Himawari chan, be careful on your way and tell your mom and Dad a good day from us!" Mom stated.

"Will do!" Himawari replied and then she already was out on the street.

"Finally, alone!" Bolt stated as he approached me with a murderous glance, same as Sarada.

"Uhmm guys?" I asked afraid, as I backed away until I was trapped within a corner, crap.

"Donk, pow, skadooch, baam!" And so four well measured punches hit my head.

"These ones you deserve, for making Himawari crying!" Bolt stated with an even more murderous glance.

I cried a little and tried to ease the pain.

"And these are for you almost getting you and Senpou killed, all because of your strange fear from heights!" Sarada shouted and they attacked yet again, I knew I had deserved them, so I got my man.

"Badonk, skadooch, Pow, boink!"

It hurt to say the least, but eight punches for two of the biggest crimes in my friend's eyes, I truly have to say I once more got off lightly.

"Ahem anyways, that was all we wanted to do, we better get home now, we still have to train!" Sarada stated and Bolt nodded.

"Yeah I also have to get myself all prepared!" I stated, tears of pain drippling from my eyes, as I tried to ease the pain as best as I could.

Dammit now I once again had to comb my hair.

"Well then see you soon!" Both said, as I brought them to the door.

"Yeah see you!" I said.

"Sayonara Mrs. Yamanaka!" They shouted.

"Sayonara Bolt, Sarada, be careful on your way!" Mom shouted back.

"Got it!" They replied.

"Well then, make sure you don´t mess this date up Inojin!" Bolt said, as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Senpou is my best friend out of the girls, so don´t you dare to mess things up and make her cry again, or I might have to punch you again!" Sarada stated to laying a hand on my other shoulder, they squeezed hard and had a murderous smirk on their faces.

"Dare to make her cry again and we surely will make you cry, understood!" the both hissed.

"I will do my very best to avoid making her crying!" I said with honest voice, since I could not promise anything.

Also they did not precisely said, by which kind of crying they will make me cry.

It gave crying which came out of pain, out of joy or out of sorrow, so avoiding to make her crying at all will be the best I guess.

"Well that´s what we want to hear, anyways we have to get back to our special training, see ya!" Bolt said and Sarada nodded before both darted down the street, jumping over the roof tops into the upper town.

"Geez, wait when the two of you are dating, then I and Senpou will give you this speech!" I mumbled, as I wonk after them, before I closed the door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_Wait, for the trainings fields it goes in the other direction, not_!" I thought, but brushed it off, who knows, perhaps they run like in a hindrance-course over the roof tops, to train their agility.

"Well they surely will know what they do!" I mumbled as I went into my room, to check if I got everything.

"Honey, are you okay?" I hear mom asking from the Kitchen.

"I´m still alive so yeah!" I stated, as I entered the Kitchen.

"Well that's the main thing I would say, anyways please sit down, I will have to talk to you about the rules!" Mom stated.

"Rules, which rules?" I asked mom curious.

"Well the rules for the First Date, they may not be carved in stone but they are essential etiquettes, you have to master to make your First Date a success.

Fortunately Senpou knows you quite well, so you don´t have to play an act on her, to cover how you truly are.

This is your first Date Honey, which is a big step for you and I will make sure that you are ready for it.

So sit down, listen well and memorize everything what I am saying, understood!" Mom said and I nodded and took out my notebook.

"Dammit, boy, what are you doing, I meant that you should memorize it by heart.

It´s not as if you got the time, to read any notices, while you are on that date and you are supposed to have a good time with Senpou, so reading notes in front of her won´t really raise the mood!" Mom stated fuming and I nodded packing the Notebook quickly away.

"Now, listen well.

**1****st**** rule, your behavior**: The surefire way to get a woman to like you, is by being respectful, courteous and polite.

So open the door for her, if you enter a building, also you should not walk in front of her, but best would be to walk by her side at any time, however, you also should not stick to her like a limpet.

And always remember, you are not a sailor, so do not swear in front of her.

**2****nd**** rule, decisions:**

A woman has a mind of her own, so make sure that she has a say about where to go and by the way, you can offer suggestions about the menu, if you go grab a bite, but chances are that she can read, which I highly believe that Senpou is more than capable to do, so let her pick what she wants.

**3****rd**** rule, Comments:**

Women tend to say negative things about other women. Sometimes they have reasons, other times they're just jealous.

Regardless, use these comments to get a better idea of her true feelings, but refrain from making any derogatory comments about women in general, which is surely a death-trap.

**4****th**** rule, Question and Answers:**

Women have brains and would love to share them with you, as well as their other assets but this involves you letting them answer.

If you ask her something, don´t interrupt her midway, even if she needs some time to answer, just make sure to well place your questions and also to ask things she understands.

Remind yourself to speak loud and clear.

**5****th**** rule, Jokes and their consequences:**

While on first dates, some women cannot help but feel like they are the targets of the jokes, so try not to make everything a punch line.

This, however, does not mean that you should curb your sense of humor, after all, women love to laugh and someone who takes the time and effort to bring a smile to their beautiful faces.

However this is a slow progression, so don´t try to act as a comedian and make jokes all the time, or she surely will lose her interest in you soon.

There is a difference from making jokes, acting as a comedian and of making a complete fool out of yourself, always remember that.

**6****th**** rule, Places to go:**

There are some spots that people can walk into blindfolded and still feel at home; this is great, and every man (and woman) should have such spots.

But these are not the spots to head to, when you are on a first date.

Unfortunately, many men make the mistake of taking women to places they frequently visit; they must do this to show their dates that they are known.

However and let´s be serious, you don´t want your First Date to end, because you make worse impressions, by meeting friends or acquaintances, who don´t know you are on a date and make the mistake to, for example, spill some drunken histories about you.

On a first date, pick somewhere that you are comfortable with; do not go where everyone knows your name, got it?

**7****th**** rule, be modest:**

Women prefer a man with the potential to be successful, rather than a rich one, who had daddy set up some trust funds, so do not throw your wad of cash around, and go easy on the jewelry; if the situation comes that you like to make her a gift, always remember, less I more, so keep things simple.

Always remember my son, you are no cash-cow, so part you your money, so that you still have enough in your wallet until you say Farewell to her and that you still can buy yourself a drink.

**8****th**** rule, talking is silver, silence is golden:**

Don´t text her full with whatever comes in your mind, let her time to take in the whole surrounding, still don´t be silent for all too long, or else she might think that you have lost interest in talking to her at all.

If she talks, don´t interrupt her, only if you want to warn her from something dangerous, like going over the street without looking to the left and the right, or when she is about to bump into something.

Let her talk and not matter what, stay strong and, even if what she says don´t interests you all too much, listen closely and attentively to her, for she might ask you something about it.

You will be down through to her, if she recognizes, that you didn´t listened at all to what she said.

So suck 1-word-comments like, Hmm, Aha, yes, uhu and so on, down and answer her, in whole and clearly understandable sentences.

**9****th**** rule, the hook for a 2****nd**** Date:**

All this talk about likes, dislikes, hobbies, interests, dreams, and unfulfilled promises should serve as the perfect setup for you to guarantee yourself a 2nd Date with her.

Think of it; you can have the greatest time in the world, but do you think it would lead to anything, if you do not gather the courage to follow up?

Probably not, so drop the shyness, and invite her somewhere else for the next time, when the opportunity arises, which mostly comes shortly before the farewell.

**10****th**** rule, Be honest, don´t act:**

It is the most important rule of all, don´t dare to act as if you have the same interests, likes, dislikes and hobbies, or even the same believes like her.

If she asks something you don´t know at all, you are in a deep pit, my boy.

So be honest with her, always and if it still doesn´t work afterwards, it was never meant to be.

Also don´t try to bend yourselves in angles never known, for it will be not easy for you then, to ever walk straight again in her company.

**Bonus rule; walk her home:**

Before your Date ends, if she is to be home at a certain hour, don´t miss the time and bring her back home, before the time is up and she might get in trouble, perhaps with her parents.

Don´t dare to say farewell somewhere, where she doesn´t know how to get the quickest back home, especially when you too don't know where to go.

Always accompany her home, especially when it gets dark outside.

Who knows perhaps you might get a reward or a real assurance for a second date, and maybe also future dates.

Don´t sound all too sad to leave her, but make sure to let her know, that you look forward to the next time, if she do has the interest to go on a second date with you!" Mom stated.

"Did you got this all?" Mom asked.

"Memorized and ready to put in action!" I replied.

"I hope so, sigh, your first Date, i´m glad to have lived so long to experience this day and I intend to live as long as for you to marry!" Mom said and I went deep crimson at the mere thought to marry.

"Anyways I think it´s soon time so get ready, and check everything through, before you go to pick her up!" Mom said and I nodded.

"I will, don´t worry i´m sure I am capable to succeed, this Date will be the best Senpou ever had!" I said confidently.

"I hope so my son, I really do!" Mom stated.

"_I ask myself what Senpou does, I hope she is not too nervous, not like me_!" I thought, as I walked back in my room.

**Meanwhile with Senpou, 12:00 pm:**

I woke up early to get everything done as fast as possible, when Inojin comes to pick me up.

Everything was ready, I decided to remain, at least for today, in the look Inojin´s mother gave me, after all Inojin seemed to be mesmerized by my look.

Everything seemed perfect, so I was not at all prepared to get in this situation right now.

"So, Sen, we heard the big news, you and Inojin huh, well congratulation!" Chouchou stated, as she and Shikadai sat together with me in the living room, by tea and cookies.

They arrived a few moments ago, to congratulate me for coming together with Inojin, also for surviving a near death.

"Well thanks, I heard you two also finally admitted that you are a pair, I always had the suspicion!" I stated with a smile.

"Yeah, we both kind of were tired of always having to hide and only to share tenderness when we are both alone.

So we decided to just pop the news to our parents, on that they finally are silent with their tries, to match-make us with some other people!" Shikadai said, while Chouchou leaned on him in a smiling and loving manner, cuddling with him.

In a way I was a bit jealous, for she had far more experience in it.

I wish I could also cuddle like this to Inojin.

"Say is there something I have to watch out, by our first date?" I asked them curious.

"Well, I think you could say that Inojin surely will try to impress you somehow and that he tries to make the date as interesting as possible, perhaps he also will try to look the best possible for you, same as you do to him.

But over all this, you should not try to bend yourselves in angels never known, if you do that, the whole date is doomed to fail, so if he exaggerates in something, make sure to brake his dive alright!" Shikadai said and Chouchou nodded.

"He will surely bring a bouquet of flowers with him, since his mother owns a flower-shop, so whatever he brings, don´t let him ramble over it for hours got it, the best is that the two of you simply act the way you usually do, just try to get more in contact with each other.

You can touch his hand accidently or gaze in his direction for a few seconds, every now and then, for example!" Chouchou stated.

"Ah and an absolute no-go is to get too much distracted in your date, for example when you meet friends or acquaintances of you.

Try your best to get away from them as fast as possible, without being impolite though.

If you let him wait on something, make sure to get him a little present for waiting, this however doesn´t has to be something material, you could give him your cutest smile for example.

Or when you perhaps get yourself an ice cream, make sure to get him a special treat, but only if the line is really long and you probably will stand long in it!" Shikadai stated and Chouchou nodded smiling.

"Ah and expect him to pay for most of the expanses of the date, still, always remember, that he is no cash cow, he can only pay as much as he has with him, and you do have to grab something to bite when you guys are hungry, so take it easy with buying things, don´t rush things but don´t let him wait too long.

Ah but the greatest Date-killer is, when out of the Date suddenly a shopping tour becomes, don´t let it go down this route!" Chouchou stated and Shikadai nodded, with a pained expression, as if he remembers something bad.

"So much to learn by heart!" I stated, as I wrote the important things up.

"No fear Senpou, the first date is always a bit scary but as long as you don´t lose yourself and try to be something you aren't, everything will be alright i´m sure about it!" Shikadai stated.

"Ah yeah and something different, I he offers to walk you home, make sure you take his offer, if not one never knows what happens, it´s is always better to be in good company, if it´s dark outside" Shikadai stated and Chouchou nodded.

"We had to experience this the hard way, not Honey!" Chouchou explained.

"Unfortunately yes!" Shikadai stated with a pained glance.

"Anyways, where are you going to anyways?" Chouchou asked.

"We wanted to go to the new Zoo, which had opened last month and later perhaps roaming through the town a bit!" I stated, as I looked at the time.

"OH man, I have to get ready when he comes, sorry guys but I guess I have to throw you out now!" I said sweat-dropping.

"No fear we wanted to go grab a bite at Ichiraku´s noodle restaurant anyways, so we are not mad!" Chouchou assured me, as I led them to the door.

"Thanks again for helping me out and making me courage!" I said, as I bowed before them.

"No problem, I bet your first date will be gorgeous, just calm down and be yourself alright and even if it fails a bit, don´t give up your hope!" They said and I nodded.

"Will do my very best!" I stated.

"Well then, Sayonara and Good Luck, see you!" They said as they made their way, as soon as they were out of sight I sighed.

"Dammit now I am even more nervous than before!" I stated, as I closed the door.

"Hey kiddo, are you ready for your most Youthful Date ever, the first date of your life as a girl in a relationship, I bet it will be the greatest of experiences for you!" Dad said, as he walked out of the dojo.

"Well I just will make the best out of it!" I stated.

"Oh my, is my youthful honey nervous, yes, I still remember your mother´s and my first Date; it was a day like each day too, we were having a good time together, going to watch a Kung-Fu show together and later we went in a restaurant to grab a bite, afterwards we strolled through the park, that was before the Up-town had been build.

Suddenly there were some thugs and these guys though to make trouble in our town, and they also thought to just have to pander on my girlfriend.

Well Tenten and I showed them how strong our love was and incidentally we chased them out of the village with flying colors!" Dad said laughing and I sweat-dropped.

"Well sounds like a rough day!" I said.

"Naww, not really, to be honest we enjoyed it like nothing else, we could show that we had not rusted at all, since all this time after the war and the Battle against Toneri Otsutsuki.

Also was it a good training, I think that was also the moment, as the wish for an own Dojo rose in us, but logically did we first had to earn money.

Since both Tenten and me were orphans, we had only a bit of saved funds from our parents, still we had to live before we were 18 not, so most of it went for food and other important things, during our early life.

Anyways your mother than had the idea to buy an apartment, with our saved money from our Ninja jobs, together, she then opened a small shop in our living room, while I gave the kids who wanted, private training in Taijutsu.

It was mostly thanks to your friends parents sending them to me, that we were able to gather enough money together, to finally 5 years ago managed to fulfill our dream.

Finally we had enough money to buy a house and build a dojo, and well, since 5 years we live here, as you know!" Dad told me, while we went back in the living.

"Wait, you guys were Orphans, like the Hokage had been?" I asked surprised, I never knew this, but now it also made sense, we never went to the graveyard to give our respect to their parents.

"Yes, they died as Tenten and me were only a few months old, during the attack of the Ninetails here in Konoha, we assume that they died, for they simply vanished and never had been seen since then.

It was in the same night, as Naruto was born and had become the Kyuubi´s Jinnchuriki.

We never knew until very late in our lives about this, but later we told ourselves that Naruto was not at all to blame for it, for he had become a Jinnchuriki without him knowing and so he never had a saying in this.

He lived until the age of 6 with us in the Orphanage, but we soon recognized that he has been outcast for all his life, even during the years in the orphanage!" Father told and it hurt in my heart, as I heard these words, I remembered of how sad the Hokage had looked as he spoke yesterday night about the same story.

He, the greatest of all Hokages, my Idol, had been outcast for almost half his life.

"That's awful, I still ask myself, how could they?" I asked enraged and near the tears.

For me the Hokage was always a shining example, for the Will of fire we had been taught in the school, the very embodiment of this will, that´s how I always saw Bolt and his father.

"Great power creates great envy and great fear among the people, especially if this power was entrusted to a baby, which had no significant capabilities.

The people were just waiting, that the fox spirit would break and would attack the village again.

Slowly but surely, Naruto was regarded as a ticking time bomb, as well as treated and viewed the same way.

As an essence whose existence really should not have to be, as the people whose comments we eaves dropped, said.

To our shame, I must confess that after a while, we had forgotten him too!" Dad said and I saw the sadness and the self-hate in his eyes.

"How could you forget him?" I asked him, with an accusing tone in my voice.

"At the age of 6 the director of the Orphanage sat him out on the street, the next time we saw him was during the Chunin exam, no one seemed to really care what he did all alone during his free time, all of us though that he was nothing but a loser, so long until he defeated Neji and later Gaara.

After this moment we finally understood that he was neither a loser nor a normal boy, he was smart and strong, in his own ways.

With the time passing we came to respect him and he saved the village more than once; as we then found out about him being the Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi, Tenten and I had a long talk about it.

We agreed that it would only leave questions and confusion, if we now would start to hate and avoid Naruto all of a sudden.

And what was the point in hating him anyways, hating him for something that has never been in his might?" Dad stated and I nodded.

"I think we both were one of these people, who we could call ourselves friends to Naruto, who never could hate him once we heard the truth!" Dad said, as he thought about it.

"But I still don´t understand, why did everybody hated him, it was not like he for himself was that monster back then not!?" I asked, the exact same question the Hokage has asked himself.

"Well you can think it as the same as with Sarada-chan, she is, as much as I know, not well seen here in the old town, since she´s an Uchiha, not that I have everything against her, mind you, but people always only see what they want to see, in those they don´t like, and eventually this dislike turns into strong hatred!" Dad explained and I was near the tears for hearing this.

It was exactly as when I had been mobbed when I was younger, only that Sarada has been mobbed and being hated far worse, than I might ever understand.

In a way I now know why Bolt befriended us all, because he surely knows the histories about his father and didn´t wanted anyone to ever feel the same way, his father had felt during his childhood.

And we had been teased and mobbed the most, out of the entire village-kids, who had been in the same school as him.

"Where was I ah, yeah, I spoke with Tenten about the matter with Naruto and we decided to keep shut about our past, for Naruto perhaps knew or at least could understand our suffering more than anyone else.

For he encountered the exact same thing, having to grow up without parents, being mobbed and underestimated for practically all his early life.

But in the end he showed it to us all, that he would never give up on striving for his dreams, same as your mother and me!" Dad stated and his sad expression changed to a smile.

"If I would have had a brother, I bet he surely would have been like Naruto, for he too never gave up and, same as me, no matter how deep he falls in a sudden pit, he always finds a way out of it and continues going his way, to achieve his goal!" Dad said.

"So you have to always remember, as long as you are motivated enough, to never give up on reaching for the stars, you surely will someday catch one of them!" Mom´s voice stated from the doorway.

"Anyways, you better go preparing yourself for when Inojin comes, to pick you up; you only got a half hour anymore, young girl!" She said and I looked at the watch.

12:30am, dammit.

"You´re right, got to hurry!" I said, as I dived back into my room, leaving them both standing in the living room.

**Lee´s Pov:**

"Well, well Mr. Rock, and what do you think we shall do today, as you know we have Sunday today, so no one will come here, all day long, it has been a while since you showed some tenderness to me!" Tenten stated, purring as she nuzzled in my embrace and traced a finger over my chest.

"How about I show you, how youthful I truly can be, my sweet Wildcat?!" I asked with a cocky grin and a flash tooth.

"Hmmnnn, much appreciated!" Tenten replied, as she took my face in her hands.

"I love you honey!" I said, as I closed the gap and kissed her on the lips with gentle movements.

So long until it rung on the door.

"Mom, Dad i´m going now okay!" Senpou stated.

"Okay be careful honey and have a nice day!" We said as we watched her aiming for the front door.

"Will be anyways, Sayonara I will come back in the evening!" She said as she opened the door to greet a neatly dressed Inojin.

She was greeted by a bouquet of red roses, irises and Anthuriums, she took it with a smile and embraced Inojin dearly, before she asked for a vase, I went back in the Kitchen to get one.

"Young man don´t you forget over all the fun you will have today, that she can stay outdoors until 10:00 pm, as we had agreed, not a second later!" Tenten stated with a stern tone and Inojin saluted.

"Heard and memorized, Mrs. Rock, I will make sure to bring her back at least 20 minutes earlier!" He said and we smirked as he politely bowed before us.

"I thank you dearly for allowing me to take your daughter on a date, Mr. and Mrs. Rock!" He stated and we chuckled, it was nice to know , that he was such a well-mannered boy.

"No problem Mom and Dad don´t you worry, we will be back on time, no fear!" Senpou said, as she went through the door, while we wonk them goodbye.

"They become adult so fast don´t you think so?" Tenten said.

"Too fast for my taste, still, I think we can trust Inojin, if not I surely wouldn´t have approved to this Date!" I said and she nodded.

"Anyways, now I will show you, how youthful I still am!" I said, as I picked her up bridle style.

"Uaaah, hahaha, Lee let go of me, or at least close the door, they Neighbors don´t have to see this!" Tenten said chuckling in a heated tone.

"As you wish Milady, of to the Bedroom!" I stated, as I closed and locked the door, while holding Tenten in one arm, before I practically ran in the back of the house to our Bedroom.

To show her the real power of Youth.

**Inojin´s Pov:**

I was nervous, to say the least, I memorized everything my mom told me and I was willing to use her advices.

"Well then, here we go I guess, are you excited!?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Much, I just hope the weather will play along!" She said as she looked up towards the clouded Sky.

"According to the Weather service, the sky will clear up by 3:00pm, but even if it shall rain, I have a scroll with two Umbrellas with me, so don´t worry!" I said as normal as possible.

"Well then, shall we?" She asked and I nodded.

And so we went up in the town, ready to get this Date on the road, little I know that we were watched by eyes full of fury.

**Katsuo´s Pov:**

"H-Himawari-san, do you really think that this is a good idea, I mean is it not cruel to do this?" I asked the girl who looked around the corner, cloaked in a long dark coat.

"Oh stop being a pussy Katsuo, it´s for the greater good, I want to know what he finds on her!" Himawari stated in an angered tone.

"But what you want to do is even crueler, I-I have a real bad feeling about this `Plan´!" I stated.

"Don´t you dare to chicken out now, you told me you would help me with it after all!" She said and I sighed.

"_I do regret this now_!" I thought to myself, as I saw the burning determination in her eyes.

"I will make this Date the most hellish trial they ever will experience, and if she don´t runs away crying after this, only then I will accept her on his side!" Himawari stated, but I bet there was a fully different reason behind this whole `trial´.

In my eyes Himawari simply was Jealous at Senpou, for stealing her crush away, still, for me this was the perfect opportunity, to show Himawari that I want to always stand at her side, that I always got her back.

Still I felt bad about this whole plan she had made, I like her, very much, but to play with the relationships of others isn´t really, what I think, is an act of showing her how much I like her.

Good thing I texted Bolt and Sarada about this, perhaps they can somehow save this date, still, I will have to get something to hear from Sarada later.

"C´mon or we will lose them out of sight!" Himawari stated as she dragged me out of the shadow in the daylight.

"Oh boy, I will get the talk of my life after this!" I mumbled as I ran after her, little I knew that we were watched and tailed as well.

_(To be continued in the next Chapter)_

**Part III: The month Between- Side: Neherit, the Night before the Date:- Enter the hidden Mirror. **

It was night as I arrived in Naruto´s bedroom, he and Hinata were sleeping peacefully, without a care.

To be honest it was quite easy to get in here, for without a real body I am also able to enter shadows and used them to slip inside a barrier, without being seen nor detected.

"_And now show me what I want to know, my Dear friend_!" I thought, as I used my **Tamashī Kagami no Jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Soul-Mirror_) to enter Naruto´s deepest conscious.

I was searching for the one hidden place in his heart, which already another person had once found, I searched for the Genjutsu World he once had been dragged in.

With the jutsu I was able to see in his deepest consciousness, blending out my aura I was able to do this without anyone knowing, not even Kurama could feel my presence right now, nor could anyone see me for I hid myself with the force of wind.

"_Show it to me, where is it, Naruto_?" I though as I scanned every aspect of his inner self, I saw things he never had told anyone, I saw his deepest desires and his deepest fears, but they didn´t really interested me, or better said, I could care less about these private things.

"There it is!" I whispered as I found for what I searched.

"_And now this_!" I thought, as I used another Jutsu with a crystal Ball.

"**Tamashī mohō** (_Soul Imitation_)!" I whispered.

I saw how the Ball began to copy the world of Naruto´s Consciousness, like a computer who is copying data.

"Alright, thank you dearly Naruto, now sleep peacefully!" I whispered, before I vanished back in the shadow and made my way away from the village.

I arrived in a near forest, where I already had taken my precautions, so that no one interferes, a massive dome shield.

"So I received the world, the Anchor-points for a quick escape have been set up, all that remains is to start this operation!" I said, as I casted a Jutsu.

"**Kesshō sufia sekai no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Crystal-Sphere World_)!" I said, as I threw the Crystal ball up in the air, where it floated and reflected the Moonlight.

Through this the tiny world in the Crystal-ball became bigger, so it seemed, but in reality one was dragged within the Ball and so within the world.

"Well, here we are!" I said, as I looked at the familiar but slightly different scenery, from high above in the sky, behind me shone a Crimson Moon, giving this whole scene something far more demonical, in a way.

"Well then, let´s get this party starting!" I said, as I used some fingersigns.

"Go my little ones, find me some strong Ninjas,** Senshi bochi no jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Prehistoric Cemetery_)!" I said and casted one of my strongest jutsu.

"Rise your creatures of the Prehistory!" I shouted, as the 5 strongest of them appeared out of the soil in the town.

I could hear the surprised screams of the People down there, still, they had nothing to fear, for now, until I will start the show really.

"Pteranodon, Tyrannosaur, Stegosaur, Spinosaur, Triceratops, rise from your Graves!" I shouted and they did as said, their Bones assembled together and formed the Skeletons of massively large Dinosaurs.

Perhaps they were even bigger, than they actually have been, it depends on the amount of natural force I use.

Good thing I am a Sage, one step away to become a High sage, aiming to become the next Wild Sage.

As such I was being trained by Grandmother Chika and the current Wild Sage of Spirits, the **Bochi no Yakei Ryu** (_Cemetery-Guardian Dragon_) a Giant Skeleton Dragon, who lives in the **Bochi no Mori,** (_Cemetery Forest_) .

As such an advanced Sage, I was able to easily manipulate the Natural energy, I admit I was proud of my Skills, still, I had a hard time for learning and training them.

Different as a normal Sage, who first has to gather the Sen-chakra, as they call it, together and take it inside of their body, I, as a near High Sage, am able to directly manipulate it while it swirls around.

I could use these forces to create Hurricanes, Earthquakes, Floods, Volcanic Eruptions and so on, the power to control the world was right in my hand, but it was easier to create something, they have to fight, something they cannot kill so easily, for it is already dead.

Therefore I created my Skeleton puppets.

"Well then, after the first fright, let´s go to Phase 2!" I said.

"**Kokkaku ningyō geki no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Skeleton-Puppet Play_), and now, show me your strongest Ninja´s!" I stated, as I began to move my fingers, while each of the resurrected Dinosaurs made their way through the town, scaring the peoples and hopefully lure some strong Ninjas out.

"And now, let´s enjoy the show!" I mumbled as I sat myself on the edge of a roof, high above on a Skyscraper, observing the actions of the dinosaurs through my flying eye-Jutsu, while I projected the sight of them as well as the one of the dinosaurs themselves, on floating holograms.

**In the Hikarikage´s office, Menma´s Pov:**

"Baaaam!" A big noise was to hear outside, still I was unfazed by it, as long as no one comes storming in my office, the situation was fairly easy to handle, for our Ninja´s.

I had better and more boring things to do, for example I waited for my Bowl of Instant Ramen to be ready.

Afterwards it was the end of work for today, and it was finally weekend, I could spent some time with my family again, Hinata would rip my ass open, literally, if I miss it again.

It was definitely not easy to be Hikarikage as well as Father and husband, still I loved my family and I loved my village.

As much as I can at least, little I never was able to come over the fact, to have been made as the Jinnchuriki of Kuro Kurama.

Still, if I shall be honest, it was anything but unfortunate, for I became the strongest Ninja of the Town this way.

And my Wife just happened to be the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan, same as I was the next Heir of the Uzumaki Clan, when Great Grandpa Ashina will die, still this could last still a few Years, after all he was already 150 but looked like 100.

Unfortunately has the first Jinnchuriki, Grandma Mito, died at the age of 100 years, she was a fullblood Uzumaki, but even her life-force had been drained due to Kuro Kurama´s seal and attempt to break out of her, since she had constantly caged her in herself.

Different from me, who I have 12 days in the years in which I go out of the village, in order to release Kuro Kurama and let her relieving her stress and rage a bit, for a whole day, before sealing her back inside of me.

This way she stood freely inside of me, she was a good partner to say the least, perhaps I also could see her as some kind of special friend, but she mostly denies this, blushing and trying to shout in bafflement.

"Nevertheless, without her, I just would not be able to feel complete!" I stated.

"_Well I think I should be flattered then, hehe, anyways are you really not going to take at least a look for all these explosions, I tell you I can feel a tremendous power behind it_!?"Kuro Kurama, or Kuku, as I call her, said over Telepathy.

"If they need me they call me, it will probably be only some riots, who think they have to cause trouble!" I said, as I took my ramen out of the microwave.

"For now let me enjoy my Pre-dinner, Itadakimasu!" I stated, as I was about to eat.

"HIKARIKAGE; WE GOT PROBLEMS!" Suddenly Konohamaru burst through the door, screaming his soul out, startling me so hard, that I swallowed the wrong way, I coughed hard and reached out for my Coke.

"Hikarikage, is everything alright?" Konohamaru asked, as he looked confused, as I tried to reach my drink, almost suffocating.

I cursed his damn backwardness in my mind, beside of his Ninja skills was this idiot good for nothing.

"Puuuaaaah, kami, Konohamaru how often did I told you to knock for hell´s sake, you freaking retard, I almost suffocated and all you do is standing there and build air-castle!" I screamed, as I finally could breathe again.

"But, but Hikarikage, sniff, i´m so sorry!" The Young Man sniffed and began to cry, dammit.

"Oh c´mon don´t do this to me, you know how much I hate it to see you cry, anyways what for Problems do we have this time?" I asked nonchalantly, changing the topics.

Seriously he always had been a crybaby, still, I could understand it a bit, ever since his Parents vanished, due to Orochimarus sick Human Experiments, he lived with his grandfather, the Third Hikarikage.

Who had little to no time for him, same as his Uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, who was one of the 12 Ninja Guardians of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni.

Since the day he saw me in his Grandfather´s office and since I taught him, out of pity, the **Oiroke no Jutsu,** and since the day his Grandfather died, he saw me as his Big Brother, and kind of as a replacement for his father, during most of his lifetime.

It was not so that I disliked him, hell no, but sometimes his Retard behavior really was bad-timed, just like right now.

"Uhmm we are under attack!" Konohamaru stated.

"Who is it this time, Suna, Iwa, Kusa, or even Kumo?" I asked sighing, scanning my ruined food with a sad expression, which had landed on the ground due to my desperate try to get my Coke.

"None of the other Ninja Villages or lands, no, we are attacked by Giant Dinosaurs!" He said.

"Dinosaurs... say Konohamaru, are you Drunk or completely Stone?

Didn´t I told you that you should let your fingers from Alcohol and Drugs, this is only for those who truly can handle this shit, not that I would ever try drugs, but still!" I stated shocked.

"I am not drunk, if you don´t believe me, how about you look out of the Window, there is one Coming!" He said and I turned around unbelievingly, ready to shout at him.

Just to see indeed a giant Pteranodon flying Past the Windows, the noise it made was so loud, that it burst the windows in tiny pieces, which flew everywhere around.

I jumped up and threw Konohamaru to the ground to shield him, can´t have that he starts to cry right now.

"Dammit, get me the Top Jonins and the ANBU here, quick!" I said to him.

"Oki Doki!" He said, running out of the room.

"Riots, ha, I really would like them now!" I said, as I looked out of the destroyed window.

"I hope Hinata and Sana are alright!" I mumbled.

"_I feel their Chakra they are near, I think they are heading towards us_!" Kuku stated.

"Alright at least one good news!" I stated.

"Hikarikage!" I heard the voice of Kiba Inuzuka and the others of my Old Classmates, who had become top Jonins, no matter their Character.

However what truly amazed me was that the Crossdresser Lee and the Weapon-rapist Tenten, as well as the even more retarded Shikamaru were able to become Jonin, less Chunin.

It was surely a Phenomenon I could not explain.

"Guys I think I don´t have to tell you that we are in deep shit somehow, well I have little to no information, so clear me up about things!" I demanded.

"Don´t you leave us out of this!" I heard the voice of my Wife ringing.

I felt her presence and the one of my 16 year old Daughter, who too, believe it or not, had the rank of a Jonin, alongside of some other `Wonder kids´, even before I saw her.

"Hey Honey, Sana!" I said, as I kissed her and ruffled the hair of my Daughter.

"Well, then here we go, only shortly, for about a 20 minutes ago, suddenly giant bones were rising out of the streets, on four directions of the Main crossroad and one appeared in the center of the Village.

Momentarily we know from 5 Giant Dinosaur-skeletons, who began to move and to scare the villagers, as much as we know for now.

They didn´t attacked anyone of the villagers, at least before our Ninjas attacked them, so as if they are programmed to attack, as soon as they are attacked!" Chouji stated.

"Attacking is the best defense!" I mumbled nodding.

"Does anyone of you have a clue about which kind of Jutsu we are talking about here?" I asked them.

"Not really, but I guess it might be a Puppetry Jutsu, however does one has to have exceptional amounts of Chakra to constantly move these Dinosaurs, since they are only Skeletons, but Fucking Huge ones!" Chouji explained.

"So we search for a Ninja with high amounts of Chakra, who might be in a position to overlook the entire village, he must be camouflaged, for he entered without someone knowing, anyways how good can our Ninja fight these Skeletons back?" I asked.

"As well as not, seems like every attack against them is useless, if they are shattered they just build themselves back up.

Even the Akatsuki mercenaries could not defeat them so far!" Shino stated.

"Even them, well then I guess it´s time to attack then, everyone we go in Teams of three, each one of you is going to take down one of them!" I stated.

"Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru you try to fight the Spinosaur, Kiba, Sarui and Marui you going to fight the Triceratops, Tenten, Lee and Neji, you going to take down the Stegosaur, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke, you take down the Pteranodon, Sana and Hinata, we are going for the King, and you Ino, you try to make out the Position of our enemy, while being defended by Sheena, Mom and Dad, everyone Got it?!" I asked and they nodded.

"Well then, Go!" I shouted and so we made our way to take these things down.

To say it was easy was an understatement, more than once they simply rebuild themselves, as if it was the most normal in the world.

But after 2 Hours they finally shattered to dust, after many of us had been, approximately twenty times, thrown into buildings by a sudden swipe of their tails.

Shino has been distracted during the fight by insects swirling around him, Shikamaru failed almost instantly since he attacked without a plan.

Chouji beated the Spinosaur, by multiple times overrun this shit, that's what I call a road kill.

Kiba and Akamaru were unable to work together, while Kiba´s Twin-daughters combined their forces perfectly, it was thanks to them that the Triceratops had no chance.

By Lee, Tenten and Neji, well it was not really clear who managed to destroy the Stegosaur, for it gave too much Collateral damage, to say where which attack actually hit.

Sakura managed to destroy the Pteranodon, together with Tsunade, by crashing with it down to the ground, after Sheena managed the caught him in her wood Forces, just like a meteorite, only to later whine about a broken nail.

And we, well, Hinata held the T-Rex with success on distance while Sana and I, from two different direction, loaded our powers up and destroyed the Skeleton with **Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken**.

"Ino, did you have the Source?" I asked over our Communicator.

"Yes I think we have made him fleeing, Menma-kun!" Ino stated.

"Alright let´s meet in my Office!" I stated.

"Hai!" They shouted and so we rushed towards the Hikarikage office.

"Huh?" I halted abruptly, same as Sana.

"Who is that, dad?" She asked me.

"No clue!" I stated after what I saw, there on the Head of Tsunade stood an completely unknown and Cloaked person.

"What is it, why did you halted?" Hinata asked me.

"Well don´t you think this person is quite suspicious?" I asked.

"What kind of Games are you playing Menma, there is no person!" Hinata stated annoyed.

"you really don´t see that guy?" Asked.

"No, and now hurry, it is really embarrassing to come, as the Hikarikage, too late to your own meeting!" She said, as she dragged Sana behind her.

"Perhaps you are right, maybe my eyes were playing games with me!" I stated, as I brushed it off.

**Neherit´s Pov:**

"Marui and Sarui Inuzuka.

Sheena Senju and Hinata Hyuuga.

Kushina and Minato Uzumaki as well as Menma and Sana Uzumaki, I think I got my Chess figure.

Now all that's left is to connect them to our world!" I stated.

"But this has time, for now I will rest!" I said, as I treated my injured arm, which had been caught in Kushina´s Adamantine Chakra Chains, as I was distracted with avoiding to be hit by Ino´s **Shintenshin no Jutsu** (_Mind Body Switch Jutsu_).

She would have been killed, if she would have hit me, since I have no real Body to be overtaken.

So I had to bring her off using this Jutsu, since I only wanted to find the strongest Ninjas, not kill someone.

Geez what one doesn´t do to double our own chances, for a half month I now searched for evidences that the Uzumaki Clan has been reawaken by Kuchiyose Edo Tensei.

But all what I found is that they might search for Power-sources and that they surely will try to unseal some demons, to use their forces to double the one of the Uzumakis and so use them to destroy the Hell circles.

I am most certain that they aim to revive some of the strongest Ninja-warriors of history, the Fourth Ninja world war was a good test run for this Jutsu.

Now they know of which power they must have, to create an army of Zombie Warrior, therefore I have to be quick by myself.

Still, I only could found a few intact corpses, so it will not at all be easy to fight against this predominance, still I have some good Chances with the ones I have, to at least stop their attempt for a while and hopefully the world won´t go down in the next 2 Months.

"The people of Hi no Kuni and the other lands are just too careless, they don´t know the danger that lies ahead.

So once again most things are relying on me!" I stated annoyed.

"But I have to hurry, it is not easy to completely recreate a body out of only a bit of DNA and bones, I had it easier with Nagato and Jiraiya, than with the other four, the previous Hokages and their friends, still, lucky as I am, I have now these two in a double pack!" I mumbled as I looked over my other Crystal-sphere via the Outer-world-Link Jutsu, in which I saw my Laboratory, which I build in a hole far in the mountains, beyond Konohagakure.

There I used DNA and the bones of the dead ones, to reconstruct their bodies and so to bring them back alive, the same way as I did with Lady Mito.

It was far more long-termed than simply reviving a body and let the soul overtake it again, like I did with Nagato, that Girl and the Jinnchurikis, whose bodies were still quite intact.

Still I do had some scruple, as much as I can feel, which is not much though, to use them as simple marionettes, therefore I revive them and leave them the choice to help us or not, only if they try to work against us, I use my forces to control them.

Still they also have to understand that they will remain in this state for only year, and to use the Necromancy power of **Bochi no Kaze,** I have to use bits of my own existence force.

Therefore I cannot use my force to just revive anybody they want, I only did it by that girl because she was an Uzumaki after all.

People might shake their heads, by the mere thought of giving up bits of our own soul, only to revive some strong ninjas, or to revive the dead ones anyways, still to me it was a necessary evil.

"_The world, outside of the Mezakan Clan and Gensan no Kuni, has no idea what is lying before them, but I do, for I was born and dragged firsthand in the last Millennium-war_!" I thought to myself, as I observed the state of the Body reconstruction, 4 or 5 days and the Bodies will have been completely recreated, I had to enter many graves for this.

"_I might look like 16 to them, however I am for a 100 times older, 1600, still it is a very young age, if you call yourself as a member of the Mezakan Clan._

_Grandma Chika was after all 20.000 years old, perhaps even older, to the rest of the world she looks like 200 years._

_She is near the end of her life and entrusted her entire wisdom to me, still I aim to become a Wild Sage, therefore I too have to raise my own Pupil, but who this will be, I still have no idea_!" I thought, as I looked up in the sky.

"Perhaps there won't be enough time for me to raise a pupil, I guess I might as well just use my force, to transfer my wisdom to someone else, at least so the high art of, **Seimei no sōzō **(_Creation of Life_), **Kokumajutsu** (_Necromancy_) and **Seishin no an'nai** (_Spirit Guiding_) will not been forgotten!" I mumbled as the stars began to glow.

"Anyways it´s still some time before it is deep dark night here, so I might rest a bit!" I stated and so, secured by my shield Jutsu, I began to sleep, having Nightmares of coming doom, and about what I already experienced.

**Menma´s Pov:**

It happened deep in the night.

A voice in my mind, that seemed to come from nowhere, led me out of the village.

No matter how often I told me, that it was not at all safe, my body did not react, as if it was controlled by something different, something stronger than me.

Still, normally there should be no Genjutsu being able to work, through the Shield around our house.

"_Once upon in ancient time, long before the darkest kind._

_When there was no evil mind, where no war had to be find._

_Driven by the ancient force, know the nature, how it takes its course._

_Banished from the course of life, and only the strongest will survive_!" The voice sang and somehow my heart went heavy, the voice was so full of melancholy.

"Menma, where are we going, why can´t I control my body!" I heard it next to me, only to see Hinata and Sana, I looked around to also see, Sheena, the Inuzuka Twins, Marui and Sarui and Mom and Dad.

"I don´t know, but we eventually will find out!" I said, to be honest this force was extremely strong, I had no power to go against it.

"It seems to be some kind of Genjutsu, which is based on tones, as long as we cannot close our ears we are no match against it!" Hinata stated.

"Tones, hmm, then it might be Oto-nins!" I stated.

"Oto-nins, then there is also that bastard Orochimaru who killed my father and made my mom Crying, I will personally kill him!" Sheena shouted full of wrath.

Since she was the Daughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya, she was strong, extremely strong, also was she, with Yamato-sensei one of the only Ninjas alive to use Mokuton.

"_But then the demons Gods, they came, like a virus, over the world._

_We never saw nothing more insane, causing fear and terror across the world._

_And spread their evil to the earth, which once has given to us birth._

_Once there was a time, where mankind knew no crime._

_Where the humans ruled so kind, had no greedy and no selfish mind._

_Mother earth was in control and prevented us all to fall._

_Taught and living by her rule, learning not to become cruel._

_Born to keep the world under control, to prevent our all heads to roll!" _The voice continued.

It sounded Young, like that of a teenager, still it was somehow wonderful and luring and at the same time Sad and full of grief.

Little I know that I might have to do with the Attack from earlier, the Group of these Ninjas truly must be strong, if they are able to use such jutsus.

"_We are the keepers of the time, the guardians of death and life, bound to rime._

_We know every song, which the past has ever sung,_

_For the eternity long, we shall sing, from all our lung._

_Into earth and water, wind and fire, we will lay our all desire._

_Dark is their mind, bright is my kind, overcome the world like a fire._

_A burning wish to fulfill, to the hour of the last rime._

_Still forever we shall be known, as the ancient Keepers of Time!" _The voice sang.

I recognized that we walked through the forest which is surrounding Kagamigakure, our strange moonshine-stroll through the forest led us towards an even stranger place; hidden behind a thick wall of Mist looking like a giant dome.

"_I ask myself, what might awaits us here_!" I though as my feet dragged me further into the fog, I had no clue where the others were, nor did I had any orientation as to where I walk.

All I heard was this voice signing that strange song, all I felt was bitterness, coldness and a sudden sadness in my heart, as if this songs speaks to me.

I ask myself, if the others might hear this song as well, and perhaps the same way as I do.

"_Never taking the chances to flee, through the history we see._

_That the demons will not kneel, before our courage forged of steel._

_Ripping apart their chains therefore, as so many times before._

_Until my folk vanishes forevermore and the earth is destroyed by its core._

_We are the guardians of life, we are the Keepers of time_

_Bound to live a cursed life, until we tell our all last rime_

_We know everything, about the past_

_Into Darkness, our world shall not last._

_We will fight, to regain control._

_To erase the evil, which has to fall_

_There's always a light, beyond the Dark._

_That shines bright, like a sacred ark!" _Suddenly the voice faded and it was as scary and silent as on a Graveyard.

The Fog before me began to fade, as soon as the song ended.

It lasted a few more minutes until I arrived on a clearing, there, right before me, stood a Man with Black Clothes, a brown coat with a cowl, as well as a strange mask, on his head he wore something looking like horns.

The attire was of no ninja clan I ever have seen before, here in Hi no Kuni, just what are such guys doing here all of a sudden.

"Greetings Menma Uzumaki, Hikarikage of Kagamigakure, my name is Neherit Mezakan and I am here to Challenge you, do you participate or do you entitle yourself as a coward?" That Ninja stated.

I felt how all the earlier loss of control faded away, I was again the master of my own body.

"You come in my town and cause so much havoc and now, that you stand here before me, challenging me, you think I will chicken out, for Fuck´s sake I am the Hikarikage, I won´t ever run away from a challenge, that's my Ninja way!" I shouted.

I knew I would get in trouble with mom, she hates it when I jump head forwards into the heart of Danger, still, that´s how I am.

But when there is one thing I fear most in this world, it´s definitely my Mother, when she´s angry.

"Very well, then, shall we begin?" This Neherit Guys stated, and so a Challenge should began which would drag me into the craziest of all sick adventures I ever had in my life.

Even crazier than that dream I had, so many years ago, about another me, coming to fight me, while I had become an S-rank criminal, it was the strangest and sickest dream I ever head.

As if I ever would use my forces to destroy Kagamigakure.

"So how will this challenge look like, I defeat you and then you vanish freely, or shall I simply kill you, I will be very friendly for once and give you the choice, since beside of a few Collateral damages, no one of my fellow Citizens has been hurt too much!?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could make it so, if you win, I gladly will leave you all alone, however when I win against you, you will have to help me, to solve a worldwide problem, how does that sound!?" Neherit asked.

"Hmm, depends on which Problem you mean?!" I stated.

"How about trying to stop a Powerful Group from Probably destroying the world, by releasing the Three Titans, I think you know who I mean!?" he asked and I gasped in shock.

"How you know about this, only the heirs and the Leader of the Uzumaki Clan know about this secret, I got told by my mother, which was the last heir before me!?" I asked him.

It was a secret of the Uzumaki Clan, which only the Bloodline of the current leader knows about it, who got told this history, from a messenger of another world, a world, in which also an Uzumaki Clan shall live, and where these Titan demons shall be sealed.

According to this messenger, shall the unleashing of these Beasts have also a direct effect on our world.

Honestly I never really believed this story, it sounded so unreal somehow, but here I found someone who knows about this story and is no Uzumaki.

I could not feel any familiarity in his Chakra, which was strange enough, it somehow didn´t felt like Chakra, but something far more powerfull, in any way I had to be careful, I cannot dare to lose this Battle.

"How do you know about the Three Titans, I want to know this before I kill you!" I stated.

"I am a member of the Clan, who once fought against them, I am Neherit Mezakan, from the Mezame no Jinkan Clan!" Neherit stated and I paled, before I grit my teeth.

"Well then, prove it!" I shouted, as I attacked.

"**Dai Rasenringu** (_Great Spiraling ring_)!" I shouted as I attacked him.

"Too easy!" He stated as he appeared a second later right next to me, and without any hesitation bat me right into a massive tree.

My attacked flew away and destroyed a good portion of the forest.

"Argh, haaa, I admit you have some good skills man, but you won´t escape this one!" I shouted as I attacked.

"We will see!" he stated.

I used Kuku´s chakra to increase my speed, to the one of Light.

"Haaaa!" I shouted, as I attacked once again.

"Dammit!" I heard him shouting, and so I stretched my smile into a triumphant on.

I strengthened my Jutsu with an extra portion of Kuku´s power, before crashing it inside my opponent.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" I shouted in intense pain, as I was hit by something, something so powerfull that I thought it would rip me into pieces.

I recognized that I was hit by my own attack, which somehow has changed its direction.

"_Menma, are you alright_!" I heard it in my mind.

"What was this attack, how did he managed to throw my attack back at me, and so quick, shouldn´t my Jutsu be unavoidable!?" I asked confused.

"_I don´t know, but this is definitely the force I felt earlier in the village, but there are more than just him!"_ Kuku stated.

"You mean his accomplices?" I asked.

"_No, I don´t think so, to be honest I only feel one Chakra signature, however on different spots in this forest, and this one seems to be the strongest of them, I also feel the Negative emotions of your friends, they seem to be in some kind of trouble_!" She stated.

"I see, dammit, with normal attacks I won´t come far here I guess, I think it´s time to let the fox out of the Cage, what do you mean, care to rip a Chicken?" I asked.

"Always Darling!" She said and I chuckled.

I used my force to open the seal and free her, she was still bound on my by leaving one piece of her in my body, I think it is one of her tails; this way I could not die while releasing her.

"Now come and face your doom!" I screamed, as Kuku used her Bijuu Dama to fire at Neherit.

"Haaaa!" We screamed.

However there was no explosion.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I asked myself.

"Menma, Watch out, Argh!" Kuku shouted, as I realized that we were enchained by Trees, which not only caught her, but also blocked her movements, holding her down on the ground and sucked most of her chakra out.

"Is this Mokuton, how I this possible, there should be no one but Yamato-sensei, Sheena and Hashirama Senju being able to use this Power!" I shouted.

"Well, are you giving up?" Neherit asked.

"Never in a million years!" I shouted trying to break free, I used my Rasenringu Jutsu to cut the trees, but as soon as they had been cut, new ones appeared, they pierced themselves into her Legs and arms stopping her movement completely.

"Well then, face doom, my friend!" He said, and suddenly I too was caught by his trees, after I tried to jump away.

He pointed with his index finger upwards, I looked to see a hole in the Sky, and in this hole something big and Pitch Black seemed to fall down.

"Oh no, Shit!" I shouted, as I recognized that it was my Bijuu Dama from earlier.

"_Menma, separate me, only this way we can avoid to be hit_!" Kuku shouted.

"Alright, **Kumen Sowaka… Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Kū, Nan, Hoku, San, Gyoku… ****Kumenjū **(_Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts_)!" I chanted to summon my beasts.

The rune appeared under Kuku and her Force divided into nine equal forces.

"Ha and you think this will help you!" Neherit stated and before anyone could react, one each of the nine masked beasts has been hit by a tiny Bijuu Dama.

The explosions threw me from side to side, and weren't good at all for my body, but even worse was my pride feeling.

"How is this possible?" I asked afraid, as I stood up, as best as I could.

I admit I was no one to easily fear something, but I also had great respect before those, who can overpower my own forces, which did not happen very often.

However this guy, this Neherit, was definitely such a person.

Still, I won´t stop until I lie on the ground unconscious or dead.

"You don´t think you are the only one to divide Chakra from a massive entity, aren´t you going to ask where the giant Bijuu Dama from earlier is?" Neherit asked me.

I looked upwards only to see this thing taking a dive, right in my direction.

"Dammit, Kuku!" I shouted.

"_I´m sorry Menma, but I have no chakra anymore, I used most of it to craft this giant Bijuu Dama from earlier, also did the trees sucked most of my Chakra up, i´m sorry but I have to rest_!" She stated.

"Dammit, I see, well then come into me!" I said and so she did.

Her fragments dived back into my body, while the Bijuu Dama still approached me like a meteor, even if I would try to run away, the explosion and the shockwave will get me and probably also Kagamigakure.

"I clearly see that I am not strong enough to perhaps survive, still, as the Hikarikage, it was and is my duty to defend my Home, even to die to protect it.

So I will give my everything, to destroy this thing!" I shouted as I took my whole Chakra together and jumped.

"**Dai Rasenringu****Gatoringu shōgeki** (_Giant Spiraling ring, Gatling Bombardment_)!" I shouted as I bombarded the giant Bijuu Dama, with a rapid fire of Dai Rasenringu.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I the Bijuu Dama crashed into me, and a massive detonation went off.

Everything went black, but somehow I felt no real pain.

"_I managed to defeat you, so you will have to help me, but it still has time, I hope, for now, rest your forces, you fought well_!" I heard Neherit´s voice in my mind, before I fell in a deep unconsciousness.

**Neherit´s Pov:**

It was a hard fight, especially since I had to duplicate myself with help of **Tamashī Bushin no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul-Clone_), a strong force with which I use my own body to create clones, instead of creating them out of an element.

They were me, in every look, from the head over the toes to the Soul, copying the possession of ¾ of my entire power.

Through this Battles I had enough DNA material to create Bodies for Menma and his friends and Family, bodies which are constructed and bound to Naruto´s world.

This way I can let their soul wandering through my special seal towards that Body, which enables them to remain in our world without to have to vanish from their World.

Now I will send them back, and plan everything forward, I think Tsunade will surely be able, to handle the course of Kagamigakure for a certain time, as being the previous Hikarikage anyways, she is the best for this Job.

All that I have to do is to bring in some false info and orders as well as a certain faked mission, then I have to search for a good hideout for them to stay during their dive into our world.

"I will let a Tamashī Bushin of myself staying in this world, who looks out for their bodies' vitality.

I think in about 2 weeks I might be able to get them here, then the bodies should be ready!" I mumbled, as I treated the wounds of the people, which I just kicked in the ass.

This surely will double our forces.

After they were treated I ordered some big animals to bring them back to the village, while I went back in the shadow, to manipulate everything after my plan.

"They will wake up after 3 days, enough time to work out every aspects of the act!" I stated, before I vanished within the shadow.

Our Chances just has been increased for a bit.

**A/N: and yet another Chapter is ready to be read by you, hope you like it, don´t forget, read and review!**

_(Song-Original: Gaia Epicus - Keepers of Time)_


	5. Disaster Date and a Pearl, so pure

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 5: The 3D Trial and a Duett under the Starlight:**

**Part I:- (Present time), the Month Between:- Side, Uchimaki Junior: (****3D=****Devilish Disaster Date****)**

**Himawari´s Pov:**

Love; surely it is as complicated feeling, you can feel like the happiest human in the world.

However there are also times, where you ask yourself why you even should have deserved to be loved.

And then there are times where love can become an obsession of yours; but after all, it always depends on yourself, the way you want to experience love.

Pure and innocent, unknown yet welcomed, or obsessively and not responded.

A Lecture even someone like me has to learn at some point, even if it is thanks to your best friend stopping you before you can do the most stupid thing you could probably do.

I shall be forever in Katsuo´s debt for this, though.

**In Katsuo´s Genjutsu; Illu-Himawari´s Pov:**

The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, a gentle summer-breeze caught fallen leaves from the ground and turned them into flying ships, flying within the Gentle blue sky.

It was the perfect day to go out in the park, sit down and chill out, maybe even go picnicking, enjoying the coming summer and Beach time.

Still, what I was doing can hardly being seen as relaxing, still, to me it was drop down serious and damn necessary, to show me where I really stand to him.

Still, was it really right to do it that way?

This was a question I was asking myself since the last few hours, deep inside of me, there was a part who thinks that this whole plan is futile and will bring nothing but negative emotions with it.

But there also was an overpowering part of me, on the surface, who wanted nothing more but to be loved by the Person my heart beats for.

However, Love makes blind they say, guess that really is true.

And so the first days of the one-Month-break from mission, was either spent with training together with Katsuo and the others, means Shana and Hiro Aburame; or with trying to butt into dates of other people, as I was about to do right now.

After the mission from 4 months ago, I asked Dad officially to be able to move to a new Team.

Also due to Ganto and Lorena, having stated their outmost hatred for being ninjas and that they will no longer do it.

So I had to get a new team anyways.

However there were no new Genins, less any academy students which will graduate in the next 5 years, therefore dad told me to participate in an already formed team, as an additional team-member.

And so I was placed, or rather I wanted to be, in Katsuo´s team, which consisted of him, and the Twins, Shana and Hiro Aburame-Inuzuka, as well as their Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, Dads friend and Katsuo´s father.

Katsuo was a talented, smart and calm, careful and kind boy, he also was quite tall-grown comparing to me and Shana.

He even was a bit taller than Hiro, ever since his extreme-growing phase, by now he is even taller than his sister, despite being only 2 years younger, still he is a bit tinier than Bolt.

He was and still is a real friend and often my partner in crime for pranks and schemes.

Still, he often tried to deny his actions, mostly before his sister to not get in trouble; or he tries effortlessly to reason us, however he always was just going along with the scheme anyways.

T´was so ever since we were young and I hope it to remain that way, always.

He went well along with his old Team-mates, Hiro and Shana, the sons of Shino-sensei and Hana-san, they were Twins of the same age, only for Hiro being 2 minutes older.

The most difference between them both, not counting the gender difference, was their height and the fact that Shana earned her mother's Facial Markings, while Hiro earned his father's tick to always wear sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Both were very energetic and jolly, Shana even more than Hiro, the typical Genki girl, she can´t hold still for a second, is loud and brash, but that's what I like on her.

However she has that annoying tick of calling everyone with a nickname, mine was Sly Vixen, Katsuo´s Faithful Dog and Hiro simply got called, 3B (Best Big Brother).

Hiro was more laid back, smart and cool, as well as mysterious at times, simply enjoying life in his fullest, not thinking much about the things people are saying about his family.

The both of them had become friends with Katsuo and me, ever since the second year of elementary school, due to Bolt and Sarada´s Sensei, Shino-san, their father, introducing them to us, also because they never participated in the mobbing of the mobbing against Katsuo or even against me.

I honestly cannot think of better best friends than them.

And now I am finally in the same Team, since 4 months, no more dumb comments from Ganto and Lorena, this was sure a blessing.

Still I was really sorry that I hadn´t Kiba-sensei anymore at my side, he was pretty cool, I really ask myself what he´s doing by now, but I guess that he finally is going on to fully settle down, to finally start a family.

It has been a real Up and Down, quite a rollercoaster-ride, of the feelings between him and Tamaki-san, on one day they wanted to marry, on the next they wanted to have nothing to do with each other.

At first one could really talk about a hate-love, they couldn't get along with each other, nor living without each other, for all too long.

According to Dad this has going on ever since 10 years and both always cried their hearts out by their friends, when things go wrong between them both again.

8 years ago they almost married for real, the first time, but It hasn´t been for long, before they forgot about that idea.

It was a real hard kind of relationship since they were extremely different poled, Kiba-san was loving all about dogs, while Tamaki-san loved all about cats, and same as these both animals can´t really get along with each other at some time, it looked between them.

But in the end, a year ago they finally married, guess opposites do attract, and ever since they are finally honest towards each other, like really drop dead honest, they get way better along as when they were trying to adjust their personality, feelings and believes to each other.

It was one of many mysteriously appeared romances which had occurred, during the years after the last war.

Perhaps because the people are fearing to not have a second chance to do so, if a new war comes up.

Such romances seemed to pop out of nothing, same as Iruka-sans marriage with Tsubaki-san, or Shino-sensei´s marriage with Kiba-senseis older sister Hana.

People are calling them Crack-ships, even I am caught in one, more or less.

In the imagination of the peoples around us, means mostly in those of my friends, I am often shipped with Katsuo, far more often than with Hiro.

Still, Katsuo was just a friend, wasn´t he, I mean, he can´t possibly have such feelings for me anyways, I would have noticed for sure, I am not Sarada or Nii-san after all.

To be honest, I have no Idea which kind of Dere I am, but I know that Sarada was quite the Kuudere and also has now a bit of Tsundere sometimes.

According to Hiro´s teasing I too have a little from a Tsundere and also a bit of a Yandere, but I am not at all psychotic, am I?

All I want to know is, if I might still have a chance or just not at all anymore.

I think I never had shown any signs of love and admiration to anyone beside of Inojin, well beside of Bolt, but he´s my brother after all, so it´s natural.

But still, even though, people always think that Katsuo would match the best to me, only because I know him for my entire life, is he just a friend to me, at leas ti think, perhaps a reall cool and loyal friend, the best I have but, who hasn´t a best friend at some point in his life.

But as I said, it´s not like he has such kind of Feelings for me, hasn´t he?

Or could it be, could he really hold and hide such feelings for me, was it possible.

But still, even if, how am I supposed to feel then.

I always had admired Inojin-san, but now that he is together with Senpou-san, it´s not like I seem to have any chances anymore anyways, still, I really want to know, why he choose her and not me.

And therefore, Katsuo, my partner in crime, and myself, were currently stalking Inojin and Senpou on their date.

Also a way to spend a day on a one month mission break.

"_Which is quite easier said than done, dammit Katsuo just why the hell, do you have to be so tall_!" I thought as I hid behind a light pole.

While Katsuo tried his best to hide his tall body behind it too.

I admit, if I would be alone, my stealth would be perfect, since I have my mom's genes and so also the triple-S, the soundless-stalking-stealth ability.

Still if I would trying this all by myself, I might end up doing something, out of rage, which Inojin truly will hate me for it later.

I claim to be no Yandere, but could I really be so sure of that, maybe there do is a side I don´t know yet about me.

I mean, aren't we all a little Yandere, if we have fallen in love with someone and that one is going to be stolen by someone else.

Maybe Inojin will hate me if he finds out that I want to sabotage this date, but if it means that I can show him, of how much I am willing to fight for him, maybe he won't be that angry, wont he?

If he finds out that I am trying to follow them around, and to sabotage their Date, will he really hate me then, or will he understand that I am not willing to stop fighting for his love.

Still I had to see it with my own eyes, and feel it with my own heart, that his heart and soul belongs to her.

If not, I never will be able to get rid of these feelings.

I hated to see them so lovey dovey with each other and even more did I hated to see when she touches him.

"Katsuo are you even following?" I asked, annoyed and with a low volume.

"I am, still you are so fast, and also I am terribly hungry!" The Cherry-blossom haired Boy stated, his stomach growling loudly, as if on call.

"Cut it out, Katsuo, or they will hear us!" I hissed at him.

"Well how am I supposed to do that, it´s not that I had time to eat my lunch, since you came up with this whole plan, shortly after I stood up.

Geez, it´s Sunday and I thought we would go to the zoo together, as you told me, and now we are hanging here on the roofs of the town since hours, while following your Crush on his date.

This is honestly not at all how I thought to spent my day and anyways, geez really, if they find out, that we are tailing them, we will be in so much trouble, you know!" Katsuo stated and I sighed in annoyance.

"Well if you keep on speaking so loudly they will definitely find out, so shut up and make yourself useful, take this and drop it over there!" I said pointing to a certain spot, after we jumped up on a roof, observing the pair of lovebirds under us.

"Geez, you better get me a real treat later!" Katsuo said with an equally annoyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just do it and hurry up!" I said annoyed.

I didn´t meant to be so mean to him, still he always keep on thinking things over, for hundred times.

**In the Reality; Katsuo´s Pov:**

Love is anything but easy to comprehend, especially when you are so blindly in love with someone, that you are willing to do anything for that person.

Even if that someone is letting you doing awful things.

I was unfortunate to be hopelessly in love with Himawari, and no matter what I do to please her, she never really acknowledged me as a man, less a potential boyfriend.

At least the way I see it, I hated to be Friend-zoned by her and I was willing to get out of this spot, with all my might, I want to show her that i´m the one, the only one right for her.

However did I never intended to do this on the cost of someone else happiness.

Therefore there was no other choice but to do this, even if she may hate me later for it, at least I was able to keep her from doing something so selfish and stupid.

Something she surely would get hated for.

"Forgive me Hima-chan, it´s only for your own good!" I mumbled as I laid her down on the meadow.

I hope she´s not too angry at me afterwards.

But it was better to do this, this way, as to make her plan becoming reality.

" **Naitomea no sekai,** **Saigo no shudan no jutsu** (_Nightmare-world_, _Jutsu of the last exit_), the extremely simplified version of Izanami.

The Genjutsu bore no risk for myself and I can use it on others, to show them the consequences of their actions, without them making it reality.

The one to be sat under its spell doesn't know that he is in a Genjutsu already and thinks of the illusion to be reality.

The best thing is that I can, with help of my own imagination, control the Genjutsu to some point, but most of it is made by the inner fears of the person within the Genjutsu.

A bit it was just like** Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(_Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique_).

Wherever they admit them or not is irrelevant, they will be shown and made true, on that the Spell bounded person will fall on their knees crying.

Then the illusion helps them, by saying there is a chance to not let things happen, a possibility to go back in time and make things unhappen.

It tries to convince them to see the fault in their actions, so long until they decide to take upon that second chance, at that point the Genjutsu stops and they awake back out of it.

"I really hope she makes it!" I said, as I observed her still peacefully sleep, which soon will transform in a real nightmare.

**In the nightmare Illusion, Illu-Katsuo´s Pov:**

Goddammit, this really sucks.

This is not at all, how I thought I would spent my day.

Himawari called in the early afternoon to tell me to go meet her, and when I showed up, she came up with this stupid plan.

I really thought, she would like to finally have a Date with me, but noooo, seriously why the hell am I stuck in this shit…., ah yeah, because i´m hopelessly in love with Himawari, like really, really, madly in love.

However, right now, this is the worst day ever; Sarada´s surely killing me for this later.

I didn´t really was willing to get scolded by her, and actually, I also felt bad for playing such jokes on Inojin and Senpou, after all I was really glad for them both, to still live and to have come together.

Still I was even gladder for my own self, since when Inojin is finally off-market, I might have a chance to win Himawari over.

However I have to show her, that she can always count on me, something she doesn´t really recognizes as much as I see.

I always asked myself why I had been fallen for her, not that I don´t know the answer, she had that cuteness on her which mesmerized me and which let me doing everything for her, even if I get in trouble.

"_Then why the hell am I helping her, to get these two to separate, only for her to continue her obsession with Inojin-san_!" I though sighing, as I laid myself on the edge of the roof.

This sure was a good question, still Himawar asked for it and I once swore to always help her no matter what, and honestly no matter how stupid or not planned through her plans were, I always participated anyways.

Just like today, as I was waiting on the roof with a flowerpot in my hand, before, on Himawari´s mark, dropping it down.

I really hoped that it does not hit someone.

I had luck, the same crashed down on the ground, seconds after Inojin, out of unknown reason, pulled Senpou backwards to a halt, letting it crashing at least 5 meters away from them.

Senpou was surely surprised, but fortunately no one had been harmed, I would not be able to forgive myself if something would have happened.

I suddenly felt such an intense cold feeling climbing up my spine, I knew exactly what it was.

I took my phone out and saw the text on it.

"_You little bastard, are you nuts or what, this could have gone out really worse, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Thank god Bolt managed to warn Inojin through his mind reader ability, so he could pull Senpou back before she could get hit._

_Oh wait when you come home, I will beat you to the moon, you little sucker_!" Was written on it, shit, I knew that I will be in trouble, Sis is extremely pissed.

I speed-texted Sarada.

"_Sis, please I beg you, save this date, don´t let them find out what Himawari is doing, I don´t want Inojin and Senpou to hate Himawari_!" I texted without Himawari noticing.

"_No fear we will, but prepare to get the beating of your Life, you stupid Boy, I will not watch and stay still, while you and Himawari are trying to ruin our friends´ date, less trying to rip apart their blooming relationship_!" I saw Sarada's text on my handy screen.

Her words stung sharply, like a knife, but I know I had deserved every punishment afterwards.

"I Know!" I mumbled.

"What are you mumbling over there, c´mon we have to get on the next roof, the Flowerpot didn´t helped at all!" Himawari stated.

"What were you even actually aiming for, did you wanted it to hit Senpou´s head or what!?" I asked.

"Oh stop creating such a fuss, I would not do such things, still, she shall think that as long a she is with Inojin, she will have all the misfortune of the world.

So long until she runs away freely, if he cannot handle one unlucky day with Inojin she is not in love enough to handle a relationship with him!" Himawari stated and the glance she gave me scared the holy shit out of me, it was an empty stare, almost emotionless.

Could it be, did she really turned into a Yandere, I always had the assumption that one day she will become this way, ever since she began to stalk Inojin from which I thankfully could bring her off after a while.

I really started to think that she would not feeling any guilt at all, if the Pot actually would have hit Senpou.

"Shall we not stop better right here, it still hasn´t really happened something!?" I said to her.

She didn´t responded, while we ran over the roof to the next location.

"Hey, did you heard what I have said!" I asked her as I grabbed her arm, stopping her harshly.

She ripped herself out of my grasp, rubbing her sore arm.

"I did, but that isn´t an option, I will get this trial through to the end, and if she still wants to stay with him, then and only then I will do my best to accept it.

But if she fails, I will steal Inojin away from her!" Himawari stated with a sinister smile.

"You really are kind of cruel, you know!?" I said, sweat dropping and backing away.

"Well you are helping me after all, so you are too, aren´t you?" She asked.

"The only reason I help you, is because I am afraid of your health and your mental state right now.

I read that Girls in Love are scary, but that Girls, whose love is not responded, are even scarier, when they are jealous!" I said and she frowned.

"Are you now telling me to be mentally ill?" She asked, coming really close to me, with a furious look in her eyes.

"No, still a totally normal person would not do something like this, wouldn´t she?" I asked sweat-dropping.

"You are really an Idiot Katsuo, how can you say something to a girl, I am normal, i´m just a normal, innocent girl in love!" Himawari said, faking innocence.

"Would you stop calling me an idiot, please and actually the way I see it, you are far from being normal and innocently in love anymore.

To me it looks as if you are riding right into the obsession!" I stated with a side-glance.

"Obsession of what exactly?" She asked, cracking her knuckles, freaking me out.

"How about your, soon to be, obsessively love with Inojin, which is not only not responded, but also rejected, as you know very well.

I heard from Sis that he gently told you, that he has feelings for Senpou and that he still wants to be friends with you, even though he cannot respond to your love.

I think there is no man on earth, who can reject a girl more gently than he did, am I right, still, even after this, you still are thinking that he will chose you, if one date with Senpou will go down the drain!" I said.

"Well hopefully he will!" She stated confident.

"That's what you are saying and even if he would then come together with you.

You know yourself a first love cannot be forgotten so easily, so if he actually finds out that you have mainly being responsible for the break of his relationship to Senpou, don´t you think that he will be mad and hardly still will accept your love.

You know what, if you ask me, I say you better forget Inojin and move on, there are plenty of friendly guys out there, who would be ready to love you the way you want to be loved and protected.

Boys from different character than him, boys who are willing to sacrifice anything for you, even if they get in big trouble themselves, you know, the world is not only made out of Bolts, Inojins and the average stereotypes!" I said to her sighing, while running next to her side over the roofs.

"But I am not asking you, besides, who in their right mind would actually love a living Target, I have being three times in my live almost kidnapped or assassinated, and the way I see it, this can happen anytime again.

So I got to hold myself on that love I have found, if there is any chance to win him over , i´m gonna take it!" Himawari stated, and I only shook my head in annoyance, now she only sounded selfish.

"Don´t you think i´m not a living target too, I am an Uchiha for hell´s sake, there are plenty of people who got an hate against my family, even in this town and land, but will I let this rule my life, no way.

So I will live on, even if my first love would completely reject me, if I ask her!" I stated with a firm nod.

"Wait you got a crush on someone, when did you, and who is she?" Himawari asked me curious.

"You know her very well and I got it for some years already, even though it is quite one sided, the way I see it!" I replied with a little of venom on my tongue.

"Why so, who in their right mind would not fall in love with you, you are cool, smart, cute in a way and extremely loyal, so I cannot understand why that bitch is not loving you back, do you know it?" She asked confused, as she jumped over to the next roof, following Inojin´s trace.

"She´s after a guy who doesn't even loves her that way, still she doesn't notice me as a boy, less a man, who might be in love with her at all, so all I do is admiring her from afar, wishing for her to notice me, it´s kind of like in a shojō manga you know!" I stated sarcastically.

"And you say I know her, hmm, can´t really remember to know someone on which this description matches, surely must be an unworthy wretch, if she doesn´t even recognizes your feverish hot glances at her!" She said thinking.

I sighed, really, how dense is she actually and is she really calling herself a Bitch and a wretch right now?

Seriously, people are right on this, the Konoha Uzumakis are dense if it comes to terms of love.

"Oh well never mind, I will just try to get closer to her, so long until she completely refuses my love with a clear and acceptable reason or accept it.

And different as from you, I would not interfere if she would get a boyfriend, no matter how much I love her.

If she will be turning me down, then I simply will remain her friend, if she still wants to!" I stated.

"And if not?" She asked.

"Well this won´t be much of a problem then anyways, I would still be able to see her often, seeing her being happy makes me happy after all!" I said.

"Wait, don´t ask me you are becoming such a stupid, creepy stalker won´t you?" She asked.

"Who the hell do you think I am, i´m neither you nor am I my sister, even though both of you aren´t what I would call creepy, or at least not that stupid!" I said.

"Well thank you dearly for not being `that´ stupid!" She said with venom, anger and with a nasty side-glance at me, her fists clenched.

"I apologize okay, still, there has to be some kind of idiocy if one stalks someone else, at least if to an extension, where it rules one's life.

Anyways guess we are at the zoo now, so how do you want to keep your stalking trial tour up, if there are people everywhere?" I asked her.

"Well let´s disguise!" She said, as she transformed herself into some weird nerd guy.

"You know, now this whole plan has only gotten even more stupid and far, far more disgusting!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Well you can leave any time you want, I bet I will also get fairly along by myself!" Himawari stated pouting, with blown cheeks.

It would be so cute, if I hadn´t such a weirdo nerd guy before me right now.

Actually it´s hard for me, to believe that this is really the true Himawari, she truly begins to transform in a girl with Yandere and/ or Tsundere potential.

But in the worst kind of it.

"Sigh like hell I would do, I might not be fully for this plan, but I will keep on helping you.

And if only I do, to stop you from doing the most stupidest things, which might get in your head right now and which you surely will regret later!" I stated.

"Well then, stop screwing and bitching around and c´mon or else we will lose them in the masses!" She said, having not really listen to anything I said, as I assume rightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I said as I transformed, before jumping on a safe spot down.

"One yeah is enough, idiot!" She said annoyed.

"Stop insulting me, seriously, if it isn´t mostly for ensuring Senpou's survival of this trial, I would go home and let you cope with this whole shit here alone.

Maybe I then would meet you tomorrow, so I can comfort you when Inojin finds out about your scheme, and turns you down harshly!" I said sarcastically but honest.

"Hey would you please stop painting the devil on the wall, just trust me, he won´t get wind of it, same as your Sister and actually I won´t hurt Senpou, you got my promise on this, really!" She said, still her eyes were being way too emotionless, as to me being able to believe her right now.

"Yeah right, just let us get this over with, as quick as possible and without collateral damage, okay, geez what a drag!" I said.

"Now you sound kind of like Shikadai!" she said smiling, changing her mood to 180° in less than a second and even if her eyes don´t sparkle as they usually have done, her smile still mesmerized me.

It was her smile and her natural beauty which made it hard for me, even in this situation right now, to ever leave her behind.

She has caught me in her spell and I had no idea how to get out of it, but to be honest, I don´t really want to get out of it anyways.

The Love I have felt for her lies too deep in my heart to ever get rid of it, and my greatest pleasure on earth is to see her being happy, even if it would mean that I am not the one who will stand by her side.

"Anyways, what´s your plan this time?" I asked her sighing.

"Well we will try our best to tail them, and when there is the right time, we going to try to get them into a fight, if Senpou loses her cool and start fighting leaving Inojin behind, we know that she is not the one for him!" Himawari said, but I instantly saw the crotch in this plan, a really, really massive crotch.

"Yeah and when you or I get hit, our whole disguise will be blown at once!" I sighed in annoyance.

"Well for that case I got these here!" She stated showing me some smoke bombs.

"_I bet this plan will fail as well, at least I hope so_!" I thought, as we made our way through the masses.

**A few moments later:**

"Alright you going to change yourself into some kind of gangster, and you are trying to bump into Inojin or Senpou, and try to pick a fight!" She said after tailing them for a while.

"So why again do I have to let me being beaten up, only for you to prove, if it even appears, that Senpou will surely come to pick a fight leaving Inojin standing.

I think she will not easily do that anyways; the way I see it, both would fight side on side!" I said and she pouted.

"Anyways, let´s get it started, we can think later about the details!" She said.

"Or about a good excuse when we will be caught!" I mumbled, as I disguised from anew, in a safe spot, where no one saw us and followed her.

To be honest my feet hurt, and my stomach still was growling, I hadn´t eaten in like forever.

This really was a drag.

"Why do I have to do that, what about you?" I asked frowning.

"I will stand by your side and support you!" Yeah right, as if.

"Sigh well then let´s get this over with!" I sighed, what one does for the love of one's life.

Honestly, I wish I had the guts and power to simply drag her away from her and stop her from trying to sabotage Inojin´s date, however I also could not stand to see her crying and with this she got me.

She wrapped me around her finger, just as always, she was a real troublesome girl, but I admit, that's what I like on her.

"Alright, let´s go!" She cheered me on and I sighed.

I braced myself and went out into the masses, observing Inojin and Senpou, who were completely unaware and innocently enjoying their Date.

I hated myself for doing this, but the most I disliked Himawari right now, for even forcing me into doing this.

I never was one to on long-term being able, to resist the will of a woman, this unfortunately had much to do with my Sister and my Mother, for they were quite matriarchal.

Even Dad has not so much to say back home and more than once he simply sighed and did whatever was wished for, however out of unknown reasons, he does never complain about Moms attitude or Sarada´s behaviour.

I think, he surrendered their will a little, kind of as an atonement for something, and since I am his son, I do had my own respect before determined women, with a straight plan.

No matter how stupid this plan was.

"Oi, what´s that to mean, you better apologize, this was my best suit!" I stated after I bumped into Senpou, spraying my Ice-cream, I had bought extra for this act, right on the suit of my Gangster disguise.

"I´m very sorry, Sir, logically I will pay for the cleaning of the Suit, her is my address, please send the bill to me, I will directly pay it as soon as I got it!" Senpou stated bowing deeply, the people around us looked with interested glances at us.

I was kind of buff how easily she handled the situation.

"Are you kidding, this is my best suit, I hardly can walk around like this now, what will the people think, that I got it out of the garbage, goddammit girl!" I shouted, faking.

Honestly I was in bad condition here, I hate it to be watched by so many eyes, mostly thanks to some traumata in the past.

After all I was an Uchiha, it always make me breaking out in sweat, when I trip into a stressful situation, where I cannot solve anything with my jutsus.

"Please keep calm sir, I got this, I surely will pay for the cleaning of the suit!" Senpou said with a smiling and rather cute face, I was amazed how easily she handled me, the ideas to keep going were literally fleeing out of my mind.

I didn´t really knew what to say, by that cute smile, even if I was watched by a minor pissed Inojin.

"You better do that…, this Suit cost more than your entire life…., I guess!" I said trying to put on a badass gangster face, but I guess I will fail in this anyways.

However, Inojin and Senpou did not in the slightest reacted to my false gangster slang.

That was pathetic anyways, I knew it was, I never liked to act, even back in school, during the festivals, I hated to be watched by so many eyes.

"Of course I do, I promise, send me the bill and I will pay for it!" Senpou said and I nodded.

We bowed before each other, then they walked away and I was standing there being not only a loss of words but also fully stressed out.

"Well this was surely the worst gangster act I ever saw in my life, really pathetic, you E-class actor!" I heard it behind me.

"Well thank you dearly, it was not as if I was all too prepared for showing off with a Broadway-Act today, weren´t I?" I asked the sarcastic lady behind me, with venom in my words.

I got enough of this crap, whatever I do it never is good enough for her.

"Anyways this hasn´t worked, time for Plan B!" She stated and was about to go back on stalking Inojin.

"No we stop right here, I have enough of being dragged into your stupid plan, and I won´t no longer watch how you will ruin your life.

It´s not working anyways, or do you see them in anyways arguing about those little mishaps, just admit it we failed.

Inojin is not going to easily giving up his love on Senpou nor will she does, only because of a little misfortune.

But all we do is exhausting and making a real fool out of ourselves, so let´s just stop!" I said to her loudly, while the people around us stopped to watch.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" She asked loudly.

"That I have enough, let´s stop this stupid Trial, okay!" I stated.

"As I said before, you can leave whenever you want, I don´t need your help anyways, I got plenty of ideas I can do myself and I won't need you to execute them.

If you want so barely to retreat from your word you gave me, then do it, go home and do whatever stupid little boys like you do.

I don´t care, just leave me alone, and don´t ever dare to promise me something, when you are not willing to hold your words!" She shouted and I was buff, this was the very first time that she ever shouted at me.

"Guess; this is a goodbye for today then, I really thought that you are way more reasonable, guess I had mistaken that, you are nothing but a bothersome, troublemaking, stupid little Girl, who doesn´t know when it is enough!" I shouted equally loud at her.

"Fine then go, go and leave me alone, just like everyone!" She shouted, as she transformed backwards to her original form.

"Fine I go, and don´t you ever try to drag me into one of your stupid Plans and Pranks like this one, again, you won't go any far with this one anyways!" I stated, hinting her fail, before I turned around and ran away.

"Hey, What´s that supposed to me, hello, I am speaking with you, dammit Katsuo!" I heard her yelling behind me, but I didn´t cared anymore, I was transforming back and I didn´t bothered the dirty glances I got, as I ran through the masses.

"Stupid, stupid Himawari!" I said, as I jumped up on the roof of the houses, still crying from rage embarrassment and self-hatred.

I already hated myself for leaving her behind so easily, but still, I won´t go any further into that plan with her, I had already load enough shame and betrayal on my shoulders.

I stopped at a certain spot, the roof of the Hokage office, to get my mind blank.

I sat there for a while, no clue how long.

I regretted to have run away, I already was asking myself in which trouble she might be already again.

"Good dammit, why am I such an idiot, why can´t I simply stop her!" I mumbled to myself.

"Guess your little game ends here, Katsuo!" I heard it behind me, sharp words stinging in my back.

"I´m not in the mood to get a lecture by you Sis, tomorrow I will be all open for every punishment, but right now just please leave me alone!" I said and it was silent between us for a while, I was not looking at her, but I still felt her presence.

Suddenly I felt her standing next to me, her back turned towards the fence that help us up from falling on the street.

"You really love her, don´t you?" She asked me after several minutes of pressuring silence between us.

"Yeah, you are right on this, I am, still I don´t want to be responsible when Inojin and Senpou break up, or when Himawari gets hated by Inojin.

I really wish I could be there for her, save her from that fate, show her another way, a way which does not result in anyone getting heart broken, a way in which she still see that she is loved by someone who is not her family.

I wish that I had the guts to stand up to her and stop her from doing all this.

But even if I ask her to stop, she won't listen to me, she is madly in love with Inojin, almost maniacally.

I don´t even know why she is, what does he has what I haven't, why did she never thought about falling for me.

Am I really only the guy next to her, the loyal dog as Shana always calls me, do I really have been fallen victim to the spell of the Sly Vixen.

I always have only being friend-zoned by her, she never thought of me, as a potential boyfriend I guess!" I said.

It was silent for a long time again.

"You know, before I got to know Bolt better, I was a real Dandere, cool, emotionless and always silent, when other people were around, not minding their business a bit.

I tried that as often as I could though.

However as soon as I was alone with Bolt for once, I began to soften up to him, speaking with him while his words, no matter what, weaved a tender warmth in my heart.

Bolt, is energetic, brave, friendly and kind, sometimes stupid, indecent, dense to no end, but still, he is always there when I or anyone else need him.

It was his open character, which made me liking him.

I know that you love Himawari-chan since a long time, if I would have known it really, I would have supported you in any possible ways!" She said to me.

"I appreciate your help, Onee-chan, but I guess it is too late anyways, she is so darn in love with Inojin, that she does not see, that she makes a complete fool out of herself this way.

She won´t believe anyone, especially not when we tell her, that it will leave nothing but pain for her if anyone of them both will find out, about Himawari's involvement in this Disaster Date!" I said.

"So that was the reason, why you texted us about her Plan, earlier that afternoon!" Sis asked and I nodded.

"I knew at some point something will go terribly wrong, despite my tries to ruin the Sabotage on purpose, that she won´t listen to me and does something really stupid.

I just wanted to know that no one gets harmed, through her stupid and foolish acting, not mentally and not physically, that's why I called you, to make sure that you somehow warn them, while I try to ruin the sabotage.

I don´t want Inojin or Senpou to hate her and refuse their friendship to her, that's why I tried my best to stop her, but in the end I only became her accomplice, guess I have not enough self-esteem to speak a word of power against her!" I stated and she chuckled.

"I Guess I am mostly to blame for this then, I always forced my own will on you, and I always wanted you to become strong and smart, I forced you to learn and to train, when other kids were playing around, all carefree, having a good time.

I guess I really failed as a Big Sister!" She stated.

"No, not at all, although I have not the guts to talk back that much against a girl, especially not against you or Himawari, doesn´t that mean that you taught me bad.

After all you taught me to always respect a women for the way she is, not how I want her to be, you told me that behind every façade of an ugly duckling, might be a beautiful Swan, who just has to find herself, although I never really get what you meant by that!" I stated and she snickered.

"You still remember that, oh geez, guess I really messed up, well it´s not like it´s wrong though, it´s true, a wall flower of a girl can become, alone through her heartfelt smile, more beautiful if she´s in love, than a rich girl, who has anything she wants, but doesn´t know the value of true feelings

I guess this can be refereed to Senpou and Himawari, not that I want to mock them, mind you.

In this case Senpou is the wall flower, hardly ever has been seen as girly by anyone but as I said, as soon as she is in love she is far more beautiful.

And well the girl that has anything is definitely Himawari here, she has beauty, she has almost anything she wants, still she tries, by every means, to get what is not meant for her!" She said and I was confused but I think, a little I understand her.

"So you mean that's why Inojin has chosen Senpou over Himawari.

Because he knows the value of a girl which is naturally beautiful, like Senpou, but does not use this beauty for her own benefit, but works hard to get what she wants.

Rather than a girl who has grown beautiful and knows how to use her charm, to get what she wants, like Himawari, but who also knows how it is to have nothing and to be misunderstood" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, though both of them have become strong, independent and beautiful, are their ways to charm others quite different.

Senpou does it through giving her everything every day, always wearing a smile and so a natural beauty, which naturally convinces people to simply like her.

Himawari, on the other hand, knows how to act and charm people into liking her, to not feel outcaste anymore, because she has a Famous father and everyone expects the blue of the heaven from her!" Sis explained and a little I began to understand.

The reason why Himawari always acts before other people, who don´t really know her as well as Hiro, Shana and me do.

Because she fears, to only being seen for what other people expecting her to be.

"Anyways, what are you going to do, do you go back and keep her from doing the most stupid thing in her entire life, or do you want to go home and leave her to her fate?" Sarada asked me.

I had not even to think about it, I knew what to do.

"I once vowed to keep her safe and from every harm and hurt, and I will keep my word, I am man enough to keep her from harm even if I get in trouble myself!" I said with determination.

"That's my big, little Brother, a hero who always comes at the right time, now go find her, and stop her with everything you got, before it is too late!" She said with a nice guy position.

"I will do, thank you Sis!" I said and embraced her.

It was funny, for she was tinier than me, and also quite light weighted, means I was able to lift her up, not far though, but still.

However I know, that despite of her height, she will always be my big sister and I will always have my proper respect before her.

After all she taught me the world the most, for Mom and dad constantly worked during my childhood.

**Back to the Reality:**

I ask myself what my sister would say if she actually really would see me running off to help Himawari, I bet it would be something like this:

**In Katsuo´s illusion, Illu-Sarada´s Pov:**

"You think he can get her off her plans?" A voice asked behind my back, as I watched how Katsuo was running back, from where he came.

"I really hope so Bolt!" I replied.

"Oh well, it´s not like she isn´t tailed herself, my real self will surely prevent her from crazing too much out, in her stupid attempt to break Inojin and Senpou apart!" The Clone of Bolt stated.

"Sigh, it´s really a pity that your sister is choosing such ways, to claim what she wants, is this really the Himawari we know, I almost don´t recognize her anymore!" I said to Bolt´s Clone.

"A little i´m sorry for Katsuo, he surely has no easy task there, I know my sister is usually really lovely and cute but at times also quite a handful, I admit that.

She can be the cutest thing alive and in the next moment the greatest nightmare you ever experience, especially when you get on her bad side!" he stated nodding with closed eyes, frowning before a bright smile plastered on it.

"Anyways, it´s nice to hear that you like me!" He teased, putting a hand on my cheek, smiling this cute smile I had fallen for, it was as if there was a halo of shine glitter around him.

I stared and blushed.

"Uhmm…, well…, eeeh…, it is…, how shall I say?" I began to stammer.

"No fear I like you too, a lot, anyways, it might become ugly so it would be better, when you too will be there, just in case, don´t you think so too?" The clone said.

"I guess you are right!" I said and so I made myself on the way, towards Bolt´s location.

"Hey by the way, shall we resume our `special training´ tomorrow, or shall we train our fighting skills, you know both goals we have are at the same day, so what shall we do?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uhmm, well, i´m open for both!" I said blushing deep red, at the mention of our `Special training´ a secret between us, just in case for everyone who might misunderstand this, it was nothing dirty or sexual.

"Well then, going to get you tomorrow at 8 o´clock am, we will make it half and half, is that okay?" He asked me.

"S-s-sure!" I stammered, as he flashed me a smile and a nice guy pose.

"There they are!" Bolt´s clone stated pointing forward, before he shattered to dust and I already saw that there was some major shit is going on.

Some thugs were trying to pick a fight with Himawari, just before Katsuo butts in, defending Himawari and put the Thugs to flight.

**Back to Reality:**

Yes I can imagine this to play off this way, I always knew that Sarada has a major thing for Bolt, and they are constantly, since the beginning of the month, talking about some special training they do, next to the regular training for the Chunin exam finals, whenever Sarada is on the phone.

I really hope it is nothing dirty and sexual, still I cannot be that sure about it, it´s a well hidden secret they have.

Guess it´s now time to show Himawari the result of her actions and what might happen thanks to them.

Maybe, I…, wait should I really…, oh well why not, the earlier she gets away from this obsession, the better I would say.

"Time to play the knight in shining armour, who comes to teach you a little lesson about true friendship which blooms to love!" I said, as touched her forehead, entering her mind, to mess with the Illusion.

**Illu-Himawari´s Pov:**

Mal-calculation is the fiend of every plan.

That is something even I have to admit.

"Dammit girl didn´t you said that this will be easy!" The man before me asked, holding his back in agony.

"Well it is, I mean you are ten full grown men and they are 2 teenagers, so where was the problem?" I asked.

"Well the problem was, that you missed to tell us that they are martial arts experts!" The leader of this gang shouted.

"Well I didn´t knew that, all I wanted you to do is to pick a fight with them, to show the boy how this girl really is.

But I also told you that it might not be so easy.

I also told you that there is a reward for you, if you manage to do that, but all you do was to being beaten up by two teenagers and you truly call yourself the hardest gang of the town?" I asked sarcastically.

"Grrr, anyways where is the money?" The man stated holding his hands out.

"Here, for your efforts!" I said, as I paid them a quarter of what we had settled by a success, after all they do made a more or less acceptable job in disturbing Inojin´s date.

It would be hardly to call this date enjoyable anyways, even Inojin has to admit that.

"Hey this is a little less than we had settled didn´t we, I thought we had a deal? The man shouted.

"Success in the mission, money on the hand; that was our deal.

You didn´t managed to accomplish your mission successfully, therefore you also did not fulfilled your part of our deal, so why the hell shall I pay you the whole thing.

I mean you also not going to pay for a whole menu in a restaurant, when you actually only drink a glass of sake aren´t you?" I asked.

"uhmm well yeah, still…!" the man tried again.

"Well it was you who claimed yourself to be the hardest gang of the town, but if you cannot even defeat two simple teenagers, then this title is hardly justified and not the whole money worth!" I said and the Leader was a loss of words.

"Dammit girl, my men have been beaten up thanks to you, so you going to pay!" He said.

"Well it was your choice to take my offer, so you have to had a certain sense for eventual risks in your job, every job has them.

It was you who accepted the deal after all, I only offered it to you, you had the possibility to decline, you should have said no if you are not able to hold your part of the deal!" I stated cool.

"Dammit, I won´t let you go so rude on us, we too have our honour!" The Leader shouted and his men nodded.

"Well there is not much to see from, you want to pick on a little helpless girl, all ten of you and you call yourself men of honour, tse tse, the world is cruel I now, still I thought that at least guys like you truly have a sense of what real honour is!" I said.

"We know what real honour is!" They stated harshly.

"I truly doubt that though, anyways, I will now go home and you guys, well you do whatever you want, just don´t bother me again!" I said, as I was about to go.

"Hey now stop right there, not so fast young lady!" the Leader said, as he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Get your filthy hands off my shoulder or you might lose them!" I threated.

"Well then, try me!" The Man stated mockingly.

"You wanted it, you are getting it!" I stated, as with a few well trained grips, the man was lying on the floor crying.

"Are we still gonna be so cocky, or do you want to live till the next day!?" I threated cracking my knuckles.

"Hey what are you doing with our boss!?" The thugs asked shouting as they were about to go against me, all at once.

"Well who wants to be the next on the floor?" I stated observing their every move.

"Well we will see!" They stated with smug grins, as some of them took some knives out.

"Well you are attacking me with weapons, according to the law, I am now allowed to defend myself then!" I said, as I started my Byakugan.

"Shit this is a Ninja from the Hyuuga Clan, my girlfriend told me about them!" One of the men stated, by the look of my eyes.

"They shall be real fast fighters!" The man stated.

"You better run, I might let you go away with this!" I threated.

"Well, let´s see how fast you really are, bet you cannot dodge a bullet!" One of them said with a cocky grin as he took out a gun aiming for me, ready to pull the trigger.

Now I was really in deep shit, I began to sweat, I knew I was fast but as he rightly claimed, not as fast as to dodge a bullet.

If not a wonder happens now, I will be fucked for sure, probably even literally.

"She won´t have to dodge, for the bullet will never be fired!" A voice stated right behind the man in the back, before the same was knocked out, flying at the wall next to me.

"What the…., who are you?" the men shouted at the sight of the silhouette standing right in front of them, in the shadow of the skyscrapers, the alley was already dark lit and the piercing red eyes didn´t really helped the whole situation to calm down.

"My name is irrelevant, what is relevant is that you pick on a harmless girl, I got all the evidences I need for the police!" The voice, still standing in the shadow stated.

"But she attacked us!" the men stated.

"All I can see and all the police will get to see, is that ten guys were trying to rob, and maybe even trying to rape, a young girl in a dark lit alley!" the voice stated.

"Dammit, we will not be fiddled so easily, guys get them!" The Leader back on his feet stated.

"You asked for it!" The Voice said, before he defended himself against their beats, same as I did.

"Himawari!" Katsuo shouted before we jumped in the middle of the dark lit place.

Back on back, ready to slay the shit out of them.

Suddenly from somewhere a police siren was to hear.

"Dammit, the cops, let´s get out of here, you should be lucky Girl!" the men stated, as they picked up their slain brothers.

"I won´t forget this girl, you will regret to have messed with us!" The Boss stated weakly, now more than his back was hurting, that´s for sure.

"We will see!" I stated growling.

They vanished and honestly, there was a big stone falling from my heart.

"Guess this was help in last second, Thank you very much Katsuo, but why are you back, didn´t you wanted to go home?" I asked as I turned around, while Katsuo was silent, looking deep in my eyes, making me blushing.

"What, what the…, what´s with his glance, Katsuo, what´s the matter?" I asked confused.

"So was that now your goal, did you have what you wanted Hima-chan?" The voice of Katsuo asked, before the cherry blossom haired boy, stepped right in front of me, observing me with a scanning glance

"Not that I can admit!" I said with an embarrassed side-glance.

"Are you now finally gonna stop your plan, it is futile anyways, you can only fail in this!" Katsuo stated.

"Why, why should I fail exactly, you stated that earlier not, why do I fail, tell me!?" I demanded to know.

"Because he told us from the beginning on, about the whole plan!" A new voice stated, before another two silhouettes appeared out of the shadow.

"Hiiiiii, Nii san!" I shouted, in shock and surprise, he was the last person I would had awaited right now.

"Well Himawari, are you satisfied, your stupid acting would have killed you now, or maybe even worse would have you gotten raped by these guys.

If Katsuo would not have saved you, you would surely have experienced your worst nightmare,, thankfully he was here to the right time, just the way he always is!" Sarada´s voice stated, as they both appeared out of the shadow.

"S-s-sarada-chan!" I stammered sweating buckets, I was in deep shit, even more than before, I would not get easy out of this one.

"But how?" I asked.

"Katsuo texted me about your plan, as soon as you told him about it, this way we could prevent anyone from getting hurt, even you, even though it might would have been a lesson to you if you actually did.

You can truly talk from luck that Inojin and Senpou don´t know about this, I think they would be quite disappointed!" Sarada stated and I looked with an angry glare at Katsuo.

"You little traitor!" I said to him.

"Better a traitor than someone who treats other persons feelings as material things, just because you cannot get something you go after it by every means, and just because someone else has it, you want to wreck it for that person.

So I guess you are here the biggest traitor!" Katsuo stated, who looked equally angry back at me, catching me of guard.

"Well we do are kind of disappointed!" a new voice stated.

"_Nooooooooooo_!" I shouted in my mind, as out of the alley, Inojin-san and Senpou-san appeared.

"I-i-i-Inojin-san, S-s-s-Senpou-san, b-b-b-but how!?" I stammered as I backed away, fearfully.

"Bolt called me, and told me about everything!" Inojin-san stated with a sad voice.

"Nii-san, why?" I asked near crying.

"Because it´s time to settle this whole misery once and for all, you got to stop running after Inojin and move on, also you should not do such things to Senpou anymore.

Especially not when you drag other people in your schemes, as you have seen now, such things easily can strike right back at you!" Bolt stated.

"I don´t know what you are meaning?" I stated faking ignorance.

"Oh please, we all know about your 3D Plan!" Sarada-stated.

"Katsuo was at least as quick-witted as to instantly text me, after you told him that you want to sabotage Inojin´s date with Senpou, even on the danger to being punished for helping you!" Sarada stated.

"Katsuo, how could you, I trusted you, you cheater, you stupid traitor?" I shouted at him.

"Stop it Himawari, we all trusted you too, that you would not be angry at either of both, Inojin and Senpou.

You said that you wanted to stay as friends, but the way I see it, you were one step away from ruining every friendship you have with them, what if the Flowerpot actually would have hit Senpou or Inojin, what would you have done then, huh, answer me Himawari!" Bolt asked.

"But Nii-san, I-i-i-i-i-i….!" I was a loss f words, I didn´t even thought as far as this.

Or did I and just didn´t cared?

What would I have done if the flowerpot do would have hit one of them?

"You didn´t at all thought about the consequences of your doing, didn´t you, all you wanted was to get Inojin and Senpou to break up as soon as possible wasn´t that it!" Sarada asked.

"Noo, I-i-i-i-i…!" I stammered.

"You know what, I am truly disappointed by you Himawari, I really thought you would be more mature, that you would understand my decision or at least that you would be happy for me.

I thought that you would stay as my friend but now I don´t even think that I still want to be friends with you, you know.

Cause for me, I truly can abstain such a kind of cruelness coming from you, guess that at such a point, our friendship is better off dead!" Inojin stated his face a mask of anger and disappointment.

"Nooo…., I-I-Inojin san…, I beg you…, I didn´t meant it that way, please, don´t go, please I beg you, don´t go, why are you leaving me behind, I don´t want that, I don´t want that at all!" I shouted, as tears streamed over my cheeks.

"You know no one is falling for that anymore, Himawari, we all now know how you really are, you are a wretch, a heartless, spoiled little brat.

Who isn´t worth the air we spent while talking with you, you know what, your friendship, you can keep it, I don´t need it.

I don´t want to know anything about you anymore, for me you truly are dead!" Senpou stated, as she and Inojin turned around and went away back into the shadow of the alley, hand in hand.

"Noo, noo, Inojin, Senpou no please don't go, I beg you!" I shouted, as I wanted to run after them but was stopped by Bolt.

"Nii-san, why are you going in my way, why are you denying me my bit of love, why can anyone be happy and only me being left to suffer?!" I shouted full of anger and sorrow.

"You can be happy too, if you would have looked for a different kind of Happiness, or at least at another place, we told you to forget your love for Inojin and that you should move on.

Inojin´s love belongs to Senpou and both are my friends I won´t let you interfere in their relationship, just because you have selfish feelings for Inojin, you should have listen to us, then nothing of this would have ever happened.

Inojin wanted to stay friends with you, but now you won´t ever see him ever again, you did something hardly forgivable, so don´t expect anyone to go easy on you anymore.

You will have a hard time to regain the respect you had my dear, for no one respect a traitor in friendship, someone who can only betray and force the own will on other people to get what you want, no one likes a dictator!" Bolt said and his words stung in my heart.

"Anyways I have to go tell mom and dad about what you did, so you better brace yourself for being punished.

I have to say, I was never more disappointed by you and if you weren´t my sister, I would hate you now, but fact is you are my sister, unfortunately, as for such a sister I really can only pity myself.

Right now, I am so ashamed of myself that I didn´t taught you better, anyways, Sarada are you coming?" Bolt asked and Sarada-san nodded.

"Himawari, I truly have to say that I too am disappointed by you and I guess I too have to think about, if I still want to be your friend, or not.

If this is your sense of friendship, then I guess I have nothing to say anymore, well then sayonara, see you back home Katsuo!" Sarada said and so also they vanished.

"Nii-san, s-s-s-Sarada san, not you too!" I stated as even more tears ran over my face, I fell to my knees, my mind was blank, my body numb, I didn´t even minded the rain that was pouring down on us.

"Do you now see it, I told you, you should stop, from the beginning of your plan on I tried to stop you, but I was too weak.

I should have dragged you away, keep you from making your claim reality, from the moment on, that you made the decision to sabotage the date I should have bring you off it.

I should have been more stronger myself, but I knew I wasn't, so you left me no choice but to tell them.

And they are right aren´t they,, if this is how you value friendship and relationships then I truly have to ask myself, why I ever fell in love with you, why did I ever thought that you are the one, the one and only girl for me, what was the point of falling in love with you, if you have no value for feelings of love, care and friendship.

What´s the benefit in loving you, when all you are, is being nice, cute and kind from the outside, but rotten and mean at the inside, no one wants to love such a beast, not?" Katsuo stated.

"Whaaat, you-you, you actually loved me?" I asked dumbfounded, I was confused, was he joking or not, and if he wasn´t why was I never able to see anything.

Was I really that blind?

"I did, ever since we were little, you are that girl, that wretch and that bitch how you called yourself.

You are the girl, I meant as I said that it runs after someone else, someone not meant to be for her, and all I can do is admiring you from afar, you are my one sided love.

I swore to always be there for you, and I will stay, even if you hate me now, still I am disappointed that you never recognized how much you mean to me, that I was willing to die for you.

I would catch a grenade for you, throw myself before a train for you, to push you out of the danger, hell I even would take a bullet straight for you, yes I would die for you Himawari, but would you even think about doing the same?

I wanted you to know that you were the girl I wanted to be together the most, I always loved you and I still do, even if everyone abandons you, I won't.

I will stay at your side, for all eternity, that´s what I vowed to you.

Even if I will forever remain in the friend zone, I will stay at your side, observing you, watching over you keeping you safe and sound.

For my love to you and your friendship to me, is what I treasure most in life!" Katsuo stated and tears rolled over my eyes, mixing with the rain that fell on my face, even the sky was crying right now.

"I will be your shadow, the guy next to you who loves you, but whose love might never be responded, because he is not cool enough, not Inojinish enough, to be the one you could fall for!" Katsuo stated with a smile, but his eyes were full of pain and sorrow, I never saw such a glance on him, so full of grief.

Only now I recognized that he was right, he always had been at my side, he always helped me and him always shared good times and bad times, peace and trouble with me.

He has always being my partner in crime, my friend, but I never thought much about it, was that real, was he only some guy, who simply was there, for me.

Did I really took his Friendship, he kindly offered to me, for a granted feeling.

Did I really saw nothing but a dog in him, a loyal dog like Shana always said.

Was he nothing more to me, but a simply friend, someone who simply exist to follow me around, like a servant.

Or was he something more, something far greater.

"I never thought about that, but he´s right, why could I never see how much he did for me, how much I liked the feeling of having him near me, of feeling his tender care, his kindness, his…, his…, his love?" I thought to myself as I looked at him, eyes filled with tears, full of hurt, pain sorrow but also full of care and kindness.

Am I really as stupid as he said, was this really my goal, to destroy anything I had and everything I might could have get.

"I´m so sorry…., everyone…, I didn´t meant to destroy anything…, I beg you…, I beg you…., please forgive me…, please give me a chance to make it up to you!" I cried as I tried to stand up but feel to the ground, my boddy too numb to move, I only laid there crying, letting the darkness of the evening surrounding me like a blanket, while the rain still was pouring down on me

"Is this what you want, is this your goal, is this what you have aimed for all the time?" Katsuo asked me.

"No, no this is not what I wanted!" I said my voice hoarse.

"Do you now see how right I was, following your plan to win Inojin over, to steal him from Senpou in gruesome ways, left you with almost nothing?

Is this what you wanted from the start?" Katsuo asked.

"No, no this is not what I wanted, this is not what I aimed for!" I shouted, my heart was crying same as my soul.

"What do you want then, Himawari?" Katsuo asked softly.

"I don´t know, I really don´t know, I don´t know how to get it.

But, I want my friends.

I just want this to never have happened, I don´t want this reality, I don´t want to lose my friends and I don´t want my brother to be disappointed and ashamed of me.

I want to be friends again, that my Brother doesn't hates me, that no one hates me, I want to be loved, just held and comforted because I want to, I want to be able to share love myself and to receive it!" I said

"Well nothing is for free, you know, if you really want something you have to work hard for it.

However, if you want something but know that you never will get it, without hurting others, than you better think twice about it, not?

For nothing is worth to get, when it means that you have to hurt other people for it, don´t you think so too?" He asked me.

"You are right, you are so right, i´m so sorry, I never wanted to lose my friends, I never wanted to lose anyone!"

"What would you wish for, if you got two wishes for free?" Katsuo asked cryptically.

"I would wish to never have ended up like this, disappointing, shaming and hurting everyone!" I said to him still crying my heart out, lying on the ground, the coldness of the rain crept into my body.

"And what else…?" Katsuo asked.

"I wished I would have acknowledged your love in me, I wish I would have noticed it, that I would have fallen in love with you, rather than in Inojin, at least I wouldn´t have been hurt then!" I said.

"What if I tell you that I can make your wish come true, that there is a second chance for you, a chance to undo anything that happened?

What if I can show you a way to help your own heart, to go a different way, to be able to decide against destroying anything you got, to reach out what is directed to you, do you want me to do that?" He asked me and I looked at him confused.

He was smiling a comforting smile, while he held an umbrella over me.

His smile was so warm so friendly and so full of care and kindness, I only now recognized that it was the same smile, he always had given me when I cried, mostly back in elementary school.

It was that comforting smile, which I liked so much on him.

I always thought it was just him being friendly, but now I know, it was the smile of a boy in love.

"Yes I want it!" I said.

"You have to mean it, say it louder!" he demanded.

"Yes I want you to fulfil my wishes, I beg you, please!" I said louder.

"This is still not loud enough, tell me, what do you want?" Katsuo shouted.

"I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK AND I WANT TO FEEL WHAT IT FEELS, TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, I WANT TO EXPERINCE TRUE LOVE.

I WANT TO EXPLORE ALL WHAT YOU SEE IN ME, I WANT YOU TO STAY AT MY SIDE; WITHOUT YOU I CANNOT DO ANYTHING STRAIGHT, I BEG YOU KATSUO, PLEASE HELP ME!" I Screamed.

"Then come take my hand and I will grand your wishes the choice is yours, make the best out of what you learned today!" Suddenly there was a light, right before where Katsuo stood.

"_What the hell, where is this coming from_?" I thought to myself, dumbfounded.

"This is your second chance, so come, if you really want your wishes come true!" Katsuo stated, helping me up, the warmth of his hand filled my body and made the numbness fleeing with flying colours.

He went through the gate of light, as soon as I stood solidly.

"Wait, wait, Katsuo, i´m coming!" I stated, as I ran after him, he stood right in the light, holding his hand out to me.

"Come Himawari, I will never leave you alone!" he said and I was glad, I smiled and gently grabbed his hand he reached out to me.

A hand which was warm and tender as well as gentle and soft but also so manly.

Hands I don´t want to ever let go again.

"_I´m so sorry I never noticed your feeling, I swear from now on I will and I will cherish your love for me, until the day I can tell you that I do love you too_!" I thought as I saw him smiling, tears of pure innocent joy flooded my eyes, as we run through the corridor of light.

I tripped over my feet but was caught by him, I looked up to gaze in his eyes, and they were so full of care and tender feelings, that it stole my breath.

It was a glance, I never have seen on anyone, not even on Inojin when he spoke with me, only when he spoke about Senpou.

The shimmer of love was in Katsuo´s eyes.

"Let´s go!" He said, taking my hand and so we ran through the corridor of light.

While running several memories came in my mind, memories of good days and sad ones, and in each and every of these day, I had to witness that Katsuo was always on my side, more than even Bolt was and far more often than Inojin.

He always had been there always and he never complained about it.

He always watched over me, so why didn´t I ever noticed him as a cool man, did I really took his friendship as granted, and if I did, what was I thinking, how stupid could I be.

"Why the hell didn´t I ever saw it myself, and why was I so charmed by Inojin if he never showed me any kind of mutual feelings.

Why did I tried to let myself fall in love with him, rather than turning around and grabbing those hands directed to me, the Hands of the boy…., no, the man who has always been on my side!" I thought to myself as I ran after Katsuo, who run before me, he looked so manly, so strong and yet so cute

"Katsuo, I´m sorry, I swear, I will find my feeling for you; all I need is time!" I mumbled to myself, while Katsuo, the boy and a real man, who was in love with me, dragged me further into the light which became brighter and brighter.

Until I was totally blinded.

Before I knew what happened, I saw a blue sky, with birds flying in it.

"What the….?" I mumbled as I stood up from my rest place under a tree.

I looked around to see Katsuo sleeping peacefully on the meadow before me.

"Where am I, and why are we here?" I asked, before I walked over to Katsuo.

I watched his chest rising and falling and I had to admit, his sleeping face was kind of cute.

He looked kind of like a beautiful angle, really, why did I never saw how cute he actually was.

I could have it so easy, really, all I would have needed to do was to stop running, after a man I never would catch anyways; and to turn around and embrace the young man, which was running after me, trying to reach me.

"Hey Katsuo, wake up!" I stated poking his cheek gently.

"Hmmm, yaaaawwwwnn, ooh Himawari you are finally up again, I see, and how was your sleep?" He asked me, almost a bit too curious..., that was sure really suspicious.

"Awfully, what happened and where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the park of Konoha-city, and about what happened, uhmm, well, I-I,… uhmm!" he stated fidgeting with his fingers.

"Katsuo, just tell me what is going on, I mean it was night we were in the downtown in that dark alley and then we went through such a corridor made of light.

Wait, Oooh noooo, Inojin, Senpou, Bolt, Sarada, oh no, I messed so much up, I have to go and apologize to them right now!" I stated, as I wanted to stand up.

"Huh, Katsuo what´s going on, what's the matter?!" I asked, as he grabbed my arm.

"Just sit down, you don´t have to tell them anything!" He said in a serious tone, a tone I never heard on him.

"But I have to apologize!" I stated confused.

"For what, there has been no damage done at least not already!" He said.

"Wait what…., wait, I was sleeping how…. Katsuo, tell me right now what happened!" I demanded to know, his whole behaviour was really suspicious…, wait…, no way…., don´t tell me he…..?

"If you promise to not hate me and to let me explain, I will tell you!" He said, fidgeting.

"Alright, alright, I promise, now tell me what happened!" I demanded.

"Sigh, well you see, you were asleep for the last one and a half hour, because…. I kind of…, you know…, put you in a Genjutsu!" He stated, and closed his eyes, holding his hands in defence.

"I see, so this was all not real, all of what I experienced did never happened?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No, not at all **Naitomea no sekai,** **Saigo no shudan no jutsu** (_Nightmare-world_, _Jutsu of the last exit_) is a Jutsus, to show the inner fears becoming true towards the opponent.

I put you inside, as soon as you told me about your plan, I knew I had to stop you right from the beginning, or else something terrible might have happened!" he stated.

"So that means…?" I asked.

"Beside of me, no one else knows about your plan, the Jutsu should show you your inner fears and the consequences of your false decision, giving you a taste of what probably would happen, the worst case scenario, which lies the nearest, at the possible reality.

The way you have shouted their names, tells me that the jutsu had success in showing you the fear you have, behind taking your decision, the fear deep down in you.

You know if something would go wrong, something extremely terrible would happen, everyone would leave you alone, Bolt would be so disappointed of you, same as my sister, Inojin and Senpou would might start to hate you, or at least don´t want to see you for a long time.

Friendship is something to treasure, something one has to value.

So don´t go trying to lose it, just because of having lost the race in a love never meant to be.

Inojin has made his choice, and as a good friend and especially as a girl who once has fallen in love with him, you have to respect his decision.

He deserves happiness and this means that he is together in a relationship with Senpou, to feel happy.

I think it is also in your intention for him to feel happy, isn´t it, or do you like him more when he is unhappy?" Katsuo asked.

"No you are right, you really saved me, hell what was I thinking, I would have destroyed me everything I ever have, if you wouldn´t have stopped me right by the start.

I will forever stand in your debt!" I stated.

"No need to thank me, after all, that's what friends are here for!" He said and I saw it in his eyes, as he said the word friends.

They weren't shining at all, they were dull and sad.

"Well, you surely are far more to me than a simple friend.

Honestly, now that Inojin has made his choice there is nothing left for me to strive for but my other dreams.

The childish dream of becoming his bride has vanished like a Bubble.

The time I had been in this Genjutsu was really needed, I am kind of glad you did put me inside of it, it opened my eyes, and enabled me to take of this Pink glasses.

I don´t even know anymore, why I fell for him in the first place, I mean, when I shall be honest, I know close to nothing about him, he also never showed any mutual feelings of infatuation, only friendly care and concern but nothing more.

Also the only things that I know about him are the facts, that he draws good and that he is good in Ikebana and flowers in general, he is smart and strong, but that was it.

I mean we hardly ever met, only if Bolt is with me during their training, or during missions.

But that's the only time he is there, somehow it has become a real riddle to me all of a sudden, now that I can see clearly again, I truly have to admit that I was about to do the stupidest and most idiotic…., hell it simply would have been, the most needless fault of my entire life!" I said and he nodded.

"Told you so!" He stated.

"And I really should have listened from the start!" I nodded.

"Anyways what now?" I asked.

"Well we have the whole afternoon time, how about we go get Hiro and Shana and go to Ichiraku?" He asked and suddenly my eyes shone.

"Sure thing!" I said excitedly.

"Really, well then it´s on me this time, as atonement for setting you in a Genjutsu!" he stated and his eyes sparkled the same way they always had, when he was truly happy.

"Well then, let´s go!" He said as he stood up and grabbed my hand, I blushed at this, his hands were just as tender, warm, strong, gentle and as manly as in the Genjutsu.

I was running behind him and the way I see it, I had truly not a boy anymore before me, but a true young man, someone who is always there when I need him, a partner in crime, and that's what I will cherish from now on.

This horror vision showed me what I'm almost loosing, and I was determined to turn around and to grasp those hands who are reaching out for me.

The Hands of Katsuo Uchiha.

Manly, tender and still strong hands, meant to hold mine, meant to make me happy.

"Katsuo, please wait for me, I will surely come, to embrace your love!" I mumbled.

He smiled, just as if he had heard me.

I chuckled at that thought.

And so we went to spend the day together with our friends, better than I had intended.

"_I thank you Lord, you delivered me from evil, I thank you so much for this second chance_!" I thought, as I looked up in the sky.

**Part II:- The Bonus story continues, 4 months ago: (The Night before the Climax):- Tenderness under the Starlight and a Song that echoes towards you.**

**The temple of Light in the Sacred forest, Bolt´s Pov:**

2 Weeks passed since we arrived here in the Temple of the Light Foxes, 2 weeks nothing happened, while we were guarding and looking over the Sacred Forest.

Still, Tomorrow in the evening, at the light of the full moon, the Portal to the **Getchōseki no kyuden **(_Moonstone Palace_) will open itself to let the Wild Sage of Light, Lady Inari, manifest herself.

And so will also the shield be weakened, allowing the evil to break in.

Still now, in the Night before that phenomenon, things were as peaceful as they can get.

Thanks to mine and Himawari's stern talk towards Ganto and Lorena, the both of them didn´t dared to say any word of insult, to any of our friends anymore.

Honestly, they didn´t talked to anyone of us since the last 2 weeks, which truly was a blessing.

Currently I was busy with chilling, with my Pals and my Sister, watching the stars.

The sky was completely cloud free and the Stars were shining brightly, somehow it remembered me on that Day 2 Years ago, the day of the Starlight Festival; which will come again in 5 months.

It was a magical night for sure, for it was the night, in which I truly fell in love with Sarada-san, However was it also the darkest hour for me an my friends, for I almost died that night.

It was pure luck that I am still alive, however, it was unfortunately also that luck that made me forgot about this day and night for a long, long time, until 2 weeks ago, as I saw Sarada being sad of letting me go with Mirai-sempai´s team.

Still all I saw were an incomplete set of moving pictures and sound.

**Flashback, 2 Years ago:**

It were some hours before the highlight of this big day, the Starlight festival.

That one event, me and my Friends were excited for, since the entire first half of the Year, for it was the festival right after the Chunin Exam finals, not that we had participated this year though.

Konohamaru-sensei stated that the Exam will become harder and harder by each year and that, despite of being a top team already, so he says, we should still get some more experiences, for the rank of a Chunin wasn´t anymore what it has been before the fourth Ninja world war.

There was a certain requirement, one should at least have succeeded in 1 B-rank mission and shall have at least 14 years of age, before one is allowed to participate.

"Are you guys excited for tonight?" I asked my friends, after a hard day of Training.

"Sure thing Bolt, after all this festival is only once in a year!" Chouchou stated and I nodded.

"I swear this year I will get the main price in the eating contest, meals for free in your favorite restaurant, for an entire year!" I stated excited and drooling, of course was this, for a passionate Ramen eater like my father, my Sister and me, the absolute and most tasty price to get.

I drooled even more, by the mere thoughts of all the Ramen I can get with that.

However I didn´t expected the scratch sound to come.

"Forget it Bolt, I will win!" Chouchou stated with a stern look.

"Ah yeah, well we will prove it, tonight, make sure to eat ground, Akimichi, Dattebasa!" I said, as sparks of anger and rivalry flew between us.

I had to be careful, she was an Akimichi after all, so she was able to eat 20 bowls of ramen in no time, without breaking a sweat, still I was a Konoha Uzumaki, and we never give up no matter what.

"How bothersome, is that the only way you two want to celebrate this day?" Shikadai asked, as he observed the sunset we currently were watching all together from the Hokage Mountain, still far from the heads away, right behind the fence.

"Well how do you want to spent it then?!" I asked him curious.

"I will lie myself here on the roof and watch the Stars and the moon, since this is actually the main reason the Festival has been created 17 years ago, after the moon stopped to splinter and fall down on the earth.

To remind us that we are lucky, to still be able to see the starlit night sky, if it weren´t for our Hokage and his Wife, means your parents Bolt and Himawari, as well as our parents, who prevented the moon from crashing on the earth, we might all not live anymore, or better said, we 8 would have never been born!" Shikadai stated and we all gasped.

"Way to fuck up the mood Shikadai, Dattebasa!" I stated annoyed.

"Maybe, still that is what this Festival is really about, it is the National Celebration Day, where merchants and entertainers from all around the United Shinobi World will come together here in Konoha to celebrate, it is the biggest Open Air Festival of the Year!" Shikadai stated.

"So you will lie down and eventually fall asleep till the next morning, sleeping through the entire Festival, is that your plan!?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"Pretty much!" He replied.

"But where is the benefit in doing that, it's as if you would stay at your home, a festival is there to celebrate, not to sleep through it, you lame-ass!" I stated annoyed, he really knew how to ruin the mood.

"Just leave me alone Bolt, it´s not like you would understand the benefit of having a long peaceful sleep, right under the starlight, after a hard day of training!" Shikadai stated sighing.

"Geez way to go you, mood-killer!" I mumbled with a sour expression.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing tonight, to celebrate?" I asked Inojin, Senpou, Himawari and Sarada, who sat next to me.

"We have to work!" Senpou and Inojin replied in unison, before blushing.

"Wait what, but why?" I asked in shock.

"Well my Mom and Dad have a Painting and Ikebana workshop stand on the Festival, in which I shall help, to do a workshop for Calligraphy!" Inojin stated sighing in annoyance.

Little I could understand him, I bet his mother forced him.

"And my parents are making a Kung-Fu show with some of our Pupils, in order to win new customers, I shall participate in it too, Mom and Dad practically begged me for it, since I am their strongest pupil!" Senpou stated, pumped up with the spirit of youth.

I bet that was her mother´s idea.

"I see, well that's sad somehow, still after all Chouchou has time to come with us, don´t you?!" I said happily, nodding over to her.

"Sorry Bolt I have to work too, the Akimichi Clan Members are having several Food-stands, Mom asked me to help her and Dad by their stand, they make Chili con Carne, a specialty from Kumo, I am only free for the duration of the contest!" Chouchou stated with a frown and my smile crashed deep down.

"Whaaaat?" I asked shocked.

"Me too, sorry Nii-chan but I already promised Katsuo, Hiro and Shana, to go with them this time, Mom and Dad know about this too, i´m so sorry I totally forgot to tell you.

Anyways, I got to go, I still have to help Shana to style each other for the Festival; you know, Hairdressing, Nail varnish and so on, girl-stuff!" Himawari stated, speaking about the Aburzuka Twins, as we call them, the Kids of Shino-Sensei and Hana-san; honestly I died a little inside at these news.

That of all persons, Himawari would let me hang on a cliff, so to say.

"Hi-Hi-Himawari, you, you, you, you too...?" I was extremely shocked and began hyperventilating as they all went away.

"We are sorry guys, but I bet you will have fun anyways, you as our pair of Lovebirds, well then see you on the Festival!" Senpou stated, as they all parted their ways.

It was a heartbreaking scene for me, like a horror vision of a complete break-up of our clique, I had not even the nerve to complain about her Lovebird-joke.

"Breath Bolt, breath!" Sarada stated, giving me the empty bag of chips, I felt sick and ready to vomit all of a sudden.

To be honest this was a real shock, since we normally made practically anything together, expect in private things and when one team is on missions.

"Uhhhh, why didn´t anyone told me this before, I was so excited to celebrate with all of my friends and now the only one that is remaining, to celebrate with me is..., wait...!" I stated, turning around to fixate Sarada with my eyes.

"Whaa, what´s the matter Bolt?" She asked blushing.

"You won´t jump of the plank as well, won´t you?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"No of course not,...baka... i´m free for the whole day!" She said pouting, pushing her glasses back on her nose, blushing.

"I hope so, dattebasa, to celebrate festivals without friends is just boring!" I said and she nodded with a smile.

"There you speak a true word,... well seems like it´s only us two tonight!" She stated, smiling at me and I blushed.

"Guess that's true, anyways, I bet we also will be able to have fun, only the two of us!" I stated smiling back.

"But I fear that this will definitely fuel the rumor mill, not that I care though, still, I don´t want your good image to be damaged, by some kinds of false histories about you and me!" Sarada stated, as we watched the sunset.

We were sitting closely next to each other, since it had become fairly colder all of a sudden, so I offered her to come closer.

She hesitated at first, but eventually scooted closer as soon as the warmth of the day faded away.

"You know I honestly don't really care about what other peoples are saying about both of us, the only ones I do care about, are you, our friends and my Family!" I stated as I looked at her and she nodded blushing.

It was easier to show more care and concern at each other, when the others were not here with us, this way no one called us a pair or made dumb comments to it, which ruined the mood.

I like Sarada, very much, maybe even in that special way, at least I think I feel more than just friendship, honestly I was more than often confused of my own feelings.

There are times, where I want to be so much closer to her, and there are times, where I tell myself that I never want a girlfriend of her attitude, mostly after we had a fight.

Still, whenever we are both alone, I wish I could show her more tenderness, somehow, but I am overheating of blushing, by the mere thought of it.

"Therefore, it is not as if there would be any image that can be damaged so easily, I think that we may make a good pair anyway, hypothetically spoken of course, at least a better one than most others, what do you think?" I stated blushing shifting my gaze to the side.

"Hmm maybe, honestly I personally never really thought much about being in love with someone, or to be love in general.

Still, in a way, the claims of the others might be true, somehow.

I mean at least one bit of truth must be in it, if so many people are thinking we would make a good pair, I mean even my Mother jokes constantly about it!" Sarada stated, looking at me with a curious and flushed face.

"I know right, mine too,...!" I stated, equally flushing.

A long silence followed in which neither of us said a word, we just kept on watching the sun setting and the stars coming out.

Enjoying the company we were blessed with along with the silence and only the sound of Nature and the busy town, in a way, it made me think about what Shikadai said.

He was right, if Dad and the others wouldn´t have stopped Toneri Otsutsuki from destroying the moon and our World, we would never be able to sit here and speak about possible relationships, enjoying ourselves.

So to say, that I was able to sit here with Sarada, was a blessing of God, truly.

"Ho,..., how would you feel about that..., about being in a relationship with me?" I asked out of the blue, looking at her, to see her reaction, I saw her blushing a bit.

"Don´t know, as I said, I never really thought about love or crushes!" She stated blushing, I think she meant that mid-honestly, there seemed to be something behind this claim.

"Well I think it might not be so bad, I honestly have no real clue about crushes and lovey dovey feelings as well, still I would have no objections against it!" I said, face flushed.

"Really?" She asked curious, but also a bit nervous.

"Uhu, I think, even with our bickering and fighting from time to time, it would not change much in our current relationship, only that I might show you more tenderness, without the others having to state unjustified claims.

All in all it would stay just the same maybe becoming even better, I would do my best to defend you from all harm, maybe even more than before!" I stated and she looked at me in wonder.

"I see, well I would also try my best to keep you from harm and to make you see, of how much I feel for you, every day.

But I guess Dad would be the first to complain if I would mention me being in love with you, he is always so damn protective!" She stated with annoyed expression and I nodded.

"Can imagine that and I do understand that, it´s like with me and Himawari, in a way, I also don´t want her to just fall in love with someone, I logically want someone I can entrust her with.

Same as your father wants you to be safe under all circumstance, still, I am Bolt Uzumaki, I bet I would be able to make him see, of how strong and protective I am!" I stated and she nodded.

"I think you are the only one, which might be able to beat my Dad in protectiveness!" Sarada said chuckling.

"Anyways, it´s still strange to think about relationships, there you are right, still, it´s not as if I can talk much about that theme anyways!" I said.

"I see, so you didn´t had girlfriend ever before?" she asked and I shook my head in no.

"You could say I am a relationship-virgin!" I joked.

"Yeah same here!" She said and had such a sad glance.

"Well, since I am an Uchiha there would be no one anyways, who would like to have me as girlfriend, so in a way there are not much options left for me.

It boils down to that I have only three options at all:

1\. Finding someone who is strong, protective and nice as well someone, who knows me the way you do, who looks and treats me without prejudice, which is really rarely to find.

2\. Finding someone who don´t knows me at all, like from another village or even a completely different land, still, the name Uchiha is known in the entire United Ninja world since 20 years.

3\. Staying forever alone!" She stated and her glance went even sadder.

"Forget it, I will never allow you to stay alone anymore, even if we would not date, note you can always count on me, Sarada, I will always be there to help you, comfort you, or to simply be your shoulder to lean on!" I stated lifting her chin, as she blushed but smiled as well.

She stood up, looking at the Sunset.

"Thanks Bolt, I really appreciate your care!" She said, gazing in the far distance.

I looked at her and blushed hard, the sun that illuminated her face made her looking quite beautiful, I had to admit.

To be honest, I may know her so long now, still I never really realized how beautiful she actually was.

Her ebony, almost coal black hair, which she had begun to grown longer, was flying, caught by the wind, this dark silk-like hair.

As she took of her glasses, to clean them on the sleeve of her pullover, I had a good glance at her Face, my breath stopped for a second at the sight.

She truly was the most beautiful girl, I ever have seen, perhaps only my mom can top her and Himawari comes very close behind her.

"You know, I don´t think I ever told you how beautiful you are!" I said to her, blushing deep crimson.

"Really thank you, note that you too are quite handsome, a real nice piece of eye-candy!" She stated and I chuckled.

"Well shall we go, I think we still have to dress up for the festival!" She said smiling, having her glasses still of and I nodded blushing, being a loss of words.

"Bolt are you alright, you seem to have a fever, you are all red?" She asked curious.

"Ah no,... it´s nothing!" I stated flushing even more.

"...Well, if you say so!" She said and I thought to see her blushing too.

"Anyways, let´s go and..., hey..., uhmm Sarada?" I asked, as I tried to stand up, but was unable to.

"Yeah, what´s the matter Bolt?" She asked curious.

"Uhmm, well,... could you please help me, I think my legs fell asleep!" I asked her and she chuckled cutely.

"Sure thing!" She said and pulled on my arm.

I was halfway in the air, as she lost her footing, slipping on the still partially wet grass, still wet from the rain earlier this morning, and fell flat on me, pushing me back in the grass.

As if it was divine doing, our lips met, due to her falling right on top of me.

We were paralyzed with shock for several seconds, still I had to admit she really had soft lips, they tasted and smelled like Watermelons, somehow.

"Uaaah, I´m sorry Bolt!" She stated a she went of me, releasing my lips.

Somehow I missed the feeling, almost instantly.

She scattered next to me and went to her knees, same as I did.

"Uhmm sorry, here too!" I said bowing before her.

"No I have to apologize!" She said bowing too.

And as if in a slapstick comic, we hit our foreheads at each other, by bowing simultaneously.

"Ow-w!" We stated in pain, trying to ease the same, by rubbing our foreheads.

"Well that was awkward!" She said and I chuckled.

"Kind of, still, I stole your first Kiss and I am sorry for this, normally the first kiss on the lips is reserved, for a person you love!" I said reproachful.

"You are right, still, it was an accident and... honestly..., it´s not like I hate it..., it felt kind of... good, I guess!" She stated blushing deep red, dropping her glance to the side.

"Well, I have to say, that it do felt good, somehow!" I said, blushing equally red.

"Well we better stand up, not that someone who is passing by, might misinterpret this scene!" I said blushing.

"Would be better!" She replied nodded.

"If you want, I will treat this as our little secret!" I said to her smiling, as I helped her up.

"Sure, but, umm..., well then..., please treat this here as well, as such a secret, okay!?" She said, as she took my face by my cheeks and crashed her lips gently on mine.

I was buff at first, to say the least, but soon I leaned in.

The Kiss she gave lasted at least a minute, maybe even longer, but for me it was like an eternity, right now, I wish that time would stop and this moment would never end.

However it did ended and I was as sad as possible over it, even though I didn´t showed it to her.

"This way our first kiss at least was something freely been done by us, rather than a simple accident or forced!" she said face flushed.

"I see, well it was really nice and I will held this kiss forever in my mind and as a secret.

By the way, you are a good kisser and your Lips taste like Watermelon,... I like it,... in more than one way!" I stated blushing and she smiled.

"Yours taste like Miso-soup!" She stated and chuckled cutely, which made her even more beautiful.

Suddenly I though about it, perhaps a relationship, with her would not be so bad.

"Well then, let´s go!" She said standing up and dragged me, perhaps unconsciously, after her by holding my hand.

**2 hours later, at the Uzumaki Villa:**

It was only a half hour before we go out for the festival.

I promised Sarada to pick her up since her Parents would go with mine, to enjoy the festival.

By the way I only recognized this now, but it truly was the very first time that I ever was alone with Sarada on some kind of festival or event, usually it was mostly Himawari or Katsuo who tailed us.

But as she said earlier this evening, today it truly will be only us two.

I was excited to say the least, but also a little bit confused, for the time being.

These two kisses didn´t got out of my mind anymore, same as the feeling of her tender and hot, fruity tasting, lips on mine.

"Dammit this was unfair, how am I supposed to not feel myself lightheaded and like having butterflies in my stomach, dammit, you are just too cute Sarada!" I mumbled.

Honestly, I longed for another kiss of these lips.

"Is this how an infatuation feels like?" I mumbled blushing.

"Bolt are you ready to go, we will soon leave, you know?" Mom asked, knocking on my door.

"I am, uhmm... Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked, as I looked at the door.

"Sure what do you want to know?" She asked, but first I was looking if no one was eavesdropping.

"No fear, Himawari is already at Shino and Hana's home, helping Shana!" She said.

"I see, well, umm, it´s a little embarrassing and I don´t want you to get the wrong idea, but..., how does infatuation feels like?" I asked blushing.

"Oh my..., well..., how shall I describe it, you could see it as a feeling that you can´t stop thinking about a person and that you are willing to do anything to make that person notice you, the way you truly are, you wish yourself that she feels. that she means more to you than other peoples.

Whenever you see that person, you are attracted to, you seem to overheat by an inner fire, which burns stronger when you see her, as if she is the wind that rises up the flames.

At least so it was, as I met your Father the first time!" Mom stated and I nodded, this might come in question to describe what I am feeling right now.

"How did you actually met Dad, I only have partial memories about you telling me and Himawari the stories of you and Dad!" I stated.

"Well I might tell you, I think so many time we still have!" Mom stated, as she sat herself on my Bed and pated next to her.

I walked and sat myself right next to her.

"You see, as I was only six years old, I was constantly being mobbed by the Kids from the Town, calling me the Byakugan monster, it was not easy for me, since I was the Hyuuga-heir´s first born daughter, Your Aunt Hanabi was only a year by the time.

I was weak and had little to no self-esteem therefore.

On a snowy day in December, I was yet again being mobbed by three older kids from the town.

Naruto, who was sitting on a swing nearby, came to defend me, even though he knew me not at all, same as I him.

But in that moment as he stood bravely in front of me trying to defend me, I had to think of my Mother´s stories about the White Knight in shining armor.

And in that moment, your Father was the closest, for me, to that fictional character.

Unfortunately, were his opponents to three bullies, older, taller and therefore also stronger, your father was easily beaten up and passed out after a while of being beaten up.

The boys then took his red scarf he wore and played with it, by hanging it on a tree and stomping on it, completely destroying it in progress.

Naruto woke back up and yet again wanted to beat the boys up, but he had to see that they already had vanished.

Losing interest in mobbing us, they vanished after a while, not knowing what else to do, since there was no one who could help us with medical ninjutsu or so, I simply asked Naruto if he was okay.

He grumpily replied that everything was alright, even though it was clearly to say that he was not at all okay.

I offered Naruto his scarf back and then the stupid me, just had to point out that the scarf has really been ruined, as if it wasn´t obvious after such a treatment.

It was only logical that he then said, that he doesn't need it anymore.

So I kept it, in order to remember me at him and his braveness.

As he was about to leave, I thanked Naruto and he nodded saying goodbye to me, politely.

Ever since that day I fell in love with Naruto and whenever I had the chance, I watched him train or just doing whatever he did, I kind of stalked him ever since.

Through this, I too found the strength, little by little, to overcome my own weakness, my fears and limits and to become stronger.

It was thanks to his will, of never giving up, that I never gave up on loving him, and so you have been born, 14 years ago same as Himawari, who has been born 12 years ago!" Mom stated and I nodded in thought.

"I see, thanks, now I understand a little!" I said.

"So, who´s the one..., do I know the girl that stole my sons heart?" Mom asked and I blushed.

"It´s not like that, I am not in love with her, I..., I just came to the conclusion, that I like her a lot..., maybe a bit more than my other friends!" I stated blushing deep red.

"You mean Sarada, don´t you?" She asked me with a cocky smile.

"I..., I..., I never said that!" I stated embarrassed.

"But you also didn´t denied it, as much as I can say..., I see, so Sakura-san´s Daughter, well she´s really nice and polite and she is talented no doubt about that.

But what makes you feeling so for her?" Mom asked me.

"Sigh..., well..., she is nice and she is super strong, also is she the best of friends I have..., and lately I recognized how cute and beautiful she actually is!" I stated honestly, knowing that she knows when I lie.

"I see, well I cannot say yet if your choice is right or not but I think that, if you love someone, don´t stop right at the beginning, try to find out more about her and try to watch behind the façade, only then you truly know if you will be able to love her or not.

In any way, I will support you my son and I know Dad and Himawari will definitely too!" Mom stated and I was glad that I spoke with her.

"Thanks mom!" I said and she nodded smiling.

"Well, I guess you prepare yourself, we will soon meet up with Sakura and Sasuke, make sure to go with time, so that Sarada won't have to wait, also tonight is the best opportunity to show Sarada your best side, show her how polite and how nice you can be.

I heard that it will be only you two tonight, since your friends have to work and Himawari is going with her friends, so have fun and don't get in trouble, okay!" Mom said and I nodded.

"Will do so, see you tonight mom!" I said and she nodded.

"_Mom sure is awesome_!" I thought, as I watched her leaving the room.

"_I cannot imagine a stronger woman than her, no matter what, she never stopped loving Dad and always aimed to be with him and to defend him, same as Dad does by her._

_I hope I can be so too, to the girl I one day will select, as the mother of my children_!" I thought.

"And even if it would become Sarada, I will always defend her, after all, that's what I vowed to her with my blood!" I said with the fire of determination in my eyes.

"Bolt we´re about to go!" I heard Mom asking from downstairs.

"Alright I will go too I think!" I said, as I made my way downstairs, dressed in my black Hakama, ready to impress Sarada, I hadn´t really planned it through, but I will show her what she might get when she would like to be my Girlfriend.

I got that feeling that tonight will be a good night.

Oh how wrong I should be.

**Flashback end**

Ever since that day I had such a good feeling, a feeling that she do might like me, it was to that evening as I fell in love with Sarada.

Still, there was something happening afterwards which I cannot really remember, as if something had swiped the memory partially out.

All I still know, was that I woke up in the hospital, all soar and not able to really remember what has happened the whole day before.

Later I got explained that it had been actually a month ago, since I was brought in the hospital and laid in the bed, in which I had been in coma ever since this night.

They said that I was really lucky to still be alive, everybody was happy to see me awake, as they visited, however even if Sarada was glad, really glad, to see me, I felt a certain distance, newly appeared, between us, a gap where I couldn´t not easily jump over, where the only possibility would be, to build a bride towards the other side.

I had no memory what had happened, still I knew deep within my heart that I have to overcome this trial, in order to get back so close to Sarada, as we had been before.

I has been a long time, since before I began to remember, but I still only remembered bits of that day, like the kisses and me going out for the festival, this was as much as I could remember of that night, by now.

But I remember to have felt such a loss in my heart somehow, as if I lost something really important and in a way I now could understand what it might have been, but still, I have to bring it back, to experience, what I lost, from anew.

All my Parents could tell me, was that Sarada and I had been attacked, by Nukenins, better said, by paid assassins having entered the Town together with some merchants, who came for the festival, during our alone time.

Luckily Sarada was unharmed for I have, as they said, shielded her from any harm with my own body.

I had several cuts and bruises, as well as manybullet wounds, thanks to being attacked with a machinegun, still my shield held out most of the attacks, but if you are under constant attack of rapid-fire, your chakra will drain quite quickly.

Unfortunately, I still hadn´t really learnt how to use Kyūbiko's chakra to that time, without getting too consumed by its power.

A fact I changed later as quickly as possible, in order to defend my Friends, no matter what.

Whenever I used it before that day, it nagged on my mind even though Kyūbiko didn´t wanted to harm me, but it was just too powerfull.

If not our friends, Konohamaru-sensei, Mirai-sempai and our parents had come to help us, killing the Assassins and if Sarada hadn´t been there, to help me with her medical ninjutsu, until her mother would have arrived, I might have died by now.

It is a debt I don´t ever know how to repay, but I will do my best to show her my gratitude every day.

**Meanwhile in the Nekotsuki Hideout in Sora-ku, Sarada´s Pov:**

I was sitting on the roof of the abandoned restaurant, hidden from curious glances, to watch the stars and to get my mind of the stress I felt for a while.

It had been two weeks, since I now trained under Hid, Pan and the other cats, to master the **Pansā Kumite**, and I was on the best way to do so, according to Hid.

All in all my training was specialized on espionage, hunting and high-speed attacks, through fighting against the other Cats, in complete darkness and only with Taijutsu.

Thanks to Lee-san´s training I had quite good reflexes and hard beats, but through this training here, my senses had been sharpened even more.

Hid trained me to sharpen my other senses to high definition, hearing, smelling and feeling the presence other beings.

He also taught me on how to activate and deactivate my hunting-instinct in one second flat, which was the most amount of time I had, in order to react towards high speed attacks.

I was trained, how to see the world with cat eyes, to focus my eyes on the tiniest amount of light in a room and to amplify these light sources, so that I was also able to clearly see, if a room was almost completely Black.

I also learned how to walk and run as well as jump like a cat, moving myself with extreme secureness and completely soundless.

I learned more about moving and jumping, than I was taught in the academy, even when being high above on non-solid ground, jumping over high distances.

I jumped, while predicting the exact distance and how many power I had to use to jump far, without hurting myself when I land.

I also could now always land on my feet and hands, just like a cat, without hurting or breaking anything.

However, there was one disadvantage, the more I learned to fight and act like a cat, the more my eyes as well as my stance resembled the one of a cat, according to Kona it was the one of a panther, even when I am not fighting.

It amazed as well as it frighten me.

What if I become a cat after all this training, I remember the first time I saw Bolt using sage mode, after he learned it from his Father and their Toad-senseis, Fukusaku and Shima.

His eyes changed and he had tremendous power all of a sudden, he could jump higher and faster as ever before, it amazed me and I admit, I had been a little jealous, but then he told me about Shima´s food, which consisted of larvae, caterpillars and several insects, and then again I was glad I hadn´t to learn there.

But all in all could it be, that all of this training with the cats, could possibly make me a cat-sage.

Giving me the strength, the speed and the power of a wild-cat.

It was though tempting to find these things out, but I guess that tomorrow I will have enough time to do so.

"I Just hope that I don´t disappoint them!" I mumbled.

In the last two weeks I lived with them, laughing and sharing the same they did with me, they grew close to my heart, no matter their different characters, especially Kona and Deida.

I saw sides on me I never thought I have, I learned to see my world with new eyes, to take everything in, and not only what I want to see.

In a way, living with the Nekotsuki gang changed me in a good way, also I now had a favor for fish of all sorts.

Senpou and the others were having, even though enclosed, a good time, since they constantly got to eat, in order to be fit for the maze, so the guards said and to not go down after two minutes already.

Lady Chibineko managed to exchange many of our news towards each other, this way they knew that I was okay and safe.

I informed them about the plan the cats had and that tomorrow I will challenge Nekomata, to a duel one vs one.

Logically they complained, not feeling good to know me in such a danger, but I told them that I had been prepared in the best way possible.

After all I had my Sharingan and now also my new Cat-instinct.

Still, for now I wanted to clear my head a bit, stopping to think about tomorrow, I rather wanted to relax and to think about old times and there I once again arrived on an memory with Bolt.

However, it was a special memory, for it was a memory only I could remember, something terrible happened which made Bolt losing his memories of the day and night before.

To that time I really thought I would have lost him, as so often, because he always wanted to defend us, regardless of his own health.

However this memory, from two years ago, during the Chunin exam and the preparation for the Starlight festival, caught me in its spell.

Since a few days, at night, I constantly saw these picture before me, and I constantly hear that song Bolt had sung, together with me, during a karaoke evening at the cultural festival.

A duet under the starlight.

The memory gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling and I just knew that I has been a very important memory to him, even though he still cannot remember what had happened that night.

That magical night in which he showed me a tenderness I never thought to see by anyone but my parents, that night in which he once again showed me. that he was one of them people, who cared the most about me.

That's why I wanted to make him remember, but since two years, has any attempt to make him remember it, has been for nothing, also in a way because I tried to keep my own feeling hidden before him, to never get him in such danger again.

Still he hadn´t ever since remembered that night.

I was sad, but I didn´t lost the hope, I just keep on trying, until he remember it again, the love we felt for each other that night.

I was sitting in my room that evening, two years ago, my mind was restlessly thinking about those two honest kisses I had with Bolt, kisses filled with admiration and love.

Tender and carefully, gently lifting my chin upwards, lips tasting like Miso Soup on mine.

**Flashback, two years ago, Uchiha Villa:**

I couldn't get rid of that one thought, since hours.

I kissed Bolt, why, the first kiss was an accident wasn´t it, so why did I had to kiss him a second time?

A crime of passion, this was the nearest words I found, to describe my sudden behavior.

"_But if that´s so, why do I thought, the whole last two hours, only about Bolt and about how good this kiss felt, how soft his lips were and how delicious the taste of miso soup had been between my lips and of how much I longed for a third, a fourth, maybe even a fifth kiss and always so on._

_All in all I longed to be hold and loved by Bolt, being tenderly kissed till the rest of my life_!" I thought to myself.

I knew that I like him much, but I never would have thought that I would be able, to pull of such a stunt with him.

"_Can it be, am I truly in love with him, perhaps_?" I thought to myself, thinking hardly.

"Hmm, I honestly don´t get it, I am officially and fully confused!" I stated with a huff.

"Sarada-chan, are you ready, we are going in a half hour and I think Hinata mentioned that Bolt will come along!" Mom stated, as she knocked on the door.

"I´m ready to go!" I stated, being dressed in my cherry blossom colored Yukata, with a dark blue obi with yellow ornaments on it.

My Hair had been tied in a lateral ponytail and a cherry blossom shaped hair clip, which held the rest of my hair to the side of my face.

I wore, normal Sandals and with socks.

"Alright, dear, I will go down to help Sasuke with the closing of the doors and windows!" Mom said.

In a sudden rush of the need to finally solve this question, I called out for my greatest source of Wisdom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I stated.

"Sure, may I enter?" She asked, from behind the door.

"Yes, please come in!" I stated and she opened the door.

I gestured to my bed and she closed the door, before sitting herself next to me.

"So what´s the matter, Sweetheart, aren´t you feeling well or did something happened to you, you seemed to be so absentmindly, since you came back home?" Mom asked curious.

"Well there do has something happened, still I have a question first!" I stated.

"Sure go on, what you want to know, Darling?!" Mom asked, in anticipation.

"How do I know, when I am infatuated to someone?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh my..., I wondered to myself, when you might ask me that question..., well I can only tell the standards, for I think it´s for anybody different.

Anyways, I think you know it when you feel a bit uneasy in your beloved one´s company or when you want to have a straight dialogue, but manage to only stammer your words.

More evident is it, when you constantly blush while talking with that person.

Also do you feel slightly lightheaded and constantly happy when you think about him, but perhaps also a bit worried, depends on how popular, the boy you are infatuated to, is with the Girls.

There is always a bit of fear, in which you are asking yourself, if not someone might steal him, before you get the chance to tell him your feelings.

But telling him your feelings is something you will constantly hesitate to do, out of fear to be hurt and rejected!" Mom stated, and now it was clear to me.

"I see, so when I feel myself good in his company but blush often and begin to stammering, whenever I try to talk sweetly to him, and when I am jealous and afraid of someone stealing him away from me, that means that I am in love with him?" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly, but as I said, these are only the standards, for every person it gives different ways, to show symptoms of infatuation to someone else!" Mom explained.

"I see!" I mumbled.

"So anyways, who is the lucky Boy?" Mom asked catching me of guard, I blushed deep red.

"Huh..., wait what?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Oh c´mon Sarada, it´s clearly to see that something has happened to you, or else you wouldn´t ask such a question, for saving your life!" Mom said snickering.

"Geez, guess I cannot hide anything before you!" I sighed.

"Well you are my Daughter after all, to me you are like an open book!" She said chuckling and I blushed, dammit.

"Anyways, care to tell me?" She asked.

"... Sigh, alright I tell you, but please promise me to not tell it Dad, as long as I am not sure about my and his feeling!" I Stated.

"I Promise" She said, waiting in anticipation.

"Well it might be Bolt!" I said blushing.

"I See, I wondered if you two might fall in love someday, I always hope for it!" Mom stated and I blushed deep red.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in sheer embarrassment.

"Ever since you both befriended each other, back in the elementary school, I saw these glances between you two.

Glances of pure admiration for each other, it might not have been clear for the both of you, but I knew that there might become more than just a strong friendship.

Also did Hinata recognized that you constantly stalked Bolt?" Mom stated to my sheer horror.

"What, oh no!" I stated embarrassed, I always thought that no one might know about this.

"Ha-ha, no fear she only told me, your Dad doesn´t know about that!" Mom stated and I breathed up.

"But it seems to me that you did took an early interest in him?!" Mom stated with an questioning expression.

"Well..., maybe..., I do felt for him early..., however only as a friend, but I guess that only since today I might have fallen in love with him!" I said blushing.

"What did happened!?" She asked.

I gulped.

Should I really tell her?

I looked at her, how she looked with a curious, but also understanding expression at me.

"Well that was so...!" I stated, deciding to tell her the entire story.

After I was done, being interrupted, as mom had to laugh out loud at the imagination of the fall-kiss scene, she looked with a joyful expression at me.

"Well, well, I think you truly fell in love with Naruto´s Son, still, all I can tell you is that I am glad that you found someone to love, someone able to defend and comfort you.

I knew that you always had been alone and in inner pain, and I had no idea how to solve this fact, how to ease your pain, I could only give you the love I had but it seemed that I hadn´t been enough for you.

I am most thankful to Bolt, for he brought you the light, as well as your innocent and heartfelt smile back!" Mom said.

"Guess you are right!" I stated.

"Ding dong!" Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Sakura, Sarada, Naruto and his family are here!" Dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" We shouted back.

"Well shall we?" Mom asked.

"Can´t have it to let your love waiting!" She snickered.

"Stop saying that!" I stated embarrassed.

"Here let me give you something, a good luck charm, on that your love becomes true!" Mom said as she took out a hairband with a Cherry Blossom, which she wrapped around my Ponytail.

"Now you are even more beautiful than you already are, and with this extra portion of luck, Bolt will not be able to take his eyes of you, that I am certain off!" she stated and I smiled.

We walked downstairs, only for them all to gasp.

"Sarada you look so cute!" Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki stated with smiling and honest faces.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!" I said bowing politely before them.

"Out of the way, Dad I cannot see a thing!" Bolt stated behind him.

"Oh My, sorry, well here is your date for tonight my son, I hope you know of how much of a luck you have right now!" Bolt´s Father stated as he walked away from the door, revealing me to his son.

"Dammit, it got the luck of the whole world, I guess there are bad times coming, for I intend to consume the entire luck tonight!" Bolt stated and I chuckled, this was such a typical Bolt-speech, only he can understand, but by his mouth agape, I think I know what he means.

"Am I looking good?" I asked.

"Breathtaking beautiful will be too less to describe it, I think I died and went to paradise, don´t anyone dare to use Edo-Tensei on me now, for I don´t want to go away from here!" he said and we all rolled our eyes chuckling.

Dad was scanning Bolt off, but he had nothing to complain, for Bolt looked neat.

"Well you look quite handsome yourself!" I stated.

"Anyways, now comes the photo!" Mom said, as she took the cam.

"What, but, but...!"

"No Buts Sarada, this is too cute to let this moment go to waste, your first Date!" She stated.

"This is no Date, this is pure coincidence that our friends had to work and forgot to tell us!" I said trying to save the situation from becoming awkward.

"But still the two of you are going alone on this festival, so it´s a Date!" Mom teased.

"Geez, Mom!" I stated.

"Well why not, it would be an honor and a great pleasure to take you out on a Dinner, Sarada, anyways for tonight, I will make you see that I am the perfect company, whatever you want I buy it!" Bolt stated.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Positive!" he stated with a thumb up.

"Anyways we will go now, see you tonight guys!" Mom stated and the others nodded.

"Alright we will come soon!" I stated.

"Alright until then!" they said.

"Yeah, well, why don´t you come inside, I just must do something first, before we go, also do I have to take some money with, just in case that we do pulverize all of yours!" I joked and he smiled.

"Would be better, I guess, anyways I will wait in the living if that's okay for you!" He stated.

"Sure, make yourself a home!" I said and he did as told.

"Will be right back Bolt!" I said, as I went back to my room, picking up my purse, I went to the toilet and finished in no time, ready to go and kick the night.

"I´m done Bolt!" I stated, as I went in the living room.

He was standing before the commode with the pictures of my family and me, as well as my friends.

"I remember this day, that's when we were at the Tropical center.

And here in the zoo, where that Ape was talking with Konohamaru for getting a banana from him, which sure was hilarious!" He stated.

"Yes and here was as Senpou won the National Taijutsu-contest of Ko-Su-Ku (_Konoha, Suna and Kumo_) and here, where Inojin won the Prize for the best speed-paint artist!" I said.

"Yes, where he got that mega practical Spray set, which he uses in Battles, sometimes!" He stated, referring to the Ninja-Spray set, with Chakra ink, having templates of different runes, like his summoning rune circle, or templates with several animals on it.

This way he was able to spray his jutsus in a battle which surely saves many seconds in a battle, still he said that he was getting better along with his pen.

Therefore the set stands at his home in the atelier of his father, catching not more than high amounts of dust, only used when he´s out of money and out of ink, what a waste.

"Wow, you got lenses didn´t you!" Bolt asked me, as he recognized that I was not wearing my Glasses.

"Yes I though they are sometimes more practical, since glasses can break!" I stated.

"You look already with Glasses gorgeous, but without you look like an angle!" Bolt stated and blushed deep, red.

"You think, well thank you?!" I stated, a little embarrassed.

"Anyways, shall we!?" He asked, holding his arm out to me.

"Sure, Bolt!" I said and so we walked out of our house.

The Night has fallen upon the village and everywhere fairy lights and Festival-deco decorates the Streets, loud and rhythmic music was played in every corner of the town.

The Festival was to be hold on the Market Place, right before the Hokage Office, which had been build halfway within the Hokage Mountain.

From both Parts of the village, better said Konoha City, the people came to celebrate.

The rich and mighty, as well as high technologized, Citizens of the Uptown, above the Hokage Mountain, and the traditional, as well as the powerfull Clans and Citizens of the Downtown, before the Hokage Mountain.

Though it is called Uptown, are there mostly only Offices, apartments and Banks for the whole Hi no kuni High society, since it was one of the best secured places within the Land, still there always managed one or two Nukenins to enter; however they easily were beaten back out, before being able to greatly damage our Home.

Standing on good terms with the other Villages, ever since the Fourth Ninja World War and the Moonfall-case, Konoha more and more lost its future generation of Shinobi defenders, the generation of today had no interest into old-fashioned Ninja Battles, and beside of a few young members of diverse traditional Clans, as well as some volunteers, no one held it for necessary to have an internal military force anymore.

Dad says, that the technologization of the Ninja world was as well as it was futile for us traditional Shinobi warriors.

More than ones our Chunin or even Jonin were brought back with bullet wounds, being simply shot down by the enemy.

The modern warfare was gruesome and without a Heart, so dad and most of the other older Shinobi stated, and it mostly came from different Continents.

Therefore we all, alongside Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, as well as the new official Ninja villages, Takigakure with their first **Morikage** (_Forest-shadow_) and Hoshigakure with their new and the first official **Hoshikage** (_Star-shadow_) and Tetsu no kuni, where always skeptical and alarmed, when we got visitors from these other Continents.

But even within the 8 united Lands, it had always given some revolts and minor battles, but never something big that might stir up a new war.

Still even with the current Peace, we wanted to be prepared for the worst case, therefore were those who wanted to become ninjas being put by their senseis under a hard and difficult training over 6 years long, from the day as a Genin on.

Currently it gave only 10 Genin teams, so 30 young Shinobis of Konoha, with Katsuo´s, Himawari´s, Shikadai´s and My team being the last ones, from 7 to 10.

In the stats we are the ones, with the most decline of new Shinobi.

"It´s beautiful not!" Bolt interrupted my thoughts, as he pointed to the starlit sky.

"It is indeed, so peacefully, yet so busy at times!" I Siad and he nodded.

"I admit, a little I can understand Shikadai for peacefully wanting to watch them, but still, a festival is there to be celebrated after all!" He said and I nodded, as I just recognized we still had our arms hooked together.

"Is that okay so, is it not uncomfortable for you to be so close to me?" he asked worried.

"Not at all, I like it, to be honest, I wish we could always do that!" I stated honestly and looked at him with a cute blush.

"Do you have any idea how cute you actually are?" he asked.

"Mom always says that, however I never really thought I was cute!" I said.

"But you are!" He stated firmly.

"C´mon there is nothing that might be cute at me, perhaps cool and strong but not cute!" I said looking aside.

"Your smile, when you feel happy, is cute, your blushes are cute and especially that giant forehead of you, it invites me always to kiss you on it!" He said and kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed deep crimson, but smiled.

"T-th-thanks!" I stammered.

"Well then, here we are, time to enjoy this festival, shall we!" Bolt said excited.

"Yes lets go!" I said and so we made our way through the festival, enjoying ourselves.

We went from stand to stand, enjoyed the Akimichi-specialties, watched the Rock Dojo´s performance and made a portrait of each other at Inojins Calligraphy and his father's Painting workshop and even if I was looked on, like I have the pest, by the people, nothing seemed to be able to crush my joy right now, thanks to Bolt.

Well so I thought, until that one moment.

"Grrruuummmoooar!" Suddenly Bolt´s stomach rumbled.

"Oomph, I think I should haven´t eaten all of these ramen, still it was worth the price!" He stated holding his stomach.

"There are toilets over there, if you need one!" I stated and he nodded thankfully.

"I will be right back!" he said.

"I will wait here for you!" I said and he smiled before his stomach rumbled yet again and he made his way over to the toilets.

I was standing a bid on the side of the road, in solitude, trying to not mind the dirty glances a bit, however I unfortunately heard a sudden conversation, I really would like to not have heard.

"Look at this, the son of the Hokage seems to be in company of that filthy Uchiha girl again, it´s really a shame!" I heard someone saying.

"What does he find on that wretch, she is not even beautiful, look at this cheap kimono and I bet my daughter would match far better to him!" Another voice whispered but still I heard it.

"I don´t trust these Uchihas anyways, thanks to two of them my Husband isn´t alive anymore and my son and daughter had to grow up without their Father, just look how she smiles, seriously, as if nothing has happened, if I would be of such a murderous clan, I would like to sink in the ground!" Another voice stated.

I looked around to find the source but what I saw only hurt my heart, everywhere I could see piercing dirty looks and people whispering to other peoples, pointing at me.

Their eyes were full of cold hatred and wrath, it freaked me out.

"Oooow!" Suddenly something hit me in the back.

I turned around only to be hit by something right on my chest.

"What the..., ooow?!" I asked, as another one hit me on my forehead.

"Get away from here, you filthy bitch, thanks to your family my Big brother died!" A young girl shouted, as she was throwing with rocks at me.

"Oww, stop it!" I stated as from another direction another stone flew, I had no time to turn around as suddenly it seemed that stones, big or tiny, were hitting me from everywhere, raining down on me.

I felt worse in a lot of battles, but I covered my ears to blend out the voices, therefore I was vulnerable for their attacks, I felt not only Stones but beats, feet stomping on me and even some tore on my hair.

"Get out of our village you whore, you filthy Uchiha, why does something like you is allowed to live, give me back my husband and go die!" Anybody was stating something different but all meant the same.

"Die, Uchiha, vanish from the face of the earth!" Another one screamed as he held a heavy and large rock in his hand.

"Diiiiiiieeeee!" He shouted, as he threw the rock at me.

"Please no!" I screamed, lying on the ground, bruises and wounds everywhere, my hair was destroyed, my beloved Yukata, a gift I got from Grandma, was destroyed, I was lucky to not have my Glasses on, they surely would be broken now.

I prepared for the impact that never came.

"Huh, why, what is he doing here?" I heard people whispering.

"Why, why do you stop me!?" I heard, I looked up to see Bolt standing right in front of me, a stone in his hand, facing his back to me.

"How dare you!" he stated.

"What are you doing here, son of the Hokage, you should not get involved with this filthy whore, she is a nuisance to our village, why the hell are you defending that piece of dirt!" The Man, who wanted to throw the rock, asked Bolt while shouting.

"Huaaargh!" he bend over, as Bolt kicked him right in the stomach, it was dead silent all of a sudden.

"How´s my Name, asshole!?" Bolt asked, his wrath surpressed, but he stood there all too clamly.

"What, what are you talking about, son of the Hokage?" the man asked painfully, before shivering.

"I asked, how my name is?" Bolt asked louder.

"Eh, uhmm, I-I-I!" The man stammered, backing away terrified at the glance Bolt gave him.

"I ASKED YOU; HOW´S MY FUCKING NAME!" Bolt screamed as loud as he could.

Everybody was silent, beside of a few who whispered to others.

The man started to sweat buckets.

"I-I don´t know, i´m sorry!" The man stated bowing before Bolt, who kicked him right in the face making him flying right into the crowd.

"So I ask you, does anybody here knows how I am called, my real name, not my dumb title, huh?" Bolt asked, as he turned, looking around, to face every single one of them, but no one could answer this question, beside of me.

It was as if no one ever acknowledged him, as a simple person, only as a title.

It was the sad truth, very few People, me too, knew Bolt´s true name, same as, even less people, knew my name or even cared to acknowledge it.

"So that's how it is, is it?

No one, nobody of you, of the here surrounded, knows my name, am I right..., I FUCKING ASKED IF THIS IS RIGHT?!" Bolt screamed loudly, and still everybody was silently looking down.

"So is that, I see, my own fellow citizens don´t know my name, no one of you is knowing the person behind that stupid title not!?" Bolt asked, before kneeling toward the man he had stomped to the ground.

He was taking his throat and squeezing it, his eyes glimmered dangerously, even demonical, bright red with Slit pupils.

"Not one single soul, of the here surrounded, knows my name, acknowledges my existence, only knew me by my fucking title, is this the way you know me, the way you see me?

Is this also the way you see Sarada, just because she is an Uchiha, doesn´t mean, that she is evil or hateful, understood!" Bolt stated, but everyone was still looking down silently.

"SO ALL OF YOU, WHO NEVER BOTHERED TO LOOK BEHIND THE FAÇADE, BEHIND THE TITLE, WHO NEVER TOOK THE EFFORT TO GET TO KNOW THOSE PERSONS BEHIND THE TITLES AND FILTHY NAMES,YOU GIVE US, HAVE YOU NOW UNDERSTOOD, THAT I CARE A SHIT ABOUT THESE TITLES.

YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME THE HONORED SON OF THE HOKAGE AND YOU KEEP ON CALLING SARADA A FILTHY UCHIHA WHORE.

WELL HOLY FUCK, NO ONE OF YOU DESERVES THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU THAN EITHER, YOU WHO YOU ONLY LOOK AT THAT POOR GIRL WITH PREJUDICE, NO ONE OF YOU RECOGNIZES, HOW MUCH SHE SUFFERS UNDER UNJUSTIFIED CLAIMS.

A NAME AND TITLE IS NOT, ALL YOU THERE IS, YOU KNOW.

SO TELL ME, PEOPLE OF KONOHAGAKURE, RICH ASSHOLES OF THE UPTOWN, DUMB IDIOTS OF THE DOWNTOWN.

WHICH FUCKING RIGHT HAS ANYBODY OF YOU, TO HURT MY GIRLFRIEND, TO CALL HER NAMES, TO TORTURE HER BOTH PHYSICALLY AND PSYCHICALLY?

ARE YOU EVEN AWARE THAT YOU MAKE THE GIRL, WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW I AM CALLED, FEELING WORSE ALL HER LIFE.

THIS GIRL, WHO KNOWS WHAT I LIKE, WHAT I DISLIKE; WHO KNOWS ME IN WAYS NO ONE ELSE KNOWS, WHO ACCEPTS ME THE WAY I TRULY AM.

WHICH RIGHT DOES ANYBODY OF YOUR FILTHY FUCKERS HAVE, TO HURT MY GIRLFRIEND, THE GIRL I HAVE CHOSEN TO LOVE?!" Bolt screamed loudly and I gasped.

Did he just said that he loved me, that I am his Girlfriend?

"B-Bolt!" I was a loss of words, still I was in intense pain, so my tears of joy would mix, with those of pain.

"THAT GIRL OVER THERE, HAS MORE COURAGE, MORE HEART AND MORE LOVE, THAN ANYBODY OF YOU EVER WILL.

DON´T YOU EVER FUCKING DARE TO HURT HER AGAIN, OR I SWEAR, THAT BANISHING YOU FROM KONOHA WILL BE THE LEAST THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU.

I GLADLY WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT, DOES ANYBODY UNDERSTOOD, YES, WELL THEN GO AWAY, LEAVE US ALONE AND DON´T YOU GUYS DARE, TO EVER CROSS OUR PATH ANYMORE!" Bolt screamed on the top of his lungs, showing the large rock towards the man, which he had to pick up with two hands and much power.

Bolt, for being in sage mode, managed to pick the same up with one hand and handled id with an extreme easiness, before crushing it with sheer, through Sen-chakra enforced, muscle power, to leave nothing more than dust in his hand.

"We too understood this, haven´t we?" He asked and the man nodded fear fully.

Bolt then let him go, stepped towards me and helped me up.

"Bolt, th-thank youuuuoooow!" I stated, as my foot fold over.

"Ooow!" I stated, feeling intense pain which drove even more tears in my eyes, my body already felt numb from the stones, beats and foot-stomping, anyways.

"I´m so sorry, Sarada, I should have never leave you alone, among these false snakes, here let me help you!" he said, as he took me piggyback, picking me up gently and with extreme care, his eyes shifted back to ocean blue and his glance was full of sorrow, worry and gladness .

"T-thanks for saving me!" I stated as I leaned on his back, he truly was amazing in every way.

"Always, I really hate this law of not being able to hurt normal citizens, at least when they deserve it, still, I am more than capable to simply knock these assholes out with Taijutsu.

Anyways we better get out of here, I don´t like to be here anymore, in this Snake hole, full off snake-shit!" he said eying the people around who looked at us with dirty glares but kept their mouths shut, I bet this will come tomorrow on the first page of the newspaper.

"What about the third Food contest?" I asked, he still had won only 2 of these 3 Coupons he had aimed for.

"Don´t worry I don´t care, I just will give them to Himawari and Dad, you are more important to me than a dumb contest!" he said, as he jumped over the roofs, away from the town.

"Where are we heading?" I asked him.

"A secret place I once found with Inojin and Shikadai!" he said.

"It will last a bit so lean against me and try to relax, I soon will treat your wounds!" Bolt stated, kindly as ever.

"Hey..., Bolt, uhmm..., did you really meant that, as you told them I would be your Girlfriend and that you Love me?" I asked curious.

"Yeah I think I do exaggerated there!" He said and I nodded sadly.

I knew it, it was all a...?

"After all, you haven´t said yes to it yet, haven´t you!?" He said and I was shocked, yet full of joy.

"You actually meant it?" I asked in pure shock and admiration.

"Yes, actually I wanted to ask you tonight, before we go home, in front of the temple!" He said nodding.

"You see, I thought about these kisses for two hours straight and I came to the conclusion that, In a way I always liked you, more than others, I just was not true to myself and always tried to deny it.

However I long had to see, that my attempts to be ignorant of my own feelings, had been futile, that I always wanted you to be safe and to keep you from any harm, to be the one you always can seek comfort; but as I see it right now, I completely failed in this!" he said.

But I only pressed him on me.

"You did not, Bolt, you truly didn´t failed me!" I said crying in his back, of joy, of admiration and of sheer love.

"I too!" I said.

"Huh?"

"I too thought about it and I too came to the conclusion, that you are very important to me, more than other persons, be it friend or family.

You truly didn´t failed on protecting me, for you had done it so often, thanks to you I am still alive till today.

Anyways I am to blame for this here myself, after all I was too weak to fight back, all I did was to close my eyes and let it happen.

You are in no way to blame for this!" I said to him.

"Still, I should have been on your side to keep you from harm, now your favorite Yukata has been completely destroyed and somehow the entire festival-mood is fucked up as well.

Sigh I really wanted it to play off completely different, that I would have a good time on the festival with you, and that I take you to the temple asking my question, before leading you to this place to watch the fireworks!" Bolt stated and I had to admit this do sounded romantic.

"Well we still can enjoy each other's company and I am more than eager to hear that special question of you!" I said to him blushing.

"Alright then let´s do this but first I have to treat your wounds!" Bolt stated, as we seemed to have finally arrived.

He sat me down on the ground near a tree, on which I was leaning, from here one clearly could see the fireworks, when they go off.

"Alright stay still, I first will disinfect them!" Bolt said, as he took out a medical case, out of a scroll, which was stuck in one of his Hakama pockets.

"Owww!" I whined as it stung a little as he disinfected my wounds and put bandages around, his touch was as careful and gentle as always, soft and tender, still his hands looked so manly.

All of him was manly and cute, I loved the sight of him, I had to admit, especially whenever we went swimming, I always silently admired his six-pack and his muscles, he was an Adonis of the sweetest kind.

Konoha´s greatest new generation eye-candy, one of the strongest Shinobi-disciples and perhaps the future Hokage.

"So, well it´s not nearly as romantic as I wanted it to be, but I just got to ask this Question.

Sarada, I know you since a long time already, and in these years, you were the closest of all my friends to me, I learned to like you, to care about you and finally I also learned to love you, so I ask you, do you want to be my Girlfriend, I swear from now on, I will protect you from every harm with all my might!?" He stated and I blushed.

"I would really want to be your Girlfriend Bolt!" I stated and he smiled brightly, as bright as the sun shines.

"Really, oh i´m so glad that you said this!" Bolt said and leaned in, same as I did, I had longed for another kiss.

And I was not disappointed in the slightest.

His lips were tender and soft yet a bit demanding, we made out for what felt like hours, even, after a while, French kissed.

He had amazing tongue skills I had to admit, and I felt a mighty heat rising within me.

And a sudden perverted longing in the most private part of my body.

I flushed at the mere thought, of how it reacted to Bolt´s touches and kisses, especially so strong.

But I was not ready at all, I still wanted to be a virgin, at least for the next 2 years still.

"I love you so much Sarada, I...!" Bolt stated, but stopped in midsentence.

"Bolt?" I asked, confused of why he stopped.

He looked into a far distance right, I recognized that he had his Byakugan activated.

"Bolt what´s the matter, what is happ...!" I stated but was interrupted midsentence, as he suddenly jumped before me, throwing me over to the ground

"Bolt what's the matter?" I asked, as I recognized that he was over me, but I had not time to blush.

Suddenly there was a strange noise, like a Kunai coming at us, but I saw nothing, even though this place was completely illuminated by the full-moon.

"Bam, Bam, Bam!" I heard it, but could not muster up from where the noise was coming, since suddenly the fireworks were shot, echoing noisy through the forest, overtone my senses, to predict where the shots came from.

"Uaaarggh!" I heard a hiss in pain, coming from above me.

I felt something wet splashing in my face.

"Huh!" I asked as I wiped it off, I looked to see something red on my fingers, something sticky, smelling of iron; I paled in pure horror.

"Blood!" I mumbled shocked.

"Bolt!" I screamed terrified, as I recognized that it was him who bleed and now I also saw what he was doing, he, stood up and spun around, despite of having being shot multiple times in the back.

He crafted a shield of **Kongō Fūsa** (_Adamantine sealing Chains_) around us, trying to hold up the fired bullets, but some made it still through.

There was somewhere the location of the shots coming, I just had to find it.

"There he is, Haaaa!" I shouted, as I threw a Kunai, only to crash against something after several meters.

"When I craft this shield nothing is supposed to get in and nothing gets out!" Bolt stated.

"I see, how can I help you then, is there something I can do, Bolt, please?" I asked, my mind was blank, I could not think straight anymore.

"Can you get the bullets out of my waist and my shoulder, I have to concentrate on the shield, please!" Bolt stated, calmly, as if he was unfazed by the Bullets in his back, but I know that it must hurt him like hell.

"Of course, hang on and be strong this will hurt like hell!" I said, as I just reminded myself that I knew medical ninjutsu after all, so there was something I could do for him.

"Dammit, get your act together, Sarada!" I mumbled to myself as I used my medical Ninjutsu on him.

"Hang in, Bolt!" I said.

"I´m strong, I can handle it!" Bolt said.

"Believe me, this will be no cakewalk!" I stated, as I used my medical Ninjutsu, to get the bullets out of his body, which was in the given circumstances a real hurtful procedures.

Bolt was not placed under morphine, therefore he felt how the Bullets moved out of his body, moved by magnetic like forces.

"Uaaaarrrrgggghhh!" He shouted in pain, as the bullets flew out of his body.

"Stay strong honey!" I stated and he smiled a pain filled smile.

"I will, my sweetheart!" He said smiling.

"It´s so unaccustomed to hear you calling me honey, less to sweet talking with me, I wanted to tell you this already earlier!" he stated chuckling, but hissing in pain as well.

We heard faint gunfire, the sound was mostly blocked and the bullets which have been fired were stuck in midair, right into the Shield.

Bolt wheezed while upholding the Shield.

"Aaaaarrggghhhh!" He shouted, pressing every ounce of chakra out of him, I tried my best to adapt my chakra to him and channel it through to him.

"Bolt be careful!" I said to him, full of concern.

"Will be, go behind me and stay down, just in case!" He said.

"Dammit, I really should learn some earth-ninjutsu!" Bolt mumbled while he tried his best to uphold the shield, however with every passing minute the shield grew weaker and weaker and the bullets came near and nearer.

"Help, anyone!" I shouted in my mind, hoping to get in contact with Inojin.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" I Bolt shouting as new bullets came flying, pierced through his body, being slowed down by the shield but not enough to fully stop.

"Bolt!" I screamed in pain, I hated to see him so, why was there nothing I could do.

"Stay down!" He commanded.

"You won't die tonight, I will not allow this!" He stated, breathing in sharply.

"These fucking cowards, they know that a bullet is faster than most jutsu, they searched for a moment where I was inattentive!" He mumbled.

"Stay down Sarada, I will kill that bastard!" Bolt stated.

"Bolt, be careful!" I stated.

"I will I promise!" He whispered and my heart hurt as I heart him saying that.

"Give up Uzumaki, you have no way to run, but you still have a chance, all we want is the Uchiha girl, tonight she will go down!" A voice atoned loudly.

"Fuck you, I won´t allow you to get her!" Bolt Screamed back.

"_They are after me, but why, what did I do, why is it always me and why does Bolt always gets everything off in the end_?!" I thought in horror.

"Sarada I need your chakra for a second!" Bolt stated.

"Sure thing, here you go!" I stated and infused him with my chakra, which he used to enforce the shield, pushing it further away.

Suddenly he was letting go, performed, with near light speed, fingersigns, before proceeding back to uphold the shield.

"Haaaaaa take this, Rasen Shuriken!" Bolt´s appeared Kagamibushin, a Neo Uzumaki Hidden, shouted and used his attack to shot on the enemy, however he had to open the shield at some point, only for these guys to start the fire yet again.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!" I heard him screaming as he was hit by several bullets, still he shielded me with his own Body.

"Bolt we have to get out of here, use your Hiraishin no Jutsu!" I stated to him.

"It´s not strong enough, I have not much chakra to craft it anyways and I still can´t move with someone else and I won't leave you here only to safe my own ass, what for a kind of human would I be then?!" Bolt stated.

"Every Ninja would still try it!" I stated.

"And set his comrades out on the risk of dying, forget it, I will use this force only when I am half dead, at least you will survive then!" he stated.

"Don´t you dare to die!" I shouted, as I used my medical ninjutsu, to get the Bullets out.

"Dammit, if only I would be able to use Kyūbiko's power, without running mad, if I use too much!" He stated and I was confused, still I didn´t asked him about it, I had better things to do, to question his monologues.

"Just give up, you can´t even aim straight!" The voice said chuckling evilly.

"Dammit, Sarada get out of here, I cannot hold the shield up any longer!" Bolt shouted.

"As if I leave you alone here, don´t be stupid, I am responsible for this, they are after me, so I will stay with you until the end, and this is final!" I stated with a pained voice.

"Haha, annoying and know-it-all as always, that's what I love on you!" He smiled pain-filled.

"Sarada, we are soon there!" I heard Inojin´s voice in my mind.

"Only a little more, help is on it´s way, Bolt, we only have to endure it a bit more!" I shouted, as I used all of my forces to force every ounce of Chakra into him, I even opened my Rhombus seals (_Byakugō no In_/ **Strength of a Hundred Seal**), granting me access to my stored Chakra, I had saved for the last 4 years straight.

I used it all, in order to heal, as well as to charge Bolt´s body, enabling him to once again enlarge his shield.

"We are here!" I heard Inojin´s voice in my mind and not a second later massive detonations went off and screams in pain were to hear.

"Alright you can get out guys!" Chouchou stated, as she arrived together with Senpou, Inojin and Shikadai.

"We have to get Bolt in the Hospital, quick!" I shouted as I looked at the kneeling and wheezing Boy, who defended me, once again, at the cost of his own health, just like always.

"Alright Let´s go!"!" She said.

"Bam, Bam!" Suddenly new Gunfire was heard, and two screams full of pain shouted.

One belonged to Senpou, who held her leg in pure pain, screaming the living daylights out of her lungs.

The Other one was my own scream, not that I was in physical pain, no I was in extreme emotional pain, as I held the lifeless body of Bolt in my Arms.

"NOOOOO; BOOOOOLLLLTTTTT!" I screamed, as I tried my best to bring him back to life, his heartbeat fainted and was almost not there anymore.

In his head, two bloody holes were fired.

"Dammit we need Mom and Lady Tsunade, and Shizune, every fucking medical Ninja there is, I don´t get it done alone!" I screamed to my friends.

"BOLT!" I heard it coming from in front of us, I saw the Hokage, his wife, Himawari, as well as my Parents arriving.

"Mom, he has to get into the Hospital, real quick!" I stated and she nodded.

"Did anyone see from where the shots came?" Dad asked.

"No unfortunately not; it must be a sniper, I don´t feel any presences in our nearer surrounding!" Inojin stated.

"No fear, we will find those assholes!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated her face contorted in pain and pure, borderless wrath, an expression I never have seen before on her, it scared the living daylights out of me.

"We will get them and kill them, no matter what!" She stated and beat her fist lightly into a massive tree, which splintered to tiny pieces, everyone was dead silent.

"Anyways we got to go, meet us in the hospital as soon as you have him, get him alive, I will have a talk, as well as some fun with him!" Bolt´s father stated.

"Sure but, let also a piece for us alive, he also attacked our daughter!" Father stated and mom nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" the Hokage stated and in the next second, we were already right in front of the Hospital.

"C´mon!" the Hokage shouted and we rushed inside.

"Hello, oh my, the Ho..., shit, quick get the nurses and Lady Shizune!" The receptionist shouted, as she saw us entering.

"Room 15 is free!" A nurse stated.

"Thanks!" We said, as we rushed down the corridor to the free room.

It lasted only 5 minutes before Shizune and Lady Tsunade, mine and Bolt´s Godmother, arrived.

"Alright everybody who is not a medic leaves the room!" Lady Tsunade stated.

"C´mon Sarada, we going to wash that blood of your hands!" Bolt´s father stated.

Together we went to the bathrooms, while the Hokage waited in front of the door; I entered the room, I went to the sink and looked at my hands.

I recognized it not earlier, but the hands had been drenched in Blood.

"Bolt´s blood!" I whispered terrified and full of horror, tears streamed down my cheeks, before I felt nausea and had to vomit right in the toilet, my vision went blurry, and I had yet again to vomit.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, screaming the entire wrath, hatred and fear, I held inside of me, out.

After a while of crying bitterly, the nauseated feeling vanished a little and I stepped towards the sink again, using soap and water to wash of the blood restless, but no matter how clean my hands were, I just kept on washing until all the soap dispensers were empty.

"Sarada, are you okay?" Bolt´s father asked me from behind the Door.

I did not replied, I was too shaken to speak.

I wished to wake up out of this nightmare, that seemed to never end, but I could not.

I walked on unsteady feet out of the toilet.

"Are you alright?" The Hokage asked me, gently caressing my back.

I could only nodding, I had no voice anymore to speak.

I had cried my throat dry.

"He will be soon over the damn, Lady Tsunade meant that his heart is still beating.

I don´t know how strong he is, but I believe strongly on him, that he will make it no matter what, he likes you a lot, maybe he even loves you, unfortunately I don´t know this clearly yet.

But he would not want us to mourn about his state but to be strong and believe in him, so you have to be strong too.

Stay strong and cheer for him, to get back on the track in no time and I promise you, he surely will!" The Hokage state with a smile and gentle voice, and I closed my eyes and nodded.

In his eyes I could see concern, care and something that reminded me on my own feelings right now.

Murderous suppressed hatred.

"It´s all my fault, if only I would have never been born, only thanks to me, he has been almost killed, just because these assholes were after me!" I stated in horror, as I looked down to the ground.

Pictures of Bolt flew through my mind, the first day we met, the first time he saved me, the first time I leaned on him for comfort.

The first time he took me in his arms, and especially the first time he truly kissed me.

"This is not true, even if they wouldn´t have been after you, Bolt still would have defended you no matter what.

You are important to him, so don´t ever curse your own existence, for your existence is what makes the Bolt we know, strong enough to get through such situations.

Bolt is a kind and loveable young man, with a true heart of gold, he fights for you, he laughs with you, he suffers with you, he loves you and he is also willing to die for you.

Same as my wife has often showed me, that she too would be ready to die for my sake.

I bet you would do just the same as Bolt has done, only to know that he´s safe.

Humans need other human to feel complete, therefore, it is our most inner wish, to defend those we feel whole with.

On that they will live on and live their lives to the fullest, protecting their future with all means.

This is the will of fire, each ninja of the Hidden Leaf shall have him, so do you and Bolt.

I bet Bolt would tell you now to not lose yourself in self-doubt and self-hatred, nor to give up on your hopes and believes.

I bet he would say, keep on fighting, keep on living, keep on believing, that someday our world might be at complete peace.

He would tell you to never stop striving, to make that dream of Peace, so many Generations before him had, come true!" The Hokage explained.

"I Guess you are right!" I said while looking at the ground, this night started so good but ended to bad.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" A nurse asked and Bolt´s Father went inside the room.

"Sorry but only family members are allowed for the time being, i´m sorry!" The nurse said, as I wanted to follow.

"I understand!" I said sadly and sat back down.

The minutes passed on and with every second the feeling of fear and regret as well as self-hatred intensified, even though I tried to suppress them.

"Sarada!" I heard it coming from the end of the corridor after a while, I looked to see them all, Dad, Chouchou, Inojin, Shikadai, Himawari, Katsuo and Mrs. Uzumaki, approaching me.

Before I could say something, Dad came flying, literally, in my arms, while the others came too, only Bolt´s mother entered the room, while Katsuo comforted Himawari.

"Are you alright, does anything hurt?" Chouchou asked me, as I was hugged by Dad who cried, I tried my best to comfort him, even though I would need that comfort the most.

"No, not, Bolt saved me..., dammit this wouldn´t have happened, if I would have never been on that Date with Bolt or at least have been alone with him, for hell sake, they were after me, not him, goddammit!" I shouted in pure self-hatred.

"Don´t say that, Bolt defended you because he wanted to, if anyone is to blame, it is the lame security we have, for allowing these assholes to even enter our Village, without problems!" Dad stated and I was in shock, which quickly turned into rage.

In a way he was right, if those guys, on the main gate to our village, would do their job precisely, this would have never happened.

"When Bolt survives and is back on the track, I am going to kill these suckers from the Gate guards!" I stated with pure venom in every fiber of the words.

We sat for a long time in silence, for many hours approximately, no one spoke a word, the only sound were some Nurses running up and down the corridors and the ticking of the clock on the opposite wall.

Chouchou and Senpou were trying to comfort me, while Inojin and Shikadai did the same by them, rubbing their backs in comfort.

"Ssst!" Suddenly the door slid back up and a distressed Tsunade walked out.

"Lady Tsunade, how is he?" We practically jumped on her.

"He´s alright, he had fucking luck, any normal Ninja would not have survived this!" She stated, before wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"For now he needs sleep and peace, as I said, he had much luck!" She stated yet again.

"But what do you mean with luck, he took two bullets in the head for Kami`s sake!" I shouted at her.

"Well I don´t know how to explain it, but he shielded himself, with hardening his bones with Chakra, his Skull has become as hard as titan.

Same as his ribcage, it somehow build bone-walls around this ribs, allowing him to shield his life-important organs!" Lady Tsunade stated and we were confused.

I never knew about such a Jutsu.

"How is this possible, is this **Shikotsumyaku** (_Dead bone pulse, Kimimaro´s Kekkai Genkai_), but how, neither Naruto nor Hinata, as much as I know it at least, have such an ability.

Besides I always thought and have learned that Kimimaro from the Kaguya clan, as well as Kaguya Otsutsuki where the last humans to be able to use these forces!" Dad stated and I was confused.

"I know, I thought the same, still, somehow he managed to do it!" Tsunade stated.

"I see, well that surely is astounding!" Dad stated and I was amazed.

"_A similar force, like the Rabbit Goddess was able to use, you truly always amazes me, Bolt_!" I thought.

"Anyways the operation was a success, the bullets are out and he is recovering, his Bones are about to recover and get back in their original shape.

However are we not sure in which way this ability has or will affect his body afterwards, therefore we have sat him in an artificial comatose, until his body has completely healed again!" She said, nodding over to me.

"He might have later some amnesia about some events in his life, as I said I haven´t ever seen such an ability, nor is she being investigate at all.

It´s possible that it has only been some kind of self-defense-reflex or some kind of hidden ability only Bolt has.

But still thanks to the amnesia we might not find it out anyways.

Anyway, he will surely need all of your help to get back on the track, since we don´t know of how bad his mind has been damaged, so tell him what has happened, perhaps he remembers then, that has happened with him.

Anyways I´m sorry guys, you excuse me please!" Tsunade stated and walked down the corridors.

The door opened yet again, to reveal Mom and Bolt´s parents.

"And, how is he!?" We asked, our hearts longing for a better and more easier understandable answer.

"He´s alive and sleeping, so let him rest now, you can visit him tomorrow!" Mom stated with a sad but also relieved smile.

The greatest load of the world fell from my heart, and I slumped back in my seat, I supported my head with my hands, looking at the ground, once again pictures of Bolt flooded my brain and I began to cry, out of joy, out of sorrow and out of pain.

My Parents sat next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Sarada-san, if you feel better tomorrow I would like to have a talk with you, about what happened during your alone time with my Son!" The Hokage stated and I nodded slowly, my vision blurry with tears.

"Anyways did you caught him?" he asked my Father.

"Indeed, Ibiki is currently taking care of him, together with Ino.

After we have all informations, we might be able to beat him up!" Dad stated.

"Good to hear!" The Hokage stated.

"Anyways it was a long night, we better go back home, alright!? He said and we all nodded.

"I will stay here with Bolt, I don´t feel good to know him being all alone here!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated and her husband nodded, she kissed Himawari goodbye, who was supported by Katsuo.

Mom was helping me up and together we made our way home, saying Goodbye towards our friends.

It lasted a while until we were in our street.

"Well then see you guys tomorrow, and thanks again for your support!" The Hokage stated, before he walked over to me.

"Also thanks to you Sarada-chan, without you on his side, Bold might have died for real, I heard you healed him and gave him your chakra, I´m most thankful to you and I will forever stand in your debt!" Bolt´s father said and also Himawari bowed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Himawari, shall I..., come over?" I asked her but she shook her head in no, clutching herself on her father.

I understood instantly.

Tonight she wanted to sleep next to her father.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" The Hokage stated and so we entered our house.

"So much for your first Date darling, I really hope the second will become better!" Mom stated with a sad expression.

"There won´t be a second one!" I stated determined, I honestly was making up my mind in the last half hour, and as I was alone in the Hospital´s toilet and in the hospital´s corridor.

"If I always shall and will be the victim of assassinations, then Bolt will never be able to live a peacefully life at my side, so it´s better to let go of this love, or else I might one day be the reason why he died, just like almost today!" I stated and Mom but even Dad looked at me with suspicion, actually I was confused of how he didn´t said anything, to the thought that I wanted to date and go in a relationship with Bolt.

Usually he was so overprotective.

"Are you sure you want that, don´t think that you might be the only one, who constantly stands in the line of fire, Your father, the Hokage, yes even Bolt and Himawari, are standing on the to-do-list of several renegades.

But all of these guys are no match to us, if we struggle and fall we will rise up again, no matter what, that's what makes a real Ninja of Konoha.

Naruto´s motto is to never give up until the very end, in order to protect our home, family and friends, and as you know, Home is, where the heart is!" Mom stated, hugging me.

"You can tell yourself that you don´t want to bring Bolt in danger anymore, by leaving him, denying your own love to him, sure, but I tell you something, my dear.

I long know that you had a thing for Bolt, earlier that day, I just wanted to see, if you are able to admit it to yourself.

Therefore your home lies where your heart lies, and as much as I see it, your heart lies by Bolt!" She continued and I was confused.

"How did you knew?" I asked,

"I always felt this tension between you two, whenever you spoke with each other, I also could see it in your eyes, you wanted to say things you had bottled up inside of you, still all what mostly came out were Insults or some babbling that was not at all what you wanted to tell him.

You are a Tsundere to the heart, same as I had been, but I guess that's due to living here in Konohagakure, for this is a military Shinobi village, where a Ninja as well as a Kunoichi has to be tough, in order to not go down, being suppressed by the masses!" Mom stated and I understood, she do said that I was an open book to her.

"Even at the risk that he may have lost some of his memories, I think rather less, that his feelings for you would change so drastically, that he would not love you anymore.

He will do it, whether you close your heart, which beats for him or not.

And let me tell you one thing, a girl who has ever loved a boy, will never forgetting this love so easily in any way, especially not when you have your mother´s genes, someday your feelings will break through again, and I know you will let them, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow, but they will eventually.

If you once loved someone, you never can be `Just friends´ anymore!" Dad stated and we were buff that he said that.

"Dad...!"

"Don´t get me wrong, I am 100% against this whole relationship-thingy with you and Bolt, in my eyes you two are way too young to even think about that, still I have to admit that Bolt has become a nice and strong Ninja over the years.

At first I thought he was just a good for nothing, irresponsible goofball like his father, when the same was young.

However, ever since you, Senpou and he had become Genins, I had to see how strong and how careful he actually is, and his unwavering will to protect the both of you, got me a certain respect before him.

Same as tonight, if he wouldn´t be there with you, I perhaps would not hold this conversation with you, and I would have regret it my whole life, to not have been there with you.

The only reason I agreed for you, to go alone with Bolt at the festival, was because, even without a stern talk, I knew I could trust him with your safety.

As we now know, I was not in the slightest being disappointed by him, he successfully defended you, he even went as far as to deadly injure himself, in order to protect you.

So if you ask me, if he is the right one for you, I will gladly tell you no..., at least as a father..., for as such, in my eyes no one might ever be good enough for you.

But if I look it from a Shinobi base, I think that Bolt definitely is the first choice I would make!" Dad stated and i was buff.

"Sigh..., perhaps you are right, still, my decision stands, should he really have forgotten his love and confession to me, then I will not remind him on it, however should he admit to me his feelings then I will gladly accept them again!" I stated.

"And if he needs time, like when he cannot remember his confession but do has feelings for you, but is just too shy to tell them to you, what will you do then?" Mom asked.

"I guess then I will wait for him to confess once again, for I for hells sake won´t confess to him, that is a man´s job after all!" I said, subduing to my mom's desire, as I just realized.

Hell I knew, I would probably not be able to deny my feelings for him long enough, for him to forget to love me, there she might be right.

"No matter how long it will last, you will wait for him, to confess to you, would you?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"This is a vow I will give to myself, and you, should Bolt, against every of my expectations still like me, or even love me, after all of what has happened so far, so I will wait as long as it takes for him to confess to me!" I said and I saw how moms smile broke almost over her face.

"Sigh, I guess I cannot argue towards that, for there is probably no other boy you like, like you like Bolt, not?" Dad asked and I nodded honestly.

There really was no other boy, at least that I know, who can be compared to Bolt, or whom I would choose anyways.

"Alright now that we have cleared this, let´s go sleeping!" Dad said and we nodded yawning.

"What a day! This really has been the worst ever, still it started so good, damn you Karma.

I knew I should not have beaten that brat up in the last mission, but I was just so angry for them mocking Bolt!" I said as I entered my room.

I closed my door, and in a sudden rush of embarrassment about what I will do now, I locked it.

Katsuo was already asleep, being brought home by Shino-sensei and Hana-san, as well as their kids, while Mom was with me and Dad with Mrs. Uzumaki at hunting that asshole of a sniper.

I carefully took out my special treasure, the Bolt plush I once bought in secret.

I dressed in my pajama and brushed my teeth before I went to bed, shutting the light.

I tucked myself under the soft blanket, took the Bolt plush in my arms and tried to fall asleep, despite of my brave words from earlier, was I anything but ready to give up my love for Bolt, nor did I wanted him to forget his love for me.

I asked myself what will now happen to us.

"You won´t leave me so easily would you, right Bolt?!" I asked myself as I began to succumb to the tiredness, tears of bitter sadness were leaving my eyes, while I cried myself to sleep.

I hoped for tomorrow to become better.

**Flashback end:**

In the end it lasted a whole month before he woke back up, I went to his hospital room every day, speaking about various things, just to go home with a worse feeling, the more time had passed the more anxious I got.

I cried tears of pure joy, as I got the call that he woke back up.

I let anything falling and run towards the Hospital, and there he sat, greeting me with a smile speaking and acting as if nothing has happened, afterwards mom told me that he had no memories about that night, not even from the whole day before.

Still, it didn´t mattered to me, all that did, was that Bolt was back on the track and that he seemed to just keep on going with his tender friendship towards me.

But still, 2 years passed ever since, without him confessing, still I vowed to wait for him and I will cherish this vow to myself, by waiting as long as it takes him to confess, if this ever will come though, I didn´t know and didn´t wanted to think about it, I had hope and this shall not be crushed by any self-doubt anymore.

However, ever since that night, every event that happened in our town, we went to with the whole clique or not at all.

We missed the last Starlight festival for our friends once again had to work, and out of the traumatic memories I had, I begged Bolt to not go.

We told him, roughly what had happened, still I didn´t told him about his confession.

Beside of me and my parents as well as his, no one knew about it anyways, and after a while they forgot it as well.

I was the only one who remembered his tender lips pushing on mine, his hands rubbing over my back, both lovingly as well as comforting, his tongue, gently wrapping and dancing with mine.

The sight of the Stars above Sora-ku, reminded me a bit on this night, and I truly longed for Bolt to be at my side right now.

"Still, I have a Duel to win tomorrow, so I better go to sleep!" I said, still, the spot I sat on was now warm and I didn´t wanted to go sleeping yet, so I laid back looking up in the sky.

The cloudless sky showed me many lights, which were like fairy lights.

Dad once said that each star is representing a soul, wherever they died or are alive, wherever of animal or Human.

And that the **Watashimori** (_Ferryman_), the brightest star of our Galaxy there is, was the one of the strongest soul.

No one knows to whom it belongs though.

"I bet it´s Bolt´s Star!" I chuckled.

I looked deep into the space and it was as if I heard the Song, Bolt once sang at the Karaoke on the cultural festival, at the weekened after his exit of the Hospital.

I began to imagine him being here and singing the song.

It was a duet and he had insisted to sing it with me, which made them others smiling and me blushing, but I did my best to not mess it up.

We got 100 /100 points, so I think our performance was neat.

Chouchou said that we were the perfect pair and we both flushed deep red.

"Oh Bolt, I wish you would be here to sing it with me!" I mumbled and as if he heard my call, I heard his voice in my head.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was sitting on the wall before the Temple of the Light-foxes, observing the stars.

I wished Sarada would be on my side right now.

Starring up in the sky, made me relaxing from the rising threat that might come tomorrow night.

"If only I could tell you of how much I feel for you, if only I had the balls to do so, but would you even accept my love, I constantly bring you in danger, I am brash and not quite careful in fighting.

I admit you are right, I always think that as long as I fight to keep you girls unharmed, I will make my job right, but still, it also looks as if I have not an ounce of trust and believe in your abilities.

Still I claim to know that you are strong, but do I really acknowledge this strengths of you.

I don´t want you to think, that I only find you convenient to have in my team, I love your presence in our team and I wouldn´t change it for saving my life.

You are more to me than a simple friend, a simple teammate.

You are the girl I fell in love with, for so long already, I know I constantly claim that this is not true, that I would be in love to no one, but this is just my own self, trying to convince me that I have no right to get in a relationship, for I am a constant target for assassinations and everyone who is on my side will be targeted as well.

Still, I am truly lying to myself, as Mirai-san told me, when I say that I don´t wish for Sarada to know my feelings, still it was hard for me to express.

"But there is a possibility to do that, without stammering and without hesitating to say anything.

I already did it with you 2 years ago, but I think you didn´t quite caught the hint, since I was the one to choose this song!" I thought as I remembered the melody, it was, while looking in the sky, as if the stars were playing our song to me, and as if I can hear your voice.

_(Original Song: Beyond the black:- Pearl in a world of dirt)_

_Bolt:_

_When the night shapes secret dreams  
That I cannot change  
When the moon weaves tender silk to veil the day  
Then I know you'll make the magic feel so alive_

_Sarada:_

_When the stars send gentle words I wish I could say  
Then I hear your heart a thousand miles away  
You are always in my dreams, my reason to live  
You are always in all my dreams, my reason to give_

_**(Chorus, Both/ split-Screen scene): **__  
__You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
I will be yours forever  
You are my flame, my heat, my spark  
Like a fire in a world so dark _

_You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
This love cannot be measured  
You're my escape from a world of hurt  
My delight in a world absurd _

_You're my pearl in a world of dirt_

_**(Instrumental **__**Bridge) **_

It was surely a magical song, which we once sang, and I longed to sing it again with her, perhaps when I take all my courage together and confess to her, I will sing this song once again.

"_I wonder if she is thinking about me, right now_!?" I thought as I sang my part of the song.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"_I wonder if he is thinking about me, right now_!?" I asked myself as I was singing my part of the song, I loved it, still I hesitated to choose it, by our Karaoke nights, when Bolt was not there, I loved his voice when he was singing it with me.

Unbeknownst to myself, I was watched by a pair of curious cat eyes, as I was singing my part of the song.

_Bolt:_

_When your heart began to sleep, I wished I could pray  
When your soul went up to start her final way  
I woke up to find my world no longer alive Still I longed to feel the magic, for one more time_

_Sarada:_

_When the stars speak gentle words, I wish I could say  
Look into my eyes a million miles away  
Cause I'm still here in your dreams, your reason to try  
And I know here in my dreams, our love will survive_

_**(Instrumental Bridge) **_

_**Chorus, Sarada: **__  
__You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
I will be yours forever  
You are my flame, my heat, my spark  
Like a fire in a world so dark _

_You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
This love cannot be measured  
You're my escape from a world of hurt  
My delight in a world absurd _

_You're my pearl in a world of dirt _

The way Bolt had once sang it, with so much tenderness in his voice, that each word was as sweet as pure sugar, impressed me greatly and let me hoping that he might still love me.

I hope it strongly.

"Clap, clap, clap!" I heard someone clapping behind me, as I ended my part of the song.

"You truly have a marvelous voice my dear!" I heard the voice of Deida, who walked up and sat next to me.

The last two weeks brought us close together, as true friends.

"You were singing to the boy you love, don´t you?" She asked, making me blushing.

"In a way yes, I once sang it with him during a Karaoke evening and it just came back in my mind!" I told to the Blonde cat.

"Haa, yeah the first love, I can´t really remember when it has been for me, it´s so long ago, I may be only 7 but still, in your age count I would be a geezer by now, probably!" She chuckled.

"Well, for a geezer, you look still very beautiful!" I told her.

"Well thank you, right back at you, you really look beautiful when you smile, I saw this during the last two weeks, at first I was quite suspicious of you, but as I got to know you more, I really have to say I like you!" She said and I blushed.

"Th-thanks!" I said.

"Anyways I think you should go sleeping now, tomorrow will be a busy day, this is going to be a mega event, on that Nekomata cannot do anything different but participate, always remember, you are a Human, so you are able to use more jutsus than we do, also have you now the agility of a wild-cat, so you truly have a chance.

I mean if Hid and Kaku are saying this, then you really must have impressed them, which is not easy!" She said.

"Maybe, hey I saw this earlier, you seem to be uncomfortable between them two?" I asked curious.

"Yeah well, they have a certain rivalry for my hand and I like them both equally, really, therefore it´s hard for me to choose, to whom my heart beats more!" Deida said sighing.

"No fear, i´m sure you soon will find your one and only!" I said to her comforting, caressing her hair.

"Dammit, now that you started don´t dare to stop, I like this so much!" She said with a comfortable sigh, planting a gleeful smile on her face, while she nuzzled her head in my hand.

"How about we have a girl's night together!" I said and she nodded eagerly.

And so we went to bed, while I picked her up and caressed her, until she slept in.

"Good night, sleep tight and dream something nice, Deida!" I stated as I too yawned of sleepiness, before closing my eyes.

"_Tomorrow is the day of the ultimate decision._

_After tomorrow, I will hopefully being able to see Bolt again._

_For this I have to take all my courage together_!" I though, as I drifted into the sleep.

"Bolt!" I mumbled.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"_If only I could tell you how beautiful you are, but would you even accept it from me, would you like to receive my love for you._

_You truly are so hard to read at times, I don´t know if you only like me or if you might love me secretly and just won't admit it!" _I thought, as I saw her smiling face in front of my inner eye, I felt her presence in my heart, like a fire which spreads within me.

"_You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
I will be yours forever  
You are my flame, my heat, my spark  
Like a fire in a world so dark _

_You are my pearl in a world of dirt  
This love cannot be measured  
You're my escape from a world of hurt  
My delight in a world absurd _

_You're my pearl in a world of dirt!" _I sang the song to the end.

As the song, I played in my mind, died out, I was silent for a while, looking into the sky, I don´t know how high we were here, but one thing was for sure, the sky here was even more beautiful than at home.

Still, it was not as beautiful as Sarada.

"Clap, clap, clap!" I heard it behind my back.

I looked to see Taron walking up to me.

"You sure have an amazing voice, my friend!" He said and I blushed.

"Thanks buddy!" I said, the more I got to know them, the more I came to like them, still, what bugged me was the fact, that I still was not able to touch him.

"Singing to your Girl, not?" He asked with a smug grin and I nodded blushing.

"Care to tell me of her, perhaps I can help you?" He stated.

"Well she is the most beautiful girl I know, only my Mother tops it, still, I love her very much but I´m just not sure if she does love me equally back, or even at all!" I stated.

"I see, it´s that Sarada girl your friends spoke about, two weeks ago, am I right?" he stated and I nodded.

"So you keep denying it to your friends, because you don´t know how she feels, not?

Well, I might have not much experience in human love, but I learned that a girl who loves a man, will definitely wait for the man to confess.

So you better, do it soon or else she might lose interest in you!" Taron explained.

"Yes, I guess you are right, I also thought about confessing to her, still I have no idea how to do or when!" I stated honestly.

"Well I think girls love nights like these, so how about confessing to her under a starlit sky?" Taron asked and I though about it.

"A Starlit sky you say, hmm, why not, in 5 months the Starlight festival will be again held, right after the Chunin exam, so maybe I will confess there, at least if we win.

I think, I remember to have almost done it 2 years ago, however the memory is blurry, I cannot remember clearly if I did confessed to her, or not, many things happened during that day which made me having amnesia about the whole day!" I stated.

"I see, well, trying goes over studying, I would say.

So take your courage together, tiger, and confess to her soon!" He said with a nice-guy-pose.

"Haha, alright, I will do it if we become Chunin, for then I know that I am strong enough to defend her!" I said to him.

"Good decision!" Taron said.

"Anyways it´s quite late, I guess I will go sleeping, tomorrow will be a busy night for sure!" I said and he nodded.

"I just hope everything runs normal!" Taron said and I was really sorry for him.

As I said, I got to know him and his folk during the last two weeks, and they truly grew close to mine and Himawari´s heart, not only for the fact that they were foxes and a real cute and funny troop.

But also because they really were concerned about their mistress and their folk, they reminded me on us Konoha-ninjas, and the way Taron was concerned about the Princess wellbeing reminded me on myself.

"_I promise I will do my best to defend you and your mistress and I will find her daughter_!" I thought as I looked at Taron, before we entered the Temple, to have a night full of sleep.

_**A/N:**_

_Hello, my dear readers, I am thankful for all the Reviews lately, many surprised me, for example those of Sacha, thank you very much._

_Others were known by me to come at some point, like all the requests for more Chapters, as said and as done, I have advanced and edited the current chapter._

_Also, as you might have seen I took the previous Chapters down, but this won't at all mean that I will take them completely down, no, the other chapters, or at least the plot of them, will come in later chapters, maybe separated over several Chapters._

_Some People also asked me of why I make the Chapters so long, well that is, for me to finish this Story in as less Chapters as possible, for if I shorten them I will be soon far over 50 chapters, for I intent to make it a big story anyways._

_So I am sorry for those who are not able to read big Chapters but I still insist you to read, if you actually still want to read, the story attentively._

_Many aspects and facts of the Story so far, will be revealed in a clearer and more detailed form, during the later chapters, also the Bonus flashback stories or the time interval Parts (For example: the month between; short stories) will appear throughout the entire main story, explaining characters, or other elements relevant for the main stories progress._

_Also do I want to bring some emotion into the story, by showing the mind-world of the kids, as well as their parents a bit._

_I hope all of you now understand, that I will keep on doing my best to improve this story and that I will write it to a certain degree towards your request._

_Anyways, i´m really thankful for you to read this story, therefore, stay tuned, have a good read and see you in the next Chapter._

_The first Opening (imagine this story would be an anime) would be from Galneryus, the song Destiny, which is dedicated towards the 10 Children of Prophecy, to which a destiny from ancient time is calling out, passing through the generations to the current one._

_Just as the Prophecy, which has been written in Grandmother Chika´s Diary in the first Chapter, at the end of the Prologue._

_**Destiny is calling you, passing through your edge of heart**_

_**We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future... **_

_**OH, YEAH! **_

_**Mou mayou koto nado nai**_

_**Nayami tsudzukeru koto mo nai**_

_**Miageta sono toki, subete ni kidzuita**_

_**Ima made no ayamachi wo**_

_**Jibun wo miushinaisou ni naru koto nante, mou nai hazu**_

_**Jada hitotsu no onaji hoshi wo miteru**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Destiny is calling you, passing through your edge of heart**_

_**We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future**_

_**And surely, we'll unite once again**_

_**We're filled with power**_

_**Don't lose the past**_

_**Gone with the steel **_

_**Ima ni mou kaesou datta hikari yo, mou ichido michibike**_

_**Tada hitotsu no onaji hoshi wo miteru**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Destiny is calling you, but you don't believe it**_

_**Keeper of the resurrection is standing alone**_

_**And surely, we'll unite once again with strong faith**_

_**Live to survive, live for my life**_

_**Just like... those stars! **_

The ending is Xandria, with A Prophecy of worlds to fall, which is dedicated towards Neherit and his struggling with time, to prevent the fate of the world to turn out worsen than ever before.

The decision, ethically or not, which he has to take to save the world, not minding being hated or feared, doing all that is necessary for the future generations to live.

The Part after the first chorus tells about his sensei, Grandmother Chika, who entrust all of her wisdom and the fate of the world into his hands.

_**I am the one that is walking the night**_

_**Sleepless I'm dreaming - eyes wide open**_

_**Watching the sky for the ashes to fall**_

_**Ending illusions - I keep on hoping**_

_**For this world to survive - to keep me alive**_

_**So for all you ever desired, you wanted to be**_

_**Was shining so bright but only a dream**_

_**And nothing remains but this fantasy**_

_**Oh this world is falling down**_

_**Frozen by gold that has turned into ice**_

_**I kept all the secrets deep inside me**_

_**Now I will pass them on - now, now you are the one**_

_**So for all you ever desired, you wanted to be**_

_**Was shining so bright but only a dream**_

_**And nothing remains but this fantasy**_

_**Oh this world is falling down**_

_And this would be so far the two Songs I would give them as OP and ED, what´s your opinion, tell me!_

_Sincerely, your The Storyteller and his Books._


	6. Ultimate Ninja Clash, Animal Vs Human

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 6: Fox vs Snake and Cat vs Human:- The Climax.**

**Part I: The Bonus story continues****:- Battle of Fox and Snake, the secret of the Moonstone Palace.**

It was early evening of the next day, as we all prepared by taking our positions during the Nighttime.

Ganto and Lorena whined about having to stay up all night, which mostly was ignored.

Taron and the Light-foxes had been busy to decorate the temple, for the manifestation of their mistress.

"Alright guys, be at guard, soon, when the night arrives and the moon is falling on this giant Mirror, the Wild sage of Light, Lady Inari will arrive and manifest herself.

From this mission depends the survival of agriculture of the country of the rice fields.

As you know, the country has experienced an unprecedented depth, since the crops wither and nothing flourishes anymore.

This is due to the constant rain, as well as the absence of the, twice in the year occurring, manifestation and thus the blessing of the land, by the mistress of the Light foxes, lady Inari.

She will be quite skeptical of us humans, for she has been betrayed and attacked too often by Orochimaru, which made her believing that every human is equally evil.

Therefore don´t do something to make her angry and always keep in mind, that she comes out for the first time since 11 years and has lost her daughter ever since, so, no matter her attitude, always stay respectful.

And aware that she won´t meet us with Kindness and joy at all.

Our new mission-goal is to ensure that her visit will be a success and without problems.

However do we know, that Orochimaru definitely will come to drain her of her powers, for some unknown reason.

I had send Enmari with a message towards the Hokage and told him that it would have Last 2 weeks before the Dome re-opens fully and that Orochimaru was behind all of this.

Therefore we will get some support soon, but until they will arrive, we are to hold our guard no matter what, we shall not allow Orochimaru and his accomplices to harm Lady Inari.

This additional mission, together with our main goal to get back the Statues and to defend the temple against raiders and by chance capture them, has been officially accepted by the Hokage!" Kiba-sensei explained again to us and we, minus Ganto and Lorena, saluted.

"_Finally, all this silent threating has an end, tonight we know for sure that he will attack. _

_Thank god I have taken precautions, in form from Sen-chakra gathering Kagamibushin_!" I thought to myself.

Today was also the perfect occasion, to test my Four new Jutsus I created several months ago, **Fuuton- Kaijin Kaze kitsune no jutsu** (_Wind-style, Jutsu of the Phantom-Wind-Foxes_) , and my Three Rasengan based Jutsu.

They are my own _**Neo Uzumaki Hidden**_, however even my dad cannot use them by now, which really surprised me back then as I showed them to him.

Still for now they are officially Kin-jutsus, only I am allowed to use, due to the extreme power-drain.

I was really surprised, as he told me that he was unable to use them, however he told me, that, just because he is my dad, he is not able to use any Jutsu I can and will create, and that jutsus evolve with time.

He said that after all of the variations he had created, from his father's original jutsu, it is only logical for me to evolve my father´s jutsus.

He said he was even prouder than simply proud of me, since by two of them I also combined my Hyuuga heritage with it.

My **Fuuton: Rasen Būmeran En-ban**_ (Wind-style, Spiraling boomerang Disc)._

A Jutsu based on Rasen Shuriken, only that I use a Blade disc, made out of extra endurable, Chakra-leading, titan, as main Catalysator, which enables it to fly around curves.

Thanks to Senpou´s mother, I also was able to learn how to craft **Chakura no Ito** (_Chakra thread_) which helped me to even control the flight of the Rasen Būmeran En-ban.

Still it was a complex new Jutsu, for it required the knowledge of how to enforce a weapon with Chakra, while it is moving and how to control it as well as enforcing the Chakra with Senchakra to make it even stronger.

The difficulty here is that, different from an enforced Chakra Blade, like my Sensei´s Uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, always used, is that one cannot take the Blade disc into the hand but has to use the rails.

Therefore one has no control on maintaining the chakra supply but only over the thread, which is attached towards the rails.

My** Senpō Rasengan:** **Taifū hōden** (_Sage art: Spiraling Sphere, Typhoon Discharge_).

A Jutsu based on Rasengan as well as on the Hyuuga-Clans Jukken Fighting style, **Hakke Kūshō**.

With Senchakra one enforces the wind Chakra to create a stronger force while holding the Chakra itself in the little-sphere shape, so different as from Chō Oodama Rasengan, one does not strengthen the size of the sphere, but the power of circulation within the Rasengan.

However it is also able to use Cho Oodama Rasengan, but the Chakra drain is far greater, for one has to maintain the circulation speed, the form and the size of the Rasengan, while concentrating on crafting a wind-chakra enforced Hakke Kūshō.

Meanwhile one uses the other hand, to fill up Fuuton- chakra to shift the horizontal hand, in which one holds the Rasengan, with the vertical Hand where one has gathered the wind-chakra, to use Hakke Kūshō on the Rasengan.

This makes the gathered and enforced Chakra-circulation of the Rasengan breaking out of form, with Hakke Kūshō one directs the flow of the chakra forwards, which creates a horizontal Windstream on highest Typhoon-speed, which blows a massive hole in everything in its way.

**Senpō, Fuuton: Taifū yari no jutsu** (_Sage art, Wind-style:_ _Jutsu of the Typhoon spear_)

One of the most difficult Jutsus ever created, for in this Jutsu one has to craft, similar to the Būmeran En-ban, Rasengan around a Catalysator.

In this case a special, high endurable and robust Kunai, which get´s wrapped around by spiraling Fuuton-chakra and shot of, with Hakke Kūshō.

I got the Idea to this jutsu after landing in the Hospital, during the Starlight Festival 2 years ago, being multiple times shot down, as my parents a month later, as I awoke from coma, explained to me.

I searched in the internet after Bullets, their function-way and any information that I could find, and I found out that the massive, high speed rotation around the bullet, courses a certain spinning air-hood to wrap around the bullet, which rips the flesh open like a driller, before the bullet itself even hits.

Therefore I found out that the bigger the "Bullet" is, the more Chakra I need to rotate the kunai fast enough, however this also heightens the suction of the Air-hood, which rips the opponent with it, even when the kunai does not hit him.

The same system can be used to create a Rasengan around a chakra leading titan sphere.

So even if the opponent can dodge the sphere, he gets ripped by the suction into the ball, just like a whirlpool.

Therefore one first has to strengthen the own footing, to no being ripped by the Jetstream of the jutsu.

These Four new techniques were my absolute trump cards.

And I was willing to use them to make this mission, for my sister, a success.

"Alright guys the night is soon there so go and check out your equipment and take positions!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Sundown will be in one hour!" Mirai-sempai said to us.

"We will make sure that everyone is safe after this. The reinforcement will approximately be here in 5 hours, so long we have to hold out no matter what!" She continued.

"This here, my friends, is an S-rank Mission, and has as such also changed been by the Hokage, so long until the reinforcement will come, we are in this mission.

After they are here, we are ordered to take on, by possibility, the second mission, means helping the Light foxes to bring their mistress out of her depression and eventually helping to search for her daughter!" Kiba-sensei explained.

"Sensei why can´t we fight against these guys?" Ganto asked getting nods from Lorena and we all sighed in annoyance.

"Did you even attended school back in your academy days, dammit.

Ganto, we are retreating from this mission, for this is still too dangerous for you guys, especially when Orochimaru is in the game.

He was the one who once killed numerous strong Konoha ninjas for his sick experiments, also he managed to kill the Hokage of the Third generation.

As a Sannin and S-rank criminal, he is extremely strong, far stronger than Mirai and me together.

To be honest, even the Hokage of this generation once only made him retreat, after he lost control and shifted in Four tail´s mode, rather than bringing Orochimaru down.

That was long before he was able, to control the Kyuubi´s forces.

Anyways, after this mission has been ended for us, regardless how it did, we are getting an entry in our files that we participated in an S-rank mission, so no fear Ganto, you will get your promotion as long as you work good, so you better be careful and don´t stand in the way.

After the reinforcement took over, we are to help the light foxes, anyways did anyone understood this?" He asked.

"Hai!" We shouted.

"Good, then prepare yourself!" Kiba-sensei ordered.

"Nii-san, do you think we can make it, I mean we have to fight for 5 hours against a Ninja not even daddy could win against!" Himawari said, worried.

"I hope so, I honestly have no idea about this, but things have gone clearly wrong here, it should have only being a minor mission, but now out of this B-rank mission has been made an S-rank.

Dammit this goes far over yours as well as our competences, so whatever happens Himawari, give it your all, I will try my best to defend you and the team, but I surely will need help!" I said ruffling her hair.

"No matter what, even if we shall die, we won't back down nor retreat without putting up a fight.

We made a promise to Taron and his friends and a real Konoha Uzumaki is always true to his Word!" I said and I looked deep in her eyes.

"Let´s recite the creed of our family together!" I said and she nodded seriously.

"_We never give up, until the end and we always defending our land._

_A Challenge we take with all our heart and no path we chose, shall ever do us part._

_We standing to our Word, so true and we do anything to defending you._

_We never turn away from injustice and we never decorate us with cowardice!" _We said with so much passion for we learned this creed by heart, from our father.

It stands at the entrance to our house and on various places in our house.

The first two parts, though all of it has been written by my father, speaks about our Grandfather.

The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who sacrificed his own life to defend his village, fighting until he died to keep his comrades, friends, family and his fellow citizens safe.

And even over their mortal death he managed to stay, together with his wife, near his son, for all these years, within him, becoming his first two suns, which are shining within his heart.

The Second part spoke about our father himself, for his will to go on, no matter what and to keep his promises always or at least as often as he can.

But also about his responsibility over our village and it´s towns-people as well as the will, to erase injustice and face every danger head-on, while defending his comrades.

The Creed we had sworn with our own Blood, only a small cut, somewhere on our hand, same as our father did on his first dangerous mission, where he, according to himself, became a real ninja.

We did it at the day as we became Genin, freely, father told us that we shall remember this pain, and that it always shall remind us that we never shall have fear again, before great challenges and that we shall never let a friend down.

Ever since this day we were able to fight and defend those we feel for.

"Alright, the operation begins!" We heard Kiba-sensei stating.

"I´m so excited, I really want to see Lady Inari!" Himawari stated.

"Me too!" I said equally excited, still, we observed the surrounding with our Byakugan.

Suddenly we heard music playing.

"All hail Lady Inari, bow before our mistress!" We heard Taron´s voice shouting.

"She´s coming!" Himawari stated happily.

It gave some noises, before massive stomps were to hear.

"My Children, it has been a long time since i last arrived in this world, you kept on asking and annoying me to come, still, I am not quite fond of this world, too much has changed since this day!" We heard a mighty voice speaking, it´s force gave me the goosebumps.

"Mistress, we are here to serve you and to make sure that your visit will be a success and without problems!" Taron´s voice stated with reverence.

"Who are they?" We heard the Mistress of Light asking skeptically and with minor disgust.

"Bodyguards, who are here to keep the temple, as well as you save!" Taron stated.

"So you called for humans, because you guys are too weak for it?" The prissy Lady stated.

"In a way yes, I think we have learned through history, that the easiest way to keep human enemies away from us, is to ask human defenders for help!" Taron said honestly.

"You got a point there, humans are the best choice if it means to kill other humans!" The voice of the mighty being stated, still we all had our backs turned on her, observing our surrounding, ignoring her scornfully tone.

"Huh, most of them are still Kids, not older than 20 at least, so much for defense, seems like I really does not mean anything to the humans anymore..., sigh, anyways, have you found my Daughter yet?" The question came.

"We are terribly sorry milady, but we still haven´t found a trace of her!" Taron said.

"I see, well I don´t really expected you to have find her anyways, the only reason to still open the gate is to lose more and more servants!" The mighty voice said.

"Mistress what are you saying?" Taron asked shocked.

"Well it´s true not, don´t you think you can fool me, I have long seen that there are lesser of us than last year, every 6 months a good portion of them is vanishing, not intending to come back, tell me, Taron my dear, how many have run away this time?" The Mistress demanded to know.

"..., sigh..., ten foxes, Milady!" Taron said, sighing in sadness.

"How many are meaning?"

"20!" Taron replied.

"I see, so only 2 times anymore before I am all alone!" The mistress stated sighing in annoyance.

"You won´t be alone, I won´t leave you, my mistress, I vowed to be your servant and as such I will not ever leave you alone!" Taron stated.

"Ah, Taron my dear your words are like the warmth of the sun, you always have been loyal to me and I appreciate this very much, still, someday will come the day where you or I am not anymore and then one of us will leave the other one!" The Mistress stated, almost motherly, no trace of the coldness she had spoken with earlier.

"Mistress, I know I said this for so often, but still, I will do anything to find your daughter and someday I will bring her back to you!" Taron vowed to her.

"I appreciate your believe and your will, however do I think that it is futile, she won´t come back anymore, too long time has passed.

A light fox, who remains for such a long time within the human world, without a body, will vanish, and if she found herself a body, she will no longer be a light-fox, her soul may remain the same, but her force will vanish, for as long as she is stuck in that body.

If she dies, normally, her soul will return to our world, to be someday reborn, however, hasn´t she returned yet, I fear the worst!" Lady Inari said.

"The worst, what would that be, mistress?" Taron asked, confused as I assume.

"That someone stole her soul!" Lady Inari said.

"That someone stole her soul and so overtook her forces, this however would mean that she will be reborn in the human world, or that she will maybe bind her soul on someone worthy.

Still, stealing her soul will let her never return to our world anymore, I bet this was this bastard Orochimaru!" She stated, her voice full of sorrow, wrath and hatred.

"This would be awful, if that´s really the case, still we don´t know, therefore there is still hope, that she lives!" Taron stated.

"All we have to do is to believe strongly in it!" He said.

"I really wish I could have an ounce of your optimism, Taron, my dear!" Lady Inari stated.

"Anyways, I guess we get this over with, the faster we can go back in our world, the faster we are safe!" She said and we heard mighty stomps as she walked forward.

"At Guard, Guys, defend Lady Inari and her servants, no enemy will come through our line!" Kiba-sensei said with loud voice.

"Hai!" We answered.

"Well at least they are disciplined!" Lady Inari said.

"At guard, something´s coming and, wait, what he hell, where the hell did they got this from?" Himawari shouted in horror.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They got a tank, Nii-san!" She replied.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Tank Missile, on 12 hour!" Himawari shouted.

"Alright, Chouchou, Switching!" I shouted and threw my kunai at her position.

"Alright!" The called girl stated as she ran, accelerated her speed by loosening the gravity a bit.

I teleported with Hiraishin at her old position.

"Nii-san, there are more coming!" Himawari stated.

"How far are they?" I asked.

"Around 3 miles, they seem to react to our chakra!" She stated.

"Chakra-tracing tank missiles, just what the hell did we dived back in here!" Mirai-sempai mumbled.

"Alright everybody stay back, Himawari, tell me when they are on one mile of distance!" I ordered.

"Sure thing Bolt!" My Sister shouted over to me.

"10, 9, 8, 7!" Himawari counted.

I dispelled one of my Kagamibushin, strengthen me with Senchakra.

"Byakugan!" I shouted, as I activated my special eyes.

I was able to see them, still I trusted Himawari more on this.

I began to start my Jutsu, by crafting a **Chō Oodama Rasengan**, increasing the circulation within the sphere, crafting it with one hand.

While I filled a lot of Sen-chakra in my other hand.

"6,5,4,3!" She counted down.

"There are enemies approaching, many, many enemies to be honest, they are coming from all sides but mostly the front!" Inojin stated.

"Secure the sides!" I shouted to them.

"Roger!" They all shouted.

"Bolt!" I heard Mirai-sempai stating, before she turned around to secure the sides.

"Huh?" I asked, as I turned towards her.

"Finish them off, no matter the damage it brings!" She said smiling at me, with a thumb up.

"Sure thing, Sempai!" I said.

"Bolt, now!" Himawari shouted.

"Alright here I go, **Senpō Chō Oodama Rasengan: Taifū hōden** (_Sage art: Great Spiraling Sphere, typhoon Discharge_)!" I shouted, as I blew up the **Chō Oodama Rasengan**, with Hakke Kūshō, allowing the massively compressed wind-chakra to break free.

In the surrounding of 15 miles forward, everything was blown away in less than 5 seconds, by a huge shockwave with the wind-forceof approximately a Super-typhoon _(241 Mph_).

All tank missiles and all enemy which has come from the front, was blown into the oblivion.

"Dammit Bolt!" I heard Kiba-sensei stating in awe.

Suddenly an evil feeling crept up my spine.

I looked behind me to see someone, who was about to stab my back.

"NII-SAN/BOLT!" I heard the other scream.

"You really are impressive boy, but now it´s time to face your lord!" I heard the sinister voice of the last man we wanted to see here.

"Orochimaru, so you still live!" I said.

"Of course, still, I have to admit, I truly had been surprised by your attack, even though it was not really planned through I guess, however I am impressed that you actually managed to take me of guard once again.

If I hadn´t hid in the ground with Doton, I might would have been blown away as well, you are quite interesting and it would be such a waste of potential, when you are dead, so how about it, I promise to leave you alive if you join me!" Orochimaru said, speaking with that false, silver-tongue, that snake was stupid if he thinks I would fall for that.

He walked around me, standing close to me, grinning evilly.

"I don´t really know, who you expect me to be, Orochimaru, but note that I am neither Sasuke Uchiha, nor am I Kabuto Yakushi, I won´t so easily fall for your lies like them!" I said, as I laid a hand on his shoulder, he logically rapidly backed away but the damage was done.

He has become a marked one.

"So how´s your name then, tell me, boy!" He asked.

"My name is Bolt Uzumaki, and I am going to do what my father, as well as the third Hokage weren´t able to do!" I stated.

"Aha, an Uzumaki and what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I will be the one to kill you!" I said.

"Interesting, and how do you want to do that, if I may ask?" He stated grinning sadistically, standing for about two meters away, seems like he´s a super-Maso.

"For example like this!" I shouted, as I was enforce by Senchakra.

"**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin** (_Gentle fist technique, Body blow_)!" I shouted, creating an massive shockwave coming from my body, enforced with the Senchakra, it had an even larger radius.

Orochimaru, kind of surprised, tried to jump away, but was too late he has been blown away, unfortunately right in Himawari´s direction.

"Haa, impressive well let´s see how you get out of this situation though!" He stated, as he grabbed Himawari´s collar.

Bad mistake, he once again was blown away.

"Sis are you alright!" I asked, as I was running up to her.

"I see, she seems to be your sister, well then, face her loss and learn what it means to suffer, Uzumaki!" Orochimaru shouted, as he opened his mouth to release a snake, which then again released a large sword out of her mouth, which enlarged and threated to stab Himawari.

"Dammit, I shouted as I created a Kagebushin, who teleported towards Himawari and back to me.

"Impressive, But that won´t help you!" Orochimaru laughed as his sword bended and began to enlarge itself around the curve, aiming yet again for us.

"Bring her out of danger!" I said to my clone, who nodded before teleporting away, together with Himawari, towards Mirai-sensei who was save for the moment.

I meanwhile unsheathed my weapon and teleported right behind Orochimaru.

"Haaa!" I shouted as I used my blade disk to cut him in two halves.

"Gottcha!" I shouted.

"Ha, you think!" I heard him saying, as he suddenly emerged out of one half of his sliced body.

"_He´s shedding his skin, just like a snake, dammit, that I did not counted with_!" I though, as I witnessed his refinement.

"This way he also was able to survive the explosion!" I mumbled.

"Well then I just have to bring the mark on a place he cannot change, at least not in this battle!" I mumbled as I had an idea.

"Kyūbiko, I need your help!" I asked.

"Biiiikoo!" the little nine-tailed furball stated from within me.

"Stay in side, but I need you to channel a lot of your chakra in my right arm!" I said and he understood.

"Are you ready?" I asked him after a while.

"Biiiikoo!" he said determined.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I ran forward, towards Orochimaru.

"Come here, Uzumaki!" The same screamed as he rushed for me.

"Haaaa!" I shouted as I threw my kunais at him.

"Too lame!" He shout blocking them off and running past them clashing together with me.

"Are you sure about that?" I stated, as I vanished before his very eyes.

"Not this time Boy!" He shouted turning around, beating me away.

"Haaa!" I shouted as I extended my arms with Kyūbiko's chakra, entering Orochimarus body, grabbing his heart long enough, to leave a mark.

"Argh!" He shouted, as I squeezed the heart, buying me some time.

"you little fuck, I kill you!" he shouted, as he used his sword yet again.

"Too late!" I shouted, as I used a finger sign.

"Aaraaaaaaaaagghh!" He shouted as his heart was teleported away.

He shouted in massive pain before his body collapsed in many snakes.

"I see a Bushin, but this won't help you!" I said.

"AAAAARGGGGHHHH!" He shouted in sheer pain, as he fell out of his hiding.

He had a murderous but pain-stricken expression full of hatred.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, spitting lots of blood.

"May I introduce you, the **Hiraishin no jutsu 3****rd**** step, Sōran dentatsu **(_mayhem transmission_), a fusion of the Hiraishin and the **Tamashī no shōzō no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul portrait, __influenced by Dorian Gray_).

If I use that Jutsu, every damage and every jutsu I use on a Bushin of my opponent, no matter which Bushin-jutsu, goes right towards the original, as soon as the clone vanishes.

Don´t dare to take me for weak, my unfortunate friend, I knew from the beginning that I has been a Bushin, ever since you made the mistake to mock me, by asking me these questions in the beginning, coming too close to me.

I didn´t even had to use my Byakugan to see this!" I said to him and he coughed hard

"You came near enough , that I would have been able to pierce your heart with a Kunai, but you backed away as soon as I laid my hand on your shoulder, there I used my Jutsu, then I blasted you away with my Body Blow Technique.

This was allowing you to fly away, before shattering to dust, but before you created a snake clone, giving over the Hiraishin mark towards the next Clone, as soon as that one dispatched, you had been cursed already!" I stated as I stood above him.

"You dared to attack my beloved Sister, therefore you are going to die, Orochimaru!" I said, addressing the man who stood right behind me.

"Interesting indeed, you knew that I only was using a puppet, controlled by my snake, so you killed it, knowing that I would then get out, but who tells you that I am the right one as well?" The man asked smirking evilly.

I looked at the unknown man who was slowly dying right before me.

"I feel your evil intention, a controlled human-puppet, without a free will, has no intention at all, it just simply acts according to its program!" I said.

"You are clever indeed, boy, still, what are you going to do now, I was able to see all of your moves, I know how you attack!" The snake asked me.

"Well that´s a good thing, I hope you could memorize it all, for now I show you what it means when someone is messing with my beloved sister!" I stated as I shifted into Ninetails sage mode.

"Really, you are a quite interesting boy, but don´t you think I had been inactive for the last 19 years, I too learned some new tricks!" Orochimaru stated.

"You think just because you are now able to use wood release, you easily can suppress my forces, don´t you!?" I asked as I saw branches coming from the ground chaining me.

"Well it´s definitely the most effective against it!" Orochimaru stated as he stepped before me.

"Really, it is such a waste to kill you, but at least will I get a plus on power, lucky me!" He stated, laughing evilly, before stopping dead in the track.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgggh!" he shouted in sheer pain.

"Didn´t I said, you better don´t come so near, if you don´t want to be hurt again!" I asked him, as I burned his arm, by grabbing him with my **Youton no Yoroi** (_Lava-style Armor_) enforced hand, before it spread over my whole body.

"Try to catch me now, Bitch!" I stated.

"_I once almost died, while I was defending a friend, ever since that day I trained to become strong enough, to defend those dear to me and still stand strong enough to later fight, I am not the same as I had been 2 years ago_!" I though, as I burned the branches away.

"Aaaaaaaarggggghh, grrrr, you are lucky, for now I will retreat but believe me, the next time you won´t be so lucky!" Orochimaru shouted, as he ripped his arm of his body, before vanishing in the ground, I observed his chakra traces, until I was able to say that he vanished.

"Bolt, are you alright?" I heard behind me, seeing Mirai-sempai and the others running up to me.

"Dammit, you made him retreating, just like your father!" Kiba-sensei stated with a thumb up.

"Idiot, you could have died!" Chouchou shouted, as she embraced me tightly.

"No I wouldn´t, for you are about to kill me by yourself!" I said pressed before she let go again.

"Aaaah Oxygen!" I stated after breathing in.

"What was that for a last jutsu you used Bolt, it was awesome!" Inojin asked.

"Youton no Yoroi, a heritage I have from dad, since he is, in a way, able to use the forces of the other Bijuu as well, since he got a power charge from all of them, and I inherited this forces.

Father thought it to me, for if I ever have to fight against an opponent, I have to kill quickly!" I stated and they nodded.

"Anyways are you all alright?" I asked and everyone nodded, well almost everyone.

"Wait, where Ganto and Lorena are?" I asked as I recognized that they were missing.

"I saw how some of the opponents kidnapped them, after they tried to run away from the Battlefield!" I heard Taron´s voice.

"Dammit, I told them to hide in the temple, these idiots!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Now we have to save them as well, there is truly nothing running according to plan!" Mirai-sempai stated annoyed.

"Anyways, I guess the forest is quite destroyed, will last a long time before it will regrow, was it really necessary to blow half of it up, Blondie?!" We heard Lady Inari asking.

"Looking at the given circumstances it was the best idea that came in my mind, the Bombs would have destroyed the Temple and so the gate, which is surely their aim, for the Tank-bullets were not aimed at us specifically!" I stated.

"So you simply thought that it is a good idea to destroy my forest!" Lady Inari said.

"_Bolt be careful what you say_!" I heard it in my mind, seeing Mirai-sempai being connected towards Inojin.

"Well if you want to return your voluminous ass back in your world, you better be grateful that I am willing to defend the gate with every means, and if it means to blow up half of your forest then yes, I will gladly do it again, for this is my mission, to keep your ass safe, as I said, I would like a little gratefulness!" I said, as I walked over to Himawari, checking if she is alright.

"Gratefulness, you really think that I will ever be grateful to you humans, AS IF; YOUR BASTARDS OF HUMANS TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME; I WILL NEVER FEEL ANYTHING ELSE BUT DISGUST FOR YOU; YOU KNOW WHAT; I DON´T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED TO HAVE COME HERE; I WILL GO BACK IN MY PALACE; YOU CAN FORGET THE BLESSING OF THIS LAND!" The Light fox mistress shouted as she turned around and was about to go Back to the gate.

"_Bolt, stop it, didn´t we told you guys to not make her angry, what are you thinking_?" Mirai thought enraged.

"_Trust me Sempai I know what I´m doing, this is all according to my plan_!" I stated.

"_Plan, what for a plan, what are you talking about Bolt!_" I heard Kiba-sensei.

"_Just let me do my thing, Dattebasa_!" I said to them.

"So you think this will make it, yeah, you think this way you will get your daughter back, if she even still lives.

Still even if she would, do you really think she would like to return to a mother who forgets her duties, who cares only for herself anymore, who has forgotten the purpose of her existence!?" I asked.

I heard my senseis groaning in annoyance, but it still all ran according to plan, I was willing to let it expose itself.

"Purpose of existence, my duties, are you seriously kidding me, where is the purpose in helping humans, all you are, is a nuisance!" The Giant white fox stated.

"A nuisance I see, well did you ask yourself why we are here, because Taron asked us for our help and you know exactly that you need it!" I stated.

"Your help, I never said I need the help of filthy humans, I can handle my security by myself, I have to do that anyways, if my lousy folk is too weak to do it, I have to always do everything alone anyways!" The fox-lady shouted loudly.

"Good, fine, go back to your world do that, but when you are in, I recommend you to count of how many of your lousy folk members are remaining, for no one wants to serve a mistress like you!" I said as I looked straight in her eyes.

"_Bolt, stop it_!"

"I am the Wild sage of Light, the purest of the pure, everyone one wants to serve me!" She shouted.

"Wild sage of Light you say, well then allow me to ask you a question, why do I than can see an overpowering shadow in your soul?" I asking taking her of guard.

"What are you talking about?" She asked irritated.

"You claim to be a being of light and pureness itself, yet you call your own kind a lousy weak folk, you forget your duties to those who still believe in you, I bet you don´t even really care about your daughter anymore!"

"Bolt this is enough stop it!" Mirai-sempai shouted.

"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN; YOU THINK YOU EASILY CAN MOCK ME AND DON´T FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Lady Inari shouted, as she tried to beat me away with her giant paw.

"BAAAAAAMMM!" Suddenly the earth shook as her paw was stopped.

"Well so much for being the purest of the pure, anyways Kitsunee really will cry if she sees you so, you know!" I stated my most important claim, now we will see who is right.

"Kitsunee, who shall that be?!" She shouted enraged, and everyone was shocked even the light foxes, however the most shocked of them was Taron.

"_Inojin I need your forces right now, if I say Now, you have to connect me with Lady Inari´s brain, understood_!" I stated in my mind.

"_But Bolt, what..._!" Inojin started, but I interrupted him harshly.

"_Don't ask, just do it_!" I stated.

"But, but mistress, how can you not know the answer, you know who Lady Kitsunee is, you only are tired aren´t you?" Taron asked confused.

"Be silent and don´t you ever dare again, to speak to me without being asked something, you worthless servant!" lady Inari shouted swiping the poor Taron right in a tree, where he laid unconscious.

"Taron!" Himawari shouted in horror, it pained me to hear her fearfully shout, still I had to compose myself.

"So tell me, human, who is this Kitsunee who will cry!?" She asked loudly.

"Have you really forgotten the Name of your own daughter, Lady Inari, or shall I rather say, Shadow-being, which is controlling the Mistress of Light!" I said as I was enforced by Kyūbiko's forces.

"Dammit!" The Giant fox stated, as she tried to run me over.

"Forget it, eat this, now Inojin!" I shouted, as I entered Lady Inari´s consciousness, her mind, through Inojins, mind Transmission jutsu, who ran towards me and connected me with her.

I feel through darkness as my body dived into Lady Inari´s mind world.

"Sure a dark place for a being of light!" I said as I dived deeper to the source of the darkness.

The closer I came, the stronger the darkness became.

"Biiiko!" Kyūbiko stated.

"Yeah I feel the evil desire too, it seems to me as if whatever this thing is, it tries to overtake Lady Inari´s body and clouds her mind, step by step.

I felt it as I had been in the Kyuubi-sage mode, the battle of good and evil within the Mistress of light, which she was about to lose.

Whatever Orochimaru did to her, all these years ago, the sorrow about the loss of her daughter and her wrath against him, nourished the darkness, which had crept inside of her heart!" I answered.

"Biiko?"

"Yes, I am already aware that this thing is going to rip on my consciousness, as well as on you too.

Still this here is a battle only I can fight.

"Biiko!" I heard him saying with a strong voice.

"Thanks buddy, I really appreciate your help!" I said as I caressed its head.

"Anyways we soon will be at the deepest point of this pond!" I said, while I was gazing into the dark void.

"_Who is there_?" we heard it coming from deep down.

"Seems like we have found the culprit!" I mumbled.

"_I asked who is there_!?" The voice shouted yet again.

"I am the one who is going to get you out of here, who won't allow you to further nourish on Lady Inari´s mind and soul!" I shouted.

"_Hehehe, I see and how do you want to defeat me, we are not in the human world here, it will be so easy to defeat me without your jutsus, this here is my world, I am ruling this place_!"

"Well then, time to lit a torch I would say!" I stated as I used my forces of imagination, to create a sword made of Blue flames.

"**Burējingu inferuno ken no Jutsu** (Jutsu of the burning inferno Sword)!" I stated.

"I might not be able to use Jutsus on the normal way, but since this is a world of the mind, it is logically easy to imagine the Jutsus to myself!" I stated.

"_Well, well you are a quick thinker I see, but that won´t help you, as I said I am the ruler of this place, you cannot defeat me_!" The voice stated, it was quite near now, still, even with the light of my fire sword I was not able to see much.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"_But that´s what I am doing the whole time my dear friend, you just have to look closer_!" The voice mocked me.

I felt solid ground under my feet, at least as solid as anything can be in this world of the mind.

I looked around to find the source of the voice, before I thought to have seen something.

"_Where is he_?" I thought, still it echoed out loud.

"I am here, right before you!" the voice stated as something massive moved.

Right before me I saw a giant Dragon, or at least a half one, for it only had Arms, a Dragonhead and a long Snake-like body.

"_I am a being, created on the base of Inton, this means that I am only alive in this consciousness, I was created to live in here, and to continuously grow, however I am not sure for which purpose exactly_!" The being stated.

"I see, so you just live here, without a real purpose?" I asked.

"_Exactly, also can´t I leave this place, I tried it often, but whenever I think I have managed to flee, I came back on the starting point._

_Still it is quite peaceful in this world, isn´t it, it is the perfect place_!" The Dragon said.

"That might be, but the being, in its conscious you are trapped, is suffering through your presence, she begins to more and more lose herself, and the darkness you spread while feeding on the light that makes her, causes her to become evil herself, is this really your intention?" I asked.

"_I have no purpose and no memories, I don´t even know my name, the only purpose I have, the only intention I think I can feel, is to live on no matter what and if I don´t feed myself I will vanish_!" The Dragon stated.

"Then you leave me no choice but to defeat you!" I stated.

"_Well you can try but as I said, this is my world, this is my home, I am the ruler who controls everything and as such I am not willing to lose to a simple intruder like you_!" The being stated, as it moved to attack.

"You are like a lodger who isn´t paying his rent, but insist on living in the house, as if it is his own, and I am the bouncer, who is coming to force you out!" I said, as I thought to have seen something interesting.

A Strange green glimmer.

Unfortunately the being recognized my glance.

"_Forget it boy, you won't get her_!" the giant Dragon stated.

He tried to hit me with his paw.

"Kyūbiko I will need you're help, please think strongly on us!" I said and my friend did as asked, enabling me to enter the Kyuubi-mode.

"Let´s go!" I shouted and so the Dragon and me fought with many imagination.

It still was only a one sided battle, for, for every time I used a jutsu, the Dragon simply negotiated it´s ability or shot it back.

"Dammit there is no hiding nor any way to attack without him knowing what I do, since he can read all my thoughts but I can´t do this, and even with my Byakugan can't I see any way to block of his attacks!" I thought, which once again was said out loud.

"_Hahaha, yes as I said I rule this place and did you notice the more you are in here, the weaker your condition gets, for I am able to poison your mind as well, since you came in here so freely_!" The dragon stated with a sinister laugh.

"Dammit!"

"_Bolt, are you alright_?" I heard it in my mind.

"Inojin?" I asked.

"_Yes it is me, I speak directly to you, I don´t know what is happening to you, but it isn´t good for your body, you are bleeding and your eyes begin to turn darker._

_Also there is a strange layer of red chakra around you, as if your Chakra is running out of control_!" Inojin stated.

"_I see, well I don´t really feel well anyways, but I got to end this here, I have to safe Lady Inari, for Himawari, her mission must be successful_!" I stated.

"_Hahaha, you will be chained in here just like her and I will rule over your body, how would you like that_!" The Dragon stated mockingly.

"_Bolt, I can´t get her of this idea and perhaps she can help you as the last one anyways_!" Inojin´s voice said and I knew right along what he meant.

"No don´t do it, Inojin, don´t!" I shouted but the connection was already gone.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"Well then, I think I just going to try my best then!" I said, as I yet again attacked the Dragon.

"Attacking frontal is futile!" He mocked, as he took me in a massive grip.

"Haaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I used my Jukken force to push him of me, thankfully one does not have to lose time by using fingersigns.

Also invisible attacks cannot be negotiated after all.

"Nii-san!" I heard it coming from behind me.

"Himawari, what are you doing in here?" I asked afraid.

"Your body is in deep pain, so I thought something happened in here, I could not simply leave you dying in here, can I, after all you are my Onii-san!" Himawari said and if we weren't in deep shit here, I would cuddle her to death for her sweetness.

"Anyways jutsus won´t really help, for he can negotiates any ability, and Taijutsu may work but it is not all too effective, he easily avoids the attacks!" I explained to her.

"And watch out he can hear your thoughts!" I warned her.

"Alright got it, if thinking can´t help how about we just do not think?" She asked and I was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Let´s fight with instinct and not with a plan!" She stated and now I understood.

"Alright, Byakugan, Kyūbiko you have to do something for us, please!" I said and so we simply remained at our place.

"_So you think this will be easier when there are two of you, just believe me, you are a million times too early, to get anything from me, I will pest your mind and then I will overtake your body_!" The Dragon shouted mockingly, as he tried to swat his tail at us.

"Haaaaaaa!" I shouted as I grabbed it and stopped the attack, before pushing it away.

"_What, how did you_?" The Dragon shouted.

"Grrraaa, stop fucking with me!" he shouted as he attacked with a claw, only that the same was pushed off by Himawari´s **Hakke Kūshō**.

It was a crazy idea for sure, but still it worked.

Thanks to casting a Genjutsu on us two, with a** chakra no Ito** connected between us three, Himawari was able to bring us in a full-drunk-like condition by sending false informations on my brain, every concentration is gone so also every thinking.

Our movements become uncontrolled by our self, since we don´t think about using any muscles at all.

Then there comes a strong signal, which a third man sends to our brains, which does the whole work, moving the muscles and channeling the chakra to attack, just like a Puppet on a thread.

We got this idea by observing Shikadai´s uncle Kankuro as well as Lee-san in his drunken master condition, still it was a trump card we don´t play very often, for it is quite dangerous and also a little creepy.

We were able to fight, with nothing more but a thoughtless brain and a strong signal send to it, like, move your arm in 45°, use Hakke Kūshō on your right side, the best is, it is not we who thinks for us.

This way we were able to, thanks for Kyūbiko having an own mind that nobody but us can understand, to even attack when both of us are attacked simultaneously.

"Haaaaa!" We shouted as we shot the Dragon off with massive waves of Hakke Kūshō.

"_Impossible, how is this possible that I cannot hear your thoughts anymore_?!" The Dragon asked enraged as we drove him further away.

His body finally opened fully and gave access to a big green orb, who seemed to stand on a podium like rock.

Himawari swam towards it, being ordered by Kyūbiko.

"_Oh No you will not get her_!" The Dragon said and now I was certain there inside this orb was the consciousness of Lady Inari.

Before he could reach my Sister, Kyūbiko ordered me to blast him off with **Senpō Cho Oodama** **Rasengan Taifū Hōden** (_Sage art, Great spiraling sphere; Typhoon Discharge_).

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhh! "The dragon shouted in pain as he was blasted off.

"Now!" Himawari, back to her senses stated.

"Alright, thanks Buddy!" I said to Kyūbiko, as I too was being released.

"Biiko!" He said before diving back in my body.

"We have to somehow break this damn orb open!" Himawari stated.

"Show me!" I asked, as I looked inside of the orb, in which a beautiful woman, wearing a lavender kimono, with White-purplish hair and fox ears, was peacefully sleeping.

"Can this be Lady Inari, but, isn´t she supposed to be a Fox?!" I thought to myself.

"How can we open this thing?" I mused as I thought about it, but came to no result in the end.

"Biiikoo!" Kyubiko stated.

"What, channeling chakra, with good intentions and feelings inside to wake her up?" I listened to my friend.

"You think this will work?" I asked him.

"Biikoo!"

"Alright it´s worth a try!" I said.

"Himawari help me, the best will be when we force memories of us and the Light-foxes or the foxes back home in the sphere to wake her up!" I said and she nodded.

"_You little fuckers, I will kill you, no one is taking away my realm_!" I heard it behind us.

"Dammit, alright, Himawari you got to wake her up, I will defend you!" I said, as I turned around to face the enemy.

"Alright, be careful Nii-san!" She said.

"Will be!" I said as I stood against the dragon.

"Come here Blindworm!" I mocked as I used my Fire sword and ran towards him.

"Haaaaaaa!" I screamed.

"_I have to win, for Himawari_!" I thought.

**Himawari´s Pov:**

"Nii-san!" I thought in admiration and concern as I saw him fighting against the dragon.

"No, I can´t let myself being distracted, Nii-san is counting on me!" I though with determination.

"According to Kyūbiko I must bring good emotions, happy memories and light in general towards her!" I though as I looked at the sphere before me.

I saw this woman lying in it, she was beautiful beyond believe, almost as beautiful as Mommy.

"I understand why Taron is so concerned about her!" I said, as I thought about the poor fox, he had been hurt very bad by this dragon controlling his mistress.

"I have to show her, what she does to her folk, this has to stop!" I said, as I used my good memoires I had made together with Taron, all the games we plaid and all the times we spent during the last two weeks, I remembered how I met him the first day.

Over the time where I relived these memories, I also began to think about Kyūbiko and the good times we had, about Kurama and the fox Families, who are living in our garden.

But there was alos another memory coming up, almighty, breaking through chains that bind it, as if it has been sealed, something from deep within me, something I think that has been buried deep within my soul, the memories of my first pet.

The little Fox baby I had raised, as I found her in the woods, all alone without a mother, shivering, frozen and starving, I felt so sorry for it, that I asked mom to help me take her home, her name, as she weakly told me, was...

"_Kitsunee_!" I heard a voice saying, I opened my eyes which I had closed during my dive in the past.

I looked into Lavender eyes who looked with so much love, care and concern, tears welling up in them.

"Lady Inari!" I said in reverence.

"_Kitsunee, is that you_?" The Fox goddess asked, as she placed her hands against the wall of glass which separated us.

"_Kitsunee, wait, Mommy is soon by you_!" I heard her saying while she cried and pushed against the wall.

I was buff, did she mistook me for her daughter.

Kitsunee, can it be, is her daughter perhaps the same baby fox, I once saved from dying.

"_Kitsunee_!" I heard Lady Inari shouting as the grass cracked.

"_Mommy is coming to get you my dear_!" She said with so much sorrow but also something like deep relief.

The sphere cracked even more before it shattered to pieces.

"Kitsunee!" Lady Inari shouted, crying as she practically flew right into my arms.

"Kitsunee, Kitsunee, my dear Kitsunee, I swear, Mommy will never leave you alone again!" The young looking woman stated as she embraced me dearly, her fingers wrapping around me with incredible tenderness, to my shock I recognized that I actually like the embrace and it somehow also drove tears in my eyes.

Still this woman was a stranger, who was mistaken me for her daughter.

"_Lady Inari we have to go, you have to regain the force over your Body_!" I stated.

"_Why are you calling me Lady Inari, are you so angry at me for having lost you out of sight for so long, that you won´t call me mother anymore_?" The Mistress of light asked in shock.

"I explain this to you later, but for now we have to help Nii-san!" I said, as I tried to turn around.

"_Nii-san, but you have no brother_?!" She said to me.

"_But Nii-san is..._!" I began but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Aaaaarggghhh!" Bolt shouted. as he was swatted in our direction.

"Arrrgh, dammit, are you alright, Himawari!?" He asked.

"Nii-san, i´m okay but are you alright, we have to get out of here!" I said to him.

"I know still we have to defeat him somehow, since this here is not his body!" Bolt said.

"_You, you are not allowed to run here freely_!" The Dragon stated, pointing with his Claw at Lady Inari.

"_I have been enclosed long enough, Tristitia, it´s time to wake up again and face the world with new eyes_!" Lady Inari stated.

"_Ha, maybe but you have no power here anymore, remember all of your force has gone over to me_!" The Dragon, Tristitia, stated with a mocking grin.

"_That might be the fact, but I am not alone, I have the power of my Folk with me_!" Lady Inari stated.

"_Ahaha those 20 foxes which still stand on your side, haha, how many will remain after what you did to your servant, not many I guess_!" Tristitia mocked and Lady Inari was shocked.

"_What did you do to my folk_!?" She shouted enraged.

"_Ah, my dear you should know by yourself that the strongest force of a Wild-Sage, is the trust of his Folk and those who believe in you._

_But that won´t be many anymore, the Humans long have forgotten you or blame you for their misery and also your folk decreases continuously_!" Tristitia mocked.

"_Why do you do that_?" Lady Inari shouted.

"_I was born this way, I don´t really know the plan behind my creation, still in order to live I will have to feed on your power_!" The dragon stated.

"_I think I know why he has been created, to steal all your forces and to later give them off towards Orochimaru, you have been created by him as he attacked Lady Inari eleven years ago._

_Ever since you pest her mind, control her body and continuously suck her forces out, that's why she is so depressed and grumpy all the time, since you encloses her mind in here, but now we are here and we will free her_!" Bolt stated.

"_And what will be the purpose in doing that, no one will still believe in her anyways, I took care of that, remember_!" Tristitia laughed.

"_We believe in her_!" Bolt and I said in unison.

"_So does Taron and all the remaining Light foxes_!"

"_Biiiko_!" Kyūbiko stated.

"_Taron, my folk, these kids, even Kurama does_?" Lady Inari mumbled, at the sight of Kyūbiko.

"_Oh how sweet, but that won´t help you_!" Tristitia mocked.

"_Well more to us than to you, did you ever asked yourself who believes in you, a being that doesn't even knew his own name, his own purpose in life, a being that has no free will to live but has been created only for gathering power and to lose it in the end, oh how poor you must be, you despicable little snake_!" Bolt mocked back.

"_What, what are you saying there, stop bothering me with your shit_!" Tristitia stated.

It began to shrink to a tinier size, still as double as big as we are, seems like denying or mocking its existence will help to weaken it.

"_Lady Inari has and still is a respected being, the monks of this temple asked us to bring her Servants back to her and so we did, we then encountered and befriended Taron and his Light-Fox-brothers and sister._

_They entrusted us with helping their mistress and so we did._

_We lived, laughed and fought alongside, getting closer to them and so also closer to their mistress, you might have pested her mind and took control over her body but in the end you got to admit, that you are still alone._

_No one knows you but we, still no one believes in you and even your creator is only interested in the Power you gather_!" I said and he shrunk again, to the same size as we are.

"_Hey stop this I am the ruler of this world, this I my home, my Place to live_!" Tristitia stated.

"_Tristitia, Inner-Demon of Sadness, I admit that I had a hard time, where I let myself freely being consumed by you, welcoming the numbness that erased the bitter pain, which the loss of my daughter brought upon me._

_Still, this girl opened my eyes, showed me what has happened and what I might lose if I won´t wake up, therefore I cannot remain in here anymore._

_Too long time has passed where I let you rule over my Mind, but now has the time come, to open my eyes and my mind fully_!" Lady Inari stated and suddenly she shone in bright light.

"Nooo, noooo!" Tristitia shouted in pain, before it vanished, being pushed away by the light, erased like a shadow.

"_Demon, vanish, be purified by the light of trust, love, believe and care_!" Lady Inari shouted and suddenly the darkness vanished, the room was enlighten in bright white.

It lasted a while before we could see again

"Where are we?" I asked, as I looked around.

"No clue Sis, but it seems that we somehow managed to get out of there!" Bolt said, as he pointed down.

I looked down, to recognize that we stood upon a black lake.

"What is that?" I Mumbled as I recognized something coming up from down below.

"Uaaaah!" I shouted, as I fell back but was stopped, by something fluffy, before falling on my Butt.

"_Carefully my little one_!" I heard a beautiful voice behind us.

We looked to see Lady Inari in her Light-Fox-form, standing tall above us.

"You are so beautiful!" I said absentmindly.

"Well thank you, you have become quite beautiful yourself Kitsunee!" Lady Inari said and I was a little sad.

"I´m sorry mistress but, I am not the one you believe I am, my name is Himawari Uzumaki, I am a born human, I am no light-fox!" I said to her as she came down with her giant snout.

"_I Know still, it seems that you have known here very well, I saw it in your memories and feelings, I also saw that she has been died long ago, as I feared._

_However it seems to me, that she transferred a little of her force on you, the moment she died in your arms, therefore you are to a minimal amount also my beloved Daughter._

_Still I know that I will never see her again, only once I wished to see her smiling face again_!" Lady Inari said and in her eyes I saw deep sadness.

"I know she would have loved to see you and I know it is not much but please accept it!" I said, as I embraced her snout, trying to let my entire good memories with Kitsunee flowing over to her.

"_I thank you dearly, my dear Child_!" I heard Lady Inari saying and I felt tears running from her eyes.

"What about this one?" Bolt asked after a while.

"_This demon is in every one of us, it only had been amplified by Orochimarus Poison, still as long as I don´t fall back into the darkness, it won´t be able to drag me back down with it_!" Lady Inari stated and we saw how hands made of the black liquid under our feet, tried to drag her down, before they shattered.

"_I thank you dearly for your help my Children, still it is time to return to your own minds, we see each other on the other side_!" She said and with a warm push we were dragged backwards out of this room.

**Bolt´s Pov**:

"Uaaaaaah!" I shouted as I opened my eyes, being stuck back in my own corpse.

"Nii-san are you alright!" I heard it coming from the side.

"Himawari are you alright?" I asked.

"I am Nii-san!" She replied and I embraced her tightly as we stood back up.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"No clue!" I said before we heard a big explosion.

"What the, hell...!" I shouted as I opened the door of the temple we had been inside.

What I saw was beyond my believe.

"Oh no!" Himawari stated.

"Oh my God!" Lady Inari, who stepped behind us said.

Before us was a giant crater and only the Temple still stood tall right in the middle.

Massive Snakes stood around the crater, while several Ninjas tried their best to keep them on distance.

"Orochimaru!" The three of us stated in unison, as we spotted that snake bastard.

"Mistress!" We heard it coming from the side.

"Taron, what happened!" We asked.

"While you were unconscious, the reinforcement arrived, so also Ganto and Lorena appeared, the two seemed to be unharmed so we took them in, but they had been assimilated by the enemy and were to cause havoc in here, they got some strange new powers, evil powers.

Before we knew what happened, these giant Snakes appeared and we as well as the reinforcement had been cornered in here.

Still I am so glad that you are awoken!" Taron said.

"Taron my dear I´m so very sorry for what I did to you and the others, if this here is over, I will apologize properly but for now we have to fight to save our home, are you on my side, old Friend?" Lady Inari asked the tiny fox.

"I never left from it, Milady!" Taron stated, bowing deeply before his Mistress.

"Taron, where are the others?" I asked him.

"They are outside fighting against Ganto and Lorena!" Taron stated.

"Lead us the way!" We stated in unison.

And so we hurried over the battlefield, where many Konoha Jonins stood and fought against Otonins.

It lasted a while before we found Mirai-sempai and the others.

The being they fought, which were Ganto and Lorena, according to Taron, were grotesque creatures, with immense forces, they managed to easily throw Kiba-sensei and Chouchou around like nothing, both were bleeding heavily.

"Guys!" We shouted and were aimed by them right along.

"Haaaaa!" I shouted, as I stopped Ganto from trying to pierce me, with a strange blade like appendage on his arm.

"I admit I never could stand you, still you are a Konoha-member and even you have not deserved such a fate!" I said as I dodged his attacks.

"Haaa, never thought that I ever would sweat while fighting you!" I heard Himawari stating, who fought against Lorena.

Mirai-sempai was helping up an injured Inojin, while Kiba-sensei and Chouchou where holding the enemies on distance, even both were beaten as well, meanwhile Taron and his friends were shielding Lady Inari from harm, while she attacked the enemies´ Snakes with Light beams.

"Himawari, we have to somehow stop them both from using Chakra, whatever it is, it attacks and controls the mind and enforces the Chakra to no limit, similar to what happened with Lady Inari!" I said and she nodded.

"_This is the cursed Seal of Orochimaru, I am sure about that, dad told me all about it_!" I thought, as I fought against Ganto.

The same was out of mind and attacked without a plan, his chakra was pushed into overdrive but this wouldn´t last long anymore, his heart pumped like a locomotive and was shortly before exploding.

We got to seal this before it is too late.

However stopping them was easier said than done, even after being blast off by a Senchakra enforced Hakke Kūshō they still stood tall.

They were completely out of mind, the only desire that drove them on to attack, was to kill and destroy.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as I dodged some beats of Ganto, who drove me away from the others.

"Guess there is no helping, I have to use Jukken to defend them!" I thought.

I tried to use it but was thrown simply off by Ganto.

"It´s over!" I shouted as I used mine and Himawari´s own Taijutsu style, **Hageshi Kenpō** (_Fierce Fist Technique_), there is still a level higher than the **Hageshi**, the **Gekiretsu Kenpō** (Furious Fist).

With the Hageshi we were able to hit 10 Tenketsus at once, means we only need 36 beats to complete close the chakra flow but one point.

By Gekiretsu I can even hit Hundred Tenketsus which means I only need 3 beats, to mostly disable the opponent from moving.

"Haaa eat this.

**Hageshi Kenpō, sanjū roku Okotte tenohira** (_Fierce fist technique, thirty-six angry palms_)!" I shouted and attacked him with one of my few Special attacks.

"Haaaaarrrgghh!" I shouted as I do pushed him away, but it had no real use, over Byakugan I could see that the Tenketsus I had closed, were practically force back open through this immense dark chakra.

"I guess there is only one way then!" I stated, as I summoned my Katana, which I got from Konoha-sensei, after our first and successful A-ranked Mission.

I fueled Kyūbiko's Chakra in it, this way I was able to block Ganto´s attacks and also to fight back, I had to admit that his skin had become hard as Steel.

"_Dammit how to defeat an opponent, who is not only extremely strong but also feels no pain and is out of mind_!" I though strongly.

I feared that Himawari was struggling just the same way as I do, maybe even worse.

"Hmm, there has to be a possibility to stop him!" I stated, as I dodged his attacks.

I tried to think about every jutsu I ever learned or have seen and mostly know how to use it.

"This is it!" I said as I remembered Mom´s special technique, if I imagine it and enforce it with my Senchakra, I might be able to use it.

"Haaaaa, alright here we go!" I stated as I jumped far away from Ganto to load up the attack.

"I´m sorry Ganto, but it´s for the best if you rest a while!" I stated as I focused on molding the Chakra in my fists.

I only know this Jutsu from observing mom, but I still never had been able to properly master it, still, I had to do it, I had to take Ganto down before more of our men are injured.

"C´mon, I beg you C´mon!" I mumbled as I saw Ganto approaching rapidly.

"Goddammit, for Fuck´s sake, c´mon!" I shouted, as Ganto was only about 5 meters away, ready to jump at me.

"Haaaaaaaa!" I shouted as I felt how my power was rising, I felt Kyūbiko's Chakra mixing with my Senchakra, giving it an own personal note.

"_So you think this is easier for me, alright if you think so I will gladly take your advice_!" I thought after hearing what Kyūbiko said.

He was right, instead of trying to use my mom´s Jutsu accurately, I should create it with my own personal note.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I thought about something different and I seemed to work, I felt Kyūbiko's warm chakra enveloping my fist like the gentle heat of its warm fur.

Reminding me on the way it feels, when I caress him, which lets me relax the best, next to caressing the Hair of my most beloved ones.

"**Hageshiho Nijū kitsune no ken** (_Fierce step, Double Fox fist)_!" I shouted, as I punched my left Fist right into Ganto´s stomach, as he appeared right before me.

The Impact not only drained most of his Chakra and closed many Tenketsus, but it also squeezed several of his Organs and broke the one or the other rib, still it was nothing that cannot be healed, through a few months of rest and a curing by Tsunade-san.

After I defeated him I rushed back towards Himawari, who was struggling with Lorena.

The same was trying to bite in Himawari´s head.

"Hey Bitch!" I shouted and just as expected she looked at me.

"Get the fuck off my Sister!" I shouted as I used the other hand, still coated in high compressed Chakra, punching her right in the face.

I was no woman beater, really, but a little I had longed to do this anyways, after she dared to insult Himawari, Inojin, Chouchou and Sarada together with Ganto, both truly will make a perfect pair though.

"And now, stay down!" I stated after she tried to stand up again, but thanks to the closed Tenketsus and the chakra-drain was she unable to do it.

"Nii-san you saved me, thanks!" Himawari shouted.

"Always again, anyways where is Inojin?" I asked.

"Over there together with the others, they are all exhausted and both Inojin and Yuudai are badly injured same as Chouchou and Kiba-sensei, I still had no time to heal them, Inojins right Arm and Leg has been broken by Ganto's attack, as he tried to shield Chouchou from a beat of Lorena.

And Yuudai tried to attack Ganto only to be slain back with a massive force!" Himawari stated.

"We might had been only away for about 20 minutes but it made a damn difference from when we entered Lady Inari´s consciousness!" She said with a sad glance.

And I remembered that I still wanted to speak with her about that, but I think I will do that after we are safe and back in Konoha.

"I see, well at least they are alive not, which is the best we can wish for, anyways, let´s go!" I said and so we made our way over to our friends.

"Guys are you alright?" I asked as I arrived.

"Yes more or less, but what were you thinking, you scared the holy shit out of us!" Mirai-sempai asked enraged.

"I did what had to be done and after all it worked or not, Lady Inari is back to her old self, her inner demons were defeated all what´s left is to defeat Orochimaru and his henchmen and for this I need your help Inojin, if you are able to do so?" I asked and he nodded.

"What shall I do?" He asked me.

"Can you transmit the position of every enemies Chakra in my mind?" I asked.

"Sure thing, this won´t be so difficult, they all have more or less the same Chakra, as if they are controlled by something, still they all are extremely strong!" He warned me.

"I know, still I now know how to defeat them, all I need to know now, is the right positions of them for a tracer jutsu!" I explained.

"You want to track them down and defeat them?" He asked me.

"Well not me precisely but yeah in a way, anyways I need them quick!" I said and he nodded, moving his left hand to my forehead to use **Kanchi Denden** (Sensing_ Transmission_).

Suddenly everything went black and I only saw the flames of the Chakra that belonged to our enemies, it was purplish and easy to detect this way.

"Alright, well then I start my Jutsu, please stay back!" I said as I used my Fingersigns.

It was a total of 54 fingersigns needed to master this technique as I once created it, but until now I only need 40 anymore, a testament of improving my skill in using it.

"**Fuuton- Kaijin Kaze Kitsune no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Phantom wind Foxes_)!" I shouted, as I felt the wind picking up and wrapping itself together behind me, it was much of my Senchakra needed to create the shape of a giant fox, out of nothing but strong wind mixed with Chakra.

"GRRRRROOOOAAAARRR!" It roared, after it has been born out of the surrounding wind.

"Now rush, my fox!" I said, and so it speeded over the battlefield, easily killing each and every opponent which has been marked, same as the snakes which were not already killed by Lady Inari.

"Oh wow, nice move Bolt!" Chouchou stated, before coughing blood.

"Thanks, but it´s really a tiring one, anyways you have to take things easy guys, you are all badly hurt so stay here, got it!?" I stated as I wheezed in exhaustion.

"But Bolt, you...!" Chouchou started but I interrupted her.

"No buts, you are badly hurt so rest now!" I said with a stern voice.

"Nii-san, Orochimaru is approaching Lady Inari, we have to hurry!" Himawari stated.

"Alright, guys please stay here, you have to defend Inojin and Yuudai!" I said.

"But Bolt, you can´t go, what if something happens to you and Himawari?" Mirai-sempai.

"It is our free will to go, you don't have to blame for it if something might happen, but we won´t let it come so far, okay, so relax and take it easy!" I said with a reassuring voice.

"Hima-chan, let´s go!" I stated.

"Alright Nii-san!" She replied and so we rushed over towards Lady Inari, which was being trapped by Orochimarus Snake.

"Orochimaru!" I shouted as I jumped and punched him away from her.

"Aaah I see, the cavalry is here!" The Snake mocked, standing up after flying for several meters.

"Thanks to you, boy, I lost again an arm, this is quite annoying you know!" he stated.

"This time, you will soon lose far more than only your arm, Dattebasa!" I said.

"Really for an (70+ years) old geezer you are quite endurable!" I mocked him and might have stricken right in the Black spot

"Yes, aging, there is nothing more terrifying than to know, that one's time is running short, not, old man!" I mocked.

"Indeed you are right, but I got my tricks to stay young!" He said.

"Like overtaking living bodies every 3 years, really, that´s a real tiring process isn´t it!" I said.

"I see, you know quite a lot of me!" He said with a sinister smile.

"I had good teachers!" I replied, as I was observing him while we surrounded us like lurking tigers, ready to jump and rip up some throats.

Himawari was meanwhile treating Lady Inari´s wounds, while she transformed back in her human form.

Alongside of Taron and his friends.

"Your father I assume?" He asked.

"And lady Tsunade!" I replied.

"Aha, so the Princess is still alive, well that is good to hear!" He said with an even eviler smile.

"Anyways, what is your goal here, why do you attack Lady Inari and her folk?" I asked.

"Well I suppose I can tell you, after all you soon will die anyways, so there is no purpose in hiding it.

Well my main aim is to get power, as you might can think of, and the power of a Wild-sage is extraordinary, one each of them has a crystal sphere somewhere on their body or in their home, which grants them enormous strength.

It is said that in these spheres lies the Power of ancient times, as the world was ruled by mighty beings, called the Ten Wild-Sages, Human like beings with the force to transform into massively large and powerful animals, one each of them was as strong as the Sage of Six Paths, maybe even stronger.

They existed long before the Shinju appeared and they passed their forces always towards their children or their strongest disciples, it´s the power of the ancient which I seek.

Unfortunately wasn´t I able to get much of Hakua Sennin´s forces, as I was learning under him, for my body was too weak, still I managed to get a bit of his force.

However only my own assistant, Kabuto managed to become a snake-sage, but now, by assimilating his forces, I was able myself to become a sage!" he said but I didn´t understood a thing.

"And a Sage can only be defeated by a sage, therefore it is my greatest desire to get all these ancient forces and to kill each sage on this planet, for me to be the only one and the ultimate sage, stronger than the Rikoudou Sennin has been!"

"So you do this only for you to get even more powerfull, what kind of Human are you" Himawari asked.

"Oh I am long not human anymore, no, I am a God!" He mocked.

"Well then, God, I hope you know that even gods may fall!" I stated.

"But I never will lose against a brat like you!" he shouted, as she attacked.

"Himawari bring Lady Inari and her folk out of here!" I shouted, before blocking an attack from Orochimarus Katana.

"Alright Nii-san!" She replied, before she ran away hand in hand with the Mistress of light.

"Oh how sweet, you try to save your little sister, but that won´t help you, first I will defeat you, then her and then I will steal the forces of this Wild-sage, in order to open the door to the Moonstone Palace and get the **Munjemu** (_Moon Jewel_)!" Orochimaru shouted.

"AS IF I LET YOU!" I shouted at him.

I unsheathed my Flying Guillotine, ready to cut his head off.

"Everyone, get away from here!" I shouted over to them.

"_We use the gate towards the Moonstone palace_!" I heard Inojin thinking.

"_Alright_!" I thought back.

"_Taron is staying, to get you inside, if things get rough_!" He stated and I nodded.

"_Alright thanks guys, and now go, get in safety_!" I said to them.

"_No need to tell us twice, be careful okay_!" He stated.

"_I will be, now go, and bring everyone out of here, Ganto and Lorena too, disable them forces_!" I stated as I started my jutsu.

"**Hakai-kusari no jutsu, puraimaru kamigami-shuriken!"**

I let the Blade-disc flying, which Orochimaru was blocking of with his Katana.

"_I need music to concentrate_!" I though, as I put my Earphones on.

Thanks to my Byakugan I was able to see my enemy even if he does not stand right before me, and with help of my Sennin mode I am able to feel bad intentions and feelings, such as hatred and wrath.

Therefore I was able to fight, always seeing my enemy, without being distracted by pointless talks with the opponent.

(_Scene music: Skrillex- Kill everybody/Reptile´s theme_)

With the music I was able to blend out every distraction of my surrounding, also was I able to fight on my own rhythm.

I first tried it on long range attacks, but came to the realisation that he actually was not so easy to defeat by this, even with my special kekkai Genkai, based on the ten Bijuus´ chakra, such as Lava release, etc.

But even short range attacks, Genjutsu or Taijutsu was pretty much useless.

The way I saw things, I would not come against it, to getting myself a Battlefield bonus.

"I´m sorry Dad, Sensei´s, but it leaves me no choice!" I mumbled to myself.

"Everyone get into the temple!" I shouted to the remaining allies from Konoha.

"But, Bolt-san!" They shouted.

"Just do it, you are no match to him!" I ordered and I saw them still hesitating, but then they nodded, bowed and moved their asses over to the temple.

It took a while before they actually all got in.

"Alright here we go!" I shouted as the last was inside, I jumped right on top of the roof.

"Taron I need a shield!" I shouted and he nodded.

"**Doton: Chidoukaku** (_Earth-style, moving earth core_)!" I shouted as I raised the Temple up in the sky, while Orochimarus attempts to attack, were stopped by the powerfull barrier of Taron, still the little fox would soon be exhausted.

"This is enough, thank you Taron!" I shouted as I stopped the Jutsu.

And now this.

"I´m sorry but I have to destroy a part of the Forest for this, I hope you forgive me Taron!" I stated.

"As long as you save our mistress, it´s okay!" The fox stated.

"Alright, guys I need you to defend me for a few seconds, alright!" I stated and they nodded.

"Will be done, Bolt-san!" The Ninja´s stated and so shielded me from Orochimarus attacks.

"Here we go, **Doton: Doryuu Heki** (_Earth style: Rising wall_)!" I shouted, as I created a giant rock wall, through spraying mud on the ground, in a surrounding of 3 miles around the Temples Center-Point.

Everything was set for this Jutsu, creating my strongest Terra-forming combination jutsu, **Jigoku no senjō no jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Hell-arena_).

"Grant me your power, Son-Goku, **Youton: Yōgan mizūmi no jutsu **(_Lava style, Jutsu of the Lava-lake_)!" I shouted as I was spraying lava to the ground, filling the crater around the rock, the temple was standing on.

"This will give me a slight advantage to fight, still I have to defeat him quickly, even I have no infinite chakra, if I run out of it down there, I might burn myself.

It's all or nothing now!" I said.

"Bolt-san are you serious, about fighting this monster all by yourself?" The ninjas on my side asked.

"I am the only one who might defeat or at least stop him long enough, without dying so easily.

Last time we knew of him, he was able to use 7 Chakra natures, as well as the Wood style, who knows what he has learned for new things during the last two decades.

If Dad isn´t here, I am the only one to fight him, I might be young but I have enough confidence in myself to fight him with all I got and to still know to not underestimate him.

Still whatever happens don´t try to help me, or you might get into my attacks, in order to defeat him I will go all out and I won´t take any hindsight about anyone!" I stated, it was true, I was no poser if I have such an opponent.

Still, as from stamina and ability, I was momentarily the only ninja here, to survive more than 10 minutes in a fight with Orochimaru, perhaps even go as far as to defeat him, or at least let him retreating with a massive beating.

"Alright we won´t interfere still, I don´t feel well to send you into the heart of danger!" The Ninja´s team-leader stated.

"No fear, I am a Konoha Ninja, I got the will of fire on my side…, and I am an Uzumaki after all, we don´t go down so easily!" I stated as I was ready to jump.

"Bolt-San, please make sure to return to us!" The Team Leader, Aoba-sensei, stated.

"Of course, I am an Uzumaki from Konoha, no matter how hard the task, we fight with all our heart and soul and we always return to those places we are feeling home, on the one of the other way!" I joked as I jumped, coating myself in my Lava-armour.

The Full-moon was shining strongly, which enforced Taron´s power greatly, making it able for him to maintain his shield, maybe long enough for me to defeat Orochimaru.

The same, had wrapped his own body around the rock tower.

"Time to end this once and for all!" I said as I vanished within the rock, only to jump right before Orochimaru back out.

"Haaa!" He shouted as he dodged my blow, but Kyūbiko's chakra arm grabbed him by his head, almost crushing the same and ripped him alongside of me down toward the lava-lake.

"Haaaa!" He shouted, as out of his mouth his Katana emerged, cutting of the chakra arm and absorbing the Chakra.

"Haaa!" I shouted, as I caught him with an Adamantine Chakra Chain, a Jutsu Dad had learned as I was young and which he showed me and Himawari a year ago, in order to successfully defend our friends and teammates from all harm.

It was way stronger than the shield I used Two years ago to shield Sarada from the attack of these Assassins.

"You won´t get away so easily!" I shouted as we arrived down in the lake, while I was able to dive inside like in a pool of water, Orochimaru was already burning a meter over the liquid fire.

He only could save himself by forcing himself to use finger sings to escape his own body, by shedding his skin and landing on a rock plate which was floating on the lake.

Damned shall be his freaking snake abilities.

"Only you and I now Orochimaru, I hope you are fire-prove, for I am!" I shouted, as I attacked him with some rapid Taijutsu.

He was somehow creating a clone in his back, which used Doton to create stepping rocks for him.

"You are really skilled Bolt Uzumaki, it will be really a waste if you die here, so I ask you one more time to join me, or else I will kill you!" I saw him saying, as I was reading his Lip-movements.

"Like hell I would, the way I see it , the only way out for you is to die, or if you retreat and never ever cross the Light-foxes paths ever again, I might let you live long enough for you to hide before the hunt begins, I bet there is a nice sum sat on your head!" I stated.

"So the son of the Hokage is a ruthless bounty hunter, I see, very interesting indeed, also your forces are very, very interesting, I would love to have them for my own, who knows maybe I will make you my new vessel!" He mocked.

"Thanks but I refuse on that, I am not power hungry enough to ever fall for the lies of you, not that I would need this kind of power anyways, I am perfectly fine with the ones, I have harvested by my own training!" I stated.

"Well that sure is a pity, my young friend, and then all I have to say is to say Goodbye to you!" he said as he attacked.

I didn´t really bothered which Jutsus he attacked, all I had to do was to get near enough to him to grab his heart.

I`m going to rip that wretched piece out of him.

I´m not going to let him make more damage than he already has done.

**Part IV:- The courage of one and the holy Munjemu.**

"Die, Bolt Uzumaki!" he shouted as I was about to block his attack.

"Huh, what the…,arrgh!" I shouted, as my shoulder has been pierced by his Katana.

"Aaaarggh, dammit!" I shouted, as I felt how the rest of my already weak Chakra was about to be sucked out by him.

"_Dammit, it took too much time_!" I though as I ripped the katana out of my shoulder and jumped away from him, lading on a rock, I wheezed in exhaustion, I already could feel the heat of the Lava lake under me.

"_Shit, guess this is my arm, I have barely enough Chakra to survive more attacks, less to defend me_!" I thought.

"Guess I have to disappoint you Sarada, I might not make it, I hope you won´t be too sad, you are an amazing young woman, and I bet you will find some man who is going to care about you, the same way I do!" I mumbled as I looked up to the stars.

"Are you really in the position to slacking off from attention, Boy!" Orochimaru mocked as he attacked me with his Katana.

I blocked the attacks with my own but I had almost no force to stand straight anymore.

My Jutsus drained too much energy of me, Kyūbiko was out of it soon and I had no Bushin anymore, to gather Senchakra.

The Swordfight was therefore quickly decided, as I was stabbed by Orochimaru, straight through my body.

My Katana landed somewhere far away from me.

"Now, I will gladly show you what happens to those, who think they can get in my way!" He said, as he was about to decapitate me.

"Let go of him!" We heard a Voice shouting from above.

We looked upwards to see Taron coming down along with many Kunai with attached Kibakufuda, aiming for Orochimaru.

The tiny fox jumped right in front of me, shielding me with his force from the explosion and the wave of Lava.

"Taron, what are you doing here, you are no match for him, I was barely able to make him sweat, you will get killed you have to get out of here!" I shouted at him but he shook his head in no.

"That guy cannot go through the shield, and he also can´t harm me, I will shield you in order for you to gather your forces back!" Taron stated.

No matter how afraid I was for his health, right now I was glad to have him as my ally.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked him.

"Yes I will, just try to mould your Chakra together, I will defend you long enough!" He said.

"Alright, thanks, be careful don´t let yourself being killed!" I said to him.

"Will do!" he said and so he used his force to either defend me or attack Orochimaru, while I was moulding my chakra.

The Battle was pretty one sided though, for Orochimaru was running out of Chakra as well.

"You annoying me to no end, you little rat!" Orochimaru shouted after a while.

He rushed forward, stinging his katana right in Taron´s Shield.

"Forget you are not able to get through it!" The Light-fox shouted.

"You think, I guess you are wrong, just let me tell you, I too have some tricks in my sleeves!" The damn Snake stated, his eyes glimmering evilly, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Suddenly an ice-cold feeling crept up my spine.

"TARON GET OUT OF THERE; QUICK!" I shouted but it was too late.

Orochimaru pushed and suddenly, I heard a loud and pained scream.

"TARON!" I shouted in horror, upon what I was witnessing.

Out of unknown reasons, Orochimarus Katana managed to get through Taron´s shield and pierced right through the stunned fox.

"Aaaaarrrghh!" The same shouted in pain, his lungs have been pierced.

"How… is… this… possible?" He asked, weakly.

"You are not the only one who can use Light forces!" The Snake stated snickering sinisterly.

"That damn Parasite, he must have gathered it back and so stole Lady Inari´s power!"

"You are a sharp one, Uzumaki, indeed, the parasite I had given her, was gathering her power for 11 years straight, and only leaving her enough to stay alive, but not enough to get rid of him.

Unfortunately you kids managed to help her suppress him.

Still, I only needed to gather him back, in order to gain the gathered power!" Orochimaru shouted.

"You Bastard!" I shouted as I was about to jump at him.

"Oh calm down Boy, this would have happened sooner or later!" Orochimaru mocked me, as he threw Taron of his Katana and right in my grasp, I jumped back on my rock, but I missed it a bit, hurting my Leg as I landed with it right in the Lava.

"Aaaargggghhh!" I shouted in intense pain, but I chose to ignore it after washing the Lava of it.

It was fairly burned, same as my hands.

"Taron, good dammit, you wretched snake!" I shouted at Orochimaru.

I saw the light of Taron fading, and his body seemed to become compact, out of unknown reasons, I suddenly was able to touch him.

I held him in my grasp, as I saw his life fading away.

"Taron, hear me, listen to me, I beg you don´t sleep in!" I said to him, he breathed fast and sharply.

"I´m sorry but I guess I won't be of any use anymore, Bolt, still I wanted to defend my folk, my Mistress and I longed to see my Daughter once again!" Taron stated.

"You're Daughter?" I asked confused, he never said he had a Daughter, less a wife, but I guess he is just the right one, to have one family of his own.

"The young Lady Kitsunee is my daughter…, as well as it is Lady Inari´s…, that was the reason why I never stopped admiring and serving my mistress…, because I loved and still love her.

When the mistress of Light is centuries before her death…, she searches for a strong male in her folk…, to mate with and to give birth to a new potential Mistress or Master of light.

I was the lucky one chosen…, therefore it was my own personal interest to find and rescue Lady Kitsunee…, but in the end I wasn´t even able to find out…, what has happened to her!" Taron said, the light getting weaker per second.

"No, you have seen her!" I said and he looked confused, with a pained expression.

"But how…, when did I?" He asked.

"The moment you met my Sister, according to Lady Inari, was the light fox she met in her early life, at the age of 3 years, the young lady Kitsunee.

Himawari cared for her, as she was alone, frozen and hungry as a Baby fox in the woods, 11 years ago.

Himawari helped her back on her feet and raised her ever since, until 3 years later, as she was killed by fiend ninjas.

Himawari found her and cried for her, even going as far as to getting a traumata over her death.

I think I remember that my dad sealed her memories, after several months of traumata and inner pain, in order to forget that pain, still, the ghost of Lady Kitsunee never left Himawari, but somehow attached herself on her.

Therefore, to a certain part, Himawari also is Lady Inari, as your mistress claims!" I replied to him.

"I see, that's why the feeling of her touch was so familiar to me, somehow, I think I had always the slight suspicion to somehow have known her all my life, even though she was a total stranger.

Anyways, I am Glad that my both Loves are back here.

Bolt, I want you to promise me something, I beg you!" Taron asked.

"No need to ask me of course I will defend them both, no matter what!" I stated.

"I´m so glad I have meet you and your sister…, you know…, I never had much contact to humans for all of my life…, and still…, I never thought to ever find humans like the two of you…, I was glad to have lived so long.

Bolt I know it is not much…, but there is something I want to give you…, for standing true to your words…, you were keeping your promises to me…, therefore I will keep mine.

I told you that you might get a reward if you can keep your promises…, so please…, I beg you…, accept my last gift…, before I vanish!" Taron stated.

"I will!" I said as I gently pressed him on me.

"I´m so glad to have become friends with you…., thank you so much Bolt Uzumaki!" Taron stated, before he touched my wounded shoulder.

Suddenly I felt my wounds healing and an amazing power rose from within me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I… enforce… the light… in … you!" Taron stated before the last bit of shine was gone from his body, which fell back in my lap, unmoving.

A puddle of blood stained his snow-white fur.

"Taron…., I swear I will defend your mistress and your folk with all my existence, as long as I live, for you and them, I will finish this guy!" I stated, as I stood up, I send Taron´s dead body back towards the temple, with my wind forces.

"One more life, wich your stubbornness has ruined, Uzumaki!" Orochimaru Mocked.

"_Kyūbiko, can you hear me_?" I asked.

"Biiiko!" The same answered.

"We will finish him, by my life and by the blood of Taron!" I vowed as I recognized that I had a bit of his blood on my hands, I clenched my fist hardly.

I turned around towards Orochimaru, who wheezed in exhaustion.

"Byakugan!" I stated calmly as I activated my eyes.

I saw that his Chakra was almost gone.

"Lend me your power old friend, it time to mak him pay for all the life he has destroyed than and now!" I said to him.

"Biiiikooo!" Kyubiko Shouted and I was engulfed in his force.

"woooaaaahhh!" Suddenly I was enforced by Tarond forces of light, which enlarged Kyubiko´s appearance.

Out of the usual Two tailed chakra coat, emerged a giant Chakra beast.

"No way, how is this Possible!" I heard Orochimaru stating terrified.

"Feeel the tremendous power of Friendship!" I shouted as I took the entire forces together and aimed at him.

"Dammit, in the current condition, even I won´t survive this, grrr, I will remember this Uzumaki, this time you have won, but I won´t forget this, be sure of that!" The Snake Shouted as he was running away.

"You think I will leave you the choice anymore, talks are over bitch, time to meet your maker!" I screamed, as I shot the entire gathered force in a mighty chakra beam of.

Similar to a Bijuu-Dama.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed, as the Beam hit him with all its might, pulverising his body.

I saw it over Byakugan, the entire chakra vanished, and I could not feel his evil intent anymore.

Still, I really hope to have hit him, I would not feel good if he would have gotten away again.

"He has been hit, no fear Bolt!" An unknown voice said to me, all of a sudden.

"Wait who is that?" I asked

"It´s me, Kyūbiko, thanks to Taron´s forces I got the ability to speak normal, however am I not sure if this is permanent or only temporary!" the voice said in a deep growl like tone.

"I see, but what you mean, how do you know, that he does has vanished?" I asked.

"Thanks to Taron`s forces I can feel the presences of dark existence, even if they are vanished, so to say, an after-feeling of their dark forces within their hearts, however, as soon as the beam hit Orochimaru, that bastards´ dark force completely vanished at once!" Kyūbiko stated.

"I see, well then, I think the time has come to go back to the others!" I said and he nodded, before his power dived back into me.

Thanks to the light forces from Taron, it looked as if I have gotten some kind of halo around me.

With the new forces I cooled the lava down with Suiton, before I lowered the temple again.

"Everyone, the battle is over, I instantly want to apologize for the look of the forest!" I said to my friends and the light foxes, as, thanks to Taron´s forces, I was able to enter the Gate, which looked like a giant Mirror.

"Dammit Bolt, has this truly being happened, did you truly killed Orochimaru!" Kiba-sensei asked, but I shook my head in no.

"Not only I did, but Taron as well!" I said.

"By the way, where is Taron?" Himawari and Lady Inari asked worried.

"…., I´m sorry to tell you this, but unfortunately, Taron didn´t make it!" I said, as he was brought to us by Aoba-san´s team.

"OH NO; TARON!" I heard the pained scream of Lady Inari and everyone else, the most it pained me to hear Himawari crying, still, right now, there was nothing I could do.

"How did he….?" Lady Inari asked.

"Orochimaru stabbed him, however he died in my arms, knowing that his goals had been fulfilled, he found Lady Inari´s daughter and together with us, brought Lady Inari out of her forced state of mind.

Knowing that I will keep on defending them, he died at least with a smile on his face, he gave me the entire rest of his forces in order for me to kill the tormentor of his folk, Orochimaru!" I said and they nodded in sadness.

"Well it´s not quite sure if you killed him thought, not that I don´t believe you, but that guy is as smart as a Snake.

We once thought that Sasuke has killed him, but then that guy suddenly appeared on the Battlefield of the 4th Ninja World War, all back to live, and not with help of a Edo-Tensei or similar technique.

Sasuke said that Orochimaru managed to divide his consciousness and part of his soul and Senchakra in every bearer of the cursed seal, so it still can be that there is a possibility for him to be reborn.

Still, it is unmistakable that you killed this Orochimaru, while he had all of his power together, different from Sasuke, who only managed to Kill Orochimaru because the same was extremely weakened.

So in a way you are already way stronger than him!" Kiba-sensei stated and we shivered after this reveal.

"So you mean there is a possibility that that guy might still be able to be reborn, but if this would happen then Taron has died for nothing, Lady Inari is then still in danger, isn´t she?!" I asked.

"In a way yes, but I will ask your father if we can build a house here in the forest for a guardian corps which is guarding this place the whole year.

This way we might can guarantee that Orochimaru will not dare to attack again!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"This would be just right I guess, I mean Taron died in order to save and protect Lady Inari and his daughter, his death shall not have been futile!" I said and Lady inari nodded.

"We shall never forget his sacrifice and his unwavering determination to hold our folk safe, he shall have an honour-funeral, for extraordinary bravery and boundless faith and loyalty to death!" Lady Inari said with a strong voice and the Light-foxes on her side nodded.

"Bolt, Himawari, all of you, I would love to have you attending this funeral, to give Taron a last time our deepest respect and share again our love and friendship for him, giving him at least all the luck of this world, for his further travel!" Lady Inari stated.

"Sure thing, that's a matter of honour after all!" We said.

"Lady Inari, look!" One of the Light foxes stated, we looked at where he was pointing, only to see the sun rising.

Unfortunately, most of the Forest has been erased, either by the battle or by the fire, through the Lava.

The temple has been raised for several Meters higher, thanks to the petrified lava having turned into a large Hill.

So we could overlook the entire forest.

"Actually, it is the first time since 11 years that I see the first ray of the sun here in the World of the Humans.

I think I still have time thought, for the funeral and the blessing of this land.

Long enough I had ignored my task and my purpose for existence, Bolt and Himawari and all of you, you all brought back my faith in humanity, I now know that not everyone is like that Orochimaru, it is my mission to guide and help the humans of this realm and as the guardian goddess over them, it is my duty to do so.

I will resume my work, so no fear I, will not fall back into darkness, for this is my thanks to all of you and to Taron!" Lady Inari said and her eyes spoke of determination care but foremost, of love.

The Blessing of the land, means the run over it and so the power to let things grow again, as well as the Funeral were quick, but carefully, held.

Since by the light of the fully risen sun, the moonlight will fade away and so also those who manifest through it, means the light-foxes, even Lady Inari if she is not in Human form.

Ganto and Lorena were healed by Lady Inari, getting back to their normal state, they were in coma but out of danger.

Everything was done in a rush, since the Moon-gate will close itself soon too.

"My Dear friends, once again I cannot say how thankful I am of you, you made me understand that humanity is not only divided into Good and Bad but that there are many different kinds of humans.

Also you made me realize that I, due to my own problems, was slacking off on solving those, of the ones who believe in me.

You made me realize, that the world of Humans have outstanding humans like you, and that it is my duty to help them as best as I can.

"Bolt, despite your look you are an amazing and courageous young man, with a heart of gold and nerves made of titan, Taron was right to trust you and you did not failed him, it is an honour to me to have been able to meet you.

Himawari, I cannot thank you enough for the years of care you gave my daughter as I hadn´t been on her side, and even if she is dead since so long, I was once again able to see her, I saw her in you, therefore, it is only right if I give you this gift!" Lady Inari stated, as her servants brought a small box towards me.

"This, my dear friend, is the Munjemu, the moon jewel, one of the power sources of our world, next to me the strongest one.

It usually gets inherited by the one who becomes a wild sage of Light, which should have become my Daughter, therefore it is only right if you get it.

Also I would like to offer you mine help and the one of my Folk, whenever you need us, we will be there, you only have to think on us and use the Senchakra gathered in the light of the moon!" lady Inari stated and Himawari nodded.

"I will gladly accept this offer Lady Inari, it would be an honour to me to have you as my Kuchiyose Partner!" Himawari stated bowing before the mistress of Light.

"Then it is settled, anyways, with the right as the Mistress of the moonstone Palace, the folk of the Light foxes and as the Wild sage of Light, I Inari, shall grant the power of light towards you Himawari Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

From today on, you are a Sage of Light!" Lady Inari stated, as she opened the box and took out a large necklace with many pearls.

"Hmm, I think this here would be easier for you to handle!" She said, as she transformed the giant Necklace into a bracelet.

"Now my children, as much as I would like to still enjoy your company, I have to go home, there is many unattended business I have to resume, but I promise you, that someday we will meet again!" Lady Inari stated, bowing before us, same as we did.

She then went back to her world, seconds before the gate closed itself for the next six months.

Having contacted my Father, we made our way back home, where on the half of the way, a reinforcement team for our guard appeared and so we all went back home.

We were in for a surprise thought, for no one of us would have imagined that my original team had a similar encounter with such a high being.

But even more surprised we were, that Dad himself, alongside all of our parents, was standing at the gate to greet us back.

I was overrun by the praise, same as Himawari.

In the presence of the elders, Lady Tsunade (73) and Kurosuke Maruboshi (82, called the eternal Genin, canon filler personage), as well as our parents and lady Naho, the representative of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, we were thanked for our actions in this Mission.

We have been awarded with the Medal of Honour of Hi no Kuni, an award which has been imported shortly after the 4th Ninja World War, by the Daimyos and the Kage.

Me for my Battle with Orochimaru and Himawari for the successful accomplishing of the very first S-rank mission, while keeping everyone as safe as possible and without losing one single man.

Sarada, who came a day later back in the village, has also been rewarded, for she managed to defeat a controlled and force-amplified Nekomata, another Wild Sage, while saving her entire team from a possible death in a murderous hindrance parkour.

Our friends were awarded as well with a Medal of honour, for extraordinary assistance in crisis situations, Inojin even got a Fiery Heart for being badly injured during the mission and still assisting with all his might.

I still remember the way Dad explained it.

"_For the_ _conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life, above and beyond the call of duty, while engaged in an action against an enemy of the United Ninja world_!" I was so proud that day, still I was also glad to be alive, that all of us survived this hellish trip.

On that day I still had no idea what would happen only 4 months later.

To the current time I rather wish, we had always such mission as back then, rather than the horror that was about to come.

_**Bonus Story (Part 1) end, Mission folder 1. : Uzumaki juniors.**_

_**B-Mission (Changed to S-rank Mission), successfully accomplished.**_

**Part II: The Duel of the Cat-sages, deliver us from evil and the more than successful mission.**

**Bonus: the secret of the Necklace.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

The day has come, today everything will be decided, the question if I am strong enough to save my friends and earn the respect of the Ninekos, or if I fail, let my friends remain in prison and be shamed for all eternity.

"_Raaah, I cannot lose..., I shall not lose..., I have no right to lose._

_If I do Senpou, Shikadai and Konoha-sensei have to stay here, so Ita and who knows what will happen to me then._

_I bet they will throw me in the deepest cell there is, so deep, that I won´t ever see the light of the sun anymore, which reminds me so much of Bolt´s optimism_!" I thought, so much, that I was sure, my head would risked to break up any second.

"Are you nervous?" Hid asked me.

"No, of course not..., how could I be nervous..., I-I-I,..., I admit it, i´m just downright terrified!" I stated chuckling in embarrassment,

I was silent, while thoughts raced through my brain like horses on a track field, before I told myself to cut the crap and let my feelings out freely.

"Hid, what is the worst that might happen when I fail?" I asked him.

"You could end up in the Kitchen!" He said.

"Wait..., kitchen duty is the worst, which could happen?

Well, that´s actually not that bad, I would say, I expected harder measures!" I stated bluntly.

"You not going to prepare the meals though, if you end up in the kitchen...!" Hid stated with a grim look on his face.

"So what else do I do, wash the dishes, scrub the plates, what else is there to do, when I don´t prepare the meals?" I asked confused.

"How about, you going to be the meal?" Hid asked and I paled.

"No way, you are kidding aren´t you?" I asked.

"No he´s not, after all Nekomata is and stays a wild-cat, and by his size it is only normal that he eats a lot, so a human is nothing but an appetizer for him!" Kaku stated.

"Geez, thanks a lot, way to go you idiots, now she is even more terrified!" Deida sighed in annoyance, as I was sitting in a corner of the restaurant fazing the wall, agonizing about my soon to be death and my last travel to Nekomata´s stomach.

"Anyways, you better prepare yourself, it´s soon time to go!" Kona stated.

She was right, the Duel has been set for today 12 o´clock am and not a second later.

Lady Chibineko unfortunately had to attend on the side of her father, but she wished us luck in advance.

"Say and be honest Hid and Kaku, how are my chances to win this battle?" I asked them both.

"I would say, that without our training you would have had only about 5%, but now with the training your chances rose to 50%!" Hid stated while Kaku nodded.

"Always remember he might be a cat, but he has some massive Genjutsu and sharp reflexes in Taijutsu in store.

However you have some advantages as well, you are a human, therefore you are able to use Ninjutsu as well, and also you tanked the force of the Night into you, last night.

But the greatest advantage is, that Nekomata won't have any idea about you, having become a Cat-Sage.

In no way he will expect that and that leaves you in for a surprise attack, for sure!" Hid stated and I nodded.

"Well then big girl, time to go!" Kona stated.

I breathed in before letting it with a sigh back out.

"_I beg you Bolt, please, grant me your Power, grant me the strength to win this_!" I though, as I looked up in the sky imagining his smiling face.

"You can do that Sarada!" I heard his voice saying in my head, as if he would be standing right next to me.

"Alright, focus, we have to get towards the arena, without problems, I bet the Guards will try anything to keep you away from it, so that you miss the time and so the chance for a fair Duel!" hid stated and we nodded.

"Alright here we go!" We stated and so we ran towards the arena, even though I was nervous, was I also ready to kick Nekomata´s ass.

The run was rough and more than once, Cat-guards tried to get in our way, only for us to escape them again.

Thanks to my new enforced reflexes, has jumping and dodging attacks become way easier for me.

Still I would not take this luck for granted, I have to stay focused.

It were a few minutes of a rough ride before we finally stood within the Bastion court, pointy at the time, even 5 minutes earlier.

"So you do came, I really thought that you might have only bluffed, but you actually held your word, Uchiha!" Nekomata stated with his typical Cheshire grin.

"I came to challenge you for a duel, Nekomata!" I Shouted.

"I heard you girl and I honoring your courage, not many Humans ever dared to pick a fight with me, but I admit there were two of your clan, who already fought with me, but ever since, I have become stronger, for I won´t allow a third one to defeat me!" Nekomata stated, before he stepped in the arena, alongside of me.

Both we were looking at each other with firm glances, Sparks of anger and hatred where tensing up the air around us.

I did not mind a bit that tis cat was huge, and that I had to look upwards to meet his gaze.

For me this was nothing but a stupid being, which has to be taught a lesson.

That we Uchihas are serious business.

"The Battle between our Lord Nekomata and the Human, Sarada Uchiha, will soon begin.

The rules are clear, if our Lord wins, then Miss Uchiha and her cat-friends, as well as her accomplices, will remain in the prison forever.

However if, contrary to our belief, Miss Uchiha will win this duel, then all of her friends, as well as the traitor Ita, has to be freed immediately and are going to be reprieved.

The rules are as said, everything, means Genjutsu as well as Taijutsu, is allowed, besides of using Ninjutsu, also is it not allowed to hurt the public, or for the public to interfere with the battle.

The duel goes over 4 rounds of 10 minutes, a K.O. Is logically a direct lost, a draw results in a postponed rematch, does everyone has understood these rules?" The referee asked.

"Yes!" We both stated in unison, while looking at each other with angry glances.

"Then please go to your corners, the battle soon will begin!" the referee stated.

"Come here to us and sit down!" Kona stated, as she patted a spot next to her.

I sat down, while Hid and Kaku were massaging my muscles.

"This is bad, I thought we might have a real advantage since you can use Ninjutsu, but still, you got the Power of Pansā Kumite and the reflexes of a Cat, now this battle is equaled in a way.

But still, be carefully, he is the unbeaten ruler of the Ninekos, no one who ever came, in the last five years, managed to defeat him.

So whatever you do, don´t let him get you in his grasp and always stay calm, as well as running, don´t stand still, for Kami´s sake.

I tell you, these two tails aren´t only decorations, he easily can grab someone with them, immobilizing the opponent.

So try to stay out of their range!" Hid stated.

"I will give my best, for everyone!" I stated nodding.

"The first round begins!" The Referee stated.

"Go and win this, you can do that Sarada!" Deida stated and I nodded, still a bit nervous.

"Whatever happens, even if you fail, we will not blame you!" Kona stated and they all nodded.

"I will win this, for sure, just watch me doing it!" I said confident, as I clenched my fist.

"_I will win this, and if only to safe my friends and to be able to see Bolt again_!" I thought, as I went into the ring.

On the other side I could see Lady Chibineko who looked with a firm glance at me, she nodded imperceptible.

"Are you ready, combatants?" The referee asked.

"Hai!" We shouted.

"Then let the battle begin, ding!" He stated and so we rushed forward ready to clash.

The Battle was not at all easy, not only for he had massively sharp claws, which were like swords, also his tails lashed out from time to time.

But beside of that, his reflexes were neat, he left me no Opening to gather the upper hand.

And so the first round ended without really any major injuries.

"First round ends, ding, Combatants go back to your corners!" The referee stated.

I went to sit with Kona and Deida as well as the others.

"The first round is over, you did really well, but you have to react faster, then he has no time to cover his openings!" Hid stated and I nodded, while he and Kaku were back again to massage my muscles, Kona gave me some water to drink, while Deida was wiping of the sweat.

"I will, but he sure has some hard beats, shouldn't I better use sage mode?" I asked Hid.

"Not yet, I admit he is pretty hard to beat but you still have 3 rounds ahead, don´t play your trump just yet, got it.

Just remain on tiring him out!" Hid stated.

"Easier said than done, the way I see it it´s rather me, who´s going to get tired out the most here!" I stated.

"We know but we also know, that you can do it, you are strong Sarada, and after all we trained you, with all that we got!" Deida stated and I still reminded me on her minefield training, I still had some burns from these days.

"I know, but still, I didn´t imagined that he is that strong, his attacks are as fast as lightning and he definitely knows how to use his cheer masses for attack!" I stated.

"Stop whining, just think about what will happen if you not win, so pull yourself together and win this, got it!" Hid stated with passion and a clenched paw.

"Yes, I will!" I stated with equal passion and with a clenched fist.

"The Second Round begins!" The Referee stated.

"Alright go get him, tiger!" Pan stated.

"Hey, didn´t we decided for her, to be more like a lynx!" Saso asked.

"Wait a sec, I thought we decided it was a leopard!" Kona stated with a quizzically look.

"Stop it you guys, I thought we had decided straight, for her to have way more of a black panther.

I mean look at her, her coal black hair, her determined and analytic glare and this elegance, just like a panther!" Deida stated and I chuckled, they still were a funny bunch, even in this situation.

"A panther, I see, well perhaps I can seduce Bolt with this new elegance!" I said as I strut a bit, wiggling my behind by every step I took, waiting for a reaction of the cats.

The reaction was rather pleasant.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh!" Every male cat, beside of Nekomata, Pan, Hid and Kaku, was suddenly head over heels for me, their eyes shaping hearts; I smiled devilish inside.

"Way to go Sarada, this will be easy to seduce Bolt, with this new stance, but now you have to survive this fight first, meow!" I mumbled to myself, as I stood in front of Nekomata.

"Ready for round 2 sweetheart, you think you can seduce everyone here, but be sure that I won´t fall for that, I will stomp you here and now into the ground!" Nekomata shouted, his forces seemed to have gotten amplified, they were practically touchable.

An ice cold feeling crept up my spine.

The glance in his eyes had changed, it became, wilder, more..., how I should say..., more brutal!

"We will see, kitty-Cat!" I stated.

"Round 2, Start!" The referee shouted.

And in one second flat Nekomata was at my side, beating me up in the air.

"Guuuuuuaaaahhh!" I shouted, my stomach hurt, his claws ripped it open.

"How can he...?" I asked, as I saw how fast he was all of a sudden.

"_Did he hold back earlier_?" I thought, as I tried to bend back in the right direction.

Only to see that Nekomata was aiming straight for me with a risen claw, ready to stab right through me, I had no chance to dodge anymore.

"You´re as well as dead!" He said maniacally.

Goddammit, is there no way to dodge this..., wait, but of course..., there is still a chance.

I looked down to see Hid having rose a clenched palm, nodding at me, eyes full of determination.

"Alright here goes nothing, hell yes, got to use that!" I shouted, as I concentrated, I was still flying upwards thanks to Nekomata's hard beat.

I healed my stomach, closing the wound, before I concentrated.

"You got no time to do this, Uchiha!" Nekomata stated, as he suddenly grew larger.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as his Claw came closer and closer.

"Guess there really goes nothing, seems like I have to do it!" I stated, as I dispatched one of my Kagamibushin, who were waiting back in the restaurant´s basement, gathering the forces of shadow, being sat down to gather Senchakra in complete darkness.

While concentrating at a small point on the opposite wall of the room, which was from far barely to see, not even with lights on.

Instantly the Senchakra was transmitted towards me, allowing me to transform, I grew a pair of Cat ears, while my real ones were hidden by my Hair, a Black tail was growing under my skirt, which was, at least for me personally, the most awkward of this whole transformation.

Also a pair Cat eyes and facial marking appeared and my fangs as well as my nails grew longer and sharper.

My transformation into a Cat-sage was far from being perfect, since I only had two weeks to learn.

According to Kaku not many people had the ability to do so and that rarely someone came who actually wanted to anyways, according to him was Nekobaa the only living Cat-sage so far and the cat ear were in reality real ones.

"What the..., how did you?" Nekomata asked fully astounded.

"SHANAROOOOO!" I shouted as I grabbed his claw, jumped over it, before running over his arm, loading up my chakra in my fist, before jumping and punching the baffled Cat right in the face.

"EAT THIS; AND THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND THIS IS FOR MAKING MY FRIENDS CRYING AND SAD!" I shouted remembering Lady Chibineko and the others, how sad they have been thanks to Ita´s imprisonment.

"AND THIS ONE; IS TO SNAP YOU OUT OF HURTING EVERYONE; SNAP OUT OF IT; SHANAROOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, as another punch hit Nekomata right in the Stomach.

Shooting him like a meteor back to the ground.

"Ding, Second round is over, combatants into the corners, please!" The referee stated.

I went into my side of the battle field, which was hardly to recognize as such, Nekomata's impact cause a small crater to appear.

"This was awesome, Sarada-chan!" Deida stated and I nodded, saying nothing, I had to concentrate on healing my injuries.

"You caught him of guard, but from now it will be harder, since he now know, that you won´t easily fall anymore for his high speed attacks!" Hid stated and Kaku nodded.

"He might not look like it but Lord Nekomata is a quick thinker, perhaps he already has made several strategies, to still get you at some point!" Kaku stated.

"Yeah right, I bet this size-changing was a Jutsu, wasn´t it?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately it wasn´t, it is an ability some higher and stronger animal-lords are having, Nekomata is only one of them, but it is not bound on using any kind of ninjutsu, sorry but it is not against the rules, unfortunately!" Kaku stated.

"I see, dammit, I thought it might get him with this!" I stated.

"Anyways what are you going to do now, he might be beaten but he´s not tired nor does it seems that he will be exhausted soon, au contraire it seems that he has become stronger since the first round and somehow his attacks were far more Brutal than before, I can tell, since I know him very well.

He has changed, very much, from the man he was a year ago, he seems to have become even more brutal than he already had been, since five years!" Kaku stated and I wanted nothing but to get this whole thing over with.

"Guess I will have to see, of how far I can go with this power!" I stated, as I looked at my `claw´, before clenching it.

"As long as he won´t break the rules, I can´t do anything but try my best with Pansā kumite and Taijutsu!" I stated.

"Do that but remember, you only have one clone to dispatch anymore and your Sage mode also only lasts 10 minutes long!" Hid stated.

"I know, I know, got to do my best, so in the next round I have to decide this battle!" I stated and they all nodded.

"Round three begins, now, combatants on the field!" the referee stated.

I stood up and braced myself for the next round, I looked at my opponent and could see that his glance was even more aggressive than before.

His force was even more brutal than in the previous round, I could feel the clear difference in the tension than before, it was ice-cold, even his eyes were emotionless.

I smelled something very fishy here.

This change from round one and round two, that was nothing normal, this aggressiveness in his eyes and stance, it has clearly increased with every passing round.

"Could it be..., this surely would explain a lot!" I mumbled, as I thought about it.

"Could it be that Nekomata is mind controlled?!" I thought as I looked at him, I looked around until my glance fell, how could it be any different, on that Kuro Z and I saw something extremely strange, but also not as surprising as I would have expected.

He had the same ice cold aura around him, that also surrounded Nekomata, I looked at Lady Chibineko and it was as if she wanted to say something to me, I used my better view and saw how her lips, moved almost imperceptible, she was saying that Nekomata got a power charge from Kuro Z.

"_I knew it_!" I thought, as I stand before the giant cat.

"I'm impressed that you held yourself so long in the battle, I admit, I hardly had such an opponent in the last five years, although, now that I think about it, there was this one cat, that gave me a lot of trouble too!" Nekomata stated.

"_Ita_!" I thought instantly.

"But he was rather easy to defeat I must say, but you, you are really interesting, I have to admit that you really brought it far, but with this round I will decide once and for all, that I am the strongest here!" Nekomata stated.

"In your dreams, in this round I will beat you, once and for all!" I stated, as I once again got reminded for what I was fighting for, for my friends, for Ita and for being able to see Bolt again.

"Round Start!" the referee stated and so I ran forward, but Nekomata already was forming fingersigns, what was he about to do, would he use a ninjutsu, would he use a Genjutsu?

"_Ha, no fear after all I have my Sharingan, Genjutsu won't help you_!" I though, as I used my Sharingan.

However I hadn´t thought with what I saw, instead of seeing some typical Genjutsu things, like my melting body, or me being stabbed with knives for days, me being stuck in a tree or any other typical illusions, I saw something, which let me interpret the word, inner horror, in a completely new sense.

I knew that it was a typical **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(_Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique_).

However I saw not, for example my Father and mother being killed or stabbed to death, I also not saw Katsuo being kidnapped or assassinated.

Things I would have expected, not that it would be less terrifying, no what I saw was Bolt being drowned, decapitated, ripped in halves, slashed, strangled, slaughtered, beaten, stabbed, crushed, garrotted, impaled, shot and executed without mercy; simply killed in every possible way.

Having to see him being ripped so often from me, having to see him being so often coloured in his own blood, ripped my heart apart.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, I did not know if I did the same on the outside, I didn´t even cared what happened on the outside, I just wanted it to stop, I wanted these gross and terrifying pictures to stop at once.

But they didn´t, I knew how to get out of a Genjutsu but after seeing all this, I had no power to actually do.

"Bolt!" I stated, as I fell to my knees in my mind, as I saw him being drawn away from me.

"D-d-d-d-don´t leave me…., I-I-I-I-I beg you…., B-B-B-Bolt!" I stammered, as I fell deep into the darkness, there was no light anymore.

I seemed to fall for a long time, the darkness was pressing me deeper and the deeper I got, the more this evil nasty feeling ripped on my heart, trying to rip it even more apart than it already has been.

"Bolt, where are you, why are you going away from me, please don´t leave me, I beg you!" I stated, my heart, my soul and myself were crying.

"_I won´t leave you Sarada_!" I suddenly heard it in my mind, it was Bolt´s voice, no doubt about it.

"B-Bolt?" I asked confused.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_I am here, not matter what happens with me or where I am at the moment, I am always in your heart and I will never leave you alone, never again._

_As I befriended you, I swore, that you will never be alone anymore, and this promise I will forever hold_!" Bolt´s voice stated and drove the tears into my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to embrace him.

Looking around I found myself in the company of a dot of light, I tried to reach it but it was too far away.

"_I need you on my side Sarada, so c´mon, stand up, get a grip on yourself, don´t let yourself being pushed around and defeated by a Cat, no matter how big and powerfull she is._

_Go for it and you can reach the light whenever and wherever you want, for I swear, that at every path you decide to go, I will be waiting for you_!" Bolt´s voice stated, as I stretched myself as far as I could, finally reaching the dot of light.

I grabbed it and pulled it to me, holding it near my heart, I felt its gentle warmth, which made the coldness fleeing with flying colours.

"_I will never leave you behind Sarada, I want to be by your side, forever_!" Bolt´s voice stated and it was like a dream come true.

"I want that, I want it too, Bolt!" I stated as I pressed the dot closer to my heart.

"_Then go, go, stand up and fight, not only I but we all are counting on you_!" Bolts voice said, as I suddenly felt an almighty pull, being pulled back upwards.

I could see a light, coming closer and closer, until it totally blinded me.

"I will not disappoint you Bolt!" I stated and bracing me.

I opened my eyes in reality, only to see a giant claw flying right at me.

Before it could reach me though, I grabbed it and threw it to the side, dodging it, along with its owner.

"YOU DARED TO SHOW ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOU DARED TO SHOW ME MY BELOVED ONE TO GET KILLED, I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON, THAT YOU SHALL NEVER FUCK WITH ME; SHANAROOOOOO!" I shouted, at Nekomata, before punching a Senchakra enforced Fist right between his eye; knocking him several meters away, before he crashed right into the Bastion.

"1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5..., 6..., 7..., 8...,9..., OUT!" The referee shouted, after counting the unconscious Nekomata out.

"The Battle is over, Sarada Uchiha wins through a Technical K.O.!" The Referee stated.

"This means I have won and the humans as well as Ita will be freed!" I stated and he nodded.

I jumped up from joy, the guards took of the Chakra-suppressing ropes from my friends and the cuffs of from Ita, the black Cat, who stood right next to my Sensei, I smiled as they all ran towards me.

"Sarada you did it!" Senpou shouted, as she threw herself in my arms, while Konoha-sensei was ruffling my hair.

"At first I thought you wouldn´t make it, but I got to say you really went all out, good job, Sarada, Bolt surely can be Proud of you!" Shikadai said, teasing me and I smiled.

"Sarada Uchiha, I am most thankful for your help, I don´t know how I ever will be able to thank you, I will stand forever in your debt!" Ita stated, as he came over to us.

"Not so fast, I will not take that, this was the last time that anyone butted in my Plans, Stand up Nekomata!" We heard a voice saying, we looked to see Kuro Z shouting, before Nekomata stood up again ready to attack.

"Lord Nekomata, the battle, it is over, you lost therefore you have to keep your part of the deal!" The referee stated before he backed away, as the giant cat towered in front of him menacingly.

"Out of my way!" He stated before punching the Referee right into the crowd.

Hi eyes unfocused and full of evil intent.

"Father, no, stop it, you have lost, the battle is over, you have no right to hurt her anymore!" Chibineko stated, as she stepped before me with outstretched arms.

"Out of my way brat!" Nekomata, fully out of mind stated, before pushing his own daughter out of the way, only for her to be caught by her newly freed boyfriend, Ita.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

"Come here Human, I will eat all of you, at once!" Nekomata shouted.

"Hey Referee, the battle is over not, so I can use Ninjutsu not?" I shouted and he nodded.

"Alright, guys you take upon Nekomata, hold him off me for a few second, I have something to do I should have done long ago!" I stated.

"What will you do Sarada?" Konoha-sensei stated.

"I´m gonna punch the puppet master!" I stated, as I ran forward and jumped high over Nekomata, who was restrained by Shikadai's **Kagemane no Jutsu**.

"This was the last time you controlled someone, Shanaroooo!" I shouted, as I charged with high speed right at Kuro Z, before punching him right in the face, with Chidori.

The strange cat flew right into a light pole.

"Uuaaaaarrrgghh!" He shouted.

"Dammit I better get out of here!" I heard something different saying and suddenly I saw something black and strange flowing over the ground, rapidly vanishing away from the Cat, which lied unconscious on the ground.

"Wait!" I shouted, as I wanted to run after it.

"Sarada!" I heard behind me, I looked to see Nekomata on the ground, while Konoha-sensei and Senpou came running at me.

"You did it again, you managed to stop him, hurray!" Senpou shouted and embraced me happily, while everyone surrounded us.

"I did what I could, but this sure was strange!" I stated.

"What was strange Sarada?" Deida asked.

"To me it seemed as if something just ran away from here, some kind of shadow or something similar.

It was dark and full of evil intent, I could feel it, I think whatever it was, it was controlling both, this Cat here and Nekomata!" I stated.

"Wait are you sure!" Pan asked.

"She is right!" Ita, who was holding lady Chibineko in his arms, stated.

"Huh what do you mean?" the others asked.

"I know this Cat, its Kuroshiro, the son of the old Blacksmith, usually a friendly and cheerful soul, who never would have hurt someone.

I tried to speak with Lord Nekomata about him, but the Lord never listened.

Over all these years, the being, this Kuro Z, or whatever it was, seemed to have pested his and the Lord´s mind somehow!" Ita stated and so confirmed what I thought.

"So it was neither of both´s fault that things have gone wrong for so long!" I stated and he nodded.

"Uaaaah, what happened, where the heck am i?" A loud voice asked confused.

"F-Father?" I heard Lady Chibineko stating as she turned around.

"Chibineko, what´s going on here, I think I had such a bad dream, there was this cat who kind of hypnotized me and made me doing awful things to my folk as well as to my old friend Nekobaa!" The Giant cat stated groggily.

"Wait who are these guys..., and what happened to the court..., just what the hell has happened here?" The Lord of the Ninekos asked.

"Lord Nekomata, do you still know who I am!" Ita asked.

"Of course or do you mock my mind, you are Ita the son of Fuka, the Guards Captain, by the way where is he anyways, and I still need to know why there are Humans in my destroyed Bastion court?" The Lord still asked.

"This is a long story I will tell you afterwards but for now, we better go inside, we have a lot to discuss!" Lady Chibineko stated.

"Well if you insist Honey!" The Big cat stated affectionally, before being dragged by the tiny little Cat inside of the Bastion.

In the end the explanations lasted five hours for Nekomata disturbed his daughter every now and then, to exclaim his utter disbelieve about all the things that happened, during his Mind-absence.

In the end he was a wreck, crying and sniffling begging for mercy.

"Oh gooooood..., I cannot believe I did something like that..., my Poor daughter, my poor friends, how could I?" The giant cat, though having changed his size to a more easy-handling one, whined, while his Daughter was comforting him with pats on his back.

"Well it was not really your fault, as we now know, still most of the folk won´t believe it, therefore it will be very hard to convince them that things have changed!" Ita told him.

"I Know, still what I have done cannot easily being erased or forgiven, I have to atone for the sins I have done, mind-absent or not, it were still these paws who did it after all!" Nekomata stated.

"Therefore, I want you, my Dear Chibineko, as new Ruler over the Nineko bastion, to banish me, for I haven´t deserved it any other way!" he stated.

"But Dad, I can´t probably do that, I mean, you are my father after all! Lady Chibineko stated.

"That's exactly why, only you can do that, only you can make me paying for my faults, that's why I want you to do it, I have done awful things, things I never can redo, therefore this is the only thing I am able to do as atonement, that I leave the throne, that I go away and never crosses paths with the bastion again, it is for the best!" Nekomata stated.

"I see..., if this is your will I will do it, but you have to tell the folk by yourself!" Lady Chibineko stated.

"I will..., Ita, you have always been a strong warrior with a golden heart, I beg you, please take good care of my daughter!" Nekomata stated before he bowed before Ita and Chibineko.

"I will, I will become stronger and then I am able to defend her, every time against everyone!" Ita stated with a Clenched paw.

"And we will help you to keep her safe!" The Whole Nekotsuki gang stated.

"I know and I am thankful for it, from now on you are welcome and honorable guests here in the castle and you are free to retake upon your duties and hobbies you had, before you were going or being forced out of the Bastion, logically only if you still want to!" Lady Chibineko announced to her friends, who nodded eagerly.

"We will gladly take upon this offer!" They said and all of them rejoiced.

"Father, I have a request, no better said three requests.

As atonement for almost marrying me over to that Cat and for throwing Ita in the Prison!" Lady Chibineko stated and Nekomata nodded subversive.

"First of all, Ita will be fully pardoned and is allowed to marry me whenever his heart still beats for me!" She said.

"Of course if does, back then in the cell all I could think of, and all that kept me strong, was the thought of you my dear!" Ita stated and Chibineko embraced him before both kissed tenderly, I blushed by the mere sight of it, it remembered me so much of how Bolt and I Kissed, Two years ago.

"My Second request is that you give me a Paw print for my dear friend , Sarada Uchiha!" lady Chibineko continued.

"I will do so, freely, also for apologizing to these Humans to have been dragged in all of this and to be treated so miserably by me, i´m so sorry and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me!" Nekomata asked, as he bowed down before us.

"No need to be so sorry, of course we forgive you, was a good exercise to train my Taijutsu more, I bet I have become quite stronger!" I stated laughing.

"My third request, is also the cruelest and most Selfish, my dear father, you say that you want me to banish you as atonement for what you have done under brainwash, I don´t want this, really, I don´t.

But I respect your wish, for you still are my father, therefore I will do it, but only under one condition, instead of roaming through the world, you will stay close to this land, and you become Sarada´s Kuchiyose Partner!" Lady Chibineko stated and we all were buff.

"Wait what, but why, not that I mind it, still why exactly becoming her Kuchiyose Partner?" Nekomata asked dumbfounded.

"You showed her something terrible, the same thing you showed Ita, I know it, I saw it in her eyes, it has to be so awfully that she completely lost control of her anger afterwards.

So whatever it was you have to atone for it, also this way I still can stand in contact with you, even when you are banished, for I will offer you, Lady Sarada Uchiha, the help of my entire folk.

You saved us, therefore it is only your good right, so whenever you are in danger, don´t hesitate to summon us to help you out!" Lady Chibineko stated and bowed before me, I was buff but bowed too.

"It will be an honor for me, to take you on that offer!" I stated.

"Good after these things have been cleared, it´s time to finally celebrate the deliverance from evil.

Before I will have to banish you, I want to be one last night at your side, as Father and Daughter!" Lady Chibineko stated.

"Of course as you wish, my Princess!" Nekomata stated.

"Sarada-chan, I really hope you and your friends will take my offer to participate in this fest as well, we still have to atone for all the hardships you had, while being here!" Lady Chibineko stated.

"Of course!" We said enthusiastically.

"Then it is settled.

Guard I have an order, my first order as your new mistress, is to go and bring my dear friend Nekobaa back in the town, from now on, friendly and good Humans are back allowed to enter, especially Konoha-ninjas and Uchihas.

When they are here, they stand under our security!" Lady Chibineko stated and I smiled.

I knew under her lead, Sora-ku soon will be a lively town again.

"Well then, let´s have a festival to celebrate this day, Kisa, I would love if you take upon your duties as the main chef, I am sure it tingles in your paws to hold a again a kitchen knife not?" Lady Chibineko stated with a smile.

"I have longed so long for this, I thank you so much my dear Princess!" Kisa stated and instantly ran down the hallway, towards the Kitchen.

"Yeah I also want to eat his food for one last time, he really is a god in the Kitchen!" Nekomata stated smirking.

"Anyways I think we better tell the news to the folk!" Nekomata stated and Lady Chibineko stated sadly.

"Would you mind to please wait for a bit, our maids will instantly prepare some Chambers for your rest!?" She said and we nodded bowing before her.

"You freaking did it, Sarada, I bet Your Parent´s will be so proud of you!" Senpou stated.

"Perhaps, but I know someone who gonna be way more proud!" Shikadai smirked.

"Who?" Senpou asked.

"Bolt and Katsuo of course!" Shikadai stated and we nodded.

"Perhaps they will, all in all I am glad to have survived this, I admit, before the third round began, I thought I was a goner, but there could only one of us remain standing and that was me!" I stated.

"You surely have made an outstanding performance, I am very impressed by you Sarada, still, Nekomata was more or less controlled therefore he didn´t fought with all of his potential, however to still hold out as long as you did is really outstanding, usually he defeats his opponents in less than ten minutes!" Hid stated.

"I See, guess I had some major luck then!" I stated.

"You had, you are lucky he didn´t used his Sage powers!" Kaku stated nodding.

"Uhmm, Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chambers are now ready for you, the honored Lord and the young Lady wanted you to rest, as long as you need, while the festival as well as the banquet will be set up!" A cute little cat-maid arrived and told us before leading us to our rooms.

"Well then, see you in a bit, guys!" I said and we all nodded, before each one of us vanished inside their rooms.

"Wow, quite neat I would say!" I stated, as I looked at this magnificent room, the architecture of it was amazing.

"Miss!" I heard it from in front of the door.

"Yes?" I asked, as I opened the door.

"Is everything to your delight, can I do anything for you?" The maid asked blushing, it was tiny orange cat, perhaps a youngster, she had a round face and rosy cheeks, as well as twin tails.

Somehow she really was cute.

"No thanks, I think I have everything I need..., although, you don´t perhaps know where I can buy some souvenirs?" I asked her, as her eyes began to water, after I declined any need for help, only for her to be happy to be a help.

"Of course, tonight there will be a big Festival being held, it is lady Chibineko´s 8th birthday, perhaps you will find there something for your beloved ones!" The little maid, stated with a cute smile.

"Thanks I will see what I find, anyways this sure is a nice room!" I said.

"It is, this is the Eve room!" The maid stated.

"The Eve room?" I asked.

"Yes, it is the old room of Lady Chibineko´s Mother, Lady Lily, her picture is hanging in the Private room of Lord Nekomata as well as in Lady Chibineko´s room and in this, she was a really nice and kind cat, it is a real shame that she died, everyone loved her!" The Little maid stated, her voice as well as her glance dropping, as if she just reminded herself on something sad.

"How did she died, if I may ask?" I asked.

"According to what the doctor said, has she been gotten sick all of a sudden, that´s now five years ago, ever since that time our Lord was not himself, and then suddenly this medium, this strange cat appeared!" The maid stated.

"This cat..., you mean Kuro Z?" I asked.

"Exactly him, people here in the bastion murmured that he might had something to do with the Lady´s sudden sickness, but he convinced Lord Nekomata that it was Miss Nekobaa.

But this is impossible, Miss Nekobaa always was so happy for them, especially for Lord Nekomata, I can´t believe that she would ever do something like this!" The young maid said with determination.

"I see, so she died five years ago, shortly before that Kuro Z appeared the first time, I already asked myself where she might be, this is really a pity, I really would have loved to get to know her!" I murmured, earning a confused look from the young cat.

"Anyways, I won´t keep you away from work anymore, or else you will get in trouble, probably, again thanks for asking, have a good day!" I stated and she nodded.

"Good Day to you too, if you need anything just pull the cord here and I will be here in one minute flat!" she said with that cute and happy smile.

"I will, thanks, Good day!" I said, before I closed the door.

"I really hope Chibineko is alright!" I stated worried.

I cannot imagine it, to grow up without a mother, this surely must be hard..., now that I think of it, Bolt´s father also grew up without parents and still nowadays he has become the Hokage.

So maybe one must know how to suffer, in order to be strong enough, to not let others suffering, which would also explain why she is so overly worried about her folk, because she knows how it is to suffer.

I saw this as we walked, disguised of course, through the town and everywhere where she came, she helped the poor ones where she could.

"I bet you will be a kind, careful and nice ruler, just as your mother has intended, that I am sure of!" I stated, as I looked at the picture of Lord Nekomata with his family.

"She sure was Beautiful!" I said, as I admired the beauty of Lady Lily.

"But what I don´t understand is, why you are letting me even in here!?" I asked the cat, which stood behind me.

"You are reminding me of her, your strength, your braveness and your will to fight for your friends and those dear to you.

I might have only know my mother for about 3 years of my life, but it left a strong Impression on me, she was, next to the rulers wife also a strong and fierce Nineko, she always fought to safe the poor, the little and the weak and old from every harm, and her kindness was known in throughout the whole world of the Ninekos.

It was not for nothing that my Father fell for her, I know that he had a hard time to convince her to marry him, but no matter how often she declined his offer, and he did offered her for a hundred times a place on his side, he never gave up and eventual they came together for 5 years before I was born.

But no matter how high she stood, she never forgot from where she came and what she endured to become so strong, I think for this father loved her the most.

That she was, no matter what others had said about her, always proud of her Origin.

Same as you are proud to be an Uchiha, no matter what people are saying!" Lady Chibineko stated, her eyes began to water.

"It is as if I have found my mother again, somehow in you, you remind me of her, so much!" The young princess stated and I rushed at her side as she began to cry.

"I miss her so!" She cried in my chest, as I held her close.

She cried for a while, pressing herself on me, not wanting to let go, while I stroke her back and caressed her head.

"Sarada, do you promise me to take good Care of my Father?" Lady Chibineko asked me.

"Of course, you can count on me!" I stated determinate.

"Th-thanks, I better go and get some sleep, I hadn´t slept all night yesterday, I was too excited as well as too frighten!" Chibineko stated.

"You better do, after all you want to be fit for your first day of ruling this piece of the world!" I stated and she nodded.

"This town is now under your rule so lead them into a bright future, and always remember, I will always be willing to help you!" in stated and she nodded thankfully, before she went for the door.

"Well then, see you later, at the festival!" She said and I nodded.

"See you later!" I stated and she wonk before she went out of the room.

"That reminds me, in five months there is once again the Starlight festival, I hope we all can go together this time!" I stated, as I imagined Bolt to confess to me under the starlight, just the way he did 2 years ago.

"I really hope nothing will happen this time though!" I stated, as I remembered on these sick illusions Nekomata showed me and how Bolt´s voice ripped me out of it, as if he was there, there to help me.

Just like he always did, helping those in need, not minding to get dirty or hurt himself.

It was always him who brought me back on my feet, or the thought of him, and I cannot thank him often enough for it, he shows me, every day, from anew, what real friendship means.

**Bonus: (still in Sora-Ku), the secret of the Necklace:**

I loved Bolt the way he was, from head to toe, from his blue eyes to his spiky blonde hair, from his **ahoge **(_Foolish hair_) towards his bolt necklace.

"_Ah yeah the Necklace, it´s been such a long time and still he wears it, even though it was meant as a joke_!" I thought, as I remembered how it came, that he even wore it, this once again showed me what for a crazy and funny guy he actually was.

**Flashback, 9 years ago:**

"Dammit, dammit, why did I totally forgot this, it´s not like I ever forgot something, grr, I bet he will never let me live this down, that idiot!" I stated, as I ran through the town.

I was mighty too late for school and therefore quite pissed anyways, however not only because I overslept, but also because I totally forgot to buy a present for Bolt´s 7th birthday.

"_I bet everyone has one by now, why did I just had to forget about it_!" I thought harshly.

"Oh yeah, I guess it was thanks to that fight again!" I mumbled, as I remembered that Bolt and I had been in an argument for about a week, before the two weeks of break, about something totally silly I can´t even really remember.

Until yesterday we spoke little to no word with each other, guess I simply forgot it over all of this stress.

But when I now come without one, he might think I am still angry with him and after all I wanted to stop our argument, so this is the most horrible moment to forget something like this.

"_If only I would find something on the go, that I can buy as present, but unfortunately does I have to go to the first years entrance ceremony of the Ninja academy, which will start in a few minutes_!" I thought, as I ran.

"Got to speed up or I´m gonna be late!" I stated to myself, as I ran faster.

I made it to the school before the last bell rung.

"At last..., I have..., arrived!" I mumbled, breathing hard after the long run, as I arrived in the gym-hall.

"Sarada, over here!" I heard Bolt shouting, as he was standing next to his friends Inojin Yamanaka and Shikadai Nara.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine!" Shikadai only said, as bored as ever.

"I´m perfectly fine, thanks for the question Sarada!" Inojin stated enthusiastically.

"I´m okay too, i´m glad you came, I feared you still would be pissed off, because of what happened 3 weeks ago!" he stated, before it went dark inside the room as the Principal went to the podium.

"Oh c´mon it was not that bad, was it, I mean I admit, a little I too was to blame for it anyways!" I whispered, as I reminded myself back on what actually had happened.

Bolt and I accidently bumped together at the cultural festival preparation-day and spilled a whole bucket of color right on my dress and his favorite jacket, of course we accused each other to be responsible for it.

Afterwards I beated the hell out of him, because of some dumb remarks he made.

"Oh c´mon, don´t make such a face, it´s forgiven and forgotten!" I stated and he smiled.

He was right, after all, he even went out of his way to buy me the exact same dress, only to put it before our front door, ringing the doorbell and running away.

And all of this happened yesterday, I went over to his house afterwards to thank him for it, but he only faked ignorance but I saw right through it.

"So, about the party, are you going to come or...!" Bolt asked, almost hopefully.

"If I am allowed to do so!" I stated.

"Of course you are!" Bolt said loudly, so that all the people in the room had to hear it.

"Um sorry, you can continue!" he said sheepish, as he looked up to the podium.

I chuckled with a blush, while he blushed in embarrassment.

He was a Klutz, really, but a lovely one.

The principal of the school only sighed, before resuming his speech.

"We talk later!" I stated and he nodded.

And so we were listening to what our principal had to say, before we were allowed to go into the classes to get to know each other, not that the three of us really cared for that anyways, we liked it to be together under us, when no one insulted us or called us names, beside of our own.

"Well I have to go home early, so I will give you mine directly, Happy Birthday to you Bolt!" Shikadai stated lazily, giving Bolt his present, a Book.

"Wow, Hundred ways to win in Shogi, awesome, I bet with this I finally will win against you!" Bolt stated smiling happily.

"Yeah as if, don´t you think I don´t know all of them, still, perhaps you manage to sometimes catch me of guard!" Shikadai stated with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah, we will see, my dear!" Bolt stated with an equal smug grin.

"Uhmm this here is from me, I hope you like it, Happy Birthday to you Bolt!" Inojin stated, as he gave Bolt a book as well.

"Hmm, oh cool a picture book of several important personages and cool views, as well as places in Konoha, amazing and all of it is hand-drawn, you really are a master on the brush Inojin!" Bolt stated

"Geez, you flatten me, Bolt!" Inojin stated blushing and fidgeting like a girl.

"What the hell are you doing, this is creepy!" Bolt stated as Inojin looked at him, still blushing, while Bolt backed away, earning a laugh from Inojin, Shikadai and me.

"And you Sarada?" Bolt asked looking at me, with a hopeful glance.

I gulped and sweat-dropped, dropping my gaze to the ground while fidgeting, and also blushing in embarrassment.

"So about the present, Bolt, I will get you your present after the school, I unfortunately overslept and forgot it to bring it along, sorry!" I stated, well more lied, and he nodded in understanding.

"_Now I am really fucked, if he finds out that I lied to him, he will not speak a word with me anymore and I will lose one of my only friends_!" I though in horror, no matter how often we argued, he was after all the first person to care for me, outside of my family and he always made things up to me, I liked him, really much to be honest.

This here was the first Birthday we celebrated together and I idiot forgot to bring a present along, i´m such a pathetic klutz.

"_Got to find a solution to this mess_!" I thought and this was also my thought which my mind raced around for the whole first day of school.

The end of the day came all too quick, and I still hadn´t found a solution.

"Dammit, what now!" I mumbled.

"Sarada-san!" I heard it behind me, I sweated buckets full, I turned around only to gaze in his smiling and anticipated face, I could not bear to see him being disappointed in me, so I did the only thing I could think of, I fled.

Away from the classroom, away from the school, away from Bolt.

I ran as fast and as far as my feet could keep on running.

I didn´t minded the glances I got a bit, at least not today.

If I am along Bolt and the others, I always was able to blend out the glances, because I could concentrate on Bolt´s glances towards me, eyes who never shifted in disgust.

I ran as fast as I could, somewhere where I could let my tears and my feelings running free.

It was the lake in the old abandoned Uchiha quarter.

"I thought I would find you here!" I heard it behind me, as I watched the still water for a while, sitting down on the edge of the wooden landing stage.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" Bolt asked me, but I shook my head I no.

"Want to speak about it?" He asked, but I shook my head again in no, it was just too embarrassing.

"Was it something I said or did, please tell me, I want to make it up to you, but you got to tell me what I made wrong..., so?" He asked worried.

"No, it´s..., it´s my fault alone..., I-I-I-I-I, forgot to buy your birthday present, i´m so sorry!" I stated after stammering my fears out.

"Ahahahahaha, geez that was it, that´s why you made all this fuzz, seriously, Sarada, it´s fine, it´s okay.

I don´t need a Present from you Sarada, if you grant me the survival of our friendship forever and ever, then this is present enough to me, you know!" Bolt stated looking out on the lake.

"Are you serious..., you are not mad at me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why would I be mad at you, Sarada, it´s not like after our argument I even though about it myself.

Honestly if not Himawari would have reminded me of it this morning, I would have totally forgot it myself and I am actually the main person of this day´s celebration, aren´t I.

You know all I wish myself from you, is that you are my friend and stay as such, no matter how often we fight and no matter what happens, if you can promise me that, then I have everything I need from you!" Bolt said and I looked in awe at him.

"You know you sure are a strange and weird guy..., in a good way!" I stated chuckling.

"Geez, thanks a lot!" He said smiling as well.

"I´m sorry that I didn´t simply told you, but only ran away from it and you, I really should have told you but I was afraid that you wouldn´t like me anymore, if I don´t buy you something!" I said and he sighed.

"You know, you really have a lot of learning to do, about me.

I am not such a material guy you know, for me, feelings are far more important!" Bolt stated and I nodded.

"Also aren´t the presents I got from my Family or my friends, being bought as well, Shikadai´s present for example is his father's old Shogi strategy book, as you know I always play with Shikadai but never before I have won against him.

So he simply offered it to me, knowing that I would find it handy and necessary to at least win once against him.

Shogi is good to plan strategies anyways, same as the Kumogakure-game Chess, which plays similar to Shogi.

All of it is being made as training for me, to be able to come up with good strategies during missions.

Still as I said, I haven´t won ever since we plaid the first time, so I still have much to learn about strategies.

Inojin´s Picture book is a collection of Places and persons around Konoha, being draw by Inojin, which lets me see the world with his eyes, he sees things and details which normal persons, like you and I, never will see without technical equipment.

His pictures are mostly completely accurate to reality.

Through his book, he shows me places in other colors and perspectives, than I ever will see with my eyes!" Bolt explained and I understood.

"Feelings you say, but, how can I offer you feelings, even if I am your friend, I still want to give you something, something which reminds you on this day, but all I have is this stupid bolt here, from my broken drawer back home!" I stated, as I grabbed into my pockets showing it to him, in the rush of the morning, I simply had put it in my pocket.

"Well, even if it´s only this, then I still would take it, because it came from you, because it would remind me, that I was here with you and that I could spent my 7th Birthday with you, Sarada!" Bolt said and I blushed deep red.

"Stop saying so silly things!" I said embarrassed but also happy, somehow.

"I know it´s not much but would you then accept it, if I give it to you, but really, this is nothing, I swear I will buy you something!" I said quickly.

"As I said I don´t need something, though I gladly will take the bolt, for all I need is this and your friendship, then I am happy enough!" Bolt said smiling.

Tears formed in my eyes, he seemed to shine so bright that it blinded me.

"Bolt!" I shouted, before I embraced him tightly, he was the best, the coolest guy I know.

"There, there, no need to cry!" he said while he petted my hair like a cat.

"Sitting here so close with you, petting you hair and holding you, makes me really happy, you know!" Bolt stated and I blushed.

"Shall that be a confession?" I asked curious and a bit embarrassed.

"Maybe!" He only stated, smiling sheepishly.

We were sitting there closely, for a few more hours chatting about this and that, before it was time to go home.

In this night, it was the first time in my life that I dreamt about Bolt, it was a dream that showed me a happy future, with Bolt on my side.

I admit, the dream made me quite happy, and as I awoke the next day, I still was amazingly happy somehow.

I went to school without thinking that something bad might happen, and it didn´t, instead something really cool happened.

I saw Bolt running up to me, on the way to the school, and he was wearing the bolt I gave him yesterday, on a thread as a Necklace, he smiled at me and I did too and so the first year of becoming Ninja started with a blast.

**Flashback end:**

I smirked by the memory.

Bolt sure was something, every other person would have been ashamed of me, but not him, he even accepted a random bolt, I had casually in my pocket, as a birthday present.

"No wonder that I fell for him!" I stated with a smile, before I laid down on the bed to sleep for a while.

The Festival in the evening was a great success and I bought a lot of souvenirs for my friends back at home.

The next day was also good, beside of the tearfully goodbye of lord Nekomata and His daughter as she had to banish him, through his own will and the one of most of his folk.

There weren´t many who believed the story of their Lord being brainwashed and after all it was Nekomata's wish, in order to atone for the awful things he had done, under Kuro Z´s spell.

He willingly gave us his paw print and even a spare one, and he willingly subscribed the Kuchiyose pact with me.

Same as all of the Nekotsuki gang members.

"It was really a nice time with you Sarada-chan and I wish you could stay here, but I guess you too have to go home, if not only for giving report to your Hokage!" Lady Chibineko stated and I nodded.

We both had tears in our eyes, same as Deida who stood, together with Kona and the others, at our side.

"No matter what, I will never forget you!" I said to them.

"We know, we won´t either and always remember, Sora-Ku will always have open doors for you!" The young Lady stated.

"You have to visit us sometime, okay!" Deida stated, tears flowing over her cheeks.

"I will, don´t cry, this is no farewell, we will surely meet again!" I stated, as I embraced her tightly.

"Sara!" She stated affectionately, with tears in her eyes.

"Dei!" I stated equal affectionately.

"Sarada, are you coming, we have to go!" Konoha-sensei stated and I nodded.

"Coming, sigh, guess this is a goodbye then, I will tell you all about my further life and how it went with Bolt, when I see you again!" I swore to Deida, Kona and Chibineko.

"Until the tiniest detail!" they said.

"Of course, well then Ladies ad Gentelcats, got to go, see you sometimes!" I said, as I ran after my Sensei and my Team mates.

I turned around to look behind seeing them winking, I did the same.

"Hey Sarada, don´t forget us, when you are head over heels for Bolt!" I heard their voices shouting.

"Never ever!" I shouted back waving with a big smile.

And so we made us back towards Konoha, where some surprises were waiting.

_**Bonus Story (Part 2) end, Mission folder 1. : Uchiha junior.**_

_**C-rank Mission (Changed to B-rank Mission), successfully accomplished.**_

_**A/N:**__ And again a chapter done, as you have seen I cut the last Chapter in two pieces and also place a part of the original Chapter 6 inside._

_Hope you like it, in the next Chapter we go again with the Month between and finally the Chunin Final will continue, hope you tune in._

_Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books!_


	7. Of Love Battles and Wild-Sages

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 7: Secret missions, Love battles and the secret of the Wild-Sages.**

**Part I: ****The Month between- Side Uchimaki: The secret of the `special Training´, I fight for you.**

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

"Alright guys, time to get his meeting started!" I said as I looked at my fellow partners in crime before me.

"The main Topic today, is finding out what kind of `secret special Training´ Bolt and Sarada are doing!" I stated.

"As you all know are we only two weeks apart from the Chunin Finals, and ever since two weeks, Bolt and Sarada are constantly vanishing into the uptown to do some Special training, next to their regular training.

However, any attempt to find out what this Special Training is about have failed so far.

Also don´t we know what will happen in the next week, since we have a mission together with Sasuke-sensei´s team, means together with Katsuo and Himawari, starting from tomorrow.

This will surely last at least a week!" I said.

"Senpou here, has to work in the Dojo to keep it running, since her parents, together with other Jonin, have to run errands for the Hokage in Sunagakure and various other places.

Recruiting someone for something, as much as we know and this ever since two weeks, so she is not with Bolt and Sarada on that mission.

Same as Konoha-sensei, who too has to run similar errands for the Hokage.

So in other words, today is approximately the last chance, to find out about this special training before the finals!" Shikadai stated and I nodded.

"Anyways what else do we know?" I asked them.

"We saw Sarada and Bolt going out with big backpacks, whenever they are heading out for this special training!" Himawari and Katsuo stated in unison, before blushing deep red.

"What else?" I asked.

"We saw them disappearing in the uptown even if there are no training halls, fields or dojos, so it cannot be some random Ninja training!" Inojin stated.

"Exactly, and then all this secrecy about it, as if something terrible happens when we find out" I stated.

"So what do you think?" I asked my pals.

"I don´t think that they go training at all, at least not that I can think about of any kind of training you can do in the uptown!" Shikadai stated.

"Good Point Shikadai, next, Inojin!" I stated.

"No Idea, I tried various ideas but none of them would match their behaviour!" Inojin stated, shaking his head in confusion.

"I once tried to follow them, but I guess they must have seen me at some point, they ran through the whole town and then I suddenly lost them in the crowd!" Senpou stated.

"And we are not allowed to go in the uptown alone, at least not yet, our Moms are saying, that we still don´t have enough experiences on mission to survive in such a big town all alone, also without getting lost!" Katsuo stated blushing in embarrassment, same did Himawari who nodded.

"So we have nothing concrete, but we know that they are going out for another `special training´ this afternoon!" I said and they nodded knowing what the plan is.

"Today we gonna find out what all that fuss is about!" I stated with determination.

"Hai!" they shouted.

And so we waited till the afternoon, as we were done training, Himawari was texting us if they would go.

"Hey what do you think, do you think they are finally dating, but if, why would they have to keep it a secret from everyone?" I asked Shikadai.

"I don´t know if they do, but I guess maybe it´s the same reason we did, because we didn´t knew how the others would react to it.

It has been a week since we announced our relationship to everyone, and it is a half week ago since Inojin and Senpou are dating, so I think they thought it might be funny for us, if they too suddenly start dating.

That we would think, that they wouldn´t mean it honest with each other, but only do it out of peer pressure, anyways beats me, I got no real idea, but it´s not that I thought much about it anyways!" Shikadai stated and I sighed.

He did had a point there, we too were afraid about the reaction of the others, at first, but then we told us, what the heck.

Then we simply spilled the beans.

"I think it got something to do with that one mission, it has been spoken about a special mission, and my team would get soon, according to Konoha sensei.

But as Father told me that I have to watch about the Dojo, since they are doing errands for the Hokage to raise some more money for the living, same as Konoha-sensei, I thought my team was out of the picture for the mission anyways.

But then I heard from Sarada that she will go together with Bolt; that was actually two weeks ago.

However I too don´t know anything concrete!" Senpou stated.

"So basically they could go on a date, or train for a mission, we simply have no clue?" I stated.

"Vrrr, vrr!" Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"Yes?" I answered as I saw that it was Himawari.

"They are about to go, hurry up and come over!" She only said and I nodded.

"Got it, guys it´s on!" I shouted and we all packed together, ready to go.

And so we rushed up towards the training field.

"There they are!" Inojin stated, as he saw them from afar.

"They are going, c´mon hurry up!" he shouted and we did.

"Today is the day, we will find out what they do, and we won´t lose this time!" We stated.

As we arrived on the battlefield, in the hideout where Himawari and Katsuo were, we saw how Bolt and Sarada were running away, thinking they would be unseen.

"Alright, let´s go, but be careful, Bolt has the Byakugan after all!" Himawari stated and we nodded.

And so we followed Bolt and Sarada through the entire downtown, but it was easier said than done, it happened shortly before we arrived the Hokage mountain.

"Dammit, I think he knows!" Inojin stated, as he supervised Bolt´s thoughts.

Alone through strong concentration, he was able to do it without being exposed.

However Bolt somehow always knew, when someone was in his mind.

"Dammit, they going to get away!" he stated and we saw how Bolt and Sarada sped up, practically quick jumping up the stairs of the Hokage mountain.

"We have to hurry!" Himawari stated and so a crazy hunt through the entire upper town went on.

"What the, oh you think we make it that easy to you!" Himawari stated, as she got to know that Bolt used his Kagebushin+ Henge no jutsu technique to distract us.

"You forgot that it was you who showed me how to do it, Taju Kagamibushin no jutsu!" Himawari shouted using her own Bushins to track the clones.

"Alright, they are going in this direction!" She stated after a while.

"You won´t get away this time, I will find out what you are hiding and if it is the last thing I do!" I stated through grit teethes.

**Two Hours later:**

It should last another two hours, until we finally got them.

We were near a clearing in the forest around Konoha.

"Where the hell are we here?" I asked, as I looked around in wonder.

Everywhere on the clearing we could see metal constructions, caravans and people walking around in strange costumes.

"Do you think this is some kind of exhibition, or some kind of strange hobby of Bolt and Sarada!"

"I think I know what this is!" Katsuo mumbled.

"What you mean?" We asked.

"I think this is a film set!" He stated and now that I counted one and one together, it dawned to me.

"But of course, there was an article in the newspaper two weeks ago, about a new and first Movie of Lady Yurei Fujikaze, the daughter of the world-renowned Actress Yukie Fujikaze, it said that they would come near Konoha for shooting the last part of the Movie!" I stated.

"Yeah I heard about it!" Senpou stated.

"Me too!" Inojin stated and we looked strangely at him.

Yurei Fujikaze was after all known to mostly play roles in Love-stories.

"But what have Bolt and Sarada to do on this film set, in which kind shall this here be any kind of special training?" Shikadai asked.

"Well we gladly will tell you, since you finally found out!" We heard Bolt´s voice stating from behind us.

"Guys, what does this mean, explain!?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well you see, that has this kind of reason, i´m only telling you for you to finally stop to but in our mission okay, so listen closely!" Bolt stated and began to tell.

**Flashback, two weeks ago, Bolt´s Pov:**

"A Movie?" Sarada asked, as she stood closely next to me, better said leaning on me for support, in the Hokage´s office.

We had been called during our training and she accidently sprained her leg, due to concentration loss and a false landing.

"Yes indeed, your Next mission is to shoot a movie, you see, I have many friends, powerfull friends in high positions, in several villages and lands out of Konoha.

And one of them happens to be the Daimyo of the land of Snow, Princess Koyuki Kazahana, also known as Yukie Fujikaze, the Actress!" Dad stated, as he looked at us.

"No way, how shall someone like you, who always sits behind his desk doing paperwork, know such a famous person!" I stated with narrowed eyes and disbelieve.

"I knew that you, of all people, would not believe me in the slightest, therefore here is the evidence!" Dad stated, as he slid a photo over to us.

"No way!" We stated in utter shock, there truly was my father all bandaged up, lying in a hospital bed, while he was kissed by Yukie Fujikaze, however he seemed to be quite young on the photo.

The photo even was signed by her.

That lucky bastard.

"But how!?" We asked dumbfounded.

"I happened to once have a bodyguard mission as I was even younger than you guys now, alongside of your parents, Sarada, to ensure her safety.

Her evil uncle wanted to steal her necklace, a key to a mighty treasure, hidden in the Land of snow.

Well the mission was succefull, her uncle was defeated by me, the treasure, actually a giant heat and sunlight Generator, helped the land to end the eternal winter and let spring arriving on it.

Ever since this time, Lady Kazahana was safe.

It was a good and successful mission, however we also had to mourn many dead people on our side.

In the end, Lady Kazahana, who formerly hated the idea of ever going back to the land of snow and of regaining her rightful place as the Daimyo, helped to safe the land and let it bloom, literally, back to the kingdom it once has been.

She hadn´t been there, ever since she had to flee, as her father died and the castle has been burned down, by her uncle's army.

She finally opened up and embraced her role but still wanted to remain an Actress.

Ever since I trained to become the Hokage, I have made it my mission to meet most of my old friends and make new alliances with them, to create a peaceful world.

Also to help them in times of crises.

Anyways i´m drifting off the topic.

A few days ago I got a message, that Koyuki´s daughter will arrive to shoot a movie near Konoha, however they need our help, according to the director of the movie, have two Actors abruptly broke their contract and left their caravan and the set.

Out of unknown reasons the director said, but it gives rumours that the whole set is cursed, and that someone is trying to sabotage the movie.

Also Koyuki´s daughter, Yuri Kazahana or like she is called, Yurei Fujikaze, is complaining about a potential stalker and thief, who constantly steals things out of her wardrobe and writes her love letters, with more and more creepy content!" Dad explained, as he shoved a piece of paper towards us.

I opened the letter and what I read made me almost vomit.

"_Hello Yurei,_

_I am writing because I now realize that our relationship is fast approaching its end. While I'd love to believe it could go on forever, I've (reluctantly of course) grown tired of our silly routines._

_The spark has simply faded, and I can't help but hold myself responsible. From the very first time I peered through your window, I knew that you were special. _

_You were different from the rest, and I still believe that. There is something so interesting, so… desirable about the way you carry yourself._

_The things you do when you believe you are alone. Watching you is what has kept me here for so very long._

_In fact, I remember vividly the first time I watched you sleep. You were so peaceful, yet right when I feared I was wrong about you, that I may grow bored of you so early… A laugh._

_You surprised me, love. You were never like the rest. There is no way you could've been._

_That is why I fell in love with you. You intrigued me. Nothing made me happier than to spend time with you, To see you in your natural state. _

_Did you know that people are most themselves when no one else is around?_

_Yes, things were so magical then. Now I've taken to watching you carry out the same routine over and over._

_You go to work, get back in your caravan and sleep till the next day and that is it. What has happened to you?_

_You were once so full of life, now you're reduced to chores and hiding in bed._

_I have not heard a single laugh in months. Do you realize how much I miss it?_

_I don't think you could ever understand how much you mean to me. How it pains me to hear you cry like that._

_I told myself you would never hurt me. That you could never even try._

_Unfortunately, dear that is where you began to resemble the others. What a pity. Tell me, do you remember the first time we spoke? _

_That day was meant to be so special. I followed you to work that morning, hardly able to contain myself… The excitement of speaking with you that day was far too great._

_This was at the height of my love for you, in my eyes you could do no wrong. I meticulously planned our meeting, you would never know that I had followed you, and watched you all of these months._

_Although when I gathered my courage to speak with you on the set, I was simply disregarded by you. I doubt that you remember our conversation, or the fact that you attempted to ignore me to begin with._

_I could wager anything in the world that you could not even recall my name if asked today! The conversation was nothing like I had imagined, you dimly passed my attempts at starting it with short answers._

_Every part of you seemed to reject me, before you even knew me. That hurt, darling._

_When I realized that, I let slip a few things I knew from our time at home. Of course I know about your social life, your quirky habits, and even your favorite drinks._

_I expected a warmer reaction to say the least, I was the one who went out of my way to see you, wasn't I? I knew I understood you in ways that no one else could!_

_That was when you stopped going out of your caravan after work. You seemed to want to close yourself off from the world. _

_As if to take your rejection one step further, your whimsical nature seemed to go missing once you knew about me._

_Did you want to hide all of yourself away from me, to even take away our time at work?_

_I didn't mean to startle you, or scare you away… I love you. I can now say that possibly going to speak with you a second time was my own mistake, and for that I apologize. _

_I was foolish to come to your doorstep, even though it felt like such familiar terrain. You have to understand how lost I was. _

_I had let my emotions escalate, soon it was not enough to see you. To watch you. _

_No I needed more of you than that. I needed to interact with you once more!_

_Having said that, our painfully short conversation, and a door in my face… Well doesn't sit well with me. _

_I would simply love an apology for that. What disappoints me the most is that just like the others, you will apologize, though you won't mean it. _

_I know this because a weapon is a great persuader. After that everything you will do will simply be out of pity. _

_You will see me as crazy, and reject me all over again. You will comply simply to make me feel better. _

_I can't stand pity, and I don't want yours._

_That is why we must bring this to a conclusion. That way you will be mine forever, we can skip through the usual process as I've done all of that before. _

_I will end this before the restraining orders, before I begin to get bitter. While good memories are still young. _

_Even now that I know things are going awry, I can still look at you with no contempt._

_You may wonder now, what will become of you? I can assure you darling, just as in life you will be treated nothing like the others. _

_I think I'll tie ribbons around cut off locks of your lovely hair. They'll make great decorations for my bedroom._

_Perhaps I'll put a tack through them so that they may hang above my bed. Your ribs may find their way onto my living room wall, especially close to the fireplace._

_That way, I will always know that your bones are warm there by the fire. _

_Finally, I found an antique tear catcher so that your final tears could be encased in it, and that I may have you with me always._

_Don't mistake me, my pet… I've never treated anyone, or their remains with such reverence. You are special, and you are mine. _

_Even when I am done with you and we are separated more… permanently, I will still be yours._

_I will always be yours, with each victim that comes subsequently, even if there ever were a person who could return my affections… You will remain special among all of those who have fallen by my hand._

_Love,_

_Your not so secret admirer!"_

"This…., is…., really…., crass, just so…, disgusting…, how can anyone think this is love!?" Sarada stated disgusted as well.

She held support on me, as her head began to spin.

"It sure is disgusting, I admit as I read this letter for the first time, I was close to vomit as well.

Anyways the part, our time comes to an end, surely means the time of the Movie recording, so it is to assume that the culprit is among the movie crew!" The Hokage stated.

"It´s only logical that Yuri-chan feels more and more insecure on the set as well as in her caravan and is wanting to soon leaving the whole movie-set too, if things aren´t going to stop.

However ¾ of the entire movie already has been recorded and many money has been pumped within the production of that movie.

Logically the Director as well as her manager, have no intentions to let her go, for she is one of the main actress and the star of the movie.

Also it is her first movie, so such a chance is not at all easy to get, especially to play one of the main roles!" Dad stated and we nodded, it sure wasn´t that easy, even as a newbie in the showbiz, no matter the experience; even I can imagine that.

"Koyuki wishes nothing more but that her daughter's first movie becomes a success, therefore she asked me if I can help her.

I told her that I will send two skilled ninjas to the set, who, firstly replace the missing actors, and secondly are trying to identify and stop the suspected saboteur and thief / stalker!" Dad stated.

"And you two are these ninjas, beside of Yuri, Koyuki and the Director, does no one else know that you are ninjas and it is better to keep it that way, so tell this to no one, this is a secret B-rank mission, ah and something else, I told Koyuki and the Director that you are skilled in acting as well as in stuntman-work, so whatever happens, make this movie a success got it!" The Hokage stated with narrowed eyes and a serious tone in his voice.

"Roger sir, we will, we make this movie a success!" We said saluting.

"Good to hear that, well here is the script, so you better learn already your roles by heart, the Crew will arrive in two weeks and as I said, don´t mess this thing up, act as if your life depends on it, no matter what!" the Hokage stated and gave us one single script.

"We won't disappoint you Sir!" We stated and bowed.

"Good, you are dismissed!" My father said and we bowed again.

And so we went out of the room.

"A Movie hmm, well not that I never had the dream to become a famous actress, during my childhood, but still, this is so sudden and why were we asked for this!?" Sarada stated.

"I mean it is not as if we have much experience, in acting before a camera, normally we only act when we know that our lives depends on it, on making a good performance, So why we?" Sarada asked, looking at me curious.

"If only I would knew the answer, I would gladly tell you, Sarada, but as a matter of fact, I am as smart about this, as you are!" I replied, sighing and shrugging my shoulders.

"What´s this movie about anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm, the title is called, **Icha-Icha,** **Himitsu no** **Ai no āto** (_Make out_, _The art of secret Love_)!" Sarada stated and blushed deep red.

"I hope this isn´t what I think it is!" We both thought, as we know that this is actually a book series for adults, thanks to Konohamaru-Sensei as well as Mirai-sempai reading them always, same as Kakashi-sensei.

"The lost Believed and found, unpublished book of the great Sannin, Master Jiraiya!" We read and face palmed in unison.

This can´t be happening.

Sarada mumbled something unheard, although I think I know exactly what she meant, before opening the script documents.

Please, just let it being clean acting and no ecchi stuff, please.

She read for a bit, her eyes getting larger per second, before she abruptly closed the script.

"This can´t be, this…., this…, this…!" She stammered looking at me terrified, her eyes wide open and her cheeks burning hot.

"Yeah what…, this…, what, speak up Sarada?" I asked confused and shocked by her reaction.

"This is a love-story, like a really, really, love-story!" She stated blushing deep red.

"You are kidding right?" I asked, but she shook her head in no.

I opened the script and read only, only to close it almost instantly.

She was right, this is a hard-core lovey-dovey love-story.

"And we are supposed to do this and that with each other…, (we blushed deep crimson by the mere thought of it) is my father going insane!?" I asked, before I took the script and ran back to the office.

"Dad, what´s that supposed to…, where the hell has he gone?" I asked Shizune-san, who was about to arrange some documents, as I didn´t found my dad behind his desk.

"A matter of importance has coming up, he went away shortly after you left!" She only said.

"Yeah right, that guy simply ran away from me, I so gonna get that dick back for this!" I stated loudly.

"I swear by my ahoge, he will pay for this…, in thousand cups of ramen!" I stated with narrowed eyes.

**Flashback end:**

"Well and that's how we ended up here!" I explained, while blushing alongside with Sarada.

There was a long, long silence between our telling.

"You guys kidding right?" Chouchou asked us, but we only shook our heads in no.

It was silent for another little while, before she broke out in laughter, after letting sink in what she just heard, alongside of all the others.

"Seriously, you guys in a love story á la **Icha-Icha**, this is too good to be true!" Chouchou shouted laughing.

"Way to go Hokage-sama, you really know how to do your things!" Senpou and Inojin snickered.

"Guys stop it, this is serious business okay, we got to find the stalker and the saboteur.

So please could you stop trying to follow us and to hunt us for answers, or else our cover will be blown!" I stated in embarrassment but also in anger.

"Say, guys, how far you already went, did you kissed already, did you had to cuddle or fondle a bit?" Inojin asked.

We looked at him with faces full of wrath.

"What we have to do and what not, is still a secret, we won´t spoil any details of the movie!" Sarada only said and I nodded with a huff.

Which made them hollering even more, we sweat-dropped and I was about to lose my cool.

I swear, i´m gonna kill dad afterwards, or at least if I get the chance for this, I bet Sarada´s dad will surely come to kill me, before I get the chance to finish my dad off.

"Please leave us alone right now or else our mission is over before it really started, things are beginning to get interesting right now!" I stated.

"Sure they will, I hope you have a real long kissing scene, and even a scene where you come in much skin contact!" Chouchou stated hollering, while they all nodded, while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Grr anyways stop following us!" I stated, before I grabbed Sarada´s hand and made a run.

Behind us I heard them singing.

"_Bolt and Sarada, sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Bolt with a baby Carriage_!" They all sung.

"I swear, one day I will sew their foul mouths together!" I stated in anger.

"Let´s just get this over with, today we have our first day and there are coming the romantic dialogue and the minor ki-kis-kiss-… raaah I mean the kissing scenes, are…, you know…, prepared?" Sarada stated shifting her glance aside.

"I´m prepared, though maybe not that well mentally, but I think I can pull off a good act, how about you?" I asked blushing.

"Same here, sigh, this is going to hunt us for the rest of our lives!" She said.

"I know right, but perhaps I won´t live long enough to witness that!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well I am positive that as soon as your father gets wind of the whole mission, he will likely kill my father first and secondly me!" I stated, whining in sheer angst.

"Guess you are right, well I will try my best to keep him of you, and after all you are as stuck in this as I am!" Sarada replied.

"Yeah kind of, sorry that my dad is such a dick…., but actually…., since we are in the same boat, I can tell you this freely and without any bit of being ashamed for it.

I am glad to be stuck in this with you, at least I so can kiss someone I know and someone I trust the most.

I can kiss someone, I actually could see me kissing someday!" I stated and she looked at me in awe, blushing.

"B-B-Bolt, wh-what are you saying…., do you…, I mean…, do you mean to….!" I hear her mumbling.

"Well I mean, just imagine that Chouchou and I…, or even Senpou and I…, hell Shikadai and Inojin would kill me, not that I ever will intend to kiss them anyways, at least not in that way!" I stated and I saw her blushing deep red before looking aside.

"Silly you…., I-I-I-I´m glad too…., just so you know!" Sarada replied with a shy smile, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Anyways, a short briefing, since the last two week we observed, through our Kagebushins, all of the male Crew members so far, and we can cut the suspicion on these five persons.

The dubious manager of Yuri, the errand boy, the Camera-guy, the technician and the makeup artist!" I stated.

"You are right, still, there is something that bugs me!" Sarada stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who is saying, that it has to be a male, I mean it also, fully hypothetically of course, could be a psychotic woman as well, perhaps a lesbian, as I assume!" Sarada stated.

"That might be true, but seriously, a woman who rip another woman´s ribs out, to hang them at the chimney, this is a little crass for what I call an obsessive woman!" I stated.

"Maybe but the idea is also not to dismiss, though!" Sarada replied.

"Keep it in mind, if we don´t find anything by the males, we going to look out for the women on the set!" I stated.

"Sure thing team captain!" Sarada mocked.

"Oh c´mon, you are still furious about that?

It wasn't my idea okay!" I said.

"Of course I am not furious, Bolt, sigh let´s get this over with, the sooner we get that sick bastard, the earlier we can stop this stupid acting!" She said as she walked forward in the set´s direction.

"Actually it´s not that bad, I like this acting!" I mumbled.

"Are you coming?" She asked loudly.

"Coming, wait up!" I stated and I ran after her.

And so another week of strange phenomenon happened, while Sarada and I were acting as prince and princess, but step siblings, having a secret, intimate, non sexual (_at least not yet_) relationship, while Yuri, our `mother´ tries her best to help us keeping it hidden from our dictatorial `father´.

At the end of the week we finally managed to expose the Culprits, the stalker was Yuri´s female Makeup artist, just as Sarada thought.

The saboteur however, was no one else but the technician.

Both were fired and a restraining order has been set against the Makeup artist.

She even had to be brought of the set in to the jail, by the security and the ninjas, after she attacked me with a big Kitchen knife.

Until the end of the Movie recording no one had found out about me and Sarada being professional ninjas.

It sure was a surprise to them all, beside of the director and Yuri, who knew about it.

In the end the movie recording was a success and it still would last a week before it is ready to be shown.

They technically changed all of the former actor´s parts with our faces and statures, so that now we would be the main stars in the role, don´t ask me how they did that, but they did a really good job.

It was as if we had been with this movie recording, since day one and not only butted in close to the end.

In a way it has been embarrassing at times and there were moments where I thought to fuck up, mostly when I had to kiss Sarada, or make skin-contact with her.

Logically I always apologized for every indecent thing I had to do, at the end of the day b bowing before her and offering her a meal at Ichiraku.

Still she did not really mind the kissing scenes, not that we actually ever really did it, since we stopped a few millimetres before we touched, but we were closer than ever to each other.

And there were moments, where I thought to myself that one single millimetre more and nothing would be able to stop me anymore, from making out with Sarada.

It was a tempting experience for sure, but also a really good training for us, since it do helped us to train our acting abilities.

And I also was trained that way, not to get a boner while touching Sarada.

Unfortunately didn´t we had any doubles, who might help us with these picante scenes.

All I could hope for in the end, was that Sarada's father is never going to find out about this, or else I am as well as dead.

**A few days later, Sarada´s Pov:**

It was an evening before the month´s end, so a day before the Chunin exam and the Starlight festival and a week after the end of the movie recording.

Bolt and I sat near the edge of the Hokage Mountain, close by the fence, the same fence I once sat with him two years ago and where we shared our first kiss, almost to the same time.

It has been a busy day for sure, we were training again to bring us in form for tomorrow.

However Bolt flinched, by every time he touched me accidently.

No matter how often he did, he always apologized for touching me, also for doing it so closely, so intimate and for almost kissing me, during the Movie-recording.

I found that really annoying to be honest, seriously this was nothing, actually I really loved it to be touched so tenderly by him, and even the almost-kisses, it was hard work to not grab his head and press my lips on his.

Especially when he was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating over to me, when his scent was so strong, his muscles so hard and his body pressed on me, so strong and yet so tender, so good that I truly almost wet my panties of sheer lust.

We didn´t recorded much dirty scenes only one or to five where he or I had to be half naked, me mostly covered but still quite bare.

I adored these moments, it always reminded me on that one day, four months ago, the night as I came back from my mission In Sora-Ku and Bolt invited me over for dinner and to sleep-over.

It was during the evening, as I saw him standing in the Bathroom-door, after I was inside just out of the bathtub and only in my underwear.

In these few brief seconds, between sheer temptation and embarrassment, I was able to admire his well-trained six-pack, his muscles, and also his growing bulge between his legs, simply his godly body.

A body steeled through massive hard training, various battles and broken bones, as well through sport.

A body to die for, a body other mans would kill for.

The only thing I hated about these moments, was the fact, that so many people watched me blushing and heating up, as he touched me with all of his tenderness, this was something only he should have ever seen.

The training was successful and we were certain that we will perform well tomorrow, now, close to the evening we finally stopped and decided to spend the rest of the day chilling, perhaps to later go to Ichiraku.

We were sitting here watching the sun going down, a little it reminded me on that evening, magical as well as terrifying memories crossed my mind.

"Hey Bolt, do you still know when we were sitting here, two years ago?" I asked, him suddenly out of the blue, after thinking about that night.

Last time I did was four months ago during the mission in Sora-Ku.

"Yeah, it was shortly after the Chunin examen as we were chilling up here, and when I was complaining about our friends and siblings, for all of them were leaving us alone for the Starlight festival, not!?" Bolt replied and I nodded.

He told me four months ago, after that mission, that he remembered some aspects of the day, but still not everything that happened.

So also the two Kisses, I saw him blushing deep red as he told me and I chuckled, it made me happy to know, that he at least remembered so far.

Still he hasn´t confessed to me yet.

"You are right…, well…, right now, this moment…, it kind of reminds me of that day…, even though it is actually still a day away…., before we really can say that it has been 2 years ago, not?" I asked, joking to lighten up the mood.

"Yes it was, but I more remember that we sat a few years early, also here, at the same place, I think it were five years ago.

To that time we sat also alone up here, only the two of us, you still remember?" He asked and I instantly knew what he meant.

"Ah yeah…., that day…., I still remember….., the day which I actually want to erase out of my memories…., but then again…., I want nothing but to keep it, because you helped me back on my feet that day, as I was drowning in self-doubt, just like always!" I stated.

It was to a time as I really had an identity crisis, as I didn´t knew anymore who´s child I actually had been.

My mother had no real similarities with me, or at least very less and my father was never home to that time, I knew him as well as not at all.

I spoke to no one about my feelings, only Bolt, after he found me crying up here to that time.

I told him that I hated to be my father's daughter, to have a father who never has been there, who never had the nerve to come home.

A father I didn´t knew at all, at least not before that day.

Bolt comforted me and helped me back on my track

Bolt brought me late in the evening to the hospital and invited me to his home, since mom destroyed ours, with her massive forces, after I accidently said the wrong things to her.

After seeing our home in nothing more but a pile of bricks, she fainted and had to remain in the hospital.

In the hindsight it were many unjustified claims I had shouted at her, accusing her of not being my mother, since I had no similarities to her.

It were feelings which I had bottled up inside of me, feelings which finally broke through, feelings which no one but Bolt could understand, not even my own mother understood me.

It was in the evening of this day, while I was in the hospital, as he, my Father, arrived, he was standing at the Hokage´s Porch.

He said he only wanted to check on us before he wanted to go back on his travel.

And I think this only fuelled Bolts dislike and anger against my father.

As I got told about this whole thing back then, I cried at the mere thought of losing him out of sight again.

Bolt confronted Dad and told him his thoughts in the only clear language, which my father could understood, which means that Bolt tried to beat him up, but failed massively in doing so.

Being beaten to the ground, Bolt yelled at my father to stop running and to turn around and face reality.

It think that it was in that moment as I thought about the first time, how it would be to fall in love with Bolt, the only boy who mostly understood me.

Father was kind of impressed by Bolt´s wish to protect me from every harm, physically and psychically.

This way my father decided to remain in town at least until mom was back on being top fit and until our house was build up again.

However the Hokage had different plans with him and so dad has been forced by the Hokage, to become my Brothers Sensei, so that he had to remain in the village at least for six years during my Brothers Genin and Chunin time.

And so, since five years dad had stayed within the village, not allowed to go back out into the world when he´s not on missions, or else, so the Hokages threat, he will be reclaimed as a Nukenin.

I think I also have to thank Bolt that for, I bet he had his fingers in this decision as well.

I still remember his words as he found me, these Gentle words with which he showed me the first time, how much he actually cared about me.

"I really depend on you most of the time, and somehow I never really can help you, when you got any kind of personal problems, this somehow makes me sad!" I said, my head hanging as I thought about what he already has done for thing for me.

"Oh c´mon Sarada, I never ask you for help, when I know, that I can perfectly handle most of my problems alone.

Still there are also things I cannot handle in the slightest without you, like last week, when I had to learn my role for acting, also I always depend on you, when you help me with your medical ninjutsu.

I depend on you, as much as you do on me, I think and after all, it´s not as if it hurts me to help you or vice-versa, doesn´t it!?" Bolt said, putting a hand to my cheek.

"Guess you are right…, I just…, feel that simply saying thank you, just isn't enough to actually thank you at all!" I explained.

"I mean you help me, always, even by private problems I cannot even tell Katsuo, for example as you rightly said, these days after the cultural festival.

As I had these doubts about mom being my mother and my father's wife!" I stated and he nodded, with downcast eyes.

"I still remember!" He said, sadly.

"You know, that time as Neherit said that I might have Uzumaki blood in me, I instantly thought back to that day.

Also after I saw Karin-san, but if I shall be honest she and I we have absolutely nothing in common besides of the fact that we both wear glasses!" I stated.

"Yeah even I know you are not in the slightest similar, since I know you very well.

I knew you would think about that day, even when Neherit actually meant our blood transfusion.

Still as I saw your glance, I knew you had thought about that day again!" Bolt stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, that day!" I mumbled, remembering it all too well.

**Flashback, Five Years ago, Hokage Mountain: **

_(Inspired by Naruto Gaiden Chapter 1)_

I cried, as so often when something bothered me like this, still, I didn´t wanted anyone to see my tears, I didn´t wanted to be seen as weak and vulnerable by the Villagers.

Not only that I was a living target for their hatred, ever since I was born, no, I also didn´t wanted to give them the pleasure of seeing my weaknesses, of seeing my tears.

I only ever searched comfort by my mother, but honestly, I don´t even know if I should call this woman my mother at all.

"_Who is this…, anyone…, please tell me…, tell me who this woman is …, who is this person that stands next to dad_!" I mumbled confused, while crying with my head on my knees, while I observed the sunset through this wet curtain of tears.

I was angry, weak, vulnerable, you name it, I had no idea what to do or which way to feel.

My whole life shattered the moment I saw this photo, has everything been a lie, has my whole life only being a sad and false story.

This woman, which lies in that hospital bed right now, this Sakura Haruno…., is she really the right person to call my mother, or not?

And if not, what is she, who is she, are we really daughter and mother, is she really my only family, hell, does my dad even still lives.

"_Daddy, why aren´t you here, why are you never there when I need you, do you hate me that much, was I unwanted?_

_Have I a right to hate you, when I never even knew you, can I even think about hating you, if you really love me, then come back and stay?"_ I mumbled while more and more tears flew, my feelings cascaded out of me, without a stop in sight.

"Why is there no one, who can help me?" I asked myself.

"Well, if you are fine with me, I would love to help you!" I heard, a muffled voice behind me all of a sudden, muffled by me holding my ears shut, to blend out my own crying.

I was shocked, did someone actually saw me crying, no this was terrible, no one should ever see it, they only will make fun of me.

I turned around, ready to beat up, whoever saw me in this state.

Only to look right in the face of no one else but a worried Bolt Uzumaki.

"Hey are you alright Sarada, you look terrible, here take this!" Bolt stated, as he gave me a handkerchief.

I was too buff to say something, so I simply took it.

Bolt was the last I would have intended to meet here, still, I was glad that he was it and not someone else, I admit, he could be an idiot at times, but actually he always helped me when I was feeling bad.

"Th-thanks!" I stated, before I dried my tears and sneezed.

"No need to thank me, it´s natural to help a pal in need.

So, care to tell me what happened, did anybody mobbed you again or did someone hurt you, no wait, don´t tell me someone rejected you?" He asked, really worried and not at all hatefully or mockingly.

It was something I was more than glad for, the fact that Bolt never mobbed me, or never seemed to have anything against my presence and existence, not like most of the other villagers.

"There is no one I like, who could reject me, Bolt!" I stated and he looked shocked.

"So this means you don´t like me, not that I would reject you, mind you?!" He stated shocked and I had to smile.

"No, I do like you Bolt, a lot, but I don´t think I am ready for a relationship yet, anyways, thanks for cheering me up buddy, you are really cool and nice!" I stated, as I had to chuckle, even if I was down, he always knew how to bring me back up on my feet.

"Aww chucks, you flatten me, but now serious, what happened that made you crying, Sarada, I swear when these suckers mob you again, I gonna beat them up!" Bolt said, with a murderous glance and I shook my head in no, I knew he would actually make this claim reality.

"No, actually, not, it´s about my family!" I stated.

"What happened, did something happened with Katsuo, or your mother?" He asked me and I looked down on the ground.

"Sak-…, I mean mother fainted today, after she accidently destroyed our house!" I stated.

"I see…, wait, that is true…, I thought it was a joke as Chouchou told me earlier…., phew I see, that do sucks, but no fear, I will ask Dad and Mom.

I bet you and Katsuo can live at ours, during the time for the new house to be build!" Bolt stated.

"Really that would be nice!" I stated.

"I Bet Himawari will be glad about it too!" Bolt said and I smiled at the name of his lively and cute little sister.

"I really have to thank you Bolt, you are always there for when I am feeling bad, I think I never told you how much I like that treat of you!" I said and he blushed deep red.

"Geez, no need to over react you know, eheheh!" He stated sheepishly.

"I don´t, anyways, I am running of topic, actually it´s not the destruction of our house, that i´m feeling bad of, although that's only one thing of a very long list.

But what drags me down is actually this here, I found it in the ruin, under the rubble of our house!" I stated, as I showed him the photo, I don´t know why but I had a feeling that I could trust him with this.

"I see, this is really hard-core!" He stated, as he looked from the photo at me and back.

"Yeah right, beside of the Hair-colour does this woman looks like me, isn´t she, and well, that's why I asked myself, if this might be my real mother.

I found it always a bit strange that I didn´t resembled mom a bit and that dad, on not one photo back home, ever wore glasses, nor did mom, but this woman, this woman does.

So I don´t even know if these people even are my true parents and even if, why is dad never at home.

Why am I the only girl in the whole village, who´s dad has to be `on an important mission´as mom always says, really, a mission that lasts 11 years, who is she trying to kidding here, seriously.

You see, thanks to this photo and mom´s reaction, I once again became jealous of everyone who has a father, even of you, as I saw you fighting against him this afternoon!" I stated, but he only waved off.

"Of me, oh please, you didn´t heard what I said before didn´t you, that guy I was fighting, was no one else but a Kagamibushin of my Father.

My real father, this Dick of a Hokage, hadn´t even any intention to train with me, less to scold me for painting the Hokage mountain in justified insults.

Hell and if Shikadai and his dumb father wouldn´t have been, I would have broken my record for sure, even if it would only be with a stupid Bushin.

40 minutes, that was until now the most amount of time, which my real dad ever spent to train with me, before he once again had something to do, `for the sake of the village´, you know how much I want to vomit, whenever I hear this claim.

I mean it´s nice and fine that he defends the village, but in times of peace he could be training with me not, I mean when does this dick ever has done something for me, never.

Still…, I shouldn´t complaining, you are right, you have way more misfortune with your father, I swear if I ever meet this asshole, I will kick him to the moon for you!" Bolt stated enraged and I smiled thankfully.

I would even pay just to see this, although I doubt that he would be able to so easily defeat my father, if that guy really is as strong as mom always claims.

"Thanks Bolt, I would appreciate that, just don´t hurt yourself…, although I don´t think I will ever get the chance to meet that man anyways!" I stated sadly.

"Bullshit, I swear as soon as I am a Genin I will go searching for your father and I swear, by my life I will bring that guy back here, I will make him apologize to you.

I will beat him up and force him to never go away anymore, but only if he is as anyone says, if he really is a dick, please allow me to shoot him to the moon!" Bolt stated and I chuckled.

"Alright I allow it to you!" I said smiling, my bad mood almost gone.

"Anyways, now back to this, you really think that this woman is your mother?" He asked and I was sad again, but I knew that I had to speak about this with someone, or else it will hunt me always.

"Well she does look a little like you, mostly because of the glasses…., but…, Oooh whatever, it´s not like it is changing anything, isn´t it?!" Bolt stated, giving me the Photo back.

"Wait what you mean by that, this changes everything?!" I stated confused.

"You think?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I´m sure of it, I mean that would mean that my mother, I mean…., that woman…., well that she would not be my real mother, that she would have lied all my life long and not only to me but also to Katsuo, or maybe not, actually Katsuo really does look like her!" I stated confused, what he means by that?

How could he face these news so easily, so fully without a care?

"Well let me ask you a question then…, what exactly is your moth-…, I means Sakura Haruno to you?" Bolt asked me.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" I asked, I went more and more confused.

"Hasn´t she been the woman who always cared about you two, who fed you, dressed you as babies, taught you how the world runs, trained with you to make you stronger and smarter than anyone.

Wasn't she the one, who enabled you to go to school or the N.A., who always has been there for you, when not even I could help you?

Wasn´t she the one, who brought you comfort before we even knew each other, who taught you to always respect others and your family.

What I am trying to say is, that no matter who might be your real birth-mother, your mother is the woman who sacrificed her life and time to raise you, not?

What do you know about you mother…, about Sakura Haruno…., plenty of things of course…., you know what she likes, what she dislikes, her hobbies, her habits etc.

But about this woman here on the photo, what do you know about her, nothing, nothing at all, hell you don´t even know her name.

Even if, only hypothetically spoken of course, that woman would be your birth-mother, doesn´t that mean that Sakura-san isn´t or better said, hasn´t more right to call herself your mother.

After all Sakura-san was the one, who always has been watching over you and Katsuo, your whole life!" Bolt stated and suddenly things dawned to me.

He was right, how could I be so dumb, how could I believe, it was justified to be angry at mom, for something so terribly stupid, as the question if the woman at home is my mother or not.

He was right.

Bolt was so damn right.

"I guess you are right, I totally was blind, I was so blind, why couldn´t I see how much mom suffers herself.

Even more after I asked her that stupid Question!" I stated, my eyes began to water again, no wonder, that mom freaked out that much.

I think if my child would ask me, if I was her mother, I would freak out too, especially while knowing of what I sacrificed in order to raise my Child.

"I was so stupid how could I did something like this to her!" I mumbled.

"Well it doesn´t always is the surface that matters, Sarada, look at me, beside of the Byakugan I don´t look at all like my mother, still I know that she is the woman I will forever call like that, do you know why?" Bolt asked, but I shook my head in no.

"Because she was the woman who comforted me, the first time I fell on my knees, who fed me as I couldn´t eat by myself, who taught me how to take care of Himawari as she was a baby.

A Mother or a father is a person in our hearts, not on the paper of our birth certificate.

Even if Sakura-san´s name wouldn´t stand on your birth-certificate, as long as she treats you like her own child, she will always remain your mother, at least this is my opinion to this theme.

So stop whining and be happy that you have such an awesome, strong and kind woman like Sakura-san as a loving mother, for other people never have the chance to have one.

Like my father, who had to raise without parents!" Bolt stated and I looked at him in wonderment,

He was so smart, and so kind, he always saw right through the people´s heart.

"Bolt!" I said, awestricken, perhaps even a bit love-struck.

"Dry your tears Sarada, we are going to the hospital, I think there is someone you need to see right now and someone you have to apologize!" Bolt stated and I nodded.

I dried my tears on the handkerchief, he gave me earlier, before he took my hand and lifted me up.

"You´re right, let´s go!" I stated.

And so we rushed down to the hospital.

**A few moments later:**

It lasted a bit before we arrived before mom´s hospital room, the nurse said she has just woken up again.

"You are ready?" Bolt asked me and I nodded.

"I will be waiting for you back home, if that´s okay for you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well then see you soon!" He said, before he was about to go.

"Bolt!" I said loudly in a sudden rush of affection.

"Yes, woooah!" He answered, before I embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot, for earlier and always!" I said, before I released him and braced myself before knocking and entering my mother's room.

"Hey Mom!" I stated, as I saw her lying in the bed.

"Sarada my dear, good grief, I am so sorry you had to see this, come here!" Mom demanded to pull me in an embrace.

"Mommy…., I-I-I-I´m sorry for saying all those mean things to you, I really am, can you forgive me!?" I cried the moment her arms held me.

"But of course, I am sorry for freaking out and destroying our house, i´m sorry that your life is not as you intended!" Mom stated crying as well.

"No, it is good the way it is, I don´t need a stupid dad, all I need is You, Katsuo and my friends, you guys were and are everything to me!" I stated and she pressed me on her.

"I will never leave you, I will always stay by your side, as long as I live Sarada, I swear!" mom said and I nodded, drying my tears.

"I Love you mom!" I said.

"I love you too, Sarada!" she said and once again we were in each other's arms.

**Several hours Later:**

I don´t know how much time passed, before I suddenly woke up from my nap, by a loud noise.

"Booom!" Suddenly the window shook lightly.

"What the hell is going on out there!" I mumbled, as I looked out of the window, Mom has slept in again, she still had to remain at the hospital until the next day, so Shizune-san said.

"I should better go, Bolt´s probably waiting for me!" I thought as I stood up, making my leave.

I was just at the door, as the same was ripped open.

Before it stood no one else but Katsuo and Himawari, alongside of Chouchou.

"Sarada quick, you got to come with us, it´s about Bolt!" They said, catching their breath.

"What is it, what´s going on, what is with Bolt?" I asked confused and worried.

"He is fighting, you have to stop him, only you can do it!" Chouchou sated.

"What do you mean he´s fighting, against who?" I asked dumbfounded.

Bolt was no one to easily pick up a fight without any benefit for him and even if, why shall I be the only one to stop him, there are plenty of Jonins able to stop him, Shikadai´s father for example.

"He is fighting…!" Chouchou stated breathing deep in.

"Yes, go on?" I stated.

"Against your Father!" She stated.

I was shocked, shocked and paralysed the moment she said this word, could it be?

No this has to be a bad joke, this has to be.

I still remembered Bolt´s words.

`If I ever meet that dick, allow me to shoot him to the moon! ´

"Against…, D-D-D-D-Dad?" I stammered while, Katsuo and Himawari nodded.

"If this is a sick Joke of yours, this is not really funny, not in the slightest, you know!" I shouted at them.

"Unfortunately it isn´t a joke, we are saying the truth, Sasuke Uchiha is back in town and Bolt made it to his mission to kick him back out!" Chouchou stated and I heard again this noise from earlier.

"Boooooom!" Now even louder than before.

"Lead the way!" I said to them and they nodded and so we ran back out of the hospital.

To prevent Bolt from hurting himself only for my sake, because I knew, he would never pick a fight with Dad if not for my sake.

**Flashback end:**

That sure was crazy that time, I still remember, that Bolt had been rammed inside the ground and just as he was about to lose I stepped between them, shielding Bolt from my father.

If not Mom and his mom would have stopped them, they might even would have killed me in an attempt to attack each other, as I went between them.

That bastard of my Dad didn´t even recognized me, before Bolt called my name.

I admit, I was furious as well, but inwardly I had longed to finally meet him.

However Bolt was not at all amused that Dad has been back and it was a lot of talking needed to make him stop.

Bolt in his rage called out an ultimatum to my dad.

He would stay here for the rest of his life and is allowed to be part of our family again, or he goes away and never again dares to come back.

Dad would have to answer, however I still, even today, ask myself what he might would have chosen, if not Bolts Father would have made the same ultimatum as Hokage.

The ultimate threat towards Dad, a choice he could not fuck up, after the Hokage spoke to his conscience.

It was also in that moment as I finally got to know that Dad once had been a Nukenin, I never knew why the people hated me and Katsuo so much, or why they hated my dad, since that moment however I got to know the whole truth.

In the end dad accepted his fate, to become a sensei.

Bolt however, disliked him for most of the following years, but eventually had to acknowledge his power, during the Jonin vs Genin battle royal.

Same as father, who got a lesson of us, showing him that Bolt and I were a top tag-team.

We even got his crystal and 23 others, before the time was up, we were the team with the most crystals in the end, kicking many out before the finals, in the end however we only managed to get the 2nd rank, right behind Shikadai and Chouchou.

"Yeah, that sure was a crazy time back then, I will never forget how brave you fought for me and how you comforted me back then!" I stated, my cheeks heated up from blushing about his braveness.

"Well it did it freely and with pleasure so…!"

"Yeah, you did, but I have to say that.

I really love this brave side of you!" I said, as I kissed his cheek, same as I did that time, before I entered the Hospital room of my mom..

"Geez thanks a lot, Sarada, I really love this cuteness you show me when we are alone, it´s hard for me to keep my cool when you are so sweet!" He stated, blushing deep red and smiling.

"Thanks but don´t let my Dad hear this!" I smiled at him.

"Pah, I once almost defeated him so I will gladly do it again!" He bravely said.

"Well you have been pretty beaten up that time, thought!" I stated.

"But I went down with flying colours, it was however a terrifying experience as you suddenly stood eforr me and my attack.

I hope you never ever intend, to go between an unstoppable attack of me again, I thought I almost killed you that day!" Bolt stated smiling.

"Yeah you almost did!" I said shuddering, as I remembered what happened when I saw him fighting my dad.

**Flashback, five years ago:**

I arrived together with Katsuo, Himawari and Chouchou at the crime scene, where I heard, already from afar, how Bolt shouted.

"YOU BASTARD THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SIMPLY COME BACK AND ACT AS IF NEVER SOMETHING HAPPENED.

YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY SINCE 11 YEARS; WHY ARE YOU COMING ONLY NOW; WHY WEREN´T YOU THERE WHEN SARADA ACTUALLY NEEDED YOU!" Bolt´s voice echoed through the town.

"You hear, he´s fully out of mind, as soon as he saw your father, he attacked him!" Himawari stated, still shocked to the core.

I never believed that Bolt had an all violent side, but I was about to witness the contrary.

As we arrived near the villa of the Hokage we already saw the Battlefield.

The street had massive holes, everywhere large rock were lying around and right in the middle stood no one else but Bolt, who fought against the man on the photos at my home, only that he looked far more different than on them.

"What shall a little boy like you know about my family?!" The man shouted enraged.

"More than you will ever know!" Bolt shouted back.

I never saw him so angry, at least, when he was not on a mission.

"Bolt stop it!" I shouted, but he didn´t even listened.

"I will bring you down, you A**hole!" Bolt shouted, as he attacked father yet again, with Taijutsu and Kagebushins.

"Haaa, too easy!" The man, who´s supposed to be my Dad, shouted.

He defeated all of the Kagebushins with extreme easiness, while Bolt was kicked hardly backwards in a wall.

"Bolt!" I heard it from the opposite side to, only to see the Hokage and his wife arriving.

"Sasuke stop this!" The Hokage demanded.

"Tell this to your son, Naruto, not me, he attacked me after all!" The man, Sasuke, stated.

"And with this I will end it!" Bolt shouted, as he used some strange kind of Attack.

"What the…, when did he learned this?" I asked as I witnessed how Bolt´s Chakra formed a massive sphere in his hand.

"What is this?" Chouchou asked dumbfounded and as confused as me.

"No way…, when did he managed to master it?" Himawari stated in fear.

"What is this Himawari?" I asked.

"It´s my Fathers special Jutsu, a jutsu which actually has been created by our Grandfather and which only few people, out of our family, know on how to use…, the Rasengan!" Himawari stated in terror.

"So you want the final decision, then come get me, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted, as suddenly his Hands shone in bright chakra, formed to lightning.

"Oh no, Mom told me about this, it´s the Chidori!" I stated in horror, it was a massively destructive technique.

"_I got to do something…., maybe when I…, I have no time to think about it…., I got to stop this_!" I thought as I begun to ran, everything looked as if it happened in slow-motion.

"SSSSTTTOOOOOPPP IIIIIITTTTT!" I screamed, as the both of them were already quite close to each other.

"Noooo!" I shouted, as I threw myself right before Bolt, ready to take the blow of Dad.

"You won´t hurt him!" I shouted.

"Get out of the way, Girl!" Dad shouted, his eyes were hard and cold, he didn´t even recognized me, so it seemed.

"Sarada, noooo!" I heard Bolt´s voice from behind me, shouting in horror.

"Shanaroooo!" I heard a voice coming from the side and seconds before Dad could touch me, a massive chakra filled fist punched him to the side.

"What the….?" Dad shouted in confusion, as he flew right into a wall, destroying the same in progress, through his Chidori, breaking a large hole into it.

"Hakke Kūshō!" I heard it coming from behind me, I turned my head, to see Bolt being dragged to the side by an unknown force.

Flying past us, before his Rasengan could get me, he too flew into a wall, Hand first, pulverising the same to nothing more but dust.

"Are you two insane!" I heard my mother and Lady Hyuuga yelling at them both.

Witnessing the sheer destructive power of these both jutsus, made me fainting, by the sheer thought of being almost hit by them.

"Sarada!" I heard it, as I almost hit the ground, I felt something soft under me, catching my fall, I knew instantly who it was.

"Bolt…., you…, idiot!" I mumbled before everything went black.

**A Few moments later:**

I don´t know how long I was out, but as I woke up I heard, loud shouts and massive insult.

"Dobe, I swear, when your son ever touches my Daughter again, I gonna kill him!" I heard the voice from earlier shouting angrily.

"As if you have any more right, than me, to do that you A**hole.

You were never here to help your daughter, when she was in pain, both physically and psychically, where have you been all these years, traveling the world, redeeming for your sins, yeah right, as if.

I bet you ran away from here, as soon as you knew that Sakura-san was pregnant, leaving her alone, only to come back after two years to get her pregnant with Katsuo, only to leave yet again.

I bet you weren´t by any of them two births am I right and now, after you have no money or whatsoever, you come again here to make yourself a home, how dare you!" I heard Bolt voice shouting.

"Dobe, I swear, shut your son's mouth or I do it!" Dad shouted.

"Stop it Teme, I swear, I will kill you the moment you touch my son ever again.

And actually he is right isn´t he, until Bolt didn´t called her, as Sarada-chan went unconscious, you didn´t even knew that it was your daughter you almost killed, didn´t you, and you call yourself her father, I beg your pardon!" I heard the Hokage´s enraged voice thundering through the room.

"Groan!" I groaned, as I tried to open my eyes, my head hammered.

"Sarada, are you alright, does anything hurt you, i´m so sorry, please I swear, I´m so sorry!" I heard Bolts concerned and pain-filled voice.

"Hey, Bolt!" I stated, as I finally opened my eyes and focused on the face before me.

"Easy, sweetheart, easy!" I heard mothers voice, I looked up to see her looking at me concerned, stroking a strain of hair out of my face.

"What happened?" I asked, before I remembered.

"Ah yeah, Bolt and Sasuke-san were fighting!" I stated as I groaned and tried to sat up, Bolt and mom helped me.

"Sasuke-san…, why doesn´t she call me Dad?!" Sasuke-san´s voice asked.

"Well, think about it Teme.

A man comes into the town after 9 years of absence, and tells you he is your dad, a man you never saw in real life, since you were born and only on photos not at all accurate to your current self anymore, would you believe him?" the Hokage´s voice stated doubtingly.

"Especially when that bastard doesn't even recognises you!" I heard Bolts voice stating, with a threating tone full of venom.

"Bolt-san stop it okay, he apologized!" I heard moms voice scolding him.

"Yeah right, as if that lame excuse of him will ever be able to make up the 11 years of Sarada´s pain, her lonely life, these years in which she wished to have a father, a man on her side which teaches her, which helps her to become strong.

I bet there were times where she even believed that you were dead, or that she never had a father in the first place, but she actually had one.

Unfortunately is that one a dumb, idiotic bastard who cares a shit about his family!" Bolt stated his voice ice-cold, so his eyes, cold and penetrating, ripping through every fibre of dad.

"Bolt stop it, okay!" the Hokage yelled and Bolt instantly shut up, but frowned.

"Sigh, anyways what are you going to do, are you just here to go again or will you finally stay!" the Hokage asked.

"Well this is none of your business but….!" Dad started to say, but was interrupted.

"Go away!" I stated and it was dead silent.

"What, Sarada-chan what are you saying?" Mom asked shocked.

"You heard me…, Dad…, I said go away, go to wherever you came from.

Bolt´s right, you haven´t been here for all my life, so why now, why do you come now back, only to leave me again.

If that is the case then you don´t need to come back again, go away, go away and never come back, just like you usually do!" I stated, tears streaming over my face.

"Sarada!" I heard Bolt´s concerned voice, before the same took me in his arms.

"You Little…!" I heard Dad shouting, before I heard a loud slap.

"Stop it Sasuke, leave them both alone, they are right, Bolt is right.

I too have enough, do you have any idea how hard it is to raise two children all alone, while still having to work to afford money for a living, I have like no time for my children because I am constantly stressed out.

And you, you never come home and when, it is only for about a night or two before you vanish again, the last time you had been here was nine years ago, two days before Sarada´s birthday, she was by Naruto and his Kids, sleepover.

I begged you to stay, for at least her birthday, I told her you would stay, do you have an idea how much it hurt me, as you had been vanished the next day.

As I had to tell Sarada that you weren´t here for her birthday, do you know how much it hurt me, as she asked me under tears if you perhaps hated her.

And then two months later I got to know that I was pregnant with Katsuo, dammit, I was inches away of aborting him, because I didn´t knew what to do anymore.

I had not much money to give them all a living, I had not time to spent with them, because I constantly worked, I always cried in my pillow, night for night, wishing that you finally would return.

If not Naruto and Hinata would have helped me, Katsuo wouldn't even have been born.

And now, after nine years you come back, and all you say is that it is none of our Business, that we shall not care about what you do or where you go.

Hell do you even love me, or not, do you even love your children, did you even one second thought about them?!" Mom shouted at dad, her face contorted in pain and her tears flowing endlessly.

"Sakura I….!" Sasuke-san began, trying to take Mom in his arm, but she only pushed him off her.

Sasuke-san was down on the ground after this gesture of dislike, but it should come even worsen for him.

"An Ultimatum!" I heard Bolt saying loudly.

"Huh, what do you mean Bolt?" The Hokage asked his son.

"We give you an Ultimatum, Sasuke Uchiha, one final decision to take.

Either you stay in the village for the rest of your life, as you meet your paternal duties, or you go away, but if you go, then you do not need to ever come back, understood?" Bolt stated, with so much hatred in his voice.

"People who step on the feelings of others, are those kind of humans I hate the most!" he said.

"I guess Bolt is right, after all you are a member of Konoha and as the Hokage of it and your friend I too will give you this Ultimatum, but I want to add a detail.

If you insist on going back on your travel or whatsoever, I will take me the freedom, to declare you as a Nukenin again!" The Hokage stated and I was shocked.

"_Wait, did he just said `again´…., does this mean my father had once been one_!" I thought in horror.

The moment I heard this and saw the hard stare of Bolt´s father, was the moment my world shattered fully.

"Am I really the daughter of a Nukenin?" I mumbled as tears streamed over my face.

No wonder that everyone hated me.

"No you are Sarada Uchiha Haruno, not more and not less, don´t care about what your parents are, you are you and this is all that counts!" Bolt stated forcing me to look into his eyes, I saw trust, comfort and something like love and understanding.

I didn´t knew better but to dive back in this embrace and cry in his chest.

"Do you bastard really want to do this to your children, do you have any fucking idea, how much they suffer already, knowing that they are not well seen here in the village, that they are looked on with nasty glance by practically everyone, and all of this is because of you!" I heard Bolt´s voice threating my father.

"I-I-I….!" Dad stammered.

I knew he was watched, by many angry stares and they all put more and more pressure on him.

"I accept, I will stay here!" He said defeated, as if this choice would go fully against his will, in a way it might have but I was glad.

I was glad to finally have my dad with me, but in the same moment, I hated the thought again.

"Everything is going to change from now on, I´m sure of it!" I mumbled in Bolt´s chest.

"No matter what, I will stay by your side, to help you wherever I can!" Bolt mumbled back and I sniffled before I pressed myself stronger at him.

**Flashback end:**

That time, I sleepover for an entire week at Bolt´s house, not only because our house still was destroyed, no, it was also because I didn´t wanted to meet my Dad, I was not at all used to suddenly have one.

"Honestly I had a hard time containing myself, if I shall be honest!" Bolt said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I really wished I could beat him up for the entire years he had been absent, to show him that you guys won´t need him, still, I knew that Sakura-san was glad, I honestly never understood what she found on that guy anyways.

But Dad told me that she loved him, for all her life, however, he also stated that it was for a classic case of Love makes blind

Still, in a way I am glad she never stopped loving him, or else you and Katsuo would maybe never have been born, that is practically the only thing I am thankful for your Father!" Bolt stated with a hard voice.

Yes even now, five years after that day, Bolt couldn´t get any warm with my father, whenever they meet, they scan each other with deadly glares.

"Well, I guess we have similar opinions, ever since he came back to play daddy, he tries to butt into most of my life, he even once told me to stay away from you, I think I never snapped more on him, he whimpered after I was done with him.

"Hahaha, seriously, I would have paid to watch that!" Bolt stated with a malicious joyful smile.

"I can imagine that, anyways, what shall we now do, evening is coming soon?! I stated.

"Let sit here for a while and afterwards we go to Ichiraku, if you don´t already have a dislike in ramen?" Bolt stated but I shook my head in no.

Even though we ate ramen practically every second day since this month began, doesn´t that mean that I ever will get a dislike in them, they are just too tasty and after all it really made me happy to see Bolt being happy.

"Sure thing, but it´s getting cold!" I said.

He said nothing but only opened his jacket and held it out.

I took the hint and scooted closer to him, pressing myself on his hot warm body.

He sweated, but only a bit, his body heat and scent took me out of mind, as I secretly inhaled it.

"Thanks, Bolt!" I said, as he took me in his arms.

"Always again, my dear!" he said to me.

"Hey, uhmm, have you heard it looks like the others going to have to work for the festival tomorrow, but I heard that the Security has been sharpened even more, to ensure that no more Nukenin will enter during tomorrow, also has whole Konoha being defended by a dome of my father´s Adamantine sealing chains, preventing everything from coming inside without his permission.

So uhmm, I know you have fear and you know I have it too, but well, I really would like it if you would perhaps come tomorrow with me on the starlight Festival…, you know…, kind of…., like a Date!" Bolt stated blushing deep red, crawling the back of his head.

"Actually, I thought about the same, and I really would love to go with you Bolt!" I stated and I saw him smiling.

"Really i´m so glad well then let's say same time as last time?" He stated.

"Sure thing, I got a new Yukata from my Grandmother, it will be the first time I wear it!" I said.

"Awesome I would love to see you in it, I bet you will look gorgeous!" Bolt stated and I looked at him with a shy smile.

"Oh stop it you!" I stated blushing deep crimson.

"Well then, I guess we shall call it a day, so of to Ichiraku, we will also need our sleep for tomorrow, remember, we all will meet up early for one last quick training before we go to the Arena!" Bolt stated and I chuckled.

"Sure thing, but actually, that sound as if we are gladiators and that the breakfast tomorrow, will be our last meal on earth!" I said and he chuckled.

"In a way you are right, just hope that everything runs right tomorrow!" Bolt stated.

"No fear it will, we trained hard and we are not weak, not at all, we gonna make this Bolt, and we will become Chunin!" I said confidently.

"On that we get the west on our bare hands!" he stated nodding.

"Well then let´s go, i´m hungry!" I said and I stood up.

"Alright, here we… uhmm, Sarada, I know this sounds like coincidence but…, my leg have been fallen asleep!" Bolt stated as he tried to stand up, but his leg wouldn´t move.

"_Seriously, this is a coincidence, it´s almost like the last time, I hope I slip_!" I thought, as I held my hand out.

"Alright her we goo-uuuuwaaaaahh!" I shouted as I tried to get him back on his feet, but I, how it could be any different, slipped on the grass and landed right on top of Bolt, Lips pressed on him.

Honestly, I actually pushed them on him, even before we landed.

"Geez, this is too much coincidence!" Bolt stated smiling.

"But it is a nice one!" I stated, as I pushed my lips back on him.

And so in a rush of heat, we made out, not that we hadn't some kind of training in it, even though we never really locked lips during the movie recording or ever before, at least not before two years ago.

I don´t know how long we laid in the grass making out, while stroking our backs and turning the tables once in a while.

Honestly I didn´t even mattered to me how long we laid there, I just knew, that I was the happiest person in the world, right now.

I felt the heat rising in me, from my toes to my head and from there right to my most precious part, I was wet and willing, I knew that much.

"_Shanaroooo, best day ever_!" Inner-Sarada shouted in happiness.

"_And Little Bolt seemed to be exited as well, the much I feel_!" I grinned inwardly, like an idiot, at the sheer thought of it.

Oh you sweet temptation.

"Sarada!?" Bolt stated, after a while of making out, as we fell next to each other in the grass, panting hard to catch our breaths.

"Yes, Bolt?" I asked, looking at him.

"I love you, you know!" He stated, looking at me as well, caressing with a hand over my cheek.

I gasped, finally, finally after 2 years he said these words again.

"I-I-I-I-I…., I love you too Bolt!" I shouted, stammering, as I threw him back over, crying of happiness.

Ichiraku long forgotten, we made out yet again, while tenderly stroke each other´s back.

All I cared for was this moment, and on my behalf, time could stop right now, closing this absolute, blissful moment into eternity.

"I waited so long for these words!" I stated, as I laid over him.

"I know, i´m sorry to let you wait and that it lasted so long, but I didn´t know if it was mutual, but the recording proved my hopes!" He said and I blushed while he chuckled.

"It was always mutual, since the moment you fought for my sake, I think that was the first time I thought about, how it would be to fall in love with you!" I said as I stroke his cheek.

"Really, by me it was the first time you smiled at me, I was so mesmerized by it, your smiles always made me falling in love with you more and more, over and over again!" Bolt said and I melted for him.

I was about to kiss him as suddenly…..

"Well hello there, care to explain what you are doing with my daughter, Uzumaki!" we heard a menacing voice, coming from above the tree we were leaning on.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SSSSSHHHIIIIITTTT_!" That was all I thought at this one moment, before a bloodbath would surely take place.

"You are a million years too early, to ever think you would have the right to date my daughter, Boruto Uzumaki, less to kiss and touch her, therefore, I shall bring divine justice upon you!" Dad shouted.

"As if, you stay away from him!" I shouted, as I stepped between them.

"Sarada, why are you covering him, he is not good for you, I am your Dad you should listen to me, so why don´t you?" Dad asked me.

"Because I have chosen him, he is the one my heart beats for, more than it does for you, he was always there for me, not like you, where have you been before five years?

You say he is not good enough for me, hell, he has been always on my side helping me, so I think I know what is best for me.

And it´s not as if I care that you are my dad, I grew up without you, so why should I now listen to you!" I said with harsh words.

"I see, so he already managed to steal your heart, well then allow me to steal yours, Bolt Uzumaki!" Dad stated enraged, this really was so embarrassing.

"Bring it on, I will fight for my love to Sarada, whenever someone tries to steal her away, an Uzumaki never runs from a challenge!" Bolt stated, ready to beat my father down, I knew I would not be able to stop them anyways.

"Alright then fight against me, if you really think you have what it takes to protect my daughter and make her happy, then I will test you, in a battle!" That was the great announcement of Sasuke Uchiha, my father, as he stared with a menacing glance over to me and Bolt.

To say it threw us both full-throttle into the extreme nervousness, was an understatement.

We both knew that Dad was strong, no doubt about it, and to try to fight all alone against him, was practically suicide.

"To fight for Sarada is what makes my life spicy, in order to defend her, to help her, and to safe her, but foremost, to be allowed to love her, I will give my everything, I will accept your challenge, name time and place!" Bolt stated with determination.

"Tomorrow directly after the Chunin final, you Vs me, no limitations, no restrictions, no rule, we fight until one stays down for at least a minute, or when one dies.

I will use my every single bit of power to defeat you, so you better be serious and don´t you dare to bore me too much!" Dad stated with venom.

"Alright I hope you are prepared, I was waiting for an opportunity to make you finally pay, for all the years you abandoned your family.

I will make you see that I am the only one who understands Sarada, the only one who is strong enough to stand by her side and protect her from everything!" Bolt shouted, with the fire of passion in his eyes.

"We will see, come Sarada!" Dad stated and I knew it was better than to disobey him right now, I looked back to Bolt.

"Bolt!" I stated, before I ran and embraced him, kissing him deeply.

"I will cheer you on, so don´t you dare to lose!" I said and he took my hands.

"I will win and if it is the last thing I do!" he stated with absolute confidence.

"Sarada, I said come!" Dad shouted, with an imperial tone.

"Stop yelling at her, got it!" Bolt shouted back.

"Oh wait you little….!" Dad stated, as he wanted to return to beat Bolt up, right here and now.

"Stop it, didn´t you just challenged each other for tomorrow, after the Chunin exam, dammit Dad I need Bolt and not only if I ever will become Chunin, we are a tag team after all.

If you beat him up right before the finals, it will be your fault that I remain a Genin for another half year, do you want that!" I shouted at Dad, which made him stop instantly.

"N-no!" He said, before he glared at Bolt and turned around.

"Bolt you got to absolutely win this okay, so go home, eat good, sleep through and come tomorrow to the training field where we meet up with all the others!" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Now go home and do as I say, I will see you tomorrow sweetheart!" I said, as I kissed him again.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Honeybee!" he said and I chuckled.

Honeybee, matches me, I can be and I stand on sweet things like sugar, which Bolt definitely is, but I also can sting hurtfully when I am enraged.

I walked away behind my father, who murmured something unheard.

"_Tomorrow sure will be busy_!" I though, as I thought about the two challenges.

"May the best win?" I chuckled to hide my extreme nervousness.

**Part III: Bolt, the one true hero for me:**

**Uchiha villa at the evening:**

We arrived at home and I wanted to instantly run to my room to text Chouchou and Senpou, about the coming crisis meeting.

"Sarada!" Dad stated, making me stopping.

I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What do you find on that guy?" Dad asked me all of a sudden.

"Are you serious?" I asked, even more annoyed.

"Just answer the damn question!" Dad mumbled.

"Geez stop being so rude okay, anyways you want to know, well I tell you.

Bolt was the boy, the person who always understood me and never said something worse or unrightfully things to me, who never lied to me and who never mobbed me.

Who was there when I felt alone, left by everyone, he was there when I needed someone to listen, to things no one else should know.

When I needed someone who understood me, who I could lay my heart out, he was there, he always had been, he was there when you weren't!" I stated and I knew I hit a critical point, but I have to show him how much I hate his attitude right now.

"You think he is good enough for you, hell didn´t you said before two years that he is a walking target and that you will never have a peaceful day at his side!?" Dad asked.

"Go to the supermarket and let them replace your Brain, I said Bolt would never have a peaceful moment because I am a living target, also was this 2 years ago, we have become way stronger ever since, especially Bolt, after all he managed what you didn´t, he actually killed Orochimaru, while the same wasn´t weakened!" I stated, that was a punch under the Beltline I know, but a justified one.

"Is this the only thing he can do, fighting, killing, destroying, not really what I call a good son-in-law?" Dad asked me.

"Well that says the right one!" I stated with a risen eyebrow.

"Woaaah guys, what´s going on here, calm down both of you!" Mom stated, as she came from out of the basement, having a heavy Box in her hand, with several spices within glasses.

"I just caught your daughter how she made out with that Uzumaki Brat!" Dad stated.

"Oooh, boohoo, is this all you care for, as I said Bolt is my boyfriend since today and I don´t intend to let him slip away again.

So it´s perfectly fine when I make out with him!" I stated with venom.

"What my Little Sarada finally has gotten her hands on Naruto´s son, finally, I thought he would never ask you again!" mom stated, with pure and honest happiness.

"I wished he never did!" Dad mumbled.

"Stop being a jerk Sasuke, he is a really nice boy and strong too, he has defended Sarada more than once, even before you came back!" Mom stated enraged.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I am a bad dad, but that doesn't gives her the right to go kissing boys, she is 16 goddammit!" Dad stated.

"Oh please, actually, last time I checked Bolt is only one Boy and why not, he is a perfect match for her.

And only 16, please, as if we had been any different, oh yeah I forgot, you had way better things than kissing in your mind, hadn´t you, like perhaps making yourself the whole world your enemy!" Mom stated and gave Dad the Overkill.

But it was not enough, I wanted dad to suffer, more because of after I remembered what he once did to Bolt, as the same fought for me and what he did today.

"By the way, I hope you are fit for tomorrow, I bet Bolt will be!" I stated with an evil smile.

"Why so, ah yeah the Chunin Exam!" Mom stated oblivious of what I really meant, I saw dad shivering in horror, he knew what would come, as soon as I tell mom.

"Oh I don´t mean the Chunin exam, did I forgot to tell you, Dad challenged Bolt to a duel, with me as price!" the cat was out of the Bag.

"Anyways i´m tired, i´m going to my room now to take a nap, wake me when the dinner is ready okay, thanks!" I Stated as I went to my room passing mom, whose eye twitched as she froze right in her motion, trying to process the just heard.

I closed my door and counted down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Zero!" I stated and in the same second I heard mom shouting her rage out.

"SASUKE UCHIHA; HOW DARE YOU!" It echoed through the house.

"Hehehe, serves you right, dumb Father!" I snickered in malicious joy.

I jumped on my bed and took my smartphone out to call Chouchou, dinner might last for a bit, for before Mom is done with dad it could last at least 2 hours.

"Hey there Sweetie, how are things?" Chouchou stated, as she answered the phone.

"Everything´s alright, more or less, wait a sec, I take Senpou to it!" I Stated.

"Sure thing!" She said and I dialled Senpou´s number.

"Hey Sarada, how are you, long time not seen!" Senpou replied over Video chat.

"Only last week Sen, Chouchou´s here too, anyways guess what!" I stated.

"What, speak up girl, share your gossip!" Chouchou stated in anticipation.

"Yeah spit it out!" Sen stated, as curious as Chouchou.

"Bolt and I are now officially together!" I squealed.

"Really, oh man this is so sweet!" Senpou stated.

"I Know right, he is the boy of my dreams!" I stated in pure bliss.

"I told you, you should be a couple, you two simply match together like fire and heat, anyways who confessed?" Chouchou asked.

"He did, and I after him, i´m so happy, although there is one complication right now!" I said, stopping to smile and beginning to frown.

"Speak up, what happened?" Chouchou and Senpou asked worried.

"Dad found out shortly afterwards and has now Challenged Bolt to a duel, for tomorrow right after the Chunin exam Final!" I stated.

"Really well that sucks, hope Bolt will be alright!" Senpou stated, looking it from the sportive side.

"Alright, alright, hell, nothing against your family Sarada, but your Dad really is a coward, he knows that Bolt probably will be tired and powerless after the finals, so why does he challenges him for right after them.

This is really unfair of him!" Chouchou stated.

"I know right, he really is a bastard, He comes after 11 years back in our life, is here since 5 years and thinks he can now tell me who to love and whom not.

I think he´s insane isn´t it, I swear I was so angry at him, that's why I told mom about it, I tell you, she screamed so loud that the entire house shook!" I snickered evilly.

"Sarada Uchiha, you are a little devil!" Chouchou snickered as well.

"Your mother is probably killing your father right now, we all know she loves Bolt a little, for he was the first to get along with you and who helped you, whenever he could!" Senpou stated and it was true, Mom always told me how glad she was that I get along with Bolt and that he, how she said `brought the smile back to my face´.

"Anyways I told him to meet us tomorrow early at 8.00 am, at the training-field 7, so make sure you come, we have to speak about strategies for the exam as well as afterwards!" I said.

"Sure thing, will be there soon…, oh sorry got to go, dinner is ready, see you tomorrow then, bye girls!" Chouchou stated, before her line was dead.

"That girl, only food in her mind, anyways I also want to take a shower, I trained with dad earlier, so, got to go too, see you tomorrow Sarada.

Oh and what I wanted to say is, that i´m really glad you two came together, you really deserved it, both of you!" Senpou stated.

"Thanks Sen, well then see you tomorrow!" I said and so also her line was dead.

"That girl, only training in mind!" I chuckled, before I placed the phone on the nightstand.

"Hmm, time to take a nap!" I stated and I nuzzled in my warm bed, hugging my Bolt sleeping-roll.

I was fast asleep, dreaming from Bolt and me being wildly in love, doing this and that together.

**Part IV: The Month Between, Side: Uzumaki Senior:-The Lord of the Toads and the Legendary Wild sages.**

**First day of the month between, Naruto´s Pov:**

Seriously, a little I was sorry for them, but it was for their own good.

"You really think this is okay, Hokage?" Shizune asked, after witnessing, how I gave the movie mission to my son and his, hopefully, soon to be girlfriend, Sarada-chan.

"Oh I know it is, even if they will complain, it is a good opportunity to train their acting abilities, for infiltration missions and who knows, perhaps they come closer together through this!" I said, with a shrug.

"Anyways, I have to do something important, i´m going to Myōbokuzan, getting myself some answers on some unsolved questions!" I announced to her.

"Is that really safe, sir?" She asked.

"No fear, for the time during my absences, Shikamaru is in charge, call him, he will understand as soon as he sees this!" I stated, showing her a document.

"The Wild-sages, what are they for beings?" She asked confused.

"According to Neherit are they powerfull beings, existence since ancient times, long before the Sage of six Paths, beings which might will be targeted by those radicals, we talked about in the last meeting of the 7 Kage.

I knew I heard that name somewhere already, and I was right, according to these mission reports, I found out that Konohamaru, Mirai-chan and Kiba´s old team encountered each two beings.

Both were called Wild sages, Lady Inari, the Mistress of the Light foxes and Nekomata, the Lord of the Ninekos, the ninja Cats.

According to the report had both being manipulated to a certain amount in their actions, Lady Inari was manipulated for 11 years straight, step by step, making her more and more coldhearted, as my Son and daughter encountered her.

According to the Report Orochimaru had been trying to steal Lady Inari´s power and to enter the dimension she and her folk lived in to get even more power.

By the Case of Nekomata, the same was manipulated by a strange creature which called itself Kuro Z.

If we now go according to what Neherit said, then things get clear, he said that Kuro Zetsu was far from being defeated the last time we met him, that the one we encountered was only one part of a greater being.

Neherit stated that the entire fourth ninja world war shall have been kind of a test run, to test the abilities of the Edo Tensei on a greater scale, than the previous tests!" I stated with a thinking expression.

"So you say, you believe him?" Shizune asked.

"I don´t know in how far I do, but until now all things he told us so far, have been proved to be right, I send a team to the location of the explosion out of the village, during the 5-Kage Meeting.

They found material and evidences which could prove that these guys wanted to attack during the Chunin exam, when many V.I.P.s were hear to watch.

That's why I ordered to double the security on that day and before.

Sharp controls on all the entrances shall prevent something similar to 2 years ago from happening, I never want to see my son almost dying again.

Also I will order Neherit, to take two teams of Anbus to Gensan no Kuni, in the next time, so we finally bring light in this whole thing!" I said with a hard voice.

"Of course, anyways what is Neherit doing right now, is it okay to let him run so freely?" Shizune asked me.

"I know what you mean, but I decided to trust him for now, however I let him being observed by our Anbus anyways and they haven´t reported me anything strange by now.

Anyways I think it's time to go, I will be back as soon as possible!" I stated.

"Alright, have a safe trip, I will contact Shikamaru right along!" Shizune stated.

"Thanks, Shizune-san, well then, see you!" I said, as I used my Hiraishin to teleport towards Myōbokuzan.

"Well then, time to get some answers!" I stated, as I rushed over the fields of green.

"Well hello there, if this isn't the little Naruto!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Fukusaku-sensei, it has been a long time!" I said as I faced the old Toad.

"It sure has been, what can we do for you?" He asked, as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Well I would like to ask for an Audience with Ōgamasennin-sensei, it´s about a real important matter!" I stated.

"Hmm I think that´s possible today, he has no special things to do as much as I know, anyways now come and greet Shima with me!" Fukusaku stated and I nodded and so we rushed to the familiar home of the Toad couple.

"Shima, look who has come for a visit!" Fukusaku stated, as he called his wife.

"Hmm, oooh what a surprise, I was just thinking what my little Naruto might be doing right now, tell me son, did you already ate something?!" Shima asked and I knew she would ask me this, honestly, with the time you get used to her food, not that it was any eatable for me anyways, but for the peace between us I simply ate without chewing too much.

"Of course not, not when I come to visit you, Mama Shima!" I stated and she smiled, before embracing me.

"Now sit and let´s eat!" She said and I nodded sitting me on a chair.

"Tell me son, what brings you here?" Shima asked with happiness.

"I wanted to speak with Gamamaru-sensei, I need to ask him about the Wild-sages, it seems that they are in great danger!" I stated.

"KLONK!" Suddenly a loud noise was to hear.

I looked up to see Mama Shima letting her marmite full of caterpillar-stew falling on the ground, she seemed to be shocked to the core, I looked in wonderment at the two toads.

"Mama Shima, Fukusaku, are you guys alright?" I asked worried.

"Fuku, bring that boy to Ōjiji-sama, instantly!" Mama Shima stated.

"Sure thing, come with me Naruto-kun, this is a really important matter which allows no time-loss!" Fukusaku-sensei stated.

"Okay!" I stated a bit confused, but I counted on it to be important anyways.

We rushed with high speed towards the audience room of the great Sage of the Toads.

"Ōjiji-sama, I brought you our pupil Naruto, he has to talk with you, it is very important!" Fukusaku stated.

"Naruto..., oh yeah, the little pupil of Jiraiya, you really have grown, how long is it already..., I think it has been 5 years since you weren´t here anymore, how are you?" The Giant Toad stated.

"I´m fine sir, but Hokage duties are keeping my busy!" I answered.

"Hokage oho, well seems like you really lived your life, anyways what exactly is so important?" He asked me.

"It is about the Wild-sages, I think they are in big danger!" I stated.

"Oooh..., the Wild-sages; this word I heard the last time to the time of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the Wild-sages?" Gamamaru-sensei asked me.

"Not much, I only know that they were attacked four months ago, at least from two of them we know, Lady Inari from the Light-foxes and Lord Nekomata from the Ninekos!" I stated.

"Correction my dear, you know about three of us!" Gamamaru stated, before he suddenly shrunk, but not to the size of a normal toad, like Gamakichi and Gamatatsu often do, no he shrunk and transformed, to the size and the shape of an elderly man.

"Woaaah, what the?!" I asked shocked, same as many other Toads, alongside Fukusaku.

"Ōjiji-sama, what happened?" The old toad asked.

"My Dear Fukusaku, this, is my real form, my form as a member of the _Jinkan no Senkensha_ from _Gensan no Kuni_.

We Wild Sages are actually human beings, humans which know about the power of the elements.

We are sages who knew about the ability to transform into an Animals, through Senchakra and to still remain conscious as humans, it is no simple Henge no Jutsu, but the force one has to suppress during the normal sage training!" Gamamaru, explained.

"You mean the transformation into a Toad, when one absorbs too much Senchakra?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, a Sage uses the Power of Senchakra to gain animalistic abilities, as well as to feel the Senchakra, the power of the nature.

A High-sage, the step after the normal Sage, is able to see the Senchakra clearly, as well as temporary transform himself into a humanistic Animal.

The size, as well as the shape of the animal, varies with the amount of Senchakra needed or used to transform.

However as I said, this stage is then only temporary before one begins to become animal, being taken over by the animalistic instinct.

Therefore it is mostly used during a hard battle, in which it is necessary to transform.

Then after the High-sage step comes the Wild-Sage, the last stage.

Wild-sages, like me, are able to fully transform into animals, while completely regaining their human mind, means their mind as well as their body is perfectly balanced.

So to say they are able to become Humans in the body of an animal and this over decades or like me over millennia.

Usually the lifespan of a Wild-sage lasts for about 10.000 years, as long as they have a worthy successors, others like an old friend of me, Genbu, the Giant Turtle, lives since over 100.000 years.

It always depends on what we do, if we, like the **Shimagame**(_Turtle-Island_) Genbu, sleep for most of the time and only being woken up for once every 10.000 years, it´s only logical that they live so long!" Gamamaru Sensei stated.

"So that means that I actually know about Four Wild-sages and have met three of them personally , since I have been on Genbu once, training to master the power of Kurama, alongside of Benjiro-san!" I stated as I remembered on the island I had been, which turned out to be a giant Turtle.

"Indeed, anyways, what exactly happened to the Other Wild-sages?" Gamamaru-san asked me.

"Well Lady Inari was attacked by Orochimaru but the same has been defeated by my son!" I stated.

"Oh you have a son, well my congratulations!" Fukusaku and Gamamaru stated.

"Well I have a son and a Daughter, Boruto and Himawari, and both have fought to keep Lady Inari and her folk safe, ever since, Himawari was trained by her in becoming a Sage of Light!" I stated.

"I see a sage of light that would be number one!" Gamamaru mumbled, I ignored it, I bet he would tell me about to another time.

"Nekomata has been manipulated by Kuro Zetsu, a parasitic being, created out of the dark forces of the three Scourges of hell, being enclosed within the Shinju.

The being has been defeated by Bolts Teammate and friend, Sarada Uchiha, who has become a Sage of Darkness, by the Ninekos!" I explained.

"That would make two, you seem to know a lot about the old times, tell me, who has told you about it?" Gamamaru asked me, with a side-glance.

"A boy from Gensan no kuni, Neherit Mezakan!" I answered.

"**Mezame no Jinkan**, the guardians of Time, the royal family of the Jinkan no Senkensha, the only Family to be able to become the Wild-Sages of Spirits!" Gamamaru stated in awe.

"I see, so the old Prophecy is about to unfold itself!" he said in thought.

"Sensei, which prophecy, one of yours?" I asked.

"No, no, this prophecy has been spoken long before my time, perhaps to the time of Genbu, anyways the Prophecy speaks about 10 Children who are born to become Sages, near the same time.

And these 10 Children shall be the key-figures of the 7th Millennium War, they are deciding over victory or loss.

The Prophecy goes as following:

`7 children near the same time, 10 have to be born.

10 Children be the world's spine, after 7 times of mourn´.

7 children near the same time, is perhaps a hint that seven of them are close to the same age of life.

The 10 Children to be born, might be a hint for the 10 sages of the Elements: Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Stone, Wood, Ice, Darkness, Light and Spirit.

10 children be the world's spine, means that they are deciding over dying or surviving of our planet.

7 times of mourn, means seven times of pain, chaos and sorrow, simply 7 times of war!" Gamamaru stated.

"I see, so you mean that Sarada-chan and Himawari might be two of these 10 children, so might be that Neherit boy?" I asked.

"Very well, you followed me, of course I am not to 100% sure about it, but it could be.

After you learned here the forces of Sennin modoo, I thought you might be one of them as well, but it wasn´t like that, you had your own prophecies to fulfill, same as Jiraiya did.

So if your son and daughter might be of these 10 children, then they have their own decisions to make, their own path to walk!" he said and I nodded.

"And which element are you off?" I asked.

"I am the Wild-Sage of Wood and Genbu, the Wild-Sage of Water, the **Hakuja Sennin** (_White Snake Sage_), called Ryūja, is the momentarily Wild-Sage of Stone, after the old one Lamia, has..., well..., vanished!" Gamamaru stated cryptically.

"What do you know about these 27 demons of the Hell-circles?" I asked him.

"Ah well, as you know, where light is there is also Darkness, my dear!" Gamamaru only stated, as cryptically as before.

"You mean...!?"

"That is something you have to find out by yourself Naruto, it gets late and I still want to sleep for a while, saving my forces, it has been years since I last was in this form!" Gamamaru stated.

"I see, just allow me one last question, a really important one, what happened to these Demon gods, Neherit stated that they sealed one here on our planet and so their forces, but I cannot remember what he said about the other two, where they are!" I stated.

"The answer you find in the stars, deep within our galaxy, you just have to find them, remember what Neherit exactly has said and you will find the answer!" Gamamaru stated before he walked away with a dance like step.

"Remember what Neherit said?!" I mumbled, as I thought about it.

I lasted a bit before I remembered what he told us, during the last Kage meeting.

"_The rest of us used our forces to re-seal the two Demon-gods, we managed to destroy their bodies, splitting each one into four pieces._

_However these acts took most of our forces, which we had stolen from the demons._

_With our own remaining forces, we created together eight giant containments, out of the remaining pieces of the old world and the stars around us, one for each part of their slain bodies; afterwards, we sent them far away into all directions, far away from our new world._

_The evil Souls and the remaining forces of the Demons, meanwhile had gathered together to destroy our newly resurrected planet yet again._

_Their army, consisting of the milliards of humans which they had killed from the old world, creating legions of undead and minor demons, fought against us and tried to prevent us from sealing their masters' souls._

_Holding strong against them, we managed to seal their masters deep within the core of the earth, however, powerless and exhausted afterwards, most of us died by being overrun by their army_!" that had been his words.

"Hmm Eight giant Containments, far away from our world…, wait…., oh shit!" I shouted.

"What, what is it Naruto!" Fukusaku asked, as he observed me the whole time.

"Eight giant containments, being thrown away from our world, our planet, what could that possibly be, when the answer lies in the stars and the Galaxy?" I asked him.

"What do you….., oh now I understand!" he said.

"Yeah right, well actually it isn´t that difficult to understand, if you know that the moon had been the Containment for the Juubi, it is only logical that all the other eight planets are the containments for the bodies of these Demon-gods!" I stated.

"And if they destroy the planets, to free their bodies, our planet might get destroyed, before they even have awoken fully.

I have to tell this to the other Kages, i´m sorry but I cannot stay here any second longer, tell Mama Shima i´m sorry for the food!" I stated and he nodded.

"She will understand it, well then, have a safe trip!" Fukusaku said, as I used my Hiraishin, to send me back towards Konoha.

Unfortunately I miscalculated, in the rush, my dimension dive and landed right in a lake before Konoha.

I grumble something unheard, as I walked back out.

I rushed through the main entrance to the village, to my home and up in my room, I instantly dived in new clothes.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" I heard it calling from the kitchen.

"Yes, coming!" I stated, before I dressed and stepped downstairs.

"Are you going back to your office?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately I have, I must ask the other Kage for an important meeting, I was just at Myōbokuzan speaking with the Toad sage about the Wild-sages, which Neherit told us off.

It seems that Bolt and Himawari, as well as Sarada met two of them four months ago in these mission, you still remember?" I asked and she nodded.

"They helped them against evil forces, like against Orochimaru and Kuro Z, who might be Kuro Zetsu or at least a similar being.

When I am right, then the other Wild-Sages soon will be attacked as well, also I have gotten some more info's, about the whereabouts of these three Demon Gods.

I have to tell these informations towards the other Kage, I don´t know how late it will be but I try to be home again soon, i´m sorry Hina!" I stated and she nodded in understanding, but I knew, deep inside she was hurt again.

I hated myself for doing this to her, but I had to face priorities, now even more, since the wellbeing of the entire planet lies at the brink, of dropping over into a massive war.

"Just don´t overwork yourself again!" She said, as she laid her head on my chest.

"Of course not, that one time was enough!" I said, as I remembered how much of reproaches she made herself, even when it was entirely my fault at that time.

"I love you honey, you know that, I will be soon back!" I stated and she nodded, I kissed her dearly before I left the kitchen.

I left the villa and rushed over to my office.

"Shizune-san, I´m back!" I stated.

"Oh Hokage-Sama, good you are here, Bolt has been returned and was rather pissed I can tell!" Shizune stated.

"Oh he will come over it, anyways, I need to hold a meeting with the other Kage as soon as possible, when can we arrange it?" I asked.

In about a half hour we could, over Video conference, do you have new informations?" She asked.

"Yes about five Wild-sages which might be targeted by this group, but now that I know what exactly a wild sage is, I can help to secure the other five, perhaps!" I stated and she nodded.

"I will contact them right along for a Video conference!" Shizune stated.

"Alright I will make the plan for the conference, any other happenings while I was away?" I asked.

"No, beside of Bolt´s outburst, none!" She said.

"Good, then I hope I can be back home for dinner tonight!" I stated, as I made myself on planning the conference before emailing it to the other Kages.

"_The next days will be busy for sure, I better start recruiting_!" I thought to myself, as I tipped on my computer.

"Udon!" I said over the speaker to my third assistant, next to Shikamaru and Shizune.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The brown-haired bespectacled boy replied.

"Please contact Sai-san, I think it´s time to activate the Project S.I.I.O.N.T!" I stated.

"Alright will be done in no time!" The boy, well rather said, the young man stated.

"The _Secret international Intelligence Operation Ninja Team_, the strongest, most skilled and most intelligent Shinobis and persons of all 5 main Lands, gathered together for Territorial-overarching missions, no matter what, from assassinations, over liberation- and peace- mission, towards Top-secret missions, mission not even the normal Anbu would be able to do.

If Itachi Uchiha would still live and not have become an S-rank criminal, he would have been definitely among them.

Will it work out, or will it fail right by the attempt?!" I mumbled, as I looked through the recommendation files of the most skilled and promising Ninjas of Konohagakure.

To say that I was proud of my Son, to have make it upon them, together with his team, was an understatement.

I shuddered in anticipation to see their skills coming to full bloom.

_**A/N: Here we go again, hope you like it, don´t forget keep on reading and reviewing.**_

_**Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	8. Love crisises and other Emotions

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Second Arc: full-throttle in the Chunin Exam Final**

**Chapter 8: The Hours before, Exam-finals and War of Love. **

**Part I: Love crisis, a last training and the parental memories.**

**4 Hours before the Chunin exam-finals begins.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

We all had met at the Training-place early in the morning, to speak about a matter of high importance.

Sarada stood closely next to me, holding my hand while I looked over the anticipated faces of our friends.

"Alright guys, thank you for coming here today and this so early.

For those who still haven´t heard, or won´t believe it yet, Sarada and I are officially a pair!" I stated and was overrun with cheers and congratulations.

"Thanks, thanks guys, however, to a certain someone our relationship is like a thorn in the eye.

The Big Bad Daddy, Sasuke Uchiha, worst father, notorious world-traveller and the biggest rock in our path of a happy relationship.

As you might know, has said Daddy Sasuke challenged me to a Duel, with no rules, no limitation and no boundaries, you really could talk about a war one vs one, for the hand of Sarada.

If I lose, I might never be able to come together with Sarada and this would surely be the worst.

I love Sarada, I want to be at her side, to protect her and to be able to always watch over her, I love her with all my heart, but I am still a Genin of 16 years, while Sasuke is an experienced Jonin who, alongside of my Dad, ended the Fourth Ninja World War.

I long have not the experience to maybe defeat him, but I have to if I ever will get his blessing to someday marry Sarada!" I said and I heard many whistles and cheers.

"Well you are really sure about your thing Bolt, to instantly want to marry her without having a clear relationship for even one day so far, anyways you don´t need to speak further we know what is to do.

If there are no rules and no limitations, then it is only logical that we can help you, we will try our best to butting into the battle, if things are getting dangerous for you, without stepping into the Battlefield, no fear we got that!" Shikadai said confidently.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this!" I said with a smiled.

"Woaaah, whoa, stop right there, who said this is for free, we want a reward for our help!" Chouchou stated.

"I see, well no fear, there waits a round of Ramen on me then!" I stated annoyed.

"We likely take you on that offer, however this is not what we meant, we want something different, from both of you!" Senpou stated.

"What do you guys mean by that?!" Sarada asked confused.

"We want to see a kiss, and no acting, we want to see a real one!" They all said in unison and we both blushed deep crimson.

"Woaaah, uuuuhm, well if that´s so?" I stated glancing over to Sarada.

"I guess one kiss in public won´t kill us!" She said and I nodded.

"Here we go!" We both said, before we kissed us quickly.

"Wait, you call that a kiss, where is the passion in that, geez, alright for the extra slowpokes, we will show you how that goes!" Chouchou stated, before she grabbed Shikadai and pulled him into a kiss, same as Senpou with Inojin.

All we did was blushing by this massive display of affection, passion and love, alongside of Katsuo and Himawari who both sat right between them.

"Geez alright, alright, have mercy okay, we haven´t kissed that often you know and never in public.

Well then, looks like there is no other way!" I said looking at Sarada, she blushed deep red but braced herself, before scooting closer.

"Is this really okay with you honeybee?" I asked her.

"Uhmm, well after all we do need their help, so, I think we can at least give them that much for it, not?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well, then!" I stated, as I caressed her cheek.

"Let´s give them the best show, shall we!" I stated blushing.

"Bolt…, be gentle!" She stated, hey that sounds like…., woaaah what the hell am I thinking, it´s just a kiss.

"Gentle, right!" I stated, as I leaned in.

"Yes, gentle!" Sarada stated, before our lips locked together.

Suddenly we heard loud whistles, but we didn´t cared we simply kissed forth, actually I had longed to hold Sarada again in my arms kissing.

Last time we did we were massively interrupted, so this time I don´t mind the public for a bit, at least they don´t try to butt in.

And so we once again made out, without a care in the world.

"Well way to go guys, I thought you were here to train and not to show Himawari and Katsuo the joy of being fresh in love!" We heard it behind us.

We stopped and turned around to see our senseis walking up to us.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never come!" Shikadai stated.

"Yeah right, get yourself a room, you six!" Mirai-sempai stated yawning

We had asked them to come to our last training before the finals, and still, we literally had to wake them up, like a wrecking-ball through the window.

For both still were fast asleep as we got them, even though in only four hours the Chunin exam finals begins.

"Uwwwaaaah, really, it´s just too early to wake up!" Mirai Sarutobi said to her older Cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi, while the same yawned as well, both in perfect sync.

"My words Mirai, my words, unfortunately are our pupils, already so early so energetic!" He said yawning.

"And you guys call yourselves Ninjas, isn´t a Ninja the one that endures everything, even waking up early, goddammit get a hold of yourselves, you two?" We said with an annoyed glance at each of them both.

"Look even Himawari and Katsuo are all up and exercising, even though they have actually no real reason for that, or for standing up so early at all, since the school is out thanks to the Chunin Examen.

They are more active than both of you together!" Sarada pouted, watching how our senseis rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"I swear, if you guys come in our age….!" Mirai-sensei started, yawning, but was cut off harshly.

"You are hardly 4 years older than most of us, so there is no real difference between you and us, Mirai Sensei!" Chouchou said.

"These four years, my dear, make a skyward difference between us both, I bet you eight wouldn´t even beat me alone, in a training-match!" Mirai sensei said with a smug grin, while Konohamaru Sensei simply face palmed.

"So you challenging us for a duel, well then bring it on!" I shouted, getting nods from everyone.

"Are you serious Mirai, they either beat you, or you beat them, but don´t forget, they still have an exam to survive, all of them, beside of Katsuo and Himawari, so whatever you do, don´t beat them too harshly, okay.

Guys that's for you too, don´t overdo it, you have an examen to win later!" Konohamaru said, but mostly was ignored.

"Alright guys time to beat our cocky sempai up, she has been awfully annoying in the last time and I think we should playing 4 sets!" I said confidently as we stood together, holding a war-court.

"Yeah!" The others shouted, sounding excited, but actually they shouted in understanding, since only they knew my strategy.

"Alright let's go, Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu!" We all shouted, forming many Doppelganger of ourselves.

What Mirai-sensei however didn´t knew and what perhaps only Konohamaru Sensei would know, if he actually would care and pay attention to this Duel, was that I actually casted a completely different Jutsu as the others, by plan.

Mirai probably has understood Kagebushin no jutsu, under the shouts of the others.

However, what I actually said was **Kagamibushin no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the mirror Clone_).

"_It's a little different in spelling, but the effect is a skyward difference, just like you said, Mirai-Sensei, let´s look if you can get the difference in time, before we defeat you_!" I thought, even though she often saw the jutsu, had she still no idea how it works, same as the others, it was after all a **Neo Uzumaki Hidden**, which Himawari `accidently´ created.

Kagamibushin no Jutsu, the Technique of the Mirror-clone, they are able to endure far more damage than a Kagebushin.

However only a certain number of attacks, by a mighty jutsu, like Rasengan or Chidori, they still shatter instantly.

But overall they are the perfect lures, even to a certain point they are able to fake that they could bleed, this way one can set a trap while the enemy is beating up clones, if it goes good for several hours, exhausting himself.

Meanwhile one has to do practically nothing, but to wait for a good chance to defeat the opponent.

"You think that Quantitate will help you guys!" Mirai shouted and tripped right in our trap.

As the first Clones attacked her, they shattered to dust as they got hit, the so emerging cloud blocked the view of our Sempai.

Through this small time window, the others managed to use their Own Kagebushin, in combination of Henge no jutsu, many transformed in me and the rest transformed in the user of the Jutsu, this way we were able to fool her.

"_The Best is, they are able to create Kagebushin as well, since they are a mirror picture of my own body, but with my personality_!" This way she won't be able to tell the difference so early, until I want.

I took 32 of them out of the rows and used Henge no Jutsu, transforming them in 4 groups of us.

With them I let Mirai-sensei beat something hand-strong for a change, giving her the feeling as if she beats us from time to time up, while attacking the Kagebushin around her.

"_Shall we now, Bolt_?" Shikadai asked over Inojin's telepathy link while we hid in our hideout observing Mirai Sensei beating up our Clones.

"_No not now, wait a bit before she´s really tired of this_!" I said, as I used my Byakugan to watch her chakra flow.

"Hey By the way, do you think Mirai sempai has a Boyfriend?" Himawari asked out of the Blue.

"How are we supposed to know that, she never really speaks about herself!" Chouchou replied.

"Could it be, that she is perhaps jealous at you guys, I mean she knows that you have the exam final later, so simply trying to beat you up because of a nonsense argument like this isn´t really a reason; at least that is my opinion!" Katsuo stated.

"You think?" Sarada asked him.

"Well think about it, if she can't get a boyfriend with her 20 years, but all of you are in happy relationships, while being 4 years younger than her, it really must nagging on her pride to be left out, also since Konoha-sensei is together with your aunt Himawari.

I would say, she only challenged you to have a valve, to let out the wrath for her hurt pride and anger of not having a boyfriend too, or why, you think, would she even provoke a trainings match, knowing that you will be exhausted after wards, right before your most important test!" Katsuo stated.

"That might be actually true indeed, well it is sad, to tell us she has more experience with her 4 years of age difference, but hasn´t ever been in a relationship before!" Senpou stated.

"Well it is her own fault, she is quite an airhead with times and she easily gets pissed off, so only a man with an equal attitude can stand on her side, unfortunately don´t I know any mans with such a matching description!" Chouchou, the matchmaker, spoke her words of wisdom.

"We neither!" We stated sweat-dropping.

"By the way, how Konoha-sensei and your Aunt did came together, do you know that?" Sarada asked Himawari and me.

"She told us once, according to both their version, had both never been that much of friends, thought this more came from Aunt Hanabis´ side, actually Konohamaru-sensei has been in love with her for several years and always waited for a chance to get a date with her, but no matter how often he asked she always turned him down harshly.

Then one day, both their teams had a mission, after they became Chunin, a dangerous B-rank mission, where Aunt Hanabi fell in a deadly trap and was in life-danger, out of her own mistake, thinking she could easily handle the mission all alone.

She was a spoiled Hyuuga brat, who though that she was something better than the rest, at least to that Time, so no wonder she completely underestimated the dangers and risks of the job.

It was Konohamaru-sensei who saved her and gave her a lesson in teamwork, Aunty was reproachful of her act and together with their teams, they finished the mission, which became a success.

Aunty was feeling terrible for making such a mistake on the mission, which almost got her killed, but after witnessing the braveness of Konohamaru-sensei and after gotten a lesson from him, she was sulking.

Still after the mission she decided to reward Konohamaru-sensei and so she agreed to a date with him.

And well as much as I know, the date was not only a success but Aunt Hanabi, so she told me, saw some fully new sides on Konohamaru-sensei, braveness, kindness, and care, things which turned her on in unknown ways.

Before she know, Konohamaru sensei and their date was the only thing she could think off for a long time, and even thought she tried to deny any feelings for him, she gave soon up and asked him for another date.

Over short or long they had many more dates together, until Konohamaru confessed his love for her and she accepted it, I think this was shortly to the same time as Nii-san has been born.

Well before he actually had the chance to really start their relationship, he had to duel with Aunt Hanabis and Mama´s father, Grandpa Hiashi, for being able to remain in a relationship with her, similar than what is happening to Nii-san right now!" Himawari explained.

"So Sensei too, hmm!" I mumbled.

"According to mom did, in old time and partially also today, the future groom have to fight for the hand of his future wife, with the Father or Brother of the bride, to show his power and reliability to the Woman's whole family.

For no Father wants to give his daughter to a man who cannot protect her.

According to her it was the same with Dad, he too had to defeat Grandpa Hiashi, which he did with flying colours!" Himawari stated with a smile.

"So don´t worry Bolt, just give it your best!" they all said trying to encourage me.

"I will do that, I won´t allow someone else on Sarada´s side, someone who has no idea how to treat her right.

Someone who does not treat her with love, kindness and care and foremost with respect, or how to love her rightfully, with tender kissed and touches and with gentle words!" I said clenching my fist.

"I will never give her away so easily, I will fight even if I land in the damn hospital, I will win no matter what!" I stated, my eyes burning with determination.

"Dammit, where are you!" We heard Mirai-sempai shouting all of a sudden, which reminded us that we were actually in a Battle right now.

"_Wait until she beated them all, I will send a new wave and then we attack_!" I said in thoughts and used my mirror Friends to use Taju Kagebushin no jutsu, in combination with Henge no Jutsu.

This way we managed to mix in with the crowd.

"_Are you sure she is not only faking her tiredness, to get us_?" Inojin asked worried.

"_Hima-chan_!" I asked and she kept on looking through Byakugan, as she had done permanently since the start of the battle, letting Mirai not a second out of her glance.

"_Is she_?" I asked.

"_No it´s still her and her chakra begins to run out_!" Hima said.

"_Alright time for the final curtain call_!" I said over Telepathy, to them.

We ran towards Mirai sensei and she attacked us, same as she does with the Kagebushin.

"**Nikudan Sensha** (_Human Bullet Tank_)!" Chouchou shouted, trying to roll over Mirai Sensei, just the way her Doppelganger did it.

However Mirai-sempai dodged the beat and defeated Inojin, who used his pictures to attack Mirai-sensei, just like his clones from earlier, with a few Taijutsu kicks.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**!" Shikadai said chaining Mirai Sensei.

"Dammit!"

"**Oodama Rasengan Shuriken**!" I and Himawari shouted, as we ran from both sides at her, while Sarada came from the front with Chidori and Chouchou from behind with Nikudan Sensha.

"Dammit!" Mirai-sensei shouted, trying to break free from Shikadai´s Jutsu.

"Haaaaah!" We shouted and hit her with our attacks.

"Baaaaaaam!" And so the battle seemed to be over over, or not?

"Dammit you guys really overestimated yourselves!" Mirai-sensei said, standing over me with a kunai, same as her own Kagebushin at all of us.

"You really think you could beat me!" She asked with a smug grin, erasing her Kagebushin, I used my Byakugan and could confirm, that she actually really was the real one.

"No , actually…!" I said, with an own trademark grin, before bursting in a cloud of dust.

"…we just did!" I said, standing behind her with a Kunai placed at her throat, same as everyone else.

"What the hell?" She asked as she saw all the Kagamibushin shattering to dust.

"But I hurt them with a Kunai, how can they stay, this is not possible for a Kagebushin!" She shouted.

"If you would have been more concentrated and did not easily underestimated us, only because we are 4 years younger than you, your mistake would have shown itself.

But for now, just admit it Mirai-sensei, you jumped right in our trap!" I said with a smug grin.

"Dammit, alright I give up!" Mirai-sensei said with venom, but in defeat.

"Claaap, Claap, Claap!" We heard it and behind us we could see our parents and Konohamaru clapping.

I was pierced by Sasuke-sans stare, but Sakura-san grabbed his arm hurtfully, making every attempt to flee futile.

"This was a very good battle!" Father said.

"Are you now seeing it Mirai-sensei, age is not everything, no matter how old you are, if you underestimate your opponent you have lost!" Sarada-san said and we all nodded.

"They have yourself amazingly led around by the nose cousin, while you fought to the exhaustion; they just had to wait for you to make a mistake and then you were done for!" Konohamaru-sensei said.

"Dammit, I failed!" She said with an enraged mine.

"No need to beat yourself down for it, you should be proud, you have raised a marvellous team Mirai-chan!" Dad stated as he put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly smiled.

"Th-thanks, Se-Sensei!" Mirai-sempai stated blushing and stammering, just like a little Schoolgirl in love

"Well, well my son, if you keep it up like this you truly will become a Chunin, no doubt about this, you showed how to effectively outrun a stronger opponent by completely confusing him, while your team can rest their forces for the final beat!" Dad said and I was mighty proud of myself and my Comrades.

"However be careful, I bet Sasuke san has analysed this technique, it will not be so easy to defeat him!" Dad whispered in my ears and I instantly got nervous again.

"Aww thanks, well anyways we will give our best not guys?" I asked them, faking confidence.

The words of my father as well as Sasuke-san´s analysing stare, made me screaming inwardly.

"Of course!" My Pals all shouted.

"Anyways, we are here to get you for the tournament, is everybody ready!?" Mom asked and we nodded.

"We are ready!" I said, getting nods from the others.

"I saw that, well then let´s waste no more time!" Father said and so we hurried towards the last part of the Chunin Examen.

**At the Chunin Examen, Konohagakure Arena.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

As we arrived we already saw many people, standing in a row to enter the tribunes of the Arena.

"The introduction will soon begin, so you better go to the toilet a last time!" Bolt´s father said.

"I´m sorry but I have to go, got to great the various V.I.P´s and Kages as well as the Daimyos from the other Villages and Lands, but no fear, you make this kids, I am 100% positive of that!" The Hokage stated, with a confident smile and a nice guy pose.

"I have to go too, we have to Shield the Hokage and his wife from any dangers, no fear we will see you fighting and I am sure you all succeed!" Shikadai´s father stated, as he, Dad and Senpou´s father hurried behind the Hokage.

"We will go to the tribunes, give it your best shot kids, Himawari, Katsuo please follow us!" Mom stated and the rest of the Parent´s nodded.

They all left, with my Brother and Bolt´s sister following them, who met up with their friends, Shino-sensei´s kids, being in the company of their Mother Hana-san.

"Hurry up the Intro is about to begin, c´mon guys!" Konoha-sensei stated and we nodded, following them towards the other Genins.

"Okay, you soon will all go out in the arena, each one of you has to stand together, in the Tag team they have chosen a month ago, understood!" The instructor and referee, Shino-sensei, stated.

"Hai!" We all replied and suddenly the door opened.

"Alright let´s go!" Shino-sensei stated, took a deep breath and stepped out of the room towards the Arena´s middle point.

"Welcome, Welcome my dear People of Konoha, welcome daimyo´s of the several befriended lands, welcome Kage of the 6 other Ninja Villages.

But foremost, welcome dear participants, it is an honour to me, as the Hokage of Konohagakure, as well as the host of this event, to welcome you all here and today, to this year´s first Chunin-exam Finals.

Our 60 remaining Contestants had one month time to prepare themselves, either with their original team mates, or with new teammates from previous opponent teams.

As most of you know, the life of a Ninja hasn´t and still isn´t always easy, sometimes came the moment to make the decision, to trust unknown teams from other lands in order to achieve a mutual goal, no matter what it is.

And this is what these Finals shall train our participants, to have trust, lay all differences down and to help each other for reaching their mutual goal.

And also we made it to even the numbers!" The Hokage stated and everyone laughed.

"However, wouldn´t this Exam be any kind of exam when there is not at least one battle, but today we will show you battles of various teams, 2 vs 2, and I can tell, they are going to be interesting.

Unique for this Chunin Exam of this year, due to the large Numbers of remaining Participants, do we have separated the whole Tournament in three segments, means in three days.

Today the Group A-H, means team 1 to 16 are fighting against each other until the last 2 competitors, the second day Group I-O, means team 17 to 30 does the same and on the third day the last 4 teams will fight in the ½ final and the final, for the Title of the Chunin Exam Champions.

So I hope each one of you has the heart, to stay until the very end, and don´t forget, tonight at 22 o´clock starts the Starlight Festival at the grand market place.

So now I have spoken enough, the First match will soon begin.

I know you are all as excited as our competitors are nervous, so please, if you find it in your heart, please give a round of cheer for the participants, who managed to come this far, through trust, determination and will power.

A big applause to you all, this is your moment, your cheer, and you deserved it!" The Hokage stated as he and the entire public in and out of the Arena, so I assume, cheered for us, before he sat himself again.

"Alright Participants, gather together, as said from one month ago, are the battles made after the Random-principle, the Two Tag teams who are fighting, will be shown on this Screen.

The rules are simple, there are practically none, beside of the fact that no one out of the public is allowed to help you, and that only legal ninja weapons are allowed, guns, bullets and other kinds of fire weapons are not allowed to be used.

Also is it not allowed to attack the public, everyone who does or hurts the rules in anyway, is getting disqualified and loses all hit-points he and his team mate have made.

You will have to fight until your opponent is unconscious, retreats or in the worst case died.

I as the referee, will observe the battle and try to prevent too much deaths, which means if I stop the battle, you guys better do stop too, understood!" Shino-sensei explained and we all nodded.

"Also is each battle, due to expenditure of time, being set on a time limit of 30 minutes each, if in this time no team has won clearly, the team with the most remaining members or the most hit-points wins!" Shino-sensei stated.

"So that means, if everything runs right, today will be7 hours of Battles, am I right there?" I asked.

"Exactly!

To count the hit points, each one of you is receiving such a transmitter, which is placed on the back of your heads!" He explained, showing us the little computer-chip.

"They measure your Chakra level and the damage done to your opponent or towards yourself and transform them into hit-points.

They are chakra resistant, so no need to hold back, the hit-points, which are mutually counted together under the members of the Team, are the most essential to be declared as the winner.

So the challenge is not only to defeat your opponent but also to get the most hit-points.

For even if you defeat an opponent but the opponent´s team has more hit-points than yours, the match will be called a draw.

Normally the winner fights against the winner of the second match, however it also can be that a performance was so good, that the team is declared as Chunin before the final and therefore hasn´t to fight anymore.

However if anything runs according to plan so is the last team, the 30th team, the joker so to say, fighting against the winner of the 28Th and the 29th match and so has one match lesser than the rest.

"So prepare yourself mentally, the first match will be shown soon, so watch up to the Screen!" Shino sensei stated.

"Hai!" We saluted, before we all watched in anticipation up to the screen.

"Ding, the first Match of the Chunin Exam Final, is between, Team Aburame Vs Team Sledge, the match starts at 12 o´clock, competitors please announce your participation or your forfeit at the registration stand, May the best win!" A robotic voice stated, as the names, as well as the faces, of the combatants were shown upon the screen.

Honestly I sighed in relief.

"At least we don´t have to fight first!" I said to Bolt, who smiled a comforting smile.

"Yeah still the quicker we are done, the faster we can show them that we are the best to become Chunin, not!" he said and I nodded.

"Guys how about we going to eat some quick lunch before we have to fight!" Chouchou stated.

"Sure after all the first battle is in one hour and who knows when we get the chance to later eat something!" Shikadai stated.

"Yes, if we have to fight we should be in top form, physically and mentally!" Senpou stated and we all nodded.

"Well then, of to Ichiraku!" I stated and most of them sighed, but Bolt and Himawari, who arrived together with her friends and team.

"Yaaayh, Ramen!" They said and stormed off happily, just like little kids on the sight of getting sweets.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

The place around the arena was decorated with various stands, of food and souvenirs, it was so to say the pre-festival before the starlight festival at the evening.

Everything was decorated or polished on a high gloss and looked fabulous and neat.

I walked closely next to Sarada, even though I was happy right now and even though I should also be nervous for the fight, I was a little afraid.

Festivals always let worse memories rising up inside me, not only the memories from two years ago, but also from various other festivals, whenever we went to one, people were looking with angry and hateful glares at Sarada.

The fright of the festival two years ago, as she was mistreated by the visitors, mobbed, stoned, spat-on, kicked and beated, only because she is an Uchiha, was still stuck in my bones.

Although, since my outburst at that festival, no one ever tried again to pick a fight with Sarada, at least not when I was in her surrounding, which I was practically always, and now, as her new Boyfriend I intend to be as often at her side as I can and as she wants to.

But momentarily I was just glad, we walked hand in hand, while Sarada leaned on me with a satisfied and joyful expression, I could feel the smirking, smug grins and the gleaming, as well as curious, eyes of Senpou, Himawari and Chouchou in my back.

"Hey Guys!" We heard it from behind.

"Hey Sarin, how are you, haven´t seen you for a long time!" We said, as we greeted my Cousin who stood before us and wonk.

"Oh i´m fine, ever since our battle last month, me and my dad were pretty busy with errands, for the Hokage" Sarin stated.

"Oh I see, hey, where do you live momentarily, can you give us your address?" Chouchou asked.

"Well, after we were interrogated, the Hokage offered us a place to live here in the village, in his Villa, in one of the residences.

Well, my Father, same as me, was tired from always traveling and mostly camping outside, so he said yes and therefore, even though I never was in the academy, I too am now a Genin from Konohagakure same as my dad, who has become a Jonin!" Sarin stated, as she showed us the Headband of Konohagakure.

"Unfortunately, didn´t I ever had made a mission in the name of Konoha, therefore I am not already allowed to enter the next Chunin Exam, at least not before I haven't had a least 4 B-ranks, 6 C-ranks and 8 D-ranks missions!" She said.

"Too bad, but still a cool thing, but what about a team?" We asked.

"The Hokage stated that he will see what he has, right now there is still missing one person for a team of three, but that he hopes I soon can enter a team of my own, perhaps together with Himawari-Chan!" Sarin said and Himawari seemed to be happy.

"I See, you said you and your dad have been busy, so I assume you and him had a mission?" I asked.

"Of course, actually I shall not talk about it, but it has to do with observing a certain person, it´s my first B-rank mission!" Sarin stated, with a secretive smile.

"Anyways what are you guys up to?" She asked us.

"We wanted to go to Ichiraku to grab a bite, before our battles are coming!" Chouchou stated.

"I see, well, I don´t know if it´s okay, but, I got nothing to do right now, so, can I perhaps come along?" Sarin asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Of course, we would love to have your company, not guys?" I asked the other and all of them nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for, it has been a too long time since I tasted Ichiraku´s Ramen, all this instant ramen lately made me longing for something handmade!" Sarin stated.

"Not, no matter what, a handmade Ramen from Ichiraku is still the best!" I stated and she nodded.

"Definitely, cousin, there is nothing better!" She stated smiling.

**After a while, after the meal at Ichiraku´s:**

From our insider (_Konohamaru-sensei_) we got to know, that the system was so configured (_or better said manipulated_), that we would fight as Team N° 10, Team N° 20 and Team N° 30.

Inojin and Senpou were the first to come, in the fifth match today, Chouchou and Shikadai were the second match tomorrow, Sarada and me being the seventh match of tomorrow, so we still had some time to beat.

Dad heard our wish, to not want to fight against each other, if we can avoid it.

Luckily we could choose our Tag team partner last month, so that each of us was balanced in strength.

The teams were made according to my Friends specialities and strength, as well as trying to compensate their weaknesses with their partner's strengths.

And so the tag teams were still as following.

**Chouchou and Shikadai:**

Chouchou was from the Akimichi Clan, so she had enormous brute strength and she knew how to paralyse a foe, thanks to her Raiton based jutsus, inherited by her mother.

Shikadai on the other hand, was able to bind the opponent on one place or to help Chouchou with **Kagemane no jutsu**, to help her in dire situations.

He also learned to use a new technique, by combining **Kagemane no Jutsu** with **Kugutsu no jutsu**, he created the new Technique, **Kage ningyō geki no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the shadow-puppetry_).

Being able to get her out of cornering attacks, just like a puppeteer his puppet, only that those strings she would hang on, cannot be cut.

It is a unique developed Technique from Shikadai, which enables him to move Chouchou, without having to act the exact same way like her, and still Chouchou was able to fight for herself as well.

**Senpou and Inojin:**

Senpou is a fast close-combat fighter and has a mighty arsenal of weapons, but just in case the ammunition runs out, Inojin, with his speed-drawing skills, would be able to get her new weapon-summoning-scrolls at a constant rate.

He would be using Kagebushin to defend his real selves from the opponent, while Senpou defeats them.

So he had like Shikadai and Sarada a mostly supportive role.

And last but no least:

**Sarada and myself:**

Sarada was able to heal her teammate fast, as well as fighting with immense forces, means Chakra enforced Taijutsu and some massive Ninjutsu.

I will try to use my light-version Rasengan attacks, in combination to my **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (_Flying Thunder God Technique_), to completely defeat the opponent with one beat, without hurting him too much.

Defending Sarada with many Kagamibushin, I also was able to let me being reinforced, by using Kagebushin, which get a Chakra infusion from Sarada, should I run out of it.

Also she can give me informations, by using her Sharingan to analyse the opponents fighting style, letting the Kagebushin disappearing, I get the power charge as well as the informations.

While the Kagamibushin, who will be at my side, are keeping the opponents on distance.

This way we had as well as won, if we use these tactics, since winning was not anything in this test, since they also proved if we would be able to lead a team.

Keeping these tactics in mind, we tried to mentally preparing on the battles, while we ate our ramen, however this didn´t meant that we didn´t get any less nervous.

Honestly, with every passing Battle, before the first of us have to go, we got more and more nervous.

"I´m so nervous!" Inojin stated the obvious as the fourth Battle, the Battle of team N°7 and N°8 was announced and only a Half hour would part him and Senpou from fighting.

Therefore he fidgeted on the bench and shifted his glance any 2 minutes over to the screen of the Public-Viewing, just like many of the other Genins here on the place.

"Argh, not you too!" Chouchou said, being nervous herself.

"When you guys get nervous already, how the hell should I then feel?" She shouted enraged, since she always counted on Shikadai, for him to at least keep a cool head, but the same was just as nervous as we all.

"Well you guys have luck, you haven't to fight today!" Senpou explained to Chouchou.

"But we have to fight as the second duel tomorrow this isn´t any better!" Shikadai stated, the nervousness in his voice was clearly to hear.

"The only who have much luck are our fresh pair here, who fight as the very last ones!" We heard Chouchou stating with minor venom.

Not that I cared thought, while the other mostly chilled, were Sarada and I at watching the Battles, analysing the opponents´ abilities, to form strategies against them, if we have to later deal with them.

"I ask myself, what our parents might do right now?" I asked myself.

"They are probably eating and celebrating while boasting about some skills we shall have, which we actually don´t have in the slightest!" Senpou stated.

"Perhaps!" I replied, before something came in my mind.

"Hey Boys, just a question, how exactly did the Parents of Senpou and Chouchou reacted as you told them that you had confessed to the girls?" I asked.

"Well to be honest, Senpou's parents where quite cool about it, although her father threated me, to kick me to the dark side of the moon, if I ever would hurt her!" Inojin stated.

"Really, you never told me that!" Senpou pouted.

"Well it was a deal made under father and future son-in law so it was nothing you had to know, since I don´t intend to ever hurt you, sweetheart!" Inojin explained sweat-dropping, before being kissed by Senpou.

"Then I am all calmed!" She said.

"And you, Shikadai?" I asked him.

"Pretty much the same only that Chouji-san threated to break my neck alive, like a twig, if I ever make her cry of hurt!" Shikadai stated.

"I see, so they only threated you, you didn´t had to fight in a Duel, guess I thought that would be normal for a father, guess Sasuke-san is quite special there!" I Said.

"No fear i´m sure you will win this!" Chouchou stated.

"Yeah me too!" Senpou stated.

"Count us in, I bet on you Bolt!" Shikadai said.

"Same goes here!" Inojin stated.

"We cheer for you, you go this Bolt/Nii-san!" Himawari, Katsuo, Shana and Hiro stated loudly.

"Wait, Sarada´s Father challenged you to a duel?" Sarin asked and we nodded.

"So there are fathers who really still do something like this, oh man, how embarrassing this must be for you Sarada.

I swear, as my father told this to me, as I had my first friend, I stomped him into the ground like no tomorrow.

Still due to my violent acting, my friend ran off, and my father after him, since that day he never spoke a word with me again.

And now I will never even have the chance to apologize for my father´s behaviour!" Sarin said and looked with a melancholic glance up in the sky.

"I was meant to ask you this since a while but I didn´t really dared to.

Sarin-chan, you said that you where first-hand within the fire, as Uzushiogakure has burnt down, still your father introduced you to be 16, how come?" I asked her.

"Sorry Bolt, but…, that´s a secret!" Sarin stated with an unreadable smile.

"The next Match, between Team N°9 Shiramasu and Team N° 10 Yamanock, begins in a few minutes!" The Announcer stated.

"Guess this is your call of Duty Inojin, Senpou, give it your best Shot and don´t dare to lose!" I said and they nodded.

"No fear, we won't!" They both stated with confidence.

And so we made our way quickly back in the Arena.

"We will be on the Tribune, see you guys later!" We said and they nodded.

"No fear we will cheer you guys on, you can do it!" We all said.

"Thanks guys, well then, are you ready Senpou!" Inojin asked.

"Ready when you are, love!" Senpou replied.

"Alright, let´s go!" And so the both of them went through the gate towards the arena.

We meanwhile rushed up to the tribunes of the competitors near the senseis and the Kages, Himawari, Sarin and the others were sitting close to their parents.

"I hope they will be alright!" Sarada stated worried.

"No fear, they will that I am 100% sure of, they are strong!" I said confidently.

"Go for it Team Yamanock!" We shouted and they nodded from down in the arena.

The opening song of this year's Chunin Exam Final was played by a live band, it has been a popular song being chosen.

_(__**Original song : Warrior/ Disturbed**__)_

_I am now, an instrument of violence  
I am a vessel of invincibility  
I cannot leave this undecided  
Stepping down to battle another day _

_Remember me for all time this  
Determination is a vital part of me  
Surrender now or be counted  
With the endless masses that I will defeat_

_Come on bring it  
Don't sing it  
Better believe it _

_Broken down till your hope has died  
Beat down till victory's mine  
Stand up and show me some pride  
And now, are you ready?_

_**Chorus:**__  
I'm the one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now  
I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time_

_I can't be told to compromise this  
They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet  
A most formidable reminder  
They will speak my name for eternity _

_I have no need of any guidance  
I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief  
Seen through the warrior's eyes, I  
Never need to question, how to defeat you_

_Come on bring it  
Don't sing it  
Better believe it _

_Broken down till your hope has died  
Beat down. Till victory's mine  
Stand up and show me some pride  
And now, are you ready?_

_**Chorus**_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now  
I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time_

_You can't hide now  
I am the warrior  
So decide now  
How they'll remember you _

_Do not hide now  
Act like a warrior  
Show some pride now  
Solidify your place in time_

_**Chorus**_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now  
I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside  
The evidence can't be denied  
The entire world will stare  
Into this battlefield tonight  
As I stand before you with a warrior's heart now  
I can feel the strength that will  
Ensure my victory this time_

And so the Opening song ended, with a cheering public and a bowing Band.

"The Fifth battle, Team Yamanock Vs Team Shiramasu, begins now, competitors are you ready?" Shino sensei asked.

"Hai!" All four of them shouted.

"Well then, start!" And so the Battle began.

**Senpou´s Pov:**

"Alright here we go, we will win this!" I shouted.

"Sure thing, sweetheart!" Inojin stated.

"Don´t think you can take us for easy, Rock-san!" The opponent stated.

"Huh, wait how do you know my name?" I asked one of the opponents, a young boy with light Brown hair.

"I know you because our father knew each other!" The Boy stated.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked him.

"They fought in their own Chunin exam with each other, during the second round, I am Shiranoa of Sunagakure, my father Shira once fought against your father, Rock Lee, same as my mother, Yome, who fought with her team mate, aunt Sen, against your Mother and Father as well as their Team Mate, Neji Hyuuga!" Shiranoa stated.

"I see and now you want to see how strong you are and want to defeat me alone!" I stated.

"You are quite smart, that is exactly the fact, I wish to fight you, without anyone interfering!" Shiranoa stated, going in a fighting stance.

"Suit´s with me, Honey, I got this, please keep his companion a bit of company, would you?" I asked.

"Of course, but are you sure?" Inojin asked.

"Positive!" I said confidently.

"Alright, hey Shiranoa-san, I warn you, if you attempt to kill, her I will stop you no matter what, understood!" he said.

"Sure thing, nothing lies further away from me, than killing the daughter of my Father´s friend!" Shiranoa stated.

"Nevertheless will I give my everything to defeat you, in a fair Battle!" He explained.

"So do I!" I stated.

"Alright then let´s begin!" Shiranoa stated, as he ran on an open place.

A little I felt bad to leave Inojin with an unknown opponent all alone, but I knew that he was strong and not so easy to beat anyways.

This took most of my worry, but still, I guess it´s because we are now a couple, not that I never not was worried about him, mind you.

"Well then, you know we only have like 20 minutes, so let´s end this quickly!" I stated and he nodded.

"It will be quickly over anyways!" he said.

"I don´t think so!" I stated, as I went in a fighting stance.

I practically could feel how strong he really must be, to end this, I had to use `It´.

"_Haha, never thought I ever would need to use that in a battle, I just hope that I don´t run too much out of Chakra_!" I thought, as I concentrated.

"Let´s get serious Shiranoa-san!" I shouted, as I had enough concentration.

"Right, Rock-san, let´s see whose technique is better and stronger, yours or mine?" Shiranoa shouted back as he too increased his power.

"**Kaimon**, Gate of Opening, release!" I shouted and suddenly my Power increased rapidly.

"**Kyuumon**, Gate of Rest, release!" I shouted, increasing my healing powers.

"**Seimon**, Gate of Life, release!" I shouted, as I opened the third gate, allowing my brain capacity to increase to process informations on a faster rate.

"**Tomon**, Gate of Limit, release!" I shouted, opening the last of the wanted four gates, which once again opened my Power limits, this time for chakra release.

"**Daiichi Kassei**, First activation, release!" Shiranoa shouted, opening as well some kind of power spots in his body, it was equal to my releases, I could feel how his powers increased drastically.

His eyes turned completely white and he had a yellow glow around him.

"**Daini Kassei**, second activation, release!" He shouted, opening the next stage of his strange technique, which causes his body to expand slightly, his muscles becoming distinctly more prominent.

"And the last one, **Daisan Kassei**, third activation, release!" he shouted and used the third stage, which causes his skin to go red and appears roughly equivalent to the Gate of Life´s release.

However due to the time expenditure to open all gates and stages, only 10 minutes remained.

I looked to see that Inojin already had beaten his opponent, without breaking in sweat as I assume, he barely had any wounds.

He was observing our fight, watching with narrowed eyes, I knew he was ready to step in any second.

"Haaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I rushed with enormous speed forward, same as Shiranoa.

We fought, rapidly kicking and beating, combining Kick-boxing, various Martial arts and hand-to-hand battle with our own unique styles.

He was using his **Muon no seido ken** (_Silent precision Fist_) a high speed and high precise attacking technique, with which he muffled every sound his attacks would make.

Meanwhile I attacked with my **Sōkō kyūsoku hi ken no Jutsu **(_Armoured Rapid Fire Fist-technique_), or simply called **Kikan jū no ken** (_Machinegun Fist_).

A Technique with which I could attack with Bone crushing, impulse-bullet like fist beats.

Similar to the Hyuuga's fighting style, only that I don´t shoot my Chakra into my opponents Chakra-system, to damaging him from the inside.

Instead I shot my jutsu right into his muscles and bones, breaking or ripping the muscle-tissue apart.

However by one of my more special and way more difficult techniques, the **Ryūsei eikyō ken** (_Meteor-Impact Fist_), this was only half of the work.

The increased power through the various Gates I open, combined with massive chakra-control, similar to Sarada´s **Ōkashō** (_cherry blossom impact_), which I lie inside my fists, as well as Dad´s **Hitori Omote Renge** (_One-man frontal Lotus_), created a massive Meteor-impact-alike force with which the opponent is beaten.

Due to its enormous speed and pressure, as well as the emerging shockwave by the impact, it is almost impossible to withstand or dodge.

I used this technique only once, it took a lot of energy from me, but my opponent has been pulverised afterwards, due to the fire-mane around me, which emerges out of the friction.

All in all Shiranoa and me, we fought to our hardest but still, we had only 10 minutes, so it was bound that we would use our strongest attacks at the very end.

"Here comes the decision, let´s end this Rock-san!" He said.

"Alright, prepare yourself, here I come!" I shouted as I rushed forward with a raised fist, same as he did.

"I will show you how strong our technique is!" Shiranoa shouted.

"In your dreams!" I shouted, as my fist collided with his.

I felt a massive stinging pain in it, still I stood strong, and taking a step, I pushed my opponent right into the Arena´s wall.

"Aaaargggh!" I shouted, as not only my power ran out but as also my entire body hurt, still I stood, even though panting hard being in intense pain.

"Dammit, you sure are strong, but unfortunately for you, do I still stand!" Shiranoa stated with a smug grin as he emerged out of the rabble and took a few steps.

"But not for long!" I smirked.

"Huh, what the!" He shouted, as his legs caved in and he fell down to the ground.

"But…, how?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Your muscles are all paralysed by my forces!" I stated, as I laughed an evil laugh, as I showed him my lightning based chakra.

"Whenever I came in contact with you, I gave your muscles, beside of the heart and the lungs, small electric shocks, which sooner or later would have completely shut them down, disabling you to move any further, paralysing your entire body!" I stated with a smug grin.

"My technique might not be without any self-consequences, however is it able to defeat an opponent, mostly without killing him.

Still I need good 20 minutes to fully be able to walk without pain, at least when there is no medical Ninja, so it´s always better to do this only, when I am in a team!" I explained, as Inojin stepped next to me and helped me with medical ninjutsu.

So that after 5 minutes I was able to fully move again, without all too much pain.

"Winner is Team Yamanock!" Shino sensei stated.

"Good god, this really was a hard battle!" I said, as I stepped over to Shiranoa.

"Your technique is excellent no doubt about it, I was just lucky to have lightning affinity, if not, I would have much to struggle with you, so you can be sure of your power, you are strong and don´t let anyone tell you wrong!" I said to him, before he was removed by the medics.

"It sure was a good match, I rarely had to go all out, so I was glad to had you as my first opponent, even when I lost, i´m happy, I hope that we someday will meet again and that then we can stand as friends and not as rivals next to each other, anyways, please give my greetings and regards to your parents, same as the ones of my father!" He said and I nodded.

"Will do so and I too hope to meet you again, I would like to spar some more with you!" I stated and he smiled, before using all his strength to rise his arm, i gently fist bumped.

"Next time I will be stronger!" He said.

"Make it a promise will you!" I replied and smiled, he smiled back before he was removed.

"Am I wrong, or did you just flirted with him?" Inojin stated full of jealously.

"Oh c´mon Inojin, you don´t need to be jealous, I didn´t flirted and even if, there is no way I could love another man beside of you, well beside of my dad of course!" I said and he smiled as I kissed him.

"A marvellous fight my dears, it really made me proud as Hokage to see such talents coming to full bloom.

I think I can easily speak for every Ninja here in Konoha, that your skills are far over the average, good job, I am excited to see more of your fights!" We heard it out of the microphone.

We looked upwards to see, that the Hokage looked with a proud smile down on us.

I think I almost cried out of joy, as he said these words.

"Well he´s right, you really did a great job there, I thought I had to butt in as your opponent still stood in the end, but you really surprised me, I didn´t knew about that ability, I have to say i´m really astounded by you!" Inojin and I smiled with a blush, before leaning on him.

"Well then off to the next match!" Shino sensei stated and we knew that we were dismissed.

We went back up towards the tribunes, right in the arms of our friends and parents.

"Guys, you are squeezing too hard, I need air!" I gasped, as Chouchou and Sarada pressed me on them bodies.

They all laughed and we decided to go down to the festival, since our next battle once again was in approximately 2 and a half hour, means after 5 more matches.

"Only 2 more victories and we would be in the ½ Finals!" I said, as we stood at the Bar-stand on the festival.

"By the way, I ask myself why your fight is the last one tomorrow!" Chouchou asked herself, with narrowed eyes.

To be honest this was also kind of suspicious to me.

"It sure is a coincidence that we haven't to fight today, isn´t it!?" Sarada said to Bolt.

"You think?" He said, sipping on a soda calmly.

"Wait what do you mean with that?" We asked with narrowing eyes.

"Nothing!" He stated lamely.

"Doesn't sounds like nothing though, c´mon speak up!" Chouchou asked him, scooting closer to him, looking with a risen eyebrow at him.

"Just know, that I still have some Complaisance-coupons!" He only stated.

"Wait, what?" We asked confused.

"Sigh, whenever my father made a promise in the past, which he had to break due to work, I wrote it up and after a while, I forced him to give me these complaisance-coupons for every single one of them, which are things he has to do for me, things only he can do!" Bolt explained.

"Wait, don´t tell me, it was you who….?" Sarada asked.

"Oh c´mon how else would I be able to defeat Sasuke-san, if not with my entire force, I can´t have it to be exhausted right before our Duel, I will not lose, after all it also is about you Sarada, if I won´t win this Duel, then I cannot ever be together with you and your dad perhaps forces you, to marrying some creepy guy.

Therefore I told Dad about it, this way he…, but actually they had decided so anyways, split the entire Chunin exam finals in three segments and let us fight in the second segment, this way I was fit for my duel and Sasuke has no way to object anymore, since the Duel between us has been made official and is written in the program of today's festival, as the special Ninja Art Show, no one really knows that it actually is a real duel, they think it is only show!" Bolt explained and we were buff.

"Wait so that means the reason why I was able to graduate from the Academy was also thanks to you?" I asked, as it dawned me.

"Maybe!" Bolt only stated.

This was enough to convince me.

"T-t-thank you so much Bolt!" I said bowing.

"Woaaah easy, most of the favours I got from dad, were things he wanted to do someday anyways, I only more or less pushed them forward!" Bolt explained with crawling the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wait so you mean the Akimichi-Clan´s Martial arts Show has also been one of the favours?" Chouchou asked suspicion.

"I just wanted people to stop speaking badly about your clan, I really like the Akimichi, that's why I wanted to find a way, on how to make the people see, that your peoples are so much more than the rumours and the insults are telling about you.

I wanted to make them see, how awesome your Clan actually is.

I spoke with your father, as well as mine and Shikamaru-san over it.

And so the Akimichi Taijutsu Show was born, which also often gets shown on the Starlight Festival!" Bolt explained.

"So the 5-Lands-Strategy-Game Championship has also been one of your favours to your dad, am I right?" Shikadai asked.

"Well it´s not like you didn't won a big price and after all, the insults of you being dumb also vanished, and it´s not as if masterminds from all the 5 lands weren´t happy about this yearly Championship, not.

Mostly because every year it is another price to win!" Bolt answered the question.

"And the Konohagakure Art exhibition?" Inojin asked.

Bolt only nodded while sighing, after being riddled by our glances.

"It´s showing how cool you actually are, after all you too made a lot of money with the pictures you sold, at least every 10th Citizens has now one or two of your pictures at home.

Dammit, actually this shouldn´t have been things, all of you should have known about!" Bolt stated, sweat-dropping, while he calmly sipped on his soda.

"I see, I always has such a suspicion, I mean you were the only one who knew about my problems back then!" Senpou stated.

"And you and Shikadai were the only who knew about my problems!" Chouchou stated.

"And you also were the only one who knew that I hated to be called dumb even though I had no real motivation myself to do something against it!" Shikadai stated.

"And you always knew that people kept on holding me for gay, because I liked to draw things!" Inojin stated.

"Oh c´mon guys, it´s no big deal, really!" Bolt stated.

"No big deal, do you know how much you actually helped us!" Sarada stated to him.

"Oh geez!" Bolt stated, as he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Guys I did it mostly out of own benefit, I only didn´t wanted to see my friends suffering, that´s all, it´s same as during a battle, I just wanted you to not get hurt anymore!" Bolt stated.

"I see, but seriously, you are really awesome Bolt, not many people would have done the same as you did!" I said to him.

"Maybe but…, can we now speak about another theme?" Bolt asked us.

"Geez you really can´t take some praises, can´t you!" Sarada stated.

"It´s just, it´s so embarrassing to see you suddenly all bowing before me, because of something so self-evident.

It´s only logical, that I wanted to help you guys, I just happen to have a dad with the power to make such things true and that´s it, not more nor less!" Bolt stated and pouted and with this the conversation, at least for him, was over.

"Geez, anyways, what will you do about the next two battles?" Chouchou asked Inojin and me.

"Giving our best and win this thing, of course!" I stated.

"That's what we want to hear!" Bolt stated.

"Anyways, guys what are you thinking about Neherit?" Sarin stated all of a sudden, fully out of the blue.

"Why are you asking?" I asked her.

""Well in my opinion he is a good guy with an invisible character, he isn´t too shy to kill people mercilessly, however he also helps us from dangers, maybe you guys don´t know but he is out every night, defending Konoha!" Sarin stated.

"Wait, can it be that Neherit is the person you and your father shall observe?" Sarada asked her.

"Yes indeed, wait come with me!" Sarin said and so we followed her behind the arena in a blind spot for Cameras.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Actually, I should not really talk about it!" Sarin stated but was interrupted.

"Then don´t do it!" We said.

"I know, but I need your help on an opinion of mine, the Hokage ordered us and a few other Anbu to observe Neherit all day, however we don´t really see much suspicious things.

Only that he is protecting Konoha as well as the united Ninja world from any possible treats and complots, he stifled, so to speak, the evil in the bud.

Also is he, as much as I have seen at least, quite fond in fighting, no matter what or whom he is encountering, he always seems to held a cool head.

Nagato-san as well as Lady Mito are almost always in his surrounding, lately there has also another guy, who always comes at night, arrived, but he always vanishes during the day.

Also, the most we have observed at least, Neherit seems to have a fave for walking over Cemeteries.

We tried to follow him but always only see him walking into graves and mausoleum, but when we go inside he is nowhere to find, also it seems as if he isn´t breaking any kind of Barrier-jutsus or Fuinjutsus.

It is really strange, do you think he does grave defiling?" Sarin asked.

"No idea, perhaps!" I stated.

"A few weeks ago, as we followed him into a forest near Konoha, we lost him in a Fog Jutsu, for several hours, but as he arrived back he didn´t looked at us at all, not even as he walked right next to us, as if he does not care that we see and follow him.

Honestly, I can´t get any smart out of his behaviour!" She said.

"So here is my question, should I try to befriend him to find out more about his plans and also to find out, what Lady Mito and Nagato-san, as well as this third man, are doing for him, or should I rather remain effortlessly observing him?" Sarin asked us.

"So after the motto, Let your friends near you and your enemies even closer?" Shikadai asked.

"Yeah in away, honestly, in my opinion Neherit is a good guy who only is concerned about the world wellbeing and who is willing to do anything to prevent her from being destroyed, so if I can I don´t really want to fake a friendship with him, I would rather try to become real friends with him and to somehow, if necessary, lead him to the right path!" Sarin said.

"Wait, can it, be…., did you fell in love with Neherit?" Chouchou asked bluntly.

"I don´t know what you are meaning by tha!" Sarin stated pouting but blushing.

"No way, he´s so dark and I mean he is actually only …., well…, kind of a ghost, isn´t he?" Sarada stated.

"I don´t think so, you know I believe that there is more behind all of this, he told us that his folk is only made of 150 people anymore and he also told us that only he and a few of his clan have been send to find us remaining Uzumakis.

I ask myself the question, that if there are more of his clan, why does mostly only him and those few others have been send out and why, does he let us do an entire month nothing, if he told us that time is running?" She stated.

"Now that you are saying, I kind of asked me the same, I mean for a possible treat of world destruction, things are really kind of calm aren't they!" I stated and they all nodded.

"I don´t know if it is important, but around a month ago, I, out of chance, heard a man, who was running out of the Hokage´s office, speaking with himself as he passed us on the hallway.

About a dubious Project S.I.O.N.T.T., the same word I heard already a while ago but I cannot remember where, also I saw the very same word on an uniform piece, of one of the Anbu-woman who observe Neherit together with us.

I think that, on the surface everything seems to be calm and collected, while underneath it, things are chaotic and busy.

For me it seems as whatever this Project S.I.O.N.T.T. is, it is something made by all the Kages and therefore by the whole united Ninja-world!" Sarin said.

"Don´t you think you are kind of, you know, exaggerating things.

Perhaps it is something made by the Kages, but if it is, then it is their business and it hasn´t really something to do with us, as long as we aren´t officially involved to it!" Sarada stated, getting nods from us.

"Honestly Sarin, I don´t know what you should do, it´s best if you follow your instinct, still, try to not mess your mission up or get yourself in danger okay!" I said and she looked at me.

"Okay, guess you are right, anyways, I have to get back to work, this is all I wanted to talk about with you, I wish you luck for the future battles in the Exam!" She said before she vanished.

"Seems to me as if she fell head over heels for Neherit!" Chouchou stated.

"Seems so!" We sighed.

"Anyways, your battle will soon come up, so you better prepare yourself, let us meanwhile go back to the tribune, before all the good places are gone!" Chouchou stated and Senpou as well as Inojin nodded.

"Alright guys c´mon, let's get us some snacks, drinks and the best places there are, to cheer our friends on!" Chouchou shouted excited.

"Hai!" we shouted.

And so we ran over the festival ground, buying here and there snacks and soft-drinks, I was not really someone to think much about diets, but hell there is a lot of training needed, to burn the calories I get today.

While we ran around to stuffing our bags and pockets full, we encountered various kids from the town, who wanted an autograph from Senpou and Inojin, it seems as if their popularity have, ever since their first match, being raised like with a rocket-launch.

Unfortunately, did this only caused them both, to get even more nervous than they already were.

By the time we finally arrived at the tribune, they were nervous wrecks, shivering in anticipation of being called up any second.

**Sarada´s Pov: **

"We need a topic, some kind of theme to discuss about, keeping your mind from the coming battle!" I said to my friends and Senpou as well as Inojin nodded thankfully.

"Anything, but speaking about the battle please!" Sen stated.

"But about what shall we speak?" Chouchou asked.

"How about this, let´s speak about relationships?" Bolt asked, while he looked over to a certain spot.

I looked to see our parents sitting there, most of them cuddling with their respective partner.

"Huh?" We looked rather confused.

I was flushing red and embarrassed, as I remembered today in the morning as we had to kiss before our friends.

"Not about us but about the Relationship of our Parents.

For example, I always had asked myself how your guys´ parents came together, I mean by Sarada´s, Shikadai´s and my parents it is rather obvious, since close to the whole downtown knows why and how they probably got together at least Mr. Ichiraku often told us when he saw them.

Still, there are also facts I still don´t know over Sasuke-san and Sakura-san´s unique relationship!" Bolt stated.

"Yeah, unique in a strange and disturbing kind of way!" I mumbled sour, I once again was remembered on mine and Bolts Conversation yesterday.

However I also was remembered on something I read a day after that night, five years ago.

As we took our belongings out of the remains of our house, as I found Mom´s old diaries, out of fun I kept them for a while to read what my oh so mature mother wrote when she was in my age, and there I got to know the whole truth.

What for a despicable asshole my father really has been as he was as old as me and Bolt now and how cruel he really can be.

For example I finally got to know, how this looked, him being a Nukenin, killing various people out of some idiotic wishes of redemption and revenge, killing those who actually cared about him and that he tried to kill Mom, three times, while the same was always saved, either by Sensei-Kakashi or the Hokage.

Honestly Bolt is right, it is a real mystery how Mom still could love Dad after all he pulled her through, and still, Bolt was right, if she wouldn´t have loved him no matter what, Katsuo and me, we would have never been born.

We would have never met Bolt and Himawari or the others, they are my family, a life without them is impossible for me to think about.

"Anyways!" Bolt stated loudly, ripping me out of my trail of thoughts.

"I really would know, how, for example, Chouchou´s parents found together, I think this is one of the mysteries not many People in town know, not even Dad, I think!" Bolt explained himself.

"I mean your mother is from Kumo and as much as I know they never had much contact to each other, at least before the fourth Ninja-world war.

To me it seems like they are one of these couples, one calls a crack-ship, or not, but I think you should know the best, so how, do you have an Idea Chouchou!?" Bolt asked her.

"Hmm now that you saying, I don´t know either, I actually never really asked my parents, or at least I might as well only have forgotten it!" Chouchou said thinking about that topic.

"Wait i´m gonna ask Dad and Mom, perhaps they do know something, or at least can think of it!" Bolt said, before he seemed to be in deep thought, but I guess he communicates over Kyūbiko with Kurama and so with his Dad.

"They don´t know either!" Bolt said after a while.

"It seems that they just one day came to the friend's meeting and stated to be together, all what is known is that they seemed to have been on many cross-regional missions together in one team, before they seemed to have become an item!" Bolt said, as he went back out of his concentration.

"How did you….?" Inojin asked, confused same as the others, beside of me and Himawari.

"I have a second Kyuubi in myself; he and I are a born entity, also is he able to communicate with Kurama!" Bolt explained, as easy as possible for them to understand, their Faces were priceless.

"What?" They shouted paling, all blood vanished out of their Faces.

The People around were looking at us with angry stares, before they minded their own business

"Psst, c´mon leave the matter, the Townspeople don´t know about it, they simply think I have inherited a bit of Kurama's Chakra.

They have no idea of the second Kyuubi and that should remain this way, and actually it´s not that bad, he´s a good guy, not Kyūbiko!" he said, as he caressed the fox who came out of his stomach, so it seemed, and put his paws on Bolts lap.

"Biko!" It shouted and enjoyed the caressing.

"Wow, can we perhaps..?" Inojin asked in awe.

"Sure!" Bolt said, as they all caressed the little fox, who was in pure bliss, he came completely out of bolt, beside of one tail, this way it looked as if Bolt only had a pet on his lap, no one around us seemed to be suspicious about it.

"Ahem, we come of topic, I would say!" I said after a while of caressing the cute little thing, I saw it often during our alone time this month and it seemed to like me.

"Hmm you are right, so my Parents, well let´s see…, hmm, hmmmnhhhm…, no actually I too can´t think about anything.

I simply cannot imagine to me, how they should have gotten together, I just know they have and that's a good thing, or else I would not exist!" Chouchou said and I could relate.

"Hmm well if we have no idea about it, why don´t we try to imagine an own version!" Bolt said.

"hmm guess why not, at least so we don't have to think about the Battles for a while!" Chouchou said and began to think.

**Chouchou´s Pov: **

I thought hard, and I mean really hard, to imagine a more or less realistic story, a story which does not exaggerates in its plot, but is still good enough to be the truth.

"Let´s see, Dad was always known to be a passionate eater same like myself, while mom ate mostly only the necessary food, for her to not fall unconscious during training out of lack of ingestion.

But then again she was a passionate cook, even though he said, that she, in the past, for herself lacked the right knowledge, that she just cooked how she thought it was right and that anyone who ate her food would have to vomit, even though she tried her best, she always just earned bad critics.

This made her sad and more than once she sulked about not being able to ever find the rich man, being predicted to her from a fortune-teller in her village, if she cannot even cook.

But then she said that Dad came, during their missions together and showed her how to cook real meals, teaching her gently and successfully how to improve her skills, and that he was the first to have even tried to help her to cook, rather than letting her food standing and herself eat in loneliness and also being the only one who gave her helpful critics!" I said to the others.

"Alright let me think!" Bolt stated and looked concentrated on my hands.

It iritated me so I looked on it as well, however I don´t see anything wrong with them, I wanted to say something but Sarada only shook her head.

So I waited, and I shall wait a while, we watched the matches while bolt seemed to be frozen the way he was.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was seeing it the moment I activated my Nikkogan, Neherit told us that I would be able to see the past of a person so I tried it out, I looked at Chouchou, only to find a small cut in her finer from which a tiny little bit of blood flew out and landed on her seat.

As I concentrated on it, I saw various pictures out of Chouchou´s past, and also pieces out of her father and mother´s life, so it seemed.

It was the same way I could see, that Sarada's soul formerly was the one of a lioness.

The **Chimamire no kagami no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the bloody Mirror_) allowed me to watch through the boundaries of time, seeing the memories carved within Blood.

Either the ones of the Blood owner, or a part of the ones, whose bloods and DNA have created this bloods owner, so his or her parents.

I heard sound and saw moving pictures, the more I concentrated on the blood that fell from her finger.

The Nikkogan, so to say, enabled me to decipher the genetically code of every being, even to an extent, where I can see, at least by soulmates like Sarada and Himawari, the past of the soul itself.

The more I concentrated the more I could see, it was as if I dived right in the memory.

**In the Blood Memory of Chouchou, 17 years ago:**

I saw myself in Konohagakure, several years in the past, it was as if I was only a watcher, who no one seem to see, while the scene around me moved.

I was in the Hokages office, I recognized the familiar furniture and the pictures, behind the desk sat no one else but Lord Kakashi-san.

Shikamaru-san was at his side, same as he was with my Dad.

"Hokage-sama, we are here!" Suddenly I heard a voice.

I looked to see Inojin´s mother as well as Chouchou´s father appearing out of nowhere right in the Office.

"Ah good to see you guys, well let´s begin, during the past week A-sama, you know the Raikage, informed me that a group of radical people were terrorizing the People in a village near the borderline.

The ninja´s of Kumo tried to capture them, but the radicals always managed to find holes in the Border-security, so they always switch the borders whenever the Kumo-ninjas attempted to capture them.

A-sama asked us for help and so I will send you guys, alongside of Shikamaru towards the borders of Kumo, it is your duty to assist the Kumo-ninjas at the place, to capture the radicals and to hand them over to the Kumo-ninjas.

You will work close with them, so I expect professionalism from you three, lay all differences, which might appear, quickly to the side and capture these radicals.

But be careful, they seem to be Ex Ninja´s themselves and they are not so easy to beat, several teams from Kumo had to go back home, poisoned or half beaten, so whatever happens, make sure to not get yourself killed and try to help the Kumo-ninjas if they are in danger.

Do you understood anything?" The Hokage asked and the three nodded.

"Then go!" he said and they bowed before jumping out of the window over the roofs.

"Who do you think will be these Kumo-ninjas, I hope there is a hot guy under them!" Ino-san stated.

"Ino we are not here to googling at the Kumo-ninja´s physics, but to help them capture those radicals, a little professionalism please!" Shikamaru-san stated annoyed.

"Ha, easy for you to say, you have Temari, but I am not getting any younger, hell even Naruto has found himself a Girlfriend in Hinata.

Same goes for Sakura, after her and Sasuke….!" Ino-san stated horrified.

"Geez, cut it out Ino, no one takes an interest in when, where or how often Sakura and Sasuke are doing it together, they aren´t even here, so why the hell are you speaking that badly behind their backs!" Chouji-san stated.

"Oh shut your trap Chouji!" Ino-san argued.

"Both of you cut it out, I swear, i´m going to get nuts with you two.

We have four days to get near Kumo, and I won't listen for four days straight about who has done what with whom and just so you know, Temari and me aren´t together!" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah right, you keep on saying that, but get real Shikamaru, you two have met each other awfully often lately, for not wanting to start a relationship.

Hell how often she comes now, twice a month for at least 3 days?

And you keep on saying she only comes for diplomatic manners, how often you speak about one and the same theme?

We asked the Hokage, he said that there are no diplomatic manners to be token with Suna, everything runs perfect with them.

So who do you try to fool here Shikamaru?" Ino-san stated.

This sure was bound to get interesting.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Shikamaru stated and only lightly was flustered.

"Ha, I knew it!" Ino-san chuckled in glee while Shikamaru only sighed while rolling his eyes.

The Scene seemed to get blurry and suddenly a new scenery cleared up, we were near a large wall.

"Stop, what is your business in Kumo?" A few men from Konohagakure, were stopping the three-man track.

"We were send from the Hokage in an important mission to help some Kumo-ninjas!" Shikamaru stated as he handed over the letter of the Hokage.

"Hmm…, hmmm…, alright you may pass, let them through!" The man from the Border patrol stated loudly.

"Thanks, see you soon!" Shikamaru stated and so the track continued.

"Geez since 4 days we are on the run, when and where are we supposed to meet those Kumo-ninjas?" Ino-san asked.

"In 10 miles is a small town, where we will take a rest, there is also the meet point!" Shikamaru-san stated.

The scene went again blurry and after a few seconds I found myself right in a town.

"It´s nice here!" Ino-san stated.

"Indeed it is!" Chouji-san stated.

"Stop, Ninja´s of Konoha!" We heard a voice behind us, a female one.

"Huh, ah Karui-san, Omoi-kun, Samui-san nice to see you!" Shikamaru stated and nodded over to them.

"We are here on the Hokage´s orders to help you guys with catching those radicals!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Wait so you actually knew who the team we should help was?" Ino-san asked.

"Yes, that´s why I told you, that we are not here to googling after the Kumo-ninja´s physics, but only to get our mission done, sigh!" Shikamaru stated.

"Stay cool guys, anyways we have informations that the Radicals are going to attack in ten days a village 20 miles from here, surrounded by a large forest, it are around 30 men, all ex-Shinobi, to whom the sudden peace is a thorn in their eyes!" Samui-san, the tall blonde woman with the massive cleavage, stated.

"I see, so plenty of places to hide, but no fear we got a fabulous sensor Ninja in our team, this way we easily can find them!" Shikamaru-son stated.

"Alright then we better go, we better don´t lose any more time, I mean what would happen, if they attack earlier and kill all the villagers.

Hell not only would we have failed in our mission, we also would have let down our land-people, we would be called disgraces, our pride as ninjas would be gone.

And then the Raikage will have our heads as his breakfast and our bones as his toothpicks and…..!" Omoi-san stated, but got interrupted by a massive back-head-slash from Karui-san.

"Get your stupid brain straight, nothing like this will ever happen, we will catch these bastards and then we will go back home, where no one will use our bones as Toothpicks!" Karui-san stated enraged.

"Yeah I think it´s kind of improbable that your boss will literally rip your heads of to eat them, unless he happens to be a cannibal, which I think he´s not.

Also there is no one I know who freely would use bones as Toothpicks!" Chouji-san stated.

"Human flesh doesn't taste good anyways, too much fat and not an ounce of taste!" Karui-san stated and the entire Konoha team looked shocked.

"Oh dammit, Chouji keep your calm, keep your calm!" Shikamaru stated trying to calm Chouji-san.

"Yeah what?" The same asked confused.

"Huuh?" Both Ino-san and Shikamaru-san stated, confused as well.

"C´mon guys we haven´t all day, Omoi-san´s right there!" Chouji-san stated before he walked on.

"Eeeeehhh?" The two comrades looked kind of dumbfounded.

"How, come, he didn´t said something?" Ino-san asked.

"No idea!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Okay explain, what´s with that weird behaviour?" Karui-san asked.

"Usually, as soon someone mentions the word `fat, or fatty´, he goes berserk!" Ino-san whispered.

"Oi Fatty, you even know where to go?" Omoi-san, dumb as he was, stated.

"Hey…, how did you just called me?" Chouji-san asked, freezing dead on his spot.

"Oh shit, get away from him!" Ino-san shouted, as she jumped away from Chouji´s line of fire.

"I AM NOT FAT; I´M JUST ROUND AND ROUND BOYS RULE!" Chouji-san shouted and was ready to beat Omoi-san right into the ground.

"STOP!" Karui-san shouted, bravely stepping right between Chouji-san and Omoi-san, ready to take the beat.

"Karui!" Samui-san shouted.

Before the gigantic fist however could beat her down, the same stopped in mid-air right before her face, inches away from her.

"Stop it, okay and you idiot you going to apologize to him!" Karui-san stated enraged towards Omoi-san.

"Dammit, did you see that?" Ino-san stated in awe.

"Yes, I know Chouji since we were kids and I never saw it, that he ever stopped an attack when he was insulted like this, this is a real premiere.

Something on Karui-san must be, what makes him obey her in one second flat!" Shikamaru-san stated in awe as well.

"Hey, I apologize for how rude my team-mate was but you got to keep your cool too, this is the first time we have a mission together so please let us be friends, as long as it takes to get it done okay, if you feel like having to still hit him for that, please do this afterwards okay!" Karui-san stated scolding Chouji-san.

"Ma'am, yes Ma´am!" Chouji-san stated, saluting before Karui-san.

"Hey are you guys really since years in a team?" Samui-san asked.

"Indeed, but something like this I never saw before, Chouji usually tries to kill everyone who insults him this way.

It is the first time he stopped his attack and it is the first time he didn´t tried to beat someone, when something similar to the F word is being said!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Yoho Fatty, what do you think, is Karui Hot or plain?" Samui-san stated.

Everyone looked at her, as if she has gone nuts.

"I will remember your insult and let my wrath out on you after the mission is done, blondie, same as I do on that lollipop-sucker-guy over there, and to answer your question, she is very hot just so you know and far away from being plain!" Chouji stated, before he was running further, all calmly.

"Did he…, just…, obeyed…., Karui-san´s order?" Ino-san stated dumbfounded, just like the rest of the group beside of Karui.

"He finds me Hot?!" The same stated blushing.

"Wow, seems like he feel head over heels!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Well he is tall!" Karui stated blushing.

"Huh!" They all looked at her strangely.

"Chouji-san, wait up!" Karui-san stated, before she jumped right next to the tall grown well-fed boy.

"Sounds like two have found themselves!" Ino-san stated smirking.

The scenery got blurry again, before it reformed itself to a new one.

"Alright we will raise our camp here!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Huh but wait the village is only 10 miles away anymore!" Omoi-san stated.

"Well we don´t know about you, but the message seemed to be important, that's why we ran for 4 days non-stop, straight towards the border, only resting for 2 hours on the second day.

Also haven´t we eaten something for 2 days straight!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"I see, I admit we too travelled for 2 days straight without food!" Samui-san stated.

"Also is it very unlikely that the Radicals will hide so close to the village, a radius of 5 to 10 miles is enough for an ambush, Ino-san after the dinner, can you check upon the surrounding in front of us?" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Sure thing but first things first, let´s eat!" The same stated.

"Alright , here we go!" Karui-san stated.

"Oh god please no, not again, Karui-san by the love of god and all his holy, stay away from the food, the Pots and the fire-place!" Omoi-san and Samui-san stated in agony.

"What the…., why are you saying that?" Karui-san asked enraged.

"Because…, whenever you cook, we get to stay in hospital for a week!" Samui-san stated.

"Oh so now you complain, when others are here, why you did never told me before and it is not as if you can cook any better, Samui.

And Omoi, you are only eating junk food and sweets anyways, so cut the crap, different from you guys I got to hold my line, or I will never find a man, before i´m old and grey!" Karui-san shouted enraged.

"Believe me Karui, as long as you cannot cook, no man will try to search for you anyways!" Omoi-san stated.

"What the hell, do you search for a beating, sucker!" Karui-san shouted, raising a fist.

"I bet Karui-sans food is not that bad, at least you should try it!" Chouji-san stated calmly.

"Oh believe me, you have no idea on what you are betting there, Karui´s food is like a lethal weapon, it´s called throughout Kumogakure as Karui´s poisonous cooking!" Samui-san stated.

"Well thank you dearly you assholes, on this rate I will never find a man, if you keep discouraging me.

I try my best, so instead of only whining about it, how about you help me but no, for this are you guys unto you indeed too good, isn´t that right?" Karui-san stated before she kicked the cans of instant food, Omoi-san and Samui-san packed out of their bag, deep into the forest.

"Hey that was our food, you dumb idiot, what are we now supposed to eat?" Omoi-san shouted.

"How about you go in the forest and eat some fucking fruits and mushrooms, cannot be any worse than your junk food!" Karui-san shouted, before she ran away into the forest, without any light.

"Karui-san wait up!" Chouji-san shouted running after her.

"Leave me alone!" She only shouted.

"See what you guys did, you are such idiots and you call yourself her comrades?

Dumbasses, both of you, dammit, Karui-san!" Chouji-san shouted, running after Karui-san in the dark lit forest.

"And who is now supposed to cook?" Omoi asked.

The scenery went blurry again, before it changed to the inside of the dark forest.

Karui-san was sitting on a tree-stump on a clearing, illuminated by the moonlight, crying her eyes out.

"Why don´t they ever understand that I am at least trying, it not my fault that I cannot cook, no one is there to show me how anyways!" The poor woman cried.

"Crack!" suddenly a branch cracked, as it was broken by steps.

"Who´s there, I swear I slice you open and use your insides as a stew for the wild animals!" Karui-san shouted enraged.

"Wouldn´t be any funny I guess, no fear it´s only me!" Chouji-san stated, as he arrived on the clearing.

"Proof it that you are Chouji-san!" Karui-san stated with a raised Katana.

"Like this?" Chouji-san asked, as his hand expanded, grabbed the trunk of a tree, broke it so that only the stump stayed and dough the trunk with a quick beat deep in the ground right next to it.

"Alright you convinced me, what are you doing here anyways, didn´t I told you not to follow me?" Karui-san stated enraged.

"You did indeed, still, no offence, but a crying woman, all alone in the forest, is quite vulnerable, not only for the wild animals you know.

You might know that these radicals will only attack in ten days but Shikamaru is right.

Who´s saying that they only come here in ten days, they could already be near us, so leaving you all alone here, even if you say and wish so, is no option for me!" Chouji-san stated.

"Why are you so nice to me, we don´t even know each other?" Karui-san asked dumbfounded.

"This is nothing about knowing each other or not, as long as you are my comrade on this mission, I will care for you, even die to ensure your safety.

This is the wove of a Konoha-ninja, we fight to save and defend our comrades, even if we have to die for it.

As long as there is fire in us, we will fight on, once a ninja always a ninja!" Chouji-san explained himself, as he sat himself on the new stump.

"I see…., hey what you said earlier…, about me being hot and far from being plain….., did you really meant that?" Karui-san asked after while of sitting next to each other.

"Indeed I did, I think you are really beautiful Karui-san, and no matter what the others say, anyone who tries to cook has a right to fail sometimes.

A good cook isn´t born, nor does he has been fallen from the sky, a good cook always only comes through a good teacher.

If once someone shows you how to effectively cook right, you will never forget it anymore, so as long as this mission runs, I would love to show you how to cook, logically only if you want to?" Chouji-san offered to Karui-san.

"Really, would you really help me?" Karui-san asked in awe.

"If you want to, of course?" Chouji-san stated.

"Thanks, I would love to take on that offer and…, wait you can cook can´t you, you don´t try to kidding me here not?" Karui-san asked suspicious.

Out of her whining from earlier I can imagine to me, that no one ever offered her his help for cooking, and that only everyone always tells her how bad it is, instead of helping her to improve her skills.

"If it´s about food, we Akimichi never lie!" Chouji-san stated proudly.

"Akimichi, so you are from one of the four noble Clans of Konohagakure?" Karui-san stated in awe.

"Chouji Akimichi, 16th Head of the Akimichi Clan, at your service!" Chouji-san stated bowing.

"Famous and rich!" Karui-san mumbled.

"Did you said something?" Chouji-san asked.

"No nothing, anyways if you are from such a famous Clan you must can cook well, so be it, I greatly take you on that offer, my name is Karui!" Karui-san stated bowing as well.

"I see, and your Clan name?" Chouji-san asked, but Karui-san only remained silent.

"I see, it must have been hard to raise like this, I cannot relate, but I saw the way Naruto raised, somehow I was kind of sorry for him!" Chouji-san stated calmly and with a bit of pity in his tone.

"Naruto…., ah yeah I remember, the Hero of Konoha, so he too has no parent´s?" Karui-san stated.

"No, as much as I know, they died shortly after his birth, his father was the Fourth Hokage and his mother the second Jinnchuriki of the Nine-tails, at least so I heart from himself.

Naruto inherited the Nine-tails shortly after his birth, the moment his parent´s died sealing him and their own souls within Naruto.

That's why the people hated him for 12 years straight, only after he defeated Gaara Sabakuno, the Kazekage, people began to see him in a different light, then the many times he defended Konohagakure.

Then the fight against Pain and Akatsuki as well as the ending of the war and last but not least the battle on the moon.

All of these things changed the opinion of every single man and woman in Konoha and on the whole world, I think in the long history of Jinnchurikis, there was never a more beloved one, but him.

Due to his fire of revolution he spread, the term Jinnchuriki isn´t seen any more as a disgraceful person or as a monster in human shape, the last few remaining Jinnchurikis which are alive are your sensei Killer-bee and Naruto.

The world has come to the conclusion that jinnchurikis, if being raised in a good environment, aren´t that bad, it´s only a matter of time when Naruto together with your sensei and with Gaara will revolute the image of Jinnchurikis, for we really could need some more Naruto´s on this planet!" Chouji-san stated.

"A little bit of idiocy, spiced with a pinch of heroism and topped with the will of never giving up, this is what this stew called `our earth´ needs!" he stated philosophically.

"Hahah, how poetic, I think I have to tell this towards our Raikage, this fits our sensei Killer-Bee as well!" Karui-san laughed.

"Did anyone ever told you, that you are really beautiful when you laugh, Karui-san?" Chouji-san stated.

"Oh…, uuuuhm…, well…, no…., I guess!" Karui-san stammered embarrassed and flushing.

"Well it´s about time then!" Chouji stated with a smile.

"Handsome and kind in his own ways!" Karui-san whispered, it was plain to see that her affection to Chouji-san was rising, with every minute she spent together with him.

"It´s getting dark, we better go back to the others!" Chouji-san stated, after a while.

"No please don´t go, it's calm and beautiful out here, without the dumb comments of my team mates, don´t get me wrong I like them, both of them, but sometimes I just want to have my peace!" Karui-san explained.

"Can relate to that, I admit, I usually get well along with Ino and Shikamaru, but there are times where I too need my alone time.

Still we should not starve, so here have one, I made plenty of them at home!" Chouji-san stated, as he gave her a Bento.

"Oh wow, you made them, seems like your really are a good cook, well then, thanks again, Itadakimasu!" Karui-san stated all happy.

She ate a bite before her eyes went as huge as tennis balls.

"Yummy, yummy, I cannot tell how delicious this is!" She shouted, before she ate like a harvester, in a few seconds the Bento was gone.

"Oooh!" Karui-san sighed, as she looked at the empty Bento box, practically being clean for use again.

"Seems like I should have make more!" Chouji-stated with a laugh.

"I like women who can eat much and know the value of food!" Chouji-san stated with a massive blush.

"I know I eat like a harvester, still, I can eat as much as I want, I don´t get any fat, I think it´s kind of genetic by me.

Ever since a kid I ate without a care in the world, so long until I left the orphanage and had to work to buy food, ever since these days I tried to be modest on food, so that I still have money for other things like clothes, everyday things, like cleaning utensils and weapons.

Due to me living all alone, I try my best to save my weapons on missions, never a kunai too much but also never too less!" Karui-san stated simply.

"Oh no, i´m sorry I shouldn´t have said the F word right, your Team-mates told us to be careful with that, sorry, I swear it won´t ever happen again!" She said after recognizing her mistake.

"Well at least you don´t do it on purpose, honestly I mostly only get angry on people who are meant it to insult me, like that Blondie and that guy of your team, who did it to try out, if I attack them or not.

If people keep on pushing me about my weight I easily get mad, that has been so ever since I got into the academy.

Before I had little to no self-esteem, so I didn´t really had any power to get angry, I just sulked and ate my own feelings deep within me.

But then I found Shikamaru as a friend and my life began to get better!" Chouji-san explained.

"By the time passing I train myself in seeing it as not so bad and to keep a cool head when being insulted, but I mostly fail in that, as you have seen!" Chouji-san explained to Karui-san.

"But how come you weren't mad at me then, at least the first time?" Karui-san asked.

"Well first off you didn´t knew me, so you also had been oblivious about that fact and second, you didn´t do it to intentionally hurt me, you just said it during a sentence to describe Human flesh, and to describe why you are so breath-taking slim!" Chouji-san stated.

"Well thank you!" Karui-san stated posing.

"Ah and about that beat of yours, as you stopped, your friends told us that it is usually hard to get you out of your berserk mode?"

"Well I was angry on Omoi-san, that´s how he was called right?

Anyways, I was aiming for his face but suddenly you appeared before him, a woman who was not guilty of anything, I had to stop, I tell you, dealing with an enraged Akimichi isn´t so easy as it might sound, if we beat, our opponents usually fly for several miles.

I couldn´t bear to send you flying, only because you defended your comrade and also…, well…., I simply couldn´t defile your beautiful face!" Chouji-stated blushing yet again.

"I see and as Samui insulted you?"

"Well I kind of knew you would jump before your comrade again and the first time I could stop out of pure luck before touching you with my fist, it wasn´t able to say if I would have done it a second time.

That´s why I took upon your offer to punch them after the mission, when we don´t really need them anymore, I don´t like to have you bearing with them being unconscious but I also need to tell you, that we Akimichi are really unforgiving for many things!" Chouji-san stated.

"Anyways it´s getting really cold now, we better go warming up by the campfire, here, it´s not much but at least a bit!" Chouji-san stated and, yes was it even possible, gave Karui the last piece of meat in his Bento box.

"Uhmm, thanks a lot!" Karui-san stated dumfounded not knowing what for luck she actually had.

"Well then let´s get back!" Chouji-san stated and just like a gentleman, helped her up.

Together they vanished back in the direction of the Campfire.

The next Scenery appeared, it seemed to be a few days later.

Karui-san and Chouji-san were cooking together, a well smelling stew.

"Now careful, too much salt is taking too much of the liquidity and then the meat gets too dry, carefully…, and stop, that´s enough and just right.

Now with these herbs, the meat get it´s unique flavour!" Chouji-san explained, as he showed Karui-san, standing behind her and taking her hands in his, which made her blushing, how it is done.

"S-s-s-sure thing, Chouji-sensei!" Karui-san stated, using the honorific which she used, ever since they began the cooking lessons.

"A pinch of this, always only a fingertip full, if you measure it like this you get it right…, well in your case use one and a half fingertip, after all your fingers are way smaller than mine!" Chouji-san stated with a laugh.

"Chouji-san, do you think they will eat it?" Karui-san stated in self-doubt.

No fear in the last few days we trained you to cook a basic curry, which is already a big step for a newbie in the kitchen, still, in my opinion you already know most of it.

I admit we had some failures by the start, but hey I told you, there has still no master fell from the sky, I too had to learn first how to cook by my mother and believe me, she was way stricter than me!" Chouji-san stated.

"And now a bit of these, see, if you turn it now like this it gets this unique sharp scent.

Now we only have to prepare the rice, you know you have to wash it first for some times, but don´t forget, keep turning the curry constantly or else it will burn in the marmite!" He explained, as he took Karui-san´s hand and showed her how to turn.

Karui-san however seemed to be way more mesmerized by how strong her heart beated, by Chouji-sans gentle touch.

"Ah the rice seem to be done!" Chouji-san stated after a half hour.

"And the Curry too has reached a great consistence, well then time to put it all on a plate!" Chouji-san stated, as he took out the fore-heated plates out of the warm water, dried them off with a clean towel, and gave them to Karui, so she could fill them with rice and Curry.

The Table was another stump of big tree which, has been crafted by Chouji and Karui-san using their skills.

"Food is ready!" They shouted and they all gathered together.

"It´s nice to have an own cook, you really seem to be a god in the kitchen, the curry looks good!" Omoi-san stated.

"Actually it´s Karui who cooked!" Chouji-san explained with a smile.

"I´m sorry, we still have to get something done!" Samui-stated, as she and Omoi-san wanted to run away.

"Shikamaru, stop them!" Chouji-san only stated.

"If you say so!" Shikamaru-san stated and caught both Omoi-san and Samui-san with his jutsu.

"Release me, I´m a human being, I don´t want to die!" Omoi-san shouted in agony.

"Alright now that we are finally all here together, it´s time to eat!" Chouji-san said with a sinister smile.

"You better hurry up, for if in one minute nothing is in your mouth, I will fill your face with a fist!" He threated.

"Karui-san gave it her best shot, so you better be grateful, for all the hours she spent to cook you guys a meal.

Well then, Itadakimasu!" Chouji-san stated before he shoved himself a good part of the curry in the mouth.

"Well done I would say, I like it Karui-san!" Chouji-san said and smiled over to Karui-san.

"Really, are you really sure it tastes or are you only trying to kidding me!" Karui-san asked with Narrowed eyes.

"We got this, only a second!" Ino-san whispered to Karui-san before she used a jutsu to transmit Chouji-san´s mind to everyone else.

"_It tastes awesome, dear Karui, I think you have made a great effort, keep going like this and everyone finally will value your dedication, I bet you will become a good wife_!" This were the thought´s Chouji were thinking, while shoving bite for bite of the curry in his mouth.

Everyone blushed deep red but mostly Karui-san

"You guys still have 20 seconds, before my fist will colliding with your faces!" Chouji-san threated.

"Well then, Itadakimasu!" they all said and tried a bite.

"Oh wow, it does tastes wonderful!" Ino-stated while Shikamaru nodded.

"Even I have to admit, it´s delicious!" Samui-san, stated with an approving nod.

"I admit, it tastes delicious for once Karui!" Omoi-san stated after a few bites.

"See, I told you so!" Chouji-san only said smirking, before he was thrown over by Karui-san´s flying embrace.

"Chouji-san, i´m so glad they finally praised my cooking, after years of denying me any credit and after years of failing to cook anything tasty I finally made it!" Karui-san smiled with tears in her eyes, joy over-running herself.

"Glad to hear that Karui-san, but we should better eat or else it will get cold!" Chouji-san stated smiling, as he petted her head.

"Oh uhmm sure…., stupid me, what am I saying and doing?" Karui-san mumbled in sheer embarrassment.

"Hehe, seems like you found yourself a nice man, Karui!" Samui-san was teasing her comrade.

"Oh Stop it you!" Karui-san waved off.

It lasted for a while before the food was all gone.

"Phew this was really tasty, I just which we would have made a bit more!" Chouji-san stated as he looked in the empty Marmite.

"Say Aaaaah!" Karui-san stated with a smile.

"Huh?" Chouji-san asked, as he looked up before a bite of curry was shoved within his mouth.

"Wow, uhmm thanks Karui-san!" Chouji-san stated blushing furiously.

"Wow, she´s sharing her food with Chouji!" Ino-whispered to Shikamaru.

"Seems so!" The same stated.

"How does it taste to have the last bite?" Karui-san asked Chouji-san.

"It tastes godly, as if a symphony of emotion is playing off in your brain, you know it is the last bite of a meal cooked for you and as such you taste it even more intensively!" Chouji-san said philosophizing about his way to eat.

"Can relate to that, remember that bento you gave me on the first night of the mission, as you gave me the last piece I seemed to taste so much more than the rest, even though it seemed to have been just the same Bento!" Karui-san stated smiling.

"WOOOAH; WAIT; HOLD ON A SECOND; HE GAVE YOU THE LAST PIECE?!" Ino-san and Shikamaru-san shouted in shock, spatting their drink.

"Yeah so what?" Karui-san asked confused.

"No way, is she for real?" Ino-san asked.

"Only one way to find that out!" Shikamaru-san stated and nodded over to Ino-san.

"Roger, mind-transmission comes directly!" Ino-san shouted as she concentrated.

"….. Idiots, … both of them!" Omoi-san stated at the sight of his two Konoha teammates going nuts over something so trivial.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Both Ino-san and Shikamaru-san shouted.

"He actually did it!" Ino-san shouted.

"I cannot believe it!" Shikamaru-san shouted back.

"Oi cut the crap and tell us what´s the matter?" Samui-san shouted.

"Never, never in his life before since we know him, has Chouji ever left the last piece of a meal out, be it rice, Vegetables, meat, Noodles, no matter what, he always had to have the last piece, he was willing to destroy an entire restaurant once, only to get the last piece of meat on the grill.

That he freely gives the last piece to someone, this is almost…, this is…, this is as if…!" both shouted in unison, explaining to Omoi-san and Samui-san the matter of fact.

"Keep it cool guys just tell us, what is it!?" Samui-asked loudly, back-head-slashing both Konoha ninjas, attracting the attention of Karui-san and Chouji-san.

"Giving her the last piece of meat in his Bento, is as if Chouji has proposed to Karui-san!" Shikamaru-san stated loudly.

.

.

.

.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHTTTTTTT!?" They all shouted in sheer shock.

"Well it has the same meaning, I would say!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Chouji-san is this true?" Ino-san asked.

"Guys it was only a bite of curry, stop exaggerating things, it´s not this way and you only are making Karui-san uncomfortable with such claims!" Chouji-san tried to calm his comrades.

"Eeeeyy are you seriously hitting on our comrade?" Samui asked coldly.

"Well, no not really, it´s not like that, There was no deeper meaning behind it, I guess!" Chouji-san replied sweat dropping, trying to speak himself out of this uncomfortable situation.

He was only trying to calm everyone, so he can think about all of this himself.

Footsteps ran in the direction of the forest, steps and a silhouette no one noticed, vanished within the dark lit woods.

"So you think she is a nuisance?" Omoi-san asked threating packing out one of his swords.

"HEEEYY, I would never think that, take that back, Karui-san isn´t not a nuisance, she is a kind and loveable woman who likes to cook.

I´m helping her out and I find her nice and cute I admit that, but that's all, why are you guys interpret so much into these things, go get your own loves, goddammit.

Heck even if I would hit on her, this would be none of your business anyways, but only mine and Karui´s!" Chouji-san shouted his face red of blushing.

"Geez stop screaming Chouji, we have understood!" Shikamaru-san calmed his friend.

"So you are saying, you hate her?" Samui asked.

"No I don´t hate her, I never said that, nor did I even ever thought that!" Chouji-san stated, with an enormous determination and honesty evident in every word.

"So you love her?" Omoi-san asked confused.

"….. Okay, okay, kind of, I admit it, I never met a woman like her and I instantly was attracted to her, hell I don´t even know myself, how to feel about all this, I never was in love before!" Chouji-san stated.

"So now you have it, i´m sorry Karui-san, I think I fell in love with you, even though I know I am not the man of your dreams and…., wait, Karui-san, Karui-san, dammit did any one saw where she ran off again!?" Chouji-san asked, as he looked around, not able to spot Karui-san.

The scenery changed and we were floating through the forest, following Karui-san, how she ran with teary eyes through the forest.

"How can I be so stupid, as if he ever would love a woman like me, I can´t even cook without his help, of course he won´t love such a woman.

He rather likes someone who does not first have to learn to cook, he wants someone by which he can sit on the table minding himself, not needing to stand up even once, to help his wife to cook something, without creating something poisonous.

What the hell was I thinking anyways, loving someone from another land, it's hard to say if we ever will meet again anyways.

God i´m so stupid!" Karui-san mumble,d as she ran through the dark lit forest, tears flowing endlessly, caught by the wind, while rolling over her cheeks.

Having heard only a bit of Chouji-sans outburst from earlier, she totally misunderstood the whole situation.

"Why the hell am I even still try to find a man, only because the stupid fortune-teller in our village told me that I would marry a tall, rich and famous as well as handsome guy.

Hah, where exactly will I ever find such a guy, Chouji-san obviously has no special feelings for me, he made that all too clear during his outburst!" She was mumbling running through the forest.

Running away from her troubles, away from the hard beats of her broken heart, a pain she could not escape from, ever so deeper down into the forest she ran, having long lost all orientation.

"Hey missy, what are you doing here, this is our forest!" She suddenly stopped dead in her track as she heard a voice from the dark.

"Dammit, are these the radicals!" She mumbled, as she grabbed behind her for her sword.

"Dammit, i´m such an idiot, such a stupid klutz!" She stated, as she remembered that her katana still lied next to her rest-place.

"Well then I have to use my fists!" She said, for all her jutsus were mostly used in combination with her Kenjutsu abilities.

Which let her only Taijutsu.

"Hey Missy, are you deaf, I asked you something!" an evil looking man stated as he emerged out of the dark alongside another group of man, all of them wore swords on their backs, as well as gun´s in their holsters.

Alone the large number of guns they had was dangerous for Karui, and she knew better to provoke a fight without her sword.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You look quite fierce, I tell you something, why don´t you and I go toward the next town and get a drink together!" The boss stated.

"I don´t like alcohol!" Karui-san stated.

"Can´t hold your liquor, huh, hahah no fear I will show you how it is done!" The man stated laughing.

"Look I don´t want trouble so why don´t you simply leave me alone, i´m not in the mood for this crap now!" karui-said going in a battle stance.

"Oho so you want to fight, well believe it or not, but I am in the mood, i´m gonna beat your sorry ass, only as much as to still have it for my men to play with, thought!" The man stated with a sinister smile.

"There has been so long nothing for them to play with, so make thing interesting okay!" he laughed, as he used a finger-sign on which his man attacked the poor woman.

"Ha come and get yourself your beating!" Karui-san shouted confidently, attacking.

It looked as if she had the longer lever.

"Oho you really have fire wild-cat, but I am the one who is on the longer lever here" The man stated, as he took out his gun and shot right before Karui´s feet.

"The next on goes a bit higher, if you don´t obey!" The man laughed as suddenly many guns were pointed at Karui, letting her stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yes this is what I like, so now show me what you got under that dress of yours!" The man snickered evilly as he used his gun to strip Karui of her flak jacket.

The poor woman as near vomiting, as the gunman stripped one of her shoulders free, and went to the other side, sliding his hand under her dress.

"Don´t…., please…, anything but that!" Karui-san stated, and if I didn´t knew that I was unable to help anyways, due to being in a memory, I would have attacked the man.

"No one is here to help you, we will have some fun, all night long!" The man snickered, blowing in Karui-san´s ear.

"Please…, no…, i´m begging you, stop it…, please!" Karui-san, whimpered, as the man´s filthy hands reached almost her breasts, sliding down slowly.

"You are beautiful, I want to taste you first!" The man snickered evilly, as his tongue rolled over her neck.

Up to her cheek and near her mouth.

"No…, no, please not, don´t do this, no, no, NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Karui-san shouted pushing the man away harshly, letting him cut himself on a branch.

"Haaa, that was a mistake, my dear!" The man stated angrily, pointing his gun at her.

"This is not at all the way, on how to treat a Lady, you filthy asshole!" A massive voice shouted from above.

"Huh, what the hell?!" the Gunman shouted, as suddenly something giant came flying down.

"BAAAAAAAMMM!" With a massive quake, no one else but a giant version of Chouji-san appeared, crashing down on earth out of nowhere.

"Get your filthy hands of Karui-san!" Chouji-san shouted shielding the woman from the gunfire of the men, while he hammered the other fist on the men, slaying portions of the forest to nothing more but toothpicks.

Several man were either hit by the fists or crushed by falling trees.

"Hold on tight Karui!" Chouji-san stated, before he grabbed her gently in his giant hand and began to run away.

"Chouji-san, but how?" Karui-san asked confused.

"After we noticed that you have been run away, Ino located you through her Chakra sensing, this way she send your localization to me.

Then she suddenly found different Chakras in your surroundings, so I multi-sized myself and began running towards you, guess I was right on time, I won´t even imagine what these Asshole would have done to you.

I´m sorry that I wasn´t there earlier!" Chouji-san stated.

Behind them many bullets were fired.

"Aaarrrgghh!" Chouji-san shouted in pain as several of them hit him.

"Chouji, no!" Karui-chan shouted in horror.

"Hold on tight I can bear it, just hold on for life sake!" Chouji-san shouted at her.

"I´m sorry Chouji, I shouldn´t have run away in the first place, I should have taken your decision like a grown up woman, rather than a broken-hearted teenager in a one-sided love!" Karui-san stated.

"Why would you be broken-hearted and why one-sided?" Chouji-san asked confused.

"Well, I know I am not the woman you want, you rather like a girlfriend, or even a wife, who actually can cook, I can´t cook alone, I can´t even cook an egg well, without help.

I shouldn´t have ever made myself any hope!" Karui-san explained, tears still streaming over her face.

"It´s okay, I can bear it, I am strong, and even if you don´t want me, I am not ashamed of having fallen in love with you!" Karui-san stated.

"Woaaah, hold on a second, I never said that I don´t love you either, actually I do fell in love with you!" Chouji-san stated confused and panting as well as hissing in pain.

"Huh…., really…, but…., but you said that you weren´t having any feelings for me beside of friendship!?" Karui-san stated confused, getting a horrified look from Chouji-san.

"I never said that, perhaps you have already being gone, as I said that I find you awesome and that I never met a woman like you, you are dedicated in many aspects, I saw that during our time together in this mission and not only during our cooking lessons.

In these five days I came to know you much, you showed me much of yourself and I tried to do the same, and before I even really knew it myself, I fell in love with you.

As I spoke with the others, I wasn´t able to tell it clearly to myself, I didn´t know if I only had a crush or was heavily in love with you, for I never had a crush or had been fallen in love with someone before.

And let's be honest, it´s not nice to compare the love to a person with the love for food!" Chouji-san stated joking while still panting and even Karui-san had to smile a little.

"I told the others not to claim things about me as a fact, if I don´t even get them myself.

But the moment I saw that guy touching you with his dirty hands, I felt this wrath in me, I just wanted to destroy anything that harms you, and I am sorry, for this idiot right here hurt you the most!" Chouji-san stated, as he got slower, he sat her down on the ground before shrinking.

"Aaarrrgghh!" He shouted as his body went back to his original size.

"Chouji!" Karui-san shouted, seeing many bullet holes in Chouji-sans back.

"Wait, I will help, you, I got to do something, dammit if only I knew medical ninjutsu, you got to stay alive…, Chouji…., Chouji…, hey don´t do this to me…, don´t die on me now…, don´t you dare to die…., do you hear me, you cute marshmallow!" Karui-san shouted, as Chouji didn´t moved anymore, and fell in her arms half unconcious.

"CCCCHHHHOOOUUUJJJIIII!" Karui-san shouted as the tears broke again out of her eyes.

"S-s-sorry Karui, I would love to speak more with you but i´m so tired, still, know this…., I love you!" Chouji-san stated and Karui-san cried in his shoulder, before shrieking up at the sound of a broken branch.

"Found you at last and now die, like this son of a Bitch!" the man from before, the leader of the radicals shouted, as he pointed with a gun at Karui-san.

"BBBBAAANNNGG!" The sound of a fired gun echoed through the forest.

"K-K-K-Karui, run!" Chouji, having rose a last time, shielding Karui-san in progress stated as blood flew out of his mouth.

"Dammit, but now!" The man stated as he aimed the gun yet again at a paralyzed Karui-san.

She was unable to move, due to sheer terror of witnessing Chouji being hurt so often, thanks to her stupidity of running through the forest without a weapon.

Suddenly the man stopped, and turned the gun towards his chin, struggling against an unknown power.

"Huh, hey wait what the…..!" The man shouted, as he seemed to wake up out of a trance.

"BAAAAAAMMMM!" A loud shot was to hear, as the man shot himself his own brain away.

"Good god, that was close!" We heard Ino-sans voice as she arrived with the others.

"Ino…, Chouji is… Chouji is!" Karui-san stammered, as she looked at all the blood on her hands.

"Move aside, I will help him!" Ino-san stated, instantly using her mystic palm technique to heal the wounds, pushing the bullets like a magnet out of Chouji-sans back and closing the bullet-holes.

Karui-san was crying into Samui-san´s chest.

"I´m so sorry, if only I never would have run away!" She stated crying, beating herself for it.

"Stop it, Chouji is not dead, he had luck, no bullet hit wide enough, only right under the surface, not enough to damage anything important, still he will have some back-pain for a few days but that´s all.

Right now he is only unconscious, but in a few hours he will be up again!" Ino-san stated, with a satisfied smile as all wounds were closed and all bullet out.

"Are you sure?" Karui-san asked whimpering.

"100% positive, due to his multi-size technique, the bullets were only like the sting of a mosquito to him, however he does feels it more intensively, when he goes back on normal size.

Luckily the Bullets did not wandered as he shrunk, no fear in a few day he will be over the damn, still I would feel better if we would get into a hospital with him, just in case there is something I have overseen, it all happened in a rush, I just want to be sure everything truly is alright!" Ino-san stated.

"Alright, we have to tell the Raikage, that the mission was a success, they are awaiting us in Kumogakure, we thank you dearly for your help, we will escort you to the town, before we go, I think they have a hospital over there!" Samui-san stated and they all nodded.

"Also do we have to clean the forest from the corpses, we have to call the Anbu!" Omoi-san stated.

"We do this in town, lets get Chouji in the Hospital first!" Karui-san, having caught herself again, stated with a harsh tone.

"Alright, here we go!" And so we all ran through the forest, having Chouji between us, towards the town, picking up the most important belongings from the camp, like the scrolls and Karui-san´s Katana.

They had luck, there was a Hospital in town, thought only a country-side-sized one, still it was enough for treating him, so Ino-san stated, however, the wounds Chouji had were a little more severe than she thought.

He had to be operated, for one of the bullets was stuck near his spinal column, being splintered, having damaged much within his body and causing several internal bleedings, he had been sat in an artificial coma to heal anything.

To say that Karui-san was miserable over it, was a downright understatement, she was afraid that he might not wake up again.

Still she tried not to show her fear to the others.

"Alright, we have told our Hokage that we will stay here for a few days or weeks more, until Chouji is ready to go!" Ino-san stated, as she spoke with Samui and her team.

"We also wrote towards our Raikage to send the Anbu in the forest and that the mission has been a success, he has another mission for us, so we have to go, hope your friend will soon be well again, anyways we got to go!" Samui-san stated and wonk.

"Sure thing, hope we can meet again someday!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Yes, that would be nice, I know Chouji would like that too!" Ino-san stated.

"That I am certain of, well then, got to go…, Karui are you coming?" Samui-san stated as she saw her teammate standing still on her spot, eyes casted to the floor and her fists clenched.

"….. Go on ahead, I will stay!" Karui-san stated, with a determined tone.

"Uh, well didn´t you heard what I told them, the Raikage has a mission for us, we have to go!" Samui-san stated.

"I don´t care…., I will stay here and if he wants me to come, he shall come here personally…., you can tell him that if he asks, I will remain here, even if I have to face punishment afterwards!" Karui-san stubbornly stated.

"Karui, this is a direct order from the Raikage!" Omoi-san tried to reason his teammate.

"I said I don´t care, Chouji is lying in the coma because I was so stupid to go without a weapon in the forest, getting not only lost but also vulnerable against my enemies.

They could have killed me, or worse they could have first raped me and then killed me.

But Chouji saved me, sacrificing his own life to keep me from harm, so the least I can do to honour his bravery, is to stay here until he wakes up again.

If the Raikage cannot understand that, then he is a heartless bastard.

So I tell you again, I stay here, as long as it takes for Chouji to wake up again, so you better pray that he does it quickly!" Karui-san stated with a fierce tone, before stroking Chouji-san´s cheek with a loving glance.

"I will stay here and watch over you my dear!" She mumbled.

"Sigh he will be angry for sure, but I bet he understands, anyways make sure to come back home as fast as possible, okay?!" Samui-stated.

"Roger!" Karui-san only stated, her eyes never leaving Chouji-san.

"Alright tell him a good day, at least he will burn a little fat when he only eats the hospital food.

Still, maybe Karui won´t like him anymore if he gets too slim, then he will be sorrowful and frustrated and so he starts to eat again, gets back to his shape now.

Then Karui will be the one suffering, because she was so stupid to let him go!" Omoi-san pondered about endless possibilities in his head.

So long before he felt the coldness of sharp steel on his throat.

"Call my Chouji one more time fat, I dare you, and I swear by god and all his holy, I will slice your worthless throat open and bathe in your blood, shithead!" Karui-san stated menacingly, from behind Omoi-san.

The same let his lollipop falling in sheer terror.

"I swear, it will never happen again, we better get going, see you soon Karui san!" Omoi-san stated sweat-dropping.

Karui stepped back and sat herself back on the side of the unconscious Chouji-san

I saw enough, I had enough info to tell, how this might end now, it was time to return.

"**Kaizōdo no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the dissolution_)!" I thought and it was as if I was pulled back from the scenery, back into reality.

**Present time, Chunin exam Finals, Bolt´s Pov:**

I instantly recognized that only a few minutes have passed, since I dived into the memories.

However my eyes hurt like hell.

"Bolt are you okay, you kept on staring at Chouchou´s hands for a while now; do I have to be jealous?" I heard Sarada´s Question, half joking half serious.

"Just give me a second to come down!" I replied to her.

"Come down from what?" Chouchou asked suspicious as well.

"I just made a dive into the memories of your parents, these eyes are the best but now they truly hurt, I bet I can't use them for a bit, anyway I saw how your parents came together and I can kind of imagine what happens afterwards!" I stated.

"Really?" Chouchou asked me.

"Yeah really!" I replied.

"Wait, how did you do that, with the Nikkogan, how do you know how to use them, I mean you have them since a month but you used them at least only once, as much as I know, isn´t that right?!" Sarada asked me.

"Indeed, but Father found many old scrolls in which the function of the Nikkogan has been shown, written in texts, which only can be read with the Nikkogan.

According to them, has the Nikkogan a lot of own abilities, but there are also Jutsus, which are only able to be used with the Nikkogan, similar to the Hyuuga-style Taijutsu, which can only being used in combination to the Byakugan.

Anyways one of the few Jutsus only able to use with the Nikkogan is the **Chimamire no kagami no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the bloody Mirror_).

With it I am able to dive into the memories carved inside your Blood, yours are complete and clear, the one of your parents are more blurry and mostly only pieces of a collective memory from father and mother!" I explained.

"Wow this is really handy I would say!" Chouchou stated and the other nodded in awe.

"Indeed, alright are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded at me in anticipation.

"Alright, then imagine now a scene, on how one of such a mission would play off:

Your mother and Father are both called to a mutual mission together, with their respective teams, which lasts a few days and where it is necessary for someone to cook.

Your mother insists to cook, but her abilities are not really the best to that time, still she wants to improve her skills.

Unfortunately aren't her teammates any help and mostly only criticizing her meals, because most of the food she ever cooked, was close to not eatable.

Your mother logically is enraged about it and also feels embarrassed that her comrades only tell her how bad her food, is instead of helping her, and this right before Your fathers Team.

Having gotten a like in your father due to his kind character and friendliness, she fears that he would have to vomit as well and tell her, how bad of a cook she is, but instead he praises her for at least trying her best.

Even though he hasn´t tried anything of her to that time.

After running away from the embarrassment of her teammates, your father follows her, to make sure she does not get in danger.

He manages to calm her and offers her his help to show her how to cook.

Suspicious your mother asks if he even actually can cook or only jokes around.

Your father then shares his self-made Bentos with her and even gives her the last piece of meat, something he never has done to anyone before that day.

The next days he shows her, how she can improve her skills and how to cook a basic curry rice, learning much from seeing how Passionate he speaks about the food and how he even tries to teach her the right movements, by gently move her arms and hands, she becomes more and more interested in him.

Her other Team mates begin to get suspicious about them and suggest that she may have a crush on your dad and viseversa.

Your father however, unsure of his own feelings for never having a crush on someone before, first says no, there would nothing going on between them and that Karui would probably don´t like him this way anyways.

Words were spoken and misunderstandings created, your mother, who could not bear to being rejected, ran away, deep into the forest like on day one, only that she ran right into the radical ex-Shinobis, the targets of her mission.

Having forgotten her sword at the camp, she wanted to fight barehanded, however the radicals bore a large numbers of guns and threated to rape her before killing her.

Your mother pushed them off her, not wanting to have her body defiled, the chief of the group then threated to kill her.

Your father, thanks to finding her through Ino-sans chakra-sensing and the mind-transmission jutsu, went between her and the men in his giant-form, taking the bullets, and letting his wrath out on the radicals, before gently grabbing your mother and fleeing.

Several miles away, the wounds slowed him down and he shrunk back to his original size.

Clearing the misunderstanding and telling your mother that he loves her, he is shot in the back again by the still living radical-group leader.

Being possessed by Ino-san, the man pointed the gun right under his chin, and through Shikamaru-sans forces, blasted his own brain out.

Your father wounds were provisionally healed, however where they not all so easy to handle and Ino-san wanted to treat them in the Hospital.

Your mother's team decided to escort them to the Hospital, before taking their leave to inform their Kage about the mission, as well as taking on the next.

Your father´s wounds however were more severe than thought, so that he had to be send into an artificial coma to heal all injuries.

Seeing this your mother refused to leave his side, even ignoring a direct order from the Raikage to be at his side.

She explained that it was her mistake and due to her stupidity, that Chouji-san was lying now in coma in the first place, it would be the least she could do, to stay until he wakes up again.

After much back and forth, the rest of your mother's team took their leave and Karui-san stayed at the Hospital.

Here ended the memories I saw in the blood, so the rest is only my speculation!" I Told to Chouchou.

"Wow, this is quite, interesting, this ability of yours is really awesome Bolt, anyways I would love to hear your suggestion!" Chouchou replied with shimmering eyes.

"I think that Karui-san must have spoken a lot during your Father's coma-time, I suggest some private things out of her own past, telling him much about herself.

Ino-san perhaps told her many things about Chouji as well.

After he finally woke up again, Karui-san was happy beyond believe and shed tears of pure joy.

It lasted a while before Chouji was fully able to work again.

Knowing that the time of goodbye was soon to come, your father and mother promised to see each other soon again, also out of missions, trying to get the permission from their respective Kage.

Their Kages soon getting to know about their relationship, also due to Karui´s absence to which she apologized personally by the Raikage.

The same, as well as the Hokage, perhaps decided to give them some time by sending them to borderline duty, this way they were able to meet each other regularly.

And so they managed to go on many more Missions together on which your father shows her how to cook also different meals and orders her after every mission, as a homework, to learn how to cook the meals he just taught her, so long until she gets it right and to by the next mission together show him her skills.

After a while these homework are expending to a greater scale and are to show her skills to her other teammates.

Doing as told, she more and more gets praised, and while on missions together with him, she is learning more and more from your father, not only cooking.

Being worried however, if her feelings to Chouji-san might get in the way of her duties to Kumogakure, since she often makes excuses when she don´t want to go on sudden meetings, when having actually planned a date with him; Karui-san decides to go find a final solution to that nagging question.

She decides to go to the Fortune-teller, the one who once told her that she would marry a rich, tall, famous and handsome guy.

Asking him what he once meant with these features, she gets to know what the old man meant to say that time.

The things she already had suggested upon meeting Chouji.

The Fortune teller told her that the meaning of being rich was not only meant in a material sense, that the way to be tall was not only meant, to also be as muscular as an average Bodybuilder.

He told her that Handsomeness not only meant the physics but also the inner character of a person.

And the thing with famous was not only meant to be renowned by the world, but among those who trust him and those who get to know him, being famous for his kindness, his care, his smile or something different.

At the end the Fortune teller stated, that Karui-san already has found her fortune.

Karui-san remembers the first mission with your father and her question she once asked him, the question of why he would care so much for a Ninja, who´s not even from his Village.

Your father responded with saying, that it completely doesn't matter from where a person is, as long as they are teammates it is only logical to defend each other.

Then she remembered the further course of the mission, the moment as she got cornered and almost killed, if not your father would have thrown himself in the line of fire taking the bullets for her.

She also remembered how he half in unconsciousness admits that he would never allow such a beautiful woman like your mother being hurt.

Your mother, being completely baffled by this statement, breaks down in tears, realising how wrong she had been, by thinking that she ever had decided to only would marry a man with much money.

About the confusion of her Team mates later that evening, she states what the fortune-teller told her, that rich is not always meant in a material way.

She states that your father is rich in his own way, rich of kindness, rich of politeness and rich of Loyalty to his teammates, a man who´s rich with unwavering trust in people he likes.

Several months later Chouji was again hurt during a mission and send to Coma, a fact which beated Karui down.

Getting the permission to stay in the hospital in Konoha, your mother stays at your father´s side.

While being there your father gets visits from many of his friends, so also Chouji´s mother and Father.

Chouji´s mother tells, while chatting, that your father, since a while, likes to speak more, about his cooking student and her massive efforts and successes, than food itself and that this would mean much for when your father is saying this.

According to his father, Chouji´s newest last wish, if the world would end tomorrow, would be to teach her a last receipt and to taste her food a very last time.

The Parents then are going back home, while your mother stays.

Thinking about the just heard your mother is breaking in tears realizing how much she actually means to Chouji and how much he means to her already, it wasn´t a simple infatuation anymore but a burning Love.

She states that, if the world would end, she would wish to have the courage to tell him how much he helped her to change and how thankful she is for it, and that she doesn´t know a man, she would rather marry than your father.

Your father, having been awoken from the coma and faking sleep a long time already, then speaks that it would be an honour to him to be able to marry such a fine woman like your mother.

Breaking in tears of Joy again, your mother overjoyed embraces your father causing him to hiss in pain, your mother says sorry but your father brushes it off stating that such a small injury wouldn´t ever kill him, when your mother would be the one to help him through it.

I can imagine how red of embarrassing your mother might has become!" I stated with a smile.

"Yeah I can imagine that too!" Chouchou replied, listening closely.

"After being released from the Hospital, your father asks your mother out for many more dates, but both are still restrained from your mothers affiliation to Kumogakure, even with Borderline-duty

Then one day your father takes all the courage he can and asks your mother the question of question, hesitating at first, since she do love your father but also her hometown, your mother is confused about what to do, asking for time to think about it.

After giving some thought about the pro and contra of this marriage, the pro overloads massively and she says finally yes.

Going before both, the Raikage and the Hokage, means to that time Kakashi Hatake, they announce the big news and your mother begs her boss for being able to give up her active duty in the team Samui, in order to be able to settle down in Konohagakure to start a family.

Giving extreme contra towards the Raikage, who doesn´t want to lose one of his top members.

He finally realizes that your mother already has made her choice, regardless of what he would say; don´t wanting to accuse her of having become a Nukenin, just because she follows her heart, he gives in to her will.

The Hokage welcomes her in Konohagakure with open arms.

Your father, being sad about what he had forced your mother to do, asks if she really was happy with that choice.

Stating, that she has her home forever in her heart and that this would be enough to her, the two are going towards your fathers´ family to also announce them the upcoming marriage.

And then both marry after some months and a few months later you have been born!" I told and they were in awe.

"So that's what I thought about based on the memories I had as source, what do you think?" I asked Chouchou

"This sounds so romantic, even if it was not like this, I wish it would be so!" She stated.

"Actually you are right, Bolt, this is exactly how it happened!" Suddenly a voice came from behind; we looked to see Chouchou's parents standing next to us.

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

"Mom, Dad, how long have you been standing there?" I asked happily.

"Long enough to hear Bolt´s interesting suggestive history, I must say i´m impressed, you really have a sharp mind and imagination, I saw that also in your battle with Mirai!" My Father stated.

"Actually, it was not really a suggestion!" Bolt stated with an honest tone.

"Huh, how do you mean this, did you know how we met!" Father asked him confused.

"No I read it, in here!" Bolt said as he took my hand and stroked over it.

I blushed, but had to see that he had become bloody fingers; I looked and found a wound on one finger, perhaps still from the battle with Mirai-sensei.

"A single drop of blood inherits many of the DNA and so also the history and memories of the Parents, with the Nikkogan, I am able to read a person's history.

His past, his present as well as his possible future, but when I look at blood, I also can see vaguely the memories of this bloods creator, the parents, I then just have to filter the relevant memories out.

This way I was able to more or less imagine the rest to me, however, since it was your blood, Chouchou, and not that of your parents, the memories were only very vaguely contained!" Bolt explained.

"These eyes you got are really practically, I must say, the same way your father managed to get informations out of the Nukenin, which participated in the attack a month ago!" Father said.

"Wait, then you might be able to also tell us, how my Parents fell in love with, don´t you?" Inojin asked.

"Oh yes we want to hear that and later you can tell mine!" Senpou stated excited.

"Alright, but let me rest for a bit, my eyes are hurting a bit, also whatever I say or see in your blood, I am not responsible for any psychical damage, okay!?" Bolt warned them.

"Alright!" Inojin said.

Okay I think i´m gonna tell your parents story after your next match, by then my eyesight should be okay again!" Bolt stated.

"Sure thing, just don´t hurt yourself!" Inojin stated.

"Won´t do that, hey I think your second Battle is coming up soon, so you better mentally prepare yourselves both of you!" Bolt explained and we looked at the Screen and indeed it was two matches before they would fight again.

"Good to know that, I think we better do!" Senpou stated, having heard their conversation.

"The next battles are bound to be interesting!" I mumbled to myself.

I liked my lips in anticipation, I was hot to see how far my friends are coming.

**A/N: and a new Chapter done, the first Day of the finals and the Battle for Sarada's heart will be held in the next chapter, hope you take a read, until then, Read and Review.**


	9. Battles, Memories and the greatest Feels

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 9: Play, set and victory, old blood never dies only new one is added, memories of Future Past.**

**Part I: Side Uzumaki/ Yamanaka junior:-**

**Part 1/ more stories from the past and the next Battles to come.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

The Second battle wasn´t really mucht to tell of, since it was done in less than 20 minutes however now only the 4 strongest of the first segement remain.

Only an Hour, approximately, remains from fighting the last battle today for Team Yamanock, if they win, they will come in the ½ Final.

However this also means, that in aproximately 1 hour I will have to battle against Sarada´s Father.

"Geez you should have make it more interesting and also longer, i´m still not mentaly prepared to face Sarada´s father!" I whined as I looked at the plan.

"Sorry but I was tired of playing around, these guys were so easy to beat, also I finally want to be over with fighting!" Senpou stated.

"Guess you are right, after all you guys had to fight already two times!" I stated to her.

"But it seems to me that the requirements to become Chunin are really hard.

From the first 16 teams have only 2 managed to get the notification, of becoming Chunin, yet, Team 8 and Team 14, I hope we might get the notification in the next round!" Inojin stated, getting nods from Shikadai.

"It sure is, however a Chunin is after all different from a Genin, we even might get the command over an operation at some point, so it has a lot more of responisbility to be taken to become a Chunin.

Also one has to plan things throught without getting too much of damage on a mission.

So to say you must have skills, knowledge about strategy and leadership potential to become a Chunin!" Shikadai explained.

"Guess that´s true!" Sarada nodded.

"Anyways, are you eyes able to see again, Bolt?!" Inojin asked me.

"Yeah I guess so!" I replied, knowing what he meant.

"Okay, please begin to read in my blood, i´m already so excited!" Inojin stated, as he took a Kunai and gently cut in his finger, letting a bit of blood dripping on a paper.

"Here, is this enough?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks, alright wait a second i´m reading!" I said.

"Bolt are you really okay, don´t force yourself okay, no matter for whom, if it hurts you, don´t hide it, but tell us!" Sarada said.

"No fear i´m okay, it seems that it is a normal ability of the eye, I only feel some light pain in my eyes, like after reading till the evening and beyond, so no fear Sarada i´m okay!" I lied with a smile, ruffling her hair, before caressing her cheek.

She blushed and nodde still with that worried expression.

I looked down on the bloody paper and began to dive.

It was a gift, these eyes, truly.

They were outstanding, to even be able to read a bit of the history of the parents past, through only the blood of their Children.

Still they weren´t without a price, the hurting of my eyes is really bad to be honest, nothing from a light stinging as I told Sarada, since it really stings strongly.

I just hope I don´t lose some of my eye-sight, but I was as curious as Inojin, that's why I kept on doing it, even with the pain.

Still the way I could dive into the memories of the Blood, they remind me on something.

And yet again my concentration was gone.

"_Soon we will be here no more _

_You'll hear our tale _

_Through our blood _

_Through my people_

_And the Eagles Cry!"_ I mumbled, as I remembered this song´s chorus.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarada asked me, having heard me anyways, damn her new sharp ears.

Ever since her time in Sora-ku, she hears things she not always shall hear.

"This is what Neherit sung, as we met him a month ago, he sung that song as you still couldn´t see him, it was the song I heard shortly before he attacked.

I think he meant this as a reference to the Nikkōgan.

I read the blood and it is as if it tells me a story, I practically take a dive into the past, through the memories, so in other words, I am able to hear and read the tales of other people through their blood!" I explained.

"This is truly amazing!" Sarada stated

"It is, still I think, just hypothetically, if Neherit has a Body, I would be able to read in his blood too, perhaps the memories of his Parents and so I would find out more about his clan, so I also could tell if he is lying or not!" I stated.

"Anyways I will now begin to read, so please stay calm whatever happens and don´t disturb me, I don´t know what will happen when I get disturbed right within the memory, okay!?" I stated looking at my friends.

"Sure thing!" they all nodded.

"Alright!" I said bracing myself, I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

"Here we go!" I stated, as I activated my Nikkogan and just like a dive, I fell into the memory, just like earlier.

**In the memory of Inojin´s parents, 16 and a half Years ago:**

It was a warm night of spring, as much as I could say.

I guess it was near summer.

Konoha was wrapped in a blanket of green leaves and it were many people outside, chilling in the coming summer warmth.

Though I couldn´t feel the warmth, I remembered the temperature all too well.

The first scene I saw seemed to have played itself off on an abandoned old Playground, many toys and constructions had been broken or didn´t worked anymore and it was bound to vanish someday.

It seemed to be a really old one, because I cannot remember there was one during my life, and I practically saw anything from Konohagakure already.

"Sigh!" I heard someone sighing with the deepest tone I ever heard.

I looked to see a young woman sitting upon a swing, head downcasted, wrapped in some legére summer clothes.

Golden-blonde hair, neatly done in a long ponytail, fell on the Back of the girl, dressed in a long, purple one-piece summer dress.

"Why do I feel so alone?" I heard her saying and recognized the voice.

Though the sound was clearer…, better said, younger, was this definitely the voice of Inojin´s mother, Ino-san.

"In the last time, everything seems to go downhill, my lessons with Lady Tsunade aren´t making any progress, and lately everyone seems to always be so busy.

Sakura is training to become the vice-head of the medical unit, to take some load of Shizune-san´s shoulders.

Shikamaru is busy doing important errands for Hokage-sama (_Kakashi_) or meeting up with other important people, like the daimyos or the other Kage.

Also he´s managing the Chunin-exams and therefore often teams up with Temari-san, he even spents time with her if they aren´t on a mission!" Ino-san mumbled her head in both hands.

"Haha, and still he claims that nothing is going on between them, hahaha….., huuuh!" Ino-san stated, laughing before sighing again.

"Even Choji isn´t avaiable, since he is mainly having duties in his clan to do, as being the soon-to-be-new head of the clan, or he spents his freetime with Karui-san, not that I mind, still, it´s a bit lonely without him.

Over all it´s really lonely without all of them, they all seem to have some kind of job to do and all I can do I sitting here an whining.

Even Naruto has no time to spent, so fully being occupied as a new Sensei and Sasuke is gone since about two and a half years, Kami alone knows where he is at the moment, or what he does.

Not that mom approves to my love to him anyways, not after he had complicity that this war started in the first place, and ever since my Father is dead, I too felt not like being able to fully forgiving him for what he did.

But I knew what hatred or what love could make, it was a bittersweet irony, if I shall be honest.

Ever after I felt and saw Naruto´s feelings and memories, I saw the concept of Love and hate in a whole new light.

Naruto, the boy who has been hated and avoided, became the one who was the kindest of them all.

The one who was friendly, carefull and who could love the most and who knew to cherish friendship the very most.

I saw that as I remembered on our friend Yota, Naruto was the first one to attack the Anbus that time, in order to free his first friend, the one who did not hated him, for something which was never in his power to change.

This was one of the things I learned, since I got to know Naruto better.

That those who knew only hatred and pain, must not always become evil, but they also can be the ones who will cherish your friendship the most, the ones who will never betray you.

And then there was Sasuke, the one who always was loved and admired by us girls, pitied by the people around town and honoured by the teachers.

He became the one who brought us the most pain, the one who helped to start a war out of pure own selfish feelings, feelings of hatred and the dark desire for revenge on everthing that ever had hurted him, be it his brother, or be it Konoha.

He was the exact opposite of Naruto, something I got to know through observing Naruto, I always thought, as I was a kid, that he was so cool, his hard to get and even harder to impress behaviour was what turned me on somehow.

Naruto instead was always only a nuisance to me, I thought of him as dumb…., oh how wrong I should have been and how stupid I felt myself being after I finally realized that Naruto was far stronger, far better and far nicer than Sasuke might ever be.

It gave times, after these years in which I asked myself what might would have happened, if I would have fallen in love with Naruto instead of Sasuke, maybe I would have now been together with him, instead of Hinata.

So I have to admit, I was and still am a little jealous about hinata, she got everything she ever wished for, recognition from her father and Clan and the boy she always loved, which she admired and never even intented to ever hate.

In a way I have to say that she is the one Naruto needs the most, not only because she loved himsince our childhood, no it was because she is his opposite pole, while he is loud and boastfull often was she shy and reserved most of the time.

No one of us ever thought that the two of them would become strong ninjas at all, oh how wrong should we have been, for both of them are probably two of the four strongest shinobis of our generation.

The other two being Sakura and Sasuke of course.

All four of them, are amazing, all four of them had their future being predicted by us, Hinata was seen as too soft to be a serious ninja, Naruto was regarded as too dumb for his own good.

Sasuke was seen as a prodigy and a strong adittion for Konoha and Sakura, she was, mostly from me, being called a simple nerd with no power, but they managed to surprise us all and to burst every scale we ever tried to put them in.

And what am I doing, what have I reached so far, nothing, right…?

Dammit I wish I too would be Jonin, to have Genins under me to train, so I would have at least something different to do than working in the Flowershop day in day out, but everything else I can do for now, is to trying effortlessly to become a better medical-ninja.

They don´t even really trust me with the errands as the new Head of the Yamanaka clan!" Ino-san mumbled to herself.

"Sigh, in time I met at least every second day Naruto at Ichiraku, so I had at least someone to talk to.

But ever since he became a Jonin, he constantly trains to become the next Hokage till late in the evening and he and Hinata are after all a pair, so she is cooking for him most of the time now anyways.

So there isn´t anything with hanging around in the evening anymore.

Sigh, everybody is just so busy and I, I have no real purpose in my life, no real plan for the future, I guess I will simply take over the Flowershop, become a lonely florist with a lonely life wearing that I´m single look while talking to these few customers who still come to us, I guess that´s all I can do anyways.

If we would at least have our shop in a better place but no, we had to make it right between a fishmarket and a butcher, seriously, what the hell was dad thinking.

Not that the men in my clan are thinking anything logical anyways.

They wont trust me with the work of the Clan´s heir, even though i am Dad´s daughter, why do they think I am not suited for that, I mean even Chouji is getting trained as the next heir of his Clan, so why does only my people have to block me off?!" She sighed again, thinking over and over again aout her misery.

She sat there in solitude for a while, before she heard the cracking of grass under a shoe.

"Hey, Ino-san!" We heard it and turned around.

"Oh Sai-san, how are you!?" Ino-san asked the newly arrived pale-skinned boy.

"I´m fine, just a bit lonely but fine!" The same stated.

"Believe me I can relate, it´s just so peacfully all of a sudden.

I mean, a few months ago, the moon treated to crash down on earth and ever since these days have ended, not one attack has been made on any of the 5 hidden villages and only minor mission are coming up, able to be done in less than two days.

It seems as if the world has fallen asleep all of a sudden.

As if it rests, from something!?" Ino-san stated confused and worried.

"Well to me it´s not like this!" Sai-san stated.

"So, how is it then for you?" Ino-san asked him quizzically.

"To me it´s not as if the world rests from something, but as if it prepares for something, like the calm before a storm, still I cannot feel any evil in the air, nor any shadows creeping somewhere in the darkness!" the tall grown boy stated.

"How would you even feel something like this, I mean I am a Yamanaka and with feeling presences, evil or not, I should be far better than you, shouldn´t I, but I don´t feel anything, just the warmth of the coming summer, so how!?" Ino-san asked confused.

"It´s true, you from the Yamanaka Clan are the best sensor ninjas of Konoha, still, I lived for almost all my live within the shadow, not only as a metapher for the Shadow-side of Konoha, the Anbu-ne, but also because I litterally lived within the shadow, within the head-quarter of the Anbu-ne, deep under the earth.

So I also have been trained to feel presences, especially when they try to hide their presence within the shadow.

Still what I feel also could be the coldness of the night, despite of it being still warm, there you are right.

But I honestly, am not sure what exactly I truly am feeling anyways, it´s just too confusing to think about such trivial things.

But anyways, what are you doing out here, so all alone?" Sai-san asked.

"Oh just trying to get my brain straight!" Ino-san stated.

"That wouldn´t be possible!" Sai-san replied.

"What are you trying to say with that, do you think I am dumb?!" Ino-san stated, looking with a dirty glare at the young man.

"Sorry it didn´t meant it that way, but I mean you cannot get a brain straight, unless you flatten it, but that would mean you would kill the owner of the brain!" Sai-san stated and even I sweat-dropped to this.

"Did you ever heard about sarcasm?" Ino-san asked, with a deadpanned expression.

"Ah, yeah, I think Sakura once said something about this, although I have no real idea what she meant that time, only that it is used to mean something different from what one actually says, wasn´t that it?" Sai-san asked.

"Yeah, like that time as you called me a Beautiful lady, but actually meant that I was an ugly scarecrow!" Ino-san stated with massive amount of venom.

"Well it wasn´t really meant like this, it was just…., I read in a book that giving nicknames based on the features of a person, would deepen the relationship between two persons.

But Sakura and Naruto said that most people, especially girls, don´t want to hear the truth, so it would be better to rather state the opposite of it!" Sai-san explained.

Though honestly, he did not even saved himself in the slightest with this statement, moreover he digged his grave only deeper.

"I see, well sorry for being ugly, you pale vampire-nerd!" Ino-san stated with venom before sighing, having not even the power to be all too mad at Sai.

"Anyways I guess Sakura´s right, I would not really have felt good, if you would have told me to be ugly right by the start, that's why it was good, in a way, that you said the opposite to me.

But honestly, I really thought that you meant it the way you said it.

But after Sakura explained to me what the truth was, I was really furious at you!" Ino-san stated, seem like she still was after all.

"I guess I can understand that, I may have gotten better, but it´s still hard for me to interact normally with people, especially with strangers and moreover with Girls.

All those years in which I was trained to kill every emotion I have, left me with nothing but misery in the end.

And now, since Sakura and Naruto are always so busy, we have close to no time to hang around anymore, so this also means that I have no one to help me to become a normal human again.

I though read many books, but I long have understood that one shouldn´t take everything for granted, what stands in a book!" Sai-san stated, sweatdropping in embarrassment.

"Indeed, for after all it's always only theory what stands in a book, in the praxis this is a whole lot more different, as it might seem!" Ino-san stated.

"Guess you are right, but even if, honestly in the last time I have close to nothing to do, there are no missions for me and I have no parents which I could help to, and with the way I am, I hardly can do any kind of normal work, without being fired in less than two weeks, still I hate it to be alone doing nothing all the time, having no one to talk to!" Sai-san stated, sitting himself on the swing next to Ino-san.

"Same here….., hey…., now that I think about it…., yeah…, this might be a good idea, why don´t we help each other out a bit?" Ino-san stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sai-san asked confused.

"Well we both feel lonely right, and we both also don´t really have anything better to do, but you said, you would like someone to show you, how to interact with other people on a normal base, without offending them.

I on the other hand need someone of my age, to speak and spent some time together, or I might get nuts sooner or later, so why don´t you help me and my mother a bit in our Flower-shop, logically we will pay you.

We really could need a strong man in there, usually Dad always helped us, but since he…., well since he´s not there anymore, there is no one of the other males of the clan, who wants to help us.

Better said they don´t really care about us anyways, it was only because my father was the head, but ever since his death they keep pushing me away from Clan-business.

I thought I made my work good, but I guess I was not good enough.

Anyways, what do you think, you get money for helping us and for spending some time with me and I will teach you the best I can, how to act like a normal human.

Sounds good doesn't it, I mean as a salesman, or a florist in our case, you are always around people, so it´s ideal to train your social skills, right?" Ino-san asked.

"Well yeah…. I guess…., why not….., it´s not like I have anything else to do, so I will gladly take on your offer!" Sai-san stated with a smile.

"Really thank you so much, I will go and tell my mother right along!" Ino-san stated, before she bowed and ran away.

"This is going to be interesting!" I heard Sai-san stating, before the scene vanished and a new one was seen.

It seemed to be at least a week later, according to the date on the calendar and the date I saw on Ino-san´s digital watch.

"Hey, Sai, what are you doing?" I heard Ino-san saying, as she entered the room I was in.

Sai-san was sitting infront of a chair, where a flower arrangment was placed on.

"I try to draw that flower-arrangment, but somehow I don´t get it right!" Sai-san stated.

"Hmm let me see!" Ino-san stated, as she walked behind Sai and looked on his drawning.

"Neat, I think it´s perfect, I honestly don´t see where the probleme is, I mean it´s accurately towards the reality!" Ino-san mumbled.

"I know, but somehow I have that feeling that something is missing, geez I am drawing for 3 hours right now, but all I can do is drawing only the very same I see infront of me, and it is beautiful, that's for sure, but it´s nothing…., you know…, nothing special…., just a normal pot of various neatly decorated flowers, but that´s it!" Sai-san tried to explain himself.

"Argh I don´t get it, why cant it be more different what do I have to do to make it special?" He stated, while sighin in annoyance.

"I see, well still I think your drawing is neat, you should leave it like this, at least that´s my opinion, but do as you please.

Anyways if you don´t need it anymore I will bring it back in the shop, I got to water the flowers anyways!" Ino-san stated.

"Yeah do that, I will stop now anyways, i´m exhausted and my eyes are killing me!" Sai-san replied, trying to ease the pain by rubbing his eyes.

"I see, anyways thanks for helping us out today, I really was glad you came, so was mom!" Ino-san stated, as she took the flowerpot.

"Anyways, I really would appreciate if you come tomorrow too, we gonna get a new delivery of flowers and we really could need your help!" She said, as she turned around and faced Sai-san with a smile; being illuminated by the light of the setting sun from outside the window.

"….. Sure…..!" The same only stated blushing deep red.

"Well then see you tommorow, don´t forget to close the door when you go, okay?" Ino-san stated.

"S-s-s-sure!" Sai-san stammered.

"Okey-dokey!" Ino-san smiled, before she left the room, oblivious what she just did to that poor boy.

"This is it…., this is what I was talking about….., this is that special something I need!" Sai-san suddenly stated, before he turned the page and began to draw from anew.

I looked at it, only for him to soon, after at least a half hour, having drawn a raw sketch of Ino-san, how she smiled at him with the pot of flowers in her hands, being illuminated by the sun.

It was far from being done, but I was amazed how neatly Sai-san could draw, out of only seeing something once, it reminded me on Inojin and his photographic-mind.

No wonder, it was after all his father which I was watching drawing.

The scene vanished and we moved on to the next, summer has already arrived.

"I have a mission for you two!" we heard Sensei-Kakashi stating.

"What kind of mission, Hokage-sama!" Sai-san stated.

"An important one, it´s just that a good friend of Lady Tsunade, the famous jeweler Mr. Yasori Kunjirou, asked for a bodyguard for his son, Yasori Kunihisa, during his stay and meeting with several other Jewelers for an Auction.

Unfortunately has a treat of kidnapping being announced towards Mr. Yasori, the culprit will try to get Kunihisa-kun in his grasp.

Mr. Yasori thinks, it might be one of his fellow Jewler concurrents, who will try to keep him away from the auction, therefore your mission is to find out who is the culprit and his helpers and to catch him, but also to keep both Mr. Yasori and his son safe.

On this mission you will be lead by Naruto!" The Hokage stated.

"Really, by Naruto, is that a safe idea, Hokage-sama?" Sai-san asked and I frowned at this commentary.

"Yes, wouldn´t Shikamaru be better for this?" Ino-san asked.

"Shikamaru is momentarily on another mission.

I nominated Naruto as the Team Captain because he already knows Kunihisa-kun and Mr. Yasori, so he knows how to get along with them.

Also is it time that Naruto learns to lead a team, until now he only followed orders and even I can see that he longs for being the boss too.

You might be right, from the strategic aspect Shikamaru would be my first choice, still, Naruto is someone who never gives up and fights as long and as hard as possible, to keep his friends safe.

As for determination, Naruto is probably the one on whom you can rely on most.

So do not you worry either, I told him inculcated that the entire responsibility lies with him and that he will be punished should the mission go wrong.

For three years no noodle soup of any kind for him, should he fail as team boss!" Kakashi-sensei stated and I paled.

"T-t-three years long, oh god that would kill Naruto, I mean he hates it to not get any for one week, but three years long!?" Ino-san stated in sheer shock.

"I too think this is a little too harsh!" Sai-san stated sweat-dropping.

"Anyways, Naruto is waiting for you at the gate, so go quick, dismissed!" Kakashi-sensei stated smirking.

"Hai!" We said and so we jumped out of the window, over the roof tops to our houses, to get all the things.

"Wait here a second, I will just dress and get my things!" Ino-san stated, as she entered her house.

"Alright, I will wait, but get everything fast, we still have to go to my house, I too have to get my stuff and then we have to meet up with Naruto at the gate!" Sai-san stated.

"Sure thing, I will be done in a few minutes, got to go!" Ino-san stated and ran up her house, shouting a greeting to her mom.

"Oh Sai-san, nice to meet you again, I wanted to thank you for always coming for help, here take this with you, it isn´t much but I made it especially for you, Ino-san told me about your circumstances as an orphan and I thought you might would like to get something homemade for a change!" Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino-sans´s mother, stated with a warm smile, as she walked out of the house, a few minutes after Ino-san went in.

"Oh that's really nice of you, Mrs. Yamanaka, thank you very much, I bet it tastes delicious!" Sai-san stated with an honest smile, as he took the Bento, Ino-san´s mother offered to him.

"Anyways, I am really thankfull for your help and also that you spent so much time with Ino, she hasn´t been herself a month ago, I think she slightly felt left out by her friends, it has been a hard time for her, especially after her father has died in the war, it still is.

But I think now with you on her side, she feels a bit better, less left out and she also began to smile again, i´m very thankfull for it!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated bowing before the blushing young man.

"But I didn´t do anything, really, all I did was talking to her and helping a bit in the shop out, but that was it?" Sai-san stated.

"Yes, still these little things were what she needed, something to get her mind of the vision of the far-future, something to get her of the feeling, of having to take responsibility for everything all at once and all alone.

Something to show her, that she has to start living in the here and now!" Mrs. Yamanaka explained.

"I don´think I understand you, at least not fully, I know that Ino felt left out and that the loss of her father has struck her very deep…., that I know from herself…., but I thought the men of the Clan didn´t wanted her to take responsibility over the Clans activities, because they don´t trust her with it, because she did not a good job, although I cannot really believe that.

But so she said at least, but I rather got the impression, that the men of her Clan did not really do that out of a mood-swing, something must be behind it, and I think you know what, don´t you, Mrs. Yamanaka?!" Sai san stated.

"You are strong and smart, I saw this from the very beginning on Sai-kun.

Indeed, her work as the replacement of her father was neat and she worked much and hard…., however she did it too much.

Ever since my Husband died, Ino got it in her head that she has to take upon all the duties, as the new head of the clan….., she completely exhausted herself upon taking all the duties to herself.

She was near to a burnout, she worked way too hard, so much that I decided for the others of the Clan, to take her most of the load of her shoulders, she is still so young and she should still be able to enjoy her life before her 20th birthday!" Ino-san´s mother stated.

"What´s at her 20th Birthday!" Sai-san asked.

"At her 20th Birthday, Ino becomes officially an Adult and has to legaly take over the position of her father.

Until that day, I want her to be happy as much as she can, so I beg you, please help her to find her happiness back!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated bowing again.

"I see…., alright I will…., I promise…, I will make her happy again, somehow, I will do anything in my power to show her true happiness!" Sai-san stated and bowed as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Ino-san asked sweatdropping , as she was seeing her mother and Sai-san bowing before each other.

"Uhh nothing Ino, your mother just made me a Bento to thank me for helping you in the shop and I only thanked her!" Sai-san stated.

"I see, anyways, let´s get going, Naruto must be waiting and we still have to get to your house to get your stuff!" Ino-san stated.

"Sure thing, well then let´s go!" Sai-san stated.

And with these words they ran over the roofs towards Sai-san´s house, the same only took out an already packed backpack and his Konoha-west.

Afterwards they made their way to the main gate.

"Geez guys what took you so long, i´ve been waiting here since a half hour, c´mon we got no time to miss!" Father stated.

"Sure…, say whats in that giant backpack of yours?" Ino-san asked supsicious.

"My Ninja-tools?"Dad stated.

"Aaaand….., c´mon…., that´s not all…., isn´t it?" Ino-san stated with a smirk.

"You probably have heard that it´s my turn to finally lead at team and Kakashi-sensei stated in all seriousness to me, that if I fuck this up, I wont get any Ramen for the next 3 years!" Father stated.

"yeah…., and whats with that?" Ino-san asked.

"So as a precaution I buyd as much as ramen I could, to stuff me full before that happens!" Dad stated and even I facepalmed.

"Seriously?!" Ino-san stated in annoyance.

"This going to be a long mission!" Sai-san stated sweatdropping.

The scene vanished again and a new one took it´s place.

The time must have passed rapidly, the Trees started to lose their leaves and it was chillier, one could recognize this the way the people were clothed.

It must be around September or October.

"Alright Sai, why did you brought us here?" The Young version of Dad asked.

"I wanted to speak with you all about a special and important matter.

As you all know is the 20th of this month in 3 days and I think a few of you might know what this means?" Sai-san stated, as he looked in the faces of all the people around him, the Neo Konoha 10 _(Konoha eleven minus Neji)_, as well as their partners.

"It´s Ino´s birthday!" Sakura-san instantly stated.

"Indeed, how do you know…, oh yeah I forgot, you and Ino….?" Sai-san asked her.

"Indeed, Ino and I, we used to be best friends, before becoming rivals in the love for Sasuke, years ago.

Logically we still are quite close, now after the war even more than before.

Lately she stated that you helped her during the spring and the summer in the shop and that you two did many missions together!" Sakura-san stated with a smug grin.

"Yeah, anyways, as a few might know, is Ino supposed to become the new head of the Yamanaka-Clan at the exact same day, unfortunately she does have her fears before this, thinking she is not good enough for this post.

I wanted to take her mind of that fact and to still make her enjoying her 20th birthday, that's why I want you all to help me organise a birthday party for her, to make her see that we all support her and that she has nothing to fear.

After all Shikamaru is becoming the new Head of the Nara-Clan and Chouji gets trained for the head-position of the Akimichi clan, this way you two should show her a bit how it goes and also take her fears a bit of it.

Anyways I hope you all agree with me that we should make this day the most enjoyable possible!" Sai-san stated.

"Sure thing, if there is a fellow commrade in the need of help, then it´s only logical that we going to help, not guys!" Dad stated excitedly, getting nods from the other.

"Alright, then lets get on planning this party!" He said and they all nodded wandering over to the banks, all beside of Sakura-san.

"Sai, can I have a talk with you for a sec!" She said.

"Woaaah, what did I do wrong this time?" Sai-san asked backing away, hands in defense.

"Nothing, why do you think you made something wrong?" Sakura-san asked confused.

"Whenever you tell me, that you have to speak with me, I end up getting bulges on my head!" Sai-san stated, looking in suspicion at Sakura-san.

"Oh really, do you want some?" She asked with an annoyed face and a raised fist.

"Uuuuh…., no, not really!" Sai-san replied sweatdropping.

"Anyways, I wanted to thank you, I havent seen Ino so happy since a long time, ever since her father died during the war she has been suffering from the inside, hiding her own pain behind a mask, I tried my best to cheer her up, but I couldn´t.

I guess Sasuke was right, I cannot really understand nor emphatize with those who either lost their parents or never managed to get to know them in the first place.

Even though I knew Ino-san for so long, I didn´t know how to make her pain going away, even years after these days, I still saw that sorrow in her eyes, and I felt helpless.

I admit, Ino and I, we could start bitchfights in less than a sec, but I still cared much about her, after all she has been once my best friend, and she still is.

And still, I had no idea how to help her, so I am glad that you managed to make her smile again, I mean really smiling, it did good to me as well to see her doing that again.

It was as if you have re-awoken her life-spirits.

So for this…, thank you a million times!" Sakura-san stated and bowed before him.

"Nothing to thank for, after all she helped me much too, thanks to her I can act like a normal human again, she helped me to study much about human relations and behaviour.

It´s all thanks to her, that I am able to not being regarded as all too weird anymore.

Ino helped me to forget the years I had spent under Danzou´s rule, also she helped me to remember things of my past.

Many memories of my life, before my time by the Anbu-Ne.

Memories I have forgotten or which had been sealed away by Danzou.

Ino is an amazing girl, that's for sure, I saw that during our missions, but even more during our free-time in the shop.

The way she talks about flowers and the way she treats them, made me seeing her in a whole new light.

The way she smiles and the way she seems to dance while going around town.

And the way how happy she is during flower-search in the forest, this made me experience feelings, I never thought to ever feel!" Sai-san explained to Sakura-san.

"You love her, don´t you?" Sakura-san asked with a warm smile.

"….., Through Ino I am able to feel again what love really meant and I recognized after a while, that I did feel that way for her.

It has simply appeared, out of nowhere, unasked, unexpected, but honestly, it came welcomed, so if you ask me if I love Ino, than yes, I do love her!" Sai-san stated with a strong voice.

"Then I am glad, I like to see her happy and if that means that she will be together with you then I can gladly accept this.

Still, Ino is a good friend of me, so don´t you dare to make her crying, got it?!" Sakura-san stated with a serious voice.

"Of course not, I will make her smiling everyday, I promise!" Sai-san stated.

"That's a deal than, anyways we better help these guys, we make Ino´s birthday the best day she ever had, and then comes Shikamarus, but as I know he will not even appear to it himself, and I doubt he will have a party anyways.

But there is still something to look forward to anyways, after all do we have to soon celebrate the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, on the day of Naruto´s birthday, the 10th October!" Sakura-san stated.

"Yes, it really went fast between them both, don´t you think so!" Sai-san replied, looking at my parents.

"Indeed, but after all did Hinata loved Naruto already very early in her life, and Naruto swore to never let her slip away again, after almost losing her twice, if not even three times, when we count Neji´s assault during our first Chunin exam.

They dated for a few months and then he asked Hinata the question of questions, on the ladies night after that she cried the whole time, out of pure joy, and then that shock the next day, as her father stood before Naruto´s front-door and challenging him to a duel!" Sakura-san stated with a laugh.

"Yeah I still remember, he defeated Hisashi in less than 5 minutes!" Sai-san stated with a chuckle.

"I still remember that, after attacking Hisashi with many shuriken, the same shielded himself with his rotation shield jutsu, which was a mistake, Naruto teleported himself with Hirashin no jutsu, right into the shield and attacked Hisashi with a Rasenshuriken!" Sakura-san stated.

"Yes, ever since that moment I was cautious of giving Naruto my hand for greetings or out of politesse, since I could never be sure if he would not put an Hiraishin mark on it!" Sai-san stated.

This was important informations, maybe I can use it for my battle with Sasuke-kun.

"I even still remember how Naruto became Chunin a few months after the war, he managed to get throught he first exam with pure luck, again.

Then he and his team consiting of Moegi and Udon managed to get throught the second exam, because Naruto, in a battle, blew a large part of the forest up and like a wonder they found a needed scroll, which still was intact!" Sakura-san stated sweatdropping.

"Yes and in the last exam, he simply blew his opponent from Hoshigakure with a Chō Oodama Rasengan, through the walls, out of the arena, after the same pissed him off!" Sai-san stated chuckling weakly.

"_Seriously…, this really happened_?" I thought, as I remembered how Senpou, Sarada and I had joked about this a month ago, but hearing this now, I could only shake my head to it.

"Didn´t that guy said that it was a shame, that the hero of konoha still was being the only one of his academy grade, who still was Genin and that Konoha-ninjas must be rather easy to beat, if they let someone like him becoming a chunin!" Sai-san stated in thought.

"Indeed, it was the first time Hoshigakure send Genins to the Chunin-examen, everyone of Konoha was furious about that insult towards Naruto, probably more than Naruto himself, since all of us knew that no one had deserved it more to be called a hero than Naruto, who saved Konoha more than often!" Sakura-san stated and I was proud that everyone liked my Dad that way.

"And after that Chunin exam, he and the kids became the rank as a Chunin, and after many mission a few months ago, before the Moonfall-case he finally became a Jonin!" Sai-san stated.

"Yes this was sure a shock, after all Neji as well as Shikamaru and then now Naruto and now me, we all have been the only ones of our grade to have become Jonin by now, out of all 11 of us.

Everyone, me honestly too, thought that Naruto would be one of the last to become Jonin, I mean, I just never saw him in a leader position and still he was always walking many steps before all of us.

In the end he was the third one of the original Konoha eleven to become Jonin and now every Genin is hoping to get in his team.

And apparently even Sasuke is now a rank under him, I think this is what gives Naruto a small amount of victory, after always have been beaten by Sasuke during our Academy days!" Sakura-san explained.

"I guess that's true, anyways we should better help them now!" Sai-san stated and Sakura-san nodded.

The scene changed yet again.

Towards the 20th September to be honest, we once again stood within the Hokage´s office.

"Kid-kidnapped!" I heard Shikamaru stating, while he was paling as white as a sheet.

He, Chouji-san, Father, Mother, Sakura-san, Shino-sensei, Kiba-san and Sai-san were standing right in the office.

"Indeed, two days ago, some wanderers found her teammates for this mission, Ran Aburame and Shira Nara, lying unconcious in a forest under a tree with several severe wounds, left to die.

The wanderers treated their wounds as best as they could and then gave word to us.

We took them in our hopsital and an hour ago they woke up and told us anything, therefore, renegade shinobis kidnapped her and are trying to force her to cooperate, perhaps with some kind of threat.

We assume that they want her to take one of the kages in her possession and let him attack our village or any other of the 5 Hidden villages.

We don´t know with what they threat her, but it could be that they have more than just her as a hostage.

Anyways your mission is to find the renegades, defeat them and release Ino and every other hostage from their grasp, understood.

You built two groups, their mission has been here, so there are two routes they could have token, it is too much for one team to look upon the two routes one after another.

You need one day to get towards the location of Ino´s last sighting, we don´t know about their concrete goals or how many and what kind of shinobis they have in their group.

But in any way we have to hurry, whatever they want they want it fast, there is a new 5 Kage-Conference coming, in two days, so our time limit isn´t really big

The groups are as following.

Naruto, Hinata, Sai and Chouji are in group A, the leader is Naruto.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Sakura are in group B, the leader is Shikamaru.

You can keep being in contact through these high range speakers, and through these chakra transmiters from Yamato-san you wont lose a member of your team, they are able to detect your positions and project them to the brain of your teammates, like a navigation jutsu.

Anyways you better go, time is precious, bring Ino back and hopefully alive!" the Hokage stated.

"Hai!" they all shouted and jumped out of the window over the roof towards the front gate.

"Huh?" Sai-san suddenly recognized a person at the maingate winking up to him.

"This is…, Mrs. Yamanaka!" He stated.

"I will be right back guys!" Sai-san stated.

"Make it quick and then catch back up on us, we cannot wait on you, sorry!" Dad stated.

"I understand, thank you Naruto!" Sai-san said, before he dived down towards Ino-san´s mother.

"Hello Sai-kun!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated, her voice full of worry and sorrow.

"So I guess you heard already what happened?" Sai-san asked uncomfortably.

"I know, but I also know that my girl is strong, she won´t let herself being beaten down so easily, I know she is alright, I can feel it, in here!" Ino-san´s mother explained touching her chest.

"Still, I worry much about her and I hope you guys will find her, I know it´s much asked but I beg you, bring her back alive, no mother should have to watch her Child being buried!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated, tears streaming down her face.

"I beg you, please, bring her back, I won´t be able to bear to lose another person dear to me, I beg you Sai-kun, bring Ino back home, back where she belongs, no matter what!" She stated, as she fell to her knees.

"Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sai-san stated concerned, while rushing to her side, picking her up and placing her on a bench.

"I promise, I will bring her back, no matter what will happen, Ino will return back to you!" Sai-san said with ironclad determination.

"I thank you, already in advance!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated in tears.

"I will not dissapoint you, but now, I got to go, I have to save a princess!" Sai-san stated with a smile.

"Yes, go, go and save my daughter, I beg you, Sai-kun!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated, as she watched the young man running out of the village after his teammates.

The scene vanished and we saw us next within a forest, right before a giant fortress.

"You are sure that she´s here?" Shikamaru-san asked Sai-san.

"Of course, these locks of her hair, this colour I would recognize everywhere, also does the trace ends here!" Sai-san stated, as he looked forward.

"Naruto can you feel Ino-san?" Shikamaru-san asked.

"Indeed, between all these dark intentions I can feel two pure and innocent ones and one who is clear but a bit tainted, the same aura as Ino´s!" Dad answered the question.

"Hinata, can you approve Naruto´s claim?" Shikamaru-san asked.

"Let me see, Byakugan…, yes I can see her and they got also 2 kids as hostages, but they seem to be sick, I think they are poisened!" mom stated shocked.

"I see, so this is how they force her!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"What do you mean!?" Chouji-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san, Sai-san and Dad asked.

"They deny her to cure the kids, if she doesn´t help them.

A medical Ninja has sworn to help every innocent people, who are suffering on a sickness, no matter what, therefore Ino cannot simply ignore the state these kids are in, not even for a mission.

It must be a strong poision, or a poision which requires special treatment, treatment which Ino can´t really give them under the current circumstances, she may only be able to ease a bit of the pain, but if she has no right material, she is as well as helpless!" Sakura-san stated.

"I see, so we better get those kids out of there and help them before something worse is happening!" Dad stated.

"How many opponents are there?" Shikamaru-san asked.

"Around 50!" Mom stated, as she drew the positions of the opponents, on the plan Sai-san´s Ink-eagles have made after observing the whole area from the Bird´s eye-view.

Same as Shino-sensei´s Bugs, who investigate inside as best as they could, there were some Airthight security rooms in which not even them could go.

"51, one is behind a barrier through which your Byakugan cannot go, I only feel his present faintly but it is there!" Dad stated, being in sage mode, drawing the last one within a circle as to symbolise the shield.

"This has to be the leader of this group!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"How shall we go forth?!" Dad asked.

"We need a decoy, who draws the intention, then gets captured gets inside and then start a ruckus, you understand?" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Alright this will be me then, I will be the best for this Job, I am the one who attracts the least of attention!" Shino-sensei stated.

"Are you kidding, the way you look are you the most suspicious of us all!" Dad stated sweat-dropping.

"Indeed, I mean look at you Shino, High collar, and hood up, sunglasses on even though there is no sun, it would be for me pretty suspicious when someone like you would stand in front of my porch!" Mom stated and Shino-sensei sighed.

"Hey Shino, go on, call the firedefenders!" Kiba-san stated, chuckling.

"Why should I, there is no fire around here?" Shino-sensei asked confused.

"Because even they cannot un-burn you!" Kiba-san stated hollering.

"Go and suck your….!" Shino-sensei stated through grit teethes.

"Stop the bickering, Chouji will go, he is the only one, one would trust more, still you need a disguise!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"How about this one, Henge no Jutsu!" Choji-san stated, transfroming himself.

Out came a man in wanderer outfit.

"Perfect, you could tell them that you got lost in the woods and that your water is out and if you perhaps could get some from them!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"I will try it!" Chouji-san said determined.

"Alright, Operation: Rescue Ino is about to begin, everyone get ready!" Shikamaru-san stated

"Hai!" they all shouted.

The scene changed to the next one, it seemed to be right inside of the fortress.

"Be carefull, there are opponents around the next corner!" Mom stated.

"Leave it to us!" Shino-sensei shouted, as he and Chouji-san ran forward.

Shino-sensei´s bugs distracted the opponents before Chouji-san simply road-killed them.

"Ino-san is behind this door alongside of the children and four opponents!" Mom stated.

"Alright, leave this to me, I wanted to try it anyways!" Dad stated.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Mom asked.

"I will use the jutsu of the Second Hokage and my Dad´s, the **Hiraishin no jutsu**, still I havent used it ever before, but I am certain, with Kurama´s forces I can succeed!" Dad stated.

"Alright if you think you can do it, then please do it, but how will you get inside, you have no point fixed there!" Shikamaru-san asked.

"Indeed I have!" Dad replied.

"You have but where, when?" They all asked.

"Ino as well as Chouji and so also all of you, are wearing my Hiraishin-mark!" Dad stated.

"But how?" Shikamaru-san asked.

"The fistbumps, but of course, do you remember after we passed the gate of konoha, Naruto fist-bumped each one of us as we all did it, woving to bring Ino back!" Kiba-san stated.

"I remember but Ino hasn´t been there!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"But she has been on our first mission, with me and him, as Naruto had his first time as a team-leader!" Chouji-san stated.

"Indeed, this might be 5 months ago, but the Hiraishin-mark never leaves when it has been used on something or someone!" Dad explained, if this is true, I would be able to defend my friends far better than before, I could be in seconds at their side.

"Why didn´t you used it before?" Kiba-san asked.

"Because I didn´t know how many opponents would be in the same room with Ino-san and I can´t use dangerous jutsus, when there are already injured kids inside.

I had to first decimate the number to an amount I can simply knock out with Taijutsu without much effort.

That's why we attacked and managed to beat most of the opponents outside before going inside this room.

From the earlier 12 opponents, who were with her in the same room, are only 4 remaining!" Father explained.

"Anyways let´s go Kurama!" Dad shouted and was engulfed in Yellow-orange fire-like Chakra.

"Alright here we go, **Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" Dad shouted and vanished in thin air.

"Uaaargh!" Suddenly loud voice were heard from within.

Some noises were heard, before it all was silent.

"Alright you can come inside!" We heard Dad´s voice.

"Alright let´s go!" Shikamaru-san stated before Chouji-san broke the door open.

"Ino!" They all shouted.

"Alright you asshole, if you love your life, you better speak up, what did your Boss wanted from our Comrade and what is this for a Poison!" Dad asked the sole still conscious member of the opponents.

"Your friend has been poisoned by a virus, the Boss has long escaped with the antidote.

The person we wanted to control was no politician but a professor, who developps biological warfare agents for small land, inbetween the Land of Earth, Fire and Lightning.

The boss wanted to sell this poison towards an expensive price, to a certain someone who has a great interest in this virus.

It has a massive pandemic effect, still it is getting transmitted only through body fluids, like saliva, blood and sweat.

Still if it gets dumped into the water-pipelines, whole lands will getting contaminated!" The opponent stated.

"How awefull!" Sakura-san, Karui-san, and Mother stated in horror.

"A small land between ours , Kumo´s and Iwa´s, which developps biological warfare?" Shikamaru-san mumbled as he thought about it.

"Spontaneously, there comes only Otogakure in my mind!" Dad stated.

"Maybe but we cannot be sure!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Still Orochimaru is since the war unable to be found!" Kiba-san stated while Akamaru whined.

"No matter what, we have to get this guy, also for the antidote to save Ino and the children!" Sakura-san stated.

"From what I can see, is this virus a fusionated and mutated aggressive version of an influenza aand a Malaria-virus, highly contagious and deadly quite likely.

However, I have no idea how much time we have left to help them, also do I not know how the incubation time is!" Sakura-san explained, as she nodded over to my Father.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked confused.

"You touched her, not?" Mom asked.

"…Wait you mean…., oh shit!" Dad shouted.

"Alright we have to stop this virus from further spreading, don´t get in direct skin-contact with Naruto, Ino or the Children.

Sai and I we will bring these children and Ino towards Konoha to Lady Tsunade, and perhaps we can create an antidote or at least ease their pain.

You guys have to stop that guy and get the Virus as well as the antidote back, no matter what, Naruto as soon as you got the antidote, use it on you, but you absolutely got to bring some of it back home, we have to analyse it and creating more of it!" Sakura-san stated.

"Alright!" They all stated, pefore they separated.

The scene vanished.

We arrived within a Hospital a few days later.

"How are they?" Sai-san asked Sakura-san.

"They are okay, as much as I can say, they are out of life danger…, still, they need many rest now, we don´t know how often Ino had contact with the kids, or how long they had been suffering under the virus.

The virus has stolen a lot of their forces, and we don´t really know how long it will take, for the Antidote to fully take effect; we already contacted the parents of the two children, they will arrive in 2 days.

Approximately in 2 weeks they will be over the dam and back up again, still it´s only a hypothesis.

However, Ino-san would want you to stay strong and to not worry so much!" Sakura-san stated to Sai-san.

"I understand I just hope she soon will be over the dam, after all there still is a party waiting for her, I promised to make this party the best she ever had!" Sai-san stated.

"I bet it will be!" Sakura-san stated, as she looked through the window into the quaranty-room, watching Ino-san sleeping on the hospital bed.

The scene-vanished again.

"Hello there Ino, I heard you finally are eating well again!" Sai-san stated, as he looked over to a weakly smiling Ino-san.

"Yeah I do, still it is mostly only soup I can eat, anyways is nice to see you Sai, Sakura told me that it was you, who found the bastion, that you followed my hair strains!" Ino-san stated.

"Indeed, I was really surprised though, as I saw the strains lying on the ground forming a trace, after all you always were so proud of your hair!" Sai-san replied.

"I got the Idea from Mom, she once told me about Naruto´s mother, her friend Kushina-san and how Naruto´s father once saved her.

As I remembered that, I used the same trick, I hoped that you might find the trace, I really hoped for it!" Ino-san stated.

"How would I have not, this golden colour I would recognize everywhere!" Sai-san stated softly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face making Ino-san blushing.

"Sakura told me, that you had been helping my mom out in the Shop and that you had been here everyday, i´m very thankfull for that, I don´t know how I ever can repay you!" Ino-san said.

"Just get well soon, that's all I wish for!" Sai-san stated.

"I will, no matter what, I will get well so I can be with you all again!" Ino-san stated getting teary eyes.

"Do that!" Sai-san replied, stroking yet again a strain of hair out of her face, smiling at her.

She smiled back, with love in her eyes.

"Hey Ino, you know what?" Sai-san asked.

"No what, what is it Sai!" Ino-san asked curious.

"I love you!" The same only said.

"…... R-r-r-r-really?" Ino-san stammered, as tears streamed down her face.

"Of course, so get well soon, so I can go with you on many dates!" Sai-san stated and Ino-san chuckled.

"I will, and Sai?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"I love you too!" Ino-san stated, as she embraced Sai-san.

"I will get well soon, for you and mom!" she stated.

"I bet she would love this!" Sai-san smiled.

The scene vanished and the next one came.

"Alright, now carefully and over this, watch out there is a step!" Sai-san stated, as he led a blindfolded Ino-san to a certain place.

"Where do you bring me, Sai?" Ino-san stated.

"No fear you will see, we are soon there!" Sai-san stated.

"…, you know, the last few weeks were really nice I am most thankfull to you, you had been at my side this whole time, even after work, I think only mom ever did that, as I was little!" Ino-san stated.

"Well it was really nice, and I did it with pleasure, so no need to extra thank me, all I wanted you was to not miss on something even though you could not leave the hospital.

That's why I came everyday, to keep you up-to-date, your mom said that it would also be okay to come once a week, but I insisted to go, I just wanted to be at your side!" Sai-san explained.

"I see…, hey Sai-say, what happened with the boss of these renegades?" ino-san asked.

"We caught him after three weeks, he had many complices who helped him to hide from us but in the end we could get him and the Antidote in our graps.

Naruto later had been shown to be highly resistant against the virus, but still he had to take the antidote, after all he still was highly contangious, even when the virus did not affected himself directly.

Momentarily the boss is beeing interrogated by Ibiki and some members of your Clan, we want to find the mastermind behind the plans and the Professor´s contact-person.

Naruto thinks it might be Orochimaru, it can be, but still we arent really sure about this, we have no real evidences by now!" Sai-san explained.

"I see, actually our mission was to bring the kidnapped kids back, I would have never guessed that there was more behind it, I thought it was just a simple kidnapping.

Who would have thought that the contact-person was one of these guys?

They wanted me, all along.

They stated that more than only the two Kids had been kidnapped and that I shall find out through mind-interrogation where the others shall be.

After they got to know that I indeed was a Yamanaka, they revealed themselves, overthrown me and forced me, by threating the kids, to get the needed informations about the virus and to force the professor to prepare the virus and the antidote.

I really thougth that I would die there, after they infected me with it, it was worse, I first felt bad and ready to vomit anytime, my stomach burned and I got high fever.

It more and more went worse, until you found me and brought me to Konoha in the hospital; on the way I lost consciousness, so I couldn´t even thank you!" Ino-san stated.

"Well all I can say is that i´m glad you finally back and fully over the dam!" Sai-san stated.

"Anyways we have arrived, so now close your eyes and don´t peak, until I tell you, okay!" Sai-san stated.

"Alright, I will!" Ino-san stated and Sai-san took of the blindfold.

"Alright and you can open your eyes!" he stated.

"Ah, Huh?"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

The Old abandoned playground has been decorated neatly with fairy-lights, flowers and et cetera.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Ino, happy Birthday to you!" All of Ino´s friends and Clanmembers sang as they brought a giant cake over to her.

"You guys, I can´t tell you how happy I am right now!" Ino-san stated with tears of joy.

"This is all thanks to Sai-kun, it might be a month too late but still, Happy Birthday to your 20th anniversary Ino-chan!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated as she embraced her daughter dearly.

"Well, what are you saying Ino, this surprise is us quite succeeded, right?!" Sai-san stated.

"Sai-san, i´m so happy, thank you so much!" Ino-san shouted, before she flew-embraced Sai-san and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Wooooooohhhhhoooo!" Everyone hollered.

"Well then, let´s get this party started!" Sai-san stated and suddenly live-band started to play music.

"Wait is this…., no way, it´s Ninja-kun X!" Ino-san shouted in amazement.

"This is my totaly favourite band, how did you managed to get them to play for me on my Birthday?" Ino-san asked amazed and dumbfounded.

"I still had a favor owed, from a bodyguard mission, by the Leader of the group!" Sai-san explained.

"You are so amazing Sai!" Ino-san purred, as she leaned on Sai-san´s chest.

"Hey c´mon it´s present time Ino, Sai, don´t just keep her all for yourself!" Sakura-san stated chuckling, before she pulled Ino into the middle of the crowd.

"Alright, alright, the first package I open, will be Sai´s!" Ino-san stated.

"Well this would be this here!" Sai-san stated, as he gave her his present.

"It´s heavy, seems to be a book, well let´s see!" Ino-san stated, as she oppened the package.

Out came a book, clad in red leather.

"The queen of my Heart!" Ino-san read the Title.

"Hmm?" Ino-stated, as she looked inside.

"Wait no way, it´s a picture book/Dairy…, is this all drawn by you Sai?" Ino-san asked astounded.

"Indeed, how do you like it?" Sai asked.

"I love it, this is amazing!" Ino-san stated.

"Huh, umm Sai-san, not that I want to mock you or so but I think the book is not finished yet, there Is one page which has been remaining free….., wait, hold on a sec….., is that you in a Tuxedo?" Ino-san asked, as she recognized the figure in the book.

"Sai what has that to…..Sai?" Ino-san asked, before she recognized that it was extremely silent all of a sudden, looking around, she saw that Sai wasn´t there anymore.

"Hey Sai where…, what are you looking at guys…, huh…, oh my god!" Ino-san shouted, as she recognized Sai, who was kneeling infront of her.

"Sai…. Is this….?" Ino-san stammered as suddenly tears found their way into her eyes.

"Ino Yamanaka, I know you now since quite sometime, since the last months we spent together, I got to know you a whole lot better than ever before, you showed me sides of you I never had seen before.

You teached me how to regain what I once lost, my humaneness, and you also showed me what love is, during all this time, I recognized that the feeling I felt for you, actually has been love, true and honest love.

As you didn´t showed up for your birthday, and as they contacted us that you have been kidnapped, I died inside, I was afraid.

Afraid of maybe never seeing you again, of course I instantly knew what was to do, me and our friends, we had to save you no matter what.

I promised your mother too to bring you back and this promise I made becoming true, ever since that time I felt worse, I though that you might not survive and I worried a lot about it.

As you finally woke up and went better again, I told myself that I would never leave you alone anymore, that I want to protect you, to stay on your side and to go the same way as you want to go.

Therefore I drew this picture, for it is the ultimate question I have to ask you, a question created by the feelings deep inside of me.

Ino, my dear, do you want to marry me?" Sai-san asked.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you so much Sai!" ino-san shouted and threw herself back on her newly fiancée, who slipped a diamond ring on her finger.

"It´s beautiful!" ino-san stated in awe.

"Well I know something far more beautiful!" Sai-san stated, as he tenderly carressed Ino-san´s cheek before kissing her.

The whole crowd whistled and clapped.

"And now comes the last thing to do!" Sai-san stated, befor he tipped with a finger on the empty page in the Book and casted chakra to run over it, suddenly the page was filled with a picture of Ino-san in a wedding dress.

"It´s beautifull!" Ino-san stated in glee.

"Still not as beautiful as you!" Sai-san stated.

"Awwww!" Every women on the playground stated.

"Sai-kun, I will give you my blessing, because I know you will make my daughter happy and that she will be protected on your side, I know my husband would have accepted you as well!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated, as she smiled with teary eyes, taking both, the hands of Ino-san and the ones of Sai-san.

"You think so?" Ino-san asked.

"I don´t just think so, I know so!" her mother stated with a warm Smile.

I knew I had seen enough.

"**Kaizōdo no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the dissolution_)!" I stated, returning out of the memory.

**Back to reality:**

My eyes stung a little but not as bad as before, seems like I get a little more used to use these eyes.

"Bolt are you back to your senses?" Sarada asked me worried.

"Yeah I am and I got some interesting facts, but as I said, the rest is mostly a suggestive story, which I imagine based on the informations I have gathered together, so it might not be the real happened story to 100%, do you understand this Inojin!?" I asked.

"Yes I understand!" The same said, with determination to hear my words anyway.

"So okay I begin.

Imagine that your father, Sai-san and your mother Ino-san, know each other since before the fourth war, which is true, since Sai-san was in my father´s team after Sasuke-san vanished!" I said and they all nodded.

"Well as we all know, was Sai-san a member of the ANBU-Ne, which means that he lacked as much of emotions as possible, due to his gruesome training.

He was, badly spoken, a blank, emotionless Ninja Doll, without someone there to tell him right from wrong and good from bad, sorry about that Inojin!" I told and bowed before Inojin.

"No, no that´s alright, I mean Dad still has some quirks where I only can shook my head too, anyways go on!" Inojin said, amazed by my abilities of reading the stories of his parents.

"Well, after the War he happened to lost his teachers in things of interpersonal behaviour, for Mrs. Uchiha becoming the head of the Medical unit, Dad has becoming Jonin and also the personal Bodyguard of Kakashi sensei, to the time of Kakashi-sensei being the Sixth Hokage.

So Sai-san also had no real clue what to do, since he had, thanks to his social inability, no real friends but a few.

Meeting one day, per chance, on an abandoned Playground, Sai-san explained his dilemma towards your mother, Mrs. Ino Yamanaka.

She sat there sighing and musing over her own fate, which arrived after the war.

While watching the clouds together with Sai-san, she explained her own dilemma, being more and more separated from her friends as well.

Since Shikamaru-san had become the tactical forces head and second assistance of Kakashi sensei in his time of being the sixth Hokage, while Chouji-san spent more time with his fiancée Karui-san after work.

Also was Shikamaru now the official head of his Clan, and in the case of Choji, he still was trained by his father to someday officially overtake this position.

Sakura-san was busy with learning for the medical unit leader position.

Sasuke-san has been vanished since 2 and a half year without a trace, which resulted for her own Crush to being complelty out of reach for her, also due to her mother being against her love to that ex-Nukenin, so she suffered under being left out by her friends.

Your mother, having thought about it, then asked your father for him to help her and her mother in their flower-shop, in order to keep her some company.

She promised him to help him earning real and many emotions, being able to differ everything, wherever it is good or bad, in return he should keep her company and help them, as much as he can and want.

Your Father being grateful for this opportunity, agreed to keep her company without much hesitation.

And so, both became significantly closer over the months they spent together, more and more, also doing errands for the shop or even many missions together as a tag team or with others.

I assume that they had their ups and downs too, during studying over months on how to act like a normal human, but with the time, your father was able to act just like everyone else, his emotions returned, his social skills raised better than ever before.

Being grateful to your mother, your father decided, that he had to somehow show your mother his gratitude, so he decided to organise a Birthday party for her 20th birthday, however Ino-san never showed up.

Neither before nor on the day itself she had been seen by anyone of the friends, this was supicious to Sai, so he asked by the Hokage about her whereabout, learning that she has gone missing during a Mission, he was eager to retrieve her.

He can save her in last second together with her friends, Chouji-san, Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, Sakura-san, Shino-san, Mom and Dad.

Together with Sakura-san and the other hostages, he was bringing her to the hospital in Konoha, she was sat in an artificial comatose, to treat her severe wounds and the viral infection she suffered after being infected by her kidnappers.

Fortunately did the rest of the team managed to get the antidote in time to make more of it.

Even after she was out of danger, Sai-san stood at her side, every day and every night, until she woke up.

Learning from Sakura-san that it was Sai-san, who found her whereabout, thanks to her Kushina-trick, Ino-san thanks him dearly.

Sai-san decided to stay at coming every day to the hospital, to keep Ino-san some company, for her not to feel lonely again.

Being happy about this, Ino-san thanks him for saving and caring so much about her.

Several weeks later, as she finally is able to get out of the Hospital, Sai-san comes to get her, blindfolding her, he led her to the same abandoned Playground where both met each other the first time a month ago, chatting for the first time, saying more than just a few words, getting to know each other better.

Taking of the Blindfold, Ino-san is presented by all of her friends and family, who had built everything up for a big Birthday Party, with her favourite live band and all things.

Baffled about his kindness and friendship, Ino-san loses all social and ethical restrains and practically jump-kisses Sai-san, which results in the cheerful hollering of the whole crowd.

The time for the presents had come and Ino-san decided that the first Package to open would be Sai-sans.

Into the package she finds a big picture book, opening she finds herself, being drawn in various everyday situations, secretly, without her even knowing, keeping her pure nature, without trying to pose.

Amazed of how fine he had drawn her, every single hair on the right place, she happily looked through book, admiring the pictures.

Every page was filled with her, only in the middle there was a page blank, next to him where he was draw in a magnificent Tuxedo.

Asking of what would come on this page, Sai-san said that she alone would be able to tell this, if she would be able to answer his question positive.

And then he asked her if she would like to marry him.

Moved to tears and saying yes, in front of all her family and friends, Sai-san gives her a diamond ring.

He fills Chakra into the empty page, which let the picture of Ino-san in a Wedding dress appearing, next to Sai-san in the Tuxedo.

The party goes round yet again.

While partying, Ino-san is asked by Sai-san if she wants to dance with him and of course both dances till late afternoon.

After getting her mothers blessing, Ino-san thinks to have seeing the ghost of her father, telling her that she made the right choice, and so Ino-san happily awaits the wedding bells to ring.

Several months later, she is known to be pregnant with you Inojin, so I think!" I told them and them all looked in awe at me.

"I wish I had that ability, anways thank you very much it was awesome, I really can imagine it to me, thanks a lot Bolt!" Inojin stated to me.

"Indeed, thank you so much Bolt-kun that was a sweet little reminder into the past and yes, you got it all right, Bolt!" We looked, to see Inojin´s parents have joined Chouchou´s parents, who were sitting behind us listening to my story, they must have arrived during those few minutes, as I was in the memory.

**Part 2/ The C.E.F., the first Day´s last `official´ battle:**

**The bond of love and faith and the big announcement.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Okay before I begin to read about Senpou´s parents, are they perhaps here as well?" I asked with a sigh upon seing the newcomers.

"Here we are!" Both said, as they appear from behind the Akimichis.

"Sigh, well then, we still have some time before the final battles begin!" I said.

"Well then, let´s go on, your blood please, Senpou!" I said.

"Here!" She said, giving me a Cloth with her blood on it.

"Her we….!"

"No, stop it, Bolt!" Sarada suddenly cried out, taking the cloth away from me.

"Huh, Sarada, what is it, why are you interrupting Bolt, I want to hear my parents story!" Senpou asked the girl angrily.

"Then go ask them, Sen.

Anyways Bolt, you got to stop for now, you need to rest, soon Senpou and Inojin´s last battle comes up, so we have to further analyse any possible opponents for our battles.

Also is our battle coming soon as well, so we have to be fit for it anyways, you can´t afford to have hurting eyes during a battle on life and death!" Sarada stated with narrowed eyes.

"But Sarada, I…!" I tried, but was interrupted harshly.

"No buts, Boruto Uzumaki!" Sarada shouted.

"Oh…., full name….., critical minefield has been set in motion….., don´t mess it up Bolt, or she might explode!" Chouchou stated with a chuckle.

"Sigh, guess you are right, I do have to rest my eyes for the battle, you are right!" I explained and Sarada nodded with a huff.

"I will tell the story tommmorw during the pauses between Chouchou and Shikadai´s battles, alright?!" I stated.

"Hai!" Senpou stated, a little dissapointed but understanding.

"Alright everybody, get ready cause the next battle is coming soon!" Sarada stated.

"Yes, no fear we got this!" Senpou stated and Inojin nodded.

"I hope you are right there!" I mumbled.

**A Half hour later, Senpou´s Pov:**

The time has come, our last Battle, also the last Battle of today, beside of the one from Bolt and Sarada´s father, but after all this is no real part of the Chunin-exam, right, I really hope that both of us, My team and Bolt will make it through.

"Alright Senpou be carefull, they use Katon and Fuuton jutsus on a long range, so as soon as you got them in a close combat you can deal with them.

Still, don´t let your guard down, they also could kidding us, showing only long range attackts but are as well in this as in close combat.

Whatever you do, don´t underestimate them!" Inojin explained.

"Got it, trying to get on close combat but still being carefull cause they could have hidden abilities, roger!" I stated.

"Guys, you got this!" We heard our friends shouting from above.

"Go for it Team Yamanock, show us the power of youth!" Dad and Mom shouted.

"The last official Battle for today, Team Yamanock against Team Arachena, until now Team Yamanock has won every battle so far, if they win now too, they will be nominated to enter the ½ final.

Team Arachnea lost in their last Battle, but managed to advance forward because Team Shuron, their former opponent, has been nominated as Chunin.

Through this match Team Arachena has a second chance to still come under the Top four, still only one can win, so please enjoy this last Battle of the first Day of the Chunin exam finals.

"Sensei-Aburame, if I may ask for it?" The Hokage stated and looked at us, I thought he had gave me a wink.

"Alright guys, this is the last Battle for today, so the rules have been changed a bit, the time-limit lies by exactly 40 minutes, that is all there is!" Shino-sensei stated.

"Why so?" I asked.

"The last Battle only lasted for 20 minutes, we are now exactly 4 hours and 20 minutes at fighting, so to even the number the fight lasts exactly 40 minutes, so we come on a total of 5 hours of nonstop battles.

Anyways I hope I don´t have to tell you the rules again, do I, so we make this fair and square, when I say go you begin when I say stop you stop, easy as that, well then, are you ready?!" Shino-sensei asked.

"We are!" Inojin and I shouted.

"We too!" Our Opponents stated.

"Well then…., begin!" Shino-sensei shouted and so we jumped away from each other.

"Siiiirrrrr!" I heard the noise of incoming Shuriken.

"Shit!" I stated, as I was still in the air, I tried to get my kunai but it somehow was stuck within my pocket.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"Pliiiing!" Before the shurikens could reach me, they had been shot of by a kunai of Inojin.

"Thanks, Inojin!" I shouted.

"Always again dear!" He shouted, as he looked back at his opponent.

"_Well then, let´s get this started_!" I thought, as I faced my Opponent, a young girl which had something dangerous at her.

"Eat this, **Hitsugi no ori no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Coffin-weaving_), the Girl shouted before she let some sticky net-thing out of her mouth, just like a Spider.

"Too easy!" I stated, as I dodged the attack.

Meanwhile Inojin´s opponent used Kuchiyose and some strange wind style Jutsu.

My own opponent meanwhile chased me with the same attack backwards but I always could escape.

"Senpou watch out!" Inojin´s voice shouted.

"Huh…, oh dammit!" I shouted, as I recognized that I was inches away, of landing right on one of the shurikens the girl attacked me with earlier.

It would go straight through my foot with it´s edge.

"Gottcha!" The girl shouted.

"Huh, oh noo!" I shouted, as I was caught in her net, falling to the ground.

"_Dammit_!" I thought, as the sticky net completely wrapped itself around me.

Dammit, this one single milisecond of carelessness was enough for her to capture me.

"Senpou!" I heard Inojin´s faint voice.

"I´m here!" I tried to shout, but I could not bring out one single word.

"Shit they attack with sand-storms, Senpou where are you!?" I heard Inojin shouting.

"Inojin, I`m here!" I tried to shout again but still, no word came out.

"I´m here, Inojin!" I heard a faint voice shouting.

It was my voice.

"_Oh no, this is a trap_!" I thought, as I recognized that my echo was not quite correct.

"Where I cannot see the hand before my eyes!" I heard Inojin´s faint screaming.

"I´m here, Inojin, follow my voice!" I heard the faint fake voice of mine.

"_No, Inojin, this is a trap_!" I tried to shout.

"Forget it girl, this net is enforced with Chakra, you cannot rip it through, it will feed on your chakra as you try it!" the girl stated.

"First we going to defeat your friend and then it´s you!" she chuckled.

"_Dammit, dammit, Inojin, don´t go, this is a trap!" _I shouted in my mind.

"_Senpou is this you_!" I heard Inojin in my mind.

"_Yes, don't go to the voice, I cannot speak right now, so this is a trap, you got to find me over sensor, or else you will fall right in the trap_!" I explained.

"Inojin where are you, i´m here!" I heard it faintly.

"_That voice, it´s the enemy, try to knock him out_!" I thought.

"_Alright, no fear I got this Senpou_!" Inojin thought back.

"_I count on you, I meanwhile try to get me out of here_!" I thought.

"_Alright, no matter what we will win this, Senpou_!" Inojin encouraged me.

"_Of course_!" I replied.

"Alright, he´s running to the trap…., soon he´s in it…, wait…., no way!" My opponent shouted, being distracted.

"_Now_!" I thought.

"_Seimon, Gate of Life, release_!" I shouted in my mind after assembling my forces, to release the first few gates, creating an overload of chakra.

The net hardened until it begant to break as my mucles began to stretch and force piece of the net from the inside giving me room to used my arms again, with wich I broke the net fully open.

"Baaaammm!" The cocoon ripped open in a massive shockwave.

"Waaaaattttthhh, how is that possible, the net shouldn´t have been able to be broken!" My opponent shouted, after being blown away a few metters, along with the sand.

"Shit, Shina, get out of there!" We heard my opponent´s Teammate screaming, but it was too late.

"Haaaaaa!" I screamed, as I punched her right in the face, making her flying right across the whole arena in the opposite wall.

The rush of my attack as well as the impact blew the Sand-storm cover away, revealing the opponent of Inojin, who was flying on a giant Dragonfly.

"Dammit, got to take Cover, Musha, let´s go!" the opponent shouted.

Suddenly the sandstorm came back and blocked my view.

"Inojin?" I shouted.

"Got it, here!" Inojin shouted, as he transmitted the position of the enemy to my brain.

"Gottcha you sucker, don´t mess with my Inojin!" I shouted, as I ran towards the arenas wall, and ran up on it with help of Chakra on my feet, before jumping towards the opponent, and kicking his giant Dragonfly right in it´s stomach sending it up flying.

"Inojin!" I demanded, as I fell backwards down to the ground.

"I´m here!" Inojin shouted, as he came upwards, with one of his giant Ink-eagles.

"Thanks and now for the finishing touch!" I shouted, as I jumped back up, after we chased after it, right above the flying dragonfly.

One of its wings was damaged, making it flying uncontrollabily.

"EAT THIS!" I shouted, as I kicked them back to the ground like a meteor.

He crashed right onto his Kuchiyose animal, which shattered to dust, vanishing in progress.

"Ha, this shall be it!" I shouted, as I landed back on Inojin´s eagle.

"Ha we did it!" The same applauded.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

"Baaam!" suddenly our eagle had been shot off by a spidernet, sending us flying to the ground without any protection.

"Dammit this bitch is still active!" I stated, as I looked down to the ground.

"My muscle are hurting like hell, I can barely move anymore, but it guess this shall do it!" I stated, as I used some of my blood, which flew out of my nose.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted, as I summoned my Kuchiyose partner.

"Come to me Konga!" I shouted as out of the dust a kanagaroo appeared, wearing boxing gloves.

"Defeat her please, I can´t move right now, but be carefull!" I commanded.

"Arroooo!" Konga shouted, before it has been brought by one of the two Eagles Inojin created.

The other one brough us to the ground.

"This sure has been a hard Battle, do you think your Kuchiyose partner is getting it done?" Inojin asked.

"Belive me there is no way that he can lose, he has some strong surprise for Shina-san in it´s Bag!" I stated with a snicker, as we watched how Shina-san, the opponent, managed to trap both hands and the Tail of Konga with her nets.

She just wanted to finish it off with a solid punch, as she suddenly was struck down by another fist, coming out of the Bag of Konga.

"Nice right hook, Kon!" I shouted, while the joey smiled with a nice guy pose before both of them vanished.

"The Battle is over, winner is Team Yamanock and as such they move on to the ½ finals!" Shino-sensei shouted in the mic and the crowd went wild.

"Guys you were awesome!" We heard Bolt and the others running up to us.

"We sure were, geez but now my bodies hurting, I had to use my limit twice in a day!" I stated.

"It saved us so all I can say is thank you for using it, well anyways let me heal you!" inojin stated.

"I will too!" Sarada stated.

"Thanks Sarada!" I said.

"Hey you, Inojin was it not, how did you knew that it was not your friend, I mean the voice in the sandstorm!" Shina-san asked from the plank-bed over to us.

"Yeah and how could you see, where I was, as I covered myself with the sandstorm!" her partner asked us as well.

"Well that's the Bond of love and faith we have in each other!" I stated with a blush and a smile while I was snuggling up on Inojin.

"I see you have not only recently gotten together as a team not, you have been friends before the exam already, this way you could trust him blindly!" Shina stated and I nodded with a victory sign

"Attention, the First segment of the Chunin exam finals is officially over, our first two finalists are Team 1, the twins Sarumir and Arumir Aburame and Team 10 Senpou Rock and Inojin Yamanaka.

After a lot of thought and a mutual decision do we from Konoha have nominated Team 10 for possible Chunins, the final decision will show itself in their next fight, against Team 1, on the third day, so I hope they take the time to get well soon The Hokage stated.

"Nominated…!" I stated in disbelieve

"…., for becoming Chunin!?" Inojin asked dumbfounded.

"Way to go guys, you must have made a real good impression to the council of Konoha, as your ex-Sensei I am proud to have taught such good students!" Shino-sensei stated.

"Anyways, in the next ona and a half hour we will have a special surprise for you all!" the Hokage stated.

"Now he´s going to announce it!" I said and Bolt as well as Sarada nodded in nervousness.

"The official Half-time-show between the Chunin-exam´s first day and the Starlight-festival at night, the demonstration-Battle of two of the approved strongest 4 Jonins of Konohagakure versus the strongest Ninja-offspring of the last 10 Years.

The battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki…!" The Hokage shouted and the crowd went wild, wilder than ever before, since the start of the finals.

I looked at Bolt and saw him being worried.

"…And the simultaneously broadcasted battle of Hinata Hyuuga versus Sarada Uchiha!" the Hokage spoke further as the cheers flawed off.

"Wait.., hold on a second.., what!" I shouted, as I looked at Sarada and Bolt, both were paling, being suddenly as white as a sheet.

"The ultimate Battle in which everything is allowed, beside of guns and firearms, which are not allowed by the U.N.W. Law. (_United Ninja World_)

You might ask now, why that is so, why the two kids, even as strong as they are, will have to fight against these two Jonins.

It´s because they have been challenged but not because of nothing…., it has been the Tradition, in all three Clans, the Hyuuga clan, the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan, that the Son- / Daughter-in-law will have to survive a battle against the Father- / Mother-in-law.

In order to prove their worth and their reliability towards the Clan of their chosen one!" The Hokage explained.

"Has he gone nuts or what, how can he simply decide this without asking us!" Bolt stated through gritt teethes.

"A Battle…., against Lady Hyuuga…., the fourth strongest Konoha-Jonin of the Before-War Generation!" Sarada stated, before she feel unconscious.

"Sarada!" we shouted in concern.

It was no wonder to faint by that, after all it was approved that, together with the Hokage who formerly was the strongest of them all, Mrs. Uchiha, Lady Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha and after a while also our Sensei Konohamaru, were the strongest Jonin of their generation so far.

Konohamaru-sensei had later in his life become the unofficial Student of the Hokage before Mirai-sempai, who then again was the official one, he was alongside of Kakashi-sensei the only still living person out of the Hokage´s family, who can use the Rasengan.

This and his strong abilities from the Sarutobi clan made him to one of the Konoha´s Mighty 5, as they got called from the inhabitants.

The People and even the Hokage often said that he would make a good Hokage, a title he had trained for ever since he met the Hokage as both were younger, before the war.

The four strongest Jonins and their Hokage, no one, not even the formerly elite could defeat them anymore, this had been proved in various tournaments.

These four were the **U.N.B.T.** (_Ultimate Ninja Battle Tournament_) Champions, also called the `Unbeaten´ and this since 5 years, formerly it was with the Hokage and without Konohamaru-sensei, who is only since 6 years a Jonin.

"_The__Ultimate Ninja Battle Tournament, appears twice a year similar to the Chunin Exam, only for proving the power of the Jonin from every land._

_20 Jonins from each of the 5 lands, are allowed to fight and proving their worth and power under each other._

_100 Candidates, 25 teams with each 4 members and in the end, only one team can win and their members have to fight to show their ranking in the top 4_!" I thought, as I looked up towards the very elite, that sat under the tribune where the Kages sat.

"Mr. Uchiha, the number 1 and Lady Hyuuga the number 3, how are Bolt and Sarada supposed to fight them, when not even Jonins from other lands are able to defeat them!" I mumbled to Inojin and he nodded.

Not even Shikadai´s father, with his brilliant tactics could beat them, for Konohamaru learned to fight as unpredictable as the Hokage sometimes; and the rest of them was just simply amazingly strong.

"Geez what he hell was he thinking, that stupid idiot!" Bolt stated, breaking my trail of thoughts, as he picked up Sarada and brought her away to the medical room.

"So please enjoy yourself, until we are right back and live here at the Konoha Arena, and now Spot on for Ninja-kun X!" The MC of the festival shouted in his microphone, as he introduced the favourite band of Inojin and his mother.

**Part 3/A heart that can´t be fooled and ****the heart that spirals in the darkness****, Katsuo´s fortune of birth****.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

We were sitting in the waiting room all alone.

Not that the others didn´t wanted to be at our side but right now, I only wanted to be together with Bolt, I was sure this might be the last hour we would be able to spent as a couple.

"_But we only started dating, serisously, why is that happening_?" I thought to myself.

Honestly, I was at the verge of crying, even Bolts gentle embrace could not help here, the same was meanwhile in deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Honey!" I asked him after awhile.

"I have a mental war right now!" He stated.

"I am searching for any bit of information I can find about my mothers battle style, but honestly, I don't think I ever saw her fighting seriously, I have no memories about eventual weaknesses of her!" Bolt stated with a stern glance to the ground, even though he did not seemed to even see the ground.

"You would even betray your mother, only for our love?" I asked.

"I´m not betrying her, I only don´t want you to suffer, I want you to be as safe as possible and if you know how to easily beat my mother, then I can assure this.

Also, my mother is probably to blame herself, since she challenged you indirectly, without really telling you, so that you could mentally prepare for it, so it´s only fair for us to get you an advantage!" Bolt stated.

"But you know, I think your mother only does this, to ensure that my Father does not accidently kills you!" I stated.

"Probably, but that shall not mean that i´m gonna hold back either, he challeneged me and I was waiting for an Opportunity to make him pay for what he did to you.

Honestly if my father would be like yours, I would rather long time have abandoned him!" Bolt stated and I sighed.

"I know, hell I was glad that he finally was there, back home..., but if I shall be honest..., I rather was glad for Katsuo than for myself.

If it weren´t mostly for him and mother, I would have allowed you to shoot Dad to the moon, because actually I hated my father for all the pain he brought us.

I don´t even felt anything as i looked in his eyes, only sorrow and pain, after all he didn´t even recognized me back then, hell until that day he never even knew that i existed.

I admit, I hated him to the deepest of my heart, because I never had the chance to experience what you experienced, before your father had become Hokage!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Bolt asked me confused.

"You still remember..., as we were kids..., long before we came in school..., your father always played with us, he laughed with us, kept us company, helped us when we needed him, he always had an open ear for our problems.

And he never took back the hand he had directed towards us, he treated us just like you and Himawari, as if we were not the kids of another man..., it truly felt to me as if I had a father..., I loved to be with you guys, because I felt really home somehow; not that I didn´t loved my mother, mind you.

But I really missed something like that, a loving family, a family in which not always stress ruled and in which I not always had to hear my mother crying herself to sleep.

For this I hated my father the most, not because of my own self but because he dissapointed Katsuo and made mom crying!" I stated my voice growing weaker, and my tears thicker.

"He never gave me anything to be happy about and now he wants to take me the only thing, which brings me the most happiness..., being with you!" I stated as I rolled myself together, tears were crawling over my skin, carving incurable scars into my heart.

"No matter what, I won´t leave you, honestly I don´t care if I win or not, I will stay at your side anyways, such a dumb challenge is nothing that can force me away from you.

However I only fight and beat your father, for my own selfish satisfaction.

I want to make your father pay, for all the tears you ever spent, while thinking about him, all the breath he had stolen you, when you were cursing him and every time you were mobbed, beaten and mistreated only because you were his child!" Bolt stated, his voice got a dangerous tone.

"Bolt!" I stated worried.

I didn´t wanted him to lose himself in revenge-feelings, after all it is on me to take my own revenge.

"Do you think you can defeat him so easily, I know you are strong, no doubt about it, but he is far more experienced than we are.

He has probaly also killed far more people firsthand, unlike us, which we always try to avoid senseless deaths, the most enemies who died during our missions, were dying out of coincidence or collteral damage that we brought, like accidently blowing up forests, causing avalanches, forest fires and so on.

Still it´s nothing to be proud of, not in the slightest!" I stated.

"I don´t know if I can defeat him or not, unless I try to, still he´s not for nothing the strongest of the top 4 Jonins, so I have to be carefull anyways and I should never dare to underestimate him.

Unfortunately, I can only look in the past with these eyes, at least by now, so I cannot tell what might come, but I promise you, that I will use every ounce of power in my body to defeat your father.

I will make him see that you are better off with me, than anybody he ever could chose!" Bolt stated, as he looked in my eyes and I saw burning determination.

"Alright, I will go get Inojin!" I stated.

"Huh what do you mean?" He asked.

"We have to get infos about your mother and my father, therefore I will take a dive with you in your own parent´s memories, I will be at your side, forever, no matter what, when or why!" I said and I saw him nodding in awe.

"Alright, and afterwards we dive in your memories to get informations about your father!" Bolt stated and I nodded.

"That's what I thought too!" I said and so I ran out to our friends getting Inojin.

"I will not let him being taken away from me, never again!" I stated with my own burning determination.

"I will find her weakness out and I will beat Lady Hyuuga, if this is wath it takes for me to be together with Bolt, then I will take upon this challenge, I will face it and I will be victurious.

I will make her see, that i´m the only girl to be with Bolt!" I though, with the fire of passion in my eyes.

"Inojin!" I shouted, as I found him and the others.

"Hey Sarada, where´s Bolt?" Chouchou asked.

"Still in the waiting room anyways, we need your help Inojin, you have to do something for us!" I stated.

"Sure thing, what can I do for you!" Inojin asked me corious.

"Bolt is going to take a dive and...!"

"Hey didn´t you say he should not do it right before the battle!" Senpou whined.

"Cut it out Senpou, this here is serious!" I yelled at her.

"Pah!" She pouted, which I simply ignored.

"Anyways we decided that Bolt is going to take two dives..., together with me!" I stated.

"Wait what?" They all asked.

"First in his own Memories, to find something out about his mother´s strenghts and weaknesses, afterwards he does the same with my blood to find something out about my father´s strenghts and weaknesses.

We do not have any other options therefore we got to take what we can get, to get us an advantage in this battle, after all we have to fight against two top Jonins and I am sure they are getting serious in this battle.

Bolt and I we bet that Lady Hyuuga has only challenged me to ensure her son´s safety and that my father does not accidently kills Bolt, I bet she will take revenge on me for every scar Bolt gets, during his fight with my father!" I explained.

"I see and understand what you mean, but are you sure this is even possible, I mean to litterally take a dive within your own mind is something I have never even tried to do, it could get completely wrong and then you are trapped and perhaps mentaly ill for the rest of your life, do you really think it´s worth the risk?" Inojin asked.

"I know what you mean and I appreciate your concern, really, but for my love to Bolt, no wall is high or thick enough to keep me away!" I stated.

"I see, well then, it´s worth a try but as I told you, I won´t take any guarantee that it works!" Inojin stated.

"I know, anyways let´s hurry, we got no time to lose!" I said and so we rushed back to the waiting room.

"Bolt I´m back!" I stated.

"Hey guys, nice to see you, Sarada told you guy's what´s going on, I assume?" Bolt stated and they all nodded.

"Alright, I will now connect Saradas mind with Bolts and you will then take a dive and then we hope that Sarada tags along!" Inojin stated.

"Alright, I will take my blood!" Bolt said and bit in his finger.

"Alright I will connect your minds, Chouchou please support Sarada, I don´t know what will happen when she is inside!" Inojin ordered and Chouchou did as told.

"Alright, are you ready sweetheart?" Bolt asked me.

"I am, let´s go!" I said.

"Alright , here we go!" Inojin stated and in the next second I saw myself in a dark lit room.

"Bolt, Bolt where are you!" I asked.

"He´s here Sarada!" I heard a voice, however it seemed not to be Bolt´s.

"Who are you?" I asked afraid.

"Have no fear Sarada-san, it´s only me, Kyūbiko!" The voice stated, before a giant Nintailed fox appeared before me.

"Bolt is over here, no fear I have him!" The Fox said and I looked at the Boy, who was sitting between the front paws of the giant Fox.

"Bolt and I, we are a born entity, however are we still two separate minds, therefore I can connect you towards him, even when he is not concentrating on his inner conciousness to meet me, this way he can concentrate on diving and we both are coming with him!" Kyūbiko stated.

"I see, well then please do so!" I stated and the giant Fox nodded, before he closed his eyes.

The room around us changed towards a completely different scenery, I looked around to see Bolt standing there.

"Bolt!" I shouted but he did not reacted.

"He cannot hear you, his concsioucness is concentrating on diving, we are connected to his conciousness, still can´t we interact with it and we only can see what she can see!" Kyūbiko explained.

"I see, so this is what Bolt is seeing in his own blood, but where are we here?" I asked.

"Dunno, this is only a random memory, and we also don´t know how far we have been dived, this could be only a year ago, but it also could be shortly after the birth of his parents; I don´t know it.

The only thing I can tell you, is that Uzumaki blood is very strong, as you might have experienced yourself once, as he gave you blood over transfusion during that mission, as you almost would have died on blood loss.

Anyways, what I want to say is, that this means it can be, that you see more of the past of Bolt´s father than of his mother, the same goes for Uchiha blood.

It´s common sense that Uchihas and Senjus have been the strongest clans in Ninja-history, therefore are the sucessors of these two clans still today blessed with this strong blood.

Also are Uzumakis, as much as we now know, born out of the, to that time, two strongest living Clans, the Mezakans and the Senju´s.

So perhaps, only perhaps, you also might see some fragments from the past of the Mezakan-Clan!" Kyubiko stated.

"I see, you are quite acknowledged!" I stated.

"I´m born out of my father Kurama, therefore do I also hold most of his memories and even if he claims that he never wanted to have anything to do with Humans he learned much about their history by simply observing them.

A Bijuu is being created out of the force of Hagoromo Otsotsuki, so it´s only logical that a bit of his soul lies in each Bijuu.

Therefore we also know things which happened long before the concept of Chakra and Ninjutsus have been existent!" Kyūbiko explained.

"I see!"

"Anyways let´s see what Bolt´s seeing okay, after all he´s the one who digs!" He stated curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah let´s do this!" I replied, before I looked at what Bolt saw.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was seeing the past of my father, I was sure about it, he told me a bit abut his childhood, and it always sounded so weird and somehow unbelievable.

After all everyone liked my father.

So I thought..., but after seeing all of this here, I didn´t knew what to say.

It were many scenes I saw, and I could not say nor think about anything, that would be in the slightest enough, to describe the rage inside of me.

"What a lot of Bullshit..., how can they?" I stated in wrath, as I saw how my father has been mistreated as a child, beeing kicked out of the orphanage at the age of six years without any means to live and without belongings but the clothes on his body, living 2 years long on the street with no money, only eating what he finds in the garbage a night, when no one was there to scold him for it.

I saw the nights in which he starved to total exhaustion, I saw the tears he shed, whenever he told himself to stand up, to not give up and to pull himself together.

I saw how he tried everything to get noticed, stealing, and making trouble, simply to be scolded, simply to be noticed somehow.

I saw how he said himself, that beeing seen and hated, would still be better than not beeing noticed and not have his existence beeing acknowledged at all.

I saw how the people looked at him, it were those damn eyes, the same damn eyes with which they always looked at Sarada during her childhood.

This silent hatred against someone they want to vanish.

I even saw how my father asked the third Hokage for answers about his parents and how the same simply turned around and left the room without another word.

"_How was he able to take all this injustice_?" I thought having long broke down in tears.

It was impossible for me to comprehend, how my father could not get crazy because of all this, his entire childhood had been a hell so far I could see.

"Hey, stop this will you, don´t pick on innocent people!" I heard my father shouting.

"What he still is defending them, how can he...!" I shouted, as I looked up, only to look into the Childface of my mother.

"_This..., this is what she told me..., the day she met my father the first time..., the day she fell in love with him_!" I though, as I saw how my father defended my mother and how he fought despite of being cornered and too weak to defeat the three bullies.

I saw how they began to mob him, destroying his scarf, it was the only scarf I ever saw him wearing.

As I found out it has been the one of his father.

He found it as he got the room his parents had lived within before they died.

According to the Hokage, who came one day towards the Cartonage house my father lived within, after being thrown out of the Orphanage, the room shall have been paid for all these years by him to ensure that someday Naruto would get it.

The Hokage and his escort brought my father to the room and simply left him standing on the porch with only the words, `Go in, it belongs to you, your parents left it for you, if you take it or leave it, it´s up to you, we don´t care either way, its up to you to decide´, as if taking out the garbage and giving it the choice to staying or being eaten by wil animals, like stray dogs.

Of course was the inside of the room full with dust and dirt, after all it had been 8 years since someone was inside.

So the first thing my father would had to do, was to clean up most of the dirt without suffocating on it.

Under the bed he found this old Scarf, full of dirt and cobwebs, as if someone simply had forgotten it; there was beside of the furniture, the dirt and that scarf nothing else in the room, not even any photos of my Grandparents.

It was an empty, dirty hole.

Of course my father ran out after a whie, feeling that there was nothing there anyways, it would be just like living on the street, no one would wait for him anyways.

He ran out with that Scarf in hand, he only took it because it was freezing outside.

After a while he arrived on that very same Playground, where he sat himself on the swing in all solitude.

He sat there for a while thinking about what to do.

A while passed and he was about to rise to go back to his new home, as he suddenly heard these loud voice.

"Hey don´t run away you monster!" He heard and instantly turned around, trying to see who had called him.

But it was not him which the voice was directed, at least not this time.

No this time it was a young girl which was bossed by three older bullies.

Father easily could tell that the girl was more than afraid for her safety.

She looked around in the need of help, and then for a few seconds their eyes met, while the bullies were laughing.

She looked straight at father, not shifting her glance, perhaps she didn´t knew who he was, or she didn´t cared for the moment.

But it was clear to see, that her eyes filled with tears and her expression called out for him.

"Please..., I beg you..., help me!" I read out of my mother's expression.

It was a call not even my father, who usually didn´t cared what happened to others, could ignore, so he did the only thing that came in his mind.

He butted into the ruckus and tried to defend her no matter what.

And so I saw the brave and protective side of my father the very first time.

The way he shielded my mother was amazing, his eyes blazed with fury.

So to seeing his only piece, that might connected him, knowingly, to his parents, being destroyed by these guys, made me furious.

"Uhmmm, thank you for your help, Naruto-Kun!" I heard the cute voice of my mother.

I looked to see how my father cheeks heated up and I almost could hear his thoughts.

"She said thank you..., and she looks at me..., without shifting her glance..., she also is kinda cute!" I read in my father´s expression.

"Na no need to thank me, it was nothing, and anyways I got to go!" Dad stated and I could not believe that he simply was about to run away.

"Naruto-Kun!" I heard my mother mumbling, I looked to see her smiling with a blush.

Suddenly the scene changed.

"Hinata-sama where have you been?" I saw a man asking my mother, he seemed to be from the Hyuuga clan.

"I was out playing in the snow, then I got bullied and ran away from them!" Mom stated, I bet she never lied in her entire life so far.

She just looked so innocent and cute, and honestly, if I would not know that she´s my mother and if I would not be in love with Sarada already, and hell if I would be in her age, I think I would have fallen in love with her.

"_Geez what the hell am I thinking_!" I shook my head.

"Did they hurted you, how did you got away without a scratch, did someone helped you?" The man said.

"Yes there was a boy on the Playground nearby, he helped me and defended me!" My mother replied.

"I see, thank god, well to whom shall I send my gratituded then, did he said his name?" The man asked.

"Yes, he´s called Naruto-kun!" Mom stated with a shy smile and a blush.

"He´s so strong and good-looking!" Mom mumbled in languish.

"Naruto-kun..., as in Naruto Uzumaki!?" The man asked loudly.

"Yes..., what´s the matter Kou-san?" my mother asked confused.

"Hinata-sama it would be better to not get involved with this individual, the dealing with such a creeping thing, is not fit for the next heiress of the Hyuuga clan!" Kou-san stated and his expression was merciless, it was the same as the one of the people in the village.

"That bastard, how dare he gets involved with the heiress of the Hyuuga-clan, I can´t believe it, if anyone will know about this I will get a lot of trouble.

Anyways Hinata-sama, I want you to stay away from that brat, he´s not good enough for you!" Kou-san stated.

"How..., how can you say this..., he helped me..., he defended me..., why would you insult him..., why would you be so mean to him..., he did nothing wrong..., he helped me!" Mother stated trying to be brave but fidgeting and mumbling, due to her shyness.

I heard this from my father, but seeing it now, if only she would be fiercer, maybe she would have make Kou-san seeing, that she would not take this crap.

"It doesen´t matter, anyways we now go home, instantly!" Kou-san stated and the scene changed.

"Hinata-chan!" I heard the voice of grandpa Hiashi.

"Yes Ootoo-san?" Mom asked.

"I heard from Kou-san that you met a boy called Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Yes, he helped me when I needed help..., he defended me form three bullies!" Mom stated, blushing again.

"I see, anyways, Kou-san is right, getting involved with such an individual is bad for your image as heiress of the Hyuuga-Clan.

Therefore, from now on you keep your distance to that boy, don´t deal with him and don´t speak with him either!" Grandpa stated and I must say I like him now lesser than before, after witnessing all this.

"But why..., why do I have to..., he did not hurt me..., he only helped me..., is that such a bad thing?" Mom asked.

"No that´s not it..., its just..., complicated, anyways I forbid you to ever meet him again!" he shouted and I saw the shock in my mother's eyes.

She looked down and shed two single tears.

"Yes father, as you wish!" she said submissive.

The Scene changed.

I was back with my father, in a hospital room, it seemed that some years had passed.

"This Salve is really incredible, I really should thank Hinata with a gift!" I heard my father saying.

"But what to give such a shy person like her, she´s kind of wreid..., with all this blushing and stammering and all..., yeah..., wreid..., but in a clumsy and cute way!" He stated, as he looked at my mother´s sleeping self in the hospital bed.

"You went so far..., got hurt and mistreated..., all because of me..., because I encouraged you to go through it..., because I pushed you only out of selfish feelings.

You wanted me to look at you, and I did and I saw myself in you, somehow..., I just didn´t wanted you to give up on trying to defeat him, and I also didn´t wanted you to give in to his heartless speech...!

But in the end..., I was the one who hurt you the most..., because I forced you, to let Neji do this to you!" I heard him saying, as he took my mother´s Hand in his, she stirred a bit but remained sleeping.

"I swear..., to everything that´s holy to me..., I will defeat Neji for you..., I will make him pay for what he did to you.

I will make him see..., that you don´t need to listen to fate, to tell you what you can reach and what not!" Dad mumbled.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard my mother saying weakly, stirring in her sleep.

"She´s kinda cute when she´s sleeping!" Dad stated with a smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" We heard it and turned around.

"Kurenai-sensei, nice to see you!" Dad stated, at the sight of Mirai-sempais mother.

"You are here again I see, just like last week!" she said.

"How do you know?" Dad asked.

"The Flowers, every week fresh ones are being added and old ones have been token out, even though not one of the nurses know something about it.

Also, somehow the window is always open, even though the nurses closed it before going out.

Still it´s kinda strange, why don´t you come in through a normal way?" Kurenai-san asked.

"How this would look like?

After all, I am still regarded as a nuissance and as soon as I would get in here through the reception, the Hyuugas will known and I will be chased out again anyways.

Still, I have to be here, how I could let her suffer all alone, after all she let this being done to her, only because I shouted to her to keep going.

I know I should have told her to abort the battle, but I couldn´t, I saw how determined she fought, if I would have said, that she should give up, I would have insulted the efforts she took to get so far!" Dad stated.

"Indeed, let me tell you something, I never saw Hinata fighting fiercer than three weeks ago.

Even though she got beaten I know she was happy!" Kurenai-san stated.

"Why would she being happy about being beaten up?" Father asked.

"Because you looked at her during her fight, you saw how fierce she was and how determined she fought, you complimented her, this was all she need to bear through the pain, even if she was defeated!" Kurenai-san said.

"She was glad you were there, you see Hinata likes you, a lot!" She continued.

"Why would she, I am the boy with the fox-spirit, why would anyone being happy that I look at them, why would she even like me in the first place.

I am no one, only Naruto Uzumaki, I am not so cool as Sasuke is, and I am not so strong like Neji or like Gaara.

I am a nobody, who just happens to have had a lot of luck to come so far.

All I can do is hurting others making others feeling worse because of my sole existence!" Dad lamented.

"Naruto you are a lot like Hinata you know, she is striving for being acknowledged by her Clan, for who she is, she trains hard to be really seen by the people she cares for, and you are one of these people.

So hearing you cheering her on, seeing how hard she fights and how strong she can be, was for her more worth than winning that battle, because it told her that you noticed her, that you looked at her properly and that you weren´t disappointed in her.

She knew how strong Neji was and she knew deep down that she had no chance against him, but alone the fact that she was determined to go through it, to have you calling her name, was worth for her to go through every pain.

She took you as her idol, as the ideal shinobi, someone who never gives up, no matter how hard something seems.

Wanting to follow the same way as you, changed her a lot since the days I knew her, so in a way I am thankfull that for, she has gotten a lot more selfesteem thanks to you!" Kurenai-san stated.

"Anyways i...!" She stopped, as she heard voices infront of the door.

"Naruto quick..., through the window!" She stated and dad nodded in understanding.

"Sure thing, cant have it that they will put up guards in here, anyways if she wakes up, tell her that I will definitely win for her!" Dad stated.

"I will!" She said and so my father vanished outside.

The scene changed to a typical view over konoha, the way it looked before it has been destroyed by Pain.

"Home sweet home!" I heard dad saing as he looked up on a pole.

"I ask myself how the others are, how Sakura is, how Sensei-Kakashi, Granny Tsunade and Shizune-san are, and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon... and how Hinata is!" I heard dad saying whispering the las t part.

"It sure has been a long time, but I hope she has gotten stronger, the way she had promised to herself, I know she will be, after all she´s a Hyuuga and I know Kurenai-sensei would not have let her slacking off!" dad mumbled with a bright smile.

"Anyways it sure is awesome to be back again!" He shouted out loud.

The scene changed.

"Hinata sure hasn´t really changed much, she still is shy, she still blushes much and fainting does she too, even though more grazefully than that one time as she hit me unconcious.

Yeah she hasn´t really changed at all..., although, ...she sure has gotten pretty I guess and she has also grown a bit..., at least so it seems..., especially around the chest..., oh well it´s still worse that they cannot help me, I really would have liked to see her progress!" Dad stated, as he walked through the town.

The scene changed again.

This time it seemd to be a memory of my mother.

"I won´t allow you to lay another finger on Naruto-Kun!" I heard her mumbling as she was attacking Pain.

"Hinata flee you have no chance against him, he is too strong for you!" I heard my father shouting.

The same was pinned with some strange rods to the ground while mom fought against Pain, in what seemd to be ruins, this must have been shortly after he destroyed the whole village.

"You should listen to him, you have no chance to win, but you are brave enough to get in my way, so I guess you are prepared to die!" Pain hard glance was so easy to read, that he did not even needed words to tell her what he meant.

"I will not die here, as long as I have not somehow helped Naruto-kun, I cannot give up or die!" Mom mumbled.

She attacked Pain with a row of taijutsu attack but the same always dodged so long until there was an opening.

"Now´s my chance!" I heard mom stating, as she jumped over to Dad and destroyed three of the rods, before she suddenly was dragged far up in the sky.

"HINATA!" I heard my Father screaming, at the sight of mom crashing back down to the ground.

"Stay down and you will live, stand up and you will die!" Pain stated calmly.

"As I told you, I will not die, not yet, I have a mission to do!" Mom stated as she tried to stand up again.

"Why do you stay here, flee, he´s going to kill you, why would you throw away your live!" Dad shouted, as mom crawled over to him.

"Because it is my Ninja-way..., I will never give up, I will save you, somehow..., until I have not managed this, I cannot, no..., I will not die!" Mom stated.

"But you will, he can easly kill you, flee as long as you still can!" My Father shouted.

"I have no fear of dying, because I was usefull to you, because you looked at me truly and because you acknowledged my effort.

I helped you as best as I could and even if I die here and now, I hope that you won´t forget me, because I will never forget you Naruto-Kun.

I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…Naruto-kun!" mom stated and I saw how my father seemed to be shocked.

Suddenly it was as if I could hear his thoughts.

"_She..., she loves me..., but how..., why..., why would anyone love me..., I am still the jinchuriki I had been all my life, even though I get less hated perhaps._

_Why would such a fine and beautiful girl like Hinata fall in love with me..., what did I do to change her and when did I change her..., does she meant that time at the Chunin exam..., as I cheered her on despite her being beaten up by Neji._

_Or as I woved with her blood to defeat Neji._

_Or that time as I complimented her on defeating Suzumebachi._

_Or was it... why, why does she cares so much about me, wait..., this look, this look I saw once somewhere..., this look as if saying that I am a hero..., I saw this once but where...?!_" Dad´s thought flew towards me.

"_Yeah..., I remember..., there was this girl..., this little girl that was bossed around on a winter day 8 years ago..., she was mobbed because of..., because of what..., why was she mobbed again?!_" Father shouted in his inner self, as he watched how Hinata got ready to attack Pain.

She activated her Byakugan, right for my father to see.

"_Here eyes, now I remember..., that girl was mobbed because of her eyes..., she had the same eyes as..., no way..., could it be..., was this girl...Hinata_?" Dad´s thoughts finally managed to process what was happening and what has been said.

"_So this would mean..., she liked me ever since that day, almost my whole life long..., she liked me..., could she perhaps been the first who didn´t saw me as a monster..., if this is true, this would also explain what sensei Kurenai once said._

_That Hinata liked me for who I was, not what was sealed within me, that I was like her..., striving for being acknowledged by people..., that she trains hard to be really seen by the people she cares for..., that I would have been one of these peoples she cares for._

_That being seen by me..., acknowledged by me..., being cheered on by me..., simply that I would have noticed her, then and now..., that it would be more worth to her than winning a battle._

_That I was seeing her and was proud of her._

_She knew how strong Pain was and she knew deep down..., that she had no chance against him..., but alone the fact that she was determined enough to have been able to help me..., even at the cost of her own life, was worth for her to go through every pain._

_Kurenai-sensei stated that she took me as her idol, as the ideal shinobi..., someone who never gives up, no matter how hard something seems._

_Wanting to follow the same way as me, changed her a lot since the days Kurenai-sensei knew her, so in a way she was thankfull that for, it was the second time someone said thank you from all his or her heart to me._

_She said that Hinata has gotten a lot more selfesteem thanks to me and if I remember the way she always stuttered and was shy around me, and then her fierceness during her battle...!_

_I admit, I was impressed that time, in a way she really had changed, to the good and she had more selfesttem, but I never would have though, that this would have been thanks to me._

_And I would have never guessed that she would have started to love me._

_Hell I am not good for her, I am a target, and as long as there are people who want to kill me or capture me, those on my side will always have to suffer..., so even if she says she loves me, and even if she wants to be with me..., I cannot accept her feelings, even if I like her too a lot._

_As she laid in the hospital during that month, I swore to myself to never let her getting hurt through my doing again._

_I have to close my heart..., I have no right to love somebody, as long as there are people who try to kill me for the Kyuubi..., for the power to destroy everything that means something to me..., as long as they are hurting my friends to get me, I cannot think about starting a family._

_As long as I cannot defeat them all, I have no right to start a future with anyone._

_I´m sorry Hinata_!" Dad thought.

"Naruto, don´t give up..., I fight for you..., because I love you!" I heard mom mumbling, as she packed the rod which was stuck within Dads hands.

"I don´t understand!" Pain stated, looking at how Mom approached my father falling, standing back up, falling again, and crawling over to my father.

"Why would you resist..., why would you choose to fight me..., knowing you will die?" he asked.

"I will stand by my word!" Mom stated and I saw the spirit of my father´s younger self how it said the very same words with every ounce of determination.

"Because that's..., my Ninja way!" Mom stated.

Suddenly she was lifted high up in the air, and being dropped by Pain, before the same took out a rod and stabbed her.

"HINATA...; NOOOOOOOO!" Father shouted internally.

"Dammit..., if only I could be stronger..., I could protect her..., why..., why am I so weak..., why can´t I even protect the girl..., which has been fallen in love with me..., with me of all persons?" Father asked himself, while Pain said something unheard.

The moment my father saw blood flowing over stone, Mother´s blood, he lost any control he ever had.

I litterally could feel his wrath, the same was mine as well.

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" I shouted as loud as I could.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"What´s happening!" I shouted, as suddenly the whole room shook.

"Bolt´s psyche has been attacked, seeing his mother almost dying was too much for him to stay mentally sane right now..., the exact same thing happened a month ago during the assault on you all!" Kyubiko stated.

"This seems to be one of the most intesive of all memories Bolt´s father has been bearing, so strong that even the memories of that day let Bolt´s heart shuddering in pure wrath and hatred!" He explained.

"_Why couldn´t I recognize it earlier..., why did I ran after Sakura..., if I only would have had to turn around and grasp Hinatas hands..., pulling her out from my shadow..., towards he same light, she had pushed me into._

_Maybe I could have saved her..., maybe she would not be dead!_" We heard The Hokages thoughts echoing through this space, so loud it was near unbearable.

But I was shocked..., mom never told me that the Hokage once had been in love with her, not that it is relevant right now, but i´m just saying.

"This is the moment as my father almost took over Naruto-sama´s body, his wrath merged with the one of Kurama, the same wanted to be free, to destroy everything which brought his host pain!" Kyūbiko stated.

"Destroy everything… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your pain…!" We heard a mighty voice, darker than Kyūbikos but definitely similar.

The whole room changed again.

This time we saw the Hokage standing in the middle of destruction.

"Katsuyu-san, was that me?" The Hokage stated in terror, looking around.

"Pretty much, but no fear, you have not harmed anyone!" Katsuyu-san stated.

"Oh thank you lord!" The Hokage stated.

"Wait what about..., Hinata..., I can feel her, so she´s...?"

"Indeed Hinata-san is alive!" Katsuyu-stated.

"Thank god, this takes a lot of my shoulder, I thought I killed her as I was in Kyuubi-mode!" The Hokage sighed in relief.

The shuddering of the room stopped appruptly and also Bolt seemed to have calmed himself.

The scene changed again.

"Neji!" Lady Hyuuga shouted, as she held her cousin in her arms.

"Hinata-sama was willing to die for you Naruto, so keep in mind that your life is not your own any more.

It also includes mine now as well!" Neji-san stated.

"Why did you do that, didn´t you wanted to change the Hyuugas?" The Hokage stated.

"A long time ago, your words freed me from the chains of fate!" the Hyuuga´s prodigy only said.

"Why would you go so far from me, even die for me?" The Hokage asked in pain.

"Because you called me..., a genius!" Neji-san stated and suddenly his breath stopped.

Silence, beside of the nonsense Obito-uchiha was talking there was silence rling.

"_How could it come this far..., why did this had to happen..., why did Neji had to die..., only for my sake..., only because I didn´t give in..., my existence has and still is..., ever since my birth..., causing everybody only pain._

_Is Obito right..., does a world without pain be better..., than one with pain but also with true love?_

_What if the next attack takes again the lives of those dear to me?_

_What if the next attack will take Hinata away from me, or Sakura, or Kakashi-sensei?_

_What if it takes away my life..., then all those who have died did that in vain..., is it right to keep on going and perhaps let more people die..., if I kill myself here and now..., this war will end, right?_

_It will be bad and a betrayal towards Kurama..., but I bet he will understand..., if I die with him..., he will be revived in a few years but so long the war would have end..., Obito and Madara would not be able to finish their plan_!" We heard the thoughts of the Hokage.

Before suddenly another voice was speaking, louder, clearer than Obitos rambling, strong enough to reach through to the Hokages heart.

Accompanied was it with a light slap to the cheek, strong enough to get the Hokages full attention but not strong enough to hurt him in anyway.

"Neji just said… that your life is not just your own anymore… Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desire to not let your comrades die… Neither of them are lies!

What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto… we all hold those same words and feelings within our hearts.

They're what bind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing… And that is when your comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then.

That's how I feel… Therefore… stand up together with me, Naruto… Because never going back on one's word… is my ninja way too!" Lady Hyuuga stated and the Hokage looked straight in her eyes.

Eyes full of sorrow, but even more filled with love and determination.

A Hand which laid on his cheek, burning hot from the determination and love, those feelings wich mixed, fuelled Lady Hyuuga, to protect the one she loved the most, outside of her family.

"_Her hands are so warm..., like that time as I held her hands in the hospital._

_It are the very same hands that always reached out for me..., I regreted once to have ignored them..., but this time I will turn around and grasp them_!" The Hokage thought and put his own hand on Lady Hyuugas.

"_That's right..., it was never only my life..., so many people gave their lives to protect me..., now and then..., so it´s only logical for me to protect their legacies..., when I can keep them save..., I will be able to assure the generation after me, to have a better future than the past I had_!" We heard the Hokage thinking.

Now I knew where Bolt got this attitude from.

"_Well like father like son_!" I thought

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Thank you Hinata, it´s thanks to you standing at my side, that I can stand up again and keep on fighting for what is right!" Dad stated towards mom as both stood up and he took my mothers hand.

"I will stand with you Naruto-kun, we will win this war and we will make sure to have a free future!" Mom stated.

"Of course, we gonna win this Dattebayo!" Dad shouted and was engulfed in Kuramas chakra, same as my mother.

The scene changed yet again, towards a few years later.

A forest, illuminated by shining butterflies and the moon appeared.

"Hinata?" My father stated.

"Yes Naruto-kun!" Mom asked curious looking at him.

"I love you!" Father stated, with all the honesty of the world.

"_Wait he..., he loves me..., oh god..., is this a dream..., if it is please don´t let me wake up..., I don´t want to hurt him..., I don´t wanna_!" My mother shouted in her mind.

But before she could say anything, someone appeared.

"You, what are you doing here!" Dad shouted, at the sight of this strange men.

"Toneri-san!" Mom stated in horror.

"I came, to hear Hinata-san´s answer!" Toneri-san stated.

"_No..., why now..., why did you have to come now..., why, I don´t want to...,I cannot..., but I have to...!_

_Even if he might hates me..., I have to go..., after all..., it´s for Hanabi´s sake..., so please..., forgive me Naruto-kun..., forgive me for hurting you_!" My mother tought, before she stepped towards my father, pushed him the scarf she made in his hands and walked towards Toneri, her glance casted to the ground, for no one to see the purest sorrow in her eyes.

The man and here flew away on a strange plateform.

"Hinata..., why!" My father shouted, as he jumped after them.

"You will not further interfere here" Toneri-san stated as he attacked my father with some strange jutsu, which let him falling right into a huge explosion, which let the ground disappearing, getting a good view at the earth, down below.

"_We are here on the moon, so this must be the Moon-fall Case_!" I thought to myself.

"Why did you do that?" My mother asked with pain in her voice.

"No man should stand between us!" Toneri-san stated as he used another jutsu to make my mother unconcious.

"_Naruto-kun..., i´m so sorry..., please forgive me_!" my mother thought, as she drifted into unconciousness.

The scene changed yet again.

"Naruto, you are an idiot!" I heard the voice of Sakura-san.

"Huh?" My father asked.

"Do you honestly think that Hinata would so easily leave you behind without a better reason, I bet there was something behind her decision, something she could not tell you at that circumstance!" Sarada´s mother stated.

"But she went with Toneri and...!"

"Dumbass, as if this counts, Hinata is not the kind of person who jumps from one person to another in seconds, as I said there has to be something bigger behind her decision.

Believe me Naruto..., a polite and proper girl like Hinata, does not easily turns on the one she loves, she loved you for so long..., so why should she now stop doing it, I bet that deep down she loves you over everything..., and it must have hurt her more than yourself, to hurt you this way.

Hinata is a kind and loyal girl who does everything to keep her friends safe, same like you, and yet.., in my opinion she is way too good for you!" Sarada´s mother stated.

"Yeah I know, you don´t have to tell me that!" My father mumbled.

"_She is way too good for anyone..., but me, I will always remain a target..., but I long know that I cannot bear that alone..., as I always thought...!_

_I need someone, to hold me back when I get too angry..., I need someone, who can cheer me up when I am down and I need someoe, who loves me, always, honestly and without any prejudice._

_Hinata..., I said I love you..., because I meant it that way..., therefore..., wait for me, I will get you and Hanabi back..., I will defeat Toneri and ensure that our world will not be destroyed..., if all of this misery has finally been solved..., I will say these words again to you..., I hope this time, you can freely accept them._

_For you are what I need to have a future, you are the one I want to walk by my side_!" I heard my father thinking.

"_Hinata... This big idiot finally understands... The real meaning of the scarf you gave me when you went with Toneri..._

_I know now, from the scarf you painstakingly knitted and took so long to finish, that your love can't be unraveled so easily... _

_Wait for me... This whole time, you always loved me for the way I am... Now, as a man, there's something I must tell you... Hinata, I swear I will save you_!" Father shouted in his mind.

"Will you give up..., Naruto?" Sarada´s mother asked loudly.

"Never, I will bring her back, Hinata and Hanabi, I will defeat Toneri and stop the moon and when everything is alright, I will ask her again!" Father said with the purest determination in his eyes.

"That's right, that's how you shall sound, go for it Hero of Konoha!" Sakura-san stated with a smile.

The scene changed towards a strange den, illuminated by floating spheres.

I saw how my Father and my mother jumped from sphere to sphere while holding hands, while the den began to cave in.

Around us in these illuminated spheres we could see many of the memories I had seen with my father and my mother together.

"Hinata... Remember back in the Academy, when we were asked, `If the end of the world came, who would you spend your last day with? ´.

I couldn't write anyone's name down.

I didn't know my parents, and I didn't have any friends... But now, I know exactly whom I'd choose. I want to be with you. Now and forever, until I die... I want to be with you, and only you, Hinata!" Father stated and mother broke in tears of joy.

They dived out of the den, which was a lake, with Father shooting themselves high upwards in the sky with a Rasengan as jetpack.

"_Nice idea_!" I thought at the same time, as I witnessed how my father had mom in his grasp, holding her bridal style.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something!" Father stated, as they flew up in the sky.

"I love you and I need you to stand by my side, will you accept my love?" Father asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I always wanted to stand by your side, ever since we were kids, ever since you saved me that day in the winter!" Mom stated.

"Naruto-kun, I love you too!" Mom stated and then both kissed each other.

The scene changed yet again to the happiest day in their lives.

Mom and Dads Wedding.

"Hinata, I used to always be alone as a child, and there were rarely moments, where I told myself that it was worth to live on.

I was hated, feared and avoided for something, I never even knew off.

As I got the room of my parents from the third Hokage, I was not really glad, even though I had a warm home for once.

But there was nothing in it, no pictures, no memories, only an empty room full of dust and an old cobweb covered scarf under the bed, being left and forgotten just like myself.

As I realized that this room represented my heart, an empty hole with nothing inside, with no one who would wait for me anyways, I decided to run out and go back living on the street.

Between garbage and dirt, there, where I thought myself to belong.

I took the scarf because I wanted to believe that it might have belonged to my parents, but I didn´t felt anything while wearing it, as if I found it in some random garbage.

Something which never belonged to any person I knew, something which I simply found and which I could use, to shield myself from the cold outside.

Even if it wasn´t, I wanted to believe, that it would also have been able, to shield me from the coldness inside of my soul!" Father stated, in his long wedding speech.

"It was in the very same evening as I met you, you were being teased and mobbed for something you weren´t and something you had no power to change, similar to me.

That´s what I thought as I saw them hurting you mentally, there were no feelings of heroism, like saying `I save you, now you have to be my friend or something´!

I didn´t even intended to get your friendship at some point.

All I thought in that moment was that you were like me and that it would be enough when only I would suffer this way.

I learned the hard way that most people did not care about wether I die or not, no one ever seemed to have needed me.

So I told myself, even if I get hated afterwards again, that the first person who might ever need me truly, would be the one I would help, with the most of power I could bring up.

Then there was you, you looked at me with that expression full of sorrow and the need of help, I could not bear it to see you crying, so I butted in, even though I never knew you, or had anything to do with you.

As the bullies finally vanished and left us alone, I stood up and was about to go, leaving the destroyed Scarf where it was, since I didn´t have any bonds with it anyways, so I thought until now.

It was in the very same moment, as I had been thanked for anything, to the very first time of my life.

You looked at me, without fear nor disgust, you looked in my eyes and I had no idea what to say, but suddenly the world didn´t seemed to be so dark anymore.

I said goodbye to you, because I didn´t know of how long this feeling might last, or how long it would last until one of the Adults would come and crush the little bit of happiness I felt that moment.

I ran away and made my way back to my new home, telling me that just like this girl, which name I never got to know until a few months ago, I had parents who lived, here who might have loved me, needed me but who could never tell me.

Ever since this day I swore to myself to never give up on fighting for my right to live, to become strong and beeing acknowledged by the people!" Father stated.

"You once told me that I changed you Hinata, but in reality, you were the first to change me.

You never stopped to admire me, often from affar, being shy, blushing and stammering when ever we spoke.

I admit it found it strange and also thought of you to be a little clumsy..., but I also found it cute and loveable at the same time..., I liked you for you did not tried to ever put on a mask, unlike me, who always did brave, even when I honestly wanted to run away from everything.

When I thought, that still after all these years no one liked me, it was you who looked up to me, you never casted your eyes away in disgust or annoyance.

I had a hard time to finally get all the hints you sent me, I was a dense and incompetent idiot, incompetent to understand the concept of love and to grasp the hands you had reached out to me.

But now I know that it always has been you that helped me to keep on going, as I was worrying about my battle with Neji, as I was shortly from giving up, you gave me the strenght back, to step against him.

As I was suffering..., because I thought we might never find Sasuke back..., you always tried to help me with everything..., to help me to reach my goal.

As I was pinned down by Pain, it was you, no one else who came to my rescue, even ready to sacrificing your life for me.

You said to love me, something I couldn´t comprehend, why you would have been fallen in love with a living target, I asked myself.

I told myself that as long as I was hunted, no on would ever have a peacfull life on my side.

But even as we fought side on side in this war, I felt your hands on mine, even as you were trapped in the genjutsu.

Hands which never wanted to let me go, which never backed away in disgust or fear, but who grasped me strongly and who where there to comfort me.

Still, it was not until I finally understood what love truly meant, that I recognized that I held the very same feelings for you.

I told them to you on that one night and I hoped you to accept them, but you went with Toneri..., I admit I though that you suddenly would have turned around with your feelings.

I had never loved before, not purely to be honest, so I also never had been rejected before.

It was a shock to me, and I said to myself that I had no right to then try to force you back.

But Sakura said to me, that a girl never easily gives up on the one she loved once, that there had been bigger plan behind your rejection, and then I found out that you only did it so you could get closer to Hanabi, I was an idiot, the way I always had been one.

After we finally managed to stop all the ruckus that tried to break us appart, I told you again, and you accepted my feelings for you freely, I think I never was happier than at that moment..., only beside the moments, where I finally met my parents the first time.

No matter my feelings to you, this will always be my favourite moment, I have to be honest there as much as it might pain you.

You always claim that we are a like, something which is real, and as such you also know that I cherish friendship very much, you were the first one who didn´t looked down on me, who instead looked up and idolized me, the first on who truly fell in love with me, that made me happy after I realized it, after I realized my own feelings.

I swore after we stopped the moon from falling, that I would never leave your side again, that I would always stay by you and hold you close to me.

That I would honour your feelings forever; that I would always think about you.

In good as well as in bad times I want to step with you on my side, into the future.

I wove to you that on my side you shall never suffer, never starve and you shall never feel worse!" My father stated before he shut up to listen to what my mother wanted to say.

"Naruto-Kun, it´s true, I always looked at you and I always admired you from afar.

I hated myself that I was not brave enough to tell you how I feel straightforward, that I was so shy that I could not even really speak, but only stammering to you.

I felt myself not worth of your acknowledgement, but then you cheered me on during my battle with Neji, you cheered me on and you looked at me, acknowledged my very self the way I stood before you, in that moment I told myself to be strong, to step against the danger bravely, to no dissapoint you after you finnaly noticed me.

I thought that someday, you would lose any kind of interest in me, if I would have given up right on the spot.

I mentally beated myself to finally become strong enough, to be even more noticed by you and to someday be able to tell you how I felt.

But it was not for until you almost died in the battle with Pain, that I could tell you how I felt, that I could be of true use to you.

I stepped in, not afraid and ready to die to protect and help you.

You finally looked up to me and that made me happy.

But then I lost Neji during the war, I was for a moment down on the ground similar to you, but after I let Neji´s speech sinking into me I understood, that there was no time to suffer, at least not in that situation and that moment.

I understood that we had to be strong, in order to guarantee a life in freedom for the future generation.

I understood that as I remembered the baby in Sensei-Kurenai´s belly, a child which hopefully can live in a free world, a world of piece.

But to achieve this goal, we would have to grab the evil by the horns and send it back to where it came from.

I understood this in these few minutes, in which I blend out Obito´s speech.

But I also understood how much this would have affected you, Neji was next to Kiba and Sakura the first of our friends, to acknowledging you strenght, he became your friend, and to now lose him this way...!

I knew you would make yourself responsible or this, but I also knew that I had to show you that Neji sacrificed his own life, not only for you or me, but for the future.

I had to slap some sense into you, making you listening to me rather than to Obito´s words.

I needed to make you understand, that we fought not only for you, but to ensure a future for our friends and the generations after us, to make you understand what Neji meant.

That we should never forget, what someone did for us, especially not when they sacrificed their life for us, to keep on living.

As I tried to destroy the tenseigan on the moon, I failed, not because I was too weak, but because I only wanted to destroy Toneri´s power.

After I failed, I quickly realized that this simple though was not enough to do so, as I connected with you, I knew that we had to destroy it, to ensure Hanabi to be saved, so the world and everyone within it, for the moon to stop being destoyed and for not letting anyone suffering anymore.

Your feelings mixed with mine, so did your power and together we were able to destroy the Tenseigan.

You managed to defeat Toneri, because you did not stopped to keep on believing, that we can someday change the future to a better one.

And this is what I want to do, I want to help you to make this world a better place, I want to stand by your side when the future will change.

That´s my greatest wish Naruto-kun, I want to stand at your side in good as well as in bad times, witnessing everything with you, while being able to hold your hand!" Mom stated.

"With the power of my position as the Hokage of Konohagakure, I Kakashi Hatake, Rokudaime Hokage, am witnessing this bond of love between Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga.

Shall anyone have anything against this bond of love the two want to be sharing, he shall speak or remain silent forever...!

With the power of my position, I declare you two as husband and wife, may your fortune of love remain forever.

You may now kiss the bride!" Kakashi-sensei stated with a serious face, before it broke into a smile.

Still he wore his mask, so we could not really see his face anyways, dammit.

The next scene appeared it was in the hospital.

"He so beautiful, my little Boruto!" My mother stated while she looked at me as a baby.

"_Damn, did I really looked like this as a Baby..., wait a second, Sarada I still watching this, oh Dammit_!" I thought.

"_No nude memories of me, please I beg you, Mom and Dad, please not!"_ I internally screamed.

"He´s going to be a strong Hokage for sure, I can feel it!" My father stated.

"He sure will be, I hope he becomes good friends with Sarada-chan!" my mother stated, as she looked over to an exhausted and sleeping Sakura-san, her stomach had grown significantly.

"I still cannot believe that Sasuke simply vanished, I tried to contact him, I even let the Anbus search for him, but until now there has no message come, that he has been found!" my father stated.

"If I would not lay here in bed, I would go myself and drag him here by his ears, I don´t like to see Sakura suffering so much, she works way too hard!" Mom stated.

"I know right, if only I could help her somehow..., I know I will ask Kakashi-sensei to give me more missions, I will work for both, our family and her, after all I have plenty of depts to repay to Sakura, this might be the least I can do for her anywas, what you think!?" Dad asked and I was in awe, I never knew this.

"I know how much you feel for Sakura, she was like a sister to you, in a way.

I know that you would do it anyways, even if I would not approve to it, still, Sakura is my friend as well, and seeing her suffering because of Sasuke, who left her behind, is no option for me.

I will help as best as I can, during raising Boruto, if she ever has problems, I will be there to help her!" Mom stated.

"You are right, after all Sarada shall be born 3 months from now, so there have to be made a lot of preparations anyways, I guess the first thing I will do is to prepare a room for the baby, what do you think?" Dad asked mom.

"This would be nice for sure!" She replied with a smile.

"Although I will need your help, since it´s going to be a girl's room, it was easy for me to do Boruto´s room since he´s a boy, but i´m not so sure of my skills for decorating a girl´s room!" Dad stated sweatdropping.

"No fear, Naruto-kun, I bet, as long as Sasuke is away, you will be a good replacement-father for Sarada, I hope anyways that both, Sarada and Boruto, will become close friends.

Wouldn´t it be nice to see Uzumaki and Uchiha to be connected on a better base than ever before, who knows, maybe they will fall in love with each other!" Mom stated.

"Yeah that's what I hope too!" Dad stated with a smile.

The scene vanished and a new unfolded.

"He left her alone again, the poor thing!" Mom stated as she looked after Sarada and Sakura-san as they went home.

"Yes, alone and pregnant again..., this asshole..., oh how I long to punch him to hell!" Dad stated through grit teethes.

"Naruto-kun, please..., I know how you feel, I too hate the thought of her having to shoulder everything just because Sasuke can never stay here because of his own habit, still, we should not forget that she need us now more than ever before, it was luck that we could talk her out of aborting the child.

I know she don´t want to but she is full of doubts, I want to help her, as best as I can, maybe I am selfish?" Mom asked.

"No you not, every kid has a right to be born, no matter what even if their parents would be worse, not that Sakura would be, but I swear, if Sasuke comes here the next time, I gonna beat him to the hospital and pin him here towards Konohagakure, before he can vanish again, and if I have to treath him!"Father stated his voice full of wrath and hatred.

"I once swore myself, that she never will have to suffer thanks to Sasuke again and now I let her down again, I am pathetic I know, I cannot even ease the pain of my best friend!" Father stated.

"Stop it Naruto-kun..., you are already doing so much, Sakura knows that..., no one is making you any allegations!" Mom stated before she leaned on my father.

"At the very least me and Sakura!" She said with tears in her eyes, Dad but a hand on her head.

"I know, i´m sorry!" He said.

"Don´t be , you are doing your best this is as much as we can ask of you!" Mom stated.

"I just, feel so helpless, I want to help Sakura more, so that she does not have to suffer, but I don´t know how!" Dad stated with tears in his eyes, before the same were wiped away by a gentle hand.

"Just be yourself and help her the way you want to, I bet she will appreciate this too!" Mom stated with a lovinly smile.

"You are the best Hinata..., you always understand me, I am glad to have married you!" Dad stated.

"I am too, Naruto-kun!" Mom replied kissing him.

The scene changed again, I was curious about what might come next.

"Sarada be careful..., don´t take this in your mouth..., Boruto stop it..., nooo..., his is nothing to play with Katsuo...,oh c´mon, not you too Himawari!" I heard and saw my father, as he ran in the garden around, after each of us four who we plaid and fooled around, we must have been 3 years old, Sarada and I and Himawari and Katsuo were 1 years old by then.

"Haha, this looks kind of funny, but a little I am sorry for Naruto!" Sakura-san stated, as she chuckled.

"Indeed, he is just the perfect father, even if he always has to work so much, he still finds time to play with the kids!" Mom stated.

"I wish I could help you more with everything, but I have to work for myself, I cannot afford to always only count on Naruto, even when I like to see him playing with the kids.

Sarada is soon in the age to take upon caring for Katsuo alone.

So I can go working again, I have been lived long enough as a freeloader for you, I appreciate your help mind you, but you already did so much for me, I don´t know what I would have done without you!" Sarada´s mother stated.

"Well we did it freely and with pleasure, you don´t need to feel worse, after all we are friends and friends are supposed to help each other!" Mom stated.

"Yeah sure, but I mean, you spent so much time in helping me, that you did not even had that much time for yourself.

I kinda feel I like I have stolen Naruto from you, in a way, I mean, isn´t it strange how we share him?" Sakura-san asked in thought.

"No not really, I mean after all it was Naruto-kun´s idea of doing this, and I mean it's not as if you fell in love with him, am I right!

Also did I aggreed to it too after all, I know you like Naruto like a brother, so no fear, I never thought about something like this.

Naruto knows how it is to not have parents, friends or siblings, to be fully alone, and even if Katsuo and Sarada have you as mother, there is still missing a father.

Naruto told himself to fill into this position, as long as Sasuke is not coming back and after all, the kids do not complain about it, not?" Mom stated.

"No, that's not it..., but I see it in their eyes, whenever they are coming home from a sleepover..., their shining eyes are vanishing and they change back to the emotionless ones, knowing that there is no father like Naruto waiting for them.

Sarada even started to close herself away from me, she started to built walls around her soul, walls too strong for even myself to break.

She does not speak much anymore and she constantly reads books insead of having fun, not that this is a bad thing, but she is always in her room.

I fear that she tries to hide that fact, that she has no friends in the pre-school, there was one time as there was a girl who often came over.

I think she was called Maya or so, but this lasted only for about 2 months, before she stopped to come over and in the end she never came back over again.

I tried to speak with Sarada about it, but she completely blocks my questions.

I tried to speak with Sarada´s teachers, but they only always say that everything is alright, I came to the assumption that they do not care what happens to Sarada, I even thought of teaching her and Katsuo at home, but unfortunately do we have a duty to send our kids to school.

I really fear that she will be outcasted by her classmates, the same way Naruto had been outcasted as we were kids, as the parents always only stated to us to not get invovled with him!" Sakura-san stated worried with a sorrowfull glance.

"I know what you mean, my father and the rest of the clan also always said that during my childhood, I could not comprehend it that time, to be honest even today I cannot comprehend it in the slightest!" Mom stated.

"If only Boruto would be in her class, then she would at least have one friend, I hope they will at least come together in elementary class!" Sakura-san stated.

"I hope so too, but Boruto is saying that he has recognized it too, that Sarada smiles lesser, as soon as Naruto is not in their surrounding!" Mom stated as she looked worried over to a playing Katsuo and Sarada, who laughed out of full heart.

"They really like him much!" Sakura-san stated nodding.

"Well he always could get along well with kids, I saw that on Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-san and Udon-kun, or all the kids we encountered, he simply has a way to emphatize with them!" She explained.

"Yes guess that's right!" Mom stated.

The scene vanished and a new unfolded.

"So this is where you brought her, and you think you can keep me so easily away!" I heard my father mumbling as he looked at the Hyuuga quarter.

"Alright then, here we go, Kagebushin no Jutsu!" Dad stated.

And so a row of clones appeared.

"Henge no Jutsu!" The shouted and each one transformed into a masked no name Ninja.

"Go forth and start a ruckus, I will go and save Himawari!" Dad shouted, as the only one who was not disguised.

He glowed in Kurama´s Chakra before he vanished in thin air.

The scene changed and we saw how he appeared right next to Himawari.

"What the, how is this..., argh it´s your father jutsu not!?" The Hyuuga Elder stated.

"I will come back, belive me, I am not done with you!" Dad threated with a jigsaw of a voice, ripping through every fibre of the Elder.

With Himawari in his grasp he vanished again.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard the voice of my mother.

"Hinata, please take Himawari in your custody, I still have to do something!" Father stated.

"Nii-san, take me with you!" I heard a young Konohamaru-sensei´s voice.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"They kidnapped the niece of my fiancée and my goddaughter, what the hell are you expecting me to do!" Konohamaru-sensei stated.

"I will go too!" Hiashi stated.

"Are you sure, I mean I am going to break every single bone within your fathers body, I don´t think this is something you will have to see, Hiashi-sama!" Dad stated.

"They Kidnapped my Granddaughter, I am well aware of how you feel, I felt the same way as my daughter had been kidnapped once, however I made the mistake to kill the opponent and so my brother had to be killed, I don´t want you to make the same mistake and get the whole Clan taking revenge, I allow you to defeat my father, but I cannot allow you to kill him!" Grandpa stated.

"If this is your sole condition then I am all fine, as long as I can beat this asshole to the moon!" Dad stated.

"Konohamaru, please be carefull!" 19 years old Aunt Hanabi stated.

"Sure thing, no fear, just keep everyone safe together with Hinata-san, and make sure that Salia is sleeping peacefully she has her big day tommorrow!" Our 20 years old sensei stated.

"Will do so!" Aunty stated with a smile.

"Well then, hold on tight!" Father stated.

"Hiashi-sama´s father belongs to me, you can have everyone else!" Dad shouted before they vanished.

The scene did not vanished but I guess it shifted now in mom´s memories.

"That was safety in last second I would say, thank god she has been asleep the whole time!" Aunt Hanabi stated.

"Yes, but if Bolt would have not woke up to use the bathroom, we would have not recognized it!" Mom stated.

"He is with Salia right now, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes he makes sure she sleeps peacefully, after all she has soon her first day of school!" Hanabi-san stated.

"It´s really nice of you that you take care of her, after what happened to Natsu-san...!" Mom stated.

"I know, Salia is brave but she still needs a hand to lead her, and after all has her mother been always there for us even more for me, so it´s the least I can do to repay her kindness, to take care about her daughter.

It´s awefull what has happened to Natsu and her husband.

Still, i´m glad that Salia and Konohamaru are getting so well along, she knows me so it was easy to convince her that I would now take care of her, but Kono had been a full stranger to her, so all I can do is to feel gratitude to him!" Aunt Hanabi stated.

"Seems like you like him now more than before, you guys have been dragged into an arranged marriage, but if you can find love in each other on your own, it is not that bad I would say!" Mom stated.

"Yeah, I admit, it was a shock to me, as I heard from Grandpa, that I had to suddenly marry Konohamaru.

I mean, before my 18th birthday, we had been more or less rivals, he for being the prodigy of the Sarutobi clan and me the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, and then suddenly we were forced to marry.

I thought that Konohamaru might disagree with it, but I had to witness that he actually found the idea appealling.

Ever since he was so nice to me, I saw sides on him I never knew of and now, since about two years, Salia is living with us, and it truly feels like we are a family!" Aunt Hanabi stated.

"It is fortunate that Salia has similar hair to her father, Kou-san, black, same as mine, so there is no one who asks too much questions, at least out of the clan, and she is still small for her age, so it´s also easy to hide her true age of 5 years.

Honestly I really find it worse that no one wanted to take upon the custody of Salia-chan but me.

As if she had a deadly, infectious decease!" Aunt Hanabi stated, with a sorrowful glance.

"No one knows what has happened, but I think both wanted to flee, after all Salia is not having a cursed seal yet, also thanks to the new Law, which has been made since a year, by the Hokage, Kakashi-sama.

So it could be that they wanted to spare her from that fate and run away with her.

Naruto has still the suspicion that Salias parents had been killed by members of the Hyuuga-main-family, I never believed this, or better said I didn´t wanted to, but after tonight, I have my doubts.

What if Naruto was right and the main family really killed Kou-san and Natsu-san..., you know..., I always had been proud of being a Hyuuga, but in the last years they brought me nothing but pain, they had tried to once to debate with Naruto, about giving Bolt the cursed seal.

But Naruto and me, we fought for our right since Bolt was part of the Uzumaki Clan and Naruto being the righteous Heir, they had no right to do anything, so they left the matter.

But now that they aren´t allowed anymore to do that seal, they tried to get Himawari in their grasp, to set an example I guess, that dispite my children to be part of the uzumaki Clan, they would not give up on their traditions.

And this all comes from our Grandfather,..., honestly I don´t like to be a Hyuuga anymore, at least not one of the mainfamily.

If being the heiresss means to have to cope with all the cruelties in the clan, than I rather will be an Uzumaki!" Mom stated with determinded eyes.

"I know what you mean, I also don´t like to have the Mainfamily looking down on the branchfamily anymore.

I admit, in my childhood this had never really bothered me, but as I became older, I began to witness the cruelties, like that time at the Chunin examen, as I heard the story from Neji´s father.

I mean if one of us would have to wear such a seal and the other being forced someday to kill the cursed one..., I would rather kill myself, than ever even thinking about something like that!" Aunt Hanabi stated.

"Same here, I could never hurt you only for my own sake, you know that!" Mom stated.

"Yeah, that time as we fought for the position as heiress, you didn´t wanted to beat me down on the ground just so you can be it, you never wanted to hurt me, I know that.

I never used the seal on someone, I never wanted to, even when I was taught how to use it.

I had to witness how father turned his back on you, how he let you fall, as if you were of no worth to him anymore.

I was afraid of being let fallen the same way, so I did everything they wanted, but to be honest, in my heart I always wanted to be like you!" Aunt Hanabi stated.

"I always wanted to be a worthy older sister to you, but in the end all I could do was to let you down and do all the duties of the clan, I often asked me if you might hated me for it!" Mom stated.

"But I never could hate you for it, this was all thanks to Grandfather, he tried to make me like him, but watching you rise and becoming so strong on your own, made me wanting to be exactly like you and I think, I finally have become this way!" Aunt Hanabi stated with a smile

"Zzzzuuummm!" Sudenly we heard the noise of materialising.

"Naruto-kun!" Mom stated, as she looked at the group of three.

"Konohamaru, are you alright?" Aunt Hanabi stated worried.

"Yeah I got some cuts here and there, but overall i´m okay, no fear Hana-chan!" Konohamaru-sensei stated, with a lovely smile and a hand to Hanabi-san´s cheek.

"It was ruff but I think he has learned his lesson.

Never, never ever mess with the kids of an Uzumaki, especially not with their daughters!" Dad stated with a smile.

"Grandpa´s not dead, isn´t he?" Mom asked worried.

"Naaa, he´s not..., more or less..., just note that he will have to eat his misou-soup through a straw, for the next few months!" Dad stated with a gleefull smile making everyone else shivering.

"_Dammit you are hopeless, when you are angry, Dad_!" I thought.

"_That's what I like on you, I truly want to become like you, so strong to even defeat the strongest in the Hyuuga clan_!" I thought as I witnessed all this.

The scene changed yet again.

I remembered that day it was around 5 years ago, to the same day as Sasuke-san appeared.

"Bolt, stop this right now!" I heard the voice of my father shouting.

"As if, if I do this, you finally spent time with me!" I shouted from high above the Hokage mountains.

"Geez he´s doing it again..., that boy´s only causing trouble for the Hokage..., he should not be that way..., after all he is the son of the Hokage!" the crowd shouted and dad only smirked.

"You are so much like me at your age!" He mumbled before he jumped upwards.

"Uaaah dammit, not this time, I will break our record and this time nothing is going to get in my way!" Bolt shouted, before he jumped up in the upper town.

"_Geez that boy, if I would, I could stop this ruckus right by the start, but that would be against the whole purpose of Bolts action, I do understand that, so I might as well play a bit with him._

_He´s right after all, thanks to taking on any job I can do personally as Hokage, I can get a lot of money, which enables me to not only held my families living, but also to help Sakura out with her living._

_But ever since I do that, I have close to no time to play with Himawari and Bolt, less to spent time with Hinata, it is peace after all, and that means that not much difficult missions are coming in anyways._

_And I cannot simply give her money too, or else I would make an abuse of office as Hokage, that's why I try to get her through her job, as medical head, enough allowance to be able to do anything._

_But I still hope that Sasuke will finally come back home and help her with everything, and I hope for him that that guy brings with him a giant bundle of money._

_After 9 years of traveling, I expect him to have a massive bank account._

_I might have been Hokage only for a month right now, but it was harder than I always thought, especially now in times of peace_!" Dad thought.

"Geez it´s a Kagebushin, is he kidding me?" Dad shouted, as he caught me, or better said only my Clone.

Honestly only now I can really understand how unjustified my claims were, after all this time, Dad had no time because he helped not only us with money, but also Sarada´s family.

I really was a worse brat that time, I can now freely admit that, I did not in the slightest was able to comprehend what my dad was for a great man.

"_I´m sorry Dad, I truly did you wrong_!" I thought.

The scene changed again, it seems to be Moms memory, and it seems to once again be a few years ago.

"You think you easly can attack our kids and think you still get away alive!" I heard moms voice, her hair rose up in fury and her byakugan showed.

Chakra was spiraling around her like a tornado.

Next to her stood dad in his Kyuubi-mode, eyes blazing with the same fury.

This was what I understood under gods of war.

"**Jūhō Rasen Sōshiken** (_Gentle Phoenix Spiralling Twin Lion Fists_) Mom shouted as she pushed the enemies with a Hakke Kūsho away, before using Gentle step Twin Lion Fist and father a Rasengan, combining both jutsus together.

With a massive sprint the two of them rushed at the enemies and hit one of them with the attack, causing a giant Chakra dome out of spiraling wind to appear, killing each oth the enemies.

"No one is trying to kidnapp and hurt our children ever again, you hear, no one!" Mom screamed at their corpses.

She completely was out of mind.

Or at leat in never saw her this way.

"Retreat we got to retreat!" The leader of the Enemies group shouted.

"YOU THINK I LET YOU GO AWAY!" Mom screamed, as she jumped high up in the air, engulfed in father's chakra.

"**Ryūsei no tenohira no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Meteorite-palm_)!" Mom shouted, as she used a massive Hakke Kūsho with almost her entire force, both her own and the one Dad gave her.

"BBBBAAAAAMMMMM!" The noise was even here in the memory eardeafening.

"Rot in hell you suckers!" Mom shouted in fury, as she kept on kicking the corpses, I never heard her taking such words in her mouth, less did I ever saw her reacting this way, this was not at all how I know her.

"Hinata-san calm down, they are dead already!" Father stated, holding her back.

"Let me, they are not dead enough, I will kill them so hard they will die to death!" Mom screamed her eyes full of tears.

"Hinata stop, you are making no sense!" Sasuke-san stated.

"They hurted my son, my poor son, their souls shall never rest in peace!" Mom shouted, as she broke together.

"_Hold on a second, was this, from two years ago_!" I though in awe, as I saw Senpou and the others all grown up.

"We know but calm down, Sakura is with him and Tsunade-san will soon be there too, there is no way he´s going to die, your son is strong, he is stronger than you think!" Sasuke-san stated.

"Are you sure, will he really be alright?" Mom asked being supported by Tenten-san.

"Of course Hinata, Bolt is strong, he won´t die so easily, trust us, after all we managed all to shape him to what he is today!" She said.

"Anyways let´s go to the hospital now, the others can take upon the corpses!" Sasuke-san stated, as he nodded over to Anbu´s.

"Alright, we got to hurry guys, so everyone who want´s to come along, we are going now!" He stated.

The scene changed again.

"Tsunade what has happened to my Son, please tell me!" mom asked.

"Now I can tell you guys what I think about, I think that the Kyuubi in your son managed to enforce the skeleton, transforming it into its own to some point.

The Skelleton of a Bijuu is hundred times harder than that of a Human.

It seems that, in order to save his host, the bijuu managed to fill his chakra into the skelleton and compress the bone-mass, making it as hard as rock, however this effect had a worse side effect, because the Skelleton lightly expanded.

Only microscopic, but enough to give pressure on Bolts brain, which let´s him fall into a seemingly dead state and probably might as well result in chronical amnesia, as long as the Skelleton is left expanded!" Lady Tsunade stated towards Dad, Mom and Sakura-san, Sasuke-san was nowhere to see.

"But there is nothing that might kill him anymore?" Mom asked.

"No beside of the amnesia nothing might happen again, the Skeleton has again started to constrict, step by step.

The process to expand it, had been made roughly and rather quickly to shield him, it must have been put him through a lot of pain, but it saved him from death!" Lady Tsunade stated.

"Oh thank god, with amnesia I can live, but I would never be able to bear when he would die!" Mom stated sighing in relief.

"Beside of Salia Hyuuga and Himawari does no one of the kids knows about Bolt´s secret, and this shall remain this way, therefore we should see to somehow find a solution to what to tell them.

They all saw how Bolt took two bullets straigh in his head, to simply tell them that the bullets were stuck in his skull will not be able to cover up, we got to have a more credible explanation!"Lady Tsunade stated.

"I know what you mean, I won´t say that the kids would suddenly turn on him, but I know how it is to be regarded as a monster.

I never wanted my kids, and especially Bolt, to be seen this way, that's why I forbid Himawari and Salia to speak about this and to accidently tell Bolt.

However, I don´t think Bolt would still be oblivious about it at this point, I think he already knows himself, that it´s actually an own Bijuu in him, rather than only a fragment of Kuramas power.

Still I have no idea in which way, the others might react to such news, you are right, for the time being let´s keep this fact a secret from the kids!"Father stated.

"Hai!" They all said.

The scene changed again.

"Hokage-sama, i´m here!" I heard the voice of Sarada.

"Ah wonderfull, please close the door and take a seat!" Father said, I was curious about what my dad would have to speak with Sarada.

"Anyways you know, as I said yesterday I wanted to ask you some questions, no difficult ones only a few normal ones.

Anyways here we go.

Question 1. How do you stand to Bolt and what did you do during yesterday evening?!" Father asked.

"Bolt an I used to be team mates not more and not less..., so I thought at least before a few years, but I have long understood that Bolt means to me more than most other people do.

I came to the conclusion, only this late afternoon before the festival that I am definitely in love with Bolt.

As for what we did, well we enjoyed the Festival so far till late in the evening, then Bolt had to use the toilet.

As soon as I was alone the People began to pick on me mobb me and mistread me, Bolt interfered, screamed and took his rage out on the mob.

Then we fled and landed on the crime scene, where he confessed his love, so did I, we kissed and made out for a while before Bolt abruptly stopped, turned around and casted a shield-jutsu to shield us from the bullets.

But the bullets managed to get through the shield after some time, Bolt was wounded and exhausted, I tried my best to heal him, but my force was not enough, even with using the rombus seal,

Bolt killed two of the attackers with the help of our friends, before a third one, a sniper managed to shoot through Senpous leg on Bolt´s head and then you found us!" Sarada stated and Dad nodded.

"I see!" He stated before he looked aside to think, then he looked back at Sarada.

"Question 2. How would you describe the whole situation out of the view of a third person?" Father asked her.

"The whole situation was awefull, we were so occupied with kissing that we completely let our guard down.

And even afterwards as we hade been attacked, did the shock stole me every logical mind, I was suddenly so afraid of Bolt´s safety, that I could for a moment not think rationally.

The whole case showed me that I had completely lost the control and that I need to learn even more about medical ninjutsu and self-control in dire situations, I am long not ready to be a Chunin.

My skills are still not high enough to safe Bolt or Senpou or Sensei-Konohamaru, I have to become stronger!" Sarada stated and Dad nodded.

"Oh Sarada, it´s my mission to keep you safe, not vise-versa!" I mumbled.

"Question 3. You told your father that you cannot be together with Bolt anymore, why?" Father asked.

"Because I know, that as long as I am hunted as a target, Bolt would never have a safe minute at my side.

He would always have to look around to make sure no one wants to attack me, my existence is causing only pain to those I love and like!" Sarada stated.

"I think I can tell you that I once thought the exact same way, but I also knew, that I was not able to go through this world, without someone on my side, a shoulder I can lean on whenever I feel sorrowfull, when I need advice, or simply someone to talk to.

Your mother once said to me that Hinata-san would be too good for me, and I knew she was right, still Hinata chosed me over all the people in the village.

Same goes for you and Bolt, even though you tell yourself you will only hurt him, can´t you live without him on your side, am I right!?" Dad asked.

"You probably right, even if I will tell this to myself, I cannot ignore my feelings all too long, before they will break through anyways, still, we don´t know how far this amnesia is going to reach, maybe he will forget about me, so it´s better to not force something on him.

If he should remember on his confession to me, then I will tell him again how much I love him, if not..., I will wait as long as he is ready, to confess again to me!" Sarada stated with a sorrowfull glance.

"I see, anyways there is only one question left that I wanted to ask you..., can you imagine to marry Bolt, become his wife and the mother of his children, how far would you go to protect him?" Dad asked.

"I would willingly die to ensure his safety, but as I know him, he will never allow me to do this, still, I also don´t really want to die, because I love Bolt, I want to have a future with him, my dream is to become his wife, his one and only and I long told myself, that I would never give up on that dream.

I will defend him as long as there is breath and blood in me, I will fight everyone who tries to keep me away from him, be it friend or foe!" Sarada said with ironclad determination.

"I see..., well that's good to hear, I look forward for your wedding then, and I expect a lot of cute children from you Sarada, I bet Sasuke will love this thought!" The Hokage stated loudly.

"Baaamm!" The door was broken open.

"No I will not allow this, I won´t allow this boy to touch my sweet princess with his dirty fingers!" Sasuke-san stated loudly.

"Carefull Sasuke, that boy you are talking about is my son!" Dad threated with an angry glance.

"That´s what worries me the most, that my daughter might come together with one of your attitude, or worse that my grandchildren will look like a mix of you and I!" Sasuke-san shouted in horror.

"Oh please, it´s Sarada´s choice after all, if she choses to love Bolt and only Bolt, why anyone should..., and especially you of all persons..., interfere there!?" Dad stated with a dirty and serious glance at Sasuke-kun, to which the same only flinched.

He had a hard time being pardoned by anyone of his friends, or better said fellow comrades, but especially not by Mom and Dad and Sakura.

"Anyways, Sakura has long accepted my marriage proposal for our kids!" Dad stated.

"Whaaaaat!" Sarada shouted in sheer shock and surprise, while her father exploded and chased after my father who jumped out on the roof.

The Scene changed yet again, Mom and Dad were sitting at Ichirakus, and it seemed to be only recently, perhaps yesterday.

"So Sasuke has challenged Bolt for a duel..., geez it´s just the same he had announced two years ago..., if Bolt should remain to date Sarada.

In the end everything came different, but I bet their bond has even more being strenghen today, than before 2 years.

It sure is a pity that Sasuke misbehaves like this, after all Sakura had long time agreed, for our Kids to marry if they ever would fall in love with each other, ever since they were 3 years old.

And anyways..., what the hell is Sasuke even thinking..., he comes back home 5 years ago, after 11 years of absence..., and then he suddenly thinks he can butt into Saradas love life..., seriously..., Sakura was furious as she heard about these news from Sarada.

She instantly phoned me and asked for a plan but until now we could not find anything, at this rate Sasuke will stomp Bolt into the ground, especially when the same is being exhausted from the battles.

Naruto-kun can´t you do something there as Hokage?" Mom asked dad.

"Unfortunately not, a duel between representatives of two clans is one of the few things even a Hokage cannot change.

Kakashi-sensei already stretched his abilities, as he, thabks to my doing, forbid the Hyuuga-Clan to use their cursed seal on kids of the branchfamily anymore and still even today they manage to simply ignore that law and bend it to their advantage.

There is unfortunately a leak within that law which said that they are not allowed to use this ritual here in Konoha anmyore.

But instead of obeying, they simply kidnapp the kids, bring them outside of konoha and use the seal on them, before smuggling them back inside.

All of this happens under extreme secretivity, and we never were able to catch them inflagranti, therefore I have nothing concrete against them in my hand, no real evidence.

The only times they could not do it was with Salia, Bolt and Himawari!" dad stated.

"Anyways about that battle, I will see what else I can do, maybe I can make sure that Bolt will not have to fight on that day.

Gaara and I, we thought about of stretching the exam finals over three days anyways, since we still have so much participians.

Maybe I can get Bolt somehow to only fight on the second day, after all Sasuke especially asked for fighting tomorrow, so if Bolt is topfit, Sasuke might not be able to defeat him so easily.

Bolt asked me if I can do something about that challenge but I told him the same, anyways all we can do is to hope that Bolt will not be slain to the Hospital, somehow I have to keep Sasuke from doing that..., but what to do!" Dad mused.

"Ha if this is anything, than leave it to me!" We heard Sakura-san stating as she bursted through the door of the restaurant.

"Sakura-san, did you eavesdropped?" Mom asked.

"No on purpose though, anyways, how about you going to Challenge my Daughter!" Sakura-san asked Mom and I was buff, same as Mom and Dad.

"Wait..., what..., are you serious, Sakura?" Mom asked dumbfounded.

"Positive, I admit I hate the thought of my daughter being hurt, still I also don´t like the thought of Bolt being hurt, and I can tell that Sasuke will not go easy on him, no matter what..., unless..., there is one thing which makes him retreating on the idea of hurting Bolt too much.

When Sarada is put into the very same danger as well, also it will be the perfect opportunity for you to see, that my daughter is worth to stand by your son´s side, that she is strong enough to defend Bolt from everything!" Sakura-san stated, and i paled, but I bet not more than Sarada right now.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I could not believe what I was hearing, being already said and allowed by mom, to marry Bolt, as I was only 3 years old.

To hear that the Hokage only worked so hard for our sake, that the very reason he spent so less time with Bolt, Himawari and their mother, was because of me and my family.

To learn that it was her who suggested Lady Hyuuga to challenge me in order to keep my father from hurting Bolt, just the way we imagined it.

But especially to see how much Lady Hyuuga could craze out, if she knew that Bolt was in danger.

All what I saw was deeply private things and I bet that most of what I see was not meant for me to see.

But it was now too late.

I saw how awesome the Hokage really was and how strong and cool he had been, ever since he became a Genin.

I saw how he lived before all of this, what for a sorrowfull live he had been living.

It broke my heart to see all this.

But then there came something new, a new scene, but it had no familiar feeling in it, it was cold and Dark, far colder than all the other memories before, no matter how awefull they had been.

Somehow I knew that this here was no memory of Bolt or his Parents.

**(Scene music: Xandria- prohpecy of worlds to fall / Neherit´s theme)**

"What is this here, where the hell am i?" I asked myself.

"_7 Children near the same time, 10 have to be born_!" I heard a voice and suddenly I saw something giantic walking up to us, hundres of strange red eyes looked at me from high above and million others looking from the same level towards us.

I looked around and I almost had to vomit.

I was standing on ground, but the surrounding, as I had assumed to be hills, were actually a field of corpses and skeletons, everywhere fires raged, of all shades of firered.

Death and destruction ruled this place, that was clearly to see.

"_10 Children be the worlds spine, after 7 times of mourn_!" The voice said again.

"Everyone, focus!" I heard a strange voice, a voice somehow familiar yet different.

A tall boy with pointed ears stood next to me, he had heterochromia as much as I could see; one eye was green with a strange symbol in it and the other one was blood red with a slit pupil.

Behind him stood a giant skeleton dragon.

"Sarada be strong!" I heard Bolt´s voice, I looked next to me, to see him standing ablaze, a giant phoenix behind him.

Looking closer, I saw that there were many other persons, Children I had never seen before, but also some familiar faces.

I saw Himawari standing infront of her father on the opposite side of the strange man, Lady Inari stood right behind her.

Sarin-san who stood infront of the strange boy.

I saw also my Father standing right behind me, while Nekomata stood behind him, I saw myself to be surrounded by strange dark mist, I saw myself that I was in sage mode.

I also saw the Bijuu and their Jinnchurikis standing right behind us.

"We are the last hope of mankind, here on earth, we, the 9 Bijuus and Jinnchuriki, the 5 Kage, the 10 elements and their Wild sages and the 3 High-sages of Light, Darkness and Spirit.

We 27 have to defeat the three demon-gods or else this world is doomed to be destroyed and this time once and for all.

All I could do to save humanity was to bring a portion, around 40 %, of them, on the Island, alongside various animals, from then and now.

But they are to be awoken only in a 100 lightyears, until then their bodies are lying conserved into crystals, same as the _History of the world_, **The Eromea Ruhkari.**

They are the last hope, if we shall fail, for humanity to survive here on the earth, so I had to bring the Island far, far away, into another galaxy, maybe they will be able to survive.

I really hope for it!" The man behind Sarin stated, his glance was sorrowfull, same as Sarin´s.

"My son, I hope you will have a better life, a better one I ever was able to live..., you are the last of us, should I die, the last **Edema Ruh**!" I heard the man mumbling with a hand on Sarin´s shoulder, the same patted the hand with her own, before sharing a few tears.

By the way now I saw that she looked older, at least two years, same as Bolt and Himawari.

Could this be..., the future and this man..., was this,...?

The earth suddenly shook massively.

"They are coming, be prepared, there is no backing down anymore, for we are the last with the power to fight, so stay strong.

This is the end, so we shall not be afraid, even if we should die tonight!" The Man shouted.

"Kyuubiko, please get me out of here!" I stated in terror.

"As you wish Sarada-san!" Kyuubiko stated, before he casted a handseal and dispelled the mind jutsu.

"Arrghh!" I stated as I stirred, after I was pulled back into my own body.

I sweated buckets..., if this what I saw will happen in two years, then we stand before the end of the world, before the end as the man rightly said.

But why, why did I saw the future, or was it just a future-memory, what I saw could have happened more thn once, according to Neherit and we how we stand there, could this mean that we are the sole defenders of the world in the end.

"Sarada, is everything alright?" Inojin and the others asked worried.

"Yeah, i´m feeling just a little light-headed and a small headache, how long was I away?" I asked faking cheerfullness, even though I was terrified to no end.

"Around 10-20 minutes, longer than the usual dive of Bolt, did everything succeded?" Inojin asked.

"Yeah, though I have seen more from the Hokage´s past than from lady Hyuuga, but what I saw shocked me, his life, it has been just like mine.

Hated for something we could not change, striving for every single bit of friendship, and fearing that as soon as we have it, we might lose it again.

Being happy about every single bit of happiness, we got from others and never taking it for granted, holding it precious!" I stated weakly, as the memories and the terror from before drove tears in my eyes.

"Hey no fair, why do you cry the tears I should have to cry!" I heard the gentlest voice of all times, before I felt myself lifted, placed on something hard and being taken in an embrace.

"Bolt, I...!" I stammered.

"Ssshshh, I know, I know!" Bolt stated with a soothing voice.

Honestly I was pathetic, this was actually Bolt´s moment to cry, yet here I am sitting, opening the flood gates with no end in sight, taking away all the sorrow he wants to feel.

"Guys tell us what has happened?" Senpou asked worried.

"You know how the Hokage told us about his past or how others did, we always found these stories awefull, right..., but honestly, we had no idea, how awefull his life really was.

Until that moment as I saw this, I though my life was a hell, but the Hokage, he has been living in the same hell, far longer than me and far lonelier than myself!" I stated, as I tried to dry my tears.

"He is so strong, to go through such a life and to still be able to smile today!" I stated.

"That's because he had friends on his side!" We heard a voice.

"H-H-H-Hokage-sama?!" I shouted in shock, as I recognized the voice.

"Dad?!" Bolt exclaimed surprised.

"Geez you two..., I knew you would try this..., ever since Choji told me about Bolt´s abilities, how you read in Chouchou-san´s blood.

I kinda knew, that you would try to get some informations about Hinata´s battle style on this way, still Hinata had some serious battles in her life I admit, but there´s nothing there, what she didn´t teached Bolt or Himawari.

So instead of taking risks like this, you should have simply remember on your sparring with Bolt, or the sparring of Bolt against Himawari, there you see everything you need to know.

Still I thank you, that you cry so much for what happened to me, I knew how you felt for a long time and though I could not erase your pain, I tried to ease it as best as I could, with helping you, being kinda like a replacement father for you, I always hoped to have made a good job.

And when I see you guys now, I can only say that I did well on that!" The Hokage smiled with an honest smile.

"You know what happened to me, was nothing so rare to us Jinnchurikis..., we had been treated this way throughout the history, still, what differs us from the past ones, is the fact, that some of us managed to find dots of light in the darkness.

Holding on these dots, we were able to expand their numbers, step by step, until we were bathed in light.

Killer B, Yugito-san, Gaara, Fuu-san, even my mother and Lady Mito as well as me, we managed to find such dots and we managed to someday have been able to find more and more of them, even creating some of them!" The Hokage stated, as he ruffled Bolt´s hair.

"So don´t cry for what happened in the past, you should let it rest and instead look forward into the future!" The Hokage wisely said.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" We said.

"Sarada-san, can I talk to you for a moment under four eyes!" The Hokage asked, I blushed.

"Me..., s-sure!?" I stated, as I jumped from Bolt´s lap, on which I had been lifted by the same earlier, as I just recognized, which made me blushing even a little more.

"What do you want to talk about, Hokage-sama!?" I asked, but I had a prediction of what he wanted to ask me.

"You saw that about Kyūbiko I assume, as you rightly have seen does beside of you, your mother, Himawari and my wife as well as Lady Tsunade knows no one else beside of the other Kages and now also the other Bijuus about this, and this should remain for as long as possible!" The Hokage stated.

"No fear Hokage-sama, in our group the secret will remain!" I stated.

"Huh, but what I meant was...!"

"I know, still Bolt has already told them all about Kyubiko, beside of Shana and Hiro, do we all know about it, even Katsuo!" I stated.

"How did they reacted?" The Hokage asked worried.

"At first they paled, still I think that was more on the idea of a second Kyuubi at all, rather than Bolt being a Jinnchuriki..., but after they saw how cute it actually was, they quickly came to love it as well!" I stated with a smile.

"Then I am glad..., I knew I should have trusted all of you..., but I would have felt worse if Bolt would have suddenly beeing avoided..., for what he is...!

You saw how I grew up..., and I guess I feared that Bolt would have to experience the same by other children..., that's why we kept that fact a secret..., from most of the folk of Konoha!" The Hokage explained himself.

"No fear, I understand how you feel, I do that really!" I stated, with a sorrowfull glance.

"You asked me earlier how I could overcome all the pain in my life, but actually, you did the same didn´t you...?

You found friends who were and are always there for you..., who always got your back..., finding friendship is the most valuable you could ever experience in your live..., this is a fact which I had seen proved very often, be it with myself or with others!" The Hokage stated, as he ruffled my hair.

"Anyways you should rest now, your battle is coming up soon!" he said.

"Ah and another thing..., I cannot forbid it to him, but there are things in the past of Sasuke Uchiha, which no one should ever have to witness.

I tell you this because I know that Bolt is strong, but I don´t know what he will do, after he has seen it, so whatever happens, stay at his side.

Will you promise me this?" The Hokage asked.

"I will, no fear Hokage-sama, Bolt is save by me!" I said.

"I know, anyways I have to meet up with my fellow Kage comrades to speak about important matters, I look forward towards the battle..., i´m sorry that I surprised you with it, but honestly I was surprised with it myself!" The hokage-stated chuckling.

"I know, I saw that, but shouldn´t you rather cheer on your wife?" I asked confused.

"She knows I will, still, we do this for Bolt and your Love, so it´s only logical that we also will cheer you and him on, well beside of your Father, unfotunately.

Seriously, I would like to punch him myself for butting into your love life, but unfortunately can´t I do that as Hokage, so I have to trust on Bolt, in him lies not only his own wrath but also ours!" The Hokage smiled with an evil gleefull smile.

I could only sweatdropping to this.

"Anyways I guess they are waiting for you, you should spent some more time with Bolt, before the big Battle!" The Hokage stated.

"Yeah that would be better, but no matter if we win or not, we will still date, Fathers opinion to me is quite a shit.

I won´t let myself being dragged down, by what that A**hole is thinking about my love to Bolt!" I stated with venom on my tongue.

"Well then you feel the way your mother, my wife and myself are feeling, after only being five years long here, he thinks he suddenly can butt into whatever is concerning to his family, geez, I really would like to punch some sense into him!" The Hokage stated.

"Anyways go to go!" He stated with a wink.

"... Hokage-sama!" I stated.

"Yes, what´s the matter Sarada-san?" He asked me with a smile.

"... In the Memories of Bolt..., I saw what you did for my family..., I thank you deeply..., and I´m very sorry that you could not spent so much time with your family..., because of what my Fathers absence did to us!" I stated with a bow.

"No need to thank me..., I did it freely and after all I still could see of what wonderfull young shinobis and people you kids have become..., this is more than I had ever imagined myself to be able to see..., ever since I began dating Bolt´s mother!" The Hokage stated with a smile and a Hand on my shoulder.

In that one moment I really wished that he was my father..., even when this would have meant that Bolt would be my brother and I would date a family member..., but after all..., we already had been like family before, not?

"Sarada!" I heard Bolt´s voice shouting.

"... Haha..., I´m coming!" I stated, as I smiled and ran back to my beloved boyfriend, hugging him in a flying embrace.

I was sure that whatever we see in my father's memories, will help us to defeat him..., even if it only would fuel our rage against him, at lest so I predicted the reaction of Bolt´s father.

(_To be continued in the next chapter_)

**Bonus Story:- Sarin´s Adventures N°1:- ****Part 1/ The future Team Karin and the Island of Re-origin.**

**Meanwhile, far from Konohagakure, in the mountains:**

**Sarin´s Pov:**

I was running back to my position, I had left it during my break, but now I would have to take upon my duty again.

"Hey it´s me!" I said to my father as he went in battle position.

"No fear it´s her!" Our partner in this mission stated, whithout even turning around.

"Ah Sarin-chan, good to see you!" Dad stated.

"How is it so far, Salia-san!" I asked the Hyuuga Genin which came with us, as support.

"Unchanged since an hour!" she only stated while observing the den in which Neherit seemed to be.

"He hasn´t come out since he went inside, but I can see a massive forecefield behind these mountains, still the Anbus have not reported anything strange by now!" Salia-san stated.

According to what I heard, Salia Hyuuga was Bolt and Himawari´s maternal cousin, the Daughter of Bolt´s Sensei, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Lady Hyuuga´s sister Lady Hanabi Hyuuga.

As much as I could get, by the Hokage´s talk yesterday evening, it could be that Salia and I would come into a team toghether, however am I not really sure, if the last member really shall be Himawari-chan, I mean after all she would then be the only 14 years, I rather think that it will be someone I haven´t met yet.

Unfortunately for Salia, arent there anymore 16-17 year olds to form a team, well beside of me as it seems.

To be honest, from Bolt´s grade were only 4 teams being formed, the two Team Sarutobi´s being two of them.

Salia was one of the few Children, who did not had a team by now, but got private advanced-Genin lessons together with me in a special class held by Sensei Tenten, Sensei Lee and Sensei Ebisu.

Still, even though she was from such a reowned clan as the Hyuugas, she was really nice and friendly and not at all snobby, as most of the others of that Clan.

I think neither are Lord Hyuuga and his two daughters, it´s mainly the rest of that clan, be it main-family or branch-family, which looks down on other people.

Still she and I, over the last month as we kept on observing Neherit and while studying in that class, we came good along and soon became friends, so I really could see me in a team with her.

I heard that Karin-san has been asked yesterday, by the Hokage, to lead a team of her own, with me and Salia under it.

I still rember the conversation which I heard by chance last night.

**Flashback, a night ago:**

I stood up as I had to use the bathroom, it was convenient since this villa has two giant bathrooms and even a private Onsen.

Ever since I was here in Konohagakure I somehow felt home, the atmosphere here in the villa was nice, and with everyone, means all the Uzumakis and the few Hyuugas as well as Konohamaru-sensei, it really felt like Family somehow.

I was glad that Dad accepted the offer of the Hokage, to become an official Ninja of Konoha, same as me becoming a Genin, all we had to do was to do this mission and succed in my exam next week and I would get my headband, than I am equal to my cousins, though they aim to become Chunin already.

"_I hope I can participate in the next Chunin-exam_!" I thought, as I wandered throught the villa, it was nice to not stand under observation anymore, so a little I was sorry for Neherit.

One cannot do anything wrong, or else it easily could get misinterpreted.

"_Still I feel bad anyways, even though his methodes seem to be rather harsh and rushed, does he himself seems to be quite a nice guy_!" I thought about it.

"_After all he saved me, as I wandered between being and not, through the oblivion of the Grey Dimension._

_As I treated to be consumend by hatred, my very self would have been overtaken by darkness, if he would have not rescued me out of there._

_If this wouldn´t have happened, I would never being able to get my revenge on the murderers of my mother, my family, my friends and my Clan back in Uzushiogakure_!" I thought, as I looked at me in the mirror in the bathroom.

"This body, it is my own, I am not a zombie, nor am I an Edo-tensei, and yet I had been dead for 23 years!" I mumbled, as I looked at my naked self.

I still rembered the moment as I heard his voice, calling to me in the Grey dimension.

I met him there and he seemed to be surprised that I still was here and hadn´t vansished already.

He asked me if there was something I still wanted to do, and I told him that I wanted to find out who killed my mother and my friends, who destroyed the clan of the Uzumaki´s.

Then he asked me the strangest question I ever heard.

"_If I had the power to bring you back to life, would you help me prevent the world´s destruction, when I help you getting your revenge on the murderers of your Clan_?" I mumbled as I remembered.

Logically I said yes and so I made an unbreakable bond between two souls.

While we ran towards the light, I could see a lot of his past, the whole pain he had been in and I wanted to embrace him, easing his pain, but I couldn´t, he simply kept running, not stopping once.

And then I was out of the grey dimension, brough into the light.

The first moment I opened my eyes in the world of the living ones again was amazing, my first breath felt like after an eternity; even the rain on my skin felt magnificient.

And then, his eye looked at me.

As I looked into these eyes, so full of wisdom, strenght, but even more, so full of sorrow, I saw an immense coldness, not that he intented it though, but it made me understand that I actually was not meant to be brought back, but that I also was not unwelcomed in the end.

I also saw this later as we wandered with him around to get towards Konohagakure, as he resurrected, Lady Mito, Nagato-san and the Ex-Jinnchurikis.

Those he wanted to ressurect where people with exceptional powers, but me, I was just a klutz to him, a necessary evil to get the cooperation of my father.

Still, I was gratefull to him, and that also why I hate to have to work behind his back against him.

"Sigh, I better get to bed, tommorow will be a busy day again!" I mumbled, as I dressed again and left the Bathroom.

"_I have only 10 months to live anymore, before I would die again, so I have to make the best out of the given time, now that I know that the murderers of my Clan are perhaps the same Neherit tries to stop_!" I thought, as I looked at the Stigmata on my hand.

A symbol in form of a clock, which shows the remaining time, twelve numbers for twelve months, carving a symbol of a skull into my hand; the Clock as well as the skull was however something only I can see, or only the ressurected around me.

"So what did you asked me here for, Hokage?" I heard Karin-san´s voice coming from the Hokage´s office.

I did not intent to listen, but this sure picked my curiosity now.

"I asked you here, because I wanted to recruit you for a post…., as a Jonin here in Konohagakure!" I heard the Hokage´s voice.

"Wait, why in the world would I join your Village?" Karin-san asked, confused and also annoyed as it seemed.

"As you know does Neherit needs the help of every Uzumaki he can find, wherever dead or alive, still, does the opponent likely controll also an even larger number of Edo-tensei zombies of our Clan-members, so we need every man we can get.

Do you rather want to go through the world as a hunted Nukenin…., I think you underestimate the wrath of people…, Kumogakure still knows and searches about you, so does Kirigakure and several other nations.

Also, if they find out that Orochimaru is behind all of this attacks and kidnappings in other lands lately, then belive me you will be instantly targeted as well.

We Konoha-ninjas are already intensively searching for him since a month and so also after every of his helpers, so you better don´t get involved with him anymore, or else I will have to list you too on our to-do-list.

And if you still want to go, all I can tell you is to be carefull Karin.

There were a lot of people during the war, who saw you and your friends standing together with Orochimaru, and if they will find you, I too cannot help you anymore, at least not the way I want to help you!" Hokage-sama stated.

"Why would you help me, I was two times with the enemies and also do I have more or less a little amount of debt on the last war, as my team tried to catch the Hachibi, so why do you care so much about me?" Karin-san asked the Hokage curiously and also a bit supicious.

"Sasuke said some interesting things about you, you are quite strong, I saw that also during the last month, as you trained by yourself in the forests, you think no one sees you, but I have my ways to gather information!" The Hokage stated with a grin.

Its not that I could see it, but I heard it, my ears are extremly sharp and I have an incredible audiovisiual sense, which means that everything I hear, I also can project before my inner eyes, wether I can see it in real or not.

I call it the Bat-sense.

"As if I still care what Sasuke says, almost 20 years long he abandoned us, first he threw me away, even stabbed me, then he denied us to rejoin as a team and then he did not even got in touch with us all ever since!" Karin-san stated, through grit teethes, with a furious tone and a little I heard the hurt speaking out of her.

"I know, but it´s not only because of Sasuke, I mean you are an Uzumaki same as me, and I think, especially since we are so less who are still really alive, we should all get along with each other and try to build up the Clan again, and learn what our ancestors left behind for us.

I know my arguments aren´t really that interesting for you Karin but still, it would be an honor for me to welcome you here in Konohagakure!" the Hokage explained.

"You are quite crazy to trust people so easy!" Karin-san stated and there was a long pause between them two.

I heard the sweatdrops and the noise of an accelerated heartbeat.

"Okay….,I think I will have a night to think over this, after all, as you rightly say, I could be under your protection if I join.

For if I don´t, we can be falsely accused to still follow Orochimaru, which we don't.

Also do I and my team had and still have nowhere to go.

In order to not be lonely, always hiding and always running, so fully alone, I even sucked every bad feeling, commentary or thought down and kept myself in the company of Jugo and Suigetsu, after Sasuke left us all alone on the Battlefield!" Karin-san stated.

"Why didn´t you went to Orochimaru, not that I wanted you to do that anyways mind you, but i´m quite curious, you had been so loyal to him, as much as Sasuke told me!" The Hokage stated curious.

"Going back to Orochimaru would have been an option, I know, but honestly I don´t really wanted to go back, also because Suigetsu absolutely didn´t wanted to.

And me too, I hated the thought of having to go back all alone in that Jail, hell I was so used to Suigetsu´s bickering, that I would have felt lonely to not fight with him everyday.

But the main reason why I didn´t went back to Orochimaru all these years, was because in one of the old Hideouts we had been seearching refugee, I found files about myself, written by him, which told about, that it had been Orochimaru´s henchmen, who actually burned my village down and killed my parents.

And letting me being chased around Kusagakure, to weaken my spirit.

He heard about me being an Uzumaki, so he manipulated me from the very start of my misery!" Karin stated with a sigh and a pained voice.

"Yes experimantations and manipulations, that´s what that sly snake is made of!" The Hokage spat in disgust.

"Indeed you are right, anyways, Suigetsu and I, we beated it as soon as the war seemed to be over, and Jugo, he somehow simply trailed after us.

We kept ourselves away from towns and Villages most of the time, not to get captured by anyone, after all we were still wanted as Nukenins and Akatsuki members, by practically every befriended ninja-Clan and bounty hunters of the five Villages.

We three bickered, we laughed, we stole, we camped and we wandered around, always together.

But there came times where I had to get my head clear from all of the bullshit, so I vanished from time to time for a few days or weeks, but I always went back to them.

After all they aren´t as bad as a company, mind you, at least I am used to be around them by now, but at first it was tiring to control Jugo´s outbreaks.

Suigetsu and I, we had much problems to keep him in check, and more than once I wanted to simply leave him behind!" Karin-san told the Hokage.

"Why didn´t you?" He asked curious.

"Whenever I wanted to decided this, I always saw myself in him, I had been robbed of everyone, my parents, my former village, my Clan and the boy I had loved.

Same like me, even though he did it to himself, leaving his place because he seeked salvation from his intense, life-dangerous moodswings but actually has been only kept as a guinea-pig and a prisoner, nothing more and nothing less.

Suigetsu´s reason was that he didn´t, after all, wanted to leave me to deal all alone with Jugo, since I too am not strong enough to defeat Jugo all alone.

Also did he too saw himself in Jugo in a way, so I think at least, I mean, after all, Suigetsu too was the last remaining member of his clan after he and Mangetsu went to become swordmans of Kirigakure, Orochimaru killed every single one of his clan, in an experiment and later captured Suigetsu.

In a way I could relate my own situation to them, all three of us were in the end used by Orochimaru, for only his own benefit!" Karin-san stated.

"I see, that's what I thought as Sasuke told me about all of you!" The Hokage stated.

"He seems to have told you a lot about us, how come he staid here anyways, isn´t he a Nukenin as well?" Karin-san asked.

"He had been reprieved because he helped to save the world after all, still this mostly only was able thanks to my and Kakashi-sensei´s influence during this time, still he had no sense of unity and of gratitude.

That bastard vanished on his journey, before he arrived during and around a year after the Moonfall-Case back in Konoha.

He came, spent a night with Sakura, and then the next day in the early morning he had been vanished again, 2 weeks later Sakura explained to me and my Wife, that she was pregant, I thought my brain went on a voyage that day as I heard that.

It was like out of a bad novel.

We had no real ability to contact Sasuke, but we sended him some Anbu´s who should catch him and bring him back.

But they always came back with empty hands.

It lasted two to three years after that day before he came back again.

He surprised Sakura in the evening, her daughter Sarada-chan was sleeping-over by us, because Sakura had to work till late.

She told him to stay longer than last time, because she had a surprise for him.

She wanted him to stay for Sarada´s birthday the next day, she instantly called us and told us to tell Sarada that her daddy would come to her birthday.

As much as I know, he shall have said his usual yeah-yeah and you´re annoying-speech, once again he spent a night with her, and as you can think, in the next morning he had been vanished yet again.

Sakura was shocked and full of sorrow beyond believe and also furious about his habit, same as me and my wife.

In the end I had to play the role of Sasuke, being under **Henge no jutsu**, who came for her birthday, in order to cover it up.

Sarada faked to be happy, but she saw right through it, she always had a good eye, even without sharingan!" The Hokage told and I heard Karin-san gasping in disbelieve.

"She asked us, on her birthday, if her father perhaps hated her!" The Hokage stated and his voice was so full of sorrow.

"It ripped my heart sheer appart, because I knew exactly how she felt.

Before I got told, that my parents died at the day of my birth, I too had a phase in which I thought that I simply had been abandoned by my parents, that they hated me just the same way like everyone else did!" The Hokage stated and suddenly both broke in tears.

I got a bit teary eyed too I admit.

After a while they caught themselves back again and the Hokage continued.

"It was hard work to convince Sarada of the opposite.

It was a great shock for both, Sarada and Sakura, as she found out that she yet again had been pregnant and she was inches before aborting the Child, because she did not knew what to do anymore.

But thanks to Hinatas help, Sakura decided to go through this pregnancy together with my wife, which had been pregnant with Himawari during the same time, a week later.

It was hard work and Sarada often slept over at our house where Bolt kept her company and befriended her.

This took Sakura one burden off.

I meanwhile took a break from my duty, to care about them both, Sakura and Hinata.

During their pregnancy, she lived with us in the Hyuuga villa.

Himawari and Katsuo were born both in the same night.

It was rather awkward for the nurses to see me holding hands of Both pregnant women, getting the one by Hinata squeezed to disfunction, and the other by Sakura, well…, she actually really broke my hand, better said litterally crushed it with her grip.

She had a grip like a concrete-crusher, believe me.

We helped her as best as we could to later rise both Sarada and Katsuo, making me the Godfather of them both.

I had not much time for playing with my Children, because I trained to become Hokage and was busy to make much money, both for my own living with my family and also for helping Sakura during the raising of Sarada and Katsuo.

I told her to not think too much about it, but to simply take the money, I would ask Sasuke, if he ever comes back, to pay me back.

This was his debt to pay towards me, for leaving his wife and family all alone and often suffering.

However, whenever I had the time, I spent as much time with my own as well as Sakuras kid´s, when they came for a sleep-over, even trained them all at some point.

So much that they often even considered me as their new father, a little it made me happy I have to admit, still I always saw their sorrow when they went back home, realizing that there would no father waiting for them, only a distressed mother who tries her best to get their life on the right path.

The sorrow of that constant realization, which shown itself in their eyes, ripped my insides appart.

Both Sarada and Katsuo never had many friends beside the few Children of our own friends, means Inojin-kun, Senpou-chan, Shikadai-kun, Chouchou-chan, Hiro-kun and Shana-chan, as well as my children.

Still with the time of growing up, they seemed to come more and more appart.

Bolt as well as Inojin-kun and Shikadai-kun managed to get in one class from the very start on and they came well along together, but the other three, Chouchou-Chan, Senpou-chan and Sarada-chan, all were in different classes.

So it happened, as much as Sakura and Bolt told me, that as Sarada came in the Kindergarten, she instantly was outcasted by the kids, she could at first not understand it.

I felt myself connected to her fate, after all this once also happeend to me.

But different as from me, she was not hated because she was seen as a monster, at least not then already, it was only for being Sasuke Uchiha´s kid, that the other parents kept their Children away from her.

The same then also happened in elementary school, only a note more aweful, so long until the kids started to mob and hurt her, casting her even more out.

Bolt tried to help her as much as he could, but still he was in a whole different class as her.

The mobbing and outcasting happened so much, that Sarada soon began to simply blend most of her surrounding out, creating tall and strong walls around her soul.

Walls which not even Bolt reached through anymore to her and Sakura was quite lost too, she wanted to help her but had to care about the house and Katsuo.

During that time I told Bolt to keep on trying to get throught to Sarada and befriend her and to never give up helping a friend, even if it last long for them to accept this help.

After a while Sarada warmed back up out of her icy shell, breaking the wallls apart and soon she managed to find back her happiness.

She laughed again and had much fun with Bolt as well as the other children, who came step after step together until they formed the Konoha 8, a sworn group which always was together, laughing, crying, simply having fun together.

I saw them all brighting up again and it pleased me, maybe even more than their own parents, I loved Konoha and it´s people and to see the future generation being without pain and living a life in happiness made me happy too!" The Hokage stated and I got a good picture about how much Bolt-kun must mean to Sarada-san.

"I see, I heard some things about you as we still were Team Hebi, I always only heard insults from Sasuke, so I thought you would be some strange idiot, who does not know to ever give up and who always does everything for his own benefit.

But then, as I saw you the very first time, as I was caught by you Konoha-nins, I couldn´t find you in that description, not in the slightest!" Karin-san stated.

"To me you were a weird but loveable guy, and your Chakra was as bright and warm as the sun, but you too had a darkness inside you, a darkness I couldn´t explain to that time.

Now I know that it was the Kyuubi I felt, but today all I can feel is that bright and warm Chakra, which has intensified!" She continued.

"Well nice to hear that, anyways I am trailing off.

So Sarada finally found her life-spirit back, it made me happy to see her being happy, and I also was happy about the strong friendship and the love wich began to bloom between her and my son!" The Hokage stated and chuckled.

"Yeah…, and then that night arrived, five years ago, as Sasuke suddenly, like out of thin air, appeared yet again, right before my front door.

As I saw him I felt this wrath in me, I wanted to punch him to a small lump for letting Sakura, Sarada and Katsuo suffering.

But beyond all the fury I felt, I somehow was glad that he finally was back.

I just had become Hokage and I intented to nail him down this time, once and for all.

But before I could say anything, Bolt came, all politely he shook Sasuke´s hand like a good boy…., so I at least think, but a second later, Sasuke was send flying right into the wall of the opposite house!" The Hokage told and I was buff.

I heard much about Sasuke Uchiha, ever since I am alive and to me he seemed extra hard to beat, at the very least with a surprise-attack.

"What happened?" Karin asked, curious same as me.

"My son, Bolt, managed to surprise Sasuke with a massive Hakke Kūsho right in his stomach.

My wife and I, we were too buff about what just happened, to get between what happened next.

Both, Sasuke and Bolt, fought right on the street, before both almost killed Sarada, as she went between two attacks of them, to stop them both.

It was same as Sakura once did, as Sasuke and I fought, long ago, to the time before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

Only the courageous interfering of my Wife and Sakura managed to safe her.

Scolding both, Bolt explained himself, he wanted to drive Sasuke back out of the village, because he was after the assumption, that Sarada won´t need a father like Sasuke, who never even cared about her, who did not even really knew that he actually had kids.

As Sarada went between the attacks, he did not even recognized her as his daughter, he even insulted her as a stupid fool, so long until we explained it to him in the best form we could.

Means Hinata and Sakura slapped him twice across the face and I punched his backhead.

As soon as he knew she was his daughter, he thought he could go all, you know…, protective on her all of a sudden, but no one bought it, the very least Bolt and Sarada herself.

She accused him to never have took the interest to see her anyways.

But honestly, it also was because Sakura never straight-forwardly told him, that he had a family.

So to a minimalistic amount, it is also her own debt.

After the Battle ended and things calmed, Bolt and I sat Sasuke an ultimatum.

He would stay here and finally take on his paternal duties, or else he would have to vanish from Konohagakure once and for all and be declared a Nukenin to the whole U.N.W. again, which would get him the same state Orochimaru is now in!" The Hokage stated and I was in awe.

"So he had the choice, paternal duties or his reprieve is revoked and he´s being free to be hunted again, no wonder that he seemed to be in a bad mood as I met him!" Karin stated.

"Also there is something else, the same day, Sarada had a meltdown, because of identity crisis!" The Hokage stated.

"Yeah and…., what´s with that…., why are you telling me this?!" Karin-san asked confused.

"Because Sarada had seen the picture of Team Hebi, wich made her believing for a short while, that you would be her mother!" The Hokage stated and I almost could see Karin-san´s face.

"Wait what…?" Karin stated unbelievingly.

"Yes I had the same reaction as Bolt told me this, but she had only that picture of her father, and she thought to have no resemblance to her mother at all, also she noticed that neither Sakura nor Sasuke ever wore Glasses; but you did.

She simply saw the foto and instantly saw those few similarities you two have, this and her family situation, made her believing that bullshit.

Fortunately my son could get her out of that funk that time, before it was too late, stating that even if you would be, Sakura, after all, dedicated her entire life to raise her and Katsuo and that she would have the most right to be called Sarada´s mother.

Still we had to make a DNA-test a day later, to completely shatter her fears, for the last five years at least.

That´s why I also tell you so much about her life and her psyche, because even today she is not 100% convinced, until she finally met you herself!" The Hokage explained.

"I see I wondered why she stalked me for a few days with your son, I thought it was you who made her observing me!" Karin stated being in thought.

I heard her hand raising up to her chin and her heart pumped more blood up to her brain.

"Well as said, at the evening she finally saw her father, after 11 years, for the very first time.

And as I said before she had only a 13 years old photo of her father as he was as old as her now, which had no similarities to his current self that time.

But ever since this Night, Sasuke finally stayed here in Konoha, after that I made him taking the Chunin exam and I rubbed it under his nose, that he still was a Genin while I had already become Hokage!" The Hokage stated chuckling and I sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, after he was a chunin, I made him taking an S-rank mission and then I promoted him to Jonin and made him a Sensei, this way he had and still has to train his son as a Genin and Chunin.

So long until the same will be a Jonin himself, no matter what, Sasuke will only get out of being a sensei when he´s dead, I will make sure of that.

So now you know, how a family-life with Sasuke Uchiha looks like, the woman has all the work and the man goes traveling to unknown lands, leaving everything behind.

Coming back once in a while to get the woman pregnant before leaving again, not even speaking once with his children!" The Hokage stated.

"Yeah I think I really would hate this, after hearing all this, I truly have to say, that I am sorry for his family, but glad to not have managed to start one, with him, of my own.

Also thank god we could bring Jugo from chasing after Sasuke, I swear, he always tried to get us towards Konoha, because he wanted to be with Sasuke, saying it was his destiny.

That only sounded Gay to me, in a way.

He really was thinking all along that Sasuke would stay in Konoha after the war, but I knew he would not, after all he often wanted to destroy Konoha and his hatred to the village, mostly the elders and the third Hokage, would not fade away so fast.

We always kept Jugo away, saying that firstly, Sasuke don´t need us in his surrounding anymore anyways, and secondly, also because we could not let Jugo run freely in Konohagakure.

As you rightly said, we still were in the Bingobook of Konohagakure and several other lands and with Jugo´s attitude….., well you know!" Karin explained.

"Is it then save to leave him alone now, with only Suigetsu on his side, for an entire month!?" The Hokage asked sweat-dropping.

"Well yeah it is I guess, over the last few years now, Jugo finally learned to control himself to a level, where it is even safe for my son to be in his surrounding.

But still, if it really boils down to what you are saying, then I don´t really would like to have my son in the crosslines of fiend attacks and having Jugo going berserk!" Karin-san stated sweat-dropping.

"Wait…, hold on a second…., you have a son?" The Hokage asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, sure….., why not…, it´s not that big of a deal, after all you have even two children, so does Sasuke, right?!" Karin-san replied.

"No, that's not what I mean, i´m just surprised, that you of all people dares to raise a child by yourself, I mean, not that I want to mock you now, mind you.

But the way you acted during the times I met you, before the war and during it, didn´t showed me any sight that you would ever like to have kids in the first place!" The Hokage stated.

"Yeah, some things happened during the last few years, giving birth to a child was for me always as unlikely as to ever fall in love with Suigetsu, but in the end I did.

Don´t ask me how, it just someday happened!" Karin explained.

"Wow, you and Suigetsu…., I mean you guys were truly like fire and water, even more than Sasuke and I had been.

We were more like Wind and Lightning, lightning always comes with a storm, and still the lightning always cuts through the storm!" The Hokage mused poeticaly.

"Yeah it is crazy, still, if someone would have told me, years ago, that I ever would come together with that idiot, I would have killed that person…., really, no kidding.

But you see…., I felt lonely after Sasuke left us and then all of this seek and hide game with the Anbus and bounty-hunters, someday I simply started to drown my sorrow in Alcohol.

And well, Suigetsu…., he just…., was there…, always, so it happened….., though not that often in the beginning…., that he and I got in bed together… and let me tell you…., he is not that bad as he looks like, at least when you get to know him.

Well and out of one of these nights I got pregnant.

At first I wanted to abort, but I was uncertain, I somehow could not bring myself to kill this growing child.

After all it was mine and it was also Suigetsus, an adition to the last member of the Hozuki-clan, that's what I told myself, and also finaly something of worth and of my own and so I decided to tell Suigetsu about it.

Believe me, I never saw him happier and somehow it also got me excited.

He told me that he would always take good care about me from that day on and he did, he always protected me ever since, even after my son was born.

I never knew it to be possible, but actually Suigetsu is quite an awesome father.

Call me crazy and phatetic, but I actually also wanted to see what could become out of such different genes and personalities, such as Suigetsu and mine.

Guess Orochimaru´s love for experimentation somehow rubbed off on me!" Karin-san stated blushing.

I couldn´t see her but I could hear her swallowing, the gratting of her finger at her cheek and the munching on her lower lip, so I imagined that she must also blush.

"I see, and how is your Child, how´s its name?" The Hokage stated, interested, shifting his body lightly forward in his armchair to hear her.

"He´s called Akito Hozuki-Uzumaki, he´s in your son´s age and a lively and kind boy, still he has a strange faible for the skeletons of animals, also does he loves to swim, wether he liquifies or not, he can be choleric but that happens only rarely, also is he open for the contact with new encounters and he likes to cut things in two, well like father like son I think.

He is also well versed in kenjutsu, so also in Ninjutsu, he has a lot of experience in dangerous situations and he is strong no doubt about it!" Karin-san boasted with glee.

"Nice to hear that he´s such a healthy boy, I would love to meet him…., how about it, if you decided to take upon my offer, I gladly will take Suigetsu as well as your son under the protection of Konoha, also Jugo-san if he wants to….., your son could become a Genin of Konoha, being Protected by a Sensei and so he as well as you three are also officially out of the Bingobook of the U.N.W.

Which means that as long as you remain on our continents, you will have no fear anymore, to be assasinated by any of the 5 Ninja-villages.

Also would your Son, perhaps complete a team I wanted to create, together with Shigure´s daughter Sarin-chan, and My wife´s niece, Salia Hyuuga, both strong prodigies as much as I can tell!" The Hokage stated and I was buff, I could get in a team.

"And who would be their Sensei?" Karin-san asked worried.

"Well we have some quite capable Jonins here in Konohagakure, I bet there will be one for them!" The Hokage stated.

"No, I had been with Akito all my life, if he´s in a team then I want to be their Leader, I cannot leave him, I mean i´m his mother after all and also I am and don´t want to become one of those mothers, who waits at home not knowing what´s going on.

I am a proud Kunoichi, even with a child in my belly I had been, I didn´t gave up on that, nor do I intent to do that now!" Karin-san stated with a huff.

"I see, well if you decide to come fully towards Konohagakure with your friends, then I promise you I will make you a Jonin.

Still you will have to show me your loyality and also I cannot simply make you to a Jonin, unless you would have had the same rank, during the time as you had been a member of Otogakure.

Suigetsu has according to my informations already reached the offical rank of a Jonin, by Kirigakure, during his childhood.

About Jugo we have no real informations about any missions he ever officially did, but his force is strong enough to be a Jonin as well.

You seem to be a chunin yourself, at least during your time as a Kusagakure Kunoichi, so I could promote you to become a Jonin, but still you will have to take the special Jonin test alongside the other candidates, for only as an offical Jonin I can then later make you a Sensei!" the Hokage stated.

"I see and how many Candidates are there!" Karin-san asked.

"By now 7 candidates with you and Jugo, if he wants to participate at least; the test will be held in a month and belive me it will be anything but easy.

So if you want, I can make you tomorrow, before the Chunin-exam, to a provisonally Shinobi of Konohagakure until you take the test of Loyality?" The Hokage stated.

"Alright I say yes, not because of your arguments, but because I also don´t want my son to someday have been taken hostage, by one of the 5 villages, in order to get me.

But I still have to speak with Suigetsu and Jugo, as well as with my son, about this, I cannot make this decision for them, I can only speak for myself here!" Karin-san stated.

"Also I am tired of running away, hiding and camping under the open sky, only because we made some wrong decisions in our life!" Karin-san stated with hard voice.

"Well what do you expect, most of your decisions destroyed and cost the life of many families and people, so don´t expect them to go soft on you, what I am giving you is not a simple repieving, but an opportunity to make up for these mistakes you made!" The Hokage stated with a merciless tone.

I heard Karin-san flinching, her heartbeat accelerated drastically, I heard the sweat-drops rolling over her forehead and her arm wiping the same away, I bet the Hokage threated her with an evil glance.

"Still as I told you, if you can show me that you really mean to become a Ninja of Konoha and when I am sure to trust and believe in your loyality, then you and your son, as well as Suigetsu, also will stand under my protection and the one of the entire Shinobi corps of Hi no Kuni!" The Hokage stated, with a more soft tone.

"A false decision can be made by every human, the true strenght is, to know and accept your mistakes and failures and to try to make it better the next time.

To apologize, try to make things unhappen or something different instead and to take the right decision the next time, at least, as long as you have the chance to do that!" He explained.

"Guess you are right, also shall my son not to have to pay for mine and Suigetsu´s mistakes.

I want him to have a better life than I did, with friends, love and happiness, rather than the darkness an the constant feeling of beeing hunted, which he had to witness everyday by now, 16 years long!" Karin-san stated with a long sigh.

"Well then guess this is a deal then, the only thing to do is to bring your son and your friends here and to offer them the same!" The Hokage stated.

"Well you could do this right now or in the next few days, they are waiting and camping since a few days nearby in the forest around the Town, you would know that if you would get out of your office sometimes.

I mean didn´t you were supposed to feel presences while being in Sage mode, also you knew that I was training all alone in the forest, on the opposite side of the town?!" Karin-san stated with a blank expression.

"I guess I really should get out more often, hahaha.

(Geez she´s starting just like Bolt)!" I heard the Hokage saying and muttering under his breath.

"Anyways it´s getting late so I will go back to sleep if that was anything!" Karin-san stated.

"Sure that was anything, for now, have a good night Karin…., although there still is one thing, it´s soon Grave-visiting Day here in Konohagakure and I decided with my Family and Shigure-san, as well as Lady Mito and Nagato-san, to visit Uzushiogakure as well, to pray for all the souls who lost their life during the destruction…, so I wanted to ask you if you and your friends would might like to come along!?" The Hokage stated.

"Hmmmm, sure why not, I think I also should pray to my parents and their family, I think the least we can do is to show them our respect and our pride in being Uzumakis!" Karin-san stated.

"Exactly what I thought too, well then, have a good night and don´t forget, tommorrow is the final of the chunin exam, maybe you want to visit it with your son and Suigetsu!" The Hokage stated.

"I will think about it, tomorrow early I will speak with them all and then we going to inform you how we decided.

Anyways, i´m tired and I will now go to sleep, so good night, Hokage of Konoha!" Karin-san said.

"Of course good night Karin-san!" The Hokage stated and I heard steps.

I took cover in a niche.

"You don't need to hide, I can feel your Chakra, Sarin-chan!" Karin-san stated, as she walked past my hideout.

"_Dammit_!" I thought, as I got out of my hideout.

"Heard something interesting?" She asked coldly.

"Well only that it seems, that you soon will become my Sensei.

And I found out more about Sarada and Bolt and their relation to Sasuke Uchiha, but that's all.

Karin-sensei…., sounds nice, I look forward to meet your son!" I said.

"Woaaah, heeeyyy missy, if you try to hook on my son, you better prepare to go through my hellish trial for future Daughters-in-Law!" Karin-san stated with narrowed eyes.

"You mean like Sarada, who has to battle with Lady Hyuuga for the hand of Bolt?" I asked.

"Huh, how do you know, not that such a thing picks my interest, but I thought that was a secret by now?" Karin-san stated.

"I have, if I may say so myself, an excellent over-average hearing sense, quite like a Bat, I can hear 100 times better than a normal human, also I can whistle on ultra-sound, like an echolot, to see my surrounding in several kilometers away through Audiovision!"I stated.

"Anyways, I picked up their talk, as I was training for my official F.S.U.-Genin exam next week, by running over the roof tops at top speed; trying to break my records.

The Exam is where I can take upon the test for advanced Shinobi-children or normal people with exceptional abilities, who came from Clans or villages, with no internal ranking systems!" I stated.

"Wait what?!" Karin asked confused.

"The Hokage explained it to me this way, that there are often coming talented Shinobi and kunoichi-children or even adults here towards Konohagakure out from everywhere in Hi no Kuni.

Children and adults, who might not have been in a Ninja-academy but who might have been taught by their clans and who have no official rank, but are too strong to be called simple Genins anymore.

Konohagakure has actually a strict Ranking system, but you cannot send someone with Jonin-abilities, towards the Academy or having to start the normal Genin-apprentice of 5-6 years, just because one never has gone to an Official Ninja-school to get an offical Ninja-rank.

Therefore it gives the special tutoring courses, for the several higher Ninja-ranks like Chunin or Jonin, ever since five years thanks to the revolutionary reign of the Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto-sama.

These prodigies, which have to take such courses to get an official rank, are coming in the Firestorm Unit, where they learn Bukijutsu and the elementary and essential Ninjutsus of the Village.

After a first exam, to differ them after abilities, they are trained in various other categories, like Sensors, Attackers, Barricade-breaker, Sealers and Defenders et cetera.

After this exam they are called **Kōdo-Genin/ Chunin** (_Advanced Genin / Chunin_)

Normaly the Genins which are in this Team are able to become Chunin earlier, than those who have to take the entire 5-6 years of Genin-apprentice.

This means that we could get in the next Chunin exam, but more likely the one next year.

I bet your son will come towards us same as Salia is, after all also those kids, who have no real matching team compatibility by now, are in there.

By now we have 18 Children which are 11-13 years old and 2 Children of 16-17 years, means me and Salia!" I explained to her.

"I see, well I hope you will get good along with my son, but be carefull, he has some quirks inherited by his father, which are not quite safe most of the time, so be extra careful, just as a warning!" Karin-san stated and I nodded.

"And now back to the bed, if you have a busy day tomorrow you will need your force!" Karin-san said and I nodded.

"Alright, good night, see you tommorrow, Future-Karin-sensei!" I said and so I went back to bed.

"See, I told you I will be a good Sensei!" I heard Karin-san saying to the Hokage, I smirked as I turned around the corner.

**Flashback end:**

I´m sure excited to meet Karin-san´s son.

"Guess this is going to be another boring obervation night, honestly I wish I could go to the Starlight festival, but we are stuck here, observing a phantom I cannot really see anyways, unless he´s wearing a body.

And then this forcefield behind this den, I really would like to know what´s behind there!" Salia stated sighing.

"Just another effortless night is expecting us!" she mumbled.

"Well it´s a direct order from the Hokage, so all we can do is to remain sitting and observing!" Dad stated.

"Yeah but honestly, I guess the Hokage wants to have results on his report, so I guess we should simply go into that damn den and find out what Neherit´s doing in there, the faster we do, the faster we are done with observing him effortessly, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well that would be an option, but we first have to ask the Hokage!" Dad stated.

"Good thing I already did!" I stated, as I showed them the letter from the Hokage.

"Well then, guess we should go then!" Dad said sighing.

"Yeah let´s bring an end to this bullshit of an observation!" Salia stated annoyed.

And so we went into the Den, always focused on possible dangers.

It sure was a real big Den.

We walked for what seemed to be hours until we arrived in an illuminated corridor, illuminated by strange, tiny, floating fire-balls.

"Are these I think what it is?" I thought.

"They look like Ghost-light!" Dad stated.

"Well I don´t see anything, even over my Byakugan!" Salia stated annoyed.

"Here let me help you!" I said, as I took her hand.

"Geez, what are you doing, didn´t knew you swing that way?" She asked angrily, as she ripped her hand out of mine.

"Am not, just trust me okay!" I said, as I took her hand again and gave her my Chakra.

"Wow this sure is something, what did you do?" Salia asked.

"If we give our Chakra to others, they can see what we can see!" Dad explained.

"Ah yeah, I think I heard that somewhere?" Salia mumbled.

"A month ago, during the Uzumaki Beat-`em-up tournament, Neherit explained it!" I told her.

"Ah yeah there!" Salia replied.

We wandered through this corridor until we arrived at a giant Den, seems like we are right in one of the mountains.

"Huh, hey guys don´t you feel warm all of a sudden?" I asked, after a while as I recognized that it went hotter.

"Yeah it feels indeed warmer, like in the summer sun!" Salia stated.

"Salia, can you see something?" Dad asked.

"Hmm seems like there are trees and flowers and such things, I think I see a large lake!" She replied.

"Wait you think?" I asked.

"My vision is somehow interrupted!" Salia explained.

It got warmer and warmer, near a tropical clima, the humidity also began to intensitify, also did we recognized that the further we went inside of the den , the more moss and mushrooms were spreading out of the Ground.

"Hey there is a light!" Dad stated.

"Let´s go!" And so we ran towars the light, only to stop dead in our tracks.

"Oh…., My…., F****CKING…., GOD!" I said, losing every sense of eticett before the sight I was seeing.

"Is this…., an Island!" Salia asked dumbfounded.

"Gyyyyaaaaaahhhh!" Suddenly a giant flying being flew past of us, even though it looked right at us, it made no attempt to attack us.

But we had a magnificent view at it.

"What is this for a being?!" I asked myself.

"_An Aerodactyl_!" A voice came from out of the Shadow.

"Who are you?!" Dad asked, as he went in fighting positon with a kunai.

"_Get this thing out of my face, i´m no enemy, my name is Rughian, I am an __**Eterna Rugh-On**_!" A Tall man walked out of the Shadow, he had long black hair, red facial markings and long red nails.

He wore a Hakama, but the most irritating features were his pair of Blood red Eyes with Slitpupils and his long, pointed ears.

"What are you, you are no human?" Salia asked.

"_I said I am an __**Eterna Rugh-on**_?" The strange Man stated.

"What?" We asked.

"_Ah…, oh yeah I forgot…., you young people have no idea about us anymore…., anyways I am an_ _**Eterna Rugh-On**_, _or Eternal Soul-guardian in your language_.

_I am a being in which a piece of the Soul of another being is embedded, through this doing, the being, whos piece remain in this world of the living, is able to return back to life, even if the original soul vanished, but for the cost of the destruction of that containment, did you understood_?" Rughian asked.

"So basically, you are to a part someone else, who uses you as a storage for a piece of his soul.

Should the original Soul or body of that person gets destroyed, you would be destroyed as well, to allow that part of a soul to become that person again?" I asked.

"_Oh you are quite sharp minded not._

_Exactly, however, as long as the person, who´s soul is within me, doesn´t dies, my own soul cannot die as well, even if my body gets destroyed, so it's quite convenient this way_!" Rughian stated.

"You are Neherit´s _**Eterna Rugh-On**_, am I right?" I asked.

"_Indeed_!" Rughian stated.

"And what happens when I kill you?" Dad asked.

"_Nothing, my own body will vanish and the piece of the soul and my own remains and wanders back to Neherit, still, it gives in this world only 2 beings able to kill an __**Eterna Rugh-On**_.

_A High-sage, as well as a Wild sage of Spirits, are the only beings able to create as well kill us, so basically only a Mezakan member with the needed knowledge can kill me._

_Also since over 1.500 years, Neherit has been the only High-sage of spirits so far, beside of Grandmother Chika, but she´s like 20.000 years old and not so active anymore, she´s more the teacher type, than the active type._

_Anyways killing me, would be rather contraproductive for Neherit, am I right_!?" Rughian asked.

"I see, anyways, what is this for an island and what are these for strange creatures?" I asked.

"_Really, you young people have absolutely no idea about the prehistory, am I right? _

_Anyways, this Island has been created by Neherit, it´s called, __**Isla Jura**__, and these beings are Dinosaurs, the dominant race, which had been living on the original World long before the humans_!" Rughian explained.

"Wait, which Original World?" Salia asked.

"Neherit told us that three Demongods once destroyed the entire planet and that only a small piece survived, out of which his clan later created the new planet, our current earth!" Dad explained.

"_Well look at this, there was one, who has not slept during Sensei Neherit´s lessons. _

_You are right, unfortunately has that piece of land, in your language called __**Gensan no Kuni**__ (Land of Origin), thanks to the constant rewind and destrucion, died completely out, there is no life inside this piece of rock and soil._

_All there is, is a Canyon and desert landscape, with no Flora and close to no Fauna anymore._

_The valley where Neherits Clan lives is called __**Musei tamashī no tani **__(Valley of the silent souls), but just like the rest of the continent, it is a dead land._

_Therefore a new anchorpoint, for a new world, had to be created, for when the world gets destroyed, this will create a new one, which let us start from point 0 on_!" Rughina explained.

"And this is this Island, Dattebora?" I asked before blushing.

"_You mean_?" Rughian asked confused.

"Sorry is a verbal tic in my family, I meant to say, am I right?" I explained.

"_Indeed you are, this is the Island of Re-Origin_!" Rughian stated festivily.

"Anyways where´s Neherit!" Dad asked.

"_Down there_!" Rughian stated and pointed at a small Stone building right in the middel of the Island.

"Well we got some business with him, how can we get down there?" Dad asked confused.

"_How about you try to fly one of these_!" Rughian stated, pointing at the Aerodactyls up in the sky, only now I saw that the sky was open.

"No not really what I would call a safe flight!" Dad stated.

"Don't they fly away?" I asked.

"_No, there is an invisible Shield around the Island and the Sea and a bit of the Mountains_!" Rughian stated.

"How is it possible that there is a sea and an Island anyways, what is this for a place?!" Dad asked.

"_This is a Crater, created during the Moonfall-Case 17 years ago, by the largest piece that had fallen on the earth, formerly there has been a large array of Mountains here._

_But after these days it has been a giant hole in it, the crater is several 1000 miles large and several miles deep._

_Neherit flooded with his Ocean-tamer-forces the crater, around the remaining piece of the meteorite and gathered the shattered mountain-pieces and created an Island with his Continent-tamer-force._

_Afterwards, with his Jungle-tamer-forces he created the entire Flora and with his Life-creation-forces, he created these dinosaurs_!" Rughian explained.

"Wait Neherit created…., all this!" Dad asked dumbfounded.

"_Yes quite awesome not, even though he can only use 25% of his original forces by now, this is sure impressive_!" Rughian said, shattering a bomb in our face without knowing.

"All this…, with only 25%!" I said in awe.

I admit, I was quite astounded, I knew Neherit was strong, one could see this at the reaction of the Bijuus, a month ago during the Uzumaki tournament.

But now I finally saw the entire extend of his powers, even thought he is only to ¼ as strong, as he actually really is.

"_Yeah, his forces had been cut in a half once and then again as he created me, cutting another half of his soul to embedd within my being._

_Before I had been an ordinary Crow, but through this transformation, Neherit gave me the power to shapeshift myself to a human and back at will_!" Rughian explained.

"Impressive indeed!" I said ,as I looked at the Island.

"_Well it´s modest if you know that Neherit´s ancestors once created the Continents and shaped our world with their forces_!" Rughina told us and we were in awe.

"_Anyways Neherit has been waiting for you to decide to enter the den, so for this time only, I will take you over, but note, this there and back again transport is a one in a lifetime opportunity._

_And you better hold on tight, I won´t make a detour for picking up any lost lambs, understood_?" Rughian stated and we were all confused.

"Wait he´s awaiting us?" Dad asked.

"_Indeed, Neherit…., well he can see anything I see, we are connected after all_!" Rughian explained, before he jumped of the cliff.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, as I looked only to see something giantic and black rising up to us.

"_What in the world_?" I thought to myself, as I witnessed this giant being, how it simply landed on the cliff.

"_Well what are you waiting for, c´mon, hop on, and let´s take a ride to meet Neherit_!" Rughian´s voice was heard, while the giant Crow before us looked with red eyes at us, it seemed to grin evily, even though it had no teethes.

"What in the world is he really?" Salia mumbled.

And so we all went up on Rughian´s back.

"Are you guys ready, hold on tight, cause here we go!" Rughian stated before he spread his mighty wings and took of, right through the shield.

The warmth of this tropical place instantly was to feel, around us some strange flying creatures flew, looking at us, still not one of them tried to pick a fight with Rughian.

"How come they don´t attack us?" I asked him.

"_I am the biggest being in this area right now, so they know to not pick a fight with me or I rip them in shreds, however you should never mistaken their respect with fear, they could easily attack me in a pack, but they simply don´t risk it_!" Rughian stated, I nodded in understanding.

On the landmasses under us, as well as in the sea, we could see many other strange creatures, I maybe only have seen these beings once in a picture book, as much as I can remember at least, I had lost many memories from my childhood.

Neherit said, that it might be an effect, from being so long in the Grey Dimension

"_Pretty awesome here not_?" We heard Rughian saying.

"Indeed!"

"_After the dinosaurs died the first time, due to a meteor crashing down on earth, the earth had long time no master to rule over._

_The meteor´s impact created a giant cloud of dust, which hid the sun for 100 years, creating an ice-age._

_After this cloud vanished and the world heated up again, the melting ice flooded the entire planet, on that 70% has been set under water._

_Then, several millenia later, the first humans were born on a small island, and some of them had the power to create things by manipulating the elements._

_After learning how to use their forces and how to build up a civilication, these humans began to expand the land they stood on._

_So they shaped step after step our current world. Creating landmasses or letting them rise out of the Ocean._

_The Human spread over the world like a virus, but the humans with the powerfull abilities stood together and under one name, they traveled across the world to bring wonders, creating other civilizations and expanding our world._

_Creating language and script, the strongest of them began to write down the history of the world, for the future generation and ever since these days, these few people had been called the __**Edemah Ruh**__, or in your language,__** Jinkan no Senkensha**__, the Seers of Time._

_The world we know has been created by them and it never was to be destroyed._

_But the Three Demon-gods, send from the deepest pit of Hell, came to simply destroy the world, not to conquer, but simply destroying at destruction´s will!" _Rughian explained.

"Yeah Neherit told us the Story.

So he want´s to create a new world with this island, should the old one we currently have being destroyed, am I right!" Dad asked.

"Indeed, if he still lives after the war wich might comes, he will safe a few humans and as their leader he wil build a new world in another attempt to finally start fully over again.

Unfortunately can he only do this if the three Demongods are killed once and for all, still it´s not that Neherit wants the world to be destroyed, mind you.

He tries everything to not let that happen, but he also wants to be prepared if it happens, that's why he already created this world so early, but I guess he better tells you this by his own self!" Rughian explained before we were flying towards the Stone-building which was, as much as I could see, also being protected by a massive shield force, which let it look as if there is a large and deep abyss around the building and the rest of the Island.

The building itself was large and had many towers, also it seemed to have a large court and a giant garden.

"_Alright I will go down, hold on tight_!" Rughian stated.

And so he circled always deeper until he finally touched the ground, he let us climbing of his back before shrinking and shifting back to his human form.

"Ruuughiaaann!" We heard a loud voice shouting and saw a little boy running up to us, I instantly saw the **Death Clock Stigma** on his hand, it was 3 months old as much as I could see.

"Heeey Yota, how are you!" Rughian stated as he picked up the boy, he was at least only 10.

"I´m fine, Neherit is saying that the next few members will be soon ready!" The boy said.

"Really that's good, how is your mother?" Rughian asked.

"She´s okay, but Neherit says that she might have at the very least only a month to live anymore, but he said I could live here as long as I want!" The Boy, Yota, stated with a smile.

"Who is this boy Rughian?" Father asked.

"_Oh where my manners are, Yota, these are Salia Hyuuga and Shigure Uzumaki with his daughter Sarin_!" Rughian ignored the question and instead introduced us to the boy.

"Hello nice to meet you miss Hyuuga, Mr. and Miss Uzumaki!" The Boy stated, as he politely shook our hands, before he stopped by mine, looked at it and smiled up to me.

"You are like me!" He said and smiled.

"Indeed!" I smiled back.

"I´m three months old and you?" He asked.

"Two months!" I replied.

"What are you talking about?" Salia stated, I totally forgot that she still didn´t knew about me, same as the other´s like Bolt and his group, not even the Hokage knows, but I think he slowly guesses what I am.

"Oh nothing really, just an insider under friends!" I stated.

"This our secret, not Yota!" I stated and the boy smiled.

"Of course, Sarin-san is my friend, yurrayyy, kon, kon, kon!" He shouted in happiness and suddenly it started to snow.

"But how is this possible!" Salia asked, as she looked upwards.

"I mean we are on a tropical island here!" She said.

"_Yota has the ability to control the weather, either at will or unintentionally with his mood-set, Neherit, stated that this ability is very strong and that Yota´s clan must have been far related to the Mezakan Clan._

_According to him he found the last member of the Clan in a Den he had searched refugee, during his travel to find the Uzumakis._

_He accompanied her for a while, where she also told him about her Clan´s special powers, she was however a week old women who was near dying._

_Neherit asked her if she would have a last wish, she said that she wanted to once again see her dead son smiling._

_So he resssurected him, logically she was at first shocked but also extremly happy, well and this son is Yota_!" Rughian explained.

"Wait so you mean he is a ressurected, like these Edo-tensei zombies!" Salia asked in horror.

"Not at all!" We heard a voice behind us.

"Ah Neherit, here are your guests!" Rughian stated.

"Thanks a lot Rughian, welcome on Isla Jura, Shigure-san, Sarin-san, Miss Hyuuga, it´s nice to see you, although I really wondered when you might dare to enter the den, rather than effortlessly observing it!" Neherit stated with a chuckle.

He was looking like a normal man, beside of his long nails, his blood red eyes and his pointed ears, he looked quite similar to Rughian to be honest, they could be siblings, only that Neherit hat two red lines on each cheek.

"Where did you have that Body from?" Dad asked going in Battle stance.

"I have created it, through Shinju material and Rughian´s as well as a bit of my own blood.

It has no organs, it is so to say an empty shell!" Neherit stated casual.

"Hah you have no body so where the hell shall you have blood from yourself, you stole it from someone didn´t you!" Dad shouted.

"Hey, I might be a lot of things but I am not a corpse-thief, I don´t go around and steal bodies because I like to, if I do, I do it out of need when the situation is calling for it!" Neherit shouted with narrowed eyes.

"Also you know close to nothing about me, Shigure Uzumaki, so don´t go around and spread false rumors about me, understood!" The tension between him and my father was amazing.

"Don´t forget you are still in debt to me, after all Sarin is only her thanks to my forces, so you better know your place!" I heard Neherit whispering to my father.

"Anyways, you came to spy on me for the Hokage, well I actually cannot really be mad for it, also do I not really have anything to hide, he could have simply asked me, but he didn´t, so I do am a little disapointed though.

I, after all, want too also only for our world, as we know her, to survive!" He stated, as he patted Yota´s hair.

"And also it´s inhabitants of course, but I can only do this with the help of all of you, so I really am disappointed about this mistrust, which openly gets directed towards me!" Neherit stated his red eyes narrowed at us.

"But I will not be so once, so, come in and relax you a little in the castle, I'm sure you are hungry and thirsty, and probably not very well rested.

Feel free to make yourself a living, _marun corose eras yarun corose_, this means, my house is yours, in my language!" Neherit stated, before he turned around and walked together with Yota and Rughian to the giant building, called castle, it was totally different as the palaces I know.

"I will tell and show you what I am doing in here!" Neherit stated, as the giant gates opened to let us in.

"Have no fear and enter!"He said, with a mysterious and a little mockingly tone.

_To be continued in the next Chapter….._

**A/N: and a new one is here, I know you all anticipate the Battle of bolt and Sasuke and Sarada and Hinata, still, you also want to know what happens inbewteen, not.**

**But no fear, for in the next Chapter things are finally standing on Battle-storm.**

**So tune in again, when it´s called, Let´s get ready to rumble!**


	10. The Hearts of Darkness and Light

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 10: Of battles and celebrations, intrigues and the lingering Chaos.**

**Part I: Songs of love and death and Hour of reckoning, side Uchimaki &amp; friends:**

_**Part 1/ Memories of loving Parents, The brutal slaughtering.**_

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"So, what are you going to do, are you going to dive into Sarada´s memories now or what?" Inojin asked.

"Well first, Bolt and I, we got to speak about what we saw…, you know highly private stuff…, and find a solution to our problem.

Also will Bolt be not able to directly dive into the memory for now, since his eyes might hurt now and me too, I first have to come down, I saw things which no one ever should have seen.

That will last at least a half hour, so if you still want to go and enjoy the festival so far, you can go!" Sarada stated.

"I see, yeah I think you are right, even when Bolt allowed you to see all of this, it´s still an invasion into the privacy of his family, so we have no right to question you about these things.

And I think, only the future Mrs. Uzumaki should know all about the corpses in their basement!" Chouchou stated with a smirk.

"Yeah…., thanks that you understand…., anyways we will give you a call when we are ready for the second dive!" I said blushing deep red.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Inojin stated.

"Sure thing, don´t party too hard, you have a half final to win, I might have said that I don´t want to fight against anyone of you, but if you have already your nomination for the Chunin rank, then I think this rule will be irrelevant.

I want to see how far you can come and if you would be able to beat us, let me see how strong the bond of love between us three pairs is, and who might be the better couple, shall we?

So this means you too Team Akinara, make sure you come into the half final, got it!" I stated.

"Sure thing Bolt, we will see who´s the better couple!" Chouchou and Senpou stated in unison.

"Geez, what a drag!" Shikadai stated, while Inojin only smiled.

"Well then, see you later guys!" They said before they left the room.

"So what do we know now more?" Sarada asked me instantly.

"Not much, only that mom is a real Berserker when she gets angry or knows that we are in serious danger, I honestly have to say that I never saw her that angry!" I said.

"Me neither!" Sarada stated.

"I might have heard one or two things about the _3__rd__ Birthday Affair_, but I never really got to know anything concrete about this, so to see that you're Father has crazed out so much and this menacing stare of him and his partners in crime was quite terrifying.

However, to see that your Grandfather and Konoha-sensei have participated in it, was pretty impressive, the Hyuuga Clan´s men are strong, no doubt about it, and to get back out alive or only a little injured, only witnesses Sensei´s power!" Sarada stated.

"Indeed, also did these memories I saw, only approved to me, what I already knew about my parents, they are strong, both physically and mentally, they are loving parents.

That kind of parents, who freely would take bullets or all sort of weapons, only to defend us; also they are serious business in battles!" I stated.

"Sure…but, I never knew…, no, I never imagined how hard your father and mothers life really has been.

Both were put into a box, isolated from the others, labelled as failures, as worthless or too dangerous to the society.

They had been dubbed as chanceless and dropped thereafter, merely because they were not as others had hoped they would be.

Although your mother had trained very hard, day and night, to become better, she was eventually simply replaced by your aunt.

And your father, he was shunned from the very beginning, without having ever could have done something against his fate, given by others.

To be honest, the way both had found each other was quite romantic, in a way it was like with you and me, you too were my light, which I always followed through the darkness, and I too I often wanted to die for your sake, but i´m kind of glad that you never had let me die.

Your mother, the way I know her, made me early getting a massive like in her, she was so kind, so friendly.

Still the way I have now seen her, made me believe, that beneath each of her smiles and her cheerfulness, lies a massive volcano waiting to be woken and to explode.

Her willpower is impressive, really impressive!" Sarada stated.

"Well your mother is quite awesome too, I admit, I had a crush in her in my early years!" I stated blushing.

"Wait serious?" Sarada asked looking at me in wonder.

"Yeah, she was always so kind and her smile was lovely, but she was also fierce and strong… also was she, next to mom and Lady Tsunade, one of the only women which ever could make my father shiver in sheer terror!" I explained and she chuckled.

"Yeah I know, wow, well, I think I can then admit it too.

I once asked your father if he would marry me, logically he had to tell me no, but he did it so gentle, still I was a little disappointed back then….!

But don´t get me wrong, I think I was 4 years old that time and I only know this because mom had told me a few weeks ago, as I looked through a photo album.

You would not believe how many photos we have, where he plays with all of us or when we all stand together.

Honestly, if I would not know it better, I would think that your father has been mine before my Father came back home!" Sarada stated and I was buff.

"You were in love with my dad, wow!" I stated chuckling.

"Well yeah, you see he was just so awesome all the time, so as a replacement father and even though he never has been, he simply was like a real father to me!" Sarada explained herself.

"I know, sigh, you know when today is over and I don´t lie unconscious in the hospital, I will have to thank and apologize real hard to dad, for my entire behaviour from before 5 years, I did him wrong so long.

All he ever wanted to do was to help your family and I always only accused him of being married to his work, I am really the worst son.

I never recognized just how awesome he really is, just because I was selfish and blind, too blind to see how hard he worked, for his family and the one of his best friend, your mother!" I stated.

"_Now I finally understand what he meant with his speech, on that day 5 years ago, after I pulled that mega-prank on the day of the 5-Kage conference_!" I thought.

"You are not the worst son, he knew that someday you would understand and that's why he kept working so hard, because he knew that he could so ensure us our both futures.

Still you are right, your father is amazing!" Sarada stated.

"Anyways, what shall we still talk about?!" I asked.

"…., did you saw it…, the last memory?" Sarada asked me, suddenly shivering.

"You mean…. The cold one?" I asked, equally uncomfortable with the theme.

"Yes, exactly that one, what do you think, was this a vision of the future?" I asked.

"Looked like it, we seemed to be older and it looked that Sarin had a child with that strange Man and that they had to give it away somewhere.

I heard that the man has brought 40% of the remaining humanity on an island somewhere, to shoot them with it into the orbit, to find a new world.

Also he seemed to be the leader of us, I honestly have not understood much what he talked about, but I heard him saying something about the Wild-sages, you remember, I told you all about it as we came back home?

Wild-sage, that's the name Nekomata called himself!" Sarada stated.

"So did Lady Inari of the Light foxes, can it be, is that guy connected to the Wild-sages, if yes then Sarin and me too will sooner or later encounter a Wild-sage!" I stated.

"_No…, wait a second…, could it be, do I maybe already have found mine…, on that faithful day, a year ago…., that day as I almost lost Sarada…, as she shielded me…, saving my life but almost getting killed herself._

_The way I did 2 years before_!" I though as I remembered the various scenes of that day, nightmares which still hunted me in various nights, even today, especially lately.

"Maybe, anyways, I came to the conclusion that this man has to be Neherit, I mean he is the only one who fits into this role, for he seems to know far more about the past than we do.

If I shall be honest, I didn´t really trusted him before, but now that I saw all this destruction and death and these beings with my very own eyes, I begin to believe him.

You still remember what Sarin said about that dubious Project S.I.I.O.N.T, that it might could be, that under the cover of a month of cheerfulness and festivals, actually a whole month of secret war-preparations is lying?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah I still know that, it was after all only a few hours ago as she told us that…., anyways I guess if this ever will have to do with us, my father or anyone relevant will surely come to inform us.

Also this vision…., we cannot say of how much of truth lies within it…., since we have not seen much of the `End of the world´ yet, am I right?!" I asked and she nodded.

"I think we should prepare ourselves on the challenges that are lying right ahead of us, if really something drastic will happen, then we will deal with it at that time, for now let´s get through this trial and afterwards we going to find out more about this dubious Project!" I said.

"Alright, anyways how are your eyes doing?" Sarada asked.

"Still need a moment!" I replied.

"Alright!" She said and leaned next to me, she soon was fast dozing off, mumbling unheard things.

I smirked at the sight, her sleeping face was just too cute.

"Good nap!" I stated softly, as I put a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Well, guess I could need a nap too, but I better set my phone on alarm, so we won´t sleep for too long, if we still will watch in her Father´s memories.

"_Come think of it, maybe it´s possible to specifically search for memories concerning a certain person…., I think I should try it out, after all we want to see the memories of her Father and not of herself or her mother._

_I mean, if again a naked-baby-memory will come, she surely is going to rip my head off afterwards_!" I mumbled to myself, as I mused about that theme, I had been thinking about that, ever since I dived into my own memories.

And so I was dozing off as well, peacefully, not minding the tension of the upcoming Battles.

But also not knowing, that the world already began to spiral into chaos.

**Meanwhile in the Land of Demons:**

**Shion´s Pov: **

While on the one side of the world people were celebrating, on the other side of the world, people were panicking.

Still, beside of the mighty Leaders, no one knew or even thought about the lingering darkness, which had begun to make a move.

So it was only a matter of time until the darkness would scrap on our front-door.

But as if this was not all of the evil, did I had to fight with some other crises too.

**A week ago, **

"Are you sure about this Lady Shion!" The guard's commander asked.

"Yes, I feel unnaturally strong dark waves coming from the Land of Swamps, whenever I was meditating on the tower.

Also it seems that the Miasma in our land is increasing, it flows in from all around the world, I can feel the shadows how they begin to linger in the dark.

I fear that this circumstance will wake up beings, which shall never been woken again.

Demons who have been sealed in various places all around our land, their seals begin to weaken, as if something calls out for them to awake.

But still all of this is only my opinion to what I feel, I still have no real evidence that something is really coming, but it´s better to be prepared, so increase the guardians in the palace and the town.

Make sure that Talia is being observed around the clock, we can´t have it that she gets into the crossfire right now!" I stated.

"Understood!" The Guard´s commander replied and bowed before leaving the Audience room.

"Lady Shion, what do you think we shall do?" Nakurata, my advisor asked me.

"I have such a bad feeling, I felt this way the last time as Mōryō woke up, if I would not know that he is dead, I would think that he´s behind all this!" I mumbled.

"Are you really sure that he´s dead, not that I want to mock you, but, Mōryō was supposed to be one of the strongest demons, who has ever appeared within our Land.

So it would be really strange if he would be able to so easily being defeated, what if he only has been weakened during that battle and then hid himself, faking his death.

If that would be the case, he would surely assemble as much of miasma as he can get to heal his wounds.

Still it would be a wonder if he would have been able, to do this for over 20 years, unnoticed by us!" Nakurata stated.

"Not completely, Miasma is only the collective Name for dark energy, like dark Chakra created through strong negative emotions.

Or the remains of evil souls, which is floating around in the Limbus, the Grey Dimension, and who manages to come to our world through open gateways.

Anyways what I mean is that Miasma can´t be clearly seen by everybody, only those with the born ability to see these kind of things can detect Miasma-gatherings.

Still there are only a few ritual items, which are giving even normal humans the ability to see ghosts and miasma, for example the _Ghost-lenses_, the _Soul-mirror_, or the _Oni-mask_.

All three are mystical items which were hidden and guarded by the folk of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki-Clan; the strongest Seal-catsers of our world!" I said.

"I see, well this might be true, still normal people feel a sudden coldness, if ghost or demons shall be in their surroundings, as much as I know and have heard!" Nakurata explained.

"Indeed, anyways it would be better if we get certainty about it, so please send a group of investigators towards both shrines, to see if something has happened over there.

A few others shall travel through the land, to every shrine in the land, let them strengthen the seals from anew, we can´t have it that these demons will break out.

We must be sure that there is no danger awaiting us, still, for now we have to hold this under secret, we can´t have it to get a mass panic right now.

After all is also Talia´s 16th birthday in a while, we have to absolutely be sure that nothing is lingering to attack, in a moment of unawareness!" I said and Nakurata nodded.

"Very well I will instantly create some groups of Seal-casters, who shall travel through the land and strengthen the seals!" He stated and I nodded.

"Did you have news from Sasaki´s whereabouts?" I asked worried, at the thought of my Husband, a strong warrior of our land, maybe even the strongest.

"Unfortunately not, we might have found his Platoon after we got the message by the Falcon, but as we arrived, already most of them had been wounded or had been died on their wounds.

However, neither one could tell us clearly what exactly happened to them, nor from Lord Sasaki is until now any trace to find!" Nakurata replied.

"I see, it will become harder to not tell Talia about it, she constantly asks me when her father comes Back home and if he make it for her birthday, I really hope he´s alright!" I said.

"We do what we can, but our men are no magicians, if we would have a tracker or someone with similar abilities, it might would get easier!" He explained.

"A Tracker you say….., how about a Ninja instead?" I asked.

"Well they could perhaps find out more than we can do, our soldiers are more trained to fight rather than to search!" Nakurata stated.

"Alright, if our soldier's won´t find anything within the next week, I will ask a good friend of mine for help!" I stated.

"A Friend, who might that be, Milady?" Nakurata asked.

"The Hokage of Konohagakure!" I stated, with a smirk at the thought of Naruto.

I admit, I had been in love with him for a long time, but ever since the Battle against Mōryō and his henchmen, I hadn´t seen him for years.

Eventually I fell in love with Sasaki, my second Childhood friend and former Soldier commander-apprentice, we married and had a daughter together, Talia, I could predict a wonderful future to her, for the last 15 years.

Therefore, rarely something unexpected happened to us, but then 5 years ago, Naruto surprisingly visited our country with a few of his men, to strengthen the bond between our lands.

I was shocked, but also pleased to see him again, he had changed so much, he seemed to be way stronger as well as way more mature than to these days, as I met him the first time.

Still that was only logical, after all, almost 14 years had passed ever since.

He told me about the fourth Ninja world-war, a war we hadn´t even really knew something about, if we would have, we would have helped him for sure.

He told me that it was him and a few friends who kept the moon from being destroyed and destroying our earth, that was something we had witnessed here too, several villages throughout the land had been victims to small meteorite-impacts.

Still that was as much of what truly happened here.

As I asked him of how his life went, he told me about his wife and his two Children, I was glad that despite of what he had encountered, after we saw each other the last time, he never stopped to live his life.

I told him that I would like to someday meet his Family.

During the end of his visit I predicted the future to him.

I predicted to him, that he would find again someone, who he had lost, I only saw strange eyes looking at me out of the darkness, I didn´t know whether this was a good or a bad omen.

But a few months later, he send a letter in which stood, that his old Friend Sasuke had finally returned back home after an absences of 11 years.

So in a way I was again right with my prediction.

"The Hokage, I see, well that sure is a strong ally I would say, I heard from my predecessor that the current Lord Hokage seems to be quite a hero, known throughout the world, and that he saved us once from Mōryō, is that right?" Nakurata asked me.

"Indeed, only thanks to him, I found the strength to defeat Mōryō that time as he woke up, through him I learned to value the life others gave to ensure my survival, and to live for protecting the future generations.

Geez I even once asked him to become the father of my child, but I think he truly misunderstood me that time!" I stated blushing and chuckling.

"Really, well he seems to be a nice guy, the way you talk about him!" Nakurata stated.

"He is indeed, anyways we better get going, you have to prepare the seal-caster unit, and I will write the letter to ask for help!" I stated and he nodded.

He left the room and I was left alone.

"Guards please close the room!" I commanded and they did as told, saluting and bowing before closing the large gate of the Audience room.

"Let´s see what lies ahead of us!" I stated, as I concentrated to predict the Future, ever since that day 14 years ago, I trained my ability, until I was able to willingly look into the future, and to be able to see more than only other people´s death.

Still, I had been too afraid, I hadn´t done this before in a long time, for I lately got strong visions of an apocalyptic war.

I was so afraid of willingly look into the future afterwards, because I feared to find myself incapable of helping to repel the darkness that may come.

I had long a feeling that the darkness has increased in the last years and ever since Naruto told me about the last war, I knew why.

All those people who died on the battlefield, souls full of wrath, a war which had been begun with evil intent, which had been fought with many negative emotions and which had mostly ended in blood.

One could call it with right a slaughtering, so it was no wonder that so much Miasma has been created at these days.

And then all those people who perished in the flames during the Moon-fall Case, as Naruto called it.

"_If I am right, then the Miasma is reacting to something and this something is about to be awoken, something which should better rest asleep and never wake up again…., for if it does awake…., these visions of mine…, they probably will become true._

_The only question left then is…, do humanity even has a chance to survive…., will be there no one who can defend the world?_!" I thought as I concentrated.

I could see the future, I saw gruesome picture, just like in my visions, pictures of mountains and fields of corpses, I saw death and destruction everywhere and giant unknown beings which brought them.

I saw what lies ahead of us, a war of unknown expanses…., a war…, that will shake the world, perhaps even our entire galaxy to its core…., still I could not find out when this will happen, but if I am right, then it will soon begin.

Perhaps not today nor tomorrow, but surely soon.

"I have to warn Naruto!" I stated, I knew that a letter, send to Konohagakure, will likely need a good week, to get there, be responded and to have one being send back to us.

In this time everything was open, my soldiers still had time to find Sasaki and the seal caster had time to strengthen the Seals on most of the shrines throughout the land.

However, I already had prepared myself for the worst case…., as so often…., since Sasaki was a soldier after all, but still, the only question which remained was on how I shall tell this to Talia?

That her beloved father might never come back home again.

This was what broke my heart the most.

_**Part 2/ The dark heart, which is chasing ghosts of the past and the lurking eyes in the darkness.**_

_**Bolt´s Pov:**_

"Biip, Biip!" the wake-up call of my phone rung.

"Ah that was quite refreshing!" I stated, as I yawned and stretched.

It were only 20 minutes though, but it were 20 minutes in peace.

"Honey, wake up!" I gently whispered in Sarada´s ear.

"Hmmm, where are we, how late is it…, oh no did we overslept!" She panicked sleepy, sweeping the sleep out of her eyes yawning.

"Relax it were only 20 minutes, I set my phone on it.

Anyways, are you ready for the second dive?" I asked.

"Yeah, i´m ready!" She replied nuzzling in my side, while I caressed her hair affectional.

"Alright before we call for Inojin and begin our dive…., are you sure you want to see what your dads Memories are containing.

I mean, no offence, but you do still know that your father had been labelled a Nukenin a few years before our birth…., so we have no real idea what might await us in this memory, it could be too traumatic for you!" I warned her.

"I am well aware of this, but the same goes for you, doesn´t it?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, however is Sasuke Uchiha not my father, and I already hate him anyways, so it would not really face me that much, doesn´t it?

Still, with you this is something totally different, after all you are his daughter.

I mean, for example…, okay it´s only a hypothesis since we don´t know why he had been a Nukenin, but let´s just say, we would find out that he had been a mass-murder, or that he has tried to kill one of the previous Hokages…., or even my father…, what would you do, how would you feel?

I mean if you have to look into his eyes, knowing that he did all sort of cruel things possible, would you hate him….., could you dislike him even more…, could you accept this piece of his past?" I asked.

"I know what you are saying and I appreciate your concern, but still, it is my father we are talking about, a father which I haven´t got to know for 11 years.

He might be my father by blood, but to me he is a complete stranger…, I mean I don´t know a thing about him or his past, since he never talks to us about such things, he always only says that it doesn´t concern us, or that it is and never will be none of our business.

I know that…, what I might see in there…, could likely traumatise me…., but I also know that you are here, on my side…, that you are holding my hand and that you won´t let me fall…, even if you know my dad´s past!" Sarada stated looking at me.

"You are right, honestly I don´t care about you fathers past…, I fell in love with you…, not with your Clan, you are you and that won´t change a thing, even if I know your father´s unglamorous past.

As I said I honestly don´t care about it, still, if you want to know it, then we will take this dive…., so, what´s your answer…, are you still want to do it, knowing that afterwards there is no turning back from reality.

Are you ready to face your father´s past?!" I asked again and she nodded with determined eyes.

"Alright, I will go search for Inojin and the others, stay here and mentally prepare yourself!" I said and she nodded again.

I teleported myself on Inojin´s side, fortunately I made my Hiraishin mark on their wrists as we fist-bumped earlier, just the way I saw it in Ino-san and Sai-san´s memory.

"Woooah, Bolt, where did you come from?" The same shouted as he jumped, a least 1 meter high, of surprise.

"Irrelevant, we are ready to take the second dive, are you guys done with amusing yourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah, most of the stands are closed anyways, they will only open when the Starlight festival begins!" Chouchou stated with a lightly sour expression.

"What´s the matter Chouchou, you seem angry?" I asked.

"They only sell light chips with onion flavour instead of Consommé flavour!" Shikadai stated lazily.

"Yeah right, as if that is the only sort people are eating in here!" Chouchou pouted with blown cheeks, reminding me on a hamster.

"I see…., anyways let´s get going, Sarada´s waiting!" I said and they nodded.

It lasted 5 minutes before we arrived back in the waiting room.

"Well then let´s go!" I said, as I opened the door.

"Huh?" I stated, as I looked at a half-naked Sarada.

"Baaam!" I instantly closed the door behind the others, turning around.

"What in the world do you think you are doing, Sarada?" I hissed, turning around.

"I was sweaty so wanted to change my clothes!" she only stated.

"And why didn´t you closed the door then, are you insane, what would you have done if it was someone else?" I asked.

"Bolt, Sarada, is everything alright?" We heard Senpou´s voice.

"Yeah we just need a minute could you wait please!" I replied.

"Oh okay!" She stated.

"Get dressed…, instantly!" I hissed.

"Geez, no need to be so angry!" She stated lamely.

"Well since you are so damn careless!" I replied with venom.

"There all done!" She stated.

"Okay, let´s get them in and…. whoa, what the hell?" I shouted, as I suddenly was kissed passionately by the still half naked Sarada.

"why did you tricked me, what are you even trying to do here, are you seriously wanting to seduce me or what?" I asked doubtingly.

"Let´s elope!" She stated, her eyes sparkled of seriousness.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked fully confused.

"If my Dad wins against you, he will do anything to bring us apart, so let´s just drop this challenge and eloping instead!" She stated, pushing her boobs, covered in a hot black bra, on my chest, begging me with a quivering lip.

"Just what the hell has gotten into you, Sarada, didn´t we said each other that no matter if we win or not, we would stay together anyways?

That no one can get us seperated.

I remember to have said that to you, however, I can´t remember that we ever took in consideration, to run away from your father or from the village at all.

This isn´t right and also, where should we go, we have nothing but all the things here?" I asked.

"I know, but I also know that dad will try everything to break us apart, if he should win.

I just don´t want you to get hurt thanks to me, I swore to never let that happen again!" Sarada whined.

"Baby, I won´t let your father, or anyone, ever hurt you or myself again, no matter what, I will stand strong against all dangers, which might come against us in our life.

If this means that I can be together with you forever and keep you safe from everything, then I will never retreat from a challenge.

Eloping isn´t the answer, instead of running away we should face the challenge and do our best.

If we really should fail and he would try this, we still can do it, but we never going to know, if we would have won fair and square, if we never even tried, you understand?

I promised you that I will always be by your side and an Uzumaki stands to his words, but an Uzumaki also never runs away from a Challenge, even if it is doomed to fail.

If we are challenged we fight, with all our heart and soul and for the highest price, on the highest risk!" I stated to her as I took her in my arms.

"I see, so you will not run away but face my Dad, am I right?" She asked with a worried glance.

"Positive, as I told you running away won´t help anything, your father will only think that he was right, that I wouldn´t even be able to defend you, that I would be of no faith.

But if I can show him, how strong I really am, that I am strong enough to even beat him, then he has no right to tell us that I cannot defend you.

It is a challenge I had to accept, this has nothing to do with male ego, but with the honour of myself as a man and the honour of my Clan.

If he challenges one of us, he challenges us all, for we Uzumaki never let us being called as too weak.

Also it is to show him, how strong my will, to protect you, is!" I stated to her.

"I see…, i´m sorry I shouldn´t have asked you and especially not that way…, I guess you are right.., nothing will get any better by running away!" She said.

"My words, my dear, my words…, uuuuhhhmmm Sarada…, you see, since you tried to seduce me, you did expected me to do this, am I right?!" I stated blushing, as I shifted my hands to her perfectly shaped rump.

"Huuuuh?!" She stated surprised.

"What are you doing Bolt, please wait, no!?" She asked, blushing.

"Isn´t this what you had intended to do with me, first you seduce me like that and now you try to retreat, that´s kind of cruel you know.

You should get me a straight answer, do you want me to grope on you, since you seduced me to it, or not!?" I whispered in her ear, before she blushed deep red, as I gave her sexy plot a little squeeze.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed loudly and slapped me across the face, before diving back in her clothes.

"I guess that means no!" I stated with a pained smile.

"Of course not…., Baka!" She hissed at me.

"Sarada, what´s going on… wooaaah, did we interrupted something!" Chouchou asked with a smug grin.

"No not at all, just a misunderstanding!" We said in unison blushing deep red.

"Aha, a misunderstanding, I see, well I would have never believed, that there has something sexy been going on between you two right now!" She replied but her smile did not in the slightest testified her words, it was way too flashy.

"Anyways we should begin!" Sarada stated with a serious mine, there was no trace of her tender softness and seductiveness from before.

"Yeah we should indeed, if we still want to rest before the big Battle!" I stated.

"Well then, i´m ready when you guys are!" Inojin stated.

"We are ready!" We both stated in unison again, blushing.

"I see that, well then let´s go!" Inojin stated as he connected our mind.

"_Can you hear me Sarada_?" I asked over mind-transmission.

"_Loud and clearly, sweetheart_!" She stated with a sharp undertone.

"_Okay, okay, I am sorry for grabbing and squeezing your sexy behind, but what the hell were you expecting._

_I´m an adolescent boy and you threw yourself on me while being half naked, so I beg your pardon but this was too much, for my brain not to act this way._

_I mean, as I saw you in that get-up, all kinds of dirty fantasies swarmed through my brain_!" I thought to her.

"_Geez…, okay I admit, you are right….., I think I kind of overreacted back then, but I did not expected you to be that turned on_!" Sarada stated.

"_Well you are the sexiest girl alive and you are my girlfriend, who seduced me in Black sexy lingerie…, so I guess it´s only natural and logical that I was turned on to no end_!" I stated.

"_Geez…, stop making me being embarrassed, I bet I am blushing deep crimson right now…., a-anyways let´s concentrate on the matter at hand_!" she replied.

"Well then, I will take a dive, your blood please!" I stated and she nodded, slicing a finger with her Kunai.

"Well then, here we go!" I mumbled as I concentrated on the blood before me, and so we took a dive.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Konohagakure:**

"Is everybody present?" A dark raspy voice asked.

"We are all here, Hizamaru-sama!" A dark cloaked person stated.

The leader of this dubious group looked over the persons who had met in this large villa.

"Well then let´s come to the matter at Hand.

It has been 11 years since our last attempt to ensure the safety of the Byakugan to be secured.

As you all know are having, ever since their birth, the Uzumaki Brats, who unfortunately also contain the honoured blood of our ancestors, the ability to use the Byakugan.

Every attempt to get the **Kago no Tori no Juin** (_Curse-seal of the Caged Bird_) at either of them both, have failed so far and the last time we even had a lot of injured Clan members afterwards.

Ever since that day, the numbers of our sympathizers have decreased.

Those who are sitting here, are some of the last ones who still hold it for necessary to secure our tradition, of securing the secret of the Byakugan!" The Elder stated.

"In the last 3 years we only managed to get the Juin on 5 Children of the Branch family.

The parents have become more cautious and they let their children only in the surrounding with many adults out, and never on night.

They began to rebel against our tradition, ever since the 6th and the 7th Hokage officially forbid the Seal-casting.

Ever since, they think that we have nothing to say anymore.

Anyways, we from the elder council searched for a method to shorten the casting of the seal, as you know it needs at least 30 minutes for the seal to be fully active, in these 30 minutes the seal-casting still can be nullified.

That has been painfully shown to us 11 years ago, as we tried to cast the seal on the 7th Hokage´s daughter.

Still, to see how these two brats are using the Byakugan so shamelessly and without any care in the world, seeing how they go out on missions, always near the danger, is a thorn in our eyes,

If they would be killed one day, the enemy will get all the secrets about our Clan´s trump-card.

We cannot allow this, we shall not let this happen.

If the Hokage is not accepting our petition, then we have to do it by force.

We researched for 11 years and finally after all this time, we found a way to cast the seal faster.

The new technic only needs 15 minutes, it works similar like the old seal, but is way more efficient.

Until now the method has been tested on the last 2 children and it works perfectly.

All what we need now is to find the right opportunity, to use it on the Uzumaki brats.

Still they are not 3 anymore, they are strong and they know how to defend themselves, all we can do is to try to get the surprise-effect, we cannot let them recognize anyone of us or risk of being caught.

For if this happens, our Clan will be surely attacked again by the Hokage.

So we got to capture them, force the seal on them and then we retreat, the Hokage will have no evidence of who of our Clan has done it, therefore he cannot attack anyone of us.

Especially not in his position as the leader of the town!" Hizamaru Hyuuga, elder of the Hyuuga Clan, stated confident.

"But what if he does?" The others asked.

"He won´t risk it, he has done too much to become Hokage, and he is not at all willing to give this title up after only 5 years, not even for his family.

You still remember how my Granddaughter Hinata has scolded him loudly, after he had become Hokage.

He was never at home that time, ever since he got this title for 5 months, he even was often sleeping within his office, I heard this from a confidential source, who works within the office.

His work and his reputation is more important to him than his family, so don´t worry!" Hizamaru-san stated.

Oh how wrong he should be.

"Anyways tonight is the chance, all the guards are securing the festival and the wall around the town, the kids will not be guarded that much.

It won´t be a problem for our men, they are the strongest top Assassins of the main family, such a mission is as easy as a pie for them.

Still we should first force it on the girl, to see if it works, since they still are to a half Uzumaki, especially these kinds of Uzumaki!" The elder stated.

"What do we do when the seal-casting is failing?" Another of the cloaked persons asked.

"Make them vanishing, it´s far better as if they fall in the enemy´s hands on a mission!" Hizamaru-san stated.

"It´s for the future of the Hyuuga-clan!" The Elder shouted.

"For the future of the Hyuuga Clan!" The group echoed.

"This time they won´t get away!" The Elder stated with a sinister smile.

**Meanwhile back in the Waiting room, in Sarada´s Memories:**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

We dived together side by side, into the first memory, Kyūbiko was again at my side and again I could not interact with Bolt.

The first memory was at a well-known place to me, it has been a memory of my father, I saw that instantly.

"Mom, why is father never complementing me on my efforts, he always only praises Itachi!" My younger version of my father asked his mother.

"He knows that you make so much efforts, Sasuke, and he is proud of you!" Grandma stated.

"But why is he then always so cold to me, did I do something wrong, does he loves Itachi more than me?" Father asked.

"That's not it… Your father is the representative of the whole clan… If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it.

Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him… Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother.

But, to be honest, the conversations in here alone… when your father talks to me, he only talks about you… and because of that… he's always awkward with you!" Grandma chuckled.

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yes really, I know someday he will also give you the same attention as Itachi but until then you got to bear through it, after all you are a strong Uchiha-member, and Uchihas are always strong!" Grandma stated, I came of the assumption that she must have been as kind as my mother is.

I bet Dad had a really cool childhood.

"Of course, I am strong and I will show it to you all, I can be better than Itachi!" Father stated with a bright smile.

The Scene changed, to a dark night, I saw my father, now a bit older, running through the town.

"Dammit, I trained too long and missed dinner, mom´s going to scold me again!" He wheezed as he ran around a corner towards the Uchiha quarter.

"Huh, why are there no lights!" Dad asked as he slowed his run to a steady pace.

"It's so dark here and so cold, what just has happened!?" Dad stated as he looked around, the night seemed even colder all of a sudden.

The streets were dead empty and everywhere we could see kunais and shuriken stuck in the ground or in the doors of various houses.

"Huh, aren´t these, Aunt Mariko and Uncle Hasune?!" Dad asked as he saw two people lying on the ground.

"Aunt Mariko, wake up, what happened, Aunt Marik-… Oh no!" Dad stated in horror, as he recognized that she was neither moving, nor breathing, her eyes were wide open, but hey had lost their shine and her mouth was agape in shock.

"_She´s…, she´s dead_!" we heard Dad´s voice.

"What happened here…, oh no, Mom and Dad!" Father shouted and ran towards his home, on the way he saw several corpses, all of them Members of the Clan.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" My father kept on mumbling, while he ran through the streets, until he arrived back home, he took his shoes of and entered.

"Mom, Dad, where are you, what happened here!" Dad shouted.

"Aaaahhh!" We heard it coming from somewhere.

"The Dojo!" Dad shouted and ran through the large Villa.

He stopped at a large door, afraid of entering.

Inside many noises and screams were to hear.

"I have to go, I have to go!" Dad mumbled like a mantra, before he gulped and opened the door.

"Hello, is somebody in here?" He asked.

"Mom…., Dad…, Nii-san?" He asked, as he entered before her saw again something.

"What is that…?" He stated as he took a closer look, before he stopped in horror, right before him laid the corpses of his Mother and his father .

"Mom…., Dad…., who did this…., why…?" Dad asked.

"You are late Sasuke!" A voice stated out of the shadow, before a young man emerged out of it.

"Nii-san…, you…, but why!?" Dad asked afraid.

"My foolish little brother!" Uncle Itachi stated, before he used his Mangenkyō Sharingan.

"Uu-uuuuaaarrrggghh!" My father shouted as he fell a moment later, backwards, vomiting right on the floor.

"Sasuke…!" Uncle Itachi stated.

"No…, go away from me, please no!" Dad shouted before he ran away, out on the street.

He tried to hide but everywhere he was stopped at the sight of his brother, so long until he was cornered.

"Sasuke, my foolish little Brother, why are you running away?" Itachi asked him.

"Why…, Why Itachi, Why did you do that?" Dad asked.

"I wanted to see how strong I am?" my uncle simply replied.

I was shocked to say the least, I truly could feel how my father must have felt in this moment, wrath and terror mixed to absolute paralyze.

"Only because of that?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Indeed!" Itachi stated.

"Are you going to kill me now too?" Dad asked afraid.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me!

And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life.

And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me!" Itachi stated, before he vanished and reappeared upon a pole, where he turned his back on my father, illuminated by the moonlight.

I thought to have seen him crying, but I probably was imaging things, why would such a mass murder cry.

"You will understand when you see it!" Kyūbiko stated, as if he had known my question.

"You know it?" I asked.

"I have most of my father´s Memories, remember, all what he and Bolt´s father have encountered before my creation, I know too!" Kyūbiko explained.

"IIIITAAACCCCHHHII!" Dad screamed, as he run after my Uncle ready to kill him.

He used Kunai and Shuriken to hit his back, but Itachi always could defend himself.

"You bastard, why did you killed Mom and Dad, why did you killed everyone, you miserable traitor!" Father shouted and Itachi hesitated for a moment.

This was enough for a kunai to hit his forehead protector, leaving a large scratch over the Konoha-symbol.

Again I thought to have seen him crying.

My father was yet again victim of the Mangenkyō Sharingan, before he fainted with tears in his eyes.

The scene Changed, towards a bright day.

"So please present yourself now!" A younger Kakashi-sensei stated, before my mother and the current Hokage presented themselves on their own unique ways.

"And you are?" Kakashi-sensei asked my dad.

"Sigh, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything.

What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Dad stated, his words ice-cold, just like his intent.

"I thought so!" I heard Kakashi-sensei mumbling.

The Scene changed yet again.

"SASUKE; I WON´T LET YOU GO TO OROCHIMARU; EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS; I WONT LET YOU GO!" The man before me stated.

It was no one but the younger version of the Nanadaime.

"_This incredible pressure, what is this for a crimson chakra, is he a monster_!?" We heard Dads voice.

"What the hell are you?" Dad asked the Hokage.

"A friend!" he only stated.

"That's why I say I won´t let you go to Orochimaru!" The Hokage shouted, before both engaged in a fierce battle, which soon ended in the Hokage slamming my dad in the rocks behind him, pinning him down.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" We heard a young Hokage-sama shouting.

"If you´re still not sure, I´ll break you like a stick and bring you back immobile!" He screamed at my father, Kyuubi-chakra radiated from him, his eyes blood red with slit pupils, the same way I already saw it at Bolt.

"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place!" Dad shouted and I was shocked about his words.

After learning the Hokages past this words, coming from my own father, hurt me the most.

"You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!" Father shouted at the Hokage.

"I don´t understand such things…, about real family and siblings.

But…, when i´m with Iruka sensei, I wonder…,if it feels like this with a Father!" The Hokage stated, his eyes full of sorrow.

"If i´m with you…, I wonder if it is like with a Brother!" He stated, looking straight at my father.

"Why…, why did you go that far for me?" Dad asked confused.

"For me…, its one of the first bonds I have ever had, that's why I have to stop you!" The Hokage stated full of confidence and believe.

My father remembered on a scene of his childhood as he and the Hokage met casually, beside of looking at each other angrily, as soon as they passed each other, they smiled.

Dad took his Forehead-protector out of his pocket and wore it around his head.

"Come Naruto…., then…, I will break this bond!" Dad stated invitingly.

"Break them…., then why now your headband?" The Hokage asked.

"I will acknowledge that you are strong…, because, you are the one that knows the same loneliness and pain as I do!" Dad stated looking with his sharingan at his friend.

"And…, that pain…, it makes a person stronger…, because of that…, by severing these bonds, I will gain even more strength.

From now on, we fight like equals.

But…, you would not even scratch my forehead that much hasn´t changed!" Dad stated confidentially.

The scene changed again to various different scenes.

I saw a lot of injustice my father brought, cruel things, from kidnapping, for Orochimarus experimentations, over to senseless killing masses of men, to prove his own power, killing for sport.

In the end I saw him killing Orochimaru.

Creating a team with Karin-san, and these other men, which he called Suigetsu-san and Jugo-san and with whom he searched for his Brother Itachi.

I saw how he killed Itachi in a fierce Battle before he joined Akatsuki, the criminal organisation which had been after the Hokage and which was responsible for the Fourth Ninja World War.

The next relevant scene that came was my father speaking with a strange masked man.

"I have to ask you something, now that you know Itachi´s true story, you could take up his mantle and protect Konoha, be honest, what do you want to do?" The man asked my father.

"You´ve shown me what lengths Itachi went through to protect the village.

But to me, the details of his life don´t compare to the grief I endured from losing him.

I´ve made my Choice.

I have no intention to protect this `peaceful´ world that sacrificed him.

Now that my eyes have opened to the truth, I could never protect Konoha in the way he wanted.

And I could never forgive these three Konoha councillors.

Lounging around, enjoying a peace Itachi's life has been sacrificed for; that includes the rest of Konoha, which is just as guilty!" Dad stated and I was buff, to see so much hatred in his cold eyes frightened me.

"I though you only wanted to kill those three!" The masked man asked.

"No… personally I want to kill every last person in Konoha, I only said that for the Benefit of Taka!" Dad explained.

"Are you absolutely sure…., are you willing to destroy everything Itachi gave his life for…., what he tried to protect…., do you really feel that way?" The man stated.

"You said it yourself, Itachi could not bring himself to kill me.

That means my Life was more important to him than the village.

I feel the same way, Itachi´s life is more important to me than the Village.

That´s all there is to it.

They ostracized the Uchiha.

They made my Brother kill our parents…, the leaders who drove Itachi to his death and the citizens who revered the Senju.

They´re all rotten to the core!" Dad stated and it was impossible to me to comprehend how he could say something like this to his former comrades.

"All of them are targets of my revenge.

If you want to ridicule me as a brat swayed by his emotions, go ahead. To accept and adopt Itachi's intention would be childish.

The foolish sputtering of those who don't know hatred. If anyone who criticises my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones, so that they too can grasp what it's like… to experience this hatred of mine." Dad stated, his eyes were deadly, I almost pissed myself to be honest.

"The moment People come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate!" The Masked man mumbled.

"What would Bolt say to this!?" I thought to myself, not that I could find an answer, to how even I feel exactly upon witnessing all this.

I was confused, enraged and full of hatred for my father, who killed and helped to bring death to so many people, due to some senseless reasons, when he was just as old as me now.

Full of awe, but also a tiny bit of disgust, for my mother and the Hokage, who, even with knowing most of all the things, which my father had done, never stopped to feel love and friendship for him.

Full of pity for my brother Katsuo, who was oblivious about what kind of man he is idolizing, ever since he knows dad he kept saying he wants to be like him.

If he would see all this, he would never dare again to even considering these words.

"And we both are the result of Mom and Dad´s genes together, so there is a psycho lingering in both of us…., oh god…., what must Bolt now think about me?" I stated in horror.

"What if he doesn't want to be together with me now, what if he tells me that he rather chooses someone safer, who does not has a monster lingering in herself?" I mumbled.

"_Well you know a boy who definitely has a monster lingering inside of him and despite knowing that, you still love him over everything, same goes for Bolt, it will be Highly unnatural for Bolt to suddenly like you less, for something your parents did._

_As he told you before, you are you, and the past of your parents…, that won´t change how he feels in the slightest…., he fell in love with you, not in your Clan, not in your Father and not in the things your ancestors have done_!" Kyūbiko stated with a comforting voice.

"But you aren´t a monster!" I said to him.

"_I thank you most dearly for these words, but we have to face it, I am a Bijuu, so I am a powerfull dangerous being, sleeping within Bolt._

_In the past it happened that, whenever Bolt was angry, I was it too and more than often my wrath broke to the surface._

_And anytime I wanted to simply erase what hurt him, what hurt us….., Bolts feelings are also my feelings, so in a way one could say, that I too love you Sarada, and that means something when it is said by a Bijuu such as myself._

_Through this love, I can exactly tell you Bolt´s feelings, no matter what, we will always love you_!" Kyūbiko stated and I was buff.

Me, loved by a Bijuu, that sure was something.

The next scenes were quickly shone, I saw how dad attacked mom.

Dad really tried to kill her, even twice, to hear about was already unbelievable, but to actually see it, it rose a wrath inside of me, which was unbearable.

I could understand my mother's feelings of wanting to end his life, so that no one else of their friends would have to carry that burden, but also to bring an end to his trail of blood, which he drew over the 5 Lands.

Luckily she has both times being rescued in last second, either by Kakashi-sensei or, as so often, by the Hokage.

I really ask myself why she never fell in love with him, still if she would have, neither of us, not Bolt, not me, nor Katsuo and Himawari, we all might have never been born if this would have happened, still it would have been so much more easier for my mother.

"Sasuke, I hate to repeat myself…, but I will say this one last time.

Stop your obsession with revenge!" Kakashi sensei said, after mom´s first assassination attempt failed before it really began.

"AAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAHAAAAAA!" Dad laughed a sinister, evil, ice-cold laughter.

"Bring Itachi back…, and my Father…., and my Mother back…., AND MY CLAN.

BRING THEM ALL BACK, ONLY THEN I WILL STOP!" Dad shouted with a sinister voice.

"…I don't want to kill you!" Kakashi-sensei stated with a pained voice.

"Oh so you think you can take me out whenever you want…, stop acting as if you still would be my teacher…, I want to kill you so bad, I can taste it!" Dad shouted.

"Sakura, heal that girl, she will have a lot of valuable informations for us, about the enemy!" Kakashi-sensei stated, as he pointed at an unconscious and bleeding Karin-san.

"And you Sensei!" Mom asked.

"Sakura take that girl, and get out of here!" He said again with more force in his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Mom mumbled.

The next scene showed my father with his Brother and a strange abomination in a large den.

The snake like man performed some fingersigns.

"Sigh, I guess anything I say now would be pointless… When I saw you… I decided to follow you here to confirm whether what Danzō and Tobi told me was true or not.

But that wasn't the only reason… When I'm with you I remember the way it used to be. I remember time spent with the brother that I looked up to… that I loved.

That's why… The closer I get to you… The more I'm able to recall what those days felt like… the more I'm able to understand you!" Dad stated towards Uncle Itachi, who only listened to him in silence.

"The more I understand you…, the more I'm able to hate Konoha for the suffering they put you through. In fact, it's becoming even stronger than before.

I do understand what you want me to do. It's probably because you're my older brother that you feel the need to put me on the right path.

But it's probably because I'm your younger brother that I'll never stop, no matter what you say. As you'll always exist to protect the village… so will I to destroy it. Goodbye… brother!" Dad stated as he bid his older brother farewell.

The next scene seem to be a lot later.

Both the Hokage and my Father were standing on the Giant statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, where they fought the first time before my father went to Orochimaru.

"I knew I would find you here…, brings for sure back the memories, right, we used to fight here a lot!" The Hokage stated trying to hold a bit of Smalltalk

"Nothing will change, you will lose again!" Dad stated.

"I ain't going to lose like before, and I ain't gonna let you do as you please.

And I for hell sure don´t let you become Hokage…, you don´t understand what exactly becoming a Hokage means!" The Hokage stated.

"I told you…, a revolution, my version of a Hokage isn´t like yours at all!" Dad stated coldly.

"Let me tell you what your brother said.

A Hokage isn´t chosen by strength, a true Hokage Is one who´s chosen by the people!" The Hokage stated and I admired his determination with which he said that.

"Our predecessor once said, that a Village is a place where families, all kind of people gather together, to avoid killing each other.

He said it was for peace.

Itachi chose to carry that burden all by himself…, and I finally understand.

He had to live a life in the darkness with all his bitter experiences, the people treated him like a criminal, a traitor.

He shouldered all these feelings by himself but still chose to protect Konoha from the shadows.

It´s someone like him, that should have become Hokage.

Not someone chosen by people…., rather one who would take that hatred without complaining!" Dad stated.

What he said might be true, but a Ninja village need a person to look up to, to know that that person will do anything in his power to protect the village.

Someone who doesn´t even show himself, how shall anyone ever know about them then, what´s the purpose in risking your life when you not even once get told, that you actually make a good job.

The current Hokage is someone who fights for the rights of people and a world in peace, he steps into the light, saying, here I am, I take on all challenges.

That is for me someone who has my respect, rather than someone, the people don´t even know about.

Believing those things you can see, that's how humanity is and that won´t change so easy.

The next scene changed.

My Father and the Hokage were engaged in a fierce battle and both had beaten each other black and blue.

Dad was just slammed into the wall of the waterfall.

"No matter how hard I try to knock you down, you always stand back up.

GEEZ JUST GIVE ME A BREAK AND FALL ALREADY!" Dad shouted, over the noise of the Waterfall.

"I can´t help it, that's the way I am!" The Hokage stated back with determined eyes.

Both charged one last attack, the Hokage with a massive Rasengan and my Father with an Enton enforced Chidori.

Both charged against each other, and as their jutsus collided with each other, a massive shockwave emerged.

The room turned black before a new scene emerged.

I saw my dad and the Hokage lying on the ground on two giant stone hands, which were forming the seal of reconciliation, it seems to be some time after an intense Battle.

Both had lost each one arm, now I finally knew why both wore bandages around one arm.

"So you finally regain consciousness I see!" The Hokage stated while Dad was shocked at the sight.

"Yeah it´s just the way it seems, neither you nor I can move any further and we are definitely going to die here, due to blood loss!" The Hokage explained.

"Why would you go so far just to get in the way of my Plans?" Dad asked with a confused smile.

"I…, had the power to kill everything and everyone that had plunged into darkness.

Everyone I ever had met or ever would meet…., no matter who it was, would always like to kill me.

But…, not you…, in the end…., you didn´t killed me.

After all that happened, why do you still concern yourself so much about me?" dad asked.

"You should know it by now…, now that your body can´t move, it seems your mouth makes a good job, of making up for it!" The Hokage joked.

"Just answer the damn Question!" Dad stated annoyed.

"Because we are friends!" The Hokage replied.

"You said that before…, but what exactly does this mean to you!" Dad asked.

"Even if you were to ask me, I don´t know if I can explain…., it´s just…., when I see you carry that burden and going on about everything the way you do…., somehow…, it just hurts….So much pain that…, I just can´t leave you alone!"

"…." Dad only was silently listening.

"Though it well looks like today we did a good job to get this pain all over the place, heh!" The Hokage stated smirking.

"Naruto, I knew that long ago, you always used to be alone, just like me, the one survivor of the Uchiha…., you were shunned by the whole village, you did stupid, foolish things, just to get punished and noticed.

When I first met you I thought you were a good for nothing, a loser, a weakling, someone who just always gets in my way.

…But…, after seeing you getting punished over and over again on purpose,…, somehow.., it just started to get me.

At that time, I thought that your weakness began to seep into me, little by little.

And from that point, each time I would see you, you would start to get me more and more.

When I would see how desperate you were to get connected to people, I came to think about my own family.

And somehow, it would make me at ease, but at the same time, I also thought it was weak.

In order to try and escape from this weakness I trained, so I could get revenge on my brother…, so I could become stronger than he was.

In spite of that I ended up in the same team as you and once again was faced with the image of my family.

Going along with you on missions…, seeing you spouting on wanting to become Hokage, you truly wanted to become stronger together with me, I also started to feel that someday I wanted to fight you.

And then, I began to see the shadow of my family in team 7, that's why…, when I see you suffering…, that´s right…, just like you.

It would stop hurting.

When I understood your pain, which was the first time I thought of you as a friend!" Dad explained to the Hokage.

"I was jealous of you, you who seemed to be able to do anything, I had decided that you would be my rival.

You became my objective.

I, who had nothing, finally had some kind of connection…, some kind of relationship.

Doing missions as team 7 I was always following behind you, wanting to be as strong…, and as admirable as you could be.

But it was the opposite, in reality I was just jealous of you…, because you had a strength that I didn´t.

You had always walked in front of me…, just like my Brother once did!" Dad stated, before both fell unconscious again

"_Today was no different_…!" I heard my father´s last thought.

The Scene changed, it was morning and the two of them still laid on the stone hands.

"Uggh…, where are we, could this be heaven?" The Hokage asked groggily as he finally woke up.

"Hardly, anyways…

We must have slept till the morning,…, look´s as well as if we have survived, yet again!" Dad stated with a smug grin.

"Aaarrgggh, I still can´t move my body…, I really wanted to bash your head upside down, until I smacked some sense into you!" The Hokage whined loudly while dad only chuckled.

"hahahaha!" Dad laughed loudly.

"What´s so funny?" The Hokage asked freaking out.

"Even after ending up like this.., you still want to fight?" Dad asked smiling.

"Damn f***ing straight, I will take you on any time!" The Hokage shouted.

"Alright, I´ll accept…., however…, this time…, it´s my loss!" Dad stated smiling.

"YOU STUPID A**HOLE; THIS ISN´T A FIGHT YOU CAN WIN OR LOSE; THIS IS BETWEEN FRIENDS!

I SAID I WILL SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU UNTIL YOU WOKE UP; THE FIGHT I WANNA HAVE COMES AFTER THAT!" The Hokage screamed at my father in frustration and still, my father wore this arrogant, smug grin on his face.

"It might be also some kind of revolution…, if I die now, the infinite Tsukuyomi will be dispelled, also will this fate of Uchiha and Senju, which the Sage of Six paths spoke about, will be stopped once and for all…, what do you think.

After I died you could just go and transplant my right eye into Kakashi…, if I die…, I want to settle all of my debts with my own body!" Dad stated.

"If you die…, don't think that with dying anything will ever be settled.

If you´re planning to die, why don´t you work together with me who´s living instead.

What I want is the cooperation of every Shinobi from everywhere.

That includes you as well!" The Hokage shouted.

"Hah, even if I think well of you, I wouldn´t be able to accept anyone else!" Dad stated overdramatically.

"Damn you, go on, try to give me more of your babbling shit.

I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE AGAIN!" The Hokage shouted losing his cool.

"_Geez Dad, just give up and accept your fate, you won´t ever get away from the Hokage anyways, at least not for long_!" I thought at the sight.

"What if I end up opposing you again?" Dad asked and I sighed in annoyance.

"Then I will stop you again…, but you won´t do this anyways!" The Hokage stated confident.

"How…, can you say that?" Dad asked confused.

"I´m not gonna repeat myself to you…

Geez, you still don´t get it, well I guess it can´t be helped…, you always were quite exceptionally stupid after all..!" The Hokage smirked.

"Shut it _**Usuratonkachi**_ (_useless_)!" Dad stated loudly with a smile.

Both still lied close together, their separated arms were uncleansed and dirtied with blood, which mixed together on the floor.

From my medical side I would like to smack both in the head, for taking such a possible infection not serious, the wound was untreated and still open, they truly had luck that they didn´t died already and still, all they can do was fighting, loosing even more blood.

The scene changed yet again, and everybody was together, Mom, Dad and the Hokage alongside of Kakashi-sensei.

Mom was healing Dad and the Hokage´s wounds.

"Thanks Sakura!" The Hokage stated cheerful.

"…Sakura… I!" Dad tried but harshly was interrupted.

"Shut up, i´m concentrating!" Mom stated harshly, but I saw it in her eyes, actually she just wanted to cry.

"I´m Sorry!" Dad stated after a while.

"Sorry…, for what?" Mom asked.

"For everything…., up until now!" Dad stated.

"Seriously, that's the lamest excuse I ever heard in my entire life!" I stated full of rage.

"You better damn well be… Shanaroooo…., you jerk!" Mom simply stated and I could not understand her in the slightest.

"_As if a simple ` I´m sorry ´ will help all those who died in the war or who he had killed by himself. _

_He might be my father, but he deserves to bleed, way more than he ever did before_!" My heart pounded hurtfully, as I witnessed how my mother looked at him, with sorrow and love, I could not comprehend it.

"_He was and still is a bastard, who killed for sport, who hurt his own allies and who even tried to kill mom twice and the Hokage even more often._

_He was a retarded asshole, who impregnated mom and then left her, only to come back two years later and to again impregnate her, only to vanish for the next fucking 9 years, leaving her here all alone, carrying the burden of the town´s hatred twice in her belly._

_Giving birth to us, the hated children of the Nukenin Sasuke Uchiha, getting herself a bad image as a whore, as the Uchiha slut, as I once heard them whispering._

_My mother, the kindest and friendliest person in the world, got insulted and avoided by the townspeople, beside of her friends and all of this only thanks to my Dad´s worse reputation, which he has clearly deserve._

_It was incomprehensible to me, how Mom still could be in love with him, at least today, after witnessing all of this injustice which had been directed to her._

_The only reason mom, Katsuo and me never truly got hurt by them, was because we got friends who always stood at our side, who always had been there for us, unlike our father._

_Still I am glad, that I was born, so I can avenge all the lost souls he unjustified brought death to…., all the people who died during the war…, all the families who had been destroyed or ripped apart._

_All those people, who directed their hatred to the closest similar individual as him…., KATSUO AND ME_!" I thought full of hatred for my father, still, I shall not give in too much into this hatred, we all now know what becomes of those who get obsessed with hatred.

"I am I, and I will never become like you Dad!" I stated to his image with a raised fist, tears streaming down my cheeks, my sharingan were activated.

Kyūbiko just silently watched me.

"Prepare yourself, because if I am done with Bolt´s mother, I am coming for you…., I will make you pay for the entire years, in which our family had to suffer thanks to you!" I mumbled.

Logically I only wanted to force Hinata-san to give up, I had no intentions of hurting her in anyways, but I guess she won´t go easy on me, no way in hell.

The Scene changed again.

We were at the Main gate to the town.

"Well to be honest…, under normal circumstances you would have been locked away…., imprisoned for life!" The old Hokage, Kakashi-san stated towards my father.

I guess this was the day he vanished, starting his journey from which no one really knows what he has done anyways, during all these years.

"The only reason your wishes had been entertained and all of your actions up until now had been pardoned, is because your aid was instrumental in the dispelling of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Of course, even that wouldn´t have gotten you off the hook by itself.

This is mainly thanks to support from the hero and the central force in ending the war, Naruto, and myself, the sixth Hokage….!

Make sure you keep that in mind….!" Kakashi-sensei stated.

"…So try and keep yourself under control, got it…

Cause it will be my ass on the line, this time!" he continued.

"_Geez they really simply pardoned all of his actions…, seriously, fools, fools everywhere_!" I thought, as I watched the scene.

"I bet Bolt thought the same way right now!" I thought.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was buff, to say the least, one of the greatest criminals was simply pardoned, all of the people he killed or brought death upon by helping to even unleash this war, how could they simply forget all this.

Honestly I would have let him sulk in a deep, deep hole, there were no sunlight will ever reach him anymore.

Still, if all of this wouldn´t have happened, Sarada and Katsuo would not have been born, so in a way I am grateful to Kakashi-sensei and Dad, still, the rage over all of these senseless deaths still burned in my mind.

Families being ripped apart, ninjas who have to tell the wife's of their best friends that their husband never will come back home again.

Mothers who lost their sons.

And all of this thanks to two, or for those who know about it, three Uchihas, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

One each manipulated the other one, but the name Uchiha burned into the collective mind, of all those who had participated or who had family who participated in the war.

And since Sasuke was nowhere to find, the ones who got all the blame, the accusations and the hatred directed to them were Sarada and Katsuo, even their mother was shunned by everybody but her closest friends and acquaintances.

Even Sarada´s grandparents kept their distance to them for several months, after they got to know who´s children it were, looking away from their own daughter; so long until Dad and Mom spoke with them and made them see that Sakura-san needed them, more than ever.

"You are really going to leave…?

Tsunade-sama is just done with creating your artificial arm out of Hashirama´s cells!" Sakura-san stated.

"Right now, I need to see this Ninja world with my own eyes…., I must see what kind of state the world is in.

I feel like I am finally able to see all the things that I overlooked and missed up until now.

So if I don´t seize this opportunity, I might not have a second chance, to see with this kind of clarity again…

On top of that there are a few things that have been on my mind!" Sasuke-san stated to Sakura-san.

"So what if…, I asked you…, to take me with you….?" She asked him shyly.

"This is a journey of redemption for me, my sins have nothing to do with you!" he replied coldly.

"Nothing to do…, with me..!?" Sakura-san stated sorrowful and disappointed.

"I see you when i´m back….., and thank you!" Sasuke-san stated forehead-tapping Sakura-san

"_Redemption, yeah right,` see you when i´m back ´, oh yeah, we know how this looks like Sasuke._

_You see her, get her in bed, impregnate her, and then leaving her again, that´s the way you do it._

_You once said you wanted to restore your clan, right, I bet you ran around and hooked up girls wherever you came, I won´t even know how many children you might have out there._

_If you ever hurt Sarada and Katsuo in such a way, stating that you never even loved their mother truly, I swear I punch you to death in the arena, Sasuke Uchiha_!" I thought, with a clenched fist and an iron taste in my mouth.

After all it could be, since there was no other reason he could have, to vanish for so long and to act the way he did, after coming back, am I right.

I swear if I find out that this asshole has spread his seamen all over the Ninja world, I as sure as hell will kill him.

The Scene changed again.

"A Search?" I heard Sakura-san´s voice.

"Indeed…, actually Sasuke told me and Kakashi-sensei to not speak about it, that's why no one else knows about this.

But since you are awaiting a second child of him, it is your good right to know what he´s doing all the time, at least that´s my opinion!" Dad stated, as he sat together with Mom and Sakura-san in their living.

"_I see this must be Sakura-san´s memory, maybe now I will get certainty about what he is doing_!" I thought, as I watched and listened closely.

"And what is he searching for, can you tell me?" Sarada´s mother asked, after she was silent for a while thinking about the just heard.

"As I said it is actually a secret, but it has to do with restoring the Uchiha-clan!" Dad stated, before sighing as he saw Sakura-sans confused look.

"He always believed that he was the last of the Uchihas, since his whole clan here had been annihilated.

The accentuation lies by, the Clan here!" Dad stated.

"…. I don´t think I can follow your words correctly, what do you mean with, the clan here?" Sakura-san asked confused.

"Well it´s like this…, take me for example and for better understanding.

Same as Sasuke, I also always believed to be the last Uzumaki…., since there never had been anyone coming to get me or to take care about me.

No older sibling, no cousin, no aunt, no uncle, not even Grandparents.

All I ever got to know about the Uzumaki-clan, was that the spiral symbol on our flak jackets came from that Clan.

So I always believed, that either they didn´t knew about me, didn´t wanted me, or that the clan truly didn´t existed anymore.

Only later in my life I got to know some more details, that the clan had been annihilated and that I was likely the last remaining member, Sensei Iruka told me about it.

That's why I never could understand the other kids, Sasuke has been pitied because his whole clan had been massacred, but for my clan and the fact that I too was the last one, so I though, no one cared a shit about.

But putting that aside, I obviously was surprised as I got to know, that Nagato and Karin were Uzumakis as well, two of three survivors of the so called _Spiral-massacre._

Their families, different as mine didn´t lived here in Hi no kuni, but somewhere near Amegakure and somewhere near Kusagakure, after the Destruction of Uzushiogakure.

Through this Sasuke came to the conclusion, that the Uchiha-clan might as well have some families somewhere out of Hi no kuni.

That's at least what he´s hoping for, however, ever since the war, the people of the whole United Ninja-world are full of wrath towards the Uchiha-clan, as you unfortunately have experienced yourself.

Too often he was a target of Assassinations, especially in the few months as it was discussed by the five Kage and me, whether he was to be pardoned or executed!" Dad explained before he took a sip of his sake.

"That is one of the reasons why he vanished from Konohagakure to go on this journey.

So that the Shinobi of Konohagakure could not so easily attack him anymore, since one can only go out by an order of the Hokage or during a mission.

That's also the reason why he didn´t wanted to take you with him, he knew that he also would be targeted while he travels, he only wanted you to be save.

If he someday would have arrived back here, I wanted to show him something…., this!" Dad stated as he gave Sakura-san a file.

"This is…, where did you find it?" She asked him while mom was watching silently.

"During the rebuilding of the town, all the rubble of the destroyed houses has been brought away, under the rubble in the old Uchiha district, near the Defence-wall, we found an abandoned, secret basement.

In there we found many scrolls and also this one, it tells about various secret colonies of Uchiha-branch clans throughout Hi no kuni and the smaller lands around.

It are actually 16 colonies, each one stood in contact with the main part of the Clan, here in Konoha!" Dad stated and Mom and Sakura-san were slightly surprised, same as me and possibly also Sarada.

"However, at least in my opinion, they might knew about the planned coup d´état on Konohagakure and served as reinforcement groups.

Therefore it is unfortunately to assume, that they had been annihilated by Itachi as well.

Due to this assumption which I told Kakashi-sensei, he send me and a team towards these locations, and it was just as I said, the colonies had been desolated since many years, and even if there would be survivors, they would have long gone away, perhaps hiding in the underground, where no one can find them.

I wanted to tell Sasuke this, if he would have re-arrived, so he could stop his journey and stay here to take on his paternal duties.

Since then, in a way he still would have reached his goal and managed to start the recreation of Konoha´s Uchiha-clan, together with you.

I also wanted to talk him into finally marrying you, so the three of you can be officially called Uchihas, cause for now your kids still are officially registered as Sarada and Katsuo Haruno.

So long until Sasuke officially acknowledges his paternity and so his kids officially and also traditionally take upon the name of their father.

However as you know, paternity can only be officially witnessed through an official marriage and this has to be made, under normal circumstances, within 2 years after the Child has been born.

Otherwise the kid is basically only the mother´s Child and as such has also officially to take the mother´s name!" Dad stated and this came like a real shock to me.

Honestly I always thought that both Sakura-san and Sasuke-san would have already being married since before Sarada´s birth and now I got to know that they still aren´t married at all.

"The poor Sarada!" I stated, as I remembered that she saw the same I did.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"I am…. no real Uchiha!" I stated full of shock and disbelieve.

I always was proud of being form such a strong Clan as the Uchihas and now I got to know that I was officially a Haruno, even though I have the blood and the eyes of an Uchiha.

Not that it was bad though, to officially be called Sarada Haruno, but I honestly also thought that mom and Dad had already married before my birth.

But I should have known about this, after all as much as I know, they have no marriage photos of them both at home and there was also no future marriage planned.

I think mom is afraid to ask Dad, as if he would leave her as soon as she begins with that theme and dad never seems to care, or to even really show some interest, about a real relationship, in a way I really often asked myself if Dad even does loves my mother at all.

Could this be, was I really a bastard-child, a product of simple lust, rather than love.

"This got to be a joke!" I mumbled as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I see, so officially it would be too late for Sarada now, am I right!" Mom stated, having tears in her eyes.

"Under normal circumstances yes, however, everything concerning Sasuke isn´t normal at all, so we managed to register Sarada as an Uchiha, even though she is it neither officially nor traditionally!" The Hokage stated with a sigh.

"I really wish Sasuke were here, so we could settle things right her right now, it would take us a lot of problems off our shoulders, with him being here.

However, since we don´t know when Sasuke is finally coming back home, or if he actually comes back at all, this circumstance could last a long time!" The Hokage stated and mom nodded with a sorrowful expression.

"I think it´s for the best that we don´t tell Sarada that she is only unofficially an Uchiha, it would only confuse her by now, and after all, she is so proud of being an Uchiha and she wants to be even stronger than her father.

So to take her this illusion would be cruel…., sigh, I really ask myself where the hell Sasuke is this time, Kakashi-sensei and me, we mobilised anything we can but no one is finding any traces by now.

Also we don´t really want to hang it on the big bell, that Sasuke has kids, I don´t want to lure out more assassins.

Therefore, for now you can only call them Uchiha here in Konohagakure but outside they have to remain Harunos.

Since you are not officially married to Sasuke, only the people here know about your connection to him, so maybe the Assassins from outside will not attack a Haruno.

If they would know she´s an Uchiha, they would attack her like a wild wolf-pack.

Sarada has often enough been the victim of assassinations and kidnappings as well as mobbing and mistreating, especially here in Konoha, fortunately we always could safe her.

And as long as she is still so young, it is easy to make her forget all these awful things, through memory alteration, you understand?" The Hokage stated.

"_Wait hold on a second, memory alteration, so that means, they far more often attempted to kidnap and kill me, than I actually thought, how many times we are speaking here, I only know about 3 attempted kidnappings and 6 attempted assassinations._

_So how many times more did I stood shortly before death_?" I thought in terror, all of these reveals nagged on my very soul.

I knew that the Hokage wanted the people of Konoha to be safe and that he was quite protective over Bolt´s family and mine, but I never would have guessed to which lengths he would go for my family.

All the things he had done to keep us safe, and all those things he has done to ensure us to have a lucky childhood, as best as possible.

There are no words which can describe my gratitude to him.

"Yes I guess I got what you mean, Naruto!" Mom stated after a while.

"But forcing Sasuke back home, and to make him marrying me, only for my children to become real Uchihas, is nothing I easily can do.

I just don´t have the guts to ask him, after all we barely even could be called a couple.

Also you said that he was afraid of me getting targeted if I travel with him, that's why he declined my offer, so I don´t think he will even accept the idea of a marriage with me.

Also hypothetically said, if the assassins are following him here towards Konoha, my children would be in danger too, I honestly don´t know what I shall do, or what I shall feel.

On one side I want Sasuke to finally come back for real, so he can get to know his children and help me caring about them…, but…., on the other side, I don´t want him to bring us even more trouble with his return.

What do you think Hinata?" Mom asked Bolt´s mother, concerned, confused and full of sorrow.

"In my opinion Sasuke-kun is a jerk and a real coward, I mean look at us, Naruto-kun is still a Jinnchuriki, even he has been victim to several, luckily always failed, assassinations and kidnappings, since the last war.

People, like sympathizers of Akatsuki, still want the Kyuubi for its power, as well as renegades who hope for more power, the list of people who either want to see him dead or get him in their grasp is very long.

He and I, we both know that his life and surrounding is dangerous, but this never meant that we didn´t wanted to be on each´s side, only because he would be far too afraid of my safety.

Naruto-kun knows that I am always worried about him, and so is he about me, but he also knows that I am strong enough to not easily let myself or my children getting killed by anyone.

As long as there is life in me, I will defend those dear to me, I know you feel the same.

You are strong enough to easily kick someone´s butt towards Sunagakure, so I don´t see any problem why Sasuke should not want a relationship with you, based on his fears of you being targeted at least.

You know what, in my opinion Sasuke is just afraid of being bonded to someone, at least on the basis of Love, ever since he once lost all he ever had loved.

You could say that he is so afraid of losing you and seeing you getting hurt, that he won´t even try to actually get you, without realizing that exactly this hurts you the most!" Lady Hinata stated and in a way it made sense.

Come to think of it, Dad doesn´t really seemed to be someone, who easily goes around to flirt with girls in general, so as Bolt says.

As much as I have observed, he mostly find them annoying, so it was highly unusual that he once came to Mom only for a quick love-game, even though I always thought that.

Am I really wrong the way I think about him, at least in this case?

I really hope I am, I don´t want to have some half siblings I don´t know about and I also don´t want mom to suffer any longer.

"Maybe you are right, but still, even if he would decide to marry me, there is one obstacle in the way, Mom and dad.

I love them, really, but I hardly can say that they would approve with my decision then, they hate Sasuke, ever since the war!" Mom stated and I nodded in understanding, I have seen this as well.

It has been a hard time until my Grandparents finally decided to overcome their disgust and meet us, The Bastard children of their Daughter.

I really was as happy as I was nervous, I was after all only four years old that time.

They looked at me with critical eyes, before they finally took me in their arms same as Katsuo who was only two years old, to that time, he hid behind me the whole time, looking at them shyly.

After these days of getting to know each other, the relation between Mom and her parents improved again.

So long until Dad came back five years ago, ever since they come lesser, and they always speak so coldly towards Dad.

They were one of those who could not forgive the Uchiha clan, to have brought the Fourth Ninja World war, since dad had, as much as I know through many researches of my own with help of Bolt, some associations with Akatsuki.

Also the husbands of two of grandma´s best friends had died during the war.

So they didn´t wanted to have an image-crack.

Dad was mostly avoided by the town-people, even some of his former peers avoided him.

And this hatred and mistrust was logically also directed to his children, Katsuo and me.

"I unfortunately cannot force your parents to accept, still you are an adult, so it´s up to you to decide, who to marry.

If you want to marry Sasuke, then there is no one who can say anything, which could interrupt your decision!" The Hokage stated.

"I guess you are right!" Mom stated.

"No matter what, we will stand by your side, we will help you through!" Lady Hinata stated, patting Mom´s hand.

"How come you never hated me for falling in love with Sasuke, Hinata, after all Neji died during the war, which Sasuke had helped to unleash?" Mom asked a bit confused.

"It´s because of the Question Naruto-kun once asked me.

He asked me what I would have done if it would have been him, instead of Sasuke, who would have left the village and brought Chaos over the world.

I answered that I could understand his pain and that beside all of the cruelty he would do, I would still love him, because I knew what he had to go through in his past.

I would have tried to stop him, making him see that what he does, wouldn´t make things any better, but I would never hate him for it, since I know him all too well!" Lady Hinata stated

"So you mean that you would still love him, because no one can or shall hate someone, who only defends himself against the hatred, the hurting, the pain and the wrath, for something he cannot change, which had always been directed to him?" Mom asked.

"Indeed, but this is now specific for Naruto and me, you instead want to make Sasuke see, that he has something no one can take away from him anymore!" Lady Hinata stated.

"And that is…?" Mom asked.

"Your heart and love, no one can steal that from him, you have to make him see that everything will be alright, that you always will help him to restore his clan!" Bolt´s mother answered.

"I see, I guess you are right, I have to be more fierce, still, as Naruto said, we have no idea when he finally comes back home, what if I would fall in love with another man instead for example, though I hardly think anyone would fall in love with me anymore!" Mom stated.

"Well if this truly would happen, then I only can say that Sasuke had his chance and that he blew it!" The Hokage stated with a sinister grin.

"Do you perhaps want to know someone, I can provide you with many good catches for you if you want, for example a prince, a jeweller, a daimyo, a ninja monk etc, you name it!" The Hokage stated and I sweat-dropped.

"Well…. No I don´t know, it wouldn´t be right, also to the kids, they need their real father…., not that you don´t make a good replacement father, mind you, but it´s just not the real thing you know…., sigh.., I guess I will just remain waiting until Sasuke finally returns!" Mom stated and her voice sounded so pained.

"I see, well it was dumb to even suggest it, still I only wanted you to be happy again, but I can understand your feelings, there is no one that ever can replace your beloved one!" The Hokage stated with a small smile as he embraced Lady Hinata.

"But as we said, no matter what, you can always count on us!" He said with a hand on his wife´s shoulder who nodded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help, anyways it´s already late and I got to go home!" mom stated.

"I see well I wish you a good night, and don´t forget, Sensei Iruka´s Wedding is tomorrow, I hope you come!" The Hokage stated as mom took me in her arms, stroking over the hair of a sleeping Bolt, which I was sleeping next to, hand in hand as I recognized, with a smile, whispering thanks to him.

"But of course I will come!" Mom stated with a smile.

She said goodbye to the Hokage and his wife and made her way home.

Unaware that a Kagebushin of the Hokage followed her on silent toes, perhaps to make sure that no one attacks her during her night-stroll, which would definitely not being good for my mother´s Pregnancy.

As said, the Hokage was really awesome.

"Iruka-sensei´s wedding…, I see, its already this soon…., sigh, everyone is so happily married!" Mom stated as she looked up towards the stars.

I saw her crying, before suddenly a tiny hand touched her cheek.

"Mommy, don´t cry!" my younger self said to her with a concerned expression.

"I´m sorry for waking you up honey, mommy was only sentimental for a moment, no need to be worried!" mom stated towards my younger self, caressing my hair.

The tears crashed into my eyes due to this display of longing my mother bore.

"I swear to god, dad will marry you mom, and if I have to force him to it!" I stated with flames of determination in my eyes.

The scene changed again.

This time we saw the scene from 5 years ago.

"Shaaaannnaaaaarrrroooo!" Mom shouted as her fist collided with Dad, as the same almost killed me with a Chidori, as I jumped between him and Bolt.

Dad flew right into a wall.

"Shanaroooo, that was so necessary and it felt so damn good!" Mom mumbled under her breath.

"Honey are you alright!" Mom stated running towards me with worry written all over her face, I meanwhile was carried by Bolt´s Kagebushin, it seems that he crafted him, during his flight-attack.

"I am alright mom!" I stated my legs shaking, she took me in her arms as the Kagebushin vanished, the moment Bolt crashed into the opposite wall.

"Never do something like this again, you could have been killed; don´t be so reckless got it!" Mom scolded me, pressing me on her chest, I almost suffocated though.

"I will not do it ever again, I promise!" I stated before I really realized what exactly happened.

"I-I could have been killed…!" And before any more words were spoken I fell unconscious.

"SARADA!" I only heard Bolt´s voice shouting as he ran towards us, after being scolded by his mother.

"She is alright, Bolt!" Mom stated to him, as she watched his worried face who did not a second shifted from me.

Bolt took my hands and kissed it, while tears flew out of his eyes.

"Ooooh, thank god I thought I had hurt her…, I´m so sorry…., it never was my intention to hurt Sarada…., i´m so sorry Miss Haruno!" Bolt stated stuttering.

"I know, I know, still you should not use this attack against someone you don´t absolutely want to hurt and make suffer, this is a jutsu only used against enemies" Mom scolded him, as she stroke his back, she took his chin to make him looking at her, giving her words more meaning.

"I know, but it was against an enemy!" Bolt stated with confidence.

"But Sasuke is no enemy?" Mom stated confused.

"Yes he is, he made you cry so often, don´t think I have not been able to see behind your facade, also he hurt Sarada and Katsuo so often.

He never came to their birthdays and he never was there to teach them things, to save them in dire situations, or to comfort them when they felt full of sorrow.

Therefore it is my duty to punish him for that!" Bolt stated, with wrath and hatred in his eyes.

"You are right…., he has hurt us many times…, mentally…., (_and me also physically_), but still, let us adults deal with him, I beg you.

Revenge is no option, I want you to be as pure and as friendly as your parents are….., (_So strong and kind like Hinata, and so dependable and pure like Naruto_) don´t become like Sasuke.

Revenge is something very ugly and unnecessary for you to do, on the behalf of other people.

Revenge is something personal for each person, but if you get too obsessed with it, it makes you doing the cruellest things, hurting other people and even your friends, especially when you are as strong as you are right now.

I beg you Bolt, let me and your parents deal with Sasuke…., right now, Sarada needs you the most…., to see her father almost killing her, must be traumatic for her, (_I can relate to that_), anyways, if she wakes up she will need you!" Mom stated (_thought_) and now I knew what she meant with that.

"Alright, I will do so, but only because Sarada is more important to me than my own revenge right now.

Still I swear, to not try to do this only due to my very own feelings, if I take revenge, I will do it out of mutual and collective feelings, which you guys have.

You guys maybe need Sasuke-san, because he is Sarada and Katsuo´s father, but I, I hate him, he made you all suffer for so long, I cannot ever forgive that to him!" Bolt stated and I was in awe.

I never got to know this, so to see how easily he could store his wrath away for my sake, made me truly melting away, it gave me a fuzzy feeling to see his loving glance at me, his careful touch.

"Boruto Uzumaki, we are long not finished!" We heard behind us.

"Please make him shut it or I forget myself, I swear!" Bolt stated, wrath returning in his eyes.

"I will, please go on ahead, you have to take care of Sarada for me, while I go and punch some sense into her father!" Mom stated with a smiled.

"Alright …, I will, I will be in our house, if you are done make sure to come, Sarada will definitely want to see you!" Bolt stated and mom nodded.

I then was carried by Bolt bridal style towards his villa.

I blushed as he carried me over his doorstep, this had something romantic, if it were not for the fact, that my younger self was fully unconscious.

"So now to you my sweetheart!" Mom stated with a menacing voice, as she shifted her glance towards my father, who emerged out of the remains of the wall.

"Geez what was that for?" He asked, as mom arrived before him cracking her knuckles.

"You dare to do this shit again!" Mom stated, remembering herself on the day as he and Bolt´s father fought the very same way.

"Well he attacked me with the intent to kill me!" My father stated with a sigh.

"Well he had to have a real good reason for it!" Mom stated defending Bolt.

"I don´t even know that brat, so why does he attack me, did I do something to him?" Dad asked.

"It is rather about what you didn´t do!" Mom stated.

"Stop confusing me and speak clearly, what is that brat's problem?" Dad asked before he got hit on the back-head by Mom.

"First, his name is Boruto Uzumaki, alias Bolt, Naruto and Hinata´s firstborn son, and Sarada´s best friend.

Second, he came to the conclusion that you deserve to vanish once and for all, probably because you are never here to care about your family.

And third, never, never ever again lay a hand at him, or I will rip your other arm off as well, and believe me that ain´t no joke, Shanaroooo!" Mom stated angrily, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I see, okay I won´t touch him again as long as he keeps his distance…, by the way what do you mean with my family?" Dad asked.

"Exactly what I mean, or did this term got missed by your vocabulary, while you were on your journey?" Mom asked him.

"And where exactly shall in have this family, I mean if I would have one I would know not?" Dad asked and this was really so poor of him.

"You wouldn´t!" Mom stated her voice going lower her eyes began to tear up.

"Why wouldn´t I?" Dad asked ignoring moms state completely.

"Because you are never here, and if you come you don´t even stay long enough to get to know her.

Do you know how I felt as you came back.

I thought that finally everything would be alright, you would come back home, you would have given up on your search for eventual Clan-members, somewhere out there, you would finally decide to stay here and everything would be like before you vanished the first time.

As you came to my home that night, 11 years ago, I was happy, I thought you finally would accept my love.

But all you did was seducing me, making me sleeping with you…., and then the next morning you were gone….., do you have any idea how I felt, like…, like…, like a cheap slut, which you used and then threw away.

I would have bear it, I would have stopped to love you perhaps.

Were it not for the baby, which grew inside of me!" Mom shouted at Dad, as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait a baby, which baby?" Dad asked.

"Your Daughter you dickhead, who else, your Daughter which had begun to grow this night, the kid you never knew about because you were never here…., we tried to contact you over messenger-animals, we even send Anbu´s and Chunin teams to get you, but not one could find you or even force you to come back.

There were even times in which you punched them black and blue, not buying one second what truth they told you, logically with the progressing time, less and lesser people volunteered to keep searching after you.

Even with an official mission no one wanted to take upon it, I could not go myself because of the Baby, so also Naruto, who cared about Hinata and the new-born Bolt.

As I needed someone I could trust, it was him and Hinata, who also helped me as I need a shoulder to cry in, as I needed someone to hold my hand during childbirth.

You won´t believe how happy I was as Naruto came to be there for me, as I thought that I would have to give birth, without anyone but the nurses around, to hold on!" Mom stated and I was buff all over again, I had no idea that the Hokage was there with my Birth.

"He even separated the umbilical cord from her body, something which actually should have been your duty.

Naruto and Hinata, both where there for me, as no one else was it, not even my parents, all of because they were still mad at you for helping to unleash the last war, same as the biggest part of the citizens!" Mom shouted to him and he was silent.

"And then, two years afterwards you came back, I thought that finally you would have get the messages I send you.

But you had no idea about your Daughter, all you wanted was to use me again for your lust, making me a second time pregnant in progress.

I even told you that you should stay until the next day, for I had a surprise for you.

Because the next day was Sarada´s 2nd Birthday, I contacted Naruto and Hinata to tell Sarada that her father finally comes home for her birthday.

And what happened, just as the last time, you were vanished without a word, without a message, do you know I felt, no, not like a slut as before.

I felt like the biggest liar possible, because I promised my daughter that you would finally come back home to see her.

Do you know what we had to do…, do you know it?" Mom shouted, tears flowing endlessly.

It ripped my heart apart to see her this way.

"No!" Dad stated coldly.

"Then ask me, ask me what we did!" Mom shouted.

"Saku….!"

"ASK ME WHAT WE DID!" Mom screamed as she slapped him across the face.

"Owww that hurts!"

"I won´t repeat myself, so ask now!" Mom stated merciless.

"What did you do?" Dad asked annoyed.

"Naruto disguised as you!" Mom shouted, at dad who was shocked.

"Shocking not, yes in order to make this illusion of a happy family come true, Naruto disguised with his transformation technique towards you, to trick Sarada in believing her father got himself free from his work to come to her birthday.

It worked, so long until we went home, Sarada looked depressed, I thought it was because the fake Sasuke told her, that he unfortunately still had some work to do, but that he would come home as soon as possible.

But no it was even worse, she saw how Naruto retransformed behind the house.

Knowing this she asked me on our way home, if her own father perhaps hated her and that it was because of that, that he was never there!

Have you even an idea, how much it hurt to hear these words, coming from your very own daughter.

I could not answer any better, I simply said that you were busy but that no matter what, you would always love her.

It was the biggest lie I told myself and her, because you didn´t even knew her, you had not even an idea that she existed.

Ever since that day, I made so many photos of her, and later also from Katsuo, hoping that the next time you come to fuck me, you see them and finally understand what you have here….., but you never came back.

9 long years you were vanished without a trace, without a message…., where have you been Sasuke…., did you fucked with other women, to spread your seed over the world.

Did you cheated on me….., even though we never officially had been together as a couple, I refuse to call myself your slut or your sexfriend….., no I consider myself as your girlfriend.

Since I am the mother of your children this is my good right…., so don´t ever dare to cheat on me or I kill you for sure and this time I won't hesitate!" Mom stated, so full of wrath that her veins were to see.

Dad backed away in fear.

"I promise I haven´t, I had no time for this!" Dad stated shacking in fear.

"Good and now get inside this house and apologize towards Sarada and Katsuo, and especially towards Bolt, Hinata and Naruto, tell them your outmost gratitude.

To them, who helped me for all these years to raise Sarada and Katsuo, to help me cope with my situation, who were there for me and my family when you weren't!" Mom stated, as she kicked dad forwards, her fury was not to underestimate, even dad knew that.

"Okay, okay, geez…, anyways where are my Children, I want to see them, and also we got to call the Parents of this girl, they should better teach their girl not to run right into a battle!" Dad stated and I was shocked, he really didn´t recognized me at all, not even as his daughter.

Even though it was at this very day, as I awoke my first tomoe of my Sharingan.

The third and last tomoe awoke 2 years ago at the starlight festival, making my Sharingan complete,…, but for what prices.

That time Bolt almost died and this time here, I almost was killed by my own father.

" Oh Sasuke?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Yes, what´s the matter?" Dad asked confused, before he ate a fist, which was making him flying right through the wall of the Hokage-villa.

"Owww what was that for?" Dad asked, but refrained from paying mom back.

"Teach your daughter the next time by yourself, to no go between attacks ever again!" Mom stated sweetly again.

"Wait…., hold on a second…, you mean…, this girl…., was my daughter?" Dad asked confused and paling.

"Indeed, your daughter Sarada Uchiha, was almost killed by you, while her friend and future teammate Bolt saved her by creating a Kagebushin, which took her out of the crossfire, while he still had his Rasengan attempted.

He is one of the prodigies of the Konoha Uzumaki Clan, alongside with his little sister Himawari-chan!" Mom stated with outmost pride.

"Wait so that brat was touching my daughter so inappropriately, oh wait you little bastard!" Dad shouted, as he rushed up towards the house.

"Dad, kick that guy out or I will do it!" I heard Bolt screaming.

"Get your dirty hands of my daughter!" Dad screamed.

"Geez that idiot, Katsuo, please come towards the Uzumaki village!" mom stated, as she pulled her handy out calling my brother.

"And bring Himawari with you!" She continued.

"Will be done, I will be there in ten minutes, keep the villa undamaged!" Katsuo joked.

"We will try it at least!" Mom replied with a chuckle.

"It sure was a real surprise…., I honestly don´t know what to feel!" Onii-chan stated.

"Be angry if you want to, he deserves to be told what has to be told!" Mom encouraged my brother.

"I see, well then I won't hold myself back, but I will do it at home, I don´t want Himawari to hear me, there are some crass things I have to say!" Katsuo stated.

"I understand, well then, see you later!" Mom stated.

"Yeah see you soon!" Katsuo replied before hanging up.

"Well then…., off to the Battleground!" Mom sighed.

The Scene Changed again.

"Are you insane Sasuke Uchiha?" Mom shouted, and I recognized it as yesterday.

"But he…!"

"Shut the fuck up, how dare you to challenge Bolt to a duel, especially after they just became a couple, do you still remember how long Sarada has waited for that moment, Two years long, how dare you to ruin that moment to her.

I swear, I am so angry I could chop you in pieces!" Mom shouted, as she took a large kitchen knife and cut the meat, she was preparing for dinner, with one quick chop.

I saw Dad gulping.

"But…!"  
"No fucking buts, you going over and apologize and you going to retreat from that idea of a Challenge, or I make you going over!" Mom shouted.

" But he already accepted!" Dad finally shouted.

"Wait what…, he did….., oh how romantic, he´s going to fight with all his might for the glory of his girl….., geez he´s so manly, I tell you, if I were as old as him, I might would have fell in love with Bolt!" Mom stated smiling.

I knew she was serious, because I heard it out of her tone.

"Anyways, I better go phoning the coffin-maker and the priests, we have to prepare a funeral for you!" Mom stated, a bit too happy.

"You think he will win?" Dad asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You still remember a month ago, as he almost killed his own father during the Uzumaki Battle Royal with his attack, Tsunade told me that Naruto had severe internal bleeding on the heart.

Normally he would have died within 5 minutes, alone the fact that Neherit somehow saved him, is the reason he´s still alive and kicking today!" Mom stated with a sinister smile.

"Why are you so happy about this?" mom stated.

"That means that Bolt has a chance to show you all of our wrath, which we cannot show you, because we still need you to work for the family.

This will be a lesson for you to understand, to never ever again butting into Sarada´s love-life!" Mom stated.

"And if I beat him black and blue and to the hospital?" Dad asked coolly.

"You want to have a taste of what happens then?" Mom asked filling chakra in her fist.

"No thanks!" Dad stated gulping.

"But I do have the right to defend myself, have I?" Dad asked.

"Indeed you have, but that won't help you, I have already made my plan to ensure, that you fight fairly!" Mom stated with a sinister smile.

"Anyways I will now prepare the dinner and after wards you can tell me in all calm, what you were thinking, as your stupid brain told you to butt into Sarada´s best moment of her life, shall we?" Mom asked sweetly, smiling at him.

"S-sure!" Dad stated, as he backed away.

"Please prepare the table honey!" Mom said and Dad did as told without whining.

He knew that mom was a volcano right now, ready to explode anytime, a real minefield which he will have to unleash after the dinner, after I was in my room with my headphones on high volume.

The scene changed again and suddenly I had that Cold feeling again.

"No…., is this?" I asked as I remembered, it was the same feeling as I saw the future during my dive into Bolt´s memories.

"No I don´t want to see this!" I stated as I saw suddenly many pictures, a real flood of gruesome pictures, so many people dead or injured, I saw my friends how they lied in the dirt bleeding to death, I saw my father multiple times stabbed, my mother dead as well, being separated from her lower body, I saw Katsuo being crucified on a rock.

The flood of horror was endless, all the people I knew where dead all but one.

Please no…, I beg you….., no more….., I don´t want to see anything…, Bolt please end it!" I cried, as the wave of horror left me almost speechless and breathless as well.

And then…..

I saw him…., Bolt…, decapitated.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed in terror.

And before I knew everything went black.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

The Horror I saw was impossible to believe.

"Mom, Dad, Himawari!" I moaned, as I began to wake up.

"Bolt, Sarada, are you guys alright!" Inojin asked me concerned.

"What happened" I asked.

"You guys woke up with a scream out of the trance, before collapsing on the ground for 10 minutes!" Chouchou stated concerned as she helped a shivering Sarada up in a sitting position.

"How long…?" I asked.

"Only for about 20 minutes, you have 50 minutes left before the Battle begins!" Senpou stated.

"I see….., wait what?" I asked, I mean 20 minutes dive +20 minutes nap + 20 minutes dive + 10 minutes collapsing, makes 1 hour and 10 minutes, so normally we would only have 20 minutes anymore, not.

"Yeah my father came inside before, to tell us that the Hokage prepares the battlefield, which likely takes still a 50 minutes plus before the official start.

He said the Hokage wanted you four to be able to fight with all your powers without harming the public.

Also he alternates the current Arena field, also for tomorrow, seems like on each day of the Chunin exam the field get changed, to make things spicier!" Shikadai stated.

"I see!" I replied, it made sense.

After all the field was, with its 500 m in the diameter, perfect to be transformed into different areas, ever since the Arena was built completely new.

It has been mostly being destroyed in the last year, due to a massive fire jutsu from one of Kusagakure Genin, which let the roof caving in.

Luckily no one died that day, Kusagakure officially paid the building of a new arena and apologized for the damage.

"Anyways you look kind of pale, it´s best if you eat something and then chill a bit before the big battle!" Chouchou stated.

"Yeah guess this would be the best!" I said as I stood up.

I recognized that my leg were shaking.

I tried some steps, before I almost fell.

"Dammit I have to come down from this shock!" I mumbled as I sat next to a pale Sarada.

"No fear we going to get you something!" Senpou stated and the others nodded.

"We will be soon back!" They said before they went out of the room.

"Did you see…?" Sarada asked after a while.

"Yeah, it really was a shock to see all of this, if this is our future we definitely got to change it before I comes so far!" I stated.

"Indeed,…, but why did we even saw the Future, I mean my father is no Senju-successor, so he should not have the same DNA like the Mezakan clan.

So why?" Sarada asked me as she cling to my arm for mental support, I took her in my arms petting her hair like a cat.

"I think this has something to do with the soul!" I told her.

"The Soul, what do you mean?" she asked.

"When I dive, my soul gets connected to the ones whose blood I am reading, in this case yours, that's why we also could see memories of our parents long after we were born, you remember by Inojin and Chouchou I only could see their parents memories until shortly before their birth, I felt there was nothing else more significantly to see.

But then as I dived in my own and yours, I felt that even after out birth there was so much more to see.

I think this is due to the special bond we have.

The bond we have with our friends is the bond of trust and friendship, but the bond we both share is the bond of undying love, a bond far stronger than anything else.

Through this, my soul connects to yours and so also to the one of our families, the second reason is that you contain a certain amount of my blood in your veins, since that mission!" I stated, as I remembered on my greatest secret.

A secret so big that it would definitely slay high waves, if it is ever revealed to the others, I just hope that Sarada ever can forgive me.

For I cursed her and myself to near-immortality.

It was the first time Sarada and I were alone on a mission out of Hi no kuni, only the two of us, and also the last time and it happened only a year ago.

"I see, so you could say that a few memories of me are also yours?" Sarada asked.

"Indeed, our souls are deeply connected, that's why I also can see some memories in your blood, which are mine and read the memories of the Mezakan Clan out of your blood, in which mine flows too!" I stated.

"But wouldn´t the DNA being already altered, I mean normally the red Blood cells are dying after 30 days, so I normally should not have your DNA anymore?" Sarada asked.

Oh course your intellectual mind, got to think about something….., quickly.

"Well it´s always said that Uzumakis had an extreme longevity and that their blood is very strong, same goes for the Blood of the Uchiha Clan, it´s said to be extremely strong as well.

Maybe that´s the reason, that during the transfusion, both bloods mixed and created something completely new, did you made a test afterwards?" I asked her.

"Yeah but they said everything was alright, so I don´t think there is something strange!" Sarada stated confused.

"I see, well good to hear!" I said, phew luckily I managed to imagine this lie.

Though it is not really a lie, since our hearts are quite similar ever since that day, same to our body, who has 5 new chromosomes more than a normal human, since exactly one year ago.

"Anyways…., about what we saw from your father, he… how shall I say…?" I mumbled.

"He should rot in hell for his sins, is it that what you wanted to say?" Sarada asked me with an angry expression.

"Uhm, well…, yeah, but then you would not live neither would Katsuo!" I stated blushing and embarrassed

"I see so we share the same thoughts!" Sarada stated smiling.

"Wait, seriously, you think so too?"

"My father did a lot of awful things, that's undeniable after what we saw and he does not deserve our love, but since we are connected we give it to him anyways, more or less.

Anyways the point is that I want to show him where the border is, he shall not think he can do anything with my life, Mom´s right there, also is she right that you should have your chance to carry out our all wrath against him.

The entire power of my family, minus dad, stands on your side, same as your parents who too are full of wrath for his actions.

Bolt I beg you, make him see that we all, not only us, but everyone in the world, has not forgotten the war and its impact on our past and future life.

Show him that all of these souls who perished in the war, do not have forgotten their wrath, be their medium, slay him with all what you got and far beyond that, only then he might understand…, that things have gone long enough after his will!" Sarada stated to me.

"I swear I will!" I promised her.

"…. Geez…, and I always though my life wouldn´t be able to get more fucked up, thanks to dad, and now I get to know that I am not even officially an Uchiha, as long as Mom and Dad don´t marry!" Sarada stated with a sigh.

"Set it on the list!" I stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The ` let´s force Sasuke Uchiha to ´ list, which gets sat in motion, if he still accept the Challenge, it are the prices we get, should I defeat him!" I Stated.

"Right now, the only thing that stands on that list is, that he has to accept our relationship and has no right to ever butting into it again.

So the second thing is that he has to finally marry your mother, something which he should have done a long time ago already.

We have to force them together since your mother does not makes the first step, as it seems, still, are you sure your mother even still loves your father?" I asked her.

"Positive, she might not show it so much anymore, but she still is head over heels for him, something I never could understand and now, after what we saw, I honestly understand it even less!" Sarada answered with a sigh.

"What will you think about a marriage between them both?" I asked.

"As long as my mother is finally happy, I will cope with it!" She only said and I could understand her.

"No one would like to see what kind of monster the own father actually is, but we did it, so we now have to cope with what we have seen, all we can do is to give him the greatest drubbing ever!" She continued.

"I will be at your side, no matter what!" I said, as I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks honey!" She said, before she leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Wow sorry to interrupt!" Chouchou stated, as she opened the door.

"Oh hey guys!" We said sweat dropping, we still were not used to kiss in public, not that we mind it though.

"Anyways, here is some yakitori and a bit of soda, eat and relax a bit, you still have an half hour to relax and to mentally prepare to kick Sasuke-san´s ass!" We heard a voice and saw the Parents of our friends standing there.

"Oh hey nice to see you all!" We said.

"Nice to see you too Bolt-san, Sarada-san, I hope you are fit enough to show us your real skills!" Chouji-san stated.

"Well as fit as anyone can get when knowingly facing Sasuke Uchiha!" I said.

"I guess so, anyways do you have a strategy?" Shikamaru-san asked me.

"Defeating him as fast as possible, can´t have it that he analyses too much of my jutsus.

Also is the opponent of the exam seeing this battle as well, so I cannot spoil all of my Jutsus, can I?

And I don´t know what kind of restrictions are sat upon our battle!" I explained.

"I see, well I guess you are right, anyways you should probably relax now as long as you can, Bolt Sarada may I have a quick talk with you two, alone?!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Sure thing!?" We both replied confused.

_**Part 3/ Team Uchimaki Vs Uchiha &amp; Hyuuga senior, the battle begins**__**.**_

The Battle was about to begin, the day of reckoning has finally come.

Shortly before the battle, Sarada and I were brought in different rooms, but over the monitors I could see her.

I was thinking about Shikamaru-san´s strategy, and a bit I felt bad for cheating, still, it was his own fault that he had so many former peers who want to show him on the ground begging for mercy.

Also was it so the real thing, when I say I carry out the wrath of each of them.

"Knock, knock!" Someone knocked on the door, interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"You may enter!" I stated confused, I wondered who this might be, perhaps dad.

Oh how wrong I was.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uzumaki, we are from Leaf-TV and we are here to have a quick interview with you!" The Reporter, a young woman, mid 20 perhaps asked me.

I smiled even though I was annoyed to no end, the last thing I wanted to do was an interview right now.

"Can´t we postpone this, to after I fought in the battle?" I asked.

"Sure but I doubt that you will be able to hold an interview, after being beaten to the hospital am I right!" the woman stated.

"So you think I lose?" I asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh it´s not about thinking, I know you will, I mean let´s be serious, you are fighting against an Uchiha, and not just a simple one, but against the Sasuke Uchiha, it is only a matter of time until you retreat!" She stated with a bright smile.

"_Did ever someone told you, of how annoying you are_?" I thought in wrath.

"Listen here and listen good, there is no way I will lose, no way in hell I will give him that victory, I will defeat Sasuke Uchiha no matter what!" I stated.

"Are you doing this for your own satisfaction or for Mr. Uchiha´s daughter, in which you, all apparently, have fallen deeply in love with, ever since a long time, as the rumours are saying?" The reporter asked me.

"Sigh Yes and no, I not only do it for the sake of our relationship, but also for everyone, I know that whole Konoha is holding their grudges against Mr. Uchiha and his family, still, I cannot deny that Mr. Uchiha has done many wrong things in the past, however did his children, who barely know him since 5 years, had to suffer for something they never truly knew something about.

I had to see that often, Katsuo-san and Sarada-san are people like you and me, still only because of their father, they had been avoided and outcast, something I never can understand.

After all the children are never responsible for the past of their parents, unfortunately is this a truth not many people care about.

I love Sarada, not because of her ancestry, or because I think of it as a thrill…, I love her because I want to love her, because I can love her and because I do love her, I love her for the person she is, not which I want to have.

I love her because she does not put on a mask as most other children in the town, she speaks her mind freely and she is pure, not corrupted by any unjustified rumours, like most people here in town.

As I said, it is undeniable that Sasuke-san often has made wrong choices, and also shall we never forget where these choices led him in the end, still, it is not right to make his children, innocent as they had come to life, responsible for his mistakes

A Child which hasn´t seen nor known his / her father, since its birth, for 11 years, cannot be made responsible for anything, at least this is my opinion.

Also is it not right to say that each and every Uchiha has been evil, it also gave a lot of good Uchihas who only searched for harmony and peace.

Sarada is one of these Uchihas, she never wanted to hate someone, never.., but you guys, with your rumours, your hatred against her and her brother, your out-casting and avoiding, made her this way.

I as a close friend to her, gave my everything, since my birth, to make Sarada´s life happy enough, to forget the world around her, to know that there is someone she always can count on, no matter how much she has been avoided by other.

I fell in love with her a long time ago, and I finally could tell her, so it is only logical that I will not allow anyone to break us apart anymore.

So if you hear this Sasuke Uchiha, make sure to remember, that it was me who defeated you, Boruto `Bolt´ Uzumaki!" I stated with fierce words and not an ounce of doubt in my eyes.

"I see!" The Reporter stated baffled.

"Anyways I got to prepare myself, so please leave my room now!" I stated annoyed.

"Yes I guess you are right, well anyways we are sorry for interrupting your peace!" She said, before she and her camera-guy vanished back out.

"Geeez, idiots, as if I do this only for my sake.

This is for everyone!" I mumbled.

"Sarada, I will avenge you, for all those years you suffered thanks to him!" I stated.

"Boruto Uzumaki, your battle begins in a few minutes, would you please follow me!" One of the organisation-staff knocked and came in to get me.

"Well then, let´s get this party started!" I stated, as I stood up and with a grim look left the room.

"_Hello people, what´s going on in the world, welcome to the first test-run for a new event here in Konohagakure, __**The Great Konohagakure Clan Battle**__, in which the two strongest Shinobi prodigies of Konohagakure, since the last ten years, are battling for their love, with two of the four strongest Jonins of two Konohagakure Clans._

_The battle of Sasuke Uchiha versus Boruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki versus Sarada Uchiha_!" The MC shouted in his microphone.

The Crowd which had gathered went wild at this announcement.

"_And here are the competitors_!" The Mc stated, as we all entered the arena.

I saw Sarada standing on my side.

"_Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha a big applause please_!" The Mc stated and the crowd cheered us on.

I also could hear some shouts for Sarada, but it was mostly my name being called, this annoyed me to no end, after all Sarada was strong too.

"_And here are the Challengers, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uzumaki_!" The Crowd cheered Mom on.

"_As you see has the arena changed its form since the last official Chunin exam battle from today, also is the whole arena secured by a shield-Jutsu personally crafted by our Nanadaime Hokage, so our Battler can go all out with their forces._

_But to make sure that each one of them can fight without being distracted, did the Hokage also do something different_!" The MC stated, before suddenly adamantine chains emerged out of the shield´s ceiling, separating me and Sasuke-san from Sarada and Mom.

But as if it was a joke to both of us, Sarada and me, a large wall emerged out of the ground, high enough to reach for the shield´s ceiling.

"Dammit!" I mumbled under my breath, I would be far easier for me, when I can see what´s going on between mom and Sarada, for I would have less to worry about.

Still, now all I could do was to concentrate and defeat Sasuke fast enough to perhaps come to the aid of Sarada if she might struggle with mom.

Not that I don´t believe in her strength, but I feel better around my heart when I can fight with her.

Now I will be nervous the whole time, I cannot even really help her with tips and strategy, when things are getting ugly.

"I hope you will be alright, sweetheart!" I stated.

"Well here we stand Boruto-kun, I hope you are ready, your dad may have saved you some time to prepare yourself and to make sure you are fit, but be sure, even God can give you now no longer help here!" Sasuke-kun stated with narrowed eyes.

"I usually make my dreams and wishes coming true by myself, I not always ask god for help!" I stated with equal narrowed eyes.

I raised my fist at him.

"I will defeat you, Sasuke Uchiha, for Sarada, for myself, for everyone!" I stated with determination.

"Well then show me all that you got, if you will be able to defeat me, I will fulfil two of your wishes as long as it is possible for me!" Sasuke-kun stated.

"I see, well I indeed got two wishes, which I want you to fulfil, first of course will you no longer interfere in Sarada´s love life.

It is her choice, who she wants to love and no one can take her this right away.

Second wish is that you finally, make someone´s dream coming true, someone who sacrificed her life and time to raise your children!" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke-kun asked.

I sweat-dropped, how dense can he be?

"I am talking about Sakura-san, you going to marry her, the way you should have done so long ago, she never gave up on her love to you and raised your children despite of being shunned by most of the townspeople.

Night for night she cried in her sleep wishing for you to finally coming back home, and as you did, you didn´t even wanted to stay, despite of knowing that you have family here in Konoha, rather than somewhere else in Hi no Kuni.

You as his brother should know that Itachi was always rather thoroughly in his work, therefore you should know that the Colonies have not survived if he knew about them!" I stated and he seemed surprised as well as shocked.

"How do you know about this?" he asked.

"I have my sources and abilities to gather informations, anyways do you accept these two conditions, yes or no!" I asked.

"Grrrr, yes, I will probably have no other choice anyways, am I right?" He asked.

"It´s not about choice you asshole, it's about whether you love Sakura-san or not!" I shouted.

"What do you know about love, you are still green behind your ears?!" Sasuke-kun shouted.

"Go fuck yourself, I was already in love with Sarada before you even knew about her, you have no idea what love even means!" I shouted.

"Easy guys, if the countdown is out you have enough time to polish yourselves each other's face!" the referee stated.

"I hope you have it better over there, Sarada!" I mumbled as I eyed Sasuke-san.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I stood there and looked right forward towards Bolt´s Mother.

The same looked at me with the usual kind glance and the little smile on her lips.

"Seems like it soon will begin, Sarada-san, I hope you are ready, for I will use my every power to prove your worth, I know you are strong and that Bolt loves you, I too like you and the thought of having you as my Daughter-in-law.

Still, it is the duty of a mother to keep her children safe and to ensure that they have a good future, therefore I have to prove your power, your strength with which you are able to defend my son.

So please don´t take it all too personally!" Lady Hinata stated.

"I Know, I saw it in the memory of Bolt´s soul.

You did so much for me and my family, that's why I don´t really like the idea to have to hurt you, but I also know that you will not easily give up on this challenge.

You want to be sure that Bolt is safe in my company, and I too, I want to know if I am strong enough, to do that, therefore I will use all of my force to defeat you.

This is not only as test but it´s also about our honour, I would ridicule Bolt if I would run away from this challenge, that´s something he had taught me.

So I will not run away from it anymore, I will face it and I will defeat you!" I stated.

"Very well, I will too use all of my power to defeat you, to prove that you still have to learn much before you can marry my son!" lady Hinata stated.

"I will prove you wrong, I am ready to marry Bolt!" I stated with a grim expression.

"We will see!" Bolt´s mother stated as she activated her Byakugan, putting a grim smile on her lips.

Her stance remembered that of the Hyuuga clan but her flexed muscles had something from a tigress.

Good thing I once defeated Nekomata, I learned much in that battle.

"Indeed we will, I will win, for my love to Bolt!" I stated, as I activated my Sharingan.

It was the ultimate battle, to see which clans Dōjutsu was stronger.

The Uzumaki Clan´s Byakugan (_and perhaps also the Nikkōgan_) or the Uchiha Clan´s Sharingan.

The countdown was almost over.

**Bolt and Sarada´s Pov:**

"_The tension in the arena is almost able to grab, I swear as MC I usually shall be impartial, but this time I really hope that the kids win, I don´t know about you but to me they make a pretty amorous impression._

_I press both thumbs for you Kids._

_But we also should not forget that this Battle is bound to get interesting._

_However, as the rules are saying it, has this battle no influence at the selection as Chunin, its sole purpose is to see if the kids can get over each and every obstacle for their love, this is really romantic, at least in my opinion._

_And the Countdown is soon over._

_We all should sheer them on, here we go._

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_!" The Mc shouted together with the crowd.

"We will win, for our love shall never end!" Bolt and Sarada shouted in unison, as the Countdown reached the end.

"_0 and the Battle begins_!" the Mc shouted.

And in the blink of an eye, Kunais crashed repeatedly against each other.

_(Continues in next Chapter)_

**Bonus Stories: In between and long ago! **

**Part I: Sarin´s Adventure N°1:- Part 2/ Neherit: friend or foe, Demon hunters.**

**Sarin´s Pov:**

The inside of Neherit´s castle was really luxurious, a lot of strange unknown things were displayed in vitrines and it kind of remembered me at a museum.

"It´s really nice in here!" I stated.

"Thank you dearly, it are mostly things from back home, as one of the Mezakan-clan we have a lot of old artefacts from long before the time of Rikoudou Sennin, as the world was completely different from today.

A bit of technology has survived the extinction back then, as much as I see, such like mobile phones, Televisions, PC´s and so on, but the most has been lost during all this time.

Jutsus and other different ways of communication, have replaced, the world of Military operations, and the world wide communication network had re-reduced itself to scrolls, letters and messenger animals as well as messenger-ninjas.

It is funny to see how the, new technology, as you call it, is coming back out of the depths of the Oblivion!" Neherit stated.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Before the First Millennium War, the world was highly modern and the technology, military or not, was high advanced!"

The only ones who could care less about the technologization of the world, were us, the Jinkensha Clan.

We held strictly on our traditions, and tried to safe as much of the planet which we could while hiding under the humans.

But Humanity, the way it had evolved, was a greedy, cruel and merciless race of animals.

They, just as today, kept fighting under each other, with the very same technology, with which they destroyed most of themselves.

In the end, they hadn´t even the power to defend themselves as the Demons came.

To be honest, I think the last great war of that generation of Humanity was the trigger that awoke the three titans.

The way in which the humanity had pested the entire Planet and killed numerous of animals as well as humans, let an overload of soul-force out into the open, from which the demons could feed off!" Neherit stated.

"I see, but didn´t you said the demons simply came to this planet?" I asked.

"So it has been written down by my ancestors, however I came to the conclusion that the demons might have been here, for a long time before even we Jinkensha´s have arrived on earth.

What if some unknown deities or civilisations, bound the three titans and, similar like we have done, wrapped the planet as a prison around them.

Putting them to sleep for a long, long time, afterwards, the planet was abandoned by them, but out of the power they used to do that, life began to emerge and evolve.

Which after many year resulted in the human race.

Seeing that the world was bound to be filled with us, these deities gave some of us, those with pure hearts, their blessing and so a part of their forces, before they sat down to sleep as well, resting their forces, somewhere where not even darkness can get them!" Neherit explained.

"I think I understand what you mean, so you had been thinking about the origin of mankind am I right?" I asked.

"Exactly, humanity is always on the search to solve one question, what is the meaning of each ones life.

I have though about this and came to the conclusion, also due to the old scripts left behind from our Ancestors, that the Jinkensha Clan has been created to watch over the progress and the evolution of this planet, to prevent Mankind or anyone else on this planet to accidently, reawaken the three Titans.

Milliards of years we were able to do so, but in the end, 20.000 years ago, what we tried to prevent happened.

The world was shaken by a war which set the half of the Planet ablaze, it was a wonder that the earth hadn´t broken in pieces that time.

We did everything to prevent that war, but we might would have only being able to stop it, by killing every single human in a position to unleash it in the first place, and that were far over one million lives to take.

In the end our hesitation cost the planet a massive loss, regardless of what, Fauna, Flora, Humanity, almost everything had been annihilated!" Neherit stated as he sat himself down I a large armchair, gesturing for us to take place.

"10.000 years passed and the planet seemed to finally begin to recover itself from it. After the War, which was known as the World-War IV, humanity kept themselves far, far away from technology of every kind, every remaining report of them was closed away and sealed within the planet, in natural holes, Mountains, mines and so on.

For perhaps a later civilisation to find it, when the earth is back to normal and to perhaps use it with care and with far more respect than they ever did before.

Then it happened.

The place, where the planet had been attacked the most during that war, broke open and the three titans unleashed their wrath on our earth.

The world stood defenceless against them, not that the little war machines would have helped anyways

In less than 7 months the Planet has been fully set ablaze, the few humans who could save themselves hid themselves under the earth.

But it had not use, the world got destroyed in a massive war.

We from the Jinkensha saw that humanity had deserved a second chance, so we re-created the planet and fought as well as sealed the forces and the souls of Two of them, and one entirely within the new Planet.

The rest of them we managed to seal far into the orbit in eight different Planets.

In the end, due to our attempt to save the planet and everything within, we paid a terrible price for it, as you still can see.

Our force however, even entirely combined, was not at all as powerfull as those of the deities, even though the titans were sealed away, their souls were and still are able to manipulate the beings on this planet to a certain degree.

There are only a few pure beings on this planet but even they are not fully pure from all evil.

And as after a while the Ninshu has been spread over the planet, the darkness even increased again.

Cruel hearts derived the Ninjutsu made for peace only, as a weapon for the own greed and so the demons could once again feed themselves on the souls on this planet to strengthen their powers to break free.

The same seems to happen now again!" Neherit explained.

"Wait the feed on souls?" Salia asked

"Indeed, and they don´t care if they take the souls from Past, Present or Future, or even from different dimensions.

After being in the last war, 600 years ago, I could get my own impression on them.

I found out that the two tinier Titans are serving as energy converter for the bigger one, they feed, as said, on souls, no matter from where or when they have to take them.

After feeding, they convert them to energy and give this energy off to their older Brother.

I hate to say it, but I am convinced that the three titans might once have been one being, which had been split in three pieces by the deities and then being sealed.

If that's the case and they will be able to unite, our chances to win are almost 0.0000000000000000001%, without these deities on our side.

Our world has been destroyed 6 times, even though we always only fought against the two tinier ones, ever since its first awakening, the big one hasn´t woken up again.

So maybe the little ones haven't had collected enough energy for him to heal.

But now, since the last war only lasted half the time it normally does, so 500 instead of 1000 years and now, since the next war seems to be 900 years too early, it becomes evident that the third one is about to awake as well!" Neherit stated and even though neither his voice nor his expression told us anything about it, I could see the fear and terror in his eyes.

"_Taimuītā_, also known in your language as Chronos, the Titan with the ability to penetrate through the fabric of time, feeding on souls out of past, present and future.

_Supēsuītā,_ also known in your language as Geaya, is able to create as well open gates to different parallel worlds and dimensions within our universe, to feed on souls.

Sonzai-ītā, also known in your language as, Luziferius, is able to mostly use both abilities of his Brothers, also is he able to eat energy of every kind, be it life-force or the force of creation to use for his own purpose.

These are the three Titans whit which we would have to deal with.

Rughian kept an eye on the **Saigai Kane** (_Disaster Bell_) for me, and it appears that the Bell is ringing twice as fast as before.

If this goes forth, then they will break out soon. From this progress I can tell that the second Hell circle has been attacked so far.

I really hope it´s not happening what I think it is!" Neherit stated as he seemed to be in deep though before he sighed and stood up.

"What's the matter Neherit?" I asked worried.

"You see, I told you Uzumakis before, that there are only 150 members of my Clan remaining, haven't I?" He asked.

"Yes, so what, did you lied to us, to keep us in the dark and attack us when we are vulnerable?" Dad asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dad stop it, why are you so hostile against him, he wants to help us after all!" I stated.

"Maybe but he is too shady for my taste, how can anyone say that we can fully trust him when he lies to us!?" Dad asked me.

"Well I believe him!" I stated with a firm voice.

"I Hope you don´t regret your words later!" Dad only replied.

"I though didn´t lied to you, however your father is right Sarin, I didn´t completely told you the truth, at least not fully!" Neherit said.

"See I told you!" Dad only stated.

"It´s not right that we are only 150 persons anymore, we are way more, still, the entire Jinkensha Clan which consists of exactly 450 members has split in three oppositions.

150 members is more or less the number of each oppositions and of the remaining Mezakan Clan-members.

Me and my clan, we are the only ones who still want to defend both the Galaxy and every lifeform in it, without any expectations, the ones who still are willing to fight against the Titans.

We are keeping on the tradition of the Arch, a piece of our earth, which contains Fauna and Flora and the power to recreate itself to a new world.

A portion of the entire Humanity is brought on this so called Arch, with a few spiritual leaders of my clan, and then they are sent into other galaxies or sometimes even into different Dimensions.

This way our race and humanity survives even if the original world will fall!" Neherit stated.

"And this is this island?" Salia asked.

"Indeed, the Island is about 60.000 square-miles, as big as the main island of the land of Water, where Kirigakure is located on.

I was glad to find this place, it's quite isolated and calm and not very well know and all I had to do was to form the Mountains around.

A natural defense wall against enemies on the ground, and the shield let it look from above just like the rocks of a mountain, no one would think that there is an Island down here.

During that time, 17 years ago, as the meteors crashed down, it wiped a total of 80 large villages fully out, the soul-flames you saw in the den, are the gentle souls which were remaining here who didn´t wanted to leave for a while, or who still had some important things to do, for those I try to help as best as I can.

Anyways, this island is pretty neat for being built in only 2 months.

But I am coming way of topic here!" Neherit stated before he cleared his throat.

"The other oppositions, next to my Clan, are firstly the Galactic Defenders, the part that wants to save our Planet and sun-system, at the price of all organic lifeforms in the galaxy, means also here on earth.

Secondly are there also the Life Defenders, the part that wants to save all life, at the cost of every Planet and Star in our Galaxy, so basically they want to sacrifice our entire inorganic parts of the galaxy, for the survival of all organic lifeforms of the Galaxy in another world.

So we stand between saving all Lives, saving all Planets, or saving both!" Neherit explained to us.

"I fear that the Galactic Defenders have started to make their moves, by releasing the demons out of the Hell circles, they seem to roam through the lands lately and collect souls, to later give them all at once to the last demon.

_Armageddon,_ the Grave-defiler dragon, the one who gets the most of the dark miasma of the Titans, a being, similar to them, who feeds on souls to fuel its own power.

The only one who might defeat it could be _Vidadrac_, my Sensei and Wild sage of Spirits!" Neherit stated as he nodded his head in thought.

"So basically you are saying that a part of your clan is actually releasing demons to collect souls to later sacrifice them to the Titans?" Dad asked.

"That´s pretty much it!" Neherit nodded.

"Well that's a lot to take in!" Dad only stated.

"So at which side are you, it seems to me that you try to rescue all life at the cost of the planet, as much as I can interpret the thing with this island!" He said.

"I am neither for giving up our planet or mankind, I admit, I have some minor simpathies with the Life defenders, as for bringing some life far away from this galaxy, however I am also still willing to fight for this world to survive, even if I have to die for.

Even if I would be the last Edemah Ruh!" Neherit stated.

"So you will even fight against your own Clan?" I asked.

"If it is necessary to save the Planet and everyone else, I will have to do it!" He stated.

"So you are willing to sacrifice your friends?" Dad asked him.

"I was training ever since the war was over, mastering the high art of soul-guiding and elementary manipulation, learning on how to use the entire forces of our planet to craft and destroy, learning how to create lifeforms and how to guide souls into the afterworld or back on earth when we need them!" Neherit explained and I knew what he meant, the same he did with me and Yota.

"Beside of my Sister I hadn´t much friends before, and today all those I can still truly count to my friends are Rughian, Yota, Vidadrac-sensei, father and Grandmother Chika!" He told us.

"What about your sister and your mother?" I asked.

"My mother died in the last war to protect me and my sister.

Chikara, my younger sister by 2 years, however has gone missing during this war, I haven´t seen her ever since, she, just like me, was the only one born with a body since the first Millennium-War.

We were hold for the leaders of the Destined Children out of the old Prophecy, but in the end I was the only one taught in the high art of a Sage of Spirits, as much as I know!" Neherit stated.

"I am the last scholar Vidadrac has, and I won't end up like the last one, I promised him!" He mumbled as he looked out of the window of the giant room we had entered.

"What exactly are these 27 demons anyways?" Dad asked.

"Fallen Wild-sages, mostly, or High-sages who got corrupted by the dark forces of the demons.

They have more darkness in them than even the Nine Bijuus.

And before you ask, Kaguya Otsutsuki was one of them too, she was the tenth last to be sealed, which confirms my fears that they already have reached the 3d hell circle about 20 years ago, thankfully the Hokage and his team mates managed to seal her back, before the group around this Kuro-Zetsu managed to break the second gate of this circle.

I thought that maybe only 3 demons had been released, but ever since Naruto, in secret, told me about what really happened while almost everyone else was unconscious, I was certain.

They managed to open up almost each gates of the 3 first Hell circles, flooding the world with miasma.

And right now, 8 demons are out, hiding somewhere, assembling their forces since at least 20 years, maybe even longer!" Neherit stated.

"Eight demons, stronger than the Bijuus, is that even possible!" Salia asked.

"Indeed it is, believe me, you have no idea what for beasts have created themselves during the last 20.000 years.

Since most were Wild-sages before, they don´t get affected by a reset.

Still it seems that the 9th gate is only vaguely closed again, so it's only a matter of time until Kaguya might breaks out again, still she is not even the strongest opponents which is waiting.

I fear myself about the 18th Demon which has been sealed!" Neherit stated with a worried glance.

"What´s about him..., well don´t sweat it, if he or whatever it is, comes we simply destroy it!" Dad stated.

"You ignorant fool...!" Neherit yelled, startling us all.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed on purpose, don´t forget, you have to survive the time, or else she will still suffer.

Anyways Yashin is no opponent you simply can strike, he is a Reaper, a human Sonzai-ītā, corrupted through the forces of the very same.

He uses souls to turn into energy to hold up his own immortality, one can only kill him if one is able to get every last soul out of him.

Unfortunately, has he managed to invent a way to get souls, even though he is sealed.

Through his followers, which are bound to his soul, similar to how Luziferius is using his brothers to collect souls for him.

Through Killing humans and using a dark rite afterwards, they are able to send the souls to him!" Neherit explained to us.

"That's really awful!" I stated while dad nodded.

"How did he got corrupted in the first place?" Salia, which had been rather silent the whole time, before her question earlier, asked.

"Not everyone of our clan managed to get used to the power of the Demon-eyes, no matter which one, most who tried have died, but some even got corrupted by the power and we had to seal them away; such as Kaguya, and Duhalan.

But Yashin, he is the only High-sage of Spirits, which had ever survived and ended his apprenticeship to that degree, unfortunately has he been corrupted as I said earlier!" Neherit stated.

"But what's even more unfortunate, is that he bears one of the last two Chitosegan, the other one is left with my Body at a safe place.

And since we both were learning under the same master, only I stand a chance against him!" He stated.

"I see!" dad only said.

"Sigh, it´s funny, we claim to want to save the world, but in the end it has been us who destroyed it the most, by getting us killed 20.000 years ago.

Milliards of years long we managed to keep the world safe, and then we hesitated from killing a few humans to prevent this damn war.

Only through this war, things spiraled out of control and even more Humans got killed, even today!" Neherit stated with a look of melancholy.

"You know, we once, 4 Wars ago, had that brilliant idea of transferring all the humans and animals into another universe on another planet..., but the idea was as foolish as impossible..., such a massive dimensional walk would no human survive!" Neherit stated, as he looked into the far distance.

"Baaaam!" Suddenly the gates of the Room flew open.

"Neherit, you got to come, somethings strange and dangerous has appeared!" Lady Mito stated as she entered the room.

"What´s the matter?" Neherit asked.

"A strange tree appeared near Konoha, out of nowhere, it has a whole lot of Miasma floating around it!" Lady Mito answered.

"So it begins, the miasma flood takes its toll, demons long slain are beginning to awake again, and trying to break free, just like this one!" Neherit stated.

"Rughian, go and warn the Hokage, I will take upon him, but if I am sure than this battle will not get unnoticed!" Neherit stated.

" If you want to know what I am doing all the time, then come and fight on my side, after wards I will tell you everything!" Neherit shouted.

"What´s the matter it´s only a tree not, what can possibly go wrong!?" Salia asked skeptically.

"Right now it´s only a tree, but I will not wait until he managed to spread it´s dark force over to the rest of the Konoha Forest, if that happens and Konoha is surrounded by infected trees, the People of Konoha will likely die in 2 days.

The three we are going to fight against is a demon called **Kōshu daigi** (_Gallows-tree_).

It's a demon that mostly gets created, through a lot of evil souls who are getting bound by the blood, which their corpses lost as they were hanged on a _Spirit-tree_.

Souls who are leaving a body, which has been murdered ore forcefully and unnaturally being brought to death, always are leaving a tiny bit of miasma back, and those with a dark soul lose even more of that.

The soul and the miasma is getting drawn to the pure, natural life-force inside a Spirit-tree, the blood that sinks into the ground is getting succked up by the tree and let it withering and deforming itself.

The massive amount of dark-spiritiual energy causes the tree to develop a certain amount of personalit.

It´s no use to burn or destroy him, as long as there is wood he always can repair himself.

And while being in its surrounding it slowly but steadily sucks your entire life-force out of you, like a normal tree the CO2 around him out of the air.

Using the souls it contains, the demon also is able to create humanoid like zombies made of wood.

It´s a bit of how the white Zetsus and the Shinju have been working.

Only that the Shinju was not really a tree made of wood!" Neherit explained.

"So if Konoha gets surrounded the trees would suck all life force out?" Dad asked.

"Indeed therefore we got to hurry and defeat it before it´s too late.

As long as it has souls inside of it, it is hard to be, but as soon as they are out we deal with a normal tree.

But be careful, the tree will keep you away by every means, also, don´t let it catch you, or else you will be sucked dry of all life-force!" Neherit stated.

"I see, but anyways, how are we supposed to get so fast towards Konoha, I mean we are several 100 miles away, it will last at least 3 day to get back there!" Dad asked.

"Indeed, if you go to foot, if we fly at our speed, we will be there in approximately 6 hours!" Neherit explained.

"But how, I mean you just have send Rughian ahead?" I asked.

"I´m not for nothing a High-sage, I too can transform myself into an animal!" Neherit stated as we arrived out of the castle.

"Just give me a second!" He stated, as he walked near the cliff behind the castle, which reached towards the sea and jumped off.

"Wait, you can´t...!" I tried to shout but he was already gone.

"NEHERIT!" I shouted as I ran to the cliff looking down.

"Uaaaahhh!" I shouted as I suddenly saw a dark shadow rising up from above.

"Swwwoooossssshh!" A massive being rose from the cliffs, before it soared up in the sky, it was only vaguely to see, before it came rapidly at us.

"WaaaaahhH!" We shouted as we were about to run.

Suddenly it stopped right before us, a giant being with mighty wings which blew a strong gust of wind in our faces.

The size of this being was at least 9 meters of height, with 4 meters of wingspan.

"Is that you Neherit?!" I asked, afraid, awestricken and fascinated at once as I witnessed this being, landing right before us.

It was giant Tengu, a crow-Tengu to be precise. Alongside of a large black pant he wore an armor and several arm protectors.

Around his neck was a giant black beads necklace, like that of a monk, only with a black skull on its end.

He wore Two Onimasks as shoulder protectors and a massive Helmet with a sickle-moon on it.

His claws were large and absolutely deathly, and he held a massive metallic battle-pole in his hand, with a massive Blade on one side and a sickle like blade on the other side.

All in all his appearance was quite fearsome, but somehow there also was a feeling of secureness in my heart.

"_Indeed, dear Sarin-san_!" The giant human-like bird stated over telepathy.

"Well holy shit!" I heard Salia stating in awe as well.

"_If you are done with scanning me we better hurry, maybe we are right on time then, the soul-sucker ability is not able to go through inorganic material, so as long as the people stay in their houses with closed doors and windows, nothing will happen_!" Neherit explained.

"Then we have to hurry even more!" Salia stated.

"_Why, not that we won´t, mind you, but you seem to be even more rushed_?" Neherit asked.

"This evening, is the Starlight festival and before that is the Chunin exam!" Salia stated.

"Oh shit you are right, then at least ¾ of the entire Town will be on the streets and therefore target to the tree!" I said.

"We have to hurry!" Dad said.

"_You got to hold on tight then, maybe I can slay the 5:30 hour-mark_!" Neherit said as he bended allowing us to climb his back.

"_Mito-san, please look after Yota-kun and stay here with Nagato-san, he is in the garden with Konan-san_!" Neherit stated towards Lady Mito, he seemed to be rather close to her.

"Here we go, hold on tight!" He stated as he raised high in the air with a few flaps of his mighty wings, as he jumped over the cliff making first a nose dive before flying in a looping high upwards.

All we could do was to grip a strong grasp of his armor, which he wore.

"How come that this demonic tree is attacking Konohagakure in the first place?" Dad asked.

"_I think that with the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the annihilation of its people 35 years ago, most of the demons which they had caught and sealed begin to awake and break out of their prison, which seals are since all this time mostly uncared for._

_35 years ago, beside of Karin, you and Naruto had no one of the Uzumaki-Clan survived the Spiral-massacre, and perhaps beside of you no one of them knew about the locations of all the seals and she shrines or graves._

_So it´s only logical that after all this time, the demons begin to break free, one by one and make hunt on the last survivors of the Uzumaki clan to fully exterminate them and so all threats of being re-sealed again._

_And the last Survivors of Uzushiogakure, are you guys, so it is to assume that in the next time we will have to fight against more of these Demons, each one has different abilities and several of them are very hard to beat, or to seal and logically each one of them had probably enough time to assemble it´s forces._

_Sigh if only we would get Ashina´s soul in our grasp, he was the last leader and still some decades before his death, it is a shame that he has not given any word about everything to his oldest daughter, Mito-san._

_And all the scrolls are well hidden, even for my own._

_Most of their souls have been taken out of the afterlife, until now I only found, next to Mito-san, 4 remaining Souls, Honoka Uzumaki, Himari Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki and... _!" Neherit explained and I suddenly had that bad feeling.

"No!" I said loudly cutting him off.

I was not ready to tell Salia or anyone about my state.

"What´s the matter Sarin?" Salia asked me confused.

"_Got to find a topic_!" I thought, as I searched for a solution of the dilemma.

"Did you said Himari Uzumaki_?" _I asked Neherit.

"_Indeed..., you know here, right_?" He asked.

"It was the name of my mother!" I stated with a sorrowful glance.

"She was a strong and skilled Spirit-tamer, able to tame and purify mighty elemental spirits, who former terrorized as demons some villages.

Defeating and taming them, she was able to put them under her very control, but with her death also the sealing contract has been broken and all of them were released, they perhaps hid themselves somewhere!" Dad explained.

"I made it to my mission, next to find the murderers of her and our clan, to find the spirits and seal them back into her long Bead necklace" I said with a determined look.

"_Nice to hear, well me too, I made it to my mission to save the world and to later step into the footprints of my maternal grandmother, Lady Chika._

_She is our elder, the only one who more or less survived until now all millennium-wars, even though she always fought at the front, risking her life to save others more than once._

_During my apprenticeship I wanted to be like her, she was the__3__rd__ last apprentice of Sensei Vidadrac and a strong fighter, as well as a mighty Elemental-Alchemist able to manipulate the nature._

_Also was she a highly talented Sage of spirits, that's for sure, she taught me almost everything she knew of_!" Neherit told us with a melancholic glance.

And once again I was remembered, that I knew close to nothing about my savior.

"What exactly is a Sage of Spirits actually, what does he do?" Dad asked.

"_All to the right time, let´s first get towards Konohagakure and defeat this evil tree, afterwards I am willing to tell you anything about your questions as long as it is possible for me to answer, shall we?_!" He stated.

"Yeah, we got this!" We shouted, as we soared through the sky towards Konoha.

Things were bound to get dangerous, but we had no idea that this was long only the beginning of the terror..., still little we knew that from now on, the peace was over.

**Part II: Team Uchimaki, a Mission for two:- Part 1/ The legend of the Fire Lord.**

**1 year ago, a week before Chunin Exam Finals. **

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It has been on the early morning of a sunny day in the summer, here in Konohagakure.

Things were already busy, since we only got the message to go towards the Hokage´s office.

Guess my father has a mission for us.

"Bolt hurry up!" Sarada Uchiha, my best friend and my team mate shouted, as she ran before me.

"I´m coming, relax…., I only woke up an half hour before.

Geez why can´t they come to us in the noon, rather than already this early in the morning?!" I asked myself.

"Less whining and more running, c´mon!" She stated.

"Yeah i´m coming, no need to drill me like a sergeant!" I stated.

The Hokage office was already in sight anyways, about 20 rooftops ahead.

"By the way where´s Senpou, is she waiting at the office?" I asked.

"Don´t know that, I also only could get you, since both of our residences are lying right next to each other, but Senpou lives on the outskirts of Downtown on the opposite site.

I don´t know if she´s already there, anyways we have to hurry!" Sarada stated.

"Sure thing!" I stated.

I lasted another ten minutes until we arrived.

"There you are finally!" dad stated.

"Well mom still wanted to make me a Bento and different as you I cherish her food!" I said to dad with minor venom.

"Sigh…, anyways, let´s get this meeting starting, I have a mission for you two!" Dad stated, simply ignoring me.

"Eeeh only for us, what about Konoha-sensei and Senpou?" I asked same as Sarada.

"Both of them have different missions, Konohamaru is for the moment not in the town and Senpou has been officially asked to represent Hi no Kuni in an international Taijutsu contest, also is the Team of Mirai-san not in town either!" Dad stated.

"Now that I think about it, I do haven´t seen those guys in a while, oh well, it´s not as if I don´t trust Sarada´s power, not at all, but what is this job about anyways?" I asked.

"You two going to be the Bodyguards for Lady Hanako Kiokuri, the High-priestess of the Fire temple here in Hi no Kuni, in a place called Fiero Village, wherethe annual temple visit is coming up.

But renegaded Ninja´s who have terrorized the town since some time now, had forbid them to go after this tradition.

But Lady Hanako will not give up on it, she wants to give her gratitude to their Guardian God, a being called Horusaru, the lord of Fire, who switches all night from a human to a phoenix!" Dad stated.

"Aphoenix, you mean a Bird with feathers which are catching fire without burning!" I asked.

"Indeed my son.

According to legend did Horusaru´s fire-shine, as a phoenix, rescued a nomad clan, as they came into a terrible thunderstorm, right within the mountains.

They had lost all orientations and the mountain unleashed a giant avalanche, which took most of their cows and donkeys with the food down the mountain.

The shine of Horusaru led them towards a giant open field of grass.

A nearby volcano erupted and led lava over the field.

The lava ate its way over the field turning it to ashes.

The Rain quickly cooled the lava turning it to stone and volcano-ashes.

Horusaru shall have told the leader within a dream to plant the seamen, they had with them, in the field.

They did as said, and after ten days and ten nights, a rich field of vegetables and fruits has grown upon the former Lava field.

This way the Nomads could have food to tank their forces.

Afterwards Horusaru shall have ordered the Clan-leader to build houses on a nearby mountain, out of the Lava stone.

It could keep the warmth of the sun and need no fire to remain warm in the evening, only in the winter.

The Clan did as told and so survived the coming winter without any deaths to claim!" Dad told.

"Amazing!" I stated and Sarada nodded.

"Indeed but there is more to it, listen well.

As the last order, Horusaru shall have asked the leader to sacrifice one of his best cows, to bring it by a virgin maiden of 20 years, into the volcano alive.

The girl should also have no fear, but a strong character and a durable spirit, preferably the daughter of the Leader.

Unfortunately had the daughter of the leader only being born.

So the leader asked upon the lord for a delay of this wish.

The God would have granted it.

But fearing for the god to might turn his back on them, the leader´s wife volunteered to come into the volcano all year, so long until her daughter is 20 and so old enough to take upon her duty.

The Fire Lord agreed to this condition, for he was a kind god.

And so 20 years passed and the fated day came, the mother, now an old woman of 50, gave her yearly duty over to her daughter.

Within the Volcano, the daughter of the leader, which they had chosen, experienced something incredible, a young man, dressed in a fire-red royal attire appeared before her, telling her that for each year they decide to remain to reside here, the Clan has to sacrifice one of their best cows, which had to be brought by the fierce daughter or the son of the leader.

At the question of what he would do with her, Horusaru answered that the daughter would not be harmed in any way.

That she would just have to spend a bit of time with the fire lord and giving birth to a successor of the Fire lord, whenever the time for a new one to climb the throne has come!" Dad told us.

"Wow, bet she was rather furious!" Sarada stated.

"Not at all, remember this story is at least 500 years old, to that time the humans still believed in gods more than today.

Anyways the daughter, who wanted to thank him for the wonder he brought about the clan, gave her virginity to him and after a year of pregnancy, she gave birth to a healthy and strong boy.

Horusaru appeared in the dream of the Girl.

He told her that the Boy had to live 30 years within the village, before he has to take upon his duty as the new Fire lord, but he would to have to come with his mother every year into the volcano.

The Fire Lord would meanwhile remain to rule over the village, defend its people and the land around, for all this time, remaining 51 years more on the throne.

Before the new Fire Lord would have to take over, remaining the next 51 years on the throne with the old one as advisor.

During his growing the leader´s 10 years younger brother, had a daughter as well, which became 20 the day the Leader´s grandson became 30.

So it was clear that the new Fire Lord would have her as his wife!" Dad explained.

"Well that´s sounds weird but why not, if it is to ensure the village´s blessing!" I Said.

"But what happens if there will be only girls being born all of a sudden!" Sarada asked.

"According to the history of Fiero Village, will with each death of a Fire lord after 102 years, he be reborn in the next generation from anew, wherever as girl or boy!" Dad explained.

"I see, that´s quite convenient I would say, anyways you are saying that we have to ensure Lady Hanako to be able to do that shrine visiting with her Son am I right?" I asked.

"Indeed, Lady Hanako´s son, called Fushichō, just happened to become 30 this year, therefore it is his duty to become the new Fire Lord, no matter what, this shrine visiting has to become a success, therefore you two will make it becoming one, I read your files thoroughly and I am positive that you two can handle it.

Still if anything happens, I want you to use the jutsu I have taught you a while ago, the Hiraishin mark on this little friend sends him right to me.

He will observe anything, so if something goes wrong, then don´t hesitate to send him to me and I will come instantly!" Dad stated as he summoned a toad out of nowhere.

"Sarada, your mother gave me this for you, it´s part of Lady Katsuyu, it will help you to improve your medical powers, they are quite high since the last year, and with lady Katsuyu, you guys should have no problem to heal each other.

Also is her mind connected with her part here in my office, which is with Shizune-san, so just in case something might happen to Gamatech, I am still informed about what's going on and can move accordingly!" Dad stated, as he each gave us the small toad and a slug in our hands.

"Nice to meet you, pal, i´m Gamatech!" The Toad stated as he fist-bumped me.

"Hey Buddy, i´m Bolt Uzumaki, nice to meet you too!" I said with a smile, he jumped up on my head and sat there, getting himself a comfortable place.

"I´m most pleased to meet Sakura-sama´s Daughter, it is an honour to me to make your acquaintance, Young Sarada-sama!" The Slug stated to Sarada, who tried to hide her disgust.

It was not that she found Katsuyu not nice, she just didn´t like slimy things, this has been so ever, since some bullies had made themselves a fun, of putting normal slugs on her hair in the Kindergarten.

"H-hey, n-nice t-to meet y-you!" Sarada stammered.

"Well then, here is the location, do you have everything?" dad asked.

"We just have to still pack some things but in a 40 minutes we are ready to go, still, are you sure we two will be enough for this job, I mean what if we, though I doubt it, but what if we both are getting taken out, then nobody can help Lady Hanako. Wouldn´t it be better to have one Jonin with us, or at least another member?" I asked.

"Indeed that might be, but most of them are out on missions in different lands and those who are here are needed to secure the villages, we might have had peace for several years, but you never know, so we cannot be too careless.

Also it does not seems as if any other Genin who still is here can be compared a valuable addition to your skills.

If Senpou were here I would have instantly get her in it with you, but right now, you have to deal alone, I will send back up as soon as possible I promise, just hold out until then, can you do it?" Dad asked.

"Sigh we will try our very best, Father, but we cannot guarantee anything, only that we will fight until the end and that we defend as many as possible!" I explained.

"Indeed, we know we are strong, still, something like last year should never happen again, I trained my medical ninjutsu feverish, so I can be a walking hospital at any time.

Also, if Lady Katsuyu´s part can help me to enhance my power, I am positive I can heal anything as long as no one rips our hearts out, or our heads off!" Sarada explained.

"I see, well I give you the responsibility that nothing happens to my son, as long as the Backup needs to arrive!" Dad stated, making Sarada and me blushing.

"Anyways, all further notices about your job are written within the letter here, read it when you have arrived at your first stop, this should be around here, it´s on half the way, the travel to Fiero Village will last four days, approximately said.

The visit to the temple is in five days which is your deadline, so don´t you dare to get their too late, or else you will not see a single coin of the salary!" Dad stated.

"Roger, we are on our way!" I said.

"Umm, who´s going to be the leader by the way?" Sarada asked.

"It´s gonna be Bolt for this time!" Dad stated.

"Me, are you serious?" I asked.

"Sure…, unless you don´t want to?" Dad stated, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I want to…, I promise you dad, this mission is going to be a success!" I said, with determined eyes.

"That´s my Boy, now go for it!" Dad stated.

"Alright, don´t worry, we got this!" I said, as we both bowed and left the room.

"Alright, time to get things packed up, we meet in 30 minutes at the gate, stop for nothing, you hear, I bet we might make it in at least 3 and a half day is we hurry, so we have to get out of here as soon as possible.

Make sure you got anything, if not, borrow it from your parents and if they don´t have it I will lend you some of my things, I always got my standard Ningus 4 times, we cannot make a stop to buy something we need!" I explained, as we arrived in our street.

"Sure thing, well then I get going, see you soon!" Sarada stated, before she ran over to her villa.

"Yeah see you, well then here we go!" I said, as I ran through the gate.

"Hello Bolt-sama!" One of the Guards of the villa stated.

"Hello, nice day for a mission right?" I stated.

"Indeed, but be careful, there are rumours that some renegades are hiding around the outskirts of Konohagakure, but i´m positive you and your team will have no problems!" the Guards stated.

"I will watch out, anyways got to go see you later!" I replied.

"Sure thing, and good Luck!" The Guard said.

"Thanks, I can need it!" I shouted after him, as I ran up to the main entrance.

"Mom, it´s me, if my Flak Jacket ready?" I asked.

"It´s in your room honey, do you have a mission?" Mom asked, as she looked from behind the kitchen door.

"Indeed, Sarada and I are going to travel to the border of Hi no Kuni, to the Shrine of the so called Fire Lord, to be bodyguards for a priestess and her son, anyways I got to hurry!" I stated, as I ran upwards in my room.

"Oh hey Bolt, what´s the matter, you seem in a rush!" I heard it behind me, as I ran through the hallway.

"Oh Hey Aunt Hanabi!" I stated as I met my Mothers little sister by chance.

"How often did I told you Boruto, call me Big sister Hanabi, Aunt… that makes me sound so old!" Mom´s sister stated in disgust.

"Sorry Hanabi-nee san, anyways got to hurry I have a mission, together with Sarada!" I stated.

"So you finally have a date, I see, are you already so far!" She asked with a cocky grin.

"It's a normal mission, it´s no date!" I stated back, blushing deep red.

"Sure thing…., still…., you two are going to be all alone together….., and you know what might happen if a boy and a girl are all alone in the woods!" She teased.

"Oh c´mon stop it, Hanabi-nee-san, Sarada and I, we are not like this, we are teammates and friends but that´s all there is!" I stated, blushing.

"Are you sure…., does Sarada thinks so too…., or is that only your opinion?

It´s hard to believe that she shall be only a friend and teammate to you anymore, don´t deny it, I know you like her very much, or else you would not wear the bolt-necklace she gave you, all the time, even at night!" She asked me with a smug grin.

"We are not like this!" I shouted.

"Yeah go on…, just keep on denying it…., sigh you know…., this is one of the bad things that you inherited from your parents, Hinata´s extreme shyness and Naruto´s cluelessness about love!" she stated, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"What are you talking about…, wait.., never mind I got to hurry or i´m going to be the one who´s late in the end, I will deal with it later, just, don´t go and spread false rumours, got it!" I stated to her.

"No fear I won´t, but if you love her, you got to tell her soon, or someday someone will come and steal her away from you!" Hanabi-nee-san stated.

"Sigh, I will look what I do, anyways see you later I got to go…., and anyways…, I don´t even know if Sarada even harbours such feelings for me!" I stated, as I went further to my room, packing all things.

**Hanabi´s Pov:**

"_Oh you bet she does, it is really a shame that you forget your confession, my dear nephew. _

_I like Sarada, she is nice and not like everyone says, she is not like her father, which is enough for me to know that I can trust her with Bolt._

_Even Salia says that, even though she sees them only rarely together._

_Not even a blind man would be able, to go over the fact, that these two are made for each other_!" I thought, as I walked through the hallways.

It was just like with Big Sis, back then as she and Naruto-kun still were no pair.

She was so desperate to tell him, but she just didn´t found the guts to do so, at least not that I know, I think Naruto-kun has confessed to her first.

Well i´m not better, I too had some feelings for Kono, if I shall be honest, but I mostly only had a far, far rivalry with him, since I barely knew him before we had already being married with each other, behind our backs by our both grandfathers.

The only things I knew about him was, that he came from the Sarutobi clan and was a prodigy, same as I was been labelled as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

"Still as much as I know, he has been called this way but only ever since he knew and learned under Naruto-kun, same as Hinata!" I mumbled, as I turned around the corner to my room.

I sat myself on the bed, drifting in a sea of thoughts.

"_To be honest, so many strong Jonins here in our village, have only gotten so far because Naruto-kun inspired them, with his will to never give up and to go through every challenge._

_In a way I too was influenced by him, ever since I got to know him better, as he and Sis began to date and he came more often to us_!" I thought.

I admit, at first I was not so sure of how to think about him, I mean he had always been told to be a nuisance and someone neither of us both, Hinata and I, ever should get involved with.

That's why it also had been so incomprehensible why my big Sister idolized him so much…, at least until he defeated Neji-Nii-san and Gaara-san, since that day I thought a little better about him, then he brought Lady Tsunade back to us and went on a long Journey.

During these years I saw not only Hinata training hard, but even Neji, so also all of their teammates and friends, as if they fear that Naruto-kun would leave them in the dust, still in a way he did.

"_After he came back things went up and down, just like a rollercoaster._

_First the hunt after Akatsuki, the kidnapping of the Kazekage, then the destruction of the town, as he defeated Pain, and then the Fourth Ninja World war, which he ended together with Sasuke-san._

_Not that it ever will make up for all the deaths the very same Sasuke Uchiha had brought, by helping this war to even been unleashed_!" I kept on thinking as I looked at a picture of Hinata, Neji and me, up on the wall.

I hated him and not only for Neji-Nii´s death, but also for all the things he put Naruto-kun as well as Sakura-san and her family through.

Ever since Kono and I are married together, I got even closer to the two families.

Naruto-kun had always been concerned about Sakura-san and her circumstances of raising her family all alone, he helped her where he could, this I held in high regard.

He and Kono, even with their hard pasts, managed to become the best Fathers ever.

After Kono´s uncle died, he was the last of his Clan, his Parents, so he told me, were prodigies and Jonin of the Anbu corps, they were assigned to search everything concerning about Orochimaru.

Kono´s mother, Asuna Sarutobi was Asuma-san´s 10 years older sister, she had been in a team together with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Teuchi Ichiraku, under Naruto-kun´s old sensei Jiraiya-sama.

Their master vanished to go investigating about Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and both her male teammates have either died, like Minato-san, or decided to quit the active duty and take over the Family business, like Teuchi-san.

Asuna-san was the only one who remained in the active duty, where she got to know Konohamaru´s father.

3 years after the Kyuubi´s assault at the village and also 3 years after Asuna and her boyfriend married, Konohamaru had been born.

After several Ninja´s failed on one and the same mission, the two of them took again upon their duties and Konohamaru was left in the Custody of Asuma-san, who had just become a Jonin.

It though should have not been for long, until he had to become his new father, for a few months after Kono´s birth they were found murdered.

Ever since that day Asuma-san and Kono were living together and Kurenai-san, that time only a good friend and former Teammate, helped him to raise the same.

During this time both had to give up on the active duty, until Konohamaru was 7 years old, old enough to get into the ninja Academy, also they came closer together due to the raising of the child.

They taught Konohamaru early that they were not his legitimate parents, but that they would love him just as equally, which they actually did.

One does not always see it but Kono had actually a strong bond to them both, even today

So in a way they all were an unusual but happy family, even after Konohamaru had become Genin.

So long until the Third Hokage and Asuma-san died, which spiralled both, Konohamaru and Kurenai-san, far out of the same path the had gone together for so long.

Kurenai was more concerned about her growing Baby, and Konohamaru wanted to become stronger, to protect all of his beloved.

This state lasted for several years after the war in, which he trained day and night, often not coming home.

Going over his grandfather's things one day, he found an old scroll for a summon, shortly before I was kidnapped.

So he summoned his Grandfather´s Kuchiyose partner, the same however had sworn to only ever serve one master, which was the Third Hokage.

Instead he offered him to make a contract with another one of his specie, and so Kono trained hard and finally, in a few months after the Moonfall case, he managed to learn how to successfully summon a Kuchiyose animal, in this case the Ninja-Monkey, Saru no ōji (_Monkey Prince_) Enru, Monkey King Enma´s son.

With this new power and partner, Konohamaru swore himself to keep the kid, Mirai-chan, as well as everyone else he cared about, safe and sound, just the way Asuma-san had done with him, as his parents died.

He and Shikamaru-san both managed to help Kurenai-san raising a fine daughter.

During this time, Konohamaru begged Naruto-kun to become his apprentice, so to say his unofficial scholar, to learn more, to become a stronger ninja and perhaps the Sensei of the Kid.

This made him strong, strong enough to be called one of the Top Jonins of Konohagakure, he was an U.N.B.T. Champion after all.

But instead of him, it was Naruto-kun which had been announced as her new Sensei, since he had more experience as a Ninja and already was Jonin anyways.

But Konohamaru was not disillusioned after being told about this, no way, he kept training hard, even more after Salia came to us and he had another one to protect, even more than before now.

Due to his training with Naruto-kun, Kono even improved, next to the regular Rasengans as well as Naruto-kun´s Fuuton enhanced variations, his very own versions of the element-enhanced Rasengan.

Such as the **Katon: Gōen Rasengan** (_Fire-style, Great Spiraling fireball_) or the **Katon: Rasen-jō Bakudan** (_Fire-style, Spiraling bombshell_), combining **Katon: Haisekishō **(_Fire-style: Burning Ash_) with Rasengan.

"_The Gunpowder gets made quiet compact around the trigger, which then is surrounded by a layer of Rasengan-shaped Fuuton-chakra, enclosing the gunpowder within it._

_Through this the chakra gets a bit heavier, enough to throw the Rasengan._

_At least according to how Kono explained to me_!" I thought.

"So even if the Enemy would dodge the Wind-ball, the explosion still gets him, still it´s not without a risk because you have to throw the ball far away before igniting it!" I mumbled.

A trigger, in form of a mini Kibakufuda wrapped around chakra-leading metal in ball-shape, ignites it from the inside.

However it needs Two Kagebushin to even craft it, similar to the way a Rasen-shuriken formerly has been crafted by Naruto-kun.

It was Konohamaru's only _Spec. S-rank_ Jutsu, this rank mostly gets given for extremely strong and dangerous Jutsus, which can only being used in combination with either a Clan´s Hiden or a Kekkai Genkai.

The same rank gets used for missions which only a Ninja, at the level of a Kage or a Jinnchuriki, can absolve.

_Spiraling Bombshell_ is a unique Jutsu at Kage-level, which gets not often used by Konohamaru, mostly only as a last resort, since it´s just too dangerous.

One must be extremely careful, since the Kibakufuda could ignite the **Haisekishō** at any second, which would result in the user's self-destruction.

"_Also is it unique, since it needed knowledge about the crafting of a __**Rasengan**__, enhancing it with Wind Chakra, as well of the Sarutobi Clan´s __**Haisekishō**__ and the knowledge how to use all of this, in combination with a Catalysator, the Kibakufuda around the Chakra-leading metal-sphere._

_It is a Kinjutsu, which up until now only Kono, knowingly, has ever mastered, it is not clear if Mirai-chan can use it as well, to be honest I rarely saw her fighting anyways_!" I thought in awe and glee, my Husband was sure awesome, same as his family.

It was not even sure to me, if Mirai-chan perhaps has learned the Rasengan as well, either from her sensei, Naruto-kun or her cousin Konohamaru.

To be honest I was way busier with my own life, raising Salia and often looking over Bolt and Himawari as well.

I looked over to a photo of as all together, I remembered that day well and it gave me a fuzzy feeling.

After Kono and I had married, at the age of 18, we were together for one year as something even more incredible and unbelievable, than an arranged marriage behind our backs, happened.

Salia, the daughter of Kou-san and Natsu-san, had been found by my father, all alone in a forest in a house.

Her parents had send him a letter on a bird, whit the location of her, should they die.

A few days later, her parents were found by Members of the Branch-family dead, with several Main family members around them, each one dead as well.

Kou-san and Natsu-san shall have died arm in arm with a pained smile, perhaps because they knew that Salia would have a better life.

However Dad was too old to raise another child and beside of me and Hinata no one was able or wanted to take her in, still Hinata had already all hands full with Bolt and the growing Himawari, so I decided to take her in with me.

It had been a shock after I got to know a year before several months after my marriage with Konno, that I would never be able to become children.

During a training session with my father I accidently was hit in the stomach, which damaged my body, taking me the ability to bear a child.

I was so afraid that Konno would leave me as soon as he get to know this, so I tried to hide it from him, but eventually he found out somehow.

He said that it did not mattered that I was unable to become kids, that he still would love me and that there was still the ability to adopt a child.

I was so glad that he still loved me and that my inability of giving birth did not scared him.

However it scared the Main family, after they got to know about my circumstance I was quickly dumped by them.

They tried to get Hinata as a new heiress, but she refused, not only because of what they did to me, but also because they tried forcefully to give Bolt the caged bird curse-seal.

They even tried it with Salia-chan shortly after we adopt her, 2 years before the _3__rd__ Birthday Affair,_ as they managed to kidnap Himawari at night.

But boy did Konno flipped out, same as later Naruto, did he slay 40 of the Hyuuga elder´s best helpers to the hospital, before he was able to get her back in time.

This was shortly after she was with us, before I had been uncertain that time, if I would be a good mother to Salia, and I was afraid if Konno might not be able to love her like his own child, but after this night all the doubts had been erased.

I told myself that I had and would become a good mother to her…., since Natsu-san had always been there for me, it was the least I could do to repay her kindness, care and warmth for all these years.

My mother died shortly after my birth and Natsu practically raised me like her own child, so in a way it was similar in my relation to Salia.

Ever since these days Salia is like a daughter to me, better said she is my daughter.

"_Geez, I wonder when she starts to take an interest in Boys, who is she going to choose as her beloved, I hope she find someone like Bolt_!" I mumbled and suddenly I was hopelessly caught in thoughts, about my adolescent daughter and her coming puberty.

**Meanwhile in the Uchiha Villa, Sarada´s Pov:**

I came home and instantly went up to my room to pack my belongings.

Our villa, was tiny, compared to the Uzumaki Villa, still for me it was perfect, not so big to get lost, and still big enough to not be called normal sized.

Dad brought a whole bundle of money with him, from his travels, with which he paid some carpenters from outside, who didn´t knew something about his worse reputation in the village.

The Hokage personally shall have helped as well, with a hell lot of Kagebushins.

"Sarada are you back?" I heard it after a while coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah i´m in my room!" I shouted, as I was looking through my things to not forget something.

"You have a mission?" Mom asked me as she arrived at my door.

"Yeah, Bolt and I got one together, just the both of us!" I stated with a blush.

"Lucky for you I would say, which rank?" Mom asked.

"…. I think it was C-rank, to be honest I have no idea the Hokage said that all informations are given to us in a letter, which Bolt has.

We shall open it only at the location of our first camp, since we have to hurry, so it might as well be a B-rank mission, but I think it might be not so bad, or else he would have given us a Jonin on our side.

So the fact that we two are alone, must mean that we can handle things on our own.

Still the Hokage gave Bolt a toad and me a piece of a Slug called Lady Katsuyu, as messenger and partner.

Seriously the Hokage is awesome, he let this toad appearing out of nowhere, I wish I could use Kuchiyose by now!" I stated in thought.

"I can show you when you are back!" Mom suggested.

"Sure, as long as it is no slug or snake!" I stated.

"Why not?" Mom asked confused.

"Mom you know how I stand to slugs, basically I cannot really stand them, they are wiggly, slimy and the terror of everyone´s hair.

And a Snake makes me seem as shady as dad is, and the last thing I need, is to get an even worse reputation in the village, I don´t like to be compared to Dad anyways.

Also are snakes the natural enemies of Toads, so Bolt would perhaps avoid me, if I have a Snake on my side…., geez is there nothing else I can get, how about such a Ninja-Monkey like Konohamaru-sensei?" I asked.

"That won´t be possible, as much as I know, they only make contracts with the Sarutobi Clan!" Mom stated as she thought about it.

"Geez, hmmm, maybe I will ask Nekobaa if she knows a strong cat with which I can make a contract!" I mumbled at the thought of Ninja Cats, Bolt seemed to like Cats anyways.

"Or a Fox, I bet Bolt would love it….., and maybe me too!" I stated, whispering the last part to myself.

"I bet, whatever you take, Bolt will not stop liking you, anyways you better get prepared will you, if you need anything I am in the Kitchen!" Mom stated as she was about to go.

"Sure thing, thanks for sharing your wisdom Mom!" I stated.

"Always again sweetie…, by the way where is Lady Katsuyu anyways?" Mom asked as she stopped to look around.

"uhmm, well!" I stated, sweating buckets full, all of a sudden.

"Sarada, what did you do to her?" Mom asked me with a menacing glance.

"Young Lady Sarada, why did you do that, you know I am not so fast?!" As if on call the tiny slug appeared in the Kitchen, coming through the open window.

"Wait a second you abandoned her?" Mom asked furious.

"Well she insisted to sit on my shoulder but I had no newspaper at hand to sit her on it!" I stated fidgeting.

"Badonk!" And a solid punch hit my head.

"Owwww, why did you do that?" I whined.

"That's what you get for abandoning a friend, I am most sorry Lady Katsuyu… unfortunately, she had some bad memories in the past with a jar of normal slugs, back in the Kindergarten….., it was a very nasty affair, ever since she has a slug-phobia, still i´m very sorry!" Mom apologized to the tiny slug…, seriously was this thing really that important to her?

"Oh it´s nothing, it´s just that it gets hard to move through the town, with all these people around, also is the sun quite hot today!" The Slug stated.

"_Kami, are you serious Mom, you are talking with a slug about the weather_?" I thought to myself, as I shook my head to this scene.

"Anyways, take this bag with you Sarada, this way you can transport her without having to touch her, but this way she also not have to creep all the way down to wherever you have to go.

She´s a queen and a good friend, so a little of comfort must be in it!" Mom stated.

"Sure thing mom!" I stated, as I took the old handbag of mom.

"_Seriously, why did it have to be a slug, this way I even would prefer a snake right now._

_If only I would have a cat as Kuchiyose-partner_!" I thought.

"Anyways, as atonement for abandoning Lady Katsuyu, you will get Katsuo for me, right now, he shall recall Himawari; he didn't picked up his phone, even though she called 5 times, guess they got another fight going on.

Seriously these kids today!" Mom stated shaking her head in disbelieve, as she disappeared in the kitchen.

"Sure, I will go!" I said sulking, gulping a nasty remark down, as I went out of the kitchen to get to Katsuo´s room.

We, different as Bolt and his Sister, had two completely separated rooms.

"Knock, Knock!" I knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in!" I heard my Brother stated.

"Hey Katsuo, Mom says you shall recall Himawari, you did not picked up the phone!" I stated.

"I know I didn´t!" Katsuo only said while reading in a newspaper, minding my presence not a bit.

"Did you have another fight?" I asked sitting next to him.

"That's none of your business!" He only said it, still not looking at me.

"Geez, why don´t you simply confess to her?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Funny thing here, sis, I don´t think I asked you to butting in my love life, did I?

Also, you really should hear yourself talking, shouldn´t you go after Bolt then, since a year you always keep whining that he don´t confesses to you again.

So why don´t you make it easy to the poor boy and simply confess to him, you know he loved you, and a lost evening is not gonna change his mind, at least in my opinion!" My Brother stated.

"Maybe however he never confessed to me again, as you rightly said, so I am not sure if he really still likes me that way, or at least that much, anyways what happened between you and Himawari-chan?!" I dug after the matter at hand.

"Geez seriously….., you know, as much as I know, Bolt still thinks that you might not like him for his weakness, whatever he means with that!

Anyways, I tried to talk it out of him, telling him that he´s far away from being weak, but he won't listen to my words, so I got bored and simply stopped trying, and that made Hima-chan mad, she kept telling me, that I should keep on talking to him about that.

But isn´t it rather her duty to do that, I mean she is his sister after all, and she do knows Bolt way better than I do.

All I can tell him is to go for it, if he listens to me or not is entirely his decision!" Katsuo stated, as he sighed and laid the magazine away facing me finally.

"I mean, you know you love him, and he knows he is loving you, so why the hell cant either one of you simply make the first move?" He asked.

"Its…, not so easy, I mean, last year…, we barely were able to defend or rescue each other…., I came to the conclusion that I have to train and learn much more, in order to get strong enough to defend Bolt!" I stated.

"I see, well Bolt is of the same opinion vise-versa….., geez, love sure sucks, am I right,…., I mean I like Himawari…, a lot, very much to be honest.

But it does not seems that she ever likes me equally, I often find myself in the role of the best friend but nothing more, am I really doomed to be friendzoned by her, forever?" Katsuo asked himself in horror.

"Well I got to admit, she is pretty hard to read, there you are right, but I don´t think you are simply a friend to her, I bet there is something more, you just got to find it out somehow.

Anyways I got to go, I have a mission today, anyways make sure you and Himawari have made up by the time i´m coming back!" I stated, as I went out of the room.

"Depends on her, I am willing to stop fighting!" Katsuo stated.

"Geez…... siblings…..!"" I stated annoyed.

"Crap I got to go, i´m gonna be late, dammit!" I stated as I looked at the clock, I got only 10 minutes to pack everything and to make my way.

"Got to Hurry!" I stated.

**20 Minutes later at the Main gate:**

"You are late Sarada!" Bolt scolded me as I finally arrived at the gate.

"Sorry, I got some family problems to solve!" I stated.

"What happened, did your mother finally threw Sasuke-kun out?" Bolt asked excited.

"No, still not!" I replied.

"So what's the matter than?" He asked sulking a bit, being less excited about the matter.

"Katsuo and Himawari had a fight!" I only stated.

"Did he make her cry?" Bolt asked with a dangerous air, cracking his knuckles.

"More vise-versa, she accused him something, some private matter and now they both seem to be sulking!" I explained.

"I see, well they both are thickheads, they will eventually make up by the time we are back, anyways we got to hurry, or else we will be late at the location, Dad is going to rip our heads off, if we going to fuck this job up!" Bolt started and I nodded.

"Imaginable indeed!" I said.

"So you got everything?" He asked.

"For now yes, so let´s go!" I stated and so we rushed out of the Gate.

"Yeah, our first mission alone, only the two of us, are you excited?" Bolt asked me, as we began to jump over the Branches in the trees.

"Sure thing, I just hope we have it easy, it´s bad enough that not at least Senpou is here, but we are even without Konoha-sensei on this mission.

If we get ambushed we got to give it our everything, we cannot afford to take any risks or to make any mistakes!" I explained.

"No fear, my mind is ready to take upon every enemy!" Bolt stated.

"And what if they have guns!?" I asked.

"My shield jutsu is since a while as strong as dads, there is nothing coming through for an entire half hour!" Bolt explained.

"In this time limit, we got to find a solution, but luckily my Hiraishin is also better than before, I can now take up to 6 people with me.

I learned much and trained hard to become stronger than ever before, on that something like last year won´t ever happen again!" he continued and I immediately had to think about what Katsuo said, about Bolt loving me but being too uncertain of his own strength to protect me.

"A half hour you say, well it´s plenty of time for you to find a solution, right, after all you are a super-brain and an Uzumaki, you won´t go down so easily, right?" I asked with a smile trying to cheer him up.

"Of course I will never go down, as long as I have breath and life in me to defend you, nothing will ever stop me from doing that!" Bolt bragged, still he would never claim something unreal which later gets us in trouble.

"Well then on we go, let´s hurry, we gonna make it in three or at least three and a half day!" He shouted, as he accelerated.

"Bolt, wait up!" I shouted at him, as I too accelerated.

And so our first mission, with only the two of us, began.

We should not be prepared of what we encounter though.

It started two hour later, as suddenly bolt slowed down, we were a good 80 miles away from Konohagakure.

"Bolt what´s the matter, are you getting tired already?" I asked him mockingly.

"We are tailed since a while, I thought it might be other teams, but they are coming straight after us!" He only said.

I saw that he was in Sennin-mode, which he learned 4 years ago from his father.

"How many?" I asked.

"Around 20 peoples, hold on tight I will accelerate!" Bolt stated, as he suddenly took me bridal style, I blushed as I felt his hand on my butt and the other hand on my back.

Still I had way better things to do, than to be embarrassed right now.

"Got it, let´s go!" I stated and so he was engulfed in Kyuubi-chakra before he rushed forward, so fast that my eyes, even though I wore glasses, weep due to the strong wind.

"They are hot on our heels!" I said, as I looked back to see some dark sinister silhouettes, it was incredible that they could keep up with that speed, seems like it were not the ordinary bandits.

"Dammit there are more ahead they try to corner us, guess the guard was right, there are many sinister peoples out here!" Bolt stated after a while.

"I will jump over them, hold on very tight and don't let go no matter what!" Bolt stated.

"Alright, i´m ready!" I stated.

"Here we go!" He shouted, as he jumped far over the heads of some evil looking guys.

"Goodbye suckers!" We said.

"Hahaha, that was kind of easy!" I laughed, before I suddenly heard a strange noise.

"zzzzzshsssshhh!"

"Huh, oh goddammit!" I shouted, as I saw five Kibakufuda hanging right in my backpack, the countdown for their detonation had already begun.

"Fuck!" I shouted, as I cut the backpack of my back.

Unfortunately it was not possible for me to reach behind and get the bombs, since it was a rather large Backpack with a tent inside and other camping utensils next to my Ninja tools.

Luckily were all my personal belonging in my Flack-jacket and my belt pockets.

"Buuuuuummmm!" The detonation was massive, if this would have hit us, we would have gotten ourselves some severe injuries.

"We are through, they are far behind.

Are you okay Sarada!?" Bolt asked me after another while, as we hid behind a large tree, he sat me down on the ground.

"I am, but my Backpack is only pieces anymore….., wait, fuck, Lady Katsuyu, she was in my Backpack!" I stated in horror.

"Ummm, Sarada, don't freak out but…, lady Katsuyu actually sits on your neck!" Bolt stated, as he pointed at a spot.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes she seems to have much fear!" Bolt stated, as he looked at her, I was unable to see her thought.

"Lady Katsuyu are you alright?" I asked.

"I am, I was just a bit afraid, but I am alright, no fear!" She said.

"I see…., geez guess there is no helping then, Bolt can you get her on my shoulder!" I asked Bolt.

"Sure but are you alright with it?" He asked me confused.

"Hurry up before I decide otherwise!" I stated annoyed.

"Oh okay!" He replied, before he took lady Katsuyu of my neck and put her on my shoulder.

"I am most thankful Sarada-sama, I swear I will try my best to be as inconspicuous as possible, you will not even notice my presence!" Lady Katsuyu stated.

"T-thanks, but…, you know…., I really have nothing against you personally…, I just don´t stand slugs in general!" I stated blushing.

"I know, not many girls like slugs, I was glad to find at least three women in my life who did, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama and Sakura-sama!" She stated, a little I do was sorry for her.

"Anyways we came a bit of course, but our camp is in 500 miles away from here, if we hurry, we might get there before nightfall, we make a little pause at the river in the next 20 miles!" Bolt stated, as he pulled out the GPS-map, a newly invented ultra-practical ninja tool, to locate the exact position of a person within a land.

Thanks to many GPS-Radar-Stations, which were built in the various Villages throughout the land, our exact position is always reported towards the Headquarter in Konohagakure, so if anything happens the people down there know exactly where to find us.

"Alright, shall we?" Bolt stated.

"Yeah sure, but about my camp tools?" I asked worried.

"No fear I have enough things with me, but unfortunately don´t I have a second tent and a second sleeping bag, it would have been too much to take with, so we will have to share one, if that´s okay with you?" Bolt asked.

"Sure thing…, its only for one night after all!" I stated blushing at the mere thought, of sharing a sleeping bag with Bolt.

"Well then, after that is cleared, we should continue our travel, are you still alright up there Gamatech?" Bolt asked the small Toad.

"I´m still alive and kicking, that's all I can ask for!" The same stated, as he caught a fly with his large tongue.

"Alright, here we go!" Bolt stated and so we began to run again.

"Oh by the way, Sarada…., you have a tasty and well shaped butt, really nice!" Bolt stated with that smug grin.

"Waaaaaaahhhh…., BORUTO!" I shouted in embarrassment, as I chased after him, while he grinned with a perverted smug grin.

"Even if I die right now, I REGERET NOTHING, Hahaha!" Bolt only shouted, as he ran away from me.

And so we ran into the day, oblivious of the hardships to come.

_(To be continued…)_

**A/N: hello people and here is the newest chapter, s you have seen here comes another Bonus-story special with two stories in which I give you some more details about the life of the characters, between the main story and years before.**

**Also, before you ask, yes, the fight of Hinata and Naruto during his Kage meeting, 5 years before the main story, will eventually also come in the later chapters. (Codename: **_**Awake the Sleeping Tigress)**_

**Anyways what else to say, well I hope you all look forward for the next Chapter and the Two Battles, Bolt vs Sasuke and Sarada vs Hinata, and maybe also about the Battle, Neherit and co. vs Gallow Tree demon.**

**For those who have read the story before all the changes, the fight against Beelzebub, Mōryō and Lamia will come not again all together, but one after another and in later chapters.**

**After the **_**Chunin Exam-Final Arc**_**, comes first the W**_**ar-Recruiting Arc**_**, in which we see the first few days of our heroes in the S.I.I.O.N.T project and their recruiting of valuable persons, most of them old acquaintances of Naruto.**

**Also we will see a preview towards the next arc.**

**After that comes the **_**Bug, Shadow and Snake Arc**_** which tells about the battle with the first three demons of the 27, continuing the preview.**

**Hope you come for a read, sincerely you're the Storyteller and his Books.**


	11. Resonating Souls and the Floral Death

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**3rd Arc: Chained Hearts and Unbound Souls**

_**Chapter 11: Battle of Hearts, can love be stronger than hatred? **_

_**The Death-trap and the secure shelter.**_

**(Opening: Beyond the Black /Unbroken)**

_**Part I/ At the Awaited Battle:- side team Uchimaki junior vs Team Uchimaki Senior, Double-trouble.**_

**Part 1/ the one-sided Battle, Nineko vs Tiger, with united forces.**

The Battle has been going on now since good a half hour, but all the people got to see was an entire one sided battle by Bolt.

All what Sasuke did was merely dodging his opponent´s attacks and attacking every now and then, more playing with him.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"_I´m getting nuts here, why can´t I attack him, how is he able to dodge every single attack of me_?" I asked myself, probably for the hundred time ever since this Battle began.

Although one couldn´t even speak about a battle here, it seemed to be merely a sparring session for Sasuke-san.

I really wished to bash him upside down, but all he did was dodging, beating and smiling that annoying smile of his.

"_Bolt if this goes on, we only waste precious chakra, we have to think about a strategy_!" Kyūbiko stated after I was slain back again.

"I know, I know, raaah that guy is making me crazy with that annoying glance!" I stated, as I remembered the moment our Kunais crashed against.

**Flashback, +/- an Half hour ago:**

Our kunais crashed with a mighty metallic sound against each other.

"Hahah, I was waiting to get an opportunity to beat you, still you seem to not be strong enough to even give me a scratch, Boruto-kun…., how about this, if you manage to beat me once, I will fight seriously against you, but for now show me all that you got, this will merely annoying anyways!" Sasuke stated.

To say that it made me mad, was an understatement.

"_He does not in the slightest takes this whole battle serious_!" I thought, this smug face, no matter how long it takes and no matter what it needs, I will wipe it of him, I have an entire Hour to beat him up without anyone restricting me.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, to show him who the stronger Shinobi is, and I won´t miss that!" I shouted and so I attacked first with many Taijutsu tricks but he always managed to get away, or counter my attacks

**Flashback end:**

"_F**** it_!" I shouted in my mind.

"_Why am I not be able to at least beat him once_?" I thought, as I wheezed in exhaustion.

"Was this all you got Boruto Uzumaki, that's quite disappointing you know!" Sasuke-san mocked me.

"I am tired of playing around, so let´s get serious, you won't be able to ever defend my dear daughter if you cannot even beat me!" he shouted as he attacked.

"Chidori!" he shouted.

"Rasengan!" I shouted, channelling my Chakra given from Kyūbiko and attacked as well.

But just as if he saw how I would attack, he dodged and tried to hit my stomach with it.

Alone my reflexes as a Hyuuga saved me from being hit.

I spun around and tried to hit him from behind, but he caught my hand without even looking, it was as if he had eyes on the back, but that should be impossible, he has no Byakugan.

"Your jutsus are strong no doubt about it, but you use them without a plan…., you don´t fight, you simply want to destroy, not minding what happens to your very own condition, at this rate you will never beat me!" Sasuke said with a menacing glance.

"We will see, I will hit you, at least twice, even if I have to get in the hospital later, I will hit you with all my power and the wrath of everyone you ever hurt before, especially Sarada, Katsuo and Sakura-san!" I shouted.

"If this shall be the united force of the wrath of everyone, than I can merely chuckle to it!" Sarada´s father mocked me with a lazy smile.

"Don´t you dare to underestimate me!" I shouted.

"Oh not in the slightest, but I clearly overestimated your skills, I thought that as the son of the Hokage you would be stronger, but it seems to me as if you haven't learnt anything in the last five years!" Sasuke stated.

Grrrrrr!" I was in a pinch, none of my attack seemed to work, even if I attacked from out of the ground he still could dodge it.

It was really as if he has 360° vision, but how, how was this possible.

"_Kyūbiko, got an idea how he does that_!?" I thought.

"I don´t know it Bolt, it´s strange…, somehow…, he seems to preview each and every of our attacks, but that makes no sense…., unless…!" Kyūbiko seemed to have gotten a clue.

"What is it?" I asked.

"During our Battle with the other Uzumakis my father told me about some things concerning Nagato-kun and the Rinnegan he bore….

He said that each being with a Rinnegan is able to have a connected view, so whatever a Rinnegan sees, can also be seen by the one who controls the original!" Kyūbiko stated.

"I see, so there might be a second Rinnegan somewhere, perhaps in the Public…., this way he has always been able, to see from where I attacked!" I mumbled.

"_Well seems like I should use my joker now_!" I thought as, I created two Kagebushins.

"Shield me, I will have to ask Inojin!" I commanded to them.

"Roger!" they said.

"_Inojin can you hear me_?" I asked.

"_Loud and clearly, what´s the matter Bolt, it seems as if none of your attacks even scratched Sasuke-san_!" Inojin asked me.

"_It´s because the Rinnegan, I bet he has somewhere a clone or a being with another Rinnegan, somewhere high up, from which he can oversee the entire field._

_Rinnegans are connected to the original, so whatever that being sees, Sasuke-san sees it as well, this way he is able to see me, even when I attack from beyond or behind him_!" I stated.

"_I see, I will tell the others, they shall hold an open eye, but I cannot guarantee that we might catch it in time, you have only 20 minutes anymore_!" Inojin stated.

"_I know, in the next 10 minutes you have to find something, or else he will win, if I can bash him up in the last 10 minutes at least, I might win by hit points_!" I explained.

"_We will do our very best_!" Inojin stated.

"_Thanks guys, anyways how´s Sarada doing_?" I asked.

"_She pulls through I would say, their battle is quite intense, her side of the arena is only a landscape of craters anymore_!" Inojin explained.

"_Thought so, I just hope mom´s gonna be alright_!" I stated.

"_Yeah let´s hope that_!" Inojin said.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

It was an intense Battle for the last 40 minutes, even though Bolt´s mother managed to often dodge my attacks, had she little to no abilities to hide anymore.

The last 10 minutes we had been fighting each other with Taijutsu, thankfully I was able to open each Tenketsus, which she had closed, back up.

"You are quite skilled, I got to admit that Sarada-chan, you are exactly that kind of girl which I had wished for my son to marry someday!" Lady Hinata stated.

"I told you I will go all out, no matter what!" I told her.

"Well how about we then shift the level of this Battle a bit, until now we only fought with Taijutsu, but I am tired of playing around, I want to see your true power Sarada-chan.

So I want to see how you deal with this one, I call for you Pyrotora, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Lady Hyuuga stated and summoned a White tiger, with bluish flames on his body, his eyes blazed with fury.

"Well I guess I should then turn up as well!" I Stated.

Luckily I saved a lot of Sen-chakra last night.

"I call for you, Cat-lord of Darkness, hear me and please appear, Lord Nekomata, **Senpō, Shugosha Kuchiyose no jutsu **(_Sage art, Jutsu of the Guardian Spirit-summon_)!" I shouted using a Byakugō seal to power my sage mode.

"You have asked for my help Sarada?" I heard the loud voice of the Ex-Lord of the Ninekos.

"Yes I need your help to defeat another Kuchiyose animal!" I said as he fully appeared.

His massive Body seemed to be even huger as before.

" Is it just me or have you grown since the last time?" I asked.

"This is my original Size, the size you saw back in the Bastion was a reduced size, since the bastion was not really that big itself, anyways who is it I shall slay?" Nekomata asked.

"It´s this one!" I stated, as I nodded over to Pyrotora.

"A one of my stronger cousins out of the West, Pyrotora the white demon-fire tiger, I will do my best but he´s not easy to defeat, that's for sure!" Nekomata stated.

"I know, still you can attack with whatever you have, the entire arena is shielded by the Hokage´s shield jutsu, nothing will come through that!" I explained.

"Alright, I was longing for a real fight, ever since I banned myself in the exile!" The Giant white cat stated, with that all-time-present Cheshire-grin.

"Your Kuchiyose partner is quite neat Sarada-chan, but is he strong enough to defend you?" Lady Hinata stated.

"Pyrotora, it´s time to get it on, attack!" She shouted and the Tiger set in motion coming rapidly at us.

"**Akuma Kakyū no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the demon-fireball_)!" Lady Hinata shouted.

"**Kage no Mīra no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Shadow Mirror_)!" Nekomata shouted, as he created a Hyperspace hole which sucked the entire fireball in itself.

Before releasing it from out of the shadow of Pyrotora, hitting it in progress with its own attack.

"You are strong!" Lady Hinata stated with a smirk.

"But how about we fight as well, the one who is out of chakra first has lost, for she will be too vulnerable for attacks!" She explained.

"Guess that is right, but I will not back down nor will I give up!" I stated.

"Hey Sarada, just give me some background info, what exactly is happening here anyways?" Nekomata asked.

"I have been challenged by the mother of my boyfriend, she wants to make sure I am able to defend him even if things get bad, until now we mostly fought with Taijutsu, since I didn´t wanted to show all of my jutsus, I still have some challenges left tomorrow at the second day of the Chunin exam Final!" I explained.

"I see, it's about that Bolt boy you talked about the last time right?" Nekomata stated.

"Indeed, he´s fighting behind this wall against my father!" I stated.

"I see, you father had challenged your boyfriend first, and to make sure he fights fair, your boyfriends mother challenged you, right?" Nekomata asked.

"Well you are quite smart I would say, it´s exactly this!" I replied.

"That has nothing to mean with smart, to be honest such a procedure is normal by us Cats, wherever it are with the tigers or us Ninja-cats!" The Ex-cat lord stated with a nostalgic grin.

"I stomped the father of my wife in the ground, even though I had to reduce myself to extreme low size!" He stated with a grin.

"I see, well I hope your boyfriend will make it, I have felt with my own body how strong and smart The Uchihas are, all I can tell is that your father will probably be a hard piece of work for your boyfriend!" Nekomata stated.

"I know, still I believe in Bolt, I believe in his power, he definitely will not lose!" I stated with determination.

"Alright then we better don´t lose either!" My Partner stated.

"Indeed, I cannot afford to lose here, I have to help Bolt!" I replied.

"Well then Sarada, shall we start?" Lady Hinata stated.

"Yes let´s go!" I replied.

"Nekomata fight as long as you can against Pyrotora, I will try to weaken her master and so the Jutsu!" I stated as I rushed forward, my Hands engulfed into Raiton-chakra.

"I will give it my best, partner!" Nekomata stated, as he eyed Pyrotora while both walked around in a circle before attacking.

"Bolt I hope you can defeat my father, I believe in you, I really do!" I thought.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Goddammit!" I though, as I was thrown backwards.

No matter what I tried, I had no power to break his defence or surprise-attack him.

"_Inojin do you have found anything yet_?" I asked in my mind.

"_No still not, we all search but we cannot find anyone who looks suspicious_!" Inojin replied.

"_Dammit, the time is soon over and I have nothing to set against him anymore_!" I though.

To not spoil all of my jutsus to my future opponents for tomorrow, I attacked mostly with Taijutsu, which after a good hour had clearly exhaust me, especially when you have a good Taijutsu fighter as opponent.

Still that bastard was able to predict all of my movement with this damn Sharingan.

And as long as I cannot disturb his Rinnegan he will see my attacks, no matter from where they come.

At this rate the time will be up soon, if only I can find the solution in time, then I can at least use my Nikkogan to turn back the time a bit, perhaps for 20 minutes.

"After all if he uses his eyes, why shouldn´t I do the same!" I muttered under my breath.

"Are you giving up Boruto?" Sasuke-san asked me mockingly.

"Never in a million years!" I shouted towards him.

"Well we will see how fast you will beg for mercy, I wanted to get serious if you get a blow at me, but I am tired of playing around!" He shouted, as he attacked me with his Raiton-jutsu.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as the only thing I could do was defending me.

"I know your weak point Bolt!" Sasuke-san stated with a nasty grin, before I was hit by something.

"Aaarrrghh!" I shouted as I felt a shuriken stuck in my back.

"_Dammit…, the blank spot…, but of course_!" I thought.

"_Inojin connect myself with Sarada_!" I thought.

"_Okay…., connection is on_!" Inojin stated.

"_Sarada can you hear me_?" I asked.

"_Yes what is it…, i´m kinda occupied here_!" Sarada stated.

"_The weak-point of my mother is a blank spot in her vision, beside of her 360° vision there is a tiny spot at the back which she cannot visualise, if you hit her there you have her, it´s the only weak point of the Byakugan, or you attack with a massive frontal attack when she uses her shield jutsu._

_But this might be a two-edged blade_!" I stated.

"I see, I will look what I can do!" She stated.

"_Wait there is more, our comrades a looking for your father´s second Rinnegan with which he overlooks the entire arena and so dodges all my attacks, as soon as they have found it, I will turn back the time for 30 minutes and tell you my mother´s weakness again, this way we might have a chance_!" I told her.

"_Alright_!" She replied.

"…_.Bolt_?" Sarada asked me with worried tone.

"_Yes, what´s the matter_?" I asked her.

"_Would you … do something for me…, after the battle at the starlight festival….when we are alone_?" She finally asked, I was sure she blushed.

"_Sure thing, anything you want_!" I stated.

"_T-thank you Bolt_!" She stammered.

"_Well then I guess we should concentrate on the battle again, no matter what we will win this_!" I stated.

"_Of course Bolt, after all we made a promise, we will carry out the entire wrath of everyone on dad_!" Sarada replied.

"_Indeed_!" I stated, as I dodged her father's attack.

"Well then here we go!" I said as I attacked her father from all sides with Rasengans.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

The Battle with Bolt´s mother came to an end, and with Nekomata´s help we managed to defeat Pyrotora and make her exhausted enough to maybe defeat her now.

"Thank you Nekomata you were a great help!" I stated.

"Always again Sarada, if you need me, don´t hesitated to summon me!" Nekomata stated before he vanished in thin air.

"I guess we come to an end now Hinata-san!" I stated and she nodded wheezing.

"Indeed my dear Sarada, you fought well and I got to admit, I have close to no Chakra anymore anyways.

So I will use it all up for my last attack, if you can still beat me, I will officially give up because I then have nothing to set against you anymore, then you have officially set me checkmate, how about it?" She asked, this could be a trap but I saw it in her eyes, that she was serious about that.

"Sounds good, but you better get serious, I will not in the slightest back down, I will fight for my love and to defend Bolt as best as I can, even if I have to hospitalize you!" I shouted.

"That's what I want to hear, then come at me Sarada-Chan!" Lady Hinata stated, as she used a Jutsu I only once saw Bolt using.

"The **Juuho Soushiken** (_Gentle step, Twin Lion fist_)!" I stated, but what I saw was different, instead of the bluish chakra, a strange violet Chakra emerged out of her Hands, engulfing it in flames.

"Basically yes, but this here is the strongest of them 3 versions, the **Mōiho Futagoryūken** (_Fury Step, Twin Dragon fist_)!" Lady Hinata explained.

"The Strongest of the 3!" I mumbled.

I already saw the Gentle step, Twin Lion Fist, as well as the Fierce step, Double Fox Fist in action thanks to Bolt using them, but this one was new to me.

I at least had to counter it with an equally strong Jutsu, I had to once again open the Byakugō seal to get myself a power up, if Bolt´s right then he will rewind the time anyways, so if I know how to defeat her I may can use it later to do that quicker.

Fortunately have we trained his time-turning ability, and we found out that if we connect through body contact, he can take a person with him in the past, or better said their consciousness, this way will we manage to know how to exactly defeat them.

Bolt´s right, If Dad is using his eye for advantage, why shouldn´t he do the same?

"Well then, I too will show you a new Jutsu I developed, the strongest I have!" I stated, as I loaded Raiton-Chakra in both of my hands, which I send into the sky, creating large floating rods of lighting.

"**Raiton, Kō den´atsu Kaminari Kēji** (_Lightning style, High voltage Thunder Cage_)!" I shouted, as my Raiton formed four lightning poles, which rained in a square around Lady Hinata, creating four high walls of pure electricity.

I jumped high up in the sky, using my Sage powers

"**Raiton, Chō denka Kaminari Ransu** (_Lightning style,__Hypercharge lightning lance_)!" I shouted, as a fifth, a thicker one, was created in my hand.

"This is the end!" I shouted, as I attacked my opponent from above.

"We will see!" Lady Hinata shouted, as she raised her hands for defence, creating a massive shield made of Katon.

This way also the debate of Katon or Raiton would be solved, now we would see, which one is stronger.

"Haaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I came down with the Lightning rod, right into the cage.

The lightning Chakra connected with the weaker ones of the surrounding poles, which caused a massive overload of electricity creating the combo-jutsu **Kesshō Kangoku no jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Plasma-prison_).

The Raiton force went through anything which was electricity leading, within the cage; means also a corpse, which is by an adult to 65% out of water.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I heard the pained scream of Lady Hinata, even though she might has seen the attack and even if she might have instantly understood of what would happen, she was no match to the speed of a lightning.

And thanks to my **Raiton no Yoroi** (_Lightning-style armour_) which I crafted in the same moment around me, opening my Byakugō-seal to charge my chakra up, the lightning had no effect on my body.

"Baaaam!" The entire field went up in a dust cloud, being electrified.

"The finishing blow!" I stated, as I saw Lady Hinata lying on the ground, beaten and paralysed, even though she managed to defend herself with her jutsu, as best as possible.

I hope I haven't caused her a heart attack.

"You really got me there Sarada-chan, I admit, you have an incredible power within you, I underestimated you and that brought me to this state in the end.

But you, you didn´t gave up no matter how often I closed your chakra current, you always managed to force it back up, just like your mother did.

You remained your cool head and you never underestimated me, I think I can rightfully say, that I should get myself a piece of you.

I have to admit, I never was able to beat your mother in terms of force and chakra control anyway, and even with my Taijutsu I had no real chance against her enormous, brute forces, I only won 4 times out of 12.

Guess that this is my 9th loss against a Haruno, but it gave me a nice view over your skills and I can tell that I can blindly trust my son´s safety to you.

You have my blessing, now go, go and help Bolt defeating your father, you only have 10 minutes anymore!" Lady Hinata stated.

"But I first will heal you!" I stated.

"No need to, your mom´s already on her way, but you have to go, Bolt needs you, you have to defeat your father!" Lady Hinata stated with serious eyes.

"I will but how will I get to him?" I asked as I looked at the shield Bolt´s father has crafted.

"The wall, just break the Doton wall and you can go through, the moment you beat me, Naruto released his Adamantine sealing chain walls around it.

A solid punch should be enough to break through it!" Lady Hinata stated.

"Sarada, I trust you with the life of my son, I know you will love him the way he shall be loved, I can give his hand to you with inner peace and in good conscience.

I wished for you to become strong, strong enough to not to have to depend on your father, I admit, I couldn´t really ever get on good terms with him.

He brought Naruto and your family too much of suffering, as if I ever could forgave him, even if I would have forced myself to it…., also, even though I don´t want to think about it, but if he wouldn´t have left and caused all these awful things, which unleashed the war, maybe my cousin Neji would still live.

I admit I was furious at your father, but I never , not one second though to unleash this wrath on you, you were pure and innocently being born and letting my wrath out on you was never an option for me.

I saw how you liked my son, I saw that you often watched him from afar and a little it reminded me on how I did the same thing to Bolt´s father, I knew I had to do something, for you to fall in love with him and vise-versa, so I asked Bolt´s father to let you go in a team with Bolt.

But I knew another boy in the team would might get some problems, that's why I asked my Husband to break with the traditions and make a two girls one boy Team, the first since 6 Generations of our village.

And Senpou is so strong, that she would let every martial arts master paling from jealousy, I knew , even if she would have fallen in love with Bolt, you would never give up on him.

I admit, your mother and me, we kind of conducted your relation with Bolt a little bit.

But we decided that from the moment you win this battle, we would let it up to you, on how your love will progress.

From now on we cannot help you anymore, you have to experience the love by your very self.

Anyways what I am trying to say is, that i´m glad that Bolt fell for you, for now on, you have my full and honest blessing to marry Bolt…, and also I await a lot of cute grandchildren!" Lady Hinata told me, the last part with a dirty grin and a blush.

Useless to say that I was deep red from blushing, as red as a fire truck.

"A-Alright, you can count on me, I too, I wanted to be the best I could be for Bolt and I would love to make your wish true, I will give you cute grandchildren!" I stated, blushing and she chuckled.

"Sarada, are you alright honey!" Mom stated a she came with the medics.

"I am alright mom…., anyways, I wanted to tell you…, Bolt and father agreed that he will have to marry you, as long as you still want to of course, maybe it is an egoistic wish, but I want you to be happy after all this time.

I want to see you smiling from all your heart when you stand next to him, therefore I will do anything to make you happy.

But now, I have to go, I must help Bolt!" I stated and I saw my mother nodding.

"I know how you feel, and I am sorry that your family is not like others, that most of the time I could not honestly give you all the happiness you deserved, I wished that Bolt would be able to give it to you and he did, he made you so happy that I wanted to hug him and never let go, I was so glad as you told me that he confessed to you again.

You and Bolt, you are a perfect match, so go for it, go and defend as well support your love, go and break every boundaries that try to get in your way!" Mom stated showing me a raised fist and eyes of determination.

"Of course no fear I got this!" I said, as I ran towards the wall, charging my chakra.

"I will end this damn tournament, I will not allow you to lay any more finger on Bolt, Dad, so get ready, CAUSE HERE I COME; SHAAANNNAAAARRROOOO!" I shouted, as I slammed my fist into the wall, shattering the same to nothing more but dust.

"Bolt!" I shouted at the sight of him.

"Sarada are you okay!" Bolt asked me, as he was punched by dad towards the wall right next to where I was standing, I caught him luckily in time.

"I´m alright and yes your mom too, maybe a bit paralyzed but alright, how about you?!" I asked him.

"Still alive and kicking I would say, as much as I can be after being beaten up by your father!" He stated.

"Well I am here to help you get your revenge, you will carry out the one of the world and your own and I will carry out the revenge of my family, together we got this!" I replied.

"Good to hear that, anyways, he somehow must have a person who overlooks the entire field with a second Rinnegan giving him the ability to see me, even when I come from behind or beyond with my Hiraishin.

I told Inojin and the other but until now he seemed to haven´t found anything and we only have less than 10 minutes anymore, I will wait until the last second and rewind the time, as often as we need until we get behind his strategy, no matter what I will not lose!" Bolt told me.

"Hmm, that´s bad indeed, if he can see our all attacks, well let's get back on back, maybe then we have at least a chance, to catch him somehow of guard!" I stated.

"Yes let´s do this!" Bolt stated.

"Hope the others find something quick!" he stated.

"Yeah I hope so too!" I replied.

"Anyways, about what you said earlier, what can I do for you on the festival when we are alone?" Bolt asked with a smug grin.

"What do you think?" I asked him shyly.

"A Lot of perverted things are flooding my mind right now!" Bolt stated honest.

"Maybe we can do one or two things!" I stated fidgeting and blushing deep crimson.

"Wait seriously?" Bolt asked in shock.

"I was only joking you know, you don´t need to force yourself!" He stated worried.

"I don´t, …, I really want to do something like this, I want you to mark me as yours, on that no one ever will dare to touch me, I want to be yours…., you want it too don´t you!" I stated recognizing the growing bulge in his pants.

"O-o-of course!" He stammered, his nose was bleeding.

"Well then, we better win this battle or else we will have to deal with Dads constant surveillance about me!" I stated.

"That would be quite off-turning!" Bolt whined and I snickered.

"Indeed, so whatever happens, we cannot afford to lose if we want this freedom, to explore our love together!" I explained.

"I will give my everything, as long as there is breath in me I won't lose!" Bolt stated.

"Inojin get going, I need his strategy quick!" I mumbled at the thought of being able to kiss Sarada´s entire body, maybe doing this and that with her.

**Shikadai´s Pov:**

"Got anything?" Inojin asked us.

"No we don´t, no matter where we look, there is no one with another Rinnegan, and every spectator has been controlled at the entry, a person with a Rinnegan would have instantly being seen.

And a Henge no jutsu would have caught the eye of the guards.

But there was nothing since the last half hour, according to them!" Chouchou stated.

"Geez that´s really a drag, we want but we cannot even help them both, and the match is soon over anyways, it´s not as if there is anything we still can do which would make any more difference!" I stated, as I leaned back and watched the clouds.

"…huh…, well that's unusual!" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Inojin asked.

"There are two hawks circling over the arena!" I stated, before it dawned to me.

"But of course, this is how he has done it!" I stated.

"What do you mean, please enlighten us?" Senpou asked.

"Yeah what´s so unusual at two hawks circling in the sky?" Inojin asked me.

"In the summer time the only Hawks which are flying are the messenger hawks but they don´t circle over the village, they fly straight to the Falconry and the dovecote to deliver the messages.

The only Hawk that circles over the village in the summer for more than one day is the Hawk that announces the Chunin-exam, but that is only one!" I stated.

"So what, maybe he has found a partner?" Chouchou asked.

"A highly responsible work animal with a clear mission, rather not I would say, and as I told you…, there are no normal Hawks flying in the summer anyways….

Didn´t Bolt told us that the original Rinnegan can see everything what a cloned Rinnegan sees and that the person or the clone must be high up, to overlook the entire field…, who says it has to be a human person?" I explained.

"You mean…, the second hawk, but of course, from up there he can overlook the entire arena clearly.

"But how shall we now manage to get who´s the right one and how can we managing to distract them?" Chouchou asked.

"Leave it to me!" Inojin stated.

He draw a few small eagles on a scroll, before he used his jutsus to bring them to live. They quickly rose up high in the sky.

"Ha that should do it!" Inojin stated laughing, as we watched how both hawks were flying away, chased by the ink hawks.

"This is all we can do, the next is up to you Bolt!" I stated as I used the clone, which had token the shape of a small plastic-ball, and infused it with chakra.

This was one of the great ideas of dad, a small plastic-ball is way more inconspicuous than a clone, who has to buy an entry card.

The security was rather sharp here.

"I just hope you can turn the tables still in time!" I mumbled, as I looked at the battle down there.

**Naruto´s Pov:**

"They managed to get it!" I said to Gaara at the sight of Inojin-san, who send his ink eagles up in the sky.

"Indeed, I have to say the friends of your son and daughter are quite strong and smart, of what I have seen since the Chunin Exam has begun!" Gaara replied.

"Indeed they are, after all they have the best genes, all of them, not for the last since Shikadai is your sister's son, and with the brain of Shikamaru, missions are quite easy to master for him.

And Bolt has many things similar to him, as much as I know it stands 40 to 60 between them in shogi, their intelligence is higher than even Shikamaru, as much as he said at least!" I stated.

"I see, anyways, are you going to let it end like this, there are only 2 minutes left you know!" Gaara explained.

"I know, but I guess I as Hokage could do something, but shall i?" I asked with a thinking face, it could be called an abuse of office.

"I will be honest, I wanted to see your son´s power and as much as I have seen, he is quite talented, so now that he saw through Sasuke-san´s trick, the tables should have turned, not.

I really would like to see how it looks like, when both, He and Sasuke get fully serious, also is now Sasuke´s daughter involved as well, it might get interesting!" Gaara explained.

"Well if it is for you, I will do it, Shizune-san!" I stated.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked, I admit it was funny in the beginning to hear her calling me this way, I had a hard time to adjust towards it.

"The Kazekage wishes for an extension of the Battle time, I think 20 minutes more shall be enough!" I stated.

"Alright I will tell the MC!" Shizune stated, before she vanished in thin air.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Dammit, the time is soon over, what we shall do?" I mumbled.

Even with the two of us together we still didn´t managed to beat him.

No matter which way we tried to hit him he always either dodged or countered our attacks and he often enough threw me backwards on Sarada, rather than hurting her by himself.

"Woooah, I suddenly feel full of power again, huh, the hawk in the sky!?" I mumbled, as I looked upwards, to see how two hawks were flying away in two different directions.

"Dammit!" I heard Sasuke cursing.

"This is it, now he should not be able to see us over his Rinnegan anymore!" I stated.

"I see well it will not help us anyways, the time is over!" Sarada explained, as she pointed towards the timer which was close to one minute

"Dammit, I so wanted to beat him up with you on my side, for all he has done to you, but in the end I couldn´t…., I better rewind the time, now that I know his strategy, sorry that I couldn´t make it in the first attempt!" I stated to her.

"No need to be, you fought well!" Sarada stated as she kissed me passionately.

I took her in my arms and made out with her, right before the entire village and her father who ´s wrath was practically touchable.

"This will be your last kiss with her, Boruto Uzumaki, so you should cherish the moment, before I finish you off in the last second!" Sasuke-san shouted, as he rushed at us.

"You will not Hurt him!" Sarada shouted, as she was about to jump before me.

"Dammit, Sarada no!" I shouted, as I saw his Katana, which he drew, to be engulfed in Raiton-chakra and enlarged in its size.

"No not this time!" I shouted as I, in last second, pushed Sarada out of the line of fire.

"I won't lose!" I shouted and ran with a Fuuton enhanced Kunai towards him, blocking his katana.

I was inches of slicing his throat with it, as he jumped back, charged his attack.

"Forget it!" I shouted as I ran towards him and teleported behind him attacking him from behind.

"You go down, Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke-san shouted as he attacked with large Raiton needles, coming from 360°, which emerged out of a circular swift of his katana.

"Goddammit!" I shouted, as I barely could block them all of.

"Aaaaah!" I heard someone shouting.

I saw some needles flying straight at Sarada, they were too near for her to dodge.

"Haaa!" I shouted, as I teleported right next to Sarada, took her Bridal style and teleported away.

The Senbon hit the ground, a second later, with a loud noise.

"Luckily I was fast enough!" I stated, as we arrived behind Sasuke.

"Yeah but it cost us the last minute, i´m sorry Bolt if I would have been more careful…!" Sarada stated.

"Forget it, it is neither you nor my fault, we lost but that does not mean that I ever will leave you!" I stated still holding her.

"Oh Bolt!" Sarada stated and kissed my passionately.

"You little shit, get your damn hands of my daughter, you lost so it´s my duty as her father, to punish you for touching her so inappropriate!" Sasuke-san shouted as he came at us.

"_Attention, attention, there is a new announcement incoming…., at the special wish of the Kazekage of Sunagakure, gets the Battle extended to 20 additional Minutes….., I repeat, the Battle gets extended to 20 minutes_!" The Mc Shouted in his Microphone.

"Awesome, so everything is still up…., alright we still have time to beat that sucker!" I stated in excitement looking at Sarada, before facing Sasuke with my Byakugan.

"Yeah let's do that Bolt!" Sarada replied equally excited as she activated her Sharingan.

Both we stood there hand in hand.

"We will win this together!" I shouted, as we rose our intertwined hand.

"Naruto, you little fuck…., I will deal with you later!" I heard Sasuke-san saying.

"No one insults my father /the Hokage, especially not you!" We both shouted in unison, as we ran at Sasuke-san with our jutsus.

"Rasengan!" I shouted, as I teleported inches away from my target to get behind it, while Sarada came from the front.

"Haaaaaaaa, Chidori!" She shouted, as she attacked.

"Haaa to easy!" Sasuke-san shouted, as he jumped high.

"Forget it!" I shouted, as I grabbed Sarada´s free hand and spun around our axis, running back to where we came from, we turned and send shuriken flying at him.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked us, as he rebound the shuriken with his Katana.

But he had not counted with my skills.

"Taju Kage-shuriken no jutsu!" I shouted, as I send another wave of special shuriken at him.

The same were enforced by Sarada creating the combination jutsu **Kō den'atsu hoshi no ame no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the high-voltage star-rain_)

"You still don´t learn, don´t you, with this lame type of jutsu you cannot beat me!" He mocked us as he deflected them.

"Don´t call the jutsus of my Sensei lame!" I shouted.

The Shuriken around him, transformed in their original form, Kagamibushin of myself, enforced with Sarada´s **Raiton no Yoroi**.

"Haaaaa!" they all shouted, as they loaded all** Chō Oodama Rasengans **to use **Fuuton, Chō Saikuron Shōheki **(_Great_ _Cyclone Barrier_), enforced with the Raiton, attacking him out of every direction.

"Baaaam!" With the last one hitting a cloud of dust emerged.

The Shockwave of the explosion, which came, was so strong, that I could not see a thing.

I looked with my Byakugan only to see a big wall of chakra.

"Shit!" I shouted, as something came rushing at us.

"Sarada, watch out!" I shouted, as pushed her out of the way.

Before, whatever it was, collided with me, slamming me right on the shield´s ceiling.

"Impressive indeed Boruto Uzumaki, still it´s not enough to beat me, not at all!" Sasuke-san stated out of a big wall of chakra, shaped as a strange face.

"_Susanoo, an invincible shield made of Chakra, which acts at the users will_!" Kyūbiko stated.

"Dammit, it was clear that he will pull of something like this as last resort, if we cannot beat him we have lost the battle, according to hit points!" I stated.

"Can we even win anymore?" Sarada asked doubtingly.

"No matter what, I will stand at your side, through good and bad times!" I stated to her, gently grabbing her hand for support, I engulfed her in Kyūbiko's chakra.

"I will fight on your side and defend you with all I got, my heart and my soul, my whole life belongs to you Bolt!" Sarada stated and her eyes changed to Sharingan of another type…, well at least I think it are Sharingan, because I never heard of a sharingan with 4 tomoe.

"We won't back down, even if we face defeat!" We shouted at Sasuke-san in unison.

"The Show me what you got kids, cause here I come!" Sasuke-san shouted, as his Susanoo changed its shape making it to a huge being, looking like a giant Tengu.

"We won´t lose!" I shouted, as I took a scroll, my father gave me, before the Battle, he stated that I should use it only as the last resort, even though had no idea what this was.

"Summon!" I shouted, as I charged Chakra at the scroll.

Out came a strange Kunai like blade, it was Blue with gold, next to it was a Box with five crystal spheres in different colours.

"_Bolt, can you hear me, I speak over Ino to your mind_?" I heard it in my mind.

"_Dad.., yeah I hear you, tell me…, what is this thing_?" I asked.

"_It´s the __**Ryūjin**__, the Dragon Blade, a holy artefact of the Ryū-clan._

_This weapon has the ability to allow its wielder to perform any technique and allows them to use any of the basic nature transformations. The Dragon Blade also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents' chakra._

_However it can only be wielded by a person with exceptionally high levels of Chakra, such as you and I._

_Finally, a very useful ability the sword has is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, so it will always trying to stay in connection to you._

_It had been lost since a few years ago, after I lost it in Mount Koryū in the temple, which caved in after a fierce battle against some powerfull dragons, I thought it was gone for good._

_But a friend, Akari Tasushiro, former one of the guardians of the Dragon blade, which I made during a mission to the said temple, found it by chance._

_She went inside the mountain, to see what might be able to be saved from the old temple and there deep down, she found the blade and brought it to Konoha. _

_Ever since it is in my possession, and now I decide to give it over to you, I knew that Sasuke might use the Susanoo, that's why I gave you this sword, if the Susanoo is an invincible shield, so is the Ryūjin an invincible sword_!" Dad stated over Inojin's mind jutsu

"_I see and what's with these spheres_?" I asked.

"_What gives the Dragon Blade the ability to use all of the basic elements, are five orbs which are inserted into the centre. _

_The orbs are coloured for their elements, similarly to Kage hats; red for fire, green for wind, yellow for lightning, orange for earth, and blue for water, one each is made out of a portion of the power of the Genryū, powerfull elemental dragons who lived during the old times before the first ninja world war, maybe even long before_!" Dad stated.

"_I see, well I got to thank you, I bet with this I can beat Sasuke-san_!" I stated.

"_Yes still, you only have 10 minutes, so you better get in gear_!" Dad stated.

"_I will, no matter what, I will not lose_!" I replied.

"Sarada, we going to attack, this will be probably our last attack, but it will be our strongest!" I said to her.

"Will you trust me?" I asked.

"Forever and ever!" She said, as she summoned a Katana, similar to Chouchou´s, it was Black with golden ornaments, the blade was made of Chakra leading metal.

She held it in high regard and it was her precious treasure, since it was a Present from Dad for Sarada´s graduation at the Ninja academy and for becoming a Genin.

She got it five years ago, 2 days before Sasuke-san came back home.

I on the other hand, was taught the Sennin modoo by dad.

"Here we go!" I said, as I inserted the green wind-orb in the Blade, which instantly began to glow in a green shine, as I charged Chakra in it.

"Yes, we will win!" Sarada stated, as she charged Raiton chakra in her Katana.

"We are in this together and we will be victorious!" We shouted, as we took each other's free hand.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" We shouted, as we both swung our blades at the shielded Sasuke-san, who tried to attack us.

Midway our attacks merged together, something which normally should not be possible, since wind and lightning are opposed chakra natures.

"My chakra, it´s reacting to yours, but how?" Sarada asked.

"The power of love can create anything!" I simply shouted as the blade collided with Sasuke´s Susanoo.

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhh!" We shouted as the stream became harder to handle, but with united forces, grabbing each other's hands together with our blades, we managed to hold it out, but it began to push us backwards.

"Sarada, hold on tight!" I stated and she did without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as I raised a hand behind me crafting a Chō Oodama Rasengan.

"I´m giving us a private flight!" I replied

"Hakke Kūshō!" I shouted, as the Rasengan was large enough, creating a mighty stream, with pushed us forward, right into the Susanoo, piercing through Sasuke-san´s shield.

"IT´S OVER!" We shouted as both our blades pierced right through each shoulder of Sasuke, immobilizing him.

"Baaaaaaammm!" The entire Susanoo went up into a huge and massive explosion.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" I shouted, as Sarada and I were pushed backwards.

I caught her in time, as I slid to the wall of the Arena.

"Ooow, way to go…, are you alright Sarada?" I asked.

"I am, don´t worry!" She said.

"Wow, that's a lot of destruction, guess they have much to clean up later!" I stated, as I saw the massive scratch into the ground from the cyclone stream and the crater which has been left by the explosion.

"Where is dad?" Sarada asked.

"BORUTO; UZUMAKIIIIII!" Sasuke-san shouted as he, massively damaged, tried to still attack us, running up to us.

"Geez that sucker never learns, shall we bring it to an end?" Sarada asked me.

"Of course there is still one minute to go, so hold on tight!" I said to her.

"Let´s go!" She replied and so I teleported right before Sasuke, my Ryūjin at his chest, right before his heart, ready to pierce it, while Sarada´s Katana was at his throat.

"GAME OVER, DADDY!" Sarada shouted mockingly.

"_We got a winner, team Uchimaki has won_!" The Mc shouted in his microphone, after a moment of silence, as the spectators came to realize what just happened.

The cheer that emerged out of the silence was ear-deafening.

_(Scene music: chorus of `Fight for you´ by Jason Derulo)_

"Guys!" We heard it after we released Sasuke-san out of the deadlock, he only fell to his knees, baffled.

We turned to see our friends and families running up to us.

"You guys were amazing!" Chouchou shouted.

"Indeed, hats off to that masterpiece!" Shikadai stated.

" You guys were really great, the perfect motive, this finishing move, it branded itself in my mind!" Inojin stated in a fit of inspiration.

"You guys Rock!" Senpou, Himawari and Katsuo stated

"Aw chucks guys, you flatten us!" I said blushing.

"T´was nothing!" Sarada stated crawling her neck in Embarrassment.

"Ahem…., I cannot believe to say that, but you guys really got me, even I have to admit that.

Sigh I guess I have also to admit, you are stronger than me and I think I can agree, that you are more than capable of defending my daughter, Boruto Uzumaki.

By the way…, that Jutsu at the end, what kind of jutsu was that, I never knew such a combination was possible!" Sasuke-san stated and it were words of honour coming from him, not that they mattered much to me anyways, but still.

"Yeah I would like to know this too, I never saw such a Combination!" Dad stated too as he arrived with the Kazekage, mom and Sakura-san.

"Mom are you alright!" I asked.

"No fear i´m fine, Sakura helped me and I will be fine by the time the festival begins, don´t worry, after all I was the one who was challenging Sarada, so I knew what I was getting myself into!" Mom stated with a smile, way too bright for being ultimately defeated a few minutes ago.

"I See thank you lord, I feared that I had accidently hospitalized you…., anyways, how shall we call this new style, Raiton and Fuuton combined itself, something which normally would be impossible?" Sarada asked in thoughts.

"How about **Raiuton, Subete kezu Raiuken no jutsu** (_Thunderstorm-style, Jutsu of the all-cutting Thunderstorm-sword_)!" Inojin suggested.

"Nice, let´s name it like this!" Senpou replied.

"Yeah, Hahaha!" Sarada and I, we laughed as we held each other in our arms.

"It has been proved, love and friendship is stronger than every hatred and anger, I tried to defeat Sasuke-san all alone and out of selfish feelings and even with power ups I was not able to defeat him, only with the united force of friendship and love we were able to defeat him!" I stated.

"Indeed my son, there are enemies and opponents, which one has to beat by your own, but there are also some, which are easier to beat with your friends, who are fighting together with you!" Dad explained.

"Nice speech Naruto!" Shikamaru-san chuckled, as he hit my dad´s back.

"Anyways Sasuke-san, you lost, so you have to fulfil your part of the challenge, you are not allowed to butt into Sarada´s love life ever again and you finally going to marry Sakura…, as long as she still want to, mind you!" Dad stated, loooking quizzically at Sakura.

"Wait what?" The same asked blushing of embarrassment, after being asked in all public and right before Sasuke.

"We know that we, Katsuo and I, are only unofficially Uchihas and only can be officially Uchihas if Dad marries you!" Sarada said to the surprise of her parents.

"How do you know that anyways?" They asked her.

"I got my sources…., anyways, Mom, do you still love and want to marry Dad?" Sarada asked.

"Sure thing, of course I still love him, and you bet I want to finally marry him…, after all, he owes me this.

After 11 years of loneliness and hardships, as I raised you, his children, while he was chasing after shadows of the past throughout our world!" Sakura-san stated with a raised fist to her future husband.

The same only sweat-dropped and backed away in fear.

"Alright now that this has been cleared, we should get home, a bit of a nap, something to eat, a douche and then it´s going to the starlight festival…, as long as you guys want to come along?" Dad stated and asked us.

"What do you think, shall we dare again?" I asked Sarada.

"Yes, if we can defeat Dad, then we are ready to try a second attempt!" Sarada stated with confidence.

"Alright then it is set, we all going to have some fun tonight!" Senpou stated enthusiastically.

"Anyways for the wedding you don´t need to worry I will arrange everything, so when shall we do it?" Dad asked equally enthusiastically like Senpou.

"How about in three months?" Mom asked Dad.

"Sure, whatever you want …, Sweetheart!" Sasuke-san stated pressed and more forced by the glance of everyone.

"Alright now that that's settle as well, time to go prepare for the party, you girls come to me, we going to have a nice girls talk while preparing, we meet in a half hour so bring everything you need with you, got it!?" Chouchou stated, as she looked at Sarada, Senpou, Himawari and Shana.

"Sarada!" We heard it behind us.

I froze at that voice and in less than 5 seconds all the things I bottled deep inside of me, ever since that day, were rising almighty back up, I hadn´t seen him for years and that has been a good thing.

Now this inner peace seemed to be shortly from breaking apart again.

"You, what are you doing here!" I stated annoyed, as I turned around.

"Hey Mitsuki…., n-nice to see you!" Sarada stated rather uneasy, backing unrecognizably away, towards Chouchou, who looked confused.

"Mitsuki, you know better than to talk to her, just keep your distance and don´t bother us!" Shikadai stated with extreme hostility and Inojin nodded.

"Nice battle I would say, you got some fancy skills…., you too Boruto!" Mitsuki Tsurugari, my greatest arch enemy next to Sasuke-san, stated, while ignoring everyone else.

"Thanks and now get the hell out of here, before I forget myself and beat you back to the hospital!" I stated in wrath.

"Oh c´mon Bolt, be nice, your girlfriends parents are here and you don´t want them to see your bad side, wouldn´t you, it would be bad for your relationship!" Mitsuki replied with hat annoying accent.

"Tsurugari-san, please leave, we are not in the mood for your mind games, leave my daughter and her boyfriend in peace!" Sakura-san stated as hostile as I was, baffling anyone else.

"Boy you better do what she says!" Sasuke-san stated, even though he did not quite get, what was talked about.

"Oh c´mon guys I just wanted to congratulate Sarada for her victory, I hope we will have the pleasure to fight against, I have taken a lot of information about you and i´m certain to win!"

"Maybe, but I haven´t seen you fighting, maybe you are so lame that it will not least more than 5 minutes anyways, so what kind of fun would it be to defeat you?" I stated, with venom on my tongue.

"I am assigned for tomorrow with my partner, who knows maybe I will fight against you guys in my first match, I would really love to fight against you!" Mitsuki stated.

"Oh, would you…., well I would love to polish your stupid visage!" I muttered under my breath, while my hand was lightly squeezed by Sarada´s.

Guess she heard me and tried to hold me back.

"Anyways, we surely will see us tomorrow someday, I will be looking forward to it!" Mitsuki stated with that annoying voice of him.

"Oh I´m looking forward to it too, Mitsuki, hope you will be prepared, you better reserve yourself a hospital room already….., then you have not to suffer more in your anguish, that I will cast upon you, while waiting to get a room!" I stated, with a menacing glance, which made the others shivering.

"I will be prepared, no fear, still…, you might have won once against me, but believe me, I won´t let you this time!" Mitsuki stated with an equal menacing glance.

"We will see!" I stated.

"Indeed…., anyways I got to go, see ya!" He replied before he finally went away.

"I thought that guy never leaves!" I sighed in relief, as I released the nails out of my hand, which had left some bloody marks in my palm.

"Oh Bolt!" Mom stated as she stepped to me and took my hand in hers to heal it.

"Oooookaaayyy, what was that all about?" Chouchou asked highly confused.

"Long story!" Sarada and I only said uncomfortably, while Shikadai and Inojin looked to the ground remaining silent as well same as Senpou.

"I got time!" Chouchou only replied.

"I would rather not speak about it now!" Sarada stated, while I simply remained silent about it.

The memories of that time, as he still was a friend of Sarada and me, as well as Inojin and Shikadai, in the academy, were some of those memories which still today let the blind rage rise inside of me.

Especially when I remember, of how easily he trampled over the feelings of others.

"I sense a love triangle-story coming!" I heard Katsuo muttering to Chouchou, as we walked forward away from the festival ground towards the downtown.

"Indeed!" Chouchou replied with a worried glance at Sarada and me.

_**Part 2/ Before the Starlight festival:- Anguish redefined, uncomfortable memories.**_

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

This development did not suited me at all.

I knew there were a lot of things which I still not know about Sarada, after all we are only since around 7 to 8 years befriended, but still, I thought she would at least have told me something like this.

But seeing her clinging at Bolt not only because of love but also for some mental support, ever since we met that boy, made me thinking.

That Boy was without a doubt really arrogant, the way he talked with Sarada, as if she owes him something, told me that there might have been something between both, but that it long had been finished and not on good terms as I think.

On the other hand, the reaction of Bolt was rather easy to read, it was not just simple jealousy…., no it seemed to me, as if he had a deep hatred for this boy, similar to his hatred towards Sarada´s dad.

Maybe even stronger than that.

The reaction of the boys and Sakura-san was more that of pure disgust and hostility, which made me kind of thinking.

What could he have done which gave him everyone's hatred?

"Himawari, do you know something about this?" I asked Bolt´s sister, as we went off the festival ground to the big crossroad, the Boys would meet at Shikadai´s, the girls at my house.

"Only vaguely, all I can tell you is that Mitsuki has played a cruel game with Sarada's feelings, I don´t know any details, but Bolt and Mitsuki had a massive fight at the academy, it resulted that Bolt was suspended for one month from the Academy and Mitsuki lied a whole month in the hospital and had been thrown of the Academy.

During this time Sarada was regularly visiting us, for an entire month at our house in which Bolt had been suspended.

I think she searched the company of my brother, for mental support, they made homework and learned for tests together and afterwards they laid hours long in each other's arms in the garden, while bolt caressed her hair and Sarada cried bitter tears in her sleep.

As much as I know it was one of the many times that Sarada asked to come over by herself, she slept only 4 times over as it was on my invitation, when I needed someone else but my brother on my side.

And 10 times that Bolt had invited her, I think tonight might be the 20th time at all.

I think I remember, that it was around this time of the year, as it happened.

It was one of the many twists of fate in their both lives, a twist which pulled them closer together!" Himawari stated to me.

"I feared you would say that, so it is as I thought!" I said.

"_No wonder that she was afraid of being hurt again by a boy, I guess it´s also no wonder, that she did not showed interest in any other boy but Bolt._

_Whatever had happened that time, it must have bring them both closer together than they were before, perhaps that might have been on the very same day, as Bolt´s unshakeable will to protect Sarada has awoken_!" I thought.

I was determined to find it out, also so I was prepared to polish the stupid visage of that Mitsuki when I see him the next time.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

As I met Mitsuki again, all those gruesome memories came back up, all the false feelings he made me feel.

The way he trampled over my heart and kicked it in the garbage, all these feelings I buried deep inside of me, came almighty back to the surface.

But it also showed me that Bolt stood at my side, even as I though he lied, only to break me and Mitsuki apart, even after I accused him of various cruel things, he still did not left me suffering after I found out the truth and searched for a shoulder to cry into.

He was there for me and I, through this, learned that he never meant to hurt my feelings.

Mitsuki was the first to call Bolt a Gary Stu character, like out of a fanfiction, as he once said in the letter of apology he had to write to me.

A character who can anything, and gets everything, who everyone admires and who gets all the women.

Many of these claims were unjustified, Bolt trained hard to become who he is, he does not always gets what he wants, especially not the time of his father during that time, still we did not know that time what we know today.

Also did Bolt cared less about being admired by everyone and desired by various girls, he always held himself on his real friends, mean us, Inojin, Shikadai, Senpou, Chouchou, Konohamaru-sensei, Mirai-sempai Himawari, Katsuo, Shana, Salia, Hiro and now also Sarin as well as the various other persons dear to him and of course myself.

We knew how to face him and to speak with him and so did he; just completely normal and without sweetening our words or making false claims.

Also did no one of us minded it a bit, that he became the leader of us all, to be honest sometimes we even clearly pushed him into the same role.

Bolt is always there when someone needs him, still he always only tries to do what he actually can do…, I admit, there are a lot of thinks he can what others don´t and for which he often draws the jealousy of others, still there are equally as much things which he can´t.

To me Bolt is just like everyone else maybe only a bit more cute, cool and adorable.

Without him I would maybe have maybe killed myself that time, drowning myself in the Uchiha Lake, I was inches from doing it, but Bolt found me, he comforted me, he stated that he had observed me the whole time ever since our fight, to make sure that I don´t do something stupid, when I get to know the truth by myself.

I apologized to him and against all my expectation he forgave me, it were some crass things I had thrown on his head that time, but he never gave me up.

"Sarada, are you alright?" Bolt asked me, disturbing my trail of thoughts, while his hand clasped mine with a warm gentle touch.

"I guess so, I was feeling nauseated for a short while but now everything is back to order, sorry to have you worried!" I said.

"I am here for you, no matter what, he won't be able to hurt you again, I swear!" Bolt stated, as he took my cheeks and looked with a loving glance at me.

In that one moment reality faded and it were only him and me on a Meadow of flowers.

"Sweetheart, i´m so glad to have you on my side!" I stated, as I reached up and kissed him.

"Same here, there is no better thing!" Bolt replied as he leaned in.

"Ahem!" we heard someone clearing her/his throat, which brought us back to reality.

"Guys we going to divide now and we are going to meet in a half hour at Shikadai and my house respectively, understood.

Boys make sure you are already a 20 minutes before the start of the festival at my home, for picking us up, this year we can all celebrate together, so we shall not blow this chance, got it?" Chouchou explained.

"Roger madam, your princes will be there, 20 minutes before the time, neatly dressed, cleaned and combed!" Inojin stated as he bowed like a butler.

"Alright well then let´s go, we only have 2 hours to prepare ourselves before the festival begins with the lampion-flower show of the Kusa no jitsu members from Kusagakure!" Chouchou stated.

"Alright then, got to go!" They all said.

In the end beside of Bolt, Katsuo and Himawari and me, no one else remained on the main crossroad of Downtown Konoha.

"Well guess we should get home too, if we want to be ready in time!" Bolt stated and we nodded and so we made our way over to our villas.

Bolt held me in his arm and I leaned on him, finally feeling the true victory of this battle, Bolt and I, we officially were a pair, everyone has seen that in the battle and we managed to let it survive Dad´s trial, we even beated him together.

"Well then, we see you at Chouchou´s house in 2 hours!" Bolt stated as he and Himawari separated from us.

"Yeah see you!" I said and turned around.

"Sarada!" I heard it behind me and I turned back around, only to be kissed and embraced by Bolt.

"Don´t think too much about it okay, if he tries to hurt you I will send him back to the hospital, just like last time!" Bolt whispered in my ear.

The tears stung in my eyes as I remembered that time, his suspension of the Academy after he hospitalised Mitsuki and the time we had shared together in his garden and his room.

He was giving me support and that helped me to overcome my pain, just like ever since too.

"Yes I know!" I whispered back, as I pressed him at myself.

"Send me a message when you are at Chouchou's, just so I can be sure that nothing happened on your way…., or better go with Himawari, if you are in groups nothing should happen to you girls…., no it will be better when I escort you together with Katsuo until the Crossroad!" Bolt stated to me.

"If it´s okay with you, that would be nice!" I replied.

"I am there for you Sarada, that´s what I vowed to you!" Bolt only stated, as he kissed me on my forehead.

"And after all, as a good boyfriend I logically defend my girlfriend against everything and everyone!" He smirked as he caressed my cheek.

His eyes were honest and his words so gentle, that they truly made me melting.

"What do you think, you and Katsuo get your things, and you come to our house to get in the douche, maybe you can help Hima with the pre-preparation make up and afterwards, we will go all together towards Chouchou's.

And then your Brother and I will depart to meet up with the boys, that's more like a Plan…, honestly I don´t want to leave you in the slightest, especially not when Mitsuki is back in town!" Bolt told me with a feverish, concerned glance.

I squeezed his muscular body, pressed me on his six-pack, and admired his muscular, well-trained arms, his hands, which were tender and gentle, even though he could have a strong grip.

It were hands which were meant to hold weapons, to defend rather than kill, hands made for stroking tenderly over my skin, igniting the same.

Pure erotic touches were created through them, which ran jolts of sweet electricity through my entire body.

I was wetting my pants the one or the other time, when I fantasize about what for sugar-sweet things these hands can do to me.

Alone the thought about it now, made me moan in pleasure.

Before I burned up in blissful fantasies, I let go of him quickly, cooling back down, it was dangerous, I was inches away of ripping all clothes of him, and Himawari as well as Katsuo had that damn cocky grin on their faces.

"No fear, tonight we have enough time to think about such things!" Bolt whispered in my ear before he sucked seductively on my neck.

"Bolt, no not now, I got to go and prepare myself, I , I want to …, please…, fuuuaaaaaah!" My brain ignited in sheer lust, my Tongue hung out, and I think I might have wetted my pants due to this overflow of dirty thoughts.

"I will not let you sleep tonight, if that is what you wanted, I will make you feel good!" Bolt whispered in my ear, liking the same seductively.

His touches were pure sex for me, he pressed himself at my body and I could feel each of his abs, each of his muscles, and I could feel the hard bulge in his pants, getting even more harder than before in the Arena.

I wanted Bolt to taste my entire body, to pleasure me with his sweet love.

My fantasies at night, maybe they would become true tonight.

The sexappeal of this Boy was dangerous and I had to apprubtly turn around, hitting my cheeks multiple times, to come down of these sexual thoughts and fantasies.

"I-I-I-I will be right back, Katsuo let´s go!" I stammered with a blushing face.

"Sure sis!" My Brother said with an equal massive blush.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"Hima asked me out, she wanted to spent some time alone with me, before meeting back up with Shana and Hiro later, according to Shana will their parents meet up with some others of the Aburame Clan and they have to go with their parents.

So for the first 3 hours of the festival we two will be all alone, what shall I do, I mean we still haven´t really decided on which level our relationship to each other is standing.

Ever since she knows that Inojin has no real interest in her, beside of friendly care and Kindness, she and I seemed to have gotten closer, but there is nothing clear between us, not in the slightest.

Even though she knows more or less that I love her, she hasn´t said anything to it since the last weeks…., geez it´s just so unclear between us, I wish I had Bolt-Nii-san´s guts to simply tell her straightforward how I feel.

My confession came more unclear to her, since she still only believes that most of it was a simple illusion.

And now she invited me to her home, told me that I could prepare myself at their house, i´m so nervous, honestly I never really was at her house, at least not ever since they live there.

And she will be there, so close to me, maybe she even lets me in her room, im so excited, but also so terribly nervous.

I have no idea what to do, you got to help me sis, I beg you!" Katsuo stated, shivering in nervousness.

"Relax, breath and just be yourself, restrain yourself from insulting anything in her house, even if you might see a cockroach, which I highly doubt, be friendly and kind at any time, and she won't have at least a negative first experience with you.

This could be your first chance, to improve your relationship with her!" I explained.

"I see you are right, I cannot afford to blow this opportunity!" Katsuo replied.

"That´s right, if you simply be yourself you should have no problems.

Himawari grows to a beautiful lady and as long as you treat her with care and kindness, nothing should go wrong, after all she knows you well, so just try to show yourself from your best side.

Tonight we decided for once that we should use the easy-going style of wardrobe, with dress and tux and so on, rather than the traditional Hakama and Kimono combination which we had 2 years ago.

I bet you will look neat, she will not be able to take her eyes of you, there I am sure, also will Bolt probably warn you anyways, you know how possessive and worried he can be over Himawari.

It´s so much that it is already annoying again, still it seems to not truly bother Hima-chan any bit, I think she even kind of enjoys it.

But if you really want to have a chance with her, you should show her, that you easily can replace Bolt on her side, that you can defend her equally well.

Treat her well, spoil her a bit, simply make you guys having a good time and everything should be okay!" I explained.

"Yes that is right, thanks sis, i´m fully pumped up to show Himawari of how awesome I am!" Katsuo-stated.

"Do that Bro, anyways here is my last advice for you:

Refrain yourself from making unjustified and wrong claims, don´t tell her you can do things, which in reality you can´t and don´t make promises you cannot hold, only to impress her.

Be honest, this is way more upturning, than to be later blamed as a liar!" I stated.

"I will keep that in mind Nee-san!" he said.

"Anyways we got to hurry, if we still want to get towards Bolt before we depart for Chouchou´s and Shikadai´s!" I explained.

"Yeah you are right, well then, see you at the gate!" He said before he walked off to his room.

"Sarada-sweetheart, are you guys home?" I heard moms voice.

"Yes, i´m here mom!" I stated.

"Aah there you are, here this I wanted to give you, its from me and your father!" Mom stated, as she gave me two packets.

"Thanks but…, what is that?" I asked.

"It is your dress for tonight, honeybee, I had a bet with your father, if he wins I would have to run hundred rounds around the villa in a sexy _Playnin-bunny_ outfit!" Mom stated and I shivered at this imagination, it was way too perverted.

"Dad sure is a closet pervert isn´t he?" I asked.

"Indeed my dear he always does so cool, but actually there is a massive pervert lingering in him!" Mom stated smiling, though it was a faked one, which I saw right through, dad was not interested in such things, not in the slightest.

"Anyways, since I had won he had to buy with me a dress for your second Date, and since I know that you like black and red quite a lot, we bought you a red dress with matching red shoes, black knee-socks and gloves…, and some hot pieces of Black lingerie, I tell you, your father almost died as he stood in the lingerie shop!" Mom stated as she laughed and I chuckled imagining it as well.

"Why did you bought lingerie for me in the first place, not that I am not grateful, but I don´t think that anything will happen which makes Bolt even getting a glimpse of my underwear at all!" I stated blushing deep red, what if my fantasy become true indeed, this lingerie might be helpful.

"Well you never know, you guys are adolescent and in puberty, also will you guys be alone at least once, when all of you couples will have some nice hours alone as lovers, I don´t say something shall happen, but it might be!" Mom stated with a smug grin.

"Geez you are just like dad, bet you are actually a closet pervert yourself aren´t you!" I stated, still flustered.

I admit, I had secretly wished for something like this, to happen, still I wasn´t mentally prepared for letting it become too sexual with Bolt at least not now so early…., or was I?

What about those fantasies and thoughts which made me drooling and moaning, as Bolt told me the exact same thing, at least a bit of groping and fondling must be in it tonight.

We went through so much for our love, so I think Bolt deserves a little reward.

"You are thinking about it aren´t you, my little book!" Mom stated, with that annoying grin of her as I blushed more from second to second.

"Raaaah, i´m too young for this!" I stated with a huff.

"You think, as I was your age all sorts of perverted stuff was running through my brain, whenever I thought about your father, at least some years after the war.

I admit, after the first years this was quickly pushed into the deepest corner of my brain, making place for concern and sheer worry, about his long absence.

Later it turned to annoyance and wrath as he impregnated me and left me all alone to deal with it, not that I am not happy to have you kids, believe me I am.

But this sheer cowardice of him and then his entire personality, as we saw each other again after 9 years, it just made me so mad!" Mom stated and I remembered the memories about her outburst at that day.

"It was the drop which made the barrel overflowing, I was so angry at him and the whole rest of the entire year I kicked his sorry ass practically around, for him to make up for all the years he had abandoned us.

Still ever since he´s back, he seems so annoyed all the time…, I know that it never was in his mind to stay here at all and I am actually really sorrowful about that.

I feared that he would leave me alone again, but ever since Naruto made this ultimatum, the fear that he might runs away again was blown into oblivion.

I knew, after Bolt´s speech, that his pride would not allow it to him, to go away and leave us anymore, and fortunately he has enough to do with raising Katsuo to a fine Ninja, which gets him of his need of traveling!" Mom stated and I was reminded of the fight they had at Dad´s return, 5 years ago.

"Mom, if Dad would have the choice without consequences, would he staying with us or traveling around, what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Honestly…., I don´t know what he would chose, I admit, I always tell myself that he stays here for our sake, but this is more my own wish than any clear intention of him…, Sasuke has always been hard to read, now even more than during our childhood.

I always wished that I might can show him to truly love again….., I-I…, I-I don´t even know if he actually loves me anyways, I always tell myself that he does…., after all he gave me you and Katsuo, but I guess, I am only kidding myself.

To be honest, your Father never honestly once said that he loved me, at least not, when I don´t count the two times he told me that, before we had intercourse and even though I know that he did not meant it fully, I cannot forget him.

No matter what I do and no matter what he´s doing, I just cannot stop loving him, I asked myself a long time ago, if I might have mental problems…?

I even considered myself to go in psychic therapies, to get myself treatment…, but then you came and I knew I had to stay strong no matter what.

I was determined to raise you, to become a good mother for our child…., even if the whole world would have shunned me for it.

In a way, I admit, I hoped that Sasuke might finally choses me as his one and only, if he knows he has a daughter with me.

But to be honest he only ever said that he loved you, that you guys are his precious children.

He never called me precious ever before.

As cruel as this might sound, but I was jealous of you guys, even though he only knew you recently, you got his entire attention and care….., still next to all this jealousy I was glad, simply glad that he accepted you, cared about you and loved you for who you are.

Through this, I even managed to survive the fact that Sasuke never felt much but perhaps friendship for me.

Even though he only used me to relive his lust, I tricked myself in believing that I could be more to him than a friend.

I always was afraid, for the entire first 11 years that he would someday arrive with another girl.

The sole fact that kept me mentally strong, was your guy´s love and the care of Naruto and Hinata!" Mom stated and even though she shed not a single tear, her eyes were filled with endless sorrow.

All I could do was to embrace her and show her at least my love.

"I admit, seeing all the others around me, marrying one by one and being happy, it made me jealous, especially the strong love-bond between Hinata and Naruto.

Seeing them both together made me angry and full of sorrow but I always hid it behind a mask…, I longed for something like this, being loved, desired and carried on hands, I kept dreaming and fantasizing about such a love with Sasuke.

I was buff as I heard about the two prices Bolt got for defeating Sasuke, I was glad that Sasuke was not allowed to ever butt into your love life again…., I wanted you kids to at least find true love in a partner, who knows how to cherish this love.

I knew Bolt since he was a baby, I saw him growing, I saw him training even while making pranks, one might not see it, but he not only did these things to lure his father out.

He trained his stealth forces, when he managed to paint the Hokage mountain without anyone noticing him at first, even though it were more guards there than before.

And whenever he was caught, he trained to predict from where his father might come and his physical speed when running away!" Mom stated with a chuckle and I remembered that day as he painted the Hokage Mountain during the Gokage council-meeting.

"I witnessed how he was becoming stronger, I saw him becoming mentally and physically a man, beside of his virginity of course.

That will be your job!" Mom joked and I blushed.

"Anyway, what I want to say is, that I saw your love blossoming from the very first grain, and once again I was reminded of my own longing.

That was the main reason of why I was so angry at your father yesterday, for trying to destroy your love, I saw myself in you, and I didn´t wanted you to end up like me, striving for the love of someone you might never get.

In that one moment I hated your father more than everything, he might not have told you but I have letting him sleeping in the garden, Lady Katsuyu made sure that he could not enter the house!" Mom stated with an evil, sinister smirk, which made me shivering.

"Mom, please be honest, are we, Katsuo and I, children of love or lust?" I asked after a while and I honestly wanted to break in tears but I couldn´t.

"I-I-I….., I- I don't know….., all I can tell you, is that I love you two more than everything, more than my own life…, but I have no idea what your father felt while he impregnated me!" Mom stated with a sorrowful glance, in her eyes I could see the sheer pain my question brought her, a question she had perhaps asked herself over and over again.

"I love you too mommy!" I stated with a honest voice, pressing myself strongly on her.

"No matter what you will always be my precious daughter!" Mom explained.

"And you will always be my beloved mother!" I replied.

"Anyways enough of this chit chat, you better get in gear if you want to get towards Bolt´s in time!" Mom stated drying our tears.

"Yeah, alright I will get Katsuo, I will simply dress at Bolt´s!" I stated and mom nodded.

"I will make myself ready as well, Naruto has invited us for celebrating mine and your father's engagement at Ichiraku´s with all our friends!" Mom stated smiling weakly.

"Well this surely will be awkward for Dad!" I stated.

"I bet it will!" mom replied with a smile.

"Anyways see you later!" I stated.

"Yeah see you!" Mom replied, as I turned around and left for the gate.

"Hey sis, wooaah, why aren´t you dressed?" Katsuo asked.

"Katsuo listen to me very closely!" I stated, as I packed his shoulders.

"What´s wrong sis?" My Brother asked confused.

"We will make father dating Mom, and I mean really dating, before the marriage he shall be completely crazy for her.

The marriage shall be Mom´s happiest day in her life, but that cannot be if Dad is forcing himself to smile, he shall be able to smile, like mother, from full heart and full love, this marriage has to be a success, Mom deserves to be loved, and we will make Dad loving mom!" I stated.

"You think that´s a good idea, will it not make anything even more complicated between them both, also how shall we do that, we know close to nothing about Dad to make him able to love mom, you know perhaps some things more now, but will all you know manage to make Dad loving her?" Katsuo asked.

"…., No, honestly it would help not in the slightest, all what I have seen was that Dad was a real scumbag, no matter the pain he encountered, there are things which just were totally unnecessary and which can´t easily be forgiven, even if others are saying this.

Still I admit, I have no idea how it is to lose your entire clan, I only know how it feels, to be inches before losing the most beloved person in your life and even if I witnessed all this injustice which he later brought, I still have to say, that I kind off understand father, at least for his wish for revenge against our uncle.

But the rest later, is something I cannot clearly understand in the slightest, why did he attacked Konoha´s ninjas, why did he helped Akatsuki, these are things I have no idea about.

If I shall be honest, I have no idea of how I shall think about Dad anymore!" I stated.

"Dad is strong and amazing, he is my idol, I want to be just like him…, these were the words I said 5 years ago, I still remember clearly…, I was just so glad Dad was finally back and taught me so much…, but even I experienced how much hatred the townspeople held against him, even more than against us during our childhood.

This immense hatred against him, I always asked myself what happened back then, I researched and found a few articles about him, in them only stood that he had left the town, there neither stood why nor what he has done before he finally re-entered, to be honest I have found close to nothing at all.

But you know it, right, you know what happened?" Katsuo asked.

"Yes, yes I do know it, things which better remained hidden from me, maybe I still would like dad more, just like before.

But ever since I saw these memories, it´s hard to tell which way I shall feel, I ponder between disgust or hatred!" I Stated.

"So why…, why do you then want him and Mom to marry, if he´s such a scumbag?" Katsuo asked me confused.

"Mom loves dad, no matter what, and I want to see her happy, I want to see her smiling, really smiling, smiling from all of her heart….., after all this time of hidden wrath and anguish, after all these smile-masquerades, which hid her true feelings, she deserves to find a piece of luck.

Bolt has been my light, not only since after these 2 years, but ever since our birth.

Mom wanted always for us both to be and become happy, so it´s only fair than we make her happy as well!" I explained.

"I see!" Katsuo only replied.

"I will help you, after all it´s for the best!" He stated.

"Thanks bro, anyways let´s get towards Bolt´s!" I stated.

"Sure!" Katsuo replied.

And so we made our way over meeting up with Bolt and Himawari.

_**Part 3/ Of pervy thoughts and dirty showers, a strange offer.**_

**Meanwhile at the Uzumaki-Clan´s villa, Bolt´s Pov:**

I was taking a shower, washing me very neatly, from head to toe, every part was cleansed thoroughly.

I had a date with Sarada later, so everything has to be neat, Mom and Dad came back home with a package, with a Black tux and Black shoes in it, a present for me for beating Sasuke-kun.

He said it was for me to look neat for my date with Sarada.

So all what was needed was to scrub myself off, from all the dirt of today.

"Tonight is the night!" I said as I was thinking about what Sarada said earlier, about that I should do something for her, I only can think about dirty stuff though.

"Damn she´s just too cute!" I stated, as I bashed my head lightly against the wall.

All this thinking about her left me hopelessly horny.

And of course I had a major hard-on right now, with something so rock-hard I hardly can face Sarada, or anyone at all.

So I first have to get rid of that thing.

"Good thing I still have that one picture in my mind of Sarada in sexy undergarments!" I though, as I closed my eyes and thought about that picture.

"Sarada in white undergarments, white panties with a small red ribbon and a white bra with frills!" I muttered blushing and drooling.

I was thinking the way she always lolling in the sand at the beach in her sexy Bikini, evolving it, through my dirty fantasy, towards a massively perverted daydream.

But after I began to jerk, I could not stop.

The flowing water took most of my hearing sense, along with my shouts, so I didn´t heard the squeaking of the Bathroom door, and my closed eyes prevented me from recognizing the shifting of the douche-curtain.

"Oh god Sarada…., oh yes…, oh god, oh yes, more, do me more…., don´t stop…., gosh i´m coming, i´m coming Sarada…., I-I-I-I´M COMING…., OH SARADAAAAAAAA!" I shouted in pleasure and was ejaculating in the douche.

I was considerably quite out of breath after wards, I cleaned myself of, before I closed the water.

"Ah that felt good, but now I better get dressed or I will be late…, huh why´s the curtain open…, oh well beats me, it´s not like someone comes in here anyways thanks to the shield on the door!" I stated with a chuckle.

"Aaaaah that felt good, I feel really refreshed now…, geeez, Sarada´s just so cute, thinking of her always makes me horny, if she would know this, she definitely would kill me though, hahahaha…., well I guess that wouldn´t be so funny after all!" I laughed out loud.

I grabbed after my towel and dried my face before I stepped out of the douche.

I went to the sink and began to wash my face with cold water, I brushed my teeth, used mouth water, fresh peppermint of course, and deodorant, as well as a tiny bit of perfume with the fragrance of some kind of flower.

"Feeeeewwwweeeewww, who's that hot piece of candy over here, oooh sorry I forgot, that´s me!" I mumbled, whistling and striking a nice guy pose, as I looked myself in the mirror.

Nice abs, a sixpack of course, strong legs and arms, mean to hold things, or persons such as Sarada bridal-style, all in all I was quite content with my body.

"I could not help it but to recognize you!" I stated jokingly watching myself posing in the mirror...…, only to see something which didn´t belonged in here at all, at least not now.

"Woooaah shit, how long are you in here?" I shouted as I turned around and faced none other but Sarada Uchiha, who sat on the toilet, facing me with a flustered face.

"Are we having fun Boruto?" She asked, her glance shifting from the floor over to me and back.

"What are you doing in here and how long are you here anyways?" I asked again in terror picking my towel back up and quickly put it around my waist.

"I came in here 10 minutes ago and I've been in here since you started to give off some strong rutting calls, at first I was suspicious because I only heard pained moaning, so I thought at least.

I opened the curtain and there you where, jerking off at the thought of me with that hot piece of long, thick meat.

That tasty stick!" Sarada stated her eyes scanning my covered crotch hungrily, there has a lust awoken in her eyes, which truly scared me for my bare life.

She licked her lips multiple times, trembling in lust, her hands gripped her knees forcefully, all to restrain her desire to jump me right here right now.

"Luckily you didn´t see nor hear me, I was inches before going back out but then I told myself I better don´t get out now, if someone sees me I will be in deep shit, so I decided to wait until you are out, hiding me!" Sarada only replied, with an insatiable glance.

Her rational logic spoke for her…, not her brain and body though, they were as honest as they could get, and she wanted me.

Oooh yes and how she wants, she wants me preferably right now on the spot, I could see it in her eyes, this lust was so strong, that it practically radiated over to me.

"Geez did you not saw the` please do not disturb´ shield on the door?" I asked her confused and aroused to no end as well, of course my crotch stood out like the mast of a ship.

"Yeah still your mother said that it would be Himawari, who´s in here!" Sarada explained.

"Ah I see, well we changed since Shana called Himawari all of a sudden, probably girls stuff, so she told me to go in first!" I explained and she nodded her glance still casted towards my covered crotch, while she mumbled something unheard over and over again.

I think she muttered `I want it, I want it, it´s gonna be mine, my meat-stick´.

There was a hot and uncomfortably feeling in my pants, it yearned to be released and my mind yearned me, to take advantage of the situation and fondle and grope Sarada.

"Anyways, look like you had a lot of fun…., what were you thinking about…., what kind of perverted fantasy did you have, as you masturbated to the thought of me….., me in my undergarments stroking you, or in a bunny outfit giving you a boob job….., or perhaps me in my Cat-sage form, jerking you off with my tail?" She asked and so many perverted fantasies came crashing onto me by these words

Needless to say, that my boner grew and my nose began to bleed.

"Do I need one specifically, honestly I want all of them to become true…., I just need to think about you and i´m getting horny already!" I stated, as I put on a bath-coat trying to hide my unbearable hormones.

"I see, so being in your surrounding makes you already horny…., as hard as a rock….., drooling for my Butt and my body, am I right!" She asked, as she came closer to me, with a panther-like stride.

"Don´t come near, I will burst I swear, it already hurts!" I stated, as I tried to back away, but all the way I could go, was back in the douche.

"Well shall we try something then?" She asked me with a purr, as she traced her finger from my lips, over my chest, down towards my stomach and maybe even further if she wanted.

"What have you in mind?" I asked, her as she pressed herself against me.

"How about we both jump in the douche together!" Sarada asked seductively.

Wait a second, did she really just suggested that we….. no fucking way, this can´t be happening…, dreams don´t become so easily true…., or am I wrong.

"Well if you insist!" I stated flushing, and she purred as I took of her glasses, put them away and picked her up bridal style.

"Wuaaah, Bolt, what are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

"Well we going to take a shower together, as you asked for!" I said, as I walked into the douche and let the water rain over us, drenching us in seconds.

"Bolt no, my phone is getting destroyed!" Sarada stated in horror.

"NinGear is a brand, which only makes waterproof mobile phones, especially for ninjas, so no fear your phone will not get destroyed but we do better lay it away!" I said, as I took it out of her pocket and put it on the cupboard next to the sink, where her glasses were.

"And now just enjoy it!" I said, as I kissed her neck.

"Hmmmmm…., Bolt!" She moaned in pure bliss.

"How do you feel Sarada?" I asked after a while of passionate making out.

"Amazing, keep going, make my heart go fuzzy and my mind going blank…., I beg you Bolt, please give me pleasure!" She demanded.

"Your wish is my order!" I stated, as I opened her jacket, revealing a white Blouse which was already see-through, under it I found some sexy red lingerie, hiding the most precious parts of her delicate shape.

"Hmmm, I like what I see, very, very much!" I stated with a growl, as I traced my kisses down her shoulder which I freed.

"Same here!" She replied, as she stroke over my chest, steeled from a lot of training.

"Come here!" I stated, as I picked her up by her well-shaped butt, stroking it lovingly, she blushed but this time she did not backed away.

I secured my feet with chakra, to not slip away.

"Bolt!" Sarada moaned and drooled as I kept stroking her butt, kissing her belly, while she supported herself on my shoulders arching her back to give m access to her entire body.

The position we were in was considerably dirty, since my crotch was pressing up against her love-hill, giving me some cute moans , whenever I moved.

"Can I see them?" I asked, as I kissed her décolleté.

"Bolt aren´t we perhaps crossing the line right now, I mean we are not old enough for having sex, are we?" She asked worried.

"Well if we are old enough to absolve A- and S-rank missions, getting us day after day in life-danger, I think we are also old enough to have sex, right?!" I asked.

"I guess so…, but, what if I get pregnant, I mean…, would you even like to have kids with me, at this age and if it happens…, will you stand by my side?" Sarada asked with a sorrowful glance.

"I am really hurt that you have to ask me that Sarada, I am not your father, I won´t leave you, ever, especially not when I know that we have children together, that you even doubt me for a second, was really hurtfully!" I stated with true hurt.

I was letting her back down and she blushed with teary eyes.

"I´m sorry!" She whispered as she turned around and was about to leave, but before she could I embraced her.

It was not that I ever considered of leaving her, but after I know what her father did to her mother, I would be a real asshole to ever even intent, to do the very same thing to her.

"I´m sorry, i´m so sorry that I said that, I am such an idiot, please forgive me Bolt, I …, I didn´t wanted to ruin the mood, and I don´t ever believed, that you would do that…!

But I was afraid, if I would be pregnant, how would you react…., would you be glad, would you be happy, or angry at me, for ruining your carrier of becoming a hokage…., putting a stop to it so early…, would you be disgusted by me, for giving birth so early in my life, while i´m practically a child myself, or….?" Sarada lamented.

"SARADA; STOP IT" I yelled and she backed away in fear at the wall of the douche.

I slayed my fist on each side of the wall behind her to calm down.

"How can you say that… how can you think of me that way…, I love you more than everything Sarada, more than my own life and I mean it, I would die a thousand deaths for you.

I never came into my mind to be angry at you for getting pregnant with my child…, I would be honoured if you would be the mother of my children, and I don´t care when we become kids, as long as they are strong, healthy and kind to others.

I am all glad that you even consider me to become the father of your children…, if you would give birth tomorrow, I would be totally hyped, and I would be more than glad to take care of them…, Sarada you are the girl I want to marry.

You have always been there, whenever I needed you, I liked you because you were different, you were honest to me, always, no matter what…, even if we were not always of the same opinion, or on the same side, doesn't that mean that I ever would regret to got to know you.

You are my life Sarada, my heart, my life, my soul, it all belongs to you!" I said to her and with every word she began to cry more, I hoped it were tears of joy.

"I am so not worthy of your love!" She cried bitterly.

"Sarada, if someone is worthy for being loved by me, than it´s definitely you!" I told her as I raised her chin, wiped her tears away and kissed her long and passionately.

"Oooh Bolt!" She moaned, as I kissed her neck.

"I will be glad to be the father of our child, there would be not much which could possibly make me happier!" I explained to her.

"What would make you happier?" She asked.

"I would not say that it might makes me happier, but at least equal as happy…, the day when I can rightfully call you Mrs. Uzumaki!" I stated and she teared up again, pressing herself on me.

"I would love that too, my heart!" She stated.

"Well if you want I can tell my father to plan for two weddings?" I stated with a chuckle.

"I guess that will have to wait a bit, at least until next year!" She replied.

"Time and location, you name it!" I said to her.

"I will…, anyways…., if you are not too much turned off by me…, you think we can resume where we stopped!" She asked with a deep crimson blush.

"Sure but how did you got this idea, of having sex so suddenly, in the first place?" I asked.

"Yeah well…., it was because…., you know…., after what we saw in those memories…., I was kinda afraid, what if we still have no kids during this time, what if we not even have married due to the war.

I knew there are so many things I will regret when I shall die so early, and I wanted to at least sleeping once with you, before that moment comes…, I want you to make me your woman Bolt, I want you to mark me with your seed, make me undeniably yours forever!" She stated with determined eyes.

"I want to….!"

"Say no more, it will be an honour to me, to take your virginity!" I explained as i resumed to kiss and fondle her.

My hands slowly drifted down to her butt, cherishing the feeling of her skin and the silk under my hands as I touched her sexy ass.

My pole was still sticking out, resumed to stroking her covered `_hill of lust_´

"Mmmmahhhhmmm, Bolt, …, please squeeze it….., my butt, I love it…, squeeze it more…., earlier it felt so good as well…., muuuaaaahhhh…., but I could not have it to moan loudly…. Mmmhhhmm gosh…., while the others were right before the door!" Sarada stated, moaning in pleasure as I took of her skirt and her blouse leaving her only in knee socks, string tanga and bra.

"I will see everything of you, and I will cherish every second!" I whispered with a growl and I felt her shivering.

"We are shuddering, before the beautiful!" I sang to her.

"Then let me make you feel good as well!" She said and her hands reached for my crotch….

"Bolt or Sarada, please hurry up I have to get ready too!" We heard the loud voice of Himawari shouting from the Bathroom door, very clearly to be honest.

"Shit she´s coming in here!" I whispered as I froze in our state, this will be really awkward is he sees us in this kind of position.

Sarada´s hands where on my legs, under the towel, inches away from my most precious body part, while mine were on her free tits, fondling and squeezing them, while I was sucking on one of her nipple.

"Sarada, i´m sorry I got to go, if she find me here, we will be in a lot of trouble later!" I whispered as she took a towel, nodding sorrowfully.

"We continue tonight!" I whispered to her after a long passionate kiss, before I was about to teleport away.

"Bolt only…..., please let me touch it quickly!" She asked, she looked with a strange longing at me, but after all I had been fondling her tits, so I think it´s her good right to make it equal.

"But make it quick, it will be really awkward if she walks in on us!" I stated and she nodded, I felt how her hands reached under the towel and took a hold of my meat-stick, stroking it a bit.

"It´s warm, and rock-hard, and it´s pulsating…, I hope we can meet each other again later, little friend!" Sarada muttered and it was really strange to see her talking to Little Bolt.

"Geez what´s taking you so long?" Himawari asked behind the curtain.

"Shit, I got to go!" I whispered, before I had to leave Sarada, seconds before the curtain was drawn.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Sorry it´s me Himawari, Bolt´s already in his room dressing, I will be done in a second, could you please wait outside?" I asked with a blush, sticking my head out.

"Hmmm, I didn´t saw him departing thought and I thought I have heard his name a minute ago!" Himawari stated doubtingly.

"Uhmm, well that could be…., me…, you know, I was, uhmm!" I tried to find the right words, while fidgeting.

"Don´t tell me you were masturbating?" Himawari asked bluntly.

"Whaaaaa…, noooo…., don´t say it, that´s not it….!" I stated embarrassed, while Himawari was utterly shocked.

"I´m so sorry for interrupting you, I will wait until you´re done!" Himawari replied with a light blush, as she ran out of the bathroom.

"But that's not it…, geez!" I stated.

"_Bolt you sexy, dirty, little dick, why did you ran off and left me in this mess_!" I thought enraged and aroused.

"His hands…, they felt so warm and …, so good!" I stated embracing myself after I took my clothes.

I remembered the feeling of Bolt´s hands clearly, his hot kisses, nibbles and his stroke over my butt, and especially his…..

And before I knew any better my hands, which traced over all the spots Bolt had stroked travelled deeper and found their target and I was in for a quick play of my hands.

**Part 4/ The silent death, the Death-trap in Konohagakure.**

**After some time, outside of Konoha.**

**Karin´s Pov:**

Evening was coming fast, and while everyone was celebrating the starlight festival in the town, I packed many things together which I gathered for my friends and my son, food, clothes, weapons, enough to survive for the next few weeks, even some souvenirs.

After a month of chilling and relaxing, it was time for me to get back to where my heart belonged to, ever since almost 20 years, in the company of my two and a half men.

Still, I was planning to return, as long as they would come with me at least, if not, then I will just have to go with them, no matter what, I cannot live without them at least not for more than a month.

I laid a note on the kitchen-table of the villa, where Hinata-san cooked together with her sister for the entire household.

Nagato-san and lady Mito hadn´t been there since weeks though, not that they were there often anyway, no one knew what they did or where they went, but most of them assumed that they would probably be with Neherit.

It was strange to know that we lived with resurrected people, who had died for more than 20 years ago, together.

But I was used to strange phenomenon, for I worked too long under Orochimaru, to be highly surprised about such things anymore.

"Well then, I got anything, I should go now…, although I will miss this place, it has been something different for a change…., anyways let´s go!" I stated looking over the kitchen admiring the wooden furniture, as I made my way out of the villa, the streets around were rather silent, still I could hear the festivals music and the laughter of the people until here.

I was lucky to have my Aura and Chakra-tracking ability, with which I was able to tell, if there are people in my surrounding or not.

An ability my son has inherited as well.

Akihito was in many aspects and in character more similar to me than to his father…, he had rather his physical appearance from Suigetsu.

The name was chosen because he was born on the warmest and brightest day of the summer, I searched him…., Suigetsu wanted to call him…., how was it again…., oh well never mind, something with -getsu behind.

Suigetsu helped me to give birth, cooling and heating water which he summoned, to either cooling my forehead or for the baby, not that either of us knew much about the right measurements to take, if someone was giving birth…, but surprisingly Jugo did.

He said that he learned it from his mother, before he, in a fit of rage, destroyed half of his village and was banished and chased out.

Tonight it was warm, the moon shone bright, but in a strange blood-red colour, the night also had something strange and even though it was summer, it seemed to be colder than usual.

Also it seemed that the air was polluted by strange feeling of incredible strong dark energy.

I felt something lurking in the dark, but I had no idea where exactly it was, my radar was always precise but this time, it seemed to come from everywhere, somehow from all around us.

"_I better get out of here, somehow this is really uncanny_!" I thought.

I was wandering through the streets and everywhere where I came I saw dead animals, birds, stray cats and dogs.

"Just what is going on here?" I asked shocked, as I looked at a dead cat, it had no visible injuries and it also didn´t seemed to be poisoned.

It was more…, as if something took her life-force and soul.

"_Somehow I think that there is something in Konoha, which should not be here_!" I thought, as I walked around a corner and saw many stray dogs lying there, some were breathing weakly and others were already dead.

"Is this a gas, something that kills animals but is not dangerous towards humans?" I though, as I witnessed how a poor dog breathed his life out, even though I tried to heal it.

It died in my arms.

"What if Akihito and the others are getting affected by it too…., oh no, I got to hurry!" I mumbled, as I rushed towards the gate.

"Hmm it´s somehow awfully silent here, too silent for my taste!" I stated fearfully, this was really not normal anymore, I looked around but could not spot anyone.

The Gate guards post was empty, from what I could see, even though it usually was day and night filled with Chunin, mostly Kotetsu-san and his Partner, Izumo-san.

"Hello?" I asked, as I looked around.

"Help!" I heard a faint voice.

"Hello!" I said louder.

"Help, please …, over here!" I heard the voice again, it came out of the Gate guard post.

"Hmm….. oh my…, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" I stated, as I saw that he and his partner were lying on the ground, Izumo seemed to be deeply unconscious and Kotetsu was barely awake anymore too.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I don´t really know, I just felt so powerless all of a sudden, perhaps we were ambushed from behind, and tranquilized, still I feel even more powerless than even before, as I began to feel lightheaded!" Kotetsu-san explained.

"How´s Izumo?" He asked.

"Looks bad, his pulse is very low, we have to bring him in the hospital.

"But how, I cannot move?" Kotetsu-san stated.

"I will get help!" I stated.

"That is impossible, everybody is at the festival and it are 3 miles from here to the festival, and 5 miles to the hospital and back, and if you are right, then Izumo will not make it much longer!" He stated.

"You are right, I can try to fuel his powers but he still needs a hospital, if only I had some strong boys here!" I stated, as I used medical Ninjutsu to help.

I only knew them both from some errands, which I made for Naruto-san for which he paid me good, but I could not simply let them die.

In a way I got a glimpse of how it would be as a Ninja of Konoha, I bet that were tests.

By these chances I always had a little chat with them, whenever I was back, it was not much to say to that, we merely were acquaintances to each other, not close enough to considered friends though.

Still it would be bad for them to die, at least in my opinion, they have a good potential of becoming Jonin.

"If only I had someone coming here casually, which I can ask for help!" I mumbled.

"You asked for us sweetheart!?" Suddenly a voice said from behind.

"Uuuaaah…., good grief, you idiot…., you almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted at that idiot, called Suigetsu, my boyfriend and lover, as well as the father of my son, who just happened to have appeared behind me out of nowhere.

I was so occupied and concentrated on Izumo´s chakra, that I didn´t even felt him approaching me, and with his silent stealth technique he was a master at work, no wonder than he was called a prodigy assassin before he was caught by Orochimaru.

"Hehe well I intended to surprise you, anyways what´s going on here, on the way here we found these guys over there!" he pointed at some guys which Jugo, who just walked through the gate, had on his shoulders.

"Hey Jugo…..,wait where´s Akihito?" I asked, as I looked around worried.

"I´m here mom!" I heard it and looked to see him growing out of puddle on the floor.

"Thank you lord…, anyways what with these guys?" I asked, pointing at the two on Jugo´s shoulders.

"They lied in a wagon on the way towards Konoha in the forest, the donkey that pulled the wagon had died and they were close to dying too.

Akihito manage to help them as best as he could, but they better get in the hospital!" Suigetsu stated, ruffling our son´s hair with purest pride.

Despite of his attitude was Suigetsu really a good father, so I was not afraid of giving him the custody from time to time, even for an entire month.

"You said their donkey died, was he injured?" I asked having a strange feeling, all of a sudden.

"No not at all, it was as if he had just fallen over and died, what do you think, maybe a heart-attack, a brain tumour, or something different?!" Suigetsu suggested confused.

"So it is as with the dogs!" I mumbled.

"Dogs, which dogs?" Suigetsu asked confused.

"On my way through the town, I saw many stray animals lying dead on the street, a dog even died right in my arms despite my efforts to save him, but none of them had any injuries.

I thought it may be a gas, which does not harm humans, but I guess this theory we can forget, regarding Izumo-san´s and Kotetsu-san´s condition, and the peoples you have found, anyways we got to hurry and get these guys to the hospital.

Whatever happens here might happen in town as well, it would be better for our image to not let them die!" I stated.

"Which image, what are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked confused, looking at Jugo and Akihito who shrugged.

"The Hokage asked me if I want to live and work here as a Jonin of Konohagakure, together with you guys, if we accept, we are protected by him and don´t have to hide from any of the five villages anymore.

Akihito even could get in a team with children of his age, I am willing to do that, but I have to ask you guys first about your opinion!" I explained.

"We don´t need to run and hide anymore?" Jugo asked interested.

"Yes we will be under the protection of Hi no Kuni and so also under the protection of the Five nations, according to the Hokage´s words, and I am certain we can trust him.

After all, he let me live for one month in his villa, with his wife and children, if he wouldn´t have trusted me, he would have most likely never done that, right?" I stated.

"Indeed not, I would say!" Jugo stated.

"And if we join we get fresh food and a place to live, a roof over our heads?" Suigetsu asked.

"Indeed, Naruto, I mean the Hokage, wants to unite the entire Uzumaki-Clan which is still alive, and built it up from anew.

So he wants to get as many of us into the villa, there are even some unexpected personalities there!" I stated.

"And you think I could make friends this way?" Akihito stated.

"I´m sure about it, I think you get in a team with two girls, but beware, they are anything but easy to handle, although both are really nice, still you better don´t let your adolescent mind get the better of you!" I stated, as I looked at him with a stern look.

"Of course not!" Akihito stated pouting, while I ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Then everything will surely be alright Aki!" I said playfully.

"Anyways we better get this guys to the hospital, or else they die on us!" Jugo stated.

"You probably right, also we have to tell someone about all those dead animals, can´t have it that some kind of illnesses will begin to lurk around!" I said and they nodded.

"And afterwards you can tell us in all calm, how it comes that you simply vanished and left us all alone for an entire month.

I mean it´s not as if we had a fight or anything which made you doing that!" Suigetsu stated with a frown.

"Yeah i´m sorry…., but I had no idea what to do…, I mean I was in enemies' territory, so I thought, but I was treated like a guest, as If we never would have been chased in the first place, at least not by Konohagakure.

Somehow with all those people in the villa, it just…, felt home…, I just had no desire to leave early, even though I knew you probably were worried about me!" I stated with down casted eyes.

We walked through the town, Suigetsu was holding Kotetsu on one arm and Izumo, with the support of me on the other.

"I see!" Suigetsu stated.

"I´m sorry Sui, it was not right from me, but well I was about to get back to you anyways…, by the way how did you found out where I was anyways?" I asked.

"Aki said you suddenly disappeared, after doing monologues and fighting against air, he traced your chakra, even though he could do that, he had no visual on you.

We followed it until the gate, and we were making plans how to get inside, but then we saw you, after some days, going out with teams of Jonin and Chunin, we thought that you were brought to somewhere in a prison, we followed you in order to get you out of there, but you went back to Konohagakure after a while.

This happened more often, then we came to the conclusion that you might have been brainwashed and we wanted to talk to you, but had to wait for an opportunity, and well today we decided to get in.

That was an hour before we found these guys, which were about to die, and you with the Gate guards!" Suigetsu stated.

"Yeah it´s a long story, I will tell you all about it tomorrow, at least when we survive tonight, whatever will come, okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well then, let´s go!" I said and so we kept on marching through the Town towards the hospital, passing the streets where the people were celebrating, without a care and clue of what was going on.

_**Part 5/ Love-doctor Chouchou, Memories of broken hearts, the only light in my life.**_

_**Meanwhile, a few hours before, at Chouchou´s home:**_

_**Sarada´s Pov:**_

The girls came one by one to my home and it do lasted the entire half hour before everyone was there.

"So now that we are finally all here, let´s have a nice 1 and a half hour until the boys are coming, time to fresh up the gossip-kitchen!" I stated excitedly.

"So Senpou, how is it going with Inojin?" I asked.

"Uhm good?!" She replied.

"A-and, c´mon don´t tell me it´s only good!" I stated doubtingly.

"Well, we only date since 2 weeks, there has nothing more happened so far, we live just like every other day before, only that we use nicknames and hold hands more often, but that´s it!" Senpou explained.

"Didn´t you tried to make more out of your dates, like kissing?" I asked.

"Well we do kiss, but…!"

"But what…, c´mon spit it out!" I stated, already a bit annoyed.

"Well it´s not so easy, I mean Inojin and I, we always only had been friends, hiding our feelings, we never were so close like Bolt and Sarada, or you and Shikadai, we were occasional teammates and good friends but that was it…, and then, we confessed our honest love after almost dying.

No matter which way I turn it, I don´t know how to show him more that I love him!" Senpou explained while she started to make her hair.

"It´s not so easy!" She only said.

"Well it is, did you went on dates?" I asked.

"Yeah, on 5 by now!" Senpou stated proudly.

"And where did you went?" I asked.

"Well we went to the Zoo, the cinema, to a fighting show, roaming through the Uptown, going in the shopping mall or in the discotheque!" Senpou counted of her mind.

"Well that are mostly place where you like to go, did he always asked you were you want to go?" I asked.

"Well yeah!" She only replied a bit confused.

"Geez that´s not good, you have to give him the choice too, if you only always do what you want, things will get boring, try to get some differences in the routine.

I mean, you should ask him where he wants to go!" I explained.

"Yeah but, you know, whenever I ask that he only says that anywhere is fine, and then I always come up with locations in the town, rarely in a restaurant!" Senpou stated while sweat-dropping.

"Well try for once to go out in the Nature, you know Shikadai and I, we always rotate the choice of locations to go, in the nature or in the town.

One time I decide where to go and on the next date he chooses.

This way it´s not always the same, sometimes we go to the zoo, another time we go to the Nara forest and watch for wild deer's and animals.

Another time we go to the Cinema and on the next date we go swimming in the lake in the Nara-forest.

The next date we make in the shopping mall, at least when anybody of us wants to buy something, if not we simply roam the streets of the uptown, looking for interesting shops on the way, eating ice-cream.

And the next time we sit either on the roof of my house, his house or somewhere in the park watching the clouds.

We even went to camp outside in the forest, watching the stars.

All in all we always do something fun for both of us.

So try to go in the mountains or the woods, try to search for nice motives for him to draw, you know how much he loves it, why don´t you try to pose as a model.

I heard that they are currently inventing a high resolution camera, with amazing zoom and memory-capacity, let him take pictures with many locations and mostly with you, so he can draw portraits of you in all natural environment.

Don´t just spent all your free days in the town.

You know Shikadai and I, we wanted to go camping next weekend, as long as we have no mission…., why don´t you guys come with us, we will show you how to have real fun on a date…, however…, you guys don´t mind if it gets a bit loud at night?" I asked blushing.

"No not really, why do you ask?" Sarada asked.

"Well we surely will fondle and grope each other a bit!" I mumbled bluntly.

To say the faces of the others fell was an understatement, their faces were priceless.

"Oh c´mon it´s not as if you didn´t do it yourself once, at least you Senpou, right?" I asked.

"No, at least not until now!" She stated blushing.

"You got to let him on your body, at least little by little, step by step, if it only always remains by kissing and holding hands he might lose interest, although I doubt that it goes so fast by Inojin, but still.

You got to show your man what he has with you, show him a little skin!" I stated, as I put on my dress, it was a back-free black dress with transparent pale-green frills.

The bra I chose, had transparent straps so that it was not to see under my hair.

I decided to let my hair mostly open, only put in some clams to let it flow lateral.

"Dammit, that looks really good on you Chouchou!" Sarada complimented me.

"Well thank you…, anyways how about you, I mean you just survived your dads hellish trial to secure your love with Bolt, I bet the hormones are flying high right now not, is there perhaps something going to happen tonight?" I nettled her a bit.

As if on call she went deep crimson.

"I se-e!" I stated with a knowing grin.

"Well she do had some fun earlier already, so there might be not much happening!" Himawari exclaimed while, if possible, Sarada went an even deeper shade of red without becoming bloody.

"Well then, hope you know, how to ride the stallion!" I stated and she sweated uncontrollably.

"Geeez girl stop fantasizing about that now, you shall not have a wet panty right now, anyways get in the dress already, I still have to do your hair!" I stated to her.

**Sarada´s pov:**

Chouchou was doing my hair while I tried my best to get down from my embarrassment and my arousal.

"Anyways, about that earlier…!" She began.

"Geez Chouchou…!"

"No, not that, Baka…, geez I meant that far earlier, as this Boy arrived, how he was called again, Mito…., Mita…, Mi-Mi…., ah now I know, Mitsuki…., that was it.

Uhm, anyways, you seemed to be awfully stressed out….

Tell me what happened and I swear if it does not suit me, I will punch him to the moon!" She stated showing her muscles.

"….sigh, geez maybe you are right, I will have to speak about it anyways, or else this will always hunt me, until now only Bolt knows the whole story, but I tell you, it´s no beautiful one.

Anyways it happened some months before we got to know you, 8 years ago.

That time Mitsuki Bolt, Inojin and Shikadai as well as me were friends, the four boys were already in the elementary school together in one class.

They were friends, similar like we all are, Mitsuki was often with Bolt when he did his pranks.

He was out of some village around Konohagakure and came to train to someday be thought under the Hokage, everyone wanted that, even me, i have to admit.

Well he was the most popular Jonin of Konohagakure that time after all, beside of my Father, though…., well you know...

Anyways, Mitsuki and I we came well along, though not as well as me with Bolt and the others.

He was rather premature for his age, seeing the value of love different as we, though that does not mean that we didn´t know about true love.

Mitsuki was different in many ways, he seemed to hold a great knowledge about many things, things the rest of the class didn´t know or at least didn´t cared for that time, with this knowledge he often bragged and the girls swooned for him.

They fell clockwise for him, but as I said, Mitsuki had a whole different value of love as we know it.

For him one girl was as good as another, a lesson I should learn myself very clearly.

To that time I didn´t though much about crushes and love in general, I was happy to have my friends that was all I needed, however I soon found out that Mitsuki held a certain interest in me.

I admit that time I felt flattered, also because no matter how often I blasted him off, he always kept coming, this persistence got me, what I didn´t know was that it was not more than a game for him.

Bolt warned me that he always had new girlfriends each month, but me, I was just too happy to listen.

It was the first time someone showed interest in me, so I thought, I had no idea that time that Bolt was in love with me as well, I always thought, that to him, I would be only a good friend.

Anyways, someday as Mitsuki asked me, for practically the 1000th time, if I want to be his girlfriend I just said yes, I have no idea which devil rode me that time, but I said yes and so we became a couple.

Bolt logically was not amused about it, and I admit, he was pretty jealous that time.

The more time I spent with Mitsuki, the less time I spent with Bolt and the more we bickered.

Then as the Month was almost over, Bolt told me that I would see what I get, that I would only suffer on a broken heart, if I would remain at Mitsuki´s side, I thought that it was the ultimate betrayal of friendship that time.

I thought he was jealous of me getting a boyfriend, while he never had a relationship before, I was angry at him and I told him that he should leave me alone and butting out of my love life.

The exact same thing we told my father today.

Mitsuki and I, we met even after the month was over, all what Bolt predicted seemed to be wrong and false, and I thought that it never would happen.

Between me and Bolt however, things began more and more to break apart, a deep abyss had opened before us and we each stood on different sides and we were close to cut the bonds we had, at least so I thought that time!" I told them and each one of them was silently listening.

"It happened at the end of the 2nd month, I wanted to surprise Mitsuki with a surprise visit, well, it truly was a surprise visit to be honest.

His aunt let me in and told me that Mitsuki was in his room, she behaved kinda strange to me, she put an hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly, told me to stay strong and looked with a sorrowful glance at me, as if she pitied me.

I was confused but I brushed it off as nothing, so I made my way towards his room.

But before I arrived there, I heard voices from outside, the voice of him…., and the voice of a girl!" I told and they gasped.

"I thought `maybe it is his sister´, but then I remembered that he told me, that was an only child and that he lived with his aunt , I refused to believe that all what Bolt told me, all the things he accused Mitsuki of doing to his supposedly various girlfriends, would be right.

I trembled in horror as I opened the door, there I saw him, a girl on his lap while both kissed, the sight was the purest terror, I turned around and accidently crashed a vase, which let both jolting up, Mitsuki saw me and I glanced with a pained face at him, so I saw myself in his mirror at least.

I dashed out of the house on the streets and through the town, tears were killing my view.

I ran so far and so long until I arrived at an old playground, where Bolt and I used to play as we were younger, there I sat myself on the bank.

I remembered every word clearly that I heard, the girl laughed and said that `she´ truly was stupid and that the last month was like a dream coming true.

With `she´ she logically meant myself.

I sat there silently crying for a while, not minding the coldness of the night, still I soon was freezing, I was about to go a I heard steps behind me, I paralysed.

I still had red eyes from crying and I was afraid of facing anyone, so I tried to make myself as little as possible trying to melt into the darkness.

Before I knew it a jacket was wrapped around me and someone sat next to me, tacking me in his arms, I heard sighs and Hands that stroke my hair taking away the pain, I knew who it was without looking!" I told them.

"It was Bolt, right?" Himawari asked with shining eyes which were a little teary.

"Indeed, he simply sat there saying nothing at all, just holding me and giving me comfort.

After a while he opened his mouth and the first words which came out weren't, `I told you so! ´, but, `in which way shall I kill him? ´.

I was Buff, he said nothing to the massive fight we had the day before, as I accused him to be a traitor on friendship and the worst person I ever met.

I felt never more stupid than in this moment.

Logically all I could do at that moment, was apologizing for the way I treated him and that I didn´t believed him!" I told them.

"So my brother once again was your hero, geez he´s somehow always there where trouble is, simply the real hero who sails out to slay dragons and rescues the princes getting himself a name, honour and wealth!" Himawari stated with an eye roll.

"That's not true, Bolt is a real knight, and real knights do not slay dragons, but they tame them!" I stated wisely.

"Maybe you are right, however I guess there is just nothing he can´t do, he´s just simply a genius, someone who don´t needs to take much effort to be capable of something, a real prodigy after all, unlike me.

Bolt always managed to beat me at everything!" Himawari staed and I heard a minor taste of jealousy in her words.

"Are you serious?" I asked her silently, praying to have misheard, how could she say something like this.

"Well yeah, somehow he seems to always get what he wants, you, the title as strongest Genin in town, he even managed to win countless of prices for showing of his skills, he even completed a mission which was supposed to be mine and all we got was an award as good backup support.

Of course he is doing it for the fame, I mean this is rather obvious not, for a future Hokage one needs many people who knows you, who will chose you by the elections!" Himawari explained, her words were like sharp knives hidden in cotton-candy.

"NO, THAT´S NOT TRUE!" I yelled startling her.

"Woaaah calm down, what´s gotten into you!" Himawari stated confused.

"How can you say something so cruel about your own brother, do you honestly think what you say.

That he became a prodigy, because most thinks were from heaven send to him.

If you really believe this, then you don´t know your brother at all!" I stated with terrible anger.

"Bolt has always worked hard for the honour directed to him, he is so strong because he trained always, day in day out to protect everyone, especially you.

Have you ever seen, that Bolt was able to do something simply because he heard about it, no, he researches, calculate his findings about their possibility and if possible he trains them so long, mostly for weeks, around the clock, until he manages to master them, even on missions he does, when he´s free to do that.

The Hiraishin third step for example, he trained for 4 months straight, after he combined many jutsus, first researched about them and then calculate the combination of its possibility.

For this one Jutsu he first had to learn three jutsus from the first step on by each of them, then he trained to use the jutsus simultaneously, after 2 and a half month he managed to increase his speed so far, that he was able to craft each Jutsu with a time-rift of 2 second each.

4 months ago, in the battle against Orochimaru, he used the end product, the new jutsu, for the first time after having fully mastered it.

Bolt always trains hard to be as strong as he had become until now, so don´t ever think again that he is a genius, who don´t need any effort to be able to do something.

For if you think this way, you really should get yourself a piece of Bolt´s hard working character, I do it too!" I stated with a huff.

"Well that was…, intense.

But a little you got to admit, Bolt is quite the hero type!" Chouchou stated.

"Alright, to make this once and for all clear to all of you, Bolt is no one who seeks for attention, doing all these things only to be noticed as a hero, he can care less about how he´s called.

Bolt is not a hero, at least not in the sense of a person, who is seeking to be put into the limelight by anyone, Bolt is someone who always tries to preserve the good, someone, who never lets other people down, even if he runs into the danger of being self-injured.

He is someone who courageously confronts the danger and can never be beaten by someone who fully underestimates him and his entire being, he would give his own life, only to protect the lives of others.

He´s willing to help each and every person, who needs his help.

And he´s someone who never lets his friends down or betrays them, regardless of whether they feel otherwise or not.

Bolt is no hero, he is the light, the light which one gladly follows into a better future, into a secure home.

He is like the fire that warms and protects against the coldness of the world, no matter from which way it comes.

To me, Bolt is like a real Hokage already, and I am certain, that he will become the ninth Hokage, after Sensei Konohamaru!" I stated with determination.

"Anyways we came far of the topic.

So Bolt was comforting me and sat with me on that bench.

He told me that he tried to bring Mitsuki off doing this cruelty to me and that the same had promised it to him.

So in the end, Mitsuki broke a promise to Bolt and hurt me mentally in a way I thought to never recover, if it weren't for Bolt to help me, of course Mitsuki had been the longest time Bolt´s friend.

But what really takes the biscuit was that Mitsuki smiled at me the next day, greeting me, as if never something happened.

In the lunch time he tried to speak with me, but I escaped towards the girl's toilet.

After I was done, I was about to go out, but was hurtfully pushed back inside by Mitsuki.

Not only that he was in the girl's toilet, but also the way he grabbed my hand hurtfully, was enough to make me trembling in fear.

That time we just started our days learning how to become a ninja and I had no idea about self-defence, Mitsuki would have an easy game of raping me or doing whatever with me.

He said some nasty things to me, told me that I was nothing to him but just a little fun and that he was already together with the other girls since 1 month, just like Bolt said,.

He mocked Bolt, telling me how sweet it would have been, as Bolt begged him to not hurt me this way and that he believed Mitsui like a good little loyal friend.

He told me that I owe him, for I didn´t wanted to do anything but holding hands, not even a kiss on the lips I wanted to give him so early.

He said that he would take, what I owed him, by force if I was not willing to do.

My mind was paralysed and I had no real power to scream either, but as I did he closed my mouth with his hand, he created a Bushin who restrained me, while he groped and touched me all over.

The only positive if I can call it that, was that he left my clothes mostly in one piece, still it was sexual harassment in its purest form.

Thankfully he didn´t came all too far, he would, if not some girls entered and stopped him from doing it, they chased him out, simply because he was in the girls toilet, not particular to save me, remember I had close to no friends back then.

I ran out of the toilet and tried to tell the teachers about it but no one listened but Shino-Sensei and I had no evidences anyways, the only who believed me were Shikadai, Inojin and of course Bolt.

Of course Bolt instantly went to Mitsuki and forced him to admit things, he didn´t and beside of us no one logically believed that anyways, not even the girls from the toilet spoke up but only laughed at us.

As Mitsuki laughed with his other pals at Bolt and insulted me, Bolt flipped and attacked Mitsuki, beating him in a fit of rage black and blue, so long until the teachers went between.

It was the first time, that I saw the real extend of his power and how strong Bolt actually was, I had no idea to that time that Bolt already began to train hard, day in day out to become strong, I only heard that later by his mother.

In order to be strong enough to protect his friends, Bolt learned and trained harder as anyone else, often sleeping during class, but still writing good grades.

Now you know, behind his state as a prodigy lies a lot of work for him, logically Mitsuki had no chance to win at all and he was down on the ground unable to move in 5 minutes flat, both arms and several ribs were broken.

Bolt yelled that Mitsuki should tell the truth, but the same remained silent, we still had no evidence, so we thought at least.

The other Teachers were about to bring Bolt away and throw him from the school, and I thought that Mitsuki simply would get away with it, but fortunately a Girl spoke up.

Someone I never had known before that day and never spoken to her, she told the teachers that she heard all about what happened in the toilet, as she was in the neighbouring cabinet.

She apologized for not getting between us in that moment.

She seemed to be rather shy and unsure around people to begin with.

The teachers fortunately believed her story, after other shy girls began to speak up telling equal stories, also for the girl had no connection to anyone of us, so we could not influence her!" I told.

"And who was that girl?" Chouchou asked and my glance fell on Senpou, who blushed.

"Wait that was you?" Chouchou asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah… although that time I hadn´t any idea about fighting , Dad had only began to show me a bit of how the movements were, but it was not enough to win against anyone and I admit, I was a rather scared and shy person.

From all the things that happened before I had no idea, I only told them what I heard!" Senpou stated uncomfortably.

"I hate myself for my weakness back then!" she mumbled.

"Anyways after each girl was interrogated, Mitsuki, still not in the right age to be arrested and treated as an adult, was thrown from the academy and send back home to his parents.

Bolt only was suspended for one month, because of using jutsus on a school-comrade, he used his clone jutsu in combinations with Taijutsu.

His father still had hard to fight for that mild decision, since it was Bolt who attacked Mitsuki.

I decided to visit him every day, making bentos for him and spending time after school, also to bring his homework to him and the notes as well as showing him what to learn for the tests in the next month.

Meanwhile he spent his friendship to me, comforted me, hold me tight and gave me a warm feeling of secureness, that time I decided that beside of Bolt I would never trust a boy in love anymore, it was the days as I fell in love with him.

During that month Chouchou came to our group as new addition.

And after the month was over, Bolt wanted to thank Senpou for helping us.

I guess that was the moment he watched out for getting to know you better and so he learned about who you were and what for problems you had.

I guess he then decided to help you and integrate you in our group and so we were all together.

After that we didn´t saw Mitsuki until today, I tried to forget about him but that was not so easy, the way he treated me that day branded itself in my brain and gave me a traumata, only through Bolt I was able to sleep again at night, after that month.

His gentle touch made every bad dream going away.

So…, now you know why I paralysed as I saw Mitsuki again and why Bolt was so over the top hostile against him.

And it seems that he still managed to become a ninja, I think I saw the Kusagakure Headband on his clothes!" I told them.

"I really hope I don´t have to fight him!" I said with a concern.

"I hope I do, I will shoot him to the moon for you, the one who attacks my best friend and touches her so shamelessly deserves to rot in hell!" Chouchou stated and her eyes blazed with wrath.

"Chouchou the Boys are here!" We heard it coming from downstairs.

"Dammit, are we done with everything, the boy will be mad if they have to wait!?" Chouchou asked panicking.

"I think we got anything!" I said looking at the girls, each one was looking neat, Senpou wore a nice green dress with Shuriken on the straps, a Black belt, a bit similar to the one she wore on her first date, only a bit longer, and she had again a lateral ponytail with extensions.

Himawari was wearing a dress in a pale shade of pink, really cute with a ribbon.

I was probably the one to stick out the most with my red dress.

"That dress is so lovely Sarada!" Himawari stated softly and calm, maybe to atone for her attitude before.

"Really, you think, well it is cute, my parents bought it to me, for defeating my Dad and so making mom winning her bet with Dad!" I explained.

"Nice!" Chouchou stated.

"Anyways if we got anything we better go, the boys will be grumpy all night, if we let them wait, so c´mon!" She said as we ran outside to finally meet up with the boys.

"Feeeeewwwweeeewww!" The boys each whistled, as they spotted us, but we made the same, one each of them was dressed in a neat black tuxedo with polished black shoes.

"You look gorgeous girls!" They said.

"Well thank you handsome guys, anyways are you ready to escort these ladies to the party?!" Chouchou asked.

"Nothing would be more in our sense!" Bolt stated.

"Guys, line up!" He shouted and each of them stepped to the girl, whom they were to escort, raising their arms ready for us to hook in.

"Well then, off to a night full of magic!" Bolt stated.

"Bolt before you guys go, your mothers called and they want you guys back at least at midnight, the security has been sharpened but still.

We don't like to have a similar situation as two years ago, that goes for you too Shikadai, Chouchou will be home at least at midnight and not a second later, did you understood?!" Karui-san stated.

"Of course Mrs. Akimichi, Chouchou will be back home at least 10 minutes before midnight, you have my word!" Shikadai stated.

"Good, if everyone agrees to this condition than all that´s left to say is, go on, have a nice evening and amuse yourself but no too much, you guys got some battles tomorrow!" Karui-san explained.

"Thanks Mrs. Akimichi!" We stated before we departed, of to a night of fun, but as so often things should not go as planned.

_**Part II/ Celebration under the stars and Kidnappings in the night, the Attack of Nature (Part 1).**_

_**Part 1/ At the Starlight festival:- Victory for the Lovers and the Parent´s talk.**_

_**Sarada´s Pov:**_

Celebration has finally come, the festival was long going on for Bolt and me.

We did it, we defeated Dad and managed to save our love for each other, and everyone seemed to grant us this happiness.

This we mostly felt due to many people complementing us on defeating my father, as if it was the greatest achievement here in town, though it was not easily made after all, that's for sure, but still….

I think that most of the townspeople were just glad, that I decided to rebel against my father and not intended to be like him in any way.

They are glad to not have to fear anything from me and this is enough for them to stop hating me, so it seemed to me at least.

I guess this makes me again a member of the town.

Either way I couldn´t care less about this, I was too occupied of having fun with my friends and my Boyfriend Bolt.

And of course we kissed by each free opportunity, simply being glad to finally can lie in each other's arms without any mean looks but some of jealous girls, dumb commentaries of friends and acquaintances beside of the playful ones or butt-in´s from Dad, whom we didn´t met the entire evening so far.

After the boys came to get us we walked through the crowded streets, it was so familiar to me, and still, the feeling today was so much different as from 2 years ago.

As I said, I could not find any trace of hostility against me but some small jealousy, still, whenever Bolt had to go to the toilet, he left a Bushin at my side.

I guess the trauma from the last time we have been here, was still stuck in his bones, not that I ever might forget that either though.

"Guys I tell you, I truly can´t eat anything anymore!" Chouchou, finally stuffed and satisfied stated as she leaned back in her seat in the restaurant of Ichiraku, we went for a few cups of ramen to celebrate Senpou´s, Inojin´s, Bolt´s and my victories so far.

"Are you finally full, I thought I had to pay for another 20 cups!" Bolt stated annoyed.

"Well it was you, who suggested to take upon the paying, am I right?" Chouchou asked Shikadai, who only shrugged but nodded.

"She got a point there!" Senpou stated.

"Yeah I admit I did, but that was not meant for you to exploit the situation, I am almost out of money already!" Bolt whined, while I only chuckled.

I refrained myself, from eating more than 3 cups thought but that was far enough for me anyways.

"Well it´s your bad that you didn´t precisely told us how much we are free to eat!" Chouchou stated with a huff.

"Grrr, oh wait when you pay the next time, I will get you back on this, dattebasa!" Bolt stated with fiery eyes.

"Anyways now that we stuffed what shall we do next?" Inojin asked.

"Hmm, I don´t know, was there any place we haven´t been until now?" I asked.

"Well we did almost anything, I think the only things we didn´t by now were the karaoke stand and the dance hall!" Himawari stated.

"Well the dancehall we can forget, at least for now, I mean we just ate!" Bolt stated.

"Well this means it´s off to the Karaoke stand then!" Katsuo said happily.

"Oh yes I want to see you two singing a duet again, after all this time you don´t need to hide your love for each other anymore!" Chouchou stated while Senpou nodded eagerly.

"Alright, but only if each one of you sings too!" I stated.

"Sure things, and you guys too!" Chouchou stated as she nodded over to the boys and Katsuo as well as Himawari.

"Wait why we?" Himawari asked.

"Because we want to hear your voices too, that´s why!" I said.

"Geez, alright but only one song!" Himawari pouted, I thought to have seen a light blush.

"Alright one song, but it has to be a duet!" Chouchou stated, I guess she´s playing matchmaker again.

"Geez if you insist!" Himawari replied still pouting, the blush got more and more visible.

"With Katsuo!" I stated pushing her buttons.

"Whaaaaa why you….!" She tried to shout but was silenced by Bolt´s hand.

"Stop screaming around…, geez it´s only a song, it´s not as if you have to kiss him…., though I would not mind it that much…., if you two would do!" Bolt stated blushing, while Himawari was deep red or embarrassment.

"S-stop i-it!" She stammered, hiding her face from Katsuo who blushed too.

I thought to hear him mumbling something about `cute reaction´.

"Well since this is settle off to the Karaoke!" Chouchou stated and so we went over to the stand, enjoying ourselves, oblivious as most others too, of what actually happened around us.

**Naruto´s Pov:**

The kids, as much as my camouflaged Kagebushins could see, were having a good time and also we adults were making us a nice evening, still there were things to clear tonight, which have to be done.

"Anyways now that Sakura and Sasuke finally marry, the last two in our group are finally get it done, more or less!" A lightly drunken Ino stated while Sai sweat-dropped but smiled as well.

"Yeah it sure was about time you guys are going down the aisle and are about to exchange rings, I waited 11 years for this to happen, ever since Sakura was pregnant!" Chouji stated and Karui nodded.

"Yeah that sure was a surprise, as I suddenly was told by Tamaki, that Sakura was pregnant!" A hopelessly drunk Kiba stated while Tamaki only sighed in annoyance.

I really hope I don´t have to witness another divorce of them, seriously Kiba should not drink at all, if he cannot handle a half bottle of sake.

I was glad that Tenten was holding lee of from doing that, we all know what happens when he gets drunk, that didn´t improved in the last years a bit, to be honest it even worse as we had to witness painfully.

"Anyways, guys, I want you to take this in and wait for a five minutes without eating nor drinking!" I stated as I thought it was time, I took out a basket where Sakura´s medicine was in it.

"What´s that!" Kiba asked suspicious, sniffing on it.

"Smells like shit!" He said wrinkling his nose.

"Sakura made them!" I only said.

"I meant to say, they have a foreign but nice fragrance!" Kiba stated, thinking things over quickly.

"They will make you able to have a clear mind in a few minutes, I need you to make an honest decision!" I stated and each one nodded taking one of the medical balls.

"Wooooaaaaaahhh shit!" They shouted as their mouth, same as mine burned.

The medicament burned every alcohol in the body and cleared up the entire mind in seconds.

"Dammit, that was intense!" Chouji stated after a while.

"Indeed dear!" Karui nodded.

"What is that thing?" Kiba asked.

"We call it, the Wake-up pill, not an orignal name but unmistakeably makes clear what it is, anyways enough of the random shit, as I said I need you guys to make an honest decision.

"What I tell you now is top secret, that's why I booked the entire back of the restaurant, to make sure we are undisturbed!" I said and they looked around in Ichiraku´s noodle restaurant, which was separated from this room with a soundproof slide-glass-door.

"Anyways, what do you want to speak with us about, Hokage?" Lee asked sensing that things get serious and official.

"What do you guys know about an organization called S.I.I.O.N.T.?!" I asked.

"Close to nothing, only some minor rumours, it´s mumbled that the other lands are beginning to arm themselves for a new war!" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah I heard that too, there shall be a secret HQ somewhere here in Hi no Kuni!" Sakura stated.

"I think Tsunade once said something about as she was drunk!" Ino nodded.

"Geez that old hag, can´t keep shut even when she´s drunk, I should have set a damn seal on her tongue!" I muttered under my breath.

"Anyways, you are right, the HQ is in Hi no Kuni, to be honest you are sitting right upon it!" I stated.

"Wait what?" They stated some even spat their drinks across the table.

"Geez guys manners please!" I stated, as I dried my coat off.

"Anyways you have heard right, it gives two secret entries, the one is in the Gokage-council room in the Hokage office, the other one is here, in the most unexpected place in whole Konoha!" I stated.

"A Noodle restaurant?" Kiba asked doubtingly.

"Do you know a place even the Hokage can get in, without instantly being suspected of doing something strange?!" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point, anybody in town knows that you are frequenter in Ichiraku´s, so indeed, no one would suspect you to do something unusual as to eat tons of ramen!" Mirai-san stated with a smile.

"Exactly that was Kakashi´s and my thinking back then too, anyways, the S.I.I.O.N.T. Project is not , as you think, the arming of each nation for themselves, but a mutual project of all five main Lands and Ninja villages, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa, each of these villages build on a giant secret HQ deep under Konoha as middle point, with underground tunnels which are reaching into the other lands, connecting, through high-speed trains, several secret bases with the HQ.

The project was started after the Moonfall-case and is since five years officially active, ever since, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Chojuro and me became each Kages.

The Project is taking the custody of prodigies from various ninja villages but mostly from the five main Villages, like the Thundercloud unit, the Whirlpool unit, the Earthquake, the Quicksand unit and our Firestorm unit.

Also we take in people with exceptional abilities, like proved mediums, people who have visions of the future and other unique abilities.

All in all it is a gathering of the strongest, most skilled and talented ninjas.

And as one of the Directors I wanted to offer each one of you a place down there!" I stated.

"Seriously?" They asked.

"Indeed, we have fought together and have been through many hellish mission and even a war together, so I know from what I speak if I say, that you guys are some of the most talented ninjas of our village and it would be a great honour for me to once again work with you guys on my side…., and the same goes for your kids, that's actually the main reason I wanted you guys to come here today.

The Chunin exam´s this year are not only to watch of which young Shinobis are made for becoming Chunin but also for searching for new members for the 6 main categories.

**The Attacker, Assassin and Field operator unit**: Which trains ninjas, to become able to attack large legions of enemies with quick long range attacks, assassinating important personalities of the enemy, lowering their battle moral.

Conducting the land defence during times of war.

**The Defender, field strategist and intelligence unit**: Which trains ninjas to become capable for bodyguard jobs, the defending and evacuating of towns and lands in war-territories, making them able to get out before being harmed in anyways, also they cast barriers to save Villages and palaces and the like.

Also they get trained to form strategies and gathering information, as well as decoding secret messages on-field.

**The Back-up support, messenger and material-maintenance unit:**

Which trains ninjas for making highly important weapon/ ammunition-, message-, food- and medical material-deliveries for our field operators, in the war-territories, similar to courier ninjas.

**The Seal-barrier/ barricade breakers and seal-caster unit:**

Which trains ninjas to become highly capable of Fuinjutsus and seal-breaker techniques, and those with the power to mow down any Barricade of the enemy.

**The Espionage, Infiltration and sensor unit:**

Which trains ninjas to be able to easily infiltrate fiend bastions, spy on the enemies and the sensing of enemies behind closed doors.

**Medical-Lazarette unit:**

Which trains ninjas to become medical ninjas able to give medical support and intelligence on-field, creating lazarettes and researches about poisons used by the Enemies, in war territories.

These are the 6 official units which are made in the Project S.I.I.O.N.T.!" I explained.

"And you think our children will be strong enough for getting in!" Karui asked me worried.

"I don´t think so Karui…., I know so…, i´ve been watching your kid´s mission closely since some time and I can tell you, each one of them is a perfect and strong ninja, loyal , skilled and willed to never give up, neither on accomplishing the mission nor on keeping their friends save.

Momentarily we have no real official Konoha team, only a few single ninjas who each work more in the maintenance and intelligence section in the HQ, as on the open battlefield.

That's why I asked you guys, I don´t want to keep you guys away from your children and because I know that each of you guys are strong Shinobi-warriors I am certain that you guys will get along well down there…, so, what do you think, willing to give it a try or rather not?" I asked watching the reactions of each one of them.

I saw that Lee and Tenten were thinking things over and might get into it, Sakura and Sasuke were fire and flame for it.

Sai and Ino were worried, and I could not blame them, in a way I was worried too, but more about what Himawari will say to all this, if suddenly her brother isn´t there anymore for her.

She is strong no doubt about it, but until now she only started as a Genin fully through, since she´s since five months in Sasuke´s team and 2 years apart from having the official right to get into the Chunin exam.

Also has she until now only 2-B rank missions absolved and even though she has also an S-rank mission absolved, in my opinion she´s just not ready for the hard-core battlefield yet, but i´m sure in the simulator she will be able to get herself enough experience to make up for the entire first 4 years, – 5 months, of wasted time.

Chouji and Karui were worried too, but I knew that Karui was proud of her daughter and that she knew that Chouchou was strong enough for this.

Shikamaru and Temari on the other hand were rather calm about it, mostly observing the decisions of the others.

"I, I don´t know what to do, I mean, I am sure that she might will be in it…, but…!" Lee stated trying to speak about his thoughts.

"Guys, i´m sorry, I thinking might have explained myself worse.

What I want to know from you guys is, if you trust the abilities of your children enough, to be sure that they would be able to get along in a complete team made of approximately 6 to 10 members.

With also other teammates from different lands, they will live like a family together down there, closer than usual, you think they can do it?" I asked.

"Of course they can I mean they are all couples, my Chouchou and Temari´s son Shikadai, Tenten´s daughter Senpou with Ino´s son Inojin and your son Bolt with Sakura´s daughter Sarada, so I don´t think that between them will be a problem, it depends on the other 4 persons, who are they gonna be?" Karui asked.

"Firstly I wanted to ask Sarin-chan, you know, my Uncle Shigure´s daughter, Salia Hyuuga, Konohamaru and Hanabi´s daughter, and perhaps also Karin Uzumaki´s Son Akihito Uzumaki-Hozuki, or like Karin playfully calls him, Akihito Hozumaki.

I don´t know if I might find someone in time to get in as well as the tenth man, if not they will simply remain as a nine-man team.

They would be the 7th official field-operation team, which we all have built up so far.

Team G7, G as the 7th team which has been built and because G is the 7th letter in the alphabet, and 7 for the first team of Konoha which has been built during the era of me, the Seventh Hokage.

I hope to soon be able to build H8 up, I have some members in sight and it would be Team G7´s first mission to gather them together.

Most of them are old friends of mine with exceptional abilities, still unfortunately I cannot go out to search for them myself and therefore Bolt´s team has to take upon this mission.

Also because Bolt will surely be able to convince them that he is indeed my son!" I told them.

"I see, well I guess in the end it all depends on themselves anyways, if they want to enter or not!" Shino stated.

"Indeed, still I want to know your opinion to it, that's why I asked, also I don´t really like to rip a family apart!" I stated.

"But what about Katsuo-kun, Himawari-san, Shana and Hiro, wouldn´t they be left alone if we are down there!" Kiba asked.

"No necessarily, if you fully accept we will build a secret escalator which takes you from your home down to the HQ, also it´s not as if you are bound to live down there forever, you only get asked if your skills are needed for a mission, in your free time you are free to live up on the surface same as the kids, its mostly only made for long-term missions, like the recruiting mission which will be started in the next few weeks, as long as they accept of course!" I explained.

"And what is the benefit in contrast to the normal work of a ninja?" Hana asked.

"The missions are mostly B- to S-rank missions and are accordingly paid, maybe even with a salary supplement, depending off how good or how fast a mission is done.

Still you need to remind yourself, in these missions you are getting on fiend territories more often than you like, you think things are peacefully, the fact is, things are way more complicated than you might think.

What I tell you now is even more top secret, do you understand!" I stated to them all with an intimidating and serious expression.

"Then you better don´t tell us, shouldn´t you?" Ino asked.

"I tell you because I trust you and because I know you will help me, because I really do need your guys help, also I want to let you know what for dangers might come upon your kids!" I stated and I saw each mother gulping, even Hinata and Temari.

"Alright…, tell them Naruto, they need to know!" Shikamaru stated.

"I know!" I replied before I sighed, gulped and cleared my throat, I looked around but could only see, as expected, Teuchi sitting in the Kitchen listening to the radio´s music, Ayame had already be gone with Kakashi towards the Starlight festival.

"Alright….., there have been numerous attacks on various villages abroad, since approximately the last 5 months!" I stated.

"Well it´s not unusual that villages are getting attacked!" Kiba stated confused.

"It's not the fact that they were attacked, Kiba, but the way how they got, the villages were fully intact, nothing seemed to be out of place, though by many of them the forests around were completely died out.

Also there is another thing…., in the villages were corpses found everywhere, but it seem that these people, according to the doctors who carried out the autopsies, have all died around the same time due to heart failure.

That in itself is suspicious enough, were it not for the fact that this has happened to, so far we could find out, 19 villages, each with about 200 inhabitants, and all in the most diverse countries!" I told them and they were shocked.

"No way, are you serious?" Ino asked.

"Unfortunately yes!" I replied.

"Wait a second, since approximately 5 months, that means since the time Neherit is on his search for you and the other Uzumaki´s!" Sakura stated.

"Indeed, that´s what I thought too in the first moment, but it could not be him.

I have let him being observed ever since the first time I saw him.

According to the team has he not moved away from his spot in a den, in the former land of Mountains, where that giant crater is located, you know, the monster crater of approximately 3500 miles diameter?

Anyways in the last month we counted 6 of such attacks and Neherit has been in his den the entire month, god alone knows what he´s doing in there, I ordered the operation team to carefully investigate what´s happening.

But until now I haven´t a report yet, all that we know is, that someone goes around and commits genocide, whether it is Neherit or not, we have to find and eliminate the culprit!" I stated and they nodded approvingly.

"The public knows nothing of the matter, because it is kept a secret, also has, alas, not a single villager, whether he was in the village or just in the surrounding forests, survived these attacks.

It is a real mystery to us but we hope to soon can solve this case!" I stated.

"Tock,tock,tock!" I knocked on the door to the room.

"Yes?!" I answered nervously, I told Teuchi-san to not want to be disturbed unless something gravely important is happening.

"Hokage-sama we have a crisis, several people have fallen into coma one by one, there is a Karin-san which wants to speak with you, may she enter?" A Jonin stated.

"Sure thing, meanwhile please bring everyone for treatment in the Hospital, Chief Medic Sakura and sub-chief Medic Ino are going to accompany you!" I stated.

"Hokage-sama, there is something more than just a Hospital need…., half of the downtown has been fallen in coma by now, the remaining people are fleeing in the Uptown!" The Jonin stated.

"I see, alright gather every medical-ninja, nurse, doctor and everyone with a little medical knowledge together, get Shizune san and Lady Tsunade, the Genins are ordered to help, by the way what's with my son?" I asked.

"We have no trace of him by now, but it seems that he´s not under the coma patients by now either!" the Jonin replied.

"Alright I will search him myself, now do as I say, gather everyone around and open up a large lazarette on the market place, get every patient, and find out what´s this all about!" I order and the Jonin bowed before he vanished alongside Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto!" I heard the voice of Karin, as she burst into the room.

"Karin what´s wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I was about to walk through the streets to get to my family…., as I found all these dead animals, there was no visible harm on them…, they…, they simply died.

I thought about a gas but it didn´t affected me, so I thought it might not be dangerous for humans.., until I found Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san in the Guardian post, unconscious and in coma.

Suigetsu, Jugo and my son arrived with two other coma-patient, travellers whose donkey died the same way as the stray animals here, 5 miles away from Konohagakure, so whatever this is, it came from abroad.

I don´t know what´s going on here, but I feel something terribly cold and evil within the air, and now…, now it even affected Suigetsu!" Karin stated hysterically with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, the animals died, without being harmed…., shit, get every ninja, every single one, meet me at the roof of the office in 20 minutes!" I said to Shikamaru who nodded before he vanished, Karin, who broke down was supported by Karui and Tenten.

"Naruto is this what I think it is?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah, whatever happened in these villages, it came to us, but we can tell now, whatever it is, it´s definitely not a person!" I stated.

"What about the kids?" She asked.

"Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Shino, you search for the children, Hinata go with them.

Meanwhile I will try to calm the people and conduct the further measures!" I stated and Hinata nodded sadly.

She knew I would give anything to go myself but right now the people needed me as Hokage, who takes the situation by the collar and brings order in this chaos.

"Whatever this is, Bolt will keep them all save, he´s strong so is Himawari, they won´t go down so easily!" I assured her, as I held her in my arms quickly kissing her and pressing her on me.

"I know…., why is it always happening…, whenever something good happens to Bolt, someone else tries to destroy it!" Hinata stated full of sorrow.

"I don´t know, but he would not want us to give up, we have to stay strong, for him, go and find him and the others, I will see what I can do to get the culprit as soon as possible, he won´t get away with this!" I stated and she nodded again, giving me a last kiss on the cheek before departing.

"Geez, that asshole´s going to pay!" I stated, as the rest of my friends, who remained at my side, followed me out into the night, I used my Kyuubi modoo to get where the evil intent comes from.

"No….., how´s that possible!" I stated, paling as I felt it.

"What´s the matter Hokage!" Kiba asked me concerned.

"The evil intent Karin spoke of…., it's all around, it's everywhere even right before me, I cannot precisely tell where it is coming from!" I explained.

"I feel it, it´s sucking on my life force!" Yuudai, Kiba´s Puppy and Akamaru´s son stated as he dived in Kiba´s jacket fearfully.

"So that's how they died, something sucked the entire life force out of them, this way the died on heart failure all at once!" I muttered.

"Neherit you bastard, I swear if you are behind this I will rip your head of personally, I don´t care if you are strong enough to beat Bijuus!" I mumbled, enraged as I ran to the market place.

I had no idea what happened to my son and my daughter meanwhile, but I swear if I had, I would surely run amok.

_**Part 2/ A short moment of physical love, Ambush at midnight and a safe place in ruins: **_

_**Bolt´s Pov:**_

The night has fallen and it was close to midnight, after our excursion to the Karaoke and the dancehall, we decided to part ways as couples, Chouchou and Shikadai went to watch the stars on the roof of one of their houses.

Inojin and Senpou went to the art exhibition at the festival, on Senpou´s request, making Inojin happy.

Himawari and Katsuo meanwhile were joining their friends, after they were finally free from the family meeting.

And Sarada and me, we went to the temple to wove our eternal love.

"It sure was a nice evening so far, no bad surprises and no one who tried to kill us, I guess this year it is a safe year, so to say!" I said to Sarada.

"I guess that´s right, still, before we settle down an chill just let us craft a shield, only to be sure about things!" she stated.

"Indeed, what not is, can still be!" I stated.

"Exactly!" Sarada replied and so I crafted two layers of **Kongō Fūsa** (_Adamantine Sealing chains_).

"Much appreciated, this way we are secure and undisturbed!" Sarada stated, as she purred and crawled over to me and the blanket of the picnic we had earlier under the stars.

"Rrrrr, I hope you got the same in mind as I do?" I stated as I nibbled on her neck, strocking her back.

"Of course Honey, let´s continue where we left off!" She stated as she climbed on my lap.

"Hmm, Mrs Uchiha you seem to have a dirty, perverted mind, I like it!" I stated while kissing her.

"I appreciate your praise Mr. Uzumaki, but I think I sense a portion of lust and arousal on you as well, it suits me!" She replied playfully as she stroke of my tux´s jacket.

"Show me what you got under this!" She stated feverish as she took it off and unbuttoned my shirt before she seductively stroke over my abs purring like a cat.

She allowed me to unzip her dress.

"Rrrrrrr, I like what I see, so damn much!" I stated as her black bra was revealed, a delicate, expensive looking one, unlike any Sarada ever has worn before…., on the few occasions I have seen them at least.

"There is much more for you to see!" Sarada purred as she took of the Bra revealing her large C-cup breasts.

The nosebleed I suffered was incredible, even though I saw them already earlier, right now her body was only illuminated by the moon…., which in looking at it, was quite strange, so fully red.

"Well then Itadakimasu!" I said as I leaned and got me a good taste of them.

"Aaaaaaah!" Sarada moaned in pleasure, as I sucked on her nipples, all two at once.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm, this feels so good Boruto!" She whimpered in sheer lust.

"It´s all for you, my queen!" I stated, as I kissed her passionately.

"Take it off, I want you to see me fully!" Sarada stated as she lifted the skirt of her dress, showing me her panties.

"If you are sure about this!" I stated.

"I am, this is only for you, only you shall see me like this, I have decided long ago, that you are the only boy I will love, and you also shall be the only one to see my full body!" Sarada explained as she took off, her dress and put it aside.

I admired her naked body with my hands, kising her entire body until I arrived at her panties.

"Bolt, please, take of your clothes, it´s kinda embarrassing to be this naked, so all alone!" She stated as she opened my belt.

I took of my trousers and was only in my underpants, useless to say, that my boner stuck out like a mast again.

"You are so muscular and so tasty!" Sarada stated as she nibbled on my stomach.

"But you are way cuter and even more beautiful than I imagined!" I replied.

"Anyways do you got a Condom?" I asked, but she only shook her head.

"No I want our first time to be bare, so please sweetheart, do me raw!" She purred in my ear.

"If you insist!" I replied as I kissed her stomach and traced my hands along her waist to her panties.

"Take them off, reveal me to you!" Sarada softly whispered to me.

"Your wish is my command, Milady!" I replied and pulled them down slowly.

"Wow, you are so wet and yet so beautiful!" I stated, as I looked at her pussy closely.

"…Baka…, don´t stare so much…, it´s embarrassing…., hurry up and show me yours!" She stated blushing, wih a insatable hunger in her eyes.

"Of course, but beware this is adult only material!" I chuckled as I took of my pants as well.

Luckily no one will be able to enter the shield or come close to us, up to 600 meters the shield blocks every attempt.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm, it looks so tasty…., it´s burning hot and so hard…., so this is your pre-cum…, it taste salty!" Sarada gushed and drooled, as she held my dick in her hands squeezing it lightly, exploring it´s entire length.

"Let me pleasure you!" I stated as I kissed my way down to her hips.

"Bolt…!" Sarada moaned.

"Are you ready, prepare yourself cause here comes my lick attack!" I stated, before I took a long lick between her legs.

"Aaaaahh!" Her body convulsed and she arched her back in sheer pleasure, as I licked her continuously.

"Oh Bolt, more…, more…., give me more pleasure…, ooooohhhh…., your tongue, its entering deep inside!" Sarada whimpered as she pushed my head down to her love-hill.

"Aaaaaah….., something´s coming….., Bolt…., I can feel it…., comething big is coming…, I´m cumming….., i´m cumming bolt…., aaaaaahhhaaaaaaaa, BBBBBOOOOLLLLLTTTTT!" Sarada screamed in sheer pleasure as she came.

Her back arched and her breasts sticking out like mountains, I traced my hands over her stomach to them, squeezing and fondling them.

"Soooo goood, this was the best…, thank you so much honey!" Sarada gushed, as she came down from her climax, looking at me seductively.

Her eyes had changed to something different, it looked like Sharingan but that had 4 tomoe, positioned like the four cardinal points on a compass.

"It…, it´s my turn now!" She stated, her eyes going back to normal, as she shifted my position to the ground, before she towered over me.

"You know…, since this is my first time, I don´t really know how to do it…, but I looked in a lot of books, and also….., I read an Icha-Icha book.., it was kinda explicit, but it told me in the best way what to do. I just hope you will feel good!" Sarada stated, her face flushed, as she scooted closer to my penis.

"it´s said that guys Love it…., when girls massaging their dicks with their breasts, my are large enough for it to fit between I would say, so please try to enjoy it, if I do something wrong, tell me okay!" She stated as she took my dick between her large breasts.

"It`s burning hot…, and rock hard!" She gushed as she licked it, while massaging it with her large breasts.

"Isn´t it too small for you?!" I asked embarrassed.

"No, it´s really long and big, I hope it fits in!" She said with a flushed smile.

"Well then, let´s go!" She said, as she continued rubbed my dick between her soft breasts.

Her breath was accelerating the more she jerked and sucked, the feeling of her mouth, so hot and wet, was incredible.

"I feel it hitting the back of my throat, it´s all over in my mouth!" Sarada whimpered as she began to simply give me a blowjob getting her mouth more access to my dick.

"Your mouth feels so good!" I stated to her.

"Your penis feels good too!" She said as she licked the base and the shaft before taking it back in her mouth.

"Sarada, if you keep this up, I will come soon!" I stated as her speed accelerated.

"It´s twitching and growing in my mouth….., uhuuunnn….., you are about to burst aren´t you…., oooohhhh…., come wherever you want, inside my mouth or spray it over my face!" Sarada stated as she jerked me off with a dirty smile, her lust filled eyes were totally different from her usual black eyes, they were glimmering, like burning coal.

"Sarada….., i´m Cumming…., i´m Cumming…. Oooohhhh SARADA!" I screamed as I came right in her mouth pushing her head down to my member.

"I hear her gulping, before she released my dick out of her mouth, spraying a bit of it over her face, still the sight was very erotic.

"Puuuaaaahhh, it tastes a bit salty-sweet, but feels so good!" She stated, as she licked up the rest of her face.

"Does it really taste that wreid!" I asked I could not really belive it.

"Taste it if you want!" She said and I first wanted to back away from the idea, but on the other hand…., didn´t I make her drinking it as well, and let´s be serious it can´t be any worse than drinking the sweet taste of her cum.

Also…., at least so I read in a medical book I got from Sakura-san, sperma was…, in a way good for the teethes, though not as good as a toothpaste of course.

"Only if we kiss!" I stated as an ultimatum.

"Sure thing!" Sarada stated.

"_Please lord, don´t let me get a liking in that_!" I thought as I kissed her, to be honest the taste was long not as disgusting as I had thought, but perhaps it was just sweetened through Sarada´s saliva.

"Tastes strange indeed and so thick!" I stated as I gulped.

"Sorry for making you drink it honey!" I stated.

"Don´t be , as I said, I liked it, also it´s good for the skin you know, there were a lot of things I didn´t know about sex and cum, so I researched in moms medical books, and it is a whole lot more than simply baby-make-cream!" Sarada stated as she cleaned of my dick.

"I see, I heard that too somewhere…., a-anyways, what shall we do now…., will you still let me take your virginity tonight or shall we make our way back home?

It´s nearly Midnight, we have only like 20 minutes before we have to be at your home, if we want to hold in the 10 minutes before Midnight rule, so what is it?!" I asked her.

"Well I guess we will not be able to have sex tonight, not that we shouldn´t go step by step anyways, no need to rush things…., I guess for tonight, things are okay as they are…, what do you think?" Sarada asked me.

"I know what you mean, alright then, we should dress, pack things up and make our way back home!" I stated.

"Alright…, by the way what about Himawari and Katsuo, we still got to tell them to go home?!" Sarada asked, as she put her clothes back on.

I admired her sexy body and thought about how it looks like, if she´s covered in my cum, I felt that I got a hard-on again.

"No fear, one of my Kagamibushin is at their side, if anything happens he will contact me through shattering, and I can teleport right at their side!" I explained.

"Alright!" She said as she put on her dress, I closed my jacket and put on my Shoes, stored everything in the basket, which I stored back into the scroll I had used for it.

Alright, are you done?" I asked.

"I´m all ready to go!" She replied.

"Alright then, here we go!" I stated and so we teleported back towards the temple at the foot, of the hill which was quite high.

This has once been place where the Hokage memorial-Stone stood.

But after the destruction of the town through Pain, it was decided to rebuild the stone in a destruction proof temple.

The people come here at the memorial/Grave visiting-day, and on special occasions, like marriages or one day after the birth of a child, but mostly to pray for fortune in times of war, to pray for peace, love and the returning alive, of the loved ones.

Here, Sarada and I, we too prayed for our love to last forever.

It was the idea of the previous died Hokages to witness and bless the new-born children, the newly-wed lovers or the departing Shinobi, which made the people praying here.

It´s quite silent, isn´t it?" I stated after a while.

"Yeah…, kinda, I also saw no firework until now and Midnight is soon here.

"Yeah but I mean, there is no laughing, nor any music played anymore, just as if suddenly everything has stopped at once…., baaah its probably nothing!" I stated playing things down, although I had a bad feeling about this.

Ever since I let the shield vanishing things seemed to be uncanny, I felt a sudden coldness, colder as the nights of the previous days, but this coldness seemed to be unnatural.

I had no evidence and I did not know what was going on anyways.

"The birds aren´t singing…, its so silent…, too silent, this is strange!" I heard Sarada muttering.

"Indeed, this doesn't suits me, we better get home quickly!" I stated and she nodded, she hooked back in my arm, before I teleported us to her home.

"Here we are, seems like your parents are already sleeping…., I guess Katsuo is not here already, but he will probably come soon…, at least my Kagamibushin hasn´t shattered yet, so nothing should have happened.

"Anyways, you better go to sleep soon, we have a hard day in front of us tomorrow!" I stated and she nodded.

She blushed and scooted to my chest snuggling up on it.

"Honey, I hope you have a good night, sleep tight my Knight in shining armour!" She said as she leaned in and I kissed her passionately.

Though this made the goodbye not easier in the slightest, I was far from wanting to letting her go, even though I knew that I saw her tomorrow…., but who knows what might happen in the next few hours, what if something bad happens which steals her away from me.

"You worry too much, if something happens I will call out for you, no matter what!" I heard Sarada stating and I only then recognized that I spoke my thoughts.

"Yeah but what if i´m to late, what if I cant get to you in time someday!" I stated.

"No fear, i´m strong a few hours I can defend myself too before you come.

I am a Kunoichi after all, I love to be defended by you, but I have to hold a certain independence of you, or else I will never get anything done without you anymore.

I have to stay strong too, after all it´s also the duty of a girlfriend to defend her boyfriend!" Sarada stated.

"You are right…, still please take this one!" I stated as I slipped a ring on her finger.

"Oh Bolt!" Sarada stated in amazement.

"It is not what you think…., well not only at least, it´s also a Ningu, some kind of pager…, so to say…, I invented it together with Shōseki san.

Anyways if anyone of us is in danger, it measures the pulse-rate, the Chakra-stream and the symptoms of fear, if there is a danger, the ring reacts and echoes out to its twin, the ring that I will wear.

So if you ever are in danger, then my ring will tell me by getting burning hot, singeing my skin, as long as I need to get in your immediate surroundings.

As long as both rings are out of danger and in the same surrounding of 30 meters apart, the ring remains cold and just a ring!" I explained to her.

"Either way it´s practical and beautiful, thank you so much honey!" Sarada stated as she kissed me deeply.

"Aaargh, you making it so hard to leave now!" I stated as I kissed her back.

"I know, honestly I don´t want you to go!" Sarada stated with a sorrowful voice.

"But you must!" She said.

"Can´t I sleep over?" I asked.

"Dad will not allow this!" She replied.

"Yeah but he…!"

"Its not about butting into my love life, it´s because he paid the villa, so he also has the power to throw you out, even mom can´t do something against that!" Sarad explained.

"That sucks and is quite selfish of him!" I stated.

"Indeed, anyways we better get going it´s soon Midnight.

I will see you tomorrow…, goodbye honey!" She said and looked at me with a tearfully expression.

I was about to let go, as suddenly….

"What´s wrong?" Sarada asked me, confused as she saw my state.

I meanwhile was paralysed at what I just encountered.

"Sarada get your kunais out, instantly!" I ordered her.

"What´s wrong, is someone here?" She asked afraid.

"No, but something has happened with Himawari and her friends, my Kagebushin just shattered and send me informations about her whereabouts, they are far from Home.

On the way to the Forest of death, being chased as much as I could tell, not a place she freely goes to, my parents and I we forbid it to her, since it´s really dangerous in there!" I stated while I took out the Ryūjin.

"Alright i´m ready to go!" Sarada stated, as she held a kunai in one hand and her Katana in the other.

She stepped next to me and I put my hand on her shoulders.

We had no time to get any other Ningus nor our flak jackets, we were fully unsecured against any weapons and still only dressed in thin clothes…., however, I had some aces in my hand.

I had some small scrolls with Ningu and other tools with me, in secret pouches within my Tuxedo.

Enough to repel an attack.

"Here take this, Summon!" I stated, as I summoned some chest and shoulder-knee armour for both of us.

"Why do you have a girl´s Chest armour as well!?" Sarada asked me suspicious.

"For Himawari of course, you and her have the same height and breast size, so it will fit, hurry up, we got to rush!" I stated to her and she quickly put everything on.

It was only provisory protection, still it was at least better than nothing.

"I´m done!" She stated.

"Alright, let´s go!" I shouted and so we jumped.

It was as if running through a brightly illuminated tunnel, I could see my goal before us, and what I saw didn´t suited me at all.

Himawari was grapped by her hair and restrained from behind, while someone put a hand on her forehead.

"Is this what I think it is…., these Bastards!" I shouted as I remembered where I heard about such a procedure.

"The **Kago no Tori no Juin** of the Hyuuga-clan…, these assholes are trying it again…., I´M GONNA KILL THEM!" Kyūbiko and I, we shouted in unison, for we each loved Himawari as our precious little sister/ protégée.

"Hold on tight Sarada I speed up!" I shouted to her and she nodded.

_**A few minutes ago, Himawari´s pov:**_

Katsuo and I, we had a good night together with our friends, after 3 hours Shana and Hiro finally arrived at the meeting place, before we went to amuse ourselves.

A half hour ago, Katsuo and I went to the Karaoke with the others again, after having a taste of it already before with Bolt and the others.

"Geez, I am really bad at singing" Katsuo sighed, as we walked out of the hall.

"Well I admit, I am not better!" I stated to him blushing, as said we were forced by Chouchou, and later by Shana, to sing a duet, not that it was not a nice one but we messed up with the singing.

Still I admit it was funny for sure.

"Geez stop complaining, you guys at least could sing before already, this last half hour was nothing to truly amuse each other.

Remember, we had to listen for 3 hours straight to what some of the clan members had to say, honestly I haven´t really understood a thing, about what was going on there anyways!" Shana stated with blown cheeks.

"Neither did I, but it was boring as hell, I´ll give you that sis!" Hiro, Shana´s 4 minutes older twin, nodded in approval.

"Anyways what shall we do now, we already travelled over the entire festival?" Katsuo asked.

"No idea, it´s soon midnight, so we can´t make much anyways, we soon got to go home if we want to be in time, isn´t that right?" I stated looking at Bolts Kagamibushin which followed us silently around in order to keep us secure.

"Indeed, mom said that we all shall be back around midnight so best would be 10 minutes earlier!" He stated.

"I see, hey, What´s Bolt doing right now?" I asked.

"Dunno precisely, as long as I am here I have no idea what my original is doing, however I think they wanted to go to make a temple visit to wove for their eternal love, He and Sarada!" The Clone stated.

"I see, well I guess we should get us some cotton candy and ice-cream before we make our way home, it does not bring us any further, to try to find something interesting in the last 40 minutes anyways, what do you think?" I asked my friends.

"Suit with me, i´m tired anyways, first these 3 hours of sitting and then the running over the festival, I am beat to say the least!" Shana explained.

"So am I!" Hiro nodded.

"Alright cotton candy and Ice cream is it, let´s go!" I stated excited.

**After a while:**

"_I don´t believe it, how could this guy be out of batons_!" I thought as I ate a bit of Katsuo´s cotton candy.

Unfortunately was the man on the machine out of batons after he served Shana, Hiro and Katsuo.

Katsuo then insisted that I would eat on his, which I, after many talk from him did, it was not that I was afraid of getting sicknesses, but wasn´t eating from the same food like an indirect kiss, like drinking from the same bottle?

"And how´s your Cotton candy with an extra portion of Katsuo flavor!?" Shana asked me, nettling me about that situation.

"Oh stop it you, i´m only doing this because I want cotton candy too!" I stated.

"Well you could have from mine!" She stated.

"After you let Yazoo munching on it, rather not?!" I stated looking with a dirty glare at Shana´s Ninken puppy.

"Geez you are so petty, if I would be in your situation I would feel glad, after all you are so able to get at least indirect kisses with Katsuo, the only difference is, that I am not in love with him!" Shana whispered.

"Shut it, we are not like this, I mean, I barely know if he actually loves me truly or not, he claims it thought but I haven´t seen much ever since that day, not like Bolt and Sarada, whenever I see them both they are always like a real couple even before yesterday!" I stated.

"Katsuo is nice and cute yeah, but I want to be sure that I can trust him with my life, and in the last few missions these months we had no dangerous situations at all.

So how am I able to trust in his skills, when I barely have seen them?" I told her.

"There you have a point, still Katsuo is no one who lies, if he says that he´s going to defend you no matter what, then he will defend you with his life, that's for sure.

You know, I think that he´s the perfect match to you, the one who is able to bring you back on the ground if you fly too high, who stops you, when you act too haughty and who still spoils you like a princess, he is like an Uchiha version of your Brother!" Shana chuckled.

"Well we will see, if he wants to be together with me, he has to show me that he´s reliable and able to defend me!" I stated as we walked through the dark lit streets to the Aburame quarter.

"Barf, Barf!" Yazoo suddenly barked.

"What's wrong buddy….., where… on the roof tops?" Shana whispered, as she looked around.

"Guys we are getting ambushed, they seem to be on the roofs!" Shana whispered.

"Dammit, and we got no weapons!" I stated.

"No fear, Bolt showed me a trick, Hiro we need cover!" Katsuo stated, as he took a small scroll out of his tuxedo.

"I´m on it!" Hiro stated, as he released his Bugs, which enclosed us in a large sphere.

"What the….?" I asked at the sight of Katsuo.

"A summon scroll with ten fully packed pouches of Ningus and provisory armour.

Bolt said that it was handy to always be prepared, for you often get attacked when you expect it the least!" Katsuo stated.

"Well that´s nice!" I stated, as he gave me one of the pouches.

"I don´t need one, since I am only a Bushin , if I shatter Bolt will know about the current state anyways and will be here in seconds!" Bolt´s clone stated as Katsuo wanted to give him a pouch before storing the rest back into the scroll.

"Time to show them with whom they messing with, shall we!" I stated after we were fully dressed for battle.

"Of course, let´s go!" Everyone said.

"Alright, here we go!" I shouted, and so we rushed out of the bug sphere, jumping up on the roofs.

"So you found us, lucky you, but that won´t help you, get those guys!" Our opponent before us shouted.

I used my Byakugan to count around 20 of them, they surrounded us.

"Each one takes upon four of them but be careful, they have much chakra and they are probably strong!" I stated.

"I guess so, they don´t seem normal to me, their chakra is different, darker, but I think I have felt it before, I just can´t remember where!" The Clone of Bolt stated.

"Be careful, here they come!" He stated and a second later the kunais crashed against each other.

"Two flies with one beat, the boss will be glad that we get that mission done so quickly!" the leader of the masked men stated.

"As if I let you, **Rasengan: Senpō Saikuron hōden **(_Sage art: Spiraling Sphere, Cyclone Discharge_)!" Bolt´s clone shouted, as he blasted his opponents far away, before engaging in a battle with the remaining 16 of them.

"You will not lay a finger on my Sister!" He shouted.

"Don´t get too cocky, we know your weak point!" I heard a voice behind me, I saw that he approached the clone, throwing a kunai with high speed right in his blank spot, but Bolt was able to dodge.

"Well it surely not will get boring with you guys but we got to get this done quickly and retreat before reinforcement is coming.

If not we simply have to make you and your sister vanishing, just like Hizamaru-sama stated!" The leader shouted.

"Hizamaru..., I see so you are from the Hyuuga-clan, aren´t you, no wonder that you know the weak point of the Byakugan..., since you have them yourselves!" I shouted.

"Marvelous, the little princess has found out, indeed we are from the Hyuuga-clan assassination unit of the Branch family!" The leader stated.

"_Branch family, so they have the Seal, no wonder that they want to give it to me as well, since I still have no seal neither has Bolt._

_Geez, jealousy sure is an ugly thing, I know what i´m talking about_!" I thought as I was pushed backwards.

"Aaaarrrgghh!" I heard Hiro shouting as I saw him on the ground, his legs bleeding.

"The Boss only said that I shall put either the seal on you or put you to eternal sleep, he never said that I shall let any of your friends live!" The Man, who towered over Hiro laughed as he rose his sword.

"Oh no you don´t!" I shouted as I used a fingersign.

"I´m sorry, forgive me mother, I have to use that, if I want to safe my friends!" I thought as I was about to use the sign.

"Oh No you don´t!" I heard Katsuo as he ran up to me, kicking an approaching enemy away, engaging in a battle again.

"Haaaa!" I shouted as I used the seal activation.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Leader and his men laughed.

"Sorry little princess, nice attempt, but our Juin is different, we only can be controlled and killed this way by Hizamaru-sama!" He stated and I paled.

"And now be a good girl and let it happen and maybe, only maybe, we will decide to not kill your friends!" The Leader shouted.

"No, don´t do it Himawari!" Shana shouted, before she was attacked.

"Huuaaaarrrgggh!" She shouted as she spat blood, I could see that her lungs had been attacked.

"Only over my Dead Body I will let you hurt my friends!" I shouted, as I assembled all my forces I could.

Fortunately it was a full moon again, it was not much but enough for an distraction.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" I shouted as I rapidly bit in my finger and pushed my hands on the ground.

"What the!" my opponent yelled as he was blinded by the Light foxes that emerged out of the summoning seal.

"Lady Himawari we are here to help you!" they stated.

"Thank you so much, we got to hurry!"

"Katsuo, take Hiro!" I shouted and I rushed over to Shana, pulling her up and under my arm.

"Kitsunee, father Mother, Boruto, if you are with me, please lend me your strength!"" I mumbled and it was as if I felt suddenly full of new energy.

"We go to get out of here, my summoning jutsu will not hold much longer!" I stated.

"But where should we go?" Katsuo stated.

"Not in the town, it will be too easy for them to find us, nd they are killing everyone who sees them, we can´t risk to bring innocent inhabitants in danger!" I stated.

"The Forty-fourth Training ground is nearby, it´s an area where no one without a clear mission freely goes in.

Even the Jonin refrain themselves from entering outside of the time of the Chunin exam!" Hiro stated.

"And this with a reason, there are dangerous animals and plants, which likely can kill us as well!" I stated.

"It's the only chance to get away though!" Hiro insisted.

"Go, I will keep them away, get yourself in a safe place!" Bolt´s clone shouted.

"Shit, alright let´s go!" I stated and so we rushed towards the forest of Death, matching name for matching dangers, practically everything in this forest wants to kill you.

But I had no idea that I was so much more right than usual.

"We are soon there!" I shouted.

"HIMAWARI, WATCH OUT!" I heard Katsuo shouting, I turned around but it was too late.

"BAAAAM!" A damn kunai with a Kibakufuda was about to bury itself right into my black spot.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhh!" I shouted in pain, as I was pushed out of the way and the Kunai instead pierced my shoulder.

"Dammit!" Katsuo shouted, as he ripped the kunai out and threw it away before it exploded, only 2 meters away, pushing us hurtfully on a large tree, right over the fence into the forest.

I hit my head unfortunately and fell unconscious.

Katsuo´s Pov:

"Dammit, Himawari!" I shouted as I saw how she fell down from the tree she hit against, together with Shana.

I jumped after her and caught her, before she hit the ground, she was unconscious.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I supposed to do now!" I Stated as I looked at my three comrades, one was unconscious, the other massively hurt and the last one could not walk and fight anymore.

"You have to get help!" Hiro stated.

"As if I leave you guys here all alone, they will surely find you and most likely kill you guys!" I Stated as I healed Shana´s injuries still she better get in a hospital quick.

"And if they don´t find you, will animals will do, and your bugs can get rid of them forever.

All I can do is defend you guys, with my life and all my power!" I Stated.

"Himawari sure would love you later!" Hiro joked to ease his pain.

"Well hopefully, after all it might be the last time I can tell her, she just don´t seem to get what i´m saying, I mean it honestly, I love Himawari, but the way I see it, we might will remain only friends forever!" I stated, as I treated his legs, that was all I could do, Onee-chan was way more versed in Medical ninjutsu than me.

"Hey now, if she won´t love you now, now that you defend her like a knight, she just don´t loves you at all!" Hiro stated.

"Well that surely build me up right now!" I Stated sarcastically.

"It sure is annoying to have to follow you guys around, you know, I really would love to kill your pests as soon as possible!" We heard it coming from behind a tree before these guys appeared.

"That guy from before was a damn Bushin, this means that the cavalry will be here soon too, so we better get our mission done, erase every witness and then we get back home!" the enemies' leader stated.

"One step more and I kill you!" I shouted.

"Killing us, but are you even capable of scratching us?" The Leader joked.

"My Mother is a **Kikō Isha** (_Armored Medic_) and my father an Uchiha, as their Child I cannot afford to lose!" I stated as I used finger signs.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (_Fire-style: Great Fireball Jutsu_)!" I shouted, as I ignited the entire forest before me, with a continuous flamethrower jutsu.

"Ha, well that was nothing!" the leader mocked after a while, as he emerged out of the shield of his comrades.

"Chidori Senbon!" I shouted attacking them with small needles made of electric power.

"You still don´t learn!" the leader chuckled as he came closer and simply dodged the needles with amazing speed, no mater how much I crafted.

"No matter what, I will defend my friends!" I shouted activating my Sharingan.

"Hiro, shield you guys with your bugs!" I stated.

"Alright!" Hiro replied and used his bugs to craft a strong cocoon.

"Oh please what can you alone probably do against us 16 assassins?" The leader mocked me.

"How about this one, **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga** (_Lightning style, Lightning Beast Tracking Fang_)!" I shouted, as i used a Jutsu, which I recently learned from Dad who had been taught it to himself by observing Sensei Kakashi.

The lightning wolves managed to kill 6 of them, before they broke through and attacked me.

"Dammit, I won´t let you go away!" I shouted as the wolves followed them.

"Hey boy, you better take your hound back or else the girls and your comrade are dead!" I heard it from behind, I looked to see the leader has his man having his kunai at Shana and Hiro´s throat, and his own hand was squeezing Himawari´s throat and doing something on her forehead.

"Get away from her!" I shouted.

"You are not really in the position to order us around!" The Leader shouted.

"You better know your place brat!"" I heard it behind me, I only could get a glimpse of silver, before I saw blood flowing and felt a sharp pain.

"Get the Fuck away from my brother!" I heard it behind me, the voice of my guardian angel.

I didn´t even minded the sharp pain of her High heels in my back, as she jumped on it and slammed her chakra-filled fist into the enemy.

"Shit the cavalry is there, but you are too late!" the Leader shouted.

"You think?" Sarada stated, as she looked at the leader with an amused glance.

"Huh, waaaaa..., UUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!" the same screamed, at the side of a massive orange fiery claw sticking right through his body.

"How is that Possible!" he muttered before he died.

"No one messes this way with my sister and survives it!" I saw Bolt standing right next to his sister, in his Kyuubi modoo, 9 tails, or better said claws, were raising out of his chakra, piercing through each and every enemy.

"Katsuo are you alright?" Sarada asked me.

"Yes, i´m just so glad you guys finally came, what took you so long?" I asked.

"We only just arrived here, we had to prepare quickly before teleporting and Bolt made some evidence photos to later confront the Elder of the Hyuuga Clan!" Sarada stated.

"Huff!" We heard it behind us.

"Bolt here is still someone alive, interrogate him, I will look after your sister and her friends!" Sarada stated.

"Big Sis sure is awesome!" I muttered, as I watched how easily she made her things.

Me on the other hand, I could only sit there, paralyzed by the after math of sheer fear of dying, trembling like a weak idiot.

"But me, I´m so pathetic, I can´t even defend my friends properly!" I stated.

"No you are not Katsuo, you managed to defend your friends for so long beside of being outnumbered, and this is great enough!" Bolt stated.

"But in the end I still couldn´t defend Himawari properly, she even got injured, if I were as strong as you this wouldn´t have happened for sure!" I stated.

"You must think I'm a bear, so you're trying to bribe me with honey, but I tell you something, Katsuo, so listen well.

Something unexpected can always happen, even to the strongest man

Neither you, nor me, we aren´t all-mighty, even we make mistakes, we fail and sometimes it seems to us, as if we let those down who we want to protect, if they die!" Bolt explained.

"But you are so strong, you killed nine of them singlehanded, as if it was nothing, without breaking a sweat, how can I become so strong like you, what is your special trick, please tell me!" I asked.

"There is no trick, only years of training and the constant reminding of one thing: I am only strong enough to defend everybody as best as I can, because I have so much to lose!" Bolt stated.

"I don´t think I can follow you, I mean if you know what you will lose, wouldn´t it make you even more fearfully?" I asked a bit confused.

"If you manage to make yourself clear, what you going to lose if they die..., their smiles, their jokes, their voices, everything that makes that person important to you.

When you make yourselves clear that all what will remain in the end, would be sheer memories, and memories only, then you get the ultimate desire to go all out for defending them, no matter what, even if it costs your life!" Bolt told me.

"Really!?"I asked.

"One of the fundamental rules for medical ninjas is, that they are never allowed to give a patient up, until he made his very last breath.

So even if you still fail, trying to protect someone important to you, with all our force, it´s still nobler, than to call it impossible and giving up right by the start.

For then you dirtied the memorial of your comrade who died..., even if it seems to be impossible, never give up until the very end..., and maybe, only maybe, you will find a way to make things possible, and it mostly happens to you, when you expect it the least" Bolt explained to me.

"So even if you fail..., no one is going to have any right to make you responsible, when you really tried your hardest to defend them?" I asked.

"Indeed, Father and mother, both of them once told me, that our friends are always in our heart, and even if they die physically, they will never die within us, as long as we have faith in ourselves, for dying physically is just a proof that we even lived once.

If we remember them and keep fighting for the right thing, for what they had gave their life for..., we can truly honor their effort to protect what is most important, the future of the later generation.

Each men we save in battles and war, is maybe one man more, who gives birth to new Children, to a new generation, a new future.

We all are going to die someday anyways, and that makes us the lucky ones, for most people are never going to die, because they are never going to be born.

Just because someone lost faith and stopped fighting, succumbing their-self to a loss of a beloved comrade, which is fatal, not only for themselves but for everyone who should have come after their generation?" Bolt said.

"But what about them!" I Stated to the dead men around us.

"Shinobis are always near the death, engaging in a battle means to also being prepared to die, or to take the lives of someone else.

They fought for what they thought was right and I fought for what is important to me.

Of course it is sad to destroy the life and the future of someone else, but your priority in life is to ensure your own and the future of your family and true friend.

Through my decision I saved you guys life and so hopefully also the life of your future family.

The potential people who could have been here in my place in the future, if I haven´t killed these men, but who will now in fact never see the light of day , outnumber the sand grains of Sunagakure, still it is an inevitable law of nature to be allowed to fight for your life and to have the right to defend your family!" he continued explaining.

"If my father would have given up on fighting that day, because he thought to be too weak to even defend a comrade properly, we all would have never been born.

If all those men back then would have given up, because they lost faith, to be able to save someone neither you, nor I, nor Sarada, and also not Himawari, no one of us all, who came after the war, would have seen the light of day.

We privileged few, who won the lottery of birth against all odds, how dare we whine at our inevitable return to that prior state, from which the vast majority have never stirred?

Nothing ever runs accurately according to a plan we make, and it also not always survive those we want to..., but during the war we should not only think about those we have lost, but about those we can still save.

For having a future is the greatest treasure of mankind, a treasure worth fighting for.

We can remembering the dead ones, after the war is won, that has always been made this way.

Focusing on your task to save those you are fighting for, and those you still have a chance to save, still never give up on trying to save someone, if you live after this principle, you too can be strong Katsuo!" Bolt told while he healed the enemy as best as he can.

"So now to you, I bet you don´t want to die, my friend will now set you under a Genjutsu which forces you to tell the truth, so you better tell me right away why you attacked my sister and her friends!" Bolt asked the man as Sarada arrived at our side, using some finger sings.

"Can´t you think about it?" The enemy meanwhile asked.

"I know it but I want you to tell me what you know!" bolt stated, taking out his phone and pushed it on record.

The Genjutsu worked, I could see it in his eyes.

"We were ordered to capture Himawari Uzumaki, to brand the **Kago no Tori no Juin** on her forehead, this way should have been prevented, for the secrets of the Byakugan to fall in the hands of the enemy, even if she dies!" The man stated.

"And you were ordered to do the same to me right?" Bolt asked.

"Indeed, you were our second target, and after you we should use the new method also on Salia Hyuuga!" the man replied.

"Who made you doing this, who gave you this mission?!" Bolt asked.

"The mission came from the elder council and especially from Hizamaru Hyuuga, your maternal Great Grandfather.

He explicitly said that you either have to get the seal or vanish forever, it would be better than for you to fall in the enemies' hand!" The man told us.

"Who else is in the Elder council?" Bolt asked.

"I don´t know, I only get my orders directly from Hizamaru-sama

"Did you do it freely or where you forced to it, did you do it out of personal reason or just because it was a mission!" Bolt asked the key question.

"I did it because it was a mission but also because I was jealous, for me no one ever came and told the elders to stop this tradition, my wife and I even my child, my son Gota, we all have gotten the seal, I could not comprehend how you still couldn´t have it after so long time!" the man admitted.

"So you are jealous at the family, who tried to stop the Hyuuga clan from doing their bad tradition..., how old is your son?" Bolt asked.

"5 years old!"

"The official prohibition of this tradition was made 11 years ago, ever since, the participating on this tradition is a crime.

And still has your son gotten the seal in the last 5 years.

I ask you the question, who gave your son the seal?" Bolt asked.

"The Elder, Hizamaru-sama, my son was one of the 2 last in 11 years!" the Man stated.

"You are working for the man, who cursed your son with this Juin, in order to place the very same seal on the children of that man, who tries to prevent the elder from using the Juin on his clan.

Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Hizamaru-sama threatened to kill my family if I decline his command, I was concerned over my family, that's why I chose to help placing the juin on you!" The man stated.

"If your family would not be in danger, would you still have done it?" Bolt asked.

"No I wouldn´t have, I would have declined!"

"Even with your jealousy?" Bolt asked further.

"Yes, I don´t want anybody to have to suffer anymore.

"What did you feel, when you heard about the other kids from the branch family getting the seal?"

"I was angry, I wished they would get a taste of their own medicine, getting the seal on themselves!" The man stated.

"Thank you, you helped us much!" Bolt stated and Sarada released him out of the Genjutsu before knocking him out.

"Now we have enough evidences to get against the Hyuuga-elder "Bolt stated.

"How´s Himawari and the others doing!" I asked my Sister.

"They are fine and over the damn, but still we should get into the town to the hospital!" Sarada stated.

"Normally yes, but if they see us there, they know that we have all informations then they will attack carelessly and we would bring innocent people in danger I think we should hide for now, but somewhere else, contact my father and let them handle things first, if he´s says it´s okay we can get back home!" Bolt explained.

"Guess you are right, but where should we hide?!" Sarada asked.

"The Chunin tower!" She suggested.

"Too far and too dangerous, we have injured people with us, so we will not be able to battle effectively, there must be somewhere safer.!" Bolt explained.

"I know a place...!" We heard Himawari´s voice.

"Do you still remember, somewhere here is the Uzumaki Mask storage shrine, which dad has let being renovated 3 years ago, there we should be relatively safe, since not many people know about that place!" Himawari stated.

"Ah yes the shrine... that would be a possibility, it´s nearby and mostly unknown!" Bolt stated in thoughts.

"Alright lets go there it´s better than remaining here anyways!" he said as he took Hiro on his back, Sarada was taking Shana on her back, and I had Himawari who was conscious again but still weak on her legs.

"Hey..., uhmm sorry that I am so unreliable, I swear I will train more, to become stronger!" I stated.

"But you already are strong, you managed to defeat 6 of them all alone, Sarada told me, that's amazing, I could not even beat 2 of them!" Himawari stated with a smile and a thump up, this pumped me back up.

"You are right, I am strong and if I keep it up I can defend you from anything!" I stated with a smile.

"Yeah i´m sure of that" Himawari explained..

"Anyways let´s assemble our force a bit and then we hurry up!" I heard Bolt´s voice saying.

"Yeah!" Sarada and I, we shouted in unison with pumped up spirit.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

This Forest is completely different than the rest of the town, it always has been, but tonight it seemed to be even more different, its far darker than usual, there is a strange evil energy radiating from its center.

I felt the same evil aura in the town, ever since we arrived at the temple in the town.

But it seems as if the feeling intensified, ever since we entered this forest.

As I was in the Kyuubi-modoo, I could feel it clearly, there was a strong evil intent somewhere here, but it was normal, there were a lot of Dangerous animals in her so I thought at least.

I was observing Shana and Hiro´s condition over my Byakugan and I saw that their chakra flow began to get absorbed by the outside, little by little.

As if this forest is sucking out the life-force out of them.

"_This Forest is different as the last time, I haven´t had that feeling a month ago, not even in the night_!" I thought as I observed my surroundings for any wild animals to ambush us.

I thought to have seen something, so I focused my vision on it, but it seemed to only be the Chunin Tower.

"... wait, no there is something more!" I though as I looked closely.

It was exactly 5 miles away from our location, there where once the tower stood, was now the trunk of a gigantic tree raising up to the blood red moon, a tree with a large crown and strange giant flowers.

The whole sight had somethingn evil and sinister.

"We got to get out of this fucking Forest right now!" I stated to them.

"What´s wrong Bolt!" Sarada asked me.

"There is a strange tree 5 miles away from here, a giantic three right in the centre of the forest, that hasn´t been there a month ago, and ..., I don´t know..., but he has something sinister at him, I felt a dark feeling already earlier in town, I thought it might be just the rivalry of the Exam participants, but I feel the same strange energy right here, only 10 times amplified.

Whatever it is, it´s nothing safe, it seems that it sucks out the life force of living beings, look at Yazoo, she´s shivering in bright terror.

The further away we are from this forest the better things get, so let´s hurry towards the shrine!" I stated and she nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" And so we rushed out of the forest, over the fence and far away from the forest at top speed.

A half hour later we managed to arrive at the shrine.

"Hmm, that funny, somehow I could feel the dark energy on the entire way through the forest but since we were on 2 miles distance to the shrine, I suddenly didn´t feel anything anymore, it just seems like a normal forest to me!" I thought as I recognized this oddity.

"So that's the Uzumaki Mask Storage Shrine?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, after a storm destroyed the last remains of it, Father decided to build it completely new, in honor to our Ancestors, luckily were all the masks intact!" I explained.

2But what are these masks anyways?" she asked further.

"It´s said that with some masks you can see through the veil of time, like seeing bits of the past which had happened at a place, like in ruins mostly.

The other, so the scrolls are saying, are able to let you see the other levels of reality, enabling you to see ghosts, secret worlds in our woods, simply things which no one can see with their normal eyes!" I replied.

"The scrolls were saying that those members who hadn´t the right eyes, used these masks to make them see the true world, the world behind the veil that blocks our vision to see the truth!" I explained, as I entered the newly-build shrine.

"Dad wanted to study the masks, but before he could do that, he became the Hokage, ever since he hasn´t had any time for it.

Same as visiting Uzushiogakure, I heard how he spoke with mom about it, that we will go at this Memorial Day towards the old ruins, to pray for all the lost souls, and to maybe find answers on the questions we have.

Also, he wants to get to know the Architecture of the village, to create a replica of it near our villa, Father is really proud of his clan, ever since he knows their stories, he wants to revive the legacies our ancestors left for us.

One of them he has already rebuild, this shrine here!" I stated, as we looked over the vast amount of Oni-masks.

Twenty-six to be honest, no wait, what was that..., there between them, right in the middle, was a half mask located, which only covered the eyes.

"What a strange mask!" I stated as I grabbed her.

"What..., are you seeing things again Bolt, things non-Uzumakis cannot see?" Sarada asked me.

"If you don´t see a twenty-seventh mask, then yes!" I replied.

"I see, well guess you found something special again!" Sarada stated with a smile, I think she was only a bit jealous.

"Anyways, we better contact father, they probably will be worried to death already!" I stated, as I bit in my finger.

"Summon!" I shouted as I summoned one of my various toad partners.

"Hey, what's up boy!" Gamatech stated as he looked around.

"Hey Gamatech, long time not seen, anyways I need your help, momentarily we cannot get back to the village, but my father needs to have an importan message!" I explained.

"Sure thing, tell me, what you want to tell him?" Gamatech stated.

"Tell my father that Sarada, Katsuo, Himawari, Shana and Hiro as well as me, we all were attacked but managed to get rid of them, that we are all alright and hide within the Uzumaki Mask-storage shrine from the Hyuuga-clan for security.

Also tell him that there is a strange gigantic and evil looking tree, which has appeared right in the middle of the Forest of death, where once the Chunin tower stood.

Tell him that the entire rest of the forest seems to be pested by something dark, something which most likely become dangerous for the town, that was all!" I stated.

"Alright memorized and ready to be delivered, leave it to me!" Gamatech stated.

"I count on you!" I replied.

"Of course, well then see you soon!" The toad stated before I send her over Hiraishin to my father.

"All we need to do is to wait!" I stated as we sat down. Sarada leaned on me and was soon fast dozen off.

"Himawari´s sleeping as well so Shana and Hiro..., anyways, Bolt I wanted to say thank you for your safety, you and Sarada really saved our ass back then!" Katsuo stated.

"T´was nothing, anyone would have done that in my situation.

Anyways i´m really glad you were on their side, especially on Himawari´s, I will not think about what happened if you weren´t there with them, I have to thank you!" I said to him.

"I really like you Katsuo, you know that, and I know that you like Himawari a lot!" I started but he intterrupted me.

"No fear Bolt..., let´s say Himawari would actually want me, it is only obvious that I will give my everything to make her happy and smiling, and I will train much more, to defend her with my life!" Katsuo stated with full determination.

"Then I got nothing to say but, welcome in the family!" I Stated.

"Sure thing..., still, I want you to promise me something too..., it´s not that I want it ever to happen..., but if the moment would come that Sarada ever would die..., please don't let her die all alone.

Even if you can't help her with healing her anymore, don´t let go of her hand, until she breathed her last breath, until she at least has a smile on her lips, knowing you were there.

She shall at least can die, with the knowledge that you were there holding her hand.

that you stayed there not letting her go, no matter what!" Katsuo stated with a pained face.

"I always asked myself what would happen if we are on a mission and mom died without someone there to help her, I was afraid, she would die all alone, but now that Dad is back.

Still, I beg you don´t do this to her!" Katsuo asked me rather whispering.

"I promise you, she will never have to suffer, neither in life nor in death!" I stated to him honest ruffling his hair.

"Bang!" Suddenly a small cloud of dust appeared and Gamatech was back.

"I´m back, I got a message from your father.

He tells you to say at the Shrine, there are some strange things happening in Konoha, people falling into coma, animals dying in high amounts, simply some dangerous things, he said that he first has to solve the problems before he can pick you up, so long you will have to hide here.

He thanks you for the tip with the tree and he´s already at investigating it.

All further things you shall rest on him, all you have to do is to keep hiding and everybody save, as well as prevent anybody from entering Konoha, that's an official mission.

He stated that after this crisis is over, he will come to pick you up, and that he later will have a long talk with the Hyuuga elder, he will use some punching arguments of why the Hyuuga clan has long enough lived in Konoha!" Gamatech stated.

"Well that are good news, although as I know dad, he likely will first smash half of the Hyuuga district to dust!" I stated sweat dropping.

"Anyways good Job Gamatech, get yourself a treat by Ichiraku on my turn but don´t overdo it okay!" I Stated, but warned him.

"One ramen on Bolt then!" The Toad stated smiling before she vanished.

"Seems like we really just have to wait here.

So get yourself some sleep, I will hold the first guard!" I stated.

"Sure thing, I am watching over Himawari, if you need me!" Katsuo stated, before he entered the shrine.

"Your brother is sure awesome Sarada!" I Whispered a si admired her sleeping figure, she had her head in my lap, while I caressed her hair.

"I will defend all of you, no matter what, even if I die for it...,I swore to myself, I will never let someone dear to me dying again!" I Stated as I remembered last year.

The day in which everything changed for Sarada and still she's not aware of it.

No one but I and a few others know about the fact that the heart, which is beating within Sarada´s chest, is...!

(To be continued...)

**Part III/ Bonus stories; in-between and long ago: Sarin's Adventure n°1: The demon in the Forest of Death.**

**Part 3: The travel to Konoha, Of Dragons, Rabbits and Jackals **

_**A half hour after the Children departed, Sarin´s Pov:**_

We were near Konoha, soaring through the sky on Neherit´s back.

"So Neherit..., about the wild sages, you said that there were demons who formerly had been some of them, but, what exactly are Wild-sages anyways?" I asked after I took a long thought about it.

"_Wild sages were former the leaders of the different Jinkensha tribes, each one of them were an advanced race of Humans which had mighty powers._

_Their Forces were giving to them to create life, and making life for everyone better, guiding the normal humans to a life in peace._

_Originally, there were 12 Wild-sages:_

_**The Foxes of Light**__; who gather their forces through the light of the Moon especially in the light of Full moon._

_**The Crows of Twilight**__; who originally gathered their forces through Light and Darkness alike._

_**The Wild-cats of Darkness**__; who gather their forces through shadow and the dark of the night._

_**The Rabbits of Paradise**__; who had gathered their forces through the good Souls, getting their forces through harmony, peace and life and._

_**The Jackals of Inferno**__; who had gathered their forces through bad souls, getting their forces through hatred, war and death._

_**The Phoenixes of Fire**__; who get their power through the sunlight and fire._

_**The Griffons of Wind**__; who get their powers through the wind and storm._

_**The Lions of lightning**__, who get their forces through electricity, natural or artificial._

_**The Snakes of Earth**__, who gather their forces through the rocks and the land._

_**The Turtles of Water**__, who gather their forces through the oceans and the lakes._

_**The Arctixes of Ice**__, who gather their forces out of Primordial ice within the Arctic regions._

_**The Toads of Wood**__, who gather their forces out of the forests and the nature_!" Neherit explained.

"Wait what are Arctixes!" Salia asked.

"Arctic Phoenixes, so it gives them truly..., my mother told me about them but I always only thought that they were fantasy!" I stated in wonder.

"Neherit, you said it once existed 12, and you said the Jackals and Rabbits had gathered their forces..., so that means they don´t exist anymore, am I right?" Dad asked.

"_Exactly, the Jackals and the Rabbits were opposing forces, like Harmony and Hatred, Peace and War_

_But the Wild sages of Paradise, the Rabbits, were furious, that the Jackals always forged new plans to make the humanity evil and slaughtering themselves, enforcing their own powers through miasma and the bad souls which were created and through their death released._

_In a long war, the Rabbit-Jinkensha´s fought against the Wolf-Jinkensha for the power to rule._

_The Both races were almost fully annihilating themselves._

_The rest of the Wild-sages, kept themselves out of the war, but punished each of them who later survived, as they tried to use the Humans for their war._

_In the end, to be able to survive, the Rabbits began to merge with humans, creating Hybrids and out of them emerged someday the Otsutsuki-clan and Kaguya-Hime, who then triggered the whole Juubi case._

_After the Jackals and the Rabbits vanished, the balance of good and evil was about to fall, so the other Wild sages searched to find a new race who took upon them Two, at once_!" Neherit told us.

"I see and these were who?" Dad asked.

"_**The dragons of Purgatory**__ were created, one part of the dragons took upon the rule over Inferno, while the other took upon the rule over Paradise._

_The last King of the Inferno-Dragons was Armageddon the shadow-dragon. _

_The last King of Paradise was the light dragon Kōgenryū, a being equally as strong as Armageddon._

_But a new rivalry was created as Armageddon seek to rule over both realms, to gather a maximum of forces through good and bad souls._

_Kōgenryū´s legions attacked Armageddon and a long war between the dragons emerged._

_Armageddon almost died due to the wounds Kōgenryū brought him._

_He only could heal himself by absorbing the entire life forces off all beings, dragons, as well as humans and animals in his surrounding, before he fell in a deep sleep._

_Kōgenryū died almost too, he fell to sleep as well resting his forces_

_In the end, out of the war, only one single dragon survived the war, my master Vidadrac, who then still was a young-dragon, born from a male of the Inferno-dragons and a female of the Paradise-dragons._

_Creating the first Wild sage of Spirits, still the other Wild sages were skeptically, since the Dragons have proven to be missteps as well._

_Alone __**the crows of twilight**__ wanted him to be able to prove his worth. _

_Vidadrac, now adult, fought, in order to defend humanity, killed the two dragons once again as they began a new Batle, having healed from their wounds._

_However both Armageddon and Kōgenryū were resurrected another time, after the last Rabbit and Jackals used their Forces and soul-sacrifices to revive them, to take back their powers of Inferno and Paradise. _

_Armageddon and Kōgenryū, in order to determine a winner, both killed Vidadrac, before fighting against each other again, so they thought at least._

_The Mezakan clan, the Crows, managed to reseal his soul into his dead body, with a ritual seal, creating a zombie like dragon, who did not lived but also was not fully dead._

_Now almost immortal, Vidadrac managed to kill the two dragons once and for all, so it seemed at least._

_Armageddon died and his bones were banished into a sealed den._

_But Kōgenryū, in order to save his own life, used his severed body parts to gather the forces of Fire, Water, Earth, lightning and Wind out of his surroundings, creating the five Genryū. _

_Still the dragons used the power of light to fertilize the land around them to draw the power from the elements little by little, before they were put to sleep by Vidadrac._

_Vidadrac, who still had the duty to guard the Gates of the Beyond, could not watch over the 6 dragons as well and so he seeked out a strong clan of Humans, to whom he gave the power and the knowledge to put the dragons to sleep if necessary, creating the real dragon-sages._

_The entire clan, which was called the Ryu-Clan and though split in two, were to each guarding either Kōgenryū remains or the remains of Armageddon._

_After it´s downfall 1500 years ago, Armageddon awoke once again, through the soul-sacrifice of the last members of the dragon clan, who watched over his remains, who utilized the scourges of Hell, five swords forged out of some remains of the Genryū, after their minor Battle with Vidadrac, before they were put to sleep, to collect the entire souls of their clans fallen member._

_Their part of the clan died through the hands of the normal Humanity, who feared the powers of the entire clan but mostly the guardians over Armageddon._

_The remaining members killed each and every human which crossed their path and feed them souls to Armageddon, in order to awake him and to slay their enemies once and for all._

_But during this war, Armageddon, now resurrected, also consumed their souls, freeing himself from all chains which bind him. _

_The five swords were left on the battlefield._

_Knowing that the remains of Armageddon were not safe anymore, Vidadrac sought to find a solution._

_With help of the Uzumaki Clan, the side of the Ryu-Clan that prevented from re-arising and members of the Mezakan-Clan, Armageddon was Banished in the first (actually the last from outside in) Hell-circle._

_The swords were gathered together, hidden and sealed by the Uzumakis, for all this time, their location only known to the last remaining members of the Ryu-Clan, that mixed with the Uzumaki clan, creating an unbreakable blood bond of all three Clans, Senju and Mezakan blood in form of the Uzumaki clan and the blood of the Ryu-clan._

_To strengthen the sealing of Kōgenryū, Vidadrac gave the Good Ryu-clan one of his fangs, out of which they forged the Ryūjin, the dragon blade, able to use each element of the basic five._

_If united with all five natures at once, the Sword is able to transform into the, __**Kōryūken**__ (Light-Dragon Sword), which can only be wielded by the__**Hikari no kō Sennin**__ (High-sage of Light), a security to prevent anyone from abusing the Ryūjin´s power for evil deeds_!" Neherit explained.

"I see, so Vidadrac proved his worth as he fought against his own Conspecifics and sealed them away!" I asked.

"_Indeed, Vidadrac never had the desire to conquer the earth, to enslave or feed on the souls._

_Still after the downfall of the Ryu-clan and after his second last scholar, Yashin, fell to the darkness as well, Vidadrac knew that he needs to give up the reign of the Purgatory, to another race of Wild-sages, and so he asked the Mezakan Clan, the Crows, to become that race._

_And so I was born to become the new Wild sage of Spirits, the mixed forces of Twilight and Purgatory are living in myself_!" Neherit told us and in his voice was a tone of pride, still I thought to also hear a tone of sorrow in it, as if he had to give up on anything else, to fill into this role.

"_You better prepare yourself, we are soon there, I can feel the miasma strengthen_!" Neherit stated after a while of flying through the Sky.

"Say Neherit, you know so much about the past... as if you were there yourself..., tell me, how old are you actually?" I asked curious.

"_1600 years in your time count, 16 in Jinkensha-time count_!" Neherit stated bluntly, I thought he might be mad at me for asking.

"What do you mean in our time count?" Salia asked confused.

"_We Jinkensha count our birthdays in 100 human years, means every 100 years we celebrate our birthday_!" Neherit explained.

"That sure must suck!" Salia stated sweat-dropping.

"_Not really, watching the world and writing things up, or in my case, guiding the souls over into the Purgatory, Paradise or Inferno, keep us mostly occupied; beside of the Birthday and __**O-Bon**__ (Festival of the dead) aren´t we celebrating anything else_!" Neherit stated.

"So you never knew what it means to truly amuse yourself, beside on one festival each year and the other one all Hundred years, I can´t even imagine that..., do you have a girlfriend?" I asked out of the Blue, blushing.

"_Nope, never got time for that, too much training and then my duty, and... Chikami..._!" Neherit only said and his voice dropped for a moment, before it became hard and cold again.

"_And now enough of the question, concentration, we are right over the source of the massive Miasma Concentration_!" Neherit stated as he floated in the air.

Who was Chikami, was she, perhaps..., a close friend to him, maybe even his best friend, if yes..., what happened to her?

"Salia your turn!" I stated, the night had already fallen and beside of the strange red light of the Blood-moon nothing illuminated the ground beyond us.

"I see some kind of a strange tree, with giant flowers, right where actually should be the Chunin tower in the forest of death!" Salia stated.

"_A tree with flowers..., that's strange, a Gallow tree hasn´t even leaves, due to the blood, which flows through its veins, gathered through the ground, rotting them away_!" Neherit explained.

"Well this tree has flowers!" Salia stated annoyed.

"_Then we don´t have to deal with a Gallow Tree here, but something totally different_!" Neherit stated in thought.

"_It´s strange, normally Rughian should have already met us halfway, alone he is able to make the way in half the time, where the hell is he_!" Neherit stated and I heard the true worry out of his voice.

"Rughian seems to be very important to you, am I right?" I asked.

"_Rughian is firstly my anchor to the realm of the living, if he would not exist I might have already been consumed by the Limbus, I owe him my life, also has he always been with me, ever since my birth, he is the closest to a Brother to me_!" Neherit explained to me.

"We should look first in the town, to see if it already affected the Townspeople!" Neherit stated.

"Yeah if something happened to Rughian, then they haven´t been warned yet perhaps.

It would be bad if we come too late!" Dad stated, while we flew over the Wall towards the center of the town.

"_Indeed,_ _anyways prepare yourselves i´m going down_!" He stated, as he went down towards the market place, where a lot of Plank-beds for the People were standing.

The people on the ground screamed up as Neherit landed.

"What in the world is going on here?" We heard a loud voice.

"Sarin, Shigure, Salia, what are you guys doing here!" We looked to see Sakura-san walking up on us.

"We are here to solve your problems, as I see you got a thousand of them!" I stated, as I looked around.

"Yeah, Neherit has triggered some strange kind of Jutsu, which lets the people falling into coma!" Sakura stated with venom.

"This is awful but are you sure it´s Neherit who does this?" I asked suspicious.

"Yes, that kind of case has happened in 19 different villages throughout the continent always with maximal kill rate; and this since 5 months, the People die without being harmed in anyways, all at once at the same time dying on heart failure, it´s too strange to be normal!" Sakura-san stated.

"So you think this is all Neherit´s doing, what makes you believe that claim?" I asked.

"Well he´s the only one about which we know close to nothing!" Sakura-san stated.

"Well I don´t think that it is Neherit´s doing!" I Stated.

"Ah and what proves your claim?" She replied in confusion.

"_Because I am Neherit_!" Neherit´s giant form stated through Mind-transmission before he shrunk to his original form.

"And I had been sitting the whole day with my experiments in my Castle and flew the last 5 and a half hour through the sky, from the land of Mountains here towards Konoha, your friends can witness this!" Neherit stated.

"That´s what you claim!" Sakura san stated with extreme hostility.

"I swear if something happens to my Children, I will kill you personally!" Sakura-san stated.

"And I swear, I will do anything to save the world and humanity, even if I have to do it all alone, so if you don´t intent to help me, then at least don´t get in my way!" Neherit stated with equal hostility.

"If you haven´t anymore question, I will go on, cutting a tree down, or perhaps burning down a whole forest!" Neherit stated as he turned around.

"How can you be so cruel, do you even have a soul, a heart, these peoples were innocent, you know?" Sakura-san stated.

"It´s not as if don´t know this, but as I told you already, I am not the one who attacked them!" Neherit stated.

"Don´t tell lies, I don´t know what for a sick game you are playing, but I tell you one thing, if even one of this people here are dying, you will die as well!" Sakura-san stated as she grabbed Neherit by his collar.

"NOW I´M GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING; I DIDN´T TRAINED FOR 600 FUCKING YEARS; FLEW AROUND FOR 4 MONTHS TO FIND ANY GLIMPSE OF AN UZUMAKI; ONLY TO LET ME BEING TOLD BY A WEAK LITTLE KUNOICHI-MEDIC; TO GO AROUND AND KILL VARIOUS PEOPLES!" Neherit screamed with all might.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW IT IS TO RENOUNCE FROM ANYTHING, IN ORDER TO BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO CONDUCT THE SAVING OF THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD, DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW THAT IS...!

TO NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE AND TO STILL BEING HATED, AVOIDED AND TREATED WITH HOSTILITY, JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT I AM; WHAT I DO AND HOW I DO IT!" Neherit screamed at her.

Screaming everything off his soul, what was paining him since 600 years.

Sakura-san was buff after that outburst same as most of us, we always only met Neherit as a somewhat collected man.

No one of us would have thought that such a volcano of feelings would be hiding underneath the shell.

"NEVER; NEVER EVER AGAIN TELL ME THAT I WOULD KILL PEOPLE FOR FUN; EVERY SOUL THAT DIES IS A SOUL MORE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IN THE END.

IT IS MY DUTY TO BRING THE SOULS TO THEIR RIGHT DIRECTIONS; THE WEAKER SOULS AREN´T ABLE TO SURVIVE ALL TOO LONG IN THE LIMBUS; WHICH MEANS THAT EVERY NEW SOUL, IS ONE MORE TO GUIDE.

IF MANY SOULS COME AT ONCE, I HAVE NOT ENOUGH TIME TO GUIDE THESE WEAK SOULS IN TIME BEFORE THEY VANISH FOREVER:

DO YOU THINK TO WITNESS THAT IS EASY FOR ME; TO WATCH ALL THE FAMILIES WHO PRAY FOR THEIR LOVED ONES TO BE REBORN AND TO KNOW THAT THESE PEOPLE WILL NEVER BE; BECAUSE I WAS TOO OVERWHELMED WITH WORK; HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW THIS IS?

YOU GUYS THINK YOU FOUGHT A WAR...; YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAR REALLY MEANS!

WAR MEANS THAT THE EARTH UNDER YOUR FEETS IS BURNING AWAY; THAT EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU; FRIENDS YOU ONCE HAD ARE DYING; ONE BY ONE; CONSUMED BY A BEING FOR WHICH SOULS AREN´T MORE BUT SIMPLE NUTRITION!

YOU KEEP ON LAMENTING THAT THE LAST WAR WAS SO AWEFULL; I TELL YOU WHAT´S AWFUL!

SEEING 80% OF HUMANITY PERISHING IN FLAMES; THEIR SOULS ERASED; LOST FOREVER; IF YOU EXPERIENCE THE FEELING OF 1.000.000 SOULS BEEING ERASED RIGHT AROUND YOU WHILE YOU ARE NOT MORE THAN 5 YEARS OLD; THIS IS WHAT A REAL WAR MEANS:

AND IF YOU GUYS KEEP ON PUTTING STONES IN MY WAY; YOU MIGHT EXPERIENCE THAT FASTER THAN YOU LIKE!" Neherit kept on screaming; before he calmed down; counting from 0 to 100, before stopping and seeming to be collected once again.

"Anyways if you please excuse me now, I got to burn a goddamn forest down!" Neherit stated through grit teethes, before turning around and leaving.

"Ah before I forget, give Naruto this, it´s the ritual for a portal to the island with which he can go over or let others coming from over there to us, Mito knows how it goes too.

The others should be ready tomorrow, as soon as their body is ready and stable the soul gets inserted and after a half hour they are fully over the dam for one year, so approximately tomorrow at noon!" Neherit explained to me.

"So that's what you were doing all the time, searching for dead ninja´s with exceptional forces, in order to bring them back to life for one year; that´s why you entered all these Graves; even though you didn´t harmed the gravestones and Mausoleum seals in the slightest!" I stated.

"As I say, I do anything to save the world no matter what or how, regardless of the fact if it might be called immorally and if I might get hated for it!" Neherit explained with a side glance at me as he passed me.

"There will be a lot of tears coming, when you keep on doing that, something like this is considered grave-defiling!" I only said.

"Maybe..., but if I don´t do it, there will be a whole lot more of tears and also other liquids flowing, when so many will die.

So many people, who could be saved through them!" Neherit replied, before I heard how he transformed, the people began to wonder in awe.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"_There´s no way from stopping you to follow me anyways, am I right..., so you might as well come with me. _

_Still I cannot guarantee for your safety, although in your circumstance this will not be that important to look after_!" Neherit stated.

"Your circumstance..., hold on wait a second, Yota meant that you are alike him, Rughian said that Yota once was dead and that as long as there is someone who has token the Chain , the resurrected will live further like a normal human, as long as the chained, living person lives as well.

However if that person dies after the deadline, the resurrected is save, but if he dies before, the resurrected will live for only the remaining time of the soul-binding-contract...

And now Neherit speaks about your circumstance and all these cryptic message from before, which Neherit sent to your father..., Sarin are you perhaps..., a resurrected too?" Salia asked shocked. same as Sakura-san who looked in surprise and worry.

"Geeez..., busted I would say..., actually you guys should not have known it before I was close to dying again..., anyways I will tell you anything when I am back, so don´t get yourself killed if you want to have answers!" I said to Salia, before I climbed on Neherit´s back.

"Shall I go with you?" Dad asked.

"No the Hokage surely will need your help, I bet I will be alright!" I stated.

"Alright, I trust you..., Neherit you going to bring her back alive!" Dad stated to the giant Tengu.

"_I told you already, I´ll take no guarantee, still as long as you live she will live too_!" Neherit explained once again before he took a strong lift, up into the sky.

"_Hold on tight, I will speed up_!" he said.

"And now off to slay a demon!" I replied.

"_Indeed, Sarin, Indeed_!" He only stated.

"_Still we need fire power, a lot of it, but this Body can only use 25% of my original force, so maybe it will not be enough, to burn down the whole pested forest at once_!" Neherit stated.

"Well I think I can help you with that, and remember, the Hokage is still there as well!" I stated to him.

"_Guess you are right, anyways we will be soon there, so prepare yourself from maybe being ambushed by the forest._

_As I told you before, the pested forest will do anything to keep us away from the Gallow-tree, or whatever this is_!" Neherit stated.

"Are you worried!" I Asked as I thought to hear such a tone out of his voice.

"_I would lie if I tell you i´m not, the circumstance that Rughian hasn´t returned back to me, is more than just a little bit alarming to me, I think you know that he can only being killed, when his souls is sucked out._

_However is a piece of my soul being bound to his as well, together we are as half as strong, as I originally am, but without him, I am only a little stronger than Hagoromo-san, though I am only 600 years older than him. _

_Hagoromo was strong without a doubt, but as I told you before, Kaguya was not very strong, in contrast to the upper demons after her._

_After the last real war, after the rewind, the Juubi case happened once again and the People remind on it, we did not really prevented it because we got our own probelms, a 100 years before, after 500 years of Peace in which i had been Born, the demons broke out once again and kept us occupied on Gensan no Kuni for 500 years,._

_ It was strange, usually the war lasts 1000 years, __same as the break bewteen,__ and reaches over the entire world, but not this time, this time it only lasted half as long, and now, 600 years later, the next war starts again, all what has happened before seems to be turned vise versa, something unexpecting is happening and i think that it has to do with Luciferius, i think we shortly stand before his re-awakening._

_Rughian told me that the Disaster Bell, in my Hometown, is ringing faster than 5 months ago, a significant sign that the upper demons from the 3rd Hellcircle are breaking out, one by one, the bad Thing is, that until now i havent found anyone of them, no matter where i look, they just know how to hide effectively, not even Rughian nor Mito-san haven´t found anyone of them yet, it is as if the earth has sucked them in._

_But according to Grandmother Chika, has the seals being weakened, She sent guards to the seals but we have no News from them, i hope that nothing bad has happened so far._

_If the demons of the 5th Hellcircle are beginnign to break out, this Body wont be able to be enough anymore, after all ist only a cheap copy of my real Body._

_My real body is momentarily resting deep within Isla Jura in a secret, sealed room, within a massive Soul-crystal, created through a piece of each soul of the Mezakan-clan members, it is so to say an Eterna Rugh-on of the entire Mezakan-clan, which enables my Body to gather enough life-force to overcome all these centuries without rotting away, being set asleep, ever since 1100 years_!" Neherit explained.

"_The members of my Clan called me respectfully, __**Tir-Ehen, riterus neo Rexurion Espirantiae, **__because of my wings and my destiny to become the __**rightful next Wild-Sage of Spirits**_!" Neherit explained.

"Neherit, Tir-Ehen, isn´t that one and the same name, only different ways on how to write it..., what does it mean?" I asked him while we flew over the forest, near at the wall of the city, to find a place to land.

"_Tir-Ehen_ means _Divine Crow_, _Neherit_ instead means _Pitch-black Raven_ in your language!" Neherit explained.

"That's a beautiful name too, Raven!" I stated.

"_Thank you very much, at guard, we are going to land_!" He stated, as we landed after a while on the ground.

"Now is the last chance to go back!" Neherit stated with a more or less worried look at me.

"Well then, let´s wait no longer, let the Party rock!" I stated with determined voice, as I slid from his back.

"Yeah, let´s kick some wooden Ass!" Neherit stated playfully, as we walked together into the woods.

**Part 2: Team Uchimaki, a Mission for two:- Part 2/ It´s camping time, Sleeping together, dreams of Fire.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

The Dawn broke at our first stop, we build the camp at near evening to rest our forces for the next day, and half of the way has already been passed.

It was a good thing that I took so much to eat with us, due to the lost ration, which exploded with Sarada´s backpack, she and I had to share most things with each other.

Not that it was bad though, it was the first time, since the academy, that Sarada and I slept so close to each other, usually she sleeps next to Senpou while I sleep next to Konoha-sensei.

But this night it was rather cold and we had only one sleeping-bag, the ground was really hard, if not I might would have slept on it, offering Sarada my sleeping bag, but at this rate, I had no other option, of course it was rather awkward but better than nothing.

**Flashback, 8 hours ago:**

"So here we should stop, we ran enough for the day, this here is a good place, we got the lake on the one side and the forest on the other side, enough to get us wood for the fire and water to fill up our bottles and to cook!" I stated.

"And we do have a nice view!" Sarada stated as she looked down the valley which was opening up to us.

"Sure, if the sun goes up we will be awoken, still we better use a shield to defend us against intruders, we cannot be sure that these guys gave already up, even if they might have fallen far behind!" I Stated.

"Boruto´s right, these guys can always come back, if they found us once they might as well find us twice!" Gamatech stated.

"Gamatech got a point there!" lady Katsuyu, who still sat on Sarada´s shoulder, stated.

Luckily Lady Katsuyu was silent the whole time, so Sarada could ignored her, this way she could travel without Sarada freaking out.

Still as soon as we arrived here, she was quickly sat down on the ground by me.

"Still, for now we should go and gather water as well as wood for the fire.

No fear I will use my Byakugan to keep you in my field of vision!" I stated.

"Alright then I will get the water and you the wood.

But what shall we eat, or better said how shall we cook, my entire cooking utensils are gone with my Backpack!" Sarada stated.

"Look into my backpack, I got a scroll with some other scrolls within, which each are cooking utensils and there also scrolls with fresh meat, vegetables and so on, I will go get the wood meanwhile!" I Stated.

"Alright, have a save trip and don´t go too far!" Sarada stated worried.

"Yes Mom!" I replied playfully.

"Hehehe!" I heard her chuckling

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I looked after Bolt as he vanished in the woods.

"Come back to me, in one piece, understood Bolt!" I muttered as I kissed the Necklace of Bolt.

Bolt had gave it to me at the Starlight festival last year, 4 hours before we were attacked.

"That´s a beautiful necklace, Lady Sarada!" Katsuyu stated.

"You think, well it is indeed gorgeous, it´s a present from Bolt!" I stated, as I released the Cherry blossom necklace.

"By the way, you and Boruto..., are you guys..., you know!" Gamatech asked curious.

"Well no..., not anymore at least, I wish for it but until now it hasn´t happened something!" I stated.

"Wait, not anymore..., so that means that there once was something right..., c´mon tell me, I swear I will not tell a soul!" Gamatech asked.

"..., alright, I will, but once you know you keep shut about it or I will chase you to the deepest pit of hell!" I stated with an enraged expression.

"I will not tell anyone I swear!" Both stated in unison sweat dropping.

"Alright..., it happened last year, around the same time, Bolt and I we sat on the Hokage mountain back home, we relieved some memories and laughed as well as spoke about the coming festival..., after a while the them e shifted to the term of love.

We accidently kissed and then went home before night comes.

We were having a date at the festival, so he picked me up, we went over the festival for some time, before he had to go to the toilet, a little commotion happened which later forced us to flee from the festival, we then went to the Hokage shrine to watch the fireworks from up on the hill.

It was a magical night, for sure.

Then after some time, Bolt confessed to me out of the blue, I was buff, but I knew, now my chance had come, so I too confessed my love to him.

We kissed and kissed and kissed and then...!" I stopped as my heart stung.

"And then..., what happened!" Gamatech asked urging me to tell them more.

"We were ambushed out of the shadow.

They fired with machine-guns at us, Bolt managed to save us through his shield, but they just kept on shooting.

In the end, Our friends came to our rescue, but as we thought we were save, Bolt was shot in the head twice, out of pure luck and wonder he survived, but he fell in coma for 1 month, after he woke back up we quickly could tell that he suffered amnesia and had no memories of the entire day, which means he also forgot his confession to me!" I stated and both were shocked.

"Ever since that day, I wait for him to confess, I don´t want to force him to anything, I want him to show me once again honestly what he feels for me!" I explained.

"I see and until now he hasn´t, right!" Gamatech asked almost whispered.

"No he did not, still I will not lose hope.

The best is that we are even closer than before, somehow!" I stated, drifting in thoughts about this circumstance.

"Sarada, I brought the wood, how's the water?" Bolt shouted from the camp, ending my trail of thoughts.

"Almost done!" I shouted back, before I took the amphora back to the camp.

"Bolt brought a large bundle of wood with him, lifted while he was in his Sage mode.

"So what shall we eating?" I asked him.

"I leave that to the Chef, I will meanwhile craft the shield, if you need me, don´t hesitate to call me, got it!" Bolt stated.

"Alright!" I stated.

"Then i´m going to make some sushi, rice and spikes with the Duck meat, do you think you could catch some fish in the lake?" I asked.

"Sure thing, I will leave us a piece of the Lake and the Forest in the shield, this way we can get wood and fish as well as water!" Bolt stated.

And so each one of us was making his duty for setting up the camp.

After building up the sole ten which we had, which actually was a one man tent, only big enough for the both of us to fit in; we sat at the fire telling us ghost-stories.

"And in the package, sent to him, he found..., the marriage ring of his wife..., alongside the fully unharmed hand which he had cut of her, useless to say that the man suffered a heart attack at this shock, and so his wife was taking the last victim, of this criminal family, with her into the grave..., and that was the story of the Cursed Grave!" Bolt ended his story.

"That sure sounds really awful, just because you aren´t important to your husband anymore you are getting drowned, beheaded, cut in pieces, and then being erased through acid, by him and the only thing that is left of you, is the marriage-ring, which he gives another woman!" I stated in terror in disgust.

"I know, but in the end the ghost of his wife got her revenge, anyways it´s getting really dark we should probably stop now with the Horror stories, we need our sleep for tomorrow!" Bolt stated.

"Guess you are right, anyways, we better go to bed now!" I stated.

"Yeah, anyways which side do you want!"" bolt asked me.

"I take the left if that's okay?" I asked.

"Of course, I will wait outside until you are done and inside the sleeping back, I will sleep with my clothes on, no fear, you don´t need to fear my presence, I can control myself!" Bolt stated as he turned around.

"Well i´m not exactly scared or thinking you would do something with me which I don´t want to!" I muttered, as I entered the tent.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"_Shanaroooo, come in here and take me the way you want it, be a man, ravage my body and make me unmistakably yours_!" Inner-Sarada screamed while my outer shell was not even checking if Bolt actually only uses this opportunity to peep.

To be honest, I even wanted him to peep, but that boy was just too goodhearted to even think about peeping, still he too had a dirty mind, I saw that as he caressed my behind.

But all in all Bolt was one of these guys who don´t force themselves on a girl, no matter how much I long for him to come in and touch me, making me feeling hi lust, letting me know if he at least finds my body interesting, I wanted to be his, I long swore to myself, that Bolt was the only man I would ever fully trust anymore, not after what happened 7 years ago.

Still whenever he sees me half naked or touches me inappropriately, I Freak out, even though i actually wish for it, i ask myself why that is so?

"I´m done!" I stated, as I was dressed in my pajama.

"Alright, well this looks nice you know!" Bolt stated as he looked at my pajama as he came inside.

"Uhmm would you..., you know..., or shall i?" Bolt asked embarassed.

"Well I don´t really mind your presence!" I stated bluntly.

"If you mean..., not that it bothers me, but I thought it might bother you, if I dress in my Pajama while you are still in here!" He stated.

"No, not really!" I stated.

"_Yes undress yourself, strip here right before me and show me that hot piece of your body_!" My Inner voice shouted loudly, I was glad that my brain kept me from saying all these embarrassing things.

Bolt stripped before me, it only misses the music though, still he simply did it quickly mostly hiding everything from me, showing me his back.

He put his pajama on, before he faced me.

"Well then, we better get ourselves a good sleep, we better depart tomorrow at 09.00 am if we want to hold our schedule in, we can´t afford to waste any time, if we want to be there in before the deadline!" Bolt stated.

"Indeed, but what about a few guards, I mean only in case someone somehow manages to get inside the shield?!" I asked.

"Has already being done while you dressed, 4 of my Kagamibushin are keeping up their guard, next to my shield jutsu!" Bolt stated.

"Ah that's good to know!" I stated.

"Anyways i´m coming in!" Bolt said as he dived within the sleeping back.

"It´s a little tight in here but I think it might work out!" I said as bolt faced me.

"If you want I still can sleep on the ground!" Bolt suggested.

"Are you nuts, the ground is so stony and rock-hard here, you will suffer on back-pain the next day?" I stated.

"Yeah guess you are right!" Bolt stated flushing.

"Anyways we better sleep now!" I stated, as I tried to turn around.

"Riiitsch!" Suddenly a ripping sound emerged.

"Was that the..., the sleeping bag?" I asked halfway at turning.

"Guess it is even too tight to turn around!" Bolt stated sweat-dropping as I face him again, going back in the sleeping positing we had before, facing each other.

"A-anyways, we better sleep now, goodnight Bolt!" I stated as I closed my eyes.

"Good Night, sleep tight Sarada!" I heard him saying before I felt something wet on my forehead.

"Did you just kissed my forehead?" I asked opening my eyes in wonder.

"Sorry I think that was too much!" Bolt stated, sweat-dropping.

"Don´t be..., it felt nice!" I replied flushing.

I scooted closer to him.

"S-S-Sarada!?" Bolt stammered.

"Hold me!" I commanded.

"I-If you insist!" He only stated and held me in his arms tightly, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

Was this for real or am I already dreaming.

Sarada was here, in my sleeping bag, right in my arms leaning on my chest with her head dozing off quickly, with that satisfied face.

My adolescent brain showed me images of a hot passionate night with Sarada, which might has caused this situation as well, I tried to banish them out of my brain, preserving myself from getting a boner.

"Nice, Bolt, you really got this bro!" Gamatech whispered, with a smug grin and a thumb up.

"Go sleeping!" I hissed at him.

"She looks so happy when she sleeps!" Lady Katsuyu stated as she creeped closer.

Both of them came to us as well, snuggling up to us.

"Am I now the collective pillow or what?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Oh well!" I sighed before I closed my eyes as well drifting off into a deep slumber.

I don´t know how long I was sleeping before I got this dream.

A tiny orange flame was floating before me, illuminating a small area before me, around me was nothing but Darkness.

"Where am I!" I asked myself.

"_Please..._!" I heard it.

"Huh, Who is there?!" I shouted.

"_Help..., please, someone help us_!" A voice shouted.

"Where are you?" I asked as I looked around but beside of the Flame nothing was here.

"_I am here, I don´t know where it is_!" the voice stated.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"_My name is Fushichō..., please help us_!" I heard the voice again, I think it comes from the flame.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"_They attacked our village and forced our folk to remain silent about it, they have kidnapped me and my mother and placed imposters to gather the force of my Father, Horusaru the 19__th__, for their own cruel wishes._

_I beg you please help us_!" The voice stated, with an honest tone.

"I will, i´m going to help you, no matter what!" I replied.

"_I thank you dearly but you got to hurry..., if you are really the Chosen of fire, then you must save my Folk..., even if I die, please save at least my folk and my mother_!" the voice stated.

"I will, but where are you?" I asked.

"_I don´t know, somewhere dark and wet, but my voice echoes when I shout, perhaps a Den or a prison, I don´t know_!" The voice replied.

"Alright, I will see what I can do, I will find you and free you, no matter what!" I stated.

"_Please I beg you, Help us_!" The voice stated weakly, as suddenly the flame got tinier.

"_I´m so tired, so terribly tired and hungry_!" the voice, now only a mere whisper anymore, vanished with the flame.

"Hey don´t go away, please, hey!" I shouted but it was too late, my surroundings where bathed in darkness again.

**Flashback end:**

Suddenly light punched me and the warmth of the summer sun radiated over me.

"_What was this dream_?" I thought, only vaguely remembering it, even though I only woke up a few seconds after the dream, or were it hours?

I don´t even know..., not that i really cared much for that anyways.

"Splash!" I heard a noice of water splashing.

"hahaha!" I heard a laugh...

How long was I sleeping?

I stood up and walked out of the tent, only to get a nosebleed, I saw Sarada in the bikini, swimming in the lake, playing with Gamatech.

"Oh hello Boruto-sama, nice to see you awake!" I heard it next to me to see Lady Katsuyu creeping up on me.

"Hello, nice day, how long was I sleeping?" I asked as I looked around, this place looked even more amazing in the day as in the evening.

"It's a half hour before eight no fear, we wanted to get you up at 8 o´clock!" Lady Katsuyu stated.

"Well I guess I should join the fun then, but where did she got this Bikini from anyways I thought her Backpack exploded?!" I asked confused.

"Which bikini?" Lady Katsuyu asked dumbfounded.

Wait hold on a second, does this mean...

My nosebleed went worsen before I feel to the ground due to blood loss.

"Boruto-sama!" Katsuyu shouted.

I don´t know how long I was out but as I came back to my senses I heard the cutest voice.

"Bolt, Bolt are you alright?" The voice asked me.

"Yes, I am!" I replied.

"uuuh my head!" I whined as I recognized that my head hurt like hell.

Geez why do you fall unconscious right on the stones?" The hissing voice of Sarada asked me, I focused my sight only to get the next nose bleed.

Her panties, white of course, were almost see-through.

"Sa-Sa-Sarada, get dressed!" I shouted before the nosebleed when worse.

"Huh..., KYYYAAAAAA!" She shouted before punching me back into the tent.

"Baka, idiot, pervert!" An endless triad of mean names was following while I tried to recollect my thoughts.

"White panties, Sarada in wet white panties!" I stated blushing deep red.

And so the morning of the next half of our way towards Fiero Village has begun, unbeknownst to us, this event shall be the trigger of something far bigger.

Something, if told, no one of us would have believed today

**A/N: Cliffhanger Alarm!**

**Hello people, another chapter is here I hope you like it, yeah in the next Chapters Bolt´s greatest secret before Sarada is going to be revealed, also you will see how it continues in the **_**Gallow-tree case**_**, and what´s up with Bolts hidden force which he uses the first time in his life, ever since he got it, hope you guys tune in again, until the next time.**

**Sincerely, you're the Storyteller and his Books.**


	12. Demons and Spirits, painfull Memories

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

_**Chapter 12: The Attack of Nature (part 2), of Friendship and lights, who guide.**_

_**Part I/ the unsuspectingness of Stargazers and Art-fans, of first times and first drinks together.**_

**An hour before the midnight ambush, Chouchou´s Pov:**

We, Shikadai and I, were sitting on the roof of his home, heavily kissing and groping in heat, I was horny and so was he.

"Oh Chouchou!" Shikadai groaned in pleasure as my hands stroke him through the fabric of his pants.

"Are you feeling good, my Shogi-Bear!" I asked him seductively, with a sinister horny grin.

"Yeeess!" He moaned.

It was quite fascinating to watch his face contorting in pleasure, completely unexpected if you see day in day out his _What-a-drag_ and _none-of-my-business_ expression.

"Are my hands that good?" I whispered, with a laugh, in his ears.

"Oh hell yess!" Shikadai stated, his hard-on was growing.

The stars were rather quickly forgotten, ever since we vanished an hour ago, as all 6 of us separated, in their respective couples, to spent some times alone as lovers, a suggestion from Sarada.

I hope she takes the initiative and makes something out of this time, I know I will.

"Huhuhu, you are drooling Shikadai!" I snickered.

Here in the shadow-room, no one was able to see us, but through my Raiton I created miniature Lightning spheres, who floated at the ceiling like stars, illuminating the room.

"I love your curves, each and every pound of you, Chouchou, and I love you so much!" Shikadai stated, his eyes and words were honest, same as his body.

"I know you do and I love you too!" I stated, as I kissed him.

I was lying upon him, luckily I lost a lot of pounds during the mission 5 months ago, I had to go all out to defend the others, and used the secret pills of the Akimichi clans with the Nara-clans medical Calorie-bomb antidote-pill.

This way I was neutralizing the poison in my body, after taking in all three pills, and to build up a little fat, just enough to not die on emaciation.

Still, a few weeks later, as I was back over the dam, Shikadai complimented me on my new figure, so I tried my best to hold it at this point, even Mom said I would look nice, same as the rest of my friends.

Still it seems that I slowly gain weight again, it was a devil´s circle, I want to hold diet but when I start I am constantly hungry, I wish I had Sarada´s perfect body, no matter what she eats, she just don´t get fat.

That made me kinda mad.

At least my weight is less enough to not burry Shikadai under me and to still have him drooling over my curves.

To be honest I was first, as I really got to know him, suspicious of why he was attracted to a fatty like me, but he never really seemed to mind the other girls around us one bit, beside of Senpou, Himawari, Shana and Sarada but also only because they are our friends.

Though Shana is more Himawari´s friend but still.

So seeing him getting a hard on while scanning my body so hungrily, like a wolf his prey, gave me the chills and made me glad to not have been so stupid and ending my life, like I intended 8 years ago.

Ever since that day I experienced so much, love friendship, Battles and the love of a family, I met the Hokage personally, not only for missions but also often when we hung out at Bolt´s house.

He is really cool, same as my Dad, even though I had a hard time to finally get that fact.

I always thought to have to be ashamed of how my Father behaved and how his eating habits caused mine as well.

But ever since I saw how he looks, when he is really emaciated, I never lost a word about his figure ever again.

I loved him way more round and happy than slim and weakly.

He might looks good when he´s slimmer, but that he only manages that, when he goes to such lengths, I would have never believed.

It was something I never wanted him to do ever again, even if he only did it to make a mission succefull.

He seemed suddenly so weak on his feet and he, different as when he was himself, couldn't even pick me up anymore that time, without almost breaking like a twig.

I never saw him this weak and it frightened me, ever since I simply told myself that my figure was a normal circumstance, rather than something to complain about.

Shikadai too was grateful, that I stopped complaining about my figure, he always kept saying that he loved me for who I am, not for how many pounds I have or not, and that he loves my curves, all of them.

And this he let me feel too right now.

"Hmmmmmhhhmmm!" I moaned, as he groped my breasts and French kissed me passionately, licking and caressing my entire body.

"Much appreciated!" I stated, as he pinched my nipples and played with them, before he sucked on them, making me shouting in pleasure.

"Chouchou!" Shikadai moaned after his lick and suck attack.

"Undress Shikadai!" I commanded and he obeyed without a groan.

He stripped down till his boxers.

"And now lay down and let me do the magic!" I stated as he laid down and I exposed his dick to me.

It was the first time that I saw him so bare, before we always only jerked and fingered each other off with our clothes mostly on, but I never got to see it, but tonight should be special.

Shikadai and I, we decided that tonight should be our first time.

"Oooooh Chouchou!" Shikadai moaned as I played with his dick, before pushing it between my large breasts.

"How do you like this honey, do you like it when I am so dirty, when I make you feeling good!" I asked, as I jerked him off.

"Yeeesss, it feels so good!" Shikadai stated, his face contorted in sheer pleasure and bittersweet pain, urging to release himself.

"Cum whenever you want!" I giggled, before I began to suck on him.

"Wooohoooow!" Shikadai screamed after a while, as he came right in my face.

"Hmm, I am always up to food but this tastes only a little bit bitter, you got to eat more sweets, Shogi-bear!" I giggled, as I cleaned him of while looking at him, which just turned him even more on.

"Now for the finishing of this most wonderful evening, the Highlight of tonight, let´s have sex, I will make you a man tonight, Shikadai and I am willingly giving you my virginity, so make sure to make me a woman too, with shining glory and flying colors!" I stated and I saw the eagerness in his eyes, his hard-on stood tall like the TV tower in the Uptown, in 90°.

"How do you like my Body!" I asked as I stripped down naked.

"I love it, it´s so perfect Honey!" Shikadai stated with a lustfull glance over to me.

I smiled and blushed, while striking a pose.

"You damn right, my curves are godly!" I stated with a laugh.

"I waited so long for this!" I moaned, as I sat down and was facing him, I placed my clit over his mast.

"Well then, Itadakimasu!" I stated, as I impaled myself with it, with one quick dive, taking it all, down to the base, deep within me.

"Woooooaaaaaaaahhh!" I shouted in pain and bittersweet pleasure, as his dick tore through my hymen.

My Back arched and my eyes teared up.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Shikadai shouted his tongue lolling out.

"It hurts, it hurts!" I whined in pain.

"I will take it out!" Shikadai stated.

"No, don´t dare to move a freaking millimeter, don´t you take me for weak, I got this, just give me a minute!" I shouted at him, embracing him strongly.

"You´re so troublesome, you should have do it gently!" Shikadai scolded me while caressing my head.

"Yes but I wanted to be connected to you as fast as possible, and I didn´t wanted you to endlessly discussing with me if we should do it or not.

I waited 8 fucking years for this, I won´t let you of the hook until you didn´t cum deep within me once and unless I am not satisfied you will not leave this room, understood!" I threaten him with a stern glare, as the pain flawed of.

"Your wish, my command!" He only gasped, as he held me close.

"Alright gently now Shikadai!" I stated, after a while of just lying above each other.

"Right, Gently!" He stated as he moved his hips gently up and down.

"Uuuuh, it feels so good!" I moaned.

"You can go a little faster!" I stated after a while.

"Your wish is my command!" Shikadai stated, as he accelerated his speed.

"Oooh oooh uuuuh, yes that´s it, that´s the right spot, it feels so great, so good, mmmmhhhmmm!" I shouted as Shikadai´s pace went wilder, the more time passed, our bodies long began to slap against each other, making dirty sounds.

"Oh yes, OOOOOOHHHHH SHIKADAI, YOU´RE A BEAST!" I shouted, as I came the first time in my life with a dick in my pussy.

I slayed my fist right next to him in the roof, as I came, my fluids wetting his stomach.

"Oh yes this was awesome Chouchou, but i´m still not...!"

"Say no more honey, we got this!" I stated.

"Okay now wait a second!" I Stated as I got off of him, turned around and went to the wall, bending over, showing myself to him bare as I was born, ready to let him taking me doggy style.

"Shikadai, come here my stallion!" I stated, wiggling and slapping my butt and he obeyed instantly.

"Dig it deep inside!" I commanded.

"Yes!" He only stated, before he impaled himself even deeper than before.

"Woooooaaaahhh!" I screamed in pleasure as his dick rapidly hilted inside of me, I could feel it deep inside, stretching me with every single millimeter.

"I can feel it, your dick´s kissing my womb!" I shouted in pleasure and lust.

"More, more!" I shouted, the pleasure was unbearable.

"Chouchou!" Shikadai stated as he turned me around, before lifting me up with help of his shadow, which groped me all over, like thousand hands at once.

"Uuuaaah, Chouchou, i´m close!" He shouted after a while of rapid-hilting.

"Not yet only a little more!" I shouted back.

"Aaaaaa!" My back arched, as the pleasure was too great, I almost couldn´t hold myself back anymore.

"Shikadai I´m Cumming!" I screamed im pleasure.

"Meee tooo!" Shikadai shouted.

"CHOUCHOU/ SHIKADAI!" We screamed, holding us close as we both came at the same time, I could feel all of his hot semen in my womb.

I didn´t even really cared if I might got pregnant right away, although I rather doubt it.

It just felt so good.

"Oh god that was intense, but so good!" I gasped for air, as I embraced my honey tightly.

"It was 100% worth it!" He stated kissing me passionately.

"Anyways, we better get dressed, or else we will be late!" Shikadai stated after we were hugging for a time.

"Way to go you mood-killer!" I stated with a sour expression.

"...Crap it´s almost midnight, I have to bring you down the road to your house or else your mother is going to kill me!" Shikadai stated, as he quickly dressed.

I cleaned myself off before putting back my clothes on.

"Alright let´s go!" Shikadai stated, as he suddenly bend down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I´ gonna get you a ride, guess you might walk funny for a few hours, so c´mon!" He stated and I admit, the feeling of his dick in me was still there.

"Here take this!" He stated as he gave me his Jacket, I didn´t even really recognized it earlier, but it truly went colder, to be honest far colder than usual.

"That´s strange!" I muttered but brushed it off.

I lifted the skirt of my dress and sat down on his back.

"Alright hold on tight!" He stated, as he ran forward.

"Wooohooo, this is awesome!" I shouted, as we rushed over the roof tops.

Still the feeling of his back on my panties, made me horny again.

The ride was unfortunately over far too early for my taste.

"There we are..., hmm seems like everyone is busy!" I said as I saw lights and heard people running around.

The door opened and out came mom.

"Oh thank god I just wanted to go search for you, Chouchou and Shikadai, you two got to dress for a mission, we are in a crisis right now, someone..., or better said something is attacking the town, the people are falling clockwise in coma.

The Genins are going to be ordered soon, to gather the coma patients from the streets and bring them to the lazarette at the market place, your mother gave me your things for you, Shikadai, she had to go to the Lazarette to help them out!" Mom stated hectically.

"Well seems like the fun is over we better get inside and in gear!" I stated as I ran towards the house.

"Sniff..., wooohohoho, hold on a second..., what this funny smell..., you reek after cum missy..., don´t tell me you guys did..., oh well never mind we got more important things to do right now, but believe me, we three going to have a long talk after all this!" Mom stated with narrowed eyes.

Her eyes blazed with both, concern and furry.

"Yes Mom/Madame!" We both saluted.

"Geeez you two, anyways get inside and dressed and in two separate rooms, we have no time for any funny games tonight anymore, got it!" Mom stated.

"Hi!" We shouted before we ran into the house.

"Whatever comes later Shikadai, I regret nothing!" I stated.

"So do I, anyways I see you soon, I hope the others are okay!" He replied.

"Yeah I hope they are!" I stated before I kissed him quickly and dived into my room to dress.

**Meanwhile with Senpou and Inojin, Senpou´s pov:**

**A Half hour before the midnight ambush:**

The Art-exhibition of Inojin´s father was a great success same as my Parent´s Martial arts exhibition, luckily we, Inojin and I, against our expectation didn´t had to work.

"It was a nice evening for sure, right Senpou!" Inojin asked me.

"It was indeed nice, I must say I really amused myself, in contrast to last year!" I replied remembering the whole work I had, I shivered at the memory.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, all these smiling faces and you are so busy with your customers that the festival is quicker over than you think and in the end you hadn´t any time to get yourself in party mood at all!" Inojin whined.

"Anyways it was nice to hear Bolt and Sarada singing again and this time so passionate!" I stated.

"Indeed, they are a perfect match, even in a duet, still, your song was nice too!" Inojin stated.

"It was only **Go** by _Flow_, there is nothing special on that song..., not like Bolt and Sarada´s duet (_Pearl in a world of dirt / beyond the Black_), your song **Toumei Datta Sekai** by _Motohiro Hata_ was far more awesome, so full of soul!" I stated.

"Maybe but for Bolt and Sarada to sing in a whole different language, as best as they can, this sure was awesome.

There are not much who are able to play songs of the outland, here on our continent, so for our friends to do this, is really awesome, only know one song alone, and only the most minimal amount of the text!" Inojin explained.

"Yeah I have to admit though, that I am a little jealous, still I would not have the nerve to even take an effort, to learn a whole new Language!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Me neither, well both simply are Awesome, they are both a perfect team, you saw that in their battle, one has always shielded the other one.

Not like in our last match, we even got separated in the very first second, not that we haven't fought well as well but still, if it could have been a serious life or death situation, we would have maybe died.

Shikadai and Bolt, both would have found a solution in last second that's for sure, and if it comes hard on hard, Sarada is there to heal an attack and her attacks almost always hit with incredible accuracy!" Inojin stated.

"I know what you mean, still you forget they both got Dōjutsu which complete each other, the power to see through every shield with Bolt´s Byakugan and the power to see through every attack with Sarada´s Sharingan.

I bet If we got at least one of them we would be just as strong as them!" I stated.

"Yeah, still we should be proud of what we have, we have brought it so far through our own efforts, this is more than we have expected right, neither of us is so well in massive attacks, all I can do is paint attacking animals and use my mind Jutsus.

I´m not like Bolt or Shikadai who can form strategies in seconds or attack with massive attacks like Bolt´s various Rasengan and Kagamibushin, or Sarada's, Raiton- as well as her Katon-jutsus.

The two of them are simply great and their jutsus are just Jonin level, this is a fact we have to suck up.

Our forces might barely reach for a Chunin right now, but i´m sure if we train hard, we soon will be as strong as them, with only the little amount of Jutsus we can use!" Inojin stated.

"Yeah, still your forces of Painting- and Mind-jutsus as well as my Taijutsu and Weapon summon are more made for the Support, Defender, Espionage and Infiltration works.

Bolt and Sarada´s Jutsus are more meant to attack with brutal earthshaking forces, so they are likely more the Attacker and Barricade Breaker, as well as the Medic and Intelligence Support!" I replied.

Both we were relating our impressions of our friends to the card-game _**Ultimate Ninja Trading Card Game**_, which features many famous ninjas and most of them can be separated into 6 Categories: _Attacker, Medic, Barricade Breaker, Intelligence support, Messenger, Spy and Sensor_ as well as the unofficial 7th category _First Class Shinobi_.

To the latter most of the Kages, Sages and Jinnchurikis are counting.

Still we had no idea of how handy these informations later would become.

Right now we only strolled back home, talking all of our jealousy off our hearts.

"I swear, i´m glad Sarada does not hears us, she truly made Himawari almost a head shorter, as she badmouthed about Bolt!" I stated.

"Well she loves him very much, I mean it´s only logical that you are willing to also defend your girl- or boyfriend against verbal assault, am I right?" Inojin asked.

"Geez yeah, you are probably right, it's also not nice to speak badly about them, only due to jealousy, when they clearly work hard for their powers.

Guess you are right we simply have to train more, in order to get stronger.

But it´s just frustrating, no matter how much we train the two are always a few steps ahead of us, right.

Still I´m optimistic, someday might come the day when our forces are equal to theirs!" I stated.

"Definitely, anyways, I guess we should soon go home, but before we go, you want to drink something, or eat something!?" I asked.

"Hmmm, how about some Cotton candy, Ice cream and Crushed-Ice Soda, it´s on me!?" Inojin asked.

"Sounds good!" I replied, leaning on him giving him a kiss on the cheek, before we quickly strolled towards the Shops in the street, which were selling the wanted goods.

Unfortunately we seemed to be too late, since we from everything only got each one thing, means the ingredients of the shops only reached for one drink, one Cotton Candy and one Ice-cream.

"Geez sorry about that!" Inojin stated.

"No need to apologize, it´s not your fault, we simply can share!" I stated, as I took two straws and put them in the drink.

"See, problem solved!" I stated.

"Well I guess you are right!" Inojin stated blushing.

And so we drank from one drink, ate from one ice-cream cone and munched on the same cotton candy until we met with our lips letting both, Ice-cream and Cotton candy melting with our kiss.

"That was the most intense way to eat ice-cream and Cotton Candy, than I ever did before!" I stated with a blush and a chuckle.

"Indeed!" Inojin stated as we strolled through the empty streets.

Suddenly he whistled a tune I hadn´t heard before.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"I told you I can only a little of foreign language, well this song is the only one I ever learned by heart!" Inojin stated.

"Can you sing it to me?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" He replied.

_(Song: Omi/ Cheerleader) _

_When I need motivation_

_My one solution is my queen_

_'cause she' stay strong yeah yeah_

_she is always in my corner_

_right there when I want her_

_all these other girls are tempting_

_but I'm empty when you're gone_

_and they say_

_do you need me_

_do you think I'm pretty_

_do I make you feel like cheating._

_And I'm like no, not really 'cause_

_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_she is always right there when I need her_

_oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_she is always right there when I need her_

_She walks like a model_

_she grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle yeah yeah_

_'cause I'm the wizard of love_

_And I got the magic wand_

_all these other girls are tempting_

_but I'm empty when you're gone_

_and they say_

_do you need me?_

_do you think I'm pretty?_

_Do I make you feel like Cheating._

_and I'm like no, not really cause'_

_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_she is always right there when I need her_

_oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_she is always right there when I need her_

_She gives me love and affection_

_baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me_

_no I don't need a next one_

_mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection_

_now all that's left to do_

_is just for me to pop the question_

_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_She is always right there when I need her_

"It´s really a beautiful song and I thin k I little I have understood, whoever sang this song is speaking about his love, that she´s always there for him, am I right?" I asked him.

"Indeed and you are definitely my Cheerleader, without you I am unable to do anything!" Inojin stated while he held me close.

"Oooh Inojin, you´re so cute!" I stated as I dived in his embrace, while we slowly walked home together.

Still, somehow this atmosphere around us was a little uncanny, it was strange, that the music had stopped and it also was quite cold.

"It´s so silent as if the whole town was a ghost-town.!" I stated holding Inojin´s arm a little tighter.

"You sure are right, it´s so cold, colder than usual around this time of the year!" Inojin replied looking around.

"Hmm, oh crap, time´s almost over, I got to bring you home!" He said after he looked at his watch.

"Hmm well then we better rush!" I stated.

"Sure thing, or else your mother is going to rip my head off!" He replied while paling.

"Inojin, Senpou!" We heard it coming from above as suddenly Dad and Mom appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rock, I swear I wanted to bring her home right now!" Inojin sweat dropped.

"Irrelevant we got greater problems, you two got to get home and dress, you guys have a mission, meet up with the other Genins at the Market Place and follow the instructions, hurry!" they stated before they vanished.

"Well that was awkward!" I stated.

I looked at Inojin and he at me.

"Alright let´s hurry!" He stated and together we rushed back to our homes.

"See you soon honey!" Inojin stated, as he kissed me goodbye at my porch.

"Yeah in a few minutes, stay save sweetheart!" I stated as I had to let go of his hands, he rushed to the gate before looking back smiling, waving and then running off.

"Sigh well then let´s get in gear!" I stated as I entered my house.

Preparing for something, something bad for sure, we had no idea of how close we were to a catastrophe.

**Part 2/ Bonus story in-between: Sarin's Adventure n°1: The demon in the Forest of Death.**

**(Part 4.1) The Forest of real death, of Demons and lost souls.**

**A Half hour before the midnight ambush, Rughian´s pov:**

I could not believe it, I Rughian, **Eterna Rugh-On** of Neherit, was falling to such a simple trap.

I was flying over the forest to see any glimpse of that tree to be able to better describe it to the Hokage, and then I was attacked by large wines trying to pierce through me, before I flew right into a net made of them, and ever since I am sitting in this damn Cage made of wood, which slowly sucks out my forces.

And that since freaking 3 hours, Neherit surely will be mad at me, but worse, I cannot warn anyone this way.

Beside of my mass in my giant form and my human form using Katanas, was I not able to use any jutsus or attack, after all I am only a crow, a normal crow, unlike Neherit who is an **Edema Ruh**.

Also are my Katanas with Neherit, sealed in his scroll, and the damn Cage I sucking out my forces, I cannot even connect my mind with Neherits.

Konoha is in deep shit at this rate.

"_If only I could find a way to get out of here, Aaaargggh, this damn Gallow tree, it´s like the fucking Shinju Neherit talked about_!" I thought, beside of the things Neherit taught me, I knew close to nothing about the world before I was born.

Still, as I said before, I was that time only a normal crow, living to find food, build a net, find a female crow, start a family and die peacefully, that I would ever end up as an **Eterna Rugh-On**, I never had imagined that time.

But I knew a few facts, for example, that the shinju, which was growing like after a chemical reaction of Blood, rotten Jinkensha-flesh, **Jinenryoku **(_Natural force_) and **Akumaryoku** (_Demonic force_) and the lament of milliards of Souls, was a being, so dark that no one should have ever touched it.

Also because, no matter how often the Jinkensha clan tried to cut it down, it always grew from anew, so often that in the end the Jinkensha Clan decided, to simply guarding the tree, on that no one ever dares to come near it and get killed, or worse, obtain this entire dark force which was gathering together within the fruit, a collective of all the power the tree had already and still gathered from its surrounding.

In a way the tree was good, it sucked the miasma out of the air, however is also sucked out the souls and Life force of beings which were to a 100 miles near it, no wonder that most of **Gensan no kuni** was already before parched and withered, before the various rewinds.

Alone the principle of the Eterna Rugh-On, like me, managed to help these Guardians to survive their task.

The way the Shinju gathered life-force and the Chakra back, was similar like this damn tree is collecting life-force and souls right now, only that this tree does not uses his roots to connect living people with it and form the white Zetsu out of them.

But this tree was different.

Like the air gets cleansed in a normal forest through the Leaves and their photosynthesis, this tree uses its roots to connect to a forest, infests it like a parasite and lets the entire surrounding of the forest being sucked dry of life force by it, through the leaves

Afterwards then, this being creates some flying creature, made out of wood and a parasite in a living being, preferably a bird, to travel to the next town with a large forest around, doing it all again.

One could say that this tree stands in connection to the old Shinju, for the circumstance that this being has appeared only right now here, after the Five Nations finally agreed to fully activate Project S.I.I.O.N.T. and the War-protocol this month, is way to suspicious, as if it wants to weaken the Land of Fire right from the start.

We, Neherit, Nagato, Lady Mito and I, were able to repel most of the minor demons from the five nations since the last months.

Like _Windfangs_, possessed tigers and Wildcats, _Neverfulls_, Giant abominations created out of excessively fat humans, getting possessed by a demon of gluttony, which turns its large stomach into several mouths, making it cannibalistic.

Most demons we were able to slay were appearing on graveyards or former battlefield, the miasma there is wrapping around dark souls and this Dark combination searches refugee in a living organism, which it then, like a parasite, adapts to its will, creating out of something normal, something deeply malevolent.

But this damn tree here, I ask myself how it was possible for us to not have been able to already locate it since a long time.

Through the incubation time, which it needed to infest the forest around us, it was plain to see that there were a lot of souls already gathered by it, so it must be either extremely old and just reawaken, or being artificially created, maybe even artificially fed, rather than through its own will.

As if it has been made strong enough for something..., or someone, but of course..., this Bitch of a tree is after the Hokage and its son as well as the Kazekage, all three of them are Jinnchuriki, one has even been made as one again by Neherit.

The tree has been made strong enough to suck their soul and Bijuu-chakra out without them knowing and if I am right, someone is behind this.

Someone, who later tries to gather the entire force, same as Kaguya did with the Shinju.

And I won´t believe that this damn tree only has been grown in 12 hours so large and infested the entire forest, if I am right, then this thing has been growing here, at least ever since a half month and gathered the force of each and every human which has been here, since all this time.

In this time of the year are many people coming to Konoha from abroad, and mostly for the Chunin exams

"_If only I could tell Neherit this, but I am stuck in this damn cage_!" I thought weakly.

Still I could be glad, right now it´s only using me as a nutrition, but if it decides to make me to a piece of him, this tree could begin to infect me like a parasite through a tiny seed with a infested soul, pierced into my body, which then grows inside of me and slowly takes me over.

"So in a way I am still lucky, even though I am not sure to hold out much longer!" I stated weakly smiling.

"Guess I should already train a good excuse, if Neherit comes I will need it the most!" I chuckled

I felt how my forces slowly left me.

"Guess it comes to an end, still I guess three hours are a record, for being very close to the source of all this evil!" I mumbled, as my eyes went heavy and my heartbeat grew down.

I was sure I would be no longer conscious in a second.

"I wish I had the chance to find a nice girl with which I could live, before I die!" I mumbled, as I drifted away.

"Rughian!" I thought to hear my name being called, but I only heard it faintly.

**Meanwhile with Neherit and Sarin, Sarin´s Pov:**

To say it was a walk in the park, was definitely an understatement, we were ambushed by strange wooden abominations everywhere, the entire forest was out to kill us.

"That damn tree, its killing all live and makes it to its own, and even creates these wooden beasts!" Neherit stated, as he slashed through another _Wood-Deer of death_, as I call them, seems like the tree also attacked the Nara forest.

"This horror seems to have no end.

I think the best would be, to simply burn the whole damn thing down, the way as we originally had planned!" I stated.

"I told you we will do that, but first we got to find Rughian, he hasn´t been in town and he is no one to come too late for anything..., as long as he is not stopped by something, and it´s likely that the forest must have attacked him for the piece of my soul in him.

I cannot let him die, I swore to myself to never let a friend die again, I already lost too many!" Neherit stated enraged.

"Was this Chikami one of them!" I asked.

"How do you know about her?" Neherit asked me shocked, his eyes ripped open in pure terror.

"You mumbled that name after you screamed at Sakura-san, back in town, sorry I should not have asked!" I stated.

"Indeed, my Past is none of your Business, keep that in mind and we may become good partners in this war!" Neherit hissed with an extreme hostility all of a sudden, his eyes blazed with furry but also with something like deep-sitting pain.

I was once again reminded that I knew nothing about Neherit, in a way he was right, we all may have no idea what a war, like he has experienced, truly means, if this is still torturing him, even after 600 years.

Neherit is and stays a mystery and it´s definitely not willing to solve itself, nor do it want to be solved.

But if I shall trust him, which I truly want to do, I need more background info about him, I need to at least try to understand his psyche.

Still, right now, there were bigger problems awaiting us.

"It getting hard to breath!" I stated after a while of beating our way through the forest, I used many Kenjutsu tricks which I learned from my father, to defeat my enemies.

"That's only logical, the Miasma is getting thicker the closer we come to the source!" Neherit stated.

"Still we should not stay much longer in this forest, especially not you, you might be an Uzumaki with exceptional chakra and stamina, but still.

The weaker you get the easier it is for the forest to make you his own as you have seen!" Neherit explained while slaying a giant wood-boar.

"Ahrrrrooooooohoooooo!" we suddenly heard.

"Shit that sounds like a Wolfpack!" I shouted.

"Well let me guess, it is one and it´s definitely not here to play with us!" Neherit stated as we saw shadowy silhouettes creeping through the forest.

The red shine of the moon made things even scarier.

"We better get out of here!" Neherit stated.

"Sure thing..., woooahah wait, what are you doing?" I shouted, blushing and sweat-dropping, as he suddenly took me piggy back.

"Don´t ask questions and hold on tight, we´re rushing!" Neherit simply replied, before he ran, with amazing speed, through the forest.

"They don´t let us off the hook so easily, they are fast!" Neherit stated, almost with a smile.

"Does this really amuses you?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well it´s a change for once, usually beasts and demons are always fleeing from me, or they try to instantly kill me with long range attacks, it´s been a while since I simply have been pursued!" Neherit stated and I thought to see a flicker of a smile rushing over his face.

"_He´s cute when he smiles_!" I thought and blushed even more.

"Roooaaarr!" Suddenly a Wolf came from the side.

"Neherit!" I shouted.

"No fear I got this!" he stated before, he jumped and with a well targeted kick, slammed the wood-wolf right into a large trunk, where it shattered to splinters.

"Nice!" I smiled.

"**Karasu-kumite** (_Raven-fight_), basic Knowledge in our Clan!" Neherit only replied lamely.

"Yeah sorry for underestimating you!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Hmmm, I think I can feel Rughian´s soul somewhere..., yeah we are coming closer to him, I can clearly feel it!" he stated and accelerated his speed.

"Hmm, what's this thing over there!?" I stated, as I spotted a giant cube made out of wood, it looked mighty out of place here.

"I can feel Rughian´s soul in there!" Neherit replied as he jumped over

"Rughian!" He yelled, but no answer was given.

"His life-force it´s very weak, we got to get him out of here!" He stated as he hectically drew his Katana.

"Arrrooooohoooo!" Suddenly we heard the Wolfpack again.

"Dammit they found us, alright Sarin take Rughian and get out of here, I will fight them alone!" Neherit stated.

"Are you crazy, they are too many, besides I have no idea how to get out of this place?!" I stated.

"Get him out of the cube the rest I will do!" He stated harshly.

"Geez alright!" I stated as I drew a Kunai, which I enforced with Katon-chakra.

Surprisingly the wood was easy to cut, in less than a minute I cut a gate into the cube.

"Here he is, Rughian can you hear me?" I asked.

"_Sarin..., is that you_?" Rughian answered with weak voice.

"Yeah it´s me, Neherit is here too, we came to get you out of here!" I stated.

"_That would be much appreciated, i´m almost done for_!" He stated as I heaved him out of the cage.

"Neherit what now?" I asked.

"Use this!" He simply stated and patted on mine and Rughian´s back.

"Huh..., wooaah wait, what´s going on?!" I stated dumbfounded, as I suddenly floated.

"Rughian, I give you a power up, get yourselves as far away from this forest as possible, I think I earlier saw a spot which is surprisingly pure, somewhere here is also the Uzumaki Mask storage shrine supposed to be, try to make it over there, let nothing stop you got it!" Neherit explained.

"_Alright..., and Neherit, i´m sorry, I could not succeed in my mission_!" Rughian apologized.

"No need to apologize, right now no one has died so far and we should keep it that way, but now we can finally burn this damn forest to the ground!" Neherit stated.

"_I know, but it was my own debt, I was careless, I thought to investigate first a bit about the circumstance, to make my claim more credible to the Hokage._

_However, I got spotted, chased and caught by these wood-things, I should have simply fly towards Konoha and give of the Message i´m sorry, it´s all my debt that it came so far_!" Rughian stated miserable.

"We will discuss this later, now get out of here!" Neherit stated and pushed Rughian, who transformed to his crow form, upwards, while the same spread his wings and flew with me away.

"And now to you my lovely little dogs!" Neherit stated, it was the last that I heard of him, before we were out of reach.

"_Where is this Shrine_?" Rughian asked.

"South from here!" I stated.

"_Alright hold on, I only got a little amount of chakra from Neherit, but I guess it will be enough for getting over there_!" He replied before he accelerated his speed.

"Shall we really leave him alone?" I asked worried as I looked back to the forest.

"_Neherit is strong and powerfull, he´s someone who can fight better when he hasn´t someone to shield._

_If he´s alone in fiend territory he can go all out, without having to care about anything but holding the enemy in check_!" Rughian stated.

"I see..., it seems to me that he does not trust many people!" I stated.

"_It´s not that he does not trust in anyone, it´s only that he don´t want to be close to someone who he easily can lose again, he has lost too much in that last war, friends, family, fellow clan members, even the respect of his Clan members, ever since he has committed that ´Sin´ as they call it._

_Before the war, he was said to become the leader of the Childs of Prophecy by his Grandmother, and after he survived the war, he suddenly had to train all day and night, to become strong enough for that role._

_He might have read about many things and knows many things as well, but most new age things like discotheques, game-halls or festivals with gifts and so on, he never has experienced by himself._

_I hoped for him to someday be able to experience all of them with someone he can trust, and perhaps even love_!" Rughian explained.

"_Neherit is not only my partner but also my best friend and the closest to a brother, which I never had_!" He stated and a little I could now understand Neherit´s feelings for Rughian.

"How was he as a Child?" I asked him.

"_Neherit does not like it when I speak about his past therefore I don´t do it, still, he was kinda..., well more cheerfully than today, cuter and happier, just like a normal child, despite being 500 years that time_!" Rughian stated.

"_That time he still knew what fun was and he had it every day he could, he laughed and sang, and simply played around, mostly after he met Chikami._

_Before he only did that when he was alone with Chikara and me, but it all ended with the war._

_You might not see it but the war left a massive traumata in Neherit, just like in most of us._

_Neherit wants to prevent another war, that´s why he reaches for his goal with such harsh manners_!" Rughian stated.

"_He is a very goal-fixed person and massively complicated to understand, still he has a good heart._

_However there is one thing he absolutely hates, when someone mocks his efforts or accuses him of things he has not done, also there is one rule to leanr by heart if you want to get well along with him, never question him about his past, then he can get berserk_!" he stated.

"Yeah I think I know what you mean!" I stated, as I remembered his outburst on Sakura-san and on me as I asked him about Chikami.

"And you Rughian, what about you!" I asked.

"_Me, well I was a normal crow, born 9 years before Neherit´s birth, I was one of the many crows breed by the Mezakan clan, in order to become Eterna Rugh-Ons for their clan-members._

_To connect ones soul with an animals lets the user getting some traits of the animal as well as viseversa, like by Neherit he grew long black wings on his back, fully functional, also is his sight better than the one of most humans, and he has the special iris of us crows._

_We can see Life-force and ghosts and through the veil of reality, that's why we are often called Soul-guides and mostly have our nests near Graveyards. _

_Someone we simply like to be in the company of Souls_!" Rughian stated with a sinister smile.

"_Anyways I might last a bit until we arrive so you should rest a bit_!" Rughian stated.

"_I will call out when we are close to the shrine alright_!" he said.

"Sure thing, thanks Rughian!" I replied and so I closed my eyes and doze off rather quickly, guess the Life-force drain from earlier took now its toll.

I dreamt about my past, those memories I still have at least, ad I dreamt about Neherit, it was the first time, ever since I was born, that I was dreaming about a boy.

The shrine was on the opposite side of the Forest of death, behind the town, so the only way to not lead any attacker over the town, was to fly around it, but we had to fly high, to not attract the attention of the forest and getting attacked ourselves.

Also was Rughian still not over the dam himself, he barely was able to hold himself on a constant height but always had to correct it.

So the flight could last a little while, enough to tank new forces.

_**Part 4.2/ The lovegame continues, the meaning of the heart´s strenght.**_

_**At the Uzumaki Mask Storage Shrine, a half hour ago**_

_**Bolt´s Pov:**_

I was sitting in front of the porch of the shrine, watching the sky while caressing Sarada´s hair.

"Its truly a beautiful night sky, Shikadai was right that time, to be able to see this is really worth to celebrate!" Sarada stated.

She had been awake since some time now but kept on lying on my lap.

"Indeed but this Blood red moon is somehow really scary, and then Dads message, is it really okay when we stay here, I mean, shouldn't we go in town to help the other Genins?" I asked.

"Maybe, but it was an order from the Hokage to stay here and make sure that no one goes near the town, we are lucky that the shrine lies near the main gate and that your Byakugan can see for 5 miles!" Sarada explained.

"Yeah this way we can make sure no one comes in!" I replied.

"Anyways it sure is silent here!" Sarada stated.

"Yeah the others are sleeping, the last time I checked!"

"Hmm, well maybe we can continue where we left off, since we don´t know when our parents are coming..., kuhuhu, what do you think?" Sarada asked with a seductive smile, as she stood up and traced her finger over my chest.

Useless to say that I got a hard-on in less than 5 seconds flat, as a lot of dirty fantasies flooded my brain.

"Maybe we even can have sex tonight!" She kept on whispering in my ear before licking it.

"Yeah maybe, the shield has been already built, so no one´s going to interrupt us, all we have to do is too keep our voices low and no one will ever know!" I stated as I scanned her off through my Byakugan.

Having x-ray vision is awesome, it gives you the power for certain situations to get yourself the dirtiest fantasies, like using them in the Onsen to scan off the girl of your dreams.

I know I am a pervert, but I know I am not the only one who did that.

I know a certain girl did the same to scan off Inojin and later Katsuo.

"Still, we better do it behind the shrine, just in case, I will let some Bushins guarding the entrance!" I stated.

"Alright, I will be waiting for you okay, ah and Bolt?" Sarada stated, as she went past me but stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don´t you let me wait, okay!" Sarada stated seductively, having used her sage mode, with Cat-tail and Ears.

The Hard-on grew painfully.

"Never!" I stated, as I quickly used my finger-sign to create clones.

"Feehhhwweeew!" they all whistled at the sight.

"Sorry guys but she´s mine, you go to guard the surrounding, the shrine and the sky!" I stated to them.

"Well we will feel it afterwards anyways, alright, but call us if she needs a few men more!" My clones stated.

"Sure thing, I bet Sarada will never get enough Bolt!" I snickered.

"Well then, have a fun night and enjoy it!" They said with thumb ups.

"I will, Dattebasa!" I stated with a dirty grin, before turning around and walking away.

Unaware that we were watched, closely and without blinking, by curious eyes.

**In the shrine, Himawari´s Pov:**

It was incredible what I saw, I never thought to see Sarada in this way.

Her usually so serious expression has contorted into an expression of lust, pleasure and horniness.

She seemed to be jelly in my brother's hands.

The way she moaned and twitched by every touch, the way she arched her back, letting her large breasts standing even more out and the way her eyes never left Bolt, it all was so erotic.

I was none of the girls to be much interested in sexual things, but I got to admit, what Bolt and Sarada did seemed to feel good, as much as I could read in their both expressions, their tongues was lolling out like a dog´s.

Their heartbeat accelerated and their movements became more forcefully, working for excitement and pleasure of the highest kind.

"So this is what they call..., sex?" I whispered, as I watched my brother and Sarada over my Byakugan, hidden behind the wooden wall of the shrine, with a massive nosebleed.

Originally I only wanted to see if they were perhaps sleeping, but then I didn´t saw them at the entrance but only clones of Bolt.

I was curious of where they might have been gone to, so I looked around and then found them behind the shrine, fumbling and making out, I was about to blind them out before I saw how Bolt revealed Sarada´s breasts.

At that moment it hit my curiosity, I always wanted to see Sarada´s body, uncovered, from which I often heard my brother swooning about in his sleep.

Saying that her large breasts were well shaped, same as he cute ass, that her hair was gorgeous, it got me even more curious whenever they touched hands willingly or accidently.

Sarada always seemed to be embarrassed, as if it was bothering her, that Bolt was able to touch her body in all public.

This secrecy made me so curious that I never let out an invitation to the Onsen with Shana, always hoping to meet Sarada there, but she rarely ever came and if, she always wore a towel, it would have been to suspicious and awkward to use the Byakugan in a bath full of women, especially when the Boys were right next to our bath, only separated by a wooden fence.

But now I was here, covered by the walls of the shrine, alone, watching my so called perfect brother and his perfect Girlfriend having sex like wild animals..., Sarada was even in her Neko-Sennin form.

Her tail stroke casually over Bolts body, and her Cat ears twitched, giving her an even cuter appearance, which made Bolts heart skipping beat for beat.

However there happened something in me while I was watching them, I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach-area and a sudden moisture in my underpants.

"Is this what they call `getting horny´?" I asked myself, as the feeling became uncomfortable, the more I watched.

It was not as if I had to pee, but it felt kind of funny.

I read in a magazine for girls, that girls often touched themselves down there, to relieve some stress or when they feel especially horny.

I was pondering if I might should touch me too.

"Aaaaah!" I heard it from outside, my hearing sense was far better than those of most normal humans beside of Hiro and Shana.

I could hear every moan and grunt of both of them and the more I heard and saw, the more the feelings in my lower region of my body intensified.

"Shall I really ..., touch it?" I gulped by this question, but before I truly could answer it, my hand already wandered under my dress and made her way to the tingling spot.

I could feel a sudden heat between my legs and a strange moisture.

I arrived at my panties and there it was, they were a little wet, even though I did not peed myself, that´s for sure.

"That magazine said that a few solid strokes should do their magic!" I mumbled to myself, as I stroked a finger over my panties, instantly my body reacted.

"ooooohhh!" I moaned, it felt kinda good..., and this from only one stroke.

"How must at least 5 in a row feel like?" I asked myself as I began to stroke again.

"Fuuuuuaaaaahhhh!" My back arched and my tongue lolled out on her own.

"Damn, that felt so good, why didn´t I ever did that before!" I mumbled as I began from anew, this time I did 10 strokes in a row, and with every 5 times more the feeling changed, getting stronger, hitting me deeper in the core, making me moaning and panting.

So long until my whole hand joined the fun and the strokes became constant.

The more I stroked, the more my whole body heated up and the more I was driven to touch every part of me, it started that I began to lick the fingers of my other hand, then I traced them down to join my other hand.

But soon the feeling intensified even more, my hand wandered up to my C-cup breasts, fondling them and stroking over my nipples, they made my body reacting with an arched back.

My breath accelerated and so my heart, I felt something coming, something big.

I could not stop anymore after the first 500 strokes, I was over the edge and here in the corner, deep in the shadow I vigorously masturbated, while I spied on my brother and his girlfriend having sex, call me pathetic but it just felt too good to stop.

I was close to overflow in pleasure as suddenly...

"Himawari?!" A voice stated right behind me, making me stopping dead in my tracks.

"Himawari is that you..., what are you...!" the voice stated and it was no one else but...

"_Shit it´s Katsuo, did he see me, had I moaned too loud, what will he do, will he perhaps use this opportunity to blackmail me..., no way he isn´t that kind of person, although I admit I might not always have been nice to him..., but still, he wouldn´t, would he_?" I thought in horror as I turned my head around to face him with a horrified expression.

"What are you..., huh... oh shit..., i-i-i-i´m sorry for interrupting!" I heard it and my fears were approved, Katsuo Haruno-Uchiha saw me masturbating in a corner, right here in a shrine of my ancestors.

"_OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, WHAT SHALL I DO_!" I asked myself in thoughts as fear let me go crazy, I heard soles making a sharp turn and steps fleeing hurriedly away.

"Stop right there!" I shouted as I turned around, pulling skirt and dress back in place.

He stopped dead in his track and turned around with a flushed face, not less red than mine perhaps.

"Katsuo!" I shouted, as I jumped before him, bowing with flushed face.

"5 dinners!" I stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" He only asked dumbfounded.,

"I treat you to 5 dinners, if you forget what you just saw!" I stated with determination.

"No fear your secret is safe I don´t need the din...!"

"I INSIST!" I shouted.

"Woah okay if it´s that important to you, but note that I would have kept shut, even without you treating me to a dinner, it´s a question of honor.

If you find the need to relieve yourself this way in a dark corner, when nobody watches, then feel free to do it!" He only said.

"Stop it, don´t say that this way and it was only a one-time-only-thing I swear..., anyways..., you saw it... right...?

M-M-M-My..., love-hill?" I asked blushing.

"You mean your Vagina?" Katsuo asked bluntly.

"Waaaaaaaah, shut up!" I shouted, punching him.

"Baka, don´t say such a thing again..., anyways..., show me yours now!" I demanded.

"Eeeeeeh, why should I do that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You saw mine right, so we have to equal it, by you showing me yours!" I stated, as a matter of fact, I was right there, am I right?

"Geeez, but only a quick peek, no touching!" Katsuo stated.

"Why would I touch it?" I asked disgusted.

"Well I saw you using your Byakugan, so what did you spied on, perhaps Bolt and Sis, who knows what kind of ideas they gave you now!" Katsuo stated.

"Baka, I told you it was a one-time-only-thing, anyways, let me see!" I stated, not that I was eager to see it, but I only saw Bolt already buried deep within Sarada´s love hill, I had no chance to get a glimpse on a real one, not that I was that interested in seeing a meat stick anyways, but curiosity kills the cat they say.

"There, are you now satisfied?" Katsuo stated as he quickly pulled down his pants and almost instantly back up.

"Woah that was way too fast, you were staring at mine far longer!" I stated enraged.

"As if you would know!?" Katsuo replied flushing and furious.

"Anyways, do it rightly this time!" I demanded.

"Grrr fine, here, how is it, looks good, right, are you now satisfied!?" Katsuo stated sourly as he pulled down his pants.

The meat-stick fell out of them and almost stabbed my eye.

His thing was exposed to me, it was covered with some dark cherry-blossom colored pubic hair, it was not too long but also not too short I would say, perhaps average sized, not that I was an expert in that métier anyways.

It was throbbing and hard, standing out like a mast, it twitched a bit, I could see his balls and somehow the whole thing gave me a strange feeling, it was the same feeling of want, as if I saw something I like which I got to have for myself, as if I was longing for it to belong to me..., was this what they called lust?.

"Why is it so hard and hot?" I stated as I was about to touch it, fascinated by its sheer look.

"Never mind that.

Anyways now we are equal, right, geez you are one troublesome girl Himawari..., ahem anyways, about what I actually wanted, I wanted to give you my apologies.

I was thinking a long time about the battle earlier and I came to the conclusion that I will ask my father to give me private after work training to become even stronger, I will defend you properly the next time, I swear I will train so hard and the next time you see me fighting ,you will see a different Katsuo!" He stated, his face burning red.

"...Alright if this your wish, still promise me in return something!" I stated flushing.

"What can I do for you?" Katsuo asked.

"No matter how strong you become, even if you fully awake your Sharingan..., promise me to stay yourself, as the Katsuo I know since my childhood.

Do not dare to ever fall to any kind of darkness, understood, if you can promise me this, I will be gladly waiting for you to become even stronger than you already are!" I stated with a smile.

He really was a cutie sometimes, even when he could be kind of an idiot too, but he is always concerned to be not strong enough to protect us, Shana, Hiro and me , even though he clearly is.

It as not his fault to have lost against a pack of Hyuuga assassins, they are supposed to be the strongest assassins of Konoha, swift and perfect in their work.

That Katsuo was able to kill 6 at one strike was already a masterpiece.

"I thank you for your kind words, but note that what I said are no empty words, I will make my claim reality.

Anyways I better go back to Shana and Hiro, perhaps they have woken up again, I healed them as best as I could and thanks to Sarada's healing, most of Shana´s inner wounds have been closed, still we later should bring them to mother, she knows best to heal everything!" He said, as he fetched me a smile before he turned around.

"By the way Himawari... seeing you doing that..., it made my heart skip a beat..., and I admit, I was feeling aroused by it, horny and hard, hot for you.

I never imagined you to do something so dirty at a place like this... but I kinda like this dirtiness on you, it make you so much more interesting!" Katsuo stated with a nice guy pose before he ran off.

After that statement, I was too buff to scream and shout at him, all I could do was erupting in embarrassment and blushing deep red.

"...Baka...!" I stated before a smile crept up my face.

"_Oooooh Bolt, Not... my Tits... if you keep fondling them..., they might get bigger..., my bras won't fit anymore_!" I heard Sarada's muffled voice shouting.

"Fondling the Breasts makes them bigger?" I asked in wonder, looking at mine, they were well grown, but perhaps not big enough for a girl of my age, although Bolt always kept a mad eye at every boy who looked with a lust filled glance at them.

All but to Katsuo as I just recognized..., if anything he and Sarada always supported our friendship and always suggested me to be in his company the most, just as if they wish for me and him to come together.

"_Well it´s not like he isn't cool, nice, cute and strong and his..., thing is ..., kinda nice looking too_!" I thought blushing so hard, my head might smoke right now.

"_Maybe I just should listen to the others and try it out with him..., more than getting better can´t happen, right..., he always claims to love me._

_Who knows perhaps Katsuo is my man for life_!" I thought, as I followed him to the others, unaware of what happened around us.

And not prepared of what very soon now will come.

_**Part 4.3/ Interrupted lovers, danger on the track**_

_**Sarin´s Pov:**_

We were flying since good a half hour and my forces were all back.

"Where is that Shrine now, uhhhmmm... huh..., ah over there, the strange spot over there, somehow it is the only place in the whole forest which seems not to be pested!" I stated, as I pointed towards the shrine.

"_Hmm seems like it has to be a ritual place of the Uzumaki Clan, perhaps a place for Soul-invocations and banishment, so it´s only normal that massive white force is covering this place._

_A force the dark Miasma cannot penetrate, so to say a save point_!" Rughian stated.

"_Hmm, there seems to be someone_!" He stated.

"hmm, ah... Bolt, Sarada!" I shouted, as I spotted them both behind the shrine.

"_Hold on I will go down_!" Rughian stated.

"Alright!" I replied and held myself stronger on his feathers.

"Hmmm..., oh my, Rughian wait a second!" I stated, blushing at what I heard and also saw.

"_Y-y-yeah what is it_!" The same stated, as he looked at me with a flustered face.

"You already know that we probably will interrupt them, right?!" I asked and he only nodded.

"But at the entrance are clones of Boruto so please fly over there, it is easier, this way we don´t interrupt them!" I stated.

"_Alright hold on tight_!" He stated, as he dived over to the entrance before.

"_Wait what is that_!?" Rughian was stopped right in the air.

"_A shield jutsu_!" The same replied as he looked around, the shield was making waves like water after he crashed inside.

"Adamantine Sealing Chains, this is a shield of an Uzumaki, so this must be Bolt´s jutsu!" I stated

"Stop who´s there!" A voice asked, as we landed before the Shield.

"It´s me Sarin!" I stated.

"Prove it..., what did you do as we met the very first time?" The clones asked with kunais in their hands.

"I rode on Camelot, my lion, out of the Forest of death towards you guys and my dad, we all met at the Chunin tower!" I stated.

"Alright..., who´s that?" Bolt´s clones stated suspicious.

"Oh that´s Rughian, an acquaintance of me and my father!" I Stated.

I did not lied thought, but due to Sakura-san´s reaction, who knows how Bolt will react if I mention Neherit.

The Clones scanned us of with their Byakugan.

"What is he exactly, there seems to be a human soul in this body!?" Bolt´s Clone asked.

"He has the ability to transform into a human, but he originally is a crow!" I Stated.

"... I will believe you..., for now, c´mon in, what are you doing here?" They asked.

"We are here to solve the problem with this forest, my dad and Salia are in the Town and helping them out!" I stated.

"I understand, well then rest a bit, Bolt´s Father stated that we should stay here to guard the way to Konoha and to be safe from the forest!" Bolt´s clone stated.

"Alright, we will help as best as we can!" I stated.

"C´mon in!" The Clone stated and opened the shield, one of them shattered to give the information to the original Bolt.

The same came, together with a blushing and pouting Sarada, after a few minutes from behind the Shrine.

"You did not have to come out, you could finish what you started, you know!" I stated, which made them both burning up in embarrassment.

"We..., we were done anyways!" Bolt stated blushing.

"Anyways how's the situation?!" Sarada asked, with a flushed face.

"Neherit´s momentarily fighting in the forest and he probably is going to burn it down!" I stated.

"Ssssssshhhhhhs!" Suddenly the leaves of the trees bended in the wind, which seemed to rush over us in the direction of the Chunin Tower.

Kind of like a reverse-Shockwave.

"Huuuu, Uaaah!" I shouted, as I looked and saw that the trees around the save-point had withered in seconds.

"_The tree, it´s draining all life-forces from the forest_!" Rughian stated, as suddenly a sinister and evil glimmer was to see over the edge of the forest.

"But why?" I asked myself dumbfounded.

"Grrrooooaaaaaaaaarrr!" As on call, a massive noise shook the ground.

It was silent for a short while before suddenly the earth shook, repeatedly, like steps of something massive.

"That sounds not good at all!" I stated and backed away.

"There is something giant moving in the forest..., and it looks like it comes right at us!" Bolt stated, watching over his Byakugan.

"Dammit, seems like we will have to fight after all!" I stated.

"Guys what´s going on!" We heard it behind us as we saw Himawari, Katsuo and their friend running out of the Shrine, two of the kids were supporting each other.

"Seems like big troubles are coming this way!" Bolt stated.

"I Hope Neherit is alright!" I mumbled.

"_I Hope so too_!" Rughian nodded, as we watched how that big shadow came closer.

_**Part 4.4/ Watashimori, on wings of Fire we ride, Demon-slayers, the Truth about our hearts.**_

_**Neherit´s Pov:**_

"_Dammit, why is this Body so weak_?" I thought for the tenth time, as the vines of the giant tree threw me backwards for the hundredth time.

It was hard to fight, since I momentarily had only access to 25% of my original Power, and if I use them all, this body is going to be destroyed for sure.

It will be a pain to have to create a new body again, it could last for months and I would have to travel from body to body again, in order to interact, and who is telling me that we even have all that time anymore.

"Goddammit, If only my own Body would finally be healed and grown out fully!" I mumbled.

Even though this Body is made out of Shinju material, making it more durable than a normal Human Body and close to my original Body, was it still only a copy.

A simple temporary vessel for my soul.

**Weaving-Life Jutsus**, or **Banbutsu Sōzō** (_Creation of all things_) as they are called by the humans today, are easy for me, but it takes up too much time, to create a true completely resurrected body and right now with my reduced power, I can only bring them back for one year.

If I had my full force, I could bring them all back for good.

Even with the Rinnegan´s ability, **Rinne-tensei no Jutsu**, a body can only be resurrected with 60% of the original power, even though the resurrected thinks it is the entire power they had before.

And after all, being dead for centuries takes its toll, even to the strongest man.

It´s easier to resurrect someone, when the soul still wanders in the Grey Dimension, or the person has passed away, only under 40 years ago.

Same as I had done with Nagato, Lady Mito and Sarin.

Luckily is there still the possibility to let the growth of the Body stopping, when they have reached a certain limit, this way even a senior can be reborn in a fully functional young body.

Souls are funny, no matter how old the Body gets, the soul will never change, it will always stay like a child´s one, learning and adapting itself to new things, Just like Mito-san´s.

I met her a few decades before, as Grandmother Chika took me with her to the Uzumaki Clan, to introduce myself.

She still was only a teen back then, cheeky, stubborn and loud, that's how I remembered her, she always tried to play with me, even though I had to study a lot, and if I didn´t do it, she annoyed the hell out of me.

But eventually, the older she got, the more she seemed to have fallen for me at some point, but it was pointless, even with her longevity I could not accept her feelings, in a way it was good that her father later made her marrying Hashirama.

As a Full blood Mezakan, I would live far longer than her or anybody, as long as I don´t get killed in the war, and friendships which are bound to end someday, are just pointless when you are practically immortal.

"_They called us monsters, Cherubim, Extraterrestrials, Gods, Witches and Witch-masters, angles or demons, even going as far as to think we were a breed of both, the Nephilim._

_We had been avoided, envied, feared, hated, hunted, killed and then being forgotten for millennia, banished in the realm of fantasy, myths and legends._

_The Humans caused this planet nothing but trouble and even though we never really were welcome to them, did we always tried our best to lead them, protect them. _

_We were the ones who always were there, to make their life comfortable... and for what, for ourselves to live at the end of the world, in a desolated piece of dust, rocks and dead earth, hunted and feared._

_Far away from every warm words, set out to the coldness of the world and only needed when things go downhill._

_Humans are greedy, evil and cruel, they only know corruption, hatred and violence..., even if they claim to love, how can they really, if their love is leading to even more hatred and violence, none of them have ever understand what real love means._

_When someone is connecting souls with the partner, when none of them can ever die, as long as the other one lives, when they only die when both are killed._

_Love unto death, which is true love_!" I thought while I defended myself against the beats of the vines.

I had to end this fight quick, this body gets exhausted too easy, also is the life-force draining ability of this thing anything but easy to handle.

"Just how many souls do you already have eaten?" I asked myself.

The Combat power of this tree was amazing.

Alone the radius of it´s evil, parasite-like forces was truly outstanding.

The entire forest has become a deathtrap for every living organism.

If I don´t end it all soon, everyone in town is going to die, so Naruto and his friends and comrades, or the kids and the world still needs them.

But beside them also Rughian, Grandmother Chika, Chikami, Chikara..., wherever she is momentarily and of course Sarin..., they all might die then as well, I don´t want to truly admit it, but there is something on her, on Sarin Uzumaki..., something which reminds me on Chikami, even though I always thought that Chikami was unique in her personality.

Still..., Sarin might be strong, but she´s no match for this thing here, it´s the best for her to stay away from the battlefield if she don´t want to die.

"Phew, that was close!" I shouted, as I dodged a deathly beat of heavy vines which instead shattered another tree.

Of course it hurt the demon, as I already had found out, as long as this parasite-demon is connected towards the forest, every harm done to it also affects him.

Unfortunately did my fire-power proved to still be too less to burn down the forest.

I just had used up too much power as I crafted the island and recreated the bodies, also haven´t I really slept since a month, only dozen of for short whiles.

I know I have to get some rest soon, or else I will become useless, and I can't afford to become useless, or else all the things I had given up to fulfil my role, would have been for nothing at all.

The outburst at Sakura-san from earlier was an evidence for my exhaustion and stress.

But after all the evil does not sleep and it is anything but easy to locate in time, as this case here shows.

If I would have located this thing earlier, Konoha might have not been attacked, however my resources and abilities for now are quite stretched already anyways.

Without the help of the five Lands, these kind of attacks will continue, without us ever being able to be right on time to prevent them..., perhaps only with a lucky coincidence.

"_Speaking of luck this thing really has bad eyes_!" I thought as I once again dodged an attack.

The thing, since a few minutes already grown to an adult wood-Golem, made his way after me, chasing me more and more towards Konohagakure.

I tried to escape in the other directions, but the beings the golem created, are making every escape in the opposite direction futile.

"_Seems like it´s on the run to attack the buffet_!" I thought as I used my sword to cut through the vines, even though it was a strong Blade, forged by the best blacksmith of the Mezakan clan, was it still not the true thing.

The best to kill demons are Spirit-gears anyways, unfortunately are the only ones I know not in my possession but either with Grandmother Chika or back in the Castle.

Still I don´t want to use _Tamashīken_ anyways, it is just too precious to me, as long as _She_ still refuses to wander over into the body I have created for her.

"Huh, dammit, this might end bad!" I mumbled as I felt the presence of Humans right where the Golem chased me towards.

We broke through the forest and landed on a clearing, I instantly saw where we were and it could not be any worse.

We arrived right at the shrine where I had send Sarin and Rughian towards.

It was only logical that they were scared beyond believe.

An army of wood demon-animals and a giant golem ready and incoming to eat them souls.

"Goddammit tonight the luck is definitely not on my side!" I muttered, as I landed on the sacred ground of the Uzumaki mask storage shrine.

"Neherit!" I heard it from behind as Sarin and the others ran up to me.

"This thing is one big bad boy!" I heard Sana Aburzuka stating, (_Inuzuka x Aburame_).

"Well it´s out to eat you alive, what else should this thing be but evil?" I stated rolling my eyes.

"Why the hell did you brought this thing here towards us?" Sarada-chan asked me with the same tone as her mother.

"You think I freely brought this thing towards Konoha, I was chased, haven't you seen how big this Golem and it´s Legion is.

I´m exhausted, not because I was chased and had to fight or so, no, just in case you don´t know, I was not sitting all month long on my ass, preparing for a festival of Ninja rank promotion.

As if that is the most important right now, while most of you were prepare to celebrate their minds out, get drunk and take Konoha to higher levels of ecstasy, did I strengthen the defenses of the united Ninja world!

I killed demons and other beings which in secret already have broken from their seals and merged under the humanity incognito, feeding on their souls and life-forces, ever since the massive Miasma break out during the fourth world War and the Moonfall-case.

I have by god enough shit experienced the whole month, so instead of yelling at me, would you guys mind to get that stick out of your asses and fight?" I asked in annoyance.

I didn´t even waited for anyone of them to reply.

"Rughian I will need your help, we will have to burn the forest finally down, that´s the only way on how we can defeat that thing!" I stated.

"Shouldn´t we before do something against the drain of life-force, we have no idea how long that fight will last, if we don´t hurry they all will die?" Rughian asked.

"Mhm, indeed that´s a problem, well I think there is still a chance, the Miasmas effect can be nullified by a sacred ground, like the one we are standing right now.

If we would have the power of light on our side, it would be easy, but right now all we could do is to order them to raise a stone dome around the town.

Inorganic material block the miasma, but not so much, this way the life-force drain will only be hindered for a little while, maybe enough for the stronger ones to get back on their feet!" I stated.

"Light force... you need light forces you say..., maybe I can help!?" I heard it behind me.

"Hmmm!" I turned around to face Himawari Uzumaki, Boruto´s little sister.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I happen to have a contract with Lady Inari, the Wild-sage of light, if that might help I could ask her to help us?" Himawari-chan stated.

"A Wild sage of light, perfect, you have to go towards Konoha then, get inside and summon her!" I stated.

"Unfortunately will that last long, the force I have from the moon right now is less than usually, perhaps because it´s a Blood moon instead of a pure full moon!" She explained.

"Geez, that's bad..., argh it does not matter, here give me your hand!" I stated.

"What are you trying to do?" Boruto shouted instantly stepping between me and his sister to shield her.

"Grrr I don´t have time for that bullshit now so move out of my way, or I might use you as a decoy for this thing!" I stated through grit teethes, pointing at the Golem, who still tried to break the Shield, which was enforced through the sacred grounds power.

"Tell me what you want to do!" Boruto-san shouted staying at place.

"I will give her a power-charge, half of my remaining force, it should be enough to summon a Wild-sage!" I stated, as I grabbed Himawari-chan´s hand forcefully.

"Ow, be careful will you!" She yelled.

"We got no time for gentleness, if you haven´t recognized yet, this here is near a war, so stop whining around..., geeez and you guys call yourselves warriors of Ninjutsu!" I stated with annoyance, as I charged her up.

"This should be enough, now someone got to send you to Konoha, it would be idiotic to run through the forest, the golem will know and his legion will attack you in an instant, you have to find a different way

Meanwhile the rest of you will hopefully stay and fight on my side, understood!" I stated.

"Alright, Katsuo, Sana, Hiro, you guys will go with Himawari, keep her safe we don´t know if the men of Hizamaru Hyuuga are still after her, if he knows about the failed attempt of his men earlier that night!" Boruto-san stated, as he was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra preparing for teleporting his sister and her friends.

"He might not understand why you suddenly vanished right now, but be careful, it might be that the parasite has already contaminated the trees in Konohagakure as well, and if he comprehends he might tries to attack you guys through them, don´t come too near to them understood!" I explained.

"We will be careful!" they said and playfully saluted.

"Katsuo, I trust you with the life of my sister, understood!?" Boruto stated with a stern glance at Sarada´s little brother.

"Understood, Bolt, she will be safe on my side, no tree, nor anyone or anything will be able to harm her!" The same replied.

"You got to get it right by the beginning, you have no possibility for a recharge, perhaps only your father, at least if he´s still in town at the moment, if not you guys are sitting in the trap.

Use my Power only for the summoning, stay away from every fight, the best is if you summon her somewhere where she can purify the entire village like a shockwave!" I said to Himawari, putting my hands on her shoulder looking at her with all seriousness I have.

"Will be done!" She stated nodding.

"Alright, do it!" I commanded Boruto.

"Alright stay still now, 1, 2, 3, Go!" He shouted, as he used Hiraishin no Jutsu to send them away.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I felt bad for sending the kids back in town after they just had been attacked earlier, still if Neherit is right then this is our only chance, and after all someone has to defeat these things here.

"Good that would have been done, now we have to deal with that one..., geez if only we would have more firepower!" Neherit stated.

In my opinion he was massively stressed out, the way he shouted at us and his claim from earlier witnessed his exhaustion.

I better stop questioning his acts and just simply go with the flow..., unless he seems to become a treat to Sarada, Sarin and me, then I have to stop him no matter what.

"Firepower, what do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"With normal fire this guy isn´t to beat, it might be wood but it´s strong durable wood, strengthen through blood, souls and evil forces, which it gives of to the rest of the forest, making them equal to his durability!" Neherit stated.

"So we have to use something stronger than Katon right, how about **Enton** (_Blaze-style_)?!" Sarada asked.

"Inferno-fire of the Dragons, flames filled with miasma, once created by Armageddon, the last demon in the Hell-circles before the three titans and one of the second generation of Wild sages of Inferno.

This would be anything but a good idea, maybe it would even get worse and the forest takes over its power, making it in the end completely fire-resistant.

What we need is **Hiseiton** (_Pyro-static-style_) or **Seikaton** (_sacred-fire-style_), fire able to purify or burn anything evil away..., the flames of a Wild-Sage of fire!" Neherit explained.

"A Wild-sage of fire!" I mumbled.

I knew exactly who he meant..., I guess that the time has finally come to claim the favor I still have.

"I guess we should probably get going then!" I stated, clenching my fist.

"Yeah let´s beat them all, before worse things happen!" Neherit stated and he, as well as Sarin and Rughian attacked the golem.

"Sarada wait a second!" I held her back, as she was about to engage in the battle as well.

"What´s the matter Bolt!?" She asked.

I took her in my arms and held her close.

"Bolt, what...?"

"Everything you see now..., I will tell you all about it later okay, just please, all I beg you is to not hate me for what I have done!" I stated as I looked at her.

"... I don´t think I quite understand the matter right now..., but note one thing, I could never hate you, no matter what!" Sarada stated.

"I really hope you still say that after you know what I have done to you!" I stated, as I shed some tears, stroking over her face.

"Bolt..., what do you mean by that!"? She asked.

"I have cursed you Sarada, cursed you with near immortality!" I stated.

"... I don´t understand... Bolt, what have you done to me, tell me?" Sarada asked me with a worried face.

"I tell you later just, note that I had done anything only to save your life!" I stated, before I released her out of my embrace.

"We should now go!" I stated.

"...okay!" Sarada stated confused and worried.

I knew she might be angry at me, I have done something terrible to her.

"NEHERIT!" I suddenly heard it coming from the battle field.

I saw how Sarin jumped in front of a wounded and exhausted Neherit, to shield him.

"The time has come, by the fire high up in the sky and the flames deep down in the core, I call upon you, Lord of all flames.

Come forth and lend me your powers, King of the Phoenixes, Fushichō, Wild-sage of fire, _Senpō, Shugosha Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" I shouted, as I bit in both of my thumbs, drawing the sign for fire on the right and the sign for Sacred on the left palm of my hands.

I bashed my hands on the ground and right before me a giant burning ritual circle appeared out of which a giant firestorm emerged, the force of summon seemed to be even amplified here on this sacred ground.

"_We should have summon Lady Inari here instead in the town_!" I thought, as I channeled nature-chakra through the seal, which was used as a gateway between the dimension of our world and the **Skyfire-Valley**.

"Bolt..., how do you are able to do that, when did you encounter a Wild-Sage?" Sarada asked in awe, as the giant Phoenix arrived, in full armor and with flying colors.

"A Year ago, you will not remember, because I let the memories being erased out of you mind..., anyways, a year ago we had that mission in Fiero Village, on the outskirt of Hi no Kuni on an Island near the coast.

It was said to be a simple Bodyguard job, however only we two were there to do it, Konoha-sensei was doing errands for my father and Senpou was away from Konoha.

Anyways strange things happened, one of them was that I met the Phoenixes..., the rest I tell you later!" I Stated as Fushichō was finished with materializing.

"_You have called for my help, Boruto Uzumaki_?" Fushichō asked me with a mighty voice.

"Yes, Lord Fushichō, unfortunately are we drowning in deep problems, a mighty demon has arrived here near Konoha, who tries to suck out all life of its surrounding, and... well I think you see yourself, the Demon has manifested to kill us all once and for all, if we don´t want thousands of people dying, we will have to erase this thing!" I stated, as I pointed towards the Golem, who was distracted from Rughian enabling Neherit and Sarin to effectively dodge the piercing attack of the vines.

"_I see, you got many problems indeed, very well, as promised I will help you, Boruto, I will use my entire power to serve your needs_!" Fushichō explained and I was engulfed in his fiery chakra, which created wings of fire on my back and deadly claws on my hands.

My vision was augmented too.

"Well then, let´s burn down the forest!" I said to my Partner.

"Count us in!" Sarada stated, as she stood with Nekomata.

"Two fights in a row..., today seems to be my Lucky day!" The same stated with his Cheshire-grin.

"Alright, we will take upon the legion and the forest, you guys take upon the Golem together with the others..., be careful, honeybee, okay!" I ordered Sarada.

"Roger, sweetheart!" She stated cheerfully.

"Here we go, Fushichō!" I shouted and together we rose up in the sky.

"You got a nice friend there, strong, mighty, good looking, simply the leader-type, guess your battle against his mother and your father was a success then?!" I heard Nekomata stating.

"Indeed, anyways let´s get going too okay!" Sarada replied.

"As you wish, Partner!" Nekomata stated as he raised Sarada up on his palm to his back letting her sitting there.

"Here we go!" They stated.

"_Hey Boruto_!" Fushichō stated.

"Yeah, what´s the matter Lord Fushichō!" I asked.

"_Nice girl you got there, fierce, strong and a will able to shift mountains, I like her_!" the giant firebird stated.

"She´s the best and she is mine, and I will not share a single hair of her!" I stated with a growl.

"_No need to be angry, she´s way too young for me anyways, perhaps in 5 years, but now this would be called a crime I think_!" he joked.

"You better keep your hands by your own, I swear I will finish you off if you touch her!" I stated a note more serious.

"_Easy, man, easy_!" he only said, I always forget that he´s been born as a modern human, before becoming the King of an ancient race 1 year before.

"_Anyways, I shall now begin with burning the forest away, but are you sure, it´s funny to call the town Konohagakure when there are no leaves anymore who hides it_!" Fushichō stated,

"We will simply have to plant it again, it will maybe take a hundred years for it to regrow, but who says we all still have even 10 years anymore, when the three titans will attack in two years, a missing forest will be the last anyone cares about!" I stated.

"_The three titans, but it isn´t the time, it has only been 600 years ago since the war had ended and the war that time lasted only 500 years!" _Fushichō stated in surprise.

"_The world was mostly intact and didn´t had to be reset, what already was suspicious and you say they will attack in two years, how would you know_?!" Fushichō asked.

"We have seen visions of the future you had been there as well, that's why it was not a memory of the past, as I only know you for 1 year, it could not be any similar looking ancestors of us Kids!" I stated.

"_I see, that's bad, the three titans are beings which shall never return, but the two less stronger ones always manage to break out, the last time 600 years ago_!" Fushichō stated while igniting the forest with his fire-breath, as knew king he inherited the knowledge of his ancestors and so all secrets of the Phoenixes.

"So Neherit is speaking the truth then, I only know bits abou the situation, but it´s said that the three titans are out to kill each and everything am I right?" I asked.

"_Indeed, still no one knows where they actually are coming from, but they had been here, even long before the Jinkensha clan. _

_Their first appearance was long after a war of the previous generation of humanity, long before the Shinobi came, as the world just had begun to heal from that War_!" Fushichō stated.

"Well then we better don´t let it come to another war, anyways are you ready!" I stated as we once again took a deep breath to set the forest ablaze.

"Ready when you are!" He stated.

"Here we go!" I shouted, and so we fired another salve down.

This went so for a while, I was keeping the legion away and Fushichō was burning down the forest.

"Grrrrroooooaaaaarrr!" we heard it behind us, seeing the Golem breaking through the barricade made by Sarin, Neherit, Rughian, Nekomata and Sarada.

"Shit, shit, shit, it´s coming after us!" I stated as the Golem came dangerously closer, ready to jump and take us to the ground.

"Huh!" I suddenly felt a massive chakra speeding up to us.

"Dad?" I asked dumbfounded, as the Golem, which indeed had jumped, was pushed away from his flight right from the side by something massive.

"Kurama, Dad!" I shouted as I recognized our saviors.

"Hey Bolt, how are things?" Dad asked me as he re-arrived on our side.

"More or less under control, we pull through I would say!" I replied.

"It´s better than nothing, thanks for sending us Himawari and her Partners, they were a good help, most of the town people have already recovered from their coma, soon everybody will be back on the track.

You did a good job, my son!" Dad stated ruffling my hair.

"It was not my idea thought, you have to thank Neherit for that, he gave us the clue to ask Lady Inari for help!" I stated.

"I see, did he also gave you this Wild-sage on your side?" Dad asked.

"No, I encountered him during the Fire-mountain case last year, you still remember?" I asked.

"Ah yeah..., your secret, you never told me exactly what happened back then, though!" Dad stated.

"I´m going to clear it all up later, for now we have to burn down the forest!" I explained.

"Alright, guess we will have to yet again postpone the Chunin examen to make a medical check of everybody.

Seniors and toddlers were the first ones to get sick, thankfully no one has died tonight, your tip was good, as we went there to investigate, we just witnessed how the Golem walked away, chasing something, then we were attacked and had to slay our way through to you guys.

"Anyways is everybody alright?" Dad asked.

"Yes we are!" I stated.

"Good I brought some reinforcement for you!" He said as suddenly others appeared.

Mom, Sakura and Sasuke san, Konohamaru-sensei, Hanabi Nee-san, Mirai-sensei, Gaara-san, Uncle Killer B and Yugito-san as well as our friends.

"Bolt, are you alright?" They all shouted, each one of them being engulfed in Kyuubi´s chakra.

"Yeah I am!" I shouted over to them.

"Anyways son, are you ready to turn up" Dad stated.

"Of course I am, let´s go!" I shouted as I once again engaged in the battle.

The tables had turned, massively.

The golem was covered in attacks faster than he liked.

The forest was meanwhile been fully burned down by Fushichō and me.

"The finishing blow!" Sarada shouted as she was about to use her Katon-jutsu.

"Sarada Watch out!" I shouted, as I saw how sharp vines reached to pierce through her body.

I teleported myself right at her side pushing her out of the way.

"Bolt!" I heard it coming, I looked but before the vines reached me something different blocked my view, and I was grabbed from behind.

"Haaaaaaaa!" I heard Neherit´s voice as I saw him being pierced by the vines.

"NEHERIT!" I heard it above me shouting.

"No fear i´m alright!" Neherit stated, I looked to see Sarin and Rughian, who held me in his claws.

"Time to end this farce, once and for all!" Neherit shouted as he suddenly was thrown upwards by the vines, let go, only for the tree to create a mouth made of branches.

Neherit dived from high above right into the `mouth´ and somehow something happened, there was a light shining through the branches.

The light exploded in a massive shockwave and thousands of light-balls emerged out of the tree, floating around like stars.

"Are these...?" Sarin began.

"_Indeed, these are all the souls that the tree had consumed so far_!" Rughian stated.

"_Seems like he used __**Tamashīton,**__**Jorei-jutsu no tamashī Kari **__(Soul-style, Exorcism-Jutsu of the Soul-hunt) a mighty attack with which he is able to separate Soul and Body without harming both. _

_So to say one punches the soul out of its vessel_!" Rughian explained.

The tree began to wither and break in an amazing speed, falling to dust and blood, robbed of every power.

What remained was a young tree with green leaves, in which a black sinister looking dagger stuck deep within the core, near the roots.

Next to the tree laid Neherit, unmoving.

"NEHERIT!" Sarin shouted as Rughian flew over to the scene, she jumped of Rughian's back and ran to him.

"Are you okay!?" I heard her asking him.

"Yeah just give me a second!" He replied, as I was sat down by Fushichō and walked over to them.

Neherit was about to pull the dagger out of the tree´s trunk, as soon as it left the wood, it fell to nothing but dust.

This way it cannot harm anyone anymore, now all what´s left is to seal the inhuman dark souls, which we call **Akuma Tamago** (_Demon Eggs_), away or else the miasma is taking them back over, creating likely out of each of them a demon!" He explained as he was supported by Sarin.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu, appear, **Horobi no Mon** (_Gate of Damnation_)!" Neherit shouted as suddenly out of a giant Ritual circle a massive gate appeared, a fearsome demonic mask-like face was attached on it.

"Wait... this face..., I saw it once before..., yes this looks like one of the faces on the Box of Ultimate bliss!" My father stated, as he stepped over to us.

"Box of Ultimate bliss, is this how it has been called afterwards..., so it has been found again?!" Neherit stated about the just heard.

"What do you mean with found again, what do you know about this thing?" Father asked with narrowed eyes.

Neherit simply ignored the newly directed suspicion and told us everything he knew.

"The Box was once created by the dragons of Purgatory, it was one way to summon the crossroad of death, which uses two ways, to suck all the souls in, which have long parted from being human, so mainly the _Akuma Tamago_.

Also I summons the two ways, who takes in those souls who have been good, kind and brave for all their life, but have either been killed or ripped out of their life by unfortunate circumstances.

There are four ways and gates a soul can pass after the grey dimension, to reach the afterlife and later being reborn.

The two ways of Punishment:

The way of endless sorrow, mostly reserved for the souls of peoples, envious or unsatisfied by their lives and about the whole world, who have become mass-murderers, killing for death´s sake, they are to experience a lifetime in which nothing ever belongs to them, where everything gets taken away from them, over and over again and they are unable to change anything, they are to witness their fall unmoving.

The way of endless suffering, reserved for those souls who killed for fun or out of perverted satisfaction, they are to experience a lifetime of pain and punishment, simply tortures of hell.

And then there are the two ways of gratification:

The way of endless happiness, where souls, who had been good their whole life or who fought to save lifes and defend others, who had real hearts of gold, are blessed with living for a lifetime away from all sickness and sorrow and any misfortune.

The way of endless love, where souls are reunited with their ancestors, experiencing a lifetime of love, care and kindness in their closes circle, rarely they are even allowed to see their beloved one on earth for a last time saying goodbye.

These are the four ways and Gates to lead souls.

There is also a Gate guardian, an old Crow-sage called Satori, who guards the balance of light and darkness within the Box itself, if one of the gates gets overloaded, it can cause massive problems and these problems affect himself as well.

Therefore Satori usually was able to differ right from wrong and which souls to lead where, however, after the Dragons also failed their mission, the rite for summoning the box fell in the hands of the Ryu-clan-members who guarded the remains of Armageddon.

I told you that they fed souls towards Armageddon in order to resurrect it, didn´t I Sarin, well the rite they used for that, during their war against the world, was the rite to summon the box.

He more souls entered the box, which had been forcefully taken in hatred and sorrow, the more the balance between good and evil fell and so it also corrupted Satori more and more.

In the end as the Box had been eaten by Armageddon in order for him to gather and consume it´s stolen souls and life-forces from, it has been fully corrupted to the evil, Satori was only a mere puppet to the box´s dark, newly created will, anymore.

It was from these days on always on the hunt for souls to throw them into the box, corrupting their souls, to use them against humanity and those who were sent to seal it away.

As Armageddon was defeated again, the box sucked every remaining life-energy in its surrounding up, so also Armageddon's life-energy, corrupting it even more.

It closed itself, having long being unable to purify anymore and so counts to the **Noroi heiki** (_cursed weapons_), which we from the Mezakan Clan had sealed away on a secret place.

Seems like someone managed to find and unseal it again and use it for more evil deeds.

Perhaps the remaining Rabbits or even some of the still living Dragons-sages.

No matter what, the **Shinigami no Hako** (_Box of the Death god_) is a powerfull evil containment.

If you ever encountered it before, you are lucky to still be alive, tell me where it is and I shall seal it away another time, and this time once and for all!" Neherit explained.

"I threw it in the ocean near the cliffs and whirlpools, no one is able to get it, it´s safe, you don´t need to worry!" Killer B stated.

"I wouldn´t be so sure about it, but if you don´t want to tell me, I will have to find the location out by myself!" Neherit stated sighing in annoyance.

"_Anyways, seems like we finally managed to end it all_!" Rughian stated.

"Indeed, at least for now, i´m sure whoever brought this thing to us, is long not done with his attacks, still we had luck this was an artificial Gallow-tree, no a nature-living one, if it were, it would have been a whole lot more difficult to defeat it.

Anyways i´m quite exhausted so don´t mind me, I just am so tired!" Neherit stated yawning, before his eyes were falling more and more, before he finally was asleep, while gently snoring, while being held by Sarin which lovingly caressed hairs out of his face.

"Guess that he was really exhausted!" I stated.

"He hasn´t slept for a month by now, he always was busy working!" Rughian explained.

"I see, well he does have rescued us all, so I guess we better all apologize for our hostility against him!" Dad stated.

"You are damn right, Neherit only tries to save the world, he even set his own personal revenge on 3rd place of his priorities; so serious are things to him right now.

Everything has been taking from him and still he gives everything to not lose even more!" Rughian explained.

"_You speak too much Rughian, let´s get out of here, I had enough hostility directed to me for one day_!" Neherit´s soul stated with a hiss, as she emerged halfway out of the body, making Rughian freezing dead in his track.

"Crap he heard me..., guess you are right!" Rughian stated sweat-dropping, cursing under his breath.

"_I told you so often, my past is none of anyone's business and only concerns me and those who had been there that time, so don´t tell things around_!" Neherit growled merciless.

"I´m sorry Neherit!" Rughian stated submissive.

"_Anyways i´m going back to my momentarily home to rest and tank new forces, if anything happens come see me, until then, just keep going, do whatever you like to do_!" Neherit stated, as he was placed on Rughian's back by the same.

"I´m coming with you!" I heard Sarin stating, determined.

"_You not gonna listen to me anyway, even when I tell you to stay here, am I right_?" Neherit only asked annoyed.

"You damn right, you will need my help, I will take good care about you, do not fear!" Sarin stated with a smile.

"May I Lord Hokage?" She asked my father.

"Well it might be better to have him in best shape again and if you like to go then do so, just try to keep yourself safe, Shigure, Salia please accompany them!" The Hokage stated.

"_So i´m still under surveillance Naruto-san_?" Neherit´s voice atoned from Rughian's back.

"No, but I rather like to know what´s going on in your surroundings, your actions are still more or less suspicious, Shigure though told me what you said to him, but I still have no concrete details.

I await your report within a week Shigure-san!" Father stated.

"Roger, sir!" Sarin´s dad saluted.

"Sarin are you really sure about this?" Sarada asked.

"Not you too, I though you finally have understand that Neherit is a good guy!" Sarin replied annoyed.

"No that´s not what I meant I mean, what if something bad happens while you are there!" Sarada stated.

"Well it´s not as if I run in the danger of being attacked in a shielded castle with massively strong animals around, also if I can help then it is my duty to do so and I want to help him!" Sarin stated.

"I See, just... be careful okay!" Sarada nodded.

"Geez who are you my mother, i´m always careful!?" Sarin stated annoyed.

"Rughian let´s get out of here!" Sarin stated.

"Wait a moment, there is something happening with that young tree!" we heard Lady Inari´s voice stating.

"What´s going on?" I wondered, as I saw the tree glowing in a bright green light.

"_Aaaah after 100 years finally free, it has been too long before I last was able to breath up again._

_I´m so grateful you saved me from the darkness, how can I ever thank you enough_!" A voice stated, it seemed to come from the tree.

"_Are you perhaps a __**nature-spirit**_?" Neherit´s voice asked.

"_Indeed my name is __**Nymphelia**__, the Spirit of this tree, at your service, I saw your soul young Mezakan-boy and it´s full of sorrow, hatred and pain but also of an immense strength, shining bright like the sunlight, able to repel any darkness, inside as well as outside_!" the voice stated.

"_My soul and past has no day of the open door, so leave them alone_!" Neherit stated with extreme hostility.

"_Your pain sit´s deep, I can feel it_!" the tree spoke.

"_I didn´t asked you to sense anything about my feelings, so leave me alone, just do whatever you like but stop annoying me_!" Neherit stated with another growl.

"Neherit stop it, okay... geeez Lady Nymphelia, please I beg you, stop speaking about Neherit, tell us instead what you want to do now?" Sarin asked.

"_I will try to build up a new forest here, a forest blessed through my power, created with help of this sacred ground, a natural shield against the influence of Miasma_!" the voice stated.

"I see that would be nice, Konohagakure no Sato just isn´t the right name for a village not hidden in a forest anymore!" Sarin explained.

"_Indeed, you are right, anyways I would like to give you a reward young lady, I could feel your presence and how you fought to defeat the darkness which took a hold of me, and you are quite sympathetic to me as well, I will offer you my power at your need, so form a contract with me if you want to_!" Nymphelia voice explained.

"With pleasure, let´s make a contract!" Sarin replied and so a branch reached over to her giving her a fruit.

"_In this fruit is a piece of my soul, if you ever need me, just say my name out loud and I will follow your call_!" Nymphelia explained.

"_Hmmm, I feel a strong spiritual power at your side, a familiar soul_!" Nymphelia stated in wonder.

"Do you mean this?" Sarin asked as she took out some strange kind of necklace, it was Black with 9 circular little frames, in one stuck a shiny ruby.

"A Spirit Clock, a mighty instrument to summon various spirits, it´s seems like you have already a contract with a fire-spirit!" Nymphelia stated in wonder.

"It´s a heritage from my late mother, it always had been this way!" Sarin explained.

"I see, you mother must have been a mighty **Rei Genban **(_Spirit Master_)!" Nymphelia explained.

"Yes, she was indeed, Himari Uzumaki, daughter of Honoka Uzumaki!" Sarin replied, I heard the sorrow in her voice.

But I also saw Neherit´s soul blinking in the same moment as the name Honoka Uzumaki fell.

"_I knew a woman called Honoka Uzumaki, a friendly and kind woman, who loved the nature, if you are her granddaughter, then it will be an honor to me to unite my force with you, so please, accept my fellowship as your gift for delivering me from evil_!" Nymphelia´s voice stated.

"I accept!" Sarin stated and a suddenly a bright green light emerged from the fruit in Sarin´s hands and the tree, a tiny light-orb, made out of shiny emerald green light, dived into one of the free spots in the Spirit clock, opposite form the ruby orb.

"_The contract has been formed from now on I will be on your side, Sarin Uzumaki_!" Nymphelia explained as the brightness flawed off.

"_Wonderful can we finally go now_!" Neherit´s annoyed voice stated from above Rughian´s back.

"Geez don´t be so hasty okay..., anyways we will see each other later okay, Bye!" Sarin stated winking to us before she flew away on Rughian's back with Neherit, Salia and her father.

"Well guess we all should now finally go home too!" Dad stated.

"Sure thing, still there are some things we have to do before, right Naruto-kun, Bolt and Sarada, you guys, will go towards our villa, this is the most secured place right now, take your friends with them, their parents are still busy in town, Himawari, Shana, Hiro and Katsuo are waiting there with Karin´s family.

Go straight home, no wrong turns got it!" Mom stated and we nodded.

"C´mon guys let´s get out of here!" I stated as we all rushed back home.

"Hey Bolt, do you think that the Chunin exams will still continue?" Sarada asked worried.

"I´m not sure they will but dad fears anyways that they have to perhaps postpone it once again, but who knows, we will see what happens, for now just let us get home safely!" I stated.

"Yeah we better..., by the way, what do you think your parents, my parents and Salia´s father are going to do now, they all departed in the same direction while Killer B, Yugito-san and the Kazekage parted in different ways!?" Sarada asked.

"Oh I have such an Idea what might happen now!" I stated with a smile.

"... I see..., by the way, you wanted to tell me some things which happened one year ago, things I have forgotten as it seems!" She asked me.

"Yeah, let´s first get home, then I will tell you in all private!" I replied.

"Alright, but don´t forget it!" She stated with suspicion.

"Dammit, I hope your next steps will be easier than mine, mom and dad!" I mumbled, as I thought about how to tell her, for her to not hate my guts later.

I looked at the town, which still was hidden behind a large wall of stone, the village not so hidden in the leaves anymore.

**Part III / Aftermath Part 1: the Splitting of a Clan, hectic morning.**

**Part 1: Of relief and hatred.**

**The next morning, after dark, Bolt´s Pov:**

We arrived at the Uzumaki-residence, an hour after midnight, the residence was fully secured, stronger than ever before, everywhere on the street Genins and Chunin were helping the people, a little I felt bad for not be able to help as well.

But Dad said that we better get in security.

And it might be a good idea, if he intends to do what I think he will do right now.

"Onii-san!" I heard, as I saw Himawari running up to us.

"Himawari are you alright?" I asked, as I rushed over to her and embraced her gently.

"I am, Big Brother, how are you?" She asked concerned, checking me off for any injuries.

"Alive and Kicking!" I joked as I ruffled her hair.

"How are Hiro and Shana?" I asked.

"They are over the dam, Karin-san and Sakura-san watched after them, before Sakura-san vanished to help Dad, they should be all healed up in four weeks and ready to take upon missions again, guess we all could need a break anyways!" She replied.

"Indeed, anyways what´s new, has anything worked out with Lady Inari?" I asked.

"Sure thing, after I summoned her I told her all about our situation and she then used her powers to purify the soil under our feet, the darkness fled like shadows before the sunlight!" Himawari explained.

"I see, good to hear!" I replied.

"Anyways let´s get inside!" I said and they all nodded, Sarada was close to my side, snuggling up to me.

I knew that she was holding me in her grasp, to not run away from my promise of telling her anything she had forgotten.

I hope she can forgive me.

"Anyways Bolt, where are mom and dad?" Himawari asked.

"Probably mashing up some Hyuuga-members right now, just as always!" I stated sweat dropping.

**Part 2: A Last confrontation.**

**Meanwhile near the Hyuuga-HQ, Naruto´s Pov:**

I was looking down on the familiar sight, the neatly arranged houses the sculptures and the people busy to bring their belongings in security, for they knew what would come.

"Here we go again I guess, I really ask myself how often we have to crash that damn villa before they finally understand to leave our Children in peace!" Konohamaru asked.

"Tonight will be the last night, if they then still won´t cooperate I will throw each and every one of them, who thinks to have to hold up these old-fashioned rules, out of the village!" I replied through grit teethes.

Standing next to us were Hanabi, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, the kids were guarded by a large amount of guards and by Karin and her family, they knew what would happen to them, if only one hair lies wrong on our children, so I was certain Jugo and Suigetsu would hold back.

"It was years ago since I last had been here!" Hinata stated.

"Indeed, I maybe only come here for diplomatic talks with befriended Clans from outside, as heiress, but that's all, I too want to have nothing to do with them anymore, they have attacked my nephew and niece one time too much, they can see where they get back a new heiress!" Hanabi stated with fury blazing in her eyes.

"And no one is attacking our children so easily and still gets away with it alive!" Sakura and Sasuke stated equally hostile.

"Well then we indeed agreed all for the same thing, the Hyuuga-clan must leave, as long as they are unwilling to change!" I stated.

"Yeah you are right!" they stated.

Each one of them had two boxes with them.

It was macabre but the best way to make our claim more credible.

"I hope the kids will be alright!" Hinata stated.

"No fear they will!" I reassured her.

I just hope Bolt and the others are getting well along with Akihito, Jugo and Suigetsu, Karin´s son was nice, from what I have seen until now, but you never know.

"Well then, shall we?" I asked them.

"Sure thing!" they replied in unison and so we jumped over to the gate.

"Stop right there, who is it?" The guard gates asked.

"I ask you one time, are you willing to let us through or do you want to take chances?" I asked them.

"It´s the Hokage!" I heard some of them mumbling.

"We…., we don´t want trouble, but we cannot let you through, we got orders!" They stammered.

"Wrong answer guys, I will take me the freedom to blast the gate then!" I stated menacingly, as we knocked them all out with amazing speed and blowing up the gate.

"The security here is truly a joke!" Sasuke stated.

"This has only been the guards of the main gate, the harder-to-beat-ones are coming close to the villas entrance!" I stated as we walked with speedy toes up towards the castle like villa.

Everywhere Clan-members hurried out of our way, taking their Children, pets and other belongings with amazing speed in their houses, closing the windows.

Each and everyone looked at us with suspicious eyes, but none of them were willing to fight or stop us.

"There they are, finish them!" We heard it coming from a side alley.

"I got this!" Konohamaru only stated and used his Katon Jutsu to literally fire them.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Shouts of agony echoed through the streets of the large Quarter.

"Little fishes, is that all Hizamaru has to set against us?" Kono asked annoyed as he re-joined Hanabi´s side.

"Guess he holds the strongest of his men in his villa, but it´s not as if we care to get through it, I just simply destroy the villa!" I stated.

"Wait, Naruto, there still could be innocent people in there!" Hinata stated.

"Alright, alright, I will give them 20 minutes to get out of the villa, after them I begin to invade the Villa and every enemy which gets in our way, gets slain!" I stated.

"That's a deal I would say!" Konohamaru and Hanabi nodded.

The walk towards the villa was relatively calm, the people who encountered us were fleeing with flying colours, running away as soon as they saw us coming.

"Stop you are not allowed to get through this gate!" the Gate guards, 100 men at once, stated as we came closer.

"We do not ask for permission, if you love your life you better get out of our way, unless you want to wake up in hospital!" I threated.

Some had their legs shaking from terror, others were clearly thinking about what I said.

"Listen, we got our orders, we cannot simply let you through!" a brave one, maybe their leader, stated.

"So you insist on stopping us here, am I right?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Well….., guess that's what we are trying to do!" The leader stated, gulping.

"Go home, get to your wife and kids right now and I swear, you will not get punished for your disobedience towards your Hokage, if you stay, you will wake up, either in the hospital or in your grave, you got the choice!" I stated mercilessly.

Some of them pondered, others were already fleeing in the town.

In the end beside of the Leader no one was standing there anymore.

"So, how did you chose?" I asked him.

"I…., I want to live, Hokage-sama!" he said.

"A wise choice, so you better get out of here!" I stated.

"I… I thank you sire!" he stated as he ran away, but he should not get any further, as he suddenly fell on the ground shouting in agony, holding his head.

"Naruto it´s the Juin!" Hanabi shouted as the man only twitched anymore, before laying still.

"There, it´s Grandfather, he used the secret finger sign to activate the Juin!" Hinata stated, her Byakugan activated.

"Hizamaru Hyuuga, come down this instant you little coward, come down and fight like a man!" I shouted up towards him.

"Come and get me if you can!" the same shouted his reply.

"YOU F***ING COWARD!" I yelled up to him.

"C´mon guys its long not over, I will use the Hiraishin to…!"

"No don´t, there are hundreds of his warrior with him in the same room, if you materialize, they will attack you in the blink of an eye!" Hinata and Hanabi both stated as they scanned the villa.

"Guess we then have to battle us level from level, this can last some time!" Sasuke stated.

"Indeed!" Sakura stated annoyed.

"Well if it would already be over, there wouldn´t be any fun anyways, right?" Konohamaru stated with a grim smile.

"There you´re right indeed!" I replied with a perverted satisfaction.

"Alright, the last one on the upper level is a lame duck!" I shouted as I and Konohamaru rushed forward.

"Geez what are you, kids?" We heard Sasuke stating, right behind us.

"Well you don´t seem to be any better though!" We joked.

**Part 3: Of revelations and revolutions**

And so we crashed through the gates of the villa, and fought us upwards level for level, there were mostly only enemies in the castle like villa, the few neutral persons we met hurried out of the villa, running for their lives.

It lasted approximately 20 minutes until we were at the last level.

"What do you see Hinata!" I asked.

"They are having their entire weapons directed at the wall, i´m sure they can already see us anyways, they are ready to pierce us as soon as we get near them.

"Well then it´s good that you got us guys with you!" Suddenly a voice stated.

"What the, woooaaah, where do you guys come from!" I asked as I saw right in the face of Shino.

I didn´t even recognized him to be there, this guy just was too silent, but I also didn´t saw Hana coming inside.

"I have been here since level 2, Naruto!" Shino stated unforgiving.

"S-sorry about that, anyways what do you mean!" I asked.

"I´m going to send my bugs inside and knock them all out, then you can get inside!" Shino stated.

"We too have a chicken to rip with that Hyuuga-man!" Hana stated, with fury in her eyes, remembering me on Tsume Inuzuka, her mother.

"Well then here I go!" Shino stated as he released his bugs and let them flying through the splits in the door.

"Aaaaaaaaahh, aaaaaaarrrgggghhh!" we heard shouts of pain and agony until it was silent like a grave.

"Hinata?" I asked.

"They have all been slayed but one!" she stated.

"Alright, let´s go!" I stated and so we rushed inside the room.

The sight was gruesome, everywhere was blood flowing and been sprayed on the wall, flesh-pieces and open-ripped human figures were lying on the ground,

Giant bugs were slowly dying on the ground and right in this horror sat no one else but Hizamaru Hyuuga, horrified to no end after witnessing his men to die on such a gruesome way.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn´t the Hyuuga elder personally!" I mocked him, looking down on him.

"EEEEWWWWW, he has pissed himself, got is this disgusting, aren´t you supposed to be a grown man, if you have a need to use the toilet then just do it!" Konohamaru stated disgusted.

"Why did you do that, what gives you guys the right to enter my villa forcefully and to kill my guardsmen!" Hizamaru asked enraged.

"We wanted to give you something back, something you have forgotten near the forest of Death!" I stated and I sat my box on a table in the room, the others did the same.

"I think this belongs to you!" I stated.

Hizamaru-san eyed the boxes suspiciously.

"C´mon, what's the matter, open them up…., unless you admit to not be man enough for that!" I mocked him.

"Hrrrmmm, as if!" Hizamaru san stated as he opened one of the Boxes.

"Uaaaaahhh!" he practically jumped backwards on the opposite wall.

"Isn´t that familiar to you, if not, how about this one, or this one…., maybe even this one!" I asked him, opening each of the boxes, showing him the heads of his assassins.

"I hope you have a real good excuse to tell their family why they had to die, out of their squad only one has survived, he sits in the prison by now and he was eager to tell us many things!" I stated with a grim look.

"Hizamaru Hyuuga, you have violated the law, you are hereby charged with having harmed multiples of your fellow clans-men and given a quintuple murder in order, added even more is the extortion and coercion of the first degree on your Clans-men and resistance to authority.

Also you are accused of leading an attack on two members of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan.

In order to prevent an village intern feud between The Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Uchiha, the Uzumaki as well as the Hyuuga Clan, your punishment includes your immediate banishment from Konohagakure towards the Hozuki Castle in Kusagakure.

Each Clan member who supports your ideology is hereby likewise banished from Konohagakure and has to immediately leave!" Sasuke explained.

"You might not have killed Natsu-san and Kou-san personally, but you will suffer for their deaths, same as you suffer for the Children you have hurt in the last 11 years.

As well as the murder on the gate guard, Shoriuza Hyuuga and the assassination order on my Children, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki, as well as the niece of my wife, Salia Sarutobi.

You will rot there, for the rest of your life, that I gladly promise you, I still know how it feels when the _Fire-release, Heavenly Prison_ is burning your body, when you even just try to use Chakra in any way!" I stated with a grim satisfaction.

"Arrest him!" I stated, before I turned around.

"Hahaha, you think this will help you, believe me there are a lot of other people who will come for your Children!" Hizamaru stated as Sasuke and Konohamaru approached him, while Shino´s insects were having a million eyes on him.

"They shall come, and if they do, I will kill each and every single one of them!" I stated, as I was about to leave.

"How can you live with the knowledge that your wife, her sister and her father as well as your Children belong to the Hyuuga Clan, when you are willing to banish the same!"

"You are mistaken something there Hizamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi as well as Salia, all of them are no Hyuuga, Hinata is an Uzumaki, Salia and Hanabi are Sarutobi and Hiashi, he is simply Hiashi, not more not less.

After your last demonstration, 11 years ago, of low regard, disloyalty and dishonesty towards your fellow Clan-people and the laws of Konohagakure, they wanted to cut all ties with you, but Hanabi still felt her Duty to help the clan, and mostly the branch-family.

On that they are not to be discriminated and deprived anymore, that's the only reason why she still helped out a bit, but I think I can speak for her when I am saying, that she has done that the longest time.

If even the branch-family now thinks that our children have deserved to suffer, we have cared the longest time about them, am I right?" I asked.

"Damn right, Naruto-nii!" Hanabi and Konohamaru stated.

"Or how do you see that Hiashi?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think you are right there, my son-in-law!" Hiashi, who appeared out of the shadow, stated.

"Hiashi, you are allying with him, how dare you turning on your father, I did everything for you!" Hizamaru stated with a hiss.

"Like what, like telling me that the Byakugan is more important than the life of my own brother, that I shall let my own Daughter fall for the sake of her younger sister, you have brought me nothing but pain Father and I had sworn to not let you doing anything to my grandchildren as well.

Salia might not be my Grand-daughter but Kou-san and Natsu-san had done what I was unable to do, they raised my two girls to fine ladies and mighty warriors, better than I ever did…., I even had to break my promise to Hikari, because of your teachings and laws.

She would have turned herself in the grave if she knew what I have done, that I had let Hinata fallen, that I pretended to not care about her anymore, even though I ordered Kou-san to always have an eye on her.

After the Chunin exams, as he was defeated by Naruto, I asked Neji to help her getting strong enough to survive in the world of Ninja.

I once swore Hizashi to keep an eye on Neji and to keep him safe, but even this I couldn´t do, I am a failure, as father, as Uncle and as Brother, I have no right to call myself a Hyuuga any longer, nor do I even want to.

If it would have gone after you, Hinata and Hanabi would have to have married someone from the Hyuuga clan, maybe even Neji, though I doubt that.

I am glad that Hinata met Naruto and despite our restrictions kept on loving him till they finally married, their children are a blessing, a sheer blessing for the village, and seeing you trying to destroy their life makes me more than disgusted and angry.

Same goes for Hanabi, I am glad that I was able to convince you to let her marry someone from another clan through a lie, someone strong and dependable, similar to Naruto, I found him in Konohamaru, which was like a brother to Naruto, I saw myself and Hizashi in them.

My daughters have grown so much thanks to Kou and Natsu, similar to how Hikari used to be, and the least I could do to repay them two, was to find a worthy home for their daughter, to keep her safe, the way her parents had done to my children.

Salia stands under my protection, I will not allow you, nor the other eldest, to lay a hand on any of my Grandchildren anymore!" Hiashi stated.

"You are really a disgrace for the Hyuuga Clan Hiashi, I thought I had taught you better than that!" Hizamaru stated, before he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Hanabi by her throat, before jumping away with her.

"Argh, you damn Asshole!" Hanabi shouted.

"One move and she is dead!" Hizamaru stated.

"Even you won´t get her Naruto, I know how to completely seal her chakra away, she will never be able to craft chakra anymore, she will die, she will be useless, more useless than she already is, a heiress who cannot even give birth to a child, who needs something like that?!" Hizamaru stated in hatred, squeezing Hanabi´s throat hurtfully, I was unable to do something, even if I wanted to.

"I do!" Suddenly a voice came from behind Hizamaru, we could see Konohamaru standing there.

"How did you?!" The Hyuuga elder shouted in shock as his hand was gripped and he had to let go of Hanabi, who rushed behind him.

"Naruto-Nii-san was a good sensei, he showed me much!" Konohamaru stated after just having performed the Hiraishin the very first time.

"And now you better let go of her, or else I will personally rip your head off!" he threated the elder.

"Face it Hizamaru, the era of the Hyuuga-clan which has lived separated in two, discriminating and depriving one of them, is over!" I stated.

"It will never be over!" Hizamaru stated as he let go of Hanabi and used **Jūkenhō Ichigekishin** (_Gentle fist: Body Blow_) to push them both away.

"You think you are a real Hyuuga, Hiashi, you haven´t even half the knowledge of a real one, I will show you what a real one can do!" He stated, as he used a finger sign.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh!" Suddenly Hiashi fell to the ground, holding his head.

"Did you really though the Branch-family was the only one with a seal, everyone who came after us eldest has gotten a seal, the ones a visible and the others an invisible.

This way we still were able to hold everyone in check if necessary.

You are too soft, oh how I wished your brother would have been the oldest…., I wanted to make him the heir, but I couldn´t, my fellow council members told me that only the oldest could become the heir of the main family.

You always has been thinking over things too much, always questioning our traditions.

As I produced this little stage-play to get your brother killed, I expected you to become stronger and more fixed on the traditions, but once again you were too weak!" Hizamaru stated.

"You, it was you that had the elite leader of Kumo kidnapping Hinata?" Hiashi asked, everyone else was silent in shock about this revelation.

"Indeed, I saw the weakness in her eyes, I thought if I can get her in my grasp I can shape her the way I wanted to, but unfortunately you managed to stop the Kumo-nin and kill him.

It was unfortunate, a twist of fate that we then had to kill your Brother in order to not let it come to a war.

It was a real waste of potential, his child was strong but yours, oh how I wanted to get rid of them!" Hiashi stated, the hatred was so strong, and now it dawned to me.

"The attack a month ago, you have triggered that right?" I asked, remembering on how Hinata almost died, if Bolt wouldn´t have been there to turn back the time.

The hatred within me boiled but all I could do was to watch how Hizamaru tortured his own son with the invisible seal, I bet Hinata and Hanabi had one too, I could not risk to let him hurt them as well.

"Even though you saw how useless you oldest daughter has been, you hesitated to let her fall and afterwards your daughter just became even weaker, a sheer waste of time and space, so weak that even her five years younger sister was stronger in the end; until I forced you to make a final decision in this battle, you kept on refusing to listened to me.

You finally let your daughter fall after she lost, which was making you seeing how worthless she was, I thought that I would never have to see her again, that perhaps she would die during a mission, as weak as she was, but different as I had thought that Bitch even began to blossom up, free from your care and control, she became stronger, too strong, and then she even got the force of our ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, 17 years ago.

She became a real threat to our plans, even more as she began to date this Foxboy, that demon in human form, and you Hiashi with your eternal weakness, you even opened the gate for him, instead of letting one of our candidates marrying your daughter, you allowed the pure blood of us Hyuuga to be defiled with the blood of that worthless half-Uzumaki-breed!" Hizamaru shouted.

"How dare you insulting Naruto!?" Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura and Konohamaru screamed in rage.

"What were you thinking as you held this abomination of grandson in your hands, this demon which has inherited our holy Byakugan, our blood-heritage?" Hizamaru shouted.

"How dare you insult my Children?" Hinata yelled as she attacked but the elder easily threw her backwards, despite her having used Hamura´s chakra.

"You still too weak and you always will be, same as the day as you have been born.

I tell you this was all due to the genes of your weak wife, I told you to marry Hanbari´s daughter, she was strong and fierce and she knew on how to respect the traditions…., but no you had to marry that weakling Hikari Hyuuga, a women of the branch-family!" Hizamaru stated and Hanabi as well as Hinata stopped in shock.

"Mom…, our mother was once from the Branch-family?" Hanabi asked confused.

"Yeah she was, and what has been the result you see here, a weakling who can only become strong through receiving ancient powers from our ancestors and a worthless heiress, who cannot even give birth to a single child, worthless scum everywhere.

But your brother, he had the most talented kid in the history of the Hyuuga-clan, a real prodigy, unfortunately was he a branch-family-member and so never in the position to become the heir.

It´s really a shame Hiashi, it could have been so easily, but through your stubbornness you made things unnecessary complicated, as your wife found out that it was me who triggered the whole case with Kumo and threated to tell you, I had to act!" Hizamaru stated intensifying his jutsu while dodging the attacks of us.

"Arrrggghh…., so it was you…., you killed her, I always…., huargh, I always got the assumption that something was wrong….., she always was so healthy, and then she suddenly died…., from one day to the other….., how dare you!?" Hiashi stated.

"You should have respected our traditions and do as I told, my son, but you thought to have to have your own head, I thought that you at least listen to me when it comes to your daughters.

I wanted to let your oldest daughter marry a strong man from the main-family, so that she at least gives birth to real strong Children, but she had to marry that fox boy and you allowed it, how dare you?!" Hizamaru stated in disgust.

"I…., I gave my promise….!" Hiashi stated, as he stood back up with eyes full of hatred, casted towards his own Father.

"What, what promise, to whom!?"

"I gave my promise…., to Hikari…., to defend my children, always and to let them marry the one, whom their heart was beating for…., I was unable to fulfil the first part of that promise as I had to let Hinata fall and to pull Hanabi through that gruesome training, I never was a good father to them, but I wanted to at least fulfil the last part of my promise.

That´s why I let Hinata loving Naruto, before and after the war, I was well aware that she was watching him secretly, even though I forbid it to her officially, I was glad that she found someone to idolize, someone who inspired her and someone to love, outside the clan.

I witnessed how strong she became thanks to watching, being encouraged and thanks to loving Naruto and I knew I had made the right choice…., at least this time.

It was you who told me to not get involved, nor letting anyone of the family getting involved with Naruto back then, even though I wanted to help him.

You forget that Minato and I, we were best friends back then in our own school-days, together with Teuchi, Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku.

I was glad that at least Shikaku, Choza and even more Teuchi didn´t disliked Naruto.

Minato once made us all promising to care for Naruto if ever something happens to him, same as he promised the same for our children.

I was bound by your laws back then and by the hatred on the Kyuubi, for taking away mother and Inoichi had lost his parents during the Nine-tails attack.

For the two of us, caring over Naruto, knowing the very same beast was stuck within him, made us vomiting, so we gave our best to avoid getting involved with Naruto same as holding our kids away from him, a circumstance which I regret more than anything.

A Circumstance I wanted to change later when he was older, but thanks to you I couldn´t.

Choza was too busy to help the town to being build up again and he cared about wife and son.

In the end, the only one who cared about Naruto´s wellbeing was Teuchi, I thought he would take him in, but he had to care about his own daughter, after his wife died during the attack, as she was out making deliveries.

Different as the rest of us, he held no grudge against Naruto himself, after seeing hatred being directed against him every single day.

He knew his own hatred was directed to the beast, not to the boy it had been sealed into by his very own Father, and that Naruto needed someone he knew he could trust.

That's why he always fed Naruto through and made him telling him all his troubles, Teuchi was the only one of us who truly held on his word to Minato.

This was something I had regret the most, the same way as I had regretted to let my brother being killed years later.

You call my grandson an abomination, but you are the greatest one, for you are a man without a heart!" Hiashi shouted, as he ran up towards his father with a speed I hadn´t believe to see on him, piercing his hand right through is chest.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggghh!" Hizamaru shouted in pain.

"As I said, no heart and I regret to ever have become, even in the slightest, similar to you!" Hiashi stated, as he pulled his hand back, showing the large hole in his father´s chest.

"Even if you kill me, you cannot end it, you will die here!" Hizamaru shouted, as he punched his palm on Hiashi´s forehead.

"This seal slowly sets out each function of your body, killing you slowly and painful!" Hizamaru shouted with last force, smiling an evil grin, before falling over, dying.

**Part 4: the dying light, the chance for a new beginning.**

"Father!" Hinata shouted as she and Hanabi rushed towards their father as the same fell to his knees, same as Sakura, who tried to heal him.

"My dear daughters, i´m so sorry for always pulling you through such hard times, im sorry for letting you falling Hinata and for causing your body such a harm Hanabi, I would have loved to see your grandchildren.

I had disappointed your mother one time, I didn´t wanted to do it a second time…..., Konohamaru, Naruto, you are strong, kind, careful and courageous, the same way Hikari and Hizashi had been, please take good care of my daughters and your children, build back up your clans, they deserve a second chance!" Hiashi stated to us.

"Can´t you do something against it?" I asked Sakura.

"No at least not here, we need a hospital, his inner organs are about to shut-down…, one after another, I never saw such a jutsu causing something like this!" Sakura replied.

"It must be the **Uchigawa shi no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the inner death_) a mighty Fuinjutsu, thought to be forgotten, it was used ages ago in the clan to defeat enemies.

It´s the ultimate form of the Hakke-Taijutsu.

In the body it gives the Tenketsus and the gates of Hachimon, however it also give one spot called the **Kagiana** (_Keyhole_), the main Tenketsu which is the Center of the Chakra-pathway and which is located deep within the brain.

Closing this spot, automatically interrupts the whole chakra-flow at once, as well as damaging the brain, that I still live right now is merely a wonder!" Hiashi stated.

"Father…., no…, don´t die I beg you, please don´t!" Hinata and Hanabi cried in endless sorrow

"Naruto…., you said you gave Neji the promise to change the Hyuuga, at first, as you said this in the arena years ago, I didn´t believed you, but after you defeated Pain, Madara and Toneri, I considered it as possible, at least for you, you changed the Hyuuga a bit as you married Hinata and gave birth to my Grandchildren Boruto and Himawari.

Also as I said that Hanabi had to marry Konohamaru…, it was a lie, your grandfather never spoke to me, Konohamaru.

It was your mother, Asuna, she was a teammate of Minato and so we also befriended, we once joked about it as we were young adults, she told me and Hikari, that she hoped that her son becomes strong, strong enough to defend his beloved ones, and I said that if he would show me that he would be able to become so strong, I gladly would give him the hand of you, Hanabi.

It was thought as a joke, but after I saw whom my father had chosen as your future husband, I had to act.

I searched for a candidate as I came across Konohamaru, as he once visited Hinata and Naruto, I kept on watching him, and remembering the joke with Asuna, I told you guys about the arranged marriage, to see how you two would react and what you would do, as expected you made many dates to come closer to each other and over short or long you really fell in love with each other, mainly during that one mission you had together, I had asked Kakashi for giving it to you guys.

I was satisfied, Konohamaru was like a little version of Naruto and I could see that Hanabi enjoyed his company!" Hiashi stated and we were shocked.

"There was no arranged marriage?" Kono asked.

"No never, I rushed the marriage because I knew your Grandfather had his eyes on you for some time, Hanabi, so after you were legally married I broke things to my father, logically was he more than just a bit enraged.

He threw me out of the council, not that I wanted to stay in there anyways.

And then, a year later, I found Salia in that Cabin in the forest, all alone sleeping.

Her parents were nowhere to find but a letter lied there, telling me that they have kept the kid a secret from anyone and that in case they would not survive, a bird should bring me to this Cabin.

They told me that they wished their daughter to raise free from all cruel traditions of the Hyuuga clan, it was of course clear to me that they meant the division of the families and the resulting discrimination and deprivation as well as the cursed Seal.

Knowing what would await her if my father would get her in his grasp, I hid her in my house, but I soon felt uncomfortable, these eyes which looked up to me were unbearable, it was the same look Hinata had as she was young and it remembered me of how much I had messed up as a father.

So I thought that maybe it was the best to give her to a loving family which can better care about her but I couldn´t find anyone, then I remembered how much Hanabi had longed for being able to have a child of her own but being unable to it, due to my own mistake.

I then decided to ask you and you instantly said yes.

I knew that you and Konohamaru, you would keep her safe, this was the best I could do for her.

But my father found out about her survival and tried to give her the seal.

But luckily Konohamaru could save her, I knew after that day, that the only thing I ever made right in my life was to make my wife pregnant with my daughters, trust you boys and to safe Salia's life and if I can save the life of the generation after you, with killing my father, it was worth my death.

I can feel how my body goes limb but I don´t feel any regret of having gone so far to save you all!" Hiashi stated, while we had long teleported towards the lazarette on the market place and the Medics were busy to hold him alive.

"Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, I was glad to had the chance to meet you…, before I die, I will give you a secret Naruto…., in the main house, within the temple, under the fifth Tatami mat, second row on the right, is a secret box hidden in which several scrolls are lying, one scroll which has all the secrets of the caged bird seal and how to release a person from it, other than through death and one to summon a medical encyclopaedia, i´m sure there must also be a way to restore your ability to bear Children Hanabi, I wish it for you!" Hiashi stated.

"My brother once died to save me and my Clan, now the time has come for me to do the same, I will die for the sake of my clan.

I have a last wish on you my children, the Hyuuga has no leader anymore, if you are done with the elder council and those who will be banished, so please care about those who are to stay, the clan shall be united, no branch family and no main-family anymore, only the **Shin-Hyuuga Ichizoku** (_New Hyuuga Clan_) which has a cooperation with the Uzumaki and the Sarutobi-Clan, similar to the Yamanaka, the Akimichi and the Nara Clan, and at last, release everyone from the seal, no one shall have to die only because he has a seal that erases our Kekkai Genkai in the moment of our death.

If we die then we shall be brought back home, to be buried, our corpses are to never get in enemies hands, but it is not right to use only the members of the branch-family as shinobis, send out on mission where they can die, with the little of jutsus they know of our clan and the main-family as more privileged aristocrats sitting here on their asses, knowing almost all Jutsus the clan can give.

The teachings of our Clan´s Jutsus should be equal to anyone, no one shall to ever have to be discriminated or deprived anymore, if we become ninjas, we all shall become ninjas.

One for all and all for one, that's what your mother has always wished herself, that someday we will live in harmony together as one and this last wish I want to fulfil her, through you, my daughters!" Hiashi stated, as he held his Daughters in his arms.

"My time has soon come….., soon I will meet your mother again, you have become strong and beautiful….., you are my precious treasures so never let anyone tell you the opposite….., your Children are the best what ever happened to you, they are stronger than me and my brother ever could have been!" Hiashi smiled before hissing in pain.

"Uzumaki and Hyuuga…, Sarutobi and Hyuuga…., it´s bound to become interesting…, what will become of this combination!?" he stated weakly before his breath suddenly stopped.

"Father!" Hinata and Hanabi shouted in pain, at the loss of their beloved father.

"It's no use, his heart has stopped and his brain is dead, as he said, it´s a real wonder that he was able to still survive so long!" Sakura stated, after a while of trying various medical ninjutsu to revive Hiashi again.

"He shall get a great burial, worth of a Clan-leader!" I stated with a grim look.

"Arrange anything, I will go back to get these scrolls and release anyone from the seals!" I stated.

"I will come with you, you will need my help, if this jutsu can only be used by a Hyuuga member!" Hinata stated with a grim look.

"Alright, let´s go!" I stated.

"Yeah lets pave the way for the future generation of the Hyuuga-clan, for a life in peace and freedom, free from all social boundaries made by these thickheads of an elder council!" Hinata replied.

"The way Hiashi, your Uncle and your Mother wished for it and the way I had promised it to Neji!" I nodded.

"_Bolt, Himawari, Salia, tonight it all will end, from tonight on, you will have no need to fear an attack from the Hyuuga anymore, for to give you the seal_!" I thought as I used my Hiraishin to teleport with Hinata back to the Hyuuga main-house.

**Aftermath Part 2: Of spirits and demons, Tears might dry, no ordinary Love. **

**Sarin´s Pov:**

I was sitting next to the Bed of Neherit, in the castle on Isla Jura.

After the whole hell we had been put through earlier, it was nice to see at least the one, who deserves it the most, to be able to sleep peacefully.

Well as peacefully as he could at least, he often was trembling and moaning names I never heard before, it seems that whatever it was, although I had a good idea of what, it left him with a traumata, so familiar to me.

My mind meanwhile was restlessly occupied with processing all what happened tonight.

It was somehow so familiar, the whole situation, even though it was slightly different.

"_A usually friendly nature-spirit gets turned into a life-force-sucking demon, forced to kill thousands of people and animals, with nothing but a strange dagger stabbed through its natural form, which falls to dust, as soon as it is removed._

_No matter how I think about this, it´s just way too familiar_!" I thought, as I looked at the spirit Clock, better said at the Ruby, which has been stuck on it ever since that night.

The memory which the last night had unlocked in my mind, as soon as I saw that dagger turning to dust in Neherit´s hands, it reminded me on the last moments of my mother's Life, before she died in the flames.

"Flames brought by a demon, so I always thought at least but now…, I am not so sure about it anymore…, what if this demon, has been too a nature spirit, or better said a Fire-spirit, put under dark control.

Forced against its will to attack and burn down anything required from the one who controls him.

If that's the case, then I have always falsely accused him to be a murderer and a filthy demon with no right to live!" I mumbled.

I thought that to lose the Spirit clock would mean to lose the last remaining item which reminded me on my late mother, but keeping it would also always remember me on what is sealed within it.

The being that annihilated almost the entire Uzumaki Clan in one night.

Ignatis, the Fire Demon, so I once always had called him, but now…., knowing all what happened to Nymphelia after she told me about it…., could it be that he too simply was Ignatis, the Spirit of Fire, who has been controlled by dark forces and forced to attack and kill my mother, my friends and my fellow townspeople.

"_Can a sin like this really be so easily forgiven_?" I asked myself.

I had all my life long and even after my death being of the assumption, that Ignatis burned my home down out of some kind of perverted satisfaction.

But I instantly befriended Nymphelia, after she was back to her senses, even though she fully annihilated 19 known villages and perhaps far over 3800 people and was shortly before killing all of the people in Konohagakure alongside of Rughian, Neherit and myself.

Could I really look above all these facts and still be her friend?

Could I actually become friends with Ignatis too?

Has he heard all of the words of hatred I told him, did he heard me as I even cursed him with my last breath, as I died on lung cancer, 12 years after that night.

"Would you even speak with me, less help me if I ever would need you?" I asked myself, as I looked at the spirit gear in my hand.

"Depends on the situation!" Suddenly a voice stated.

I looked up only to see Neherit watching me, I blushed by his analytic glance.

"How long are you awake?" I asked.

"A while…., you have been sitting here the whole time, I assume?" He asked.

"Yeah I could not sleep so I thought I might as well watch over your sleep, you shall rest, so if you need anything don´t hesitate to ask me, okay!" I stated.

"Sure… if you insist…., anyways about that clock, it's a mighty Spirit gear, which has been created by my Grandmother, an instrument to bind demons and use their life-force to fuel the one of the Spirits, which are residing within the clock.

An Elemental Spirit is normally a being of light, which elements allows you only to create, if you feed it however with a little dark force, which they get when you seal miasma in the gear, you are also able to use their power to destroy.

A Spirit-tamer is a person which uses the power of the Spirits given to her to defeat demons and to help the humans.

Each Spirit has Characteristic weapons, and not every Spirit looks the same, one element can have a large range of various spirit races.

In the bibliotheca on the second level should be a book called Encyclopaedia of Spirits, in this you will find many informations about all the spirits I have encountered in my life and the ones my Grandmother knows!" Neherit stated.

"So you encountered some spirits during your past?" I asked.

"eh…., ugh, dammit!" Neherit mumbled, as if he beated himself for this commentary.

" Neherit…., I don´t really get it…, I know your past might be incredibly painful for you, believe me I can relate….!" I tried to say but was interrupted by a wild glare.

"No you cannot relate, no one can, how should anyone even be able to relate, to what I had to go through?" he yelled, I tried my best to suck up any comment about his manners towards a women.

"I know, I can't…, but keeping it all to yourselves, letting it hurting you from deep inside isn´t going to help it!" I stated with a warm tone.

"I just don't want to remember…., but no matter how much I try to forget…., I always find myself unable to even ease the pain a little, I long have given up on trying…, instead I just ignore it so long until it becomes unbearable!" He stated as he laid back down.

"I see, but i´m here for you, whenever you need my help, ask me alright?" I stated.

"…sure!" He only replied half-heartily.

"By the way, what did you meant with it depends, as I asked if Ignatis might help me if I ask him?" I asked.

"It depends on how much it affects him of what he was forced to do, if he saw the destruction he caused, while being under control of someone else….., it depends on what he feels afterwards.

If he is shocked, if he´s perversely turned on, or if the grief is so strong that he does not even tries to ask for a forgiveness, which he most likely never gets anyways.

If he is silent the whole time then it most likely is due to the fact, that you hated him with all your heart.

A bound spirit feels how you think about him, always, if you can only feel hatred towards him, he is trying to make his presence as tiny as possible, so that you might someday eventually fully forget about him.

However over short or long this can course a self-denial to the spirit, he might think now that he has no right to live, and even though he knows he is immortal, this thought is almighty, as long as he feels his thoughts being proved right, through your feelings to him.

Maybe if you open up to him, he can get out of this depression and then you can request his assistance, if you make him see that denying his own existence is not going to pay in the slightest for the life he has token, then he will be surely sad, but then you should tell him that he shall help you for the rest of your life with his entire forces, an eternal service for the sin he has committed!" Neherit explained.

"I see!"

"If you want I can show you how to do it, after I have recovered!" Neherit told me.

"Kinda like a little compensation for yelling so often at you!" he said.

"That would be nice thank you!" I stated.

"Anyways i´m okay really, but I would like to be alone for some time!" Neherit stated.

"Oh…., I see…, alright if you need me just knock on my door on the other side of the corridor!" I stated.

"Sure, I will!" He said.

"Alright, good day Neherit!" I stated as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah good day too!" he stated.

I stopped at the door.

"Neherit, no matter what the others are saying, I think you are a real cool guy, and not only for bringing me back to life, but for all you have done for us so far, I want to thank you deeply!" I stated as turned around.

"I see, well thanks for thinking this way!" he only stated as he turned around in bed, but I thought to have seen a blush and the attempt of a smile.

This was enough for me, for now.

"Have a nice sleep, hero!" I stated softly as I closed the door.

"I am nobodies' hero!" I heard him mumbling as he dived back under the cover hiding from the light of the day.

I waked down the corridor to my room, the Castle was so much more than I had seen yesterday and I was tired of the whole night before, I was so worried about Neherit that I totally forgot my own exhaustion, but now I felt it even more.

I was literally hit by a ton of bricks, as I fell on the giant King-size bed.

I was in love, I now definitely knew that it was what I was feeling, I had fallen in love with a man hundred times older than myself, thousand times wiser and a million times more mysterious, I fell for a man I knew absolutely nothing about beside of his name, race and a few of his abilities.

I swore to myself to take on his offer and later get me some books, out of the Castles bibliotheca to read, maybe I will also find something about the Edemah Ruh, and maybe even about Neherit.

"Oh Boy, he´s just so cute somehow!" I mumbled with a blush as I dived into my pillow to muffle my giggling at the thought of him blushing.

"Knock, Knock!" I heard it on the door.

My heart almost stopped, could it be the possibility, did he already needed me…., or did I only imagined someone knocking on my door?

"Sarin are you there, it´s me, Mito-san!" I heard the female voice of my fellow resurrected-comrade, Lady Mito Uzumaki.

"I´m in here, c´mon in!" I stated.

"Ah hello, I just wanted to ask you about Neherit, is he alright, he refuses to let anyone in but I think you had been with him only minutes ago hadn´t you!" She asked me with a minimal hint of jealousy.

"Yeah I watched over his sleep and still wanted to do it, but he gently kicked me out after he woke up!" I stated.

"I see, yeah that's how he is, he just can´t handle women who are worried about him.

I guess that has been so ever since that war!" Mito-san stated.

"You seem to know a little more about Neherit than I expected, how come?" I asked, a little jealous as well.

"I met Neherit as I was Fifteen, that's far over hundred years ago though and still I will never forget this day.

**Flashback, 128 years ago, Lady Mito´s Pov:**

It was an ordinary day like every day, so I though at least as the sun hit my eyes like a brick to the face, making me half drowsy as I woke up.

"Sis c´mon get up, in two hours they shall come!" I heard Meiko, my little sister, shouting out of joy.

Yeah today was not so ordinary as I thought, for today high visitors have been announced, royals from our Mother Clan, the Mezakan Clan, were visiting my father.

They were here to speak with him about important matters.

"Sure thing, I´m coming no panic!" I stated lamely, it was not as if this would affect me too much, all I had to do was to pretend to be the well taught and strict mannered daughter of the leader of our Clan.

Not that I wasn´t it, but I only put this façade up when we get visit from outside, to be honest I love my independency and I don´t really care about rules and traditions all too much, most of them were dumb anyways, I mean who in their right mind is wearing a hellish warm kimono in the summer, instead of short clothes, I would sweat to death, but I always got forced by Hinako, our head-maid to wear them.

She and I, we were on a constant war foot with each other.

"Mito why are you still in bed, get up already, we have no time to lose, they will come in 2 hours and I still got to do your hair or else this will never get something!" Honoka, mine and Meiko´s best friend shouted from down the first level.

"Geez I got it alright, I will be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

"No yelling in the house, young lady!" Hinako stated, as she passed the door, looked at me with a critical glare, over the edge of her glasses.

"You look awful, young lady!" she only stated.

"Likewise!" I replied with a stuck-out tongue, she sighed and simply trotted off muttering something never heard.

I stretched and finally decided to leave the comfy warmth of my bed called nest.

"Morning guys!" I stated with a yawn as I entered the living room.

"Dammit you look awful Mito, didn´t you looked in the mirror earlier?" Meiko stated as she clutched her head.

"What's wrong with you guys, why does everyone I meet today says I look awful!?" I asked confused.

"There, that's what we mean!" She stated as she used a jutsu to create a mirror made of floating water.

"Oh hell, why hasn´t anyone told me?!" I stated, as I saw the bird-nest, which was supposed to be my hair.

"Well we did!" She only replied.

"Concrete words, no beating around the bush, you have to tell me straightforward what's wrong, if you want me to get what you mean, how often did I told you?" I asked annoyed.

"And how often did I told you to go take a bath when you wake up…., geez seriously I really ask myself how you manage to tangle up your hair this way, while you are only sleeping!" a voice stated behind me.

"Geez Dad stop it!" I stated as I faced him.

The red Hair, falling like a mane around his face, and the quadratic beard made his appearance somewhat more huge than he actually was, he was only a little taller than me and still was he the strongest seal-caster of the village and for the moment the Clan leader.

I was his heir and I knew I still had much to learn for that role but for now all I wanted to do was to enjoy the freedom I still have.

"Anyways I heard that a real prince will come here, Neherit, the prince of the Mezakan-clan am I right?" Honoka asked me excited0.

She was like a gossip-kitchen, she always was up to date.

"Indeed, the **Tamashī no Watashimori** (_Ferryman of souls_) also know under the name as Prince Neherit Mezakan from the Jinkan no Senkensha Clan.

He comes here to complete his study about demons, spirits, ghost and the like.

Also do they want to speak about some problems within their Clan, which might also affect the relation to our Clan!" Dad stated.

"I see, and how does he looks like, old, young good or not!" Meiko and Honoka wanted to know.

"I honestly have no clue, I never met him before, only his Grandmother, Lady Chika Mezakan, one of my Ancestor, whose grandson has been the first leader of the Uzumaki Clan, so to say Neherit´s Cousin.

She is supposed to be far over 10.000 years old, far older than Kaguya Otsutsuki, the ancestor of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikoudou Sennin, whose youngest son, Ashura, has been the ancestor of the Senju Clan.

Anyways you girls got to be ready by then, it´s not nice to let our guests waiting!" Father stated.

"No fear Lord Ashina, your daughters will be ready I Hinako Uzumaki will make sure of that!" our head-maid stated, as she was appearing almost out of nowhere, right behind our father.

Of course it scared the living shit out of him.

"Good grief Hinako, how often did I told you not to sneak up on me?" Dad stated.

"Lord Ashina, as the head of the Uzumaki-clan should you always be aware, of what is happening behind your back, and he should always be on alert for any possible threats!" Hinako stated pushing up her glasses letting them flashing, which only irritated my father even more.

"I guess you are right!" He finally said sighing.

"Anyways all of you be sure to be ready when they come!" He said before he left the room.

"Geez and now to this horrible mess you call your hair!" Hinako-san stated, as she eyed me with disgust.

"Well thank you dearly!" I stated sarcastically.

It lasted about a good half hour until my hair was straightened again, falling down like a blood-red waterfall.

"I guess this should do it, now to the make up!" Hinako-san stated.

"Do I really have to, it always drips down when I sweat and then my whole face looks like the one of a scarecrow!" I stated.

Young Lady Mito…., a lady does not sweat, so she does not have to worry about her make-up running down, as long as she stays silent and calm as well as composed all the time, there will be no need to sweat!" Hinako-san stated.

"And if it still does happen, I don´t like make-up anyways, it only is bad for the taint and gives me wrinkles at the age of 20!" I stated.

"Well at some people make-up sure might be wasted but still!" Hinako-simply replied.

"Never heard of natural beauty?" I asked her with an angry tone.

"Depends on what the person thinks of as beautiful!"

No way, she doesn't said what I think she did, did she.

"Oh it´s so on now!" I stated in anger.

"Do you old hag honestly think that I will need this face-concrete above my skin to be and feel beautiful, ha, don't make me laugh, I don´t need any of that shit, I am a natural beauty.

I am beautiful without any chemicals!" I stated.

"You call me old hag, i´m only 30 you cheeky little girl, and you honestly think with that face and attitude of yours, you will ever find a respectable partner, I believe not!" Hinako counter-struck.

We were about to use violence, if not Meiko and Honoka would have gone between us.

Honestly, Hinako was the member I liked the least here in Uzushiogakure.

She and her dumb daughter.

"Now, now, enough of the compliments, just do it Mito, nothing will be wrong if you pretty yourself a little up, not much only lightly, I promise!" Honoka stated.

"sigh, alright but only very decent, I don´t want my face to be stuck in its expression!" I stated.

"Sure thing!" Meiko stated and so they started their attack, I had to cough from all the make-up dust.

After a half hour I was done and also finished dressing, all in all I was ready to meet our guest.

"You look great Sister!" Meiko stated while Honoka nodded with a critical glance.

"Indeed a natural beauty but with make-up she looks even cuter!" She said.

"All we need is to finish and wait until we are called!" Meiko stated.

It should last another half hour before they were ready and Dad called.

"Girls the time has come, our guest will soon arrive, we have to go!" Dad called.

"Alright I will see you girls later, don´t steal the prince from me got it!" Honoka stated with a smile before she wonk and rushed back home.

"Alright, let´s go!" Dad stated and so we went to the entrance of the village.

"I hope you know how important this meeting is, I want you to make the best possible impression to them!" our father stated to us.

"No fear dear Otoo-san we will be the best company they ever had!" I assured him with a thumb up, but he only sighed.

"I think they are near!" Meiko stated.

" Huh, well then , show them your best manners and don´t embarrass me, got it!" Dad stated as we saw a few people arriving.

It were two men and an elder woman.

"Wow what for hotties!" Meiko stated, her eyes blazed with affection at the sight.

Before us two men with long Black hair arrived, each of their eyes were red and completely different from a human´s.

There was such a savage glimmer in them, like a predators glance at his prey.

The woman was old but here eyes were having a young and curious shine in them, eyes who have seen much and who were willing to see much more.

"How old do you think he is?" I asked Meiko.

"Don´t know, perhaps our age or a bit older.

"Chika-sama it is an honour for me to meet you again!" Dad stated as the three stood before us.

"The honour is mine, dear Lord Ashina, it has been a long time passed.

"Well I guess for you and your folk it must have rather been only like a few days!" Dad stated.

"Indeed, it almost feels like yesterday as I had been here, as you can see did I brought this time my Grandson and his partner with me.

"Neherit, Rughian, meet the current Leader of the Uzumaki-Clan, Lord Ashina Uzumaki and his two daughters, Mito and Meiko if I remember right!" The Old Lady stated.

"It is an honour for me to meet you, my Name is Neherit Mezakan of the Jinkensha Clan!" he stated his eyes Casted to the ground and his voice was rather monotone.

"Neherit is currently in his apprenticeship to become the next Wild-sage of Spirits, he currently has reached the rank of a High-sage, he is the **Niidaime****Seishin no kō Sennin** (_Second High-sage of Spirits_)!" Lady Chika boasted.

"I see, I guess my Daughters can learn much from you!" Father stated with a smile.

"Rather not!" Neherit stated, shocking most of us while his grandmother only face palmed.

"But…!" Dad asked in confusion.

"Let me finish, it´s not that I wouldn´t but it´s impossible, the work and the high art of a High-sage of Spirits is extremely hard, harder than every other apprenticeship, it can likely kill you and you have to give up on things, which many people would not even consider to lose!" He stated and if it was some kind of reflex my eyes wandered down his pants.

"Not physically of course, unless you let it get physical!" Neherit stated, and I asked myself if he might have recognized my scan, nevertheless I blushed.

"Also is it almost impossible for a non Mezakan to become a High sage of Spirits and to still remain sane, and most of the Mezakan Clan have given their lives in trying to learn it.

In the long history of the Jinkensha Clan, have only two beings mastered this gruesome apprenticeship, Me and my Sempai Yashin, although the same has, shortly after fulfilling this task, gone insane, killed many Humans as well as Jinkensha members alike.

Logically has that not been without consequences, the high art has been forbidden to learn and to teach, as you can see am I quite isolated from everyone but my grandmother.

We are only consulted when there are problems which cannot be solved in another way, or when things go downright wrong!" Neherit continued his explanation and it was as if his voice got from second to second sharper as well as a little sorrowful.

" Becoming a Sage of Spirit means to give up being existent to the society, you live in shadow, work in shadow, exist in shadow, always striving for light well knowing that it is denied to you.

No one in their right mind and who still has something to lose, will give everything up for becoming like me.

Still I don´t want neither my grandmother nor you to be disappointed, so I will gladly teach your daughters in Sealing techniques, as far as they can learn at least!" Neherit explained with a monotone voice, an a minimal hint of sorrow and loneliness.

"I would like to take you on that offer!" Dad stated sweat-dropping.

"Why don´t you come to my house we can have a tea or something?!" Dad asked.

"That would be the best, I guess the heat does not suit some of us!" She stated with a glare at Neherits, who simply ignored it.

He looked straightforward, which means, right at where I was standing, I blushed a bit, but quickly recognized that it was not me he was looking at but something different.

His eyes were fixated to a point a little above my right shoulder.

"What is he doing, do you think he has the hots for you?" Meiko asked in utter disappointment.

"No I think he seems to see something, something we can´t see!" I replied.

"You mean a ghost, dad told me that the Sages of Spirits are mighty shamans, Itakos and mediums able to see as well as interact with ghost as well as demons and Nature spirits!" Meiko stated.

"Maybe!" I replied.

Neherit walked over to us as his grandmother and father set in motion.

"I´m Mito Uzumaki, oldest daughter of Lord Ashina Uzumaki, I look forward to my first lesson!" I stated.

"I am Meiko Uzumaki, youngest daughter of Lord Ashina Uzumaki, I too look forward to my first lesson!" Meiko copied me.

"Neherit Mezakan, Oldest Child of tribe leader Nasrith Mezakan, at your service!" Neherit stated as he bowed before us.

We both Blushed and giggled, we never had such a sexy Teacher.

The days afterwards were filled with massive hard work and lots of things to comprehend and learn by heart.

The more Neherit taught us, the more our affection grew.

Still, we knew near to nothing about our Teacher, who was from the appearance not older than us.

"Neherit-Sensei, can you tell us how old you are?" Honoka asked one day.

"A little over 1500!" he only stated, while he wrote on the tablet before him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"I don´t think this has anything to do with the lesson, am I right?" He only replied coldly, I sensed his anger rising but the other two simply kept on asking him questions.

"Girls stop it, you see that he does not want to answer questions!" I stated trying to reason them but it was no use.

"Alright, I have one last question though, you stated a few days earlier as you arrived in town, that you are the Oldest Child of Nasrith Mezakan, so does that means that you have siblings, perhaps a brother…., or maybe a Sister?" Honoka asked.

"ENOUGH!" Neherit yelled, his patience crumbling completely to dust, we all were fully awake and terrified by this outburst.

"Questions, questions, everybody only asks me questions, can´t you simply shut your mouth and listen to what I am trying to teach you, I have enough of this crap, go get yourself another teacher!" Neherit yelled as he left the room in a swift motion, faster than I ever have seen someone vanishing.

"Oh shit I think we made him mad!" Meiko only stated while I glared at her.

"You just had to ask, didn´t you?!" I stated while shaking my head.

The rest of the day no one of us saw a glimpse of Neherit, not even his grandmother.

"I tell it to you girls for the future, Neherit hates nothing more than to be questioned about his Past…., it gave certain events in his lives which made him want to forget all about his own past self.

Things you wouldn´t even wish your greatest enemy, so I beg you, please, do not dig further in old graves, he wants to bear alone with his inner demons!" Grandmother Chika stated.

Neherit didn´t appeared for the remaining 2 days of his stay, also did no one even saw a glimpse of him, as if he was avoiding any contact.

"I am worried about him, what if he´s stuck in problems!" I mumbled to myself.

It was the last day of Neherit's stay and I was wandering through the town in thought.

"No one has seen him, so also no one knows where to search for!" I stated as I sat down on a bench.

"_What can I do…., what_….?" I thought to myself.

"I know, maybe Honoka can sense him!" I stated as I rushed to her house in ten minutes flat.

"Honoka, I need your help!" I stated, as I spotted her and with a sharp brake stopped right before her.

"Sure, what´s the matter!" she asked me.

"You have to find Neherit for me, with your **Kagura Shingan **(_Mind´s Eye of the Kagura_)!" I stated.

"Alright, I will try it, but it´s not that strong though, I can only feel chakra presences for 5 miles and not further!" She warned me as she used her jutsu.

It was really practical in sensing enemies, if they come near the town.

Honoka has inherited it by her Mother before the same died alongside her father, a good friend of my father, after that Father adopted her and so she lived with us, still she had not the same rights as Meiko and I, as born daughters, a law which not even my Father could ignore.

I always felt bad when we have to exclude her from such traditional things, for me she has always been family, since the moment I met her the very first time.

She was shy and fearfully, but that made her so much cuter.

She was well loved by the boys, but she was so afraid of them that she always hid behind us, at least before 5 years, in these last years she got braver, as we, means Meiko, Honoka and I, absolved missions for the town as a team, only small missions and also mostly with a whole brigade of males from the guard corps.

"Hmm he isn´t in direct surrounding of the town but I feel a strong force in the west by the Spiral-waterfalls!" Honoka stated.

"Alright, thank you very much Honoka!" I stated as I ran off to the direction she had told me.

It lasted around an hour before I arrived at the waterfalls.

"Neherit, Neherit where are you!" I shouted, trying to get an answer, but I got none.

"Geez where the hell is he!" I yelled in frustration

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" I heard a massive noise shaking the ground.

"Easy, boy, Easy!" I heard a male voice, it was Neherit´s that I was sure of.

It came from a den behind the waterfall, so I climbed up the slippery Rocks, to get to him.

As I stood before the den, I had such a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Get a hold of yourself Mito, you are an Uzumaki and ther daughter of the Towns Leader!" I scolded myself for my cowardice and so I strutted in the den.

It lasted some minutes until I arrived at an abyss, under me was a large free place, illuminated by crystals, a strange light coming from the ground and the fire of a dragon-like lizard with Blazing eyes.

"What the!" I stated as I spotted Neherit who stood right before the Lizard, hand outstretched and reciting some mantra.

I was sure that this was a Taming ritual, I never saw something like this before.

The lizard was anything but amused, he stood on a strange ritual circle drawn with chalk which was illuminated by that strange greenish glow, I never saw something like this one though, it was huge and it seemed to enclose the dragon.

"What is this?" I stated, as I crawled closer to the abyss.

"Wait uaah!" I almost fell down as the rock I stood on broke, but luckily I could grab a nearby rock for support.

I thought I had woke Neherit out of his trance but he simply continued to recite.

"Phew that was close!" I stated, as I tried to pull me back up.

"Huh, oh no!" I stated, as I recognized that my perfume bottle fell out of my pocket and sailed downwards to the ritual circle.

And as if my fortune was on a vacation it broke and cause the chalk to smudge.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" The Lizard roared as the glow of the chalk disappeared.

"Neherit watch out!" I yelled as the Lizard slammed his Tail right into him.

The whole den shook and the stalactite rained from the ceiling, one was aiming to pierce right through me so I had to let go.

I sailed down to the ground and slammed with a massive pain to the ground, I rolled around seconds before the sharp rock could kill me.

The lizard was fully out of its mind an attacked everything with its massively spiked tail.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, as I dodged one of the swipes.

The beast fixated me as I shouted and ran up to me to eat me whole and alive.

"Dammit!" I stated, as I tried to use one of the tamer Jutsus which Neherit has taught us.

It worked, I crafted black chains around his body, but they shattered almost a second ago.

"No way!" I shouted in horror, the spiked tail came dangerously closer and all I did was paling and paralyzing.

"Watch out!" I heard Neherits voice, as I was dragged to the ground, dodging the spikes by a hairs breed.

"Aaaaah!" I heard Neherit yelling, I heard clothes ripping and I saw blood flowing.

"Neh-…, Neh-…., NEHERIT!" I yelled in horror at what I witnessed, the spikes were pierced right through his body and he still was alive, that was quite impressive and disturbing at the same time.

"Hey are you alright, if you are, then get the hell out of here!" He shouted.

"But you are wounded?" I shouted.

"It does not matter, urrrrgggghhh!" He hissed in pain as the lizard bulled his tail back and the spikes out of Neherits body.

"We got to get you out of here!" He mumbled as he tried to flee.

"Roooaaaarrr!" the Lizard shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrgggghhh!" neherit shouted as the reptile bit in near his back.

It did not even touched Neherit but it seemed that he suffered hellish pain, just as if there was something I just could not see.

"what the!" Suddenly, something seemed to fall off of Neherit, some kind of glimmer, as if my eyes had finally been able to see the reality.

I saw wings, black supposedly large wings on Neherit´s back in which the theetes of the lizzard were stuck, the same tried to rip them out of Neherit´s body.

"Goooddammit!" he yelled in pain.

"Hey you monster, stop that!" I shouted as I threw rock at him.

"You dumb goat, get the fuck out of here!" Neherit yelled but it was too late, the lizard let go of him and instead aimed for me.

"Aaaaah!" I shouted, as the tail came from the side, faster than I could react, it slammed me right in a nearby large rock.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I shouted, in pain as I tried to stand up, it felt like every single bone was broken.

"Shit we got to get out of here!" Neherit shouted.

"Mito, what´s going on!" We heard it coming from the ledge near the entrance.

"Meiko don´t come near!" I yelled weakly as I spotted my sister with Honoka, but it was too late.

The lizard had already spotted them both and with a quick swipe destroyed the ledge, both of them fell down and were struck dead by the falling rocks.

"Nooooooooooo!" I yelled as I came back on my feet and stumbled over to them.

"Mito no!" I heard a yell but it was too late, the Lizard had already, pierced it´s spiky tail through me.

"Huarrrgggh!" I coughed blood and I felt how every single bit of force was leaving my body.

"Dammit!" I heard Neherit shouting.

I fell to the ground, as the spikes were being ripped out of me again.

The last that I saw was how Neherit transformed in a giant beast and choked the lizard to death.

In the next second he was back to his usual self.

"Mito, Mito listen to me, don´t fall asleep, you will not die here, I won´t allow this, you and the others, it´s too early!" he stated and I suddenly felt his lips on mine, I felt myself heating up and I thought that this must be love.

**Flashback end, Sarin´s Pov**:

"And what happened then?" I asked Mito-san, who meanwhile had sat down next to me on the bed.

"I woke up in the hospital, same as Meiko and Honoka, they all lived.

The nurses told me that Neherit had brought us all three to them, we were unconscious but otherwise unharmed, it has lasted a month before I woke up again same as my sister and Honoka.

I could not explain it to me, I knew I was near death but it were not even scars to see from where the spikes pierced through me.

At the question of where Neherit was, the nurses only replied that he has vanished shortly after that day together with his Grandmother, the way they said it, so full of hatred and misstrust, was suspicious.

As I was released, I had to learn that most of the town belived that Neherit has raped me and the others.

That he should have been so evil that he even brought us to the hospital afterwards having laughed about our fate.

I knew this was impossible and total bullshit, for I still could clearly remember what happened, so I told them.

But they only pitied me telling me that I probably was set in a Genjutsu by him to believe all this!" Lady Mito stated and her glance went full of sorrow.

"I wanted certainty so me and the others travelled towards the den, only to find the half eaten skeleton of the giant lizard.

We swore to never forget it.

As I came home that day, a package was waiting for each of us.

In mine were tags with kanji written on them, one on which stood `Find luck through true love´ and one on which stood `Find security and power through righteous justice´.

I should get to know that the tags were really strong as I found Hashirama, a few years later, and managed to seal the Kyuubi within me, gaining power for Konohagakure and my Husband, I could always tell when someone was having strong negative feelings and was able to feel when danger came to us.

Also I suddenly could see ghosts and other strange beings, things I could not see before.

Meiko inherited a strong force which was really incredible and I could only barely top it with my Byakugō which I developed years later.

Honoka meanwhile became the spirit-clock which is now in your property as I have heard, it´s a mighty instrument to seal spirits or demons making them to servant-spirits.

Father never believed that we were raped, he stated that Neherit had told him anything about his try to tame the lizard and also had shown him its cadaver.

He also told him, that my perfume disturbed the seal-casting in its last second and so triggered the whole misfortune.

I was massively scolded by father, of course.

Useless to say, that I felt bad and I wanted to apologize but I never got to see Neherit again until a month ago!" She stated, I see

"I was glad to see him again but he seemed to be as distant as ever, also was I a grown women and already had a child, I had no right to fall in love with him again.

You seem to have fallen for him, so I wanted you to know a bit about him.

He never lets someone down but he is not much sociable, thanks to whatever happened in his past.

"But I swear, if you really love him, stay behind it, don´t give up too fast.

Maybe it will be you who can open up his heart and teaches him how to love again!" Mito stated with a smile, before she stood up.

"Anyways I got to go, there are some people who I need to meet, sleep now, you deserved it!" Mito-san stated before she turned around and left the room.

"Well that was informative!" I only stated.

"But at least I now know Neherit a little better.

At least for that I am thankful!" I whispered as I wrapped myself deep under the blanket after lying down with a cute blush on my face, thinking of Boys and love and one boy in particular, obliviously of what more dangers are to await us.

**Part IV/ Bonus stories Part 1:- A mission for two: side Team Uchimaki.**

**Part 3, Over the hills and far away.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It has been a long way, but finally we have arrived, Fiero village, although it was more a little town than a village, lying opposite to a mighty volcano, which reaches high into the sky.

"Bet you will have a marvellous view from up there!" I stated, looking over to the volcano, Mount Everfire.

We made a break from traveling at a nearby hill, which overlooks the entire so called Valley of Ashes.

"Indeed it's the biggest mountain I ever have seen before, alone it´s largeness is incredible, it´s almost fearsome to know that this giant thing is actually an active Volcano!" Sarada, who sat next to me, stated while taking a sip of her soda.

"What do we know about this location?" She asked me curious.

"According to the letter Dad gave me 2 days ago, Fiero Village is a town of Blacksmiths, engineers and Metal artists.

Due to the ideal location, sandwiched between a mountain and a volcano and the so gained lava-stones and minerals, they are able to craft you almost anything out of metal.

According to history, the ancient folk had become nomads after their old kingdom went down in a war, the survivors of this hell travelled and searched for a long time, for a place to settle down, until the whole firebird case, as dad calls it, occurred!" I told her.

"So the people who lost anything became a second chance?!" Sarada asked further.

"In a way yes, it is said that Fiero, to get some money, created agricultural material, normal stuff you use in a garden, but at some point in history they had been attacked once by bandits, who were said to have also attacked the villages around.

Fiero managed to defeat them, thanks to a few survivors of a nearby village which came for refugee and warned them.

Due to the fact that most of the villagers were retired knight, they knew how to fight, through using their working materials as weapons, this way Fiero village was able to defeat the bandits without losing one men.

The day afterwards, the major ordered his Smiths to create material for the building of houses, with which they, as a sign of good will, were travelling to the destroyed villages to help the remaining villagers to rebuild their villages, this way the whole valley was united.

Today Fiero village is the Center of the Valleys wealth, religion and government!" I told her.

"I see, so they have another religion, guess we better study that before we enter the village!" Sarada mused.

"Not necessarily, their religion is quite similar to our **Hi no Ishi **(_the Will of fire_).

Each member is sworn to the village, cares for its people, protects the village and works for the entire village, in return the village gives security, help in need, wealth and kindness.

One for all and all for one, so to say!" I explained.

"Good to know, well in the end we are only here for a job, not to settle down!" Sarada chuckled.

"Aww, I though you would like to live here with me!" I joked, making her blushing and turning around with a huff.

"Baka!" she only stated.

"Oh c´mon don´t go Tsundere on me!" I chuckled, as I caressed her hair.

"Bolt stop it, we got to go!" She stated weakly, almost trembling in bliss…., just like a cat.

"Well we do arrived here way earlier than from dad planned , even with that accident 2 days ago, and the other two accidents!" I stated, remembering on how we lost Lady Katsuyu on an Hawk which made us running after it, for about 15 miles backwards.

After we got her back it was late evening, so we set up our camp at a lake.

During our search for firewood, some Kids, from a village down in the valley, caught Gamatech, as he was swimming in the lake and toadnapped him.

As we recognized his absence, lady Katsuyu told us all about the toadnapping , we travelled through the valley towards the village, since I could not easily summon him here, not that I didn't tried it, mind you.

We luckily got him back, as the mother of the Kids just was about to chase him out of the house, with hue and cry.

Still we lost an entire day through that.

Meanwhile it´s the afternoon of the third day since our travel.

During a little rest in the village, we stocked up our food rations and bought another backpack for Sarada´s things, as well as some new clothes for her.

It was really unfortunate that her own Backpack had been blown up, but luckily she still had all of her important belongings.

We then returned to our travel at break of dawn, getting the right direction of the location through the daughter of the Hotel runner at which we settle for the night before.

"So down there lies Fiero village, seems to be really big, too big for a simple village!" Gamatech, who had slept in my backpack, stated.

"Sure but Konoha also is called `the village Hidden under the leaves´, although it´s a big two-levelled town.

In the last 20 years the world has changed much, not only in our town, but almost everywhere.

Handy, Pcs, email and sms, internet, all those things are so used that no one can live without it today, almost everything is digital nowadays.

There are rarely some people, mostly only the elders of the traditional clans, who still use scrolls and hawks for sending letters from A to B.

We have been born into that generation, but those who never had such things before, were quite confused, but nowadays, even the people of the old clans are often seen using Digital media, to accomplish their Clan-intern duties.

"Also do many people think that Shinobi are overrated and needless anymore, the youngsters all want to become Bankers, jewellers and politicians, jobs to get fast money without risking anything but a burnout-syndrome every now and then.

Seriously, I ask myself what will become of the noble tradition of the Shinobi.

In my eyes the age we are living is a curse, as it is a blessing!" I stated.

"I know what you mean, I often see the Uptown people looking at us Ninjas as if we have the pest, as if we are something less than them.

The people just begin to lose the respect before the hard, traditional and noble work of a Shinobi.

I admit, I also asked myself what a shinobi actually is, at least as we had the graduation test back in the Academy.

I mean suddenly from one day to another we become Genin, ready to take on missions which likely could get us killed instantly if they go downright wrong, since even an easy looking mission can get dangerous, when life-treating elements are involved.

I asked myself if a Ninja is a mere tool of war, a human only trained to kill.

But whenever I see your father, I cannot believe this claim in the slightest, I know, very few people, mostly the old shinobi, still know what it means to be Hokage, all the others think that a Hokage is only like the boss of a big company.

A man who sits on his ass all day long, doing nothing but eating sweets or whatsoever and yelling at his subordinates!" Sarada stated and I blushed…, for this sounded way too familiar to me.

"That a Hokage is the strongest Ninja, the one who trained the hardest, has learned the most and bears the most golden heart of all, very few people still believe!" Sarada replied.

"I know what you mean!" I stated beaten, I knew she obviously spoke about myself, since she knew that I had always complained about my father being Hokage.

"I always accused my father of being unable to hold his promises and being in love with his paperwork, I always though he never had time for me, and even if that might have been the truth, did he do anything to defend the people of the town against any possible threat.

After he took me one day with him, to a normal working day for him, without anyone threating the town, I had to say that I might not would be able to take that stress for even one day less a whole year.

After long thinking about the just experienced , I had finally, 1 year ago, stopped to see my father as a nuisance and just sucked it up that he was always busy and occupied, that he was the one who just had to do it, because he could.

I began to understand, that to be Hokage means also to be the one, under which secure hands the village can sleep peacefully!" I explained.

"That's for sure…., geez your dad is just so cool…, I wish my dad was like yours!" Sarada stated with a sigh.

"There are not even enough wishes in a Djinn-bottle, to fulfil that one, though!" I stated knowingly.

"No matter how we want it, that guy might only change when he is forced by someone stronger than him, which is mostly your mother or my father, no one else ever managed to make him doing anything, which was against his will.

"I ask myself when he will finally allow me to date someone, he´s like some annoying Hawk, who circles over the town, he always seems to know where I am, and what I do!" Sarada stated.

"I though saw an Hawk circling over the town, next to the usual one for the Chunin exams!" I stated bluntly.

I already found it suspicious and once asked my dad about it, he just told me to not think too much about it, that it was nothing he could not handle.

"No fucking way, that bastard, i´m going to kill him if we are back!" Sarada stated with blazing fury in her eyes.

"Anyways you guys better get going if you want to arrive in town before nightfall!" Gamatech stated.

"Guess he´s right, well if you're ready…, shall we?" I asked.

"Sure, let´s go!" Sarada stated, as she grabbed her Backpack and shouldered it.

"Well then, here we go, over the hills and far away!" I stated whistling a tune as we ran forward, I thought to have heard her chuckling, and blushed.

I was excited…., however I also was worried a bit, I still didn´t told Sarada about that dream, nor about the dream I had yesterday night.

The voice of Fushichō once again requested me to help him and his mother.

I don´t know in which way all what the voice told me is reality, but if it is, we might walk right into a big conspiracy.

I also wanted to know what he meant, whenever he calls me the Chosen of Fire.

"You are in a real good mood Bolt, how come?" Sarada asked me.

"Well something good happened this morning, I stated remberin git all too well.

"…..Baka….!" sarada only stated and trned around trotting away.

"Dude if you love her just tell her!" Gamatech stated.

"All to the right time and place body, right now it´s still too early!" I stated.

"Don't wait too long though someone might steal her away from you!" Gamatech replied.

"I will know how to prevent that, Sarada is mine and I won´t let anyone get her!" I stated with determination and a raised fist.

"Dude…., you sound like a psycho!" Gamatech stated with a fearful expression, as he jumped off behind Sarada.

"Oh c´mon Gamatech!" I stated as I ran after them, of another adventure still oblivious off what awaits us there.

**A/N: hello people sorry for the long wait, something have happened at home which prevented me from writing, still here I am, back again with a new chapter, read review and recommend, you know how it rolls, and don´t forget my Poll, until then.**

**Arigatou and Sayonara, your Storyteller and his Books.**


	13. Dirge of Raven, Sanaruko and her lovers

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 13: The darkest past, my Scar-heart, what once was separate will be a whole.**

**Part I: Dreams which were to never end and the lost ones endlessly remembered. **

**Part 1: Background Story 1/ The fire that ends it all, Skull-mark.**

**Sarin´s Pov:**

It knocked on the door, shortly before I was about to fall asleep.

"But this got to be him, finally!" I muttered, as I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it in anticipation, only to be disappointed again.

It was not Neherit which stod before the door, but Salia Hyuuga, waiting for the answers on all her questions.

"Hey there!" I stated with a pressed voice.

"Did you awaited someone?" She asked.

"Uhm no!" I replied.

"You are lying!" She simply stated.

"Well it´s none of your business, if I wait for someone or not!" I stated.

"So you did waited on someone, who is it, Neherit, Rughian, Yota?" Salia stated with a smirk.

"Geez okay, okay, I waited for Neherit to come, I told him he always can come to me, if he has a problem he wants to speak about.

Well satisfied now?" I asked enraged over her persistence, as I walked back in my room.

She walked in and closed the door.

"Sooo..., about earlier..., is it true, are you a resurrected?" She asked the main question.

"Yes it´s true, i´m a resurrected!" I stated and she sat herself.

She didn´t spoke for a while taking everything in.

"I-I see..., and..., h-how did it happen?" She asked.

"I died at the age of 16 thanks to lung cancer, that's now 23 years ago, 4 years before the Hokage has been born and Uzushiogakure was burnt down..., I guess I better tell you, for to know how I died you have to know how I lived!" I stated, as I laid back to the bed while she dragged the chair closer to it.

I felt a little, as when I would be soon interrogated by the Psychiatrist.

"So..., here we go..., I was born in Uzushiogakure during Lord Ashina´s reign.

I was the daughter of Himari Uzumaki, the daughter of Honoka Uzumaki, a strong seal caster of our village and best friend of Lady Mito and her sister.

But I also was the daughter of my Father, Shigure Uzumaki, son of Kumi Uzumaki, grandson of Lady Mito.

I had two Aunts, Kushina-san and Umi-san, though I always only saw them during family meetings for they lived in Konohagakure.

While Umi-san was more reversed was Kushina-san more outspoken and lively same as me, she was my beloved aunty, my most favorite.

To that time I didn´t knew what for a beast she had in herself, to me she was only always a beloved family member.

I was living a happy life, even though my father was one of Lord Ashina´s best soldiers and therefore had often to go away from home, to help other villages out, same as mom.

During these days I was left in the custody of Kana-san, Karin-san´s mother.

Kana-san was the head maid back in our home, from her I leaned much about the outer world, while my parents taught me much about our clan and its secret seal-caster techniques.

At the age of 4 years, I was able to summon a little shikigami, a helping nature-spirit.

At that night, It was the day of my birthday and dad was to come back home.

We wanted to throw a big Party about my success, dad´s return and my Birthday.

But it should never come to it.

It was early evening as suddenly a strange shine from out of the window caught my mother's eyes, walking into the garden, she heard the bells which announced an attack.

She grabbed me by my hand and left our home together with Kana-san and as much as maids and employees she could.

Over our heads a mighty dragon roared.

My mother didn´t trusted her eyes, she mumbled that the dragons had been extinct ever since the Dragon-war so long ago.

We ran through the streets of the village, always hiding, sometimes it seemed as if it had spotted us, other times we could hide for a while.

But then suddenly it happened, the Dragon landed right before us, having detected my Mothers strong forces.

Ordering Kana-san to grab me and get me out of here, Mama, giving me a last kiss, engaged in the battle with the dragon.

However in a single attack, he killed beside of Kana, Mom and me all the other employees.

My mother tried her best to keep him in check, before suddenly Lord Ashina and his men arrived.

They engaged in the battle as well, wounding the dragon so much that he once again raised in the air and burned another part of the village down.

My mother had enough time to recover and so we continued to flee, always away from the dragon..., I still remember as if it has happened only yesterday!"

**Flashback, 35 years ago:**

"C´mon Sarin-sama, we got to hurry!" Kana-san stated as we ran through the streets, away from the flames which raged everywhere.

"How is it possible, there should be no Dragons existing anymore?!" Mom stated as she helped up a little girl which had fallen to the ground and gave her over to her mother.

The people which were fleeing, all ended up in our company.

"I hope Lord Ashina and the others are alright, against a dragon even they got it hard to fight!" Kana-san stated.

"I´m sure they will, his men are strong so is he, they won´t go down so easily.

But where the hell that dragon did came from, from the first place?

It is obviously a Fire-dragon, but I fell a massive dark energy on him, which is not his own!" Mom mumbled.

"Rooooaaaarrrrr!"Suddenly the shadow of the dragon flew over us and a massive burst of fire hit the ground we had been standing a second before.

"Aaaaaaaahhh..., Help me..., noooo!" So many shouts have been raised, cries in agony and suffering.

Most of the people which fled with us, died in the flames, some tried to rescue their beloved but only caught fire themselves.

Mom hid my face in her embrace to shield me from the view, but unfortunately did I got the Bat-sense as they called it, I could visualize anything around me, by simply hearing things, even when my eyes were closed.

And this ability proved to be a curse right now, I didn´t wanted to see them but I was powerless against it.

"Dammit, we have to save them!" Mom stated as she used her Water forces.

"It´s no use Lady Himari, the dragon´s fire is so hot, normal water jutsus are vaporizing before even reaching the flame!" Kana-san stated.

"Still we have to try, no matter what, Sarin, I know you are scared but you have to pull yourself together, these people need our help, so use Water Jutsus, use the help of your Water spirit!" Mom commanded me and I did as told.

I used my water jutsus, enforced through the Water shikigami I summoned, though they were not strong enough at all.

They all vaporized before even being casted, it was either the fire, the lack of my skills, or my sheer terror of being useless and scared to death.

"I can't the air is too dry, my force is not enough!" I shouted in helplessness.

I had to see how this girl, which my mom had saved earlier, died right before my eyes, burning to ashes, while reaching out for me to help.

If only I had the strenght and courage to reach into the fire and pull her out, she might could still live.

But all I did was sitting there, fallen on my Butt, paralyzed with fear.

The glance of this girl was full of pain, suffering and sorrow, as well as, for a small moment, full of hostility against me.

Before being erased forever in the flames, but those few split-seconds showed me what I had done, I just let this girl dying, without really trying to save her.

"There is nothing we can do here, we better hurry if we can make it out of town and to the lakes, we should be fairly safe also we have then more water to cast Suiton-based flood jutsus!" mom stated, and so we continued our flight.

The flames were reaching out for us, so it seemed, and they drove us even farther back into the village´s center, the more we tried to escape from them.

"Kana!" We heard it from behind us.

"Sosuke, Karin!" Kana-san shouted and tears welled up in her eyes, she let go of my hand and ran towards her daughter and Father.

"Aaaaaah!" She yelled as suddenly a waltz of fire appeared and threatened to burn her to dust and ashes, right before the eyes of her Husband and Daughter.

If not mom bravely rushed in and had defending them with Adamantine chakra-chains, she definitely would have not survived it.

"Watch out Kana, you got to be careful out here!" Mom stated after the fire waltz was over and the dragon disappeared to another part of the village again.

"It doesn´t seems as if Lord Ashina managed to beat him yet!" She said.

"Guess I have to take things in my own way!" Mom stated with a hard Glance.

"Sarin come here to me!" she demanded.

"Mommy what are you...?" I asked with teary eyes, I read it in her expression this might be the last goodbye.

"Sarin listen to me, I know you are scared and I know you might suffer if I die, don´t think I will not, but if we will be able to defeat this dragon then you have to let me go.

An Uzumaki can never live just for himself, but for evryone. The Family is the Whole clan and nothing lesser.

Too many have died tonight, I have to stop the murdering.

Sarin, I want you to go with Kana and find your father, get out of here and survive, you are mine and your grandmother´s Legacy, I know you will become strong, so all I can do is to give you this.

The spirit Clock, it has been given from a Nice men Called Neherit to my Grandmother, I met him only once before I met your Father, and he was nice and strong and helped me out much...!

Still I never could repay him, so if you ever get the pleasure to meet him, please help him for me, would you do this for me?" Mom asked and I nodded eyes hidden in the palms of my hands, crying bitter tears.

"Sarin, I know I might not come back again, but you got to stay strong no matter what, your father will need you and viseversa, never forget, Being an Uzumaki means to help others, to make the live for everyone better, so as we had been taught it by our ancestors.

In us flows the blood of one of the oldest Races, even more in ours, yours and mine. That time as Neherit met your grandmother, he gave her forces beyond blieve and these forces have first been reached to me and then to you, I hope that someday you can overreach them to your child, so even if I cannot see it anymore, live for me, for your father, for the future.

Take the spirit clock, it contains a part of my soul in it, so no matter what, I will always be with you, as long as you treasure it!" Mom stated as she gave me the big Black medallion.

"I will take good care of it mommy, just please promise me..., come back to me!" I said to her.

"I can´t promise you this...!" She said and I was shocked.

"...But I can promise to you to always watch over you, even if I die tonight!" Mom stated.

"Now go, get out of here, and find your father, tell him that I love him and that I will never forget the two of you!" Mom stated, tears in her own eyes, as she kissed my forehead before she ran away, jumping over the roofs of the houses.

"Sarin...!" I heard Kana saying.

"Sniff, mom´s right, we have to live for the future, we have to stay brave, so let´s go!" I stated and Kana-san nodded.

Together with Karin and her family I ran through the streets which were not set ablaze already.

"_Mom, I swear to my very soul, I will never forget you_!" I thought as I ran.

We came to the market place as suddenly we heard a loud Roar.

We saw how the dragon fell from the sky, down towards the market place, being set ablaze by something.

As it hit the ground it shattered and became tinier.

We saw how My mother stood there, burnt everywhere but still willing to fight against this thing which stood before her.

"Fire-spirit Ignatis, it is enough, I don´t know who made you evil, but I will not allow you to kill any further!" Mother shouted.

"You are a weakling Himari-san, you always have been, I waited for an opportunity to take over your body someday, but I was suppressed, my force being chained on the Spirit clock..., tell me where is it, I will destroy it, so you can never bind us elements again!" The fire-demon which stood before my mother stated threathingly.

"You will never find it, I don´t know who freed you and who gave you this dark power, but I will free you from it, I will make your real-self seeing what it does..., you think I haven´t noticed but I did right by the start, your force was too familiar for me not to notice, one look on the clock and I was certain.

For the Dragons cannot exist anymore, they destroyed themselves, every single one of them, even the Genryū are under chains.

I didn´t wanted it to be true, that the very cause of this massacre her was one of my spirits, but I has been.

I can never forgive myself to let my guard down, but I will defeat you!" Mom stated bravely, besides being severely wounded.

"Hahaha, braveness is just another form of foolishness my dear, you will experience what it means to suffer!" The demon stated as he raised a fist, creating a fire ball in his palm.

"Nooooo, moooommmy!" I shouted and suddenly the demons head turned only to fixate me, I will never be able to forget these penetrating eyes.

"I see, so you gave her the spirit clock, very clever, if she would have fled, I would have had a hard time searching for it, but fortunately, she is a foolish as you are!" The demon stated, as he beated mom out of his way, before walking over to me, all I could do was standing there and pissing my pants in fear.

"You are as foolish as your mother little girl, but maybe I will be nice and let you live..., if you give me that medallion!" The fire-demon stated holding out one of his many firearms.

"Never, mom gave it to me, I promised to keep good care of it!" I shouted in a rush of adrenaline.

"You fool!" my opponent shouted and raised his arms to pierce them through me.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghh!" I heard a voice shouting in pain, I saw blood flowing and smelled the stench of burned flesh.

"You will not lay a single finger on her!" I heard mom coughing, as she stood before me, Ignatis´ arms pierced through her body.

"I will end this..., here and now!" She said as she suddenly pierced her own Hand into Ignatis´ chest.

"Argh you witch, what are you doing?!" He shouted in pain.

"I will give you back your former self!" She shouted, as she suddenly pulled a dagger out of his chest, a black sinister looking dagger, which emitted a dark force.

"Arrrggghhh!" Mom shouted, as suddenly a strong flame burst out of Ignatis wound, which closed itself.

Before I could even make a single step, the fire demon burst out in flames and souls.

And right within I could see how my mother burned to ashes, she looked a last time to me.

"Stay strong, Sarin!" These were her last words before she vanished.

Flashback end:

My mother managed to save us, the last two families of the Uzumaki Clan.

So I thought at least.

After we ran out of town, we met my father accompanied by a Woman, a man and her son.

It was Nagato and his mother, Fusō Uzumaki and his Father Ise Uchiha, which had been searched by my father on Lord Ashina´s wish.

According to my father, Nagato´s mother, Fusō was the third Child of Lord Ashina, the bastard child of the Uzumaki leader.

She has been living outside of Uzushiogakure, together with her mother, which had been a one night stand of Lord Ashina, her existence unbeknownst to the Lord.

Her mother recently had deceased, but had send him a letter in which she told him about his daughter, so Lord Ashina offered her, her husband and her son a place in Uzushiogakure.

But unfortunately from Uzushiogakure nothing really remained!" I told Salia which was silent the whole time, but put a hand on mine for mental support.

I was grateful for that.

"After burying the corpses we could still find, we prayed for them in the Holy Temple of Uzushiogakure to which only the leader and the miko´s have normally permission to enter.

It was the place where a large monolith stood on which the names of every deceased Clan member stood.

On it now also stands the entire names of the Clansmen which died that night.

I bet my name stand on it as well!" I joked even though I had no will nor the force to even laugh about that.

"My mother´s wish became true, I became strong, and the force which I inherited by my birth helped me to survive another 12 years, even though I suffered on asthma and lung cancer ever since that night.

It was during a fight as I died, I tried to shield my father, but before I could I had to cough hardly closing my eyes for a second, before I was impaled by a katana right through my heart.

My father, in his rage killed every single enemy single handily, before rushing to my side, trying to safe me..., but it was no use, I still remember my last words.

`Daddy, remember, mom loves you, always, and so..., do I´!" I stated as tears fell from my eyes.

"Ever since that time, I was stuck in a dark space, floating around, no time, no space, no light, nothing was there but myself.

I had no idea how long I had been there, it felt like an eternity though, and then suddenly I heard his voice, Neherit´s voice called out for me, asking me if I wanted a Second chance to make things better, to fulfill my wishes.

Of course I said yes, I wanted to be back together with my father, to see him smiling again, and to fulfill my promise to mom, to always stay at his side.

And I wanted to find the persons, which stood behind the _Spiral-massacre_ and kill them.

And so I was brought back to life by Neherit, the man my mom spoke about, he seemed to not be older than myself and yet I felt the tremendous power he bore.

I remembered the words my Mother said.

That the Mezakan Clan was one of the Bloodlines in our ancestry, the strongest one and that My Grandmother had inherited the force from Neherit himself, the same force which I had inherited as well.

Ever since I stand loyal to Neherit and I want to help him where I can, just like my Mother told me to!" I told Salia.

"I see..., now I understand, so Neherit is not only resurrecting people for his own fun, not?" she asked.

"No he would never do that, everyone he has resurrected bears a strong force, Yota for example is able to control the weather, either at will or through his emotions, Nagato-san is one of the Rikoudou Sennin's reincarnations.

Konan is able to manipulate paper to practically anything, no matter how tiny these pieces of paper are.

And Lady Mito, well she has been the Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi and she herself is already quite strong, for having also inherited the force of Neherit.

I don´t know who he is to resurrect next but I bet he will resurrect some Kages, perhaps the previous Hokages.

Every resurrected has a stigmata on their right hand, which represents a Clock, the numbers on the clock represent the 12 months of a year, with every month the stigmata carves itself deeper into the hand, the clock looks like a tribal-skull Tattoo.

And its only visible for beings which had died before, for more than 10 years.

As much as I have understand Neherit, does the stigmata appears visibly for everyone only when the soul went back to the limbus and the body dies again.

He says that bringing us back to life for one year is momentarily the most he can do with only 25% of his original power.

He told me that the Rinne Tensei is not perfect either, and that it can only fully bring back people which are only since a few Hours dead, but for people which are dead since decades, it likely will only last for half a year and with reduced life-force.

The Force to create and recreate life fully, is only reserved to the Watashimori, the High-sage of Spirits!" I explained.

"I see..., well I guess that all I wanted to know, if you say we can fully trust Neherit, then I too will try to!" Salia stated.

"Really, i´m so glad..., although I also only know close to nothing about Neherit´s past, do I have a feeling that I can blindly trust him, call me dumb or not but that´s simply the case!" I stated.

"You are not dumb, you are in love, I understand that!" She said and smiled.

"Anyways it´s quite late, I better go back to sleep!" she said as she tiptoed to her bed, we shared a room because she was afraid and knew no one else here.

"Sarin..., you had fought so brave, before you died and now after you died..., I am glad to have become friends with you, you are awesome!" She stated as she smiled to me.

"You think..., thank you Salia, this means a lot to me!" I replied.

"Well then good night, sleep tight!" She said before she put in her ear protections and tucked herself in her bed before falling asleep rather quick.

"Sigh...!" I stated.

"_Well it´s not really true that you know nothing about Tir-Ehen, I told you some of the things_!" I heard a voice in my head.

"I know, but I want to hear it from him, I want him to trust me..., I want him to be able to see that I will be there for him..., but what can I do to make him seeing me truly?" I asked.

"_If it´s only this, then leave it to me..., I have to speak with him anyways..., so, what do you think, can I lend your body for a while_?" The voice asked.

"Sure, go on, I observe anything from behind, however be careful and don´t make stupid things with my body got it!" I replied with a threating glare in the mirror.

"_Did I ever did that before_?" She asked me, with an innocent impression.

"No but I still don´t find these switches all too kosher!" I replied.

"_Trust me, I will only speak with him, I promise_!" The voice told me.

"Alright then, here we go!" I stated as I felt my consciousness drifting into the back of my mind, making place for another soul.

"_No matter how often I did that, I can never truly befriend with the idea of doing that at all_!" I thought, before I observed my surrounding like on a canvas.

**Part 2: Background Story 2/ Dirge of the crow and the love, which overcomes death.**

**Neherit´s Pov:**

It was deep in the night as I woke up.

Everyone was sleeping, not that I bothered about that fact anyways, this was my Castle, I can walk through it whenever I want to.

I have no need to be accountable to anyone and so no one should dare to forbid myself to wander through my home even in the depths of night.

Ever since the war ended, 600 years ago, has this castle been my home, transporting it from Gensan no Kuni over here costed me a lot of force, I was out for about 3 days.

"Not that anyone would have helped me anyways that time!" I mumbled, it was true, the walls have ears in this castle, of course I knew about all the things Mito-san had told to Sarin.

It was futile to tell her to keep shut, she would always just keep on telling others about me behind my back, whenever they claim to want to know me better.

She as someone who, in her normal state, could never keep a secret to herself anyways.

I really hate it, that no one is willing to keep their mouth, not even Rughian.

My past only concerns me, I don´t want anyone to know about all these things, if they do, how would anyone of them respect me, less believe and trust me.

"_Not that they do that anyways_!" I thought lamely.

All I could do was sigh thought, it would be a long, hard and troublesome way for them to finally fully trust me, despite of having no information about me.

However trust was not the only reason, I simply hated to speak about my past, I personally wanted to forget anything, even though I knew it was impossible, but whenever I hear anyone saying that I am their hero, I get reminded of how many souls have been lost because people though me to be a hero.

A messiah, a prophet, the chosen one, the leader to victory..., oh how foolish they have been, how wrong they were and how much disappointed and full of hatred they were later.

"All I was, was a little boy, who had no clue what to do, who hadn´t been trained in the slightest for what awaited me, all the hope they had, all the dream and wishes, they all fell to ashes.

Just because I was not instantly, what they thought I was supposed to be.

I was none of those things they held me for, all I was, was a boy of 500 years (5 M.Y.) and as such it was only logical for me, to be scared to death!" I mumbled.

I still remember how my blood froze, my pulse went into overdrive, my breath was stuck in my lungs, memories of a weakness, which I would love to erase out of my head forever.

All I could do was to witness the destruction around me, my clans-people, one by one they were erased, some even through my own hands, I had to witness, how the soul of my mother vanished in oblivion right before me, killed by my very own hands, looking with an expression of terror and sorrow at me, I saw my little sister vanishing in the shadows taken by someone.

I was too paralyzed to grab her hand, all I could do was whimpering and screaming for help, unable to do anything, for being chained in my mind, my body under control of something dark and sinister.

I had to witness how my only true friend, beside of Rughian, almost vanished as well, in last second I was able to get a hold of myself, I grabbed her soul and tried to hold it on earth, but I was unexperienced and everything went wrong that could get wrong.

Now the part of her soul which did not vanished was split as well, one half has fallen back in the circle of rebirth and the rest was stuck within the sword.

A splintered soul needed time to recover, and it was only logical that she didn´t wanted to speak with me after what I did to her, but it hurt me, incredibly, she was the only one I could save, more or less, I wanted to hear her voice again, but it was denied to me.

In the end, all what was left to me after this war, was my friend Rughian and Grandmother, who supported me after the whole village went on a rampage and tried to blame me for all their losses.

Stating that I was nothing but a poser, a monster, a wolf in a heard of sheep, they said I was in debt of the death of millions of humans and thousands of us.

Of course they tried to kill me, my body was rather destroyed anyways, and my soul did not looked nay better, as they finally were done.

Grandma made them stop, stating that I was anything but ready and experienced to be called a sage of spirits yet, and that it was the debt of the town for pushing me in this hell, when I didn´t even started training to become a sage.

Of course they tried to hurt her too, they had already since a long time something against her, but Rughian made them stop, together we fled out of town.

The people stood away from us and we hid from the rest of the world, hidden in a castle.

Only for prophecies and for giving advice they asked for her, me they had forgotten since a long time, no one ever asked for me and when I met someone of them I only got glares of hatred and mistrust, same as back a 7 months ago, as the Saigai Kane began to ring again and we had been called to the leader, My own father.

He ignored me and only listened to the wise words of my Grandmother.

I was air to him, a waste of space, ever since the last war.

In a way I could understand the Jinnchuriki´s the best.

On each and every other day we were dead to them, even my own father hated me for the loss of my Mother and Chikara, my little sister.

Our number had decreased to 450 clansmen, excluding me and Grandmother, and they yet again split in three parties, but none of them wanted to have anything to do with us.

I lied to Naruto and the people of Konoha, as well as to Sarin, Shigure and Salia, there was no one who would help us, I was the only one who searched for the Uzumaki.

Father gathered his men together, they hid everything valuable within the catacombs of the mountain nearby, and build up defense lines around the town.

They wanted to defend themselves, not bothering about the rest of the world, these cowards.

But of course were we, Rughian, Grandma and I, not at all lazy, in the years after this war I got the training which I needed to fulfil my role.

What my clans men made wrong that time, was to think an inexperienced Child could end a war not even thousands of his ancestors before could end.

They believed, that the 7th war was the last, counting from War I and the six following Millennium-Wars.

However did the prophecy spoke about _after seven times of mourn_, so what the prophecy actually meant was after 7 Millenniums wars, not during the seventh War.

The previous one happened exactly 1.000 years after the last war was finished, 500 years after I was born, so the world was just about to heal, but different as before did we not had to turn the time after the last war, which only lasted 500 years.

Sure the earth was burned, the humans decimated to a low number, but the planet had not been splintered as in the previous millennium wars.

Grandmother Chika however prophesied to me, that even greater disaster was to await, if we cannot repent it, and that the world had yet to be prepare once again.

I feared the day as the sentinel of the town arrived and told us that the Disaster-Bell had begun to move.

I knew the time had come to prove of how much the prophecy was right.

I had trained for more than a half millennium long and had become the High-sage of Spirits for since a little over hundred years now.

I had given everything I knew up, in order to become strong..., my past was gone, dead to me, I didn´t wanted to look back but only forward, but it was impossible, I though managed for most of my life..., until I met Sarin, her personality was what bothered me..., it was similar to Chikami´s in more than one way.

I feared to look for it, but I was sure to find in her the reincarnation of Chikami, to see Chikami´s strong force being attached to her.

After over 600 years since she died, she came back to me in the form of an Uzumaki Girl, whom I resurrected myself from the death.

And knowing she was bound to die again, it frightened me, I would lose her again, so long until she would be reincarnated again, it would be an endless loop of repeating.

And still she would never again remain at my side, forever, just as we once swore to each other.

I could not allow her to get into that danger.

If she is Honoka´s granddaughter than she would definitely live longer than every normal Uzumaki, she is near immortal, at least if the force Honoka once got from me, in order to heal her and bring her back to life after being struck near death from the large rocks that time, has reached her generation.

Same as Meiko and Mito´s kids might have this special force inherited.

Their normal life-force was being strengthen and I bet that it was only that for, that Mito managed to survive for so long despite having such a raging incredible strong beast sealed within herself, Kurama the Nine-tailed fox, created out of the Forces of my ancestors and the three titans, successor of the Juubi.

Meiko also became strong and gave this strength over to her children, still _Reika Senju_ died long time ago, before her Brother Jiraiya was even born.

According to history was Reika being kidnapped by a foreign land, and held hostage to force the Niidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, her father, to capitulate.

But Tobirama was someone who loved his village, and seeing his fellow townspeople being enslaved by the enemy was no option, so he did what he had to, instead of capitulating he went out to fight alone against the enemies.

As he came back, he carried the dead Body of his daughter.

Apparently the enemy never wanted to let her live anyways, still they said to have had a hard time to kill her, that she just didn´t died, even after weeks of torture, every other child would have died within a few hours but Reika survived 5 weeks long, before she lost her last breath.

It was surely due to my Force, which she inherited from her mother, which made it possible for Reika to survive so long, but alos m force enabled her to suffer for so long.

Still she was only a child of Ten years, not trained to become a Shinobi, but only the heiress of the Senju Clan after her Father, so she could not easily defend herself, I bet the pain was incredible, Humanity is cruel, it always has been.

It lasted a long time, mainly to the same time as Tsunade was born by Mito´s Granddaughter Umi and Ranmaru Senju, that Meiko and Tobirama awaited Jiraiya´s birth, the whole thing stood under secrecy and it was never mentioned that Jiraiya was Tobirama´s son for him not to be kidnapped too.

Jiraiya was raised by his mother, until he was old enough to become a Ninja, he became Genin at the age of six with Orochimaru and Tsunade.

As Jiraiya was only 7 years old Tobirama died during the war and his scholar Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya´s sensei, became the new Hokage, during this time he also met Fukusaku and was trained in Sennin-jutsu.

It is to assume that Jiraiya could not control his chakra, because he, likewise to Naruto, had too much of Chakra which was not at all easy to control, thanks to his force inherited by his mother.

It also was to assume that Jiraiya had his hair made white and his facial features being a little altered, perhaps with the same Jutsu as Tsunade later used to always look young.

All in all Jiraiya was not Jiraiya Senju and yet he was.

But as many other before did he died too early.

The more generations are standing between you, the more the force your ancestor got is running thinner.

This was the best to see at Tsunade, despite being half an Uzumaki, is she already very old in reality, neither my force given to her great-grandmother Mito or the natural force of an Uzumaki, could be inherited by her, she had far more of the Senjus than of the Uzumakis.

Naruto on the other hand had inherited the force of His Great-grandmother, by inheriting not only the natural force of an Uzumaki but also by having sealed the soul and the Chakra of his mother within himself, and also Kurama, which had direct contact to Mito-san and who always sucked on her chakra, to weaken her, means that Kurama inherited my force as well, more or less.

Also was Kurama himself made out of the force of my Ancestors.

Perhaps Minato and Kushina wanted their son to undergo the same facial alteration as Jiraiya to keep him safe, if they would have survived long enough to do that, in the end not even Hiruzen did it and still no one, beside of those who knew about it before, knew that he was Minato´s son.

I knew all of this thanks to surveil the entire village for a month through one of my many crows which I breed, and as a shadow creeping in each secret bibliotheca and reading about the secrets of the Village.

"_If I was their enemy, I would now know more about their village as most of themselves do_!" I though as I stopped before my direction, the way was so familiar that I would have found him with blind eyes.

The sealed Gate to the catacombs of the Castle.

I whistled a tune as I undid the seals, before singing the song, a song I had created myself, after my experiences, I always liked to sing, and it was one of the hobbies which I still remembered and kept ever since before the war, something no one could ever forbid me.

This song here was called my Land, and has been written by me after the war.

"_My own land has closed its gates on me_

_All alone in world, it's kinda scaring me_

_I am here to prove you wrong_

_I'm accused of something I live for_

_In my homeland, there's one who understands_

_A friendly soul, who´s trusting life in my hands_

_Yes, I gave it all I can_

_But now it's invaded by mistrust_

_Keep in mind what you have heard today_

_You might find that you are not so brave_

_Are you man enough to carry the load all alone_

_When others have your own_

_My old land is but a pile of sand_

_Cold and bare but something still is there_

_Yes, I gave it all I can_

_But now it's invaded by hatred_

_Keep in mind what you have heard today_

_You might find that you are not so brave_

_Are you man enough to carry the load all alone_

_When others have your own_

_I'm a true patriot, you want my land_

_you want my soul, you want all I had_

_But I am here, and I fight with all I got_

_In my dreams, I climb the hills I see_

_and let a gentle breeze lead me to_

_plains I once have seen and_

_clear blue sky, I swim in lakes I find_

_I build a house right there_

_that you can't take ,never take away_

_I am here to claim the world_

_you can't keep us threaten, forever_

_Keep in mind what you have heard today_

_You might find that you are not so brave_

_Are you man enough to carry the load all alone_

_When others have your own_

_Are you man enough to carry the load all alone_

_When others have your own!"_

_(Original, Sonata Arctica: My land)_

As I was done, the seals were opened and before me opened the gate to the catacombs.

But my goal laid deep within the island itself, in the Crystal cave under the Castle.

I walked down the stairs into the catacombs, where weapons for a whole army stood, old weapons of a long forgotten era.

Weapons of the era of the modern humans and the weapons of the so called medieval era.

Some were still intact, others so rusted that with the lightest touch they could fall to dust.

I walked down the corridor to one of the prison cells, I walked within the shadow, to enter, since the cell-gate was long rusted and didn´t moved a millimeter anymore.

I pushed on the marked brick and a secret stair appeared.

I walked down to find myself in a greenish illuminated Cave.

I walked deep into the large den, where hundreds of souls floated around, souls of fallen humans or animals which had been stuck into the Fake Gallow-tree.

They were here to prepare to be send into the afterlife, I would have to do that in the next time.

I walked, before I found myself on a large place, a Temple made of stone, in the roof on all four sides was the clan-symbol, a Crow who held a Pentagram in his claws.

The crow was obviously the symbol for the Mezakan Clan, who´s animal affinity was the one of Crows, on the other hand the Pentagram was symbol for the six elements, the five main element, Fire, Water, wind, Lightning, Earth and air, as well as the sixth element resulting out of all them, Twilight, created out of light and darkness, standing as the balance between the two realms.

I sat myself near to one of the crystal pillars which were located at this place, it were exactly 6 Pillars, forming the tips and the middle of a Pentagram drawn on the ground around the temple.

One in which a long black-bladed Katana, with a golden hilt and a white crystal stuck, in the tip of fire.

One in which the fully dressed body of a young Girl of my age stuck, in the tip of lightning.

One in which a golden lance with a black crystal as lance-blade and a white crystal within the hilt´s end stuck, in the tip of earth.

One in which a pair of Black armored gauntlets, a ring of white crystals on each and 15 different colored crystals were stuck, in the tip of Air.

One in which an Armor out of Black metal, with a big white crystal on the back was stuck, at the tip of water.

And last but not least a Pillar in the center right into the middle of the temple.

In which my very own original Body stuck, growing and healing from its scars, visible and invisible, which I had undergo during the war.

_Fallen Angel Raven_, as it was called.

All these weapons were so called Spirit gears, mighty Weapons, forged out of the soul of a demon and Black metal, the white crystal was the compressed form of the light-foxes force.

It was a hell of a force needed to tame these things.

I leaned next to the girl´s pillar, Chikami´s pillar, looking at the pillar on the opposite side in which the **Tamashīken** (_Soul-sword_) stuck.

I looked a long time at it, remembering her last words she said to me.

"_I´m so sorry, I broke our promise, I swore to you that I would stay with you forever as your friend, please forgive me_!" I heard her voice saying in my head.

"It was not you..., but me who had to apologize, I did something so terrible to you, but I didn´t wanted to let go!" I replied to the voice in my head.

No, I didn´t wanted to lose you too Chikami, you were the only friend out of the clan that I ever got, you didn´t expected me to be what everyone else wanted me to be, at least you understood that I couldn´t become that out of nowhere, you just wanted to be my friend same as I wanted to be yours.

Just two kids playing, living for the moment and wishing for peace, freedom and fortune on the next day.

But it all went downhill, it was all stolen from us, all this hope was annihilated in a blink of an eye.

Why, why, why did it had to happen, which sin did we committed, that we deserved such a pain, such unhappiness.

Was it still the atonement for the sin our ancestors committed, standing their ground against our world´s demise..., aren´t we committing this same sin over and over again.

Can it really be called a sin, if we fight for the survival of our planet, can we really call it atonement then, isn´t it better to rather call it a slaughtering, the titan´s fun time, the downfall of humanity.

No matter what we call it, we have to stop it..., but still, if fate had decided that time over 20.000 years ago, that our planet had to be erased, weren´t we all foolish and self-centered to think we had to try to change that fate.

Even if that's the case, I would still stand here and fight with all my might, fighting as I should have done so long ago, because I have now even more to lose than back then.

There are people who count on me, who are having my back rather than blindly trusting that I would and could do anything.

Rughian, Grandma, Chikami, Mito-san, Yota-san even Sarin, despite my failure the last time, they trust me, they are here to help me, I am certain they wouldn´t let me down even if I fail again.

Not that I would let that happen though, I will win this time, no matter what.

I long have left my past behind me, my memories and wishes that time all of them were sealed away from me, not remembered, I wanted to live only for the future.

All I once wished for was to have a normal Childhood, was it really asked that much back then.

I cannot find anything wrong in trying to save a friend from being erased, even not today.

Even when the whole world would hate me, I would do it again, but this time for real, in order to safe a friend I would use **Tamashī mippū** (_Soul Sealing_) again and again.

Even if Chikami would tell me it would be wrong, is it really wrong from me to not want to be alone again, to not live as others want me too.

It´s my life, I want to live it, so why am I the only one to which it has been denied since my birth.

I never wanted that attention, I never wanted that trust they gave me, when I couldn´t even trust myself, and I never wanted them to ending up downright hating me.

Why wasn´t I born normally, why did I have to be born with a body, so that everyone though I was their Savior, so that evil forces could overtake it, what could I possibly do that time.

"_Chikami..., even though I reconstructed your body a long time ago, you still refuse to leave the sword, to which I had attached your soul unto, as you were about to vanish._

_You still refuse to look at me, listen to my apologies, my self-hate._

_Do you really hate me that much..., guess I deserve it, what I did was even in our clan something unforgiveable._

_We are to let go of those who are about to be erased, alone the Watashimori has the right to choose between life and death for a soul, the normal folk of the Mezakan-Clan is not allowed to interfere in a humans natural death, if we do we cause massive problems._

_But I did it, I disturbed the natural flow of destiny, the natural future, out of selfish feelings, for not to be left alone again, I tried to ban your soul as a last resort to save you, into the first thing I saw._

_Into the blood-drenched Katana which your Father had always at his side, I banished your soul in a Spirit-gear._

_But I was inexperienced, so damn inexperienced, I could only attach a part of your soul to the sword, the rest just left without a trace, although I think to have rediscovered it._

_I bet you already have Rughian telling you about those who are here, about all things which are happening so far, either in or outside of this castle, so you might know about Sarin as well,..., I believe that she might be the reincarnation of the other part of your soul_!" I stated in the language of my folk.

But as I thought, I still got no answer.

"_I see you still refuse to speak with me, well it´s not as if I didn´t tried it, but don´t you think that a half millennium of refusing to at least speak with me isn´t a little harsh._

_I know, for what I did to you, I can never atone enough._

_But i´m willing to keep on fighting, I once promised you to do anything to end the eternal slaughtering if I ever would get the power for it, I trained much, and I am prepared for this war to come, more than I ever could have been in the previous one, I am prepared to die for the safety of this world, alone this promise I at least want to fulfill._

_And if it is allowed to me, I would like to meet you a last time..., to tell you how sorry I am_!" I stated.

I closed my eyes and remembered on the good days, those memories I liked to remember, even though I knew that these times will never return.

I remembered how I met Chikami the very first time.

**Flashback, over 1.100 years ago:**

It was summer, the birds were singing, the gentle breeze over this hill was cooling from the heat of the sun.

This was my little oasis, a small part of the hill, which I managed to alter from the rest of the bare, sandy and empty land.

A place where flowers and grass grew, where water was flowing and were the gentle humming of bees was to hear.

The tree to which I leaned on, looking over to the horizon which seemed to vanish in the sea, I had planted myself.

I sat here, thinking of all what happened today again, everybody was again saying how gratefully they were, how much they had longed for someone who had the power to end these wars.

But how, how was I, a 500 years old boy able to win a war, all alone.

People had the craziest ideas about me.

This was not good, I knew way too less to be called a considerable treat to the Titans´ legion.

What did they expected me to do, I knew close to nothing about combat spells, tactics and strategies, neither did I have any force to fight yet.

All I could do was to sit here and sing all my feelings of my heart, for no body was to listen to them anyways, beside of Rughian but the same was a crow.

"_Once there was a time of a never-ending dream_

_Of being free, of immortality_

_When a song was a mystery_

_And the stars so easy to reach_

_But something changed now; I see the sand's trickling slow_

_The time of peace, will soon be over now_

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

_The wheel of time keeps turning on unstoppable_

_My soul will vanish and so do they all_

_And nothing lasts forevermore_

_Why is it my fate, will I never be to see_

_The story's end, the final truth to be_

_And to all you lights, that helped me through the dark_

_My greatest fear is to losing your spark_

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

_The wheel of time keeps turning on unstoppable_

_My soul will vanish and so do they all_

_And nothing lasts forevermore_

_I see the days go by and fear the ashes to falling down_

_I've seen our fate once, and it´s waiting for me again_

_The dream is lost, so I once was told_

_It's gone forevermore_

_I know the rivers won't be flowing on forevermore_

_The wheel of time keeps turning on unstoppable_

_My Soul will vanish and so do they all_

_Nothing lasts forevermore_

_Forevermore_

_Forevermore_

_(Original: Xandria /Forevermore)_

I finished the song not expecting anyone to say something though, I was expecting silence and the natural sound.

So I was rather surprised to hear a gentle voice.

"You´ve got a nice voice there, Tir-Ehen Mezakan!" I heard it above me.

I looked up right in the face of a young girl perhaps of my age.

She had a smile on her face, hanging from the tree only supported by her legs, not that it mattered to her though, since she was as bodiless as everyone else here, well beside of me, the Eterna Rugh-On and my Grandmother.

"h-hey!" I stated nervously, usually people were only coming to me to thank me for already ending the war, I mean as if that might be so easy, i´m only a boy, what can I possibly do, and hell even if I should be one of these destined children, how am I supposed to know on how to stop such a war.

At least yet.

"You seem to be rather nervous around people aren´t you, you are sweating terribly although it´s rather chilly!" the Girl stated.

"Maybe..., by the way I didn´t quite caught your name..., so what is it?" I asked.

"Oh my, manners, I always forget them..., anyways my name is **Chikami Sakikan** (_Sakka Jinkan/ Writer of Time_)!" She replied.

"Sakikan I see, so you are from the members who are writing up the most historical moments of the world!" I stated in awe.

"Indeed, although I haven´t started my apprenticeship yet, still everyone awaits something big from me, but honestly, I bet I will suck!" She stated, thinking.

"Not that I care about though, everything needs its time!" She continued, laughing giving me a victory sign and a wide smile.

"I can relate!" I mumbled.

"Say, you have such a beautiful voice, but why was your song so sad, do you really think that this war will go off just like the previous?" She asked me.

"I am certain of it!" I replied without hesitation.

"Why would you think that, I mean, you are the chosen one, aren´t you?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Honestly I have no idea about that, everyone tells me I am, but to me I don´t feel anything, I was born with a body..., and instantly everyone thinks I am some kind of Wonderbringer, like a djinn in a bottle, who grants you three wishes when you release him.

But I can´t anything, only the basics of our forces, I know people who are way stronger than me, so why am I said to be something special, I mean even my sister got a body, maybe the curse just began to wear off from us because too much time has passed.

My sister and I, we both were the last children to be born so far, what if now another one with a body would appear, will he or she also be called a destined child?

What are these destined Children even, did you ever asked yourself this question.

We´re supposed to be of different elements and we´re supposed to be extremely strong, but I am not strong, my forces are pathetic, I bet even you would be stronger than me.

Right now there is nothing I could do when tomorrow the war would start.

I bet I will be of no use, I am a coward, but everybody calls me a hero, but I am no hero!" I whined.

"..., maybe what you say is true, still alone your presence gives us hope and that is something we haven't had since a long, long time ago!" Chikami stated and I looked up in awe.

"But what if it all goes wrong, what if I end up being of no help, people will hate me for being only sound and smoke.

When their beloveds are dying, who you think they will blame in the end, who do you think they take out their anger first, who´s going to be the scapegoat of their wrath and hatred, of course the one they thought to be a hero, a savior to them, their Messiah.

I don´t want this, I don´t want to be hated, that's not what I was born for!" I stated to her.

"I can understand how you feel, you are scared to fail the mission casted upon you, but I bet no one will blame you for all what might happen, I mean the people know that you just started to learn, also don´t I think the war will happen so fast!" Chikami stated as she put her hands on my cheek.

"But...!" I tried but was interrupted with finger to my lips.

"Sssssshhh, stop rambling, it will be fine, just remember, even if the war will go wrong, I won´t hate you, so you don´t need to worry about me at least, my feelings won't change, to me you are a symbol of hope and how do they say again, have good things taking their time!" She stated but I could only sigh.

"Hope you say, well I hope you are not mistaken there, for i´m losing hope right now!" I stated.

"Just remember this speech, the Past is to be remembered, the present to be lived and the future yet to be experienced, being strong means to learn from your past, your good times as well as your bad ones, and to make it better the next time.

If you can remember all this, I bet that someday, maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but surely someday, you will become the strongest there was.

Something is destined to you, whether it´s meant to be now or in the far future!" Chikami stated.

"You sure are optimistic..., very well, I will try my best to cheer up and to learn as fast as I can, I won´t let anyone die!" I stated pumped up with new courage.

"That's it, that's the Tir-Ehen Mezakan I want to hear, if you say you can do it, then you can for sure!" Chikami explained.

"Very well, as reward for you showing me your cutest expressions, I shall sing a song to you as well, so listen closely!" She stated and I listened to her.

"_We´re searching through emptiness_

_And try to forget it in vain_

_The light of the bright rising sun_

_Will bring our sadness to an end_

_Voices cry out through the fear and the dark_

_As we wait for our lives to be better_

_The worlds were dying through their might_

_But no winter lasts forever_

_The seasons will pass and sunlight will shine_

_On our lives again_

_So let the past now burn down in flames_

_Locked in prison, in a loop of living fear_

_On the edge of our destruction, we marching on_

_Still suffer in darkness with the dreams of life not meant to be_

_As we lie awake and curse the rising dark_

_Sadness comes forth from the truth that we hide_

_And there is pain in our hearts for a reason_

_The worlds were dying through their might_

_But no winter lasts forever_

_The seasons shall pass and sunlight will shine_

_On our lives again_

_So let the past now burn down in flames_

_Stare into my eyes_

_I'm burning with force and a desire_

_Wont you come down and_

_Let yourself ignite with the fire_

_To leave the past behind_

_Voices cry out through the fear and the dark_

_As we wait for our lives to be better_

_The worlds were dying through their might_

_But no winter lasts forever_

_The seasons must pass and sunlight will shine_

_On our lives again_

_So leave the past behind_

_The dark clouds fading for our mind_

_Cause no pain will last forever_

_The seasons have passed and sunlight is shining _

_On our lives again_

_So let the past now burn down in flaaaaames,_

_Now burn down in... Flaaaaames!"_

_(Original, Dragonforce, Seasons Acoustic version)_

Chikami sang with her whole heart, and her beautiful voice touched me right in my core.

"You are awesome!" I stated with a smile.

"Well, well, look who´s smiling widely, seriously Tir-Ehen, your smiling face is way cuter than your frowning one!" Chikami stated.

"I guess so, anyways it´s getting late, I have to catch dinner or else my mother will be mad at me!" I stated.

"Same here, my mom´s going to flip!" Chikami stated with a sheepish smile.

"Say Chikami-san..., would you mind to come tomorrow too..., same time, same place" I asked nervously, I always was rather shy around new people even more around girls.

"Sure thing, I would love to, by the way, let´s be friends!" She stated.

"Sure, well then let me walk you home!" I stated.

"Oh my, you sure are fast, we hadn´t even had our first real date!" Chikami stated with a cheeky expressions.

"That's not what I meant at all!" I stated instantly sweat-dropping and backing away.

"Hahaha relax i´m just messing with you, anyways I would appreciate your company!" Chikami stated and so we made ourselves on the homeway.

We talked about many things and I found out that we had a lot in common.

I was really excited for tomorrow, but to that date it never should come.

"It´s so quiet somehow!" She stated as we arrived in the village.

The whole way long we met no one and also here in town was no soul to be seen.

"Indeed, but it´s unnaturally silent!" Chikami stated.

"Gooooong!" Suddenly a loud noise atoned.

"Woooah what's that?!"

"Hm, sounds like the noise of a large bell!" Chikami stated.

"It sure does..., but the only bell near is...,!" I stopped as I recognized from where it came.

"Please don´t tell me!" I stated as I looked up and paled as white as a sheet.

"The **Saigai Kane**!" We shouted in unison, terrified to no end, we all knew what this meant.

"But why, why again, why so early, i´m not prepared!" I mumbled as I fell on my butt and pissed myself out of sheer fear.

"No..., nooo..., Nooooooooo!" I screamed.

**Flashback end:**

"Nooooooo!" I shouted as I came back to my senses slaying my fist in the next-best crystal column, breaking the same in progress.

Recalling my Memories had always been that way, falling in trance and seeing everything through what my eyes saw and those who were with me.

It felt like I was back there, back to the same day.

"_You still won't remember?_!" I heard it coming from somewhere.

"Who´s there?!" I asked shocked, no one should be able to come down here.

"_It´s me, who else shall it be_?" I heard it, as a person walked out of the shadow, it was none other but Sarin, but something was strange on her.

"What the..., Sarin, what's with you?" I asked rising in a defensive stance.

She seemed to be in trance, not being herself, as if she was possessed by something.

"_Don´t worry she´s fine, she gave me the reign over her body freely, for me to be able to talk with you_!" the voice stated and now I was certain.

"_... Chikami..., is that you_?" I asked in our old language. (_Latin_)

"_Indeed, Tir-Ehen, my dear Friend, it´s me_!" She replied and it was silent between us for a whole while, she walked through the cave admiring the souls and the temple, even her body she looked at in wonder.

"_You made a nice body for me, Tir-Ehen_!" She stated after scanning the body in the crystal.

"_Now I see how often you looked at me at my body at my whole being, this body here, it matches me way too much for being out of imagination_!" she joked.

"_How come, why you did never answered me_?!" I asked, desperation rising in my voice, as I finally really comprehended what has happened and what was here, right before my eyes.

"_You only ever talked to a sword_!" She simply stated.

"_But, but that sword, it is you, isn´t it_?" I asked again, my voice growing more desperate.

"_Nope, it´s not me, the other part of my soul has long vanished, fueling the clean energy of the Sword._

_What's left of me is exactly here, in this body._

_Although I only have little amount of soul force, and I can only speak to you when Sarin´s lets me_!" Chikami´s voice atoned.

"_So it is as I thought, you are in her body, she is your reincarnation_!" I stated.

"_Wrong again, at least she´s not entirely a reincarnation of me, my soul-part attached to you and was trying to search for a suitable host, but I could not find one, until you resurrected Sarin-san._

_She was strong, fierce, loyal and lovely, just the way I imagined it to me, she even let me use her body every now and then to surveil you, and what I saw broke my heart._

_You completely turned your back on almost everyone, you try to do anything alone and you don´t even care enough about your own health._

_You became strong..., that's for sure, but you also turned to the worst, you drowned yourself in loneliness for this strength, you refuse to believe in anyone else, and yet you claim to need help._

_You call out for unity yet you are the one most unsociable._

_You still refuse to relieve your past, you refuse to tell anyone, for them to understand you and you don´t let anyone trying to ease your pain._

_Do you still regret things..., you know it was not your fault_!" Chikami stated.

"_It was, I let anyone down, I was their hope and yet I couldn´t bring anything but new despair..., what am I, a failed experiment of the deities, a poser, a no-good, a promise-breaker?_

_I asked myself this question over and over again, but I always came to the same conclusion, I killed you and all the others, I killed you because I was too unexperienced and too weak to defend and protect you_!" I shouted.

"_You did not, you are blind, blind for the truth, you don´t even remember what happened don´t you_?!" Chikami yelled at me through Sarin´s body, with tears in her eyes.

"_You say you killed me but that´s not true, I killed myself, I threw myself in front of you to shield you, that´s what happened._

_I was prepared to die, if I only could save you_!" Chikami stated in endless sorrow.

"Chi-Chikami!" I stammered in sorrow and pain, as I saw her hard glance at me.

"_It´s time to remember Tir-Ehen, and this time I won´t let you block the memories, you forgot what it means to be strong, what it means to trust others, and what it means to never forget, so I will show you what comes from shouldering everything alone_!" she stated as she rushed forward, I tried to back away but it was too late.

"_And now relieve these days once again, on that you know what you lost, for you to understand that you need help to master anything; that a lone wolf can only fail to defeat a Bear_!" Chikami stated and suddenly I fell deep into an endless dark void, so it seemed to me.

**Flashback; 610 years ago:**

It were exactly 490 years passed since the war started, and already half of the Humanity has perished in the flames of war, or were demonized, caught by the dark side.

The war was awful, it was worse than I ever expected, all I could do was to flee, and run for my life.

On my side were Chikami and Rughian, my Crow-friend, I didn´t knew where my parents and my sister were, not even Grandmother Chika could I find in this chaos.

All what was left to us was to run and hide, hiding away from the demons which had been unleashed, the humans, made crazy by the Miasma and other beings which were out to kill us.

Currently we were hiding in the ruin of a house, far, far away from home.

"_Chikami do you think this war will ever end_?" I asked her whispering.

"_I don´t know, Neherit, it´s said they always last thousand years, so we likely will have another 510 years of war_!" she stated.

"_Another 510 years, oh god_!" I though in terror, these past 490 years were already a hell, but to have to witness that another 510 years long, that was sheer impossible to me.

"_We are as well as dead_! "I mumbled.

"_Bullshit, we survived so long so we not going to die tonight got it, as long as we run and hide we will be safe, as long as we are standing together nothing can ever kill us._

_Only together we are strong, alone we would only be overrun by all this._

_You always need someone to hold your back save, even if you would have the Byakugan._

_Anyways, what´ im trying to say is, that all we need to do is to hold on strong on what we believe, I bet we will find a way to survive_!" She stated before her stomach growled.

"_Ehehehe_!" She chuckled sheepishly, but I knew what it was, we hadn´t eaten something for the past week, we tried to hunt but beside of demonized animals nothing was to find anymore.

We even tried to eat human flesh found on the battlefield, but alone the thought and the look of it made us blowing this idea in the wind, as fast as it came to us.

And so we were left starving.

I depended much on Chikami, after all she was 200 years older than me, wiser and stronger, she was like the big sister I never had.

"_Hey Chikami_!" I stated.

"_Huh, what's the matter Tir-Ehen_?" She asked.

"_If you would know that today is the last day you live, what would you do_!?" I asked her.

"_Didn´t I told you not to think about such things_?" She scolded me.

"_I know, but hypothetically spoken_!" I stated.

"_I guess I would eat a giant buffet, at least when I find one, I would take a nice warm bath, if I would have a bath tub, and..., maybe I would kiss the boy I like_!" She stated the last thing to my sheer surprise.

"_And who would that be_?" I asked.

"_Well..., that's a secret_!" She stated with a finger to her lips.

"_What, that´s not fair_!" Is stated.

"_Haha, well it´s funny to see your expression now_!" She stated and smiled, a smile I fell I love with a long time ago.

I loved her, even though she was older than me,..., I always had, since I met her the day this war started.

I wanted to ask her out as soon as this war was over, so hearing about a boy she liked, it made me a little jealous.

"_And you_?" She asked.

"_I would nuzzle in my mother's embrace, hold my sister tight, get a hair-ruffle from dad, a gentle smile from Grandma and maybe I would kiss the girl I love_!" I stated.

"_Oho, I didn't knew you had a special someone already, would you mind tell me who it is, do I know her perhaps_?" Chikami asked.

"_You do but i´m not telling you who it is_!" I stated.

"_Well now i´m curious_!" She stated, as she approached me with a creepy smile.

"_No you not going to, no please no_!" I stated, but before I could react she tickled me.

"_Hahahaha, stop it Chikami please, hahahah, I beg you_!" I laughed out loud, it felt good to do that.

"_Not until you tell me who it is_!" she stated chuckling.

"_Please, nooo_!" I shouted out loud.

"_Groooooarrr_!" Suddenly a loud noise came from the roof and seconds later something big broke through it, right before where we were standing.

"_Oh no, run Tir-Ehen, Run_!" Chikami shouted, as the demon spotted us.

"_Groooaaarr_!" It roared and was about to jump at us as it suddenly was grabbed by an invisible force and squeezed to death.

"_Kids are you alright_!" We heard, it as the Demon was dead.

"_What the_...!" I shouted, I knew this voice.

"_Mama, it´s you_!" I shouted in joy.

"_Tir-Ehen, oh my sweet boy, I was so afraid I thought I lost you_!" Mother yelled, as I dived in her arms.

My mother was a mighty Demon hunter and well known throughout the Clan, her older Brother, my Uncle, had been the founder of the Uzumaki Clan ages ago.

"_Where are you coming from Lady Mezakan_?" Chikami asked respectfully bowing.

"_Out of the west, far, far away from here, near the border to Gensan no kuni we have a little bastion over there, a castle which we defend, Chikara is also there same as your father and your Parents Chikami, most of the Mezakan clan has survived and is holding up the defense_!" Mom stated.

"_That's good_!" I stated with new hope.

"_Quick we better get out of here, these things do not need a long time to recover, the faster we are out of his sight, the lesser he can get us_!" Mom stated.

"_Sure thing, Rughian c'mon it´s time to go_!" I stated to my crow-friend, who flew over and sat on my shoulder.

And so we marched on through ruins of former towns, deserts, lakes, over the ocean, through forests and over Battlefields, stopping only to rest and to eat some of the things mom has in her bag, it were mostly herbs but better than nothing.

The world was in worse shape than I ever had imagined, towns were burned, so the fields and anything else.

"_Mother, i´m so sorry_!" I stated after the second day during night time, as we rested under the Stars.

"_What for_?" mom asked.

"_For not being able to end the war, Grandma was so sure I would be a destined child and now it´s shown I am just a normal little boy, who pisses his pants from sheer fear_!" I Stated.

"_You are not a little boy who pisses his pants, having fear is just normal, even I am afraid, afraid that I cannot protect you, that I fail my mission to bring anyone I can find back safely to the base._

_Strength means to stand together in times of need. Beside of all differences..., if we deny our help to others and refuse others to help us, we are only a step away from our own demise._

_Keep that in mind and you can become strong enough to protect others, it will give you the strength to save those dear to you!_" Mom explained.

"_See, I told you, a lone wolf can never defeat a bear, but a wolf pack will be able to even bring down three of them!_" Chikami stated wisely.

"_This is a wise speech you learned there, dear Chikami Sakikan_!" Mom praised her.

"_My mother taught it to me, she said that she always had to remind dad about it, when he was doing things on his own again!_" Chikami explained.

Her father, so she told me, was a hunter of the Mezakan clan, a man which job was it to hunt demons and bring their remains to the sacred blacksmiths, who can forge spirit-gears out of them.

The only Blacksmith near Gensan no Kuni was my grandmother Chika though, next to being the main itako of our Town, **Saisho to saigo no machi** (_Town of Alpha and Omega_).

The march lasted five months until we arrived near the castle.

While encountering many demons, Mom always managed to safe us, she was a mighty warrior of the Mezakan Clan, Grandma´s direct successor and possibly an Itako, as strong as her if not even more.

However we should never know what was lying ahead, the greatest evil was yet to come, an evil from which I found no escape.

**Part 2: Of lost souls and perfect Weapons, Set the world on fire.**

"_There it is, the last Bastion of the Mezakan Clan, beside of the main town, welcome to __**Herim Tarun**_ (_Eye of the gods_)!" Mother stated in awe, as we arrived on a hill, on which a neighboring Mountain with a giant castle stood, separated by a small valley.

The castle we stood before was though only a ruin of its former greatness anymore, but it still stood strong against hordes of demons and other dark creatures which were lurking before it.

"_There is a secret path to enter the castle_!" Mom stated a she led us to a nearby ring of Stone-gates.

"_**Taruma Nastor**_ (_allow us to enter_)!" Mom stated and suddenly a strange force-field, like waving smoke, appeared right into one of the stone-gates.

"_The location always changes so that no enemy can easily get in as well_!" Mom explained as we walked through.

We arrived right in the court of the castle, where a heathen battle was going on.

People were fleeing while the demon-hunters were fighting the demons which managed to get into the Castle´s court.

"_Oh no, how did they have gotten in here, what happened to the force field_?" Mom asked a passenger.

"_It broke down as the caster was killed_!" the frighten woman stated, the horror was scratched in her face, she looked at us before she suddenly had some sense of recognition, as she spotted me.

"_You, where the hell have you been, our men, our children they die out there, where the hell have you been, why didn´t you helped us._

_You have to help us, you are the chosen one so get out there and fight_!" the woman yelled before she pushed me right in a fight of a demon and a hunter, useless to say that the Hunter was distracted enough for the demon to kill him.

"_Aaaaaaaah, Nambor..., noooooo_!" The Woman yelled in pain, sorrow and horror as she ran towards her husband.

"_You..., oh how I curse you, you liar, you were supposed to be the chosen one..., but you are nothing but a poser..., I hate you, go and die like my son and Husband did._

_**Erenor tarunor Neherit**__ (damned you shall be, angle of Death, pitch black crow)_!" the woman spat full of hatred, as she glared at me.

Her glance and her words in hatred, were so strong it made me paralyzing.

_**Erenor Neherit**_, Angle of death, pitch black crow, the greatest swear word of the entire Mezakan Clan, it means as much, as Traitor.

"_Tir-Ehen_!" Mom and Chikami shouted, as Mom blocked of a deadly beat from the demon, who came from behind without me realizing.

The demon easily pushed us out of the way and instead resumed to eat the man, as well as the woman now, alive.

"_I curse you, Erenor Neherit Mezakan_!" These were the last words we heard, before the demon bit her in two halves.

I felt how piss was running down my legs as I witnessed this sight.

"_Kids go into the castle, we adults will deal with them, hurry_!" Mom stated.

"_They died, they both died because of me_!" I mumbled shaken in terror.

"_Tir-Ehen, let´s go_!" I heard Chikami stating but I could not react.

"_I killed them, I killed them, I killed them, I KILLED THEM_!" I yelled, the more I was shaken by her.

"Slap!" Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

"_Tir-Ehen, get a hold of you, you have to wake up and realize that you can do nothing right now, go in hiding and don´t come out before I come to get you, did you hear me_!?" Mom stated, as she looked with serious eyes into mine.

"_I killed her, I killed her_!" I repeated whispering.

"_Tir-Ehen, please, it was not your fault, she fell in her own demise as she pushed you, it was her responsibility for distracting her husband, which got them both killed in the end._

_You are not to blame, but please hide now, hide until it all is over_!" Mom stated, before she turned around and ran off.

"_Hurry let´s get in here_!" Chikami stated and pulled on me.

"_Your mother will be okay, for sure, so come now_!" She stated and I went with her.

"_Come back safely mom, don´t you dare to die too_!" I prayed to the heavens above.

The walk into the castle was very hasty, everywhere we had to dodge demons and Mezakan Clan-members who fought against each other.

"_Here we are, let´s go get in there_!" Chikami stated as she opened a hidden door.

We slipped inside before she closed the door again.

Inside we saw many faces of kids, many different expressions, from sorrow to relief, to deep agony and wrath as well as hatred.

"_Onii-chan_!" I heard a loud voice and before I could process it´s familiarity, I was already embraced.

"_Chikara, is that you..., are you alright_?" I asked as I recognized who hugged me.

"_Of course it´s me and now that you are here I feel even better, where´s mommy_?" She asked with big eyes.

"_She´s outside fighting_!" Chikami stated.

"_I see,..., well she will be alright, mom´s strong after all!_" Chikara stated with a determined expression.

"_Yeah, she sure is_!" I replied.

"_Klonk!_" Suddenly the door opened once again.

"_This must be her_!" Chikara stated as she ran off.

"_Wait Chikara..., dammit, what is this feeling_!" I stated as it suddenly went cold, ice cold.

"_Oh no_!" I shouted in my mind, as I recollected the bit of demonology which I had read so far.

"_**Nargelfars**__ (Soul-suckers), how the hell did they have gotten in here_?" Chikami shouted in terror.

"_Chikara!_" I screamed for her.

"_Onii-chan_!" I heard her screaming in terror.

"_Ch-Chikara, wait i´m coming_!" I shouted as I ran towards her voice.

"_Onii-chan uuuurgghh, don´t come near_!" I heard her saying, as I ran around a corner and saw her, grabbed by the collar by one of these things.

"_Dammit let go of her_!" I shouted, as I jumped at him, I was not brave nor did I get any better at fighting, during this whole time Chikami and I had been on the run, but I was willing to defend my beloved even if it was futile.

"_Aaaaah_!" I shouted, as the _Nargelfar_ pushed me away with some kind of force, right into the opposite wall.

"_No you won't take her with you_!" I shouted as I stood back up and attacked again, before I was grabbed by my throat by the beast.

It let go of Chikara and I thought she had a chance to run, but I could not even tell her.

"_Onii-chan_!" I heard her screaming in horror.

"_Chi... Chikara..., r-run_!" I stammered, my throat hurtfully squeezed.

"_Niii-chan, aaaaah_!" Chikara shouted as suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

"_Chi..., Chikara_!" I shouted, before I was thrown into the next wall, I bet some ribs were broken.

"_Aaarrrgghh, Huuarrgh_!" I spat blood as the wall collided with me.

"_Why, why did it have to end this way, all I wanted to do was to live in peace, maybe marry Chikami and have kids with her, living happily, just like a normal family_!" I thought, as I was about to be killed, my enemies hand ready to pierce my soul.

"_Chikami..., Chikara..., Mother..., Father..., everyone..., i´m so sorry_!" I stated, as I closed my eyes.

"Aaaaaaarrrgggghhh!" I heard a scream, but it was not mine.

"_What!?_" I asked, as I opened my eyes and looked up, what I saw terrorized me even more.

"_Hey open your eyes, Tir-Ehen..., guess this means your Hypothesis became true, I would have loved to eat that buffet with you or take a nice warm bath, but I guess I can only really fulfil the last part of my wishes_!" Chikami stated, a dark creepy hand pierced through her bodiless soul.

Her hands reached out for me and she pulled me closer.

"_At least I can kiss the Boy I love_!" She said as her lips touched mine.

"_Why, why did it have to come so far..., why do you have to leave me too_?" I asked, as tears began to roll over my face.

"_I´m so sorry, I broke our promise, I swore to you that I would stay with you forever as your friend, please forgive me Tir-Ehen, I guess I can´t keep this promise_!" Chikami stated, her soul was almost vanished, she had no legs anymore.

"_No I won´t let you go_!" I stated, as I held on her hands.

"_I wish I wouldn´t have to go, but I guess there is no helping anymore_!" She stated.

"_No, no, please don´t go_!" I cried.

"_Tir-Ehen, promise me something, promise me to survive, somehow, survive and become strong, and bring this endless loop to an end, on that the world can finally breathe up again._

_Defend this world as an Edemah Ruh, and rescue your friends like you wanted to rescue me, please promise me that!_" She demanded.

"_I will, I promise I become strong enough to end this wars, I will become strong enough to safe this world, but please don´t vanish_!" I stated, as only her upper torso was remaining.

"_I don´t want to either, believe me..., hey Tir-Ehen, by the way..., this girl you like..., tell me..., who is she_?" Chikami asked me with last forces.

"_It's you dummy, it always has been you, I loved you since the day I met you_!" I shouted in pain and sorrow.

"_I see, that's good to hear_!" she stated, as she forced her soul back to me to embrace me with a smile.

"_I´m so sorry, from here on out you have to walk alone..., without me, I wish I could go with you..., I guess this means goodbye, Sayonara, Arigatou Tir-Ehen_!" she stated as only her head was remained.

"_N-n-no-no-no, NO_!" I yelled as I rose up and with a sudden force I grabbed her soul as it just was almost fully vanished.

"_Huh, what are you doing, Tir-Ehen_!?" I heard her, while I was looking around but the only thing I found was a strange black Katana.

"_I will not let you go, you shall stay with me, forever, as we have promised to each other_!" I Shouted.

As I pushed her soul-remains into the Katana.

"_What are you doing, don´t do it..., they will hate you..., and you know it is forbidden..., don´t do it Tir-Ehen_!" Chikami stated as she vanished mostly in the white crystal of the Katana, she was mostly sealed but I felt my force growing weaker, I hope I still can make it.

"_I don´t care if they hate me, I don´t care if they call me a traitor, all I need is you, I don´t need other people but you and my family, as long as I have you, I am satisfied, so please stay with me, forever...,_ **Mippū **(_sealing_)!" I yelled, I only saw this once as my mother did it.

I hoped that it would work out.

The Katana glowed brightly, before the shine faded away.

"_Did it worked_?!" I asked, but I had no time to look after that, as I was attacked.

"_Aaaragggh_!" I shouted, as I raised the sword to block the attack.

"Raaaaaiiaaaaaaarrr!" Suddenly the Nargelfar screamed in pain, as his claw had been split in two.

"_I worked, this katana, it can cut demons_!" I stated, as I came to the only conclusion I had left, I would have to fight my way out of here.

"_Grr, it´s payback time_!" I shouted and so I stormed at the demons and simply cut wildly around me, but it worked, more or less, the demons flew away.

I broke through the door and ran through the corridors of the castle, which stood in flames.

"_Mom, Mom where are you, Chikara, Chikara_!" I shouted, while I sliced Demons in halves wherever I came.

But all I found was demons, demons and even more demons.

"_Is there no end to this ghost parade_?" I asked myself the more often I killed demons and sucked them into the sword.

"_I hope i´m not too late_!"

"_Mom, where ar..._!" I shouted but stopped dead in my tracks at the sight I saw right before me.

"_Oh, well look who´s there, you came right in time, I was longing for a little dessert_!" the demon, an **Infernal General** for sure, before me shouted, as he munched on the heads of no one else but Chikami´s parents.

And next, captured by demons stood Mom and Chikara, both with terror in her eyes.

"_Would you mind wait a bit, i´m just done with the appetizers_!" the demon stated.

"_Are you fucking kidding me, let go of them immediately_!" I screamed, as I stormed forward.

"_Tir-Ehen don´t do it, go away and leave while you can_!" Mom shouted.

"_You better listen to your mother_!" the demon laughed.

"_You will never get her_!" I shouted, as I tried to cut the arms of the demon, but was simply thrown back.

"_But how_?" I asked.

"_You think this toothpick can really harm me, even only a little_!?" the Demon mocked me.

"_Haaaa_!" I shouted, as I attacked from anew, but was punched back into a wall.

"_Aaarrrgghh!_" I shouted.

"_Pathetic, you really think that this little knife is going to help you_?" He stated with that annoying mockery in his tone.

"_I will kill you_!" I screamed.

"_You think you can do that, I rather doubt it though, you don´t even know how to use a spirit-gear_!" the Demon laughed.

"_Spirit Gear_?" I stated in awe, so this was the sword of a demon hunter, now that I looked really at it I recognized it, it was the sword I once have seen before, I think, _**Galderon**_ wore it last and he was...

"_Chikami´s father_!" I stated in terror as it dawned to me, so this was his Katana.

I admired the black blade.

I heard that in spirit-gears mighty spirits or demons of various elements were living within, being banished, and that metal of _the Gates of punishment_ was used to forge them, using the strength of a spirit one made a contract with, one can do various things, but only with the right amount of force, if you are too weak you get overtaken.

Even by knowing this, I would have to take that risk, for maybe this was my only chance to save my Family.

"_Can you hear me Spirit, I am ready to make a contract_!" I shouted at the sword.

"_Very well, you are one of those idiots who try to make myself yours, am I right, however, I am the only one to decide whether you are ready or not, if you aren't, your soul shall belong to me..., so come, shout my name, if you dare_!" I heard a foreign, ice cold and sinister voice in my brain.

I had nothing to lose though, I had the choice, I get eaten by this demon, or my contract with the other goes wrong, either way I was bound to die, but I at least have to try.

A sinister whispering told me the demons name.

"_Then let´s form a Contract, Nidhog_!" I shouted, before I was engulfed in a strange, foreign and massively strong force, it was so dark that the feeling brought me the creeps, but it also was so strong I felt how sheer force ran through every fiber of my being.

"_This Power is amazing_!" I stated, as I felt how my stamina raised as well as my natural force.

"_Hmmmn, guess I have to deal with you first then_!" The demon before me stated with narrowed eyes, as he let go of Mom.

"_Tir-Ehen, No, don´t do it, you are not ready, he is too strong for you, you cannot win, flee, grab Chikara and flee, leave me behind_!" She only screamed as the demon charged.

"_I won't do that, if I cannot even save my family, how am I supposed to save the world_!" I shouted, as I charged as well, meeting the Demon midway.

"_Hiiiaaaaaa_!" I shouted as I sliced the sword in the air, creating a shockwave of dark energy, which sliced an arm of the demon.

"_Aaaaaaarrrgggghhh_!" the same screamed in terror.

"_You dared to touch my mother with your filthy hands, I will make you pay for it_!" I screamed, as I sliced the sword many times, creating a net out of slices which destroyed the demon´s soul.

"_Mippū_!" I yelled, as I sealed the demon right into the Black Katana.

"_Noooooooo_!" The same screamed as he was sucked in.

"_And now to you_!" I stated as my eyes looked at the demons which still held my mother in their grasp.

"_Vanish!_" I shouted and with a sword stroke, they disappeared into oblivion.

My goal was achieved, Mom and sis were finally safe.

"_Hahaha, you think I have forgotten our contract, your soul is so weak, and it will be easy to crush your will instantly_!" Nidhog´s voice stated

"_But i´m curious, how long will you survive, when I slowly possess you, when you more and more lose your mind, when annihilating everything in your way, becomes your sole purpose of existence_!" his voice stated and I practically felt how his evil soul snaked around me like a viper, trying to lure me into the darkness.

"_I will never give in to you_!" I stated with a strong voice.

"_So, that´s what you think, well let me tell you something, the more demons you bind, the stronger I get, but to save the world, as you claim you will do, you will have to kill and seal the demons..., either way, I am at the winning end, you can´t win this war without me, just admit it_!" Nidhog whispered, chuckling evilly.

"_Maybe I am too weak and maybe you will be able to take my soul, but if I can save my family and friends as well as my fellow clansmen, I will willingly give my soul!_" I stated.

"_Hahaha, you should be careful with your wishes young Mezakan, sometimes they become true_!" Nidhog chuckled evilly.

Even with knowing about this lingering threat, I went out and began to slay demons for the next ten years, in order to save the world.

It didn´t lasted long until other demon hunters joined us, so also our father who came with others of them, as he heard of the fall of **Herim Tarun** and soon we were a small legion, ready to strike down the legions of hell.

But with every slain Demon, Nidhog´s influence on me went stronger, the sword got harder to hold and more than once I felt myself running berserk on the battlefield.

I felt mistrust and hatred directed to me from my clansmen, each one of them saw my drastic change and the most of them watched it with concern, and my Paranoia began to increase as well, which helped the whole situation not one bit.

I long forbid myself to sleep, for I was afraid, that Nidhog might take over my body while I sleep.

This went on until I slayed my hundredth _Infernal General_, large and powerfull demons who command legions of weaker demons.

The battle was tiring, and I hadn´t slept for weeks.

Before sundown then it happened, my eyes finally fell shut.

Nidhog had waited for this very moment, biding his time, he overtook my body and in the same night annihilated an entire neighboring village in a gruesome way, 500 humans, dead and lost to the world.

As I woke in the morning, in laid in my bed, knowing nothing at all from the previous night.

This went on and on, every night when I fell asleep, not being able to stay awake anymore, Nidhog took over my body and ran amok, annihilating villages and towns.

In the end before they once caught me in the act, he had annihilated 20 villages and 7 large towns.

I was caught as another demon Hunter patrolled through the village Nidhog destroyed with my Body.

He called the other demon hunters and a massive battle unfolded, in which I brought death to 2/3 of the entire legion of demon hunters.

I was the strongest threat they had so far.

The people had trusted me with ending the war and in the end, all I brought them was their death, being the wolf among sheep.

In the end the one person I wanted to save stood against me and was killed by my own hand, and all I could do was to watch from the back of my consciousness, Nidhog had become long too strong for me to handle and no one seemed to have been able to stop me.

So I though, until I felt a sharp pain and was dragged out of my body.

Grandmother Chika stood before me, having banned the demon right within my own body, my soul was now same as the rest of the remaining Mezakan clan, bodiless and so also defenseless against the assault of the murderous mob which awaited me.

That my Body had been taken over by a Demon was irrelevant to them, for them counted only the number of deaths I brought, the lost souls erased by my own hands.

Not that this wasn´t worse enough already, they also accused me of having played a cruel and sick game.

Newly-widows and mothers, who had lost their children during the main time of the war, asked me why I didn´t saved their children and men, if I was supposed to be the chosen one, if I was so strong as in the last ten years.

And slowly so slowly their hatred against every demons reached higher waves and was directed towards me and only me.

The name Neherit went through my ears like a mantra, and the more often I heard it, the more I felt my own name fading away, they were right, I had no right to call myself Tir-Ehen anymore..., and so was Neherit Mezakan being born.

In the end I was made responsible for the whole war to be unleashed at all.

They cursed my birth, as the false messiah.

I had been chased out of Gensan no kuni, threaten to be erased by my very own father.

The only one who stood at my side was Rughian and Grandmother Chika.

Together, and with the Tamashīken, as well as my possessed Body, kept in a crystal made of light forces, we flew back to where it all began, to _**Herim Tarun**_ , or how they called it, **Maronsa rumterito** (_Forsaken Castle_) at the border of Gensan no Kuni.

Splitting the hill on which it stood, from the land, through a massive abyss of 1 mile in diameter, which they latter called the _Abyss of the fallen_, we lived there ever since.

Grandmother Chika was the only one who always stood at my side, she constantly apologized for having send me in that hell.

I was blank I didn´t wanted to remember anything of the hell I had been through, I said to her and Rughian to call me by my new name, Neherit, at first they refused but I insisted to wear this name.

Grandma Chika helped me to recover, the time under Nidhog's influence was bad for my soul and Body, same as the later assault, and I was close to transforming myself in a demon if Grandma wouldn´t have helped me.

She told me, that she would take it upon herself to tutoring me, teaching me, helping to be prepared if the war should ever break out again.

At first I was afraid of it, I didn´t wanted to be the chosen one anymore, now even less than ever before, but I soon learned that I might be the only hope for the world, ever since the Jinkensha clan had separated in three, and each of them wanted to save other things on the cost of something different, like humanity at the cost of our planet or viseversa, or like the Mezakan Clan, their own asses at the cost of everyone else.

I was thorn, between regret, conscientiousness and self-hatred.

I decided to never let someone come close to my heart again, whom I didn´t know since long time, so that if the time comes when I lose them again, I would not have to suffer so much.

Not completely knowing the person which falls face down to death, makes it easier to say goodbye to them.

But it was futile, even if I was trying my best to not let it happen again, I unconsciously created new bonds with new people, just like with Sarin and Mito-san.

I was bound to become attached to these persons, to whom I tried to deny any attachment.

They were unique in their ways but each one of them could have been a reincarnation of Chikami Sakikan.

Just like Madara and Hashirama had been the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki.

_**Flashback end:**_

_**Part 3/ Rebirth by night, of unshakeable wills and unsure futures.**_

As I woke back up out of my memories I panted hard, my heart was broken all over again, witnessing all these deaths, all the faces of the children who will never be able to have a future, all the men who stood brave against the demons, and all the clansmen which once looked up to me, all of them, killed by my own hands.

"_Why..., why did you make me seeing all this..., all this horror again, I didn´t wanted to, I wanted to forget these things, so tell me, WHY DID YOU SHOWED THEM TO ME_?" I asked Chikara loudly, in rage, self-hatred and pain, as well as sorrow.

"_You shall never forget what happened, if you do, you humiliate these lost souls even more._

_You shall remember what you once lost and what once happened, on that you never make the same mistake again._

_You grabbed the sword, inexperienced as you had been, you made a contract with a demon although you knew it was wrong and too much to handle for you, you tried to face a demon all alone and you cursed yourself through this. These were the mistakes you made._

_But I too, I was inexperienced, I could not protect you but I managed to at least keep my promise, I stayed with you, for all this time._

_However, now things have changed, you are experienced, more than you ever have been before, and you got people who care about you, Mito-san, Sarin, Rughian, Yota-san and Grandmother Chika, and if you let it happen, you could have many more, don´t make the same mistake again, don´t try to shoulder the weight of the world all alone, or else it will surely crush you._

_You need friends and comrades on your side, which help you making the right decisions, which help you in need, once again, I beg you, don´t try to shoulder everything by your own, if you do that, you will fall back into the darkness, which you had managed to escape only through a big sacrifice, sooner than you expect._

_You need a spark of light to hold on, even when darkness is filling your surroundings._

_You once said it yourself_!" Chikami´s voice stated out of Sarin´s mouth.

"_And to all you lights, that helped me through the dark_

_My greatest fear is to losing your spark_!" I recited the passage of the song I once created.

"_Exactly, so please listen to this one, I created it for you to understand, that no matter what you think, you are never alone._

_I once thought to be able to become it, but I was not meant to be, however, you gave this girl a second chance and she is here to help you, she might be the guidance, the light you have always searched for, I saw it in her heart, she likes you, possibly more than she recognizes herself yet._

_So I beg you, at least try to not push her away from you, who knows maybe more comes out of it_!" Chikami stated.

"_Are you trying to hook me up with Sarin, Chikami_?" I asked dumbfounded as well as a little amused.

"_Maybe..., still it worked, you smiled, you haven´t since years, you should do that more often from now on, you are prettier when you smile from your heart, I remember to have told you that before, didn´t I?_!" She said.

"_I once was able to..., but it happened too much which made me stopping to do it_!" I stated with a frown.

"_I know, I showed it to you so that you do not forget, still these things are in the past, you have to move on from them, but don´t ever forget them, they shall be a reminder to you what you might lose and what might could happen yet again...!_

_Tir-Ehen...!" _She stated but I interrupted her_._

"_My name is Neherit, Chikami!" _I replied.

"_No it´s not, its Tir-Ehen and it always will be, anyways, promise me one thing..., try to save the world, but do not die for it out of foolishness, never again think that the world does not need you, because I know it does._

_The only one, who can rejecting your existence to the world, is yourself._

_Also,..., promise me that you give Sarin at least a chance, as I said she could be your guiding light, so listen well now_!" Chikami stated, before she took a deep breath and began to sang, and once again I heard that Angelic voice.

"_I bloom, I wilt_

_like a flower in the wild_

_I find guidance_

_in the glow of northern light_

_I breathe indeed_

_and I close my eyes_

_I search, I see_

_Over mountains I fly high_

_lights will guide me_

_Into oceans I dive_

_lights will guide me_

_lights will guide me_

_lights will guide me home_

_lights will guide me home_

_I rise, I fall_

_like water from the sky_

_I grinch, I roar_

_like a storm that never dies_

_I breathe indeed_

_and I close my eyes_

_I search, I see_

_Over mountains I fly high_

_lights will guide me_

_Into oceans I dive_

_lights will guide me_

_lights will guide me_

_lights will guide me home_

_lights will guide me home_

_Over mountains I fly high_

_lights will guide me!"_

As Chikami ended, I was reminded of how beautiful and how wonderful her voice had been and still was, even out of Sarin, so it was actually Sarin´s voice which sang to me.

"_I promise to find my light, even if it shall not be you anymore, still, you were and always will be the spark which ignited me the most_!" I stated.

"_I See..., you too, still I have to give you up..., well still not entirely since Sarin and me are one, in a way_!" She stated thinking before blushing.

"_Anyways I guess my time for tonight is over, if I hold her soul longer on distance, she might be lost, just one more thing I wanted to do, before I go back to sleep ..., forgive me Sarin, but I have to break my promise_!" Chikami stated, as she rushed forward and crashed her lips against mine.

I was baffled, still it was not unwilled, the softness of Sarin's lips was quite similar to how Chikami´s had been, the feeling of sweet sensation was the same as well.

I liked it, very much to be honest, and I think this moment was when I asked myself the first time how it might be to truly be together with Sarin..., but I guess this was only because she was Chikami..., in a way.

Well... it was not as if I didn´t found Sarin attractive to begin with, I just told myself to have no right to love someone when I would lose them again, also I didn´t wanted to just find a replacement for Chikami, but if even Chikami tells me to go for it, I might just should do it.

I think 600 years of being Single, living in a self-chosen celibate, without ever had having a real relationship in the first place, will forever be an unbeaten record.

"Well I guess it's time to go back to sleep!" I stated, as I looked at Sarin, who sat on her knees sleeping, leaned on me.

"Geez, well come up!" I stated, as I took her piggy-back, she stirred a bit but was still fast asleep.

"Mmmmhmmm, Tir-Ehen!" She mumbled.

I blushed at the way, how affectionate she called my true name.

"Just don´t let your father know about this!" I stated smirking, as I walked forward and back up into the castle.

"_Soon, it will start..., the flames of war will rise again, and the masters of Darkness will awake to bring fear, terror and hatred over the world... and then, I too will be free again..., so be prepared..., Erenor Neherit Mezakan_!" I heard a sinister voice saying, behind me, an ice cold chill ran down my spine, it has been a long time since I last heard this voice for real.

"_It will not going to be like that time, Nidhog_!" I stated.

"_We will see, my friend, we will see_!" the voice whispered, as I sealed the door, looking a last time at my real body, I thought to see it smiling a sinister smile.

"_I swear to everything what´s holy to me, I will get my body back, and I will taming you, Shadow-dragon Nidhog_!" I swore, as the gates closed and were sealed again.

And so I walked with Sarin on my back through the dark lit castle.

"Neherit?" I suddenly heard it as I felt her stirring up.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes..., your back´s nice and warm though, so I might sleep back in right away!" She stated with a comfortable sigh.

"Well if you want to sleep you can do it!" I simply stated.

"I will take you on that offer!" She stated and she indeed was silent for a while, while I walked back up into the castle.

"Hey..., Neherit..., uhm..., I heard and know what Chikami did to you, I saw all these things you experienced and which that demon has done, i´m sorry for carelessly calling you Neherit, from now on I will use your real Name!" Sarin stated.

"I see, but that's not necessary, I am used to this Name and I choose myself to wear it..., anyways..., do you hate me now, knowing that I am nothing but a monster?" I asked her.

"No of course not, you are no monster, I mean, after all it was not yourself who killed all this people!" She replied harshly.

"Still I was the one who even enabled the demon to do these things, I wouldn´t wonder if deep down you hate me for their deaths, for I hate myself the most!" I stated.

"But...!" She tried but I silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"It´s okay, it´s just like Chikami said, I shall not forget them, but it all lies in the past, what´s important is to live for the future.

I dwelled 600 years long in my past and made myself suffering useless pain, I thought that this way I might atone for the sins I had committed, but in the end it helped me nothing at all but to make me antisocial.

If light shall guide me, then I thankfully will reach out to it..., I always was said to stand between all four, Paradise, Inferno, Light and Darkness, if I ever succumb to one of these realms too much I would be bound to get overtaken again.

I trained myself in not feeling anything, to never succumb to hatred if my love would be gone, but this way I slowly was coming closer to the darkness in me.

The most difficult battle will surely be the one against my own self, but I am certain with you guys help I will be able to overcome also this hindrance.

So knowing all the things which happened to me, can you force yourself to stay at my side to help me, could you still do that?" I asked her.

"Of course, I once told you that I stay at your side no matter what and I will do that!" She stated with a hard and serious voice.

"Why do you care so much about me Sarin?" I asked her curious.

"... My grandmother once told me about you, she always believed you to be the best which ever happened to her, beside of her husband and my mother.

Mom told me the same thing, that you once helped her and that she never was able to repay you for your kindness.

She told me that if I ever would have the pleasure to meet you, I should help you as best as I could, in her place..., and now..., after meeting you, this was my thought too, I wanted to help you and to see you smile like to this time in your childhood!" She explained.

"I see!" I stated in thought.

"So you want to help me because you overtook this task from your grandmother and mother, and also out of your own wish..., geez you Uzumakis are always so quick at deciding things, this has also been so with Mito-san, Meiko-san and your Grandmother Honoka-san, guess it runs in the family!" I stated.

"Maybe, anyways, here we are!" She replied as we arrived in front of her door, I opened the door and went into her room, aiming to lay her on the bed.

A little I was embarrassed and I knew I was blushing, because I heard Sarin chuckling quietly.

"Can you sing a lullaby to me?" She suddenly asked as I was about to go back out..

"I´m going to wake Salia!" I stated, as I nodded over to the girl which laid in the other bed.

"No she wears ear-protection, right now a wrecking ball could break through the wall and she would not hear it..., pretty please!" She stated with quivering lip.

"... Geez, sure, if you insist!" I replied and sat myself next to her on the bed.

"_I stand my ground, in death or glory_

_My soul is bound, fight as the holy_

_Across the sea, the seven kingdoms_

_A silver Queen arise to claim the throne_

_On the shores, of the ancient island_

_I see black mist, divided over the land_

_In the land cursed, by the darkest sorrow_

_God of Light here I stand_

_On our knees we will pray, to the holy one_

_And the winter shall come to an end_

_From the shore of the north_

_I will scream your name and fly_

_By my blood I will pay my allegiance and slay_

_Breaker of chains, I'm the war-born_

_When the fight has begun and the reaper has come_

_The last of the dragons will fight_

_By my blood_

_My revenge will be grim and evil_

_The 16 elements I command_

_When the stars will fall from heaven_

_Wildfire burns through my hand_

_On our knees we will pray to the holy one_

_And the winter shall come to an end_

_From the shore of the north_

_I will scream your name and fly_

_By my blood I will pay my allegiance and slay_

_Breaker of chains I'm the war-born_

_When the fight has begun and the reaper has come_

_The last of the dragons will fight_

_By my blood_

_By my blood_

_I stand my ground, in death or glory_

_My soul is bound, fight as the holy_

_Across the sea, the seven kingdoms_

_A silver Queen arise to claim the throne_

_Born out of flesh and bone, a storm in heaven_

_My fate, I walk alone and unite the seven_

_I'll ring with a firestorm my wings are broken_

_Our silver Queen arise to melt the storm_

_By my blood I will pay my allegiance and slay_

_Breaker of chains I'm the war-born_

_When the fight has begun and the reaper has come_

_The last of the dragons will fight_

_By my blood_

_By my blood_

_Our legions will slay_

_By my blood!"_

_(Original, Bloodbound: Stormborn)_

I sang the old song my grandmother always sang to me, to teach me the old Prophecy in another way.

"It´s a nice but unusual song and not really a lullaby!" Sarin stated, though smiling weakly.

"You wanted a song though, I don´t know any normal lullabies, all which I ever heard other´s singing were either prophecies or songs about previous wars.

Anyways you better sleep now, tomorrow will be a hectic day, and we will have to meet some guests!" I explained.

"I see, just one question, who are the four persons or beings the song sings about, I mean the Silver queen, the War-born, the last of the Dragons and the God of Light and where are the seven Kingdoms!?" Sarin asked me.

"Sigh, alright let me explain it to you easy and clearly understandable:

The silver Queen must be the reference to the Sage of Light, which comes with the other ten Children to fight for humanity and the Planet´s survival against the demons, she is, whose light becomes stronger through the help of all the other elements, bringing us a golden era.

The War-born is me, so I see it at least, as I was literally reborn after the War, I became stronger and more experienced as you have seen.

The Last of the Dragons must surely be my master, the Wild-sage of Spirits, Lord Vidadrac, the **Bochi no Yakei Ryu** (_Cemetery-guardian Dragon_).

And the God of light might be the Deity, who once created our world and gave my folk the Power to manipulate the elements at will.

The Seven Kingdoms are logically the six main lands of the U.N.W, _**Hi no Kuni, Kaze no kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni**_ and _**Tetsu no Kuni**_.

The Last and seventh Land should have been _**Gensan no Kuni**_, (_Land of Origin_), but it's only a shadow of itself, so instead I created an own Land here in the Land of Mountains, hidden from the eyes of the world by the shield.

_**Fukkatsu no Kuni**_ (_Land of Rebirth_), also called _The Ark_, _**Tamashī no Kuni**_ (_Land of Souls_) or _Isla Jura_, it has momentarily no official Name.

It's the land, where the souls of the fallen assemble to be send to the afterlife and where Humanity will restart, if this Planet is doomed to be destroyed.

Anyways now it´s sleeping time, so stop popping questions out of nowhere, got it!" I stated and she nodded, tucking herself deep in her blanket.

"Well then Neherit, good night, sleep tight and have nice dreams!" She stated before she turned around, and scanned me feverish.

"What's the matter, is everything alright, did you caught a cold down in the Cave?" I asked concerned, as I looked at her heathen face, coming closer to check her temperature on her forehead.

"Goodnight!" She stated, as she suddenly jumped forward, kissed me on my cheek and turned quickly on the other side.

"G-goodnight!" I stammered while feeling my face heating up, I walked out of the room and closed the door before leaning on it, confused as well as feeling a bit uneasy.

"So does this means..., we´re dating now?" I asked myself a bit confused, as I walked back to my room, as said I never had a real relationship before so I was nervous and unexperienced.

I was tired and tomorrow we had much to do, the Kages and the others should wake back up in the late morning hours.

Remembering my past was surely a hard step to start my battle against my very self, I was about to be reborn and the way was bound to become even harder and stony.

At the end I will have to fight against Nidhog, to reclaim my body and to reseal him back in the sword, where he belongs.

"So much to do, I hope I have enough time!" I stated, as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

**Part II: The night after: of unsure feelings, new hearts and talks about sex and love.**

**Part 1/ blessed or cursed, love like this.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I could not truly believe what Bolt had told me, surely it sounded reasonable for someone like him, but it still was almost impossible for me to comprehend.

"This heart, which slays in me..., it´s to a half from Bolt!" I mumbled as I remembered what he said.

"_The attack which you suffered under was ripping a hole through your chest and mine, destroying and pulverizing a portion of your heart and wounding mine as well._

_You would have died, but I managed to speed-operate, with help of a Kagamibushin enforced with Kyūbiko's life-force, a piece of my heart out of my body, don´t ask me how I did that, I have no real recollections of it, because I fell unconscious shortly after._

_All I could do was to hope for it to work, so I put my last efforts into linking and healing your heart with the piece of mine, even when I would have died through this, which I did..., according to Fushichō was I dead for 10 minutes._

_Fushichō then, out of gratitude for saving his mother, sacrificed a piece of his own heart and completed my lost half with it._

_So to say you are a half Uzumaki now, while I am half of a Phoenix, it though is a wonder that your body even accepted my heart piece_!" I was shocked to say the least, as he told me the whole story.

I never would have guessed, but according to him, only Mom, his father, his mother, Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san know about this case, more or less.

As I asked how and where he learned to operate this way anyways, he stated that after the ambush 2 years ago, after he was back over the damn he asked Lady Tsunade to teach him in medical Ninjutsu, secretly, so that none of us get to know it.

At the Question of why we should not know it, he only answered that he learned it for doubling the chances in our 2 teams missions with Shikadai and the others, for having two medics would be better than having only one.

Not that Inojin didn´t tried to learn medical Ninjutsu from his mother, unfortunately was he not so versed in it, still he was acknowledged enough for healing his teammates during missions, on that they can fight without pain.

Although he was not so good in medical ninjutsu, had he a large knowledge about herbal healing, larger than I and Bolt might ever get.

Not for the last from asking Shikadai´s Clan for helping him with the learning, since Shikadai showed no motivation to even learn medical ninjutsu and thanks to his mother's pre-teaching of Flowers and herbs beforehand, it was rather easy for him to comprehend after getting the permission.

But for Bolt being able to already operate this way, after only a year of lessons was truly awesome, still it was risky and I bet he got a massive beating, more from Lady Tsunade than from mom I guess, I bet she was just happy I was alive.

But putting his own life on the line for saving mine..., it once again showed me of how much I am falling behind Bolt.

Even though he tries to shove me into light, I am always hiding in the shadow of his greatness.

"I have to get stronger too!" I mumbled as I remembered what else Bolt has told me.

"_Through healing you with Kyūbiko's, as well as a phoenix´s healing force, you are connected to me and my soul, so as long as I live you can never die, and viseversa, and through receiving a phoenixes' heart-half, I am near immortal; which in clear text means you are too_!" I heard his voice as I remembered it.

It was too much for me to comprehend..., I had to leave the same room, I needed some time for me alone, logically was I grateful to Bolt, thanks to him I was still alive, once again he saved me.

He told me that he asked his father for me to have my memories about this day erased, that´s why I could never remember on that day, nor the pain I had to go through.

Bolt trembled in fear of being rejected and hated by me, but all I could do was to kiss him on the cheek and to tell him to wait for me a bit.

Ever since, I was strolling through the corridors of the large villa.

Logically I had some company, Nekomata, who still was here in Konoha, was walking next to me, keeping me company as well as guarding me.

"_The night is nice, finally, I admit I feel better as if in that forest before_!" He stated.

"Sure, after all this is now sacred ground, purified by the forces of light from Lady Inari!" I explained.

"_Yes..., the Foxes of light, the natural opposite of us Cats of the Dark...; that I ever would work with them together..., guess the old prophesies seem to become true then._

_If this goes on, we soon will have a real Zoo, all the Wild sages and their protégées will gather together for leading the final battle!" _he explained_._

"_7 children, near the same time, 10 have to be born, 10 Children, be the world´s spine, after 7 times of mourn_!" Nekomata mumbled.

"What´s with that speech?" I asked.

"_It's the old Prophecy from Gensan no Kuni, it was taught about it from my Father in his last moments of life, it speaks about the destined Children._

_10 Children, each one chosen by an element and 7 of them shall be born near the same time, but it must be 10 of them, each leading a legion and all of this shall happen after the 7th war, which has been fought as the last war; which ended 600 years ago_!" Nekomata stated.

"_It seems to me as if Your boyfriend Bolt and his little sister, as well as you might be 3 of these 10 Children, the boy from the Mezakan clan must therefore be the 4__th__._

_I bet he was there that time, in the last war_!" Nekomata stated.

"Were you there?!" I asked.

"_Yeah, still I was rather young back then, all I can still recall clearly was, that it was a really ugly affair back then, hordes of demons and possessed humans attacked the still sane humanity and our folks._

_Most of us Wild-sages had to suffer many losses in their folks, so me too..., my father and mother died during that war while defending our folk_!" Nekomata explained with a sorrowful voice, a voice full of pain and suppressed wrath. I felt really sorry for him, I put a hand on his head and he purred slow and steady.

"How did it came to a stop, what happened?" I asked him.

"_I don´t know concrete details, all I know is that the legions of hell had been slaughtered single-handily by a small legion of Demon hunters from Gensan no Kuni, led by the strongest of them, a young man called __**Tir-Ehen**__._

_As much as I know the ratio was 40:1 and still they managed to slay in the last 10 years of the war, over hundred __**Infernal Generals**__, the demon legion-leaders._

_However shortly after the war, __**Tir-Ehen**__ vanished for the rest of these years until today without a trace._

_No one knows what happened to him, but it´s said that he is resting and training somewhere, for when the next war shall come, to be prepared to lead humanity again!"_ He explained.

"I see, _**Tir-Ehen**_..., this sound almost like Neherit though, at least his Name on reverse!" I stated as I mused about it.

"..., no way, he cannot be that man, I mean he´s probably, from the look of it, only as old as Bolt and me!" I stated.

"_That wouldn´t be so surprising though, this boy is definitely a Mezakan, if he can summon the gates of the __**Goshō no shi keiro**_ (_four paths of the afterlife), so he might be far older than you expect, as you know are Uzumakis very vital and long-living, they can be 100 years old and still look like only 60-70 years._

_The Mezakan Clan, as well as the Senju Clan, both once have formed the Uzumaki Clan, they are the result of the collaboration of two of the strongest Clans alive. _

_Still the Mezakan Clan is far younger than most people might think._

_They have maintained the forces of Spirits since about 100.000 years._

_Characteristic at them, is that the Bloodline of the leaders tend to have the animal affinity of Crows, while the rest of the Clan has mixed animal affinities!" _Nekomata explained.

"What do you mean by that, Animal affinity?!" I asked confused.

"_**Spiritus familiaris**__, also called Totem, each human has once been an animal before in one of their various former lives, or is guarded by one as a guardian spirit, so are the believes of the Wild-sages in the old times._

_You had been some kind of cat for example, so it was maybe not only a coincidence that you became a sage of the Cats in the end._

_Most humans are more comfortable in the company of animals, which are resembling their totem._

_Be it for Cats, they are likely in the company of tigers, Ninekos, lynxes or even lions, as far as they can be tamed though._

_For Dogs on the other hand, you have Ninkens, wolfs, foxes and jackals._

_Even though jackals of Inferno are not well seen anymore, ever since they started their war against the Rabbits of Paradise, which spiraled the world into chaos and killed almost all life on the planet._

_In the end the forces of those two realms were entrusted to the Dragons of Purgatory._

_So it are not only normal animals you can have as a Totem._

_Even those beings the humans are holding for fantasy and legends, like Phoenixes, Griffons, Harpies, Dragons and so on._

_Rarely there also are humans with two or more animal affinities, such as the Hokage, this Naruto Uzumaki, he seems to have his totems in Fox and Toad, perhaps because of being born in the blood line of a Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi and being made to a sage by the Toads._

_But also your friend, this Bolt-boy, he is one with the rarest of all cases, as having the affinity to not only Foxes and Toads, but also to Phoenixes._

_Two normal and one special affinity so to say!" _Nekomata explained to me, while we sat down on the balcony of the villa_._

"_However the Crows, as I told you earlier, as being the main affinity of the Mezakan Clan, are even more special, for they are able to bond with every other totem-animal, regardless their races._

_For being beings of twilight, they stand between light and darkness and so also between the sacred elements and the chaos-elements!" _Nekomata told me.

"Chaos-elements..., what´s that supposed to be?_" _I asked curious, most of what I was told by Nekomata, I had never heard about before, nor did I read about it, and I read about all book in the Bibliotheca so far.

"_Each element has a good and a bad side, fire for example can give you warmth, comfortability and light in form of a controlled fire..., however it also can bring suffering, death and destruction, if it is unbound._

_Same goes for all other element._

_As you might know are the forces of either light or Darkness created out of all elements mixed together and the way how they are used._

_If counted completely, then there are actually 16 known Elements: _

_the main five elements, __**Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water**__._

_Then the 5 combined elements, consisting out of 2 Chakra-natures:_

_**Ice**__, made out of Wind and Water, __**Wood**__, made out of Earth and Water, __**Storm**__ made out of Lightning and Water._

_**Lava**__, made of Earth and Fire; __**Dust**__, made out of Earth and Wind._

_The special combinations, Chakra-natures created out of unusual combos and extremely, if not impossible, to master:_

_**Boil**__, made out of Fire and Water,__** Crystal**__, made out of Earth and Lightning, __**Heat**__, made out of Wind and Fire._

_Also the newly-created Chakra-nature, __**Thunderstorm**__, your Lightning Chakra in collaboration of Bolt´s Wind chakra, can be counted to these special combinations as well._

_**Pyrostatic**__, made out of Fire and Lightning, massively strong and difficult combination, only sages of Fire were ever able to learn these forces._

_If I should guess, then I would say you Boyfriend has learned his Pyrostatic jutsus, with which he has attacked the legion, through his association with Fushichō, the Wild-Sage of Fire._

_If you want I can show you a few of my Jutsus!" _Nekomata stated_._

"_I would love that, thank you for considering to teach me!" _I stated politely.

_Yes and then are there the Master Combinations, combos which only High-sages and Wild-sages are able to use._

_For now are only 2 forces Known to me._

_**Blaze**__, or also called the Inferno style, a combination out of Chaos-Fire and lightning means, Fire spiced with a portion of Darkness. A force which normally only the Jackals of Inferno were able to use._

_That your father can use them is very surprising though; I guess Indra Otsutsuki must have walked over towards the last remaining and hiding Jackal-sages before creating the Uchiha clan._

_**Sunfire**__, also known as Sacred Fire-style, a combination out of Sacred-Fire and wind, means Fire mixed with a portion of light, only used by the Phoenixes of the Skyfire-valley and the Foxes of Light._

_Though the latter can only use it through combining the forces, the Phoenixes however are able to convert Sunlight to Sunfire in their bodies!" _Nekomata explained.

"_If one adds both forces, Light and Darkness, together in a symbiosis, one creates the forces of twilight, the Balance, a force stronger than both but also more dangerous and impossible to learn without an extra durable body, for one has to create and combine all 5 elements at once._

_Those who can control this force simultaneously we call Sages of the Balance._

_After the two dragon-clans, The Inferno- and the Paradise-dragons, failed as well, similar to how the Rabbits and the Jackals ended up in a fierce war against the own kind, the crows of twilight had been entrusted by all the other Wild-Sages, to guard the forces of Paradise and Inferno together, creating Purgatory, the realm of reward and punishment._

_To the forces of twilight added now also the force of controlling souls and so the force to create life itself in every element, as well as controlling the four paths of the afterlife._

_The Sages of Balance became the master of Life, being soon known as the ferrymen of Souls and creating out of good souls so called Natural Spirits, who help the humans to maintain life on the planet._

_Most of the Nature-spirits we know, have been created by members of these Sages in old times._

_Giving life to unanimated objects or inorganic beings, such as Fire and Lightning, is called the __**Soul-style**__, a force with which one also is able to manipulate Senjutsu directly in the Nature itself, rather than first absorbing it, kneading it and then releasing it._

_One also, thanks to this, has no real need for Fingersigns._

_One only has to visualize the own actions before the inner eye, to be able to create them._

_Those who manage to master this force, we call the Sages of Spirits, however to learn all this, must surely last at least half a millennium!" _Nekomata stated.

"So you mean the _Sage of Six paths_, Hagoromo Otsutsuki himself has been a _Sage of Spirits_ as well, I mean he managed to create the Bijuu by dividing the Juubi´s chakra and giving each a life and a soul_?" _I asked.

"_Indeed although he only learned it shortly before he died._

_And still he only managed to create life in chakra, while a real Sage of spirits is able to create life, true and lasting life, in existing elements, like into wood, ice etc.!"_ Nekomata replied.

"I see!" I stated.

"_Well I guess this should be all for tonight, I am quite tired, from the Battle and the long speech and I have to go back home anyways, I have to watch over the little ones_!" he stated.

"The little ones?" I asked.

"_The Nekotsuki gang has gotten a bit of additions, they have been ordered by my daughter to make sure that I have some company and not be so lonely in my den and I am to take care and teach them, most of them were orphans which parents died since the last years, some of them also through my very own hands_!" Nekomata stated and his head descended in deep sorrow.

"_Seeing this spirit being made evil..., it reminded me on how I felt after you defeated me and released me out of Kuro-Z´s control..., unbelieving of what I have done the whole time, like waking from a nightmare and then suddenly have to realize that it all became real and that you had no control over yourself..., still almost nothing you do can ever make up for all those deaths you brought, while being controlled_!" Nekomata explained in sorrow.

"_Anyways I will see you again, I bet on that, by the next time I will begin to train you in some Jutsus I have created..., if you really are the Sage of Darkness, then it is my duty to at least prepare you for the next war, same as Fushichō and Inari will do it with their protégées, until then, goodbye_!" he said.

"Goodbye, thank you for your help, now and in future, and greet the others from me!" I replied.

"Will do, Sayonara Sarada-san!" he stated, as he vanished in a cloud of dust.

"...is he away?" I suddenly heard a shy voice.

"Chouchou, what´s the matter?" I asked as I recognized my friend to come to me, she looked around in suspicion and tiptoed towards me.

"Geez that guys so scary, I mean all these teethes on display, how can you not be freaked out by him..., anyways I wanted to speak with you the whole evening ,but I didn´t dared to get near your animal partner, I was afraid he mistakes me with a snack!" Chouchou stated and I sweat dropped.

"He´s a cat Chouchou, not a shark!" I scolded her.

"Yeah a giant cat, with a sick grin and way too much teethes!" Chouchou stated shuddering in fear.

"Geez anyways what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well I wanted to ask you how your evening with Bolt was, at least before you had been attacked?!" Chouchou asked with a toothy smile, while I only face palmed.

A gossip girl as she lives and breathes.

"Geeez...,well it was a nice evening I would say!" I replied but she didn´t bought it at all.

"Do I have to pop the question or do you speak freely?" She only asked with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay, it was downright heavenly!" I stated.

"That's more what I want to hear, tell me everything, every single, little, dirty detail!" Chouchou stated.

"Geez Chouchou, that's private you know, I mean I don't ask you about your sexual life or am I!?" I stated.

"So you admit you have a sexual life, means you and Bolt did it didn´t you?" She asked me and I could beat myself up.

"Geez..., goddammit, that's nothing you have to know Chouchou, so stop digging further about this got it?

Whether I had sex with Bolt or not, does not concern you!" I stated with an angry expression.

"Gasp, you had sex with Bolt!?" I heard it behind us, to see Senpou and Himawari walking up to us.

I face palmed yet again, in both anger and embarrassment.

"Geez okay, yes I had, shortly before this..., this tree-thing attacked us!" I explained blushing deep red.

"Geez, that's so embarrassing, why do I have to tell you guys!" I stated whining.

"Oh c´mon it´s only natural that Boy and Girl do it once in a while, especially while knowing they could die at every moment!" Chouchou stated.

"Oh if you know this so well, tell me, have you done it with Shikadai as you intended?" I asked her.

"well..., uhm..., yeah!" She only stated blushing.

"And...?" I asked, digging further.

"Geeez it was wonderfully okay, I never felt something similar!" She stated annoyed.

"Geez you girls are really crazy!" Senpou stated shaking her head.

"Well tell me what did you guys do after you were alone?" We asked in unison.

"Well we wandered over the festival till late evening, bought one ice cream, soda and Cotton-Candy and ate and drank it together!" She stated.

"I see, well, you probably should take it easy, since you guys only started dating 2 weeks ago!" I stated.

"As if you are one to talk, you and Bolt, you guys started only the day before!" Senpou stated annoyed.

"Theoretically did we started to date already two years ago, during the Starlight festival back then, we confessed that time, but due to that incident back then Bolt lost his memories and I wanted to become stronger for his sake.

So we might be a pair officially only since tonight, but we had already loved each other and confessed since long time ago.

I admit, it is an unusual love which Bolt and I have, but still, we had many Hardships to overcome to even get so far, first the thing with the festival then the Phoenix-case, Dad´s trial and now this shitty night here.

I think we deserved to love each other like we want to, without anyone telling us off, or trying to give us a lecture of moral!" I stated.

"Well you are right after all, and I mean no one´s going to complain when Bolt´s rutting you behind the Uzumaki mask storage, especially backdoor-style!" Himawari stated, before covering her mouth in shock.

"Wait hold on a fucking second, how do you..., no way..., you dirty little girl..., you spied on us right, admit it, you did it, didn´t you!?" I stated with annoyance and anger, as well as deep embarrassment and a little sense of Payback.

"Uhmm, well I guess I would lie, when I tell you I didn´t!" Himawari stated bluntly.

"Geez, why did you do that, that's so embarrassing, being spied on, by his sister, while making love to my boyfriend..., wait a sec, how long have you watched us?" I asked in horror.

"_Oh no what if she saw the blowjob and the titjob I gave Bolt, what kind of ideas does it might give her now..., I have to warn Katsuo to be careful_!" I thought.

"Well mostly anything, you got some interesting skills there!" Himawari stated shamelessly.

"OH NOOOOOO!" I shouted in agony and shame.

"Guys go to bed already, you might will have a rough day tomorrow!" We heard it behind us, the voice of Karin-san.

"In a minute!" We stated.

"What do you think, will the rest of the exam being postponed again!" Chouchou stated, finally changing the topic.

"Dunno, Bolt fears that it might come down to this, or worse that the rest of the matches will be canceled!" I stated.

"I hope they won't, I still have a chicken to rip with Mitsuki, I will stomping him into the ground for treating you so badly!" Chouchou stated with a murderous glance.

"Yeah I too don´t wish the exams to be cancelled I still want to fight against you Sarada and Chouchou, to prove which of us girls is stronger!" Senpou stated.

"Yes that too, and I won't like it to not be able to show Naruto-sama my skills, I want him to be proud of Bolt and me, he shall know that I will become strong for the village, to protect everyone and to support the next Hokage after Konohamaru-Sensei, Bolt!" I stated, fist raised in determination.

"I think he already knows that though!" Senpou stated sweat-dropping.

"Maybe but I will become even stronger, I want to become the strongest Hokage´s wife, so I cannot be weak, if I want him to not be ashamed of me!" I replied.

"That would hardly ever happen I would say, Bolt is not that kind of guy who only looks for strenght and power under his allies and friends.

He reads your heart before deciding whether he becomes your friend or not, I think this has been so ever since that whole case with Mitsuki!" We heard a male voice stating.

We looked to see Shikadai and Inojin walking up to us.

"He always said that he does have a bad feeling whenever he was in Mitsuki's surrounding, but he never seemed to know that it came from Mitsuki himself, until that day back then, years ago.

Ever since he is careful with choosing his friends!" Inojin stated.

"I See, I guess that's why he does not really trust Akihito-san yet!" I stated.

It was kind of an awkward situation as we met Karin-san´s son, so shortly after having defeated a wooden golem and escaped a deathtrap.

He still was a little weak from suffering under the life-force drain abilities of the Trees, so we only saw him shortly as his mother brought him here.

But he seemed nice though.

Also Dad´s old comrades, Suigetsu-san and Yugo-san were quite suspicious to me, I remember to have seen them from the photos of dad in our house and from the memories Bolt and I dived into.

All in all we were far more at guard tonight than before, always counting with a new attack, although Bolt stated that we do not have to fear a new attack from the Hyuuga-clan, I hope he´s right there.

"By the way where are Bolt and Katsuo?" I asked them.

"They are waiting for their parents to return!" Shikadai answered.

"I see, well it is already 3´oclock in the morning, guess we better go to sleep now!" I Stated.

"That would be much appreciated!" We heard Karin stating in annoyance.

"Geez, yeah, yeah!" I stated.

"Are you trying to pick a fight or what, one time yeah is enough!" Karin replied enraged.

"We got it okay and stop talking as if you were my mother!" I said.

"I would be ashamed to have such a daughter with bad manners!" She stated.

"Oh shut up you old Hag, you know nothing about Sarada and us, so don´t think you could act like some authority here, you are merely a guest!" Chouchou spat in disgust.

"Missy I tell you this one time, shut your trap or it gives a set of hot ears!" Karin-san replied calmly, dangerously calmly to be honest.

"Oh yeah, bring it on then!" Chouchou stated, going in stance ready to bitchslap Karin-san.

"Well you asked for it!" Karin-san stated as she walked out of the room and aimed right for Chouchou, who prepared to beat Karin-san away.

"Prepare yourself!" She shouted as she rushed and appeared a second later right before Chouchou, too fast for her to react.

"Let me teach you a lesson!" She said, her hand ready to slap Chouchou.

On last second Karin-san paralyzed frozen in her movement, same as Chouchou.

"Would you please mind to not let your wrath out on us, we cannot anything for the circumstance that happened to your sun and Boyfriend.

Chouchou you should learn to respect the wishes of elder people, if they want to sleep, then let them sleep!" Shikadai stated lazily, having caught them both in his Kagemane no Jutsu.

"And would you guys please refrain yourselves from destroying the villa due to some dumb arguments.

In this villa we only fight for training or if it is really necessary!" Another voice stated, as we saw Konohamaru-sensei, Hanabi-san, Mom and Dad walking up on us.

Bolt and Katsuo were right behind them.

"Mom, Dad it´s nice to see you, where have you been so long?" I asked.

"We had to take care of some unfinished business, darling, but now we are all good.

Your Father is going to take you guys home, I will go towards the lazarette to see if there are still injured people and if they need my help, if not I will come home soon!" Mom stated, kissing me and Katsuo on our foreheads, ruffling Bolt and Himawari´s hair.

"Mom..., after all of this is finished, I have to ask you something important!" I whispered.

"... I know, and I will answer all questions I can to you, you have my word!" Mom replied before winking to us all, before vanishing in the direction of the town's center.

"Alright, well guess that means goodbye for tonight, have a good night, sleep tight, and we probably see each other tomorrow!" I stated, as I embraced the girls and fist bumped the boys, before embracing and kissing Bolt.

"I see you tomorrow honey, have a nice dream about me!" I stated seductively before kissing him right before the eyes of my Dad, I saw how he grit his teethes and clenched his fists, but he knew better than to interrupt me.

"I will dream of you..., and all the things we still are going to do!" Bolt whispered in my ear and I blushed deep red.

"Sarada, Katsuo, let´s go!" I heard Dad saying, as I leaned my head on Bolt´s chest, taking in his breathtaking scent, out of the corners of my eyes, I saw how Himawari kissed Katsuo on the cheek and whispered something in his ears, to which he paled before gulping and kissing her back.

"Guess there have two found each other!" I chuckled, as I turned around.

I saw Dad flashing an angry glance at Bolt and Himawari, before we ran over the street back home, I was sure Bolt would text me tonight anyways.

"Tomorrow is bound to get ugly, if I think about what probably has happened in the last few Hours!" I stated having long thought about what Bolt meant.

And only one thing came in my mind..., the Hyuuga Clan was bound to undergo a drastic change.

And it was surely going to be ugly.

**Part 2: Bonus Story in-between/ Mirror-world Chronicle 1: It´s not easy being the mature one, strange confessions, mission into the unknown.**

**Meanwhile in Kagamigakure, Sanaruko `Sana´ Uzumaki´s Pov:**

It was a normal sunny summer day in Kagamigakure, the birds sang, the bees flew and a gentle breeze was blowing.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

"Baaaaaaaammmmm!" Suddenly a loud noise shook me out of bed.

"Uaaaaahhhh..., ooow!" I shouted as I fell, face forward obviously, out of my bed.

"Dammit, what´s going on, are we under attack?!" I asked groggily, as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked out of my window only to see thick black smoke, coming from downstairs out of the window.

"_Oh no, oh no, you didn´t.._.!" I thought, as I stormed down the stairs, still only dressed in my pajama.

I had a pretty good idea what was going on, and I knew it would not suit me in the slightest.

I took a sharp turn around the corner, smelling burnt wood, plastic and skin, only to arrive at the most gruesome battlefield the world had ever seen.

I stood in a burned crater, which once has been our kitchen.

"Aaaaah geez!" I heard it coming out of a rubble of wood, which once has been our cupboards.

"What the hell happened?" A groggy voice stated, as my mother emerged out of the pile.

"Mom..., are you okay!" I asked my mother, Hinata Hyuuga, concerned.

"Yeah, more or less!" Mom only replied.

"Good..., sigh..., what have you done..., what the hell have you done with the kitchen?" I asked, anger and wrath nagging at me, to be released, my hands were clenched to shaking fists, ready to punch her over the back of her head.

Why was she so damn careless all the time?

"Stupid cooker was broken..., no matter how long I turned it on, it just didn´t went hot..., so I thought I would heat my ramen with a fire jutsu!" mom simply stated groggily.

"...Are you an idiot?" I asked face palming.

"What the..., watch your mouth missy!" Mom tried to lecture me.

"Oh i´m sorry but I truly thought that I told you already, that this is a gas-cooker, so using a flame jutsu while turning up the gas is not the best thing to do!" I stated sarcastically, before sighing.

"Geez are you even aware of your luck, you could have died, less burn the whole damn house to the ground, killing me with you.

Didn´t I told you to stay out of the Kitchen for god´s sake!" I stated, as I walked through the kitchen and tried to save what still could be saved.

"Oh c´mon i´m not that bad of a cook!" Mom stated.

"Maybe, but ever since we live here in this new house, you constantly destroy expensive machines in here, last week you killed the microwave, the week before the refrigerator and now you managed to not only destroy half of the kitchen, but to even blow a hole right into our house.

I told you a million times, as long as you have no idea what to do in here, leave things to me, especially in the kitchen!" I lectured my own mom with loud voice.

"I´m sorry!" she only said submissive, the normally so tuff woman was suddenly as tiny as a cockroach.

"You better damn be, geeez this is going to be a pain in the ass to clean and it will surely get expensive to repair and buy new material!" I stated..., I knew mom was sorry but her housekeeping skills didn´t get any better.

Since she had been born as a spoiled Hyuuga princess she never needed to care about anything, therefore knowing close to nothing about housekeeping..., and now ever since we live on our own, here in the Hikarikage Villa, she constantly caused catastrophes above our home.

"I´m sorry Sana-chan!" Mom stated, as she walked up to me and embraced me.

"Yeah I know, still you going to help me to clean this mess up, got it!" I stated and I felt her nodding.

"Sanaruko!" I heard a voice coming from Outside.

"Huh, Kosuke, what´s the matter?" I asked my teammate Kosuke Uchiha, from out of the burned hole.

"Why do you have..., never mind, anyways, we got a mission, you shall come to the Hikarikage´s office, ASAP!" He shouted upwards.

"I´m coming, give me 10 minutes!" I shouted back.

"Dammit why now..., okay, just leave things as they are Mom, I will clean it all up later and while I am gone, try not to burn the house down or hurt you in anyway, got it?" I said to mom who saluted.

"Your wish is my order mistress!"

"Geez..., what a great way to start the day!" I mumbled sarcastic as I walked back in my room.

A few minutes later I was done and stormed out of the house.

"I´m off, keep the house safe and the Church in town, while i´m gone and don´t blow it up or else I will have to punish you!" I shouted to my mother through the hole.

"Will do so honey!" She stated and I ran out of the large garden.

"Hey Kosuke, good morning, so tell me, what's up?" I asked him, he honestly always remembered me on his uncle Sasuke-san, more from the looks than the attitude thought, but he had only minor resemblance with his actual father Itachi-san, guess there might have been something wrong in his family, some secrets no one should know...

Well who am I to judge or question him about his family, I had my own problems with mine.

"Well that´s rather my question?" Kosuke stated as he scanned the large hole in our house.

"Long story short, my mother blew the house up again while trying to cook..., anyways we better get Sakurai, I bet he still sleeps!" I stated.

"S-sure..., you look good today by the way!" He stated..., something was definitely off, Kosuke blushed and he almost never blushed, as long as I know him at least.

"W-well thank you...!" I stated a little embarrassed, playing with one of my locks.

"Anyways let´s go!" I stated and dragged him along to our other teammate´s House, Sakurai Haruno, Kosuke´s Cousin.

While Kosuke was the Child of Itachi-san and Konan-san, was Sakurai the Child of Sakura-san and Sasuke-san.

"You don´t honestly think that you are hotter than me, Inori!" We heard it already from afar.

"Geez guess the two of them are fighting again!" I stated sweat-dropping.

We turned around the corner only to see already a mob having surrounded both opponents.

"I don´t believe these guys, every single morning the same bullshit!" I stated face-palming in sheer annoyance.

"Honestly, I actually think i´m way too hot for you to ever reach me, my dear Sakurai!" Inori stated, eyes blazing in furry and a sinister smirk on his face.

"Geez you two, would you please cut it out!" I stated as I arrived seeing both Inori and Sakurai half naked, being surrounded by Girls, while posing and showing off their muscles.

The girls, which all were parted in two parties, each rooting for their favorite, screamed and laughed at an ear deafening volume.

"Sanaruko, the girl I need!" both stated in unison, as they spotted me.

"Tell us my dear, who´s hotter!" They said, while showing off and posing before me, I only stared with a blank expression, I already always saw my Dad walking around half naked at home, when he has days off, so the sight didn´t faced me one bit.

"... hmmm..., hmmmm..., I´m sorry guy but I cannot decide..., and besides, it´s obvious that _(Oiroke no Jutsu!)_ I am definitely the hottest here!" I stated, as I transformed in my gender-bend form. (_Shirtless version of Naruto during Shippuden and the waterfall training_)

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhh!" The girls all fell in perfect sync, nose-bleeding to death with hearts in their eyes, before I transformed back.

"Anyways, let´s cut this crap, Sakurai we got a mission, you have no time for a public Strip-tease, so for god´s sake please put your shirt back on and then we go!" I stated.

"Geez you are a fun killer you know!" Sakurai stated lamely, while gathering his shirt.

"You know I am too sexy for my Shirt!" he stated.

"Geez I will not lose the next time, not that it wasn´t a draw today..., just you wait Sakurai..., and you missy, you might be too hot for your own good, but I will also not lose against you.

I bet if I had some of these and a slimmer figure, I would beat you in a sec,...by the way, you are rather cute and you have big melons..., why won´t you become my girlfriend, this way we can beat Sakurai for sure!" Inori stated as he groped my Breasts.

"Hahaha, maybe, but until then...; GO TO HELL!" I shouted, as I punched him to the moon, I had not much time to feel embarrassed though.

I was only angry, after all I was my mother´s child so I knew how to play with my charm and not too less for feeling embarrassed about this.

However I never allowed anyone, to ever grope me like this.

"That idiot never learns, he just has no chance against our cute Sanaruko-chan and besides, it's only obvious that you will be my Girlfriend, am I right?!" Sakurai stated, as he put on his shirt again and put an arm around me.

"Well you don´t need to speak from idiots here, aren´t you but the same!" I stated enraged, punching him a nice bulge on the head.

"Oww that hurts!" He stated.

"Don´t be such a pussy, geez i´m surrounded by idiots!" I stated enraged.

"By the way, I don't mean you Kosuke, you are fairly normal, compared to these idiots!" I stated, making things clear.

"T-thanks!" He stammered blushing.

"_Geez what´s wrong with him, he´s blushing whenever he looks at me..., by the way he´s looking constantly at me..., wait hold on one second..., don´t tell me he´s..., no way, or could it be_?

_I hope not, I had enough of weirdness for the whole day_!" I thought

"Anyways let´s get going!" I stated, as I took the hands of Kosuke and Sakurai and speed ran towards my Father´s office.

Unbeknownst to me I was watched by curious eyes and a strong blush.

"Sanaruko-chan...!" the voice in the shadow stated flustered, before it vanished.

After a few moments we arrived at the office of the Town Leader and approved strongest Ninja, who just happened to be my Father, Menma Uzumaki, the Hikarikage.

He became the Hikarikage five years ago, after Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hikarikage, had retired.

She became Hikarikage, after Sakura-san´s father, the fourth, which fought once against the Kuro Kyuubi and survived but got severely wounded, landing in a wheelchair.

The Kuro Kyuubi had to find a new host after the old one died and it was looked throughout the land but eventually they found the new Jinnchuriki in Menma Uzumaki, my father, a young prodigy, the only one who was excited to become Jinnchuriki, and wanted to befriend the Kuro Kyuubi.

He always had been a little strange but he always fought for the safety of the village, so no one stated anything against him.

In the end he was seen as the only suitable person to become the Jinnchuriki and ever since he became the strongest Ninja of Kagamigakure.

And I was his daughter having inherited not only the Byakugan from my mother, but also a bit of the Force of the Kyuubi, I had still until now only five Tails unlocked, which I could handle without running berserk.

And now he was sitting here in front of me, fixating us from behind his desk.

Next to him sat Chouji-san, his advisor and Bodyguard and like the coincidence wants it, also the Father of Inori.

It was a true riddle to me how the personality of the strong and confident Chouji-san and the shy and reserved Ino-san could create the poser and playboy Inori, something must have gone terribly wrong during his birth.

By Sakurai I could imagine it, since his father had been the biggest Playboy of his generation, but Chouji was neither a Playboy, nor did he ever intended to ever googling after other women, when he already loves Ino-san over everything.

"Hikarikage we are here!" I stated to my father.

"Good, good just wait a second, there is another team coming which accompanies you guys!" Dad stated.

"Hikarikage-sama, we are sorry for the wait...!"

"...We were on the search, to find our teammate!" familiar voices stated and rimed like always.

It were the unmistakable voices of the Inuzuka twins, Kiba-san and Tenten-san´s Children, Marui and Sarui Inuzuka.

"I´m sorry for causing trouble!" Another voice stated and in came no one else but...

"Hinoto-kun, well what a nice surprise, I haven't seen you since a long time!" I stated to my cousin, Hinoto Hyuuga, the son of my Aunt Hanabi, Mom´s elder sister and Konohamaru-san.

He was however nothing like his Father, but more like his mother, shy and reserved, even more than Ino-san and still fierce in battle.

I used to play with him every day in our childhood.

But he was bound to become the next heir of the Hyuuga-clan so in the last few Years he had no time for hanging around.

"Yeah i´m sorry, they really needed my Byakugan, otherwise I would not even have been allowed by Grandfather to come!" Hinoto stated, shyly.

"Anyways now that you all have assembled, I will tell you your mission.

Its about finding the daughter of the Daimyo of the land of fire, the Young lady Kayori, she has been assumedly kidnapped, we are not sure about it, however she is gone since 2 days by now.

Your mission is to get her trace, to follow it, to find her and, if necessary, beat all opponents, and bring her home safely.

This is a B-rank mission and you should not have much problems with it, still to make sure everything goes alright Minato-San, Kushina-san and Sheena-san will go with you guys.

The Daimyo has given us one of his daughters dresses to get the trace of her, anyways if there are no more question, please get on the way instantly, we have no time to lose!" The Hikarikage stated.

And so we nodded and rushed out of the office, Oblivious about what really was behind this mission.

"Alright guys this is serious we have to hurry, so get all necessary things and then we go, we will meet in a half hour at the gate got it.

I have been made to the leader of this mission so everyone listens to me, if I shall be unable to give orders my wife Kushina takes the lead and if we both are out then Sheena-san, got this, okay, then let's go!" Grandpa stated.

And so I rushed, together with Hinoto and Kosuke, who happened to live in the same direction back home.

"Okay guys, I see you later!" Hinoto stated.

"Uhm, before we part, Sanaruko-chan it´s really nice to see you again, and, well..., I look really forward to work with you..., also..., after this mission..., I have to tell you something!" Hinoto stated after many hesitating minutes.

I blushed deep red, was he thinking about what I thought

"S-s-sure thing, o-of course..., well see you at the gate, Hinoto-kun!" I replied, kissing his cheek, to which he blushed. Same as me.

"Th-thanks, Sanaruko-chan!" He stated before he turned around.

I watched as he walked away.

"You and him..., are you..., you know?" I heard it coming from right next to me, I looked to see Kosuke´s worried and jealousy stricken expression.

"No..., Hinoto is for me like a little brother, I always played with him and watched out for him, although he often said that he liked me, but I guess that was more meant, due to me being there for him, when it was all too much for him and he also mostly said it when we were kids!" I stated.

"By the way, why do you ask?" I asked him suspicious.

"Because I am..., sigh, never mind, we should hurry!" he stated before he was about to leave.

"Sana?!" he stated, his back turned to me.

"Huh what´s up?" I asked.

"Inori-san..., Sakurai-san..., Hinoto-san..., they are not the only ones who like you, I just wanted you to know that..., i´m always there for you, so please, stay save, I will wait for you okay!" Kosuke stated, before he vanished.

"... Wait; what..., hold on a second..., was this..., a Confession?" I mumbled confused and embarrassed, I never knew I was so popular with the guys.

And I never got four Confessions in one day, well three but I was sure Hinoto wanted to confess to me as well.

"_hmmmm, Who should I pick if it comes down to this_?" I thought as I walked back home.

**Meanwhile in the Hikarikage office, Menma´s Pov:**

"Moegi, lease go get my wife and afterwards you guys can get yourself a free day!" I stated to my co-workers and subordinates.

"Will be done Hikarikage!" She and Chouji stated, before Moegi vanished.

"You can go home Chouji I will needing your help no more for today, go get to your son and train a bit with him, he has had an awful lot of fun lately, as much as Sana always tells me!" I stated.

"Sure thing, he has to learn that it is not always the looks, which are counting, and that all what glitters ain't gold!" Chouji stated, stretching, before giving me a thumb up.

"Well see you tommorrow then!" He said.

"Yeah, see you later!" I stated as he walked out of the door, as Moegi and Hinata just arrived.

"Alright what´s the matter Menma, if it´s about the hole in our house..., I can explain that..., you know I thought the cooker was...!" my wife started.

"Moegi-san would you please let me speak under four eyes with my wife, you can go home and meet up with Udon if you want to!" I stated as I saw that my assistant was still in the room.

"Sure thing, Boss..., I-I mean Hikarikage!" She stated, before she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Menma what´s this all about?" Hinata asked worried.

"I got a message yesterday, the time has come!" I only stated.

"You mean..., shall we really..., I mean we can die there..., who knows what will await us?" Hinata stated afraid.

"I know you are scared, but it is as the prophecy tells, if we do not help the one, who´s soul has created our world, all we know will vanish.

We have to make sure he survives this war, if not, your sister, your father, your entire clan and all the friends we have, everyone is going to die!" I explained to her.

"I..., I understand!" She stated submissive before she leaned on me.

"It does not suits me to be so weak in my decision, but going into a whole new world to fight a war we likely might never return from, it´s scaring me!" Hinata stated in terror and sorrow, besides being a tuff woman, was she really soft under the surface, a typical Tsundere after all.

"I know it does, i´m scared too, but we have to stay strong, if we are terrorized yet, then our world is as good as doomed.

The Messenger of the Mezakan-Clan, explained it to me.

As soon as we walk out of the village, a Genjutsu gets casted on the rest of the world, which lives forth, forgetting our existence, so long until we come back!" I stated.

"But what world is that?" She asked me.

"The world of the man, which soul has created ours, a man called Naruto Uzumaki, apparently he shall be the counterpart of myself, so it´s likely that he too holds a Bijuu in himself.

If I wouldn´t know I never met him before, I would think i´m crazy, because even though I do not know him, there is something familiar in his name, somewhere I heard it before, but I cannot remember where!" I stated.

"I see, anyways I hope it all works out in the end, well then, let´s go!" Hinata stated.

"Yeah let´s go!" I stated, as I took her hand and teleported to our location.

**After a few hours, Sana´s Pov:**

After meeting up on the gate we traveled on a fast pace towards our search point.

I had an awkward feeling, thanks to Sakurai, Hinoto and Kosuke, and their more or less awkward confessions was still confusing me and it was a bit hard to focus on my task.

Still I was a professional, I have to maintain a clear and cool head.

We arrived at the place, where the Daughter of the Daimyo has been seen last, we were rather far from Konohagakure.

"Well then time to get this done!" Sheena Senju, my sempai stated.

She was the daughter of our old Hikarikage, Lady Tsunade and the deceased Sennin and fellow Sannin Jiraiya.

"Sure, well then Yuuka, Yaz, it´s all up to you guys now...!"

"...Time to shine and take the Spotlight now!" Marui and Sarui Inuzuka stated in sync.

"Leave it to us!" Yuuka and Yaz stated.

Both sniffed on the dress and then on the ground.

"I got it!" Yaz stated after a while and continued to sniff on the ground.

"me too!" Yuuka stated.

"Good dogs!" I stated, crawling both behind their ears.

"Are there any other smell-traces?" Grandma asked the little Junior Ninken.

"No actually not!" Yuuka said.

"Alright let´s follow it!" Grandpa stated.

And so we followed a trace into the unknown, oblivious of what is going to happen to us.

**A Few days later:**

Since good a week we had now followed the trace of Lady Kayori and it lead us far away from hi no Kuni, in the land of Lakes and what we saw now before us, was unbelievable.

"...What is this...?" I asked Kosuke, upon scanning our target with my Byakugan

"No idea, I never saw such a building before!" he answered.

We stood before a valley, upon a hill, looking over to a mountain, on which a strange building was located.

"Are you guys sure she is in there?" I asked.

"Definitely, the odor of Lady Kayori´s trace gets stronger the closer we come to this mountain, so whatever this building is, it's definitely the kidnappers´ location!" Yaz replied.

"I see, well guess we than simply have to fly over there!" Sheena stated, creating a giant wood bird out of a tree.

"Stop, let us first observed the surrounding before we crash through the gates!" Grandpa stated.

"You got a point there!" Sheena stated, thinking things over.

"Kosuke-san, use one of your crows to observe this building please!" Grandma stated and Kosuke did as told.

"There seems to be some kind of force field around the entire mountain, one can only enter from the foot of it, there is a gate and some kind of a way, which seems to reach up towards the building!" Kosuke stated after a while.

"I see, guess it´s our only way then, but prepare to engage in fights, I bet one can clearly see us from above the towers of this building!" Grandpa stated.

"Alright if nobody objects we are doing things as following, we get through this way, make it to this building, break in, slay our way to the Daimyo´s daughter and get back out with her!" Grandpa stated.

"Alright let´s do this!" We shouted and so we made our way towards the foot of the mountain.

What would await us in this building?

_(To be continued)_

**Part III/ Prepare for war, a second Chance to make things right.**

**Sarin´s Pov:**

It was early in the morning as I woke up, being woken by loud noises.

"Neherit, quick, they all have been awoken and they are already fighting, if this goes on the castle will be destroyed!" I thought to hear Rughian shouting.

"Well keep your voice down Rughian, there are still people sleeping and no fear I will go down and deal with them!" I heard Neherit´s voice.

I heard step running down the hallway, away from my door.

"I ask myself what has happened now!" I stated.

"Hey Salia, wake up!" I stated as I shook her awake.

"What´s going on?" She asked.

"Trouble, seems like the newly resurrected are fighting against each other and they likely will destroy the castle this way, Neherit and Rughian have gone down the hallway, guess he will try to calm them down, but I bet he will need some hands more, so get dressed we got to help him!" I stated while walking in the bathroom next door, it was convenient that these Rooms were so big, they even fitted an entire bathroom inside.

And the King-size beds were so fluffy soft, as if you sleep on a white cloud.

"Geez so much stress already in the morning!" I heard Salia pouting.

A half hour later we were finally done with washing and dressing, we ran down the hallway, towards the source of the noise.

It came out of one of the rooms we were not allowed to walk in.

"Geez you idiots, you are alive after being dead for so long and the first thing you can do, is to fight against each other!" I hear Neherits voice.

We arrived in the room only to see an unusual sight.

Many persons, strapped with big black chains, raised into the air tied to the ceiling.

Under them were the four first Hokages, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze.

Also, and I almost didn´t trusted my eyes, Lord Ashina, a young woman with red Hair, she had something familiar but i just couldn´t remember what, even Aunt Kushina was there.

As a shock came for Salia that Neji Hyuuga had been resurrected as well.

The rest of the people I didn´t even know, beside of Itachi Uchiha, Haku, Zabuza Momochi as well as Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Gold and Silver Brothers, even though I knew these people only because of the Bingo books and thanks to their reputations.

"I don´t belive this, so many strong Ninjas on one pile, even Lord Jiraiya is here..., huh who´s that girl, and that old man?" Salia asked me.

"I have heard about him, his name is Master Chen, A Taijutsu master, similar to Sensei Gai and Sensei Lee, but I think he is even stronger than him!" I stated, after the last month I knew most of the important people in Konohagakure.

"Hmmm..., Sarin who are these..., wait hold on a second, isn´t that..., but how is that possible that two of them are existing?" Salia asked me as she pointed at a huge tank full of water with the body of no one else but the Fourth Hokage, his wife and Hinata Uzumaki, even though we saw Minato-san and Aunt Kushina standing right before us discussing things with Rughian and Neherit, and I knew that Salia's Aunt was still in Konohagakure, but here she was, together with other persons.

"Anyways what exactly happened don´t tell me it´s another war coming!" Hashirama asked.

"Well the time for the next Millennium War has come, although it´s far too early!" Neherit stated.

"I see so that's why you brought us back with _Kuchiyose Edo-Tensei_, right!" Tobirama stated.

"Baaaaaaammmm!" Faster than the blink of an eye, Neherit´s fist collided with Tobirama´s face, punching him backwards into the wall.

"Don´t you dare equaling the high jutsu of **Bochi no Kaze** (_Cemetery wind_) with your cheap copy, called **Edo Tensei**, how dare you even try to copy any of the Mezakan´s Jutsus.

This Jutsu was prohibited to the Watashimori only, but you idiot just had to copy it and make it available for every other idiot to use!" Neherit´s voice was full of wrath, hatred and venom, everyone was paralyzed by his reaction.

"If I wouldn´t need your forces, I would likely kill you again, you are the world´s biggest idiot I have ever seen before in my long life!" Neherit continued to scold Tobirama, who looked like a boy busted in flagrante at making mischief.

"If you dare one more time to copy a Jutsu of my clan I will hunt your sorry soul to the depths of hell!" He stated before huffing in annoyance.

"Anyways now that this has cleared we going to the main theme of the day.

As you all know have you guys been dead for 20 years or even longer, the fact is, that bringing you back to live was not a mood swing of me, not at all.

Each one of you bears a tremendous power in yourself, Kinkaku and Ginkaku for example still have the force of the Kyuubi, that's why I resurrected you, your force is well needed.

Also we have Haku, with the unique ability of creating Ice out of Wind and Water Chakra.

Zabuza Momochi, the so called Demon of Kirigakure, mercenary and a strong warrior, wished in his last minutes before death to go where Haku is, well in the end your wish has become true both of you are alive again.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, the Four deceased Hokages, one each of you has unique and strong abilities and I think I have no further need to tell anyone about it, your deed speak for themselves.

Kushina, Honoka, Ashina, as Uzumakis of the highest ranks are all three of you massively strong Seal Casters and unfortunately the only Souls of the dead Uzumakis which I have found, it seems like the enemy has already gotten their hands on the rest of the still remaining souls and will likely use Tobirama's dumb Jutsu to revive them.

By the way, thanks a lot for the fourth World war, you Asshole!" Neherit explained before growling mercilessly at Tobirama who backed away.

"Thanks to your dumb Jutsu thousands of people are already dead, I really ask myself what were you thinking as you created that jutsu?" Neherit continued.

"It itches in my hands to rip your head off, you know!?" he stated.

"Neherit stay focused!" Rughian stated.

"Geez you are right, anyways, one each of you is alive for exactly 1 year, in this year you guys work for me, we going to keep the world safe, slay every real demon which comes our way, prevent the world from falling into chaos and maybe prevent our all demise, if you work good, I might consider to let you live another year, by the way Hashirama-kun, your wife is waiting in her room at the end of the corridor!" Neherit stated.

"M-Mito, is..., she´s alive!" Hashirama-sama stated unbelieving.

Yeah she lived some more decades after your death and kept the Kyuubi in herself, before giving it over to her Granddaughter Kushina, Minato´s wife, momentarily it stucks in Naruto, Minato-san and Kushina-san´s son!" Neherit explained.

"How´s my son?" Kushina-san asked.

"You guys can be proud of him, he has become the Hokage since five years now and is one of the most famous and most popular persons of Konohagakure and so are his Children!" Neherit explained.

"Wait hold on a second..., Naruto´s ..., Children?" Kushina asked before a large smile appeared.

"So we are Grandparents, Minato we are grandparents, our son has found a wife and has Children!" Kushina-san stated excited.

"You will meet them later, also is there another thing, Neji Salia, I have bad news for you guys, last night Hiashi Hyuuga has parted from the living, after he fought against his father, Hizamaru Hyuuga to stop him from attacking Hinata-san´s Children as well as yourself Salia, So if you want to go there I will take you together with Kushina-san and Minato-san!" Neherit explained in a calm tone.

"Uncle Hiashi is dead?" Neji stated in shock.

"Grandpa..., no..., why!" Sarin stated in sheer terror, tears falling from her eyes.

"He fought, alongside of Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Sakura and Sasuke against his Grandfather, in order to stop him from attacking his own clan´s men, he has set himself over the law of Konohagakure, that part which says that the Kage no Tori is not allowed to be casted anymore, since 11 years this is a fundamental law, but Hizamaru has never given up on it and managed to curse 5 children with the seal, in the last 11 years!" neherit told them.

"The Funeral is at 3 pm, there should be enough time to travel then.

That aside, you guys are going to reside in this castle for the next time, one each of you has a room for him/herself.

During your stay and the one year I will not that anybody of you is fighting against another one.

If you do, I will gladly stomp you into the ground so hard, you will wish you were never be reborn.

You guys are a team from now on, your mission is to keep the world save from out of the shadow, officially you guys do not exist, you are the **Gōsuto bunretsu** (_Ghost division_) of the United Ninja World.

Anyone got it?" Neherit asked.

"And what makes you think we follow you?" Kinkaku asked.

"You want to try it out?" Neherit stated his expression darkened.

"Sure thing, I will see if you are really as high and mighty as you think, give me your best Shot!" Kinkaku mocked him, rushing to attack Neherit.

The same dodged the punches with an incredible easiness, not even defending himself, he more danced around the fists and beats.

"Grrr, stop mocking me, fight like a man!" Kinkaku shouted, while his brother cheered for him.

The other resurrected, me included, looked at the one sided battle with curious and analytic eyes.

"Fight you asshole!" Kinkaku shouted in rage, transforming in his Bijuu form, ready to attack, before he suddenly was gone, being punched right through the wall, to the outside of the castle.

"Kinkaku?!" Ginkaku asked dumbfounded.

The shock we suffered through this new demonstration of sheer overwhelming force, was almost severe.

"Anymore Question?" Neherit asked with a meaningful glance.

"Sir, no, Sir!" The rest of them stated saluting.

"Very well, Ginkaku, please go and get your brother back, he lies in 5 miles distance in a river unconscious, the Stegosaurs are beginning to get skeptical, they already are pondering whether to keep drinking out of the river or not!" Neherit stated with a chuckle.

"And I would absolutely hate it to disturb their daily life, and don´t you dare attacking them, if even just one of them dies, I will send you guys back to the pits of hell and believe me, this ain't no joke..., Understood?" Neherit asked with a sinister smile.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Everyone stated sweatdropping.

"Is it just me or is Neherit far more energetic than before?" I asked Rughian.

"That has been so since he began his training, whenever he sleeps a night through, he later is as fit as a well-oiled machine!" Rughian replied.

"Anyways, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Neji, Honoka, Please follow me, you guys going to meet some people, back, You guys too!" Neherit stated as he walked up to Salia, my father and me.

"I will tell Naruto personally what I am doing by simply showing it to him.

By the way, Sarin this is Honoka Uzumaki, your grandmother, Honoka this is Sarin, your granddaughter!" Neherit explained and I did not trusted my eyes and ears.

"G-grandma?" I asked dumbfounded

"G-Granddaughter?" Honoka-san asked equal dumbfounded like me.

She looked not at all the way, when I had seen her the last time, more like a young woman, which looked like nothing but middle 20.

"Much time has passed!" Neherit only stated.

"Anyways you guys, please keep the castle clean, if you feel the urge to fight against then turn around and go to your room, my crows have you always in their glance and Rughian, Nagato as well as Mito-san will keep an eye on you guys too, so you better don´t try to fight, or you will likely end up like Kinkaku!" Neherit stated as he lead us out of the room.

"Do you think they will get along?" I asked Neherit.

"They will have to, the next Millennium war has already begun.

Humanity does not see it because of the Veil, but the demons are already lose, as you know since yesterday!" Neherit stated.

"Anyways we will be in Konoha just right for the funeral, you guys got to hold on tight, I will speed up, I got to make myself bigger this time!" He stated.

"What does he mean?" Neji-san asked.

"You will see, Neji-san!" Salia stated, while scanning the Boy with a light blush.

**Bonus Story continues/ A mission for two:- Side Uchimaki:**

**Part 4: Arrival in the Iron Town, puppet-Play.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

We finally arrived in the town, after another 3 hours, it was late afternoon already.

"Stop right there, who are you guys, and what business do you have in our town?" The Guards at the gate asked us.

"We were send from Konohagakure, as a reinforcement and as bodyguards, for Lord Fushichō, here is our official invitation, my name is Boruto Uzumaki and this is Sarada Uchiha, my Partner!" I stated.

"Konohagakure sends us kids, guess we should have known that they most likely only mock us, what a waste of money!" The guard stated.

"Au contraire, my Father, the Hokage thinks that we two will be fairly enough, to deal with every danger to come, if anything unexpected and life-dangerous for all happens, I can sent my friend here to him and he will be here in an instant!" I stated.

"You are the son of the Hokage?" the guard asked me.

"Indeed, Boruto Uzumaki, at your service!" I stated.

"Hmmmm, well the papers seem to be okay, I guess there should be no problem, alright you may enter, my partner is phoning up to the Lord´s Villa to announce your arrival, please stay here, I bet they will send you guys someone to take you there!" the Guard stated.

"Thank you very much!" I stated.

"Sure, anyways got to go back to my job!" he said before he vanished.

We waited for 20 minutes before a man walked up on us.

"Welcome in Fiero village, my name is Sasori Taka, Lord Fushichō´s main Butler, i´m your guide for today.

My master, Lord Fushichō is still in a meeting so he told me, to show you a bit of our beautiful town.

Your Luggage is going to be sent to your rooms in the royal Villa, at the end of the visit i´m sure Lord Fushichō will be done with his meeting and ready to welcome you, anyways if you would like to follow me, I´m going to show you around!" Taka-san stated, and so we were occupied with sightseeing for the next five hours.

After we were finally finished we stood right before the Royal villa.

"Welcome at the Firestone Estate, my name is Hotaru Amano, I am the head-maid of this estate and it is an honour to me to meet you, young Lord Uzumaki, young Lady Uchiha.

My master is now almost ready to meet you, I suggest that you take a shower in the meanwhile and put on the clothes we have prepared for you, and tonight will be busy!" Amano-san, a 30 year old women with a serious expression and a respectable aura, stated.

She had something on her which made me shuddering she seemed to be very well-versed in Battles.

Like a wild-cat waiting, biding its time before attacking.

Same goes for Sasori, also a 30 year old man, in my opinion the two of them weren´t just Butler and maid.

"Of course, we thank you for your hospitality!" I said and we both bowed, something was different on them, so I used my Byakugan in the brief seconds we bowed, it was as I thought.

"Sasori-san, is going to show you your rooms, feel free to feel at home!" Amano-san stated.

"_Somehow this is strange, she looks as if she´s not herself, I guess she´s trapped too_!" I thought, as I looked in her eyes, having stopped to scan her.

I also saw it at the Gate-guard and at Taka-san, they were set in a Genjutsu, I was sure about that for I had checked that earlier already with my Byakugan.

"_Sarada, can you hear me_?" I asked, while we walked down the corridors of the large fancy looking Building, over mind-transmission.

A jutsu Inojin had once set on all of us, concentrating strongly we could connect our minds, even when we are far away.

"_Sure what´s up_?" she asked back.

"_Seems like most of the people here are in a Genjutsu, but I guess it´s best to not show that we know, until we find the caster_!" I told her.

"_I see, yeah that makes sense, guess you are right, well this means we have to play along am I right_?" She asked.

"_Indeed, and I bet it´s more behind this than we think, I haven´t told you before, but I got some strange dreams the last days._

_Dreams in which the real Fushichō spoke to me, he told me he and his mother would have been captured and being replaced by imposters, still I have no idea what exactly their goal is._

_I have to find the real ones, but for this I need to know more about the false ones_!" I explained.

"_I see yeah, guess we should do that before we make trouble_!" Sarada replied.

"_Indeed, if we finally find the real ones we also can outplay these imposters_!" I thought.

"_Yeah, guess you are right_!" Sarada send to me.

"This here is your room Lady Uchiha!" Taka-san stated as he pointed at a door, and opened it.

"Pheeew, fancy, fancy!" I stated at the sight, the room had something rustically and expensive to me.

"And this right across the corridor is yours, Lord Uzumaki!" Taka-san stated, as he opened the door.

"Speaking from fancy!" Sarada stated, mine was not minor rich and expensively decorated.

White and gold seemed to be used as a main colour in this house.

It was hard to believe, that this villa here was the one of the Major of a mining town, I really asked myself how this Lord Fushichō must look like.

"_Like a parrot among crows_!" I mumbled, before I had to chuckle as I imagined it.

"What´s the matter Bolt?" Sarada asked me.

"Oh nothing, just though about something funny!" I stated.

"Anyways the Lord will likely arrive here at evening for the dinner, tonight it gives a big party, with all of the rich and mighty personalities out of the entire valley.

You are invited as guests from outside, the other royalties do not know about you being Ninjas from Konohagakure, therefore are your names for the following evening, Lord Satori Riku and Lady Satori Hinako from the Satori Clan of Hi no Kuni, it is a non-existent Clan, so no one will find anything out about it!" Taka-san stated.

"I see, so you want us to mix under the crowd and get informations and clues for any possible assassination plans, am I right?" Sarada asked.

"Indeed, we do not know who has threaten us, but we cannot be careful enough!" Taka-san stated.

"I understand, no fear we will find them!" I stated with confidence.

"I would appreciate this!" Taka-san replied.

"Anyways i´m going to let you guys get ready now, if you need me or Hotaru-san please feel free to ask in the reception!" he stated.

"Good but I got one wish, we need to know a bit more about the other royalties, if not we are unprepared!" I stated.

"Very well I will personally gather some files which we had taken some time ago for Lady Hanako, in the meanwhile please get prepared the dinner party starts at 9 o`clock in the evening!" Taka-san stated before he bowed and turned around, walking down the corridor.

"Guess this is something bigger than we thought!" I whispered to Sarada.

"Guess so, we better quickly find the real Lord Fushichō and Lady Hanako, if not, things might get ugly.

If the forces of this Fire-lord goes into the wrong hands, great disaster might be inevitable to come!" Sarada whispered back.

"We have to prevent this from happening!" I stated with a serious tone.

"Indeed, but first we have to overcome tonight and we have to fight the real royals of this town!" Sarada stated.

"Indeed, but the shrine visit is already tomorrow, so we got to find them quick, but for now we better get ready, we have to play along!" I replied.

"Sure thing, well then, see you later Bolt!" She said and vanished with Lady Katsuyu in her room.

"Dammit this is one big house!" Gamatech stated, after I closed my own door, I told him to stay in my Bag pack since I did not know how the villagers might react to him.

"It sure is!" I stated.

"Hey I heard about what you have to do, tell me, you got the Byakugan right?" Gamatech asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, Sarada-san is going to take a shower right next door to us, am I right?" He stated with a smug grin.

"You little pervy toad!"!" I stated with a smug grin.

"All for you my friend!" He only stated.

"Knock, knock!" It knocked on my door.

"Yes, Oh Sarada what's up?" I asked as she stood before me.

"Taka-san just brought the files!" She stated, as she gave them to me.

She turned around and was about to vanish in her room as she stopped.

"And Bolt…. If you try to watch me, while I am under the shower, with your Byakugan, you are dead meat, understood?!" She stated with a sinister smile.

"I never thought about that!" I stated alarmed.

"Oh good, can you then also tell this to Gamatech!" She stated.

"_Dammit how much did she heard_?!" I thought sweat dropping.

"Will be done!" I stated nervously.

"We are on a mission, don´t forget that!" She stated and I thought to see a blush, before she closed the door.

"Dammit, so much for spanning on the showering Sarada!" Gamatech stated.

"She would have killed me anyways if she ever would have found out!" I stated.

"I see, well you guys still have some days together alone, so there still is enough time for you guys to get it going!" Gamatech stated.

"What are you, the sex-guru or what?" I asked him.

"Get yourself an own girlfriend before you barge into my business!" I stated to him.

"Woaaah, easy man, i´m just trying to help you out here, anyways, you better get ready, there is a lot of stuff to learn before the grand show begins!" he stated pointing on the files I had laid on the table.

"I know that much…., geez that's so troublesome!" I mumbled as I walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

Tonight will be a busy time for sure!

_(To be continued…)_

_**A/N: hello my faithful readers, it has been a long time since I last wrote an Authors Note, some things happened at home which kept me from my creativity, but it´s finally here, Chapter 13.**_

_**And as the legend says the 13 has to be something unfortunate, so I wrote you a bit about Neherits unfortunate past.**_

_**I hope all of you, who thought that Neherit might just be an Overpowered character, might warm up a bit for him, because he is like the Twilight, he stands between light and darkness, Love and Hatred, like a mix of both, Naruto and Sasuke.**_

_**So please let me tell the story to an end, before you judge the characters.**_

_**Until the next time, in Chapter 14.**_

_**Yours truly, the Storyteller and his books**_


	14. Funeral and Suprises, Shadow s watching

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 14: Funeral for a Friend, Second Contact, Human after all.**

**Part I/ The Funeral, eyes in the shadow.**

**Part 1: Meaningful decisions.**

**Naruto´s Pov:**

The week ended with a happy end, even if we passed only by a hair´s breadth the disaster.

The people which had fallen in coma woke back up and thankfully there were no direct problems to be claimed.

Still the decision stood, Konohagakure had become quite vulnerable for attacks of all kind, and I first had to change that fact, before the Chunin exams could be continued.

Seriously, had I really become that careless, that Assassination groups could roam freely through my hometown and attack not only my children but only those of my best friends, have I failed as Hokage?

The other Kages only said that I couldn´t have known that such things would happen, but the last attacks gave me the assumption that I really lacked behind, regarding the safety of my townspeople.

The only fortunate to announce by now, was at least, that no one has been deadly harmed yesterday night..., well no one but the assassins, the gate guard of the Hyuuga`s, Hizamaru´s bodyguards, Hizamaru himself and my Father-in-Law, Hiashi-sama.

Some of them died senselessly, others died out of unfortunate circumstances and then there were those who died heroically, such as Hiashi-sama.

The last good deed he made, was telling us about the scroll, to release the _Kago no Tori_ Juin.

The search for the scroll was successful, Hinata and her sister were at studying and deciphering it by now and I hope we can release everyone from the Juins by today noon.

All in all I was glad that most of the townspeople and everyone else, such as Karin and her Family, as well as Neherit and his friends, survived the last night.

"I guess we should stay with this decision then!" I stated to the other Kages, as we all were to agree with the same.

"Guess you are right Hokage-sama, I think I can speak for us all, that it is also in our interest to guarantee the safety of our Genins, and seeing the last night´s attack and the attacks before, same as the attempted attack at the beginning of this month, we came to the conclusion that we first have to secure the towns before being able to held more festivals and examinations, even though it´s currently just Konohagakure, this easily also can happen to each of the other villages.

Also we will have to make sure the kids have no silent problems from all the stress and the dark influence they had been sat under, either by the attacks or by this demonical thing yesterday, which might affect them later.

Also I will not saying that I do not trust you and your peoples, however I would like to make a medical Checkup on our Genins by our own medics!" Chojuro-san explained.

"Of course I understand and I think it is the best to get the kids back to their lands, for now at least, thanks to these new experiences, we have to strengthen the safety of Konoha anyways, not only with Shinobis but also with those who can feel and repel the darkness which might creeps into our lands.

I think I don´t need to tell you guys that the Jinnchuriki will likely be targeted too, so we better strengthen the safety of the entire lands.

The last night showed me that the world is long not as peacefully as we thought..., it however also showed me that I can trust Neherit as well as his judging, I think we should at least consider to listen more to what he has to tell us, since he seems to know far more about demons and other supernatural beings, than we do.

Anyways, the decision is therefore accepted, the finals of the Chunin exams will be postponed for the next month, as long as there are no new attacks or even more worse things happening.

During that month we should ask for a cooperation with Neherit and his men with the Project S.I.I.O.N.T., we need to train exorcists and seal casters, this way we can effectively handle the coming situations!" I stated.

"Indeed, if we cannot even truly react towards the dangers which likely will await us, our lands will not be safe anymore, and as we now know some of these dangers cannot truly being defeated with mere Shinobis!" Kurotsuchi-san stated.

"Indeed, therefore I will let the masks of my Ancestors being interrogated and researched by our Technological-Science area, I hope we can create a device with which we can better visualize and detect supernatural activity, for the HQ as well as for the Shinobis themselves!" I explained.

"Of course we will support these researches with everything you need!" Darui-san stated.

"So do we!" Gaara nodded.

"We too!" Kurotsuchi-san stated, and Chojuro-san nodded.

"I thank you dearly, anyways I think this has been all the points we have to speak about, unless you have any other questions?!" I asked.

"Only one, you said that Neherit has been going back to his home after that Battle last night, but..., where exactly is this home he talks about, in which land and what is he doing there, I mean he does not seems as if he would live in a small cottage in a mountain, as an hermit, am I right?!" Kurotsuchi asked.

"According to Shigure-san is Neherit´s Home momentarily an old fortress of unknown origin, it´s definitely no traditional building as much as I heard from my informant Shigure-san, the location lies within the Land of Mountains in a giant Crater, created 20 years ago, where he has created an island and a large ocean.

However shall the sky over the Crater being defended by a mighty shield, which lets it look, from above and around the shield, like the mountain-landscape around it, so it´s almost impossible to find, if one does not have the right coordinates of the passage.

According to the mutual statements from Shigure Uzumaki and Salia Hyuuga is the island, where Neherit lives, being inhabited by so called Dinosaurs, giant reptilians which have lived long before humanity even was born, Milliards of years ago, also shall the island be right into another dimension, which is connected by a large den-corridor to ours, which makes the island and Ocean hundred times bigger than the Crater actually is.

It is said by them, that Neherit shall have started to recreate these Dinosaurs as well as died Shinobi, as seen with the Jinnchurikis he has resurrected, out of DNA, bones and an, to today still unknown, Jutsu.

With this unknown jutsu he can recreate life, some of the memories of a person, their feelings, even their knowledge, to a point where it is hard to tell that they have ever been dead since long time!" I explained as I spoke about Shigure´s verbal report from yesterday.

"Have you not found something out about this Jutsu, by now, I mean is it the same as the _Kuchiyose Edo Tensei_, or like the _Rinne-Tensei_?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not yet and not that I know, but I think it is a whole different Jutsu, as much as I have heard does Neherit not really approves much of both techniques.

I don't know much about it and the other Jinnchurikis also don´t know something concrete, however it seems to be perhaps the same technique with which he has also resurrected Sarin Uzumaki, lady Mito Uzumaki and Nagato Uzumaki.

All in all is Neherit´s momentarily activities reduced to killing Demons and annihilating other dark-spiritual beings, as well as resurrecting strong but dead shinobis from ancient times in whole new bodies.

Bodies matching to their old appearance, as I said it´s hard to tell that they have been dead since a long time, as long as you don´t know about their death!" I explained.

"I see, well I asked Shukaku about the old times and about what he still can remember from since his birth.

He too told me that it indeed gives an old Prophecy made by the Wild-sages of old Times, just as Neherit told us, a prophecy in which the so called Destined Children shall prevent a War of unknown expanses.

The Prophecy goes as following:

_7 Children near the same time, 10 have to be born, 10 Children be the world´s spine, after 7 times of mourn_!" Gaara stated and I knew what he meant.

"I heard the same Prophecy from the Ōgama-sennin, and looking at last night, I can say that I found another Wild-sage, which my Son has found a year ago.

I spoke with him and he finally told me anything about that month he had vanished last year, during Momoshiki´s assault, during the Last Chunin exam finals.

According to his telling was he in a place called Skyfire Valley, a giant valley inhabited by the sages of fire and Phoenixes, which can only be reached through a dimensional gate in a secret passage, there he learned much about their forces and skills, as well as their culture and lifestyle, while helping them out, they healed Sarada´s severe wounds and brought her so back over the damn, so good that from the wound not even a scar is left.

So we can say that he´s likely more advanced in terms of power than I thought, I always believed he only has the power of the toads which I taught him.

Apparently I underestimated my son big time.

Anyways, if I now count my daughter and Sarada-san, who too got some training from their Wild-sages already, and Neherit, we have already 4 of the 10 Children together, if Neherit truly is one of these Children though!" I stated.

"What do you mean with that?" Chojuro asked me.

"The Ōgama-sennin, I mean the Wild-sage of Wood, told me that the Children will become Sages of their respective element, however Neherit, so he said himself, has already overcome this hurdle and has become a High-sage of Spirits, also was he born way to earlier as all the others, according to Salia Hyuuga, my niece, is Neherit by now 1.600 years old!" I explained and they almost fell from their chairs.

"1.600, but..., but he looks so young?!" Kurotsuchi stammered unbelieving.

"Indeed, but according to him, as well as the books I have read and the things Great-grandmother Lady Mito told me, are the Mezakan-Clan, together with the Senju-Clan, the founders of the Uzumaki Clan, that's also why we inherited part of their longevity.

Fullblood Uzumakis always look half the age they actually are, Tsunade-baa-chan has apparently learned her jutsu, to look young, from Lady Mito, she learned it out of jealousy of not being blessed with that half-eternal youth, also because she hated to show how much of an old hag she really is!" I snickered before I felt the pain of a mega-ton punch to my head, while behind me stood a fuming Tsunade Senju.

"What was that about me being an old hag?" She asked in wrath.

"Uuuuhm..., I´m sorry really..., ahem, anyways, it´s a little strange, still let´s believe for now that Neherit´s indeed one of them, which means that 6 Children are still missing.

Also we know the locations of 1 more Wild-sage, the Wild-sage of fire, Fushichō-san, the Skyfire Valley is located somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

That makes, with Nekomata, Wild sage of Darkness, Lady Inari, Wild-sage of Light, Gamamaru, Wild-sage of Wood and Genbu, Wild-sage of Water, exactly 5 Wild-sages from which we directly know the locations.

We still haven´t found the realm of the Hakuja Sennin, Ryuja; the Wild sage of Stone.

As for the Shimagame Genbu, Darui-san, you guys have to make sure she´s safe, and you better hold the eyes open for any possible kid which has the potential to become a Sage of Water.

But do not force anyone, I guess the Children somehow are being drawn to the Wild-sages through unknown forces and circumstances!" I explained.

"This might not be so easy..., you see, since the Shimagame is a Giant Turtle, she has an own mind and does not truly belong to any Land specific, even though she always stayed near the shores of Kaminari no kuni...!

However has she vanished since years, ever after the war, perhaps because she was attacked and didn´t felt safe anymore, however have we no real idea where she is for the moment, since Motoi hasn´t been there to that time!" Darui-san stated.

"I see..., well this is going to be hard to find her if she´s underwater, but we must..., if I am not mistaken then this Spirit, Nymphelia, which had been made evil, could have been a first attempt, so to say a test-drive, to see how and what it takes to turn an Elemental-being, similar to a Wild-Sage, evil.

These daggers, like the one which was stuck in Nymphelia-san, however might have not been enough, so the group which is behind these attacks has surely taken actions themselves, to put them under dark influence; same as they did with Lord Nekomata and Lady Inari.

At least we now know that Orochimaru has to be one of their supporters or even member, same as a being called Kuro Z, which most likely is a remaining part of Kuro Zetsu!" I explained and the other nodded in approval to this theory.

"The rest of you, please hold the eyes open for strong and giant animals, which somehow are able to be associated with an Element, we still miss the elements of Ice, Lightning and Wind, and you might not instantly see it though.

I meanwhile will hold my eyes open for someone who has the potential to become the sage of Wood, someone I can let being taught by Fukusaku-sensei and the other toads!" I stated.

"Then it is decided, beside of looking out for the Wild Sages, we also look for potential children who might become the sages, also we will secure the rest of the world with all what we have.

During this period we will work together with Neherit Mezakan, also we will keep the Jinnchuriki safe and if needed we will give them a living in the S.I.I.O.N.T HQ, is everyone approving of this decision!" Gaara asked, as the oldest in his duty, since he has become the Kazekage even before all of us had become Kages ourselves.

"I, Darui from Kumogakure, Raikage of Kaminari no Kuni, approve of this decision!" Darui-san stated.

"I, Kurotsuchi from Iwagakure, Tsuchikage of Tsuchi no Kuni, approve of this decision!" Kurotsuchi stated.

"I, Chojuro from Kirigakure, Mizukage of Mizu no Kuni, approve of this decision as well!" Chojuro stated.

"I, Naruto from Konohagakure, Hokage of Hi no Kuni, approve of this decision!" I said.

"I, Gaara from Sunagakure, Kazekage of Kaze no Kuni, approve of this decision!" Gaara stated.

"I, Shizuru, Taishou (_General_) from Tetsu no kuni, approve of this decision!" Shizuru-san stated.

"I, Shibuki from Takigakure, Morikage of Taki no kuni, approve of this Decision!" Shibuki stated.

"By the way, I got a Question, where are the Jinnchuriki's anyways?" Shibuki asked.

"I think I saw Fu and Yagura together the last time however I have no clue where they are for the moment, but I will let them know our decisions anyways, as for Yugito-san and Killer B, they have returned meanwhile to Kumogakure, Utakata is on the search for an old friend, Roshi and Han´s location are for the moment unknown, I bet they are okay but I will be sure we will find them, this way we can help them if dangers are occurring!" I stated.

"Alright, since that has been cleared, any more questions..., then I guess the council is finished for today, I thank you all for your time and I hope that we will meet each other soon under whole new and happier circumstances.

Until then I thank you already in advance, the Genins will all be escorted back to their homelands in the coming days!" I stated and they nodded.

"I thank you for this meeting!" I said, bowing in respect.

"I thank you too!" They all said in unison, before their Holograms vanished.

"Finally, done, I hope I can have a few hours of a short nap before the funeral!" I stated, as I stretched.

"I know how you feel Naruto, i´m tired too and I want to get back home as fast as possible, still I have promised to stay for the Funeral, afterwards I will escort my Genins back home, I have to help Matsuri back home with all the work left in the villa and Kankuro has also been far too long away from his son and wife!" Gaara, who still was here in Konoha and who sit right next to me, stated.

"Yeah I thank you very much, Hiashi has died as a hero, defending his family and clan, and as such he shall also be given to the afterlife.

And knowing that the Leader of another land is also showing him respect and attends his funeral, is surely a great honor for his soul!" I stated as I looked at Gaara.

"It´s the least I can do, to show my respect, after all Neji-san once helped in my rescue from Akatsuki, I was not able to show my gratitude to him before he died, not even as he saved me during the Second Chunin exams months before, all I could do was to write a recommendation to Lady Tsunade for him to become Jonin.

The least I can do is to give my respect to his grave as well as to his uncle, the old leader of the Hyuuga clan!" He stated.

"And we still have to speak with Shikadai about what happened yesterday evening, if we are not there to stop Temari, she might choke him!" Kankuro, who stood silently behind his brother, to a point I almost forgot his presence, stated with a light chuckle.

"Ah yeah, that, geez the poor guys was terrorized afterwards!" I stated, as I remembered how much Karui and Temari yelled and complained yesterday evening in the Lazarette, that their Children were still too young for having a relationship on such a highly sexual level.

I could calm them down by making them clear that the two are deeply in love and that even the kids already feel, that soon something terrible might happen, and that no one knows how many times they still have before they could die.

I explained that we too had been in a war and that we too were striving for love that time, even though we found our true love later after we luckily survived that war and that after all no one of us had been in love with someone as strong as our kids were.

As they asked me what I would say if Bolt and Sarada would have had sex already, I only could tell them, what I once said to the Kids, that love is similar to live, something which should not be hold in a cage, especially when you know that you can lose it at any time, but I also told them that it gives a right time for anything.

Logically was Sakura only halfway fond about this idea, in her eyes it was still too early, but she also was not fully against it, in her opinion it would happen when it happens.

Still I admit, love is a strong feeling, as strong as hatred and both feelings can never be hold down by rules.

This convinced them to go easy on the young lovers.

And the two Teenagers got only a minor punishment as a week of grounding, in which they only could see each other for five hours the day.

However I know how to manage to overcome this punishment for them, by sending them on a mission and as the coincidence wanted it, I just got a letter earlier from Shion, out of the land of Demons, it has been five years since I saw her last, and already the problems in her land were piling over her head.

"_I really hope the children can help her, I wish I could go there myself to help her, but with the current state this is impossible I have to stay here and keep the town safe_!" I thought, as I rembered the letter which came this morning, brought by one of these superfast falcons, Takashiro-san.

**Flashback, 4 hours ago:**

I was done with the rest of the paperwork from yesterday, from before the festival and I was about to go home as suddenly I heard a knock at the window.

"Huh, a falcon, I bet it´s from one of the Kages!" I mumbled as I opened the window and let the giant bird inside.

"Well hello there..., Takashiro-san, anyways let me just get this..., so, thanks, here serve yourself!" I stated as I took of the small scroll and shoved a cup with the special bird-food and water over to him, which he took with a happy expression.

"They could have sent an email though!" I stated, as I thought about it, I unrolled the scroll and used my chakra-filled palms, to let the letter appear.

"Huh, it´s from Shion!" I stated, as I read the name of the sender.

I took the letter out of the envelop and began to read it.

"_Dearest Naruto-san, it has been a long time since we last corresponded together and I asked myself how you might be for the moment._

_I hope you are alright and the job as a Hokage does not begin to pile upon your head..., anyways, I write to you in a matter of help-seeking._

_My Husband, Sasaki, has disappeared without a trace after he went out to patrol around our land, however a week ago his entire Platoon has been found, and more dead than alive, but he was not with them._

_The few soldier who still were alive only told me that they have been investigating in a small village, but then had been attacked by the villagers out of unknown reasons, they fought but easily got wiped out._

_I send more soldiers out, to search for Sasaki and to stop the villagers rampage, but until now not one has returned so far._

_In a few days is Talia´s 16__th__ birthday and she wishes herself that her father comes back home, I too have this wish, however I also wish for it out of a need of safety for my folk, strange things are about to happen, here and elsewhere, I can feel the darkness rising, and I fear that Mōryō might return._

_Mōryō which we thought to have defeated so long ago, might still be alive, lurking somewhere, biding his time while reassembling his power through assimilating the freed miasma, freed through the death and the destruction which happened during the last Ninja World War and the Moonfall case._

_I asked many seal-casters to travel through the land and to check on the shrines and seal-places where demons have been sealed away since ancient times._

_But I have bad news, most of the seals have been broken and no trace of the demons have been found so far, I fear that Mōryō might has started to assimilate them as well, to strengthen his might even more, I fear that he soon might attack my hometown in order to eliminate me._

_I don´t want my daughter to get in danger, I want to defend her, even at the cost of my life, but I need someone who effectively can help me._

_Once you came at the request of my advisor to help us against Mōryō, this time I beg you to help us defeating him, if he´s back._

_I beg you please help me, I know that you have duties too, but I really hope you can help me, right now, you are the only one I can really rely on in this kind of situation._

_In hope of a quick and positive answer and I already thank you in advance._

_Shion, High-priestess of the Land of Demons!" _I read and I was buff.

"_Guess we really were carefree after all, just like Neherit said to Sakura, while we sat on our asses and celebrating a peace which now seems like a big lie, he was out fighting and saving what still can be saved by now._

_I feel really dumb, so really, really dumb, other lands are also in big trouble and yet we do as well as nothing about it_!" I thought with clenched fists and gritted teethes, I felt like the worst person in the world.

There was so much suffering and misery in the world around us, and even though I swore to make people happy when I would have become Hokage, I have done like nothing to actually accomplish this self-made task.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted, as I summoned a toad.

"Hey Naruto-san, how are you!" Gamatech stated.

"I´m as fine as I can be after this horror trip, anyways, I need you to deliver a quick message to the High-priestess of the land of Demons, Lady Shion.

Tell her that her letter reached me and that I will instantly send a Squad of my best Ninjas out, tell her that under the current circumstances I cannot leave the village by myself right now, but that I am sure they can handle things, did you get all that?" I asked.

"Of course, no problem, leave this to me, I will be back in no time!" Gamatech stated.

"Alright, then hold on, I send you to a place near the palace!" I stated, as I used my Hiraishin to send him over to the location.

It was convenient that he was so tiny, since my Hiraishin works not by things or person of my size, on such a wide distance; I can transport myself most likely only about 100 miles away.

But the Land of the demons is most likely the tenth of that distance apart from Hi no Kuni´s border.

"But before they go, we will have the Funeral this is something I cannot overlook, i´m sorry Shion!" I mumbled, as I walked out of the office to get home.

**Flashback end:**

And so I got to know, that the peace we had desperately tried to uphold, had long being broken from right within our united ninja world, without us knowing.

"Oh well, we better get home for now, if we want to take that nap before the Funeral, shall we?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Nice idea, count me in!" Kankuro stated yawning as we walked out of the office.

**Part 2: Coping with the loss. **

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I still could not believe it..., Grandfather Hiashi was dead, killed by his own father, while defending his daughters and their fiancés.

"_He had his fails and mistakes but he still was a great and kind man_!" Aunt Hanabi stated, as she and mother told me and Himawari about what happened yesterday evening, under massive tear-falls.

It somehow felt so unreal, that the father of my mother and aunt, the man who made it possible for me to even exist, by getting grandma pregnant and her giving birth to my mother and Aunt, the kind old man which I always saw in him had died so easily from one day to another.

I was often shortly before losing someone precious, and even though it now actually happened 2 times in a row, shortly after each other, I never can get used to it and I probably never will.

Even though I didn´t knew him as well as others, the death of Talon left an incurable scar in my Heart, which just got even bigger through Grandpa´s Death.

Deep within my mind has the fear, of losing my most precious persons, just being refreshed all over again.

A fear not even the soothing voice of Sarada could erase.

The same came early in the morning with Katsuo to help me and Himawari coping with the loss, giving us mental support, which was very welcomed.

It was a little awkward for me though, since Sarada now knows everything what once happened, and little I waited for her outburst in which she tells me that she hates me for cursing her this way, still I should know by now, that this probably never will happen.

The loving embrace she gave me, made me her love and support all the more clearer again.

Same goes for Himawari and Katsuo, the two of them were officially a pair since yesterday evening, which made me happy to say the least, I knew I could trust Katsuo, I saw that yesterday as he fought all alone to defend his friends.

"I thought him well!" I mumbled as I sat with Sarada in my room on the bed, holding her in my embrace.

"What do you mean?" She asked me with closed eyes, dozing off every now and then, the last night was taking its toll on us.

"Katsuo, your brother really is awesome!" I stated.

"I know..., after all he learned from the best..., similar to how Konoha-sensei learned from your dad!" Sarada answered with a chuckle, before it disappeared again quickly.

I could understand her, it was not the time to laugh and celebrate, even though we could, since most of us all survived the last night unharmed, but right now, it was just not the right time.

"I still can´t believe this feeling, this damn hopelessness I feel right now.

I knew, losing someone precious would be hard, but I honestly had no idea how much it really hurts, now I know how dad and mom must have felt as Uncle Neji has died!" I stated, not really waiting for an answer though.

"I´m so sorry Bolt!" Sarada said after a while of being silent.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked dumbfounded.

"All I can do is sitting here and trying to understand your feelings right now, so I can give you better mental support.

But I didn´t lost someone precious by now, from my father's former family is no one remaining, since before my birth and Mom´s parents still live.

I cannot even imagine how much pain you feel, all I can do is sitting by your side and trying to cheer you up with half-honest words of support!" She stated.

"Even if this might be the only thing you can do for me right now, doesn´t that mean that I do not appreciate it, I know that one has to know the same pain to truly understand each other, there I have to approve with Nagato.

But still, being here with you, seeing that you stand at my side in this dark time, gives me hope and strength, and the courage to overcome my sorrow, to live for tomorrow.

I knew dad could have tried to turn the time, but what happens if through this something more terrible happens.

As I turned the time to save my mother, I didn´t even though about that, I was so angry and full of pain that I did it without thinking, kind of like a reflex.

However Dad is way more mature and strong, he first thinks about the possibilities, the pro and contra of it.

That he decided to not do it must have had a good reason; perhaps he managed to unlock another force of the Nikkogan, perhaps he can see the future in more than one way, like watching trains in a train station.

As if he is capable of seeing the different futures according to his decisions.

If that's the case, he could even beat Shikamaru-san in planning strategies!" I stated.

"Wait a second, what do you mean with that?" Sarada asked confused.

"Woaaah the walking encyclopedia Sarada Uchiha has a problem with understanding me?" I joked.

"Well I just have to ask in case I understood it wrong, so basically, what you mean is, that it might be possible to see the future, each and every road, which splits through your decision in different ways, and that one might be able to observe each one of them without actually doing these decisions, this sounds almost like an Oracle!" Sarada stated.

"Yeah maybe this is what these eyes truly are, the eyes of an **Oracle of Truth and Secrets**!" I mumbled.

"Anyways, what about your eyes?" I asked.

"My eyes..., what do you mean, they are alright, they just hurt a little from crying?" She asked dumbfounded.

"No, I mean this Four-tomoe-Sharingan you have?!" I replied.

"What are you talking about, my Sharingan have only 3 tomoe, that´s the maximum which can appear!" She stated confused.

"Hmm, maybe you are right and my eyes are playing jokes with me, but I really thought to have seen four tomoe, mostly during our battle against your father yesterday and the Battle against the wooden Golem.

Maybe it was just my Imagination!" I stated.

"Perhaps, since I never heard about a four-tomoe- Sharingan; I know that I am not a weirdo!" Sarada replied a little pissed.

"And I, as an Uchiha must and should know this, I would say!" She huffed.

"Yeah..., sure..., anyways, I hope Himawari is alright..., I think the death of grandpa hurt her even more than me!" I stated worried, changing the theme to not enrage Sarada more, she hated nothing more than being called, Salad, Skeleton or a weirdo.

"I think so, still Katsuo is there to help her through it!" Sarada stated.

"Even if she suffers, he will not let her do it alone, he will support her, I know my brother!" She said, as she snuggled up to me, while I resumed to pet her hair like a cat.

"Yeah you are right, he surely will make her feel better!" I nodded in approval, as I used my Byakugan to have a quick glance in Himawari´s room, I saw them both sitting together leaning on each other, I think Himawari was sleeping, while Katsuo held her in his arms with a loving glance.

I smiled at the sight.

"Katsuo, you will be a great Brother-in-law!" I mumbled.

**Meanwhile in Himawari´s room, Katsuo´s Pov:**

"She finally sleeps!" I mumbled, as I watched how Himawari´s pain-stricken, sorrowful and tears-stained expression turned softer and less tensed than before.

She had been crying, ever since she got the message from her mother and aunt, already as I arrived.

All I could do right from the start, was to take her in my arms and gently speak to her, telling her that everything´s going to be alright.

It was horrible..., I never had been in a same situation, nor did I know what to do against my own helplessness to that moment, so I didn´t knew how to solve this misery and to console her and make her feel better, in the end I just silently embraced her and let her crying all the tears she possibly could cry.

"Sometimes you just better let your emotions out!" I stated as I watched her in amazement..., her delicate figure was angelic.

It was one of these moments, in which I thanked to the heavens above to have been born.

Her head was positioned just above my heart, leaning on my chest, being supported by my body.

"You are my angle!" I stated to her, as I stroke a lock of hair out of her face.

It was still unusual for me, I had always only known her as my closest friend, but ever since yesterday night she was officially my girlfriend.

In a way Hiro was right, as he said that there would be no way that Himawari would not fall in love with me after that night, after I defended them all with my life.

Guess risking your own life might sometimes be rewarded with a nice present..., but..., knowing that someone is there who truly feels for you this way, is really nice.

Beside of my family and friends, I never had someone else to feel attracted to in any way.

Even after Dad became our Sensei, the females mostly avoided me and my team, so that we were fairly isolated from the rest of the town, beside those who knew us since years.

Still I was glad that no one threw with rocks at me anymore, I still remember the horrific times as I had been in the elementary school and the academy.

Day after Day I was sat out to the hatred of the parents and the mobbing of my classmates beside of Hiro, Shana and Himawari.

I was glad as we finally came together in one class, I was not alone anymore and the others helped me through these awful times.

I cannot thank them better than to dedicate my life to their wellbeing.

"_For this I have to become even stronger_!" I thought, as I watched the sleeping face of Himawari.

I watched how she breathed, her lips were so soft, I felt that yesterday as she kissed me on the cheek, right after threaten me with exposing one of my most embarrassing secrets, if I would not keep shut before Bolt, that she was spying on them during that night.

Of course it was not my intention to do that anyways, still I nodded fearfully.

Then she told me that she really appreciated my rescuing, at the risk of my own life, and kissed me on the cheek.

Useless to say that I blushed deep red and as a reflex I kissed her back, she only giggled cutely, before turning around to go home.

"Geeez, you really know how to toy with me and still I cannot ever bring myself to dislike that trait on you!" I stated, as I stroke over her soft cheek.

I still remember our first real kiss together, even though it was during one of her experiments for understanding how the world is working.

I was downright nervous as she suddenly approached me at the roof of the school, after calling me there, and pressing her lips bluntly against mine.

Still for her it was only a trivial matter, I bet she didn´t even really felt something special that time, but in that moment I finally understood what it was what I always felt when being with Himawari, I finally understood that I was attracted to her, possibly in love already.

That's now 5 years ago, as we were both 9 years old.

Then a year later we suddenly were ripped apart, separated in two different teams.

She with Ganto and Lorena and I with Hiro and Shana.

Ever since these days we could only see each other during our free-time.

But I saw a massive change in her attitude the more time passed.

It was definitely the worse influence of Ganto and Lorena.

My sweet, innocent little angel became choleric and manipulative, all of it under the surface of a pretty façade.

All in order to survive her time with her teammates and to not succumb to their stupidity and dumb accusations, she learned how to bribe Kiba-sensei a bit, same as to manipulate grown-ups in general, to get her will.

We had a hard time to adapt at this change, after we first met her after a long mission, but eventually we just got used to it.

Still in my memories and my eyes, Himawari is still the same cute angel I fell in love with.

The same angel I swore my allegiance to only yesterday shortly before we left.

And now I was here, holding the sleeping girl in my arms after having to helplessly watch her crying for hours.

I felt really dumb, I wish I could understand her better, her pain, her sorrow, her feelings right now, maybe I could be even more there for her.

"Himawari, Katsuo please get dressed, we soon will go!" I heard the Hokages voice.

"We will!" I replied.

"Hmmmnnnn, what is happening!" I heard the groggily voice of Himawari, who just awoke.

"Your father wants us to dress up, we soon will leave for the funeral!" I stated.

"I see..., say Katsuo, would you..., please hold my hand during this..., I really could need your support?!" Himawari asked as she sweeped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dammit..., Himawari..., you don't have to ask that..., it´s self-evident that I do that.

And not only because I am your boyfriend now, but because I care about you!" I replied, as I took her in my arms and held her close.

"Katsuo!" Himawari stated, her face flushed and her lips quivering, I felt her trembling lightly.

"Himawari, I am here for you, I will not let you go alone through this, I will stay at your side no matter what!" I stated in a soft but serious tone.

"Katsuo!" She stated as tears rolled over her cheeks.

I stroked her cheek and kissed the tears away.

"I love you Himawari and seeing you sad, pains me incredibly!" I stated to her, as I cupped her face in my hands.

"I love you too, Katsuo!" She stated, as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

The sweet sensation that came with the kiss made my mind wander into Valhalla and Nirvana at the same time, I was in heaven, before it all ended way too quickly.

"Anyways we better get dressed, so would you please mind going to Bolt´s room and sending Sarada over here, and don´t you dare to peek at me again..., I´m still not ready to show my naked self to you..., you were just having a lucky moment yesterday evening.

Don´t forget that I know all your dirty secrets Katsuo Uchiha!" She threatened me with a flustered but mad glare.

"Hey it was not on purpose, it was an accident back then..., although it was a fortunate one, but still!" I stated.

"You are such a pervert Katsuo!" She stated with an embarrassed blush.

"Well look who´s talking about being a pervert!" I snickered, as I went to leave the room.

"Katsuo..., thank you very much for your consoling!" I heard it behind me.

"No need to thank me, it was natural, also..., I will become better at it, I promise!" I stated, as I closed the door.

**Meanwhile near the Konoha Main-gate, Sarin´s Pov:**

It was near noon as we arrived in the formerly forest of Konoha, which was only a meadow of young trees and circulating strong nature-force anymore.

Nymphelia did a great job in cleansing the entire forest from all evil, and the ground we were standing on was now sacred ground, impenetrable for any kind of evil force as long as she lives.

The flight on Tir-Ehen´s giant Tengu-back was quite calm and silent, neither Salia nor the newly resurrected Neji-san was saying anything the whole way from the land of mountains down here, they all seemed in deep thoughts.

So long until we arrived.

"What happened to the forest!?" Neji asked.

"We had to burn it down, I had been infected with a dark, supernatural parasite, which took a hold of a Nature-spirit and turned her to a demon!" Tir-Ehen explained, as he too transformed back to his human form.

I decided, after giving it some thought, to call him by his real name, it just felt wrong to me to use an insult as his name, even if anyone else does it.

Therefore he was Tir-Ehen Mezakan for me, a 1600 old, young man, who just happened to be able to shift into the form of a giant Crow-Tengu.

It was quite amazing to witness these transformations.

"I see..., still even with this unusual view it feels quite nostalgic to be here again!" Neji-san stated as we wandered through the forest.

"We will see how much of Nostalgia you will have when you see how much Konoha has changed and blossomed under Naruto´s reign!" Tir-Ehen explained with an amused snicker.

"Wait, Naruto´s reign..., I see so he has become Hokage already..., wait what about Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked dumbfounded.

"They are fine, Hinata married Naruto and Hanabi married Konohamaru Sarutobi, Naruto´s constant unofficial student!" Tir-Ehen replied.

"That Sarutobi-brat, geez I hope he´s not too much like Naruto back then, still if he is, I think I shouldn´t have any second thoughts.

I bet Naruto trained him to be strong, I know he knows better to give my Cousin to a weakling.

But if that Brat is trying to mock her feelings I´m going to hunt him to hell!" Neji-san stated with enragement.

"Hey, don´t speak this way about my father, he´s not a weakling and he is strong, one of the strongest persons I know!" Salia stated.

"I see I will memorize it..., wait hold on a f***ing second, did you just said father..., so that means..., you are Hanabi´s daughter?" Neji-san asked blushing deep red.

"Actually yes and I love them over everything so don´t you dare insulting them!" Salia stated and Neji-san was a loss of words.

"_Dammit, why does she have to be that cute then, is time playing a real cruel game here with me or what?_

_I come back from the death, almost instantly being flashed as I see that awesome, insanely cute girl before me and then I get to know that she is my cousin´s Child..., still I am technically still 16, so it would not be that awkward, right... at least it would not be a crime, right_!?" I heard him muttering under his breath, seems like he was sitting in a deep pit right now.

Who would have known that the great Neji Hyuuga, prodigy of the Branch-family, would fall head over heels for a girl he met only a few hours ago.

From what I heard he was never someone to be interested in girls and he seemed to be easily pissed off by so many things, it would be too much to list them all up.

But here he was, pondering if it was right or wrong to be attracted to Salia.

Oh well it´s not as if it is my business, however he should not dare to make her crying.

"Well guess we arrived in time!" Tir-Ehen stated, as we stood before the main gate after walking through the new born young forest.

"Ah Sarin-san, Salia-san, are you guys perhaps here for the Funeral!" Kotetsu-san, all back in action, stated.

"Yeah we are, how are you guys?" I asked back.

"Still Alive and kicking!" They said.

"Who are them, your frie..., no way, it´s..., it´s the Third and the fourth Hokage!" The both of them shouted before saluting.

"Wait a second, how is this possible, shouldn´t they both being dead since so long?" Izumo-san asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Apparently we were only hours ago, before being resurrected by Neherit here!" Hiruzen-sama stated.

"I see..., huh, wait isn´t this, the young Hyuuga, Neji-san..., and isn´t this Kushina-san..., and..., I don´t believe it, its Lord Jiraiya..., dammit I know a couple of people who will be happy beyond believe!" Kotetsu-san stated and the two nodded in understanding.

"Anyways please, come in!" They said as they opened some kind of shield-jutsu.

We stepped through and were about to go into the town as Tir-Ehen suddenly stopped.

"You know..., you guys..., you really can be lucky that we are no enemies, for if we were, we would be easily able to run havoc in your town now..., you guys got to be more careful who you let trespassing.

Your security is downright insufficient, almost as if there would be no security at all, no wonder that lately so many attacks had been cast against Konohagakure!" He explained and they both fell comically.

"We are so sorry, we will take more care!" They stated saluting.

"You listen to what a complete stranger tells you, how brainless can you be..., sigh oh well i´m here so even if something´s happening I can repel the darkness!" Tir-Ehen stated as he marched forward, leaving Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san speechless.

"No wonder that Konohagakure seems so easy to invade, by such Gate-guardians I would be embarrassed to no end, to even call them shinobi!" he stated the harsh but kind off most rational truth.

"They didn´t even controlled our luggage, we could bring who knows what, with us!" He explained.

"Well I guess you are right, still haven´t you done the same?" Hiruzen-san asked, while Tir-Ehen looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked.

"I mean you practically let strangers residing in your home, am I right?!" Hiruzen-sama asked Tir-Ehen.

"I understand what you mean, but don´t you dare to think that I let my guard down, each of the resurrected has logically a limiter spell within his soul, should I feel threaten for my life by one of you, the limiter forces your power and life-force to rapidly decrease, at the end, you might only have one more day to live.

However this only happens when you willingly attack me for my life and I feel frightened by you, but since this is hardly going to happen I have no real reason to feel insecure of having you guys in my home.

And believe me, to kill me is not as easy as it might sounds, I should know, I, non-exaggeratedly, tried it for about hundred times!" Tir-Ehen stated in an uncaring tone, as if he states something trivial.

"You tried so often to kill yourself..., but why!" Minato-san asked.

"We all have some corpses in the basement Minato, I am no expectation to that, and no matter how often I tried to make up for my past sins, they never let me go, in the last 600 years, It was my duty to train for the war to come, still I personally never wanted to experience something similar.

Therefore the ghost of the past made me the decision easy, so I tried to drown me, behead me and even poison myself.

I tried to find redemption in letting myself being slashed, strangled, and slaughtered by demons, but they couldn´t kill me so I simply killed them in the end, after getting tired of playing around.

In many minor human wars and even as I walked into my old home I was beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled, shot and executed and still I didn´t die.

I can be injured, but I cannot die so easily.

In the end I had to see, that only a wild-sage or a similar strong being might be able to kill me, since with every training lesson I got, I also became stronger.

However the only Wild-sage I ever saw until recently was my Master, Lord Vidadrac and he was anything but happy that I tried to convince him to kill me.

I was scolded massively by him and my grandma, often being beaten black and blue by them, when I once again had suicidal thoughts.

Around 200 years ago I finally gave up on trying to kill me, and I rather tried to safe as much of peoples I possibly could, even when I was later hated by them.

And this has going on for as long until today, I convinced myself that someday my moment to die will come and that I then hopefully can be redeemed!" Tir-Ehen explained still in his monotone voice, as if these things did not faced him at all anymore.

I was downright too shocked to say anything to that.

"I see!" Minato-san stated sweat-dropping.

"That's awful, no one should wish himself the own death, no matter how many debt you have loaded on yourself..., there is always a way to redeem from your sins without killing yourself!" Aunt Kushina stated, just like the mother she was.

"Perhaps you are right although I doubt that there is such an easy way for me though..., anyways we are almost there, it´s right ahead!" Tir-Ehen stated, as he pointed forward, there we could see a lot of people standing around and speaking with others, in front of the gates to the cemetery.

**Part 3: Tearfully Reunion and unspoken feelings, what you can make possible.**

"Hmm aaaah Salia, Sarin!" We heard a voice coming from the crowd, before Bolt and Himawari ran up to us.

"Guys how are you?" Salia asked worried as they embraced me and I them.

"It´s going, we are sad but we will pull through, after all we are also to a part Uzumaki´s!" Bolt stated.

"Are you..., Naruto´s kids?" Kushina-san asked shyly.

"Uhm yes and who are you if I may ask?!" Bolt asked grabbing Himawari´s arm as to pull her back in safety at any second.

"OMG, YOU´RE SO CUTE!" Kushina screamed loudly as she, in a flash of red, picked up both, Bolt and Himawari, with sheer impressive force, and rubbed their cheeks with hers.

"Argh lady, you going to squeeze us to death!" Bolt yelled.

"OH MY GOD; MINATO LOOK AT HOW CUTE AND POLITE THEY ARE!" Kushina yelled as she held them both in her arms.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I don´t know what was happening to me, in one second I met up with my cousins Salia and Sarin and in the next moment Himawari and I were squeezed to death by this crazy ginger woman.

Still somehow her embrace had something familiar, even though I didn´t knew her, I felt..., safe, yeah kinda safe, in her embrace.

Her voice, her appearance, all of this began to strike different bells in my mind and still I couldn´t see the bigger picture..., but I knew, somewhere I have seen this woman before.

Her embrace tightened but suddenly she seemed to lose all her forced and dropped us to the floor before breaking together.

I thought to hear sobs all of a sudden, I looked at her to see her crying.

"Kushina!" I heard the man from earlier shouting as he ran up to her.

Without word he kneeled down and took her in his arms while she cried in his chest.

"We missed so much, look at how tall they already are, they must be at least 14- 15, and we never could meet them before, we weren´t able to see anything about their growth, we hadn´t been able to be at their birthdays..., why Minato, why do only we have such misfortune!" The woman cried.

"We could not even be there for our son, but not to be there for our grandchildren is even more unforgiveable!" She shouted in sheer and honest pain.

"You know exactly that it hasn´t been your guy´s fault!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Dad!" I stated looking up to him.

"Daddy!" Himawari stated happily as he stood there with mother, ruffling our both hairs before he stepped ahead of us.

Mom looked at him with both concern and genuine joy for him.

"It has been a long time and I am glad to see you...!" Dad stated, as he walked over to the two persons which still kneeled on the ground in a tight comforting embrace.

He put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"N-Naruto..., is that really you?!" the woman asked, her hands extended to my father's cheeks looking at him in wonder.

"It is me..., it´s so nice to see you, Mom, Dad!" Father stated, as tears fell from his eyes, and suddenly it dawned to me where I have seen these persons before; in the old photo album back at home.

There had been a lot of photos from them.

It was a present, which lord Jiraiya had hidden and had been arranged for our father to find, through a letter which had arrived to him at the day of his 20th birthday, being held back by the currier ninjas on Lord Jiraiya´s demand.

What was the name again...?

"Yes..., now I remember..., it´s Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, also called the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the second Jinnchuriki of Kurama, called the Blood red Habanero, our Grandfather and Grandmother!" I stated aloud towards Himawari, only for dad to sweat-dropping.

"_How did you just called me, you brat, I swear say this one more time and I stomp you into the ground Dattebane_!" Grandma Kushina-san´s hair suddenly flew up in fury, looking like Kurama´s nine tails.

Her eyes had a murderous look in them.

"Mom, calm down, this is your Grandson, Boruto, Dattebayo!" Dad stated, trying to save me from her fury.

To be honest I was near pissing myself, her killer instinct was so strong I could almost physically feel her hatred for being called this way.

"Kushina, you cannot go and frighten them right by the start, we barely met them!" Grandpa Minato-san stated, calming his wife as well.

"Geez, you should teach your son some manners, Naruto, Dattebane!" Grandma stated, slowly calming down, the coldness disappeared.

"Anyways, since you got kids I assume that this beautiful woman must be their mother!" Grandpa stated, as he looked at mom who stood behind us

She blushed deep red.

"Indeed, Guys please say hello to my mother and father, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" Dad stated and so we walked up with mom right behind us.

"Mom, Dad, these are my Son, Boruto, my Daughter Himawari and my Wife, Hinata Hyuuga!" Dad introduced us.

"We are glad to meet you Grandma, Grandpa Dattebasa!" I stated, quickly overcoming the first fright, getting nods from Himawari.

"For me too, it is indeed an amazing pleasure to get to know you!" Mom stated.

"Oh my they are so polite, I see so you have to be Hiashi and Hikari-chan´s first born daughter, am I right?!" Grandpa asked mom.

"Yes I am!" Mom stated with a polite bow and a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Hinata-san, i´m very happy for Naruto to have found such a polite wife and I am so grateful that you took care of him and gave him what we, my Husband and I, never were able to give him..., a family!" Grandma stated with tears of joy in her eyes.

"But, that's self-evident, I love Naruto and my kids, I would risk my life to keep them safe!" Mom stated determined.

"So will I!" Dad stated as he took mom´s hands.

"They are so Kawaiiiiiii, Dattebane!" Grandma Kushina-san squealed again with tears in her eyes as she embraced both Dad and mom.

"Naruto, I hope you have finally learned what it means to be a Hokage!" We heard an imperial voice behind us.

"Hiruzen-Sama, it´s nice to see you again!" Dad stated bowing before the young man, maybe a bit older than himself, with greatest respect.

"Well!?" The man asked impatiently.

"To defend the village and it´s people at all cost, to always be aware of the state of the world around and to never give up on saving those able to be saved..., to solve all problems which might occur and to warm the village with the fire of my heart, this is what it means to be a Hokage!" Dad stated as he bowed before the old man.

"Indeed but you forgot two things!" The man stated sternly.

"To always be fair and friendly to your town-people and to never find excuses to not do the Paperwork!" The old man stated with a warmer smile.

"Yeah that´s true too, sensei!" Dad smirked, before both began to laugh.

"Naruto, I hope you found my present to you, I wished to give it to you by myself, but I was certain you would find it even if I am not alive anymore!" We heard another voice behind the old man.

"I thank you dearly for that present, Pervy Sage, no..., Jiraiya Sensei!" Dad stated as he embraced the man with the white hair with tears in his eyes, it was amazing to see that man my father told me so much about, the man who made my father what he is.

"It's good to see you alive and all grown up, you achieved your goal, which you had never given up on, you have become Hokage, tell me how does it feels like?" Lord Jiraiya asked.

"Its stressful and sometimes I which I was just a normal shinobi, but then again I remind myself, why I had chosen to become Hokage!" Dad stated.

"Because of the fame and recognition?!" The old man stated, which I finally had identified as the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama, Konoha-sensei´s grandfather.

I remembered to have seen his photograph in the Hokage-office.

"No, because it gives me the power and possibility to save what´s important to me, my family, my friends and my hometown!" Dad answered Hiruzen-sama´s question.

"That's the right answer to give, you learned much Naruto!" He said with a smile same as Jiraiya Sensei.

"A long time has passed!" Dad stated.

"Anyways how´s my grandson, where´s Konohamaru?" Hiruzen-sama asked.

"Right here, Grandpa!" We heard it behind us as suddenly Konoha-sensei and Aunt Hanabi arrived on the scene.

"Oh my you have grown so much..., and isn´t that the little sister of the Heiress from the Hyuuga clan, how was she called again..., i´m sorry my memory is still a bit fuzzy, but I am sure to would have remembered such a beauty?" Hiruzen-sama asked with a blush.

"She´s beautiful indeed, may I introduce you, this is Hanabi Hyuuga, my wife!" Konohamaru-sensei stated.

"Hold on a second, I think I have a say in this as well!" We suddenly heard another voice..., however younger than the ones before, too young.

"No way!" I heard Hanabi-nee-san, gasping and tearing up, Mom, on the other hand, was completely speechless but also in her eyes tears began to form.

Dad on the other hand only stated one single name, which was bound to shake the entire Hyuuga clan which was assembled here.

"Neji..., is this real or is it a dream?!" Dad asked dumbfounded and I saw the unbearable sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto..., i´m back, more or less!" no one else but Neji Hyuuga, prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan and apparently our uncle, was standing right in front of us, in the shape of a boy of my age.

"Kaaaawwwaaaaaiiiii!" Hanabi shouted, as she practically threw the poor boy over.

"It's the real deal, he is real, he is back; Neji-Nii-san is back!" Hanabi-nee-chan stated, tears falling from her eyes like out of floodgates.

"Ha-Hanabi..., let go of me..., you suffocate me!" Neji-san tried to shout as Hanabi-nee-chan's boobs were pushed right in his face, I looked at Konoha-sensei only to see him burning up in murderous jealousy.

"Neji, take your dirty hands of my Wife!" He shouted as he was ready to jump between them.

"Tell this to her, she gropes me everywhere, what the hell has gotten into you Hanabi?!" Neji-san asked loudly.

"MOM STOP THIS, THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" Salia shouted enraged, as she pushed herself between them both, shielding Neji from her mother.

"Nii-san!" I heard mom stammering as she approached her `actually older´ cousin, with tears in her eyes.

"No way, you too?!" Neji stated backing away.

"I just want to..., there is..., there is so much I want to thank you for, you gave your life for me to live, to be able to have a future and I never could really thank you for that.

I had longed to see you at least one last time and now this wish has been granted to me, i´m so grateful!" Mom stated as tears flooded out of her eyes, Dad took her in her arms while Himawari patted her back.

"I-I see, well I did it freely, so there is no real need to thank me and when I see your children and Naruto being Hokage and all grown up, I have to say that it was definitely worth it!" Uncle Neji stated.

"And if everything then you should rather thank the right person!" He stated, as He pointed to a tree a bit away from the main-crowd, there in the shadow of the tree no one else but Neherit stood, watching us closely.

"Guess we should really thank him!" Dad stated.

"Indeed after all he brought me back my Grandmother, Honoka Uzumaki!" Sarin stated, as she pulled on the arm of a tall woman which stood next to her.

The woman looked gently at her with an amused and warm smile, but there was no sign of her being a grandmother, but looking at mine and Lady Mito it was definitely an Uzumaki thing.

"I also have to thank him much, I never thought I would be able to see my Granddaughter again, I last saw her as she was still a baby, I haven't been in Uzushiogakure that time as the Spiral massacre occurred, but I was on a faraway island in a secret military project which went all too wrong, out of regret my soul remained on the island so long until the problem was solved by a few Shinobi from Konoha!" Honoka-san stated.

"Ah yeah I remember, the case with the Ultimate Kuchiyose Animal, that strange, super strong abomination!" Dad stated in thought.

"Wait how do you know?" Honoka-san asked shocked.

"It was actually me, who killed it, with the help of my teammates, but a ghost brought us even to this thing..., wait you just said you had been remaining on this island, even after you died, so you have to have been that ghost, could it be?" Dad asked.

"It could be, I remember unclearly that there was a blonde boy with these men and a good looking man with Sunglasses!" Honoka-san stated, blushing a bit.

"That has to be Aoba, then it was that time shortly before the fourth world war!" Dad said.

"Anyways it´s nice to be alive again, there is so much to re-experience, and to see Neherit again is really something, it´s as if he hasn´t changed at all from the time as I once saw him, but I guess I now look way too old for him!" Honoka-san explained.

"You mean as you almost died in that den with the dragon-lizard, where Neherit later saved your life and gave you the Spirit-clock!" Sarin stated.

"I guess Mito told you about that am I right?" Sarin´s Grandmother asked her, while Sarin nodded.

"I see!"

"Anyways we better get inside the Funeral is about to begin!" Dad stated.

"Okay!" Everyone stated and so we marched forward.

"Bolt!" I heard from behind, I looked to see, Sarada, Senpou, Chouchou, Shikadai and Inojin running up to us.

"Hey guys how are you?!" I asked.

"We´re fine, but how are you, I bet it must have been a real shock for you!" Chouchou asked worried.

"Well, it´s going, of course it is really sad, but Grandpa Wouldn´t have liked it for us to suffer, he would say, that there are times to mourn and times to fight and that right now, we should do our best to defend those we love and everyone else we can!" I explained.

"Yes that definitely sounds like Uncle Hiashi!" A voice came from behind us.

"Huh, who are you?" Chouchou asked as Neji-san walked up on us.

"Ah Guys this is...!"

"Neji-San!" Suddenly Senpou shouted.

"Huh..., wwaaaah Lee, what happened to you, since when have you become a girl?" Neji asked yelling in pure shock, almost freaking out.

"Uhmm, nooo... I mean..., I am...!"

"Hey you, what the hell are you thinking, yelling at my girlfriend?!" Inojin shouted going instantly in defense mode, stepping right before Neji.

"Girlfriend..., Lee what the hell is this guys saying..., wait a minute..., Ino, since when have you become a boy, hell, what the hell is going on here, what kind of twisted world am I in here!" Neji-san shouted freaking out for real.

"Uncle Neji, listen to me!" I shouted finally getting his attention.

"You are Boruto, Naruto´s son right?" He asked.

"Yes anyways, these are my friends, Chouchou Akimichi, daughter of Chouji Akimichi and Karui Akimichi, right next to her stands Shikadai Nara, son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabakuno.

The Girl you were holding for Lee-san is actually his Daughter, who is also the daughter of Tenten Chōponchi.

"Wait a second, Lee and Tenten married?" Neji-san asked in utter shock.

"Indeed and the result is a girl with enormous strength, a clean battle style and a giant arsenal of weapons, Senpou Rock!" I explained as I pointed to Sen, who bowed politely.

"Next to her is Inojin Yamanaka, son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai-san.

And these are Sarada Uchiha and Katsuo Uchiha, daughter and son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

You already know Salia I assume, and this is my little sister Himawari Uzumaki!" I explained.

"Bolt who exactly is that guy and where do you know that guy from Sen?!" Chouchou demanded an answer.

"Well you see, this is actually my Mother and Aunt´s cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who had died during the last world war.

I guess Neherit must have resurrected him, same as Lady Mito and Nagato-san!" I explained.

"And he has been once the team mate of my parents!" Senpou explained as she scanned Neji-san, who did the same.

"Seeing the daughter of Lee and Tenten, I really feel just how much time has passed, dammit, why did I had to die so early, I could have a family too, how awkward must this be for the others when they meet me, I mean they all have grown so much and I am still 16 years old, this is somehow unfair!" Neji-san whined.

"But why didn´t Neherit made you older, I mean he also made Lady Mito younger than she actually had died!" Sarada asked.

"Yeah that's what I don´t understand either!" I stated.

"Because it´s funny seeing people freaking out sometimes, about some circumstances, same as Haku, he still thinks he´s a boy, but wait when he takes a shower, he´s going to experience a whole new world of wonder!" We heard a snickering voice. (_Picture switches to Isla Jura, where we hear a high-pitched Kyaaa-scream, before it switches back._)

"Tir-Ehen!" Sarin stated with blown cheeks and a scolding tone.

I saw Sarada suddenly blinking twice.

"Well, I could have make Neji-san older but that would have taken him 20 years of growing away after all.

As I resurrected Mito-san, I gave her back her actual form, the form she would have had, if she wouldn´t have had Kurama inside her that time!" he explained.

"I see!" I stated

"This is so depressing you know, I should be at the side of them and now I am just as old as their kids, you dick how could you?!" Neji-san asked Neherit.

"He´s so different as mom told me, she said Neji-san was always calm, collected and serious, but he´s actually easy to freak out!" Sen stated in thought.

"With the stay in the limbus many traits of the character are going lost, since the limbus is kinda like a vacuum which cleans the soul for the next life.

Logically is there always a minimal amount of rest memories being passed on, a soul never becomes completely clean, it´s just impossible!" Neherit explained.

"Why so?!" Katsuo asked.

"A Blank Soul isn´t able to exist, a soul which gains a mortal life must have some kind of experience in itself, to know from his toddler age on, how his body works, I mean the breathing, the motoric body movements, the ability to learn and memorize..., a blank soul who never has had these kind of engraved, fundamental memories, is just not able to survive on its own!" Neherit told us.

"And so also some fragments of the past lives are remaining, it are only splinters but if you dig deep enough you can find many things out about a person´s soul-travel.

Anyways you better get this Funeral done, so I can send Hiashi-san´s soul to the afterlife!" Neherit stated.

"What´s going to happen after that, when and where and how is he going to be reborn?" Salia asked.

"That's individual, I have no real influence on that.

It's actually the only thing a Watashimori can´t control about a soul, this only might be possible to the deity who created this world!" Neherit explained.

"You really say that a god has created our world, you know in my life I saw many people praying to different gods, to which one do you pray?!" I asked.

"To no one specifically, we call him Lord of the Light, but whether it are more deities or not is not known to us, all that we believe is that someone or something gave our planet life and my folk the ability to use the elements.

Originally humanity was never meant to inherit our forces ,for they were greedy and cruel beings, warmongering at most of the times, no matter what, our forces were to be preserved to only my folk, we were to be the guidance for them, but instead of listening to us, they hunted us down and killed us at every given opportunity.

In the las few centuries of the Old Age, Humanity reached a new level of cruelness, they became mighty, too mighty for even us to handle, for humanity had their very own earth shaking force, nuclear-power!

My folk had nothing to set against this power and in the end the world we tried to safe and guide from the shadow, was destroyed, pested by a force it last had millions of years ago.

Ever since these days humanity was in our eyes only savage animals, but to be honest hasn´t my folk ´gotten any better than them, even we began to make war under us.

Still, before these demons came to us, my folk never intended to fight against each other, we lived in peace, all clans lived in perfect Harmony with each other since everybody had his work and duty, no one ruled and no one was ruled.

However with the first appearance 20.000 years ago, even my race began to spiral into hatred, mistrust and chaos, traits we only saw at Humans back then.

Suddenly Light and darkness concurred with each other and Paradise as well as Inferno tried to annihilate each other, for the right to rule over all souls, it wasn´t until the unity of most of these four realms until more or less the peace returned in my folk.

Light and darkness was weakened and Inferno and Paradise combined to become the realm of Purgatory.

Still since we crows have now this immeasurable power, we also are far mightier than the other folks and this has mostly split the race, we each are controlling the others to watch if anyone is preparing for a new attack.

Wariness and jealousy are common traits in my race too nowadays.

More so in my own, unities have split themselves up and no one seems to care about what really matters anymore, the safety of our world and everything in it.

When I see families which seem to be truly happy I always have to think at what I lost, during and after the last war, and what I might never can have, since I am to fight only, not to have a quiet life until the world is safe from the demons!" Neherit stated with an unbelievable sorrowful tone.

"Since only the Wild sage and the high sage of Spirits alone have this strong powers, we are also those with the greatest responsibilities!" Neherit explained.

"Somehow you seem to be more openhearted to me all of a sudden, how come, you always have been so hard and goal fixed all the time, and according to Sakura-san did you really freaked out when you were accused to toy with us all, also you used to hate to speak about your past?!" Himawari asked in wonder.

"Last night I had an interesting conversation with an old friend of mine, she thought me things I had forgotten or better said wanted to forget, for the sake of my mission, I once again was reminded for what I actually was fighting so hard, with the darkness and with myself.

She taught me the reason of my existence, to ensure a peaceful future for anyone, for true peace to become possible.

That I had to fight, but that I too had the right to get myself a real life, a life worth being lived!" Neherit explained.

"Anyways, enough about me now, save the questions for maybe later, now you have to go, I will wait for you guys, after the funeral!" he said to my father who walked up to us.

"Sure thing, I look forward to speak with you!" Dad said.

"Well then, see you later!" Neherit replied before he walked away.

Sarin ran after him, speaking with him, I only could hear a bit of their conversation before Sarin arrived back at our side.

**Sarin´s Pov:**

"There you see it Tir-Ehen, not everyone is going to lynch you when you bring their beloved ones back to life!" I stated.

"Maybe but remember, they are only alive for one year, as long as no one decides to bind his/her own soul to one of them, for them to survive longer, and believe me, a year is short when you are in war, they will surely hate me for it later!" Tir-Ehen explained.

"Not me though, I know what will happen since I too am one of these resurrected and you made me a dream coming true, I had the opportunity to meet my father again, maybe I speak only for myself, but I could never hate you, since I know you did everything you could, even if the world despises you, I never will, I promise!" I stated.

"Don´t make promises you can´t guarantee to hold, Sarin, I saw that way too often, too many times for me to count or bear remembering them!" he replied annoyed.

"Well just note that I am serious!" I stated.

"Well..., I hope at least you can hold that promise!" he said before he vanished between the trees.

I was left standing there with a bad taste in my mouth, and a sting in my heart, I never can imagine how much hardship he had to endure to become so cold with himself, to become so engrossed in his very own self-hatred.

"I wish I knew how I can heal you and make you feel good again!" I muttered under my breath as I watched him vanishing.

"Sarin!" I heard Sarada´s call and so I made my way back to my friends.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"So Sarin herself was a Resurrected too, well this was unexpected!" I mumbled as I scanned her, as she walked back up on us.

I decided to keep this knowledge for me for now.

"Hey Sarin, by the way, what did you mean with Tir-Ehen?!" Sarada asked out of the blue.

"Oh, well you know, Tir-Ehen is Neherit´s birth name!" Sarin explained.

"You´re kidding right?!" Sarada asked shocked to the core.

"So he really is..., it´s as I thought!" She mumbled under her breath but I could hear her, guess she too knew something she hasn´t told me yet.

"Anyways guys lets go on!" Dad said and so we entered the cemetery.

"Sarada, what´s the matter you look so pale?!" I asked.

"Well ..., last night Nekomata told me about a man called Tir-Ehen, who managed to end the last so called demon-war almost single-handily, but then vanished after the war.

I had such a feeling that this man might be Neherit, but when I now hear that he has actually the same name, then his story of a coming war becomes more and more credible to me..., and I ask myself how many time we all still have!" Sarada explained.

"I see, yeah I thought about that too, but it does bring us nothing to think about our demise, we should live and fight like we can, until that moment where we have to die comes!" I explained and she looked at me worried.

"What do you mean with that, shouldn´t it be better to at least know when our time has come?" She asked.

"It's not about when we die, but how we die..., do we die as righteous, peaceful humans, or as cruel and wronged peoples, always seeking for power.

Do we die regretting not to have giving our anything, or did we do anything to not regret something, before we die?!" I asked and she seemed to have understood me finally.

"We will see, I guess!" Sarada replied.

"Indeed, honey!" I stated.

**Part II: Siblings, united in hatred, the Final Solution**

**Part 1: The Four Horsemen.**

**Thorncrow`s Pov:**

**Trion Nerium Tarun** (_Right_ _Hand of God_), also known as the `Forsaken Fortress´, a Castle build in old times, before the world was inhabited by Shinobi, it is one of the last witnesses of the past ages.

Once it stood in my Home land, Gensan no Kuni, as one of the **Tentarium Castor Tarun** (_12 Castles of God_), Castles build with massive field-advantages, for example one was built in a large lake, another right in the mountains and another one right in the lake of lava in a volcano.

Each of these Castles had once been the home to a Wild-sage and his folk.

However has that been ages ago, today most of these Castles are ruins, and during the massive wars, the destructions of the planet and the rebuild and rewinding, the Castles came more and more apart.

For the moment are approximately still 3 of these Castles actually in Gensan no kuni, others broke of the land and drifted during continental shifts away from our Continent.

Trion Nerium Tarun was one of these others, momentarily it is located deep within the Land of Demons.

Centuries ago, massive blood feuds and slaughters have been fought in order to gather the reign for this castle.

So long until four beings came and eliminated each and every human who dared to come close to the Castle.

Ever since we lived here.

This Castle has become the home to a ghost, a shaman, a demonic rider and a warrior of darkness.

**Duhalan**, also known as the headless rider, a human whose soul has been tainted pure black and whose sole purpose is to gather soul-force for himself, to keep him alive after being beheaded.

**Anubis**, the Sage of Inferno, one of the last Jackal-sages alive looking for revenge on the other Wild-sages and their folks.

**Hidan**, momentarily only a ghost sealed within his very skeleton, also known as the grim Reaper, killing humans with his three-bladed scythe.

He´s the most devoted person to our master and the youngest inhabitant of this castle, who only got here recently.

And last but not least myself, **Thorncrow**, of course is this not my real name, but my own name is meaningless to me, I don´t want to remember the weakness of this person I once have been, all what mattered to me was to become strong enough to kill `Him´, he who killed my mother and who betrayed our family, he who left me nothing but pain, he has to die, to die in endless suffering and anguish.

However, I couldn´t do anything, I had not the strength he had, all I could do was to observe him, watching him from afar how he lived his life, while our mother had been erased.

I will never forgive him.

"You will die by my hands only!" I mumbled, as I woke back up out of the trance I had been in, remembering my past, 600 years long I trained to become strong enough to defeat him.

After he was chased out of the land by our clan, they put me through a gruesome training to become the next Sage of Spirits, but it failed, instead of leading on souls, all I could do was consume and manipulate them, in the end I was chased out as well, being called **Erenor Neherit Caroma Nox** (_Pitch Black crow with the Thorn of darkness_).

My own Father hunted me down and wanted to kill me, just the same way he did to my Brother, as he took out to slay my head off, he shouted these words at me, these words which hurt more than everything.

I was saved by my Sensei, Lord Anubis, the last remaining Sage of Inferno, he defeated my father, but left him alive with a curse on his soul which tainted it darker by every year which passed, I bet he was as good as completely evil by now.

The fitting end for a man who wants to kill his own children after having put them through hell itself.

I was lucky to have survived the war, but after seeing the unbelievable strength my brother gathered, at it´s very end, which let him go mad and killing our mother and clan members, let me saw that only the strong ones were able to get rid of everything which hurt them.

I needed this kind of strength, if I ever would stand a chance against my brother.

"_And now I finally am strong enough, soon, I will eliminate you Onii-chan, you will be nothing but a Memory, living inside my soul._

_I saw it with my very eyes, the brother I had loved so much was nowhere to find, so I will kill you and then I will kill myself, if we then can be united in death again, I hope you are able to go back to the person you once had been, the brother that was my idol_!" I thought as I observed the events from last night.

"Seems as well as things haven't been successful!" Raksharia, my partner and sole friend as well as my Eterna Rugh-On, said.

"Yeah thought it´s a real shame, she managed to gather so many souls for us, and now they are all lost, it was a dumb idea of me to send her to Konoha, when his scouts are out to surveil the area around.

Dammit, he just freed them and send them away, without even using them to strengthen his own power, does he think he´s so strong he won´t need more soul energy?!" I asked myself as I observed what my crows saw.

"Perhaps he has given it up!" Raksharia stated in thought, even though I hated my brother for what he had done, she never actually felt any hate against him or Rughian, still she was in first line a crow, so it was very unlikely for her to understand human hate anyways.

"He won't, he has erased too many souls, the one of humans as well as of our Clan-members, even our mother´s, so why should he have stopped doing that now, what would be the reason for that, and why do so many people trust him.

Isn´t he but the most despicable being in the whole world, the one who kills for fun, who is first saving people, gaining their full trust, only to later betray and annihilate them in the night, when they are sleeping and vulnerable, unable to defend themselves!" I explained to her.

"_I saw it before, he goes around and slays the demons I have either unleashed or send towards him, in order to strengthen the weapons he made, but he only strengthens the weapons._

_Why doesn´t he uses these soul-forces to strengthen his own, he could have immeasurable force by now, does he really think that he only needs his weapons to fight against my creations?!_" I thought.

"How dare you to underestimate me..., I swear the next beast will be stronger, strong enough to make you showing your true face towards the people you claim to defend, if they see who you really are you will be once again alone, I won´t accept that you are loved by even just one of these insects.

I will show you what true loneliness is!" I stated as I stroke over my Crystal-sphere with which I surveilled the world.

"But how will you be able to defeat him Chi..., I mean Thorncrow?" Raksharia asked.

"I have my very own means for that!" I stated smiling, under the mask I wore, as I looked over to the _**Death-Scythe Tartaros**_, made of Bones of Armageddon, the Wild-Sage of Inferno, it is able to completely taint a soul pitch-black or to erase it, strengthen the weapon, it was given to me by our Lord.

Using my forces of Nature, my Mana, and Miasma, which I learned to control by my Sensei, I can transform it to fitting appearances, for being enhanced with the elements.

"The day of my revenge is soon there, I will erase you, my dear, beloved and hated Brother!" I stated, stroking over his picture in my Crystal-sphere, looking at it with a sick satisfaction as I crushed the Sphere with my bare hands, feeling the sensation of crystal shards cutting up my palm.

It was a sweet pain, a welcoming anguish to overtone the voices in my head, the voices of all the souls I had consumed by now, all these shouts in agony, pain and wrath.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly it knocked on the door.

"Yes?!" I asked.

"My dear Lady Thorncrow, the Lord is asking for you, the four horsemen have a new mission!" One of our countless servants said as he entered my room with a bow.

"Very well, seems like we finally can have some fun..., different as my Brother I kill people openly!" I stated with a sinister smile, as I walked out of my room down to the dining hall.

"Ah Thorncrow, it's nice to see you smiling, it always pleases me to see you in a good mood!" I heard it coming from my side.

I looked up to see my Master.

"Sensei Anubis, do we have a new mission from our Lord?" I asked.

"Indeed, we will see what it is, the last mission was successful, we managed to get our hands on the corpse, last night, as everyone was busy fighting the Golem you had created.

Your brother has become really strong, but I am certain you can defeat him, soon you will get your revenge!" my Sensei stated.

"Yes Sensei!" I stated with determination.

"Anyways I bet that the next mission has something to do with this Land, the demons here have been awfully lively in the last weeks and it is to believe that Mōryō, one of the first three demons of the Hell circles, might be down here somewhere.

If we can get our hands on his soul, we would be a large step ahead of our goal, to resurrect our Lord and to bring him back to live, if he then defeats the Wild-Sage of Spirits, drains his knowledge and becomes a Wild-Sage himself, we will have an endless amount of Soul force to feed off!" My Sensei stated in sick glee.

I did not to 100 % approve of his or our lord´s plans, still if it helps me to become strong enough to take revenge, then I am all satisfied.

I don´t care if this world goes downhill, all I want is to kill my brother.

"That would be convenient indeed!" I replied, as we walked further towards a door.

"Well then, here we go, off to our next mission!" Sensei Anubis stated.

**Part 2: Final Solution and the shin Hyuuga Ichizoku.**

**After the Funeral, Naruto´s Pov:**

Seeing Neji alive was sure a shock, for me as well as for everyone else, but I also have to thank Neherit for it.

There´s so much I still wanted to tell him before he died and I thought I would never again have the opportunity to do that.

But now he lived again, I can tell him all the things I couldn´t and I can show him that we truly change the Hyuuga-clan, just as I had promised to him.

"Are we all here..., good then I guess it´s time to start this conference, the topic of today is the further measures of the Hyuuga, after the Main-leader, Hizamaru Hyuuga has died last night.

Normally this would be a Clan-intern decision, however has the _**Council of the Clans of Konohagakure**_, short_** CCK**_, decided that thanks to the latest decisions taken by the Hyuuga-elder-council, we cannot trust the Hyuuga-Clan anymore..., as long as the same persons have the levers in their hands at least.

Therefore has the _CCK_ decided that the Hyuuga-clan has to change its center of power or else the only solution, which is actually nothing we all want, is to banish the Hyuuga-clan out of Konohagakure!" I explained and I heard many angry murmurs out of the rows of the Hyuugas.

"Due to this, we want to hear now the decision the new current council of the Hyuuga-clan has taken, it speaks the momentary leader of the Hyuuga-Branch-family.

Representative Hana Hyuuga, Widow of Hizashi Hyuuga, please step forward!" I stated, as Neji´s mother stood up from next to her son, which she had greeted with a killer-bear-hug and a massive tear-monsoon.

She bowed and walked in front of the crowd to the desk, just before the desk where myself, the Elder Council of Konohagakure, short _ECK,_ and the CCK sat.

"My Name is Hana Hyuuga, I am the momentary Leader of the Hyuuga Branch Family, after my Husband Hizashi Hyuuga was killed by the Elder court of the Hyuuga Clan!" Hana-san introduced herself.

"Hana-sama, please tell us the momentarily circumstances in your part of the Hyuuga-Clan, before and ever since the death of your Husband?!" I asked.

"The Branch family of the Hyuuga-Clan has since its birth being suppressed by the elder-council of the Main-family, we have been always being set on the second place in mutual decisions of both parts and the Main-family mostly ruled over us.

Ever since my Husband has died, things went even worse, since I, as the widow of the former leader, was at the position of the new leader of the Branch-family, the Elder´s told me that I had no right to object to any of their decisions over us.

I had no power to change the fact that since all this time, our children were still cursed with the Kago no tori.

I hoped our life would become better after the law against the usage of this Juin was accepted by the whole village, but it came different, every newborn of the branch-family had become their targets, the Elder council didn´t cared for the law and tried anything to get our children in their hands to curse them.

In the last 11 years since the law was spoken out the first time, they managed to curse 5 more kids with it, the others we luckily could save from them.

Still we had fear of saying anything, since they could kill us at any time with the Juin each of us bear, when we just would try to tell it to anyone.

We were sat under constant surveillance, and even though it were some of the Main family who tried to help us, our life was more than miserable.

My fellow Members were angry that we were treated this way and that the Children of the Hokage, which had been to a part also of the Hyuuga-clan, still had no seal and were so good defended.

Some of us then tried to get their revenge on the Hokage by aiming to give them the Seal, a mission made by Hizamaru-san, in exchange for that he lured them with better life standards, something I despise the most.

I always knew that the sixth and the seventh Hokage tried with all their might to change the traditions and laws in the Hyuuga clan, still it´s not so easy as it might sound, since even the Hokage has no real power to change the entire intern laws and traditions of a clan, all he can do is finding other solutions for it, the final solution would either be banishment or annihilation as ultimatum.

However I never believed that the Hokages ever would do something like this, I approved of the laws they spoke out and accepted them without second thought.

The law which had been spoken was as followed.

`It´s strictly forbidden to curse a member of Konohagakure with a Juin in any kind of way, as long as the same does not attack any member of the Village´, this was meant for every kind of Juin, so also the Kago no Tori.

The second law is as following:

`Only the Hokage, in a mutual decision and with the approving of the _ECK_ and the _CCK,_ has the right to decide and order that someone has to wear a Juin or not, if it is necessary and the only solution, in order to keep the village safe´!" These were the two laws which had been made.

Yet a few of my Clan-members believed that the Hokage and the other Clans had approved of their children to be cursed, which created mistrust in the Branch-family!" Hana-sama explained and I was a little surprised, I never knew that I was so mistrusted by them.

"What made them mistrust me, I thought the laws were flawless?" I asked.

"The Marriage with Hinata Hyuuga, former heiress of the Main family, many of these members thought that this should be the revenge for all the time she had been laughed at by the members of the Branch-family, for her past weak forces in our jutsus, which were so similar to our circumstances.

In her childhood there were a lot of parents which suspected that Hinata-san was in reality just a bastard child of Hiashi-sama with someone from the Branch-family, but I knew better.

I knew that was not the case, because Hikari Hyuuga was my sister!" Hana-sama stated and I was buff, same as Hinata, Hanabi and Neji.

"Since I knew my sister very well, I always knew that her daughters were never thinking only for their own benefit and that it never was and never will be their intention of doing such things.

But some of us thought that thanks to Hinata's influence on the Hokage, the main-family would have had given more and more power, more and more Advantages.

They thought that the two laws were only for calming the rest of the public, and that the Hokage would approve of such acts being done to our children as long as no one witnesses it.

Many of them wanted revenge and so they joined the assassins' corps of the Elder court of the Hyuuga, in order to curse the two children of the Hokage.

I had no information of who exactly had been in that corps, but I knew it would have been some of those whose children had been cursed in the last years, but without clear evidence I could not operate against them, and they were well defended by the Main family.

I didn´t wanted to risk to either be killed myself, nor wanted I to risk a feud between both families, by attacking the facility of the Main-families assassin-corps, so all I could do was to gather informations as best as I could!" Hana-sama explained.

"Hana-sama, have you ever felt the same way as those who joined the assassin's corps?" I asked.

"No, I never did, the only person I ever despised was my father-in-Law, Hizamaru Hyuuga, for taking away my Husband as my son was only four years old and for cursing my son with the Juin.

And for later killing my Sister, I never believed her to have died on a sickness, she was never sick not even in our childhood, she had an incredible immune-system.

I investigated anything I could and that's how I found out the truth, I had always being suspicious of Hizamaru-san but as I had certainty, I hated him for more than everything in the world.

To be honest, I am rather glad he´s dead!" She said with a honest tone.

"What, how dare you speaking that way, about Hizamaru-sama, you worthless...!" the members of the Elder Council of the Hyuuga Clan shouted enraged.

"Silence and don´t you dare to move a single finger or banishment is the easiest thing I will do to you!" I shouted, cutting of the elders who was just about to use the Juin.

The same eyed the situation with angered eyes before sitting themselves back on their seat.

"I know your feelings and I can understand them very well, Hana-sama, I too despised Hizamaru-san, although only because of his constant ordered attacks and after learning the truth, that it was him who gave the kill-order, which led to the most recent attacks on my children and wife as well as their friends.

Anyways, I want now to hear from you what you want to change in the Hyuuga-clan!" I stated.

"I, and I think I speak for most of my clan members of the Branch family who still are willing to not give up their strive for peace and security, want to destroy this stupid system of Branch and Main-family, I want to make a final stop to these stupid traditions of the Juin and all the rules which hold us chained to the old traditions, and I want a better education for our future generation, the former Branch-family shall have exactly the same rights than the Main family had and still has.

I want to unite both families as one clan, no one should be disadvantaged anymore!" Hana-sama stated and I heard approving shouts of the Branch-family.

"Thank you very much, as representative of the Main-family speaks now Hanabi Hyuuga!" I stated as Hana-sama walked back to her former seat, while Hanabi walked to the desk.

"I am Hanabi Hyuuga, youngest Daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and momentarily the leader of the Hyuuga Main-family, I am here not only to speak for the Main but also for the Branch-family!" She said and I saw enragement in the eyes of the Hyuuga elders.

"Hanabi, please tell us a bit about your former life!" I stated ignoring the nasty glances I got.

"I was born as the second daughter of Hiashi and Hikari Hyuuga and raised by my guardian, Natsu Hyuuga.

During my childhood and even during my adolescent years, I never thought a second that I wanted to suppress the Branch-family or disadvantage them!" Hanabi stated.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"My mother died shortly after my birth and I was practically raised by Natsu-san of the Branch-family, she taught me many things about the world, things which did not stand in books, also that each human is strong in his own way and that no one shall call a person weak, or despise them, if they don´t know everything about that person.

Still she also couldn´t go against the laws of the Family, so she too told me to not get close to Naruto Uzumaki and that he would have a bad influence on me, that was to the time before he became an acknowledged hero, as I was still very young.

But I saw it in her eyes, that she actually never believed what she said and only said it because that was what would have been expected of her.

Natsu was for me like a Mother, even though she always bowed down to me like a servant..., I honestly didn´t liked it, I mean she was the closest to a friend I had.

However in my life, I idolized not only Natsu but also my older sister Hinata, for me she combined power and elegance as well as kindness in one person, I loved her similar as I perhaps would have loved a mother, both Natsu and Hinata were quite similar.

But my eyes had been fogged for a few years.

It was shortly after my battle with my Sister for the right of the leaders' position.

I always thought she was super strong, but since that day I had to see that I had become much stronger and more determined than her, but that was only her gentleness coming in her way, as I later found out.

But after I saw how my Father turned his back on her, I was afraid, afraid of being let fallen just like her, I was afraid of losing Natsu as well, since she had been ordered as my Caregiver, if I would be let fallen, she maybe would have to leave me, that's what I thought that time.

In order to keep a status quo in my life I tried my best to please both my Father and grandfather, but I soon realized that I lost my own happiness for that.

I was totally the opposite of my sister.

Even though my father let her falling and didn´t seemed to care about her anymore, she didn´t let herself being broken down by the scorn and derision she gained from the rest of the family, be it Branch or Main-family.

No she actually bloomed up even more than I did, even though I was always being called a prodigy and stronger than her.

It reminded me on a rose, I was a room rose and she a wild rose.

Both are equally beautiful, but the rose left in the wild is even stingier and knows how to defend herself against her enemies.

The Rose breed in the room on the other hand, is only there to look pretty, since she has practically no natural enemies to fear, she gets cared about all day, but still she will never be as strong and beautiful, as the wild-rose.

I had to see that over the course of the years afterwards, I always was trained by father and being the center of attention, but was I never really happy, I tried to ignore the one I felt too weak for me to care about, my own sister, but the more I tried it, the more I was drawn to surveil her effort, her success and the power she earned through her very own self.

Different from her I was trained to become strong but instead it became harder for me to find my own happiness.

It wasn't before she and Naruto-san started dating that I finally understood.

I was trained well, but I didn´t trained to protect someone in general, not like Hinata who trained hard to protect her friends and her beloved person.

I was just trained to overtake the Clan and to give later birth to a new male heir, that was to be my destiny, I had not even real friends beside of Natsu, since I was always alone and training with my father.

The closest to friends I had other than her, were Neji san and Naruto-san, and through Naruto-san I learned what it means to become strong and happy.

I learned that one should never look down on someone who is more disadvantaged as one self, because maybe that person is in reality far happier than yourself!" Hanabi explained.

"When and how did it happen, how did you managed to find your own happiness, what made you finding it?" I asked while the elders rolled their eyes in annoyance and boredom.

"It already started after I heard that my Sister fought against Pain.

I began to admire her again, the same way I always had done as I was still her little sister and not her concurrent for the position of the leader.

I wished that I never had to have that battle with her.

After the war I was glad that she survived alongside Naruto, and I swore to find my on happiness, to become just like her.

I tried to be in my sisters company as much as I could, and that's when I saw him for the first time, Konohamaru Sarutobi, my future husband.

As I said before I never had really friends, since I was mostly isolated from my peers and I never could visit the Ninja academy, also I was never really allowed to meet the other children of the Clan and play with them, they mostly only looked at me with dislike and mistrust anyways, like I would be a pampered princess, perhaps they were right.

I had anything I could wish for, I got taught anything, I experienced everything I could, beside of true friendship and love, thanks to the order of the Elders.

So I also never got to know Konohamaru before that day, though I heard Naruto-san often speaking about him.

At first I didn´t thought much about him, he just seemed to be a good friend of Naruto-san, but after he came over more often, I soon had to see that he was more like a little brother to him, and the way Konohamaru looked up to Naruto-san, remembered me on how I once did the same with my sister.

It was pure admiration and competitively feelings.

The more I watched him training with Naruto-san, the more I found him interesting, and in the moment I got told that I actually would have to marry him, I was really happy, but I also knew that I still knew close to nothing about him, so I agreed to go on a date with him.

After the first date I found what I always had searched for deep inside of me, someone to talk to, and someone who truly heard me out, who managed to understand me and who had been in a same situation as I was!" Hanabi told.

"Which situation?!" I asked.

"Konohamaru and I, we were being trained to become just like our grandparents, strong, unbreakable and wise as well as a hard leader or Shinobi, and that at the cost of our own happiness.

But different to me he managed to make true friends during his academy days, despite all that he encountered, to be honest he didn´t even really cared about his training and rather went out to play with them, while I was in fear before the reactions of my family when I would abandon my chores to go play.

He even had a person to idolize and look up to all the time.

After spending some time with him we became close and I liked it to meet him whenever I could.

We had gotten a few Missions by Kakashi-sama, and he often became a back-up team for my guards, when I had to go towards befriended clans, he always defended me.

As I once was in big trouble, he managed to save me with the jutsus learned by Naruto.

I felt that my life got happier ever since I met him!" Hanabi-chan stated with a light blush.

"So you were happy, even thought you were pulled down by the constant surveillance of the Elders and the mistrust and anger of the branch-family?" I asked.

"I managed to become stronger and happier because I decided to walk my very own path, in despite of the path the elders wanted to force on me.

I long stopped to care about what the elders said, because I knew that the way they wanted to go was wrong, I always supported the decision of the Hokage, to end all this stupid clan rules and sick traditions, I want the Clan to be united as one, as it should have been done so long ago, the way my mother had wished for it!" Hanabi-San stated.

"My mother once told me that my name was chose by a good friend..., but now I know that it has been my aunt which had chosen hat name, am I right?" She asked Hana-sama.

"Indeed, Hikari always told me that she wanted to use my name for her youngest daughter and the name of our mother for her oldest.

She wished that her daughters would inherit our spirit somehow.

And so her oldest daughter, Hinata, was named after our mother Hinako Hyuuga and her youngest, Hanabi, after me.

If I would have had a daughter, I would most likely have named her after my sister as well!" Hana-sama explained.

"Hanabi-san, why do you want to change the Hyuuga- clan, it does not sound as if you ever had it hard in your childhood, even though the elder tried to control you, so why?!" I asked her, even though I knew the answer.

"For the future of my daughter, my nephew and niece and for every Branch-family member who ever has been discriminated by the Main family.

Natsu-san had always cared about me like a mother about her child, regardless the fact that I was from the Main-family she taught me that I never should discriminate anyone.

I could never hate her, nor did I ever hated Kou-san, my sister´s guardian, who too was from the branch family and who always watched over her, even after he officially had been ordered otherwise by the elders, after my sister was left fallen by them.

While most of the Main-family always tried to force their believes on us, did both of them taught us the world we were living within, without all the clan´s teaching and policy.

So for me it was self-evident that I owed them big time, I always wanted to repay Natsu but until her death I couldn´t, it was only shortly after that day, as my father came to me and my newly married husband and handed me the small bundle over, saying that I would surely be able to take better care of it than him.

In this bundle lied my daughter, Salia Hyuuga..., the daughter of Kou and Natsu Hyuuga and member of the Branch-family!" Hanabi stated finally admitting everything to the entire Clan.

Of course the wonderment was epic, the elders almost fell of their seats.

"But how, you had been pregnant, didn´t you!" one of the elder shouted.

"I faked the pregnancy with help of Lady Tsunade and her shapeshifting jutsu!" Hanabi stated and the elders looked with enraged mines at Tsunade-sama, who only shrugged and smirked evilly.

"One of my lightest tasks!" she only stated.

"Unfortunately did my Grandfather found out about it and tried to give her the Kago no tori.

Of course I refused this and threw him out of the house.

I was happy to have a child, since I cannot give birth to a child anymore, ever since my training went wrong at some point and I had to go to the hospital, there they had to operate and that's how I lost my ovaries, which had been damaged during the training and caused me massive pain and internal bleedings.

I swore to Natsu-san and Kou-san´s grave to keep their daughter safe and raise her as if she was my own born child, so allowing anyone to curse her was never an option to us.

Ever since, she alongside of my Sisters Children, has become the constant target of my Grandfathers cruel ambitions.

In total she was attacked 10 times, 4 times alone and 6 times together with one of my sister's children.

Luckily Naruto-san and Konohamaru, who surveilled all three constantly, since Grandpa´s first attempt, always managed to get to them in time, to save them.

I have enough of knowing that my daughter is in constant danger of either being assassinated by them or being cursed.

I hate to think about it, I want this sick tradition to end, I don´t care whether someone is from the Main or Branch-family, if someone is threating my daughter I will likely kill him, no matter what.

I would die to ensure her safety!" Hanabi-chan stated with unshakeable will.

"Would you think a unity of both families would be convenient?!" I asked.

"Definitely, I don´t speak for every Main family Members, but there are some who truly have to change their believes, who have to learn that everybody is unique, that the dividing of both families can only lead to hatred and intern feuds, which surely someday will end in the Clans demise.

Instead of fighting against each other, we should unite our force to go against all future enemies of the village!" Hanabi-chan stated with gleaming eyes full of hope and determination.

"We now have heard both opinions about the life in both Families, also we have heard the wishes of both momentary leaders.

I think that it´s clear as crystal that both Families wish nothing more than to finally be one and to stop discriminating each other.

And the same is also the wish of the rest of the CCK, myself included.

I once gave Neji Hyuuga a promise, that if I become Hokage I would change the Hyuuga-Clan, and that´s what I aim to do today!" I stated before taking a deep breath.

"With the acceptance of both leaders, I Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure, order the Hyuuga Clan to break with the traditions, unite the two families and end the silent feud.

Also I order that the Kago no Tori shall be inactivated immediately!" I stated and the Elders smirked.

"And how do you want to do that?!" they asked.

"Hinata, would you do it please!" I stated and she nodded before walking forward.

"I am Hinata Uzumaki, formerly Hinata Hyuuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, and I will now practice the last will of my father, which is also the last will of my late Mother!" She said before she used the fingersigns she had learned, I saw how the Elder paled.

"**Kago no Tori; Tokinahatsu** (_Caged bird; Unleashing_)!" Hinata shouted and suddenly every Kago no Tori began to vanish.

The Branch-family was completely over joyed, but the elders were in blind rage.

"No, how dare you!" The elders shouted, as one of them jumped up and tried to attack Hinata.

"Sister/ Hinata!" Hanabi and I shouted ready to jump up.

"Hakke Kūshō!" We suddenly heard it and the elder crashed with a massive noise right into the banks of the rows behind.

"How dare you, you dirty Branch-member!" The other Elders shouted enraged as they targeted the attacker, ready to use the Juin, which has been no one else but Neji and Salia.

"Nii-san, Salia, watch out!" Hanabi shouted in Horror, since Neji still had half of the Seal.

"**Kuro Fuin kusari** (_Black Sealing Chains_)!" We heard suddenly a new voice shouting, with a thunderous voice.

The elders were pulled to the ground by black chains crashing out of their shadows, and enveloping their bodies, burning themselves right into the flesh, leaving them on the ground in a critical condition.

Everyone, me included turned around to see who used this technique.

It was no one else but Neherit.

"You better don´t try to use Chakra if you are still willing to live, these seals will drain all of your chakra if you ever again intent to attack a member of Konohagakure, it will leave not a bit of Chakra and vanishes only after your death.

It gives a deprived form of this technique, which gets crafted with Katon, this technique here is however crafted with **Meiton** (_Darkness release_), a force which only can be used by the Sages of Darkness and the Sages of Spirits!" Neherit stated with a sinister smile.

"The perfect punishment for you I would say, and I will gladly give it to everyone who still think he have to attack the inhabitants of Konohagakure, even if you are members yourself.

So those who still want to follow the ideals of Hizamaru Hyuuga, you better stand up, I think there is a banishment waiting, and to all of them who try to fight back, there is a Juin waiting for you as well, so choose wise!" He explained.

Logically no one stood up.

"Well that's a pity I was longing to punish someone, but remember I have you always in my surveillance so you better be careful!" Neherit stated with a smirk, before sitting himself back on his seat, in the shadow of the room, from where he had observed anything until now, without someone knowing.

"Hanbaru Hyuuga, Hirama Hyuuga, Hibari Hyuuga, with the force of my Position as Hokage of Konohagakure, I banish you towards the Hozuki Castle, you are accused of complicity in 2 proven murders, several attempted murders, several cases of assault, false imprisonment and high-treason against the government of Konohagakure, your Punishment is to be executed immediately.

A team of Anbu is going to lead you towards the prison!" I stated calmly.

"For the Hyuuga Clan, from now on it gives no Branch and Main Family anymore, it only gives the Clan, and as such the folk has to select their new Leader.

In approximately 2 weeks I want your final decision, everyone can compete for the elections, which has at least 10 votes!" I stated and everyone nodded.

"Well then, I guess with this decision ends our Council for today, I thank all of you for coming today!" I stated as I bowed and was about to leave.

"Salia, Neji, Neherit, may I have a word with you!" I asked as I went past them.

"Sure thing, how can we help you?" Neji asked.

"Neherit, Salia I have a mission for the two of you and I wanted to ask you Neji, if you are fit enough to accompany them?" I asked.

"I may have been awoken only a few hours ago but I feel myself strong enough!" Neji replied.

"Very well, how about the two of you?!"

"I am ready to go!" Salia stated pumped up.

"I see, so you finally decided to take on my offer?" Neherit asked.

"I guess ever since yesterday I know that I will not come clear with the current situation at all, at least not without you, and for the next mission I need a Demon/ supernatural-expert like you!" I explained honestly.

"Well I guess that's good enough for me, so tell us what's with this mission?" Neherit stated.

"All to the right time, please come at 2 pm in my office, there you meet up with the other teams of this mission, and it would be better if Lady Mito is coming here too!" I stated.

"Alright I will ask her right away, luckily I have completed the summoning Gate from my home over here yesterday!" Neherit explained.

"If you have done that, why didn´t we used it before?" Salia asked dumbfounded.

"Because I like flying in the sky better, but the gate is good for quick travels in Emergencies!" Neherit simply stated.

"I see!" Salia said.

"Anyways until the meeting, it still lasts about 2 hours, so if you want feel free to relax a bit!" I said.

"Sure thing, C´mon Neji-san I show you where I live!" Salia stated excited as she pulled the poor Neji by his sleeve.

"Woaah wait up Salia, don´t pull, i´m coming, okay!" The poor guy stated blushing, as he stumbled and walked.

"Hehehe, never thought to see Neji-san being all flustered and shy around a girl, wonders do happen!" I snickered.

"Well I will be going then too, I have to get back anyways, if I want Mito to come along, by the way should I bring Ashina-sama with me too?!" Neherit asked.

"You actually resurrected him too?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Everyone I still could get from the Uzumaki Clan and also a few other friends, you will be in awe, our little army constantly grows stronger!" Neherit stated.

"It has been only a matter of time before the demons which had been sealed in the Land of Demons, began to unleash themselves from the chains which bound them for so long, you know, once the Land of demons had been a part of Gensan no Kuni, but ever since the last real millennium war, 2100 years ago, the continental shift drifted them both lands far apart.

Unfortunately has the first Hell circle being opened long ago and even though Mōryō had been split in two and being sealed, had it been only a matter of time before the same was released again, and now he seems to have soon found to his old strength, according to your letter!" Neherit stated before he walked towards the door.

"How do you know about Shion´s letter?" I asked shocked.

"I have my means and ways to gather informations Naruto, and Informations about demons are always highly important to me!" Neherit simply explained before he stepped out.

"You are one difficult guy you know!" I mumbled as I too made my way out.

**Part II: Mission in the land of Demons, Part one. **

**Part 1: No rest for heroes, the truth about Neherit.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It was 2 pm, and just like father told us, Sarada, Shikadai, Chouchou, Senpou, Inojin, Neherit, Salia, Sarin, Lady Mito, my Grandparents and many other people, including myself, had gathered together in his office, ready for taking on our mission.

"Thank you all for coming, I will come to the point instantly, today morning I got a letter from Shion, High-priestess of the Land of Demons, and also a good and old friend of mine.

She asked for help in three matters, first of all we have to find her husband, General Sasaki, the same had been on a patrol through the land with his platoon some time, and last week, his platoon was found.

Some of their soldiers were dead others more or less alive, attacked by normal villagers.

It is highly unnormal that trained soldiers would being so easily defeated by villagers and farmers, and according to those who still live, the villagers shall have attacked without a reason.

So first I want you to investigate in and around this village, you have to find out what really happened that time.

Also do you need to find a trace of Sasaki-sama, find him and bring him, if possible alive, back home.

The second request is that you have to investigate in supernatural cases, demons, which had been sealed in the vast amount of shrines throughout the entire land, have managed to free themselves, your mission is to find traces about them, and if possible, eliminate them, but be extra careful when dealing with them, that's why you have the demon-expert and exorcist, Neherit Mezakan as well as his exorcist troop, on your side.

The third task is to defend the Castle of the High-priestess with your lives, should they be attacked by the demons or whoever.

Backup groups are ready to go, since shortly after the funeral they are on their way and they will be taking position in a base near the border of the Land of Demons, so should you need help, just use these ones and I will instantly know what´s going on!" Dad stated as he gave each of us a scroll with some jutsu written on it.

"It lets me feel physically when something is off, similar to a Kagebushin, it´s so to say a clone of mine in Paper form, burn it and I will know and instantly order the support troops to your locations, understood!" Dad explained and we all saluted.

"Very well, then now we divide the whole Group in teams, **the exorcist and demon-binding part** of the entire Group will consist out of: Lord Ashina Uzumaki, Lady Mito Uzumaki, Lady Honoka Uzumaki, Miss Sarin Uzumaki, Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki and Mr. Neherit Mezakan, as leader I entrust Neherit-san, since he seems to have the greatest of experiences in this field, as much as I was told and have seen by myself.

"Neherit I entrust you with a lot of lives since I have decided to trust you, don´t you dare making me regretting this decision, for if you do, I will use my entire life to hunt you down and punish you, did you understand me?!" Dad asked Neherit.

"Of course Naruto-san, I might not ever have leaded a group before, but I will not disappoint you, I will give my life to defend everyone!" Neherit bowed.

"Good to hear that, anyways next is **the Medic and Spy part**: Sarada Uchiha, Akihito Hozuki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, Salia Hyuuga, Inojin Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Hana Aburame and Shino Aburame, Leader is Hana-san.

And last but not least, **the Attacker and Barricade Breaker Part**: Boruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikadai Nara, Jugo, Senpou Rock, Lee Rock, Chouchou Akimichi, Karui Akimichi, Tenten Chōponchi, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Mirai Sarutobi, the Leader is Minato Namikaze-san, as the one with the longest experience, for once have being Hokage himself.

In terms of **Strategy and intelligence support **I have chosen Shikamaru Nara as main Leader of this Operation.

We don´t know what will awaits you there, but if it comes hard on hard, I need someone who can hold a cool head in the direst situation.

The **Backup troops** will be led by Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama, Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraiya-sensei and Sakura Haruno, did everybody understood this?!" I asked and they all nodded.

"This is a Super S-rank Mission and as such extremely dangerous, if it would have been possible for me, I would have go myself, but under the current circumstances has the safety of the Village my highest priority, but I try to get some old friends of mine to support you!" Dad stated with a sad smile.

"Hokage-sama, I have a question?" Shikadai asked and I knew right along what he was about to ask.

"Yes Shikadai what do you want to know?" Dad asked but I bet he knew the question as well.

"You say this is a Super S-Rank mission, but why in the world would you then entrust it to a bunch of Genins, even if there are many skilled Shinobis, even former Hokages, with us!" Shikadai asked.

"I know what you mean Shikadai and believe me if it would exist another way, I would do that one instead, however isn´t there any.

As you might have understood is the world long not as peaceful as we, the Kages of the Six Lands, had thought, we were blind to what lingered under the surface of the veil, which our eyes couldn´t penetrate.

That time as my comrades and I had fought in the Fourth World War, we hadn´t ever being really trained for something like this.

A War is not only fought with Shinobis and their forces but also with Psychological manipulation, as I had to witness far too often.

Those who aren´t prepared for something like this are perhaps those who will suffer the most.

To my greatest wonderment had everyone but one of us, Neji Hyuuga, survived this hell trip, even as inexperienced as we had been to that time.

Fighting a raging Clan or Group of Shinobis is not nearly as hellish as being thrown into combat against a few of the strongest Ninjas ever.

Even though we had been, from the sheer number of enemies, being outnumbered were most of them simple puppets, even with some strong abilities.

They managed to disguise as ninjas of our troops and attacked at night from right within our rows.

Luckily we could find all of them and kill them, but the damage was massive, many died during this assault.

After the first shock, the enemy used strong psychological warfare, either to terrorize us with super strong enemies like the Gold and Silver Brothers, The old Kages or even Madara, or they used late acquaintances of us, to break us mentally down while fighting them.

As I said most of us weren´t at all prepared, and that's not what I want for you to experience, I cannot say that it might not come to a new war, for as things are standing at this moment, it might be shortly before a new one, therefore I have to prepare you as best as I can.

The Jonin and Ex-Kages on your side will help you and keep your safe for most of the time, but they are also there to prove whether you would be ready to fight or not.

It exists a Scroll, which is called the Art of War, one of the many rules, which are written in there, says: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you don't need to fear the result of a hundred Battles.

If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory you gain, you also suffer a defeat.

If you know neither yourself nor the enemy, you will succumb in every battle.

Therefore, getting a taste of what might awaits us might help you to survive later!" Dad stated and Shikadai nodded.

"Sounds logical!"

"Naruto´s right..., guess it does not help hiding it anymore...!" Neherit stated with a sigh, and I saw Sarin stepping at his side with a nervous and worried glance.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?!" Sarin asked with concern.

"Yes they should know it, maybe they then can trust me better if they know with whom they actually dealing with, or perhaps they will hate me, either way I have to tell them by myself!" Neherit stated, while Sarin nodded sadly, before pressing his hand in a gentle manner, Neherit looked with something like light concern back at her.

It was plain to see that Neherit meant much to Sarin.

"Anyways, about 1100 years ago the last demon-war occurred at Gensan no Kuni and the other lands. I had been 500 years at that time, so 5 years in our time count, and I had always been told to be the key factor of winning the war, and still I never was prepared nor even really trained for it.

All I could do was to run fast, and sing, that was practically anything I ever was good in.

It was most likely that at least one of these strength could help me to survive.

The elders of my Clan just always thought that I was some kind of messiah, who bring a wonder to the world, without much effort, but they couldn´t be any more wrong.

As you can imagine the war came and all I could do was run with the only friends I had, I had long lost my family out of sight, 490 years long all I was doing was keep on running and hiding from the demons which roamed the world, simply trying to somehow survive.

I learned not much about fighting, but I did anything I could to defend my two friends.

It was not before we were almost killed that I found my mother again, she saved us from them by defeating the Demon single-handily.

She and my father were strong Demon-hunters, that also a factor of why anyone thought I instantly had it in my blood.

Anyways, after she defeated the Demon, we fled the scene and roamed the world until we managed to get towards our refugee in the old castle Herim Tarun, which to that time still stood in Gensan no Kuni.

Unfortunately did the Demons managed to get through the shield, which had surrounded the Fortress.

My friends and I, we hid in the catacombs of the Castle together with other children, there I also found my sister Chikara back.

But demons found us and attacked my Sister, I tried to defend her but simply got pushed on a wall.

I was almost done for as they wanted to kill me, but my friend Chikami took the blow and was killed in order to save me, all I could do was grabbing her scattered soul remains and seal them in the next best thing I could find, which just had to be a Sword, better said a Spirit-Gear.

The rest of it somehow attached it to myself!" Neherit stated with a sad voice.

"Question, what is a Spirit Gear?" I asked.

"Basically, weapons cursed through sealing demons into them, the wielder if strong enough, can then use the demons power to erase other demons, in each Spirit gear is also a pure Light-crystal attached to function as a balance for the force!" Neherit simply explained.

"Well after I took the sword to defend my sister against them, I managed to kill one of them, so I found out the Sword was able to kill demons.

I tried to save my sister, but had to face a stronger demon, an Infernal general.

He had already killed Chikami´s parents and was about killing my mother and sister.

But thanks to the Demon´s mockery, I found out that the sword I held was a mighty Spirit Gear, and that I had to use the Demon´s force within to slay upper-class demons, however one needs to first tame the demon, or else the weapon only remains a tool.

I underestimated the force of it, and only because of my own born force I was able to hold out for long enough to defeat many Demons.

I saved many people, be it old or young, male or female.

10 years long I fought alongside my comrades.

But with every demon I killed and whose forces I sealed within the sword, the force of the demon in the sword got stronger and harder to handle.

But after slaying our Hundredth Infernal general, the upper-class Demons who control large Legions of under-class demons , my spirit Gear-demon, called **Kokutan kage kibo** (_Ebony shadow-scale_) Nidhog, began to overtake my body when I was losing guard, mostly while I became tired and fell asleep after being nonstop awake for an entire week.

During these times he would constantly run to neighboring villagers and slaughter the People, leaving no one alive!" Neherit stated and the shock we suffered was to read on our faces, I saw many backing away slightly in fear.

Neherit didn´t hesitated in his telling, even though I saw right away that he was anything but comfortable with his theme.

But it was more than he ever has talked about his past.

"20 villages with approximately 200 inhabitants each were slaughter by him, before a guard found Nidhog, while attempting to slaughter the 21st village.

Logically, the guard attacked my body, thinking it was only me, I woke up out of my sleep before I was pushed completely into darkness, only being able to see what happened to my outside like on a canvas.

Nidhog was out of mind and slaughtered human and Clan members alike.

It took the lives of many Edemah Ruh, before it also took the life of my mother, the person I actually had cursed myself to save.

In the end, I was practically exorcised out of my body by my Grandmother, while the Demon was sealed inside and my body being sealed into a Crystal made with the forces of light.

You can imagine the insane wrath the entire clan had at me, I was punished as my soul was mistreated and nearly erased, if not my Grandmother and Rughian would have saved me.

They tried to explain that I was never ready for a war, since I had no training, and no experience at all, and that I only did what I thought was right in order to save those dear to me.

But the Clan, and even more my own Father, chased us out of the Land.

We wanted to take Chikara, my sister, with us, but she was taken away by the elders of the Clan, but I saw the fear inside of her eyes, fear before her very own brother, in that moment I knew that no one ever would truly trust me again, if they would know about my past, beside of Rughian and perhaps my Grandmother.

Ever since that moment we lived in Herim Tarun, which we separated by a large abyss and many barriers.

My Grandmother was over the course of the centuries only 3 times being called in the village to discuss important matters concerning the Sage of Spirits and the next war to come.

I on the other hand finally got the training and the experience I needed, all in solitude being forgotten by the world, in a way I was grateful for that.

I was prepared for the next war, as best as my Grandmother and lord Vidadrac could prepare me.

But 7 months ago we were called in the village, they let us know that the Disaster Bell was beginning to move and massive Earthquakes shook the ground on Gensan no Kuni and the bordering lands around it´s shore.

We discussed long time and we ordered them to prepare their men's.

But then, 2 months later we got the message that the Elder council decided to leave the planet on an Ark, to find a new one far away!" Neherit explained and we paled.

"Wait so what you are saying is that...?!" Dad asked sweatdropping.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think Naruto, no one beside of Rughian, Grandmother Chika and myself is here to help, I lied to you because I wanted you guys to not lose hope already from the start, but to move forward, so that you become strong enough to defend the world, even when my former Clan won´t help us!" Neherit stated.

"I wanted to tell it to you when you were ready, but seeing the current situations it would maybe later, when it is important, have become a trust issue, so it´s better you learn to slowly trust me from the start than later to think I had betrayed you!" Neherit explained

"I see..., your body, where is it now?" Dad asked Neherit.

"Under my Home Castle in the Catacombs, sealed away, so long until I become strong enough to reclaim it from Nidhog!" The same answered.

"I understand..., anyways we cannot lose more time, you have to go, dismissed!" Father said and we saluted before rushing away.

**Part 2: justified doubts, or unnecessary selfhate?**

**Naruto´s Pov:**

I knew it, I had a feeling that something like this lies behind the secrets of Neherit, behind his cold calculating personality and his former hatred of telling anything out of his past.

"_So we are all alone in this, I see, it must surely have been hard for you Neherit_!" I thought as I watched him vanish.

"_My whole childhood I had been called an outsider, a demon which should not exist, but ever since I defeated Gaara, the village-people began to recognize me and years later I was called a hero._

_But for you it has been the entire opposite._

_You were called a hero all the time, then you made one stupid mistake and they began to call you a demon for the rest of your life until now._

_You started to keep yourself hidden from the world, you began to train to save the world even if everybody hates you, and despite the fear of being avoided and unwelcomed forever you kept fighting against the darkness and evil._

_The Load you have carried so long is too big for one alone to handle, but will you ever be able to throw it off_?!" I asked myself as he vanished.

While he told us his story I saw many emotions in his face, wrath and self-hatred for a cruel past, disgust and regret for what Nidhog did to him, and an immeasurable amount of sorrow and anguish.

"Even though Demons took you your family away, did you never gave up to try to become the hero everyone once saw in you, but do you do it really for yourself or just for satisfying others, for those who don´t even appreciate it.

You want to be accepted, trusted and even loved, but first you have to learn to accept yourself, to trust yourself, to love yourself.

"_You want to make a change..., huh, so you got to start with the man in the mirror_!" I thought, as I looked at the file I had created, through my Anbu´s observations and Shigure´s constant reports about Neherit.

"You have the potential to become the strongest person there was, but whether you use your power only for yourself, or for the sake of others, lies entirely in your hand to decide, I just hope you can make the right decision!" I mumbled as I looked out of the window to the sky.

"Is it right to trust him?" Tsunade's voice asked behind me.

"I´m sure it is, he´s a lot like me, and in a way also a lot like Sasuke, I bet he can chose wisely!" I stated.

"You have really grown Naruto, I still remember that noisy brat who once challenged me to a bet..., to that time I never believed you of all people could become Hokage, and now..., look at you!" She said.

"Sure, but lately I ask myself if I am even a good one, so many worse things have happened and it becomes more and more out of hands, I fear that someday I lose all control of the situation before me, what when I fail protecting everyone?" I mumbled.

"You know as Pain attacked and as I fought against Madara, I had the very same thought..., what if I weren't strong enough, what if I would have failed to save and protect my people, same as I couldn´t protect Jiraiya from dying.

I asked myself what if the world would break someday right under my feet, would I still have the strength to stand back up and fix it again?!" Tsunade stated.

"Have you ever found an answer to that question!?" I asked.

"Yes..., I will keep on fighting, no matter what, even if the world is ruined, I will never give up fighting, cause that's what I was born for, that's what I have been doing all this time!" Tsunade-san stated with iron determination in her eyes.

"That's what Neherit´s feelings are like, despite his doubts and all the hardships he had to go through and might have to experience in the unknown future, he keeps walking forward to accomplish his goals, to fulfil his purpose!" Tsunade-san stated.

"I guess you are right, same as I have to keep going, I swore to protect everyone and that's what I will do as best as I can and until there is still breathe and blood in my body!" I stated.

"Very well, I will help you as best as I can!" Tsunade-san replied with an honest smile.

"I thank you already in advance!" I said to her.

"Anyways I guess it´s time to finally recruit those lost children and bring them all into the Family.!" Tsunade stated.

"Indeed. Udon, please get me my Daughter and Her team as well as Moegi-san, Shigure-san, Kotetsu-san, Izumi-san, Sai-san and my Wife!" I stated in the microphone on my desk, calling down in the reception.

"Will be done in no time!" Udon replied.

"The time of recruiting has come!" I stated.

"If we have no army to back us up, we just create one!" I thought, as I took out the secret Files with the names of some very special persons.

"So these are your Trump-cards?" Tsunade asked me as she looked over the photos in the file.

"Indeed, these are my Aces!" I smirked.

You have been hiding yourselves much too long, it´s time to show the world who you really are.

**Part III: ****Bonus Story continues/ A mission for two:- Side Uchimaki: Part 5: The Charity-dinner begins.**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It was evening and our mission finally was about to start for real.

"Damn, you look really fancy for a Ninja, Bolt!" Gamatech stated, as he scanned me from head to toes.

"Well thank you very much dude, but I swear these clothes are almost too expensive to wear, I am afraid to get them dirty if things might get nasty, I hope I don´t have to pay for any damage they might get!" I stated worried, as I scanned this expensive piece of cloth.

"It´s nearly time, you should go get Sarada, it´s not nice to keep a lady waiting, and by the way, just let me do this, Henge no Jutsu!" Gamatech stated, as he used a transformation jutsu to change into the shape of a fly.

"This way I can be at your side at all times!" the fly stated and I was really impressed.

"You got some nice moves there, I never though a toad was able to use such a Transformation jutsus!" I stated.

"Depends on who the teacher has been, I got exclusive training from Grandma Shima and Grandpa Fukusaku!" Gamatech explained.

"Wow so you must be really strong?!" I asked.

"It works out well I would say, but after all I am the Cousin of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, my father is their Uncle, Gamaken and my Uncle is the Toad-boss himself, Gamabunta!" Gamatech told me.

"Anyways I will tell you about my family another time, for now you better focus, you are a man on a mission, so go out there and make yourself a good time with Sarada as long as you can!" He said, as I put him on.

"You´re right well then, here we go!" I stated as I checked myself a last time in the mirror, before I stepped outside my room just as the door on the opposite side of the corridor opened, and out came Sarada in a stunning and breath-taking, beautiful and definitely extreme expensive princess dress.

"Wow you look gorgeous Sarada!" I said awestricken.

"Uhm well thank you!" She stated.

She wore a long pale red dress with a white rose as an ornament on her chest.

"Where is Lady Katsuyu?!" I whispered asking.

"I´m here!" I heard it coming from the rose.

"Nice, Gamatech is here!" I stated, as I pointed to my fly.

"Well…, are you ready to get this act done, Lady Satori Hinako, my beloved fiancée?" I asked her, offering my hand to her.

"But of course, Lord Satori Riku, my beloved fiancé, it will be an honour for me!" Sarada stated, taking my hand with a fake smile, or maybe it was actually real, I had no clue, her mimic was impossible to read.

"I Wish you two good luck!" Lady Katsuyu stated.

"Thanks we surely can need it!" I stated.

It was surely bound to become interesting, I could not say that I was the best in infiltration of this kind, it´s more Inojin´s thing.

I always had hard times to pretend to be someone else.

I didn´t know for Sarada but I hope she would be alright.

Together we walked down the corridor before we met up with Taka-san.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he sked.

"Physically yes, mentally I am not so sure, I fear I mess things up!" I stated my concern.

"Just focus on one thing, try to safe each other and automatically you should erase all danger, if it comes hard on hard, don´t hesitate to blow your cover!" He said.

"Understood!" we replied in unison.

"Well then, let´s get this Party started!" I stated, and so we were let through the door into the dinner room.

A large space in which a few Tables with massive food plates stood, while people stood around and chattered happily.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do now, shall we firstly go present us ourselves or rather in a pair?!" I asked Sarada.

"Well we are to be engaged so I think it should be better if we remain together, after all we have to act like a pair, so we better stay close together!" She replied, with a smile.

"Guess you´re right that would be for the best!" I mused.

"Good evening my dear, my Name is Lord Shunsaki of the _land of the whistling rocks_, a small land near the border to the land of earth, it´s nice to make your Acquaintance!" A young man walked up, as he pushed me aside and took a hold of Sarada´s hands.

"_Man this guys is rude_!" I thought.

"N-Nice to meet you too, I´m Lady Satori Hinako of Hi no kuni…, and by the way this is my future Husband, Lord Satori Riku!" Sarada stated as she pulled on my arm, pulling me back on her sides, her breast were pushing against my arm and I had to fight with my own carnal desires.

I saw her smiling but I knew her long enough to tell when she´s nervous, her palms were sweating lightly.

"I see, seems like someone acted faster than I did, I would have bet a beautiful Flower like you would be still unpicked!" Lord Shunsaki stated and I had to pull myself together, to not accidently rip these hands of Sarada´s delicate hand.

"Well I cannot say that I wasn´t a nice encounter, although I was practically riddled!" That bastard said, as he kissed her hand before letting it go, the desire to mash up his face was burning hot.

I screamed inwardly…., but why exactly, why did this made me so angry, it´s not as if Sarada and I were together, we are friends only after all,…, or am I feeling more for her?

"I´m sure we will meet again, lady Satori!" he stated.

"_As if I would allow this_!" I muttered under my breath.

"Well then farewell Milady, I guess someone's got some thin nerves!" He mocked as he eyed me with that nasty smirk of him.

"It has been nice to make your Acquaintance too, lord Riku!" he told me as he reached out with his hand, I did the same.

Logically I squeezed hard as he did the same.

His hand were soft, I bet he never really worked before.

"It was nice to meet you too, Lord Shunsaki!" I stated as his hand was almost broken, I saw the sweat drops on his forehead but he managed to not even twist his expression.

I let go of his hand before I walked with Sarada further away in the room.

"Geez what the hell, did he tried to hit on you…, and you, you were blushing all of a sudden, don´t tell me such a mommy-boy is turning you on!" I whispered with disgust and venom in my tone.

Sarada looked dumbfounded before getting at what I was saying.

"N-no, it was just nice to meet such a polite man for once!" Sarada stated.

"So you are saying I am not polite?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on how you act!" She stated stubbornly.

"Geez maybe I am a little ruff every now and then, I admit, but at least I can defend you with my own two bare hands!" I stated with a huff.

"Oh now I get it…..!" She grinned.

"What…., what do you mean, and why are you grinning like an idiot!" I asked.

"_The mighty shinobi-warrior, Boruto Uzumaki is jealous_!" Sarada thought with a dirty smirk.

"_N-Not even quite, why would I be jealous over someone like him_?" I asked her while looking away.

"_You are flustered so you are, just admit it_!" She grinned.

"_Alright I admit it, I was jealous about that douchebag going all kissy, kissy with you, as if he knows you since centuries._

_How dare him touching you this way, does he think that something like this is going to win you over._

_I swear if another one is hitting on you I gonna beat them black and blue, after all I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe_!" I stated in my mind as I clenched my fist.

"Wait Mom asked you to do that?!" Sarada asked me in wonderment and with a voice.

"Before we went away to meet in the office of my father, your Mother had visited mine, and as I told them that You and I would have a mission together, she asked me to keep an eye on you during that time, since we are alone in this, only the two of us!" I explained.

"Well, I figured she would say something like this if you tell her about it…, well then, I depend on your help at any time!" Sarada stated as she kissed my cheek.

"S-S-Sarada, what are you doing?!" I asked flattered.

"Well a pair does kiss from time to time doesn´t it!" She smiled.

"I guess so!" I stated.

"Well then, time to mix under the crowd.., shall we !" I stated as I looked at her with a smile.

"Of course!" She said and so we walked around.

The more men came at her to greet her, some even crowded around her, the more jealous I got.

It was definitely due to her cute face and the wonderful dress she was wearing, which let her female Charm shining in bright glory, her Contact-lenses made her face looking even more beautiful without her usual glasses.

"Lord and Lady Satori!" We heard it behind us.

We braced ourselves and turned around.

"It is an Honour for me to be able to greet you here.

My name is Lord Fushichō Kiokuri and this is my Mother Hanako Kiokuri, I am glad you managed it to make it!" A tall young man with blonde hair stated, next to his mother, which was an elder woman, with hair in a darker shade than her son.

"It´s nice to meet you too Lord Fushichō!" We said in unison and bowed.

"And does the dinner is after your taste, please be honest?" The Lord asked me.

"I like it, although I guess my fiancée is a little too popular with the men!" I stated trying to sound casual but it really bugged me.

"Honey you are way too jealous and that for nothing, you know that you are the only man I ever would love!" Sarada stated and she looked with a smile to me.

Her eyes were honest, and this wasn´t played at all, I knew it.

"Th-thanks!" I stammered.

"Well this sure is a nice pair, the man gets jealous when other men hit on his girl, but gets flustered as soon as she vows her love, for him, that's what I like on pairs!" Lord Fushichō stated with a laugh, before whispering in my ear.

"And unofficial?!" He asked and I knew right along what he meant.

"Until now we haven´t found out anything yet, but the big fishes are still all missing, maybe we find out something if they are here!" I whispered back.

"I see, you make your work splendid, the people love you…, and by the way let me tell you, the girls also go crazy over you!" he stated before he straighten up with a genuine smile.

It was hard to believe that this man might be an imposter, but if he is, he is very talented in acting.

"Please keep your eyes and ears open, most of the guest should arrive before 10 o'clock pm!" he stated with a low tone.

"Very well I still have to go and greet other guests, i´m sure we will meet again, please amuse yourself to your hearts content!" Lord Fushichō stated with a loud voice before he bowed and stepped away with his mother.

"_Geez, for an imposter his act is flawless_!" I thought.

"_I feel that the whole room is set under a Genjutsu_!" Sarada replied.

"_Yeah I felt it too, but until now no one has managed to tell that we aren´t under it, however we have to be careful, I don´t know if that imposter might not have found out, but I can tell now that our enemies are definitely Shinobi as well_!" I thought in my mind.

But until nothing happens or is wrong in here, we cannot really act.

"_We better keep on observing anything, maybe we find something which we have overlooked before_!" I stated.

"_Well this Shunsaki seemed to me as if he isn´t in a Genjutsu, I think we should observe him_!" Sarada stated.

"_If this is about you trying to convince me, to observe your womanizer friend, because you got the hots for him, then you better cut it out, we are on a mission_!" I stated in jealousy, before she almost crushed my arm with her killer-grip.

"I´m serious here you know, I don´t like that guy either!" She replied with venom.

"I-I understood!" I stated sweat dropping.

"You should know best, that I don´t truly trust men, and especially not those I never have seen before!" Sarada stated and I nodded knowing what she meant.

The case with Mizuki.

"Anyways, let's keep on going, i´m sure tonight still something will happen!" Sarada said.

"Yosh, let´s keep rocking!" I stated excited.

(To be continued….)

**A/N: thank you all for reading this Chapter and story, we are already so far and still mostly at the very beginning, I thank you all for your reviews and faves.**

**With the next chapter the Fourth Arc begins: Pre-war and Project S.I.I.O.N.T.´s recruiting Days**


	15. Black Lightning and Big Mission

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**4****th**** Arc: Pre-war and Project S.I.I.O.N.T.´s Recruiting Days**

**(Opening: Galneryus/ Destinations)**

**Chapter 15: **** Of evil Thunderstorms, sinister Hell-spots, New Memories and big Missions.**

**Part I: The Month Between, in Kumogakure: Human after all. **

**Killer B´s Pov:**

It has been a long journey, but finally we have arrived, Home sweet home as they say.

"So this is Kumogakure 20 years in the future?" Yugito stated, as she looked around in cheer wonderment.

Thanks to the more or less peaceful times in the last years, has also our village changed massively, it became bigger and more technologized as in the times before.

"It sure is, for you it must feel like a whole different world!" I stated, as I looked at her.

No matter how long I looked at her, I still could not believe that she truly was here with me, that she truly lived again, and even if it was only for a year.

I was sure I would treasure this one year more than everything, however with the prospect of another war breaking lose, who could tell how much we can enjoy our time together.

"It does, I never thought to see this town so prosperous and relaxed, guess this is a premier…., by the way what happened to your rapping, when I remember clearly you were never speaking without it?!" Yugito asked me with a curious smile.

"There are times where even the best rapper around has to lay down the mic for some times, or in my case I just give it over to someone else, someone younger and better fit for it, also I had better things to do than thinking about new rhymes, the last years were a bit rough!" I stated and she looked at me in confusion.

"How so?!" She asked.

"Well after the first four years, after the war, I found this kid, a young boy, during a mission, the sole survivor of a massacre caused by the village´s leader, somehow he went amok and murderer everyone with some kind of Kinjutsu.

The kid had been hidden by his mother and so he survived.

The kid has been only 4 years old to that time and the true background of this story I never was able to find out.

Fact is, that I could not simply leave the kid there, so I took it back home.

During the travel the little kid came closer to my heart and by the time we arrived back in town, I was to a point that I didn´t wanted to be separated to him…, however I knew I could not simply raise a kid all alone, since I knew close to nothing about taking care of children.

So I decided to care for it, as long as it would take to find a family to take it in.

You can imagine how rough that has been, still I simply rembered the times as I helped you, as you became a Jinnchuriki and the times as I trained my protégées, Omoi and Karui.

The days passed and turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, however it never came someone who wanted to take him in, no matter where I asked, he was foreigner after all.

No one had enough courage and trust in them bones and brains, to simply take in a child with such a rough Background, but that never had any meaning to me, he was a child that needed guiding, care, kindness and protection, and I was willing to offer it to him for as long as I could, if no one else would.

So it came that, as he was 6 years old and already lived two years with me, I asked my brother for the permission to adopt him…, ever since he lives with me as my legitimate adoptive son!" I told Yugito.

"So he is basically my son too?" She asked me in wonderment.

"Yes and he´s the best I could ever asked for, expect of you and our daughter, when I finally get to know her!" I stated.

"Yes, we should first go towards you, I would love to get to know your son and afterwards we going to search for her, and after that we finally marry, how does that sound!" Yugito stated, as she snuggled up on me.

"Sure thing, sounds good to me, well then, off to Yurui and my house, by the way it lies now a bit out of the town, since my house which has been on the Shimagame vanished with her and so also most of my songs and belongings.

Luckily my most important treasure is here, right here with me, always!" I stated, as I took the medallion out of my chest-pocket.

"This old thing, you still have it…, after all this time!" Yugito stated, as she broke in tears at the sight of it.

"I never forgot the time I had with you, all these memories, all the smiles you showed me, and all the tears you shed for when I had to go on missions, these years were precious to me, there was no way I simply could forget you!" I stated, as I kissed her in public for everybody to see.

Not that I cared much about it anyways, I was human after all and I too was allowed to love someone.

"C´mon it´s not far anymore, just upon the hill over there!" I stated, as we continued our walk, before I suddenly was called out.

"B-sensei!" We heard it behind us.

I looked to see some of the kids from the town.

"Hey kids, how´s it going today?!" I asked them.

"The training under Yasura-Sensei is working out quite nicely, and how was it in Konohagakure?!" Tarui, one of Yurui´s teammates, asked.

"Awesome, I found someone I thought I had lost forever, someone precious to me and I finally could ask her the most important question!" I stated, as I petted Yugito´s hair, which she always had liked me to do…, of course she blushed deep red.

"I see…, hmm that's a nice engagement ring you have miss….?

Woooahh…, hold on…., wait a second, isn´t this…, yeah this is her…., no doubt about it, right?!" Tarui stated as she went pale.

"What do you mean Tarui?" Toroi, also one of Yurui´s teammates, stated.

"Are you nuts, how dare you to not know her, she´s the embodiment of perfection, elegance and strength…., the strongest Kunoichi there ever was, here in Kumogakure.

Yugito Nii, the Jinnchuriki of Matatabi; the Niibi!" Tarui stated with shining eyes, as she gave her the flower bouquet, which surely was meant for me, but this was nice as well.

Yugito was left baffled and blushing even more.

"Uuhm, thanks for the flower-bouquet, but how do you know Mata´s real name?!" she asked confused and still blushing, she was right as much as I know are only Naruto and those who once had been in the mind conference together, could know about this.

"Out of this book which was written by the Hokage, who is Jinnchuriki himself, there stands anything to know about Bijuus inside, also how they came to existence, it came out yesterday!" Tarui stated as she held up the book.

It was Naruto´s book, "_Bijuu, more than just a weapon_!"

"Anyways, it´s an honour to meet you and….., wait a second, but this is impossible…, I thought, and so it´s also said in the book, that she died during the Jinnchuriki-Massacre before the fourth Ninja World War…, and was used as an Edo-Tensei zombie to fight on the bad-guys side, so how come she´s alive, explain it to me, B-sensei?!" Tarui asked, with a thinking expression.

"Some things happened back then in Konoha, also has a young man in your age arrived, which is able to raise the dead ones for about a year, with some strange ancient `**Lost Jutsu**´, and not as zombies but as real humans again, with all the abilities they had before they died!" I explained to them.

"Lost Jutsu…., what´s that supposed to mean?" Toroi asked me with that curious expression.

Beside of his physical appearance was he strong and agile, as well as quite intellectual, a strong combination on the battlefield, he usually was in charge of making strategies.

"A lost Jutsu is a notable Jutsu which has been existed in old times, mostly to the time of the first Ninja World war or even before, but either died with the clan which had used it, or has been never used again since its creation and first use.

Also it can be described as a Jutsu which can only be used by one person, despite that person being member of a clan and sharing the same blood with them.

For example the Mokuton of the First Hokage, it was a Kekkai Genkai as well as a Lost Jutsu, which no-one else but him could use, despite him having a direct blood-related Brother.

Lost jutsus can only be taught by the one who created it.

However as much as I know at least, it existed a person in Konohagakure, who had been a victim to an illegal experiment, which managed to use Mokuton to a certain extend.

One could say it's an ultra-rare Kekkai Genkai, which normally dies out with the death of the user, as long as he does not taught it to someone.

There is no normal person by now, which can use Mokuton since birth, or at least out of natural circumstances, but the first Hokage.

However what I can tell you too, is that Lost Jutsus are almost always extremely dangerous and difficult jutsus!" I explained, as much as I have learned about that topic myself.

"I see, well that sure is awesome!" Toroi stated.

"Indeed…, anyways I like it…, I finally get to know the real Yugito Nii, in real-life rather than in the books.

It´s an honour to meet you, Yugito-sama!" Tarui stated, as she raised her hand to greet Yugito, which took the hand, after a few seconds of hesitation, in bafflement.

It was nothing strange for her to be hesitant and buff, since, before the war, very few people even cared to get to know us and even less cared about our existence as humans at all, they wanted us to vanish.

However now she had to see, that she was suddenly a superstar, she even had a real fanclub, as much as Yurui once told me.

"Nice to meet you too, Tarui-san!" Yugito stated with a forced and kind of awkward smile.

"When I tell this to the others they won´t believe me, especially that she´s engaged to B-Sensei!" Tarui stated, as she dashed of in excitement.

"Haha, she sure is as energetic as always!" I stated with a laugh.

"By the way, if you search for Yurui, he said he had something to do back home and I think I saw Saiumi running up to your house a few minutes ago.

Anyways I got to go now, I got some chores for my mom to do, see you later, B-sensei!" Toroi stated, as he dashed after Tarui.

"They are so nice!" Yugito stated, still in bafflement.

"They sure are, they are Yurui´s Teammates and I trained them, before they got an official team leader, that's why they still call me sensei!" I explained to her.

"So the people…., they aren´t hating us anymore…, I mean we still are Jinnchuriki´s after all?!" She asked uncomfortably, peeking around out of the corner of her eyes.

Despite having been respected as a strong Kunoichi in her later years before her death and despite the fact that I helped her to find her self-confidence, Yugito was always little weak at heart, same as back in our childhood as we had been mobbed.

She couldn´t truly trust people beside of me, she always had the suspicion that the people were mentally stabbing her back with their words, even after she accomplished a mission without any casualties on our side.

Which was not that exaggerated, since even I knew that we weren´t fully trusted, despite doing almost everything for our Village.

"No they don't, well most of them at least…, I cannot say that everyone feels the same way, it depends on the persons…, anyways, we got to go!" I stated and Yugito nodded.

We walked through the town, getting stopped every now and then by passing inhabitants and the peoples on the mart which gave us some things to eat and cook for free, smiling and thanking us.

Yugito seemed a bit uncomfortable, so I practically rushed with her back home, as fast as possible, which was easier said than done, it was as if the whole Villages suddenly knew about her resurrection and wanted to get a good glimpse of her.

"This is so crazy, I never thought they would ever be nice with me, or even happy to see me!" She stated pretty stressed out, as we finally were upon the hill near my home, with food worth for meals, lasting for an entire week .

"Well as I said before, many things changed ever since Naruto ended the war.

The general opinion over us Jinnchuriki has changed massively, not for the last thanks to Naruto´s book…, as I said before, I won't say that everyone thinks this way, but the majority of peoples think of us as their saviours, as humans rather than monsters.

But of course we also have to show them that we really are what they think, therefore has since the war been made a new rank, called Special S-rank, which are mostly peace-missions to prevent wars, revolutions and civil wars.

Also special and life-treating missions which can mostly only being accomplished by a Jinnchuriki, and Top 4 Jonin or a Kage-levelled Shinobi!" I stated.

"I see well that's cool for sure…, wait what are Top 4 Jonin?!" Yugito asked curious.

"The top 4 are the physically and technically four strongest Jonin in a village, the ones who stand directly under the Jinnchuriki and the Hokage.

Every half year there is a championship to determine the four strongest Jonin of all the 5 Nations, each Land sends a group of 20 Jonins, but in the end the last four have to battle to determine their rank.

I heard for the next time, Takigakure will send the first time their Jonin.

By the way, for the last five years Konohagakure won every time with the same Constellation!" I explained.

"Well they surely are strong then!" Yugito stated.

"Indeed, anyways c´mon in, Home sweet home, welcome to my men´s shed!" I stated with a smile as I opened the door.

**Part II: Of broken hearts and new relations. **

"Hmmm…, seems like we do have a guest, just as Toroi said…, Yurui, it´s me, Dad!" I stated, as I let Yugito inside.

"Hey Dad, Saiumi came over!" Yurui stated, as he poked his head out of the kitchen, alongside of a beautiful girl, which just happened to be his girlfriend, Saiumi Kiranii.

She had a slender and agile, but also quite muscular stature as well as lightly brown skin, she had Blonde hair styled in a Ponytail with sidebangs covering her right eye.

She wore a Purple shirt with ripped arms as well as the Kumogakure uniform, which gave her a fierce and wild appearance, despite being actually really kind most of the times, but beware if she feels enragement.

"Hey Saiumi, how´s it going?" I asked her.

"Everything´s chill, how about you, B-sensei?" She asked me with a smile.

"Oh I´m fine it could not be any better, by the way you two, say hello to my old girlfriend and my future wife, Yugito Nii!" I stated, as I pointed at Yugito, who just put on the spare house-shoes.

"Hello Miss, i´m Yurui Kira, Killer B´s adoptive son, nice to meet you!" Yurui stated with a smile of his own, means he arched his lips around his bubble-gum, so that it looked like a sinister side-grin in the end.

It made me smile weakly and sweat-dropping to say the least.

"N-Nice to meet you Yurui-san…, huh, what the….?!" Yugito stated, before holding her hands up in surprise, sweat-dropping again.

"Katcccchhhiiinnngg!" Suddenly I saw a blade being right at her throat.

"Alright what kind of game are you trying to play here missy, you came to the wrong neighbourhood if you thought you can easily fuck with us!" Saiumi stated with blazing eyes full of furry, her words were ice cold and sharp, like a blizzard.

"Saiumi what are you doing?!" Yurui and I asked in unison, highly alarmed.

"Geez you Boys are so stupid, it is obvious that she only tries to trick you, I bet she put you in a Genjutsu the moment you looked in her eyes, or maybe you were too captivated by her large cleavage to notice that she´s just a cheap imposter.

You have been deceived and lied to, there is no way that she´s Yugito Nii…, be-…, because.., because Yugito Nii is dead since about 20 years.

So how dare you to impose as her?!" Saiumi stated, as suddenly tears welled up in her eyes.

"Saiumi…!" I whispered in awe and concern, I never saw her this way before, only one time.

The day I met her the very first time.

She was an orphan, who had lived with her grandparents for a long time, before they died in a very unfortunate way a few years ago, it has been a really ugly affair back then.

It lasted a long time before she finally trusted someone and found back her laughing, Yurui and I tried our best to make her smiling again.

As I said before, she usually was very polite and nice and never said anything wrong against anyone, at least when she´s not angry, so seeing her snap like this towards a stranger, was as well a premier as it made me uncomfortable.

She has been like a daughter for me…, or at least like a very good friend.

It was, as if she refused the slightest idea of the real Yugito Nii to even be able to be resurrected, not that I couldn´t understand her surprise, it was an fantastic and incredible as well as frightening ability, which this Neherit has.

But the more fantastic it was, the more unbelievable it was, for anyone to comprehend it´s possibility.

"Well sure she died before the last war, but she has been resurrected through a mighty jutsu, you see…., believe me Saiumi, she is Yugito Nii, I beg you…., believe me!" I stated.

"No she´s not, she can´t be, I will not believe that she is, if she would be the real Yugito Nii, why did she never returned back to Kumogakure before!" Saiumi shouted, hatred still blazing from her eyes, radiating all over to the supposed imposter.

"But Saiumi-san, I admit I have been resurrected since a few days, barely a week now, but it´s still a long way from Konoha to Kumogakure, even if we ran non-stop it still lasts days before being able to reach the borders!" Yugito tried to calm Saiumi down.

"That's not what I meant, you imposing wretch….

You won´t be able to trick me, I am not like them, I won´t fall for you lies, nor your false charm, or your sweet words….., you cannot be Yugito Nii and I refuse to even consider her to be resurrected so easily!" Saiumi stated despite Yugito´s truthful logic.

Her blade never left Yugito´s throat and her eyes were fixated, not only on Yugito but on all of us.

She looked like a wild but cornered animal, ready to fight for her bare life.

"Saiumi, why do you refuse to believe that it could be the real one?!" Yurui asked her, confused about her behaviour.

" You too Yurui…, how could you, I trusted You, are her Breast so much more captivating than mine, is it that?!" Saiumi asked irrationally.

"What the hell…, what has the one thing to do with the other, and you know exactly that you are the only girl which breasts I am watching…., anyways answer me, why do you refuse to even considering it, there has to be a logical answer to that, am I right?!" Yurui asked.

"It´s because if she would be the real one, this would mean that there has been existing a possibility all along…., a possibility to bring dead people back to life, without turning them into zombies of practically no own will.

If it exists such a Jutsu, why did it has been used only now, why didn´t she was resurrected 20 years ago, why not, tell me, I refuse to believe this, she cannot be her.

If she would be the real one…, that would mean that she does not even knows me anymore…, that she does not even recognizes me as hers…, that she simply forgot me!" Saiumi stated before she broke down in tears, letting the blade falling to the ground.

Yurui kneeled on her side and took her in his arms.

"Wait what are you talking about honey, how she would know you, if she was dead since about 20 years, long before you were born?!" Yurui asked and now it finally dawned to me.

Why did I never came up with that logic before…, well in the end I never knew about it anyways…, before the last few days at least, so combining 1 and 1 has in this case being far too complicated to understand.

"It´s her name!" I stated baffled.

"What do you mean, Dad/Benjiro?!" Yugito and Yurui asked me.

"Her name is Saiumi Kiranii, Kiranii as in Kira and Nii, like Benjiro Kira and Yugito Nii!" I stated.

"Wait you are called Kiranii with second name?" Yugito shouted in bafflement as she paled.

"Indeed, I am Saiumi Kiranii, Yugito Nii´s only Daughter!" Saiumi shouted, as she took out the same medallion as I had, the one with Yugito´s picture on it.

"It´s a heritage of my late mother, I got it from Grandma as I became ten years, I never knew who my mother was, before I saw her picture in that one book in the library.

Grandma always only said that she was a shinobi of the village which died during a mission, so one day I sneaked away and went to the town in the library as I was 15, to research.

I wanted to know who this Yugito Nii was, I went to the library and looked in the population register, where I found her name and her occupation as a late Jinnchuriki.

I then searched everything I could know about Jinnchurikis and there I found info's about my mother, when she has been made a Jinnchuriki and even how she died.

Despite that, I was happy, even though she was dead, I finally got to know her, at least a little!" Saiumi stated and Yugito went even paler than before, I saw how tears streamed down her cheeks, of pain and joy alike.

"So that means in clear text that she is our daughter?!" I asked Yugito, buff and concerned like me, who nodded.

"Shortly before she was born I heard about the Akatsuki and that they were on the hunt after the Jinnchuriki, I knew if I ran away or stay in the village with Saiumi in my stomach, I would only endanger her, I had to give birth to her in a safe place…, so I thought it was the best to go to my grandparents.

They were the elder pair on the farm, you know, the ones I had told you about back in Konoha, they never got to know that I was actually their Granddaughter, until the moment I left to deal with the Akatsuki members which pursuit me.

The birth went successful and without any complications, thankfully Grandma had been a midwife in her early years so she knew how to handle it.

Matatabi meanwhile, held herself as calm as possible, and then it was all over, as I saw her lying in my arms I knew I would never see a more beautiful baby and I was glad to have left a most beautiful girl, to grow and become strong enough to show the world her strength.

But I knew what I had to do, as long as I was hunted, I could not stay at her side, until they were defeated.

Two Weeks later, at break of dawn, I left her with a letter in her crib and got ready to go on my own hunt, but before I could vanish, I was surprised by my Grandparents.

They somehow knew, that I would go out in order to get rid of them, they didn´t wanted to let me go but I told them that I had to.

They asked me to at least finally reveal my true name, so that they at least could tell Saiumi someday who her mother has been, in case I would not be able to return, out of any circumstance.

They always just knew me as Yu-san.

So I told them my name and the name of the child.

I named her Kiranii after my name and the name of her father!" Yugito explained.

"I could not tell you because I had to run away as far as possible from Akatsuki, to find a place where I can deal with them without endangering anyone, always in mind to not endanger Saiumi by revealing something.

I hoped to be able to win and return to my daughter, but as you know…., in the end I was killed before I could tell you Benjiro, but I also thought that it was better when she raised far away from the battlefield and the world of Ninjas, I wanted her to have a peaceful life!" Yugito told us.

"I see, but how come they never found out who you were?!" Yurui asked interested.

"My parents died during that time, as I was made a Jinnchuriki, my mother's parents never got to see me, nor did they knew that I actually had been born already, because I was instantly taken into custody and later as I was older have been trained in isolation to become a Jinnchuriki valuable for the village, alongside Benjiro.

Alone our friendship gave me the force to pull through, even without having a family.

Years passed and then it happened, it was shortly after a mission, I was on my way back home, all beaten up, starving and barely conscious, I fell unconscious in a field, the next morning, as I woke up, I was lying in a warm comfortable bed.

The farmers who owned the field had taken me in, you can´t imagine how grateful for their warmth and hospitality I had been.

Unfortunately did a few of my former enemies managed to hunt me down.

They ambushed the farm in the night and wounded the farmer, I managed to defeat my enemies and they ran off.

The Farmer was not hurt that severely, but he would have to rest for about a month, so I took it upon me to care for the farm alongside his wife, also to show my gratitude for their care.

With the time passing we became closer and they told me about their daughter and her husband, that they had been Shinobi of Kumogakure as well, but died during a military experiment.

They showed me a photobook of them and that's when I found out that the two of them were actually my grandparents.

You know, I had a medallion with the picture of my parents, the only thing I had, to remind me that I had parents, one of the photographs in the farmhouse was the exact same as in my medallion.

I was so glad that we had more in common, than just meeting by a mere coincidence.

Still they spoke so spiteful about the experiment which took them both away, that I did not dared to expose myself as being the result of the experiment.

After the farmer was back over the dam I made my way back into town, where they already waited on my report.

Over the following years I often visited them and helped where I could, it was nice having family, even though they never got to know it, so long until that fateful day!" Yugito explained.

"I see, so that's how it was, you were afraid that the only family and persons who cared about you, while being oblivious about your circumstance as Jinnchuriki, would turn their back on you, am I right?" Yurui asked and Yugito nodded.

"Other than them I had only Benjiro to fully trust, but he was a Jinnchuriki as well, so he was most likely targeted as well, either by mine or at his side, Saiumi would always be hunted with us, as long as Akatsuki remained active.

The only option was to hide her somewhere where no one would find her, and where she could live without being forced to engage in life-dangerous battles, I wanted my daughter to have a peaceful life without regrets.

But as things are standing even this wish has not been granted to me, you still became a Ninja!" Yugito stated as she broke down crying again.

"I had my reasons, 4 years ago, the Farm was attacked by fiend Ninjas who managed to get over the border and invade the land.

They searched refugee in our farm, and threatened to kill us if we would report them, however their boss wanted to rape me and treated Grandma like a slave.

Grandpa then fought against them, but was easily defeated, they killed him and Grandma, after she helped me to escape, all I could do was to run into the shed, unleash the animals as well as my precious comrade, Kuromi, my horse, and flee with him. _(Kuro mi= Black Beauty)_

The ninjas were after me but I managed to get into the village before they could get me.

I reported to the Ninja´s but no one wanted to believe me…, no one but B-sensei and Yurui-san, the two helped me and managed to defeat the ninjas, but the farm had already been burned down by the ones who fled away.

I had nothing, nowhere to go and nothing to live.

We searched in the rubble, but all that was left to me was Kuromi, her mother, the Medallion and my mother's swords, which she left there, to someday pass them down to me, if it ever would be necessary.

Grandpa, stated that Kuromi was the filly of the horse Mom had always cared about…" Saiumi stated as she dried her tears.

"Wait she´s Kuroya´s child?!" Yugito stated.

"You know her name?!" Saiumi asked baffled.

"But of course, I got her as she was a filly, she was the daughter of grandpa´s beloved horses, Shirayukihime, and Shogun!" Yugito stated, as her glance became really melancholic.

"I loved this horse, I really did, what happened to her?!" Yugito asked, almost terrified.

"She´s alive, she managed to get away from the flames with a few scars, but ever since she´s wild, massively aggressive and trusts no one but me!" Saiumi stated.

"She lives near the house, here on the other side of the hill, together with Kuromi!" Saiumi explained before she suddenly got an idea.

"Alright, your story does makes some sense and you know things no one else knows, however I am still not truly convinced, so let's make a last test, if Kuroya recognizes you and trusts you, I will trust you too, since she knows you, she should not be afraid of you am I right, a Genjutsu does not work on her, so don´t even try it?!" Saiumi asked.

"I accept your Challenge!" Yugito stated without a second of hesitation.

"Alright then let´s go!" Saiumi said and so we rushed over to the other side of the hill.

**Part III: Forgive me!**

We arrived near the shed where the horses had their refugee for rainy days.

There in the shadow lied two horses, the little one cuddling to the bigger one.

"Kuromi, it´s me, Saiumi!" Saiumi stated in a gentle voice, the little pony woke up, looked around and as she spotted Saiumi, she rose from the ground and trotted calmly over to us.

"Yes you are a good girl, you are the best, yes you are!" Saiumi coaxed to her.

"Kuroya, have you missed me?!" Yugito stated, as she stepped to the lying horse, which looked up and rose to her majestic form rather quickly

"It has been too long my old friend!" Yugito stated as the horse stepped calmly over to her, sniffed and nuzzled in her embrace.

"Well are you now convinced Saiumi!" Yurui asked his girlfriend.

"Seems like I have no other choice, but tell me, how did you managed to come back to life?!" Saiumi asked Yugito.

"Well I told, she has been resurrected by that Jutsu and…!" I tried to explain but Yugito but a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I cannot really remember, I only know that I seemed to be stuck into darkness, floating within a vacuum of nothingness, I began to forget things, memories were lost and others, which I never had known of, resurfaced.

Also did suddenly a tiny sphere of light appeared and a voice spoke to me, she said that you were waiting for me and that he would give me a second chance to make things better, a chance to live again, a chance to save the world and become the hero I always had wished to be.

A Hero who was needed by the people, rather than being called a monster and remain uncared for, as long as I can think I wished myself the strength of Benjiro, the strength to go through this gruesome world with a smile on my lips, minding my own business and minding the opinion of others not a bit!" Yugito stated.

"Of course I followed the sphere, it was warmth and comfort alike, completely different from the time as I was raised as an Edo-Tensei Zombie.

Back then, my soul was encircled by black chains and being pulled into a lighter shade of darkness, I saw everything before my eyes, but I could not move my own body, it had no will of its own, it was made to a controlled puppet, nothing more nothing less.

I still almost can feel the darkness behind me, which once took a hold of my body and began to invade the depths of my existence.

It was like poison which spread through my soul.

I saw how my body attacked the one person I had always loved, and even though he joked and rapped like always, I saw right through his façade, he was full of wrath for the one controlling us and he wanted to be the one to crush his skull rather than Naruto-san.

Still I am glad that I am now able to embrace him again, to hold him in my arms and to love him again!" Yugito said as she came into my embrace and I held her close.

"…..,Wait a fucking second, so basically I am in love with my adoptive sister?!" Yurui suddenly stated, sweat-dropping after he finally processed the matter at hand, he was a little slow in mind, but strong nevertheless

"Well you guys are not bound by blood, plus you liked Saiumi even before we now know this, and I like her too, so if Yugito and Saiumi have nothing against, nothing needs to change in this relationship.

The only question that remains is if you, Saiumi, can even imagine to become part of our family!" I asked.

"Yes Benjiro is right, Saiumi, I know you have many questions and I am willing to answer them to you, but I want to know first, can you forgive me, for letting you alone and oblivious about who I had been and who your father had been, can you forgive Benjiro, who never knew you, but still believed you, as you were in highest need and asked him for help.

Can you forgive us, for never having been a real family?!" Yugito asked with a glance full of concern.

"…, tsss, that doesn't mean you are already off the hook, got it, I hope you understand that I am still pissed…., but if you guys promise to always be at our side, I think I might forgive you!" Saiumi stated with a huff.

"So that means I still can kiss her?!" Yurui asked, a little confused.

"If Saiumi is fine with that you can, I got no objections!" I stated.

"Well it seems to me that you are a good guy and Benjiro has raised you, so I know I can trust you with her, so as long as Saiumi wishes for it, I too got no objections!" Yugito explained and all eyes were directed to my new daughter.

"No objection here, I would love to let our relationship remain the same, Yurui, I love you and nothing will ever change that!" Saiumi stated, as she embraced Yurui and pushed her lips on his.

Of course Yugito blushed deep red, at the display of affection by our children.

"You know what, I think this cries out for a BBQ party, to really get to know each other, what do you think?" I asked.

"I am all in for it!" Yurui said.

"Sounds good!" Yugito and Saiumi stated in unison before giggling.

It pleased my eyes to see mother and daughter together.

"Start the fire, we will be back in no time!" I said, as I let go of her.

"Alright Yurui, Saiumi, let´s go to the woods and catch us some Boars!" I said and they fist bumped me.

"Will be done in one second flat, Dad!" they stated pumped up, in unison.

"Alright then, here we go!" I shouted in excitement while behind us Yugito laughed, before tears of joy streamed back down her cheeks.

"I dreamed of that for so long, to have a family with you and to do typical family things together, I am so grateful for this chance, I thank you Benjiro!" She stated, as she embraced and kissed me goodbye.

"I will remain forever on your side, will you join me there?!" I asked, as I kissed her back passionately.

"I will, so go and get us some food, but come back fast!" Yugito replied and I nodded with a thumb up.

"Will be done!" I stated and so I made my way into the woods with my children.

"I have such a luck of being born!" I mumbled to myself.

I looked up in the sky and asked myself what might happen from now on.

I had to find a possibility on how to make Yugito living more than just one year, I had to ask this Boy, this Neherit, about that.

"_Whatever the Future brings, we will surely pull through_!" I thought.

**Part II: The Black-Thunderstorm case Part 1.**

**A month later, after the five Kage summit, Daruis Pov:**

"Pheeew, finally done, guess things are soon going round again!" I stated, as I looked over my notices which I took during the Summit.

It was clear that the Hokage was completely overloaded with tasks, first the Two attempted assassinations on his family, and then suddenly the appearance of a demon.

"_It´s not like I don´t believe him, we have our very own legends and monsters, which have attacked the people here in Kaminari no Kuni_!" I thought, as I eyed the bookstore with the legends and the reports of never-closed mysterious cases.

Humans which have been gone mad due to ancient forces taking a hold of them, such stories were no rarity here in my Land.

"_A being connected to an Element…., well that could be practically anything, how am I supposed to know what to search for_!?" I thought, as I leaned back in my chair.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly the door was opened.

"Yeah, ah Omoi, Samui, good that you are here, I got something to ask you..!" I stated, as my two assistants and Bodyguards appeared.

"That must wait, we have a guest with a very important and highly interesting case for us!" Samui stated.

This really caught my interest, for Samui rarely showed much interest in a mission, she usually just pushed her teammates to finish it as quickly as possible, but there rarely have been cases when her attention was picked, as much as right now at least.

"I see, so please lead our guest inside!" I stated and she nodded.

"Please come inside!" She stated to someone, before a tiny young blonde girl with long twin-tails, practically only a middle school student, came inside.

She wore some kind of Black uniform with black shorts and a shirt as well as a chest armour, she also wore armoured gauntlets and some kind of mighty black rods on her back.

Beside of her height, did she looked like a strong and fierce warrior.

"Hello, I am Darui, the Raikage of…!" I began gently but I was apprubtly cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care that much who exactly you are, all what I care for is for my question to be answered, are you the uncle who can use Black Lightning?!" The girl stated with an annoyed tone.

"_1 second…, 1 damn second and I am already pissed off by her_!" I thought in disbelieve.

"Don´t stare at me like a cucumber, are you or not?!" The girl stated, her tone getting more and more annoying.

"Yeah I am!" I answered as short as possible.

"Really..., well what are you waiting for, show me something…, or do you thing I simply believe you this!" She said and as annoying as she was, she got a point there, so I simply showed her a small jutsu.

"Good, anyways my name is Maki Kamigami and I´m a warrior of **Kaminari tategami no Mura** (_Village of the Lightning-manes_)…., anyways to the case, our God, the Wise Lightning Tiger Voltora, who usually is a very kind and beloved God, has somehow gone mad!" She explained and it instantly picked my interest.

"_A Lightning Tiger…, could it be…, a Wild Sage_!" I thought, as I listened to her lament.

"Lately a massive Thunderstorm has appeared right over our village and the lands around, you know my Village is hidden within a giant meteor crater right in the middle, and is only passable over a mountain path, several hundred miles away from the middle point, where my village lies.

However this path has been since some time being covered by a massive plasma cloud, which surrounds the entire Crater´s circular peak as well as the sky above, causing even the sun to be unable to penetrate it.

Our harvest is withering away and it reigns an everlasting night and monsoon-like rainfalls in my hometown.

The Cloud is resistant against any of our forces and attacks continuously by releasing Black lightning-bolts on our village and the canyon around.

However are these different from the usual black lightning which gets used in my folk, this one either pulverises its target or turns them evil.

Since about a few months now, we have hidden ourselves under a massive shield, made with Raiton.

The Black lightning cannot penetrate it as before, however our forces began to slowly run out the longer we hold it up.

Therefore we send men who shall calm the raging Deity down, however no one of them ever came back home and the thunderstorm hasn´t cleared at all.

To be honest, it only has strengthen it´s dark power even more, it's like a big cloud of dark smoke, which sucks our life-force out the closer we come!" She explained and I instantly remembered Naruto-san´s report about what happened in Konohagakure.

That definitely sounded like a big cloud of miasma.

"As I said, if it would have only been normal black Lightning, we could most likely solve this problem by ourselves, however is this force way more sinister and not at all normal.

Not even our strongest warrior managed to get back alive, lately our deity sends monsters made out of the very same lightning, down from the Cloud-tower, his residence, in order to attack the citizens and the village.

As a last resort one of us, me in this case, was send through a secret passage, passing the canyon, without being seen, and there I arrived at the foot of the mountain, from there I was to dig me a way out of the Maze within the den in the mountains.

Afterwards, so my mission, I was to seek for help in this village.

Our tribe leader, the elder, told me that his youngest son once had to leave the tribe, due to a banishment because of a huge sin he had committed…, he taught our entire secrets to an outsider.., which apparently seems to be you!" the Girl, Maki-san, stated with venom in her mouth, scanning me with narrowed eyes, I admit I flinched, there was so much animosity against me within her glance.

"Wait you do mean the Sandaime Raikage, A-sama?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"A-sama….., who´s that?!" Maki-san asked.

"A-sama, he saved me as my parent´s died due to an avalanche and I had been lost in the mountains.

He came out of nowhere, after I starved for four days straight, I was on the end of my forces.

He shared his food with me and helped me back on my feet.

He said we should go to the Ninja-village, far in the west from where we were and so we made ourselves on the way.

During the time he showed me how to defend myself, and he also showed me the right use of the Black Raiton, as I almost killed myself one day, as I tried to copy him.

Even though I knew nothing about his background, I trusted him with my life, he said that he was on a journey back home.

And so, as we arrived our ways separated, but I never forgot him.

About a month later, he suddenly appeared back in the village, saying his tribe threw him out for accidently giving away one of their secrets.

Even though his past and affiliation was never fully uncovered, the people began to trust and depend on him, he was very strong, both in battle as well as mental, so he quickly managed to register as a Ninja of Kumogakure and managed to rise up in the ranks at an incredible speed.

He soon became the right hand man of the Niidaime Raikage and I was in his team as one of three Genins.

He trained me further in his Jutsus and soon we became famous as the ultimate tag team, but then an accident occurred, in which I was involved.

It was against a Ninja, who was able to use time travel jutsus and who started many ruckuses, by letting people vanishing, favourably somewhere into the past.

In order to defeat him and bring freedom back in the village, I chased the fiend Ninja together with my team, but I wanted to show my strength to my master, I was reckless and so it came as I had to come, I accidently ran right through a time-gate, which he created for himself to escape and so I landed 34 years in the future.

I managed to defeat the ninja after a hard battle, but he died and in the end I had no clue how to return back in my time.

I made my way back in the Village, where my ninja pals were all sceptic, since I vanished 34 years ago but still was 13 years old, they thought about an assault and me to be an imposter, and so they enclosed me in their prison.

Alone A-sama, who meanwhile had become the Raikage and who had been there to the time as I vanished, recognized me after I was brought to him and I was finally released.

He let me met his Son, A-sama junior, who was shortly after my absence been born and he said that he would personally train me, in order to make up for not having being able to save me back then.

Ever since I had been his subordinate until the day he died, as his son became Raikage and made me his right hand man!" I explained.

"Wait a second…, so what you want to say is, that my Grandfather Akinorai Kaminari was also your Sandaime Raikage, A-sama?!" Maki-san asked shocked. _(Akinorai= Autumn Lightning)_

We looked at each other in disbelieve.

"So you are saying that my predecessor, the Yondaime has a daughter?!" I asked in deep thought.

"… rather not, as he left the tribe, he left my father and Grandma behind…, so what you are saying is that he started here a new family?!" Maki-san asked in rage.

"That asshole…., grandma had always longed to see him again, despite his banishment….., she suffered for years…., then one day she went away to find and check up on him from afar, even though our clan leader tried to stop her.

As she came back she was pale, enraged and full of sorrow…, so that was what happened back then, he must have had already a new family…, this despicable asshole!

I still remember…, whenever we spoke about him, grandma and my Father only always spat his name in hatred and disgust, saying that he left us all behind!" Maki stated through grit teethes, her eyes blazed in hatred and fury.

"So you are A-sama-junior´s step-niece, I see!?" I stated and her eyes blazed up in furry.

"It doesn´t matter anyways, enough of that Shit-chat, anyways…, if you are indeed that brat Grandpa has showed our secrets to, you better help us…., after all you stand in debt to my tribe, for illegally using a force, which never was meant to be yours in the first place.

You are not of our tribe and as such also not taught in our secrets or even our laws, but fact is, that you can use the forces of Black Raiton, a Hiden which only our Leader knows and is allowed to teach to his successor, whether they are family or his subordinates!" Maki stated.

"So I request that you, as well as your two strongest Ninjas in town, come and help me saving my tribe and calming the raging Deity!" She stated, as she put a quite thick bag of money on the table.

"I guess this should be enough payment to request for a Special S-rank mission to be done, am I right?!" She asked with a fierce stance.

"Umm yeah that´s plenty, but what do you mean with my two strongest Ninjas?!" I asked in suspicion.

"Well your monster tamers of course, how are they called again…., ah yeah…, your Jinnchurikis, right…, anyways we need Ninjas with such exceptional power, that they can let a whole land shake in fear, before their very name.

As I asked for that at the entrance office, they told me to go see the Raikage and ask for a Special S-rank mission to be accomplished!" Mika explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Understood, I will see what I can do, first we got to make some plans with my strategist and my Jinnchurikis and then we can talk, this most likely will take about two hours, so if you want you can visit the town, Samui is going to show you around!" I stated and Samui nodded in understanding.

Observing and occupying, she knew the deal.

"Omoi go to B-san and get him and Yugito to me instantly!" I demanded from my Assistant and he nodded before vanishing.

"Well then I will take my leave now, contact me as soon as you guys are ready to go and it better be quickly!" Maki-san stated, before she turned around and was about to leave the room.

"Ah, wait a sec, there is something I wanted to ask you ever since you mentioned it…., your deity, Voltora…., do you indicate with the word `Lightning Tiger´, that he´s a Wild-Sage…., by any chance?!" I asked her and she was buff for a second, before she smirked amused.

"…., Guess you are smarter than I thought…., indeed our Deity is a Wild-Sage and we are the clan that has been serving him for since ancient times…., our Secrets were well kept, before grandfather gave them away towards you.

Thousands of years of Secrecy down the drain in a single month…, believe me, normally one would get the death-penalty for this crime…., he was lucky to only have been banished!" Maki-san explained as she sighed.

"As a team who is to accomplish a Special S-rank mission, you guys are to keep shut about anything concerning the mission, or its agenda and anything you are seeing, during the duration of the mission, which the mission-giver wishes to remain a secret, am I right?!" Maki asked me and I nodded.

"Alright, that´s all I need to know from you and all you need to know about our Deity, if you keep shut about everything, I guess I can begin to trust you!" Maki explained, as she walked out of the door and vanished.

"_So it´s indeed a Wild-sage, Neherit-san and Naruto-san were right, they are getting attacked, brainwashed and manipulated, and it´s most likely that this one has been made especially aggressive, according to his current actions on his folk._

_Maki seems to be very powerfull at least her Chakra is, her Aura was almost touchable, and if there were even stronger Adults being killed by this beast, then it do has to be quite powerful and probably a big hassle for Yugito-san and B-san_!" I thought, as I looked at the Bag of cash on my Desk.

Was it really right to accept this mission…., if the kids get hurt or worse, get killed, B and Yugito-san won't forgive me till I die, I better don´t take them along…., Yurui might understand…, the question was if Saiumi would.

"Pheeew, I really have to stop painting the devil on the wall, at least in my free-time…., geez that's such a drag!" I mumbled, as I leaned back in my Chair.

**Part 2/ Depart to the Thunder-roar-Canyon.**

Said and done, after approximately one and a half hour the party was standing, B-san and Yugito-san were ready to go, the only difficulty now were their children.

Seriously, I have to stop painting devils on the walls.

"Are you kidding me, what the hell do you mean I cannot go with you guys?!" Saiumi Kiranii, Yugito and B´s 20 years old Daughter asked me, with that accusing look on her face.

"It´s just as I said, it´s way too dangerous for you guys to come along, so you going to stay here, what didn´t you understood there?!" I asked, I was known to have an amazing patience, but even that one can crumble sometimes, just as right now.

For the last 20 minutes she kept on bugging me, she knew no respect for her Raikage, I knew that much as she was introduced to me the first time, still, even if she had been doing farm work for practically all her life, she was a natural prodigy as Ninja, she proved to be capable of doing dangerous missions and her records spoke for herself, so there wasn´t any reason I should not take her with us right?

Wrong, for her mother practically killed me with her eyes, as we came across that topic.

"I don´t care if it´s dangerous, i´m going with you whether you like it or not!" She shouted.

"Saiumi, this is an order from your Raikage, you stay here!" I said in a loud voice.

"I don´t care who you are and you have no fucking power over me, so butt out of it…., 20 years…., 20 years I longed to see my mother and now that I finally got her back, since only one fucking month, you want to take her away on a suicide mission…., for which you even need two Jinnchuriki at once?

I beg your pardon, but I won't take that, i´m going with you guys and that's final!" She shouted.

"Take her in custody!" I shouted to Omoi and Samui as my patience crumbled to a pile of dust.

"What, do you want a mouthful of Fist?" she threatened them both with an imperial look, sparks of mighty electricity paired with bluish flames sparked around her, which made them flinching and backing away.

She surely was not to underestimate, mostly since she was the daughter of Two Jinnchuriki´s…, while not having an own Bijuu like Naruto´s son has, she was several times stronger than any Ninja-prodigy of our village, even sometimes stronger as a few of my jonin.

That time, as she came here the first time to ask for help, the gate guards made fun of her, instead of believing her story.

As a result they all were beaten to a pulp from her, before B-san and Yurui-san managed to calm her down.

Normally she was quite kind, as long as she was not pissed off, however she didn´t came along well with authority, various teachers fled in bright colour after they were assigned to teach her.

Nevertheless was she talented without a doubt and she do could be a nice addition in power, after all was she close to become a Jonin same as Yurui.

"Geeez, alright for peace between you and the village, you can come along, but you going to listen to every order which I am giving to you, understood?!" I asked and ignored Yugito´s angry glance.

"_If something happens to her, you won´t live another second_!" that was the major thought behind the death-glare she gave me.

Why do I have to deal with that anyways, it´s her family after all, not mine, right?

"Understood!" Saiumi stated in a happy tone, changing expressions and mood in one second flat.

"Wow…., you guys are really annoying you know…, anyways if you are finally done with your soap opera, can we finally go now?!" Maki asked, to say she was annoyed was an understatement, she was downright pissed.

I could understand her, every second we had to deal bickering, was a second more in which her clan had to suffer.

A few moments later we stood at the entrance to the town.

"Alright guys, listen to me, the Thunder-roar-Canyon lies from here on out in the north, further into the land, in a place called, Cumulus-Valley, it's around 2 days of travel from here!" She stated as she pointed on a map.

"Its way too far for only two days, at least two weeks you can count with, according to the difference of the scale on the map to the reality!" Yugito stated as she observed the map.

"Who says that we go on foot?!" Maki-san replied irritated, as she used a jutsu to create a Rock golem.

"**Doton: Dōbutsu Gōremu no Jutsu** (_Earth-style: Jutsu of the Animal Rock-golem_)!" She shouted and suddenly a giant bird made of rocks appeared before us, which began to float in the air.

"All on board towards Cumulus-Valley!" She stated as we all jumped up on it.

"Next stop, **Kaminari tategami no Mura** (_Village of the Lightning-manes_), hold on tight!" Maki explained and so the beast rose up into the sky, before making a quick-start and flying with accelerated speed towards our destination.

Little I knew that we were on our way to one of our hardest Battles, for this Wild-Sage should be anything but easy to beat.

"Well at least it surely won't get boring!" I mumbled as I looked forward towards the horizon.

(To be continued...)

**Part III: S.I.I.O.N.T.´s recruiting days:**

**Part 1/ Himawari´s great mission.**

To say I was buff that my Father called my mother to him was an understatement, he never usually had done that, since the time he became Hokage, but this time she stood before me in her Ninja-uniform, a sight I haven't seen ever before.

She looked a tenfold stronger this way.

"Your mother looks so strong, Hima!" Katsuo stated.

"I know right, she´s so awesome, it´s sad that I missed my mother in her uniform before she and dad went away!" Shana stated.

Next to my team minus my Sensei, Katsuo´s father, and my mother, I saw Kotetsu-san and Izumi-san, Inojin´s father, Sai-san, Moegi-sensei and her boyfriend Udon-sensei, Sarin-san´s father Shigure-san and Kiba-san standing together in the Hokage´s Office.

"Is everybody here, good, well I asked you here because of an important matter.

It is about recruiting some peoples for a Secret collaboration-Project of the Five Nations and Tetsu no Kuni!" Dad stated and I saw how mom almost unseen nodded to herself.

I bet she knew about this Secret Collaboration-Project and I bet it was about this S.I.I.O.N.T. thing which I heard about accidently, a few days ago

The same was going for Kiba-san, Sai-san, Udon-san and Moegi-san, they too knew something.

"This mission stands in a high importance, before and now even more, ever since last night's attack.

The Persons to recruit are all listed in this file, as well as their last known whereabouts and known abilities.

Many of them are either Ex-ninjas, or bear special and tremendous power, also are some of them are quite suspicious of outsiders…., so it won´t always be easy to make them listen to you, less to persuade them of joining.

However they are essential for the Project especially because of their powers, also I fear that they might get targeted by Orochimaru in the near future, before that happens I want to know they are at least safe.

Still I don´t want you to force them, if they accept or not is fully their choice.

Therefore I want you to offer them a place in this Project, next to the files lies a scroll for each of them, what stands in these scrolls is always different but it is highly private and so it does not concern you, you could say they are top secret, although they are only personal, letter from me to them.

Most of them I have known once in my childhood, so they could have changed mighty, I don´t know, I haven't seen many of them in years.

Anyways that's the mission of this time, it is unranked because we cannot truly tell you, in which way we can rank each of the dangers you might get into, since it are too many different types of people and perhaps several of dangers you are going to encounter!" Father stated.

"I see, but how do we go forth on this?!" Kiba-sensei asked.

"Well I thought that the kids divide in two parts, which would mean that there will be always 4 adults and 2 kids, understood.

Himawari and Katsuo-kun are going with Hinata as team leader, followed by Kotetsu-san, Izumi-san and Sai-san, you guys are taking upon the first half of the files.

While You, Kiba-san, are the second team leader, you are followed by Moegi-san, Udon-san and Shigure-san as well as Shana-chan and Hiro-kun, you are taking upon the other half.

Also…, if you try anything on Hinata I will have to kick your sorry asses up to the moon, understood Kotetsu-san, Izumi-san, you going to listen to her every word, have you understood.

Hinata, you have to be strict with them, also you are going to evaluate their effort, as you might know are Kotetsu-san and Izumi-san taking in a month approximately, if nothing new comes up, their Jonin-test, so the success in this mission can come in handy for your evaluation.

Therefore I await a precise report, about each measures you took to get to the target and how you encountered her/him, understood!?" Dad asked and both Mom and Kiba-sensei nodded in understanding.

"This mission might last a few weeks, since the last known locations of these people are in various places, across either Hi no Kuni or even abroad, therefore we need Hinata and you as the Teams scouts.

Also are you guys since a very long time Jonin, therefore you guys should lead the teams as the best, I would say.

Anyways, are there any questions?!" Dad asked.

"Well are there some things we need to know about these people, for example how dangerous they might be for us!?" Moegi-san asked.

"Everything stands in the files, at least everything I and those I encountered them with, still knew about them.

But as I told you, it are several years passed since then, so it should be assumed, that they surely got some whole new tricks in store, so by any means be careful and don´t take unnecessary risks!" Dad explained and everybody nodded.

"Well then, leave it to us, we gonna get this done in no time!" Kiba-sensei stated pumped up.

"Sure I would like to see that Kiba, but remember, before you try to persuade each of them, give them the letters first, they are personally written by me towards each of them.

Also are there not only persons of nomad-status, but also noblemen and -women which I had encountered in my life, either for finding them or for bodyguard missions, as I was Genin and Chunin myself, so always stay polite to them.

Most of these nobles I asked more for financial or military support, than to join the Project, so don´t mention the Project at all…., all which concerns those people stands in their Letter.

Anyways this was all you have to know by now, as I told you, all the things you need to know are standing in the files, anyways I hope to get a report from both of you in the next few days.

As I said the Mission is mostly unranked due to these different factors, though for the time being we will simply treating it as an A-rank mission, so even if everything goes smooth you will get A-rank payment, if more than three members of your team are injured, or somebody is severely injured in any case, be it poisoning, or other injuries, then please take care of the injuries before proceeding any further in the mission.

If your team is greatly incapable of proceeding further then please refrain from taking any risk and retreat instantly, come back home then, I don´t want to have any deaths to be claimed, understood?!" Dad asked with a serious mine.

"Understood!" We all said with honest voices.

"The wellbeing of your comrades goes before the accomplishment of the mission…., also if you find any sign of crime or injustice during your mission, which not particularly has something to do with the mission, please try to solve them peacefully and quick, if possible.

However only here in Hi no Kuni, in the current times we can´t risk an international crisis, so before you operate on these cases abroad, please send me a letter so I can handle any political measures, which might to be taken care off first.

However, if it really is not possible for you to wait any longer, you are allowed to butt in, I then will do anything to negotiate with the leaders of the land, but it would be best, that you always first gather evidences for crimes before proceeding.

However I don´t want you guys to meddle within a possible war of two or more lands, if you are sure you can´t solve it by political talks!" Dad explained and looked at each of us with a worried expression.

"Sir, yes, sir!" We said.

"Alright, then go now and be careful at all times, if you come across danger beyond your limits, don´t hesitate to retreat and to send me the details about it, it is not a shame if you save your own live over a mission.

However sometimes even that cannot be accomplished without sacrifices, so at least try to not let any of such sacrifices happen, as I said before, in case you come across massive danger, I will try to take care about it then by myself!" Father said and we nodded.

"Alright then go prepare, the mission begins in 3 hours, say goodbye to everyone, don´t forget that understood, even if you are in a fight with them, try everything to find them, try to make up, thank them for their time spent with you and say goodbye!" Dad stated and nodded over to Kiba who sighed, guess he and Tamaki were back in a Fight.

"Shana-chan, Hiro-kun, Katsuo-kun, Himawari and Hinata, please stay here for a second!" Dad said and while all the others vanished out of the office, we few stayed behind.

"Shana-chan and Hiro-kun, these bags are for you, your Mother and Father prepared them in case of you having a mission, as you know are they out on a long-time mission themselves, so they gave me them for you two, in there is everything you need for such a mission.

I spoke with them before the Funeral this morning and they prepared everything for you.

Also for the time being, if you come back before them, you are to visit your aunt Tamaki and uncle Kiba and stay there, they will take care of you until your parents are back home, Hana-san spoke with your mother about anything, understood!" I asked them and they nodded.

"Alright then go prepare yourself with other things you need to do, you should check on Tamaki-san and Kiba-san to make sure that they at least make up before he leaves, alright…, dismissed!" Dad said and both of them nodded before vanishing out of the office.

Dad stood up, stretched and walked around the desk an up to us.

"Actually this mission was meant for Konohamaru-san and Mirai-san´s teams, but I had to send them alongside of the troop towards the Land of Demons.

Since they are talented enough for something like this and also in the best hands, they should not have any problems and even if such a case occurs, where they need my help, I can always switch my place in one second flat.

The wristband, which I gave Bolt for his last birthday, is both a nice accessory, as well as a special ninja tool, which lets me know and observe his mental state.

I will know it instantly if something is wrong, since he is not easy to be terrorized, also are some of Sasuke´s Hawks observing the three groups, so he always knows what's going on.

We don´t have much Genin or even Chunin of their Calibre, so we have to promote their abilities, on that they become strong and dependable Jonin someday, ninjas on which their parents couldn´t be any prouder.

Also I need most of the other Jonin and Chunin to guard the Town and the surrounding villages, I don't want a similar threat as yesterday to reoccur in the next time.

For that reason, I spoke with the Daimio to enforce his patrolling troops in the remaining villages, to better and faster react on new threats.

Anyways, I am though glad that you kids are talented enough for being given this mission here, which is not less important, and with Hinata on your side nothing should go wrong, after all she is beside of Sakura, Lady Tsunade and my Mother, the strongest woman I know personally!" Dad stated and mom chuckled as well as blushed deep red at the compliment.

"Anyways, Katsuo, your parents asked me, after you come back from your mission, to take care of you for the time they are away and i´m willing to do so, if you want it too, also I wanted you guys to use this, just in case you are in deep trouble, it will be your trump card.

A Hokage on demand, so to say.

In these rings are also, same as in Bolt´s, my mark for the Hiraishin engraved, as well as the **CoSiMeDe**, the _corporal-signal-measurement-device_, which measures your pulse and other symptoms of negative feelings, like hormone-release.

Just pump chakra inside and I know instantly that you are in need of help, I then will send my Kagebushin, he should be strong enough to defeat minor enemies and even if he´s shattered, I will know about your dilemma in an instant and come down myself!" Dad said, as he gave him one of his Special Kunais.

"Kiba has one too, same as you Hinata and Himawari. just in case you lose the rings.

And In case you are getting separated, do I have this here for you, it comes from Yamato-san.

These seeds are able to connect your minds, you can speak over telepathy with your team mates and also over wide distances with them, better than any electrical device, and it´s called a **Haibu Shushi** (_Hive-seed) _a better form of the **Soushin Ki**.

And last but not least this…!" Dad stated, as he embraced us all.

"Come home safe and sound, please promise it to me!" He said and I pressed myself on him.

"We will Naruto/Daddy/ Mr. Uzumaki!" we said in unison.

"My beautiful Children and my wonderful wife, without you I would not know what to do!" Dad said and I saw how red Katsuo got.

"But…, but Mr. Uzumaki, I am not your child!" Katsuo stated, stammering, embarrassed as well as a little happy I guess.

"You are right, I guess…, however you are a child of Konohagakure no Sato and the Townspeople are my family, and therefore you are my Child as well!" Dad said.

"And I remember almost every important day of your former life, from before 5 years, I took care of you as you were this little, so I think I can consider you my child as well!" Dad said and I nodded.

"Daddy´s right, you are practically family, we had always been together, right!?" I asked him and Katsuo smiled.

"I guess you are right!" He stated blushing.

"Anyways, time to go or else you will be late, hope to hear from you soon, you got my phone-number so don´t hesitate to call, even if it´s just to hear my voice…., I miss you guys already!" Dad said, as he once again embraced us and there were honest tears in his eyes, while mom petted his head with a loving smile and tears of her own.

"Be careful and come back home as quick as possible!" Dad said and mom nodded.

"No fear my Dear, I bring them back home safe and sound!" Mom stated before she kissed dad gently and passionate, cupping his face in her hands and closing the gap of their lips inch for inch, until they practically merged together.

I blushed at the sight, same as Katsuo, I felt how he gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, I blushed even more.

"Well then we are off now, keep the church in the village, Dad!" I said and he smiled.

"I will do so, sweetheart!" Dad said and we saluted before vanishing out of the office as well.

"Alright Katsuo, get your things and then meet me at my home, okay!" I said and he smiled at me, before kissing me on the cheek, useless to say that I blushed deep red.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see how mom chuckled with a light blush.

"See you later then, Hima, Hinata-san!" Katsuo stated as we stood in our street.

"Yeah see you!" we replied as he rushed off.

"He´s really cute…, I hope for many grandchildren, Himawari!" Mom snickered.

"Mooooooommmm!" I shouted, shocked and embarrassed.

"Just kidding!" She chuckled, as she walked in the house.

"Geez…., seriously…, don't make such jokes…, we only just began to date…, I won´t think about having kids yet!" I mumbled, I blushed by the mere thought of that.

"_Maybe in 6 years_!" I thought, flushing red, as I walked into the house.

Little I knew that I might not even had a year anymore, as things were standing elsewhere right now.

**Part IV: Eyes in the Shadow/ part 2:**

**Meanwhile in the Land of Demons, Thorncrow´s Pov:**

It was the first time in years since I actually left the Castle for a mission of this scale, so I was a bit excited, though not too much to show it to my Sensei.

"So this is the land of demons…, looks peaceful to me, don´t really comes close to its name thought!" I stated, I hadn´t really ever looked at this land before, even though I lived here for so long, it just didn´t picked my interest.

"Believe me, about 2.100 years ago did this land looked completely different, Demons roamed the land and the Humans lived in fear before them.

To that time the Nine Hell-circles, the prison walls to keep the three Titans enclosed, had been created once more and most of the demons who terrorized this land, were used as sacrifices to craft these mighty seals.

Out of those lost and vengeful souls, of those Demons who were killed but hadn´t been used for the seals, Mōryō came to existence, before they could be sealed, that's also why he´s called the 1000-headed shadow-dragon.

An entity serves as the core while the demons around him are just to fuel it´s evil intent, as much as I know about it, Mōryō's original self once has been human, a King, a Tyrant, he had always been evil, but his greed was unmeasurable, at the time of his mortal death, he was corrupted by mighty malevolence and his soul had already been tainted to pitch-black.

It was inevitable that miasma as well as demons were lured to his presence, however the king was also acknowledged in ancient evil arts, called black magic, he used to consume their rotten and pested souls, in order to fuel his own powers of calamity.

The dead bodies of those Demons, who were later killed by your Brother and his men, during the last Demon war, but whose souls went to Mōryō instead of the gate of hell, were buried in one shrine with many seals.

Of course such a concentration of miasma lured other demons, from abroad, out of their hiding.

But each and every one was killed and sealed all across the land, but the damage was already done, having so many Demons on one pile, even if they were dead, could only bring something evil.

And this evil was Mōryō's perfect form, the being we call **Senzu no Kage Ryu **(_1000-headed Shadow-dragon_).

Even though his soul was used to close the first and last-crafted Gate of the first Hell-circle, the walls of his prison were broken, around 1.100 years ago, during the last Demon-war, as we, means Duhalan and myself managed to break the first Hell-circles open, in order to gather the demon´s souls for our lord to break free.

However as you know since some time now, did we underestimated the number of captured demons and in the end, we could not even hold of the massive wave, which also almost killed ourselves to that time!" Sensei Anubis stated and it left a sour taste in my mouth.

In a way these two were responsible for the whole Tragedy to even occur in the first place…, not that I hadn´t knew that and tried to get my revenge on them…, but I quickly had to see, that I was not in the slightest able to defeat them, as weak as I was back then.

In the end after almost have been killed by them, I gave up on my revenge on them, also due to have set myself a primary goal, which I was willing to execute with all of my heart and life-force, the killing of my brother.

In the end they decided to let me live, also because Sensei had gotten a liking in me and my will to defeat the one that disturbed their attempt to release their lord in the first place.

We had a mutual enemy and he taught me in his techniques, which was all what connected us.

To him I was basically only a tool to execute their plan, not that I minded it much, I wanted to kill my brother, that was all that mattered to me, so for me they were the enemy of my enemy.

They were mere means to me, in order to get strong enough to defeat my brother, so we were as well as accomplices, and so I accepted his offer to teach me and learn from him.

"However as you know did your Brother managed to blow our plan, as we were shortly before its fulfilling.

He killed the Infernal generals which we wanted to use for our mission, getting stronger per day, and before we could get our hands on them, he also targeted us and so we had to retreat and hide, we bid our time and hid here in the castle, that was before you came here, on that stormy day.

I admit, to that time we weren´t as strong as today, so he had easy game with us and he almost killed us with that nasty sword of him.

But things have changed, now we can most likely defeat him.

Anyways I am drifting off…, ahem…, during that time, as your brother had vanished and hid himself, the first circle broke open once again, although we didn´t had been responsible for it.

About 100 years ago someone managed to break through all the new boundaries which had been rose in order to secure the Hell-gates, the first Hell-circle was broken open and the demons flooded, from anew, the world.

Mōryō was released too, so also the two remaining gate guardians, mighty demons similar to Mōryō but stronger in their power.

In order to become strong Mōryō consumed the evil souls of his minor inmates, before he went to his body, unleashed it from the seals and rose back completely to live.

He swore once bitter revenge on the Land of Demons, and so he was about to attack the world with his puppet warriors, after conquering the land of Demons.

However the people of this land, as well as a befriended foreign clan, which were gifted in sealing techniques, managed to suppress his advance, as well as repel the masses of demons which flooded the land, but they still could not kill or seal Mōryō away, they were too weak to fully bind him.

However around 39 years after his release, so, 61 years ago, the land sought help by a Ninja-village, Konohagakure no Sato.

A young talented Kunoichi, originally out of Konohagakure, managed to seal Mōryō's soul in a shrine in the land of demons.

Afterwards, to prevent him from unleashing himself again, she stayed in the land and became high-priestess of the land, her name was Lady Miroku, and she was 16 to that time as she bound Mōryō.

During her time in Konoha, she had been trained by a mighty member of a befriended and mighty Clan of Seal casters, which lived since old times in the village.

The Member, a woman, came from the very same Seal-caster Clan who once tried to seal Mōryō, 100 years prior to today!" Sensei explained and nodded in understanding, I bet this clan was the Uzumaki-Clan, and the Woman was definitely Lady Mito, I wouldn´t know another woman who could teach such a sealing jutsu.

A Jutsu able to not only bind Bijuu but also Demon-kings, such as Mōryō, trying to defeat him would definitely be a hassle.

"However the seal was not strong enough, mainly because the girl still was too inexperienced to get it right, only 6 years later Mōryō managed to free himself again.

Lady Miroku, after sacrificing her own life, by weaving the same into the seal, to seal the demon, left her new-born daughter back in the castle and died at the age of 22.

Mōryō's body however was, as a prevention of a new arising, brought out of the land with help of the Clan holding the seal over it up.

The seal of Lady Miroku disabled Mōryō's soul to surviving long enough without a physical and organic manifestation, in short, if he does not find a suitable body within an hour, he vanishes into oblivion.

His own body was brought in a shrine in the Land of swamps, where the clan of strong seal-casters managed to craft a seal around the shrine, strong enough to hide every trace of Mōryō´s body.

However around 19 years ago Mōryō managed to escape out of his new prison, with the help of Yomi, one of his followers and attacked the land of the Demons, in search of his body, once again.

After a massive battle with the current Hokage, he lost most of his powers, and was severely injured and beaten by the Hokage and Lady Miroku´s combined forces, to that time, same as her mother once, Lady Shion was only 16 years old,

After he lost the battle, he hid ever since, biding his time and consuming the miasma in the world.

It is to assume that his original body had been destroyed during this battle, so for the moment he is nothing but a core-soul surrounded by evil power, perhaps living in a temporarily host, perfect for us to gather and sacrifice him for our lord.

However due to the current breaking of the latest two Hell-gates, dark souls managed to free themselves, and it´s likely that Mōryō's power has meanwhile assembled his old powers and most likely will increase it even more, we have to get him before he becomes too strong to handle for us.

As I said before, he is only a core surrounded by evil miasma and malevolence, so his powers can be increased to an unknown and possibly endless extent, no one knows how much he can take, before the core loses its dominance over the other souls merging of malevolence without mind, only with destruction and annihilation in order to gather more dark power, as his primary goal!" Sensei Anubis stated, as he looked down on the land, over which we flew on Raksharia.

"I see, so all we got to do is to capture Mōryō before he becomes too strong for us and sacrifice his powers for our lord, for him to break out of his Hell-Circle…, and how are we supposed to gather these souls, I bet they are not so easily as normal human souls, am I right?!" I asked.

"Indeed, but we got our means, however Mōryō as he might be for the time, will be most likely still too less for our goal.

Of course it would be convenient if he has as much as souls consumed as possible, but if we cannot handle him anymore the whole plan will be of no use.

So, if possible, we have to find the other three demons as well, that would be, according to our informations, **Fukitsu kabutomushi** (_Sinister Beetle_) and **Yamata no Orochi **(_Eight-headed Giant Snake_)!" Anubis-Sensei explained.

"I see, and where are they?!" I asked.

"That is the 1 Million-Ryou-Question, no one really knows where they are, but it is most likely that they live in hosts, to hide themselves and bide their time gathering malevolence and miasma together to become stronger!" Sensei explained.

"They hide themselves?!" I asked.

"Yes, mostly from Demon-hunters like your brother!" Sensei stated.

"I see, so it´s most likely that we will sooner or later stand against him perhaps!" I stated in glee, it was fantastic, I could kill two birds with one stone.

"Possible, but beware, I bet he wasn´t all too lazy himself, not at all as you might think the whole time, even when he does not consumes Souls to become stronger, he can be a pain in the butt…, believe me, I fought once with him…, never underestimate your enemy, you might burn yourself if you do!" Anubis Sensei said to me with narrowed eyes.

"I will be careful!" I nodded.

"Good to know, anyways we better hurry, I can feel that something dark and sinister is awakening, it gives me Goosebumps, man it´s aura is even more evil than my own….., this will be a hard battle for sure!" he said and I nodded, and so Raksharia accelerated our travel.

Little I knew, that I should experience my brother´s Battle-power on my own very soon.

**Part V: The strangest Messenger ever:**

**Shion´s Pov:**

It has been a week since I send the letter and I got already anxious, even after this week my soldiers found no trace of Sasaki, he was nowhere to find.

"Just what happened to you?!" I asked myself worried, it got harder to lie towards Talia, she became quiet suspicious of the absence of her father.

"_Naruto, please…., I hope you can help me_!" I thought as I stood at the window looking towards the horizon, where the Spirit-mountains, the natural border of our land, were standing.

I still remembered how I met Naruto for the very first time, and while I was in thoughts I only faintly heard a commotion in my castle.

**To the same time, Gamatech´s Pov:**

I somehow made it into the castle, even thought I had almost being overrun by massive canon-wagons of the Castle´s soldiers, and then I had even been chased around the town, by a hound of stray dogs.

To say that I was relieved to finally being out of danger was an understatement.

However I jumped right into new problems, problems which wanted to get me for my very legs.

"And now stay right there frog, tonight we will have a feast and we are short on Frog-legs, so you came just in time!" The mad man before me, a cook, stated with a sick glimmer in his eyes.

"_How the hell did it come to this now_?!" I asked myself in thoughts, as my heart raced, too fast for me to form words.

"_Naruto you jerk, how could you send me to such a dangerous place_?" I cursed my master and frantically searched for a way, to get away with full skin.

"There´s no escape, now, so be a good frog and let me catch you!" The mad Cook stated and I began to sweat buckets.

"Guess there´s is no helping, Henge no Jutsu!" I shouted, before I transformed myself within a predator, and flew upwards, of course the Cook jumped out of the way, surprised and shocked.

"What the hell, where has that frog gone?!" He shouted as he frantically swung his butcher knife in the air, making it hard to dodge in this tiny space, everywhere stood hot and boiling things and the air was pested with sharp smells of spices and hot by the heat of a massive fire-oven, seriously, I was shortly before dehydrating.

"_Got to get out of here as quick as possible_!" I thought, as I flew through the door which luckily just was opened, I startled one of the Cooks who came in with a silver plate full of sweets, who fell down and spilled the sweets all over the floor.

"Argh, noooo, the sweets, come back here you miserable Bird!" The Cook yelled, as he ran after me.

"Shit, shit, shit, leave me alone already, i´m not here to play around!" I yelled back.

"A speaking bird…., this going to be the most delicious bird my lord and Ladies ever have tasted!" The Cook shouted in glee, as he accelerated his pace.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" I screamed back, as I flew as fast as I could.

I turned sharply around a corner, I had no idea where I even was flying, but I hoped to at least live long enough, to pass on the Message which Naruto had entrusted on me.

"Got to get away!" I stated, as I used once again Henge no Jutsu and transformed into a cat, with which I was able to be more agile.

I ran as fast as I could through the corridors.

"Phew I think I managed to get away!" I stated after a while.

"Well look at this, who would you be?!" I heard a voice behind me.

I flinched and turned around slowly, only to look in the eyes of a teenage Girl.

"_Well fuck_!" I thought as I suddenly was pulled up in the air.

"Oh gosh, you are so cute, what's your name!" The Girl stated.

"_I got to hide the fact that I can talk, or else I will surely land on the table_!" I thought, as I forced myself to meow.

"So your name is Mashiro!" The girl stated and I wanted to facepalming.

How the hell did she came up with that name.

"My name is Talia, let´s be friends!" The Girl stated and I heard something like begging in her voice, her eyes looked up with anticipation and hope, I was torn by this look, so I faked an approving meowed.

"Really, thank you a million times…, you see I have no friends and all the peoples I know are only my Parents and some of the employers here!" The girl stated, as she transported me, on her arms, through the castle.

I thought to have heard the sorrow out of her voice and I was really sorry for her.

Still, I hid the fact that I first was not a cat at all, and I also still had to pass on this message.

"I swear we will have a lot of fun together!" Talia stated with honest joy and I hated myself to have to break her heart later on.

I felt worse to say the least, but it had to be, I couldn´t lose more time.

"So let´s play and… wait, hey… watch out!" She shouted as I jumped, after quick thinking, out of her arms and bolted down the corridor, I looked behind me while running and so oversaw the door before me which was opened.

Of course I crashed right inside and was knocked back.

Useless to say that so also the camouflage blew up.

"Huh, wait…, why is there now a frog?!" I heard Talia´s voice, heavy and pained with disbelieve and sorrow.

"Aaaarrrgggh, I have enough, what the hell is wrong with this land, I was almost overrun, then I got hunted by a hound of stupid mongrels.

I was almost fried and cooked by that crazy Chef, and then chased through half of this stupid castle and as crowning peoples are pushing doors right in my face.

Enough is enough, I can´t take it anymore, I am but only hear to deliver that stupid message!" I shouted.

"The frog…, it, it, it even talked!" Talia shouted in a high pitched scream.

"I´m no frog and I am also not `It´, so stop to treat me like a delicate meal or a toy…, Geeez, my name is Gamatech and I am a toad of Myoubokuzan, and I am only here to deliver a message to Lady Shion, goddammit!" I shouted in enragement.

"A Message for me… but why?!" The woman who opened the door asked.

"Are you Lady Shion, High-priestess of the land of Demons?!" I asked in wonderment.

"Yes indeed that's me!?" Lady Shion nodded confused.

"O good god finally, anyway, I come on behalf of the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto-sama, I shall pass on an important message to you!" I stated.

"From Naruto…, please follow me?!" The woman stated, as she walked in the room which she just came from.

"But…, that means Mashiro never existed…, so I am alone again!" Talia stated and was about to cry.

"…. Maybe not, there are some kids of your age on the way, who are to guard you and your mother for a while, I bet they would love to be your friends!" I stated, at least I hoped so.

"Really?!" She asked me with those tears in her eyes.

"Great Toad-warrior-Promise!" I stated with an honest voice.

"I…, I guess I can wait then!" Talia stated drying her tears, sniffling but stood strong and with a dignified aura.

"Well I have no return order after passing on the message, so I might as well stay here until Bolt and the others are coming, and if you really insist, I can take on my cat-form if you want!" I stated defeated, I just couldn´t see this poor girl crying anymore.

To say her face lighted up was an understatement, the smile she showed me, was almost as large as her face was.

"Thank you!" She stated with small tears of joy and I chuckled.

"Anyways I got to pass on the message, so would you please excuse me for a while, after I am done I will come to see you, I promise!" I stated and she nodded.

"Alright then, let´s get this done!" I stated, as Lady Shion led me in her room.

"So as I told you Naruto-sama send me here to pass on an important message, he has received your letter as you might can imagine.

He created a huge Three-group-team, which is already on their way down here, as much as I know is a part of them going to stay here to defend the town, in case of an attack, the rest shall be split in a Search-party and an Exorcist-troop to exterminate the released Demons.

Their Backup is waiting near the borders in case they need it!" I explained as soon as we were alone.

"I see, and what about the price?!" Lady Shion asked me.

"He gives you a special prize, only half of the price for a normal A-rank Mission, however, instead of the other half Naruto-sama only wishes for your cooperation, to secure the surrounding lands and he ordered me to ask you for giving him support with your Clairvoyance-abilities, in order to prevent future attacks.

That would be all he asks of you, the mission will be mainly a duty of friendship!" I explained.

"I see, well of course I can do that much for him, but is he coming too?!" Lady Shion asked, almost hopeful.

"Unfortunately he can´t come here for the time being, we only survived a Supernatural attack yesterday evening, which went by a hairs breed, past a disaster, half of the town had fallen into coma for an entire Night.

Even now are some still not awoken, also have a few people and animals died that night, now he´s of course busy with securing the Villages around as well as the Town.

I can tell that he is really busy but he told me to excuse him towards you and give you this Letter as well!" I stated, as I took the scroll out of my backpack, and made it bigger.

That was all my message contained!" I explained.

"I see…, well I thank you dearly for you effort, I will, ask my maids to bring you all you want…!" Lady Shion stated but I brushed it off.

"No need to bother with that, I will catch my food by myself, alone the sight of what I eat usually, would bring the strongest man to vomit it´s guts out, so no fear I am cared of.

But I still have a promise to fulfil towards your Daughter!" I stated and she nodded.

"Very well, as you wish, my dear Gamatech-san, if you go down the corridor and turn left, you find my daughters room.

However, I advise you to better turn into a cat, I don't think that my Chef will be giving up so easily, on catching his fried frog-legs!" She explained and I nodded while gulping in true terror.

"Will remember that, anyways I will be on my way then, it was nice to make your Acquaintance, Lady Shion!" I stated and she bowed same as I did, before transforming back into the Cat Mashiro and walking out of the door she opened for me.

"Well then, let´s make a little girl smiling!" I stated, as I was on my way to have fun with Talia.

I had no Idea, that this girl would soon need all the support I could offer.

**Shion`s Pov:**

I sighed, as I closed the door behind the speaking Toad, a sight to be remembered for sure.

Little I was disappointed, that I was not able to meet with Naruto, but I knew he was a busy man, and it would be presumptuous of me to insist on his presence, in such a time like this.

He was the leader of a Large Town and of a mighty military Nation, of course he did anything in his powers to help those in need and I knew that this was anything but easy, I know this very well myself.

I sat myself on my desk and looked at the letter in my hands.

I gulped and took a big breath before I opened the envelope, instantly I recognized Naruto´s rash but still skilful script art.

"_Dear Shion, it has been a long time since I last heard of you and I was as happy as well as worried about your letter._

_Of course I will help you the best way I can, however as my messenger Gamatech might have told you, am I unfortunately, for the time being, not able to come down myself._

_Instead I send you my son and his teammates, alongside many of my top Jonin, and believe me when I tell you, that they are prodigies in every bit of their abilities._

_They are strong and have a strong sense for justice, I am sure that they will surely be able to defend your family and Townspeople, as best as an impenetrable Shield._

_Of course have I also created two troops which each will take upon different tasks, one will search for Sasaki throughout the land, I have some of my best scouts with them, also I have mighty and world renowned Exorcists and seal-crafters out of my own Clan which will deal with the demons who have been released, and I bet they can also deal with Mōryō if necessary._

_They will set everything they´ve got against him, if he shall appear, so have no fear._

_Still if things would go over their head, I will be there in an instant to help out, so have no fear, for you are in the best hands._

_We surely will get a hold of this situation and I ensure you they will find Sasaki, however I cannot guarantee you that he will be unharmed, between his disappearance and your letter´s arrival has just too much time passed to be sure of his state._

_I am sorry, that I cannot be personally there for you in this dark hour, but know that my thoughts are always with you._

_In Hope of being able to ease your frighten heart even a little, sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki, 7__th__ Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_Ps: Tell your daughter that she soon will get some new friends from me_!" I read Naruto´s letter and I was glad, even though it drove the tears in my eyes.

Of course I knew that he could not promise me that Sasaki might be found unharmed, he was right, during the time between Sasaki´s disappearance and my letter which reached Naruto, have already two weeks passed, who knows what has happened in that time.

Also I had no idea how long Naruto´s troops will need to arrive here.

I was grateful enough, that he even decided to send me help, when his Town was attacked only Yesterday night, it was more I could ask from him.

"_I should at least make sure to know what might await them, to warn them, that's the most and the best, which I can do for them myself_!" I thought, as I looked out of the window again.

"_Sasaki…, just where are you…, are you alright, please…, come back to me_!" I thought as my heart cramped.

"Talia needs you…, I need you…, our folk needs you…., please come back to me!" I cried, as I sank down on my knees.

"Mother, please give me strength to overcome this trial!" I prayed, as I succumbed to my tears.

Little I knew, that I soon was about to experience the entire cruelty, which this world had to offer to us humans, even more to me.

**Part VI: Mission in the Land of Demons/ Part two: Friends, dark Past, a Melon-Drama-love-story.**

**Part 1, Introduction of the new friends and a lesson of earthen-history, Bolt:**

The flight towards the land of Demons, on either Neherit´s or Rughian's back, after they transformed into their Animal-forms in Titanic size, was mostly uneventful.

Even though we flew with so many great personalities, like The Fourth Hokage and Lord Ashina Uzumaki, the last Leader of the Clan, who officially passed the leadership of the Clan towards my father, after Shigure declined that status.

Even though he has the born right, as the eldest of the last 3 truly living Uzumaki elders, he stated that my Father would be a far better Leader, for he had experience in it, due to being the Hokage.

Maybe he was right, Dad was a good leader and even Karin-san said so.

While the adults were speaking about politics and the last few years, we teenagers sat together and discussed our very own problems.

First of all the integration of Uncle Neji and Akihito Hozumaki into our clique.

"Well then, let´s start with you both introducing yourself to us, tell us a bit about you guys, what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, stuff like this!" I said and they nodded.

"Well then, I shall begin, my name is Neji Hyuuga, and apparently this is my second Life, so to say my second chance to make things right.

I was a Genin Comrade and friend of most of your Parents.

I am 16 years old, which is the age to the time as I died during the 4th Ninja World War.

I shielded my Cousin Hinata from getting pierced to death, in order for her and Naruto to survive, to have a future, in order for them to fulfil Naruto´s promise…, to change the Hyuuga-Clan when Naruto manages to become Hokage.

Well as you now know, I was resurrected from the death by Neherit for about one year only this morning…, however my mother asked Neherit if it was possible to let me live a little longer, and so he connected my soul to her, which means that as long as neither of us dies for one year, I am able to overcome death.

Which means that you guys might have to deal with me for a long while!" Uncle Neji stated and we nodded with chuckles, mostly Salia.

"Anyways it´s kinda awkward to speak with the Children of my Friends like peers, so I hope you forgive me, when I mess some things up, the whole situation is still very strange to me, but I will do my best to master this new situation and be a friend to you, so please just call me Neji, alright?!" Neji stated with a cheerful smile.

"Sure thing, Neji!" Chouchou stated.

"So tell me, how it feels to be a resurrected?!" She asked him.

"Not different as being normally alive, only with the knowing that if you die you will never have a chance to ever be reborn anymore!" Neji stated and we gulped, Sarin looked to the ground drown in her own thoughts and fears.

"Well we will surely defend you as best as we can, we won´t let you die!" I said and everybody nodded.

"Thanks guys, so where was I, ah yeah, my hobby is meditating and training.

I like to eat soba and dislike pumpkins with a passion, I dislike to be remembered on the unglamorous loss I once had against Naruto, still I also like to remember what he taught me through the same, that one's destiny is never fully carved in stone!" Neji explained to us.

"I see, well then, next is Akihito, tell us some things about you!" I demanded and he nodded.

"Alright, here we go…, i´m still a little nervous so forgive me my stammering, anyways, hello…, i´m Akihito Hozuki-Uzumaki, you also can call it Hozumaki if you like…., what more…, ah yeah, i´m 16 years old and my parents are Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uzumaki.

My hobbies are the collecting of ancient items, with a mysterious background, mainly things found in old ruins of ancient times.

I like to swim and the water in general, also I like the reconstruction of animal skeleton for my collection!" Akihito stated and the girls were shocked, while I was rather fascinated.

"You reconstruct Skeletons of animals?!" I asked and he nodded.

"But due to have lived a nomad life for almost all of my live, I haven't even really started to build up my collection, I've got only around 10 skeletons complete, connected through metal-glue and cleaned from all dirt!" He explained.

"Well that sure sounds…., interesting!" Sarada stated and Senpou nodded weakly.

"Yeah quite…, interesting!" Salia and Sarin nodded.

They were disgusted, it was written all over their faces, it was sheer impossible not to notice the sarcasm behind their words and the truth behind their false smiles, and still they tried to force a smile on their face.

"That´s just so sick!" Chouchou, the girl who never minced her words, stated her disgust in all the glory of the female sense.

"I…, I see i´m sorry for bringing it up, but you know, I rather found it interesting, someday some animals might be extinct, so it would be nice to preserve the knowledge about them for the future generations, but yeah maybe it´s only obscure and disgusting to girls…, i´m sorry for bringing it up!" Akihito stated letting his head hanging.

"I don´t think so, I find it fascinating, I for myself got a collection of Animal Skeletons myself, also isn´t collecting skeletons of Animals, so obscure as you might think.

Indeed it existed, in the old era, long before the shinobi era, institutions, called History-Museums, maybe you know what this is from the museums in the present time, anyways, in these buildings they had large exhibitions of Animal bones, Skeletons and even reconstructions made after the possible look of these animals.

They were mostly of long extinct races, but they also had many books and texts about the History of the planet from Millions of years ago, the era of the Dinosaurs, from it´s possible begin towards theories about their end.

They had made researches about the origin of Humanity, which they found out through technology and deep research.

They showed the knowledge they gained, in these exhibitions and so freely, to the public!" We heard a loud voice.

"Tir-Ehen?!" Sarin asked dumbfounded.

"Well I use my Skeletons mostly for my Puppet-play Jutsus, but if I wanted I could also show them for exhibition, still, it lasted 50 years for me to find all the pieces for entire Skeletons, it's not at all easy, more very rarely, that an whole and intact Skeleton of a prehistoric Animal, mostly the large predators, can be found!" Neherit explained to us.

"So you too, that´s awesome…, please would you mind telling me, what do you have for animal-skeleton?" Akihito asked his face lighting up.

"Well I have a Pteranodon, a Triceratops, a Raptor, a Spinosaur, a Stegosaur, a Peliperosaur and a T-rex!" Neherit stated.

"Wait what?!" Chouchou asked totally confused.

"You got Dinosaur skeletons, I read those names in a book I once found in an Old ruin, it was a wonder that I managed to somehow learn the old language….

I found many books with symbols very much alike, to those we use every day and some had even pictures to describe what is meant, it was very educational, this is surely awesome?!" Akihito asked in awe, his sorrowful mine from before, lighted up in one scond flat, almost like in a flash.

"What are Dinosaurs?!" Chouchou asked confused.

"The Animals of the Pre-historic World, so to say Giant Reptilians, though they are since Millions of years extinct, and they are only to find as fossils anymore, you know, petrified bones!" Neherit explained.

"How come I never heard about such beings, I mean if they existed there should be books about it, right, but I never saw any books about these themes in the Library?!" Sarada asked suspicious.

"Most of the old records are lying deep under the earth's surface in so called Time-Boxes, giant subterranean containments, which were constructed in the old era.

Constructed in order to preserve knowledge and plants as well as other products, natural or not, in order for them to survive a Nuclear Holocaust, Akihito must probably have found ruins of such a Time-box!" Neherit explained and now not only we Kids listened to him, the adults were just as fascinated.

"What´s a Nuclear Holocaust?!" We asked.

"A Nuclear Holocaust is the destruction of the most of the planet through a nuclear disaster.

In the old Era Humanity had the knowledge over a terrific force called Atomic-power…., several Institutions around the globe experimented with materials, which were used in a very complex and life-threating process, to succeed in producing Radioactive material with high enough power.

All in order to turn this power into electrical energy, such as we have it today…., the many big facilities were built around the globe, to enable these peoples who worked there, to do this process and in the end to share electricity with many nations….., all in order to make easy money, as well as rising in new political levels.

But the Nature suffered, where to go with the material that was not needed anymore, since the machines they constructed with the radioactive material, the energy rods, were still, even after having become unable to use, highly radioactive, they had to be conserved and locked away somehow.

However, where they were had been brought, everything was being contaminated, one unfortunate mistake and the whole conserved radioactivity would be unleashed in one go.

One false step in the production or the handling of this danger-material and millions of people could die, if the rest of the material would have detonated as well.

However humanity had not only used it to create Electricity as you might can imagine, but also to create powerfull weapons, able to destroy a whole land if it gets used.

Humans unfortunately have the bad habit of turning practically anything into a weapon, their creativity was almost god-like and a blessing as it is a curse, which soon led to its nearly total annihilation.

But the horror didn´t only laid in the massive detonation of it, but the aftereffect, Nuclear-radiation.

This Radiation and the contamination which it brings, is able to destroy human immune-systems in a few minutes-…., if highly concentrated even in seconds….., it even exists reports of cell-altering and mutations in organic life, which have appeared thanks to this radiation; be it of human, Animal or even in plants.

After some time researchers found out that viral Organisms became stronger, more aggressive and even more resistant against medics, if they were crossbreed with nuclear alteration.

In the end Nuclear Power became more of a curse than a blessing, a curse which easily could killing you, and your entire family and land, in the process, and believe me this is only one of the most horrific after affects.

And the higher the concentration of radioactive contamination, the longer it needs to vanish restlessly.

One time unleashed can´t it be erased on any artificial way, only Nature can do that, and that can last 1.000 years or even 10.000 years, no one knows it.

Fact is that Humanity to that time was as warmongering as today…., of cause they created out of the Nuclear Force, bombs and long range rockets which could kill entire nations, even on the other side of the globe, through the radiation and the impact.

Or they filled them up with radioactive viral organisms, turning them into biological weapons, which got them an even wider scale of contamination, since a virus in a host can easily create a pandemic, and each host is different and can bring forth new mutations to the virus.

This arms race lasted until over 100.000 years ago, as countless conflicts around the globe escalated into a nuclear war, everyone used it, and in less than 4 years Humanity nearly exterminated itself, alongside Nature and it´s countless wonders, Humanity was shortly before the total extinction.

Of course we Edemah Ruh tried to stop these guys, but as I told you before already, did we had to kill everyone with a possibility to activate, produce and advance such weapons…., simply said, everyone with a concrete knowledge about these weapons would have to die.

We would have to kill Millions of Humans, and it was predictable, that as soon as this would have been the case, Humanity would find and turn against us, so as they had done it in an older era already, the so called Witch- and Demon-hunts were still in each of our memories.

The worst case would have been a Nuclear war against us, against Nuclear power even our force was mostly unable to defend us, it was our only weakness.

We had the choice…, letting Humanity kill itself and maybe safe a few good people and ourselves, which we had to guide them later on…., or trying to prevent the war by assassinating all these peoples and maybe being dragged in the crossfire instead, which most likely could escalate in mutual destruction.

In the end, we decide to the first possibility, which was the birth of the First Ark-plan.

A few hundred were saved by having them living on our land, which we closed of the world into a mirror dimension.

Natural products and basic knowledge was preserved, in one of these facilities, by the humans, if some would survive outside the shield, which was highly doubtable.

I told you about, deep under the earth in these large buildings…., but most just weren´t deep enough, as the Nature defended itself, most of them got destroyed and were lost forever.

The Planet was burning and it took bitter revenge on those who hadn´t the luck to be chosen by us, we didn´t cared about rich or poor, or any races…, for us only counted what their hearts were saying.

The rest was maltreated by epidemics, which roamed the world, natural disasters exterminated almost all live and changed the world´s surface dramatically, so much that a whole new world-map had to be created later on, after the greatest part of this chaos was over.

It truly could have been titled as the end of the old world.

The ozone-layer was almost completely broken, through the nuclear radiation and space-radiation, like the sun's magnet-storms, found their ways on our planet easier, which caused reactions with the nuclear power and also with our forces, which still were stuck in most pieces of nature.

This allowed new mutations to see the light of the day, some of them we later called demons, but they soon were extinct by mankind, at least so we thought.

In reality they hid and bided their time, reconstructed their population.

It lasted almost 60.000 years, for the entire planet to actually come down to 1/10 of its original nuclear infestation right after the Holocaust.

Today the radiation is mostly vanished.

My folk, which lived on Gensan no Kuni, helped the humans to recover, after they were brought back out of the save-place.

In a mutual decision, we decided to close away all the files and details about advanced Technology, such about weapons and electricity-production, we wanted humanity to restart from point Zero, a new Era was to come.

But we too had to see that the Creative spirit of Humanity was not able to be hold under chains, but fortunately humanity only invented machines in order to simplify their life, for agriculture and so on.

Weapons weren´t built anymore.

The times of massive World Wars had been over for a very long time, and it only got some minor conflicts between lands, every now and then here and there, which we could rather easily solve.

We stood as their advisors on the Humans side.

Peace started 40.000 years ago and it lasted for about 20.000 years long, but then 20.000 years ago, the Three Titans appeared the first time.

And the times of Peace were over, the War against higher beings had begun!" Neherit told us and us all listened interested but also nervously.

"I guess it was Punishment for the sins of Humanity, the sins we committed, the Planet tested us to find out if we were worthy to keep on living on this planet, for another couple of centuries; it became a ritual so to say.

As you know we and Humanity managed to overcome and end this War, which lasted a millennium to that time, by uniting our forces, and still, too many people, be it our people or of the humans, lost their live back then, and our Planet took a massive damage.

Afterwards, we managed to let humanity prosper, for so long time, the war soon faded into oblivion and legends.

But the three titans broke back out of their prison and once again brought calamity over the world.

Ever since they appeared every 2.000 years, a constant ritual, in which my folk decreased every time, until the state today.

And the ritual is about to begin from anew, I hope this time for the very last time, all we have to do is to survive, for if not, this ritual will be our all end!" Neherit explained to us and we were buff and frighten.

"But why, why are they attacking us and where did they came from?!" Chouchou asked.

"I don´t know, The only one who might know something more about this, is my Grandmother, the elder of the Mezakan Clan, Grandma Chika.

After all is she the only one, who fought in the very first Millennium-War and has survived until today.

Either out of sheer luck or out of extreme determination.

I once asked her how come she lived so much longer than the others, she then first bashed my back head, asked me if I wanted her to die so desperately.

Logically was that never my intention, she sighed and said that she had to make sure, that the prophecy they once made, gets fulfilled and that she didn´t was mistaken back then, that I truly was one of the fated Children of the Legend.

She said that she would do anything, for me to proof that the old prophecy was not, as everyone else of our Clan thinks, a simple tale for kids to make them sleep better at night.

She also said that it was her only way, to make up for having pulled me through all the hardships I had to endure, from since the war broke out until today, that she can one day see me as the Glorious hero, which she always had imagined me to be and in which her husband and Son had believed!" Neherit stated.

"I see, your grandmother is really tough, I would say!" Sarin said.

"Indeed, the toughest woman I know, with iron will she trained me, to become as strong as I am today, and I swore to never let her down again.

Training and working for the same dream helped me for centuries, to forget the pain from the past, I had a goal and until I hadn´t fulfilled it, so I told myself, there was no use, nor any benefit, in feeling depressed over the past.

All I had to do was to keep pushing forward into the future and become strong enough to fight the final fight.

Only if I succeed in my mission, I wanted to allow myself to cry for all the lives that had been lost thanks to me, back then and now, only then, so I hope since 200 years, I am allowed to finally die!" Neherit explained and I shivered.

The self-hatred and the melancholy of his words stabbed through every fibre of my body.

"I see…, well I hope you then decide to live!" I stated sorrowfully, I didn´t wanted him to choose himself such a fate.

"_We got to change the damn topic, this is too creepy_!" I thought.

"So, how far is it until we approximately arrive?!" I asked.

"In approximately 1 ½ days we should meet up with the Back up support near the border, if we take a break tonight for about 5 hours, then we only have from their point out 1 Day of footway away from our target.

We better walk that rest of the day, or else enemies will probably be warned beforehand.

Also do we have to save our energy, holding up this giant form is not really easy you know!" Neherit explained.

"I see!" I said.

"Anyways, I got to concentrate back on flying, nightfall will come soon, in approximately 4 hours we will go down and set up a camp in the forest!" Neherit explained and we all nodded, before we went back in our own conversations.

**Part 2: The Spicy Watermelon-Love story.**

**Bolt´s Pov: **

"Why you…?" We heard it coming from the Adults after some time, it seemed that Suigetsu-san and Karin-san were back at having an argument, they constantly got on each other's throat, it was hardly to imagine them both to be all lovey-dovey with each other.

But I also remembered the pain in Karin-san´s eyes as Suigetsu-san was in coma Yesterday night.

"Hey Akihito-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah, what´s the matter!?" The same looked up from his sketchbook, which he showed Inojin.

"Say, how your parents did came together, I mean, since I know them, they both are constantly fighting with each other!" I stated.

"I honestly got no idea, but Uncle Jugo said that it has been so ever since they met, but since after the war, their relation had been toned down a little.

They do fight often but only for a little while before they stop and feel guilty for it, and even if one of them has enough and leaves, they always are back together at the end of a month at least, sometimes even after 1 or 2 weeks.

I am used to it, they are opposite poles, but they always try to pull themselves together for my sake.

I once asked my mother if I was a nuisance and an unwanted child to her.

She bashed my face black and blue, before falling to her knees crying and holding me in her arms, I was shocked about her outburst.

I was confused but as she calmed down, she said these words to me:

"_Yes, you might have come unexpected to us, but I never regretted to give birth to you, nor that you are of all his son._

_You are what connects me the most to Suigetsu, but that doesn't mean that you are the only thing, which holds us together, so never think that you are unwanted or only the result of a drunken night, you are not._

_I admit, I was lightly drunk that night, and I admit I never, prior to that day, thought that I would ever end up with Suigetsu, but it happened, it happened and it wouldn´t have, if I didn´t even liked Suigetsu a little before._

_I also cannot really say, that I ever truly regretted it to end up with him, after all he gave me you, you are his son as you are mine and nothing will change that fact, you are my beloved baby, and Suigetsu is the man who gave me you as a present, a gift made of his deepest feelings for me, and I accepted it with my own deep feelings for him, even if they hadn´t been that clear to me before shortly after that night._

_I love Suigetsu, even if it not always looks that way to you…, he is hard to handle and I am sometimes shortly from giving up on even trying to, but I always say myself, that he needs a woman on his side that can take care of him, or else he gets wasted._

_I always say to myself, that I would pretty much be the only girl that can ever love, less handle him anyways._

_Suigetsu and I, we are like the two Poles of a Magnet, even though we stand on opposite sides, are we still an entity that cannot be broken through_!" Akihito told us and I was buff.

"I See!" I stated.

"But honestly, I don´t really know what made them drinking themselves halfway under the table that night in the first place, but i´m grateful to have been born through it!" He said.

"Obviously!" I replied.

"Hey Akihito, do you want to know how they came together?!" Chouchou asked excitedly.

"What do you mean by that, of course I would, but if I ask them, I only get such vague answers?!" Akihito replied.

"No problem, Bolt is able to read in a persons´ blood the past of his/ her parents, until the day of your birth!" Chouchou stated.

"Wait seriously?!" Akihito asked.

"hmm, yeah!" I replied uneasy, I somehow knew it would come down to this.

"Alright how do we do this?!" Akihito, being fire and flames for it, asked with gleaming eyes.

"I need a bit of blood from you, 5 to 10 drops will be fine!" I replied.

"Alright, if that´s all you need, here I go!" he said as he took one of his kunais and cut his finger up.

"This must do!" He said, as he licked his blood from his finger, on which the skin closed itself in seconds.

"How did you….?!" Chouchou asked dumbfounded.

"A Human Body is made to 90% out of water, and we Hozuki´s are able to completely liquefy our bodies and control every bit of water in us, so it´s easy to heal wounds in seconds!" Akihito explained.

"Well that's convenient!" I said and he smiled.

"Alright, here, this is really all you need?!" He asked me as he gave me his bloody handkerchief.

"Yes thank you, now have a bit patience while I read, okay, I will tell you your parent´s past in no time!" I stated and he nodded, and so I concentrated.

"Here we go!" I said, as I took a deep breath and activated my Nikkogan.

I dived, as so many times before, into the memories of Akihito´s parents, and I found myself on a Clearing in a forest.

Under me I saw Karin-san walking with an accelerated pace, ranting over something.

"THIS DICKHEAD, HOW DARE HIM TO MAKE SUCH A FOOL OUT OF ME, I SWEAR I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" She shouted her rage out.

"WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM, LESS STAY IN HIS SURROUNDING, WHY DOES IT EVEN BOTHERS ME SO MUCH?!" She shouted, as she sat herself on a stump.

"_Geez of course I know the reason…, I cannot leave these two alone, if I do, they will just keep on getting in trouble, also am I the only one, whit whom Suigetsu can hold Jugo in check if he´s on a rampage._

_Someone has to keep an eye on these guys, ever since Sasuke vanished without a glance back, leaving us on this Battlefield, Jugo tries to lead us towards Konohagakure and perhaps so also right into the devil´s den._

_Sasuke…, yeah I was totally over him, after all he left us there, like broken tools, maybe that was all we ever were to him from the beginning, tools…., not that I didn´t knew this already._

_Still I thought that the time we spent together, meant at least a little to him, but having to realize our unimportance to him this way, was not really what I expected._

_Of course we couldn´t stay there, on this field of corpses, I saw the hatred in the peoples' eyes directed towards us, thought if I shall be honest, we hadn´t deserved it any better_!" I heard what Karin-san thought.

"_My time by Orochimaru got me the hatred of numerous peoples, be it ex-prisoners of him, or their acquaintances._

_Also did we helped this Madara to even unleash this war, so we were indirect responsible for so many deaths, that it was predictable, that we would be hunted and maybe someday be murdered, by a large raid._

_We deserved it, and still I wanted to live, I wanted to have a future and perhaps children, but we would always be on the run, I knew that much_!" She thought and I was shocked…, still I think, little I always knew, that this woman was not without dirt on her west.

"_To Orochimaru we didn´t wanted to go anymore, mostly Suigetsu and Jugo, for they didn´t felt any allegiance to him anymore or at all._

_Suigetsu was the one who was the most afraid of that idea, he feared to just again being enclosed in a water-tube, and let´s be honest, even as annoying as he was, I didn´t wanted to do that to him._

_I hated his ways and attitude most of the time, still, there was something which always kept me in his surrounding, not only this observance-mission which I set to myself_!" Karin-san thought and sighed as she pulled her legs up on the stump and laid her head on her knees.

I could see that her thoughts spiralled between insecurity and loneliness, a little I was sorry for her, but she was right, maybe she deserved some of the things she had to encounter, but wasn´t I one to judge her, I barely knew her anyways.

"_Somehow I just didn´t wanted to be separated to them, if I do, I will be lonely anyways, where would I go, would I even be able to survive alone…, hardly, I guess._

_I had no where I could hide and alone it was sure to be hard…,, I didn´t wanted to be alone anymore, ever since my father died in the flames of that day and mom after being maltreated to death, I was alone, I thought I had found someone who cares, as I met Orochimaru…, but let´s be honest, even he has just used me for his dirty work. _

_I didn´t wanted to be alone anymore, and even if I didn´t know to which lengths I could trust them both, I didn´t wanted to be separated to them, for they were the only one who might actually need me…, was this what they call `fellowship´…, or maybe it were only feelings of complicity._

_I didn´t knew what it was, but fact was that simply neither of them, not even myself, wanted to return back to Orochimaru._

_Perhaps we would just load even more debt on our shoulders, I had enough, I wanted to stop killing people without a real purpose and reason._

_And if I had children, I wanted to stop completely, I wanted to settle down somewhere, somewhere where no one can find us, where we can live until we are old and die in peace_!" Karin-san stated as she looked up in the sky.

"_I had no idea what would happen to Suigetsu and Jugo, if that case of me being able to start a family, ever would occur…, but seriously, who would even dare to love me, I was a murder and accomplice of a mad scientist and a group of terrorists._

_I was the lowest bit of scum, I knew that, and still I wished to be able to someday redeem for my sins in a peaceful non suicidal way…, I knew this was a bit too big for a wish, compared for what I have done all this time._

_If I shall be honest, my life had been fucked up ever since that day as Uzushiogakure was destroyed by this fire dragon, I will never forget these hours of sheer terror and to have to witness how my dad died in the flames, they have forever been burnt into my soul._

_The later years, after that day we travelled and thought to have found a secure place and a bit of peace in Kusagakure, but as we soon had to know, were we only slaves to them._

_Day in day out my mother had to heal their soldiers, by letting them bite her, in the end she died, regretting to not have listened to the other survivors and go with them towards Konohagakure._

_I had to see how she slowly died on the inside and even as painful as it was to me, I thought that death was the best that happened to her, it was her salvation, from a life of being used as a healing-bag._

_But of course I had the same ability as my mother, so it was self-evident that they used me as her replacement, over years I was bitten and touched by various men, at some point I even got raped by them for their fun._

_I was violated in various ways, the scars will never vanish, I cried all the tears I could during these years and I longed to kill these people, in the end I somehow managed to flee._

_I ran away, always hid myself from the world, living from what the forest and the villages gave me, I stole and robbed people in order to be able to survive._

_But I was nowhere safe, one day I was caught and they wanted to sell me like a slave, but then Orochimaru came and killed these people, I thought I was finally saved…, but was I truly._

_I often, after the war, asked me what would have happened if I wouldn´t have reached out for his hand…, maybe I would have survived until today, without unpayable sins; or maybe I would have died alone and forgotten somewhere between dirt and garbage._

_But fact was, I took the hand reached out to me, the Hand of the Snake._

_In the first years I just did the very same as back in Kusagakure, healing people, letting me being touched._

_Only at the age of 16 I finally was able to break out of this devil-circle, I finally achieved what I always wanted, independency, I finally had my life, my honour back, so I thought…, but in reality, I was a slave, a slave of evil, with nowhere else to go, I stayed because it was the only thing that gave my life a purpose._

_But what has it given to me, even now I was on the run, away from my dark past_.

_I fucked up my entire life, my entire future, ever since that one day as I met him, Orochimaru, and as I decided to go with him, because he saved me from these bastards!" _Karin-san thought, as tears streamed over her eyes.

"No one will ever understand me…, no one will ever love me, the way I wanted to be loved once before!" She mumbled, as her head fell back on her knees.

She sighed as she watched the forest before us, she used her forces to determine the presence of animals, dangerous or not, and of her comrades who sat several hundred meters away, on their camp, the night had fallen already and she knew it was not really safe to be separated by them.

"_Jugo could always get one of his rage-attacks._

_Yeah…., as long as i´m with these guys, I will never get a man…, but I cannot leave them alone, Suigetsu alone cannot keep him in check, he needs me…,, and even without Jugo, where would he go, he was like me a wanted criminal._

_He need my help…, and I need his…, I need him!_

_Well fuck, that sounds awful…, Suigetsu…, needing me…but on the other hand it also sounded a little bit comforting…., at least they needed me._

_Even if I was hated by the whole world, I wanted at least one person who actually needed me, who showed me real kindness, who cared about me, if I have that person I could bear the strength to go on._

_If not I might as well die, no one would care anyways._

_Still if I really wanted kids, or at least sexual relieve from the tension, which had boiled itself up inside of me, I could as well just let me being satisfied by one of them…., it would not mean anything special…., right, it´s just to serve as a valve for our carnal urges…., still, who would come into consideration?_

_Jugo definitely not, what if he suddenly has an attack during sex, I would be dead…, also I didn´t wanted my children, if I actually receive some of them, to be psychologically unstable, I wanted normal children, no ticking time bombs._

_And Suigetsu…., well I won´t even really think about that…, I mean, can he even have sex with that liquefying body, what if he accidently sprays more into me as he intended…, and what if I get pregnant…, would he be even happy to have kids with me, or…?_

_Would they be as weird as him…, would he actually even want to have sex with me?_

_Argh, what the hell am I even thinking, it´s so impossible that I would ever fall for that stupid A**hole, less go in more than a purely sexual relationship._

…_.Maybe I am only desperate for a man, because Sasuke is so out of reach for me, no that he need me anyways, and no other man was able to be found…., still I could not trust anyone, but them both…., one wrong step and I not only throw myself in danger, but Suigetsu and Jugo as well, I could not do this to them_!" Karin-san thought_._

However she was in such deep thoughts that she forgot to observe her surroundings.

She saw too late, how a big shadow emerged over her, she slowly turned around.

"Hmm, what's that?!" She asked, as suddenly a big bear appeared in her sight.

"Oh shit!"

Before she really could react, the bears´ big claw ripped up her upper torso, the shock was so harsh that she could not even defend her, less think anything logical anymore, all she could feel and think about was the death, who had reached out his claws to grab her and drag her to hell.

Just as back then, as she met Sasuke the first time, only with the difference that this time no Sasuke would be there to save her.

In all her anguish all she could do, was to only scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed in terror and pain, as she was thrown through the air on a nearby tree.

She crashed hard with the head against its trunk and was about to lose consciousness, as she came down on the ground, she hadn´t even the force to raise her arm to heal her wounds.

"Will I die now, is this my prize to pay for everything I've done so far…., well I guess this is just what I deserve, to die the same way as it had begun, threaten by a giant bear…., the only difference is that this time no Sasuke, no one, will come to save me, for no one cares.

It´s highly doubtable that one of them would come, i´m not so important to them, especially to Suigetsu, I am but only a nuisance to him anyways…, why would he make the effort to save someone like me, and still, it was fun to be together with them…, Jugo, Suigetsu…, i´m sorry!" Karin-san stated weakly before losing consciousness.

"Karin, what´s the….., oooh shit!" Suigetsu-san, who suddenly appeared, shouted and instantly went before her as shield as the Bear approached her again.

"Jugo, quick!" Suigetsu-san shouted.

"It´s killing time!" The same shouted madly, while transforming in his second Juin-form, throwing the giant bear through the air deep into the forest.

"No fear I got this!" Jugo-san stated smirking before he rushed after the Bear.

"Dammit, let´s get out of here, I can´t deal with him, if it´s only me…, he has gotten a lot stronger than to the time as we released him out of his cell!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he pulled Karin-san up and carried her bridal style, before running away with her in his arms.

"haaah, haaaaa, never, urrrhg…, thought.., that you ever…, aaaarrrggghh…, would come…., uuuh.., to save me…, less to carry me…, aaaaaarrrgggghhhh…., like a princess!" Karin-san tried, under massive pain, to joke and smile.

"Don´t speak, save your breath, I got to find a safe place to heal you!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"You…, Aaaaah…., can heal me?!" She asked doubtingly.

"As long as it aren´t severed limbs, or smashed organs, I can heal everything, since the body if´s made of 90% of water, I only have to use my Suika no jutsu and transfer it to you, by using water to fill up and repair the cells.

No fear, in a few hours you will look as beautiful as before!" Suigetsu-san stated, before gasping in shock.

"Uhmm…, I-I-I…!" Suigetsu-san stammered, while blushing.

"Thanks a lot for this compliment…, water-boy!" Karin-san smiled weakly.

"Geeez…, thanks a lot for going over from asshole to water-boy!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he ran as fast as he could, while looking around.

"Hmm, this should be good enough!" Suigetsu-san stated as he spotted a den.

"Here we can stay!" He said as he laid Karin-san down, checked the inside, before coming back and carried her inside.

"And how…, urgh…, do you…., do this now?!" Karin-san asked doubtingly.

"Wait a second, be strong this might sting a bit now!" He replied as he took out a strange salve and put it, as gentle as possible, on the wounds in Karin´s face, and from there downwards, before he apprubtly stopped.

"Dammit…., uhmm Karin…., I got to strip you naked above…, if I want to put on the salve…., is that okay with you?!" Suigetsu-san asked blushing deep red.

"Just …, do it, there´s nothing for me to be a shamed of anyways…., too many people saw me naked before I met you guys…., more than I want to count!" Karin-san snarled, before hissing in pain, as Suigetsu-san stripped her gently naked till her jeans.

She had some nasty big wounds across her stomach, and even her chest was wounded same as her face, they were quite deep.

"Alright, this might hurt now and it might be uncomfortable for you but please bear with it okay?!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he gently put the salve on the over wound, before taking out a scroll and made its content appear, out of the smoke-cloud came a little box with various medical tools.

He took some herbs and some powder and put some of it over his own body, then he gently pulled Karin-san up to him until she laid upon him, facing the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him embarrassed but still in deep pain.

But before she could speak more, he suddenly liquefied himself and let her sinking completely into himself, beside of her mouth, nose and eye, which he let free to see and breathe, together with the herbs and the powders, which merged with the water and began to work their magic as he filled Chakra inside

"Luckily it´s raining!" He said as he spread his water-like legs to catch the rainwater from outside, while filtering the dirt out.

"This way I cannot dry out during this!" he explained to Karin-san.

"I see…, thanks, Sui….!" Karin-san stammered.

"How does it feel…, this actually is the first time, I had to do that on such a large scale…., usually I just used it to close the wounds of my senseis, back in my days as Disciple of the seven Swordsman of Kirigakure!" Suigetsu-san rambled to overplay the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"It feels cold and wet…, but not as uncomfortable as I thought!" Karin-san replied blushing, as she was better than before, the wounds closed millimetre for millimetre.

"No fear I catch your blood, filtering it and bring it back in your body, just trust me, you got nothing to fear, I won't do anything inappropriate!" he explained with gentle soothing voice.

" I …, do…, Zzzzzzz!" Suddenly she was fast asleep, be it due to all the stress or due to Suigetsu-san´s gentle healing.

"Hehehe….., never thought you would ever fall asleep, when I embrace you!" Suigetsu-san snickered, as he suddenly created an arm out of the water and used it to stroke the locks of her red hair out of her face, he took a strain and sniffed on it, inhaling her scent.

"They still smell like flowers…, I can never get enough of it…, i´m sorry that you have to always suffer so much, I wish I could be there for you, instead of just be a nuisance to you!" Suigetsu-san whispered.

The hours passed, while Karin´s wounds closed themselves.

"You know…, I really meant when I said that you´re beautiful… I admit, you can be a real pain in the butt and a real pest…, but honestly I would never want to miss you…, things are just boring without you, you know…, geez but what I am saying.

It´s not as if you would ever understand my feelings for you…, after all I don´t understand them myself….!

By the way…., i´m sorry for making fun of your bite-marks…, we all have our package of dark memories to carry….., I should know that.

But if I can do anything to help you, if I can make you feel better somehow…., then tell me!" Suigetsu-san whispered after a while, as he stroke with a gentle touch over Karin´s face.

"Make them go away…, these scars of my dark past!" Her gentle voice suddenly whispered.

"Whoa you were awake!?" Suigetsu-san asked blushing deep red.

"Yeah…, sorry about that, I just lost consciousness for a little while, as I woke back up, I felt how you played with my hair, but I had no force to tell you to stop.

But honestly it felt good.., I didn´t wanted you to stop, it has been years since someone actually gently played with my hair, less touched me without the intent to just bite me for my force.

And then I heard your words…, I was happy!" Karin-san explained with little droplets in her eyes, tears of thankfulness.

Useless to say that Suigetsu-san heated up from blushing.

"You are getting warmer…, are you embarrassed or did you just peed?!" Karin-san asked disgusted all of a sudden.

"Of course I am embarrassed, how could I not be embarrassed if you say such sweet things, with that suddenly so gentle voice of you, it sounds far more different as when you speak normally with me.

Also, just for your information, I never pee in liquefied state, I do it like every normal person too, what you thought right now is just disgusting!" Suigetsu-san shouted in enragement and disgust.

"Who the hell you think I am..…, geeez I should just had kept my mouth shut!" he stated weakly.

"I preach this to you all the time, but would you ever listen to me…, well your bad, that I heard it!" Karin-san chuckled.

"But what did you mean that I should erase your scars of the past?!" Suigetsu-san asked curious, changing the topic.

"The Bite-marks.., can you make them go away…, no matter how often I tried myself, they are the only wounds I can´t heal.

I made up my mind I will forget the past and only live for the future anymore, but as long as these scars remain, I can never be free from it…, also I will never find a man with them!" Karin stated, the scars of the bear attack almost completely vanished.

"Sure of course I can…, then let me help you erase your past and live with me in the future instead!" Suigetsu-san stated as his liquefied body enveloped Karin-san´s body and even invaded her jeans, to take care of the Bite marks on her legs.

"It feels really strange!" She said, blushing.

"Well for the first time I guess it does, however it also feels strange to have someone in my body!" Suigetsu-san countered.

"…. Well, let´s speak about your feelings for me!" Karin-san-stated, with a sinister smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I should just shut up, go fuck myself and die, I got it already!" Suigetsu-san stated with narrowed eyes and a blush.

"Actually…, I was about to say that I thank you for them and that I just wanted to ask you…, if you are sure, I mean you know how I am, I have pretty high standards…, even if they might never be fulfilled and I am hardly considered as easy to handle.

Can you really bear to be near me, even if we might fight everyday just as before?!" She asked with narrowed eyes as well.

"If I am sure, well…, as I said, I don´t really understand my feelings by myself, I don´t know for I never felt something like this, but I am sure that I can handle you.

I mean we constantly bitched and fought before, we never could get along and you always smashed my head to pieces, and still, I kinda enjoyed it…!" Suigetsu-san explained but was interrupted by Karin-san.

"You are really masochistic you know!" She stated with a deadpanned expression.

"I was not done.., ahem…, well I enjoyed it…, because it meant, that I would mean enough to you for you to always argue with me, instead of simply ignoring me, which made me happy.

Back in my childhood, I had practically no one to feel infatuated to, I was an orphan from the street, the only person I had, which was close to me, was my brother, Mangetsu.

I never was in love before, and I hadn´t much contact to other kids of my age after I trained for getting stronger.

Nor did anybody wanted to be close to me anyways, I was known as the reincarnation of Zabuza Momochi after all, same as my brother.

Murdering and assassinating were my job, of course no one would have ever been able to love me the way I was.

I was glad as, after the war, you decided to rather stay with us, than to run after Sasuke…, may I assume that his ship has sailed off for good?!" Suigetsu-san asked as, Karin´s scars, inclusive to her bite-marks, were all vanished and she was back able to stand up.

She sat herself next to him, as he went back to his usual shape, while drinking from his water-bottle.

"I figured out that he was out of reach, he went back to Konoha without a second glance.

And in Konoha only a prison-cell would wait for me, also I couldn´t possibly let you guys alone, if I do, who´s gonna save the people around, if you cannot get Jugo under control when he rampages!" Karin-san stated.

"Yeah you probably got a point there!" Suigetsu-san nodded sweat-dropping.

"You guys need me…., and I need you guys…, I don´t want to be lonely anymore, there was no other choice but following you, and the way I am…, who would actually ever love me anyways?!" Karin-san asked him, sulking.

"I would, I told you, you can be a real nuisance, but I wouldn´t want to travel without you…, I need you…, without you everything is boring.

I need someone I can argue with, who does not instantly runs off crying, if I might go overboard once, and never comes back.

Jugo is cool and all, but honestly, he is always too calm, and when he´s pissed he destroys everything in sight, and as you rightly said, I cannot always keep him in check…, guess you´re right, I need you as much as you me!" Suigetsu-san explained.

"Yeah seems so!" Karin´s said.

Suddenly steps were to hear outside, both switched in defence mode.

"Guys it´s me, we gonna have a feast tonight!" no one else but Jugo, walking in with their belonging as well as a dead bear.

"Grilled bear, never got that one before!" Suigetsu-san stated with a sinister smile.

"I hope you can _bear_ the rich flavour of it…, if you know what I mean!" He joked and even Karin chuckled, before blushing and clearing her throat.

"Well then, let´s get this thing `Well Done´!" Suigetsu-san stated as he stood up and in the same moment whispered to Karin.

"By the way, you do are smoking hot, but you better put on some clothes…, or else Jugo run´s into the danger of being tempted to violate you…, but if you are desperate, I can do it for you just as well!" he grinned evilly.

Karin-san only looked confused, while Suigetsu-san´s eyes wandered down her body.

"Gasp…., SUIGETSU!" Karin-san screamed, as she finally processed that she still was half naked.

"I will go search for wood!" The same ran out of the den, laughing.

The scene changed, we seemed to be in a forest a few months later.

"Geez you just had to activate their trap didn´t you!" Karin-san asked Suigetsu-san, as both were trapped, a strange and powerful chakra stealing knife on Karin-san´s throat, Jugo was out like a light, being poisoned.

"Yeah well sorry about that, how would I have known that there was such a trap!" Suigetsu-san asked in embarrassment.

"There is a large sum as reward for your guys head, your bad that it has been our trap!" the leader of the criminal group stated while grinning madly.

"If only I had my sword, you wouldn´t dare to speak this way!" Suigetsu-san stated through grit teethes.

"What was that, talking back you brat?!" The leader asked as he punched into Suigetsu-san´s face, but different as normally, the punch hit its aim.

He couldn't do anything, if he liquefied, he would run into danger of letting them kill Karin-san.

"Suigetsu?!" Karin-san asked shocked.

"No fear Honey, i´m okay!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he spit the blood, before the shoes of the Leader of the group.

"Yeah don´t be so worried about your little friend, you should rather worry about yourself…, my men haven't seen a nice woman like you in months..!

And it´s hard to keep one´s sexual urge under control…., mmmhhhmmmm…., when such wonderful fresh meat is presented on a silver-plate!" The Gang leader smirked, as he hurtfully grabbed Karin-san´s face and licked with his tongue over her cheeks and sniffed her hair.

"You smell good, I bet you taste even better!" he said as he ripped Karin-san´s top apart, revealing her bra which he ripped off.

"What a marvellous body!" He laughed, as he was inches before fondling her large breasts.

"How dare you, you bastard!" Suigetsu-san shouted in pure wrath, he tried to rip himself of his restrains, as the man hurtfully grabbed Karin-san's breast and played with them, before the eyes of Suigetsu-san.

"Aaaah…, nooo…, please don't…, don´t hurt me!" Karin shouted, as suddenly memories of her childhood in Kusagakure rose from the depths of her memories

He smirked, and sucked on her nipple, while still holding the Knife at her throat, threating to kill her.

"I will rape you nice and slowly, you will wish that I never take my dick back out of you!" The man stated while he liked her cheeks and kissed her forcefully.

Karin-san had no force to defend herself anymore, as the traumata from the past haunted her mind and all she could do was crying, in pain, embarrassment, mental anguish and shame.

"STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Suigetsu-san screamed as loud as he could, his wrath barely containable.

"Be silent!" One of the men shouted, as he tried to slay the hilt of his katana on Suigetsu-san´s head who liquefied it´s body instantly and, killed the man with a headshot.

"So it´s true you actually can liquefy your body, just as the Bingo-book says, but we also know your weakness, men, do it!" The Leader shouted, as some men surrounded Suigetsu-san and pointed some strange machines at him, resembling guns.

"You think bullets are going to help you?!" Suigetsu-san shouted.

"Oh these aren´t filled with Bullets…, fire!" the Leader shouted in glee, as his men pulled the trigger.

Out of the gun-like devices massive raiton-lightnings streamed out and stroke Suigetsu-san, who could only scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The same screamed in anguish.

"SUIGETSU!" Karin-san screamed in psychical anguish, as she saw her boyfriend being maltreated like this.

"Shut up woman…., you should put that mouth to better use!" The leader shouted, as he unzipped his pants and took out his dick and was about to stick it in, of course Karin-san kept her mouth shut.

"Oh believe me you will open that cute mouth of you very soon, i´m gonna stuff you so full you will never be able to take another dick anymore!" The leader stated as he pinched her nose closed, forcing her to open her mouth in order to breathe.

"Ha!" the Leader shouted, as he was inches about to stick his dick in.

"Only over my dead body!" Suigetsu-san screamed, as suddenly an electrified water bullet came flying and shot the leader´s dick of.

"Aaaaarrrggggh my dick…., you asshole…., how dare you!" the same screamed in sheer agony.

"I won´t…. give in…., if… you think…. I let you…. mistreat… my Girlfriend…. this way…, than you´re… wrong!" Suigetsu-san shouted, as he forced himself to stand back up.

He forced himself to lift his hand and in a brief moment, while the Raiton-guns mostly had to cool down for a half minute, he was able to use a Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Junsui no yoroi no jutsu** (_technique of the_ _pure water Armour_)!" He shouted, as he was covered in water.

"You fool!" One of the men stated, as he fired again, but different as before, the electricity had no effect anymore.

"What the…?!" The men asked in shock as they found their weapons to be useless.

"You hurted and humiliated my Girlfriend, the woman I love, don´t you dare thinking I would let you live any second longer!" Suigetsu-san stated with a mad and insane glare.

"Your doom has been sealed!" He said as he used water as blades.

"Ha, as if you stand a chance against us all…, men, get him!" The leader screamed, still bleeding between his legs.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Suigetsu-san screamed as he rushed forward.

"Kill the woman, kill her!" the man stated as he backed away in fear.

"As if I would let you!" Suigetsu-san shouted as he used another jutsu.

"**Suiton: Sen ha no nami no jutsu** (_Wave of the thousand blades technique_)!" Suigetsu-san shouted, as suddenly massive wave emerged out of his own body, merging with him, the wave rushed over his enemies and cut them in pieces staining the water red with their blood.

The wave stopped, as every enemy beside of the Leader was dead and cut to pieces.

"And now to you my friend!" Suigetsu-san stated as he emerged back out of the wave.

He took off his shirt, unrestrained Karin and gave her his shirt.

"Karin would you like to make the final cut?!" Suigetsu-san asked as he gave the knife from before towards his Girlfriend.

"No…, wait…, please wait…, I…!" but before he could say anything else, his own knife was drilled right through his throat.

"What a clean stab!" Suigetsu-san stated in awe and respect and maybe something like a little fear.

"Let´s get out of here!" Karin stated, as she wanted to walk forward, but before she could take a step, she fell to her knees.

"What´s going on…, why doesn´t my body follows my orders, what´s going on?!" She asked as her feet were paralysed.

"Huh, what the…, why am I now crying?!" She stated as tears flew out of her eyes from anew.

"Why am I shivering…, I don´t understand?!" She asked, as she began to hug herself and made herself smaller by sitting down and rocking back and forth.

"What… what´s with me?!" She stated, as she began to hyperventilate, she almost suffocated on her own fears and cries, as she suddenly felt gentle arms around her.

"Calm down Karin…, the danger is over…, I am here, no one will hurt you anymore….., I won´t allow it!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Can you do that…, can you really save me…., can you really keep me from getting hurt…., answer me?!" Karin shouted in hysteria.

"I WILL…, I WILL AND I WON´T LET ANYONE EVER LAY THEIR HANDS ON YOU AGAIN, I SWEAR, I WILL KEEP YOU FROM BEING HURT IF YOU LET ME.

I WILL SAVE YOU, WHENEVER YOU ARE IN DANGER, AND I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO TOUCH YOU, GENTLY, WITH CARE AND WITHOUT HURTING YOU!" Suigetsu-san stated loudly.

"…really?!" Karin-san asked.

"I swear, I vow to you that I will be the only man who ever touches you again, I won´t allow anyone to do such things to you again, I won't let you be hurt or let any man ever mistreat and sexually harass you anymore!" Suigetsu-san stated as he embraced Karin-san and she nodded weakly before embracing him tightly and crying in his shoulder.

"I-i-i…, I was so scared!" She finally stammered as her shaking became stronger.

"I am here, I am here for you and no one´s gonna hurt you anymore!" Suigetsu-san´s soothing voice began to calm her down and he sat there with her until she fell asleep.

"Poor girl, I can´t even imagine what you had to go through, but I swear, this will be my oath to you, as long as I live no other man will ever touch you inappropriately anymore!" Suigetsu-san stated and he held Karin-san close.

"Even if we argue and sometimes hate each other´s guts, you are still the woman I fell in love with, somehow, unexpected, but not unwanted!" he said, as he picked her up and carried her over on a nearby tree, to be able to check on Jugo.

"Hey big boy, you´re okay?" he asked as he shook him.

"Groan…, what happened…, geez, guess I was of no use after all, you really had some fun here!" Jugo-san stated as he woke up and groggily looked around the battlefield, which once has been a normal forest.

"Well they hurted and humiliated Karin-chan, this was the least I could reward them with!" Suigetsu-san only frowned and shrugged his shoulders in an, I-don't-care-at-all manner.

"Well I guess we better get out of here, where these guys are maybe others aren´t so far!" Jugo-san stated.

"Guess you are right, well then, let´s go!" Suigetsu-san said as he picked Karin back up and so both made their way through the forest.

"…., I smell something, I think it´s fire, maybe these guys had a camp somewhere!" He stated after a while of wandering.

"The birds confirm your thoughts, on the next clearing right next to the lake they had built it up!" Jugo-san stated after he spoke with the birds who sat on his shoulders.

"Well guess we should go there, who knows, maybe we find some interesting things and maybe also new clothes.

But it would be better if they got something to eat!" Suigetsu-san stated and so they all made their way to the camp.

"Looks clear!" Jugo-san said as they observed the camp for a while.

"Alright let´s go!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he walked out of the hiding over to the camp.

"Well look at this, they really left a lot back here!" he said as he roamed through the tents.

"Heh, so many things , food, clothes, weapons!" He stated in glee.

"Suigetsu, check this out!" Jugo-san suddenly shouted.

"What´s the matter?!" Suigetsu, who came out of the ten he had laid Karin inside to rest a bit, walked over to his comrade.

"Look a this!" Jugo-san stated as he revealed a horse-carriage, with a full pair of black horses.

"Wow, guess tonight we might not need to sleep in a den, with this thing we can roam the land faster than before!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Yeah, but what I actually mean is this here!" Jugo stated as he lifted some of the towels which were within the cart.

"How is this possible?" Suigetsu stated in awe.

"Seem like they must have found it on the battlefield, there were a lot of abandoned weapons back there, I bet on the black-market they would surely sell good!" jugo-san stated.

"How can anyone sell this baby, how dare them to use it for such a filthy purpose, as making money…, it was too long, 3 years I searched for it, but couldn´t find it, after it left Zabuza Momochi on the Battlefield of the war.

I only briefly saw it in possession of Kakashi with the Sharingan, the Jonin of Konoha and the sixth Hokage, but afterwards it vanished.

I didn´t know if he took it with him or not, but we had to leave the Battlefield as fast as possible anyways, I had no chance to search for it…, that it finds its way back to me, I didn´t expected, but i´m glad!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he held the mighty broad-sword in his hands, the Blade which was also known as the `severesword´.

"Welcome home, Kubikiribōchō!" He stated as he stroked over the edge of the Blade lovingly.

Before he suddenly clenched his fist around the swords hilt and tears began to flow, he hid his face in one palm while gripping the hilt even tighter.

"If only I had this sword back before, Karin wouldn´t have to be humiliated that way…., I will never forgive these guys!" he said through grit teethes.

"You really care for her, I saw that in the last months too, ever since that Bear attack, can it be…, are you two actually…?"Jugo asked.

"Yeah we are an item, more or less…., it's more a hate-love relationship, or a relationship of Tsundere-types, we can´t get along with each other for all too long, without arguing, but we also don´t want to be separated from each other for too long, it's a devils-circle!" A voice stated behind them

"Karin you are back over the damn!" Suigetsu-san stated happily.

"I am…, but I still can feel that guys hands on my body, and the awful taste of booze and foul teethes in my mouth…, my body got stained and it´s so disgusting, I wish I could get myself a shower!" Karin-san stated.

"Well we got a lake right her, if you want, but if you insist I also can play Onsen again!" Suigetsu-stated.

"I…, guess I rather take the lake, sorry to burst your bubble!" Karin-san stated with a smirk.

"Well i´m here if you need me, me and this baby have some bonding time to retake!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he rose his sword in the air.

"Well look at this, you found your plaything again, where has it been?!" Karin-san asked.

"Believe it or not but it seems that it has been in these guys possession, I bet they wanted to sell it on the black market, anyway I will see to get us some provisions, and prepare the cart to travel further, this vehicle is really convenient, lucky we found it!" Jugo stated and walked over to the cart.

"And I will now take a nice bath, if anyone of you is peeking i´m going to kill you, understood!" Karin-san stated, as she walked away.

"Sure thing, just go on…, ah wait a second, take this one, I bet it will help!" Suigetsu stated, as he once again released his herb-box, and took a strange mint-green ball out and threw it over to Karin-san, before deciding to accompany her towards the lake, just in case, not that she minded it though.

"What's that supposed to be?!" The same asked confused as she looked at the ball from each sides.

"A natural soap, made by things found in the nature, salt out of salt-mines, several heal-herbs, fruits, flowers and so on, it´s nothing dangerous but it cleans more than normal shampoo!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"… thanks I guess…., by the way, how do you know so much about herbal-medicine?!" Karin-san asked the question I had asked myself since some time now.

"Through our director of the Orphanage, sister Hinako, she was a kind and goodhearted woman, she always had an open ear for everybody, and she was for me and Mangetsu kind of like a mother.

As I told you we had been orphans by war, ever since I can think we grew up in that orphanage, and Sister Hinako taught us many things, which would enable us to help other people.

We had a good time…, until that day…, at my 10th birthday!" Suigetsu-san stated and it was clearly to see how much this pained him.

"May I ask what happened?!" Karin asked.

"Our Orphanage lied a bit out of a village in Mizu no Kuni and was next to orphanage also Church, she was often visited by the people of the village, even though not everyone could take in children, the villagers always gave us food, clothes and other necessary things, while we provided them with our herbal-medicine.

We were a little family, my Brother and I were the oldest of them, he was 10 and I was 5 years old to that time as we came in the Orphanage, we were 4 boys and 3 girls and Sister Hinako.

You could say that this part of my past was the fortunate and happy part, but it all changed at the day of my 10th birthday.

Me and the others were out in the forest to search for herbs and edible plants and fruits, as we suddenly smelled fire, it was strange since the smoke came out of the direction of the village.

We made our way back only to see that the Village had been attacked and mostly burnt down, everywhere people laid in despair and anguish, our brothers and sisters tried to heal as many as they could.

Meanwhile Mangetsu and I went up to the Orphanage, as we arrived we had to witness how the whole building caved in right before our very eyes, being burnt to the ground, Sister Hinako was nowhere to find.

The villagers stated that from nowhere a fireball came, accompanied with five others, each of them crashed down in another place in the village setting the same ablaze, a sixth hit the Tower of the Orphanage´s church and started a wild fire.

Days later we got to know that Sister Hinako didn´t made it out and died in the flames.

The village was destroyed so the wealth of its people, everyone packed the remaining belongings and made their way out of our valley, out of our home, we children of the orphanage asked to come with them, but most of them had lost their children or other relatives and the last they wanted to do in their misery and suffering, was to care about some kids out of an Orphanage.

Even though we had nothing anymore, they left us.

That was the first time I understood, how cruel Human beings could be.

They always say they care about us, but as soon as some things happened, we became only a nuisance and a burden to them, no one would give us a second look as they all left, we had nowhere to go, we didn´t even knew who and why we had been attacked, it was a mystery to us.

With the knowledge which Sister Hinako taught us, we tried our best to survive but, the years after that day became harsh, and our siblings slowly died, one by one.

Before we knew it, my brother and I we were the only ones remaining.

We lost everything we ever had and our thirst for revenge and knowledge about this attack became more and more unbearable, we wanted to understand, why we, why had we been attacked, for what purpose.

Long time we wandered, after we buried our last sister and decided to go away as well, to find a new place to be, to live.

On our way we someday encountered the Seven swordsman of Kirigakure, they had been on a mission to investigate an attack in a village, an attack which had been started by Shinobi of a fiend land, which use a jutsu to attack us, out of the assumption that our village was the hidden Ninja-village Kirigakure.

It was true our Village laid quite hidden within a mountains valley, which was at times surrounded by massive fog-walls.

But we had been a normal farming village and still the enemy thought it was all a farce, a masquerade, and so they decided to attack us.

The Seven Swordsman were send to investigate and clarify who exactly was responsible for this attack.

After they got everything they needed, they were about to vanish again, that´s when we begged to come along, to learn from them, we wanted to punish those who did this to our folk.

It took much out of us, in the end even our secret of our liquefiable bodies and the good mood of Ameyuri-sama and Fuguki-sama, to convince them to take us with them, but we also had to use our strongest Jutsu, the only jutsu we knew so far.

For it has been written in a scroll which, most likely by our parents, had been entrusted to Mangetsu.

The Hiden jutsu of the Hozuki-clan, **Ni-tō Junsui Ryu** (_Two-headed pure-water Dragon_), with which one can create the living shape of a mighty water-dragon, around yourself and your partner, the dragon is able to use own attacks, as a sentient being under our control.

Thanks to being made out of Pure-water, electricity was not led through it, and with it´s water lasers it was able to shoot a massive hole through an entire, compact mountain.

It was Defence as well as attack.

A mighty jutsu which not even Ameyuri-sama could fetch of with her lightning, my brother and I had trained in secret before the village, it was after all the only legacy of our family which we still had.

However it can only be used by our clan and when two water-wielder of the same blood, combine their chakra together, they have to be totally synchronic, both in mind and heart.

If not, the Jutsu is either weakened or simply fails right by the start, well with this Jutsu we managed to surprise them and they hadn´t really anything to set against it, Water as well as Lightning didn´t helped them at all.

In the end they could only win, because Zabuza-sama managed to cut through Mangetsu´s liquefied body and so disturbed the Chakra-flow, dispersing our Jutsu.

He beated us, although he did it without regard of his health, he got himself massive wounds, since he had to go through Pure water blades in the inner self of the dragon and he had to dodge the attacks of the dragon to even reach us, and inside it was impossible to breath, so he had to do it as quick as possible, that was the reason why he wore from that day on always bandages, to hide his with scars covered body.

A few seconds more and he might had suffocated.

In the end we were down on the ground and they got ready to kill us, until the moment Fuguki-sama and Ameyuri-sama stopped them, saying that it had been ages since they last were threaten in such a way, and that they were interested to see if we could pull through with the training and what might become of us.

That´s how our apprenticeship started, the moment we decided to become killers, all in order to find the ones who attacked our village.

Thinks went well and we became quite strong, until the moment as I heard from my brother's death in Battle against Kisame Hoshigaki.

The last member of my family was dead, I was all alone, it threw me much out of my path for some days.

As I was ready to take upon my duty again, I had to hear that the seven swordsman of the mist had dispersed for good.

Fuguki-sama was dead, killed by Kisame-sama, Zabuza-sama had to flee, Ameyuri-sama had fallen victim to her born sickness and the others had parted ways.

I was all alone and I doubted myself to be strong enough to avange my Brother or even my family after all Mangetsu had always been the stronger one of us, I saw that also in the training, he easily mastered the jutsus, with which I had much difficulty to master.

Most of the others gave up on me, but Ameyuri-sama and Zabuza-sama, until the days, as they either vanished or died, they trained me as hard as they could, so as if they had knew that in the end I would be on my own.

After a while I made myself on the way I had trained so long for, to find clues on who attacked our village and kill them.

I found out that it had been a failed experiment of Kirigakure, they wanted to test the abilities one of their Ninja-prodigies, the current Mizukage; Mei Terumi, for war with the other lands.

But things went out of control, and so it came that her jutsus, based on her Kekkai Genkai, went out of her control and landed right in our valley.

They disguised the affair as an attack of a foreign country.

All these years I had worked for those, who killed my family and nearly annihilated my village.

I knew I had not the power to defeat a whole army, so I made my way out of Kirigakure, then suddenly one night I was knocked out somehow, as I woke back up, I was in that Tank tube, and well the rest you know.

Orochimaru experimented with me, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and released me, we all travelled together, made us the world our enemy, then fought in the war for the good side, and afterwards we were fleeing and are since then on the run!" Suigetsu-san told and Karin-san was in awe.

"I never knew how hard your life had been..., i´m sorry?!" She stated.

"Well you never were interested in my history, all that once ever mattered to you was to keep me in good condition for Orochimarus experiments.

And later you never wanted to bond and constantly held me on great distance, still I also never thought that I ever would freely tell you these things!" Suigetsu-san explained and she nodded embarrassed.

"Guess you got a point there, well seems like our destinies are quite similar, we each thought to be lost, we only had one person we could always really trust until they suddenly died and were unable to ever come back, ever since our live became fucked up!" Karin-san stated.

"Yeah with the slight difference, that you hadn´t to live most of the time within a Glass-tube, you were free!" Suigetsu-san stated as both finally arrived at the lake and began to take of their clothes to bathe, without really recognizing it.

"Well sorry but I wasn't as free as you might think, sure I had my own private life, but I still had to work hard for my life and I still had to let others bite me.

Until I took over that prison I was not free at all, while all you had to do was to sit in your tube, get feed and once in a while let them experiment on you!" Karin-san countered.

"Compared to me you had it rather easily, I would say!" She stated with narrowed eyes.

"Only with the difference, that I never went freely to Orochimaru, I was drugged and kidnapped and then restraint in my freedom, so tell me in which way I had a comfortable life!" Suigetsu-stated with equal narrowed eyes.

Both looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"You look cute without glasses you know!" Suigetsu-san suddenly stated causing Karin-san to fall comically but also to burn up in embarrassment.

"Baka!" She mumbled.

"Anyways…, mind telling me why the hell you are naked?!" She asked.

"I wanted to take a bath!" Suigetsu-san stated absentmindly, as he checked out Karin-san´s body, who just got conscious about her state.

"Where do you think you´re looking?" She asked, as she treated him with a fist.

"Well it´s nothing what I haven't seen before, did I?!" the cocky man stated.

"Geez…, just keep your distance!" Karin-san stated as she went into the water, with her undergarments on.

"Geez you are no fun, it´s not like I wouldn´t cherish your killer-body, you know.

And I thought I would at least get a little rewards for saving you before!" Suigetsu-san stated frowning.

"Well you were the reason, that we had been falling into their trap in the first place, weren´t you?!" Karin-san stated unforgivingly, while Suigetsu-san only sighed.

"I swear one day you will lay in my arms and I will pleasure you till you cum at least 10 times!" he mumbled with a perverted grin.

The scene changed.

This time we seemed to walk towards an old abandoned barn.

Under me I could see Suigetsu-san and Karin-san, which tried to seduce him, slightly drunken.

"Heeeeeyyy, Suigeshu, tell me, am I reassy ugly?!" She asked, mumbling in drunkenness.

She practically laid upon him.

"You aren´t ugly, not at all!" Suigetsu-san stated to her, as he carried her piggy back towards their makeshift home.

"Why don´t you want to take me then!?" She asked him.

"First of you are very beautiful and I would be honoured to lay down with you, however you are drunk as hell right now, and taking advantage of a drunken woman isn´t, beside of when it´s to assassinate her, not really my style.

So you first have to get sober again, before you can take such a decision, after all if I would do it, I wouldn´t live long enough to see the light of day anymore, when you become sober.

Also are you wet from the rain and ice cold, before you do anything you got to warm up, or else you catch a cold, can´t have that now!" Suigetsu stated sweat-dropping at that offer.

"If you mean!" Karin-san only stated as she fell asleep on his back.

"_Geez…, i´m way too friendly with her, nothing but my love to her, keeps me from taking advantage of this situation_!" Suigetsu-san thought, as he opened the door to the barn.

Inside Jugo laid sleeping between some animals, who came over from the forest.

"Well then, now to you, first we got to take of these wet clothes!" He stated, as he stripped Karin-san half naked, with skilled fingers, seems like he did that very often.

"This should do!" He said before he took of his own shirt and pulled Karin up to his chest, regulating his own body heat, and warming her by embracing her.

"Dammit you really had a few glasses too much, I would say!" He stated, as he cringed at the scent, which came from her mouth, he took out one of his special herbal-medicine, pills which could get you sober in no time.

"The place here sure is perfect, no one knows us and no one cares that we are living in this old barn!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he lovingly stroke over a sleeping Karin-san´s hair with a brush, brushing the water out, while having liquefied his arm, to use as a bath-tub.

He thought about how his skill had become far better in the last four years since the war, he was able to stay in form even if he turned to water, but also turning to a puddle was nice, which enabled him to do various things.

Like peeking at Karin, when they were in the Onsen.

He even was now able to use water-streams to see what is going on further down, which came often handy when they wanted to spy on their hunters, and he only had to send chakra through the water with his face under the surface.

"But still, it would mean nothing, if Karin would not always manage to feel their presences beforehand!" Suigetsu-san muttered, as he stroke over Karin-san´s sleeping face, she had nuzzled deeper in his warm embrace.

"If ever someone would once told me that I ever might fall for you, I would have had first a good laugh and then slice him into halves.

But now, I want nothing else but being with you, living with you and maybe create some cute and strong offspring!" Suigetsu-san stated, as he was tempted by her innocent look, he was inches before kissing him.

"Me too, I don´t want to be with anyone else!" Karin-san´s voice emerged from his chest.

"You fooled me again with your fake sleep, didn´t you?!" Suigetsu-san stated with a smirk and an eye-roll.

"Not really I just woke up as you said that!" Karin-san stated, as she opened her eyes and looked deep in his.

"You are so beautiful, even more when you´re sober!" Suigetsu-san stated with a smile.

"I see, I guess I had to build up the courage to tell you, by getting drunk enough to just spill the beans, whenever I tried before, I either was too shy or I ended up arguing with you instead.

But I don´t want this anymore, I want us to be really together…, I might cannot give you my first time and neither my first kiss anymore, but I hope you still would consider to take my offer!" Karin-san stated.

"Oh about your first time I would not be so sure…!" Suigetsu stated.

"What do you mean by that?!" Karin-san asked confused.

"You remember, a few years ago, as that bear attacked you, some years after the fourth Ninja World War.

You asked me to not only heal your wounds but also to heal and erase the scars of your past…., you told me about your past and how terrible it had been for you…, well I might have healed one place more, which is also to associate with this!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Wait you mean…., my Hymen?!" Karin-san asked.

"Indeed, a new life begins for you tonight, and it would be an honour for me if I can be your first, your one and only!" Suigetsu-san stated and Karin-san suddenly began to cry, with a joyful smile.

"Yes!" She stated, as she kissed Suigetsu-san gently.

"I will be yours, as you are mine!" she whispered as she laid down on the hay a bit away from jugo, using her Jutsu to build up a barrier around them.

"Come, let´s indulge ourselves in pleasure!" She stated as she pulled Suigetsu-san down to her.

The scene changed again and I felt that I was finally at my goal, Akihito´s birth.

"Karin stay with me, be strong!" Suigetsu stated, as he held the hand of his Girlfriend.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Karin-san screamed in sheer pain, as her body, tried to push her baby out.

"Goddammit, where the hell is Jugo when I need him?!" Suigetsu-san stated in sheer terror.

"I´m here and I got some Backup!" Jugo-san´s voice shouted, as he came with another man and a woman.

"Who are they?!" Suigetsu-san asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is the doctor and his assistant, the midwife!" Jugo-san stated.

"Wonderful, I was at the end of my wits!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"I DON´T CARE ABOUT THAT BULLSHIT; JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Karin-san screamed in pain.

"No fear we´re here to help, alright Mr. Hozuki, I need warm water, towels, and a clean place, also we need you to hold on tight!" The doctor stated as he instantly went down to business.

"This going to be a long night!" Jugo-stated as he turned around and went before the barn, probably to keep guard.

The scene changed and we were back in the barn, but it seemed to be shortly after birth, the doctor as well as the midwife whipped the sweat of their foreheads and in Karin-san´s arms laid, packed in a blanket, a sleeping Baby.

"Well this was clearly a succefull birth, congratulation to you, Ms. Uzumaki, you just gave birth to a strong and healthy boy!" The doctor stated.

"He´s so beautiful…, so tiny and soft…, so cute…., I cant believe that this is my baby, my flesh and blood…, my child!" Karin-san, slightly exhausted, stated as she looked at the baby with a loving glance.

"He looks really cute and so much like me…, beside of the eyes, they are from it´s mother!" Suigetsu-san, blown away by the beauty of this moment, could only smile as also tears flew over his cheeks.

"Well then, how shall he be called, for the passport and the birth-documents!" The doctor asked as he took out some papers, wrote down the names of the child's parents, the location and date and then waited for them to decide.

"How about Kagetsu, which means Bright moon, as you can see he was born during a full moon and a cloudless sky, it would match perfectly.

Also I wish for him to have a bright nature!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Hmmm, it is a beautiful name… however, is my son not a moon…, I don´t know what your family had with moon-meaning names, but he will be to a half Uzumaki, so I think we should call him different for a change, I mean Mangetsu, Suigetsu, Kagetsu…, naaah!" Karin-san stated, as she waved off.

"So how do you want to call him then?!" Suigetsu-san asked a little frustrated.

"Well, going on with your idea of him being a bright child, why not simply call him Akihito, which actually means exactly that, Bright child!" Karin-san stated.

"I see, so he´s called Akihito Hozuki Uzumaki…, that sounds kind of strange you know!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but what to do, we can't just call him simply Akihito, I mean he should later be able to be proud of his Clans after all!" Karin-san stated

"Yeah but what to do…?!" Suigetsu-san mused.

"How about you merge your names together, I heard some families do that, if they are not sure which name to take?!" Jugo-san asked.

"So you mean, Akihito Hozumaki?!" Both, Suigetsu-san and Karin-san, asked, while Jugo nodded.

"Well it doesn´t sound that bad, I would say!" Karin-san stated.

"Yeah it´s actually quite easy to write and read, it rolls over my tongue like water!" Suigetsu mused.

"Alright that´s it then, our child will be called Akihito Hozumaki!" Karin-san said towards the doctor, who nodded and wrote the name down.

"And with this it is official, Congratulations Ms. Uzumaki, you are the happy mother of Akihito Hozumaki!" The doctor said as he gave her the documents.

"For the official registration you can come in tomorrow in my bureau, also, it would be better for your guys and mostly for the child, if you find another place to live, this barn is not the place to raise a child!" The Doctor continued.

"We would, but we are quite short on money!" Suigetsu-san stated.

"Well you can work here if you want, the smith for example needs some help, his apprentice eloped with his daughter, it was a nasty affair…, anyways there are a lot of jobs you can make to earn money, I mean men of your strength will be able to do that easily!" The doc said.

"We will think about it!" Jugo stated.

"Very well, a good evening I wish!" The doctor stated as he and the midwife vanished in the dark of the night back towards the village.

"Well i´m tired too, we better get us some sleep the evening was tiring!" Jugo stated and the other two nodded.

Suigetsu-san laid down next to the mother of his child and watched how his son and Girlfriend slept.

You are so cute…, you going to be a strong Shinobi someday, my wonderful Akihito!" he mumbled as he watched his son.

He truly looked like his father, white hair and shark-like teethes, the only difference were his reddish eyes, a heritage of his mother.

"Thank you…, Suigetsu, for loving me… and giving me this Child!" A sleeping Karin-san mumbled in her sleep while small tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

She smiled in her sleep and the sight of mother and Child, even drove me, Boruto Uzumaki, to tears.

"You are so beautiful and you gave birth to this child, my son, my wonderful and beautiful son…, I cannot say enough times how thankful I am…, and still, thanks for being alive Karin…., thank you for loving me and thank you for bearing my child for so long…., for it finally to have been born.

The newest and last born member of the Hozuki Clan.

Thank you for being my light, both of you!" He mumbled as he kissed them both.

"Congratulation Suigetsu, you are a father now!" Jugo stated from over his place.

"Thanks man, I swear I will keep them both save, no, all of you!" Suigetsu-san stated with iron determination.

I knew I saw enough and so I used my jutsu to dive back out of Akihito´s blood memory.

"Huah that was a long trip!" Chouchou stated.

"Well there was much to see, it were although only three memories but they were more complex than the ones I saw from you, when I dived in your memories it showed me various important scenes of your parents, by Akihito it was the same, however I also saw and heard Karin-san´s thoughts, they were very complex, compared to your parents memories.

Complex and far reaching, full of sorrow, doubt and inner anguish, but also of thankfulness, comradeship and love.

I think, I can read the memories of Uzumaki members easier, than those who are not, because deep down we are all connected to the same blood.

Uchiha and Uzumaki are from the same Blood, the blood of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Rikoudou Sennin, that's why Sarada´s blood-memories were nearly as complex as those of myself.

Anyways to what I've seen…, Akihito, how much do you know about the past lives of your parents, before the war?!" I asked, as I felt the glance of both, Suigetsu-san and Karin-san in my back.

"Not much…, why so?!" Akihito asked.

"Well never mind, you better of not knowing these things, as long as they aren´t willing to tell it to you by themselves, all what should be important to you is that your Mother and Father truly love each other, I saw it.

Even though both argue so much and so often, does your mother trust no man more, than your father.

Your father, on the other hand, swore to protect your mother and you, with all his life.

I saw how he saved her from being killed by a giant bear, he brought her away in safety while Jugo-san dealt with the bear.

He healed her, so good that after a few hours not even a scratch of her wounds and scars were to see.

Neither the new once nor the scars from the past.

I saw how your father fell into a fit of rage as your mother was mistreated and humiliated and how he killed an entire group, over 30 men of Ex-Shinobi single-handily, before restraining the last one, their leader to let your mother have the last beat, as revenge for humiliation and mistreating her as well as mistreating your father.

After that I saw the night you were born, your father held her hand the whole time and the way they talked about you after you were born, the way they spoke to each other, can only be spoken by parents, who love their child and each other over everything!" I stated.

"You parents met before the war and travelled together, they saw much, did much and experienced much, the years after the war was for them full of hardships and yet, they never regretted even once to have fallen in love with each other, or to have given birth to you…, and also, your mother told you wrong, sure she was still a bit drunk as she seduced your father, however the same, before any interpersonal activities, gave your mother a medic to get sober in an instant, he did not, as you might think, took advantage of your mother in drunken state, no it was a mutual and honest decision to have intercourse, and it was her honest wish to give birth to a child.

The night you were born, she cried tears of happiness!" I stated and Akihito was in awe, Karin-san, so I saw in the background, once again broke down in tears after hearing all this, clamped on Suigetsu who calmed her with soothing voice and a few kisses, and a smile.

"I see… thank you Boruto, you helped me out much!" Akihito stated with a bright smile.

"Ah another thing…, your father actually first wanted to call you Kagetsu Hozuki, after the night you were born, a cloudless sky and a Full moon.

But your mother is right, as she called you Akihito, you are a bright Child, cheerful, smart and kind!" I stated with a smile and Karin-san looked at me with a bow of her head, thanking me.

" … Well Anyways, now that we got this, it´s my turn, I won't let you off the hook again so easy, yesterday you didn´t wanted to, but today you finally gonna answer my questions, Boruto Uzumaki!" A fuming Senpou stated , as she watched me with narrowed eyes.

"S-sure thing, after I paused for a bit, I promise!" I explained and she nodded.

" Don´t you dare forget your promise.

"No fear…, I would never!" I stated, as I rested my head in Sarada´s lap and dozed fast off.

"We will…, see!"

_(To be continued…, in the next chapter)_


	16. The Kage s Job, Revelations

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 16: Attack of the three-headed, the girl from another time, Leeten and a peek into Demonology.**

**Part 1: The Messenger of dooming News:**

**Konohagakure, Hokage office, Naruto´s Pov:**

It has been now a half day since my Children and my wife had been away with their respective groups and the village seemed to be a bit more boring without them.

I was sitting in my office, once again at fulfilling my boring paperwork, while my Shadow-clones helped out in the town.

"Does something more boring than Paperwork even exists?!" I asked myself, for the felt thousand time, without expecting an answer.

I was startled as suddenly the door of the office was practically ripped out of its hinges, by one of my more stormy Jonins.

"Hokage an urgent message for you from the Gate-guards, a man has been found in the forest with an important message from Yumegakure!" the Jonin stated in a hasty manner.

"_Yumegakure…, wasn´t that Taisa, Ryuka and Yumito´s village_?!" I wondered, as I stood up and followed the man.

The Paperwork had to wait, this here was most likely more important.

The Jonin led me to the hospital towards a room.

"In here Hokage!" he said, as he stood guard at the door with another Jonin.

"Thanks, well then here we go!" I stated, as I inhaled a big amount of air to calm down from running.

I opened the door and walked into the hospital room, where I found Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade sitting at the bed of the man who was found.

"How is he Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, as I walked up.

On the bed laid no one else but Taisa Amagiri, the friend I once made, before the war, in the Yumegakure case.

"He healed well thanks to Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi-sensei state with a worried mine.

"Has he spoken something so far?!" I asked.

"Nothing comprehendible at least, the only thing I have understand so far, was that it has something to do with the Three-headed beast we once fought!" He said with a worried glance in his eyes.

"I see…, you think this thing was once again unleashed?!" I asked him.

"That's the question, but it seems that it was not strong enough either to save Yumegakure from being attacked, at least the way Taisa-san looks like!" Tsunade stated.

"Uuuh!" Suddenly Taisa stirred and slowly, under minor pain and drowsy from the medics, opened his eyes.

"Where am I?!" He asked.

"You are in the Hospital of Konohagakure!" I stated.

"I see good thing…, is that you, Naruto-san?!" Taisa asked confused, as he tried to focus on me.

"In the flesh…, say what happened to you, who attacked you?!" I asked.

"I don´t know, all I know is that they came at night and attacked the village, everyone tried to defeat them but they were near invincible, with their swords, as if their weapons were living beings.

They devastated the entire village, as last resort we summoned our Guardian but this was a fatal mistake, they somehow managed to take control over it, and turned it against us, most of my clans-people died.

Ryuka, Yumito and I managed to flee and hide, but both were heavily injured, we need a medic, but foremost we had to know more about these attackers, so I went to spy on them, there I heard that they wanted to attack Konoha next.

I tried to go back where I came from but they found me, I ran away but was blasted off by a massive explosion behind me, fell down a waterfall and drifted away by the river, I was soon far away and I swam back at land.

I knew I had to warn you guys, that's why I travelled, despite my injuries, towards Konoha, I had to warn you, telling you that they somehow managed to amplify the three-head´s power…, it´s way stronger, but also a lot more aggressive than before….

Please Naruto, you guys have to defeat it a second time, we cannot control and defeat it anymore, and I need help for Ryuka and Yumito too, I can´t let them die, they are my best friends!" Taisa stated, trying to sit up but gently being pushed back by Tsunade.

"Of course, naturally we will help you, but you got to take it easy, I will see what I can do for you!" I stated and he nodded lying back down.

"Kakashi-sensei on a word, please!" I said and he nodded.

Together we went back to the Office.

"Alright I need you to stay here and take upon the rule for some time until I come back!" I stated, as I began to pack my Ninja-tools together.

"You think I can easily let you go now, especially after that attack yesterday night, you are the Hokage now Naruto, you can´t just come and go how you like!" Kakashi-sensei stated, trying to reason me.

"I know that Sensei, but that´s exactly why I have to go, I won´t let Konohagakure being endangered once again, not like yesterday night….

This time I have been warned beforehand, about the attack and I shall be damned, when I let this beast coming any closer to the town!" I stated with a stern voice.

"I need most of the Jonins in town, in case something happens, I cannot send them all to a certain death so easily.

You know how strong it has been, you once fought it alongside of me and when not even the Village from which this beast originates, can keep it in check anymore, then I have to go, I became a lot stronger in the past 19 years, and you know that.

The last time, we barely were able to defeat it, and now, according to Taisa, it shall have become even stronger and aggressive and it´s on the way to Konoha, seeing that Taisa was surely a bit faster than them, it is surely not far away anymore.

Also, it bugs me what Taisa said about the attackers!" I explained.

"You mean the thing with the sword as strong as being living things themselves…, you think about the _Five Scourges of World-conquest _we once spoke about, am I right?!" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Indeed, it all sounds like that, and if I have just one chance to take out a severe threat before it strikes, it´s my duty as the Hokage to do so!" I stated stubbornly.

"I guess you are right, as hard it is for me to admit, but you might probably be the only one who actually can defeat them anyways, beside of Neherit and Sasuke perhaps!" Kakashi sensei stated.

"Probably, but I also know I cannot do this alone, I need strong comrades on my side who got my back!" I stated, as I thought about who to ask me to accompany me.

"I would like to take Chouji with me, his giant form could come in handy to restrain the beast long enough, to strike against it.

And perhaps Yamato-Sensei for the same reasons, but then we only have maybe taken care of the beast, leaves the Attackers with these Swords…, geez what to do!" I asked myself.

"It would be best to defeat Sword-masters with Sword-masters, so why not asking Kirigakure to lent us their five Swords-man, that would also be a nice opportunity for them to proven their claim of being the strongest in Kenjutsu!" Kakashi-sensei suggested.

"You´re right I guess, but it will last a bit until they arrive, at most 6 days, and I cannot wait so long, knowing this thing and the attackers most likely could attack the town at any time!" I stated.

"That's indeed true.., geez what to do…!" Kakashi mumbled and we both thought about.

"As Kenjutsu-masters I almost only know Sasuke or Killer B, but Sasuke is already near the borders of the Land of the Demons, and Killer-B is already back in Kumogakure, he would need most likely as long as the Five Swords-man from Kirigakure!" I explained.

"That's indeed true!" Kakashi stated.

"Well if you need some of us, we would likely help you!" A voice came from behind.

I looked up and saw Tsunade standing there with the other Ex-Kages, Mei-san, Oonoki-san, A-san and with Shizune and Tsume Inuzuka.

"We might be Old, but we still have a lot of fire within us!" She said.

"Well if you think you can do it, I will greatly thank you for your help!" I stated and they nodded.

"Alright with them on our side we might most likely win this!" I stated and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"Alright I will handle things here, just look that you are back home soon, got it!" he stated and we nodded.

"Roger, well then I just have to bring Yamato and Chouji here!" I stated.

"Meet me at the gate in 30 minutes!" I said and they nodded.

I walked out of the office and speeded down to the Akimichi villa.

"Hello Hokage-sama, what are you doing here!?" Chouji´s mother asked me, as she just walked out of the door.

"I´m here to ask Chouji about a Mission!" I stated truthfully and instantly I saw the worry in her eyes, which had intensified ever since her Husband died during a mission.

Chouchou-chan had been just 5 years old to that time, the poor girl adored her grandfather, who constantly pampered her beyond all measures behind Karui´s back.

"I see…, is it dangerous?!" She asked and I felt with her.

"I wouldn´t ask him if it weren´t, he´s most likely the only one who actually can restrain the enemy long enough for me to strike!" I stated truthfully.

"You will accompany him?!" She asked confused and in wonder.

"Yes, the situation requires it, I will not lie to you since it's about your son, it looks like a new attack is directed towards us, as strong as a year ago during the same time!" I stated and she gasped, we both were remembering Momoshiki´s attack all too well.

"No way, we were attacked only yesterday night, how can this be…, say are we already in a war perhaps?!" She asked.

"I don´t know, at least we don´t completely know the enemy yet, so we cannot truly say that he´s a warlike threat, but if we cannot stop him right now, it most likely will come to a new war, but I will do anything in my power to prevent this!" I said and she nodded.

"I see, well I hope it doesn´t have to come this far, the last war was worse enough!" She stated, shuddering.

"Yeah I know!" I stated, knowing this claim all too good.

"Well then, I got to go, I have to go to the market, we might have some people less now, due to Karui and Chouchou´s mission and Chouji´s now too, but I have to get a full food-chamber for when they come back!" She stated with a sad and worried smile and I nodded in understanding.

"Yes that would make them happy for sure when they come back, and I promise you they will!" I said.

"I know, thank you very much, well then, see you later!" She stated, as she bowed and walked away, I wonk her goodbye.

"Chouji, are you there?!" I shouted, as I turned around towards the front door to the mansion.

"I´m in the garden, come on in Naruto, I mean Hokage!" Chouji shouted from beyond the walls of the house.

I, knowing the way since my childhood, entered the house and made my way towards the tall man, who was giving his Zen garden a new style.

"What gives me the honour, Hokage?" He asked.

"I need you for a mission, remember the Yumegakure-case from before the war?!" I asked him and he thought for a while before nodding.

"Yeah I remember, Konohamaru-san had been abducted by those Shinobi and they released some kind of Guardian beast because they thought you had destroyed their village, wasn't it…, what´s with it?!" He asked.

"Well as you might know has later on being proved, that one of their very own Ninjas had been responsible for all the misery, using a fake Kurama…, we defeated the beast and resealed it.

Later on, the alliance with them had been refreshed and we became friends with the ones who attacked…, anyways, it seems that the village was lately attacked by a group of people which most likely can be classified as s-rank threats, similar to the Akatsuki, according to their power at least.

We have a witness.

We don´t yet know what their reason is, but it seems to us, means me and the other Kage, that they might want to wage war against the five nations and they might be most likely responsible for last Night's attack as well.

Well the thing is, they attacked Yumegakure, devastating it and killing most of the inhabitants, letting them, as their last resort, unleashing their guardian Beast.

They captured it, overtook control about it, amplified it´s power and turned it against Yumegakure, destroying the village.

Not even the Shinobi of Yumegakure could keep it in check anymore, and most of them died during the attack.

Taisa, a friend and member of Yumegakure, has been found in the forest not far from the gate, to deliver an urgent message and seek help for his friends.

According to him the beast has set in motion and comes here to attack Konohagakure alongside of the group!" I explained the current situation to him.

"No way, but why, why would they attack us, how shall they even bring such a beast under their control?" He asked.

"Dunno, we probably will find out after defeating them, our mission is to find Taisa´s friends, and bring them to Konoha to help them with Medical treatment, should Tsunade not be able to heal them at place, furthermore do we have to stop the beast and the attackers!" I explained.

"Our mission, you mean you accompany me?!" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well to defeat a Beast as strong as a Bijuu, it takes most likely a Bijuu to defeat it, I would say!" I said.

"Sounds logic to me, alright, if I can help you in anyways am I already glad, so you can count on me!" he stated with a determined tone.

"Alright then prepare yourself and meet me at the gate, we will go in about 20 minutes!" I stated and he nodded.

I left the house and made my way over to Yamato-sensei´s house in a rush.

"Well nice to see you Naruto what can I do for you?!" The elderly man asked me, as I knocked on his house-door.

"It´s nice to see you doing well, anyways I need you for an important mission, to prevent the Town to be attacked once more!" I explained.

"I see, two attacks in nearly one day, geez…, and I hoped that after the war it would finally become more peaceful around here, oh how much of a foolish wish that was.

First the case with the Tobishachimaru and the Ryūha Armament Alliance, then the Moon-fall case, the case with Gengo and the Land of Silence and then the plot of Suna´s elder-council against Gaara-san, Orochimarus reappearance in the land of rice-fields, then the attack of Momoshiki a year ago, and all of these little conflicts here and there…

Anyways if you think I can help I will logically not hesitate, count me in!" He said, despite of his old look was he still strong and agile, an after effect of being Orochimarus experiment.

"Nice, I appreciate your courage and passion, then see me in ten minutes at the gate, next to you and Chouji also Tsunade, Mei-san, A-san, Oonoki-san, Shizune-san and Tsume-san of the Inuzuka clan will accompany us!" I stated.

"Wait you are coming with us, who´s going to take upon the village?" He asked.

"Well obviously Kakashi!" I stated.

"I see…, poor guy!" He only stated and I knew what he meant.

"_Kakashi hates paperwork, the very same way as I do_!" I thought with a snicker.

"I guess that counts to all the Hokages, but after all one has to do it!" I stated and Yamato nodded.

"I´m lucky I haven't to be the one!" Yamato-sensei only said, while he grabbed his backpack full of Ninja-tools, always prepared in case of a mission.

Together we rushed towards the Gate where the others were already waiting.

"Alright I will tell you the details on our way, since we don´t know from where exactly they will attack from, it would be easier to start by looking in Yumegakure´s direction!" I explained and they nodded and so we rushed through the Konoha-forest, following Tsume-san´s Ninken, who followed the trace of Taisa back to where he came from, means towards his friends, I hope we aren´t too late though.

"Why didn´t you took one of the Hyuuga clan with us, they could be of great use!" Chouji asked.

"Maybe, although the clan has greatly changed ever since this morning, are there still many frictions between both former parties, they first have to solve their own problems before taking upon those of others, also don´t I want them to know that I am currently not in the village, if they do know about it, who knows what the elder-council´s sympathizers will pull off again!" I explained to him.

"Sounds logical to me, well then we better hurry, the tall man stated, as we ran through the forest towards our first mission, finding Taisa´s friends and help them with medical treatment, provided by Tsunade and Shizune-nee-san.

That was one of the reasons, why I was glad to have Tsume Inuzuka with us, it was good thinking from Tsunade to ask her already before I had even the thought for it.

I was thankful to have my predecessors on my side, they always helped me out when I needed them.

**Parts 2: My Sand-rose and a girl who leapt through time.**

**Sunagakure to the same time, Gaara´s Pov:**

Flying on floating sand was quite handy, especially if you have a way which usually lasts 3 days long, this way we only needed until late Afternoon, to arrive back in Sunagakure.

"Home sweet Home!" Kankuro stated, as he looked over the large dunes down a circular cliff under which a giant plateau lied, in which my Sunagakure lied.

It had been a little over 20 years ever since I became Kazekage, and currently I was the oldest-in-duty of all the Kage and mostly the one who had the lead.

Due to our position, surrounded by huge rock walls and only with one entrance we were fairly good secured, also thanks to Naruto´s Shield jutsu which we held alive with so called Chakra-monoliths, giant rocks which were connected by a wall, which lets the Chakra constantly circulate, similar as within a human body.

This way it didn´t died out so easily, only after some years, also lied in these monoliths a formula to store a Technique.

Naruto just had to renew the jutsu for every 6 years and our town was near impenetrable.

I got to hand it over to Naruto, he had a lot of handy Jutsus in store.

The town was defended and I didn´t had to force it under eternal shadow by using sand as a shield, also would the sand always dissolve when I would get too far away from the town, which was most likely a really bad thing for the people, when suddenly tons of sand rains down on them, covering the town under it.

I was glad that Sunagakure finally accepted me as Kazekage, I had never been easy especially not after the war, so many families lost members in the war and for each had to be made a financial help, for this I needed greater funds, with which the daimyo always had a problem and I always had to make him clear that without the sacrifices these man had made to ensure peace to come, we would likely not even have this annoying conversation and that it would be the least we could do to honour their sacrifice.

It had also not always been easy politically, since some members of the elder councils had problems with my ways to rule, due to this I had to almost completely exchange their members.

At some point they wanted to even force me to marry, like the case with Hakuto showed, in the end she and Shigazane had been a pair and eloped, with mine and Shikamaru-san´s help towards Konoha.

But alone with this was the talk about marriage long not over, they were right, even I got to admit it, we needed an heir for if I ever would die early.

But different from my Siblings had I neither a sense for romance, nor did I ever had contact to woman beside of Temari as my Sister and Matsuri as my protégé.

Matsuri meanwhile became more and more comfortable and acknowledged with weapons under my guide, which made her a quite capable ninja.

I liked her but don´t you think I didn´t went hard on her, just because I liked her for being the first one to come to me as my student that time.

People should never say that I as Kazekage would have no time to train my Students or that I went easy on them and favour them, she became a great addition, out of my guide and her very own determination, to the village, same as Shira and his teams.

He and Yome came back after his parents died on their sickness and ever since they were in a large raid team consisting of 6 special Jonin, who always accompanied me when I had to go out.

Both teams were strong and had been succeeding in their Chunin-exams.

It were Ameno´s team, which acted as main-medic and her partners as attackers, due to their ability of manipulating sand similar to myself and even camouflaging us.

The other three persons were Shira´s team, Yome-san had the duty as 2nd medic next to Ameno and as Scout, and Shira had the duty as my personal bodyguard with his insane skills in Tai-jutsu.

Even after all this years, he still could always defeat me if we trained in mock battles with Taijutsu alone.

Sen on the other hand became a stronger addition to the team after she got some special training from Temari, before the same went to Konoha and married.

This way she could use wind-style Ninjutsu in addition to her Genjutsu, with a second, larger fan, which means that she was responsible for confusing and defending us with both Nin- as well as Genjutsu.

In the years before our marriage and pregnancy, Matsuri had been a member as well, while Sari, her best friend, had to care and raise Shinki and Mikoshi-san became a teacher at the academy.

Yukata-san, Matsuri´s teammate, unfortunately died during Madara´s attack, something which threw Matsuri and Mikoshi for several months out of the line, I tried my very best to comfort her somehow even though I didn´t knew much about that skill, it was more Temari and Kankuro who could calm them down.

It was the first time I saw Matsuri being enraged over me, which got my respect, she completely scolded me with all her might, as I made mistakes over mistakes in my pathetic attempt to find the right words, she even slapped me across the face, screamed at me before running of cring.

I hadn´t felt more miserable in all of my live than at that moment.

Of course she apologized later on, after she had calmed down, for it, but I told her that I had deserved her anger.

I admit, I saw Matsuri always only as a dear student, but during our time together, before and mostly after the war, I found many things out about her, her strength and weaknesses but also her deepest thoughts, things she didn´t even told her friends and teammates.

But since 5 years she´s now even more to me, she became my wife last year, but obviously not without many obstacles between.

First off due to my lacks of knowledge, about interpersonal feelings and acts, about how to set a romantic mood, or about romance in general and how to flirt with girls and mostly how to smile without creeping the people out, which was the hardest part I got to admit.

As a second, Matsuri had to fight with many hardships, for example as the council only allowed me to `marry a woman of a respectable clan and bloodline´, so they said.

Also it gave some severe cases of excessive fangirls who stalked, psychically terrorized her, hurted her and at some point even attempted to kill her, for her infatuation to me and her state as my student.

But despite of being almost constantly pushed in the line of hatred of these fangirls and stalkers, she never told me once that she hated to be near me, but only in that one outburst during her mourning-phase.

I admit, maybe I was a little drawn to her, since she was the first girl, outside of my family, who ever considered to be near me from the very beginning.

I still remember our first encounter, while everybody chose instantly Kankuro or Temari as their sensei, she had been the only one who had chosen me without hesitation, and this impressed me greatly.

Also her will to learn and to become a good student amazed me, despite having a fear of weapons, because of a trauma from the past, in which her parents were killed by various weapons as she had told me, she went to the one entitled, as the most dangerous and ultimate weapon of Sunagakure.

She trained hard and eventually could even shield Naruto from Seimei´s critical attack after only a few hours, having almost mastered the Jōhyō, years and much training later, she became even so strong as to force Shira into using his ultimate Taijutsu techniques during their Chunin exam´s second round.

She even disobeyed orders from the higher ups to safe her comrades and she never chose the easy way but wanted to become strong on her own.

I never understood how people could hate her, I even admired her for her resolve and a little she remembered me on Rock Lee and Naruto, determined, a will to never give up and to defend her friends no matter what.

Coming back home and seeing her greeting me at the gate to the village always made me happy, even when I didn´t really showed it on the outside before she became my wife and had to stay in the Village, also to help Sari with Shinki.

She was one of these people who actually cared and who also knew my dark past, the other fangirls mostly only liked me because of my looks and my, how they called it, coolness, traits I couldn´t care less about, if I shall be honest.

It was only a matter of time for me to feel good in her company, whether we were in a group or alone together.

"It sure is nice being home!" I said approving of Kankuro´s claim, as my glance wandered over the Village.

"It has been too long, I hope Sari´s alright and no too mad about our longer absence!" Kankuro stated, in fear of the wrath of his wife.

She was Matsuri´s best friend, with a temper like a the desert, calm at most time but as harsh as possible, it was plain to see who had the lead in their home.

Matsuri often stated, and so does Kankuro, that she was like a Sandstorm itself, beautiful to see from afar but definitely a horror when you get on her bad side.

"Well we had some good reasons for staying longer, she cannot complain much more about it anyways, as she probably intents to!" I stated weakly, knowing these good reasons were futile to explain to her, if she was pissed.

I walked with him towards the entrance, while he looked rather worried.

"Sure you have married a nice girl but I got a fury back home, whenever I make a mistake I get to hear her rant for about an hour!" Kankuro whined, despite the lots of fights, over the most trivial arguments, which they have, they love each other dearly, which was plain to see.

As a result and evidence of this love, Sari gave birth to a healthy boy, Shinki Sabakuno, who has meanwhile participated as well in the Chunin Exam and has come pretty far, he was actually to fight on the second Day of the last Exam, which now has been postponed to next month where it hopefully can occur.

It was plain to see that Kankuro loved Sari the way I loved Matsuri, but due to my work as Kazekage and due to my lack of romantic oriented feelings, it lasted a long time for us to finally get married, less to get intimate with each other.

In the end we married last year after a, at times quite complicated, relationship of 4 years and now she´s finally pregnant since five months.

"I hope she´s alright!" I mumbled, as I thought about her.

"Hey dad do you think mom´s angry?!" Shinki asked his dad, our still-Genins trotting behind us.

"Probably, we will see!" Kankuro stated sighing.

"Guys!" We heard it from afar after we passed the gate, which surrounded the entire old natural entrance, to the passage between the Desert and the village, for better security.

Only to see Matsuri, Sari and other mothers patiently, or in Sari´s case rather impatiently, waiting for us.

"Sari-chan, my love, how have you been?!" Kankuro stated as he rushed to his wife.

"How I have been, I was worried sick…., suddenly I hear about several attacks in Konoha and then I hear how our son fell into coma for a night, my heart nearly stopped as I heard about it, that's how I've been…., so now tell me, explain me, in every detail what happened?!" Sari asked with narrowed eyes and raised voice, while towering over a cowering Kankuro.

"This is a long story!" He said weakly.

"Well I got a lot of time, Mister, you gonna explain me loud and clear in which danger you brought my son there!" Sari stated with a murderous glance, as she took Kankuro and pulled him away by his ear.

"Oooow…, but…, Sweetheart…, my.., my…, my Sand-blossom…, that hurts a lot you know!" My poor brother whined, as he was pulled away back home.

"Geez why do they have to fight already, we are barely back home!" Shinki, who walked past us, muttered in annoyance.

"Be glad that they love each other enough to fight and to later make up for it, I had never real parents, my mother died shortly after my birth and my father, until his death, always just saw me as a weapon and even tried to let me being assassinated 6 times.

Only after his mortal death we finally learned to get along, and I also finally learned that my mother had loved me all along, instead of, how I always thought, hating me and cursing me due to what happened to her.

Now you see, I rather would have had parents who might fight a lot but equally love each other and me…, you should consider yourself lucky for that.

I know people who never even had parents in the first place, who lost them after just being born, the Hokage for example.

He never had parents, as they died on the day of his birth in order to safe him and Konohagakure, he was hated and despised by the village for most of his earlier life, not even knowing why, until the day he defeated me in our youth.

Ever since, he earned their recognition little by little, training much to become stronger, until he was called a hero due to him defeating strong opponents and always levelling up in his abilities, but as I said, this he did all by himself.

You see, you should really be glad to have parents, who are by your side and who help you getting stronger!" I explained to him and he nodded in understanding.

"I will take the effort to overlook their flaws, uncle Gaara!" Shinki stated, before he trotted behind his parents.

"Do that my nephew!" I stated with a smile, before I walked over to my own wife.

"Good afternoon Gaara, it´s good to see you being back home safe and sound!" she said, as she carefully embraced me.

"I missed to see you…, my love!" I stated, as I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well look at this…, you´re getting better at it, this really just melted my heart, my cacti-heart!" She stated, as she pulled me in an embrace.

"My cacti-heart?!" I asked amused and a little confused.

"Well yeah, Cacti, they can be stingy and hard to handle sometimes, but they are worth to grow and blossom, for when they do, they are just plain beautiful!" She stated, as she cupped my face in her hands and gave me another even more passionate kiss.

"I see, Hahah…, so how´s the baby doing?!" I asked her with love as I put a hand on her belly.

"Kicking every now and then.., and I got a surprise for you…., it are twins!" Matsuri stated and I was buff, I was as flabbergasted and happy as I could be.

"Are you serious?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"Yes, the second ultra-sound picture showed it to me, here, look for yourself!" Matsuri stated with a smile and droplets of joyful tears in her eyes, I was captivated by the happy look in her eyes and the photo she showed me.

She had greatly changed in the past years, her hair became a brighter shade, she said it was due to all the stress she had, of living alone and the hard work for that and being harassed by my fangirls on a daily base didn´t helped her either.

After some point I even got her a Bodyguard, mostly to defend her, after she became pregnant.

Still to be honest I knew that it was due to a hereditary disease, that her hair colour paled.

Still, I liked this colour as well, they were gold brown and long, longer than before.

"…Name…, Gaara are you even listening?!" She asked, after a while, while I was admiring her beauty.

"Oh i´m sorry, I was just captivated by your beauty!" I said and she chuckled.

"Oh you sweet-talker, anyways I just said that we should start to search for a name for them already, according to the Doc it will become a boy and a Girl!" Matsuri stated.

"A Boy and a Girl…, I see, that might get difficult!" I stated, as I thought about.

"I thought maybe Sachi _(Child of bliss)_ and Seiko _(Force / Truth)!"_ Matsuri stated.

"Hmmmm, nice…., it sounds good and i´m not saying this, just because I can´t think of names myself!" I stated and she chuckled.

"I guess no matter what we call them, as long as they´re healthy and the name only resembles them a little, it should be fine!" she said and I nodded smirking.

"However, tonight i´m gonna make you a child of bliss!" I whispered with a grin and she blushed as I intended to make her, she´s always so cute when she blushes.

I learned the dirty talk from Magazines and Kankuro, so I was not too oblivious about sex, still Matsuri was probably the most patient woman I ever saw in my live, she never pushed me forward for such things, and even after I told her all about my past she didn´t turned her back on me, something I was most thankful to her.

However wasn´t this the only thing, which made me falling in love with her.

She was always concerned, even as she still was a Jonin, even when she knew of my powers, she never stopped being honestly concerned about me.

And she always defended me when I was injured, even if she risked her own health and life with it, I found this admirable and brave, maybe even a bit stupid.

Yet, her determination to become a strong and skilful Ninja, and her concern for other people reminded me of Naruto and let me see past her fan-girlishness and see a person which was, under the shell, vulnerable and weak, but also gentle, kind and honest, who needed guiding and someone to look out for her.

So I decided to offer her a hand, same as she did to me, the only question had been who of both of us would make the first step and grab it.

Whenever I was on mission I took her, Ameno-san´s and Shira´s team with me, sometimes, when he could politically afford it, also Kankuro, even despite of having many more talented shinobi in my Village, were these 7 the only ones I fully trusted, beside of my Siblings.

However with Matsuri´s pregnancy she left the team, as her replacement Kankuro fully entered.

Even today, after all this time, I was regarded as monster and unstable existence by some of the people in the village, mostly the eldest who still knew me how I was during my Childhood.

As I once asked Matsuri why she fell in love with a monster, who brought so much pain even at the age of 4 years, she said that she could understand me.

A being, be it animal, human or even Bijuu, as long as hatred and mistrust is directed at it, it´s only natural that it will become wild and untamed, a danger for others but also for itself, mostly mentally.

However if this being…, has only one friend in this world, one other being that can look beyond all shells, all hatred and darkness, towards the light and the need for warmth, who is kind to it, give it true honest love, the being, which had turned to a beast, maybe can be redeemed from the Darkness, being tamed.

This remembered me on Naruto, he told me that his wife once thanked him, in their Childhood, for saving her from bullies and that these honest words, made him leaving his suicidal thoughts behind and let him becoming strong, strong enough to someday be told these words again.

Long time after I heard this story, I asked myself what might have happened, if I would have met Matsuri in my childhood, before the Village began to register me, as more than just a monster or a weapon.

Would she have been afraid of the Gaara from back then or would she still have seen past his walls.

"_Maybe I would have become as optimistic and friendly as Naruto, instead of a being only living for the next kill_!" I thought, as I looked into Matsuri´s gentle eyes, who smiled up to me.

"We probably should go home, I can tell you might be quite hungry and tired!" Matsuri stated and I nodded.

"Kazekage-sama, I have an important message for you!" I heard it behind me.

"What´s the matter?!" I asked as I turned around.

"A Message from the Gate-guards, a Girl has been found in front of them just a few minutes ago, in strange unknown attire, she was dehydrating and has weakly fallen unconscious, she does not bear any belongings, expect the clothes on her body, or anything that identificates her, but this medallion.

Also the scouts near the border to the Blaze-desert reported, that a massive sandstorm, stronger and bigger than ever before, is on collision course with the village.

Assumedly 300 meters high!" The shinobi stated, and gave me the medallion, I was buff.

Such a storm could likely cover the whole town, luckily we have the shield, but to dig through all this sand will be a pain in the butt.

"Alright let the Wind-users go into Position at the outer borderline and here on our borders in front of the village, they have to blow this sandstorm away with all might!" I stated and he nodded.

"As for the girl, bring her in the hospital and guard and observe her in a team of four people, I will come over later, keep me reported about the wind-user-squads success, understood?!" I asked and he bowed.

"Of course Kazekage-sama!" The man stated and vanished.

I looked at the medallion and decided to open it, what I saw shocked me to my very core.

Inside was a picture, of me and Matsuri only a little older and next to us stood each a child with red hairs.

In the lid of the medallion stood a name and a date of birth.

"**Sachi Sabakuno, born the 19.10, 19 Y.a. NWWIV** (_19 years after Ninja World War 4_)

**Beloved daughter and sister, for that you never will forget us, even if we die before you**!" I read together with Matsuri.

"This is impossible…, we only decided for the name five minutes ago, but the date is from 3 months in the future, how someone could possibly know about this!?" I asked myself without knowing any plausible explanation.

"We…, we should probably talk with this girl, a soon as she wakes up!" Matsuri stated.

"Yeah I think this would be better, it could be a Space and time ninjutsu which she used to come here, but still… why…., why now!" I mused and she nodded.

"We will see, at least we know it is no ambush, since the name couldn´t possibly be used for something like that, after only five minutes of deciding on it!" Matsuri stated.

"My words dear, my words!" I nodded.

Things seemed to go crazy, and with the world holding its breath for unleashing it, stirring up the illusion of peace like a cloud of dust, this here didn´t seemed to be the most craziest what might happen in the next time.

We rushed over to the hospital to look after the girl, inside we could see that I gaves much trouble.

"What´s going on!" I asked a passing nurse.

"Oh Hokage it´s good that you are here, It´s terrible, the new girl which was brought in here from outside, began to attack the doctors and the guards, screaming frantically after her father and mother, that she has to warn them from a great disaster!" The nurse stated worried and we ran after her.

Already from afar we could hear the shouts and screams.

"Let go of me, you don´t understand, great disaster is coming upon us, I have to speak with the Kazekage where is my father, tell me!" She screamed, her tone sharp but if calmed maybe angelic.

"Stop it or I kill you!" I heard a guard saying, I rushed forward and was about to enter to stop the man, but before I could the same was pushed against the wall of the corridor.

With nothing but a fist made of sand.

"Sachi, let him go!" I shouted and suddenly all blood vanished out of the girls face and made place for endless sorrow.

"D-d-daddy!" She shouted, as she stretched her arms out, her hands trying to get a grip on mine.

Her hair was as red as mine, maybe a nuance brighter, she had the same eyes as her mother but I could see enormous force within her.

"Calm down, I am here, let the man go!" I stated as I grasped her hand and pulled her in an embrace.

If I was sceptical before, then this sceptics has been blow off almost instantly, the feeling of holding her in my arm was amazing and I felt a heavy sorrow within me.

"Are you really called Sachi Sabakuno?!" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes as an evidence I have this Medallion and …. Wait oh no I have lost it…., where is it….., I can´t lost it…., I absolutely can´t do that!" she shouted, as she frantically searched it.

"You, you took it from me, ADMIT IT!" She shouted at the guard with rage in her eyes, as she stretched her hand out again and once again the guard was almost squeezed to death by Sachi´s sand forces, which I recognized as similar to my own.

"Sachi enough, you haven´t lost it, they brought it to us due to identification matters!" I stated, as I showed her the medallion, instantly she let go of the guard, her rage flawed off in seconds, as she practically stormed, like a predator on its prey, onto the medallion.

"My Medallion, you are back, I missed you so much!" she shouted, crying tears of sheer happiness and true sorrow upon having the piece of metal which was so precious to her, back in her possession.

I gave the guard a wink to get everyone but us out of here, in safety.

**Part 3: The Suna After-war-Chronicles: The Sand-storm-Bird, harbinger of calamity / part 1**

"Sachi, are you really…., our Sachi!" Matsuri asked, tears rolling over her cheeks.

"I know…, I know it´s hard to believe but yes, I am…., if you don´t believe me, maybe you believe him!" She said, as she placed her hand upon mine and suddenly I was pulled in the mind world, my body falling into trance.

"Gaara Sabakuno, it´s nice to see you again!" A voice said and I recognized that it was the voice of no one else but Shukaku.

I looked around to see us standing on an oasis, right in the desert.

"How's it old Pal!" He said, as he looked with these giant eyes at me.

"It has been a long time, since I last saw you…., 20 years long.

Believe me the time in 5 years is hell, the world is scorched, everywhere darkness and demons rule, shadows creeping and evil lurks everywhere, evil even stronger than we Bijuu.

You die, 5 years in the future from now, as you tried to defend you nomad folk, in your last moments you gave me over to your five years old daughter to save at least her and the rest of your folk.

Your son, Seiko, dies shortly after you managed to get out of the fallen Sunagakure, killed by a massive demon, same as your wife and ¼ of the village´s population.

During the next few years you are traveling through the lands in order to find a safe place to live, you come across a devastated Konohagakure, which has fallen because Sunagakure could not help to defend them as they had been attacked, while the Hokage was away.

On your way you meet three children who are traveling with you, the last survivors of Konohagakure, Himawari Uzumaki, and Katsuo Uchiha…!" Shukaku stated and I instantly remembered the two, kids as nice as their mothers and as bright as the summer sun.

"… Rinko Uchimaki and Tsukino Senju!" Shukaku ended his report.

"I see…, what is this great catastrophe which comes upon us!" I asked.

"I don´t know, I slept during this time and was only woken as it was much too late!" Shukaku stated.

"It has been the sandstorm coming up on you, though it is neither a normal sandstorm…, nor does it coincidently hit us, it has all been planned, by the Lord of Calamity, one of the last _Jackal-Sages of Inferno_.

He has send out his servants, the_ Five Scourges of World Conquest _in order to devastate the whole town of Konohagakure, while the Hokage is away fighting a massive demon, who is about to attack Konoha and who was send as a bait by the _Five scourges of world Conquest_.

The being that is about to attack right now …, is a Wild-Sage!" Sachi, who appeared in the mind world as well, stated.

And now I was sure this was no Genjutsu, for the things with the Wild-sages was top secret and only very few people who either encountered themselves, or got told by us, knew about them, this girl couldn´t knew about it, unless she encountered them herself.

"Sachi…, tell me, how did you travelled through the time!" I asked her.

"With the secret of Rouran, the Ryūmraku!" She stated.

I was buff to say the least, I heard about this mighty source of powerful ancient Chakra, somewhere in the desert, as I became Kazekage and I also heard about the old kingdom of Rouran.

It got devastated around 40 years ago, but we never could find it after we heard about it during the Mukade-case, as if it´s position had shifted, or maybe the desert didn´t wanted it to be found.

"How did you found it?!" I asked her.

"On our way through the desert we encountered a nomad clan, there I met Princess Sora, the granddaughter of the old and last queen of Rouran, Queen Sāra.

She travelled with us, knowing that we could defend her folk better, as when they travel alone.

We travelled through our devastated world, hid us before the darkness and the shadows, eventually me and her came better in touch, became friends and so we spoke about various things until we came on the idea of traveling somehow back in time to redo all what happened since that day.

She than told me about the histories her mother told her, that there was once a hero, as if out of a dream, who came from far away to help my grandmother against an evil man who had taken control of Rouran, for getting access to the Ryūmraku.

The only thing she later, as he vanished in a bright light, had from him was a blade, she showed it to me and I saw the mark of Konoha on it.

She then showed me a picture of her mother and herself posing before a sculpture of the hero, which had been created out of her memories of that dream, which once stood at the entrance of Rouran before it was devastated.

I recognized the man as Naruto Uzumaki for I saw many pictures of you and him back home, Himawari did recognized him too as her father.

But according to what I heard, this was over 60 years ago, long before Naruto Uzumaki had been born, around 4 years before to be honest, I then knew I had to go to the ruins of Rouran, now I knew, that time travel-jutsus were reality.

The ruins were to give me answers, however no one of the folk of Sunagakure wanted to follow me, they all were embittered about their losses and lost faith in our family.

I could understand them thought, however others said that it was your fault, dad, for not having taken precautions, something I couldn´t let sit upon me, in a massive fight they threw me out of the caravan.

No one could help me, Uncle Kankuro, aunt Sari, they all died during the travel.

Even Cousin Shinki hated you and so also me, all in all I knew I had no help from them to await.

So I was about to go alone, but I got help from my friends from Konohagakure and Sorahi´s folk.

Together we travelled back to the desert and made our way to the ruins of Rouran, there we unsealed the Ryūmraku and travelled all together for 25 years in the past, expect of Sorahi who went back to her folk later but wished us all the luck of the world.

However somehow we were separated, at least I arrived all alone in the desert, I had an old map with me who showed me the location of Sunagakure and so I travelled, until I arrived here to warn you!" Sachi explained and I listened to her every word.

"I see, alright I believe you, so you are saying that what is to come upon us is a Wild-Sage who was send somehow to destroy us, so much I can approve, indeed someone seems to use them as weapons.

You said it was the Lord of Calamity, the last to of the Jackal Sages of Inferno, but what is his objective?!" I asked.

"No clue, but I have heard some rumours about his helpers, the Five Scourges of world Conquest, originally each of them had been strong warrior from over 600 years ago, who proved their worth during the last so called Demon-war.

They were Demon-slayers themselves, until one day one of them, the sixth, went berserk and killed many of their followers and almost them too.

According to what I heard he has been corrupted and possessed by a demon and it lasted long time until he could be defeated, the trail of Blood he left was massive.

The remaining Five friends swore bitter revenge on him, after he fled, however their hatred gave access to their hearts and made it easier to corrupt them through malevolence and dark Chakra, making them sooner or later puppets of evil.

That's all I know about them!" Sachi stated.

"Alright, then we will simply defeat this Wild-sage and then travel towards Konoha to defend it against them.

Sachi I am most thankful for your help and warning, I will take precautions instantly, you made a good job…, my daughter!" I said to her and she teared up.

"I´m so glad…., I longed to hear these words again!" she stated, as she ran up to me and embraced me mentally, before I woke back up from my trance.

"Alright, Matsuri please stay here with Sachi, I will take upon the enemy!" I stated and she nodded.

"Father, please …., promise me to come back!" Sachi stated with teary eyes and it ripped my heart apart.

I walked over to her and Matsuri, I sat myself on the bed and took both in my arms.

It felt right…, so right.

"I promise to all three of you, Seiko included, that I will come back, I will defeat this being, all together we are going to save the world and then we can live as a happy family!" I assured them.

"I believe in you!" Both said in unison and each put a hand to my cheek, I took them both and kissed each of them on the forehead, before I stood up and made my way into my office, there was no time to lose.

We were warned, what we do with this warning is now up to us.

"Kankuro, I need you at the office, quick!" I stated as I dialled his number.

"I hope we make it in time!" I mumbled as I rushed through the streets at the way to my office.

Now came the time for me to test my skills once more, as Kazekage of Sunagakure.

**Part 4:** **Old but not obsolete, Grandma knows best.**

**Deep within Herim Tarun, Grandmother Chika´s Pov:**

The situation was worse than I expected, everywhere it seemed that Battles began to erupt.

"_Kaminari no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Hi no Kuni, everywhere minor wars have been started by the dark side, it seems to be only a matter of time until the whole world falls into Chaos._

_Also thanks to Nasrith´s cowardice we have not even an Army to fight them, sure there are many skilled warriors in the Six Nations, but the problem lies that most of our enemies are invisible to human eyes._

_How can you fight an army of beings you cannot even visualize, less localize?_

_It seems to soon become an useless struggle against a storm we aren´t prepared for, we have 2 months at most, before they awake and after that it´s only matter of time until they fully break free yet again._

_Oh how I wish our ancestors would have never created these beings._

_And now the Cursed Five have appeared to wreak havoc in Konohagakure…., even with Sunagakure´s help it will be hard to defeat them, they have the power of five of the strongest weapons on this planet._

_Five of the six Draconian-Spirit-gears, forged by the Dragon-clan, fortunately, the sixth is in the possession of that Uzumaki boy._

_However, in wrong hands this can have fatal consequences._

_The Dragon-blade must not ever be obtained by the dark side, Lord Vidadrac's Power on the wrong side can cause our army to fall like stones from a cliff._

_We must find the Cursed Five and get the control over these blades_!" I thought in deep trance.

These weapons are like sentient beings, if they consume even more hatred, miasma and evil force, they might be strong enough to break the Hell-gates open and the more often that happens, the more demons will attack us.

They already have possessed these five…, this is going to cause Tir-Ehen another incurable scar, which he definitely will blame himself for.

"Just what is your objective Kasai, are you and the others here to take revenge on Tir-Ehen, even though you saw what happened to him first hand, from the entire squad back then, you five have been the only ones to survive, you Six were the strongest demon-slayers back then.

But now, what is your objective, how do you intent to take revenge…. After all this time…, why now.

Tir-Ehen must know about you, ever since he heard about the name of your Weapons, from this assassin you send towards him, 4 months ago!" I asked myself.

"_**The Five-scourges of World-conquest**__, so you called them once in a joke because of their immense power, the real Name, __**Kōgenryū no Goken**__ (Five swords of the Light Dragon) have been gone over in the simple description of them._

_Swords in which lies the power to shape and destroy worlds….., no…, could it be…., are your Objectives, the five Colossus, the last of the 27 Demon-lords?_" I thought in fear, as I looked into my Bibliotheca.

Here in my own private room, I could research in all peace, it was one of three so called Hidden rooms, rooms which only the old Inhabitants of _Herim Tarun_ know about.

"Ah here we have it:

_**The Five Colossus of World destruction**__, ancient beings from a time long ago, sleeping for over 1.000.000 years and woke long before our ancestors even thought about creating the three Titans._

_The Council of the Elements defeated them and put them into an eternal slumber, then they put them under massive seals and they were to never woken again._

_As the Three titans were sealed the first time, they were sealed with him and Armageddon into the Hell-circles, they are dormant ever since, even when the Hell-gates are broken._

_**Hephaistos the Fire Colossus**__, who scorched lands and Kingdoms alike, had been sealed within the northern Ocean´s deepest point at the North-pole._

_**Orion the Storm Colossus**__, who ripped lands apart with his typhoons, had been sealed deep within a closed mine._

_**Zeus the Lightning Colossus**__, who set many forests and towns ablaze with his lightning, had been sealed within a mountain._

_**Tartaros the Earth Colossus**__, who let continents and mountains shatter to pieces with his earthquakes, had been sealed into the southern Ocean on the South-pole._

_**Poseidon the Ocean Colossus**__, who let floods wash away whole islands and Continents, had been sealed within the greatest of all active Volcanos on this Planet._

_All five of them have Powers stronger than even the three Titans, however are we not able to control them, back then the Wild-Sages were barely able to defeat them, but only after losing almost all members of their respective Clans, human as well as Edemah Ruh!_" I read in the book I found.

It had been a gruesome war against them, the whole worlds' surface was destroyed beyond recognition, this has happened long before my time and I knew about it only by my own great-grandfather

And there aren´t many records about this time anyways, it happened before the clan of us Crows had been come to existence as one of the main Clans and the other Wild-sages don´t speak about it, whether they know about it or not.

"I have to warn Tir-Ehen and Rughian…., but I cannot let these rude vandals up there all alone in here, I bet the Castle won´t stand anymore, someone has to keep them in check…., geez I guess I will have to send some of them to get him the Message.

But then again, Tir-Ehen is not the only one in trouble…, I know this Gaara guy might be able to defeat that maddened Wild-sages, but when that Uzumaki Boy is occupied with this three headed beast, it is only a matter of time when Kasai and his Gang would annihilate his entire Village!" I mumbled, as I stood up and made my way outside of my room to walk into the main living room of the Castle.

"_What we need are powerfull allies with whom he is able to defeat this beast faster, return to Konoha, defeat Kasai´s gang and to afterwards rush over to help Tir-Ehen._

_I can tell that this isn´t going to get as easy as he thinks, I have currently no ability to contact him, that's why he doesn´t know that his revengeful sister is on the way, with some gruesome and powerful comrades in her pack._

_Even as strong as he is, he cannot fight against all four of them and it is foreseeable that his comrades have to fight against the demon-hordes which they will unleash to keep them occupied._

_I won't be able to imagine myself how he stands alone against his sister and them others, the hate she feels for him is immense…., ever since Nasrith told us that she wasn´t there anymore, I searched for her._

_However to find her among our enemies, as one of them, I never would have believed, it pained my old soul, but I knew Tir-Ehen´s heart would break, I need to be at his side when this happens, I know he won´t be able to fight with that new mental crush._

_He would be an easy target for them, he needs strong friends on his side to defeat them, that's for sure_!" I thought.

"I guess it can't be helped, I should go out myself and travel as fast as possible towards the Land of Demons, but who to keep in Charge…., Yota is too young and I need all of the other ones who are awoken…., we have no one here at the moment…, Ah I know, the_ Spell of the Living Home_, that's how I should do it!" I mumbled, as I used my forces to create a powerfull spell on this Castle, if someone of them inside of here, or from the outside, tries to destroy in any way, then the Castle defends itself and restrains them.

Makes them a part of the Castle until we decide to redo the spell.

We have momentarily many resurrected in here and not all of them like it, the sole ones who aren´t awoken yet are _**Reika Senju**_ in her now adult body, constructed by myself, _**Meiko Uzumaki**_, _**Itachi Uchiha**_, _**Shisui Uchiha**_, _**Ryuuzetsu-san**_, the Taijutsu masters _**Master Chen and Might Dui**_ and _**Ashura Otsutsuki **_, whose soul i gathered after his battles with his brother, i looked a bit out for him, knowing that someday his succesors would become senjus, as in the times before, and so also Our Blood Partners to created the Uzumaki clan, the ultimate symbiosis of Edemah Ruh and Human, before he died i used the _**Jutsu of the Soul-twins**_ on him, in order to copy his soul, this way the tragic story of his and his brother´s incarnations could unfold and still no one would be able to get his soul for the dark side.

Unfortunately couldn´t i gather Indra´s soul as well, she had been reincarnated already by the time i searched for her, i just hope she hasn´t meanwhile fallen into dark hands and copied same as i did with Ashura´s, if Anubis is behind the last Demon war, it might be most likely that it could have happened.

In the end this is as much as i can do for them all, even fro the Problam Childs, Like the Gold-and silver brothers and the quite uncooperative Tobirama.

Since we need more power and after all also Tobirama´s help, we have ressurected his entire family, he by now gets more forced by the other Kage, but when we give him something he has to defend, other than his son, then i´m sure he freely will help us.

Its cruel but at the moment we are not to be prissy with our means and actions if it´s for the greater good.

"Hello…, who are you!" I heard it behind me, I turned around to look at a young girl with long blond twin tails and ice-blue eyes.

"I´m Chika Mezakan…, you must be Sanaruko Uzumaki if I am not mistaken!" I stated and she nodded.

"How do you know?!" She asked confused.

"I can see anything which happens in this Castle, I am Tir-Ehen's Grandmother!" I stated.

"Tir-Ehen?!" She asked and I rembered.

"I mean Neherit, Tir-Ehen is his rightful name, Neherit… is more like a title!" I stated uncomfortably, I didn´t like to call him this way even if he insists on it.

"Oh I see!" She stated.

"Sanaruko-san…!"

"Please just call me Sana!" She replied.

"Alright, well Sana-san do you perhaps know where I can find your Parents, Menma Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga?!" I asked.

"Sure they are currently in the Living room!" The lively girl stated.

"Alright let´s go, I got to talk with them!" I stated with a firm tone.

"Sure, please let me lead you towards them!" She stated, as she led the way.

We came before many old Oil-Portrayals, most of them showed my Ancestors, one of the bigger ones showed Tir-Ehen´s mother.

Unbeknowst to him I used a jutsu on his mother back then, to catch her soul before she could vanish, ever since she silently observes him, through the portraits in this Castle, which i have connected toward her own, even though he has no idea about it.

She sometimes whispers to him in his sleeps to ease his pain or to erase the nighmares he has, only due to this he was able to stay sane for all these centuries, despite having experienced the most gruesome thing ever.

Her Portrayal was, next to his sisters´ the biggest one, it was the portrayal before which he often even slept, eyes puffy read from crying, it is the only time he shows feelings.

It´s not like he isn´t able to show them, but in order to deal with demons and bad souls it is better to not show them, since most of the enemies we have to deal with as demon-slayers, fight massively with psychological warfare and not rarely they try to lure him with empty promises or torture him with memories of his awful past.

This has often made him wanting to quit, and believe me when I say, I would like nothing more than to help him, but I am as helpless as him, I have no idea how to make him feel better, I am since millennia alone, my Husband died 20.000 years ago during the first Millennium War, so I know how he feels.

But I can barely contain my own feelings without getting weak.

I mourn the dead of my Daughter-in-Law, I loved her, she truly was like the daughter I never had, her death stroke me hard but even more the fate of her son beated me down, most of all, because I was the one to curse him with it.

"Sanaruko!" I heard it in front of us, as we arrived in the Living room.

"Mom Dad, this is Mrs. Mezakan, Neherit´s Grandmother, she wants to speak with you!" Sana-san stated.

"I see, what can we do for you.

"I need you to help a certain person!" I stated and observed their every move.

"Aha and who?" Menma Uzumaki asked.

"Your counterpart of this world, Naruto Uzumaki, is in trouble, a being known as the Three headed beast is on the way to attack his village…, however is this only to lure him out of the village, the real attack is being held by a group known as the _Five scourges of world conquest_, who send the three heads.

They want to destroy Konohagakure, the this-worldly equivalent of your Kagamigakure, in order to decimate our power during the war, or to perhaps later use Edo-Tensei to turn them all against us!" I stated and all who were inside of the living room listened up.

The twins Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Konan and Nagato, as well as Yahiko, Minato, Kushina, Sheena and Marui, as well as her twin-sister Sarui all looked our way.

"Again this Jutsu!" Nagato stated.

"Indeed as you know we can only defeat them by sealing them, but that isn´t so easy by such a large number, also is Sunagakure shortly before being attacked as well.

And the Kage of Kumogakure is out to defeat a cursed Wild-sage, that´s why I have to send out teams who help them.

We need each men we can, when the three titans…, or even worse the five colossus, awake!" I stated.

"Therefore I need you, Hinata-san, Sanaruko-chan, Marui-chan and Sarui-chan, to travel instantly towards Konohagakure and help them defeat the Cursed Five, Minato, Kushina, and you Menma, you have to help Naruto and his men defeating the three Heads!" I stated and I saw Minato and Kushina nodding, same as the kids, the only ones who looked quite sour were Menma and Hinata.

"Why should we, we were brought here against our will and now we are forced to fight for you, this isn´t really what we would call a happy cooperation!" Hinata asked with a snarl.

"Good child I think you still don´t understand do you?!" I asked her, taking her hand like a good old Grandmother.

"When Naruto Uzumaki dies, your world dies as well, after all your world only exists because he does, his soul created your world!" I stated, with a nasty smile to which she looked shocked.

"I think you should know where i´m going aren´t you?

If you don´t care what happens to him, then you will sooner or later never be able to travel back home!" I stated and I almost saw how her entire world broke in shards before her.

"So now that you understood this I will continue.

Sheena, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato, you need to travel towards Sunagakure and help Gaara and his folk against the Wild-sage who attacks them momentarily.

However don´t kill him, try to release him from the curse he´s under and I am sure he soon will become our ally.

There is also a girl there, which is bound to become a Sage of wind, find her and defend her no matter what!" I stated and they nodded without a word.

"Kinkaku and Ginkaku, I need you two to travel towards Kaminari no Kuni and help the current Kage in the Village of the Lightning manes against their wild-sage opponent, once again, don´t kill him, but free him from its curse!" I stated and they were to object.

"Neherit was my student, so don´t you dare thinking that I am only an old granny, he might be stronger than me by now, but I still have some tricks he don´t know.

If you really want to know them first hand, you are free to object and attack, but believe me, I won´t go so easy on you, like Neherit, no matter what, even if I kill you perhaps!" I stated sweetly, but they felt my deathly aura because they backed away.

"Are we having a deal, for food and lodging you gonna do some missions conducted and surveyed by us and as you know most of you are alive for only one year, so it lies on us, Neherit and myself, to decide whether this life you are living, is worth to be extended or not!" I explained and they nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright, meanwhile I will travel towards the Land of demons to help Neherit and the others, however always think on it, I see anything you guys do, my eyes are constantly watching you!" I stated, as one of our crows flew on my Shoulder, i smirked evily and they all shivered.

"Now go, my Crows are standing prepared outside in the main-court, they gonna bring you to the location I told you, now go, we have no time to easily give, time is precious!" I stated and they nodded, as they walked into their rooms to get their Ningus and clothes, I enlarged some of our crows and send them to the outer court after telling them where to fly.

"_I Hope you are alright Tir-Ehen, wait for my arrival_!" I thought.

"Nairuna!" I shouted and through a window a crow appeared, she was the sister of my Eterna Rugh-on, who´s souls co-exist with my own and comes out at night.

"_How may I help you my mistress_!" The Crow asked.

"I need you to travel towards Rughian and Tir-Ehen, I want you to tell them, that I am on my way and that I ordered others to come later after us and that the objective of the Cursed five might be the Five Colossus!" I stated and the crow paled.

"_Are… are you sure my mistress_!?" She asked in shock.

"Dead-sure!" I stated.

"_I will go instantly, I will bring the message to Rughian-sempai, I hope he is alright_!" She stated, as she flew out of the window to search for her love-interest.

I always saw Nairuna observing Rughian with this _sempai-notice-me _look in her eyes.

I knew that she was in love with Rughian for a long time, but for Rughian she was more like a Little Sister which he cared about, also was she no _Eterna Rugh-On_ and had no human form, like him or her sister.

I wanted to make Nairuna Chikara´s _Eterna Rugh-On_, but then I was chased and banished, I ask myself who they made to her partner.

"Well then, I should prepare myself…., but with this body I am no real help, sorry to say that Regania!" I stated as I contacted my Eterna Rugh-On, my most precious friend, who even sacrificed her own body for me to survive so long, that's why I gave her eternal life.

"_No offence taken Chika, but what will you do_?!" I asked.

"Well as much as I have heard and seen last night, through your sister, has Chikami´s soul going over towards this Uzumaki girl…, which would mean that the body in the cave has no purpose anymore, so I might as well take it for myself…., before it goes to waste!" I stated.

"_I guess you are right_!" Regania stated in thought.

"Then let us go, this might last some hours for transferring my soul and as I said before, time is precious!" I stated and I felt her approval.

"_Wait for me Tir-Ehen, I will come to save you from this_!" I thought, as I opened the secret door to the Crystal-cave under the Castle.

**Part 5: Leeten: A Punching romance!**

**Senpou´s Pov:**

The time had come, finally, after many hardships, I would finally get to know how my mother and my father came together, since both never really talked about it and when they do, they only always speak vaguely about it, not enough to get a clear picture.

"Alright then, here we go Senpou, my eyes are rested and as you know, I hold my promises!" Bolt stated, about an hour after he read the past of Akihito´s parents.

"Finally!" I stated, as I eagerly took one of my kunais and slit lightly in my hand, they were always bruised due to my training, so it was not really a big deal.

I took out a Handkerchief, which I had with me ever since I knew about bolt´s ability, and dripped some of my blood on it, before giving it over to Bolt, while Sarada healed my hand again.

"Alright be quiet and patient, I got to concentrate, this might last a bit so calm down and do something meanwhile!" Bolt explained and I nodded urging him to begin.

"Alright then, here I go!" Bolt stated and he began to concentrate, before his eyes changed to pitch black with that strange iris

"Finally i´m going to see what really stands behind my birth!" I mumbled joyful, as I observed Bolt, while he was in trance.

**Inside of Senpou´s blood-memory, Bolt´s Pov**:

I dived again and this time I arrived at an old building, it was old and looked rather forgotten, however I could see light in some of the windows.

"Naruto, come back here, how dare to run away, take your punishment like a man!" I suddenly heard it and I was buff, I saw how my dad, not older than 4 years at least ran out of the front door, an angry elderly woman at his toes.

It was the least I expected to see in Senpou´s memories, but then it hit me like a brick.

"_It´s the orphanage my dad grew up until the age of six_!" I said inwardly, as I put one and one together, rather quickly.

The vision before me flew up to one of these windows, in which a girl with long hair stood and watched outside, it seemed, according to the calendar at least, to be the day of the Rinne-festival.

"What do you think, he has done now?!" A boy´s voice in the background asked.

"No clue, probably something stupid again, no wonder he never gets presents!" A girl's voice stated.

"Just forget him he´s not important, I mean he is just a nuisance anyways, Mrs. Haru says the same, and every day he makes things and life worse for everyone!" The voice of another boy stated.

"_You guys have just no idea…, behind his smile and Stupid acts lies a sorrow and a need for recognition…, any kind of it, to at least have his existence being proved_!" The girl on the window muttered under her breath, looking at the group out of the corner of her eyes, with a sour expression, she didn´t liked them, not one bit.

"Tenten, what´s the matter?!" A boy, whom I unmistakeably recognized as young Rock lee, asked worried.

"I can't stand these suckers anymore, why do they always have to pick on him, can´t they see that he just want to have a friend…., someone who acknowledges the efforts he makes…., who acknowledges his existence as a human being.

However I am long not better, I guess…., whenever I want to ask him I hesitate myself, why…., what is it on him, which should make me feel this way?

As if something malevolent radiates out from him, but he´s nothing but a normal boy, isn´t he?!" Tenten-san asked Lee-san, who could only shrug his shoulders.

"I don´t know, I know not enough to judge about him, therefore I cannot really help him either, it does not seems like he actually even searches friends, all he ever does is fail in doing things or pranking the adults and bringing their wrath upon himself.

Still I think they do are taking their anger way too much out on him, other kids of this Orphanage make exactly the same amount of pranks, mistakes and other chaos they bring…., but Naruto is the only one who gets constantly punished and who never before got even the glimpse of a present for the Rinne-festival.

Also it seems to me that the kids just have to blame Naruto, for their very own mistakes, and the grown-ups believe them.

It seems to me as if they just search for some reason to punish him!" Lee-san stated worried.

"But he´s strong I never saw him crying before!" He stated with respect.

"Yeah but he´s crying on the inside, I can see it.

Beside of us three, everyone in here had once parents for at least more than 2 years of life, they either died during missions or during the Assault 4 years ago!" Tenten-san stated.

"Ass-…., what?!" Lee-san asked confused.

"Assault, means an unexpected attack!" Tenten-san explained.

"I see…, you are so smart…it´s awesome you know!" Lee-san complimented the young Tenten-san who blushed.

"_I just…., like to read…., Baka_!" She mumbled embarrassed.

"Anyways I can understand how he feels, still it is not really a good way to make so much trouble, he should rather do other things, good and positive things which gets him recognition…, I guess I should talk to him a bit about that!" Tenten-san stated.

"If you think this helps, you should go for it!" Lee-san stated with glowing eyes, making Tenten-san blushing yet again.

The scene changed and some time had passed, it was summertime as much as I could see.

"Tenten…, you said you are my friend aren´t you?!" A tiny version of my dad asked a tiny version of Tenten-san.

"But of course I am!" The same replied.

"Then promise me, a promise and vow never to be broken…, promise me that we will always be together and look out for each other, like a family!" Dad stated with glimmering eyes.

"Of course I promise!" Tenten-san stated with a happy smile.

The scene changed yet again.

This time it has been a few years later, it seemed to be in the winter and I was so close to Tenten-san that I heard her thoughts, it though was as if I was Tenten-san herself, this never happened before.

"_Its now a month since Naruto was thrown out of the Orphanage at night, without us all knowing…, I couldn´t even hold my promise to him…, I honestly couldn´t understand the world anymore, all this cruelty was raised to a whole new level._

_Naruto, like all of us, needed help, guiding and care…., maybe even more than we do…, but to me it looked as though the matron was more than eager to get rid of him._

_I know he was a troublemaker, but throwing him out, with nothing but the clothes on his body, out on the street on a rainy, snowing and ice-cold night was just plain cruel!" _I (Tenten) thought in full sorrow, as I looked outside towards the street where a month ago, a friend vanished.

I made it, after 6 years of distance, ever since we both were raised here in the orphanage together, despite me being a few months older than him, I managed to finally come close to him and talk a bit with him and even came as far as to befriend him a year ago.

Of course he was not as the matron always said, he was actually quite sensitive under the shell, he often cried and, even though he tried to hide it behind a mask, was terrified by all the hatred directed towards him.

"_However he also was glad and full of joy, that I decided to become his friend._

_Lee-kun also wanted to be friends with him but before he could do that, the Matron suddenly told us that Naruto was no longer one of us._

_I could not even help him, even as I wanted to go warn him, I was enclosed in my room by the matron._

_And so he was chased out for no reason._

_What kind of friend was I, if I didn´t even could help him, less share his pain with him, seriously what is wrong with this place?!" _I (Tenten) thought for the millionth time as tears pushed hurtfully in my eyes, to be released.

"_Ever since that day I haven´t seen Naruto again, only 2 times indirect, as he looked with a hurt and terrified glance at the orphanage from the corner of a house._

_And another time, a few weeks later, as he walked past and gave the orphanage a glance full of hatred in his eyes._

_I saw him from my window, and I think he saw me too, but he averted his eyes and went away._

_I had to admit, as I saw his glance he showed me, I nearly pissed myself._

_That was the moment as I knew that he would never forgive me, even if he would know that it wasn´t my fault, he wouldn´t forget that I couldn´t help him, or better said that I didn´t fought enough to help him._

_How much wrath he must have inside of him, not that I didn´t understood this wrath._

_I have seen it often when we all went into the centre of the village._

_The glances the people gave Naruto were terrifying, as if they denied him his very right of existence._

_And now he was thrown without a halt into this world of hatred, he looked wasted and beaten up, but still he stood strong, as much as I saw, he fought, harder than I ever could imagine anyone doing._

_And still here I sat and worried about my own, how selfish could I be, I should think about how to help Naruto as soon as I can get out of here, next year I finally could enter the Ninja Academy, maybe I than learn how to help people like Naruto_!" I (Tenten) thought.

"I´m thinking way too much about him!" I (Tenten) mumbled and blushed, as I recognized that he haven´t gone out of my mind since his disappearance, even if I tried to focus on my own business, it was not a second that I didn´t worried about him.

Was this what Friendship means?

"_I hope he´s okay, I wouldn´t even dare to imagine, how it should be to live on your own with no one who cares about you, I definitely underestimate the pain of it_!" I (Tenten) mumbled.

"That does sound harsh I would say!" I (Tenten) heard a voice from behind, startling me to death.

"Lee what are you doing, sneaking up on a woman from behind_?_!" I (Tenten) asked him, after I pummelled him in anger.

"I´m sorry, you seemed deeply in thoughts, I called you but you didn´t answered!" Lee-san explained.

"Ooooh…,I see, i´m sorry for beating you up I was in deep thoughts!" I (Tenten) stated.

"No need to be, the punishments from Gai-sensei are way more intense!" Lee-san stated.

"Gai-sensei again, lately you are only hanging around with that crazy guy anymore, where are the times when we had fun together?!" I (Tenten) asked him.

"Well he helps me to become strong enough to still enter the Academy next year, then I am finally 7 years old, old enough to be accepted, despite everyone saying I wouldn´t make it.

He also once only knew Taijutsu and still he was allowed to enter and he became a great Jonin, I aim to become a great Ninja just like him and eventually to surpass him one day, so I go to train much!" Lee-san stated and I could understand him.

I trained too to become strong enough to enter the Academy, but despite Lee still being my friend I found myself lonely, someone just missed.

I really would have liked it to train with Naruto too, I knew he had the same wish as me, to become a great Ninja, he, before he was thrown out, had the even crazier wish to become the Hokage.

All in order to become a person, respected and liked by everyone, of course for him, as a boy hated by practically anyone, it would be the ultimate achievement.

However now it looked as well as this wish was something unreachable for him, now that he was all alone and without anything to hold on to.

"I miss Naruto!" I (Tenten) stated openly towards Lee-san.

"Me too, however he had to have done something so terrible that every grown up hates him, something we kids don´t know, I mean there is no other explanation to why he was thrown out!" Lee-san stated in thought and I looked at him in shock, I didn´t even wanted to believe such a crap.

I remembered the cheerful sensitive boy I liked as a friend, what could he possibly have done to get him the hatred of everyone in the village, I simply could not imagine it.

"What do you mean, what do you want to say with that?!" I (Tenten) asked Lee-san in disbelieve.

"Well there have to be a good reason don´t you think so, otherwise I cannot understand it either, I mean those few pranks cannot truly be what makes them this spiteful against him, maybe he has committed an unforgiveable crime, I mean what exactly do we know about him anyways?

Nothing, we know less about Naruto than about anyone else here, so if he has done something terrible in his past, why should we get involved with it, it could be that we later only get problems if we keep being on his side.

Besides do you honestly think he will remember you as his friend, the way you were before, you honestly think he would still be friends when we are here in the warmth and he out there in the cold of December, with nothing in his hands to call his own, but the clothes he wears.

His hatred towards the Orphanage won't just be directed to the matron and her helpers, but surely also to us, the orphans who are still here in that comfy home of ours.

I mean, when we ever meet him again, would he even look at us as his friend, hardly I would say, am I right?!" Lee asked to make his point clear, and as less as I wanted to hear it and admit it, he was right.

But still I didn´t wanted to feel the same way he did.

"How can you say that Lee, what kind of friend are you, even if I know I can´t help him the way I am, doesn´t that means that I can just simply forget him and his misery.

I´m sure someday I can help him and I know he would accept it!" I said to him.

"You honestly think he would accept that help of yours?!" Lee stated with a glance outside in the winter hell.

"Lee…, how could…!"

"I met him…., it was as I came back from my training with Gai-sensei last month.

He stood there and was about to walk away from the orphanage entrance.

I wanted to speak with him, but he simply ignored me and went past, I called out for him, I even grabbed him at his arm as he didn´t answered.

He glared at me, I tell you I never saw more empty eyes and still there was a dangerous fire in them, almost inhuman.

I nearly pissed myself and I admit I backed away.

He spat before me and said that I should return back to my comfy warm home and leave him alone.

Do you know how I felt myself Tenten, I knew I was never as close to him as you had been, but I felt worse, uncomfortable in his surroundings.

When I asked him, if he at least wanted me to give you a message, he only said that he had nothing to say to you.

I quote `why should I ask a traitor for help, less speak to her?´, that's what he said and that is about how much he cherished your friendship to him, face it Tenten, he long has forgotten about your friendship!" Lee stated and I was shocked to the core.

I had to laugh about this absurdity, of course, who was I kidding, if I would be in his place, I would might feel betrayed as well and maybe even full of hatred.

"_I knew it… hahaha…, I knew it ever since I saw that glance he gave me back then, that he will never forgive me for not having been able to help him, for not keeping our promise_!" I (Tenten) thought, as I tried to hold my feelings back, before I burst in tears and ran away to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and cried the whole night ignoring the howling of the winter storm outside, but I could not ignore the pain in my heart for the boy who was freezing out there, that's why I was opening the window to let the coldness envelop the room, I pushed my blanket away wanting to freeze the same way as he most likely did.

But it didn´t lasted long before the door was thrown open and the Matron stormed inside.

"What the hell are you doing Child, you gonna catch a cold and we ain't paying the bill to have us freezing aren´t we!" She stated as she ripped down the window and closed it.

"Look at you all shivering and cold, what were you thinking?!" She asked me (Tenten).

"I wanted to freeze, to shiver, to feel that I am alive and suffering, just like him!" I (Tenten) mumbled.

"Like who, who´s suffering?!" The matron asked.

"Like Naruto, he´s suffering out there, why didn´t you left him here, why did you had to throw him out, what did he do to you and everyone for him to deserve to suffer, if he does I want to suffer the same as he does!" I (Tenten) stated.

"Stop it Tenten, you are out of your mind, why would you suffer for such a nuisance?!" The matron asked with hard voice.

"What did he do to you?!" I (Tenten) asked with equal hard voice.

"It doesn't matter, he´s not here anymore and we should be glad about it, as long as we don´t be involved with him anymore, we can live our live in peace, so come now we got to heat you up, I don´t want you to catch the flu!" She stated, as she tried to grab my arm, but I dodged and jumped into the corner.

"No, no, I want to suffer, why can´t you understand this, why do you care so much about me but so less about Naruto, what did he do to make you hate him so much?!" I asked.

"It´s complicate to explain and also it doesn't concern you, so stop asking me, come now!" The Matron shouted in loud voice, startling me.

"O-okay!" I stated quietly.

"Very well off to the bathroom!" She stated faking friendliness.

I (Tenten) sighed and went with her, knowing I wouldn´t get to know anything from her.

The scene changed once again, a few months later, the snow had vanished and we seemed to have summer in this memory, perhaps a half year later, and this time I seemed to be again a mere spectator.

It was a few months later, the day of the Ninja Academy entrance exam.

"We can do this Tenten, today we finally can show how strong we actually are!" Lee-san stated excited, but Tenten seemed to care less about it, au contraire, she was fidgeting and also looking around.

"Have you seen him anywhere?!" Tenten-san asked Lee-san.

"If you search for Gai-sensei, he´s over there?!" Lee-san stated.

"Why would I look out for that creep, what I mean was, if you saw Naruto?" Tenten-san stated.

"You are still going on with him, geez that borders near to obsession lately, you know, why does it interests you so much what he does or how he is anyway…, wait don´t tell me you fell for him?!" Lee-san asked shocked.

"Don´t be stupid, and why are you so dang cold towards what happened to him, you know it wasn´t right…, and just so you know, I just want to know if he´s here to take the exam!" Tenten-san stated enraged, as she kept looking around.

However I didn´t seemed that my father was out here, as much as I heard he came a year after Team Gai to the academy.

"Well it would be highly doubtable that he would take the exam this year, he just has no chance at all to enter!" Lee-san said confidential.

"What makes you saying this…, as if you have more chance?" Tenten-san stated enraged.

"Some kids of the town which I know told me that he´s been seen training all alone, to throw shuriken which he found at places all around the village, or he trains Taijutsu with other things he found, but according to them is his training going as well as nowhere.

That´s why it´s hardly doubtable that he would come this year!" Lee-san stated.

"Perhaps they are mistaken!" Tenten-san stated with a hiss.

"Believe what you want Tenten, but I tell you, Naruto isn´t going to make it!" Lee-san simply stated.

"Why do I even bother with you?" Tenten-san muttered under her breath and walked away.

"Tenten where are you going?!" Lee-san asked as he was about to follow her.

"Don´t follow me you creep!" She stated, with hard voice, which made him flinching and stopping dead in his tracks.

Tenten walked a bit away before she spotted suddenly someone behind the fence to the academy.

From above I could see that it was none other but my Dad.

Tenten-san put a hand before her mouth in shock and then extended it as to try to grab him.

"Naru….!" She called, however, before she could call him, he vanished and ran away.

"_Naruto_!" Tenten-san thought, as she let her hand falling and looked to the ground in sorrow.

The scene Changed once again and this time it seemed to be another few years later.

"Geez how often do you still want to try it Lee, you never going to defeat Neji, he´s invincible for someone like you!" Tenten-san stated, as she bandaged Lee-san´s arm.

"I swear someday…!" Lee-san began but was interrupted by a furious Tenten.

"Someday what…, believe me, just because you have labelled him your rival, doesn't that mean that I will always keep on patching you up…

Just forget about it, Neji is an impenetrable wall, he´s arrogant, a plain asshole and still he is way too skilled, more than both of us.

You cannot defeat a prodigy like him!" She explained with an annoyed hiss.

"If I keep on believing it, I will someday defeat him!" Lee-san stated.

"_Geez, even Naruto might have more chance there than you_!" Tenten-san thought, as she kept bandaging and patching Lee-san up in the silence that came after this claim.

Lee-san looked at Tenten-san, only to see her having again the typical far-away look in her eyes, which she often wore these days, ever since she heard that Naruto managed to absolve the Academy a year after her.

"_She´s probably thinking about Naruto again…, well it´s not like I can still say he´s a loner and loser, he do had some success as much as Gai-sensei stated_!" Lee-san thought.

"I heard Naruto has made it through his first dangerous mission!" Lee-san stated out of the blue, glancing aside.

"Wait seriously?!" Tenten-san asked in shock, her face lit up and her eyes literally shone.

"_I had the suspicion she´s in love with him, but I guess it is just genuine care and worry which she feels for him_!" Lee-san thought.

"Yeah as much as I heard from Gai-sensei it should have been a C-rank mission but in the end it has been a mission with A to B-rank dangers.

I think I heard him saying that some guy called Zabuza Momochi shall have played a role in it as well.

But according to him they all came back without much injuries…., it might be too much to say that they would attend the next Chunin-exam, but it could be!" Lee-san stated sighing.

"I see, so maybe we can see each other again, I hope he remembers me!" Tenten-san stated with a happy glance.

"I guess it might better he has forgotten you…!" Lee-san stated.

"What the…!"

"Let me continue, you still know how angry he was after he has been thrown out of the Orphanage, you honestly want a continuation of that…?

I´m just saying that it would be better for him to have forgotten you and so be able to start to get to know you from anew!" Lee-san stated sighing, giving up his resistance to speak about this theme.

"Lee…, why, I though you always were against it?!" Tenten-san stated confused.

"He has been your first friend, of course I could understand your resolve to help him, but you wrecked yourself more and more, knowing you had no means to help him somehow.

Hell how often were you caught, that you wanted to go out of the orphanage at night, to search for him and it always ended with you getting in trouble with the matron.

Also…., after having seen him being so mean to you, as of calling you a traitor of friendship…, I felt that I had to preserve you from his wrath.

I just didn´t wanted him to hurt you, physically or psychically, that's why, despite the fact that I knew it would hurt you not to know how he was doing, I felt that I had to keep you from harm somehow.

I had to keep every news, which I got about him, to myself, because you were about to rush into obsessive worry and concern about him and might get hurt over it sooner or later!" Lee-san stated fidgeting.

"Obsession you say.., goddamit Lee I was just worried about a friend…, I admit I was sorry about him and I was constantly concerned about the fact, that I didn´t knew how he was doing and if he needed help…. He´s like a little brother to me after all.

But that doesn't mean that I was obsessed with him, obsession is what you could call your relationship to Gai-sensei.

All I want is for Naruto to finally be happy and have luck in his life, instead of the constant hatred directed to him…, so as it should have been, ever since the time he stood in front of the Orphanage entrance I haven´t seen him anymore, I just wanted to know if he was alright, that was all.

Still…, now that I know that he became a Ninja and even managed to succeed in his first dangerous mission, I am all glad for him!" Tenten-san stated going over from cold and enraged to warm and concerned in an instant.

I was glad for Dad, to have had at least another person beside mom, who cared about him this much.

"_I hope I can see him at the Chunin-exam this year, I want to know how strong he has become_!" Tenten-san thought.

The Scene changed once again, this time it seemed to be shortly after the Chunin exam and the Suna-Oto attack known as the Konoha Crush-case.

"Naruto?!" Tenten-san asked, as she spotted the Blonde shinobi at Ichiraku.

"Ah…. Tenten was it, am I right?!" Dad asked.

"Yes, you´re right, I wanted to talk to you!" She said.

"First off I wanted to congratulate you for beating Neji and thank you for having defeated Gaara!" Tenten-san stated.

"T´was nothing, I mostly did it because I had to safe Sakura and Sasuke, defeating Gaara was only a bypass to achieving this!" Naruto stated happily slurping his ramen.

I could see plainly that Tenten was nervous beyond believe.

"I wanted also to talk to you because I have an important question…, do you… remember me?!" She asked after a while.

"Remember you, what do you talk about, I mean I do know you are Lee and Neji´s Teammate and…!" He began.

"That's not what I meant!" She interrupted him.

"What I meant is….., do you… remember me… from the… past?!" She asked fidgeting and looking aside nervously, but only got a confused look out of him.

"Until 7 years ago, we both were living in an Orphanage, do you remember me now?!" She asked and saw how Naruto´s mine darkened for the blink of an eye.

"I don´t know what you mean, but anyways you see ever since Iruka-sensei acknowledged me as a Shinobi and further more as a Human being, I told myself to not dwell in the past, but to live only for the future and the here and now!" Naruto stated and Tenten-san understood what he meant and still she didn´t wanted to give up.

"Naruto i´m sorry how this had all happened back then, believe me I wanted to help you and to follow you, but I couldn´t, whenever I was able to slip away in order to search for you, I was soon found and beside protest being brought back to the Orphanage.

Then I was sat under arrest for several weeks, I had no means to meet up with you since you never came back to the Orphanage and I did not know where you lived, or where to find you…, but I never forgot you…

If you still feel anything for me as a friend, I want to resume our friendship!" Tenten-san stated with a begging expression, but my Father remained silent, looking down on his ramen.

"I see, I-I think I should go now…, I-I´m sorry for bothering you…., bye!" She stammered, as she was about to rushing out of the restaurant, tears pushing hurtfully in her eyes…., but she was stopped by his words to her.

"I honestly don´t mind being your friend Tenten…, but I beg you to forget about the past….., it only brings me and you pain, so let´s live in the here and now…

I´m glad and appreciate it that you never stopped thinking about me, but still, the past is one big black hole for me, having gobbled everything up from back than until a month ago, as I met Gaara for the first time, with him I remembered all the darkness of the past.

In the past I hadn´t much things or memories of worth, to be remembered, sure there were some memories I had treasured, like this girl who thanked me for helping her against bullies, on the winter night, 4 years ago….

But I still know those who tried to help me, who made my life, even if just a little, better and easier to live.

That's why I still know who you and Lee are and still I want you to forget about the past, about those bad things that happened between us, they aren´t able to be redone anyways, so just leave it at that.

I am all glad that you decided to become here and now my friend, that´s all I care about Tenten!" Dad stated and Tenten-san nodded, still facing in the opposite direction but she had droplets of tears in her eye, but this time out of joy.

"I see…, well I guess it might be for the best, at least I am glad that you still consider me and Lee as your friends!" Tenten said.

"Are you kidding, Lee is nice and all, but he is still my rival and he´s somehow weird…., but I guess in a good way.

Still, I won´t lose Sakura towards him, never in a million years!" Dad stated with a huff and I saw how these words stung Tenten for a second through her heart.

"Anyways I got to train some more, if I want to beat Sasuke and his Chidori, I hope Kakashi is going to teach me, lately he had only eyes for Sasuke!" Dad stated.

"I bet he will, anyways I too have to go…., Naruto I am glad we still are friends and I hope your training is going to bear fruits, who knows maybe someday we can hold a mock battle against each other!" Tenten-san stated.

"I bet we will!" Dad stated.

"Alright got to go, see you later!" He stated before he paid and ran off.

"Yeah…., see you later Naruto!" Tenten-san stated with a smile and a small blush.

The scene changed and this time it were Tenten and Neji together, they seemed to sit on a bench near the hospital.

"This sure was a harsh battle you had there, who would have known that Naruto could beat you…, then again he always had been up for a few surprises!" Tenten-san stated highly amused.

"Could you at least try to have a little bit of pity for me?" Neji-san stated annoyed.

"Why should I, he only proved what I always knew, that someday someone would come and wipe that smug grin of your face, serves you right Neji.

Maybe you learn to get that Stick out of your ass and be a little more friendly and kind to us, especially to Lee!" She stated amused.

"Geez, glad you have fun!" Uncle Neji only stated, annoyed to no end.

"Well but it really do came as a surprise, I wonder how he did that?!" Tenten-san asked herself.

"I don´t know…., but there was this sudden feeling I had, as I looked at him through my Byakugan, the moment he became suddenly so strong…, shortly before his last attack he ran and punched frontally into my **Hakkeshō Kaiten** (_Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation_).

I seemed to saw a giant beast within him with a tremendous Chakra, I never ever saw something like this, until the second Battle with Gaara…., as he hid himself in that Sand-sphere, it was not so strong as by Naruto but just equally as nasty!" Neji stated in thought.

"It ran an ice-cold chill down my spine, that´s for sure!" He mumbled.

"What do you think it could have been?!" Tenten-san asked.

"I don´t know, however if I should guess I would say that there is something sealed within Naruto, some kind of power, and his words…., as I said to him, that he had no idea what it meant to wear a Juin for one's whole life, he said that he do knew it, very well.

This and the tremendous power like no other in our village has, made me think about something…, something quite silly but also quite understandable if true.

However what I tell you is by now only my suggestion and I haven't been able to prove any of that by now…., I could be also terribly wrong!" Uncle Neji stated.

"What do you mean?" Tenten-san asked.

"Well I thought I felt a Beastly force in Naruto…, and I always asked myself what happened to the Nine-tailed Fox after it has been defeated back then over 12 years ago.

As I said it´s silly, but…, what if it has been sealed within something…, or rather…. someone?!" Uncle Neji said.

"I understand what you mean, and it would make sense, but it is highly doubtable that Naruto would have let this done to him freely!" Tenten-san stated while thinking about the same.

"If he however never knew about it, until recently, it would be an explanation why it is so, I've heard through whispers and rumours of the adults back in the Hyuuga district that this has happen also long time before.

The wife of the First Hokage and the Fourth Hokage shall have been containers for the fox before it attacked the village over 12 years ago.

And in the other Nations it shall exists similar cases, and regarding what has been told from Naruto about Gaara, it is highly imaginable that Gaara indeed is someone like that!" Uncle Neji stated.

"…. Naruto,…, the container of the Nine-tailed Fox…,, it would explain why the adults always hated him…, even as he was only a child….

No one ever spoke about it, they always only told us not to get involved to him and no one even ever cared to explain us why!" Tenten-san stated and she began to laugh, no nasty laughter but a maddening laughter, full of disbelieve and anger.

"Hahaha… and Lee said that Naruto might have committed an unforgivable crime to the village, that it was the reason why everybody hated him…, if anything the crime has been done towards Naruto by the village, not vice-versa.

How dare they hating on an innocent child, who never had a say in this at all…, of course I can understand that people would hate the Nine-tailed fox…, I do to, thanks to him I had never parents.

…. But how dare them hating on the one, who has been made against his knowledge, to the containment of this beast!" She stated with a murderous glance at the passengers.

"Stop Tenten…, as I said I have no prove that this even is the truth, as I said before, I could also be completely mistaken here!" Uncle Neji tried to calm her and it helped.

"If it´s true however, this is hardly forgivable!" he stated with a nod.

"It definitely is!" Tenten-san stated, as she tried to calm down.

"I cannot believe this…., but even if…, Naruto is my friend, he has suffered for so long…, even if I should hate the fox…, I never can hate Naruto!" She said determined.

"Neither can I after hearing this!" A new voice stated.

We all turned around to see Lee-san walking from behind a tree.

"Seems like I owe him a real apology then!" He stated smiling.

"Whatever might happen, Naruto is our friend, and we should never forget that!" he stated.

"…You´re right…, he definitely is!" Tenten-san said as she wiped away her tears.

The scene changed yet again and we could see that Tenten-san and Sakura-san were out shopping.

"It has been quiet lately, without Lee and Neji!" Tenten-said to Sakura who looked at the cucumbers at a vegetable-market.

"I know what you mean, Sasuke lies in the hospital and Naruto is away with Jiraiya, and that at a time like this, even Kakashi has landed in the hospital.

It´s not only boring but I am constantly worried, the same goes for Hinata, ever since her match with Neji she is resting in the Hyuuga-manor, we didn´t even had a real ladies-night lately, I really could use one to build down some stress!" Sakura-san stated.

"I guess you are right….., I heard Naruto and Jiraiya are going to search for Tsunade-sama, as much as Gai-sensei said at least, to heal Lee, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, is that right?!" I asked curious.

"Indeed, they departed yesterday at noon, no fear Tenten, I know they surely will bring Tsunade-san back, so she can help Lee and the others.

I mean it aren´t just those three, there are a lot of other injured from during Suna and Oto´s attack.

If not for Jiraiya, I am certain that Naruto won´t ever let them suffer this way, especially not Lee and Sasuke, for Naruto Lee is a precious comrade and rival.

He told me that Lee surely has a long way to go, for becoming the best ninja in just Taijutsu, but with his determination Naruto was certain, that Lee could pull it off.

His journey just cannot end here already!" Sakura-san stated, as she looked in the Hospitals direction.

"_I know you can make, it…., I.., I believe in you Naruto_!" Tenten-san thought, as she looked in the sky.

"_Obviously, just trust me, Dattebayo, Tsunade-san will be back soon with us_!" She imagined him saying, which was making her blushing.

"Naruto sure is cool and nice, he´s amazing, he has changed so much ever since that day!" She said absentmindly.

"Tenten…, this sounds as if you know him since a long time!" Sakura-san asked in wonder and awe.

"He and Lee as well as I have been raised in the same Orphanage, back then it was shortly after the Attack of the Nine-tails…

It is to assume that our parents are dead even though we don't concretely know it, since they vanished without a trace.

I tell you it was a dark time, and Naruto seemed to stand in the centre of the mutual hatred of the adults, so also of our matron and her assistants.

I couldn´t understand it, all the other Orphans had parents before the attack and had only lately become orphans.

Lee, Naruto and I were the youngest back then, but all of them seemed to have a hatred in Naruto, they either totally avoided him or made fun of him… for no reason!" Tenten-san told her.

"I heard about him having a harsh life but this is far over what I imagined!" Sakura-san stated in awe.

"I tried to befriend him and after a long time of talking to him we finally became friends, after his sixth birthday, Lee wanted to become friends too, but before they could, Naruto was thrown out of the Orphanage by the matron and out on the street with nothing but the clothes on his body.

It seemed as well, as if she was relieved to have gotten rid of him.

After that day I only saw him a week later briefly out of the window, which has been the last time I saw him before our Academy days, but he barely came to school and I was in a class above him anyways.

He got other friends…, I thought there was no place for me anymore.

Back then as I saw him through the window he noticed me…, and he gave me a horribly angry and hateful glance.

Lee saw him that day too and confronted him, but he barely listened to what Lee said…, he even called me a traitor and said to Lee that he didn´t needed our help.

I knew it was just his wrath of feeling betrayed by everyone, including me, but it hurt much to know how much he hated the orphanage and its inhabitants to that time, from that one moment on.

After that I tried often to sneak away and to search for him to somehow help him, but it only brought me a lot of trouble when I was caught!" Tenten-san told to Sakura-san.

"I see and then…!" Sakura-san asked, they long had decided to sit down on a bench.

"The next time I met him at the introduction of the new students, I was glad to see him among the new students but worried that he might still hated me.

I saw that he was strong-willed but clumsy, it made me quite happy to see that he, beside of his failures never gave up.

I can´t say that Lee and I didn´t failed as well, we only graduated a year before you guys, but only a few months after he graduated, I heard from Lee about your Mission, the one with that Zabuza Momochi!" Tenten-san stated and Sakura-san nodded.

"By the way, did something happen back then, any kind of change with Naruto, some kind of tremendous hidden power perhaps!" Tenten-san asked.

"No I didn´t felt something….., although….., only for a moment I thought I felt an immense amount of chakra, it was quite evil, at least it felt so, but it soon faded away!" Sakura-san stated in thought.

"I thought it was one of our enemies back then but i´m not sure, our battlefield was wrapped by strong fog and I had to concentrate to defend our client!" she stated after a while of thinking.

"Apparently Gai sensei knew more but hadn´t told Lee much.

I was glad that you all survived the mission without injuries…, Lee then said that it could be possible, that you come to the Chunin exams this time.

I was glad as I heard it, I thought that this was my chance to finally make up with him, to apologize about for what happened back then!" Tenten explained.

"And…, did you?!" Sakura-san stated.

"Indeed, some days after Suna and Oto´s attack I met him at Ichiraku and spoke with him, I apologized and he said that the things which happened to him in the past he had chosen to forget and to live only for the present and the future, he stated that he still knew us and that he gladly would remain our friend.

You can´t imagine how glad I was to hear that…, and now he´s on the way to bring us Lady Tsunade in order to heal my Teammate…,, Lee sure can be glad to have such a friend…, so am I!" Tenten-san stated.

"He sure has become strong, I really thought it was Sasuke back then who defeated Gaara, I was really surprised as he told me that it was Naruto who did it!" Sakura-san stated.

"Yes he has become a gorgeous Ninja, strong, trustworthy and reliable, simply a man to admire, i´m so glad…, just promise me to keep an eye on him, will you?!" Tenten-san asked Sakura-san with a smile.

"Sure thing, someone has to do it after all!" Sakura-san replied with a smile as well.

The scene changed yet again, we seemed to be in the hospital this time and it seemed to be some weeks later.

"So it´s true, Sasuke really left on his own!" Tenten-san asked Lee-san who sat in the hospital bed.

"Unfortunately yes, even Naruto couldn´t bring him back, no matter how hard he fought for it, in the end Sasuke left!" Lee-san said, his eyes casted downwards.

"How are Naruto and Sakura?!" Tenten-san asked.

"Well obviously aren´t they all too happy about it, Naruto is really mad and heartbroken that he couldn´t fulfil his promise to Sakura and bring Sasuke back, also he feels himself too weak.

I heard from Gai-sensei that he was assigned to go train with Jiraiya for some time, so it could be that we won't see him for a long time, but I can tell already that when we meet him again, he will be a different person!" Lee-san stated.

"I see…, well I hope he´s gonna be alright!" Tenten-san said worried.

"As for Sakura she is equally sad and heartbroken, but I heard that she wanted to become the Fifth´s apprentice, to become stronger as well!" Lee-san said.

"I saw her running up the hallway every now and then!" he said.

"_I see, so that's why she was in the hallway_!" Tenten-san thought.

"I have to train as well, I cannot sit around and do nothing, I have to become stronger, so I can support you guys better!" She stated determined.

"Sure thing, I got to train too, I won´t ever dare to stay behind Naruto!" Lee-san stated.

"Obviously!" Tenten-san smiled.

"Well then get well soon, I will meet you at the training field then!" She stated.

"Sure thing, see you then!" Lee-san replied, as she departed.

"_Naruto…, I hope you gonna be alright!" _Tenten-san thought, as she rushed to the training field.

The scene changed again, this time I ran through a forest together with Team Gai.

"_I can´t believe it, the Kazekage has been Kidnapped and Naruto is on the way to get him back…, but if these Akatsuki people, which Gai-Sensei spoke of, are as strong as he said, then Naruto might be in severe danger._

_Come think of it, Gai sensei said that the Akatsuki had been once in Konoha, a few years ago, to look for Naruto, they managed to defeat Kakashi-sensei…, can it be, is he really the Containment for the Nine-tailed fox_!" Tenten-san thought, as she speeded up a little, though not as fast as Lee-san and Gai-sensei.

"He´s barely back home and already the things turn upside down once again!" She muttered.

"No fear, Naruto surely will be okay!" Lee-san stated, as he recognized Tenten-san´s worried and sad expression.

"Hope you are right, Lee!" Tenten-san stated.

"Naruto is strong, stronger than anybody of us, if someone can bring Gaara back, then it is definitely him!" Uncle Neji stated with confidence.

"I would say the same, I don´t know him as well as Kakashi does, but I can tell he is full of the Power of Youth, maybe not as much as Lee but close enough!" Gai-sensei stated.

"Well if even Gai-sensei says so, I should no worry so much!" Tenten-san stated.

"At ease, something´s coming!" Uncle Neji suddenly said alarmed.

"Alright no more worries, right now I got to concentrate on the here and now!" Tenten-san said with determination.

The Scene changed again.

"Poor Naruto, I can´t even imagine how it would be to loose someone so precious as his sensei!" Tenten-san stated to Lee-san who sat next to her on the ground.

"I know right I mean it would be the same as if Gai-sensei wouldn´t be there anymore, simply vanished, it would be horrible!" Lee-san stated.

"And once again I cannot do anything for him!" Tenten-san mumbled with sadden mood, letting her head hanging.

"That's not true, sure you cannot bring Jiraiya sensei back…, neither can I…, but you can support Naruto, mentally and physically, if he knows that his friends are there for him, the world might seem at least a little brighter to him!" Lee-san stated and Tenten-san looked at him in wonder.

He gave her a Nice-guy pose.

The scene changed, this time it seemed to be during the day as Pain destroyed the village.

"So Naruto managed to defeat Pain, i´m so glad that nobody has died, what a relief!" Tenten-san stated, as she and her companions helped with rebuilding the village.

"Indeed, Naruto seems to be so out of reach lately, I wonder how much stronger he can get?!" Lee-san stated.

"He´s already on the level of a Hokage, when not even Jiraiya could beat Pain and his six bodies together and most of the Jonin lost to just one of his six bodies!" Uncle Neji said with a nod.

"No one of us would have thought that after he has become a Genin!" Ino-san stated.

"But now I've got to say he has really become a man to admire, no to say that he is some real kind of eye-candy, if you look apart of his dense personality!" She stated.

"I think Naruto-kun is just awesome!" Mom stated.

"Sure he is, even I got to admit it, he is, by means of power at least, the closest to the title of Hokage!" Kiba-san stated.

"From a strategic mind we cannot speak, there he definitely needs help, but Kiba´s right from power and determination he definitely is the strongest out of all of Konoha, beside of perhaps Lady Tsunade.

Temari once had witnessed the whole match between him and Gaara and she said that Naruto´s chakra only changed shortly before the last blow, as Gaara had trapped his feet in sand to hold him away from him.

And it also only have been for a brief moment, which means that he basically fought the entire battle with his own chakra, which is amazing when you think about a single ninja fighting against a Bijuu, it sometimes reminds me of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"It´s true, he might have that tremendous power of the Nine tails in him…., but he does not use it all too often if he can avoid it, he achieved most of the things he did with his on powers and determination.

That's what I like on him, his will to never give up no matter what or how hard things get!" Tenten-san stated, well more gushed, well mom nodded strongly.

"Tenten…, that almost sounds as if you fell in Love with Naruto!" Ino-san teased her in mild shock and amusement, while Mom looked shocked, same as Tenten-san.

"What…, no…, that´s not true, I-I only like him as a friend and I admire the strength of his heart and his determination, that´s all…!" Tenten-san stated blushing deep red, while Ino grinned.

"Also hasn´t he still a crush on Sakura?!" She asked with a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes almost unseen to the others but by mom.

"Possible, however I think he slowly realizes that he has not the ounce of a chance, same as I do, she is completely infatuated with Sasuke after all!" Lee-san stated.

"Geez you guys, it does not really matters who´s infatuated or not, I know we all admire Naruto, but still, the main theme which we had to discuss is what we should do with the news about Sasuke defeating and kidnapping the Eight-tails, that is far more important right now!" Shikamaru-san stated dryly, as he sighed.

"Yes…, Sasuke, hard to say what to think of that…, if it´s true that he helps Akatsuki to gather Bijuu´s, it is only a matter of time when he attacks Konoha and perhaps even Naruto…., we have to deal with him sooner or later…!" Shino-san stated.

"We cannot let anybody else do that, this burden should only remain on our shoulders…, no one else can bear this burden and no one else should be allowed to deal with him, at the very least not some other village.

It´s natural that we won't take it, if some other Nation would kill him, I bet Naruto would run berserk and attack no matter wo would stand in his path to stop him, we cannot let it come to a war just because of Sasuke!" Shikamaru-san continued.

"Unfortunately you are right…, in the end, if Naruto nor Sakura can bring him back, our only option is to kill him, he definitely won´t let himself be imprisoned, that's for sure!" Uncle Neji stated the worst but most rational truth.

Of course every one of them knew this theme would someday come up and it was clear that Ino-san could not take it, neither would Sakura-san or even Dad.

"I know…, I just hope it doesn't have to come that far, more due to both, Naruto and Sakura´s psyche…, and because of Ino too!" Tenten-san stated, worried as she held her friend in her arms for comfort.

"We all hope that Tenten!" Lee-san stated.

"The question remains if we are even able to do so, remember, each three of them have trained under a Sannin…., their level of power is far greater than ours, especially that of Naruto and Sasuke.

I heard Sasuke managed to defeat the Eight-tails with his group consisting out of four people, something not easy at all as we know.

And it is very believable that Naruto would definitely not be happy about it if he knows, he would stop us with everything he has, even if he has to break every single bone in our body.

I´m sure he would let no one else but himself shoulder the burden of killing Sasuke, if it comes so far, especially not Sakura!" Sai-san stated and everybody nodded.

"I think we still should first ask Sakura and Naruto, how they think about this, we cannot simply decide this behind their backs, what kind of friends would we be…, after all they were his comrades and furthermore are they…, or better said, they were his friends, they should know the best how he feels, or at least can think of it…., at least better than we do!" Tenten-san stated.

"_Naruto…, Sakura… Ino, I don´t want this, I don´t want to force you to make a decision…., but we have to, or else the situation becomes even more awful_!" She thought, as she comforted a crying Ino.

The scene changed again, this time we seemed to be right in the war.

"Neji…, why would you go so far for me…, even give up your life!" Dad asked, as he held Neji in his arms.

"Because…., you called me a genius!" Uncle Neji stated.

"_Neji…, noooo…., this cannot be…, this cannot be true_!" Tenten though, as she watched how Neji died in Naruto´s arms.

"Ooooh nooooo, Neji!" Lee-san cried, as he took Neji in his arms and cried, mourning his death, as my father, after being brought back out of the dark thoughts by mom, began to share the Kurama´s Chakra between the ninja´s of the Alliance who still were able to fight.

"Naruto…, it was me who once told you the words: I won't let my Comrades die.

I tell them to myself every time, that I will save them this time, but I always have to see, that in the end so many of my comrades die.

I will bear these wounds…, these scars…, for the rest of my life!" Kakashi-sensei stated, as he looked towards Lee-san and Uncle Neji.

"That's why we are Ninja, we are those who endure.

They never let you forget, but they also help you to let your friend live on…, in here.

Our friends are still alive…., in our hearts!" Father said, as he put his fist on his chest right above his heart.

"Friends which you create within a dream, just so you won´t get hurt aren´t real.

That only means that you erase your real friends!" Dad continued and now even Lee-san listened.

"_He´s right…, he´s absolutely right_!" Tenten-san thought, as she wiped the tears away.

"Be it a Curse or not, i´m gonna safe the real ninjas, right in here!" Father ended his speech.

"_The real Neji…, right in here…, you are right Naruto_!" Lee-san thought, as he remembered scenes from the past, like whenever he fought against Neji.

Or when Neji told him to someday have a real fight with him, to finally, once and for all make clear what´s better, Uncle Neji´s gentle fist or Lee-san´s wild fist.

"_We got to win…, we got to fight on and win this war, so that Neji´s death was not futile…, for the safety of everyone, I will stand by your side, Naruto, Lee, Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata…, everyone, let us beat up Madara´s and Obito´s ass…., for Neji_!" Tenten-san though, as my father shared his Chakra with her.

The scene changed again, this time we seemed to be in a dark lit apartment room, apparently a bed room.

On the bed I could see Tenten-san, wrapped in a blanket, staring at an old photograph of her team, with a near empty glance.

It was clear to me that it must have been shortly after the war.

"_It has been two months now since Neji was buried and we held the funeral…, and still I cannot bear to see the light of the sun._

_There is an eternal rainy night within my heart, and nothing can make it better…., not even the thought of Naruto´s survival after a near death, as happy as it is_!" Tenten-san thought.

"_It´s crazy…, I never could stand Neji in the past before the Chunin exam, I only could bear with him because he was my teammate and we could more or less count on each other during battles, but his personality back then really pissed me off most of the time._

_Then…, after Naruto changed him on a 360° turn, his personality suddenly began to become better, he became friendlier, kinder, be it with us or with Hinata._

_Naruto changed Neji, this was an undeniable truth and for that I would forever be grateful to Naruto._

_Neji became a real friend to me and Lee, a comrade worth dying for, I had to admit that his skills were admirable and that his concern for us did good to me, but I wouldn´t say that I ever truly was infatuated to him._

_If at most I respected him._

_But in the end, he was the one who died for us, for saving Hinata and Naruto on his very own accord_!" she thought further, as big tears rolled down her cheeks unto the secured picture.

"_I wonder…, if Neji wouldn´t have changed…, would he have even considered to have done that…, would he had left them to die….?_

_Before that time back then, everything was irrelevant to him, but himself and his born talent._

_He was egoistic, self-centred and from destiny practically possessed._

_That was however also before I got to know about his harsh childhood and the death of his father, something he never even bothered to tell us…, after hearing all that, it was quite understandable, how it came that he ended up being so worse of character._

_Hearing it coming from himself, I was in shock and speechless for the time being, I knew the Hyuuga clan had some harsh rules, but I never could have imagined how hard they were exactly._

_Neji had so much grudge and anger in himself, so much hatred for the main-family of the Hyuuga and for Hinata._

_I wonder, if Naruto wouldn´t have changed him, would he still have hated her that much?_!" Tenten-san thought.

"_But you too Lee…, even you changed a bit, for a long time I thought you didn´t cared about Naruto at all, mostly after he was thrown out of the orphanage…, but it was just you, showing how much you cared about me, wasn´t it?_

_You were mad at him, after having seen Naruto with so much hatred in himself, for everything and everyone who ever hurt him, physically or psychically._

_You were mad at him, after he was, in his anger, insulting me as a Traitor, although there was a bit of truth in his claim, there do was nothing we could do for him, no matter what I tried it never worked, I was either caught vanishing out of the orphanage, or stealing food._

_You were mad at Naruto, because I constantly got myself in trouble, to somehow be able to get through with my plans and be able to help him and that in the end, so you thought, he did not even appreciate it._

_But the more you were mad at yourself, because of your helplessness, you knew we couldn´t help him and that I suffered because of that._

_You said you didn´t cared about him, but in reality you didn´t wanted me to get hurt, that's why you hid the truth from me, about your meeting and his words, for so long._

_But his words had a bit of truth in them, I was a traitor who betrayed our friendship by staying in the Orphanage._

_I couldn´t help Naruto, no matter how often I claimed it and promised it to him in the past and no matter how often I promised myself, that I would someday surely help him…, I never could back then._

…_, You didn´t wanted me to suffer, that's why you acted as if you didn´t cared about Naruto and tried to make me do the same…, to hide the truth that you too were worried about him…, or else you wouldn´t have gathered all the information about him._

_About what he does, how he lived, about his Training or even about his graduation, his missions and his possible participation in the Chunin exam._

_You constantly gathered information about Naruto to know what he does, to make sure he´s alright, until he can care about himself… until he finds new friends he can trust._

_You even tested Sasuke, if he would be able to properly shield Naruto in times of need, covering it up as of testing his strength and skill._

_You always worried about Naruto, even if you never truly showed it…, but I knew you long enough to eventually see through you_!" Tenten-san stated with a sad smile.

"You even pretended to have fallen in Love with Sakura, to see Naruto´s reaction, to test his honesty and determination towards the one he would love…

Not that you didn´t liked her for real…. I guess though that you love her more like a friend than a potential girlfriend…., I know an act of you when I see it, even if nobody else gets it, not even Gai-sensei!" Tenten-san smiled a bit brighter.

"_And yet I haven´t seen you in a long time, even Naruto came often here to speak, but I just hadn´t the strength to open the door and let him in, even though he knows how it is to cope with the loss of beloved people._

_He sat before my door and kept talking about various things, relevant or not, about what the others do, what has happened so far and how he feels so far._

_He did it to keep me company, despite me enclosing myself in my room, he even bought me groceries without anyone telling him to…, that´s just how he is._

_He knows how I feel and tries to ease my pain at least a little, that's why I love him so much for his kind heart…, not like one would love a boyfriend, but he definitely is more to me than a simple friend._

_He lost many of them…., his parents which he never could meet before the war….., his friend Yota….., the third Hokage, to whom he was quite close as much as I have seen…._

_Even Menma, the ninja from the Land of Rice-fields, who died to save a Village from being flooded…., Naruto still has his Ocarina as memorial._

_The death of Gaara, before he was resurrected which was resulting in the later death of Lady Chiyo, struck him very hard…., the near death of Hinata ripped his heart apart, as much as the death of Jiraiya…_

_It even forced him to go berserk and almost completely transform himself in the Nine-tails, as much as I heard from Lady Katsuyu and Kō Hyuuga_….!" Tenten-san thought shuddering, as she remembered the feeling of all the wrath and hatred in the air, as well as the massive Chakra of Kurama.

"_The death of his Jinnchuriki pals, even though he didn´t knew many of them, he knows how they felt all their lives and even I find their deaths cruel…, killed to be resurrected and being used as mere tools, as puppets of war….._

_All these deaths marked Naruto and sent his heart in a constant whirlpool of regret and iron determination of not letting anyone dying again._

_Neji´s death was just the drop to overflow the barrel, but Hinata made it clear to him that he has to go on, that he has to show the will to fight the evil, for no one´s death, until this moment, to be wasted_!" She thought.

"_I guess that was the moment, when I knew I had no more chance to ever come closer to Naruto than a simple best friend, or maybe an older sister-like figure…, not like Hinata, who was sure about her feelings…, her borderless love for Naruto._

_I know I always tried to deny it, but deep down I was craving to be closer connected to Naruto, ever since the day as I thought I lost him for good._

_I knew it was not meant to be, ever since that day in the winter 10 years ago, as he was kicked out and I was staying in the orphanage, even when I tried to warn him I was enclosed in my room, I couldn´t help nor even say him goodbye._

_Days long they left me in the room, after I finally was able to get out two weeks had already passed_!" Tenten-san thought, her eyes filling back with tears.

"_Maybe he has forgiven me, that I couldn´t hold my promise we once gave each other, the promise to stand to each other´s side, no matter what, just like a real family, just like an older sister to him._

_I disappointed him beyond all measures, as I didn´t went with him…, not that I could back then…., but he never could hate me, as much as I hated myself back then._

_Knowing he was left out to die, I wanted to die too, I wanted to suffer like he did, but not even this was allowed to me._

_During this time out there alone, he found new friends, Yota, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru…, friends he could trust far more than me._

_All I could do was worrying over him from afar._

_And eventually this worry and care had turned into infatuation, as I watched him growing up…, out of the little weak boy back then, who I had often to look out for, has become a strong man, the strongest of all, who looked out for others._

_A man who´s back has become so large from all the muscles and who began to shoulder the fate of the world or the village more than once, ever since he was born._

_And still, even after I once promised to care for him and stand at his side, all I ever was able to do was to run behind him, desperately trying to catch up to him, to take some of the load of him_!" Tenten-san, continued to drown in loneliness and inner pain.

"_All I ever could do was to try to keep at least Lee in check, which I more or less managed to do, but in the end I am useless, i´m sitting here even though Lee is probably in even much greater pain than me, and still I have no power to stand up and help him easing the pain._

_To Lee, Neji was like what Sasuke was for Naruto, a rival and a friend, losing him must have been even harder for him, than almost losing Gai-sensei, whom he admired beyond rational thinking_!" Tenten-san thought with a tiny sad smile.

"I should stand up and just go over, more than being rejected to enter, might not happen anyways!" She told herself, after suppressing her emotional Chaos within her.

She was about to rise, even though she felt not an ounce of force left in her body, as suddenly a sound shrieked her up.

"Knock, knock, knock!" The door suddenly knocked.

"W-who´s there?!" Tenten-san asked, with hoarse voice.

"It´s me, Naruto!" Dad´s voice sounded from behind the door.

"N-Naruto…, why?!" Tenten-san asked, as she went to open up the door, she almost rushed.

"_He came again…, Naruto_!" She thought, as she looked at him with happiness and admiration.

"Hey there i´m glad you let me in, figured you might want something to….., ghosh Tenten, you look awful, when have you eaten the last time?!" Dad asked in shock.

"What do you mean I….., oh…, I see…, guess this do looks quite unhealthy to others…, didn´t even though anything about it!" Tenten stammered, as she looked into the mirror in her corridor, only to shriek back from a face, as pale as a sheet, with cheeks sunken, she looked more like a ghost.

Her hair was messy and her eyes puffy red from crying.

And now she could even hear the constant growling of her stomach, which she had blended out for so long.

"Geez you have to take care of yourself, aren´t you but at least half a year older than me and on top of that a pretty girl?!" Naruto asked, as he sat down some groceries he had picked up at the market.

"Naruto…., why…, again you did this…, why?" Tenten asked again.

"I figured out you wouldn´t eat properly…., believe me Tenten, I know that feeling when everything you usually were hot for, seems to suddenly taste like sand and water.

When you have no power to move a single millimetre, when even the light of the day seems to have become a traitor to you, mocking your misery.

I felt the exact same way as Jiraiya-sensei died, days long I couldn´t get a grip on me, until Iruka sensei helped me and reminded me of something…, that I was Jiraiya´s student, instead of falling into darkness and a slump, because of my misery, I should rise up and finish what he hasn´t been able to finish, as in defeating Pain and bring peace back home to Konoha.

He entrusted the future to me, so I had to stay strong for it.

Similar as Neji did, he too entrusted the future to me and Hinata´s safety and I gave him my promise to watch out for her.

That's why I helped her and Hanabi-chan to recover for the last few weeks, after I managed to get out of my own slump as well, I send my Kagebushin here to somehow keep you company, knowing you could need it.

Still i´m sorry that I couldn´t come myself, I would have loved to comfort you.

I know it is late, but I came here myself this time in order to make you feel better somehow, not that most of us hadn´t tried it before by both of you, Lee and you.

However, Lee doesn't even answers us…

I asked Hinata at one point to look if he at least was still alive, which he luckily was, since the last week we constantly took a tour to bang at his door, to at least get him to open up to one of us, less to answer us…

But I figured out that the only one, who might get him to open up the door, would be you!" Dad stated, as he entered with a worried glance, leading her to her couch.

"You think so?!" Tenten-san asked.

"I know so, everybody else is momentarily occupied with missions, during the war many bandits and criminal organisation have gone active and raided villages in different lands, we have to get them under control or things soon will escalate again.

However since Sasuke is still in prison and nothing has yet been decided about him, they cannot send us away on missions, also because we don´t know how dangerous it is so shortly after the war.

From the former Jinnchurikis are only I and Uncle B remaining, and for the time being, we are kept in our villages, until the situation has calmed down.

There are still frictions between Kumo and Konoha regarding Sasuke and his attempted kidnapping of Uncle B and I cannot tell when they might end.

Sakura is at the hospital to tend the injured and as I said, I have to stay here in the village…., so I figured out I might as well come and cook for you!" Dad stated with a comforting smile.

"You…. can cook?!" Tenten asked in, what could be called, amusement.

"I learned it during my time at Myoubokuzan through Grandma Shima, although I only got insects and Caterpillars to eat, believe me I was glad to be back in Konoha after it was build up again, I missed Ichiraku so much!" Dad stated with an embarrassed smile.

"Ewwww…., and you could eat that?!" Tenten-san asked disgusted.

"It was the least I could eat in a long time, so I had to get used to it!" Dad replied, as he began to prepare the cooking utensils, wearing a black apron with the face of a toad on it.

"The trick is, to not shew it too much but to simply choke it down!" Dad said, nodding to himself, as he began to cook.

"I see!" Tenten-san stated, a she observed Dad fascinated.

She herself couldn´t cook for a long time, not that she didn´t constantly tried it though, eventually she asked Chouji for lessons in cooking and so improved.

Mostly because Lee constantly insisted on eating curry-rice, which Tenten soon got tired of.

"After I got my Apartment back, after we came back from war, I began to train with normal food…, it took my mind of so many sad things for a while, that and my gardening-hobby!" Dad said, as he washed the rice.

"At the moment however I can only cook various Ramen and Onigiri and they are not as good as Ichiraku´s but at least they are eatable!" Dad joked.

"_Why….., why Naruto…, why are you doing this for me… why are you so friendly to me, I could never do something for you back then_?" Tenten-san thought.

"You are like an older sister to me Tenten, and even if I cannot do much, I want to at least help you this way if you are in need.

Back then in the orphanage…., I would have been lost if it weren't for you helping me and holding out your hand to me, you saved me….

And i´m sorry to ever have called you a traitor…., back then I was angry and full of wrath because I was thrown out so easy, I was heartbroken…

But as I became older I figured how foul and silly these thoughts were, I figured out that there was nothing you could have done, I knew that the matron most likely wouldn´t have let you out alone, especially not to meet me.

I don´t want you to feel forever guilty for it, especially not for the rest of your life…., I told you once but I will tell you again, I long have forgiven you…., Ten-nee!" Dad stated and Tenten-san seemed shocked at this old nickname, the flood-gates slowly began to open.

"So if you can forgive me, to ever have doubted you like this, I would really appreciate it!" Dad stated still having his back turned towards her, not seeing Tenten-san´s tears falling at these words.

"NARUTO!" And so she practically jumped in his arms, as he turned around in shock of her outburst.

She cried for a long time, of joy and of sorrow alike, crying for the loss of her friend and teammate, and crying for he recovered family-like relationship to Naruto.

She stayed in Dad´s arms for a long time, crying as well as nuzzling in his embrace feeling the warmth of siblings-like love, while he petted her head and back and holding her close.

"It feels just like back then, as we were little and innocent!" She whispered with a faint chuckle.

"I know right!" Dad whispered his reply grinning.

"Naruto…, I …., I had fallen in love with you for a long time now…., but I figured out that it is a different kind of love as I thought….

I-I-I wanted to… keep worrying about you, always…, I wanted to know how you were feeling, how you were walking through life…, I-I just wanted to remain your older sister for a little while longer.

I always was worried about you ever since you left back then…, Lee called it obsession…, maybe he was right, I was obsessed with the thought of caring for you as an older sister, maybe it was because I had no family myself!" Tenten-san stated, as she nuzzled in his embrace with a happy and satisfied face.

The heat of the food was decreased, so that it slowly cooked, before they sat on the couch, still embracing.

"I had no one back then, no parents and no siblings…, caring for you helped me to find a purpose in my life!" she continued, as he held her close.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know Tenten…., for a long time I was infatuated with Sakura…, I thought it was nice to be together with a girl I loved and I thought myself to love Sakura…, but in the last few years I felt that there was something different about this kind of love…, I loved her, but not as much as I did as I was young, I felt different about her, I began to love her more like a sister.

However, the feeling for her was not as strong as the feeling for you…, I always saw you as my only older sister back then and this won´t change…

So if you let me…, then we still can be like Siblings…, you know, I always thought that when I really would have had a sister, when my parents wouldn´t have died, then she would have to be at least similar to you!" Dad stated with a smile.

"Oh Naruto…, of course, I want this too!" Tenten-san stated with tears in her eyes, nuzzling deeper in his embrace.

"I´m sorry I bet I smell terrible, I didn´t cared to bath in a long time!" She stated blushing.

"No need to be, as I said I know how you felt!" Dad said.

"You know, Hinata is like a sister to me too, and it´s obvious that she likes you much…, you two really match together well, if you ask me…, the hyperactive surprise Ninja and the reversed but fierce Lioness.

I wouldn´t mind to support you, you know!" Tenten-san stated teasing Dad.

"Maybe…, I got to think about that, for the moment my life is way too unstable for any kind of deeper relationship, such as long lasting interpersonal love.

I just jumped of Death´s blade by a hairs breadth…, being a man with a target-mark drawn on my chest, isn´t really healthy for those around me you know!" Dad stated worried.

"I know…., but I hope that someday you can find your love!" Tenten-san nodded smiling.

"Well at least I have made my mission complete, I managed to comfort you and made you smiling again…, you shouldn´t let tears wounding that pretty face of yours, you know!" Dad stated, as he wiped a few tears away, making her blushing deep crimson.

"Damn you, you old sweet-talker, if I wouldn´t love you like a little brother, I might fall for you, for real!" She stated blushing but smiling, as she kept embracing Dad.

"Well…., I honestly wouldn´t mind thought…, anyways let´s first get you back on the track and afterwards you got to help me with Lee, deal?!" Dad asked blushing.

"Deal!" Tenten-san replied, happily smiling.

The scene changed and the next scene seemed to be a few days after, we, Tenten and I stood before the front-door of an apartment.

"Lee, are you there….., Lee if you are there then at least answer me!" Tenten-san shouted, banging on the closed door.

"C´mon Lee, don´t do this to me, all I want to do is to speak with you!" She stated annoyed.

"Go away!" A voice stated from inside, faintly but still audible.

"Alright, that does it, you are not the only one who suffers you hear, I suffer too…., do you honestly think this lets me cold, all I want is to help a friend, but you keep telling us off…, how do you expect to get out of your slump if you aren't even trying!" Tenten-san shouted, her voice breaking.

"Then why don´t you go and bother Naruto?!" Lee-san responded out of the room with a weak voice.

"I want to be together with you right now, Naruto has enough problems on his own and still he helped me to come out of my slump, now it´s my turn to help you, I cannot always rely on him!" She stated quite annoyed.

"Why not, hasn´t bothered you in the past either, hasn´t it!" The weak voice from behind the door stated.

"Grrrr, you are not the only one who seeks comfort or is hurt or suffers, I do too, but you, since a month you don´t show up, you don´t even call me, less send me any other kind of message.

If I wouldn´t speak with you right now, I might have believed that you would be dead, aren´t we friends, shouldn´t we stand together in times like this?!" Tenten-san stated.

"I wish I were dead, maybe this pain then stops!" Lee-san´s weak voice stated.

"You selfish brat, what would that do, it would only make me feel even worse, do you honestly think I would like that…., answer me goddammit…..!

Alright, I had it enough, open that damn door or I kick it open, I give you 10 Seconds, from now!" She replied in sheer rage, while she suppressed the tears with all might.

"10….9…..8…..7!"

"You´re wasting your time Tenten, I won't open!" Lee-san´s voice echoed through the door.

"6…5…4…3!" Tenten-san counted without an ounce of doubt.

"Give up Tenten!" Lee-san stated.

"2…1…0.5….0!" Tenten-san shouted before she took a small start.

With a mighty kick she literally broke the whole door out of its hinges.

"What the hell are you doing there?!" Lee-san´s voice sounded from his bed-room.

"I told you I will break in, didn´t I…, uuuuuh, good grief, it smells like ass in here, when have you cleaned up the last time….., uuuuh Kami…

This is worse than back in Naruto´s old apartment, when he was younger and less clean!" Tenten-san stated, pinching her nose in disgust.

"If you don´t like it then go away!" Lee-san´s voice stated.

"Haha, as if…., stop joking, you going to get a grip on you, whether you like it or not!" Tenten-san stated annoyed, as she opened up the bathroom and let water crashing in the bathtub.

"All this garbage…., Eeeeewwww…, you really need to clean more, you know…, they say a healthy soul lives in a healthy body and a healthy mind, but as much as I see, your soul must be really full of mildew and garbage lately!" She stated, as she cleaned, with hard feelings, the pigsty which actually should have been the floor of Lee-san´s apartment.

Packing everything in large plastic bags, the floor was soon cleaner, at least better than before.

Tenten-san walked back in the bathroom, feeling the temperature, before pouring bath-mousse into the tub, merging it.

"Alright Lee, Bath´s ready!" She stated.

"What do you mean?!" The same asked.

"You smell like coming right out of a cow´s ass, so you going to take a bath, c´mon!" She stated, breaking into Lee-sans bedroom.

"Can you please refrain from breaking every single door in this apartment?" He asked annoyed.

"Then open the fuck up, easy as that!" She replied with an angry stare, as she dragged Lee-san towards the bathroom.

"Alright undress, get in and start washing the dirt of you, if you aren´t inside of the tub in 5 minutes, I´m going to throw you inside with your clothes on and wash you with this steel-brush, it´s your choice!" She stated, threatening him indeed with a steel-brush.

"Geez, as if that helps!" Lee-san muttered.

"Don´t get out until you shine like a diamond, got it, if not…, well you know!" Tenten-san, stated showing him the steel-brush again, with a terrifying smile, before walking back into the dark lit living room.

"Geez, you need to open the covers, it´s so dark inside of here!" She said.

"_Now that I see all this, I really am ashamed of myself to have let myself go in a similar way, what of an unsightly sight must I have given Naruto, as he came to save me_!" Tenten-san thought, as she opened up the covers and the windows.

Cold air flooded the room, as well as the light of the winter-sun, reflected by the newly fallen snow.

It was shortly before the Rinne festival would begin at evening, and she would be damned if she would allow Lee-san to miss on this special day, where they all wanted to go to Neji´s grave and the Hokage memorial.

"Are you washing yourself Lee, or do I have to come with the steel-brush?!" She asked with a happy smile.

"I´m almost done!" She heard Lee-san shuffling in the bathroom.

"Good to hear!" She said with a evil smile.

"I´m gonna get you all clean and respectable for tonight, don´t forget to wash behind your ears, by the way I brought some clothes for you, which I lend from Naruto…, I won´t allow you to wear your green suit tonight!" Tenten-san stated.

"Is that really necessary, I like my suit!" Lee-san asked.

"I won´t allow you to wear such a dirty and sweaty suit to the memorial of your friend, are you nuts or what?!" She asked annoyed.

"…Guess you are right, I haven't washed them in days!" lee-san stated lamely.

"I smell it!" Tenten-san stated, as she, disgusted, threw the suit in the basket with the clothes to wash.

"_Seriously I feel like a newlywed couple, only with an immature boy as Husband_!" Tenten-san thought, as she put the old clothes in the washing machine, put wash powder to it and put the machine in motion.

"Geez and now to the floor, we still have around 8 hours before we got to meet up, until then I want this apartment to look like licked-off.

It shall be as clean as to be able to eat on the floor, unless this goal hasn´t been achieved I won't go, and neither will you, you hear me Lee!" She stated, as she took out a broom out of a side-locker.

"Loud and clearly!" Lee-san stated sighing in defeat, as he dried himself off.

"Here have some fresh undergarments, long boxers and winter-socks are in the little bag, wool-Pullover, warm pants and winter indoor-shoes are in the bigger bag!" Tenten-san explained, as she sat the bags behind the door of the Bathroom with closed eyes.

"Oh c´mon it´s nothing you haven't seen before, Tenten!" Lee-san stated and I really wanted to facepalming myself.

"To remind you my dear Rock Lee, we were kids from 5 years the last time I can remember that we bathed together, that´s 11 years ago, now this would only be improper.

We are neither husband nor wife, nor are we even a couple at all, although it kinda feels like that, whenever I have to deal with you like this.

When was the last time I had to cook for you, because you ran out of money, because you kept spending too much on the curry-shop?!" Tenten-san wondered.

"Ah yeah, a week before the war started!" She stated sarcastically.

"Geeez…., I even have to wash your old clothes because you still have no idea how to use a wash machine, less a dishwasher.

To be honest the only thing you know about house-keeping shores, is how to build up your furniture…., after many attempts!" She sighed in annoyance.

"I wouldn´t…., really mind to have you as my wife though!" Lee-san stated, blushing as he walked out of the Bathroom, freshly washed and dressed.

"C´mon, stop Joking…., aren´t you in love with Sakura….?

Although that´s even more of a joke isn´t it, you really fooled anyone, even Neji believed your act…, me almost too!" Tenten stated angrily.

"Well I am not really joking, but i´m impressed you knew that I was only pulling an act with my infatuation to Sakura…, how long do you know it?!" Lee-san asked.

"You are strong Lee, no matter what, you wouldn´t have given up to fight and defend the girl you love, you would have gone all out for her, same as you have been going all out against Gaara.

Therefore…., as you let yourself being beaten up by the Oto-nins, I knew instantly that you only pulled an act, after all you know how to fight against Neji.

Whenever I tried it I was beaten, and whenever I watched you two fighting in a mock battle, I got dizzy from watching his speed.

I never held out long against him, but you, you just kept on fighting, even without much of orientation-sense you would have still been able to fight and defeat them.

And you are smart enough to know how to take on other opponents when you cannot instantly defeat the first one right before you.

So instead of attacking Dosu twice, you would have gone for either Zaku or Kin instead, before later dealing with Dosu.

For the girl you love you would have died…, that's just the kind of guy you are.

And I refuse to believe that you wouldn´t have used the reverse Lotus on one of them, if you truly would have saved Sakura from near Death, admit it…, similar as before the Chunin-exam even started, as you fought against Sasuke, you wanted to test Sakura´s strength and determination, didn´t you.

You used the frontal Lotus to put yourself in a situation where you would look all helpless, you recovered way too fast from it, without even opening one of the Hachimon Tonko Gates.

I bet that your jutsu hadn´t hurt as bad, as when you used it against Gaara on massive concrete, after all you fell even relatively soft thanks to Zaku´s airwave jutsu, am I right?!" Tenten-san asked.

"Even Gaara survived the Frontal lotus back then only because he somehow managed to slip out of his shell, before you hit on the ground!"

"…., Geeez, guess I've been busted there… you are as smart as ever…., you are right, it didn´t hurted as much as when I used it against Gaara.

That time I had to defeat not only the speed of Gaara´s sand but also his Sand-skin-armour, which greatly decreased the power of my Beats.

Dosu would have been so easy to beat, he wasn´t even half as fast as Neji or Sasuke, I admit his Soundwave attack was quite nasty, but if I would have been dead-serious, I would have strike him down before he could attack me the second time…., because I then would have taking off my restrains.

As you know I can reach with unleashed forces, nearly the speed of sound, maybe even break through the same, when I get serious.

But as you rightly said, I wanted to see how strong Sakura truly is, her determination to defend her friends, so I made as if I had fallen unconscious, while actually listening to what was happening.

I have good ears thanks to meditating often with Gai-sensei and Neji.

If things would have gotten out of control, I would have surely attacked them again, my balance-sense had been recovered pretty fast, but in the end, Shikamaru´s team interfered as well as Sasuke who woke up.

But I got to admit, his Chakra back then was nasty…, anyways…, eventually I fell asleep, but then I was roughly woken by you!" Lee-san explained.

"I figured that out…, I saw the Oto-nins during the preliminaries and they weren´t so strong, okay Zaku had his arms broken as Handicap, but Kin and Dosu were still alright…. and still they, beside of Dosu against Chouji, simply were defeated by their opponents.

They would have been no match against Gaaras force and still you acted as if you had been beaten.

Dammit you would have almost beaten Gaara after getting serious, so I figured that you hadn´t shown much a few hours before that time and that it was once again one of your acts.

It was silly and still, I found it also amusing, to see how hard you tried to cover your worry for Naruto up, behind silly, stupid acts!" Tenten-san stated smiling, as she put the filled plates on the Table, filled with steaming hot _curry a la Tenten_.

"Yes I admit it…, I too was worried about Naruto for a long time and I only said I didn´t cared for you to stop searching after him, since you always got in trouble, I feared that the matron might really throw you out someday, I wouldn´t have known what to do without you!" Lee-san stated.

"That sound´s quite romantic you know, but I already have a little brother, sorry that place has already been token!" Tenten-san joked.

"Well I loved you more than just a sister anyways, so maybe I can become your lover, there isn´t a girl but you, who can handle me anyways!" Lee-san replied, embracing her from behind in a loving hug.

"C´mon Lee, stop this…, I´m not in the mood for your Jokes!" Tenten-san replied angrily.

"We still have only a bit of time and…!"

"I am not joking Tenten!" Lee-san stated in his most serious tone, laying his cheek on hers.

"….eh what!"

"I am not joking, I love you more than a sister and far more than a simple friend and teammate, I thought you figured out that much at least!" Lee-san stated, as he began to hug her even tighter.

Before letting go of the speechless Tenten, to sit down and eat calmly.

"…. How the hell can you throw out such a statement at me and then eat in all peace!" Tenten-san said unbelieving.

"Well I wouldn´t want your cooked meal to go to waste, so sit down and eat with me, we haven´t done that for so long!" Lee-san said.

"And whose fault was it?!" Tenten-san stated annoyed, as she sat down and began to eat.

"Yeah I know…, but seriously Tenten I´m not joking, I have felt for you since a long time, sure I had to keep up the act but I still liked you far more than Sakura, although you two are quite similar in a way, you both have a harsh temper at times!" Lee-san stated to the irritated Tenten-san.

"I see…, anyways, it´s good to see that you are finally back on the track and out of your shell, I tell you the others were at the edge of despair.

They hadn´t any idea how to make you listen to them anymore, Naruto meant, that I might be the only one you would at least listen too!" She stated ignoring her own feelings, which ran havoc inside her right now.

"And how does your gorgeous plan looks like?!" Lee-san asked suspicious, eyeing her over eating.

"To keep on going as usual, it´s of course unbelievably sad that Neji died, but still, he wouldn´t have wanted us to become wasted, constantly mourning shut-ins…., he would have wanted us to keep the future safe instead of looming and, day after day, mourning his dead, locked up within our rooms.

It´s something Naruto showed me, the same happened to him when Jiraiya died, though he didn´t locked himself up in his room, but he wasn´t the same for days, you remember how he had been, no one of us could cheer him up.

But suddenly he was all better again, it was thanks to Iruka-sensei telling him that Jiraiya-sensei wouldn´t have wanted him to mourn forever, he had entrusted his plans and wishes for the future on Naruto, to let him fulfil them.

Same as Neji did, he wanted to keep Naruto and Hinata safe, even dying for their safety, so it´s our mission to keep doing that in his place, that´s the least we, as his friends and old Teammates, can do to honour him.

However for that we have to get out, we also have to watch out for Gai sensei, I heard he´s all better now, I was visiting him lately and he said to bring you along someday, when you are better.

I once swore to myself, to always be there for Naruto and to keep him safe.

To Neji, if he someday wouldn´t be able to anymore, I swore to also keep Hinata safe, just like an older sister would do, but I cannot do this alone…, Lee will you help me with that, I really need your help or else I cannot fulfil any of these promises?!" Tenten-san asked.

"But of course I will!" Lee-san stated.

"Alright…, hmmm, the room still need more cleaning and we still got some time before the festival starts, alright let´s go, and let´s clean up the place!" She stated enthusiastically.

"Tenten about what I said…, I just want you to know that I truly means this, even if you don´t believe me right now.

I will someday show you that I really love you, and I would feel honoured if you would become my girlfriend then!" Lee-san stated, while Tenten-san stopped dead in her tracks, her back turned to Lee-san.

She blushed and I saw droplets of tears starting to form.

"What…., do you like then on me…, I am not as beautiful as Sakura, I neither am easy to handle nor do I care so much about clothes or make-up, all you would get would be me, the brash and short-tempered me…, all I got are muscles and weapons…, I am not really dating material you know!" Tenten-san stated, as she put some plates away.

Her eyes shimmered with growing droplets of tears, still her back was the only thing that faced Lee-san right now.

"It's hard to tell because I love everything about you, but if I shall name my most favourite traits on you….., well I love your cute smile when you are happy, or when you eat your favourite food…., I love your whole character and the most…, I love our determination, your will to keep pushing yourself to the limit and obviously your fierceness in battles.

As I said before, there are a lot of things that I love about you Tenten, and you are beautiful just the way you are, I don´t know what you mean that you are no Dating material.

I never believed that I would ever end up with a top-model on my side anyways… this is wishful thinking of the silliest kind…, au contraire, I always longed and dreamed of marrying a strong female warrior, a Valkyrie, a woman worth to create kids with.

Who would not be too shy to spare with me from time to time, who can bend me back in line when I´m in danger of walking the false way.

And you Tenten…, you always have been there for me…, no matter how annoyed you were with me, I always could count on you no matter what and you always got my back.

I trust you with my life and I don´t know any better girl than you, who I would rather have as my girlfriend and…!"Lee-san stated with so much passion, turning her around, but he was harshly interrupted.

"Shut up….!"

"….Tenten….?!"

"…. You speak too much, dummy!" A flustered and overjoyed Tenten-san threw herself in Lee-san´s arms.

"You are careless…, idiotic and sometimes…. a pain in the butt, but I won´t ever want to miss you…, you are the best I know, and beside of Naruto the only man anyways, with whom I ever saw myself with in the future…., even if it only had been dreams back then.

So stop speaking about me as if I were a warrior-goddess you worship…., you dummy!" Tenten-san stated blushing deep red, as she cried in Lee-san´s arms.

"There, there, I didn´t intended to make you crying though!" Lee-san smiled.

"Dummy…., I´m crying because I´m just so happy right now!" Tenten-san stated, as she was embraced by Lee-san´s strong arms.

"I could do this all day, I will never let you go again!" He stated with a pleased grin.

"Dummy…, we should tell Neji about this, I bet he will be happy for us!" Tenten-san stated with a serious tone.

"Definitely, I´m most certain he will!" Lee-san stated, as he smiled down on her.

Tenten-san blushed and with a quick motion kissed him on the lips in a rush of the moment, making him almost fainting.

The scene changed and we seemed to be in the Hospital a few years later.

In the Hospital bed lied Tenten and next to her lied a cute little baby Senpou.

"Tenten…, I´m here, I´m sorry I came so late!" A sweaty Rock Lee entered, it was plain to see that he had rushed all the way to the hospital and he seemed to come right from a mission.

"You came back alive, that´s all what counts to me…, I knew you had a dangerous mission, they needed your force, I knew that…, still she came earlier than thought!" Tenten-san stated, as she looked with a loving glance right next to her at her daughter.

"She came to the same time as Ino´s son Inojin and a few months after Hinata´s son and Sakura´s daughter, I bet they will be best friends!" Tenten-san stated with a loving glance.

"She´s gorgeous just like her mother!" Lee-san stated as he picked her up gently.

"She has your eyes!" he said to Tenten-san.

"And your hair colour!" Tenten-san laughed.

"She looks much like you!" Lee-san countered.

"But even more like you and she has a strong grip, which comes definitely after her father!" Tenten-san stated with a smug grin,

"I can feel it…, i´m the happiest man alive…., thank you so much Tenten, thank you for everything in my life!" Lee-san stated while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It was my pleasure, my lovely power-pack, my Bushy-eyebrow-super-sweet-talking-super-man!" She stated affectional as she caressed Lee-san´s cheeks.

"I love you my red Lotus, you wonderful woman full of love and compassion!" Lee-san countered, equally affectional.

"Senpou and you, you are the best that ever happened to me, I have to thank Naruto… and I guess Sasuke too…, for making it possible, for opening up and securing the path to future.

Let´s thank them both, but mostly Naruto!" Tenten-san stated.

I felt that I saw enough, as a pull took me back into my own sub-consciousness.

"_Who would have known, that Senpou´s mother would have felt this way, all her life long, for your father, it´s quite amazing, isn´t it_?!" Kyūbiko stated.

"Indeed, it´s surprising…, as much as Senpou told me about her father´s conversation with her, from right before her first date with Inojin, she was of the impression that her father and Mother had forgotten about my Dad, by the time he was thrown out of the Orphanage.

These memories however are evidence that they never stopped worrying over my dad, just like siblings!" I stated.

"_Well you never know where you find love, Humans sure are as amazing as they are difficult_!" Kyūbiko replied.

"I guess I should wake up now, I bet Senpou is already impatiently waiting!" I stated chuckling.

"_Do that…., however Bolt…, be careful, I can feel a strong rise of dark chakra and malevolence at where you are heading, it must be quite strong at it´s location, when I already feel it that much from here._

_Wherever it leads you, there, I can surely tell you this, chaos and destruction rules and maybe you will find things far over your Believe…., gruesome, nasty things will await you, and they are all definitely Life-threating_!" Kyūbiko warned me.

"I will be careful, thanks for your concern!" I stated.

"_Say hello to Sarada from me_!" Kyūbiko stated blushing.

"Will do so, see you later, bro!" I said, as I woke up out of the trance.

"And…, what did you see?!" Senpou instantly bombarded me with her questions.

"Woah, woah…., wait a second Senpou, calm down, and let me first become one with this world again!" I stated, as I tried to calm down.

"Yeah he´s right, calm down Senpou!" Sarada stated, as she embraced me protectively.

"Well look at this, someone´s quite protective here, as soon as you admit your love to him, you drop all shyness, am I right?!" Chouchou snickered.

"Be quite…., you are all so lucky, damn you!" Sarada stated with an angry expression.

"You already had your happy first dates after you admitted your love and all I get is a dumb mission to a land in a supposed-to-be-near-war-like state, of cause I am pissed and protective over Bolt, unless I haven't had my happy date with him, I won't let him out of my sight anymore!" She stated angrily.

"But you were alone at the festival, weren´t you?!" Senpou stated confused.

"Right after we admitted our love to each other, Dad interrupted us and the day after we had only several minutes alone, while we tried to figure out our tactics and strategies, before we had to fight against Dad and Bolt´s mother.

Then we were for only 2 Hours truly alone, before we were attacked by the assassins, so tell me in which kind that shall have been an enjoyable date, Rock Senpou!" Sarada stated with blazing eyes full of fury.

"I guess… you are right there…., there is nothing that sounds like an enjoyable date!" Chouchou stated sweat dropping.

"We had to fight hard for those 2 hours of peace and love alone, they were magical but then again only 2 hours…, all of you got days to spent in love, Chouchou and Shikadai even years.

Why do always we have such misfortune?" Sarada stated, as she heartily embraced me.

"There, there, I swear when this mission is over I ask my dad for a break from missions to spent some days in love together, days where we do what you want!" I stated to her, as I caressed her cheek.

"You…., you mean it?!" She asked with a cute blush.

"But of course!" I stated, as I smiled at her and she almost overheated on her blush.

"Then I guess I can wait a bit!" She stated nodding, trying to act cool.

"Seriously you kids completely confuse me, to my time we didn´t showed affection so much…., then again I died before anybody of my pals really fell in love with one another!" Uncle Neji stated, eyeing Senpou and Chouchou´s parents.

"Anyways to your memories Senpou, I saw a lot of things which mostly involved your mother´s private thoughts about the harsh life of my dad.

As you know they had grown up in the same Orphanage and your mother acted like an older sister-figure for my father back then, who was already as little kid being avoided by almost everyone especially the matron of the Orphanage.

Your mother however never abandoned him, I honestly, beside of my mother, never have seen a woman with more compassion and love in her heart than your mother!" I stated and she slowly nodded.

"Even after Dad was thrown out of the Orphanage by the matron, the worst person I ever had seen before, your mother worried without a single break over my father, she often tried to sneak away to search for him and keep caring for him, but she always had been caught and got in trouble.

She was desperate in her worry but she also feared that he might hated her because she could not help him to that time.

Your father on the other hand acted as if my father's situation didn´t interested him, at least he did so to the outside, to make your mother stop to get herself in trouble, but deep down he worried just as well about my father.

He didn´t showed it to the outside but your mother eventually saw right through him and his acts, he even tested Sarada´s parents of their capability as Dad´s teammates before and during their Chunin examen, to make sure that they were able to defend my father in dire situations!" I stated and Sarada was buff.

"I heard that Senpou's father had been in love with Sarada's mother for a long time, at least mom said so!" Inojin stated.

"Apparently that was just an act to see if Dad was true in his love to Sarada´s mother, he thought that a little concurrence might be just what my Father needed, to test himself in how serious he is about defending Sakura-san, as well as make her see how much he feels for her.., but in the end it all came different and not to the worst as you know, we are the living evidence that everything became right.

Anyways, Tenten-san and Lee-san always worried about my Dad, but Lee-san also developed strong feelings for Tenten-san which later, bloomed into love, over the time they spent together as friends and Teammates.

Most of all he was worried about her, always, however he also knew that she was strong, and your father has been always like a boyfriend about whom she has to worry and care for, especially because he´s so reckless at times, but she also had the greatest respect before him!" I explained and Senpou nodded in awe.

"It though had lasted quite long for your father to admit his love to your mother, about two months after the war at the Rinne-festival, as she helped him to get out of his slump about Uncle Neji´s death, with a good portion of daily antics…., he finally admitted his love during that noon.

I tell you, your mother was quite unbelieving about what she heard, but eventually she saw his honesty and it moved her to tears, she asked your father if he would help her to keep my father and mother safe, just as Neji would have wanted!" I stated and Uncle Neji nodded.

"It sure was my wish, after all I didn´t died for nothing, i´m sorry I couldn´t tell them anything anymore, but I guess I had retaken that task lately, I thought your dad wanted to suffocate me with his hug!" He stated nodding with a side glance to Senpou´s parents.

"Well the last memory I saw, was shortly after your birth, your father came right from a mission and both were happy that you were born, they compete to whom you resemble more!" I stated smiling.

"I knew that both were amazing but I didn´t knew how much!" Senpou stated with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you very much Bolt!" she stated and embraced me surprisingly, before scooting with Inojin over to her parents.

**Part 6: The world outside, the warning.**

**Halfway to the border of the Land of Demons, Sarada´s Pov:**

It was quite amazing to ride on Neherit´s…., I mean Tir-Ehen´s back, we were sitting in kind of a dome made of some force by Rughian, so we could neither fall nor being blown off by the strong winds up here in the sky.

But seeing the world from above was a sight for itself, an amazing experience.

"Alright everybody I will go down now, night time´s coming we going to have our camp over there on the clearing, by the foot of the mountain, everybody get ready to jump off, I want to rest my body as soon as possible, and be careful when you slide down my wings, understood!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"Sure thing sir!" We stated with a laugh.

"It´s nice here!" I stated in awe of the beauty of this place.

"It sure is, for untrained eyes, I can see that the miasma of the world began to swap in here, though it's not so strong that it could be a danger to us momentarily, and still, I want you to always keep the Spirit-clock near you, just in case!" Tir-Ehen stated as he, after he landed and everybody slid down from his body, retransformed into his usual human form.

"You always talk about untrained eyes, what you mean with this?!" I asked.

"Let me rather show you!" He stated, as he stepped behind me, he gently laid his hands on both sides of my head.

"Close your eyes, I will now share my sight with you!" he said with a gentle, almost lovely, tone.

"Now concentrate, take a deep breath!" He whispered.

"_Karasugan_!" He mumbled and I felt a slight change with my eyes, a little sting even though it did not hurt that much.

"Now open your eyes!" He stated, I nodded and opened my eyes as demanded, he still held his hands to my head.

What I saw was as amazing as it was frightening, I could see the forest before me, but I has changed much, I saw some purple like mist floating here and there through the forest, I saw beings, creatures I never saw before, tiny and bigger light-spheres floated around and illuminated the forest, they reminded me on ghost lights out of a child's picture-book.

"What are all these?!" I asked amazed and in awe about this new sight.

"These are the so called **Maboroshi** (_Phantoms_), the inhabitants of the **Otherworld **as we call it…., you could say that the world as you know it, is within a Glass-bubble, just like the ones you can see at Souvenir-shops.

The Otherworld is the world outside this Glass-bubble, it surrounds your world, wraps itself around it, but both worlds are separated Realms, held apart by the _**Wall of perceptible Reality**_, or how we call it, the _**Veil of Illusions**_, it is like a massive Genjutsu, similar to the Tsukuyomi, only without any side-effects.

It works on all the five senses of all living beings of your world.

Only a few, for example we **Edemah Ruh** as well as the Crows, the pets and some are even the **Eterna Rugh-Ons** of our Clan, have a special iris, which we call **Karasugan **(_Raven eye_), which we can activate when we are not in our usual body.

In the Uzumaki Clan it once existed a mask, which enabled the normal population of this world to see the world through the veil.

It has been used by the Leaders and the wise elders of your clan to contact deceased persons, or communicate with other supernatural beings living in this world!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"I can feel something dark deep in this forest and yet I feel even more good things!" I stated.

"That's the way when you see and feel with our eyes and senses, the humans call it the Sixth Sense, the power to feel or see the supernatural!" He replied.

"By the way, when we are back in the castle, I would like to show you something, may I?" He asked.

"But of course, I would like to!" I stated, knowing what he means me no harm and what he shows me might be wonderful.

"Good, good well then, time to open up the camp house!" He stated as he put his hand on the ground, dissolving the connection and my eyes, accompanied with a light stinging, changed back.

Suddenly the ground shook and under his hand I could see how roots began to grow all over the place, getting thicker and thicker before forming a tree.

The same rose higher and higher and bigger and bigger, it was an amazing view.

The tree build up some kind of Tree house, consisting of the entire tree, with branches and trunk.

"This looks so awesome, how did you do that?!" I asked in awe.

"In the ground under my hand has been a tree seed, I just helped it to grow a bit, into the shape I wanted to!" he stated.

"Amazing, you are so amazing Tir-Ehen!" I said to him and I thought to see a blush on his face.

"I´m not that Amazing you know!" He stated looking aside in embarrassment, which was so unnatural for him that it amused me greatly.

"Everyone let´s get inside!" He stated and we did as told.

"Uwwwaaaah this is awesome!" Chouchou stated, as she stood in awe before the grandeur and beauty of this Tree-house.

It looked more like a villa than a Tree-house though.

"Indeed, I never saw anything like this!" Great-grandfather Ashina-dono stated.

"Let´s check it out!" Inojin stated.

"Yeah let´s go!" Bolt nodded in approving.

"Wait for me!" Senpou and Sarada stated in unison while Chouchou ran after them, pulling Shikadai after her.

"Geez what a drag…, but impressive indeed!" The same stated.

"It´s really beautiful Tir-Ehen!" I stated and snuggled up to him.

"You think!" He stated blushing even more.

"But of course…, and to think that right around us beings live, which we cannot see…., by the way do they see us?!" I asked him suddenly worried.

"Only as grey shadow, as long as no one has a born ability to see them, or even interact with them, they don´t really care, though these are mostly only the good ones, the bad ones always try to force contact.

However both sides have a common trait, they are lured by strong auras, it rarely happens that people getting dragged into the Otherworld by coincidence, the veil is usually quite thick.

However there are some places where the veil is quite thin and where every now and then some inhabitants of the other side walk across, as Sage of Spirits, but even more as the Watashimori, I also have the mission of monitoring these supernatural creatures who walk across and observe them, so that they don´t make any problems.

In case they harm the humans, I am to send them back and seal the entrance!" Tir-Ehen stated.

"Some of them even managed to disguise as humans and live under us, others disguise as ordinary animals, It gave many cases in which one of them began to control and later possess humans, or they possessed objects as mediums, in order to scare the humans to death.

In the past era of humanity it existed an old and secret Order created by some of the human side of the Light-fox-sages, called the _Golden Order of the Vatican_, who took it upon them to exorcize these humans, means breaking the connection from human towards the phantom.

Most of these dark phantoms made a fun out of scaring the humans with their believes from Heaven or Hell, they used names which in different human languages meant something scary and played their trick on the humans possessing them without regard for the human or the ones around them.

Sometimes when the Phantom had enough fun they left their host without any regret the human has later never been the same again, their personality turned completely upside down, some even committed suicide.

It is a gruesome experience when you are no longer master over your own body and still are conscious enough to see what happens with it!" Tir-Ehen stated and shuddered in terror before the memories of those ten years.

"They have fun by terrorizing the humans step by step until the moment they take their host fully over to give the final touch to their sick games.

Exorcising for the humans meant to repel the Phantom which they called demon, most of the times these demons are but simple spirits of darkness or twilight, they are dangerous because they don´t know the human sense of right and wrong, but they are rarely purely malevolent, nothing seriously dangerous for us Sages of Spirits.

The Demons we mean however, are really demons creatures of evil, Oni, Youkais, Ogres, Shadow-walkers, you name it, they don´t simply play with the humans, they simply possess them and let them bring death and destruction without any regard about the humans condition, if the body dies or gets ripped in shreds like with these suicide-bombers, they simply walk to the next until the entire human population is dead.

For them the Humans are a nuisance a waste of space, a worthless existence.

For the humans Demons are a real danger even if they are banished into their realm of fantasy and tales.

Humans and most of the animals cannot see them, animals can feel them though and they absolutely panic when something highly malevolent arrives.

In that case, you feel it when the temperature reaches, all of a sudden, deep under zero degrees and when you feel eyes being fixated on you, when you think to hear steps behind you but there is no one around.

Spirits usually cannot touch you but Demons hurt you enough for them to grab your soul and rip it out of the body in order to consume it.

The Life-force of a human is immense, the more they experience the stronger they get and the more souls a demon consumes the stronger he gets, as you have seen, our exorcizing is a little different from the humans version, we use it to either directly seal the demon out of the Humans body or in order to kill the demon while he is still inside, in both cases the human himself is mostly not getting endangered.

But it needs a hell lot of experience to actually pull one of them off.

What I have learned in 200 years of training, I have to teach you guys in one night in order for you to survive the coming battles.

For this reason, i´m going to create an area around us, in which I will stop the time, beside of our own, for a while, this way I can effectively train you guys without even losing more than a few minutes perhaps!" Tir-Ehen stated and I was amazed.

"You can do that, you truly can stop the time?!" She asked.

"No, no one can fully stop the time, I can only create a certain field, in which I stretch the time to the extreme, however this causes the space to be distorted as well and that's why I first have to create a barrier, before using that spell!" I explained to her.

"The spell I´ll put on us allows us in this distorted time and space to move freely around, as I said this way I can teach you without wasting time, in the real world, I could hold you in there for years, one second in the real world could feel like an entire day in the barrier.

It's the only way to get you the needed knowledge in order to survive at least more than 100 minutes in this upcoming war.

During the month between the second and the third Chunin exam I used the time to clean the area around the village and the neighbouring villages, I cleaned whole Hi no Kuni and the mountains around my Island, but unfortunately I hadn´t had the time to come across the Land of Demons, even though I should have do that first thing after being called to Gensan No Kuni, 5 months ago.

But maybe I also feared to remember what happened the last time, you must know back then it all began in the Land of demons before it began to spread across the world towards Gensan no Kuni.

Even before my birth the world lied in various battles with demon hordes, the **Saigai Kane**, the Disaster Bell of Gensan no Kuni began to ring as the second Gate broke, so I had been going to war rather late to be honest, it lasted over 1.000 years until we finally managed to kill or seal all the demons, most la nded back in the hell-circles, under them also the 6 released Demon-Lords.

As much as I remember from back then, in the last few years, I fought against a group of two people, which most likely had been responsible for the breakdown of the gates, but I cannot remember who these guys had been, I had much better things to do afterwards than to think about such trivial matters!" He explained and I knew what he meant.

"I defeated them and almost killed them, but right before I could Nidhog´s influence forced me to retreat and they could flee, in the same night it happened that he overtook my body and started his bloody massacre.

The people thought that I had shown mercy on the two persons and that we had been accomplices all along, they made me responsible for the Gates breakdown and cursed my existence.

Only Rughian, Regania and Grandma believed me, for Rughian knew me since I was a kid and Grandma exorcized me, she tried to pull the demon out of my body but he was too strong and had his claws stuck deep in my soul.

In the end Regania, Grandma´s Eterna Rugh On and my Mother restrained me long enough for Grandma to free me from the possessed body, by driving a light crystal into my back which paralysed Nidhog for a second, long enough to free myself from him.

Afterwards we fled the battlefield and hid in this castle behind strong and thick barriers from the mob!" Tir-Ehen stated, after we brought our things towards our room.

The Body we put into a crystal made with Light-forces, in order to purify and weaken Nidhog, although this needs a long time, even after 600 years his influence is still strong, but it should soon be weakened enough for me to fight him again,

If I have back my body I also have half of my original strength back, this Body here, which has been created out of mine and a humans DNA, restrains me too much, if I am not carefully it will rip in shreds, and without a body I am even more helpless!" Tir Ehen stated and I nodded in understanding.

"But now enough, i´m gonna tell you everything another day, for now you guys should rest a bit and take a bath in the Onsen, afterwards i´m going to create the Barrier!" He stated.

"Onsen…., which Onsen?!" I asked confused.

"The one Rughian is about to build right now!" he only replied before it gave a sudden explosion behind the tree-house.

"What the….?!" I asked as I ran behind the giant tree, only to find a large crater where once trees stood.

The trees were chopped of and neatly placed on a staple right next to the big crater.

"Alright, here we go!" I heard someone stating faintly, I waved the dust away to see Rughian standing right in the crater.

"Hiiiiaaaaaahhh!" He shouted as he punched his bare fist on the ground.

He jumped out and suddenly a fountain of hot Water broke out of the ground and in a matter of minutes filled the crater halfway.

"Alright and now to the Fence and the Bathhouse!" He stated as he stepped over to the tree staple.

He took one trunk and lifted it with an easiness as to pick up a fork from the floor.

"As I said we are different from you humans, by manipulating the nature force, means the **Sen-chakra** directly in the atmosphere, we can bring forth wonders.

"To be honest Rughian is a High sage same as me, but due to being a crow it´s hard to tell in which way he could do the work of a Watashimori, he´s more the man for the raw things as for the difficulties of soul guiding.

But he has an extraordinary sense for finding Soul- and Hell-pots!" Tir-Ehen stated with something like pride in his voice as he watched Rughian working.

"Soul-… hell-pot what do you mean?!" I asked confused.

"Soul-pots are places with a massive outcome of spiritual energy, either due to mass deaths of people or due to a dying nature Spirit like Nymphelia.

During their life, a Forest-spirit creates as well as consumes the souls of all beings living in the forest, when a being dies there, its soul gets consumed by the Mother-tree, the nature-spirit.

It´s resuming life-force however gets used to cultivate the forest and give birth to new life.

Soul-pots in a village however are places where many humans died and where their souls are floating, unseen to the humans untrained eye, among the living, they are bound by something, and as Watashimori it is my mission to help these souls to cross over to the other side.

Sometimes I have to act as spiritual welfare to these lost souls!" He explained and I nodded in understanding, while I began to note everything heard in my notebook.

All of this was terribly interesting and I was willing to learn enough, to be a better help for Neherit in the future.

"On the other hand, Hell-pots or like I call them _**Melting-pot of Malevolence**_, are places where the massive outcome of Spirits gets tainted by miasma and used by dark mights to accumulate enough malevolence to give birth to something evil.

It is mostly happening at places where the whole village has been murdered by someone, just like the villages where Nymphelia got her forces from as she was under evil influence.

I can tell you that tainting a Spirit of nature is quite hard work, as much as I have learned out of the books and scrolls back home.

It lasts often years, the stronger the spirit is, the longer it lasts and it has to be a dark spell with extreme power, since most spells, over the course of time, lose their influence.

Anyways, in short Hell-pots are so to say the breeding ground for demons and vile ghosts!" He explained.

"I see…., but say what is the difference between a Spirit and a Ghost?!" I asked him curious.

"A spirit is an existence of good will, or at least they grow out of the souls of good-willed to kind-without-regard-for-themselves-minded people.

They are most likely to become what we call the Phantoms of Light, fairies, nature-spirits, guiding animal spirits, such beings!" Tir-Ehen explained to me and I wrote it down.

"Ghost on the other hand are growing out of bad souls, from violent to rotten to the core, as long as these existences are unstable they can bring much harm towards their surroundings.

They are what people call a Poltergeist, going from harmless noise-making towards violence against humans and other beings.

The stronger their hatred grows, the more likely they are reborn as demons and monsters, unless they are completely exorcized, at least if purifying is futile to them!" he explained.

"Geez but now enough demonology for today or else you will get Nightmares, we should now go and prepare us, I will prepare the barrier and the field, this way we are able to relax without losing precious time, I wonder should we also make a mixed Onsen?!" Tir-Ehen asked and I blushed deep red, I looked at him only to see the attempt of a sly grin on his face.

"Baka, Pervert!" I stated with stuck out tongue before I rushed back into the tree-villa.

**Tir-Ehen´s Pov:**

"Well I hope she does relax for some time now, she had much to see and experience in this last night!" I said to myself as I walked away in mild amusement.

To build up the Barrier.

I was almost done as suddenly Rughian appeared.

"Hey bro, everything running smooth?!" He asked.

"So far yes, I haven´t used this spell in a long time though but I am sure I pulled it off rather good!" I replied.

"That´s not that I meant Tir-Ehen, I meant if everything is going smooth with Sarin-chan, you seem to finally be more comfortably around her, I always had the thought that you looked quite forced and uncomfortable in her surrounding!" Rughian stated.

"Well I wouldn´t say I was uncomfortable it was just strange to have someone who cared so much about me without even truly knowing me!" I replied honestly.

"Well I guess now things should be more easy for you to comprehend, it´s plain to see that she loves you, and, even when you always tell yourself that you don't deserve it, you do need love, or else you someday become a being which lives only for the next war, in order to stop being consumed by self-hatred and darkness you need someone who could judge you without prejudice, Sarin has been that person and she´s eager to help you the best she can…., do you want to try it?!" Rughian asked.

"I hope to never have to though!" I replied knowing what he meant.

"It would be nice if we have some more Sages of spirits though but I guess you are right the risk is quite high, maybe too high for Sarin, at least yet, maybe after this mission!" He stated in thought.

"Perhaps, but it´s too early to think about that now, we should go inside and relax as well, I am almost done, only the finishing touch and…..!"

"_Rughian-sempai_!" I was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Huh, I know that voice, Nairuna?!" Rughian asked before the female crow flew right through the last Hole and crashed right against Rughian.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Nairuna what´s the matter?!" the same asked.

"_Hehehe, I finally found you Sempai…., I've been flying for the entire time since early morning so far, to find you, then Lady Chika told me where to find you and she gave me a message for Tir-Ehen-sama as well._

_I've been flying as fast as I could over here, this was awesome right, right?_!" The crow explained, well more gushed, while eyeing Rughian with these eyes full of admiration and the want /need of being praised and noticed by her Rughian-sempai.

I guess before Rughian should worry about my love life, he should get his own straight.

"I see, nice to hear that, so what kind of message is that, which you were send with!" he asked without going on about what she said, nevertheless he petted her hair while she enjoyed it with an expression of pure bliss.

"She said that the Cursed five might be after the Five Colossus of world destruction and that she comes down here because someone is on the way as well, I think she said something about those from last time, do you know what she means?!" Nairuna asked.

"I know that very well, shit I always knew it was bad that they survived, these wretched two, I should have killed htem as I got the time, and Kasai…,., what the hell are you even think you doing?!" I stated in worry as well as in borderless wrath.

"_Kasai knows exactly what it would mean to wake these things up, they are sealed within the last Hell-circles, in their dormant state, which means that they are as strong, maybe even stronger, than the Three Titans should they ever wake up._

_But that you even help him, Moku and Mizu, why…, why you of all people._

_By Rai and Kaze I could have think of it, but you two, why would you release the entire demons just to free a being you are neither sure to reactivate nor that it would even listen to you, I know demons are sometimes dumb, but I thought you would be wiser_!?" I thought in pain and anger.

"Things have gone once again worse, but when these _**Two**_ come with their own army, then things definitely get ugly, we have to prepare Sarin and the others as best as we can!" I Stated to Rughian.

"Indeed but let them relax first they had a worse fight only yesterday night and then they had to burry one of their comrades, they might seem strong to you, but they are all in unstable mental states, they first have to calm down, before they even have the attentiveness as well as the strength to go through our training!" The same explained to me

"Alright then I should stretch the time even further, as far as possible.

1 year I can pack in one real day at most, this must be enough…., this has to be, we cannot let them fight unprepared against demons.

Especially not when _**they**_ have send them, sooner or later we will have to fight against them, i´m worried, very worried!" I stated.

"I Know what you mean but we have to go through this, at least Grandma and Regania are coming to help us!" Rughian stated optimistically.

"For now we too have to relax or else we cannot teach them their living daylights out!" He said and I nodded in understanding.

"Well then off to a nice Onsen session!" I said.

"Yes, time to relax for once!" Rughian nodded excited as he ran off to the tree house followed by Nairuna.

"_In the end all of the darkness I created and all the hatred I sowed comes back at me_!" I though as I too walked towards the tree.

"_Will you stand by my side when you see what darkness I have created….., Sarin_!" I thought.

**A/N: Another Chapter is done, in this one you find some references to previous Naruto Games, Movies and Novels, such as Kakashi Hiden, Shikamaru Hiden, Naruto, The Last and Naruto Chronicles Kizuna drive.**


	17. Operation: seductive Onsen, Moon-kisses

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 17: Cosy Intimacy and thoughts of evil at the Onsen, starlit skies and alluring moonlight.**

**Part 1.1: ** **Onsen-talks and cosy feelings, Sarin´s Pov: **

"Well then, the Onsen is open for use!" Rughian stated at the dinner.

It was the night before we would begin our, so Tir-Ehen´s and Rughian´s words, most hellish training in the world.

"So eat and relax, for tomorrow we going mercilessly on getting you into the best possible shape, in order to face the dangers out there!" Rughian continued with that smug and slightly evil grin of them both.

I have to say, Tir-Ehen really has transformed in the last days….., from before as he was so completely unsociable, towards the man he´s now, joking and seemingly having fun on our cost.

Sure there were moments, where he fell back in his silent, analytic, self-sarcastic, calm as well as highly unsociable character from time to time….., but ever since our depart at early noon from Konohagakure, he began to tell us many things about the nature and about the past Eras of humanity.

Although, he still didn´t spoke much about himself, close to nothing to be honest, and he always avoided to give any answer on our questions.

"Seems like I finally can take a bath, i´m all sweaty from the sun, it was so damn hot under that dome Jutsu!" Salia and Karin-san whined as they stretched after our feast.

"Sure thing, well then, Girls you go first!" Lord Ashina-sama stated.

"Sure thing thanks a lot…., oh and guys…., if you dare to spy on us, we will beat you all the way back towards Konohagakure understood!" Lady Mito stated with an enraged aura of a raging Beast.

"That´s especially for you dad, we are grown women, Meiko, Honoka and I, you cannot watch us anymore as you used to when we were little, got it.

I swear if I find just one of you guys spying on us, I punch the living daylights out of him!" She continued as she cracked her Knuckles, all of us could only sweat-dropping to this, the girls and guys near lord Ashina suddenly were meters away from him.

"Geeez, hahaha…, what are you saying Mito-chan…., hahaha, I wouldn´t do that would I?!" The same stated lamely and embarrassed.

"No fear girls, we will make sure they won't spy, we have a nice mission for them, so feel free to bath to your hearts content!" Tir-Ehen stated, as his eyes seemed to flash, while looking with another evil grin at the men in our group which shivered.

I knew I could trust him, he wasn't one of these perverts…., at least I hope so.

"Although I´m sure the boys wouldn´t mind if you spy on us, am I right!?" He asked the men.

They all tried to pose for us at that comment, I only could shook my head.

"No problem there I guess, although it then would be kind of unfair, I mean from terms of equality, since most women always preach for it….., still we are not such perverts as to watch the girls bathing, am I right my Gentlemen!" Rughian stated with a nod.

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all saluted.

"You are indeed right about this Rughian, we all want equality, so for the time after the boys the Onsen is open for mixed bathing, so be careful when you go late, maybe you meet someone you didn´t intended to!" Tir-Ehen stated and I saw several eyes flashing….., on both sides.

I correct myself, he isn´t one himself but he has no qualm to help them.

"The rules are easy, the Women have from now on 3 hours' time to bath, after these 3 hours we will ring an alarm, then it is time for the boys to get in, the woman who ignores that call, has her very own self to blame for it afterwards, so make sure you know what you do.

The boys have 3 hours as well, then we ring once again the alarm, afterwards the bath is freely open for everyone.

Since we have a lot to prepare for your first training day tomorrow, Rughian and I, we will probably enter during the mixed bath hours, so for everybody who wants to see the scarred body of a demon-hunter beforehand, has at that time the chance to.

So to say to make sure, that in the end, you really know what you are getting yourselves into!" Tir-Ehen stated with a wink in my direction.

Although I was sure that this wasn´t the only reason he announced that…, his eyes were fixed on me as if he expected me to do such a thing…., the question was if I would or not?

"…., however you also can just come to watch me without this reason, if you want…, it´s your choice, I don´t really care to be seen naked anyways, not at all!" he stated and I saw some eyes flashing.

Like Lady Mito, Lady Meiko and Grandma´s eyes, however two of them were glared on by their husbands with sceptical looks, which made them looking at the ground in either shame or disappointment.

I for myself glared at Grandma, who looked away and whistled in innocence, I would have to make sure that she wouldn´t take the opportunity, and I wanted to be the only girl to see him naked anyways.

"Anyways, the time runs from….., now on!" Rughian stated, as he activated a stopwatch which had a gong attached to be slayed at a certain time.

"_Well then, guess I will wait a bit, this is the perfect opportunity to spent some quality time with Bolt, it won´t be a real date but oh well, at least I get to feel his closeness without anybody interrupting us._

_The Onsen is huge enough, so I doubt anybody will see us_!" Sarada mumbled, as she walked past me with a dirty grin.

"_Sarada fully naked in an Onsen, mixed bath time I´m coming_!" Bolt mumbled as well, as he ran past me, perhaps to make plans with Sarada.

"_Should I too…., should I go now…., or maybe I shouldn´t…_!" I muttered under my breath not sure what to do myself.

On one hand I sure was interested in seeing Tir-Ehen's naked body, I was a healthy girl of 16 years after all, of course i´m interested in boys and sex.

Since I died once I knew that I couldn´t miss this new chance, no matter what, I at least wouldn´t die as a virgin this time.

On the other hand…, if dad ever would find this out he would never leave me alone anymore, and also I cannot be sure that the other boy's wouldn´t be there as well.

As Tir-Ehen rightly said, it was an opportunity to see how the body of a man, who had been at war with demons, would finally look like, so I guess many men will come to get themselves a clear picture of how they might look like later.

Being alone with only men would be just way too embarrassing and dangerous, although I think I could be sure that Tir-Ehen would be defending me against them.

"So do you intent to go to the mixed bath time now or what, get your head straight girl?!" I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"Woaaah, what no, no way I would, that would be just too embarrassing and…., oh it´s just you!" I panicked, as I recognized that it has been only Salia, teasing me again.

"So do you?!" She asked me.

"…maybe….. How about you?!" I stated.

"Seeing Neji-sans naked body…, definitely!" She stated with a shrug and a lick over her lips.

"Attagirl, you are such a pervert!" I stated amused.

"That makes two I would say, you are nearly drooling at the thought, of seeing your new boyfriend naked!" Salia stated with that smug grin of hers.

"Sooo…., how far have you gone by now?!" She asked.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"C´mon don´t play dumb on me, how far have you and Tir-Ehen gone by now…, did you kissed and groped each other already or not?!" She asked.

"Oh that´s what you getting at…., Well we had hardly any alone time ever since the moment in the cave, maybe tonight something more comes out of it, also I am not quite sure if he even knows what it means to date someone.

The last time he had fallen in love with a girl was after all over 600 years ago.

Maybe i´m rushing things way too fast, although as a ressurected I haven't much time anyways, so I got to do what I can, to make a romance for me and him to come true and also,…!

I do really love him…., although I am not so sure about his feelings….., I just don´t know what he actually thinks of me!" I stated.

"Yeah men are hard to read sometimes, but i´m sure he likes you, at least he feels more comfortable with you around.

I can see that at his mimic….., as soon as he is with you, when being under strangers, he feels a little more at ease, as when he´s fully alone.

If he doesn´t likes you this way, he at least trusts you much!" Salia stated.

"Hmmm…., you´re probably right, although I really would like to know, if I even have a real chance for him to love me the way I do?!" I stated.

"Well I guess it depends….!"

"On what?!" I asked confused.

"On what the reason has been, that made you falling in love with him in the first place!" Salia replied.

"I see…., maybe you are right!" I stated as I thought about it.

While I was worrying about my possible future love life, Tir-Ehen had some totally different Problems.

**Tir-Ehen´s Pov:**

"_Something´s strange in this forest, there is something which doesn´t belong here_!" I thought, as I looked around with my Karasugan.

Everywhere I could see minor spots where miasma was floating and even if I could see in hundredth miles of distance no greater source of malevolence, I somehow had a bad feeling.

"Tir-Ehen, what's the matter, you seem to be lightyears away from us?!" Rughian asked.

"I don´t know, something is strange but I cannot yet tell what, I don´t see anything out of place…., but I feel it, even Sarin felt it as I connected her with Karasugan….., I got to prove this or else we will be in for a new surprise when it is too late, can´t have that now!" I explained and he nodded.

"I felt it too, something evil is around here, however I couldn´t see anything but trees and spirits, here and there a ghost but they mostly getting held in check by the spirits.

….Could it be….?!" Rughian mused.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"Well theoretically can we see only surficial malevolence, however if this malevolence might be hidden underground we wouldn´t clearly see it…, it could be possible that it is that, which we are feeling…, what do you think?!" Rughian asked.

"You mean like in a mine, or perhaps a shrine´s cave…. Or even a Mausoleum…., I guess you are right, either way I got to investigate that, as I said I wouldn´t like to get any more unpleasant surprises!" I stated and he nodded.

"No fear, go on, I will take care of the guys here!" Rughian stated and I nodded.

"Well then, I will create a bubble out of the shield, this way I don´t run into the danger to lose precious time of this One-Year-packed-in-one-day opportunity.

The slow-motion of my surrounding might come in handy, if I would be attacked, to get away as fast as possible!" I explained and he nodded in approval.

Alright then, see you!" I stated, as I spread my wings and flew away.

I could hear how Boruto asked Rughian about my sudden absence.

"Where is he going?!" Boruto asked.

"Securing our survival, seems like we aren´t alone in this forest!" Rughian only replied, before the voices were out of an audible reach.

"Well then, let´s hurry, I don´t want to be late for the mixed bath time!" I thought with a snicker.

After all I was also just a man, even I find the thought of a naked female body appealing and Sarin do has a nice body if I may say so, even though I only saw it packed in clothes for now.

Since 600 years I hadn´t any sexual arousal, since I lived with no one else but Rughian, Regania and Grandma, and grandma would have killed me if I would have gone in a relationship with Regania, not that I even would that in the first place.

She was nice and cool for sure, but Regania…., she was far too old for me, almost as old as Granny I assume, even if she looked like a teenage girl.

She´s the oldest still-living Eterna-Rugh-On there is.

When a crow becomes an Eterna Rugh-On, she/he doesn't grow anymore, the body he bears stays as old as when he was transformed, however if it is bound to a living body it grows identically to the original body.

In my case, Grandma created the body out of my own cells, not like the others on an artificial way out of Shinju material.

Rughian´s and my body, expect of the soul, are nearly identical, that´s why we grow in a similar way.

.

.

.

"So far nothing to see!" I thought after a while of flying and exploring the forest.

"_In the end I might be mistaken, guess I should train some more, my senses begin to blur_!" I mumbled to myself, as I was about to turn around.

"_Huh, what´s that_?!" I mumbled, as I thought to have seen something strange.

"What the…., these aren´t trees this is a damn village!" I stated in awe, as I recognized that I stood within the ruins of a village, which had been completely taken over by nature, the pillars of the old houses had been enveloped and covered entirely by parasite-plants for support, giving off the feeling and sight, as if standing before a tree.

I barely could see the letters, which had caught my eye, under all the moss, however the way it has been taken over was way too unnatural, as to have happened in so short time, since the letters are the language of today, which exist only since about one and a half century.

"_An unnatural and probably forced transmutation, a village transformed into a part of the forest, this can only mean a Forest-shepherd, and a really strong one to be honest, but if this village has been inhabited, it is most likely that he is or has been made evil_!" I thought in awe.

"Now I get it, that's why I couldn´t understand it, why would there be a shrine or a mine here, into nowhere, not near any village, only surrounded and hidden by a forest and a mountain.

So I guess, where a village is, must also be a cemetery, and where a cemetery is, might also be a mausoleum.

And if Rughian and I assume rightly, I will most likely find a hell of ghosts or even a mighty demon down there…, a _**Smithy of Malevolence**_!" I mumbled.

"_I can feel it becoming stronger the closer I come, this could become a problem if I don´t do something to quell the disaster and nip the evil in the bud_!" I thought, as I followed the traces of miasma towards a giant tree, whose roots covered a large surface and must reach deep.

It stood right above a shed like building, the miasma flowed out of the slits and fissures of the giant Stone-plate, which was serving as a door, warnings had being written on it.

"_To all those who come across, with great effort and under the sacrifice of various lives, we were able to enclose the maddened Forest-god that had once rule over this mountain and it´s forest at the foot._

_Do not open if you want to survive, if you value your lif, even only a little, for if you do, you set the path for disaster and destruction to be unleashed once more._

_To those who are strong enough, who are able to lift the Gate made of Stone enchanted, free the God from its thorn of evil._

_A thorn, which has been stuck within our Lord, by an evil Witch wearing a Bird-mask and an unmistakable symbol on her hand, the mark of a traitor, hopefully you, who you are strong enough to lift the spell of the Seal-gate, succeed in quelling the god´s anger._

_My folk has long decided to vanish here and as its leader I had to follow their wish, we abandoned this place to live somewhere else._

_To any adventurer, under every circumstance do not open this door if you aren't prepared for it…, and to those who dare to enter, welcome in the__** Ruins of Morgria**_!" I encoded.

"_**Witch with Bird-mask**__, I wonder who that might be…., __**thorn of evil**__, stuck within…., does he mean something like the dagger, which we freed Nymphelia from._

_And this __**traitors mark on her hand**__…., well musing about it won´t help, I better just clear out the place and go back to the others_!?" I though to myself as I decided to take the risk, but before entering, I used a spell to summon my weapon from back home.

My** never-failing Lance Gungnir**, with a blade made of Black obsidian, my faithful own Spirit gear which I had raised with my own skills from day one, 500 years ago.

It was a mighty weapon which I could handle without any risk for myself since I grew with it, the pact I made with **Silver-Wing Gungnir**, was different as the one I made with Nidhog that time.

First of all had Nidhog been way too strong and old to handle, and he forced me to promise him to get my body and soul after my life ended, a pact which I would have never made if I would have known what it meant to do that.

Gungnir was a baby so to say, a Dragon egg that was hidden during the Dragon-war and hatched long after, in a volcano.

After awakening it used its instinct to search for food and wreaked havoc in a nearby village, destroying the stalls and fields, it was normal behaviour at first, since no one was there, who cared about it and no one to set it straight and tell him right from wrong.

But as it grew it needed more and more food, the few sheep and cows were soon not enough anymore and he began to attack the village's population, at that point nothing could stop him anymore, and so I came in action

I sealed him at the will of my Grandmother, in my self-forged and still nameless weapon.

Ever since, the weapon bore the dragon´s name and with the demons we slayed and which I feed him with, we began to grow together, over short or long we had some kind of friendship, similar like Kurama and Naruto, if I could say it like this, then Gungnir might be my Familiar.

Our pact was as following: He stayed sealed within the Lance and serves as my weapon for demon-hunts and in return I feed him the demons I slayed.

As a compensation for the malevolence which he consumed by absorbing the demons forces, I embedded a Light crystal, in which the **Mitama** (_honoured soul) _of a Light fox was sealed_, _at the Lance´s hilt.

It purifies the miasma and the malevolence but turns the demon´s power into clean power and adds it to his own force.

This way the light-crystal keeps the balance between Gungnirs light and dark-side.

"_Mighty dark in here_!" I stated as I broke the seal of the door, a rather easy one, and made my descent down a long spiral-stair, it was plain to see that this hadn´t been used since a long time ago, with every step dust-clouds began to float around.

The lower I got the stronger the Malevolence got.

The Ruins stretched over various levels and here and there lesser demons attacked, which were easily defeated.

The walk seemed to be endless until I arrived at a, with fire-bowls, illuminated hall, right before me was yet another Stonegate which held another warning.

"_Traveller, Adventurer or Exorcist, whoever you shall be, if you made it until here you are indeed perhaps strong enough, to come out alive of the following battle against the maddened forest god._

_Here is where death awaits and no Salvation comes to you, enter if you dare, if you are courageous enough to laugh while facing hell._

_However beware, if you are too weak so this place will remain a grave and you will lose your life, if you are strong enough you will succeed and live another day, this is your last chance of return_!" I read.

"Well this is a nice welcome for a change, guess there´s no helping I have to get in here, the securing spells are almost gone, it wouldn´t hold out any longer anyways so I might as well clean up the place already!" I thought, as I laid my hand on the door.

"Well then here we go, time to wake up Gungnir, it´s mealtime!" I stated and my Weapon began to glow lightly, it was eager to eat.

I pushed the gate open with a massive beat, breaking the whole stone plate in the process, behind me I heard the noise of a door closing, perhaps as security to not let anything out should I die.

As soon as light fell inside I heard the shadows moving.

"GUNGNIR, TIME TO DEVOUR!" I shouted loudly as I charged in, ready to kick some demon ass.

**Part 1.2: A dark discovery, hatred never dies, Sarin´s Pov:**

It was late evening as we arrived in the women's dressing room, ready to use the Onsen for the mixed bath time.

However Tir-Ehen was still not back yet from his investigation, as Rughian explained to us, I began to worry much about him.

It was so unusual for him, as much as I have seen in the last days at least, to simply vanish for hours without having any back-up on his side, especially when he claims to only go observing things which have to do with Otherworldly creatures.

I bet he had acted on his own and might now sit knee-deep in the predicament.

As Rughian and Tir-Ehen ensured us, the men were occupied during the women's Bath time…., they had to go search for eatable food in the forest, be it fruits and nuts, or hunting for bears and other beings, others were searching for wood to fire the ovens for tomorrow.

By the time they arrived back at the camp, we were done bathing, beside of, Salia, Sarada and Me, who we waited until now for spending some quality time with our boyfriends / soon-to-be boyfriends, ( as in Salia´s case).

"To be honest I think Tir-Ehen might need some help, I bet he´s in trouble again!" I stated worried sick as I began to undress.

"I don´t think so, he´s strong, stronger than anyone else I have ever seen before, maybe even stronger than Hokage-sama and Sasuke-Sensei together is he´s fully up to his power, remember he has right now only 25% of his power and is already way too strong.

You have seen what he did to Ginkaku and Kinkaku, Kumogakures famous Beast-brothers, he had to only punch one of them unconscious, with one single hit, and the other one was as docile as a lamb.

Let´s be honest if anyone could survive in a forest full of demons, it would be definitely him!" Salia stated in full conviction.

"You are probably right, maybe I worry too much about nothing, still…., I have this bad feeling somehow, as if something has happened to him already…., I think I should use my special ability!" I stated, as I sat down on the bench and concentrated.

"**Kagura Shingan** (_Mind´s eye of the Kagura_)!" I stated. as I began to focus my inner eye on observing my surrounding and finding every available Chakra and life-force traces around.

I knew Tir-Ehen's chakra very well, it had something bright and warm, but also a dark and cold side on him, similar to the sun and the moon.

Lord Hokage and most of the other Uzumaki´s had more a sunny and wholehearted warm chakra, while the Uchihas had a chilly, fresh chakra, like cold water, Sasuke-sensei however had also a colder part in his chakra, ice-cold and gruesome.

Salia on the other hand had a warm and gentle Aura, perhaps because she had been raised with so much love.

It lasted a while before I recognized the faint trace of my target, I followed it to a far distance, until it suddenly was overlapped by an ice-cold, dark and gruesome chakra.

I focused stronger and found myself in some kind of cave, I saw Tir-Ehen how he fought against hundredths of these evil ghosts and demons.

He had something at his side some kind of weapon, which send out as much malevolence as light-forces, as if in a perfect balance.

"Sarin…!" I suddenly was shook awake, just as a large number of enemies vanished without any trace, and the darkness of Tir-Ehen's weapon increased.

"Yeah what?!" I asked confused, as I woke out of my trance.

"I am going inside, Neji just went inside of the water and Bolt and Sarada are making out behind a large rock at the other end of the Onsen, see you when you come inside, don´t stay too long in the open or you will catch a cold!" Salia stated and I nodded.

"Will do, I just wait for a bit, until he comes!" I stated.

"You know what…., I think you and Tir-Ehen really match each other, you are quite similar when you are worried and also in other things!" She stated with a snicker, as she vanished towards the Onsen.

"We are quite similar in some ways you say…, I guess we are, we both lost our mother, both we had to see how someone else killed them, powerless to do anything against it, and both we had the burden of carrying the murderer with us all along, he before the murder and me afterwards.

In his case it was the Demon who possessed him through his Spirit-Gear, _**Shadow-scale Nidhog**_, and who forced him to kill so many people against his will, even his comrades and his mother.

Tir-Ehen was exorcized out of his body and the demon being closed with it inside a Crystal made of Light forces.

In my case it has been the _**Six-armed Fire-spirit Ignatis**_, who had been corrupted by someone else and transformed into a Fire Dragon, to attack Uzushiogakure.

In the end he was freed from the dagger of darkness and resealed within the Spirit-clock which I held dear to me, as a last material reminder of my Mother!" I mumbled, as I looked at the big Medallion around my neck.

"_Both we had to witness Hell itself at a very young age, and it marked us, cursed us, me with lung-cancer and him with solitude, being afraid and casting out everything outside of the Castle walls, for a very long time._

_We both unlearned how to smile from our hearts, even the smile I show you all is only a half-hearted, for as long as I cannot solve the crime and find the puppeteer behind the Spiral-massacre, I cannot find any peace._

_We both trust people who are somehow close to us, you had been my first teammate I ever had, Salia…, Bolt and the others became my friends and we fought alongside each other, trusting each other with our lives._

_Family is for me everything, as it is for Tir-Ehen_!" I thought.

"I once heard Nagato sayinw that men can only truly understand each other, when they have been through the same pain, however it is not right for one person alone to bring that pain by war.

He also said that he learned, that pain has to be experienced by a natural course and coincidence to understand and accept it, not by someone who forces it on you.

Guess he is right!" I mumbled, while I washed myself thoroughly, there should be no dirty spot on me when he sees me naked.

Luckily all the other men had already been in the Onsen, after coming back all dirty and sweaty, so there would be no other men, hopefully.

Well, beside of Neji who meditated long after the work, out of any unknown reason, but I was sure Salia would keep him somehow occupied….., and Bolt had the intention to meet up with Sarada from the very beginning on, so I would hopefully be all alone with Tir-Ehen.

I wanted Tir-Ehen to touch me, to explore and fall in love with that body of mine, I wanted to give him my bare self….., call me slut all the way you want, but I got no time to lose, since I only have a few months to live anymore.

Tonight I was willing to get laid, so I wouldn´t need any unwelcome observer.

"_The only question that remains now…., is on how to seduce him and if he even would lay down with me_?!" I mumbled in thought, as I rinsed the soap of me.

I looked myself in the mirror, I was fairly equipped if I may say so, although not as large as Chouchou and her D- to E-cup but also not as small as Senpou, even though the same has them quite large herself, maybe between a B- and C-cup.

I think I am a D-Cup by now…, if I should be honest my body had some light changes from before I died, or maybe it was because of my suffering due to all of my misery, that I just didn´t recognized my own bare self the way I do now.

I mourned the death of my mother for 12 years and I should only find peace, when I find the one to be responsible for it, but I got used to the feeling of my mother being dead.

I had no nightmares about that night anymore, ever since I am ressurected, and I guess that was the reason of why I began to live again, to become beautiful again, as my dad always had told me.

I was past my mourning phase and that showed itself in my body.

My chest was definitely bigger and my height had grown by a 10 centimetres, my Hair had grown as well…, still I could not say that I didn´t like the look I have now.

I felt a little more mature this way, perhaps that was what Tir-Ehen had been hoping for, to take me away my fear from having died once, so to say as to let me see that the time hasn´t completely token a toll on me, despite the years in-between, that passed after my death.

As if I woke from Coma, rather than from Death.

Sure, at first everything was strange and foreign for me, in these 23 years so much had changed from the world I knew, I had to adapt to so many things….

Perhaps Tir-Ehen had to do the same, since he hadn´t really left his castle´s surrounding before 128 years, as he said himself.

The first thing after I was ressurected was visiting my own grave to make sure that I was not dreaming, indeed there was a grave which dated back to 23 years and also showed me my death-date and circumstance.

"_Lung Cancer, which stupid irony, I was a Kunoichi of the Uzumaki Clan and I died due to coughing during a battle, allowing them to stab me…., what an unglamorous end_!" I thought with a bitter smile.

"They always said I was a strong and healthy Child, and then thanks to one single night, I was cursed for the rest of my former life until my death, with this sickness.

Yeah …., there are way too many similarities between me and Tir-Ehen as to call it coincidence, I would rather hold on the romantic and childish belief of destined love.

It got to be that, right, Tir-Ehen got to be my Soulmate, otherwise I couldn´t understand myself why I was so attracted to a man not only far, far older than myself, as well as mysterious as he could get….., a man I knew, beside of vague information, close to nothing about, I don´t even know what his favourite food, colour, music or book is!" I mumbled.

"_Salia´s right, before I try to seduce him, I should first make clear to myself what I love on him, and I should definitely get to know him more_!" I thought, as I made my way over towards the Onsen, stepping through the door.

I thought to be alone, only to recognize that someone was already inside, I heard some faint grunts from afar, probably Sarada and Bolt spending their `quality time´ together, and some chuckling and giggles as well as modest pleas to be released, not so far from here, definitely Salia and Neji.

However the man in front of me sat in all calm in the giant bath relaxing, his long black hair swam halfway in the water, halfway covering his pointed ears behind a waterfall of black strains.

His Skin was a paler shade of mine, his back was only to the shoulders to see but they had some scars here and there.

He was singing some foreign song.

"_It was our own fault that we couldn't stand our ground_

_The eternal war-time is near_

_A million lives just wiped away without a sound_

_Leaving a dead world in fear_

_They did not run, they were just waiting for someone_

_No eyes to believe, what I have become._

_I should die for the things they believe in_

_But I live my life in the dark, self-deceiving_

_In the war, all the world that I knew became ice ...and so am I: cold, dead and gone_

_Shine a light till the dark world is burning_

_Ghosts are howling and fortune is turning_

_But my heart and the words that they say are like ice ...and so we are: cold, dead and gone._

_Betrayed by false believe they stumbled through the dark_

_Confusing blind men with a king_

_How can they ignite the flame while missing the true spark?_

_Or have we all reached the end of things._

_They did not run, they were just waiting for someone_

_No eyes to believe, what I have become._

_I should die for the things they believe in_

_But I live my life in the dark, self-deceiving_

_In the war, all the world that I knew became ice ...and so am I: cold, dead and gone_

_Shine a light till the dark world is burning_

_Ghosts are howling and fortune is turning_

_But my heart and the words that they say are like ice ...and so we are: cold, dead and gone!" _He sang and ended, I wanted to say something but before I could, he began to sing from anew.

"_So many steps I spent on this way_

_So many choices led to this day_

_I can't remember what I once lived for_

_...and I don't care anymore_

_You still believe that I will stay strong_

_You kept your faith in me for so long_

_I was unfeathered, broke and foundering_

_...but I don't feel anything_

_You´re watching over me now_

_I know, the reaper's never far_

_I did escape him somehow_

_I can't escape who I am now_

_Here at the end of the world_

_I will die lonely_

_Here at the end of the world_

_And here only_

_So many steps I spent on this way_

_So many choices led to this day_

_I can't remember what I once lived for_

_...and I don't care anymore_

_A better saviour than disciple_

_Misleadingly entitled_

_Startled as your fate is unfolded_

_...here at the end of the world_

_You´re watching over me now_

_I know, the reaper's never far_

_I did escape you somehow_

_I can't escape who I am now_

_Here at the end of the world_

_I will die lonely_

_Here at the end of the world_

_And here only_

_Here at the end of the world_

_I will die lonely_

_Here at the end of the world_

_And here only_!" The Man sang and his voice was as angelic as yesterday evening, but also exactly as melancholic.

"You come late, I wouldn´t have believed Rughian, as he said you would wait here naked at me, if I wouldn´t have seen you in the Bathroom!" The man, obviously Tir-Ehen, suddenly said.

"You saw me?!" I asked shocked

"Yeah, although you were so immersed in your thoughts, that you didn´t even recognized me sitting two seats away from you, well maybe it was better this way, or else it would have been to embarrassing for you, am I right?!" he stated and I blushed.

Even after saying to myself, that I wanted to get laid by him, it was still quite embarrassing to act normal now.

"It depends…!" I stated shyly, chuckling weakly.

"On what?" He asked.

"If you stared at me with lecherous thoughts, dirty but pure feelings and maybe…, infatuation…., or not!" I replied with an even redder blush.

"I did stare…., although only a little, I can rightly say that I haven't seen a naked women´s body, ever since the time Chikara and I bathed together as little kids when we were 2 (200) and 4 (400) years old!" He stated, as I dived next to him in the water, he was, beside of a towel around his waist, completely naked.

It gave me a good look on his back and front and I almost choked down my tongue as I gulped in shock.

Not only was he an Adonis, with a clear trained six-pack and with strong looking muscles, tender yet clearly visible, not like a bodybuilder but enough to carry a light-women´s weight for several miles.

But he also was hellishly handsome if I may say so, and I was greedy to see his erection for me, I looked down his body, scanning it from head to toe and the more I looked the more I saw.

His body was godly, to say the least…., however as he warned us, it was full of large Scars, and when I say full then I mean it, there was a large scar on his wings as well, there where once that Lizard-demon bit him, during his days in Uzushiogakure.

But the most visible one was a diagonal scar, which looked as if his entire body had been bisected and been reattached afterwards, it ran right through a large Tattoo of three flying ravens, their beaks together and their wings entwined, forming an unusual circle, two raven-heads on the side and on each side a claw under the circle.

"Our Clan-mark, every member has it somewhere on its body, mine has been made extra-large, during the time before the demon-war, to symbolize their hope in me.

As their hope were crushed after the war and during their battle against Nidhog in my body, they let all their rage out on me, beside knowing that I could not die on it.

They used their entire remaining weapon-arsenal in order to somehow cut me open and kill the demon on the inside, maltreating my body in the process, but to be honest my real body looks way worse.

That's why the scars aren't able to heal, neither those on my soul, which came with the attack on my body.

In the end all they could do was bisect me, but it didn´t helped, Nidhog simply reattached my halves back together, the result you see here.

Destroying the mark in any way means to have been banished out of the Clan!" Tir-Ehen explained to my surprise.

"The mark on my wrist, this one, it is the traitor-mark, the **Thorncrow-seal**, which has been burned into my flesh and soul, to show that the traitor uses a thorn of evil to deceive his enemies, so the saying.

The mark can only be relieved by the caster and due to it getting burned into the soul and the flesh, no matter which body I take, the mark will appear on every vessel of my soul!" He stated and I looked at the seal he showed me with a bitter mine, it looked awful and sinister.

"Somehow it is familiar to me, somewhere I have seen it before…., but where?!" I thought in confusion, until I suddenly remembered.

I almost suffocated on the feelings of hatred I suddenly got, as I recognized the mark.

"THIS MARK…..!" I screamed in rage.

"Huh, what's the matter Sarin?!" Tir-Ehen asked me confused.

"IT'S THE SAME ONE AS ON THE DAGGER WHICH WAS STUCK IN IGNATIS AND NYMPHELIA; WHILE THEY WERE EVIL!" I shouted.

"…. Wait are you sure…., but this cannot be, the last time this seal was used, so my Grandmas words and as much as we know, has been over 400 years ago; so are showing the records back in my home-village.

To the time as I had been thrown out of the clan, 600 years ago, only me and later on 4 other once befriended Soul-hunters had gotten it, before that last person over 400 years ago!" Tir Ehen stated, before he suddenly paled.

"_But ….. Wait…., no this can´t be…., was it that what he meant back then…, sure his eyes were full of hatred and he did told us only in bitter spite that she was not in the village anymore for a long time…_

_I though he was just directing his usual hatred and anger against me…, could it really actually be, that his hatred that time was directed towards her, for a person who somehow betrayed the Clan…, her of all people, I hardly can believe this._

_No this has to be me mistaken, there's no way she would be…., but what if?_

_If it would be her…., why would she…., why would she do that…., for power…., for revenge…., for satisfying her hatred, to gather enough power together to kill me…?_

_Why…, why…., this has to be a sick joke…., does my past finally confronts me again….., has it come to reach its claws out for me in the cruellest way possible…., does Karma wants to take my life, by her hands_?!" Tir-Ehen stated, sweating in sheer terror, his eyes ripped wide open, t were the eyes of a hunted man.

"What….., what do you mean…., what´s with you Tir-Ehen….., who do you mean…., do you know something?!" I asked in shock of this possibility.

Could he actually know who has been behind all these attacks…, was it…., him…, no, no, no…., I don´t even want to think about it.

"_It can´t be her….., not Chikara…., not her…., why should I be her what would be her benefit for doing such a thing…_

_How should she even became a traitor,…, what should she have done to get her the hatred of the entire village._

_Or was it because of me…, because she was the sister of a Traitor_!?" Tir-Ehen mumbled and suddenly an evil thought crossed my mind, as I recognized the name he whispered in terror.

"CHIKARA….., YOUR SISTER….., WHAT THELL IS HAPPENING HERE TIR-EHEN….!

NO…, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO, YOU CANT BE IT RIGHT!

RIGHT!

I SWEAR IF YOU ARE BEHIND ALL THIS, I WILL KILL YOU SO OFTEN UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD; YOU HEAR ME?

SO DON´T YOU DARE BETRAYING ME…., YOU CAN`T BE THE ONE RIGHT…., YOU ARENT IT AM I RIGHT?" I screamed nearly going mentally ill from the sudden screams of doubt in my mind.

I looked at my reflection in the water, a woman near the border to insanity, tears streaming down, it was an absolutely unsightly sight.

"TELL ME WHAT´S GOING ON…., TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE AND WHAT KIND OF A FUCKED UP FAMILY YOU TRULY HAVE!" I shouted at him.

And he looked in misery at me, he shacked his head as to erase his thoughts.

"Tell me Tir-Ehen, what is going on her…., is your Sister truly involved in all of this?!" I asked him.

"I wish to know the same….., go dress up, I got to speak with Rughian and Nairuna, meet me at his room, it´s number 12!" He stated, as he jumped out of the water too quick, losing his bath-towel, hasting away in all his naked glory not even minding it a bit.

And beside of my rage and frustration right now, a tiny part of my brain, memorized the sight of his bare back and complimented it on its sexiness.

The dream of my Sleepless nights stood right before me, but I suddenly felt so distant to him.

It felt ice-cold between us.

"What the hell is going on, what´s that with your Sister…, Tir-Ehen?!" I asked buff and confused, my own rage being shoved in a corner of my mind, to deal with it later.

The mark I saw on the dagger back then in the forest of death, was exactly the same as 35 years ago in **the night of the Spiral-massacre** in Uzushiogakure and the mark which I saw during the **Forest rampage-case**, as they have decided to call it in Konohagakure.

And it was definitely the **Thorncrow-seal** which Tir-Ehen showed me, the mark of a traitor of the Mezakan Clan.

And it seemed to me as if Tir-Ehen has a slight idea, who it might be…, and also he had the greatest fear that his person might turn out to be his sister.

Although I wouldn´t know why she would have become a traitor…, or even how… and I bet he asks himself just the same question.

Thought to be honest I only know her from the tiny appearance in Tir-Ehen´s past which I have seen so far and I still knew close to nothing about Tir-Ehen, his past or his family anyways

What happened between them all, this cannot simply being because of the Battle with Nidhog 600 years ago, there has to be something more than just that, am I right?

And so…, in order to find things out, I decided to follow him, as he ordered me, and check for myself what´s going on.

"_Hahaha, so much to my seduction plans, way to go you klutz_!" I stated to myself in frustration, as I dried off and dressed up.

"_I hope you girls have better chances than me_!" I thought, as I remembered that we hadn´t been the only couple in the Onsen to that time.

I hope I hadn´t disturbed them with my screaming.

**Moments before, Salia´s Pov:**

The time had come for me to see how far I could go with Neji-san, I had waited so long for this one moment.

While we were flying I got to know him a bit and what I heard and saw pleased me, we had a lot in common and I was willing to see what might become out of the situation.

"Ah such a bath is nice too!" I heard him saying as he leaned back in the water.

I tripped on silent toes over to him.

"Care if I join you?!" I asked from behind in his ear, startling him as expected.

"WOOOAAAH, WAIT A SEC WHY ARE YOU….., HEY WAIT!" He shouted confused and got aroused as soon as he felt my naked breasts, pushing up on his back.

Not to understand this false, I never did something like this before, but there was hardly a man attractive and interesting enough, either in our clan or just in the whole village at all, who caught my eyes before.

So I got to secure him before others do so, I knew that my cousin Hana, my birth-mother´s niece, had her eyes on him as well.

However I at least was a way ahead of them, Mom and Aunt Hinata told me so much about Neji-san, that I felt as if I knew him since ancient times and I do have to say he was attractive and handsome.

"It´s past the guys´ time sweety, so it is allowed, or do you mean I can´t?!" I asked him in an innocent tone.

"No of course you can, I am not to decide what you can do or not after all…, I guess, I will then go and search for another spot!" He stated as he was about to leave.

"Oh why so cold sweety, I was longing for a little company of your side…., we hadn´t much time to talk before, I would love to hear more of your lovely voice, it makes me all tingly in my body, you know, and after all….,I like your company very much.

My mother and aunt told me so much about you, good things of course…, and it feels as if I knew you all my life, and well…., you see, ever since I know you for real, I am drawn to you.

You are just as strong, attractive, handsome and courageous as well as ambitious as Mom told me!" I stated, as I pushed my boobs even closer to him, embracing him, I could hear his heartbeat as I laid my head on his back.

I purred as I stroke over his bare chest with my finger, drawing the contours of his muscles.

"I´m glad to hear that, but you father and surely your mother too, they will definitely kill me if they ever find this out!" Neji-san stated blushing, as I slipped into the warm water.

"I know how to defend you, and there is no boy I like anyways, neither of the Clan or the village, beside of you.

The heroic stories of you were my constant companions during my Childhood, since I was little I wanted to be like you, so I trained after your method which I find in a notebook in your old stuff on our attic.

They soon called me a prodigy too and I was taken in the advanced Genin program, since I didn´t ever visited the Academy.

Mom always was afraid that Great-grandpa would attack me for the seal!" I stated loudly, now that the same was dead it was fairly easy to talk about it in public.

"You say that as if you know it not only since this day's morning, am I right?" Neji-san asked.

"Mom told me from the beginning that she wasn´t my mother by blood and birth, but this never bothered me, she was the woman who had always cared about me same as Dad…

There was no one I could love as I love Mom and Dad, no matter what, of course I know who my real parents are and I honour them for their resolve, of hiding and keeping me from being cursed as well, I came to my actual mother as I was only a year old.

My real Mom and Dad took 2 years' worth of vacation, which they had definitely deserved, after they got to know that mom was pregnant with me.

She had been the midwife´s assistant at my actual mother´s birth, so she prepared everything for my father to know what to do when it was so far, they went to a small cottage in the forest not so far from here and I was born there.

But then one day, mom and dad found that they had been followed by Lord Hizamaru´s henchmen, who witnessed my birth and raise so far.

Father chased them away telling them that he had no intention to let me being cursed as well even if it would mean that he and Mother would leave the Hyuuga Clan.

As the henchmen then contacted Lord Hizamaru, they were ordered to curse me.

Father meanwhile send a message towards Lord Hiashi with his Kuchiyose Animal, a white eagle, telling him about where to find me in case they die, in order for him to rescue me.

Dad and Aunt Hinata were and still are, ever until today, the only members of the clan who could pull off a Kuchiyose, or even had a contract with a familiar in the first place, as much as I know at least.

This way I was later found by Lord Hiashi as Mom and Dad were already dead, having fought bitterly to save me, even given their lives for my sake, in a way I could always understand Lord Uzumaki when he spoke about his parents as his two suns and heroes.

The Medallion here shows a picture of my birth-parents and of me and my momentary parents, I never took it of ever since I got it with two years!" I explained to him as he turned around facing his back to me, out of embarrassment.

"I understand…, well I am glad that you didn´t have to experience the same pain as me.

As I was branded with the Kago no Tori Juin I was only 4 years old and a few days after I saw it the first time in action, being used at my own father by his own Brother.

Also I am glad that you didn´t had to experience the same as Naruto, the way he did grew up, without any parents or anyone who cared about him.

I must say ever since I am back the Clan has changed much, Mom told me all about the changes ever since Kakashi-sensei and Naruto´s Hokage-time, guess he really held word with his promise of changing the Hyuuga-clan!" Neji-san stated in though, while I dived down and swam around him until I faced his front.

"Puaaah!" I stated, as I dived back up, practically jumping out of the water and showing my whole naked glory to him.

It was surprisingly deep the closer you go to the middle, just like a crater.

"Indeed he did, he helped us a best as he could, but he was not as almighty as to be able to completely change an old clan from the very core.

There were many Clan-intern laws and even Village laws, which kept him from getting his will of changing our Clan´s rules and traditions!" I stated in a thinking manner.

I smiled happily as I got the wished reaction, shock, disbelieve and mighty arousal under that Bath-towel around his waist.

"Hehehe, someone's quite excited!" I laughed as I fixated him.

"Uhhhmmm….!"

"Don´t dare to deny it, I can see it clear as day that you want me!" I stated loudly as he was about to deny everything and turn around once more, I trapped him between my arms and nearly lying upon him, as he practically laid on the shore.

"Neji-san I really like you, so please look at me instead of turning around, this makes me uneasy you know…, I mean, aren´t I attractive enough for you?!" I asked him pouting.

"Of course you are attractive, no doubt about it, but this is wrong, you are my cousins child, I can´t just look at you with lecherous thoughts like this!" he stated.

"Geez you are so prudish…., honestly…., technically seen am I neither your Cousin´s daughter nor am I near-related to you, we might be blood-related over several corners, due to both being Hyuugas, but still.

It is no rarity anyways, that even Cousins marry from time to time in our Clan.

And as I said, I have neither much friends nor any love-interests in the Clan.

You would be the last hope for me to marry inside of the Hyuuga Clan, otherwise I would have to even look out of the Village for a suitable man, and let´s be honest, that is most unlikely to find anyone my mom would chose with me, less my dad.

At least both know you very well and know how strong you are, you are in my age and we even have similar interests…., or is there perhaps a girl you like already?!" I asked in shock as this realization hit me all of a sudden.

"There has once be one, but that was not more than a simple and quick infatuation I guess, she was most likely the sole girl who never gave two shits about my prodigy-state during my early Genin years and she always spoke her mind no matter what, even if she knew it would piss me off.

In the beginning we couldn´t get along at all, but over time we learned to respect each other, me even more than her I guess.

Instead of being submissive, in the beginning, like most of the Hyuuga-clan girls and those of the village, she was the first to ever fiddle me her opinion as best as she could, with a fist-punch to my back head!" Neji-san stated, with something like melancholy and slight amusement.

"However it never became anything more out of it, I guess her and me, we were just too different as if we ever could truly understand each other, it remained a one-sided and quick infatuation.

I soon, quite early in our lives together, saw that her heart beated for someone else, even if she didn´t knew it herself back then!" He explained with a glance up in the sky and a smile.

"You mean Tenten-san am I right, I saw your reaction as you heard that she was married to Lee-san and them having Senpou as daughter!" I stated with an earnest tone in my voice, there was no disappointment in it, since I knew that this here was his second life.

"I guess you could say that…, I admit I was clearly surprised to hear that she married Lee, they both never were really romantically orientated and even experienced in it, even though they were as close as they could be, I still ask who made the first move though, but I guess it might be Lee.

It was a surprise, yes, however to be honest, it was kind of predictable, she always was worried about him, more than about me to be honest.

Well most of our years together I didn´t really showed her much to be proud of in the first place, I was spoiled, mean and self-centred, my hatred for my clan and my ideology of everything being determined by fate and birth, stood in a crass contrast to her own believe of becoming as strong as Tsunade, from practically point zero on.

Only after our first Chunin exam we could find some kind like a mutual believe, that we would keep believing in Lee and Gai-sensei to someday grow up from their stupid shenanigans.

I guess it was because I got the first time in my life a real Blow to my pride by none other but Naruto, the boy I told to be a loser by fate managed to defeat me, the prodigy by fate.

I even got a glimpse of Lees real strength and I think if he would have used it against me, he might even would have been able to defeat me.

Even Tenten was strong, but she lost in her first match, however I have to say that she was stronger as I thought before, in that one battle she gave her first time 100% if I shall be honest.

I began to see and admire her force, courage and determination, I began to trust her blindly, and we became a better team over this for sure, but until my death I didn´t ever told her about my infatuation!" Neji-san explained.

"But honestly after having seen and gotten to know Senpou, I can´t truly say I regret it, even if I would have survived!" He stated.

"Maybe but now you are here, back alive and as old as Senpou and me, this sure must be crazy for you, but for me it is kinda convenient if I may say so…!" I stated, as I stroke with my finger over his abs, of course he blushed deep red, as intended.

"You really love to tease me am I right?!" He asked.

"Of course, guilty as charged…., and since I like you why wouldn´t I?" I asked and he nodded.

"Anyways we better get out or else we catch a cold!" He stated as he was once again about to leave.

"It´s an Onsen sweety, there is no way we gonna catch a cold, as long as we stay in here, and especially not when we snuggle up on each other like this, really, really close!" I stated as I did snuggle up on him, of course he instantly brought distance between us and pulled himself out of the bath.

"I guess I bathed too long anyways, I will now go to bed, see you tomorrow!" He stated and practically ran away from me, of course I was disappointed and pouted in frustration.

"_Aaaawww man…, playing hard to get aren't we…, I see…., well I will surely get you to love me someday, my dear Neji-san_!" I thought with a devilish smirk.

"_You will be mine soon, you will see_!" I muttered under my breath, as I dived into the hot water.

As I dived back up I heard some shouting from the other side of the Onsen, however I couldn´t understand what was said.

"Seems like someone has a nice time!" I snickered, or how wrong I should be.

**Meanwhile with Tir-Ehen:**

"Not only haven't I found the strongest demon of this forest, but only a bunch of minor demons down in the Mausoleum …., no…, now also this whole shit is coming up!" I said to myself quite enraged.

"_I guess the stronger one somehow managed to flee, this is going to be a hassle, I cannot just leave it at this, I must purify him_!" I thought, while I made my way to where I felt Rughian and Nairuna

I really hope that I am mistaken with my assumption of Chikara being involved in the Spiral-Massacre…., what should I think about this all….., it was dumb and idiotic to even believe it.

"_But still, if Sarin is right, to have seen the Thorncrow-seal, then that would mean that someone out of my Clan was responsible for the Spiral-Massacre…., for the death of her mother and friends, as well as for all these other people during Nymphelia´s rampage._

_Also, if I would be somehow right with my assumption, that it is indeed Chikara, then it is my own flesh and blood, it would be as well as If I have done it myself then._

_And that would be never been forgiven by Sarin, that´s for sure, if it comes hard on hard I have to solve this mess._

_For if Chikara was it, then I am the one who has created her and likely the only one who might be able to destroy her again…, but would I even have the guts to even think about doing just that, when the time has come._

_Talking about it is easy, but doing it is a whole different thing, she is next to Grandma the only Family that remained to me_!" I thought in bitterness about this.

"_Chikara…., don´t tell me you went this way in your believes….., don´t tell me that you sold yourself to the dark side, for the power to take revenge on me….., don´t you become like them!" I thought further as I began to run._

"_If she would be only halfway as strong as me, then we already have great problems, I cannot possibly fight truly against her, less kill her, she is my sister after all, even if it's to save the world._

_If she turned on me as well, then Grandma is the last family member who believes in me, beside of Rughian and Regania._

_Even if she feels only hatred for me, could I ever do the same to her?_

_No way…, I loved her ever since she was born._

_Is there still a chance to redeem her, or has too many time passed, the only thing I am sure about is that our meeting, if innocent or not, will be a real piece of hard work for me._

_Back then 600 years ago she was clearly terrified of me, understandable…., but there was also something different beyond mourn, pain, sorrow and terror…., wrath, immeasurably increasing wrath and hatred!"_ I thought in mental pain.

"_I haven´t deserved any better…., still, who the hell is her Sensei, definitely not Dad, or else he would have attacked us already years ago, or at the last conference._

_And Dad hates anything which has to do with dealing with souls, be it soul-guiding or manipulation, so it is hardly credible that she would have learned it from him._

_Maybe this was the reason, of why she was thrown out of the village, because someone taught her the forbidden teachings._

_So who, who knew enough to teach her these things, this dark art of magic and alchemy!" _I wondered as I rushed at top speed through the Tree-house.

"Rughian, wake up, we got problems, is Nairuna with you?!" I shouted in a rush, as I hammered on his door.

"Tir-Ehen, what´s the matter, hey…, whoa relax what´s going on?!" Rughian asked confused, as I rushed in his room, where Nairuna sat on the lean of a chair.

"Rughian-Senpai is everything alright?!" Nairuna asked, as she flew through towards me from the chair, stopping in the air and floated right in front of me.

"Nairuna I have a question to ask you and I want you to answer me honestly!" I stated, as I tried desperately to calm down.

"_Sure what can I do for you Tir-Ehen-sama_?!" She asked over telepathy.

"Has my Grandmother found anything about my Sister´s whereabouts, especially ever since we have departed or before, i´m sure that your sister speaks with you at Night about these things, am I right?!" I asked.

"_I know nothing concrete but I think she told me, that your Grandmother might have a glimpse of her, somewhere at a place called…., wait how it was called again, something with Head and a dog or something similar…_!"

"**Trion Nerium Tarun** (_Right Hand of God_), one of the **Tentarium Castor Tarun** (_12 Castles of God_), originally called **Jackalhead** in old times, one of the last 12 remaining Castles of the old era, here on this planet and dimension, which survived the Millennium wars.

Once they had been the Royal Palaces of the Council of the Elements, before most of them had been abandoned or fairly destroyed, during the last Millennium-wars.

**Herim Tarun** (_Eye of God_), or **Raveneye** how it has been called once, had been the Castle of the Crows while Trion Nerium Tarun had been the home of the….

The Jackals of Inferno and later of the Dragons of Inferno, until the Dragon-war, ever since it has been abandoned!" I stated in shock, as it dawned me.

"That asshole Anubis, I knew he had his filthy paws in this game, but I would have never believed that he even took a hold of Chikara…

I bet he was attracted by her sudden strong hatred for me and helped her to become stronger and better in terms of magic, promising her whatever, but under this cover only fuelled her anger, hatred and the darkness in her heart.

If he is her sensei then it is no wonder, that she would not be able to think straight anymore, we got to do something against that or else Anubis is making her entirely to a mere puppet of evil.

I won´t let this happen, I already lost my mother thanks to that Asshole, I will not let it happen again!" I stated with an ice-cold tone, as ice-cold as my heart was all of a sudden.

The warm fire which Sarin had lighted before, seemed to be gone almost restlessly, now only hatred for this wicked dog took the place.

"What is this…., what do you mean?" I heard a voice behind us.

I froze dead in my tracks, it was the last voice I wanted to hear right now and especially the last person I wanted to listen to this conversation.

"Sarin…?!"

"What is this talk about your sister Tir-Ehen…., who is this Anubis, what is being played here…., tell me?!" Sarin asked in shock, as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I…, I didn´t wanted you to hear this since I have no real prove about it…..!" I stated.

"Because you think that your own Family is involved in the Spiral-massacre, am I right…., that´s why you spoke about your Sister, am I right….

Who is this Anubis…, an acquaintance of you, an old enemy of you who wants to have revenge…..TELL ME, WHO THE HELL IS ANUBIS?!" Sarin screamed in sudden wrath, waking the whole house.

During the seconds, as I decide whether to tell her the truth about the outbreak and the reason of the last war or not, the inhabitants of the Treehouse gathered together asking the same question.

"What´s going on here?!" They all asked.

"…, I have told you about the war haven´t I…., the last one from 1100 years ago….., around 2 years before the end of the war, I was a member of a raid party which was supposed to investigate of why the Gates of the Hell-circles had broken open.

We made our way through the enemies' lines, which was definitely not easy.

As we finally arrived at the **Kamigami no hitsugi no Jutsu** (_the Jutsu of the God-Coffin_), we had to witness how two strong Demon-generals absorbed the other demons' powers and made their way to open the 7. Hell-gate, means towards the 3rd Hell-circle, to unleash the same.

Of course we intervened and fought against them, they were extremely strong but after days long of battles we finally managed to defeat them and make them flee, putting an end to the mass-outbreak.

We had unfortunately not enough power to kill them, but only to wound them severely, while defending ourselves against the other demons, also we lost more than half of our squad during that battle.

One of these Demon-generals identified himself as **Anubis, the Lord of Inferno and the first rider of the Apocalypse**, the last Jackal-High-sages of Inferno, perhaps he even is the last Jackal at all.

The other demon-general introduced himself as **Duhalan, the headless Infernal Rider and second rider of Apocalypse**.

This is all I know about them, we didn´t even found out the reason why they unlocked the gates in the first place, we simply assumed that it might be because of the three Titans and to wreak havoc across the world, as the name said, **Riders of Apocalypse**, harbingers of Chaos.

And it seems that my sister Chikara, for whatever reason, has encountered and became a member of them, possibly making her the third Rider…., but as I said I have neither true prove and rock hard evidences for this, nor do I even want to think about that possibility.

All in all what we know until now, is that she might be in a place known as Jackalhead, an old Castle which has once been home to the jackals of Inferno…..

However that doesn´t must mean that Anubis is there as well or that she has any acquaintance, less any allegiance to him!" I stated desperately suppressing this lingering thoughts and the strong depression which tried to rise upon me.

"Why would your sister do that?!" Bolt asked me.

"She was there right…, she saw how Nidhog overtook your body and killed all these men and your mother, am I right.

But why…, if she saw what happened to you, why does she want to take revenge on you?!" Sarin asked with sorrow and compassion.

"Unfortunately yes, she saw everything, however was she back then not experienced enough to see the symptoms of a possession, she was barely 8 (800) years old…., normally the apprenticeship of a Demon hunter begins at the age of 10 (1000)…., so she must most likely think that it was myself who killed our mother and all the others.

Her hatred made her blind for the truth and she must have searched for power, strong enough to kill me.

But I just cannot believe that she would willingly lead on the world´s destruction just to take revenge on me?!" I stated.

"That sounds way too familiar somehow!" I heard Tenten-san, Ino-san, Karin-san, Hana-san and Shino-san as well as Bolt and Sarada saying and they all nodded.

"That sounds so much like Sasuke/Father!" they said.

"With the tiny difference that, if she indeed really does it, the war she would unleash most likely scorch the entire planet and turns its surface to ashes!" I sighed, while an ice-cold chill spread over each´s back.

"Also I have now new informations about the _**Scourges of World Conquest**_…., as it seems are they also acquaintances of me…!" I stated sighing in deep sorrow.

"WAIT WHAT!" They all, beside of Rughian and Nairuna, asked in shock.

"Yeah according to my Grandmother, who watches over the world through the eyes of our crows, told me over Nairuna here, that the groups most likely consist out of the five remaining members of my old Demon-hunter-squad, those who still were alive to the time of the demon-war´s end.

As Nidhog attacked I was of the assumption that none of my Squad members survived back then…., apparently these five, called Kasai, Rai, Kaze, Moku and Mizu, survived the attack, but had to witness the death of the rest of their comrades and also some of them had their beloved ones in the squad.

They must however, different as my Sister, know that I was possessed by Nidhog, but it seems that it is pretty much irrelevant to them, not that I cannot understand them.

Their hatred might be fuelled by more malevolence than they could handle, in the end it must have pested their soul so much, that they recklessly attack everything they can feed their powers off.

Their objective is to collect enough power to break the Gates towards the five Colossus, who sleep in the last Hell-circles.

They are way stronger than the three Titans, beings from aeons ago and completely untameable, luckily however they are dormant since about a million years ever since the first Council of elements, as all of them were still humanoid, defeated them.

It´s most unlikely that they would wake up from simply being released out of their prison, since they haven´t woken up in the previous Millennium-wars either…, however we never know for sure.

This threat is not to underestimate.

Anyways, no matter what, we must absolutely prevent them or the others from causing anymore havoc….., even if this means that I have to kill my Sister!" I stated with a hard voice, which hopefully hid my feelings well.

"I see…., I guess it won´t change much then, but it is good to know for once who exactly our enemy is.

However I have a question, you said your Grandmother observes the entire world through the eyes of the crows…, so that must mean you guys knew about the Fourth World War, or am I wrong!" Shikamaru-san stated.

"Nope indeed you are right…., why the question?!" I asked.

"Wait you saw all that…., why didn´t you interfered then!" Lee-san asked.

"I might sound cruel to you guys…, but ever since the fiasco and the near annihilation of mankind, 100.000 years ago, as we tried to stop them, from unleashing a Nuclear war, with words and speeches rather than sheer violence, my race decided to never ever again take anyone´s side, or interfere in a war human against human.

Since that time the world is still more or less pested with nuclear radiation, if Humanity decides to decimate themselves, then we have nothing to say against, since we honestly stopped to care for whatever reason humanity kills each other.

All we then do is silently watch over the result and betting if the humans finally learn something out of these wars or not, we pray that they finally understand the value of peace.

I often betted for it, but since the first Ninja-world war and the wars afterwards, my expectation have been constantly being crushed so I stopped betting on the bettering of humanity.

The most we do is recording the history of mankind and the planet, that's all we do during these times of peace for us!" I explained and they were buff.

"Well I guess, there is nothing we can say against that…., I would probably do the same!" Shikamaru.

"Remember, due to the constant wars of humanity in the Old Era, my ancestors had even decided to build the three Titans, which means that out interference in your wars can only cause more destruction than necessary, so we just don't interfere anymore!" I replied to that comment.

"How do you even record the History of Mankind and the planet?!" I asked.

"Through the souls of the fallen and died ones, a Soul that is released from its body, loses its memories for the next life, these memories are caught by us , through the four gates and caught inside four giant Scrolls, that's why it lasts so long for a soul to be reborn.

The duty of our scribes is to solve the puzzle of memories and filter out the relevant ones and arrange them in the right order!" I explained.

"What do you mean relevant memories?" Shikadai asked.

"No one, not even we care about, how often you went on this day, in this year and to that time on the toilet and how often you shacked off your weeny after peeing, that is pretty much irrelevant for the history of the world.

Only relevant memories, like a man watching news about an earthquake, at the other side of the world and another men who experienced and survived said earthquake, these are relevant memories, the same memory, just out of different point of views.

All the scrolls are stocked in a Library known as the _**Archive of the lost History**_.

It constantly contains, since we began at least, over 200 million of giant scrolls, for each year four scrolls, depending on which kind of soul had the relevant memories.

We have a _saint_-scroll, where the memories of those persons who helped the mankind in anyways, are being contained, it contains memories of Humans like Jesus, Mother Theresa et cetera.

We have a _Good-scroll_, where the memories of the normal peaceful portion of mankind is being contained, just your everyday citizens.

Then we have the Bad-scroll, where the memories of the bad rotten portion of mankind is being Contained, like thieves, murderers, rapists and so on.

And Last but least we have the _Devil-scroll_, the scroll reserved for those persons who have sinned so much, without an ounce of regret, that their soul has no chance to be ever redeemed, it´s reserved for tainted souls which are pitch-black.

Like terrorists and warlords who are committing genocide, et cetera.

After cleaning up the memories, the rotten soul goes straight to hell!" I explained and they all shivered.

"Anyways we coming of the topic!" I said and Sarin was the first to continue the previous dialogue.

"Alright, so who uses these daggers now, the one with the mark?!" Sarin asked.

"You mean the **Caroma Nukares**, no clue…., hard to say, it could be either one of these five or my Sister, although I hope she has nothing to do with it…, it´s hard to tell who would have a reason for all this, since they all have the same mark as me!" I stated and I already felt the new glances of doubt in my back.

"_Or it is you_?!" I heard a faint whisper.

"I don´t know if you all trust me, I hardly believe it anyways…., but you can be sure that I try my best to save this world….., whether you are with me or not.

Destroying our army would be more than just contra productive for that mission, am I right?

So those who still doubt me or now even honestly think that I have been the one responsible, behind the attacks of the forest-rampage case and the Spiral massacre, then I just got to say that you have 100% the wrong guy.

Nothing lies further away from my mind-set, as to annihilate an entire Clan of warriors for our side.

I know, I know, easy for me to say without clear evidences but my words, right…, well I cannot erase your doubts because I don´t know how I would be able to do that, but right now we don´t really have the time to joke around.

Tomorrow 08:00 till late afternoon we going to train and learn how to hunt and defeat demons, we are making practical exams and theoretical ones, the training and lessons will be harsh, harsher than everything you know.

Those who complain are free to go, but I give you a warning.

This afternoon I was investigating a strange phenomenon in this forest and found out that part of it has once been a village, the forest has completely taken over the entire place, but one thing, a mausoleum at the village´s old cemetery.

Inside I found a **Smithy of malevolence** full of demons!" I explained.

"Smithy….?!" They asked confused.

"A closed arena where demons are being captured and forced to fight against each other, hold in complete darkness….,.

Out of the dead bodies and the soiled ground new demons arise, that works on and on until out of all of these demons one comes out as ultimate warrior, an Infernal General, who has the power to control other lesser demons!" I explained.

"Similar like Orochimarus arenas to determine his new vessel, he always looked for the strongest one among them, by letting them fight against each other!" Suigetsu stated and Jugo nodded.

"And by others he determines his followers am I right, it was the same as back then with Guren and her followers!" Tenten-san stated and Lee nodded.

"Anyways I found such an Arena and killed all the demons and purified the place, however I haven't seen one strong demon, strong enough to be an Infernal General, so I investigated the area around the Mausoleum, but nothing, nada.

However the feeling of evil creeping around is still here, so it has most likely escaped already before and roams now through the forest, maybe even forming its own legion of lesser demons, so I advise not to leave the time-bubble if you love your life so far!" I explained.

"Guess you are right, we better shouldn´t do that!" Bolt stated and they all nodded.

"Sigh…., i´m really sorry that my Clan is so fucked up, in the end we are not any better than some Humans!" I stated, as I sat myself down.

"I cannot believe that my sister would do such things…., then again, the only things I have in my memories about her, are lying 600 years ago, ever since that day I haven´t seen her again.

I shut myself for about 100 years away from almost everything, before beginning to train for my role in this war, but I thought that our father would take care of her at least, guess I hoped for too much!" I stated, as I laid my head in my hands, massaging my forehead to ease the headache, which began to emerge out of all the stress lately.

"We will get through this together, and even if your Sister should be one of the enemies, we will stop her somehow, you are not alone in this, remember I am at your side, same as all of us!" Sarin stated, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Most of the others nodded, others looked with doubt but then nodded too, as if they weren´t sure what to do either.

"You really mean it…?

I don´t want to drag anyone of you in my family-affairs, if it will come down to that!" I stated.

"I told you already before, I love you Tir-Ehen and I want to help you as best as I can when you are in trouble, trust me, please!" Sarin stated as she embraced me, kissing me bluntly on the lips.

Here in front of all the others, who more or less all were in shock about this display of affection, not that the kiss wasn´t any unwanted by me.

Still, I was glad that her father was not with us momentarily, I don´t want to deal now with an angry Father.

I already could see that by Konohamaru-san, who looked with an angry glare at Salia who snuggled up at a blushing Neji.

"I trust you!" I stated and it came from heart, I could see blindly that she really meant it honest.

"Well then, ahem, guess we should rest for tonight, tomorrow we have a lot to do!" Rughian stated and I nodded.

"Indeed, alright everybody, to the beds, in one hour the curfew is inflicted upon you all until 08:00 am, understood?!" I stated and they all nodded.

"So we still have one hour to spend together, Bolt…., let´s make the most out of it!" Sarada stated seductively, as she snuggled up to Bolt, who grinned devilish with this `I-just-had-sex´ face of him.

"One hour is short so let´s go!" The same replied and they vanished out of the room.

Not that the other pairs weren´t any better, they all quickly vanished to spend this one hour together as lovers.

"I guess we will spent some time together as well!" Salia stated and practically dragged Neji behind, who wanted to complain, of course Salia´s father followed them with a bitter glare at Neji.

Everyone went out of the Room beside of Sarin.

"You should probably go sleeping now as well, tomorrow will be harsh!" I stated, as I stood back up.

"I would rather spent some time with you, our bathing session was way too quick over!" She stated and I smirked.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I had to make sure that what you said was true.

Well if you want you can stay here, but i´m tired so I will go to sleep early today, you can go whenever you want!" I stated.

"Don´t say that, maybe I will stay overnight!" She replied with a slightly devilish grin.

"….I wouldn´t mind though!" I stated with a blush.

"I know you wouldn´t!" She replied as she kissed me on my lips.

And before I knew any better, we were making out on my bed.

"I hadn´t had a relationship since 1.100 years, so I am seriously rusted in terms of romance, I hope you have indulgence with me!" I stated, as I held her tight.

I wouldn´t have hold it for possible before, that I could ever fall in love with anyone but Chikami, but Sarin really spun my head around.

She made me see, that someone like me might have the right for a second chance and I wouldn´t blow it for nothing on the world.

I always believed that anybody deserved a second chance but myself, maybe I was wrong, I too might deserve a second chance after all.

And so, kissing on the bed, we fell asleep, resting for the next morning and the days after, days filled with hellish training.

**Part 2: Living in a Bubble.**

**2.1: Survival Training in a different dimension**

**After a Month in the (One-Year-In-One-Day)-dimension, Tir-Ehen´s Pov: **

Nearly a month of training had already passed here in the time-Bubble, which means that outside of the Bubble, it might only be close to one or three hours, which have passed ever since I raised the Bubble.

And the training was surely anything but easy, we started from the very basics on.

At the beginning they understood close to nothing, but with the time they began to remember things, now, after a month the training was easier.

Their training was progressing, especially, Sarin, Bolt and Akihito, as well as the rest of the Uzumaki-Clan, they learned how to bind demons, just as intended by Naruto and me.

Ever since Nymphelia's attack, we knew that we had to create a new area of military force in the Project of the Five Nations, the **D.P.R.** the _Department for paranormal Research_.

So having proven experts on our side, is way more effective than being overrun by a paranormal surprise attack.

The rest of them meanwhile was momentarily at learning more on how to evade attacks, which could poison or even curse them, in combination to that I taught them how to heal poisonous or cursing injuries.

Furthermore I had to teach them the 4 Golden rules of Demon-Hunting beforehand, those rules which shouldn´t be broken if anybody values his life.

**Flashback, an hour ago:**

"Alright guys, now sit down and listen to me, and listen good…., what I tell you now you must memorize by heart when you want to survive.

I´m now going to explain to you the 4 Golden Rules of the Demon-Hunt, so listen well.

_**Never underestimate your opponent, always fight as if your life depends on it, for it mostly always does depend on it, even against the weakest.**_

This means that no matter what, never underestimate demons, they can be ever so tiny and yet their effects on human is extremely severe.

They will never give up on trying to kill you, one way or another and you never know which hidden ability they hold as last resort and their unexpected trump-card is the most dangerous about them.

_**Never swallow Demon Blood or let it flow into open wounds, it holds high infection-danger of being cursed or you begin to mutate.**_

Demon-blood is highly poisonous and it can even go as far as destroying and mutating your entire DNA.

A completely recover can only being cast through entire purification, there is no gain in saying `_the most poison is out, you will be fine_´, nothing is fine if there is still a rest inside you, because demon blood is full of micro-organisms which destroys you from inside, transmuting you into demon-hives, or a demon itself.

_**Never let your Dead opponents lie around, destroy or seal it and cleanse the place it lied upon, or else it becomes the breeding ground for new Demons.**_

A Place where demon-blood is spilled is highly contagious, every being which enters gets assimilated and new demons are getting created through this.

Scavengers getting mutated through the demon flesh they eat, and believe me, nothing is worse than a swarm of flying demons, because they are harder to attack than those on the ground, after all you cannot bomb away air as you can do so to a piece of ground.

_**Never turn your back on an enemy, until you are to a 100% sure that it is gone for good, preferably only when it is destroyed and the place is purified.**_

The saying `_A demon makes hundred_´ is unfortunately right, even when you defeat the main Demon, it can be that inside of it another demon is lingering, a parasite so to say, lurking to attack you in an unaware moment.

Most of the larger demons are more hives, than the attackers themselves.

Only turn your back then the place is, in a wide area around it, purified and the dead body has been completely erased with everything they had inside or around, if it´s completely annihilated from existence.

As long as you live to this rules, you might survive a demon-attack, even if just by a hairs breadth!" I explained.

"Are you sure?!" Bolt asked.

"Logically it can always happen that none of these four rules can help you, but in most cases it does!" Rughian stated.

"The next Lesson will be about how to quick-assassinate lesser demons, with help of an _Acceleration-jutsu,_ which shifts your body for a certain amount of time into overdrive.

Also we show you how to annihilate Ghosts and exorcise possessed humans, without giving them the chance to call out for help of their brethren.

After that we going to expand the time Bubble to a second Dome, enclosing a bit of the Forest, turning it to an arena in which you all must fight and survive in a training Battle against the lesser Demons, which roam through the forest!" Rughian explained.

"What we are going out there, while this thing is still around, you know, the thing Tir-Ehen spoke about?!" Senpou asked in terror.

"No fear we will make sure that it isn´t in the surrounding, and in case it does come, we will simply defeat it!" I explained.

"Anyways, during this test, we gonna teach you how to fight in a team, a team always consist out of a team of 6 members, it´s similar to the games you kids play lately, these MMORPG´s or how they are called!" I stated over to us.

"We got a _**Aggro-factor/ Taunt**_, the one who takes, or rather said, taunts the opponent enough to drive all the aggression of the opponent on him, this way the Opponent gets disturbed and unfocused enough, for the other members to attack.

We have an _**Attacker/Barrier-breaker**_, who breaks through the defence and attacks the opponent with short-range attack.

We have a _**Healer**_, who is healing the teammates from afar, with Acupuncture-knowledge, in combination of Chakra strings.

We have a _**Defender/Guardian**_, who shields the team from every devastating damage.

And we have a _**Spell-caster**_, who attacks from afar with long range attacks or **F.D.A**´s and who also restrains the demon, also he is purifying the area!" Rughian explained further.

"F.D.A.?!" the Seniors asked with a confused look.

"_Field-devastating Attacks_ they literally are used to blow a certain area around the opponent into oblivion!" Bolt explained.

"Like your**Jigoku no senjō no jutsu **(_Jutsu of the Hell-arena_), back in the sacred forest, during the Light-fox Case!" Chouchou stated knowingly and I nodded.

"Anyways, there is more on the program, for the training of a Spell-caster, the Uzumaki-Seniors are going to teach their jutsus to the younger generation.

You really will need the sealing jutsus, and I too will teach some of you some of my techniques for exorcism, healing and purification!" I explained and saw Sarin smiling.

"Otherwise we need someone who´s going to observe and categorize the demons we encounter, this way we can easier defeat them should we encounter them again, this Mission will be taken by..., let´s see, Sarin, Inojin and Shino-san.

Sarin for the observation of the attacks and it´s effects, Shino-san for the observation of details on the body and it´s anatomy and last but not least, Inojin for the drawing of the same.

These personal descriptions are getting gathered together and out of it we are going to create a _**Demon-Encyclopaedia**_.

I can show you one of mine, which I created during my training, but it is long not completed, in this pre-war we might see the one or the other new breed of demons, so we have to complete the book from the scratch on!" I explained.

"Furthermore you will also have lessons in Spirit-biology and the Summoning or the usage of the power of the same, I really hope you are all up to the challenge!" I asked and they all nodded and cheered, eager to learn how to kick some demon-asses.

"Well then, shall we continue?!" I asked and got cheers as answer.

"I will do my best to make you understand, so do your best to keep on learning what I tell you, it can save your life someday!" I explained.

"Yes!" They replied, listening in anticipation.

And so our one year training session continued.

**Part 3: The serenity of a starlit sky.**

**Near the border towards the Land of demons, Sakura´s Pov:**

The air was clean and a bit chilly but still comfortingly warm.

Sasuke´s Squad of Scouts and defenders was stationed together with my Medic-squad and we had our base in an abandoned Village, which was slowly being taken back by nature.

The Squad of the third Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei had their refugee on both sides of the Village, a bit away in the surrounding forest to observe a wider field of action.

While the morning was hectically for all of us, the night seemed to be calmer, texting with Sarada made my heart and mind going a bit at ease, I was certain that she would be okay, especially with all these mighty Shinobi around her and also thanks to her friends and Bolt.

"Hehehe!" I snickered as I remembered how both, Sarada and Bolt, defeated Sasuke.

"What is so amusing?" The same asked, sitting here with me.

He held his word and was more lovey-dovey with me…., or at least he desperately tried to force out something like that.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something funny!" I chuckled.

"I see!" He stated, as curtly as ever.

"By the way, you don´t have to force yourself to be all lovey dovey you know, just be as you always are …, just a bit friendlier perhaps!" I stated, as I looked down on his blushing face.

I literally had to force him to lay his head in my lap, he was clearly tired but didn´t wanted to rest.

"I ain't forcing myself!" He stated simply.

"Well you know, betting-debts are debts of honour they say!" I stated and he grumbled.

"Oh c´mon, stop wrinkling up that cute face of yours!" I smiled at him.

"_I ain't cute_!" He mumbled, as he tried to ignore me, by laying his head to the side.

I snickered, while I kept caressing his hair.

He sighed in annoyance but said nothing.

"I ask myself what Sarada does now?!" I wondered as I looked up in the sky.

"No clue, my hawk cannot see them, they are hidden by some kind of dome-jutsu!" Sasuke stated.

"Wait a second, Sasuke Uchiha are you still spying on your own daughter!?" I asked enraged.

"Well maybe you do, but I don´t trust that Boruto Uzumaki, I bet when I don´t watch him constantly he will someday in the near future return with Sarada being pregnant by him!" Sasuke stated grumbling.

"Well it will happen eventually, but I am sure that the baby might come only in about 2 years at the very least.

Sarada is in love and she just awakened her sexual desires, of course she and Bolt will fool around a bit, that´s for sure.

However she is also responsible and smart enough to know that she is still a kid herself…, sure she´s mature and all, but just not ready to have own kids yet!" I explained.

"This Boy just has to let his dirty fingers of her and nothing, such as a baby, will happen!" Sasuke only replied.

"Seriously, why does it interests you so much, all of a sudden you are trying to play the overprotective father, even though you formerly didn´t quite cared about Sarada, as much as you did about Katsuo?!" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Is it only because Bolt is Naruto´s son?!" I asked him.

"It ain´t just that, the whole situation as a whole has me completely overrun, I mean she´s only 16, why does she already takes an interest in Boys?!" Sasuke asked.

"Well that is normal in puberty, sure as we were as old as them we had battles and missions practically every day, as well as the war back then, our puberty was not as carefree as Sarada´s and the other kids.

They have grown up in a time of peace, it happened rarely that things went downhill on missions, only ever since last year, as she and Bolt were on that mission that almost killed both!" I explained and he was about to say something.

"Before you begin to complain, you know exactly that it was neither her nor Bolt´s fault, things went downhill because they had help of some dilettante free-time amateur-ninjas, from some minor mostly unknown ninja-village somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

Those guys had neither a plan, nor a real strategy and they went one or two times in Bolt and Sarada´s way, before both side called out a truce and still they managed to almost fuck up every plan big time.

If they would have shared their…., well their strategy, if I can call it that…, then maybe Bolt and Sarada wouldn´t have been injured during their mission!" I stated with narrowed eyes.

"I admit, this might not have been his fault but there were a hell lot of mission where he brought her in life-danger!" Sasuke stated.

"Oh please, it´s not like he does that on purpose, it often happens out of coincidence, like the mission where Orochimaru attacked.

It was an easy looking mission in the beginning, no one of us, not even Naruto, Kakashi-sensei or Lady Tsunade together could have known what for a secret lies behind it.

However, even before the last two years the life was not any easier on Sarada, even without the missions and despite of the peaceful time in the Ninja-world, as much as it could be at peace at least.

You know, since I told you, how things have been during her childhood, it was a dark time for her and Katsuo, in this time Bolt, Himawari and their friends were the only persons they could hold onto, more than they did on me.

I was grateful that Bolt had been on their side, when I couldn´t and I am grateful that Sarada learned to love him and vise-versa.

There is no boy you could chose, who matches better to Sarada than Bolt, no matter if you like it or not!" I explained.

"That might be right but it also doesn´t mean that I must like it, no matter what, They will not get my blessing!" Sasuke stated stubbornly.

"Why, just tell me what the hell you don´t like on him, sure the first time you guys meet he punched you out of his house, but knowing how much he cares about Sarada and how much it hurts him to see her suffer, mentally or physically, it was understandable.

He wanted to punish you and keep you away from Sarada!" I stated.

"And I don´t even know why, I mean it´s not like I did anything to Sarada or not?!" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously after 5 years you still don't get it?

It exactly because you never did something to or for her, until that day as you and Bolt had that brawl, you didn´t even knew that she existed and that hurted her.

It hurted her even more, than knowing that you would have left, well knowing about her existence, but simply didn´t cared to take responsibility.

You know a few days after his grounding, which he got because of that brawl, I met Bolt and spoke with him.

He told me that he wanted to keep you away from here because he didn´t wanted Sarada to be hurt again, if you would have decided to vanish again.

He told me about his talk with Sarada, that despite how much she despised you, she also longed equally strong for you to come back, he simply didn´t wanted her to be disappointed by you yet again.

That's why he called out that Ultimatum to you, for you to finally choose what you would do, if you intended to stay and make Sarada happy, or if you could care less about her feelings.

Still, even today 5 years after that day, I am not truly convinced if you would truly have stayed without this threat, so tell me!" I demanded and he sighed.

"I probably wouldn´t have stayed, mostly because I knew that my presence would just cause you problems, I know thanks to Naruto, after I came back, about the many attempted assassinations, after learning that I had a family unknowingly…, so in the end my absence neither helped you nor the kids either.

It was for the same reason why I didn´t wanted you to come with me on my travel, I had much hassle during that time and more than once I stood shortly before being either killed or caught, for an Uchiha outside of Hi no Kuni things aren´t safe and it´s hard to survive anyways, with all the assassins out there.

Also I had things to do!" Sasuke replied and I was buff, I had counted with other reasons, but the truth was surprisingly easy minded.

"And what´s about your plans to search for other Uchiha colonies?!" I asked him and he only sighed.

"I gave that up after the first 2 years, I found all of the Uchiha-colonies, but I guess Itachi was quite extensively in eradicating the warmongering Clan-members.

I found many weapons, destroyed weapon-chambers full of explosive material and whatsoever, enough for the armouring of a whole legion and blowing up the defence walls of Konoha twice.

Itachi didn´t really took the time for destroying these things, in the end I bet that many assassins from outside, who might stumble about these hideouts, found themselves true treasure-chests.

After investigating, I took upon the destruction of the weapons and the rests of these colonies' ruins, there is no trace left that the Uchiha clan ever has lived outside of Konoha, only perhaps in some books in the private bibliotheca of some rich mansions, who knows.

Anyways after this time I tried to find a place to build up the clan from a new, a safe place where no one knows us and where no one could find us.

But no matter where I went or how far away from the five nations I always found traces and heard rumours about the wicked Uchiha-clan.

One day, it was already a few years after my last visit, I heard some rumours about Uchiha Kids in Konohagakure, I thought I misheard so I tried to find more clues.

After I was convinced that these rumours might be true, by hearing the same at various places across the lands, I decided to travel back to finally see for myself and that's how I landed back here 5 years ago!" Sasuke stated.

"All this time…., you searched for a new place for building up the clan again…, a place where no one knows us or would judge us?!" I asked and I almost broke out in tears.

"_How could I be so wrong, how could I doubt him this way_?!" I thought to myself.

"But you came back, two years after you began your travel…., why?!" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, I knew that some people spoke ill about you, due to your acquaintance and your love for me, I wanted to know if nothing happened to you.

I wouldn´t have known what I would have done if you were hurt by them, but you stood under Naruto and Kakashi´s protection, so I was rather convinced that nothing happened to you.

That you had been pregnant I didn´t knew back then, I came at night as most people were already sleeping, I went to Naruto´s office and laid down the report of the colonies on his desk.

Then I was about to go back out of the village… but I hesitated, I didn´t knew if you even would want to see me again, I admit I was a prick, I gave you love for a night and then I vanished for 2 years, I knew it wasn´t right.

However I told myself that I rather know you were safe without me, than being in danger with me, still I wanted you to know that I didn´t forgot you, so I came in that night, I gave you love and the next day I vanished, I knew people would yet again speak ill about you, maybe even more than before, if they would see you with me.

I then went away and began my search for a place to live.

The idea for it came to me as I remembered all of our mission as team 7, we often came in villages of ninjas who lived there nearly isolated from other Clans.

I knew I would need that too, such a place for our clan alone, as in old times before Konoha was founded.

Seeing all the destruction my Clan brought and the bloody history, ever since the Uchiha Clan lived in Konoha, I knew that the Uchiha clan had to go back to where his roots were.

A Clan living in solitude, a clan who does not have any iron-tight allegiance to anyone.

One thing I learned through my time with Orochimaru was the independency of a Hidden village like Otogakure.

And so I decided, I will find a place somewhere and found an own village, a village solely for the Uchiha-clan, where we don´t have to plot any revolts against other clans, here we don't think that we are suppressed or pushed into a corner.

Re-rising the Clan in Konoha would over short or long only bring new conflicts, even if they would be in the far future I was sure that these conflicts will come upon us.

And I don´t want a second Massacre, if I have the power to change this then I will give my everything to do this, Itachi believed that with me a new Era of the Uchiha Clan might arise, an era of peace, an Era without conflicts with other clans and without hatred.

He and Shisui had this very same dream, but I knew that the Uchiha-clan must vanish out of Konohagakure for this dream to become true.

"That's one of the reasons why I don´t like to see my children being bound to Konohagakure any further than simply being shinobi, someday they will have to leave it, when I found a place to live for us all.

Right now it´s still possible to change things, but if Sarada would get pregnant from Boruto then I know that she would stay here, and if Katsuo does the same than this would definitely be the end of the Uchiha clan, maybe even of the Sharingan.

Our Children have already mixed blood, and our grandchildren, if they would be born through Naruto´s children, would then be only to ¼ Uchihas and the children afterwards might not even have anything of an Uchiha anymore.

Both Itachi and Shisui died for the dream of a new and better Uchiha clan, I just cannot betray their expectations as the last living fullblood Uchiha!" Sasuke explained and I was even more buff.

"This is noble…really, it is a noble thought Sasuke, but still, did you even consider Sarada and Katsuo´s feelings in this, you know how much they love Naruto´s children.

You are not blind aren´t you…., do you honestly think they will freely go with you, leaving behind the persons they love the most?

Ripping our children away from them will get you the entire hatred they both have to offer….., maybe you will lose the Uchiha-genes when Sarada marries Bolt and Katsuo marries Himawari and both pairs are giving birth, however, if you rip them away from them both, than you lose your children as well…!

Also just by the way, I will not allow my Children to commit such a perverted act as incest, just for the sake of a few genes and a name!" I stated in awe and disbelieve alike.

"I don´t know either of both, but I bet that Shisui and Itachi wanted the future generation of Uchihas to grow up happy.

However now you are saying to take them this happiness and to force them to do incest for the sake of the Uchihas name, I bet that this was not in their interest.

Sasuke, no matter what you will do, the Blood of the Uchihas will never be pure again, it gets mixed up whether you like it or not!" I explained to him and he nodded.

"After the five years here I have come to the same conclusion, I saw how much Sarada blooms up in the company of Naruto´s son, but the thought of disappointing Itachi frightens me!" Sasuke stated with hanging had.

I took him in my embrace and nuzzled him.

"I know Itachi only over what Naruto told me about him, but I am sure that he would have, in first line, wanted his niece and nephew to be happy in their life, this is the primary goal they must have had.

Even Itachi must have realized that an Uchiha-clan, like it has been before, will never come back to existence, but with this hopefully also not the curse of hatred.

You have to accept it Sasuke, the Uchiha-clan, as you have known it, will not come back, all you can do is make the life of your Children happy and worth living for, this is all that counts.

And if you do that, then I am sure that also Sarada will one day forgive you…., you probably should spent some more time with her anyways, I mean ever since you came back home 5 years ago, you guys barely were like father and daughter are meant to be.

I ask myself how much you actually even know about her, sure you have you duties as Katsuo´s sensei and all the other stuff you have to do as active Jonin, but you should consider getting to know your own daughter before it is too late.

The same goes for Katsuo, sure you force all of your Jutsus on him and call it training and care and he seems to be okay with it so far…., but what exactly do you know of him privately…., nothing right?

You once told me that your father had always compared your abilities with those of your brother Itachi, and he mostly ignored anything else about you, but what you are doing is just the same honestly, I saw this lately, you prefer teaching and training with Katsuo rather than Sarada, sure she doesn´t seem to be interested in having to train with you, but I can plenty see that she´s hurt that you don´t even attempt to ask her for participating in the training.

I bet by now she must think that you like Katsuo more than her, and this is definitely not good!" I explained and Sasuke was buff.

"I guess you are right, I do turn out like dad this way, something I wanted to avoid!" he replied with hanging head.

"Also I think you really should get to know Bolt a little better, I swear when you truly know him for a while, without constantly bickering, then you might come to like him eventually.

To me he is like a son, I like him very much, because he makes Sarada smiling from her heart, something not even I can accomplish!" I explained and he looked at me in surprise and wonderment.

**Sasuke´s Pov:**

The moment I looked at her was magical, the moonlight let her aura shine and made her face luring like a mermaid on the wide sea.

She was beautiful, gorgeous and breath-taking, I saw that already in the years before, and also in that night 16 years ago, the night of our first time.

And still, in her eyes I saw a sadness which broke my heart.

In the end Naruto and Sakura had been the one persons, who always considered me a friend and who were constantly concerned about me.

I was blinded by hatred, but Naruto made me see that there is no benefit in drowning myself into even deeper darkness and Sakura showed me that even in the midst of darkness a light can shine, a light warm and comforting, a light for myself alone.

She never gave up loving me and, even if it was for a long time unknown to me, she gave me the best present ever, children.

Children which I, as she rightly said, knew close to nothing about, I tried to force myself to be a good father, without even knowing one decent thing about my very own Children.

The words she spoke made sense and the more she talked, the more I felt like a moron for my own stupid thoughts.

In the end she as right, my Uchiha-clan was gone for good, and no matter what, it will never come back.

And I do have to admit, in my whole calculation I always only saw the benefit of the Clan, but I never before had considered Sarada or Katsuo´s feelings upon leaving Konohagakure behind for good, not even Sakura´s.

I honestly had taken their cooperation as granted without even asking them.

Maybe Sakura was right, I need to learn a hell lot about them both and also about Sakura, or else I will always remain the same selfish prick that I had always been.

In the end all I was and all I still am, is a big mess.

"By the way Sasuke…., about the marriage…!" Sakura stated uneasy.

"Are you sure you want that Sakura, I had my reason to not ask for your hand, if we marry you and the children will be officially Uchihas, which means that on each one of you a target mark will be drawn, I don´t want to get you in danger just because of me?!" I stated.

"I know, but I want that my children are a bit more connected to you, and I don´t want other people to call them bastard child´s anymore and….!"

"Wait a second, who does that?!" I asked as I rose from her lap.

"I don´t know I just always heard whispering from many directions back in town…., I just don´t want the people to talk ill about them!" Sakura stated.

"And you think that giving them my families name will help, I rather would say that the insults will only increase in their amounts and the bullying might become graver.

Most people keep their distance out of fear before me, however I am quite sure that they are not afraid to harass and attack Sarada or Katsuo.

Also, with the new laws a Ninja cannot attack a simple civilian, as long as he is not attacked by a weapon.

From what I know, very little people actually know clearly that both really are my children, they assume it, but no one of them know something concrete as long as they don´t see her in action with the Sharingan.

A marriage will only harden their fears and ill believes, also I don´t want them to taunt or taint your good reputation because of me!" I stated and she looked at me in shock.

"Wait a second does this mean…., if all of this tainting and taunting and trying to assassinate us…, if all that would not be there…., would you truly consider to m-m-m-marry me?!" she asked in sheer shock and disbelieve.

"S-sure…, it´s just that, I had so much I loved…. And it all got taken away from me…., you know what became of me, I don´t want to become like this again.

I don´t know what I would do, if someone would take you guys away from me.

I barely was able to lay down my hatred for everything, it almost could have costed Naruto´s life, losing an arm was definitely a small price for him, so he said himself at least, for bringing me back and holding his promise to you.

But if I would once again burn up in hatred I don´t know if he would survive a new confrontation, I don´t even know if I would, probably not!" I stated and she snuggled up to me.

"Sasuke I promise to you that I will not die and I promise you that I will do anything to keep Sarada and Katsuo safe, so don´t worry about us this much, you should follow your heart but also the logic.

You have friends and a family you can count on, if you care enough to get to know them and make them knowing you!" Sakura stated and I nodded as she took my cheeks in her hands.

"I will be there for you, you are not alone anymore, never forget this!" She stated as she kissed me.

"I´m afraid, i´m just so afraid of losing you!" I stated as I laid my forehead at hers feeling the warmth.

"That's why you kept me on distance and hoped that I would not fall in love with you, or eventually forget about you and love another man!?" She asked and now I was buff.

"Hinata once said something like this!" She simply explained.

"Smart girl!" I stated nodding.

"Indeed, she is the perfect girl for such an idiot like Naruto and she did change him to the best she could, hehehe!" She snickered in amusement and it made me smile too.

"I hope things are going smooth in the next day, I really would hate it to see a new war breaking out!" Sakura stated.

"Yeah, I guess that would most likely be the worst thing ever, especially if Neherit is right and our opponents are not human anymore, I mean sure we fought against many beasts in our lives, but let´s be honest, we know close to nothing about Demon-hunting!" I explained.

"That's why we are mostly only the support, we are medics and defenders, if things go ugly we are to defend the Main town of the Land of Demons, where Lady Shion is living, and support our front-fighters with medical treatment.

This is as much as we could do on the rush, but I am sure that if things are getting successful, Naruto and the other Kages will ask Neherit, to teach most of us from S.I.I.O.N.T. in his techniques!" Sakura stated.

"Probably but I bet that for most of these Techniques you must bear the level of Sage!" I stated.

"Good thing I learned it in the last few years, ever since Katsuo is old enough to take care of himself, I knew it might come in handy someday!" Sakura said.

"Really, well I trained hard and visited the Ryuuchidou on my travel and mastered the forces of the Snakes!" I replied.

"….But there is no snake which is growing out of your body am I right?!" Sakura asked with a suspicious look in her face.

"No, luckily not, I think it only happened to Kabuto because of being literally two beings in one, him and Orochimaru, an unstable existence so to say.

I however am still my very own self, ever since Itachi managed to get Orochimaru out of me.

But how about you what happens when you enter it?!" I asked her interested.

"Basically I earn a pair of feelers, with which I can sense spots where nature force is strongly contained, also does my vision becomes sharper and I am able to turn my salvia into acid if I accumulate it and spew it out, enforced with chakra, it´s used like a Suiton jutsu, how about you?!" She asked.

"Basically my vision becomes telescopic, I can see things far away and my eyes are reacting to the slightest bit of movement and I have developed a heat sensor-sense, also my Salvia turns to poison, I just need to bite someone and I can poison his entire body, similar to what Orochimaru once did to me as he used the Juin on me!" I explained as I looked up into the stars.

"By the way has Sarada already decided, which way of a Sage to go!" I asked Sakura, who suddenly looked at me as if I was growing a third eyes.

"That shows how less you know about her…!" She simply said with a disappointed expression before she stood up.

"After this mission you and her will have some quality Father-daughter time together, after her date with Bolt or course.

Until then you should think about the questions you will ask her!" Sakura stated, as she was about to go away back to the medics tent, her break was nearly over so was mine.

"Wait what did I do wrong now, was it something I said, I just asked if she prefers Slugs or Snakes?!" I asked confused.

"Sarada hates slugs and she doesn't want to be associated with snakes out of fear of being held as a shady person, even more as she already gets!" Sakura stated.

"So she didn´t chose anything?!" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Oh she did chose a sage-mode path to walk!" Sakura stated, with a smile.

"And what is it?!" I asked.

"_Please don´t let it be a toad_!" I thought in terror, imagining Sarada and Boruto in partner-look while being in Sage mode.

"Cats!" Sakura simply stated and trotted away.

"….wait a second…. Cats…, why Cats?!" I asked confused but she already had vanished.

"_I truly need to know about what my daughter does all day_!" I thought to myself, as I made my way back to my team.

**Part 3: S.I.I.O.N.T.´s recruiting days:**

**Part 2/ Roses by Moonlight, dangerous Kisses, Himawari´s Pov:**

It has been a whole day passed until we finally arrived at our first destination and it was near evening, too late for any kind of information search at least for us youngsters.

**Gekkō bara no mura** (_Village of the Moonlight rose_), our first stop and the last known locality of our first recruit, a women called Guren-san.

A woman my Mother, according to her story, had an old acquaintance with, an acquaintance which hadn´t been the very best from the start, as she was enclosed in a crystal by her and threatened to be shattered to pieces.

This woman, according to mom´s telling and dad´s portfolio, had once been one of Orochimarus henchmen, but a mission as guardian of a young boy called Yuukimaru, changed her to the better and she decided to stand up against Orochimaru.

In the end she, in order to safe Yuukimaru-san, enclosed herself with the enemy in her own Jutsu and fell into a lake.

There was no concrete sign of her survival, until a patrol of Konoha-ninjas sighted her per coincidence in the land of rice-fields, a few years later right here in this Village, together with an adult Yuukimaru.

Of course it is not told that they might still be here, but since it was the last trace we have gotten, it´s better to investigate.

Father gave us a Letter, as well as an item, a white camellia enclosed into a crystal, for her, in order to remind her on him and his team, who fought alongside of her to save Yuukimaru, and to ask her for cooperation.

"I hope we find some clues tomorrow, i´m really tired!" Sai-san stated yawning.

"I´m sure we will, I got such a feeling that we will!" Mom stated, she was slightly happy to be back in action as a Kunoichi.

"Nice to see you all optimistic, Hyuuga-san!" Kotetsu-san stated.

"Please just call me Hinata and I have taken on the name of my Husband anyways…, we are all a team now, so we should get along as friends…, unless you don´t want to?!" Mom asked.

"But of course Hinata-san, I would love to…, anyways who exactly is that Yuukimaru-boy, that he had been so important for Orochimaru?!" Izumi-san asked.

"According to our investigations from back then, Yuukimaru had been able to calm and control the force and the rage of the Sanbi to a certain amount, this was logically a quite unusual ability.

After Guren was sighted after the war, Kakashi-sama decided, together with Naruto, to investigate further in that matter about this boy, as he became Hokage and he found some things out.

According to records, which our men had found in one of Orochimarus bases, the village which Yuukimaru once live in lied near the borders to Kirigakure and had been the home of Yagura-san, who lived once there with his family during his time as Mizukage.

He had a secret house where his wife lived, alongside of his son, it is to assume that Yuukimaru is Yagura-sama´s son, for the ability to control the Sanbi is the same as Yagura-sama once bore!" Mother explained, as we sat in the hotel´s inn in which we would crash for the night.

"Wait that little guy has a wife and a kid, dammit, I haven´t even a girlfriend yet!" Kotetsu-san whined.

"I bet you will get one once you become a Jonin and a Sensei, Kotetsu-san!" Katsuo stated.

"I hope you are right or else I am really at doubting my manliness!" Kotetsu-san stated, still whining.

"Anyways, I can tell that finding them won´t be so easy, Orochimaru might still be after them, for whatever reason, so it is unlikely that they will stay out in the open, they must have a hideout somewhere.

…. Somewhere where you least expect it!" Mom stated.

"No fear we will find them!" I stated confident.

"I´m sure we will honey!" she replied and embraced me.

"But now we should go rest for the end of the day and go sleeping soon, tomorrow will be a rough day for sure!" Mom told us.

"Sure but I heard that tonight will be the night of the Moonlight-rose, from which this village has its name.

According to this guide is the Moonlight-rose a flower that only blooms in the night of a Full-moon and only thrice in summertime, tonight is such a night, for there will be a full-moon.

According to the legend, a pair which vows their love to each other in that night, on the Moonlight-meadow upon the hill, will receive luck in their love for the rest of their life!" I stated, as I pointed at my Tour-guide for romantic spots in and around Hi no kuni.

"It´s said that the Moonlight rose is a plant that can be used in herbal-medicine, however they shall also emit some kind of silvery, fluorescent powder during their blooming-time from their petals, which serves as aphrodisiac.

At least it shall make you less tense, stressed or angry and lulls you a little into snuggling up on those you feel close to, by stimulating the endorphins enough to feel truly and thoroughly happy!" I told them further.

"Well most of it sounds like one of these urban legends, with all that eternal love stuff…., but there are plants who do serve as aphrodisiac, so that theory could be indeed true!" Katsuo stated.

"It does sound a little over the top romantic, so I guess I should pass on that, at least until get a girlfriend!" Kotetsu-san stated.

"Me too, we might as well go into some bars, they are a crucible for rumours and informations and maybe we find something out about this Guren-san!" Izumi-san nodded.

"I guess that would be a good idea, but you better don´t get too drunk, as I said tomorrow we going to investigate early!" Mom stated with a serious tone and they nodded.

"Anyways you are right Himawari, it does sounds quite romantic I would say, so we might as well watch this!" Mom stated.

"I will come with you however only to draw the Meadow, I bet Ino would love it, so by the next chance i´m gonna take her there, for now a picture has to do the trick!" Sai-san stated.

"I´m all in, of course I am!" Katsuo stated, as he snuggled up on me and I on him.

"Then it is set, tonight we going to watch the Moonlight-roses!" I stated happily.

"And tomorrow we will be on the search for Guren and Yuukimaru!" Mom replied and we all nodded.

"Well then, I guess we got some time before nightfall, so we all should go rest for a bit, I had been a hard day!" She continued.

"Yes!" we all replied to her.

"Let´s go Katsuo, we gonna discuss some things in my room!" I stated, as I grabbed his hand.

Unfortunately weren´t we allowed, by mom, to sleep in one room together, therefore I was sleeping with mom and he with Sai in a room, Kotetsu-san and Izumi-san shared a room as well.

Kiba-sensei and his Team meanwhile had departed away shortly at the border of Hi no kuni, to meet up with Lady Toki, the Daimiyo of the Bird-realm.

It was interesting to get to know whom my father had encountered in his childhood, various Daimiyos, Village-leaders, even princes and princesses of different lands.

Even though most of these acquaintances were female, Mom never doubted dad´s faithfulness, not that there was anything to doubt in the first place, but these women were quite beautiful if I may say so myself.

**Yuuki Kazahana**, Daimiyo of the Snow-realm and leader of Yukigakure or **Lady Shizuka**, the Village leader of **Nadeshiko no Sato** and also Fathers Ex-fiancée, (_due to some dumb agreement from Jiraiya-jii-san and Shizuka-san´s sensei_) for example, which both had to be recruited by my team.

"Let´s rather explore the city a bit, we still got some hours before the festival´s end-event begins, and I wanted to look at the market anyways!" Katsuo stated as I was about to dragging him to the entrance of the hotel.

"_Hmm, sure why not, it might be fun_ and so I can also spend some more time with Katsuo, without any interruption!" I thought about it.

**Katsuo´s Pov:**

"Hmmmm….., why not, it might be nice, alright let´s do it, I will let Mom know!" Himawari stated and rushed back in the inn to tell her mother.

"Geez she´s so energised!" I stated with a smirk.

"Huh…. !" Suddenly a chill ran down my spine.

"_What the…_?!" I mumbled, as I felt myself being observed somehow.

"_Am I already imagining things_?" I thought after looking around but finding nothing out of place.

"_I guess it was nothing_!" I thought as I looked back forward, to see Himawari rushing out of the inn towards me.

"Mom said it would be alright and that we should meet at the foot of the hill, near the fountain, when the Festival begins its end phase!" She said.

"Alright, well shall we going?!" I asked as I offered her my arm like a gentleman, which she gladly took.

**After a while:**

The market was fairly filled with people, but not too much as to be unable to walk right.

The stalls had various goods to propose, from essential all-day gadgets, towards accessories and more extravagant stuff.

"_Hmm, this might look nice on her_!" I thought, as I saw a hairclip in form of a Moonlight-rose, it was beautiful and I could definitely see her wearing it.

"It´s so beautiful!" Her voice stated at the sight of it.

"I figured you would like it…., sir I would like to purchase one of these please…, right…., thank you very much!" I stated, as I got it from the vendor.

"You shouldn´t have gone so far as to buy it, I could have done that myself, I got enough money with me?!" Himawari protested but I waved off.

"I actually wanted to buy it to you, from the first moment on that I saw it, I just wanted to see you wearing it!" I stated and she nodded, taking out the clip she currently wore…., during the last years her hair had fairly grown in length, along with her height and chest-size, she began to transform into a beautiful young woman.

It was honestly hard to keep my eyes of her, she was so pretty, pretty in every sense, beside of her mood swings.

She was the heroine of all of my dreams, wet or not, which was my greatest secret.

There was not a day when I didn´t imagined to kiss her, her lips and forehead, her neck, her legs, simply her entire body I wanted to mark with kisses, my kisses.

I wanted everyone to know that she was mine, that I would defend her no matter what, that I would give her to no one.

"_Someday I will make you mine entirely_!" I whispered, barely audible.

I saw her blushing while she put the Clip on, and I wondered if she actually heard me…., if yes, she simply said nothing to it.

"_Hey man look at that girl, isn´t she a hot one_?" I heard someone whispering.

"_Yeah look at these tits, damn I would like to suck on them, all night long_!" I heard another voice whispering

I looked around to see a group of guys doing indecent gestures, while looking and pointing straight at the oblivious Himawari.

"You little bastards…., oh wait you…!" I was about walk over, to give them a piece of mind, as I was halted by an arm on my shoulder.

I looked back to see Himawari shaking her head in denial.

"They aren´t worth it!" She simply said.

"But…!"

"Katsuo, i´m serious, it does not bother me since I have no interest at all, to even acknowledge their existence, there is only place for you, my family and my friends in my heart and mind.

I am only interested in a boy that can defeat me, or long enough hold against me in a mock battle, a boy such as you, I told you already that I love you so it does not bother me, when someone thinks he has to show some indecent gestures in my direction.

This only shows how low their level of intelligence is, so don't drop to that place as well, by trying to teach them right from wrong without success.

I am sure they would experience their worst fears, when they would know, that I could take out my Father, who just happens to be the strongest Ninja in our village and also its leader, with one single blow at the age of 9!" Himawari stated, proud like a goddess of war, which she was as close as possible to.

I feared to ever truly piss her off, ever since I heard from Mom, who heard it from Mrs. Uzumaki, about Mr. Uzumaki´s misfortune at the day of his Inauguration as Hokage.

.

.

.

We strolled through the streets together, enjoying ourselves.

Here and there Himawari dragged me along to investigate something, I bought her an ice-cream and a soda on the way.

It was the first real date that we have, ever since we confessed properly, a half week after the failed and luckily interrupted date-disaster, which she wanted to unleash upon Inojin and Senpou.

I was glad that she afterwards decided to give up her infatuation for Inojin, for real.

**Hours later:**

Soon the night had fallen and the time had finally come for us few to go and visit the Moonlight-meadow together.

"It´s right over there!" Himawari stated, as she rushed up on the hill with my hand in her grasp, dragging me behind her.

"It sure has a nice view from up here!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated as she looked back on the village, which was nicely to see from above here.

"We are here, wow…., what a sight!" Himawari stated loudly towards me with sparkling eyes, as she let go of my hand, kneeling on the ground she admired the Roses.

As far as the eye could see, I saw white roses, silvery shining due to the Moonlight, a light tap at one petal resulted in silver dust to fly up in the starlit sky.

"It´s so beautiful!" Himawari stated as she stood up, standing in the middle of them, smiling at me.

"Not as beautiful as you!" I replied, as I walked over to her.

The moonlight let her shine in a magical and quite alluring glow, an Aura as white as pure snow.

A strong gust of wind blew her hair in my direction and her scent filled my nose, along with a portion of this bloom-dust.

"_Baka_!" She mumbled, blushing bright red.

"You´re so cute when you´re blushing!" I stated as I caressed her cheek with my hand, as if on reflex she raised her own hand and nuzzled her cheek in my hand.

It was quite fresh up here, but right now, I felt the warmest feeling ever.

"I love you!" I stated to her with honesty.

"Likewise, I could not live without you Katsuo, I guess that´s my fate!" She stated with a smile.

"It couldn´t be any better I guess!" I said.

"_I knew a way to make it better_!" She whispered before crashing her lips on mine.

And so, under the moonlight and the curious eyes of her mother, in the middle of a field of aphorising Roses, we made out with each other and it felt like an eternity as we finally stopped, only to sit down.

Himawari crawled in my lap and leaned on my chest, watching the Fireworks going off over the village.

"Do you think Sarada and Bolt are alright?!" I asked her.

"I bet they are, they are probably making out as well, or doing other heavier stuff, they are like horny dogs in the mating-season and they cannot keep their hands off each other!" She chuckled.

"Well they are in love and they are sexually more mature than we…., or at least more than me, you seem to know your stuff very well!" I smirked while she blushed even more.

"Idiot, don´t speak like that, it was a one-time-only thing, I told you that…., observing them made me quite wet and horny, I admit…, but you got horny by watching me, so you are no better, I guess!" She hissed at me.

"Guilty as charged, you make me horny, almost all the time, it´s hard to concentrate on other things when i´m with you!" I replied and as evidence I kissed her ear and went down her collarbone and on towards her neck, covering it with kisses.

"K-K-Katsuo…., w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?!" Himawari asked stammering, blushing in horniness herself.

"I show you my affection!" I simply replied, resuming on kissing her.

"N-n-not here…, M-m-m-mom´s watching!" Himawari resumed to stammer.

"I can barely hold back though, oh how I long to squeeze and fondle these two prime specimens of female beauty.

I would do it all night long, until my hands are bleeding!" I stated, as I glared on her large chest.

"S-s-s-stop speaking about such d-d-d-dirty things, you idiot, pervert!

W-w-w-what do you think you are looking at?" Himawari asked in an incoming fit of rage, trying to hit me, before I fell to the ground, flipping position.

I was lying above her, staring at her, my arousal was almost uncontrollable anymore.

"H-H-Himawari…., I want you…., I-I-I must have you…., I-I-I….!"I stammered like in a fever, I was out of my mind.

"N-n-n-no, please don´t Katsuo, please stop this, this is not funny anymore!" She said loudly, as she tried to push me off, effortlessly.

"I´m gonna make you feel good, i´m gonna make you feel like a woman I….., I-I-I…,!" I replied as I held her arms above her head with one hand.

The other one was inches from touching her breasts…, only 5 centimetres away, almost there…

I was ready to touch…, until the moment I saw the small droplets of tears in her eyes.

"Katsuo…., p-p-please stop!" She begged with cracking voice, an embarrassed, accusing and sorrowful look in her gaze.

"_What… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE….., HOW COULD I MAKE HER CRYING_?!" I screamed in my mind in pure terror.

It was as if I suddenly saw myself from far away, a beast glaring down on its prey, no escape for it and no chance to stop it.

"Himawari…., what am I doing…, what happened to me…, how could I made you cry?!" I stammered in terror, as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I instantly crawled of her and got some distance between us, staring at my hands, those hands that almost forced themselves on her, who held her arms from stopping me.

"_What the hell have I done_?!" I whispered in disbelieve.

"K-Katsuo…., come here!" Himawari stated, her eyes glaring at me in anger about this humiliation.

"No…, if I come close I might do something like before to you, I could not live with myself anymore!" I replied in self-doubt.

"Come here!" She stated with a firm and loud voice.

I didn´t replied nor moved, but after a little while I scooted closer to her, inch for inch, step for step.

Until I kneeled right before her, she glared at me in disappointment.

I tried to avert my eyes but she jerked my chin back up.

"Look at me, brand this look of disappointment and anger in your mind, and remember it when you ever decide to do something like this again!" She stated firmly but calm, way too calm, she had her Byakugan activated seeing whatever was going on inside me.

"I don´t know what I was thinking….., i´m so sorry Himawari…., something suddenly came over me!" I replied.

"If you are really sorry…., then take this like a man!" She stated with a glare of anger at me.

I nodded, knowing what would come I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain and I did not got disappointed in the slightest.

"SLAP!" A resounding Slap brought my cheek to burn and to terribly sting, and yet I knew that I deserved every bit of pain right now.

She kept on beating me 5 times on the head with her fist until she was done.

"I´m sorry about what I happened…., I don´t know why I did that!" I stated.

"The Bloom-dust, I told you that it is described as aphorising, apparently I had no idea myself how dangerous it could become, if a boys libido is awoken all of a sudden.

Seems like the combi of aphrodisiac, sexual arousal and endorphins made your mind almost go blank and your body moving on instinct, in this case on a mating instinct.

We can be glad that you somehow regained control over yourself in the last moment, but it sure was a scary experience…, still it does not look like anybody else saw this, mom not as well.

So we should treat this here as a secret, similar as to my secret of planning on ruining Inojin´s first date with Senpou.

Although we would do better on simply forgetting what happened, but I guess that´s rather impossible.

Instead it shall be a grim reminder on us to never knowingly use an aphrodisiac on each other, no matter what, as we now know it could terribly backfire!" Himawari stated.

"You are right, I am sorry how this went, it surely must have scared you to death!" I stated.

"I do was surprised and also scared…, but I could never bring myself to hate you…, especially for something so out of your control.

So as I said , this will stay as our secret and life goes on as before….., Katsuo, I feel the same for you, I too love you and want to be closer to you…, however shouldn´t we rush things at all, if we still have the time then we should wait for about 2-3 years, before speaking about doing _IT_ together.

Maybe Bolt, Sarada and the others are more mature than we are, after all they already risked their lives countless of times, while I had wasted 4 entire years with those damned D-rank missions.

I barely know the fear before dying before yesterday and four months ago, so I also don´t know yet the fearful thoughts of not wanting to missing out on anything, like a relationship, marriage, sex, Children et cetera before death awaits me.

What i´m trying to say, is that momentarily I still think about you as a normal under-aged girl would do, rather than an adult women would think about a man.

I like you, you are nice, strong-willed, and courageous, and you are simply the best, that's how I think about you now.

An adult woman would rather check on your physics and about your outer personality, rather than completely knowing your entire inner true personality!" Himawari stated, as she eyed and scanned me with sexual desire in her eyes, before she shacked her head to get it clear.

"We got to get away from this Meadow, as beautiful as it is…., or else we are going to do things we might later regret.

My period has just started since last week, which means that I have stepped over the border to maturity, I could get pregnant!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"P-p-pregnant!" I asked in disbelieve, as suddenly millions of dirty thoughts raced through my mind, all in resulting to get Himawari pregnant with my Baby.

"You pervert!" The same simply said with a deadpanned expression, as she saw my nose-bleeding.

"Sorry…., puberty!" I simply replied.

"Geez…., let´s get out of here, tomorrow is going to be a drag anyways, so we might as well go sleeping!" She stated, as she began to walk away.

"Himawari!" I said loudly stepping after her, catching and embracing her from behind

"Yes…., what´s the matter?!" she asked looking up to me with suspicion.

"I love you… and I swear to god that _THIS_, what happened tonight, won´t ever happen again…, do you trust me?!" I asked, casting my best puppy dog eyes on her.

"Of course I trust you, how couldn´t I, after all I love you too Katsuo!" Himawari stated, as she pulled down my head and kissed me.

"Let´s get out of here!" She whispered to me, I nodded and so we made our way back to the Hotel.

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" Himawari stated, as we stood in the corridor in front of the doors to our rooms, we had the room's right across each other…, out of pure coincidence logically.

"Good night, sleep tight my princess!" I replied, as I kissed her a last time.

I caressed her cheek and it almost broke my heart as I had to let her go, seems like a little bit of rest-poison, from the Moonlight-rose´s bloom-dust, is still stuck in me.

"Good night to you too, my prince!" She chuckled before closing the door, looking and smiling to me.

"She´s so cute and amazing….., I cannot ever live without her…, when we get older I ask her to marry me!" I stated with a raised fist and full of determination.

"Then you hopefully be prepared for the Love trial!" A voice stated from behind, right in my ear, startling me almost to death.

"Hiiii…, M-M-Mrs. Uzumaki!" I stated, as I pressed myself on the door, my heart pounding like mad, as I saw her devilish smirk.

"Bolt had to fight for his love to your Sister, so why shouldn´t you do the same for the love to my daughter.

Grow up and become strong Katsuo, and when the time has come I will challenge you to a duel for the hand of my daughter!" Mrs. Uzumakis stated with an imperial voice.

"Sure…, but I won't hold back then, I surely will win against you, I will win no matter what, even if I have to fight against the Hokage!" I stated in determination.

"If you are any bit like Sarada then I am sure you might win against me, but be careful, I am back in action as a Kunoichi, so I too will become stronger in the next years, and I will fight with all that I got!" She stated with the same determination as me.

"And if you win you got to promise and swear to me, that you never let Himawari down, no matter what, for if you do I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated, with an intimidating glare at me, which brought me close to pissing myself.

But I stood strong against her.

"I will never make her suffer nor crying, never ever will I let her down, I promise to you!" I stated.

"Oh good…., then I too going to forget what I saw before!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated, with a serious undertone and a furious glare at me.

"…You saw it…., I´m terribly sorry about it, I don´t know what came over me!" I stated, bowing before her in shame, my head on the floor.

"I saw what happened over my Byakugan, as I wanted to check on you guys and didn´t saw you instantly, there was a lot of this Silver dust in your system, with a reaction on your hormones and Endorphins it worked kinda like a drug on your brain, you were so to say high with love!" She stated with a knowing tone.

"That doesn´t make it any better though!" I stated in shame.

"Katsuo, I know you since you are little and I cared about you as your mother had to work, I see you as a young man who loves my daughter dearly.

I know when you´re doing something willingly or not…, if Himawari has forgiven you so will I, it was not entirely your fault but I want you to reflect on what happened and make sure that something similar never happens again!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated.

"I swear it will never happen again!" I replied.

"That's a good thing and I trust you on that.

We Uzumakis, Harunos and Uchihas have to hold together, so as we have done it since the founding of your Parents and my Husbands team, back in our childhood.

Your Mother and Naruto have always counted on each other, no matter what, and even if your father could see only darkness for a very long time, has my Husband never stopped on believing in the light, which was hidden somewhere in Sasuke-kun.

He never gave up hoping for your father to return to Konohagakure, and in the end it worked…, even if it was just for a small period of time!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated, as she sat down on one of the benches in the corridor.

"I can´t truly say to you that I am happy for Sakura, with the choice of your father as the person to love…, but I can rightly say that I would never want to miss you or your sister.

It is a blessing for Sakura to have given birth to you two…., even if your father caused many of us deep-sitting pain.

I consider you two almost as my own children, even though you are your mother´s son, however as I said I took care of you two ever since you were little, as Sakura was overwhelmed with work and other things.

I helped her to raise you two up, so I can freely consider you as close to my heart, same as my own children!" Mrs. Uzumaki stated, as she embraced me.

"I once swore to your mother that I would take care of you two, if ever something would happen to her, so don´t think I would ever let anyone of you guys suffering in pain and in anguish.

If there is something you can neither tell your Sister or your parents, you can always come to me for advice!" She said, as she let go of me and ruffled through my hair with a smile.

"But now you better go sleeping, tomorrow we begin with our search for Guren-san, good night Katsuo-kun!" She stated, as she went over to her room´s door.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Uzumaki!" I stated with a smile and blush, straightening my hair.

I opened my door and rushed in my room, closing it behind me, before sliding down on it.

"_What the hell have I almost done…., how could I bring her to cry, I almost humiliated her…., I-I forced myself on her…., what was I thinking…., letting my lingering sexual desire for her getting the better of me, if Mom or Sarada hear about this, I am as well as dead_!" I thought, as I hugged my knees, before the floodgates began to open.

I didn´t cared so much for my fate, but I was miserable when I think about how Himawari must feel herself now.

"I´m such a mess!" I mumbled to myself.

"I´m such an Idiot, such a big, stupid Idiot!"

**Meanwhile with Himawari:**

I closed my door and walked on wobbly legs towards my bed, I sat down and suddenly I felt empty.

Of course I was scared as Katsuo suddenly towered over me, like a predator over his prey, but a little I felt myself being desired.

But it was more the realization, that this only happened because of the aphorising effect of the bloom-dust, which made me go mad at him.

I wanted himself to desire me enough to fall over me…, sure I was not mentally ready for it yet, and still, I wanted to be closer to Katsuo.

Even if we wouldn´t have sex yet, I want to feel his warmth, his love as close as possible.

I want him to hug me more often, to kiss me without shame and to touch my body freely, without having to go high enough for it, through any kind of rush.

That was the true humiliation to me, it was as well as if saying, that my sexappeal isn´t sufficient enough, to make him horny enough to desire me this way.

Ever since he saw me satisfying myself last night and ever since I saw his dick in the same night, I had this lingering feeling in my nether region.

I wanted his hands to explore my body, yet not to pierce through my youth yet.

Of course it hurted me, when these boys talked dirty about me and of course it made me happy, to see how angry Katsuo gets for my sake.

I love Katsuo, sure I might have only realized it since about less than a month, but ever since I really thought about things, I saw how much I always had depended on him and how much I always held his Companionship for granted.

"_I´m a mess, really…, I want him to touch me, but freak out when he´s about to do it, I yell, spat and slap him and in the end I make us both feel worse_!" I mumbled to myself.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly it knocked on my door.

"Himawari, it´s me, Mom, can I come in, I got to speak with you?!" Mom asked from the other side.

"_What could she want from me…., shoot, could she have seen it after all_?" I thought in terror.

I didn´t wanted Katsuo to get in trouble with her or his family, nothing truly happened so he was not to blame for anything.

"S-sure…, come in!" I stated, as I tried to sound casual and act normal.

"Hey honey, how are you?!" Mom asked, as she stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"I´m alright why do you ask?!" I asked casually.

"Oh I just thought that maybe you would feel worse, after all Katsuo almost did something hardly forgivable to you!" she stated.

"_Shoot she did see it_!" I sweated in fear.

"H-h-he´s not to blame for it, not entirely, I had just underestimated the aphorising effect of the Moonlight roses and….!" I tried frantically to defend him, but she only smirked and stopped my rambling with her finger on my lips.

"No fear honey I have already spoken with him and I knew it anyways, I saw it over my Byakugan what happened inside of him, I know that this happened mostly unwillingly!" Mom stated, as she took me in her embrace.

"You poor thing, this must have been scary for you, seeing him suddenly towering over you with this feverish far away glance.

A glance which tells you that he is almost out of this level of reality and midway in a fantasy, a dirty fantasy.

I still remember how scary it was for me as your father and I had our first night together, like really together…, you know what I mean…., anyways I was so nervous, so was he, but I also saw that from time to time lust began to cloud his brain.

He had a hard time to try and think straight, but before anything bad could happen, he always managed to regain his sanity.

I tell you honey, sexual arousal is as hard to control as it is easy to feel, once your carnal desire is awoken, it is hard to come down, and if these desires are fuelled by a rush-feeling, it becomes even worse to control.

Katsuo must love you so much, that only droplets of tears in your eyes alone can give him a shock, strong enough to shift his brain into overdrive and instantly overcoming the rush-cloud.

This saved you and also himself from doing something neither of you two are ready for!" Mom stated.

"I guess you are right…., still, I want him to desire me…, just without having to be under drugs, but he is always so modest, I thought that by bringing him to the meadow he might loosen up a bit, but I had no idea how much he would lose up in the end, it was once again one of my various miscalculations!" I explained with self-shame.

"Well that comes from trying to force the love out of him, love is like water, only if it flows freely it shows you its beauty!" Mom replied with a warm smile at me.

"You have to learn that you shall give the love it´s time, if you always only force it, it can someday turn on you, worse than you might expect!" She said knowingly.

"But what if we don´t have that time, you already saw it yesterday, Demons are roaming the world and as much as I have understand, we might not even have a year and we all could be dead by then.

I don´t want to die, neither do I want anyone I feel love and friendship for to die, I want to be tighter connected to Katsuo, more than we are now if this time comes, I love him and I don´t want to die by just being friends, close to the border of boyfriend/Girlfriend, and nothing more to him!" I explained to mom.

"Yeah maybe we die early, no one knows that for sure, but that doesn't mean that you can force this connection on him, you have to consider his feelings as well, if he always gets forced, without even really knowing it, to show affection to you, he eventually drifts far more distant than you were before.

I think you should sit down with Katsuo one day and speak about it loud and clearly understandable, I bet he will love you more through that, than through being unknowingly pushed into a dishonest romance.

I can tell that he loves you already very much, but he too has to have time to awake his sexual desire for you, it is close to be awoken, but tonight you tried to force the portcullis to fully open for him.

As if you opened the gate to another world, another dimension with a total different law of gravity and this time it almost swallowed him.

It almost became a one way trip of no return, you pushed his buttons enough to trigger his mating instinct to be awoken, he almost completely lost control over himself and now he feels worse than worse.

As I said you got to consider his feelings as well, so next time you want to come closer to him, speak with him!" Mom stated in a serious tone.

"… Yes, I guess you are right…., maybe I am just too selfish after all…., Katsuo was right, I always was loved and adored as I was little….., and I always took it for granted, even after I grew up…..

He was right when he said that now that I have grown up, I have to earn this love, to know myself that I truly deserve it.

It was a dumb idea to force him to desire me…, he does desire me somehow I guess, however he does in his very own way!" I stated and she nodded.

"If you have understood this, than you should go sleep now, tomorrow the world will look entirely different, I promise!" Mom stated, as she stood up from my bed, ruffled through my hair before walking over to her own bed.

"I hope you are right!" I stated, as I dressed up in my Pyjama and tucked myself in, waiting for the sleep to come.

"_I am an Idiot after all, I can freely admit it now, I am nothing but a big, idiotic klutz who has close to no clue about interpersonal feelings and love_!" I thought before I sighed, I closed my eyes and tried not to think any more about what happened tonight.

And it worked, I fell asleep and stared into a large dark nothingness.

**Part 4: Bonus Story continues/ A mission for two Part 6:- Side Uchimaki: Panic at the Dinner Party**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

The dinner Party went on for many hours, it was boring to say the least even though I often was visited by boys of my and Bolts age, leaving the same jealous like no other.

He should relax, it was not as if I even felt a single thing while speaking to them, this was nothing but a job which had to be done after all, still in the end I caught myself by jealously looking over a bunch of girls who dared to approach Bolt and make googly eyes to him.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, it´s only a job and he is only polite by speaking to them, nothing to be jealous about_, right?" I scolded myself for my stupid feelings.

And still I once again caught myself by doing something out of jealousy, I casually strolled over to them, intertwining my arm with Bolt´s arm and laying my hand on his, squeezing it tightly, I felt how he flinched but kept his mouth shut.

"Honey, may I ask who these fine ladies are?!" I asked with a faked sweetness in my voice.

"Sure, of course my Sweetheart, may I introduce you, these are **Lady Shima**, the daughter of **Lord Ruminos**, the Leader from the neighbouring village **Hai no mura** (_Village of Ashes_)!" Bolt introduced to me, she was a young woman of perhaps 18-20 years, long red hair and a black dress which stood in a fabulous contrast to her hair, the entire opposite of my attire so to say.

"This is Lady Hinami from **Kin kōzan no mura** (_Village of Gold mines_) in the west of the land!" Bolt introduced the next girl, which seemed to be in the same age, she was a dark-blue haired woman, with a dignified aura, matching to her home´s name.

"Last but not least, this is Lady Rukia from the Harbour Village, **Kamome no mura** (_Village of the Seagulls_)!" Bolt stated as he introduced a chubby young girl, also older than us, maybe 18, with brown hair and big chestnut eyes, she had her plate filled with snacks…., a little she reminded me on Chouchou.

"Ladies these is my fiancée, Lady Hinako Satori!" Bolt introduced me to them.

"It´s very nice to make your acquaintance, Lady Satori!" Lady Shima stated and I nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I replied.

"How do you like it here in Fiero Village?" Lady Shima asked.

"Well for a village of Miners and blacksmiths it is surprisingly clean here, this is actually our first visit here and it is totally different as we thought!" Bolt replied.

"I know, as I came here the first time, I was surprised as well, it´s just so different as the name describes it, but definitely in a good way!" Lady Hinami replied.

"And how do you like the party?" Lady Rukia asked, while picking one of the snack on her plate and shoved it in her mouth.

"Well I cannot complain, I admit I don´t really like such fancy parties, and if I shall be honest, it is also my first party outside of my Village…, I am more the type who is most comfortable with parties in the innermost circle of the family!" I stated.

"Same goes for me, it is a nice atmosphere and it was nice from Lord Kiokuri to invite us this year, we have begun our trading with this village since only a few months!" Bolt explained.

"You haven't told us from where exactly you come haven´t you?!" Lady Shima asked us.

"Oh haven´t we, where my manners are, we come from the Satori Clan´s Main Family, a little but quite influential clan from Konohagakure no Sato!" Bolt explained, it was quite good improvised.

"You are from Konohagakure, does this mean you are Ninja´s?!" Lady Shima asked.

"No, no, the Main-family of my Clan does only care about the finances of the Village, it´s more the Branch-family who brings out the Ninjas, we both only know minor Taijutsu for self-defence, nothing major although!" Bolt spun his lie further.

"I see…., well anyways, once again, it´s nice to make your acquaintance, Lord Riku, Lady Hinako!" Lady Shima stated and in her eyes I could see for a millisecond some kind of sceptic.

"Ah I think they bring the Cakes inside!" Lady Rukia stated as she rushed, with Lady Shima and Lady Hinami in tow, towards the buffet.

"_She does not entirely believe us Bolt_!" I thought.

"_I know, Lady Shima is actually Lord Fushichō's fiancée and I bet she would know if this is Lord Fushichō or not, also doesn´t she seem to me, as to be in the Genjutsu as well, different as her friends._

_She must know that if we are from Konoha we might be Ninjas after all, dammit if only I had a better story_!" Bolt stated.

"_We hadn´t much time to prepare one though, for this time span your story was neat enough I would say_!" I replied.

"_So and what shall we do now_?!" I asked.

Suddenly we heard music being played and we saw how lord Fushichō and his mother walked towards the dance floor and began to dance, after a while the guests accompanied them.

"Well I guess this party might last a little while longer, so we might as well enjoy ourselves!" Bolt stated as he looked at me with a smile.

"Care to dance with me Lady Satori?!" He asked in a fake accent.

"It would be a pleasure Lord Satori!" I replied, as he offered me a hand, and so we made our way to the dance-floor.

"Luckily I had dance-lessons during the Elementary School!" We both stated in unison, blushing deep red.

"No one has to know this okay, mom forced me as I was little, mostly because Himawari wanted to do it together with me!" Bolt stated.

"S-sure, no one needs to know that…, also not for my reason, it is a dumb one…., I just say, childhood-dreams!" I replied, as we danced over the Dancefloor, passing smiling faces, barely colliding with other pairs.

We passed Lord Fushichō, who winked at us, the play changed into another one, it was a more complex dance than before but we managed to dance through it halfway, as suddenly the Light went out.

"Huh what´s going on, what's with the light?!" Everywhere I could hear the same shouts.

"_Bolt, let´s go, I guess the party is over_!" I stated in my mind.

"_Sure, c´mon_!" he replied.

We tried to make our way to where we last saw Lord Fushichō, as suddenly we heard how glass splintered, something, or better said someone came through the Windows.

"Guards, defend the guest!" I heard Lord Fushichō shouting in the Darkness, I felt a hand grabbing mine.

"_Sarada, don´t let go_!" I heard someone whispering before me.

"_Can you see anything Bolt_?!" I asked him as he activated his Byakugan.

"_Yeah they have some kind of Night-googles to see in the dark, they rush straight towards Lord Fushichō, we probably should interfere or else we won't get to know where the real Fushichō is and what the fake´s goal is_!" Bolt explained.

"_Alright let´s go_!" I replied and so we rushed right into the attack, colliding midway with the disguised attackers.

"_No matter what, they have to be professionals, probably mercenary Ninjas_!" Bolt stated.

"_I guess you are right they are way to skilled to be normal attackers_!" I replied to him, as I threw off one of them, as much as I could see they were to 8 persons.

"Take out the bodyguards and get me this guy, our client wishes to get him alive!" A voice atoned, probably the leader of this attack.

"You think we make it so easy to you!" I shouted at my opponent.

"Ha, we will see, dolly!" He stated, as he jumped away.

"**Iwa no yari no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Rock-spears_)!" I heard the voice before me shouting.

"_Sarada, your path is clear on a radius of 10 meters around you, but he forms massive spears out of the ground, blast them away with your Katon jutsu, I show it to you over Vision share_!" Bolt stated in our telepathic link.

"_Alright, hurry_!" I stated as he used _**Vision-share**_.

Due to Inojin´s Jutsu our brains in our group were connected like a Network, concentrating on one of our Comrades, we are able to send over our feelings and senses, from tasting the same, towards smelling and hearing or even seeing the same as the sender.

Right now I saw the vision of Bolts Byakugan.

"We will see if you can dodge this one, dolly!" the Attacker stated.

"Haaa, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Great Fireball_)!" I shouted, as I kneaded enough chakra and unleashed my fire jutsu to destroy the Rock spears and knock two opponents at once out.

The glow of the fire finally illuminated the ballroom and it was now easier to see the opponents.

"Rasengan!" Bolt shouted, as he attacked his opponent.

The Chakra sphere glowed in the dark and I could see how two shinobi were thrown backwards in a circular manner rushing over a third one and breaking through the window, which faced the cliff-side of the Hill on which the villa stood.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" We could only hear them screaming.

"SARADA, WATCH OUT!" Bolt shouted, I looked behind me and tried to dodge the incoming katana, but was too late…, or so I thought.

"Hakke Kūshō!" Bolt shouted and the opponent behind me crashed at the wall, dropping the Katana right before my feet.

"Nice thank you very much!" I stated, as I picked the weapon up, jumping in the way of the next opponent, who approached Lord Fushichō.

"Get out of my way Girl, I only need to get this guy to my client, we don´t have to fight unless you want to die!" the man stated with a growl, which was not impressing me one bit.

"Why do you have to…, what´s so important on him?!" I asked him.

"It´s none of your business!" My opponent only replied.

"We are knee-deep in a battle for it, I think I do have business with that!" I stated.

"We want to know where the real Lord of this village is held hostage!" The man stated, as he pushed his katana against mine.

"Well surprise, surprise, we want that too, but we got other means to do that, yours are way too harsh!" I stated as I dragged him backwards.

"Who are you guys anyways?!" the man asked.

"Konoha, and you?!" I asked not really expecting an answer anyways, our blades still crossed.

"We are from **Sukōchi hoshi no Mura** (_Village of the Scorch-star_), who lies near the village of Ashes, our client wishes to know where the real Lord Fushichō is being hidden, the one you defend is only an imposter!" The man stated.

"Let me guess, your Client is Lady Shima am I right!" I asked and the man was buff for a second, which told me anything.

"My partner and I, we assume that the real lord might be hidden somewhere in the cave of a ruin, perhaps an old castle or villa, somewhere around this village.

Our mission is to bring Lord Fushichō safely to the temple to perform the ritual, so knowing this guy is an imposter we logically want to know what his goal is, so don´t interfere, find the lord, this takes a lot of trouble from our chest, now go!" I whispered.

"Who tells me I can trust you?!" The Man, apparently the leader of the Scorch-star-Ninjas, asked.

If you don´t believe me than ask in Konohagakure the Hokage, he´s my partners Father, Naruto Uzumaki!" I stated.

"The Hero from Konohagakure, your partner is his son?!" the man asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah whatever, now go or else the guards will soon be hear and take you all in custody, this would rather be contra productive for your mission!" I hissed.

"Wait where can we find you, in case we need your help?!" He asked.

"If we aren´t already uncovered here in the villa, just ask for Lord and Lady Satori, but tell them that you were coming to deliver a message from Lady Shima, I bet she soon will invite us anyways!" I whispered.

"Alright, I am sorry for what comes now, okay…, I will make it up to you!" He stated, as he suddenly punched me in the face making me flying backwards.

"_SARADA_!" Bolt shouted in his mind, as he rushed to my side.

"RETREAT MY MEN; LET´S GET OUT OF HERE!" The leader shouted and I was furious, sure it was a nice cover up but still, he could have done it way smoother as to simply punch me.

"That little bastard or wait when I meet you again!" I hissed in pain.

"_Who were they_?!" Bolt asked me.

"_Shima´s men, apparently we were right, she was not under a Genjutsu and she searches for the real Lord Fushichō_!" I replied in our link.

"Owwww, that hurts!" I stated as I stood up with Bolt´s help.

"Lady Hinako, Lord Riku are you guys alright?!" Lady Rukia and Lady Hinami rushed to our side to help us.

"Yeah, although the last beat was really hard!" I stated to cover things up.

"That was so amazing, I had no idea you could fight so well, didn´t you say you can only use Taijutsu, I don´t know much about Shinobis but I thought that were only beat and punch attacks?" Lady Hinami asked.

"Yeah we might know the one of the other Ninjutsu as well, just in case that Taijutsu won´t work, all in order to survive, we Konoha nobles are getting attacked pretty often, even more so lately!" Bolt stated which was not even lied.

"Where´s Lady Shima?!" I asked.

"Now that you say it, no idea, perhaps her bodyguards took her away, after all she is Lord-Fushichō's fiancée, so it would be only normal, that she gets saved alongside his Lord, still this was pretty scary!" Lady Rukia stated, as she looked around.

"However this is a lot of broken furniture, glass and the buffet is also ruined, I really feel sorry for it though!" Lady Rukia stated, with a sorrowful glance around and especially at the destroyed tables and crates full of smashed cake.

"Yeah really a shame!" I stated sweat dropping.

"Anyways let me heal this!" Bolt stated, as he used his medical Jutsu to heal my lip and my bruises and burns on my hands.

I did miscalculated again in the right amount of Chakra, in order to use Father´s Katon Jutsu without a flaw, apparently he had no time to teach me, so he said, due to teaching Katsuo as his sensei.

I always had the assumption that he liked Katsuo more than me, because he was a boy and so also the Clan´s Heir, perhaps also because he did not despised Dad, as much as I did at least.

In the end all that was left to me, was learning my Mother´s jutsus, the sole jutsus which I knew from dad were a modest Chidori and an even more modest amount of Katon jutsus, most of them I had to ask Kakashi-sensei and Kono-sensei for.

Even from Chouchou´s mother I learned more in terms of Raiton.

"So now tell us, who are you really, I mean it is highly unusual, even for nobles of a Ninja Village to fight on par with such Professionals!"

"What do you mean…., I told you guys that we come from the Satori Clan of Konoha or didn´t I….?!" Bolt asked.

"Well yeah, but…!" Both Lady Rukia and Lady Hinami were confused.

"I though you only are to care for the Villages finances?!" Lady Hinami asked.

"Mostly yes, however it´s only logical that we know our knacks on surviving…., we might be more trained in the politics of our clan and the finances of the village, but we do had to visit the Ninja academy program as well.

In our Clan it is normal that the Heirs knows their way around all the Clan intern Jutsus, however it are mostly the Branch-family members which are sent into combat.

We keep it a secret, so that our Business-partners don´t think, that we betray them with our Genjutsu!" Bolt explained and I knew he got all this from the Hyuuga clan or from what Salia and his Mother and aunt told him.

"I see, well that sure must be nice, I know close to nothing about Self-defence, my Father just won't let me!" Lady Hinami stated and Lady Rukia nodded.

"And I am just not so much of a sports cannon as you can see, I eat rather than loosing pounds, I bet there are no chubby Ninjas in your village am I right?!" Lady Rukia asked with a sorrowful glance.

"You´re wrong!" Bolt stated and I nodded.

"What…., there actually are…., you kidding right!" Lady Rukia asked in doubt.

"No we´re not, there is a whole clan of Chubby Ninjas, the Akimichi Clan, who is one of the strongest Clans of the Village, one of the four noble clans.

If we speak about our _Overrun-command_, it means that we send our Akimichi Clan members on the battlefield, they truly break down every single barrier of the enemy when they unleash their giant forms, Dattebasa!" Bolt stated.

"Really…, well who knows maybe I ask my father to visit Konoha someday!" Lady Rukia stated with a blush.

"We will gladly welcome you, one of my best friends if from the very same Clan!" I stated and Bolt nodded.

"Umm Rukia I think your parents are coming!" Lady Hinami stated, as she pointed behind us.

We turned around to see Lady Rukia`s mother running up on us, Her father was chubby as herself, while her mother was slimmer than both of them.

It really surprised me since it was almost identically to Chouchou´s family, I bet they both might become real friends.

"Rukia Honey are you alright, did anyone hurt you?" Lady Rukia´s mother stated.

"No fear mom i´m alright, Lord and Lady Satori here saved us all!" She stated, pointing over to us.

"Really, I´m so glad, I thank you very much, my name is Lady Sayurie Doman and this is my Husband, Lord Reno Doman, please if we can do anything for you just let us know!" The overjoyed mother stated, while her Husband silently nodded with a smile, it was plenty to see who the master at home was.

"Please, no need praise us, it was nothing much, our lives were on the line too, even though our parents told us not to stand out we fought on a reflex, I bet they will be furious when they hear, that we made such a mess out of Lord Fushichō's ballroom.

We will never get to hear the end of their lessons in manners, etiquette and behaviour, but in the end it is their own fault for teaching us our Clans Ninjutsu.

After all, it is to expect that we defend the innocent around us, am I right?!" I asked and she nodded.

Anyways, we better go and apologize to Lord Fushichō, what do you think Honey?!" I asked Bolt.

"I guess we have no other choice, sweetheart, Lord Doman and Lady Doman, it was nice to make your acquaintance, Lady Rukia I hope we all meet again.

Lady Hinami, I hope so for you too, until then, goodbye and I hope you have still a safer evening!" Bolt stated politely and bowed before them all.

I did the same before we walked away in the direction of the Butler Taka-san.

"Where is Lord Fushichō?!" We asked.

"He has withdrawn himself back in his private room and wishes not to be disturbed until tomorrow, he said that you can do whatever you want, out of safety the guests are being returned to their own rooms by the guards, in the Grand Hotel in the Center of the Town!" Taka-san stated.

"Furthermore he wanted to thank you for your help during the attack, thanks to you none of the guests was hurt and he said that you should not worry about the mess which was created during the brawl!" Taka-san continued.

"I see, well then, I guess we should go to our rooms to calm down a bit as well, maybe we should go sleeping to tank force for tomorrow!" I stated.

"Guess you are right!" Bolt stated.

"Very well, I will tell it to my Lord!" Taka-san stated before walking off.

"_Do you think that Shima´s going to contact us_?!" Bolt asked me.

"_Definitely, when not tonight then maybe tomorrow_!" I replied, until we were out of an audible reach from everyone.

"I see….., by the way Sarada…, could it be that you were jealous as well, as I spoke to the Ladies….., I haven´t forgotten your hard squeeze of my hand, you almost broke it, you know?!" Bolt asked amused, way too amused.

"Well I thought you were just flirting around, so I wanted to non-verbally remind you of our missions!" I huffed in annoyance, but he saw the minor blush on my face.

"You never heard about the most effective ways to gather informations do you?!" Bolt asked, me with a deadpanned expression.

"What do you mean?!" I asked in confusion.

"Gossip-girls are the A and O of information-hunting, if you are an Adult man, go in various bars and you find many informations.

As an adult woman you just have to listen to what other women in your surrounding say, and as a teenager, like we are, you have to find other teenagers who´re literally in the scene.

Such as these three Ladies, and apparently we are a whole bunch of steps ahead from what we knew before, thanks to my kind of investigating.

A Bit of smooth small-talk and these girls ate out of my hand, telling me close to everything I wanted to know.

We now know that we are not the only ones, who have the slight assumption that this Fushichō is not the one he tries to acts as.

Also we have now a real connection to someone who knows the real Fushichō, his Fiancée, who has an unclouded vision on the whole things, which are currently going on.

Also we now know that there indeed is a Genjutsu being cast over the whole town and only those who are neither of this town and who are strong enough are able to see through it.

Also is the Ceremony tomorrow, so I hope the others can find the real Fushichō, before it´s too late, I try to get some more informations out of him tonight.

And if things go well with Lady Shima, we might have also backup, if things are getting ugly, although the killed men will surely be a heavy weight on the trust!" Bolt explained.

"I guess you are right, however there was nothing we could do, we didn´t knew they wanted to get Fushichō alive, until they shouted it out.

Still they kept on attacking us as well, it was self-defence and they cannot truly blame us for not knowing anything about their plans.

We had our plan to execute and they had theirs, anyways i´m pretty tired and exhausted, what do you think shall we call it a day and hit the hay?!" I asked and he nodded.

"We better do, we will need every bit of strength for tomorrow!" he replied, as we stood in front of our doors.

"Well then, good night, sleep tight Lord Satori!" I stated chuckling.

"A good nigh to you too, Lady Satori!" He replied grinning, before he vanished in his room.

"_You are a little idiot…., but that's what I love on you_!" I thought to myself, before shacking my head in amusement and walking into my room closing the door, off to a night full of sleep.

….. Or so I hoped at least.

_(To be continued…)_

**A/N: The next chapter is done, the two songs in this chapter have been from Orden Ogan, **_**The things we believe in **_**and **_**At the End of the World,**_** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tell me in a Review.**

**Yours truly, The Storyteller and his books.**


End file.
